Post Tenebras, Lux
by sarabdp
Summary: Esta história começa dez anos após o fim das Relíquias da Morte. É totalmente compatível com cânone, exceto pela morte de Snape e a maior parte do Epílogo Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Reconhecido. Todo crédito dessa fanfic é da @Loten, Estou autorizada apenas a traduzi-la. All credit for this fanfic is from @Loten. I am only allowed to translate.
1. Chapter 1

**"Serendipity is the gift of finding things we did not know we were looking for."**

_– __Glauco Ortolano_

* * *

A estação de Waterloo na hora do rush era sempre um caos absoluto e total. _Realmente_, Hermione pensou enquanto se esquivava da multidão, ela era uma tola por estar aqui. Não era como se ela precisasse usar o transporte trouxa de qualquer maneira, e dado que eram as férias de verão, não havia razão para ela estar viajando. Passando por entre as hordas reunidas sob as grandes telas que mostravam as chegadas e partidas, ela não estava prestando atenção ao que a rodeava, concentrando-se inteiramente em sair da estação e encontrar uma xícara de café que não custasse a terra. Como resultado dessa falta de atenção, ela entrou diretamente em alguém ao virar a esquina de um quiosque de jornal.

O homem que ela tinha acabado de colidir com assobiou agudamente, empurrando de volta para tentar evitar derramar seu próprio café. Ela olhou para cima e seu pedido de desculpas morreu em seus lábios, não dito, quando viu seu rosto. Carrancudo, ele olhou para ela, e sua injunção rosnada para ver onde ela estava cortando a metade da sílaba. Os dois se encararam em silêncio atordoado enquanto sua mente se esforçava para tentar entender o que estava vendo, parecia que o mundo se inclinara em seu eixo.

Ela nunca tivera muita sorte em interpretar as emoções naqueles olhos escuros, a não ser pela raiva gélida, desdém insolente ou divertimento malicioso, mas agora ela lia um instante de puro choque, seguida rapidamente de consternação que se desvanecia igualmente rapidamente em cansaço resignado. Ela levou um momento para olhar para ele, lutando para absorver o que acabara de acontecer. De certa forma, ele parecia o mesmo que da última vez em que o vira, em outros aspectos muito diferente.

Aquele distintivo nariz adunco ainda era mais ou menos o mesmo, embora sua linha estivesse ligeiramente distorcida do que parecia ser uma pausa antiga, mas outras características haviam mudado. Sempre a filha do dentista, ela notou que ele aparentemente havia tentado consertar os dentes, que não estavam mais amarelados, embora ainda um pouco tortos. O cabelo oleoso que praticamente tinha sido sua marca registrada era certamente mais limpo agora, embora ainda estivesse pendurado em cortinas levemente lisas ao redor do rosto, havia uma fina faixa de branco acima do olho esquerdo e a ponta de uma cicatriz aparecia na linha do cabelo. Um ou dois cabelos grisalhos ferem o preto, mas não muitos. Sua pele ainda estava pálida, mas não tão pálida como ela se lembrava. Sem suas vestes, ela viu o quão magro ele era. Seu rosto parecia magro e as sombras sob seus olhos eram profundas. Ele parecia... cansado.

Ele estava vestido com roupas trouxas, e ao contrário de muitos bruxos, na verdade, parecia em casa. Sua calça jeans estava gasta, desbotada, desfiada ao redor da parte de baixo e com um buraco no joelho, ele usava botas pretas e uma camiseta preta salpicada com o que parecia ser tinta. Não o que ela esperaria ver. Havia um curativo esportivo elástico no braço esquerdo, estendendo-se de baixo da manga sobre o cotovelo e a meio caminho do pulso. Quando seus olhos se voltaram para seu rosto mais uma vez, ela viu as duas cicatrizes desbotadas e irregulares em sua garganta, ela estava lá quando ele recebeu essas feridas. Realmente era ele.

_Agora eu realmente estou louca. Estou começando a alucinar. Snape está morto._ Ela deveria saber, ela o viu morrer, quase dez anos atrás. No entanto, a semelhança era estranha, oh, havia novas cicatrizes, e ele parecia mais velho, mas quem quer que fosse o homem, ele parecia muito como ela imaginaria Severus Snape iria parecer se ele tivesse sobrevivido. E era desconfortavelmente verdade que seu corpo nunca tivesse sido recuperado. No momento em que ocorreu a alguém para recuperá-lo da Casa, para sua vergonha coletiva, isso não acontecera até quase um dia após o término da batalha, não havia nada além de uma grande mancha de sangue e os fragmentos de sua varinha quebrada.

Houve buscas ao longo dos anos, ela lembrou enquanto olhava para o homem. Principalmente por culpa, quando a Ordem começou lentamente a perceber o quanto o mundo lhe devia. Nenhum vestígio havia sido encontrado e eles finalmente desistiram. Certamente ninguém poderia permanecer oculto por uma década, quando metade do mundo bruxo estava procurando, havia atraído mais cobertura da mídia do que os avistamentos de Elvis, mas se perguntava o quão bem um espião profissional poderia se esconder, se ele realmente não desejasse ser encontrado.

\- Apreciando a vista? - ele perguntou baixinho, sem qualquer emoção real por trás das palavras. A voz era quase exatamente a mesma que ela lembrava, o mesmo sotaque frio e sedoso, talvez um pouco mais quieto e com uma qualidade levemente rouca, e sem a nota de hostilidade que ela associava a ele.

Balançando a cabeça em descrença, Hermione olhou para ele. - É realmente você, não é? - ela se maravilhou suavemente. - Você está realmente aqui.

\- A menos que eu esteja tendo um pesadelo - ele respondeu sarcasticamente - e embora isso não seja uma ocorrência rara, duvido muito que eu tenha começado a sonhar com você, Srta. Granger. Eu ainda não perdi a cabeça.

Bem, esse era o Snape que ela lembrava. - Com certeza posso ficar um pouco chocada - retrucou ela. - Até dois minutos atrás eu pensei que você estivesse morto. - Havia tantas perguntas em sua mente que ela mesma não tinha ideia de qual seria a primeira a sair quando ela falasse de novo. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, estreitando os olhos, depois olhou ao redor da estação lotada e gesticulou vagamente com a mão de dedos compridos. - Olhe em volta. Você acha que alguma dessas pessoas nos notou? Você acha que algum deles está pensando em algo além do próximo destino?

Isso não era exatamente o que ela estava perguntando, mas ela podia ver seu ponto. Havia algo anônimo sobre estar no meio de uma multidão. Seguindo o gesto de sua mão, ela olhou ao redor deles e o viu se afastar do canto do olho. Enrijecendo, ela se virou para encará-lo e ele revirou os olhos. - Não seja tola. Eu dificilmente vou puxar minha varinha e te enfeitiçar no meio de Waterloo. Além disso, se eu pretendesse machucá-la, eu teria feito isso imediatamente. Eu reconheci você, enquanto você ainda estava boquiaberta como um peixe.

\- Você estava tão surpreso quanto eu - ela retrucou, picada. Ele não respondeu, em vez disso ele se virou abruptamente e começou a se afastar através da multidão. Tomado de surpresa, ela estava congelada por um momento antes de lutar para segui-lo, como ela apanhou-se com seus longos passos, ela notou que ele estava mancando. - Espere!

\- Pra que? - Ele perguntou em um tom entediado.

\- Eu quero falar com você.

\- E o que na terra faz você supor que eu gostaria de falar com você? - Ele perguntou, virando-se para encará-la. - Na verdade, eu... - Seus olhos seguiram para algo por cima do ombro dela e estreitaram quando ele parou de falar abruptamente. Ver o que ele estava olhando, ela pegou o movimento e olhou para trás no tempo para vê-lo desaparecer na multidão.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu caí nisso_, ela disse a si mesma com desgosto, sabendo que não havia absolutamente nenhum ponto em segui-lo e ainda fazê-lo de qualquer maneira. Ele estava mais perto da saída do que ela, ele encontraria algum lugar fora de vista e desaparatado. Ela nunca o pegaria. Ainda completamente chocada com o que aconteceu, ela empurrou a multidão na direção que ele tinha ido, tentando envolver sua mente em torno disso. Depois de todo esse tempo... Snape está vivo.

* * *

Apesar de seus melhores esforços, ela o perdeu nas multidões da hora do rush em Londres, e finalmente abandonou a tentativa e se dirigiu para casa em um estado de espírito extremamente pensativo. Uma coisa era certa, se Snape estivesse em público em Londres, então era muito longe de onde ele estava realmente vivendo. Se ele não tivesse sido encontrado em mais de nove anos, era porque ele não queria ser. E ela mal podia culpá-lo, depois de Voldemort, ele era quase certamente o mais odiado mago do mundo. Não era justo, ela sabia disso agora, mas até ver o conteúdo das memórias que ele dera a Harry para si mesma, ela o odiava tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

Muito poucas pessoas tinham visto essas memórias, no final. Harry insistiu nisso. A privacidade parecia o mínimo que podiam fazer para o homem agora, embora, reconhecidamente, Harry tivesse deixado escapar o maior segredo na frente de todo o campo de batalha. Felizmente o público bruxo ainda não sabia. Menos de uma dúzia de pessoas haviam visto alguma das lembranças. Hermione era uma das poucas que tinham visto todas elas. Eles limparam seu nome o melhor que puderam, declarando que tinham evidências provando que Snape estava do seu lado afinal de contas e publicando uma transcrição da conversa quando Albus pediu que Snape fosse o único a matá-lo e explicou por que, mas a perda de Dumbledore e os horrores que foram perpetuados em Hogwarts durante o último ano da guerra deixaram cicatrizes muito profundas para curar. No que dizia respeito à maior parte do mundo mágico, Snape era um vilão cuja morte fora fácil demais.

Os membros sobreviventes da Ordem viam as coisas de maneira diferente agora. Como Diretora, McGonagall passou longas horas conferenciando com o retrato de Dumbledore e os dos outros ex-líderes de Hogwarts. Eles confirmaram tudo e, lentamente, a Ordem percebeu o quanto deviam ao homem que todos odiavam por tantos anos. Sem ele, era certo que eles teriam perdido. No decorrer dessas discussões, mais coisas haviam sido reveladas do que qualquer uma delas jamais quis saber sobre o que ele havia suportado por elas - e eu certamente não estava a par do pior - disse Alvo tristemente. - Ele nunca falaria sobre isso e nunca pediu ajuda.

Pensar nos retratos trouxe a mente de Hermione de volta a esse mesmo assunto. Quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias, Snape tinha sido legitimamente Diretor por um ano, reconhecido pela própria Hogwarts. Ao contrário de Umbridge, que havia encontrado certas áreas seladas para ela, o castelo reconheceu Snape como seu mestre. Se ele tivesse sido morto na Casa, ele teria morrido no cargo, e seu retrato certamente teria aparecido no escritório com os outros. Albus havia se recusado a confirmar ou negar essa teoria, provavelmente porque ele realmente não sabia mais do que por contrariedade, e no final eles pararam de pensar nisso. Pararam de procurar. Eles desistiram dele, de novo.

Eles só estavam procurando por culpa de qualquer maneira, ela reconheceu a si mesma nos próximos dias. Foi quase com alívio que eles chegaram à decisão de abandonar a procura. Nenhum deles realmente queria encontrá-lo. O que eles teriam dito? "Oops, desculpe"? Não, talvez fosse melhor que ele permanecesse morto.

E agora ela o vira, vivo e certamente não bem, mas tão bem quanto se poderia esperar nas circunstâncias. A questão era o que ela deveria fazer sobre isso? Se ela pudesse persuadir alguém de que não era louca e que tinha sido uma visão legítima, então o que? Era muito duvidoso que o Ministério o encontrasse. Eles eram mais eficientes agora do que antes da guerra, mas não muito, certamente não o suficiente para rastrear um espião que passara a maior parte de sua vida aprendendo a se esconder. A pesquisa privada provavelmente não teria mais sucesso. Ele simplesmente não queria ser encontrado.

_Ou ele quer? Eu dificilmente sou qualificada para saber o que ele pode estar pensando. Eu não acho que alguém nunca foi._ Isso era um problema. Se ele não quisesse ser encontrado, certamente seria mais gentil respeitar seus desejos e deixá-lo a qualquer vida que ele tivesse arranjado por si mesmo. Mas ele merecia muito melhor que isso. No final, Hermione decidiu, ela tentaria encontrá-lo sozinha, em seu próprio tempo. Se ela conseguisse, então se preocuparia com o que fazer com o conhecimento.

* * *

\- Harry, sou eu.

\- Olá, Hermione! O que foi?

\- Ouça, eu preciso de um favor. Vai soar um pouco estranho, no entanto.

\- Continue.

\- Eu preciso de uma cópia de tudo que o Ministério tem em Snape.

\- Por quê?

\- Você não vai acreditar em mim.

\- Me teste.

\- Bem... eu acho que ele ainda está vivo. Eu quero tentar encontrá-lo.

Houve um longo silêncio. - Hermione...

\- Eu sei que parece insano. Eu sei que é provavelmente impossível, depois de todo esse tempo. É por isso que não estou fazendo isso oficial. Isso é apenas algo para eu fazer para passar o tempo até que o ano letivo comece de novo, chame de projeto de estimação se você quiser. Por favor, Harry.

\- Você realmente acha que ele está vivo?

\- Eu tenho certeza. Não tenho certeza se posso encontrá-lo, mas acho que vale a pena tentar. Você vai ajudar?

\- Você sabe que eu vou. Vou mandá-lo assim que puder. Me avise se você descobrir algo.

\- Eu vou. Obrigada, Harry. Não conte a ninguém mais ainda, por favor? Eu provavelmente estou errada sobre isso.

\- OK. Boa sorte.

\- Obrigada. Acho que vou precisar.

* * *

Onde ela deveria começar sua busca? Pelo menos ela sabia que ele ainda estava na Inglaterra ou fora. Pensar assim era contraproducente, se ela tivesse que procurar mais longe que as fronteiras da Grã-Bretanha, nunca o encontraria. Não seria em qualquer lugar de Londres, e em nenhum lugar com uma pequena presença bruxa. Ele provavelmente não estaria em nenhum dos assentamentos maiores, embora ela não pudesse ter certeza absoluta, ela não podia ter certeza de nada, realmente, não onde este homem estava preocupado.

Passou os dias seguintes revendo o que se sabia sobre ele, o que não era muito, e recordando o que ela observara pessoalmente ao longo dos anos, que era ainda menor. Ele era o homem mais secreto que ela já havia encontrado, ela aprendera mais sobre ele em dez minutos olhando para uma Penseira do que aprendera em sete anos conhecendo-o. Se ele tivesse algum vínculo com sua antiga casa em Spinner's End, eles não lhe serviriam de nada, quando o Ministério havia verificado o endereço algumas semanas depois do fim da guerra, ela havia sido queimada até o chão. Não podia ser provado, mas o consenso geral era que era improvável que tivesse sido Snape quem o fizera. Seus colegas haviam concordado que era dramático demais, óbvio demais.

Parecia provável que ele estivesse vivendo como um trouxa. Ele estava usando roupas trouxas quando o viu, e claramente não tinha acesso a um curandeiro desde o fim da guerra. Para viver no mundo dos trouxas, ele precisaria de identificação, um nome falso, talvez. Isso lhe dava uma vantagem sobre qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse procurando. Como uma nascida trouxa, ela tinha uma ideia melhor de como procurá-lo, e ela se estabeleceu na frente de seu computador uma semana depois da primeira aparição e conectada à Internet. Não importava o quão bom ele era em se esconder, ela duvidava que ele soubesse como se esconder eletronicamente.

Sem surpresa, não houve registro recente de alguém chamado Severus Snape. Hermione sabia disso, mas achou que valeria a pena verificar de qualquer maneira. Procurando por apenas Snape encontrou várias correspondências, incluindo o registro das mortes de seus pais, mas ele usaria um nome diferente. Pensativamente batendo um dedo no teclado, ela olhou fixamente para a tela, pensando bastante. Snape era uma criatura de hábitos, ou pelo menos ele tinha sido quando ela o conheceu, e ela conhecia muitas pessoas ao criar um pseudônimo geralmente acabava com algo ligado à sua verdadeira identidade, seja por acidente ou por desígnio. The Half-Blood Prince... Ela pegou as anotações de novo e dez minutos depois procurou pelo nome Tobias Prince.

* * *

Levou uma semana para percorrer sistematicamente os endereços que encontrara. Esta era a última possibilidade em sua lista, e quando ela olhou para o prédio, sentiu o coração afundar. Parecia que seu palpite estava errado, ela teria que inventar outro nome para procurar. Não poderia ser isso, onde quer que Severus Snape estivesse escondido, parecia muito improvável que estivesse aqui. Embora eu suponha que certamente seria o último lugar que alguém iria olhar. Ela reprimiu um sorriso, o que ela estava esperando, alguma mansão gótica desmoronando? Tomando um fôlego, ela entrou no saguão e se aproximou do homem careca e gordo atrás da mesa.

\- Desculpe. Estou procurando por Tobias Prince?

Ele grunhiu. - Oh, ele. Ele estacionou outro lado do local. Lote 57. - Sem tirar os olhos do jornal, entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel imundo que se revelou um mapa grosseiro do local da caravana. - Ele não gosta de pessoas, se você está vendendo coisas ou o que for.

\- Ele ficou aqui por muito tempo?

\- Um par de anos, talvez. A van é sua, ele só paga aluguel para o chão. Não o veja muito ao redor. - Apontando a página de seu papel, ele deixou claro que a conversa terminara.

Hermione estudou o mapa grosseiro e seguiu a estrada através do local até um canto distante onde uma caravana velha e danificada estava estacionada, sua aparência geralmente surrada contrastava com o local bastante bem cuidado que a rodeava. Este era o esconderijo de Snape? À espreita do outro lado da estrada, sob um feitiço de Desilusão, ela observou a van por algum tempo. Se era ali que ele estava se escondendo, ela ficou surpresa por não estar escondida, não havia nem mesmo o mais básico dos amuletos repelentes aos trouxas para protegê-lo. Isso não poderia estar certo. Ela estava prestes a desistir quando um jipe velho, igualmente maltratado, passou por ela e entrou no terreno nu ao lado da van.

Era Snape. Seu mancar parecia pior hoje, quando ele saiu do carro e trancou a porta, destrancou a caravana e entrou. Ela ficou onde estava quando a escuridão começou a cair, armada com seus antigos e agora um tanto maltratados Omnioculares, e se acomodou no lado oposto da estrada de terra para vigiar a van com atenção.

No final da noite, quando ela estava meio adormecida e quase se convencera de que isso era um erro, a porta lateral se abriu e ele saiu para os degraus dobráveis e acendeu um cigarro. Até onde ela sabia, Snape não fumava, mas novamente ele poderia fumar cinquenta por dia e ela não necessariamente saberia. Eles tinham passado tanto tempo discutindo ele e seu passado em tal profundidade que ela teve que parar e lembrar a si mesma que realmente, ela não sabia virtualmente nada sobre ele, e ela suspeitava que ninguém nunca realmente conheceu o verdadeiro Snape.

Levantando os Omnioculares, ela apertou o botão do modo de visão noturna e se concentrou nele, e sentiu sua respiração pegar. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta cinza simples, o pescoço estava baixo o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver as duas cicatrizes irregulares em sua garganta, claramente visíveis contra sua pele pálida. Como se isso não fosse confirmação suficiente, as mangas curtas mostravam seus braços, e quando ele levou o cigarro aos lábios, ela se concentrou no interior do antebraço esquerdo. A Marca Negra também se desvaneceu com os anos, mas ainda era vagamente visível.

A Hermione que ele uma vez chamara de um sabe-tudo insuportável teria carregado imediatamente até a porta para falar com ele. Ela estava mais velha agora, e esperançosamente mais sábia, e optou por ir embora em vez disso. Esse era o acordo que ela fizera consigo mesma, encontre-o primeiro e depois descubra o que fazer com o conhecimento. No interior, seus pensamentos estavam em tumulto. Eu encontrei o Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."

_– Carl Jung_

* * *

Várias coisas haviam surpreendido Hermione com a descoberta quando ela parou para pensar sobre isso. A absoluta falta de sigilo, por um lado, uma vez que ela começou a olhar seriamente, ele não tinha sido terrivelmente difícil de encontrar. Sua escolha tinha sido óbvia, uma vez que ela pensou sobre isso. A caravana não era protegida ou escondida magicamente de qualquer maneira, embora tivesse evitado ir muito perto. Era bastante provável que houvesse algumas divisões defensivas desagradáveis no lugar. Mesmo assim, algo parecia errado, esse era Severus Snape, o homem que fora espião e agente duplo durante duas guerras, e ainda assim estava aqui a céu aberto. Não fazia sentido. Ele poderia ter se escondido muito mais habilmente, então por que ele não tinha? Por que ele estava vagando abertamente pela Estação Waterloo durante a hora do rush? E por que, agora que ela sabia que ele estava vivo, ele não se moveu ou se escondeu?

Este foi o lugar onde ele quebrou. Ela simplesmente não o conhecia bem o suficiente para arriscar um palpite. Ninguém fez, realmente, até mesmo velhos colegas que trabalharam com ele durante vinte anos não tinham sido de muita ajuda em buscas anteriores. Ele deve ter sabido que corria o risco de ser visto, andando tão abertamente, tão presumivelmente essa tinha sido sua intenção o tempo todo. Parecia que ele queria que alguém descobrisse que ele ainda estava vivo. E se ele não tivesse tomado medidas para se esconder agora que ela sabia... Havia várias explicações possíveis, ela decidiu finalmente. Um, ele simplesmente não acreditava que ela era inteligente o suficiente para resolver isso. Dois, ele não acreditava que ela se importaria em procurar por ele. Ou três... ele queria ser encontrado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o telefone tocou, assustando-a. - Alô?

\- Ei, sou eu - a voz de Harry a cumprimentou. - Alguma novidade?

\- Eu não tenho certeza - ela respondeu lentamente.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Bem... eu não fui completamente honesta com você antes. A razão pela qual eu sei que ele ainda está vivo é que eu o vi.

\- O que?

\- Eu deveria ter dito a você, mas não tinha realmente afundado quando eu liguei para você. Eu estava em choque, eu suponho. Eu não fui procurá-lo nem nada. Eu estava andando por Londres e eu literalmente esbarrei nele. Ele me deu o deslize, mas não antes de falar comigo, com relutância. Definitivamente era ele. E agora... acho que eu poderia ter encontrado onde ele está morando. Mas algo parece errado.

\- Errado como? - Harry perguntou fracamente.

\- Foi muito fácil. - Ele começou a rir, e ela sentiu um sorriso nos lábios. - Eu sei, eu sei, mas me ouça. Ele estava vagando abertamente por Londres. Ele está usando um nome falso realmente óbvio. Levei duas semanas para localizá-lo, Snape, que o Ministério e a Ordem caçam há dez anos. Ele nem está tentando se esconder, Harry. Não existem feitiços de ocultação, nem mesmo um feitiço de repelação de trouxas, e ele não tentou mudar sua aparência. - Bem, além de uma ou duas pequenas diferenças cosméticas, pelo menos. - Isso soa como Snape para você? - perguntou ela.

\- Quando você fala assim, não. - Ela podia ouvir o cenho de Harry em sua voz e podia imaginá-lo passando os dedos pelos cabelos. - Então, você acha que isso é... eu não sei, uma armadilha?

\- Acho que não. Não há razão para isso. Ele não precisa nos atrair se quiser fazer contato e eu não acho que ele se importaria em jogar. Não, eu acho que isso é outra coisa.

\- Tipo o que?

\- Eu acho que ou ele não acredita que alguém iria procurá-lo, ou ele quer ser encontrado. Eu me perguntei se ele simplesmente não achava que seríamos espertos o suficiente para encontrá-lo, mas mesmo que ele pensasse assim, ele não correria o risco de nos subestimar. Eu acho que ele quer ser encontrado.

Houve um breve silêncio antes de falar novamente, parecendo pensativo. - Se você está certa, onde isso nos deixa?

\- Eu não sei. Eu falei com um vizinho. Ele só está onde está agora por alguns anos. Eu suponho que ele estava se escondendo seriamente antes disso, e agora eu acho que ele quer que a gente encontre ele.

\- Bem, isso só ficou complicado, então - disse ele com um suspiro. - Você pode vir? Isso precisa de mais do que um telefonema.

\- Só você e eu?

\- E Ginny.

Ela riu. - Então, quando eu pedi para você não contar a mais ninguém...

Ele riu com ela. - Ginny não conta, você sabe disso.

\- Tudo bem. Eu estarei lá em breve.

* * *

\- Então você acha que isso é algum tipo de desafio, nos desafiando a resolver isso? - Harry perguntou.

\- Eu não sei - Hermione respondeu lentamente. - Pode ser. Acho que preciso falar com ele corretamente.

\- É uma boa ideia? Ele odeia você.

\- Harry, ele odeia todos nós - ela apontou. - Quem mais pode ir? Ele definitivamente não vai querer falar com você, você sabe disso. E Ginny...

\- Eu não o conheço bem o suficiente - disse Ginny, balançando a cabeça. - E eu estava trabalhando contra ele com tanta força naquele ano final, quando você não estava lá... Ele também me odeia. Acho que a menos que queiramos contar para todo mundo, terá que ser Hermione.

\- Devemos contar a mais alguém? Kingsley deveria saber...

\- Não, não o Ministério, ainda não, essa é a última coisa que precisamos.

\- Justo o suficiente - Harry admitiu. - E quanto a McGonagall, então?

\- Eu também não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Ela nunca realmente perdoou Snape - Hermione disse com pesar. - Eu acho que nós precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo e porque ele de repente não está mais se escondendo antes de termos alguém da Ordem envolvido novamente.

Foi Ginny quem perguntou hesitante: - Quer contar a Ron?

Hermione suspirou. - Ainda não. Eu não quero discutir, e é tudo o que fazemos hoje em dia. Você sabe que ele achou difícil aceitar que Snape não fosse um cara mau, ele odiaria isso mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Não vamos dizer a ele até precisarmos.

\- Por mais que eu odeie, você está certa - Harry concordou calmamente. - Então, você vai falar com ele?

\- Tente, de qualquer maneira. Eu não estou dizendo a você onde ele está, ainda. Você entende por que, não é?

Ele assentiu. - Então você pode dizer a ele com sinceridade que ninguém mais sabe.

\- Sim. Eu não tenho certeza se ele vai falar comigo, mas se ele for e eu mentir para ele e ele souber, então é bem provável que ele vá me azarar na semana que vem.

\- Isso vai ser perigoso? - Ginny perguntou.

\- Acho que não - disse ela pensativa. - Ele quer que alguém o encontre. Duvido que ele fique feliz em ver que sou eu, mas sou provavelmente uma opção melhor do que Harry seria. Eu o aborreci muito, mas não lhe causei nenhum problema específico, exceto pelo roubo de seus suprimentos no segundo ano, de qualquer forma - acrescentou tristemente. E atear fogo nele no primeiro ano, e atacá-lo na Casa no final do terceiro ano... _eu era uma delinquente de verdade, não era?_ \- De qualquer forma, ele não parecia em boa forma quando o vi. Se isso se tornar desagradável, poderei pelo menos fugir.

\- Tenha cuidado, Hermione - Harry a preveniu. - Ninguém nunca derrotou Snape em um duelo, não um a um. Ele está morando sozinho há dez anos, ele poderia ter ficado tão louco quanto Mad-Eye.

\- Eu vou tomar cuidado.

* * *

O maior problema era o que ela deveria dizer. Essa foi uma das principais razões pelas quais eles não tentaram mais encontrar Snape, simplesmente não havia palavras para se desculpar por o julgarem tão completamente por tantos anos, e ele não teria aceitado de qualquer forma. Ela sabia que, se conseguisse persuadi-lo a conversar com ela, em algum momento ele perguntaria o que ela estava fazendo ali, por que ela o procurara. Encontrar uma resposta para isso seria difícil, porque ela não tinha certeza. Uma grande parte disso era culpa, todos deviam tanto a ele e não tinham realmente tentado descobrir o que havia acontecido com ele. Ela queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem, que ele não precisava de nada. Houve também curiosidade, ela queria descobrir onde ele estivera todo esse tempo e como ele havia sobrevivido. E finalmente ela queria de alguma forma tentar compensar a maneira como ele tinha sido tratado por tanto tempo.

_Ele vai rir-se em uma hérnia. Então ele vai me azarar na próxima semana._

Mesmo assim, ela teve que tentar. Respirando fundo, ela cruzou o chão nu onde a caravana estava estacionada e alcançou os degraus frágeis para bater na porta com os nós dos dedos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela ouviu passos irregulares e uma sombra apareceu do outro lado do painel fosco colocado na porta. A fechadura clicou, e por um momento ela quis correr, antes que ela pudesse ceder ao impulso, a porta se abriu e Hermione se encontrou cara a cara com seu antigo professor de Poções mais uma vez.

Sua expressão não mudou, nem mesmo uma ligeira ampliação daqueles olhos negros traindo seus pensamentos ao vê-la. Eles olharam um para o outro em silêncio por um momento antes de exalar. - Suponho que é demais esperar que você esteja disposta a simplesmente sair.

\- Receio que não - ela respondeu calmamente, sentindo o aperto terrível em sua garganta começando a aliviar. Ele não ia atacá-la, ou ele já teria feito isso.

\- Naturalmente, não - ele murmurou. Virando-se sem outra palavra, ele recuou para dentro, deixando a porta aberta atrás dele. Optando por interpretá-lo como um convite, embora não muito gracioso, ela o seguiu para dentro e fechou a porta, procurando curiosamente, quando ela entrou, o que acabou por ser um pequeno espaço de estar contendo um par de velhos sofás, uma mesa e cadeiras e um número de armários todos juntos. Ele não parecia ter aumentado magicamente o interior da caravana em tudo. Um rádio antigo estava tocando no canto, ele abaixou, mas não desligou, e se moveu para a cozinha longa e estreita em estilo galley antes de se virar para olhar para ela, inclinando-se para trás e apoiando seus quadris contra o balcão. Dobrando os braços sobre o peito, ele a olhou sombriamente, esperando.

Ela levou um momento para olhar para ele. Seu peso estava de um lado, descansando principalmente em sua perna esquerda, mas ele não parecia estar com dor, tanto quanto ela podia dizer. Ele não parecia tão cansado como da última vez que o vira também, isso foi ajudado possivelmente pela borda da cautela em seus olhos. - Você veio sozinha? - ele perguntou finalmente, ela sabia o que ele estava realmente perguntando.

\- Sim - ela respondeu, e por um momento não explicou mais nada, observando a pele apertar nos cantos de seus olhos, os dias em que ele podia deixar sua aparência incoerente desapareceram. Ele era tão intimidador como sempre, mas ela tinha visto muito para ser tão facilmente enervada. Compadecendo-se, ela disse a ele o que ela soube que ele realmente quis ouvir. - Ninguém sabe onde este lugar é, ou como eu achei isto. Duas pessoas sabem que estou aqui e por que estou aqui. Ninguém mais sabe que eu estava procurando, ainda não.

Ele relaxou um pouco, ressaltando o quão tenso havia sido, e depois de um momento seus lábios se torceram em um desdém muito familiar. - Em essência, então, ninguém sabe onde você está e minha vida se tornaria muito mais fácil se eu fosse obliviar você onde você está.

\- Se você fosse fazer isso, você já teria feito isso - ela retrucou - e você certamente não mencionaria isso com antecedência e me dará um aviso.

Sua expressão mudou sutilmente, e ele falou: - Ah. Tão insuportável como sempre, eu vejo. - Tentando não sorrir, ela o observou atravessar a largura da minúscula cozinha até o fogão e mexer o conteúdo de uma panela, um leve cheiro de especiarias enchendo a sala antes de ele recolocar a tampa. Recostando-se contra o balcão novamente, ele olhou para ela com sua expressão usual de leve desdém. - Os dois são Potter e Weasley, eu suponho?

\- Perdão?

\- Você disse que há duas pessoas que sabem o que você está fazendo - ele elaborou com paciência exagerada, franzindo o cenho levemente. - Potter e Weasley?

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Potter e Potter, na verdade - ela respondeu.

Sua carranca se aprofundou ainda mais, seus olhos negros se distanciaram por um momento antes de se concentrar nela mais uma vez. - Ginevra?

\- Ginny, sim. - Ela franziu a testa, por sua vez. - Eu não sabia que você sabia disso.

Ele sorriu sem alegria, a expressão mais do que meio sorriso de escárnio. - Eu poderia ter vivido sem saber. Infelizmente, um dos efeitos colaterais da coleta constante de informações é que algumas delas são menos agradáveis. - Ele balançou a cabeça, examinou criticamente o conteúdo da panela no fogão, suspirou e desligou. - Eu suponho que eu não deveria estar surpreso que Potter nunca tenha superado seu complexo de Édipo.

\- O que?

\- Você não acha nada desagradável que ele tenha se casado com uma mulher que difere de sua mãe quase exclusivamente na cor dos olhos? - Ele perguntou, seu lábio enrolado. O fato de ele ter se referido a Lily, mesmo indiretamente, fez Hermione parar antes que ela respondesse com sinceridade.

\- Na verdade, fiquei surpresa por você saber o que é um complexo de Édipo... senhor.

Ele deu a ela um olhar fracamente exasperado. - Eu não tenho sido ser professor em onze anos, Srta. Granger, a menos que seja a Sra. Weasley agora? - ele acrescentou maldosamente, olhando-a de cima a baixo. - Nenhum anel, no entanto.

\- Ainda é a Srta. Granger, e não é da sua conta. - ela respondeu, tentando não corar. Ela também não percebeu que ele sabia _disso_.

\- Hoje tenho pouco a fazer, a não ser ler - disse ele calmamente. - A mitologia e a psicologia gregas são assuntos interessantes. - Levou um momento para perceber que ele estava respondendo a seu comentário anterior sobre Édipo. Não havia mais nada a dizer e ela assistiu em silêncio enquanto ele abria a porta do armário para revelar uma minúscula geladeira e tirava uma caixa de suco de laranja. Pegando um copo de um armário, ele parou e olhou de lado para ela, ela demorou um momento para entender, mas ela acenou com a cabeça e ele pegou um segundo copo, servindo bebidas para os dois.

\- Obrigada - ela disse suavemente enquanto pegava o copo, bebendo com gratidão. Ele não respondeu, voltando para a pequena sala de estar e chegando para desligar uma TV em preto e branco que tocava silenciosamente em cima de um armário. Ela assistiu ele se acomodar cuidadosamente em um dos sofás, virando seu corpo para aliviar sua perna direita ao longo da borda das almofadas, olhando para cima, ele encontrou seu olhar e levantou uma sobrancelha antes de sacudir a cabeça em direção ao outro sofá.

Sentando-se, Hermione levou um momento para reunir seus pensamentos. - Sua perna está danificada? - ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele encolheu um ombro. - A maioria de mim está estragada - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, - de um jeito ou de outro.

\- Isso dói?

\- Não. O joelho tem mobilidade muito limitada, no entanto. - Ele tomou um gole de suco, transferindo o olhar para a articulação em questão. - Dano cumulativo - ele disse finalmente, respondendo à pergunta que ela não teve coragem de perguntar a ele. - Recebi uma série de lesões na perna direita ao longo dos anos. Isso enfraqueceu a articulação. No final... na Casa, eu... suponho que caí sem jeito e causei mais danos. Quando consegui tratar meus ferimentos, foi o melhor que pude fazer.

\- Sua voz é por causa de ...? - Ela parou e quando ele olhou para ela, ela passou os dedos sobre sua garganta.

\- Sim - ele respondeu, franzindo a testa. - O meu histórico médico é realmente da sua conta?

\- Dadas as suas razões para incorrer naqueles ferimentos, e dado que eu estava lá na Cabana no final, sim, eu diria que é - ela respondeu, e pela primeira vez desde que ela conheceu o homem que ela teve o prazer duvidoso de vendo Severus Snape ser pego totalmente desprevenido.

\- Quanto você sabe? - Ele perguntou suavemente. Sua voz estava perigosamente calma, nas aulas esse tom normalmente vinha poucos segundos antes que ele rasgasse qualquer aluno que tivesse tido a infelicidade de atrair sua ira.

\- Tudo o que você deu a Harry - ela respondeu calmamente - corroborada pelo retrato de Alvo. - Sua mandíbula apertou e ele desviou o olhar, um músculo pulando em sua bochecha. - Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, muito poucas pessoas viram nada disso. Ninguém fora da Ordem. E apenas um par de nós viu tudo. - Embora admitidamente muitas pessoas tenham ouvido Harry gritando com Voldemort sobre os sentimentos de Snape por sua mãe, ela sabiamente decidiu não mencionar isso.

Ele não respondeu, ela observou as mãos dele enquanto ele colocava o copo para baixo e lentamente levantou a mão direita para descansar levemente em seu braço esquerdo. Evidentemente, sua tentativa de segurança não o fez se sentir melhor, ele também ainda aparentemente manteve seu antigo hábito nervoso de tocar a Marca durante conversas desconfortáveis que ela havia observado muitos anos atrás.

Quase dez minutos depois, ele falou de novo, mas o silêncio não fora desconfortável da parte dela. Ele não parecia particularmente hostil, surpreendentemente, a situação era um pouco desajeitada, mas não tão assustadora quanto pensara.- Bem? Por que você está aqui?

Essa era a pergunta que ela sabia que estava chegando. - Para decidir o que fazer em seguida - ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ele olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho levemente, e ela elaborou. - Quando soube que você estava vivo, queria conversar com você antes de decidir se alguém mais deveria saber. E queria descobrir o que aconteceu com você.

Snape zombou, mas seu coração não parecia estar nele. - Espere minha autobiografia, Srta. Granger.

Ela terminou seu suco e pousou o copo, olhando para ele. - Como você sobreviveu? - Ela perguntou sem rodeios, decidindo que chegara a hora das perguntas dela.

Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado mais uma vez quando seu desdém se desvaneceu. - Eu não tenho nenhum desejo de jogar Twenty Questions com você. Não há chance alguma de você simplesmente ir embora e me deixar em paz?

Hermione se arriscou. - Se você realmente quisesse ficar sozinho, teria se escondido mais completamente. - Um tique pulou no canto do olho e ele desviou o olhar quando suas palavras chegaram em casa.

O silêncio se arrastou por vários minutos, quebrado apenas pelo som fraco do rádio que ainda tocava para si mesmo. - Sorte - ele disse finalmente.

\- Perdão?

\- Como eu sobrevivi. Foi sorte. - Evitando contato visual, ele se recostou no sofá e olhou para o teto. - Ainda não decidi se foi boa ou má sorte.

\- Deve haver mais do que isso. Eu vi seus ferimentos. Não conseguimos encontrar um pulso.

\- Estou surpreso que você se preocupou em verificar - ele respondeu amargamente. - Estou, no entanto, não surpreso que você não encontrou um pulso. Estou razoavelmente certo de que não havia pulso para encontrar. Acredito que eu estava clinicamente morto por vários minutos. Eu não sei quanto tempo, eu me lembro lendo uma vez que o cérebro só pode sobreviver seis minutos sem oxigênio antes que o dano se torne muito grave, mas isso pode estar errado.

\- Como você sobreviveu? - Ela repetiu.

\- Depois Arthur Weasley foi atacado por Nagini no Ministério, eu fui um dos responsáveis pelo tratamento dele... -ele começou devagar.

\- Eu não sabia disso - ela interrompeu, surpresa.

\- Ninguém sabia, exceto Dumbledore e um dos curandeiros. Esse era o ponto - ele respondeu secamente. - De qualquer maneira, eu não consegui planejar um tratamento perfeito, mas consegui um antídoto parcial. Baseado no meu trabalho com ele, preparei o que eu esperava ser um fac-símile razoável do veneno de Nagini, naturalmente, não me foi permitido analisar a coisa real. Eu me dosifiquei com o veneno sintetizado em uma tentativa de aumentar a tolerância, algo que fiz com muitos venenos, e em todos os momentos carreguei comigo várias poções, incluindo um derivado bezoar da minha própria invenção, poção de reabastecimento de sangue, antídotos comuns e outras poções de cura. Um kit de primeiros socorros, se você quiser, projetado para tentar estar pronto para o que quer que possa acontecer.

Ela franziu a testa. Ele viu e continuou suavemente: - Eu sempre esperava morrer. Era inevitável. A única dúvida era no tempo e no método. Por acaso, esse kit me permitiu sobreviver em mais de uma ocasião. Ainda assim, não foi uma solução perfeita, como você pode ver.

\- Você parece bem - disse ela sem pensar. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, uma expressão quase amarga escurecendo ainda mais os olhos

\- Você - ele respondeu pesadamente - não sabe do que você está falando. Como de costume - ele adicionou maldosamente, mas o insulto não tinha nenhum veneno verdadeiro. Ele parecia cansado de novo, e seus dedos não pararam distraidamente traçando seu antebraço onde a Marca estava escondida pela manga.

\- Eu não posso ser tão ignorante quanto tudo - ela respondeu. - Eu te encontrei, não? - Hermione reconheceu sua carranca. Era a expressão que ele usara na aula quando ele não conseguira encontrar nada para criticar. Esfregando os olhos com cansaço, ele não respondeu. Reunindo sua coragem, ela passou para a próxima pergunta. - Onde você foi, depois da Casa?

Ela realmente não esperava que ele respondesse, mas ele o fez, ainda com um humor estranhamente falador. - Aqui e ali, a princípio, encontrando esconderijos temporários enquanto eu me curava. Então deixei o país. Passei algum tempo na Ásia, depois na América. Não fazendo nada. Viajando. Vendo o mundo - acrescentou ele com forte ironia a voz dele. Seus olhos estavam fechados agora, as bordas de suas palavras suavizavam, ele parecia quase bêbado, e ela se perguntou que medicação ele estava tomando no momento e o que estava fazendo com ele.

\- Você veio aqui há dois anos - ela pediu suavemente quando ele parou de falar. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, antes de suspirar.

\- Meu senhorio ostensivo fala demais. Sim eu fiz. Voltei para a Grã-Bretanha há três anos, mudando de um lugar para outro. Cansado de tudo isso. Engajado em todo o país por alguns meses, vi a caravana à venda. Comprei e um carro, dirigi um pouco, encontrei este lugar. Decidi i que faria. Estacionado aqui. Fim da história. - Suas frases foram ficando mais curtas e a história mais desarticulada. - Mais alguma pergunta?

\- Não agora - ela respondeu lentamente, certa de que algo não estava certo. - Eu não acho que deveria ficar mais tempo. Mas ainda não tomei minha decisão. Tudo bem se eu voltasse para falar com você outra hora?

\- Existe alguma maneira que eu pudesse te impedir que não resultasse em minha prisão?

Isso foi o mais próximo que ela provavelmente conseguiu aceitação. Decidindo não empurrar sua sorte, ela assentiu e se levantou. - Obrigada por falar comigo.

* * *

\- Bem? Como foi? - Harry perguntou ansiosamente quando ela retornou. Ele franziu a testa. - Você parece estranha. O que aconteceu? Ele... eu não sei, te tentou te atacar ou algo assim?

\- Não - Hermione respondeu lentamente, franzindo a testa. -Foi... Mais uma vez, foi fácil demais. Ele me deixou entrar sem problemas, respondeu às minhas perguntas. Oh, ele estava tão desagradável como sempre, mas eu não acho que ele realmente quis dizer isso. Foi realmente estranho.

\- Ele estava bem? - Ginny perguntou.

\- Não - ela repetiu, com certeza em sua voz. - Não, ele definitivamente não estava bem. - Ela descreveu seus ferimentos, os que ela conhecia, e repetiu o que ele disse a ela sobre o que tinha acontecido com ele.

\- E ele contou tudo isso livremente? - Harry perguntou. - Isso não está certo. Você tem certeza de que era Snape, e não algum maluco brincando?

\- Definitivamente era ele. Eu acho que ele está doente, ou ele esteve doente recentemente. Eu acho que ele estava tomando algum tipo de medicação. No final, sua voz mudou, e se eu não estivesse lá na última hora, teria pensado que ele estava bêbado. Eu suponho que isso o deixou um pouco mais falador, mas há mais nisso.

\- Como o quê?

\- Estou quase certa agora que ele queria ser encontrado. Ele mencionou se cansar de tudo, antes de ir para onde ele está agora. Quando você pensa sobre isso... Ele está sozinho e em fuga há dez anos. Isso deve fazer coisas estranhas na mente de alguém.

\- Você acha que ele ficou louco?

\- Não. Definitivamente não é isso. Não... eu só acho que ele está muito solitário há muito tempo. Ele parecia quase em um alívio conversar com alguém.

\- Suponho que faz sentido - Harry concordou lentamente. - Quero dizer, o aconselhamento que recebemos depois da guerra não foi muito, mas pelo menos nos ofereceram algum tipo de tratamento. Se ele foi fechado dentro de sua cabeça com suas memórias por uma década... eu acho que ele seria um pouco estranho.

\- O que você vai fazer agora? - Ginny perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Eu vou voltar e falar com ele novamente, descobrir se foi apenas uma única vez ou se sua mente caiu ou algo assim. Eu tenho mais perguntas que eu quero perguntar a ele, de qualquer maneira. Quando sabemos em que estado ele está, talvez possamos pensar em algo. Mas... nós devemos a ele. Todos nós. A Ordem, o Ministério, todo o mundo dos bruxos. Eu quero tentar descobrir o que ele quer, para ver se podemos retribuir um pouco. Ele está de volta por um motivo. Eu só não sei o que é ainda.

\- E você nunca foi capaz de resistir a um quebra-cabeça - Harry adicionou, rindo um pouco. Ela tentou olhar para ele, mas ele estava certo. Snape sempre tinha sido um enigma, e agora ela tinha a chance de quebrá-lo.

Ela não podia esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doubt grows with knowledge."

_– von Goethe_

* * *

Quando Hermione voltou uma semana depois, encontrou-o parado ao lado da caravana, fumando um cigarro. Ele não pareceu particularmente surpreso em vê-la, a única reação foi um ligeiro estreitamento de seus olhos enquanto ela se aproximava dele. - Eu não sabia que você fumava - ela comentou por falta de mais nada a dizer.

\- Eu comecei quando eu tinha quatorze anos - respondeu ele. - Então eu percebi que era uma estupidez adolescente melodramática e desisti pouco depois. Comecei de novo nos últimos anos da guerra, afinal, eu estava sob muito estresse - acrescentou secamente. - Você veio para fazer mais perguntas, eu suponho?

\- Temo que sim. Eu ainda não contei a ninguém sobre isso, no entanto. Este é um bom momento?

\- Eu não tenho nada além de tempo livre nos dias de hoje - ele demorou. - Você vai ter que esperar até eu terminar isso. Eu não fumo dentro, e meus vizinhos são todos os turistas trouxas que não deveriam ouvir esse tipo de conversa. - Ela assentiu e encostou-se ao lado da caravana, observando-o pelo canto do olho, ele parecia melhor do que no último encontro, muito mais alerta. Exalando uma nuvem fina de fumaça, seus olhos se voltaram para os dela e endureceram um pouco, ela desviou o olhar, refletindo que ele parecia estar com um humor menos cooperativo.

Alguns minutos depois, ele apagou o cigarro ao lado da caravana ao lado dele e jogou a guimba no que parecia uma garrafa de vinho perto da escada, meio cheia de água. Virando-se, ele entrou sem olhar para ela. Suprimindo um suspiro, ela seguiu e fechou a porta atrás dele, imaginando se ele havia esquecido as boas maneiras básicas na última década ou se nunca as tivera.

\- O que mais você quer saber? - Ele perguntou. O rádio sempre presente estava tocando enquanto ela entrava, ele ajustou o volume um pouco antes de se acomodar no sofá como antes. Pegando a outra cadeira novamente, Hermione olhou para o rádio.

\- Temos que ter esse jogo?

\- Sim - ele respondeu secamente, abaixando o volume de má vontade antes de olhar para ela com impaciência. Aparentemente ele não iria se explicar tão prontamente desta vez. - Que outras perguntas você tem, Srta. Granger? Eu posso ter tempo livre ilimitado, mas eu certamente não quero gastá-lo falando com você.

\- Com quem você queria conversar, então? - Ela o desafiou. - Quem você acha que acharia você?

Seu lábio enrolado. - Suponho que foi negligencia minha não ter esperado que a insuportável sabe-tudo continuasse a atormentar-me - ele respondeu amargamente. Ela revirou os olhos para ele em resposta, recusando-se a ser intimidada, e ele perguntou friamente: - Por que esse súbito interesse em minha vida?

\- Não é repentino - ela corrigiu calmamente, sentindo que esta era uma questão importante. - Nós estamos procurando por você há muito tempo. Quando nenhum rastro pôde ser encontrado, a busca foi interrompida, até que eu vi você em Londres e percebi que você estava vivo, e poderia ser mais fácil de encontrar. Embora eu não saiba porque... Por que agora, depois de todos esses anos?

Ele deu de ombros, sem olhar para ela. - Tenho meus motivos.

\- Por que você não veio até nós antes? - Ela perguntou suavemente.

Snape revirou os olhos. - Mesmo eu admito sua inteligência, Srta. Granger, embora com relutância. Use-a. O que você acha que teria sido a reação se eu tivesse voltado? Mesmo com meus verdadeiros motivos conhecidos? Se eu não fosse sumariamente executado à vista, Encontrei-me em Azkaban em pouco tempo depois de ter sido mantido lá depois da guerra anterior, não tenho absolutamente nenhum desejo de repetir a experiência.

\- Tudo bem - ela admitiu. - Mas depois?

\- As reações teriam sido as mesmas. E, sem dúvida, será assim que você decidir ter todas as suas respostas e alertar o resto do mundo.

\- Você não pode saber disso.

\- Oh? - ele perguntou, seus olhos brilhando duramente. - E ainda assim minha casa foi queimada até o chão. - Ela não pôde reprimir um recuo e ele zombou. - Sim, eu sei. Tentei voltar para suprimentos e encontrei-a em ruínas.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Seja o que for para? - ele perguntou. - Você não foi o única que fez isso. O lugar era uma monstruosidade de qualquer maneira. - Seu coração não parecia estar no sarcasmo, deve ter machucado ele. - Em qualquer caso, não havia razão para destruir a casa, exceto a identidade de seu dono. Tomei isso como um aviso da opinião geral do mundo sobre mim e me escondi.

\- Eu posso entender isso - ela disse com relutância. - Mas se você acredita que sua recepção será tão hostil, por que sair do esconderijo? Por mais que você esteja cansado da sua própria companhia, certamente você não pensaria que vale a pena o risco.

\- E, claro, você é um especialista no modo como eu penso - ele falou, a raiva brilhando em seus olhos. - Você, que era um daqueles que trabalhava duro comigo, você, que foi um daqueles que tornou minha vida um pouco mais difícil do que já era, você, que foi um daqueles tão dispostos a acreditar no pior de mim.

_Bem, este é o Snape que eu esperava_. - Você está certo - ela admitiu baixinho. - Mas você também dificultou as coisas para si mesmo, senhor. Você tornou muito fácil para nós acreditar no pior de você.

Por um momento, a fúria em seus olhos ameaçou a violência quando ele lançou lhe um olhar de ódio quase puro. Então, abruptamente, a tensão o deixou e ele, na verdade, riu rudemente, um som ríspido e áspero, cheio de amarga ironia. - Sim, eu suponho que eu fiz, não fiz? Içado pelo meu próprio petardo, eu acredito que o ditado é.

Tranquilizada de que ele não estava tão zangado com ela quanto parecia, ela reuniu sua inteligência mais uma vez. Suas mudanças mercuriais de humor eram desconcertantes para dizer o mínimo, e ela precisava manter o foco. - Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, senhor.

\- Não, eu não fiz - ele concordou. - Eu me lembro de pedir-lhe para parar de me chamar de 'senhor' em sua última visita. Eu não tenho sido seu professor por muito tempo agora.

\- Devo chamá-lo de Tobias, então? - Perguntou ela, agulhando-o.

Ele fez uma careta. - Definitivamente não - ele respondeu, sem fazer mais comentários sobre a escolha extremamente óbvia do pseudônimo.

Hermione hesitou. - Severus, então? - ela sugeriu com cautela, insegura sobre a intimidade que isso implicava, mas sabendo que ela não poderia chamá-lo de Sr. Snape sem se sentir um pouco estúpida.

Algo cintilou em seus olhos negros por um momento, embora ela não pudesse dizer o que era. Ele deu de ombros com desdém, desviando o olhar dela como se fosse totalmente sem importância. - Esse ainda é o meu nome.

Assentindo ligeiramente, ela considerou o que perguntar em seguida. Claramente ele não ia dizer a ela porque ele tinha escolhido sair do esconderijo. - Você sabe o que aconteceu no final da guerra? - ela perguntou.

\- Parcialmente. Eu recuperei a consciência talvez um minuto antes da morte do Lorde das Trevas, então eu certamente estava ciente disso. Teria sido difícil errar - acrescentou pensativamente, esfregando distraidamente o braço esquerdo de novo, ela se perguntou se ele sabia que ele fazia isso.

\- Você sentiu isso?

Ele assentiu sombriamente. - Sim, eu senti isso. - Depois de um momento, ele mudou de assunto, voltando à sua pergunta anterior. - Eu roubei uma cópia do Profeta Diário logo depois de tudo acontecer, talvez uma ou duas semanas depois. Eu sei quem morreu e quem foi preso, pouco mais do que isso. Desde que voltei para a Grã-Bretanha eu me inscrevi mais uma vez, então estou mais bem informado eventos atuais.

\- Há alguma coisa que você queira saber sobre o que aconteceu depois... que seu envolvimento acabou? - Ela perguntou incerta.

\- Que relevância tem agora? - Ele respondeu baixinho, aparentemente absorto em estudar sua manga. Depois de um longo momento, ele ergueu os olhos para os dela, e ela viu que ele queria saber, mas nunca perguntaria. Respirando fundo, ela começou a recontar a história mais uma vez, a partir de sua partida da Casa.

Ao longo da história, Snape não reagiu de forma alguma. Ele mal parecia estar ouvindo, mas ela estava certa de que ele estava focado em cada palavra. Quando ela ficou em silêncio, ele olhou pensativo para a parede por um tempo, e depois de um tempo seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso fino que não tocou seus olhos. - Eu gostaria de ter visto o rosto de Bella quando ela percebeu que era um traidor de sangue que a matou - ele disse baixinho.

Apesar de si mesma, Hermione riu baixinho. - Eu tenho que admitir, foi uma visão e tanto - ela concordou. Ele assentiu levemente, ainda olhando para a parede.

\- E eu gostaria de ter visto o rosto dele quando soube que o traí - acrescentou ele com súbita selvageria em sua voz, com os olhos ardendo, não havia necessidade de perguntar a quem ele se referia. - Se eu me arrependo de alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu, é que eu não pude desafiá-lo ao seu rosto e dizer a ele o que eu realmente pensava dele. - A frustração e o ódio eram claros em sua voz, que quase caíra em um grunhido. Ela não podia nem começar a imaginar como deve ter sido servir alguém que você odiava e temia tão intensamente.

\- Harry fez questão de dizer - ela disse suavemente, lembrando-se da voz de seu amigo rosnando - _Severus Snape não era seu._

Ele não respondeu, aquela terrível raiva feroz desaparecendo lentamente, ou sendo afastada, e deixando seu rosto inexpressivo como antes. - Obrigado por me dizer - ele disse finalmente, um pouco rígido.

\- Você merecia saber - ela respondeu muito calmamente. - Nunca teria acontecido se não fosse por você.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente, algo sem nome se agitando em suas profundezas escuras, antes que ele zombasse: - Que muito tocante. Por favor, pare de ficar sentimental comigo, Srta. Granger, eu quase consegui esquecer que você era uma Grifinória.

Suspeitando que ele precisava de tempo para processar o que ela havia dito, ela se levantou. - Eu deveria ir, de qualquer maneira. Posso te visitar novamente?

\- Ainda mais perguntas? - Ele perguntou sombriamente.

\- Uma ou duas, sim. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Harry gostaria de falar com você em algum momento, eu deveria pensar - disse ela com cuidado. Um nervo pulou sob seus olhos enquanto ele ficou tenso quase imperceptivelmente, e ela entendeu sem que ele precisasse dizer qualquer coisa que isso não era uma opção ainda. - Não por um tempo, porém - ela continuou. - Ele precisa de tempo para se ajustar também. - Eu voltarei na próxima semana, se estiver tudo bem?

\- Faça o que quiser - ele respondeu, mordaz. - De qualquer maneira. - Ela optou por não responder a isso, porque se ele realmente se opusesse a falar com ela, teria sido muito fácil pará-la.

\- Adeus por agora, então... Severus.

* * *

\- Bem, como foi desta vez?

\- Oh, ele era muito mais parecido com o seu antigo eu - Hermione respondeu, revirando os olhos e sorrindo ligeiramente para a memória. - Muito menos falador e muito mais sarcástico. Era quase como estar de novo na aula.

\- Então ele não está mais doente, então?

\- Não, se era esse o problema. Eu poderia perguntar a ele da próxima vez. Eu estava pensando em perguntar isso hoje, mas não me atrevi.

\- Próxima vez? - Harry repetiu.

\- Sim. Passei a maior parte de hoje contando o que aconteceu depois que saímos da Casa. Ele sabia quando Voldemort caiu, e ele descobriu quem morreu, mas isso era tudo o que ele sabia sobre o fim da guerra, então eu ajudei a preencher as lacunas. - Ela repetiu os detalhes da conversa.

\- E você vai voltar? - Ginny perguntou curiosa.

\- Sim. Eu descobri o que ele tem feito todo esse tempo, e porque ele não voltou., bem, em parte, embora ele definitivamente não esteja tão disposto a compartilhar. Eu ainda quero descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Como ele sofreu por causa de nós.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável antes que Harry assentisse devagar. - É justo, suponho. Depois disso, acho que temos que começar a dizer aos outros.

\- Eu sei. Eu vou tentar descobrir o que ele quer, por que ele está de volta agora. Não que eu acho que ele vai me dizer, mas eu posso ser capaz de trabalhar em algo.

\- Você está gostando disso, não é? - Ginny disse sorrindo. Hermione sorriu de volta.

\- Na verdade, sim. Argumentar com ele é muito mais divertido quando ele não pode dar detenção. - Isso fez todos rirem, e Harry estendeu a mão para tocar seu braço.

\- Estou feliz que você tenha o encontrado. Você está certa, nós devemos tudo a ele. Talvez agora possamos começar a pagar essa dívida.

\- Se ele nos deixar.

* * *

Ele estava do lado de fora novamente, consertando uma das rodas do jipe surrado quando ela apareceu na semana seguinte. Olhando para a aproximação dela, ele apontou a cabeça para a caravana. Pegando a dica, ela entrou, aproveitando a oportunidade para desligar o rádio e observá-lo pela janela enquanto ele trabalhava, agachando-se com todo o peso em sua perna esquerda e a perna quase imóvel estendida desajeitadamente para o lado.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se levantou devagar, fazendo um nó nas costas e nos ombros antes de começar a se juntar a ela. Dando a ela um olhar irritado, ele ligou o rádio mais uma vez, e ela suspirou. - Você não pode deixar isso?

\- Não - ele respondeu brevemente. Depois de um momento ele acrescentou rigidamente: - É... necessário.

\- Necessário? - Ela perguntou, intrigada. - Você não pode nem ouvir direito.

Ele assentiu e depois de um longo momento relutantemente explicou. - Eu não gosto de silêncio nos dias de hoje. O ruído de fundo ajuda, ah... me distrai. Isso... me impede de pensar em coisas que eu não tenho vontade de pensar. - Hermione processou isso. Ele adicionou desajeitadamente: - Se é a música que você se opõe, eu posso mudar a estação.

\- Não. Está tudo bem. Eu apenas não estou acostumado a ruído de fundo, isso é tudo.

Ele assentiu novamente e desviou o olhar, indo até a pia para lavar as mãos. Depois de um momento, ele perguntou com um lampejo do seu habitual sarcasmo: - Então, qual é o assunto das muitas perguntas de hoje?

Respirando fundo, ela fez a pergunta que poderia muito bem estragar tudo. - O que havia de errado com você quando eu visitei pela primeira vez?

Ele franziu a testa. - Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.

\- Eu acho que você sabe - ela pressionou. - E eu acho que você estava esperando que eu não tivesse notado.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso - Snape respondeu em breve. Seu tom repressivo sublinhava suas palavras, este era um assunto perigoso.

Durante anos ela, juntamente com todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts, foi condicionada a obedecer a esse tom absoluta e imediatamente parar de falar, foi preciso toda a sua coragem para responder corajosamente: - Bem, isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, a menos que seja um incidente isolado, então você terá que contar a alguém.

\- E deveria ser você? - Ele zombou.

\- Eu sou a única que fez a pergunta - ela apontou.

Durante o longo silêncio que se seguiu, o único ruído veio do rádio no canto. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele serviu-lhes uma bebida e passou por ela novamente para a sala de estar. Em seguida, ela se acomodou na poltrona e esperou.

\- Não foi um incidente isolado - ele admitiu finalmente, olhando para ela na parede com uma expressão distante. - Correndo o risco de soar clichê, você me pegou em um dia ruim. Embora eu suponha que seria mais correto dizer que você me pegou no rescaldo de vários dias ruins. - Ele não parecia estar prestando atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, ela teve a impressão de que ele estava pensando muito sobre algo - Eu assumo que as perguntas de hoje são sobre minha saúde? - Ele perguntou distantemente.

\- Sim - ela admitiu.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, apertando a ponte do nariz. - Por que eu sempre deveria estar encurralado em um canto? - ele murmurou. A observação claramente não tinha sido dirigida a ela, então Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ele trabalhasse no que quer que estivesse incomodando. Sem abrir os olhos, ele falou com ela, sua voz cortada e dura. - Eu vou ser honesto com você, porque eu não vejo outra escolha. Antes de começar, quero sua palavra que você não vai repetir o que estou prestes a dizer.

\- Minha palavra? - ela repetiu incerta.

\- Sim. Eu não exijo um juramento, apenas sua promessa de que você não vai contar a mais ninguém. Seja qual for a minha opinião sobre você, você é pelo menos honesta - acrescentou ele em uma tentativa fraca de seu desdém habitual.

\- Eu não posso prometer sem saber o que você vai dizer - ela protestou.

\- Garanto-lhe que preocupa a minha saúde e as minhas razões para sair do esconderijo, nada mais. Sua palavra, senhorita Granger, ou esta conversa acabou.

Desconsiderando seu comentário anterior sobre não ter nenhuma escolha, mesmo que isso fosse verdade, então ele não estava em condições de definir os termos e condições, ela pensou sobre isso por alguns minutos. Em vez de se aborrecer com o atraso, o brilho em seus olhos parecia mais aprovador de sua cautela do que qualquer outra coisa. O que quer que ele tivesse a dizer, era claramente muito importante para ele, e ele claramente não queria falar sobre isso com ninguém_. Por que eu? É só porque estou aqui?_ Isso poderia ser resolvido mais tarde. - Você tem minha palavra - ela disse finalmente.

Snape assentiu uma vez. - Tudo bem. Sem interrupções até que eu termine, por favor. - Respirando fundo, ele parecia estar pensando no que dizer. Obviamente, ele não tinha planejado ter essa conversa ainda, se alguma vez. - Quando você me viu pela primeira vez - começou ele lentamente - eu tinha acabado de tomar um remédio muito forte para tratar um episódio de uma condição subjacente. A medicação é minha e tem vários efeitos colaterais infelizes, como você viu, afeta meu humor e minha fala. De certo modo, esses efeitos colaterais são a razão pela qual eu não estou mais me escondendo, a medicação não é mais verdadeiramente eficaz. Para ser franco, eu preciso dos recursos para desenvolver um tratamento melhor.

Ele olhou para ela brevemente antes de retornar seu olhar para a parede. - Você sem dúvida está se perguntando o que é essa doença. Eu não posso te dizer, porque eu não sei. Ela afetou meu sistema nervoso e possivelmente certas áreas do meu cérebro. Na maioria das vezes, eu estou tão bem quanto sempre estive. Ocasionalmente eu tenho o que eu termo episódios, um episódio leve pode ser nada mais do que espasmos musculares leves no meu braço e mão esquerda e alguma rigidez nos dedos. Um episódio grave, como o que eu estava me recuperando quando você visitou, pode ser um apagão, paralisia localizada temporária, espasmos musculares graves que podem evoluir para convulsões, perda completa da concentração e da fala, enxaquecas viciosas ou qualquer combinação desses sintomas.

Houve outra pausa, mas ele não parecia ter terminado de falar. Depois de um tempo, ele continuou: - Os episódios não são mais frequentes agora do que eram desde a guerra, mas as poções que eu uso para tratamento não funcionam mais como deveriam. Desenvolvi uma resistência. Estou tentando criar uma alternativa. Mas preciso de acesso a um laboratório adequado e a uma ampla gama de ingredientes, em vez de me limitar ao que posso cultivar. É por isso que saí do esconderijo, Srta. Granger, porque não tenho escolha.

Ela não tinha certeza do que era pior, o que ele acabara de contar a ela, o tom de voz totalmente sem emoção que ele usara, ou o olhar sombrio em seus olhos agora enquanto olhava para a parede. Tremendo, ela tentou pensar em algo inteligente para dizer. - Os... tremores - disse ela com cuidado. - Eles soam parecidos com os efeitos posteriores da maldição Cruciatus. Essa doença pode ter sido causada por isso? Você provavelmente foi exposto a ela mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Provavelmente - ele concordou, balançando a cabeça. - Eu imagino que essa seja a causa raiz, junto com o dano cumulativo de outras maldições e ferimentos. E os Longbottoms são a prova de que o Cruciatus afeta o cérebro.

\- Frank e Alice morreram há sete anos - ela disse baixinho - com algumas semanas de diferença um do outro.

\- Bom - ele respondeu sem rodeios depois de um momento. - Ninguém deveria ter que viver assim.

Isso soou indiferente e insensível, mas em particular Hermione pensou que concordava com ele, pelo menos um pouco. Ocorreu a ela que era possível que ele estivesse lá quando Bellatrix e Barty Crouch torturaram os dois Aurores até a insanidade, e ela estremeceu, afastando sua mente do assunto. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em outra pergunta, ele transferiu seu olhar da parede para ela, seus olhos subitamente decididos.

\- Você sabe dos efeitos posteriores do Cruciatus. Tais efeitos são raros, Srta. Granger... - Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele procurava no rosto dela. - Não Potter, se alguém conseguisse atravessar uma Unforgiveable ileso, seria ele... - Ele respirou fundo. - Quando você foi torturada?

Bem, isso foi chato. Isso ia ser estranho se ela não pudesse manter nada em segredo dele. Ela também não achava que ele tivesse usado Legilimência, ele era simplesmente muito bom em ler as pessoas. - No último ano - ela disse baixinho. - Quando estávamos presos na mansão do Malfoy. Foi só essa vez, mas aparentemente foi o suficiente.

\- Isso afeta as pessoas de forma diferente - ele murmurou distraidamente, seus olhos ainda curiosamente concentrados. - Quem foi?

_Isso importa?_ \- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Raiva acendeu em seus olhos negros e ele desviou o olhar. - Eu me arrependo de muitas coisas no meu passado - ele disse finalmente. - Um dos meus maiores arrependimentos é que eu não a matei quando tive a chance. - Ele respirou lentamente, a raiva desaparecendo em sua máscara usual sem emoção. - Parece que as vítimas de Bella são mais propensas a se desenvolver após os efeitos, se sobreviverem.

\- Ela amaldiçoou você? - Hermione perguntou, surpresa

\- Frequentemente - ele respondeu categoricamente. - Ela era a executora do Lorde das Trevas, quando ele não queria assumir um papel pessoal. - O tom de voz perigoso estava de volta. Desta vez Hermione escutou, este não era um assunto que ela queria seguir adiante. - Quão severos são seus ataques? - Ele perguntou.

\- Depois do que você descreveu, não muito. Espasmos musculares, às vezes uma leve dor de cabeça. Eles nunca duram muito e não acontecem com muita frequência. Eles são...

\- Desconfortável - ele sugeriu secamente. Ela assentiu tristemente, apreciando o irônico eufemismo na escolha da palavra. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente antes de se levantar e entrar na cozinha para procurar um armário, trazendo um pequeno frasco de vidro cheio com uma poção azul leitosa e segurando-o para ela. - Isso vai ajudar. Se os ataques forem suaves, provavelmente os deterão completamente. - Por um momento, seus olhos passaram por ela, avaliando, ela conheceu um momento de confusão enquanto se perguntava o que ele estava fazendo, antes de falar de novo.- Para alguém da sua altura e peso, eu diria três gotas por dia, até o frasco ficar vazio. Se os ataques continuarem, posso fornecer mais. Isso me faz pouco bem hoje em dia.

\- Obrigada - ela respondeu baixinho, cuidadosamente tirando o frasco de sua mão. Seus dedos estavam frios. Abrindo cautelosamente o frasco, ela cheirou o conteúdo antes de levar o conta-gotas aos seus lábios, ele tinha um gosto estranho e lembrava estranhamente o TCP.

Interpretando corretamente sua expressão, ele observou ironicamente: - O gosto é outra propriedade lamentável que não tive chance de alterar.

\- Mesmo assim, obrigada - repetiu, selando cuidadosamente o frasco e colocando-o no bolso. - Seus ataques... - ela começou hesitante. - Eles são... progressivos?

\- Você quer dizer, eles acabarão me matando sem um tratamento melhor? - Ele perguntou sem rodeios. - Eu não sei. Provavelmente. Daí a minha presença onde posso ser encontrado.

_Ele deveria ter pedido ajuda._ Mas ela sabia por que ele não tinha, o olhar em seus olhos dizia tudo. Ele não acreditava que alguém o ajudaria se tivesse, e até agora ele ainda estava tão orgulhoso, recusando-se a admitir fraqueza. Se a perspectiva de morrer o incomodava, ele não mostrava. - O que você precisa? - ela perguntou igualmente sem rodeios.

Um arrepio perceptível passou por ele, uma expressão estranha cruzando seu rosto por um momento, um olhar de quase espanto, como se ele não tivesse esperado que ela ajudasse, tocada com algo quase como arrependimento. - Um laboratório. Acesso a qualquer ingrediente que eu precise. Proteção enquanto eu trabalho.

\- Proteção?

\- A maioria das pessoas, ao saber que estou vivo, não reagiria com uma curiosidade levemente irritante, Srta. Granger - ele respondeu secamente. - Eles estariam muito mais inclinados a hostilidades casuais, a fazer o feitiço primeiro e fazer perguntas depois. Combater as tentativas de assassinato muito rapidamente perde seu charme, asseguro-lhe.

\- Onde...

\- Eu não sei. É por isso que parei de me esconder. Eu estava apostando em ser a Ordem que me encontrou, ao invés do Ministério, que, eu suspeito, ainda são coletivamente incapazes de encontrar suas costas com as duas mãos e um mapa.

\- Há muitos membros da Ordem no Ministério agora - ela respondeu suavemente, tentando não rir de seu comentário.

\- E olhe a diferença que fez - ele respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Concedendo o ponto, ela encolheu os ombros. - O que você precisa que eu faça?

\- Eu não sei. Presumi que se um membro da Ordem me encontrasse, eles teriam influência suficiente para encontrar uma solução, se eu não fosse simplesmente morto à vista, o que simplificaria as coisas, é claro.

\- Claro - ela ecoou, com tanto sarcasmo quanto ousou, um brilho fraco em seus olhos poderia ter sido divertido. Ela considerou suas necessidades e uma ideia maravilhosa e terrível começou a se desenvolver no fundo de sua mente. Seria quase impossível, mas se ela conseguisse...

\- Você pensou em algo - afirmou ele, observando-a por pouco.

\- Eu acho que talvez eu possa ter - ela respondeu lentamente. - Pode não ser possível. Na verdade, provavelmente não será. Haverá... objeções. Verei o que posso fazer.

\- Você percebe, eu confio, que qualquer outra pessoa na sua posição simplesmente iria embora.

\- Não qualquer outra pessoa, senhor, Severus - ela se corrigiu desajeitadamente com seu olhar de reprovação. - Não na Ordem, pelo menos. Nós te devemos muito. Vou tentar encontrar um jeito. É, quero dizer, quanto tempo eu tenho?

\- Não estou em perigo imediato de colapso - disse secamente. - Imagino que talvez tenha restado um ano antes que a poção deixe de ser de alguma utilidade, e os ataques podem não necessariamente me matar depois desse ponto.

\- Não vai demorar tanto assim. Vou ter que informar algumas pessoas sobre sua sobrevivência, e isso levará tempo.

\- Isso causará muitos argumentos - ele concordou ironicamente. - E acusações de falsidade ou loucura, seguidas por exigências de provas, e debates intermináveis sobre o que fazer com esse novo conhecimento, e em geral uma imitação coletiva de frangos sem cabeças.

Mais uma vez ela lutou contra o impulso de rir. - Algo assim, sem dúvida - ela respondeu diplomaticamente, seus lábios se contorcendo enquanto tentava não sorrir. - De qualquer forma, suponho que devo ir. Haverá muito o que resolver. - Levantando-se, ela olhou para ele. - Obrigada pela poção. E obrigada por confiar em mim.

\- Eu não tive escolha - ele apontou, balançando a perna dura do sofá e ficando de pé. - No entanto, suponho que existam possibilidades piores do que você - acrescentou quase de má vontade.

\- Obrigada - ela respondeu sarcasticamente, dando-lhe um leve sorriso que ele ignorou completamente. - Eu não sei quando estarei de volta. Tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver.

\- Com um esforço heroico, acho que talvez eu consiga alguns dias - ele concordou, com a voz de volta ao seu tom zombeteiro. - De qualquer forma, eu tenho um celular.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo - ele repetiu, divertido. Pegando um pedaço de papel do bolso, ele encontrou um lápis e rabiscou um número antes de entregá-lo a ela. - Adeus. E... obrigado - ele acrescentou sem jeito, evidentemente não acostumado a dizer isso.

\- Adeus.

* * *

Em vez de ir direto para o relato de Harry e Gina, Hermione voltou para seu próprio apartamento e desabou na cama, emocionalmente exausta. Lágrimas picaram as costas de seus olhos enquanto pensava no que aprendera, era horrível demais para pensar, imagine viver com. Tudo o que ele sofrera, tudo o que ele suportara, por eles, por todos eles, e isso o deixara terrivelmente prejudicado, talvez morrendo. Depois de pensar um pouco, ela decidiu que a desolação no rosto dele tinha sido a pior, aqueles olhos amortecidos e resignados iriam assombrar seus sonhos por muitas noites por vir. Ele parecia aceitar que continuaria a sofrer e que ninguém estaria disposto a ajudá-lo, como se isso fosse a sua sorte na vida.

_Bem, não é? Tem sido tão longe! Deus... _Ela se sentiu mal, e depois de um momento virou o rosto no travesseiro. Não seria a primeira vez que ela chorou por Severus Snape, e ela tinha a sensação de que não seria a última.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that haunted past will follow you like a lost dog on the beach

Nipping at your trail until you've drifted out of reach."

_– Josh Woodward, 'Fight The Sea.'_

* * *

Quando ela entrou, Harry e Ginny olharam surpresos para ela. Ela não tinha tempo a perder em longas explicações e sua atitude era toda de negócios quando ela veio para ficar na frente deles. - Bem, eu sei o que está acontecendo agora - ela disse baixinho. - Temos muito o que fazer.

\- Por que, o que ele disse?

\- Ele me disse por que ele voltou. Eu não posso te contar suas razões, eu prometi que não diria nada. Para ninguém - acrescentou ela repressivamente quando Harry parecia pronto para discutir. - Tudo o que posso dizer é que ele precisa acessar novamente um laboratório decente para fazer alguma pesquisa, e ele quer minha ajuda - nossa ajuda - para garantir que ele possa trabalhar sem que as pessoas tentem prendê-lo ou matá-lo.

\- Mais fácil falar do que fazer - Harry murmurou, parecendo um pouco chocado com a rapidez desse desenvolvimento. - Você tem certeza disso, Hermione?

\- Sim. Nós devemos isso a ele, Harry. É importante, eu prometo.

\- Tudo bem, eu conheço esse olhar, você já tem um plano. Vamos ouvir isso.

Ela disse a eles. Ambos olhavam para ela como se ela fosse completamente louca, mas ela estava acostumada com isso e esperou pacientemente. Finalmente Ginny disse fracamente: - Hermione, isso é impossível, você sabe disso. Ninguém vai concordar.

\- Haverá argumentos - Hermione concordou calmamente. - Mas ele está qualificado, nós sabemos disso. E não há mais ninguém. A posição foi anunciada há anos. Ninguém mais quer isso.

\- Ele quer? - Harry perguntou incisivamente, essa era uma das maiores falhas potenciais em seu plano, reconhecidamente

\- Eu não perguntei a ele - ela admitiu despreocupadamente. - Se apresentarmos isso como um fato consumado, acho que posso persuadi-lo a concordar - ela acrescentou otimista - mas vamos colocar todo mundo a bordo primeiro. Se eles não gostarem, são bem-vindos para tentar encontrar outra pessoa.

\- Não seria mais fácil simplesmente colocá-lo em uma de nossas casas e conseguir o que ele precisa?

\- Sim, mas a verdade sairá eventualmente, poderia muito bem ser agora. E não é justo para ele ter que se esconder ainda. Ele tem o direito de viver uma vida normal novamente. Além disso, você realmente acha que ele quer passar algum tempo com qualquer um de nós, depois de tudo que aconteceu e tudo o que sabemos sobre ele agora?

\- Você é louca - Harry disse com sentimento - mas, tudo bem. Por onde começamos?

\- Minerva.

\- Não. - Essa foi Ginny. - Primeiro, contamos ao Ron.

\- Ron? Por quê?

\- Então, se esse plano insano chegar a qualquer coisa, não teremos que lidar com seus sentimentos feridos quando ele contar quantas pessoas sabiam antes dele.

\- Tudo bem, Ron, depois Minerva, depois Kingsley e o resto da Ordem, depois os membros da diretoria. Então falarei com Severus...

\- Severus? - Ginny ecoou.

Hermione deu de ombros. - Eu mal posso chamá-lo de professor, posso? E Sr. Snape parece estúpido, e é um pouco rude apenas chamá-lo de Snape.

\- Eu suponho.

\- De qualquer forma, isso é mais do que suficiente para continuar, se isso vai funcionar. Vamos apenas esperar que ninguém possa dizer não ao Escolhido.

* * *

Demorou quase quinze dias de argumentos sem parar. Durante os dias de luta, Hermione se viu lembrando-se da avaliação rigorosa e precisa de Snape do que aconteceria quando as notícias de sua sobrevivência se espalharem, ela temia o que aconteceria quando o Profeta publicasse a história. Kingsley era o mais alto membro da Ordem no Ministério e o embargou pelo tempo que pôde, mas depois disso ele seria um jogo justo. Apesar disso, ela estava se sentindo cautelosamente otimista, todos odiaram totalmente a ideia, mas na verdade não havia mais ninguém, que era a única razão pela qual ela havia se safado.

Agora tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era convencer Snape. Dizendo-se com firmeza que não era realmente covardia, ela pegou o telefone e discou o número que ele lhe dera. Realmente, ela deveria ter esperado o correio de voz, ele era antissocial o suficiente para filtrar suas ligações. A mensagem era simples, sua voz arrastada declarou seu número de telefone, mas não seu nome, e instruiu os chamadores a deixar uma mensagem após o tom, acrescentando: - Se eu não contatar você, suponha que eu não queria falar com você em primeiro lugar. - A atitude era tão típica de Snape que a fez rir, e ela mal conseguiu deixar sua mensagem.

\- É Hermione. Temos um plano de trabalho. Ninguém está feliz, mas foi melhor do que eu pensava. Estarei ai em breve para lhe contar o que aconteceu.

* * *

Apesar de toda a sua aparente indiferença em sua última reunião, Snape estava claramente ansioso. Ele atendeu a porta quase tão logo ela tocou, todo seu comportamento tenso e nervoso. - Bem? - ele perguntou. - Com que tolice você me envolveu agora?

\- Olá para você também - ela disse a ele, passando por ele e indo para a sala de estar, sentando-se. Olhando para cima, ela franziu a testa para ele. - Você deveria se sentar. Esta vai ser uma longa conversa.

\- Maravilhoso - ele demorou, não fazendo nenhum movimento para se sentar. Ela o observou criticamente e se perguntou se sua perna o incomodava, mas mesmo se fosse, ele nunca iria admitir isso.

\- Neste momento, vários oficiais de alto escalão, tanto da Ordem quanto do Ministério, sabem que você está vivo. Ninguém sabe onde, me salve. Suponho que isso me faça algum tipo de ligação não oficial. O Profeta sabe, mas a história tem sido embargado por um tempo para nos dar tempo para finalizar os arranjos, há muito o que resolver. Depois disso, ele vai quebrar, e o público em geral vai saber.

\- Eu esperava por algo menos público - ele murmurou, sua falta de expressão de alguma forma conseguindo transmitir infelicidade.

\- Eu sei, mas não havia como manter algo assim em segredo, não agora que muitas pessoas já sabem. Além disso, dessa forma, talvez possamos controlar as reações até certo ponto.

\- Eu duvido.

\- Você quer ouvir o que vai acontecer ou não? - ela exigiu. Ele a olhou por um longo momento antes de assentir de má vontade e encostar-se à parede, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando-a com raiva. Hermione respirou fundo, ele não ia ficar feliz. - Há uma certa vaga de emprego que é sua, se você quiser. Ninguém está feliz com isso, receio, mas você está qualificado e ninguém mais quer isso.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita. - Que trabalho? - ele perguntou devagar. Ela evitou os olhos dele, a última coisa que ela queria era que ele a lesse de sua mente.

\- Um que você fez antes, por muitos anos.

O nível de tensão na sala disparou. Seus olhos foram de suspeita para fúria ardente, e ela realmente se encolheu um pouco em sua cadeira enquanto ele se aproximava para aparecer sobre ela e ficou olhando para ela, suas mãos atadas em punhos enquanto a força de sua personalidade e sua magia se enchiam o pequeno espaço. - O que diabos você fez? - ele cuspiu. - Hogwarts? Você propõe que eu volte para Hogwarts? Você perdeu completamente a cabeça?

\- Não - ela começou, e teve que parar para respirar fundo e parar sua voz tremendo. - Não, eu não perdi - ela continuou mais fortemente. - É lógico. Você teria seu laboratório e todos os ingredientes de poções que você poderia querer. E é seguro. Além disso, ele te dá um lugar no mundo mágico novamente. Qual é o problema?

\- Qual é o.. Eu estava errado sobre você? Você é tão estúpida quanto parece? Meus ex-colegas estão até agora polindo suas varinhas e preparando maldições especialmente para mim. Você de alguma forma esqueceu as inúmeras e justificadas razões pelas quais todos dentro de Hogwarts me desprezam totalmente?

Snape era um homem muito bem controlado, e ele geralmente era mais perigoso quando sua voz era muito quieta. Mas agora ele estava gritando, o volume levantado infelizmente enfatizando o dano em sua garganta, ele foi forçado a se soltar, tossindo, a fúria em seus olhos não diminuiu quando ele olhou para ela.

\- Não, eu não esqueci - ela respondeu em voz baixa, assustada com a violência de sua reação.- Nem ninguém mais. Mas eles sabem a verdadeira história agora, eles sabem porque você fez o que fez. Você não teve escolha. Até Minerva admite isso. Se você voltar... - Ela parou, sua expressão indicando claramente que se ele pudesse parar de tossir por tempo suficiente para articular um feitiço, ele ia azará-la a menos que ela parasse de falar agora. Ela suspeitava que deveria estar grata que ele provavelmente não poderia. Concentre-se o suficiente para um feitiço não-verbal enquanto ele estava engasgando.

Uma vez que recuperou o fôlego, entrou na cozinha sem dizer nada, enchendo um copo de água da torneira e tomando-o lentamente, olhando pela janela para o local da caravana. Ela se levantou, não querendo ser encurralada na cadeira se ele realmente perdesse a paciência, mas permanecesse onde estava, deixando que ele pensasse.

Finalmente ele se moveu mais uma vez, andando devagar para ficar na porta, encostado na armação e olhando para ela. A raiva em seus olhos não se desvaneceu, mas sua expressão estava mais fria agora, mais controlada. - Explique - ele ordenou secamente.

\- Horace Slughorn ainda é o atual professor de Poções e Chefe da Sonserina. Ele é um homem muito velho agora e ele está desesperado para se aposentar. A Minerva está à procura de um substituto há vários anos. Nenhum Sonserino qualificado está interessado, e nenhum não-Sonserino estaria disposto a assumir o cargo de Chefe de Casa, mesmo se pensássemos que era uma boa ideia.

\- 'Nós'? - Ele retrucou. Sua expressão mudou. - Senhorita Granger, por favor, me diga que você não está na lá.

\- Apenas a tempo parcial. Eu ensino os Estudos dos Trouxas - ela admitiu baixinho.

Ele murmurou algo em voz baixa, a julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto, ela estava certa de que não queria ouvir o que ele disse. Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, ele fechou os olhos por um momento antes de olhar para ela mais uma vez. - Continue.

\- Não há muito mais a dizer. O trabalho está aberto. Você já fez isso antes. Você é mais do que qualificado. Mesmo aqueles mais contrários a isso tiveram que admitir que você é um bom professor. Não há mais ninguém. E isso te daria tudo o que você precisa, tudo que você me pediu - ela acrescentou enfaticamente.

Sua mandíbula se apertou, evidentemente o lembrete sutil não foi apreciado. Desviando o olhar, ele fez uma careta para o nada enquanto pensava. - Todos concordaram?

\- Minerva concordou em nome de todos os funcionários. Kingsley concordou em nome do resto da Ordem e ajudou a convencer o Ministério. O conselho de governadores concordou... eventualmente.

\- Esta é uma má ideia - ele murmurou.

\- Discordo.

\- Você não é a única que terá que enfrentá-los todos. - Seu tom de voz a fez parar, ele não parecia mais zangado. Franzindo a testa, ela estudou o rosto dele, inexpressiva como sempre, e a compreensão a atingiu, ele está com medo. Ela não achava que já tivesse visto Severus Snape com medo de qualquer coisa antes.

\- Do que você tem medo? - ela perguntou suavemente. Ele olhou para ela novamente, mas a expressão não tinha nenhum veneno real por trás, pelo menos quando comparado com a maneira como ele a olhara mais cedo.

\- Eu matei talvez o maior diretor que Hogwarts já viu - ele disse calmamente. - No ano seguinte, tomei seu lugar sob as ordens do mais maligno bruxo que o mundo já conheceu, e em seu serviço torturei e aterrorizei conscientemente os alunos que deveria proteger. E agora você quer que eu retorne, com tanto sangue nas minhas mãos...

Hermione sentiu sua garganta se fechar por um momento, seu coração doendo por ele quando ela mais uma vez confrontou apenas o que ele tinha sido forçado a fazer por causa de todos eles. - Eu sei, Severus. Sinto muito. Mas isso foi o melhor que pude fazer para ajudá-lo. E... Você é necessário. Horace é um homem muito velho. Ele está começando a falhar. Os alunos precisam...

\- Horace Slughorn é um bufão arrogante e de mente estreita - ele murmurou, embora seu coração obviamente não estivesse nele. - Como Chefe de Casa, ele era tão eficaz quanto uma efígie de palha teria sido.

\- Mais uma razão para você assumir, então? - ela sugeriu esperança.

\- Uma tentativa lamentável, senhorita Granger - ele respondeu com uma sombra de seu desprezo habitual. - Certamente você de todas as pessoas deve perceber como a chantagem emocional é eficaz.

\- Sim, eu acredito que sim - ela respondeu devagar e deliberadamente, encontrando seus olhos. Foi Snape quem desviou o olhar primeiro, sutilmente recuando, toda a sua postura se tornando menos agressiva.

\- Preciso de tempo para pensar - ele disse finalmente, evitando os olhos dela. Ela assentiu.

\- Entre em contato comigo quando tiver decidido.

* * *

Quando Hermione chegou em casa de um supermercado tarde da noite, alguns dias depois, ela encontrou uma mensagem extremamente curta em sua secretária eletrônica, duas palavras em uma voz muito familiar. - Você ganhou.

Ela foi ao local imediatamente, apesar da hora, e não ficou particularmente surpresa ao encontrá-lo ainda acordado. Ele não pareceu surpreso em vê-la também. Isso era importante e precisava ser classificado o mais rápido possível. Acomodando-se novamente na poltrona e aceitando com gratidão uma xícara de café, ela olhou para ele. - O que acontece agora?

Ele se mexeu no sofá, ajustando o ângulo da perna ruim e tomou um gole de café antes de responder. - Eu preciso me encontrar com McGonagall nos próximos dias. Não aqui, eu preferiria que ninguém soubesse desse endereço. E não em Hogwarts, eu não ponho os pés no chão até que tudo esteja organizado. Em algum lugar neutro. - Ele hesitou, olhando para a caneca que estava segurando com os dedos longos, como se estivesse procurando respostas, antes de acrescentar sem jeito: - Se você pudesse estar presente para a reunião, talvez fosse aconselhável.

Levou um momento para traduzir aquilo e perceber que ele estava pedindo que ela estivesse lá para tentar manter as coisas civis, que ele estava com medo de como Minerva reagiria. Provavelmente não foi uma má ideia. Durante aquele último ano, ela tinha sido uma de suas mais veementes oponentes, e eles nunca foram realmente aliados mais relutantes do que ela sabia. - Eu acho que posso organizar isso - Hermione respondeu diplomaticamente. - Sobre o que será a reunião?

\- Meu contrato - ele respondeu baixinho. - Eu quero alguma coisa por escrito me assegurando que ninguém vai tentar me matar à vista, eu quero que os termos do meu emprego sejam extremamente claros. E se possível eu quero alguma flexibilidade no meu papel como Chefe da Casa. Se eu vou para fazer isso, eu poderia fazer certo desta vez.

\- Eu não entendo.

\- Imagine minha surpresa - ele demorou, balançando a cabeça. - Eu não espero que você faça isso. Você nunca foi Chefe de Casa, embora sem dúvida você será em algum momento. - _Isso foi um elogio?_ Ele continuou - Mais especificamente, você nunca foi o Chefe da Casa que todo mundo odeia. Sonserina precisa mais do que os outros três. Especialmente se eles realmente tiveram Slughorn desde Dumbledore... morreu.

\- Não há nada de errado com Horace...

\- Sua atitude em relação à sua casa é a mesma que sua atitude em relação a todos os seus alunos. Se você é de uma família famosa, poderosa e influente, ou se tem potencial para se tornar famoso, poderoso e influente, ele pelo menos tentará ajudar. Todo mundo está abaixo do seu conhecimento.

\- Você parece... amargo - ela disse cuidadosamente, suspeitando que ele estivesse certo.

\- Ele era meu chefe de casa também.

\- Eu teria pensado que você seria um dos seus favoritos, com sua habilidade em Poções - disse ela, surpresa. Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu discuti com ele, eu me desviei de suas instruções em todas as lições e geralmente produzi melhores resultados do que ele. Ele me chamou de imprudente e perigoso. Além disso, meus constantes conflitos com a Grifinória causaram-lhe uma grande inconveniência, e ele me culpava por isso. Eu fazia parte de seu clube estúpido, apenas com a chance de conseguir algo, mas ele nunca gostou particularmente de mim. - Ele parecia ainda mais amargo. Hermione teria gostado de pedir mais detalhes, mas seu olhar se aguçou assim que ela abriu a boca e mudou de ideia sobre o que ia dizer.

\- E injustamente favorecendo sua própria casa?

\- Agora quem é amargo? - ele perguntou ironicamente. - Cada Chefe de Casa favorece os seus. Quanto a injustamente, bem, quem mais favoreceria a Sonserina, especialmente com um Diretor ou Diretor da Grifinória?

\- Isso não é justo - protestou indignada.

\- Você fala do que você não entende - ele retrucou. - Você não tem ideia de como as coisas foram difíceis para a minha Casa sob Dumbledore, especialmente quando você e seus amiguinhos começaram. - Ele respirou fundo e falou novamente antes que ela pudesse responder à acusação. - Um exemplo: no seu primeiro ano, quando suas ações em relação à Pedra Filosofal lhe renderam a Taça da Casa, você se lembra de como ele lhe concedeu esses pontos no final da festa do ano?

\- E isso?

\- O Grande Salão havia sido decorado para a Sonserina. No que dizia respeito a todos, Sonserina havia ganhado a taça. Dumbledore não disse a ninguém seus planos, certamente não eu. Ele anunciou a classificação da Casa e eu estava me preparando para comemorar com a minha Casa. Então, no último momento possível, ele tirou isso deles e deu para a Grifinória. Ele não me deu nenhum aviso. Ele publicamente humilhou minha casa sem uma palavra de desculpas ou explicação. Se ele tivesse me dito com antecedência, eu poderia ter tentado amolecer esse golpe, como foi... - Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. - Sem dúvida você passou aquela noite comemorando. Eu gastei tentando explicar para Sonserina que o Diretor não os odiava, sem dizer a verdade, que era que ele simplesmente não se importava.

O silêncio que se seguiu, quebrado apenas pelo rádio sempre presente, estava quente, irritado e tenso. Na verdade, Hermione nunca parou para considerar como os Sonserinos devem ter se sentido sobre isso. - Não é que ele não se importasse... - ela começou fracamente, e ele bufou com raiva.

\- Sim, era. Nunca ocorreu a ele que suas ações machucariam minha casa. Os sentimentos de Sonserina não eram importantes o suficiente para se registrar com ele. Quando terminei de tentar, e não conseguir, consolar alguns alunos muito chateados e irritados, confrontei-o com isso. E ele riu. Ele brilhou para mim, e ele me disse para parar de ser tão sensível, que Sonserina ganhou a taça nos últimos anos e já era hora de alguém ter uma chance.

Seus olhos negros brilharam de raiva e ele colocou sua caneca de café para baixo. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Depois de um longo momento, ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou, a raiva se esvaindo e deixando-o cansado e resignado mais uma vez. - Neste momento, a Casa Sonserina é a menor das quatro, com a maior incidência de alunos que saem antes de completar os sete anos completos. Eles têm as estatísticas mais altas de exames fracassados, de doenças e de visitas à Ala Hospitalar. Eles também têm o maior número de detenções e terminaram em quarto lugar todos os anos desde a reabertura de Hogwarts.

Ela olhou para ele. - Como você sabe de tudo isso? - ela perguntou, e viu do amargo triunfo em seu rosto que ele não sabia, que ele havia adivinhado. A confirmação não pareceu fazê-lo feliz.

\- Eu estava certo, então. Não foi preciso ser um gênio para resolver isso, Srta. Granger. Não há outra maneira de resolver as coisas. Se houver uma única pessoa na equipe ou em qualquer uma das outras três casas que não se considerem automaticamente pensando na Sonserina como Comensais da Morte pelo menos uma vez desde o fim da guerra, vou cortar minha mão e comê-la.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar que não, mas as palavras não foram ditas e ela desviou o olhar culpada, sabendo que não deveria mentir para ele. Era verdade. Ele assentiu, inteiramente sem surpresa. - E isso, Srta. Granger, é por que nenhum outro sonserino retornará voluntariamente para ensinar em Hogwarts. É por isso que você não encontra ninguém para substituir Slughorn. A partir do momento em que um estudante entra naquela escola, eles têm a impressão de que a Sonserina é menos do que as outras casas.

\- Eu não acho que isso seja verdade... - ela disse fracamente, ainda incapaz de encontrar seus olhos. Ela estava começando a se perguntar quanto tempo isso tinha sido purulento com ele, anos, obviamente, se não décadas. Talvez até mesmo desde seus próprios tempos de escola.

\- Você não? Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam agora, mas pense em quando você estava na escola. Os primeiros anos foram atendidos pelo chefe da Grifinória, não por um funcionário neutro, e contou sobre as quatro casas. A Sonserina sempre foi mencionada por último e nunca em um tom neutro. O Chapéu Seletor cantou sua canção estúpida, de novo, Sonserina era geralmente mencionada por último e geralmente de uma maneira pouco lisonjeira. Todos aplaudiram a maioria dos alunos quando foram classificados, Sonserina foram os únicos que aplaudiram os novos Sonserinos. Os aposentos da Sonserina estavam abaixo do solo, praticamente nas masmorras. Garanto-lhe que não foi porque gostamos da escuridão e da umidade. Estas são pequenas coisas por si mesmas, mas ainda deixam uma impressão subconsciente, considere Potter, tão determinado a não ser colocado na Sonserina, embora ele só tenha ouvido falar de nós meia hora antes, algo que Dumbledore o elogiou, incidentalmente. Todo primeiro ano da Sonserina aprendeu no final do primeiro dia que o resto da escola não gosta, todos os dias que passavam em Hogwarts daquele ponto em diante, apenas ressaltavam essa lição. Nossa lendária arrogância foi uma tentativa de compensação, nada mais.

Não havia realmente nada que ela pudesse dizer em resposta a isso, porque era tudo verdade. - Eu nunca pensei sobre isso antes.

\- Naturalmente não. Você estava no trio grifinório de ouro, tudo o que Sonserina significava para você era Draco e seus colegas. Eu duvido que você poderia nomear um único Sonserino dos seus dias de escola que não fizesse parte daquele grupo. Mas agora você está na equipe e deveria estar neutra, você não acha que deveria?

Hermione aceitou a repreensão, com relutância. - Você pretende dizer nada disso para Minerva?

\- Eu não vou perder meu fôlego. Ela tem menos amor pela Sonserina do que qualquer um. Principalmente por minha causa, eu suspeito, eu era um espinho constante em seu lado durante meus dias de escola.

\- Então, o que você vai estar perguntando a ela?

\- Se os quartos da Sonserina ainda estão nas masmorras, quero que eles sejam movidos. Eu perguntei a Dumbledore todos os anos e todos os anos ele se recusava.

\- Eles foram movidos. Cada casa tem sua própria torre em um canto do castelo agora, com a Torre de Astronomia no centro.

\- Bem, isso é um começo. Eu preferiria que tivesse sido feito por razões de igualdade, em vez de estética, mas eu vou pegar o que puder. - Ele tamborilou os dedos longos em sua coxa, seus olhos pensativos. - Preciso de acesso a todos os registros lamentáveis que Slughorn se preocupou em manter nos últimos anos. Preciso de acesso aos registros médicos. Principalmente, eu simplesmente peço a liberdade para administrar minha casa sem interferência, e ensinar como achar melhor. Se ela menciona provação ou julgamento, mesmo uma vez, eu estou indo embora e você não vai me encontrar.

\- Dentro de limites razoáveis, tenho certeza de que posso vender isso - ela respondeu cuidadosamente. - Podemos discutir os detalhes com Minerva quando nos encontrarmos, e vou me certificar de que tenho a documentação de Horace para você.

Ele assentiu e estalou os dedos. - Falando em julgamentos... É provável que eu seja visitado por funcionários do Ministério em algum momento? - ele perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Não. Você não será acusado de nada. Eu acho que o Ministério adotou uma política de 'não pergunte, não conte' onde você está preocupado. Ninguém quer abrir aquela lata de minhocas, quero dizer, ninguém quer explorar apenas o que você fez para o nosso lado, porque eles não querem saber.

\- Eu entendi a gíria trouxa - ele respondeu suavemente, parecendo um pouco divertido. - E você está certa. Você não quer saber.

\- De qualquer forma, os membros da Ordem testemunharam que tudo que você fez como um Comensal da Morte estava no seu papel como um espião nas instruções de Dumbledore, incluindo sua morte, e que sem você, Voldemort teria vencido.

Ele visivelmente se encolheu, reflexivamente tocando seu braço esquerdo, e ela olhou para ele. Ele olhou para longe dela, seu corpo todo tenso. - Eu preferiria que você não usasse esse nome - ele murmurou.

\- Depois de todo esse tempo?

\- Não é por causa do fanatismo dos Comensais da Morte que não usamos o nome. Não para a maioria de nós, pelo menos. Bella e os outros membros mais iludidos se convenceram de que era uma blasfêmia, o resto de nós foi mais honesto. Isso dói.

\- O que?

\- Dói - ele repetiu categoricamente. - Algo a ver com a Marca Negra, ouvir seu nome machuca meu braço, e eu sou incapaz de dizer isso, mesmo agora.

\- Eu não tinha ideia... - ela sussurrou.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Por nenhuma razão você teria. Eu não contei a ninguém. Mas agora... eu sou mais velho, e estou cansado de dor, e... eu preferiria que você não usasse o nome do Lord das Trevas na minha frente. Por favor.

\- Claro - ela assegurou-lhe apressadamente. Ele assentiu, ainda sem olhar para ela, e por um momento sua garganta doeu de pena. Ele sofreu muito. Depois de um momento ela disse baixinho: - Eu teria pensado que a Marca teria desaparecido. Curada.

\- Não. Por que isso? É uma cicatriz de maldição. A cicatriz de Potter não desapareceu completamente, sim? Só porque aquele que o infligiu está morto não significa automaticamente que a ferida vai sarar. - Ele lentamente rolou a manga esquerda até o cotovelo e estendeu o braço, permitindo que ela visse a cobra e o crânio claramente, não era preto, não mais, mas um cinza quase arroxeado, e parecia uma tatuagem que tinha desaparecido através de anos de exposição ao sol, ou uma contusão extremamente estranhamente em forma.

Repetindo seu pensamento, Hermione disse baixinho: - Parece uma tatuagem.

\- Mais como uma marca de gado - ele respondeu suavemente, olhando para baixo, lentamente traçando o contorno com um dedo.

\- Fazer isso... Dói? - ela perguntou incerta. Ela não achava que ele responderia e, por alguns minutos, ele não respondeu.

\- Quando fui marcado pela primeira vez, a dor era pior do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha sentido antes ou depois. A dor desapareceu dentro de talvez seis meses. Depois daquele Dia das Bruxas quando ele... desapareceu, ou caiu, ou seja lá como você quiser chamá-lo, a marca em si desapareceu até ficar quase invisível e eu fui capaz de esquecer que estava lá. No seu quarto ano, começou a formigar e coçar, e ficou mais escuro. Quando ele voltou, doeu muito. Durante a guerra, doía severamente apenas quando era convocado ou quando ele queria me castigar à distância, as dores menores, como a que incorre em ouvir seu nome, são incorporadas a própria Marca e não param desde que ele morreu. Sua morte doeu mais do que o seu retorno, mais do que qualquer coisa, exceto primeiro receber a marca. Desde então, não, não faz mal.

\- Bem, pelo menos isso é algo - ela murmurou. Ele retirou seu braço bruscamente, e ela percebeu que ela havia tentado tocar a marca sem pensar, ela deu-lhe um olhar de desculpas enquanto ele virava a manga para baixo sobre ela mais uma vez.

\- Apenas parece pele - ele disse baixinho, evitando os olhos dela. Ele tentou algum sarcasmo. - Você não vai explodir em chamas ao tocá-lo, você não pode sentir a magia negra se esvaindo, e não tem cheiro de enxofre. É como se fosse pele. - Ele nunca pareceu gostar de um toque casual, ela lembrou.

Procurando por inspiração, ela avistou o relógio e piscou. - Deus, é depois da meia-noite. Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa, estou aqui há horas.

Snape deu de ombros indiferentemente. - Eu não mantenho mais horas regulares. Eu sempre tive problemas para dormir, desde a última guerra, eu raramente durmo por mais de uma hora ou duas de cada vez. Eu presumi que se você estivesse cansada, você faria suas desculpas e eu deveria ter adivinhado que você preferiria fazer perguntas do que dormir - acrescentou ele ironicamente.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, já que era verdade. Sua voz sempre transmitia sarcasmo de forma extremamente eficiente, com nuances consideráveis, e isso não mudara. Ele não se opôs verdadeiramente às perguntas dela, ou ele teria se recusado a respondê-las. - Sinceramente, eu não durmo muito bem às vezes - admitiu baixinho - embora seus pesadelos devam ser piores que os meus.

Ela esperava que ele negasse ter pesadelos, quando ele não respondeu, ela olhou para cima e encontrou-o observando-a pensativamente com a expressão penetrante que significava que ele via muito mais do que ela planejava revelar. Apressadamente ela olhou para longe dele, e depois de um momento ele suspirou.

\- Se eu usasse a Legilimência em você, você saberia. Eu não tenho habilidade suficiente para fazê-lo sem ser detectado. Meus talentos são como oclumente. E eu não usaria Legilimência sem consentimento. Evitar o contato visual não salvaria você em nenhum caso. - Apesar do que ele havia dito sobre seus padrões de sono, ele parecia cansado.

\- Desculpe. É só que... você sempre parece saber o que as pessoas estão pensando. É... enervante - ela admitiu, olhando para cima a tempo de pegar um meio sorriso fugaz.

\- Não é Legilimência. Eu era um espião e um bom. Sou bom em ler rostos e linguagem corporal, ouvir palavras não ditas. E você ainda é muito grifinória, com todos os seus sentimentos na superfície.

\- Eu provavelmente deveria trabalhar nisso, se vamos trabalhar juntos - ela comentou com tristeza.

Ele bufou. - Nós dificilmente estaremos trabalhando juntos. Poções e Estudos dos Trouxas são disciplinas totalmente separadas. E eu não pretendo interagir com meus colegas de equipe a menos que seja forçado a fazê-lo.

_Por que não estou surpresa?_ \- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

\- Sim, mas você sabe?

\- É definitivamente muito tarde para enigmas. Eu deveria ir. - Agora que ela percebeu o tempo, estava se sentindo cansada. Ele ficou como ela fez. - Vou marcar uma reunião com Minerva assim que puder.

Ele assentiu. - Se você quiser, eu posso fazer um sono sem sonhos para você - ele ofereceu desajeitadamente. Suspeitava que a oferta fosse em vez de agradecê-la.

\- Você não tem alguns já?

\- É viciante se usado com muita frequência. Não posso mais usá-lo.

Essa breve sentença lhe disse mais do que ela queria saber. Firmemente reprimindo qualquer traço de pena, ela assentiu. - Entendo. Obrigado pela oferta, mas eu vou ficar bem. Vou deixar uma mensagem com os detalhes da reunião. Boa noite, Severus, e obrigado por falar comigo.

\- Boa noite - ele respondeu suavemente. Ela podia sentir ele a observando quando ela saiu.


	5. Chapter 5

"It takes time for the absent to assume their true shape in our thoughts. After death they take on a firmer outline and then cease to change."

_– Colette._

* * *

Alguns dias depois a encontrou de volta ao trailer. Não de forma atípica para um verão britânico, estava chovendo muito, fazendo o local parecer ainda mais deprimente do que já estava e deixando seu cabelo frisado de forma alarmante. A porta estava aberta. Ela se abaixou para dentro com algum alívio, tremendo. - Severus?

\- Aqui. - Ela seguiu a voz dele pela cozinha estreita até um pequeno espaço no final do corredor, com três portas se abrindo. O primeiro provou ser uma espécie de banheiro, apenas grande o suficiente para um chuveiro, uma pia e um vaso sanitário. A porta imediatamente oposta a ela se abriu para um quarto, a cama de casal enchia a maior parte do pequeno espaço, literalmente de parede a parede, com espaço suficiente para uma cômoda e um guarda-roupa estreito em uma das extremidades, e uma pequena prateleira sobre a cama continha um livro, uma lâmpada e uma garrafa de água. A sala final provavelmente fora outro quarto em determinado ponto. Agora as estantes de livros cobriam as paredes do chão ao teto, cada uma com um corrimão colocado de modo que os livros não caíssem quando a caravana se movia, e havia caixas de livros no chão. Snape olhou para cima com uma expressão levemente zombeteira enquanto olhava em volta. - Tente se conter, senhorita Granger - ele demorou.

Ignorando seu sarcasmo, ela estudou os títulos mais próximos a ela com interesse. Os livros foram agrupados por tamanho, mais do que o gênero, até onde ela sabia, e provou ser uma mistura eclética de textos sobre uma ampla gama de assuntos trouxas e bruxos, bem como um grande número de obras ficcionais. A julgar pelo estado de agressão, todos haviam sido comprados em segunda mão. Não havia um único livro novo que ela pudesse ver. Olhando atrás dela para os outros quartos, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Por que você vive assim?

Ele se endireitou devagar. - Como o quê? - Ele perguntou com um leve toque em sua voz.

\- Bem, em uma caravana, para começar. Não é exatamente luxuoso, é?

\- Você se esquece - respondeu ele com firmeza: - Eu estou efetivamente morto há quase dez anos. Eu mal podia entrar em Gringotes e retirar dinheiro do meu cofre, poderia? E eu não era particularmente rico para começar. Além disso, há vantagens em ser móvel.

Ele tinha razão, e ela suspeitava que o ofendera criticando sua casa. Não era como se o seu próprio apartamento fosse algo de que se gabar. - Não, tudo bem. Mas você poderia tê-lo modificado para não ser tão apertado, pelo menos.

\- Por quê? - ele perguntou indiferente. - Eu não tenho muitas posses de qualquer maneira. É grande o suficiente para as minhas necessidades.

Sentindo que esta era uma conversa que não ia ganhar, ela se rendeu. - Tudo bem. Me desculpe.

Ele deu de ombros, como se não fizesse diferença para ele, e mudou de assunto. - Café?

\- Por favor - ela respondeu com gratidão. - Está congelando lá fora. - Ele não respondeu, mas uma vez que ela se sentou na sala de estar com a bebida, ele abriu um armário e desenterrou um aquecedor elétrico, conectando-o a uma tomada na parede e colocando-o na mesa antes de fechar a porta. Hermione sabia que não deveria agradecer pelo gesto, ele só iria ignorá-lo ou fazer um comentário depreciativo. - Como você consegue eletricidade em uma caravana, afinal? - ela perguntou.

\- Ilegalmente - ele respondeu calmamente. - Eu bati no suprimento para o local da caravana. E duvido que você veio aqui para criticar meus arranjos de vida.

Aceitando a repreensão, ela balançou a cabeça. - Não. Eu vim para lhe dizer que Minerva concordou em conversar conosco na próxima semana.

\- Onde?

\- Meu apartamento. Terreno neutro.

\- Dificilmente isso - ele murmurou. Ignorando isso, ela entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel com a hora e endereço sobre ele. Ele leu sem comentários e colocou no bolso.

Olhando ao redor da sala, tomando mais nota de coisas que ela tinha esquecido em visitas anteriores, Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver o que parecia ser uma bolsa de laptop no chão debaixo da mesa. - Você tem um computador?

\- E uma televisão, como você viu - ele respondeu sarcasticamente. - Eu sou um meio-sangue, lembre-se. Eu era praticamente criado como uma trouxa.

\- Sim, mas um computador - ela comentou suavemente.

Snape encolheu um ombro magro. - A Internet é uma fonte útil de notícias. E passa o tempo.

\- Verdade. O que você faz o dia todo? - Ela perguntou curiosa. Ela teve dificuldade em preencher as férias, se não trabalhasse, enlouquecia de tédio em um mês, e duvidava que Snape fosse melhor em lidar com a falta de ação.

\- Eu assisto televisão, escuto o rádio. O computador. Principalmente eu leio.

\- Você não fica entediado?

\- Não realmente. - Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para ela, e então desviou o olhar para a parede. - Eu tive excitação mais do que suficiente por várias vidas. A paz e a tranquilidade são... uma espécie de alívio. Ou era - acrescentou, olhando para ela. Ela assentiu diplomaticamente, sabendo que ele não queria dizer uma palavra. Ele estava entediado. Depois de tanto tempo com uma vida tão 'excitante', sem dúvida ele achou difícil ajustar-se a não ter nada para fazer, e ele mencionara antes que não gostava do silêncio, que não lhe dava jeito de evitar pensar em assuntos desagradáveis.

Com isso em mente, ela mudou de assunto, perguntando sobre um dos livros que tinha visto no outro quarto. A partir daí, a conversa vagou de sujeito para assunto. Snape era ainda mais lido do que ela. Ela poderia ter falado com ele por horas sem ficar entediada, mas enquanto ele estava fazendo para os dois outra xícara de café, ele de repente assobiou e soltou a caneca. Assustada, ela olhou para ele e encontrou-o encarando resignado o copo quebrado, esfregando mecanicamente o braço esquerdo, seus dedos estavam se contraindo e ela mordeu o lábio. Este deve ser um dos episódios que ele contou a ela. Não tenho certeza do que fazer, ela ficou onde estava, ela podia ver os dedos dele se apertando e se curvando em garras. Hermione observou incerta até ele se virar para olhar para ela. - Eu gostaria que você saísse agora, por favor - ele disse baixinho, sua voz firme com uma ponta de dor.

\- Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar? - ela perguntou suavemente. Ele balançou a cabeça bruscamente e pareceu se arrepender, levantando a mão para a têmpora por um momento.

\- Não. Apenas vá.

\- Severus...

\- Eu disse, saia - ele retrucou, cerrando os dentes e, evidentemente, forçando-se a permanecer em pé e fingindo que nada estava errado quando a agitação piorou. Nada de bom poderia vir de sua permanência, ela percebeu. Ele claramente não queria que ela visse isso, e ela mal podia culpá-lo. Além disso, se isso fosse um episódio ruim, ele ficaria desamparado.

\- Tudo bem, eu estou indo. - Prestes a acrescentar que ele deveria ligar se precisasse de alguma coisa, ela reprimiu as palavras_. Salve sua respiração, Hermione. Ele não ligaria mesmo se estivesse morrendo_. - Eu vou te ver na próxima semana.

* * *

Em casa, ela andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar que não era muito maior que a dele, preocupada com ele. Sem dúvida, isso foi uma perda de tempo, ele riria dela se soubesse. Lembrando-se do rosto dele, ela recordou a frustração ali, ela sabia que ele odiava sentir-se fraco de qualquer forma, e sofrer de uma doença debilitante quando não tinha nem cinquenta anos, ainda relativamente jovem, mesmo para os padrões trouxas, e jovem para um bruxo que podia esperar confiantemente ver dois séculos.

_Ele pode, embora?_ Mesmo sem essa doença que pode ou não ser fatal, ele não teve uma vida fácil. Pensando no abuso que seu corpo sofreu ao longo dos anos, e para cada incidente que ela conhecia, Hermione tinha certeza de que havia dezenas que tinham sido muito piores, ela se perguntou se ele alcançaria uma expectativa normal de vida e concluiu que era improvável. O pior era que, ele, sem dúvida, sabia disso. Ele havia sacrificado sua saúde e qualquer chance de uma vida normal, consciente e voluntariamente, e a única condição que ele havia colocado era que ninguém mais soubesse. Ela não podia começar a imaginar o tipo de força necessária para fazer isso.

E ele pagou por isso, pesadamente. Ela pensou em suas próprias experiências durante a guerra e as de seus amigos. Nenhum deles saíra ileso, todos eles tinham cicatrizes psicológicas e físicas. E nenhum deles havia sofrido nem uma pequena fração do que Severus deve ter suportado ao longo dos anos, lembrou a si mesma, o dano à sua saúde mental deve ser pior do que os problemas físicos que ele tinha agora. Ela não tinha ideia de como ele havia sobrevivido, não só sobreviveu, mas parecia, pelo menos, relativamente normal.

_Ele merece mais que isso. _Desde o início, Snape insistiu que Albus não contasse a ninguém do que ele estava fazendo ou por quê. Ele não queria ser um herói, ele não queria gratidão, da mesma forma, Hermione admitiu culpada, já que ela duvidava que ele tivesse recebido alguma, mas ele certamente merecia mais uma recompensa do que ficar sozinho e doente em uma minúscula, caravana surrada em um mundo de pessoas que felizmente o matariam de vista. Severamente ordenou a si mesma que não chorasse, se ele tivesse que suportar isso, o mínimo que ela poderia fazer não seria desmoronar sobre isso.

Ironicamente, considerando todos os seus problemas atuais, ele realmente parecia melhor agora do que havia feito dez anos atrás. Sem dúvida, sua aparência desagradável fazia parte de seus mecanismos de defesa, ou algum meio estranho de se punir. Ela imaginou-o como ele era agora e comparou-o com suas memórias de seu professor de Poções, listando as principais diferenças pensativamente. Snape nunca seria atraente em mil anos, mas ele parecia melhor agora do que nunca, no entanto, ele estava obviamente em pior estado de saúde.

_A ironia é uma cadela às vezes_. Sem dúvida, ele sabia disso melhor que ninguém.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ela correu de volta para a caravana mais cedo, incapaz de ficar longe por mais tempo. Ela considerou apenas telefonar e deixar uma mensagem, mas não deixaria passar por ele deliberadamente se recusando a responder por pura contrariedade. Para seu alívio, ele estava de pé e se movimentando do lado de fora, pendurando roupa limpa em uma corda amarrada entre a caravana e uma árvore frágil, as sombras sob seus olhos eram mais profundas e ele estava se movendo rigidamente, mas ele parecia bem.

Curiosa, ela olhou para as roupas que ele estava pendurando, todo o mesmo tipo de roupa trouxa que ela tinha visto antes, jeans e camisetas, todos mostrando sinais de desgaste. Parecia estranho que ele estivesse usando roupas tão surradas. Depois de um momento Hermione percebeu que era ainda mais estranho que ele estivesse lavando, tudo bem, ela mesma preferia roupas que tinham sido limpas à mão e não por magia, mas agora que ela pensava sobre isso, ela não conseguia se lembrar de vê-lo usar magia em tudo desde que o conheceu novamente. O pensamento a fez estremecer. E se ele tivesse perdido isso também? Era possível, talvez até provável.

\- Olá - ela o cumprimentou o mais neutro que pôde. Ele apenas grunhiu em resposta, concentrando-se no que estava fazendo, ela o observou mais de perto, percebendo que ele estava tentando evitar usar a mão esquerda. Sabendo melhor do que oferecer ajuda, ela esperou até que ele terminou antes de segui-lo para dentro, e só então ela perguntou suavemente: - Você está bem?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Tanto quanto eu já estive. Não foi ruim desta vez.

\- Muitos magos lavam as roupas com as mãos? - ela perguntou, tentando abordar o assunto com pelo menos algum grau de sutileza.

\- Eu não teria como saber - ele respondeu lentamente, dando-lhe um olhar estranho e parecendo confuso, ela teve que admitir que tinha sido uma pergunta estranha, mesmo para ela.

_Tanto pela sutileza_. - Bem - ela começou cuidadosamente - só ocorreu a mim que eu não vi você usar magia desde que nos conhecemos. Sua varinha foi quebrada na Casa...

Seus olhos ficaram chatos quando ele percebeu o que ela estava dizendo. - Eu substituí dentro de dias - ele respondeu em breve. - Eu não tenho intenção de ficar indefeso. E meu uso de magia não é da sua conta.

\- Talvez não, mas desde a guerra todos nós nos tornamos muito familiarizados com o tipo de coisas que podem acontecer como resultado de um estresse prolongado ou ferimentos - disse ela, tentando não provocar seu temperamento. Ao invés de raiva, ele parecia exasperado pela implicação.

\- Não que eu lhe deva uma explicação, mas fazendo tarefas domésticas, do jeito trouxa, passa o tempo e me ajuda a lembrar que eu sou, para todas as aparências externas, um trouxa. Eu lhe asseguro, se eu tivesse perdido minha magia através de estresse ou lesão, isso teria acontecido muito antes do fim da guerra. E eu dificilmente teria concordado em voltar a Hogwarts, uma escola mágica, para ensinar um assunto mágico se eu fosse reduzido ao status de aborto - acrescentou ele, zombando dela e dando-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar de nível, ignorando o fato de que ele tinha acabado de fazer um excelente ponto. - E, claro, você é um homem tão honesto e aberto que eu deveria aceitar isso com fé? - ela perguntou tão sarcasticamente quanto ousou. A expressão em seus olhos mudou, mas antes que ela pudesse identificá-lo, encontrou-se nas garras de uma encadernação completa. Incapaz de se mover ou mesmo de piscar, ela olhou para ele, mas em particular ficou impressionada, embora com relutância, ela nunca o viu desenhar a varinha que ele agora apontava para ela. Ele estava sorrindo, claro divertimento em seu rosto.

Depois de um longo momento para aparentemente apreciar a visão, ele sacudiu a ponta de sua varinha casualmente e soltou-a. - Satisfeita?

Olhando para ele, ela balançou a cabeça brevemente, ambas aborrecidas e envergonhadas. - De onde veio a varinha? - ela perguntou.

\- Ollivander, é claro. Ele ainda é o melhor criador de varinha vivo. Doze polegadas, sorveira e coração de dragão. - Ele contemplou o comprimento magro de madeira reflexivamente. - Isso combina comigo melhor do que o meu antigo.

\- Você oblivou Ollivander depois?

\- Naturalmente, ou ele teria corrido para contar a Ordem da minha visita.

\- Isso não foi gentil.

Ele revirou os olhos. - Me poupe de sua sensibilidade de coração sangrando. Eu poderia tê-lo matado. E paguei pela varinha. - Carrancudo, ela se acalmou por um tempo. Fazia muito tempo desde que ela tinha visto Snape realizar magia, ela nunca tinha visto alguém desenhar sua varinha tão rápido. E ele ainda era um mestre de feitiços não verbais, parecia. Seus reflexos aparentemente não tinham entorpecido. Não é de admirar que ele tenha sobrevivido à guerra, ele ainda era um homem muito perigoso.

Quando ela olhou de novo, ele estava folheando as páginas de um livro. Ela não podia ver o título ou o autor, mas o que realmente a estava encarando era o fato de que ele estava usando óculos de leitura, algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes. De uma maneira peculiar, eles se adequavam a ele.

\- Você está encarando - ele informou sem olhar para cima.

\- Desculpe. Eu não sabia que você usava óculos.

\- Muitos venenos reptilianos afetam os nervos ópticos - ele respondeu, virando uma página. Surpreendida pelo aparente não-sequente, ela levou um momento para perceber o que ele estava dizendo a ela, a mordida da cobra também afetou sua visão.

\- Pode ser consertado?

\- Não por mim mesmo. Um curandeiro talvez pudesse fazer alguma coisa, mas usar óculos de leitura não é um inconveniente, só preciso deles quando estou cansado. Os danos são leves e não vão piorar, pelo menos até eu chegar à velhice, supondo que eu viva tanto tempo. Não parece valer a pena o esforço.

\- E o seu joelho?

Ele deu de ombros, colocando o livro e seus óculos de lado. - Não. Tem sido muito tempo, a articulação foi parcialmente fundida. Sem algo dramático, como remover e recriar os ossos da minha perna, não há nada a ser feito. Não faz mal. A articulação é móvel o suficiente para que eu possa ainda suba escadas facilmente e dirija um carro. Novamente, não parece valer a pena tentar consertá-lo.

\- Eu teria esperado que você ficasse mais bravo com isso - ela disse sem pensar.

Snape parecia ligeiramente divertido. - Faz quase dez anos, senhorita Granger. As pessoas mudam. Tive muito tempo para pensar sobre o que aconteceu comigo, garanto a você que, se essa reunião tivesse acontecido cinco anos atrás, é improvável que você sobrevivesse à experiência. O transtorno de estresse pós-traumático nem sequer começa a cobri-lo.

Isso provavelmente era verdade, ela supôs. Todos eles tinham sido muito diferentes imediatamente após a guerra, tais efeitos levaram tempo para curar. - Falando em pessoas mudando - ela disse curiosa - você disse que sua nova varinha combina com você mais do que a sua antiga?

Ele assentiu. - Eu estava usando desde os onze anos, foi bem correspondido a mim na época, menos quando amadureci. Aqueles de seus amigos que quebraram suas varinhas e tiveram que substituí-los terão descoberto que a nova varinha parece mais forte e mais eficaz do que o antigo. O que é adequado para uma pessoa quando ela é uma criança raramente irá se adequar a ela na idade adulta. Há muitos aspectos da magia que mudam com o tempo como uma bruxa ou bruxo amadurece. Outro exemplo pode ser o Patronus. Nem todo mundo mantém o mesmo Patronus por toda a vida.

\- Você sim - disse ela sem pensar, e se amaldiçoou por mencioná-lo, olhando para ele inquieta.

Ao contrário de suas expectativas, ele não parecia zangado ou chateado, apenas pensativo. - Sim, por muito tempo - ele concordou suavemente. - As circunstâncias foram... um tanto excepcionais. - Ele hesitou, olhando para ela e depois desviando o olhar, aparentemente argumentando consigo mesmo, finalmente ele exalou e continuou ainda mais suavemente, - Mesmo assim... mesmo um como eu pode mudar.

Ela piscou, olhando para ele. - Você quer dizer que seu Patronus mudou? Não é mais a corça?

\- Não é.

\- Mas por que?

\- Eu suponho porque não era mais necessário. - Ele estava parecendo um pouco desconfortável agora, mas ainda parecia surpreendentemente disposto a falar sobre isso. - Eu lhe disse, tive muito tempo para pensar. Algumas das coisas que me ocupavam eram tópicos que eu não tive tempo ou a inclinação de considerar antes, incluindo... Lily.

Foi a primeira vez que ela o ouviu dizer o nome dela. Ele não encontrava os olhos dela, mas continuou falando, lutando para tentar explicar algo tão intensamente pessoal que ela se sentiu envergonhada por ele. - Minhas ações durante a segunda guerra não foram inteiramente para ela, ao contrário da primeira. A essa altura, eu havia reembolsado minha dívida com ela tanto quanto poderia ser reembolsado. Ela... Lily... era um... um símbolo, se você quiser, uma figura representando...

\- Todos que morreram por causa de você - ela disse baixinho. - Todo mundo que você sentiu que devia uma dívida. - Ela se perguntou quantas pessoas estavam nessa lista, e decidiu, depois de uma rápida olhada em seu rosto, que ela não queria conhecer.

\- Sim.

\- Então, uma vez Vol - o Lord das Trevas morreu, sua dívida foi paga, tanto quanto poderia ser - disse ela pensativa. - É por isso que seu Patronus mudou?

\- Essa é a maior razão, eu acredito. Não há como saber com certeza, mas acho que sim. Sua forma atual é provavelmente o que sempre teria sido se as circunstâncias não tivessem criado a corça, a verdadeira representação de mim, talvez. É um conceito difícil de descrever.

Ela assentiu. - Mesmo assim, acho que posso ver o que você está tentando dizer. Você disse 'maior' razão? - Ela perguntou hesitante, sabendo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela certamente iria forçar demais e fazer com que ele se calasse. Ele parecia extremamente desconfortável, mudando desconfortavelmente, e ela acrescentou: - Eu sei, não é da minha conta. Você não tem que me dizer.

\- Não - ele murmurou - mas estou começando a acreditar que tenho que contar a alguém. Pode ser também você. Como você está sem dúvida, ciente, não é particularmente saudável recusar-se a falar sobre tais coisas. Como você também está consciente, tenho evitado essas discussões durante a maior parte da minha vida. - Apesar dessa confissão, ele ficou em silêncio e olhou para a distância, seus olhos muito distantes, e demorou muito para que ele falasse de novo, o silêncio pairava entre eles, quebrado apenas pelo som fraco do rádio sempre presente. Claramente, a necessidade de conversar e querer conversar era duas coisas muito diferentes. Ainda assim, ele obviamente sabia que ela não iria repetir isso para ninguém. Ela esperou em silêncio até ele finalmente começar a falar novamente, ainda olhando para o nada.

\- Meus sentimentos por ela não mudaram, mas eu os entendo mais claramente agora. Nunca foi amor. Eu dificilmente sou um especialista no assunto, mas sei o que eu acredito que seja amor, e Lily... não era isso. Foi... preciso. Eu não sei uma palavra melhor para isso. Ela foi a primeira, a única que sempre quis mesmo falar comigo. Não é de surpreender que me apeguei a ela tão desesperadamente, ela era tudo que eu tinha. Eu me defini por ela. Olhando para trás agora, vejo quão antinatural e quase obsessivo era, e certamente não foi retribuído de nenhuma maneira. Lily tinha todos os amigos que ela queria, ela nunca precisou de mim.

\- Tenho certeza que ela se importava com você - Hermione disse cuidadosamente. Ela não tinha certeza do porquê ele estava falando sobre isso, mas ela estava preocupada que a qualquer momento ele iria perceber o que ele estava dizendo e perder a paciência ou algo assim, e ela certamente não tinha ideia de como consolá-lo, se era isso que ele queria, não tinha certeza, parecia mais pensativo do que qualquer outra coisa e sua expressão era impossível de ler.

\- Sim, mas não da maneira que eu queria, do jeito que eu achava que precisava. Nunca teria havido nada entre nós, percebi isso em uma idade muito precoce. Isso nos teria separado eventualmente, não importando o que acontecesse. De qualquer forma, ela não me aceitou totalmente, ela estava constantemente tentando mudar as coisas sobre mim. Principalmente pelas melhores razões, é claro, mas ainda assim, você sabe o que dizem sobre boas intenções... - Depois de um momento, ele falou mais rápido. - Para retornar ao tópico original, então, meu Patronus permaneceu uma pessoa por razões simbólicas, em vez de emotivas. Uma vez que o símbolo não era mais necessário, ele mudou.

\- O que é agora? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele puxou a varinha do cinto lentamente. - Pode não funcionar - ele avisou ela. - O feitiço Patronus sempre foi um feitiço difícil para mim, eu era o único Comensal da Morte que poderia produzir um, e por um tempo depois da guerra eu não consegui lançá-lo. Nos meus momentos mais sombrios eu acreditei que era porque o charme do patrono é o feitiço de Luz definitivo, na verdade, suspeito que simplesmente não tenho lembranças felizes que sejam suficientemente poderosas. Fechando os olhos, ele se concentrou._\- Expecto patronum_

Ela podia ver o que ele queria dizer. A névoa de prata que girava em sua varinha parecia quase muda, cinza e sombria em comparação com outras que ela tinha visto, incluindo seu próprio Patronus, e só lentamente se transformou em uma forma coerente. Quando ela viu a forma que havia tomado, porém, ela riu em voz alta. - É absolutamente perfeito.

Snape revirou os olhos. - A ironia não foi perdida em mim, também - ele comentou ironicamente enquanto o Patronus desaparecia.

\- Isso significa que meu Patronus vai mudar em algum momento à medida que envelheço? Não foi tão longe.

\- Eu não sei, mas é possível. Você ainda é jovem, na verdade, não me lembro da sua idade - ele admitiu. - Eu perco a noção dos anos.

\- Eu tenho vinte e oito - ela respondeu, ainda se divertindo com seu novo Patronus. - Vinte anos mais jovem que você, eu acho.

\- Sim - ele concordou. - De qualquer forma, você é muito jovem para uma bruxa. Você vai mudar muito ao longo de sua vida. O Patronus às vezes reflete isso. Qual é a sua forma? - ele perguntou curiosamente.

\- Uma lontra. - Ele piscou, franzindo a testa, e ela olhou para ele. - Você parece surpreso.

\- É... não é o que eu teria esperado - ele respondeu lentamente, antes de dar de ombros. - Uma forma interessante.

\- Interessante, como? - ela exigiu, um pouco exasperada.

Seus lábios se contraíram. - A lontra é um dos animais totem americanos nativos. Você está ciente deles?

\- Os nativos americanos acreditam que eles têm um animal totem que age como uma espécie de espírito guardião - respondeu ela lentamente. - O totem pessoal de alguém muda à medida que suas necessidades mudam, o totem ensina lições.

\- Basicamente correto - ele concordou. - Cada totem tem características diferentes. Você sabe o que Lontra representa?

\- Não.

\- Venha. - De pé, ele levou-a pelo comprimento da caravana até a pequena sala forrada de livros no final. Correndo os dedos ao longo de uma prateleira, ele selecionou um livro, colocou os óculos e passou habilmente as páginas para o seção ele quis. Sorrindo, ele começou a ler em voz alta.- '_As lontras despertam a curiosidade. Elas nos lembram que tudo é interessante se olharmos para ela do ângulo certo. O totem lontra está ligado às energias femininas primordiais da vida: os elementos da Terra e da Água estão presentes na medicina lontra. Com um totem lontra, você deve se lembrar da beleza de um lado feminino equilibrado, criando um espaço para que outros entrem em nossas vidas sem preconceitos ou suspeitas. Lontra ensina que a energia feminina equilibrada não é insignificante ou ciumento, mas é irmandade e compartilhar com os outros. Lontra expressa alegria pelos outros..._'

\- Oh, Deus! - Ela estava rindo tanto que mal conseguia falar. - Isso é horrível. Isso realmente diz isso?

\- Veja por si mesma.

\- Este não é um livro nativo americano! - ela protestou, ainda rindo.

Ele sorriu novamente. - Não, não é. É um daqueles livros bizarros da Nova Era sobre Gaia e karma e o poder de cura dos cristais. Também te aconselha que, se uma lontra entrou em sua vida, você deveria despertar sua criança interior.

Ela perdeu o controle mais uma vez, rindo impotente. - Energias femininas primordiais - ela sufocou.

Seus lábios se contraíram novamente. - Os comentários sobre a irmandade são piores. Tendo estado presentes na sala dos professores para alguns argumentos verdadeiramente memoráveis, posso pessoalmente atestar que a energia feminina é extremamente maliciosa.

\- Talvez eles simplesmente não estivessem equilibrados - ela sugeriu sem fôlego, lutando para parar de rir. - Trelawney pelo menos sempre me pareceu bastante desequilibrada.- Seu rosto se contorceu e, depois de um longo momento, começou a rir. O puro choque parou as risadas de Hermione, ela nunca o ouviu genuinamente rir antes. Este não era o som áspero, amargo e zombeteiro ao qual ela estava acostumada, mas o humor real, uma risada profunda que estava enferrujada pela falta de uso. Imediatamente, ela resolveu tentar fazê-lo rir mais vezes, era um som maravilhoso. Também era contagioso, e ela começou a rir novamente enquanto olhava para o livro que ele segurava.

Quando ambos conseguiram se controlar, suas costelas estavam doendo. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos brilhando com mais vida do que ela já tinha visto em sua expressão.

\- Tudo bem, chega - ela disse trêmula, sorrindo para ele. - O que dizem os nativos americanos?

Sorrindo ligeiramente em uma demonstração de humor muito rara que não era desagradável, ele encontrou o livro apropriado. Lendo devagar, ele franziu a testa, batendo na página com o dedo comprido. - Na verdade, talvez a lontra não seja um totem tão surpreendente - ele murmurou. - Interessante.

\- Severus, não seja enfurecedor.

\- É um presente natural - respondeu ele secamente, fechando o livro e entregando-o a ela. - Você pode pegar emprestado este, se quiser. Eu acho que você vai achar interessante.

\- Obrigada.

\- Eu confio que não preciso apontar que, se você danificá-lo de alguma forma, você vai se arrepender?

\- Eu pareço o tipo de pessoa que permite que um livro seja danificado? - ela respondeu.

\- Verdade.

\- Mais cedo você disse que sabe o que você acredita ser amor...

Ele revirou os olhos para ela. - Vá embora, Srta. Granger. Eu abri o máximo hoje - ele disse secamente. - Minha medicação pode me deixar falante, mas há limites.

\- Você não é engraçado.

\- Eu não acordei minha criança interior - ele disse sarcasticamente, fazendo-a lutar contra outro ataque de risos. - Tão bem, eu suspeito que é ainda mais disfuncional do que o meu adulto exterior. Agora, saia.

\- Sim, senhor, professor Snape - ela respondeu com um ar desdenhoso, mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso no rosto de sua carranca. Deixando-se sair, ela se afastou do local da caravana, pensando em seu novo Patronus e sorrindo, quando ela fechou os olhos, ela ainda podia ver a raposa prateada, magra e afiada, parada na caravana escura.

* * *

Mais tarde, ela se enrolou na cama em seu apartamento com um ronronar de Crookshanks ao lado dela, olhando através do livro que ele lhe emprestara. Ele estava certo, era fascinante. Virando as páginas, ela olhou Lontra como um totem e começou a ler para o gato.

\- _'Um pouco peculiar e pouco ortodoxo, a lontra é difícil de entender às vezes. Percebido como não convencional, os métodos da Lontra não são os primeiros escolhidos para fazer o trabalho. Este é um grande erro da parte de outros, porque, apesar de não convencionais, os métodos da Lontra são geralmente bastante efetivos. Sim, a Lontra tem uma maneira incomum de ver as coisas, mas ele é equipado com uma imaginação e inteligência brilhantes, permitindo a ele/ela uma vantagem sobre todos os outros. Muitas vezes, muito perspicaz e intuitiva, a lontra faz um amigo muito bom, e pode ser muito atencioso. Em um ambiente estimulante, a lontra é sensível, simpática, corajosa e honesta. Deixada a seus próprios meios, a lontra pode ser inescrupulosa, lasciva, rebelde e isolada.'_

Hermione mordeu o lábio pensativamente. - Ele estava certo - ela disse ao gato desinteressado. - Na verdade não é tão longe assim. Bem, exceto pela parte 'lasciva' - ela acrescentou secamente. - O que isso diz sobre a raposa? - Ela folheou as páginas, e depois de um tempo virou-se para o computador, reunindo notas.

\- _'Surpreendentemente, o consenso cultural sobre o simbolismo animal da raposa lida com astúcia, estratégia, raciocínio rápido, adaptabilidade, esperteza e sabedoria. No folclore dos nativos americanos, o simbolismo animal da raposa lida com duas interpretações. Uma perspectiva (tribos do norte) observa a raposa como um mensageiro sábio e nobre. O outro (tribos das planícies) vê a raposa como um trapaceiro fazendo brincadeiras, ou pior, atraindo uma para a morte. Outros significados simbólicos da raposa generalizada lidam com foco, determinação e ação correta.'_

_'É digno de nota observar a raposa enquanto ela estiver na caça. Nós vemos todo o seu corpo é apontado como uma flecha - direto e bem apontado. Essa é uma mensagem simbólica para definirmos uma mentalidade determinada e poderosamente focada para "atingir o alvo" de nossos desejos.'_

_'O vermelho na raposa é representativo de um emblema solar. Como um emblema solar, o simbolismo animal da raposa lida com paixão, desejo, intensidade e expressão. A raposa nos encoraja a pensar fora da caixa e usar nossa inteligência de maneiras diferentes e criativas. A raposa também nos traz uma mensagem para tentar abordar nossas circunstâncias de maneira diferente de nossos métodos normais. Esteja ciente de alguns dos nossos hábitos e tente um ângulo diferente de ação.'_

_'A raposa também é um lembrete de que devemos utilizar todos os nossos recursos (vistos e não vistos) para atingir nossos objetivos. Às vezes isso significa convocar alguns métodos não ortodoxos. Além disso, a raposa é um sinal para estar atento ao nosso ambiente. Forma imaculada shifters e incrivelmente adaptável, a raposa nos chama a não fazer muitas ondas, mas sim, adaptar-se ao nosso entorno, misturar-se a ele e usar nosso entorno (e circunstâncias) para nossa vantagem.'_

_'Deve ser óbvio a partir deste resumo que o simbolismo animal da raposa vai muito além do que podemos ver na superfície. Pelo contrário, a raposa tem uma incrível quantidade de conhecimento e sabedoria para compartilhar conosco se/quando estamos dispostos a ficar quietos com os ensinamentos.'_

\- Eu estava certa, Crooks - ela disse ao gato. - É absolutamente perfeito para ele.

Pensando nisso mais tarde, Hermione refletiu que os dois totens também não pareciam tão distantes. Tanto Raposa quanto Lontra eram aparentemente altamente inteligentes, heterodoxas e nem sempre fáceis de entender. Ela tinha que admitir, esses rótulos se encaixam muito bem em si mesma e em Snape. Ela gostava da conversa deles. Foi bom poder sentar e discutir um conceito tão abstrato. Nenhum de seus outros amigos teria sido remotamente interessado. Mesmo seus colegas professores raramente se interessavam por discussões intelectuais profundas, exceto sobre seu próprio assunto particular. Pelo menos quando Snape voltasse a ensinar ela teria alguém com quem conversar, se ela pudesse persuadi-lo a não evitá-la.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings - always darker, emptier and simpler."

_– Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

Quando ela passou pela caravana brevemente no dia seguinte para devolver o livro, Hermione o encontrou sentado nos degraus ao sol, sua perna ruim se estendendo até o último degrau. Ele parecia estar mexendo em um pedaço de papel. Quando se aproximou, percebeu que ele estava dobrando-a com cuidado e precisão. - Isso é origami? - ela perguntou curiosa.

Como sempre, ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso ao vê-la. - Isto é.

\- Um passatempo não convencional - observou ela, encostando-se ao lado da caravana para assistir.

Seus longos dedos cuidadosamente provocaram outro vinco na linha. - Como acontece com muitas coisas, perde o mistério quando você olha mais de perto - respondeu ele. - Para alguém tão impopular quanto eu, o origami é o ideal, se alguém fizer uma exceção a ele, tudo o que for perdido é um único pedaço de papel.

\- Exato e cínico como sempre - Hermione disse-lhe suavemente. - O que você está fazendo?

\- Nada, ainda - ele respondeu distraidamente, aparentemente se concentrando no que estava fazendo. - Apenas experimentando formas.

\- Eu terminei o livro que você me emprestou. Foi muito interessante. Todos os Patronos representam totens?

\- Não que eu saiba. - Inclinando cuidadosamente para trás um canto do papel, ele olhou para ela, seus olhos se estreitando um pouco contra a luz brilhante, a luz do sol mostrou que eles eram verdadeiros negros, as íris quase indistinguíveis das pupilas. - Não até esse ponto, pelo menos. Eu diria que todos os Patronos revelam algo sobre a natureza da bruxa ou mago que os lança, mas a maioria, se não todos, não reflete tanto quanto um animal totêmico. Você conhece alguém com um Patrono verdadeiramente inadequado?

\- Não agora que a sua mudou, não - ela admitiu com cautela. - Mesmo sabendo as razões para isso, uma corça nunca pareceu muito com você.

\- É verdade - ele concordou com um bufo suave, evidentemente, e um tanto surpreendentemente, não ofendido.

\- Existe um equivalente do charme do Patrono? - ela perguntou hesitante.

\- Para os bruxos das Trevas, você quer dizer? - Ele perguntou sem rodeios. Quando ela assentiu, ele considerou por um momento. - Se existe, eu nunca encontrei referência a isso. Eu não acredito. A magia negra permite métodos mais diretos de lidar com os dementadores e há outras formas de transportar mensagens.

Hermione assentiu e o silêncio caiu entre eles, como ela havia observado antes, não era desconfortável como tal. Depois de alguns minutos, colocou o papel meio dobrado dentro da porta e se mexeu, apoiando os braços e levantando-se, compensando sua perna direita rígida sem parecer pensar nisso, obviamente ele estava bem acostumado a fazer concessões para a lesão. Recuperando o equilíbrio, ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans para pegar um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro Zippo amassado.

\- Você sabe como o tabagismo é ruim para a saúde, não sabe? - ela perguntou em uma voz desaprovadora.

\- Sim, senhorita Granger. Por incrível que pareça, meu nível de inteligência é suficientemente alto e minha compreensão do mundo trouxa é completa o suficiente para eu entender o conceito - Snape respondeu em sua voz mais irritante antes de se iluminar e dar uma tragada, exalando uma pluma fina de fumaça.

Tentando ficar fora do caminho da fumaça, ela franziu a testa e inalou cautelosamente. - Não cheira como um cigarro normal.

Ele deu a ela um olhar divertido. - Como você não tem nenhuma dúvida, os cigarros normais costumam cheirar desagradáveis. Fumo para relaxar, para não acabar fedido como um beco em frente a um pub. Esses são o meu luxo. Pelo que sei, é menos provável que me envenenem, também. - Encostado na parede da caravana, ele olhou de lado para ela. - Por que você nunca entrou na Cura está além de mim. Você teria sido capaz de atormentar as pessoas o dia todo e fazer quantas perguntas seu coração pudesse desejar. A única carreira mais provável para você teria sido uma bibliotecária, mas eu suspeito que você teria sido demitida por ler o estoque inteiro em vez de realmente trabalhar.

\- Obrigada pelo conselho de carreira, professor - ela respondeu sarcasticamente. - Está apenas cerca de uma década tarde demais.

\- Antes tarde do que nunca, dizem eles - ele respondeu preguiçosamente. - Mais uma frase trouxa que eu nunca entendi totalmente. De qualquer forma, isso não era um conselho, apenas uma observação. Certamente seus pais ficariam mais impressionados com uma carreira de cura? Eu pareço lembrar que eles são algo na área da saúde... - Ele parou de falar com a expressão no rosto dela, seus olhos se tornando cautelosos, ela tentou relaxar os punhos cerrados e respirou devagar.

\- Não mencione meus pais.

Seus olhos negros pareciam quase desconcertados por um momento antes de se endurecerem em indiferença. - Como quiser.

\- Você sabe - ela disse com raiva - um ser humano decente se desculparia.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. - Se eu soubesse o que eu deveria me desculpar, eu poderia considerar isso.

\- Como se você não soubesse - ela retrucou. - Foi manchete por semanas.

Ele suspirou. - Senhorita Granger, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando. Ou falo a respeito ou vou embora, eu passei muitos anos relutantemente forçado na companhia de Alvo Dumbledore, no seu mais irritante para ter qualquer apreciação por enigmas.

Lentamente levantando a cabeça, ela encontrou seus olhos diretamente, algo que ela nunca fez por mais do que alguns segundos em todos os anos que ela o conheceu. Suas profundidades escuras eram tão difíceis de ler como sempre, mas ele parecia sinceramente intrigado com a reação dela. Lembrou-se do que ele lhe dissera sobre o paradeiro dele durante a última década e concluiu que era vagamente possível que ele realmente não soubesse o que ele havia dito.

\- Depois da guerra, meus pais efetivamente me deserdaram - ela disse finalmente, em uma voz que não soava muito parecida com a dela. - Eu não os vejo ou falo com eles há mais de oito anos. Eu não sei onde eles estão agora. Eles podem estar mortos, pelo que eu sei. - O contato visual deles ainda se mantinha, tão perto, ela podia ver suas pupilas se dilatarem um pouco, seus olhos arregalando levemente e suas sobrancelhas franzidas no que certamente parecia uma surpresa genuína.

\- Por quê? - ele questionou baixinho.

\- Porque eu tentei mantê-los seguros - ela disse amargamente. Quando ela restaurou as memórias reais, eles não a perdoaram. Ela não podia culpá-los, mas isso não parava de doer.

Houve um longo silêncio, ela se recusou a explicar mais, e depois de alguns instantes ele baixou o olhar e evitou os olhos. Ele virou o cigarro com os dedos, mexendo-o desconfortavelmente, e finalmente o apagou e jogou a ponta na garrafa nos degraus, como costumava fazer. - Minhas desculpas por mencionar isso - disse ele finalmente.

\- Você realmente não sabia?

\- Não. Embora, é claro, você só tenha a minha palavra para isso - acrescentou ele com uma voz fraca.

Ela suspirou. - Eu não quis dizer isso. Isso só... me pegou de surpresa. Eu ainda acho difícil falar sobre eles. Foi realmente manchete no Profeta, você sabe.

A tensão cresceu entre eles por um momento, antes que ele desse aquela risada zombeteira grossa dele novamente. - Homines quod volunt credunt, as pessoas acreditam que eles querem. Um fato que eu tenho certeza que ambos podem apreciar. Eu não deveria ter mencionado isso. - Ela assentiu, e depois de um tempo o seguiu para dentro em silêncio, aceitando a bebida que ele lhe dava e se enroscando no seu sofá habitual para olhar distante para o copo.

\- Você tem alguma família? - ela perguntou finalmente. O breve interlúdio lhe dera tempo para apreciar o que lhe dissera sobre não gostar do silêncio, sem algum tipo de distração, não havia como parar de pensar nisso. O rádio poderia funcionar para ele, mas não parecia ser suficiente para ela.

\- Não - ele respondeu baixinho. - Eu nunca tive muitos parentes. Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, meus pais eram tudo o que me restava, eles morreram quando eu tinha dezesseis anos.

Ela olhou para cima, assustada. - Isso há muito tempo? Mas...

\- Eu sei. Meu registro afirma que eles foram mortos em um acidente quando eu tinha vinte e poucos anos. Tenho certeza de que não vai surpreender você saber que menti. Voltei para casa de Hogwarts para as férias de verão e os encontrei mortos na sala da frente - disse ele, desapaixonadamente. - Como eu não tinha o menor desejo de ser cuidado, e como era apenas um pouco mais de seis meses antes de vir de idade no mundo mágico, optei por não informar Hogwarts, e menti sobre a minha idade para as autoridades trouxas.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Eu não posso imaginar o porquê. Nenhum deles foi uma grande perda.

Ela teve a impressão desconfortável de que ele realmente queria dizer isso. Harry havia contado a ela sobre o breve vislumbre da infância de Snape que ele tinha visto durante uma aula de Oclumência, e o que ela tinha visto nas memórias aumentou o conhecimento de que ele obviamente não teve uma educação agradável, mas de ouvir uma completa falta de a emoção em sua voz era perturbadora. _Talvez seja assim que ele lide com as coisas._ \- Como eles morreram?

\- Vazamento de gás. Envenenamento por monóxido de carbono - ele respondeu brevemente, claramente não querendo elaborar. Ela deixou o assunto cair. Depois de alguns momentos, ele pegou sua varinha e convocou o pedaço de papel meio dobrado que ele estava usando anteriormente, estudando-o por um momento antes de alisá-lo e começar uma série de dobras rápidas. Ela o observou, deixando a música de rádio passar por cima dela e se perder nos movimentos hábeis, certos de suas mãos, os dedos longos trabalhando em perfeita precisão, apesar de dezenas de minúsculas cicatrizes e calos.

Ele sentiu que ela o observava, é claro. Desde os onze anos de idade, ela notou que ele sempre sabia quando alguém estava olhando para ele. Em vez da esperada carranca ou escárnio, porém, ele parecia ignorar seu escrutínio completamente, salvo por uma leve tensão em seus ombros, na verdade, ele diminuiu os movimentos de suas mãos e angulou os dedos para que ela pudesse ver com mais clareza. Era fascinante ver o papel tomando forma lentamente, e ela podia entender por que ele tinha esse passatempo em particular.

Finalmente ele olhou para ela com uma expressão levemente divertida e levantou o que parecia para Hermione como uma bagunça amassada. Segurando o papel em certos pontos, ele fez algo que ela não conseguia ver e, diante de seus olhos, se transformou em uma linda estrela tridimensional de muitas pontas, que ele apresentou a ela com um floreio um pouco teatral.

\- É maravilhoso - ela disse a ele sinceramente. - Como você aprendeu a fazer isso?

\- Uma resposta que eu tenho certeza que você vai apreciar, senhorita Granger; de um livro.

\- Você tem algum livro sobre origami que eu pudesse pegar emprestado? - Ela perguntou ansiosamente, seu entusiasmo fazendo-o sorrir por um momento antes que a diversão desaparecesse de seu rosto e deixasse seus olhos inexpressivos mais uma vez.

\- Não. Eles estavam no Spinner's End.

_Eles foram queimados._ \- Eu sinto muito.

\- Um dos hábitos mais irritantes dos Grifinórios - ele observou mordaz - é a tendência deles de se desculpar por coisas que não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com eles. A menos que você pessoalmente atire o fogo, o que eu tenho certeza que você não fez, seu pedido de desculpas é pouco apropriado para a situação.

\- Considerando que os Sonserinos nunca pedem desculpas a menos que sejam cutucados no ponto de varinha?

Prestes a responder, ele fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu, depois de um momento, ele riu baixinho. - Ah. Irônico.

\- O que é?

\- Ocorre-me que falei muitas vezes para lhe causar dor deliberadamente, e ainda assim... a única vez que peço desculpas é a única vez que foi um acidente genuíno.

Ela tinha que admitir, isso era muito irônico.

* * *

A semana seguinte trouxe o esperado frenesi da mídia...

_SNAPE VIVE!_

_Comensal da Morte para Ensinar em Hogwarts Novamente?_

_Um dos criminosos mais notórios da guerra contra Voldemort, acreditava-se que Severus Snape - mais conhecido por seu assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore - havia sido morto na Batalha Final. Agora sabemos que ele está de fato vivo. Não apenas isso, mas está sendo proposto que ele retornará à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e retomará sua carreira docente._

_A questão de apenas de que lado Snape (48) estava, nunca foi satisfatoriamente respondida. Muitos membros da Ordem da Fênix, mais notavelmente Harry Potter (28), indicaram que estavam a par de informações que o resto de nós não tem e que tudo que Snape fez era parte do plano mestre de Albus Dumbledore para derrotar Voldemort. Mais detalhes na página dois._

_Em 1981, Snape foi julgado como Comensal da Morte e escapou da prisão apenas devido ao convincente testemunho do próprio Dumbledore, que proclamou que Snape era espião da Ordem da Fênix, contradizendo a evidência de muitos outros Comensais da Morte em suas próprias provações (história completa na página seis)._

_Após o assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore no verão de 1997, Snape foi nomeado Diretor de Hogwarts pelo próprio Voldemort, e perpetuou um reinado de terror com seus companheiros Comensais da Morte, Aleto e Amico Carrow (veja a página quatro para um relato completo daquele ano) antes de fugir da escola durante a Batalha Final._

_Não está claro como Snape sobreviveu à guerra, quando houve vários relatos de testemunhas oculares de sua morte, pouco antes da derrota de Voldemort por Harry Potter, e nem se sabe nada sobre seu paradeiro desde aquela época. Sua localização atual também é um mistério neste momento, mas em setembro parece que ele estará voltando à cena de seus piores crimes, ele voltará a trabalhar como chefe da Casa da Sonserina e professor de Poções em Hogwarts._

_A atual diretora é a professora Minerva McGonagall (82), ela mesma uma membro de alto nível da Ordem da Fênix. Ela não estava disponível para comentar, mas nos forneceu a seguinte breve declaração:_

_'Seja qual for o professor Snape pode ou não ter feito no passado, ninguém pode negar que ele é um professor altamente competente. Não havia mais candidatos qualificados para o cargo, e ele foi inocentado de todas as acusações. Eu tenho visto evidências de que suas ações durante a guerra eram parte do plano maior e no final ele se mostrou necessário para a derrota de Harry para Voldemort. Em vista disso, ele tem todo o apoio de Hogwarts.'_

_Até agora fomos incapazes de localizar o próprio homem para lhe perguntar onde ele esteve ou por que decidiu se revelar neste momento. Há uma história infeliz entre esta publicação e Snape e ele provou ser menos cooperativo no passado. Nossos esforços estão em andamento._

_(The Daily Prophet, 2008)_

O Profeta Diário dedicou uma edição inteira ao retorno de Severus Snape ao mundo dos bruxos, desenterrando e revisando todos os detalhes de seus crimes passados, ambos conhecidos e especulados, e reiterando todos os testemunhos que eventualmente concederam um veredicto relutante de que ele estava do lado da Luz (que não era o mesmo que inocente). Durante o resto da semana, publicaram muitas cartas de pessoas dando sua opinião sobre seu retorno ao seu papel de professor de poções. Hermione estava quase certa de que não havia uma única carta de apoio.

No meio desse caos veio o encontro entre Snape e Minerva McGonagall. Não foi o que Hermione esperava. Ela pensara que Snape seria o seu eu cáustico habitual, agressivo em suas exigências e altivo em sua recusa em se comprometer, em vez disso, ele parecia quase fraco, cansado e sem vontade de discutir. Ele estava pouco à vontade nos arredores desconhecidos e claramente inseguro de seu relacionamento com sua diretora, isso era compreensível, Hermione supôs. Eles tinham sido professor e aluno por um longo tempo, depois colegas, e eles não tinham gostado muito um do outro, mesmo assim, por todas as aparências. E então, é claro, Snape matou Dumbledore e assumiu o cargo de diretor. Ginny, Neville e Luna não tinham entrado em muitos detalhes sobre o último ano, mas ela sabia que ele havia torturado todos pessoalmente em mais de uma ocasião e permitido que os Carrows fizessem isso também.

A reunião foi estranha, mas não tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido. Em parte, surpreendentemente, isso se devia a Crookshanks, o gato desafiou Snape na porta, como fez com todos os visitantes. Para sua surpresa, Snape se inclinou e estendeu a mão para o gato, que havia cheirado os dedos com desconfiança antes, ainda mais surpreendentemente, começando a ronronar e cutucando os longos dedos em uma imperiosa exigência a ser acariciado. Hermione sabia há muitos anos que seu gato era um bom juiz das pessoas, evidentemente Crooks tinha decidido que Snape não era de todo ruim.

O contrato de Snape havia sido elaborado e devidamente assinado. Pessoalmente, Hermione não tinha certeza se era inteiramente justo, havia muito mais cláusulas do que ela própria. Ainda assim, ele não parecia ter objeções, e confidenciou ao sair que era mais do que ele esperava. Agora era oficial. Severus Snape se juntaria à faculdade de Hogwarts mais uma vez no início de setembro em seu antigo papel como professor de poções e chefe da Sonserina.

Entre seus amigos, apenas Harry e Ginny sabiam de antemão. Neville ficou horrorizado ao saber que seu antigo inimigo estava voltando para a escola, mas Hermione havia apontado que era muito improvável que o professor de Herbologia e o professor de Poções se encontrassem e que Snape ficaria muito feliz em ignorar completamente todos os seus colegas, quando possível. Ron ficou indignado e, no momento, não estava falando com ela, não havia nada de novo nisso, ele geralmente encontra um motivo para parar de falar com ela a cada poucos meses. O resto dos Weasley estava mais protegido, e o consenso geral era de que eles esperariam e veriam o que aconteceria. Luna... Bem, Luna nunca reagiu da mesma maneira que a maioria das pessoas. Hermione contara toda a história do retorno de Snape, a ex-Corvinal ficou profundamente interessada e pareceu sinceramente satisfeita, por razões conhecidas apenas por ela mesma.

Foi uma semana longa e caótica antes que Hermione conseguisse retornar à caravana. Snape não parecia estar gostando de seu retorno aos holofotes. Ela esperava isso, mas ainda era um choque vê-lo cansado e irritado quando se sentou à mesa na caravana, meticulosamente rasgando o Profeta em tiras e depositando-as em uma pilha organizada. Sabendo melhor do que perguntar se ele estava bem, ela se sentou em frente a ele.

\- Essa é uma foto muito antiga de você, não é?

\- Há muito poucas fotografias minhas existentes - ele respondeu sem olhar para cima. - Se eu tivesse o meu caminho não haveria nenhuma.

\- Eu estava pensando...

\- Essas palavras, vindo de você, sempre me enchem de pavor.

\- Desligue o sarcasmo e ouça, por favor. Eu estava pensando que talvez você devesse dar uma entrevista. Nada elaborado, nada que pudesse ser distorcido e esquartejado. Apenas uma declaração, publicada na íntegra. Algo que tiraria o seu lado da história.

\- No Profeta? - Ele perguntou sarcasticamente. Ele sorriu. - Eles ainda estão com medo de falar comigo, parece.

\- Merlin, não, não o Profeta. Eu suspeito que o que eles fizeram com as entrevistas de Harry quando éramos mais jovens pareceria um piquenique em comparação. Não, Luna se ofereceu para publicá-lo em O Pasquim, ela foi tirada do pai como editora.

\- O Pasquim - repetiu ele categoricamente.

\- Eu sei que parece estúpido, mas funcionou para Harry no nosso quinto ano.

\- Hmm - ele respondeu sem compromisso.

\- O que você fez para deixar os repórteres do Profeta com medo de procurar por você? - ela perguntou curiosa. Ele sorriu para ela novamente, mas não respondeu. Ele não disse mais nada por um tempo, ela o observou sistematicamente destruindo o jornal, página por página, até que finalmente ele sacou a varinha e incinerou os restos rasgados antes de varrer as cinzas.

\- Sente-se melhor? - Ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ele bufou. - Eu não acredito que eu já tenha lido uma edição do Profeta que não deveria sofrer o mesmo destino, antes da publicação, na maioria dos casos. Quanto à sua sugestão... eu vou pensar sobre isso.

* * *

Ele fez mais do que pensar sobre isso, parecia. Três dias depois, ela recebeu uma cópia antecipada do Pasquim de Luna, com uma foto muito mais recente de Snape franzindo o cenho para ela da capa. Divertida, Hermione abriu a revista e examinou o artigo. Assim como o próprio homem, sua declaração foi concisa e direta:

_'Voltei para a Grã-Bretanha há três anos, tendo passado o tempo desde o fim da guerra viajando. A decisão de retornar ao mundo mágico em geral e a Hogwarts especificamente não foi tomada de ânimo leve, no entanto, foi trazido à minha atenção que Horace Slughorn estava se aposentando e que a diretora estava tendo alguma dificuldade em encontrar um substituto. Depois de muita discussão, foi elaborado um contrato que satisfez todas as partes, e eu voltarei à faculdade no início do semestre._

_Não tenho intenção de falar dos acontecimentos da guerra. No que me diz respeito, isso está no passado e deve permanecer lá, aqueles que precisavam conhecer a verdade, sabem disso. Nem pretendo confirmar ou negar a miríade de rumores que se espalharam nos anos desde que saí. Estou voltando como professor de poções e chefe da Casa Sonserina, nada mais. Também devo aconselhar qualquer pessoa que pretenda enviar qualquer forma de correspondência que a Diretora trará pessoalmente a todos as cartas endereçadas a mim e que só posso ser contatado em Hogwarts no futuro previsível.'_

_(The Quibbler, 2008)_

Essa foi uma decisão sensata, Hermione decidiu, recordando sua própria experiência breve de cartas de ódio. De alguma forma, ela pensou que Snape iria atrair mais do que Howlers e Bubotuber pus. Ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa que seu papel no retorno de Snape não fosse mencionado também. Revirando a revista, dirigiu-se ao local da caravana, que estava se formando na onda de calor que desceu.

Refletindo essa mudança no tempo, a caravana estava sufocantemente quente, o que talvez explicasse por que ele estava sentado nos degraus e lendo. Isso não foi o que a fez parar a certa distância e olhar fixamente, mas a roupa dele, devido ao calor, sem dúvida, ele estava vestindo, ela não conseguia chamar de regata, não em conexão com Snape, e substituiu "camiseta sem mangas". A atadura esportiva estava de volta em seu braço, escondendo a Marca Negra da vista, mas ele não se incomodou em esconder nenhuma das outras cicatrizes que ela podia ver. Havia muito poucos visíveis em ambos os braços, e pelo menos mais um era visível sobre o pescoço baixo da camisa, serpenteando sobre um dos ombros, bem como as duas cicatrizes irregulares de picada de cobra em sua garganta. A maioria dos homens em sua experiência usava apenas camisas sem mangas para mostrar os músculos, não é assim com Snape, parecia. Ele era mais forte do que ela pensara, mas isso não dizia muito, ele ainda estava visivelmente magro, as linhas de seus ossos visíveis ao longo de sua estrutura.

Com um esforço, ela parou de olhar antes que ele sentisse, e caminhou até ele. Ele olhou para cima de seu livro e tirou os óculos quando ela se aproximou, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto segurava o Pasquim. - E o que você achou? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

\- É uma foto melhor - ela disse sinceramente, balançando a cabeça e tentando não sorrir. - Mas estou decepcionada por você não ter me agradecido na impressão, Severus, na verdade.

Ele revirou os olhos. - Eu presumi que você teria tido publicidade suficiente para durar várias vidas por este ponto. Eu estava errado? - ele a desafiou.

\- Não - ela admitiu suavemente. - Não, você não estava errado. Obrigada. - Seus lampejos de compreensão eram surpreendentes toda vez que aconteciam, o que reconhecidamente não era frequente. Ele desviou o olhar sem responder e, num breve momento de compreensão, percebeu novamente que ficava desconfortável quando agradecia até mesmo por algo menor, ele não gostava de ser reconhecido, mesmo por algo tão simples como fazer uma xícara de café para ela. Era apenas mais uma reviravolta no homem mais complexo que ela já conhecera.

\- Então - ela disse em tom de conversa - faltando menos de um mês até o início do mandato.

\- Sim.

\- Como você está se sentindo?

Snape olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha. - Na verdade, estou me perguntando por que deixei você me convencer a isso.

\- Porque você está entediado - Hermione disse a ele, assinalando os motivos em seus dedos - e porque você sente falta de Hogwarts, se não das pessoas lá, e porque você precisa do laboratório, e porque parte de você não pode sair do hábito de se sentir responsável pela Sonserina. - Ela estava pensando sobre essa pergunta e sua resposta por semanas.

Ela estava melhorando em ler as pequenas mudanças em sua expressão, ele parecia visivelmente surpreso com suas ideias e parecia um pouco nervoso. Só por um momento, antes que seu tom de desprezo característico substituísse a expressão mais suave, ele respondeu: - Ainda um insuportável sabe-tudo, vejo.

\- Sim - ela concordou calmamente, tentando não sorrir. - Não parece provável que eu saia disso.

\- Que delicioso - ele disse amargamente. - Eu também entendo que vou ter que suportar a presença de Longbottom mais uma vez.

\- Garanto-lhe que ele também não está ansioso por isso - respondeu ela, reprimindo uma risadinha. - Como eu disse a ele, é improvável que vocês se vejam fora das refeições ou das reuniões da equipe. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo nas estufas, e imagino que não seja provável que saia de suas masmorras, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário.

\- Uma observação astuta. Se você se lembra, eu insisti para McGonagall que a minha presença nas refeições não fosse obrigatória, precisamente para que eu não tivesse que gastar mais tempo do que o necessário com, bem, qualquer um.

Teatralmente, Hermione colocou a mão sobre o coração. - Por que, Severus. E lá estava eu trabalhando sob a ilusão de que você mal podia tolerar minha companhia de vez em quando.

\- Você com certeza me conhece melhor do que isso - ele disse secamente. - Eu não tolero nenhuma companhia além da minha.

\- E, no entanto, aqui estou eu - ela apontou suavemente - Você ainda não me jogou fora.

\- Meu erro, claramente - ele replicou.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele. - Se você diz isso. No entanto, eu espero que você não desapareça completamente nas profundezas do castelo. Eu me lembro de você me dizendo uma vez, no quinto ano, eu acredito, que eu precisava de deflação regular para evitar que os que me cercassem de ser levado ao assassinato, algo que tenho certeza que você está mais qualificado para fornecer do que qualquer um. - Ele sorriu e ela sorriu ironicamente para ele.

\- Em uma nota mais séria - ela acrescentou mais calmamente - eu não esqueci o seu verdadeiro motivo para aceitar este trabalho. Eu quero ajudar.

Ele fez uma careta para ela. - Eu não preciso nem quero sua ajuda.

\- Não há dúvida de que é verdade - ela concordou calmamente. - No entanto, eu ainda quero ajudar. Eu quero saber mais sobre Cruciatus e os danos que isso causa. A poção que você me deu parece estar funcionando até agora, mas eu gostaria de saber como fazer isso para mim mesma, caso precise dela novamente, e quero saber o quão ruim ela pode ser potencialmente.

\- Sua condição é improvável que piore.

\- Improvável não significa impossível. Eu admito que provavelmente não vai acontecer, mas eu ainda quero saber. - _E eu quero ajudá-lo._ Ela não era estúpida o suficiente para dizer isso em voz alta, mesmo em seu conhecimento limitado com esse homem, ela sabia que nada o faria correr mais rápido.

\- Eu posso fornecer notas - disse ele rigidamente. Ela revirou os olhos novamente

\- Pare com isso, Severus. Eu não tenho mais onze anos de idade. Eu não vou estar lá toda vez que você se virar, balançando minha mão no ar. Eu sei que você gosta da sua privacidade, e eu também. Além disso, nós dois teremos trabalho a fazer. Eu só estou pedindo algumas horas por semana em seu laboratório ajudando você com poções. Prometo não quebrar nada, atrapalhar ou arruinar a poção.

Ele parecia estar vacilando, uma impressão enfatizada quando ele atirou de volta: - Você promete não me irritar?

Sorrindo, ela respondeu: - Não, porque quando você está de mau humor não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar te incomodar, exceto talvez parar de respirar. Mas certamente você deve admitir que eu sou muito menos chata do que costumava ser.

De má vontade, ele assentiu. - E isso é tudo que você quer? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Bem... eu posso querer emprestado mais alguns dos seus livros...

Ele bufou, suspeita dando lugar a zombaria. - Tudo bem. Parece que você venceu novamente. Vou ver quanto tempo livre terei uma vez que o mandato tenha começado.

* * *

Severus não se sentia tão longe em profundidade em muitos anos. Foi exatamente por isso que ele resistiu ao pensamento de voltar ao mundo bruxo por tanto tempo, situações exatamente assim. Bem, não, não assim, ele admitiu para si mesmo enquanto se sentava nos degraus da caravana escura, envolto no calor feroz da noite de verão. Ele imaginou dezenas de cenários diferentes, desde prisão e julgamento até a recepção de um herói, não que o último fosse provável, mas ele nem sabia o que era isso. Ele nunca teve uma ideia clara de quem iria encontrá-lo, quando ele inventou seu plano vago de perambular por Londres até que alguém o reconhecesse, mas até ele previu que seria Granger quem o encontrasse, ele não poderia ter imaginado isso.

Ela não parecia querer nada dele. Essa foi a parte mais confusa. Em quase cinquenta anos, todo mundo que ele conheceu queria algo dele, principalmente sua dor de alguma forma. Tudo o que Granger parecia querer era conversas ocasionais e algum tempo em seu laboratório quando ele estava em ordem. _E para emprestar livros_, ele se lembrou ironicamente.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que alguém queria apenas sentar e conversar com ele. Mesmo quando Dumbledore o arrancou de seu amado calabouço, o velho sempre dominou a conversa e geralmente com um objetivo específico em mente. Mesmo no passado distante, quando ele e Lily se sentaram e conversaram, ele sempre ficava para trás e deixava que ela decidisse o assunto. As conversas livres e fáceis que ele havia testemunhado entre os outros nunca fizeram parte de sua experiência.

Textos psicológicos formaram uma grande porcentagem de seu material de leitura desde o final da guerra. Ele sabia que suas experiências o teriam prejudicado, e ele sabia que ninguém estaria interessado em ajudá-lo, então ele tinha determinado a tentar lidar com isso sozinho, assim como ele sempre fez. Ele sabia intelectualmente o quão solitário ele tinha sido durante os anos de exílio auto imposto, e ainda assim isso não o preparara para a rapidez com que ele confiava no contato humano.

Tinha ficado tão ruim, tão rápido, que ele se viu esperando ansiosamente por ela todos os dias e sentindo-se curiosamente decepcionado se ela não chegasse para uma visita, apesar do fato de que não havia nenhum arranjo e nenhuma razão para esperá-la. Ele encontrou-se lutando para não ficar com raiva quando ele a viu, lutando para não culpá-la por não aparecer antes.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Severus, você disse a si mesmo como era antinatural se ligar à primeira pessoa a falar de boa vontade com você. Agora você está fazendo a mesma coisa novamente, cometendo os mesmos erros quase quarenta anos depois. Você não aprendeu nada._

Friamente, ele disse a si mesmo que sabia disso pelo que era. Desespero. Depois de tantos anos, após duas guerras e um período de exílio, ele ansiava positivamente por um simples conforto humano e não queria mais nada além de não estar mais sozinho. Isso não era razão para esperar isso. Só porque ele precisava de algo não significava que seria fornecido. Seria bastante simples aproveitar o gesto de civilidade que Granger lhe mostrara, para manipulá-la a passar mais tempo com ele, mas a ideia não tinha apelo. Até agora, as interações deles tinham sido voluntárias e genuínas, até onde ele podia dizer, e patéticas, embora não quisesse perder isso.

_Eles finalmente quebraram você,_ ele disse a si mesmo. _Você não tem mais nenhum orgulho._ Ele pegaria as migalhas que ela lhe oferecia, enquanto fossem oferecidos, porque ele não tinha certeza se poderia se dar ao luxo de não fazê-lo. Ele chegara tão perto de um colapso irreversível nos últimos anos, ele precisava de algo para se agarrar. Era patético, degradante e lamentável, mas isso não o tornava falso.

O melhor que ele podia esperar era que a garota-mulher, ele supôs, de má vontade, nunca percebesse o quanto ele precisava disso.

Porque se ela fizesse, ela teria um poder inabalável sobre ele.

E ele prometeu a si mesmo quando o Lorde das Trevas caiu que nunca mais se colocaria à mercê de outro.

Então, novamente, ele nunca fez uma promessa de que ele não havia quebrado.


	7. Chapter 7

"There is a curse. They say, 'May you live in interesting times'."

– Terry Pratchett.

* * *

A primeira reunião de equipe do ano ocorreu uma semana antes do início do período letivo, dando ao pessoal tempo para se adaptar às rotinas e organizar cronogramas e passar pelas mil e uma tarefas administrativas que eram necessárias para manter qualquer tipo de instituição funcionando sem problemas. Hermione não tinha certeza de como seus colegas reagiriam. No final, eles tinham, sem exceção, ignorado Snape completamente, o que parecia se adequar a ele. Ele havia escolhido uma cadeira na sala dos professores que ficava num canto, onde ele não faria parte das coisas a menos que desejasse, e parecia feliz em ser ignorado, dado o que poderia ter acontecido, ela supôs que foi a melhor escolha. Ela o viu tocando seu antebraço esquerdo uma ou duas vezes. Foi um choque ver o novo Snape de volta em suas vestes negras mais uma vez.

Após a reunião, ela arrumou suas posses e permitiu que Crookshanks saíssem de seus aposentos para se afastar e recuperar seu território, como a maioria dos gatos em Hogwarts, seu animal de estimação considerava todo o castelo como seu. Ao contrário dos outros gatos, entretanto, o meio Amasso estava preparado para reforçar essa visão. Depois disso, ela foi para as masmorras.

O ar estava cheio de poeira e a porta da sala de aula de Poções estava aberta. Olhando para dentro, notou, com franca diversão, que todas as modificações de Slughorn haviam sido desfeitas e que agora era a sala de aula de sua infância mais uma vez, já até o ar havia mudado sutilmente tanto no cheiro quanto na atmosfera.

Os aposentos de Snape não estavam dispostos da mesma maneira que a maioria dos alojamentos dos funcionários. A única maneira de chegar ao seu escritório era através da sala de aula de Poções, e a única maneira de acessar seus aposentos pessoais era através de seu escritório. Hermione não tinha absolutamente nenhuma dúvida de que ele tinha outra saída, uma que ele mantinha escondida, mas, para todos os efeitos, só havia um caminho para dentro ou para fora. Como funcionária, ela tinha acesso ao seu escritório e, ao entrar, percebeu que essa sala também havia sido restaurada ao seu estado anterior. Os móveis de Slughorn foram substituídos pelo mobiliário simples, escuro e elegante que ela lembrava, assim como sua infame coleção de coisas engarrafadas nas prateleiras atrás da mesa. Balançando a cabeça ironicamente - _ele não perdeu tempo_ \- ela se aproximou da porta que levava aos seus aposentos pessoais e bateu. Depois de um momento, ouviu um clique e abriu a porta.

\- Você não deveria ter checado quem estava na porta antes de abri-la? - Ela perguntou baixinho, abanando a mão na frente do rosto para tentar dissipar um pouco da poeira no ar. Evidentemente esses quartos também estavam sendo transformados. Ou purificados.

\- Ninguém mais sonharia em vir até aqui - ele respondeu distraidamente, estudando um entalhe em baixo-relevo extremamente feio de um querubim pendurado na parede e franzindo o cenho para ele.

\- Encanto de cola permanente? - ela perguntou com simpatia, movendo-se para ficar ao lado dele e olhando para o entalhe. Absentamente, parte de sua mente notou que, tão perto, ele não era tão alto quanto ela pensava, nem um metro e oitenta, o olhar sobre as pessoas era a perspectiva de uma criança combinada com a força de sua personalidade, embora ele ainda fosse consideravelmente mais alto do que ela.

\- Não, mas algo semelhante. - Ele balançou a cabeça e fez uma careta. - Slughorn nunca teve qualquer gosto.

\- Você dificilmente é conhecido por seu senso de design de interiores - ela apontou suavemente, ganhando uma bufada. Olhando em volta, ela franziu a testa, percebendo que mesmo ali havia música tocando, Led Zeppelin, a menos que ela tenha perdido o palpite, o que você definitivamente não poderia ouvir sobre a tecnologia sem fio. A sala onde estavam atualmente estava quase vazia, a mobília tendo sido desmontada e empilhada contra uma parede, a exceção era uma pequena mesa dobrável em um canto, que segurava seu laptop, a fonte da música. - Como você conseguiu colocar um computador funcionando? - ela perguntou incrédula.

Ele sorriu. - Eu sou um bruxo, afinal de contas.

\- Você tem que me ensinar isso.

\- Eu não, na verdade - ele demorou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Mas se você quiser. O encanto é, na verdade, surpreendentemente simples. - Voltando ao seu olhar de olhos negros para a escultura na parede, ele disse, pensativo: - Você acha que, se Slughorn quisesse isso, ele a teria removido?

\- O quê? Oh. Eu suponho que sim. Por quê?

Como resposta, ele ergueu a varinha e, com um leve olhar de satisfação no rosto, esmagou a escultura com um feitiço redutor bem dirigido.

\- Você está gostando demais disso - Hermione disse a ele, lutando contra um sorriso. Vagando até o laptop, ela começou curiosamente a percorrer a biblioteca de música. - Esta é a mais estranha mistura de música que eu já vi - informou ele .

\- O que você esperava, o Fantasma da Ópera, ou órgão da Transilvânia diretamente da trilha sonora de um filme de terror do Hammer?

\- Não é bem assim. Mas há quase tudo aqui. - A maior parte parecia ser um rock antigo do tipo que seus pais ouviram, mas também havia uma quantidade surpreendente de pop mais moderno e até jazz e reggae, além de algumas peças clássicas. - É tudo música trouxa - ela notou. Surpreendentemente, realmente, já que a música bruxa não tinha progredido além dos discos de gramofone e não podia ser computadorizada, mas ainda assim, sua resposta a surpreendeu.

\- Sim. Como eu tenho certeza que você pode apreciar, sendo trouxa, a música bruxa deixa muito a desejar. É minha opinião que o mundo mágico como um todo é incapaz de produzir qualquer trabalho criativo de qualidade, seja música, arte, poesia ou prosa.

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso - ela admitiu. Agora que ela considerou, ele tinha um ponto. - Essa é uma atitude muito esclarecida para um sonserino.

\- Meio-sangue, lembra - ele respondeu distraidamente, fazendo um movimento complexo com sua varinha que limpou a poeira no ar e permitiu que ele visse o quarto vazio. - Eu vivi um estilo de vida em grande parte trouxa durante a maior parte da minha vida. - Aparentemente satisfeito, ele bateu com força na parede com a varinha, e o leve tom de pêssego que ela notara quando ela entrou se esvaiu para deixar a cor natural da pedra aparecendo. - Você deveria sair do caminho.

Ela recuou para o escritório dele e sentou-se em sua mesa, observando com interesse enquanto ele começava a trabalhar. Alguns dos móveis originais aparentemente exigiam apenas pequenas modificações para alcançar o padrão desejado, outras peças foram totalmente transfiguradas. Uma vez que ele terminou, o quarto foi completamente transformado em um espaço confortável e elegante, um sofá e uma poltrona estavam de cada lado da lareira, uma mesa e cadeiras ocupavam uma extremidade da sala, um longo aparador contra uma parede segurava seu laptop e um antigo armário de bebidas, e grande parte do espaço restante da parede estava cheio de estantes de livros. Como em seu escritório, a mobília era escura e simples, as paredes eram de pedra sem adornos, e o chão também fora deixado nu, exceto por um tapete de pele de carneiro.

Atravessando a sala, ela olhou através da porta aberta na outra extremidade e entrou em um corredor curto com três portas saindo dela. - Para onde isso leva? - ela perguntou curiosa, notando que até o corredor precisaria ser redecorado. Horace gostava demais de móveis dourados.

Snape apontou para cada porta. - O da esquerda é o banheiro. Eu estremeço ao pensar no que Slughorn fez com ele. No outro extremo está o quarto, que possivelmente será o pior. E o da direita leva ao laboratório, que vai precisar reorganizando completamente.

\- Pelo menos você não vai ficar entediado antes do início do semestre - ela disse secamente. Ele bufou.

\- De todos os destinos possíveis que me aguardam aqui, o tédio nunca esteve no topo da lista. - Ele se virou para olhar criticamente para a sala de estar agora acabada, e não olhou para ela enquanto continuava: - Será provavelmente várias semanas antes de começar a trabalhar seriamente. Quando essa data chega, a senha para os meus quartos é 'Janus'. Confio em não precisar pedir a você que não conte a mais ninguém.

\- Janus - ela repetiu suavemente.- O deus romano com dois rostos. - _Como é terrivelmente apropriado._ E se ela se lembrava corretamente, seu aniversário era o Festival de Janus. - Eu preciso da sua senha? - ela perguntou intrigada. Parecia fora do caráter para ele livremente dar-lhe acesso aos seus aposentos.

\- É provável que eu esteja trabalhando quando você chegar - apontou. - Eu preferiria não ter que parar e atender a porta toda vez. Eu não prevejo muitos visitantes além de você.

\- Falando em senhas... - ela disse sem jeito. - Você quer a senha para o escritório da Minerva? Eu não entendo porque ela não permitiria que você a tivesse.

\- Porque ela não me quer bisbilhotando suas coisas - ele respondeu, zombando - como se eu não tivesse nada melhor para fazer com o meu tempo. E porque quando eu for convocado para a presença dela, isso fará com que ela se sinta superior se eu tiver que esperar para entrar, como um cão choramingando e coçando a porta. De qualquer forma, não preciso da senha.

Hermione franziu a testa para ele. Ele parecia estar insinuando que ele poderia acessar seu escritório sem ele... - Por que não? - ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Ele a olhou com firmeza, sem expressão perceptível no rosto. - Eu não imagino que serei convocado para o seu escritório com muita frequência.

Ocorreu a ela que o olhar vazio e sem emoção que ele estava usando agora era o equivalente de Snape a tentar parecer inocente, algo que ele estava espetacularmente mal equipado para fazer de forma convincente. - Não é isso que você quis dizer. Você pode acessar o escritório de Minerva sem uma senha?

\- Sim - ele admitiu francamente.

\- Como?

Um leve brilho de diversão brilhou em seus olhos negros. - Realmente, professora Granger, você certamente não imagina que eu lhe contarei todos os meus segredos? Além disso, esse em particular não é realmente um segredo, é simplesmente que ninguém percebeu isso ainda.

\- E o que me impede de contar isso a Minerva? Ela ficaria feliz em acreditar no pior de você, afinal.

Ele sorriu, ao seu mais irritante. - Porque se você fizer isso, você nunca descobrirá como eu faço isso.

Exasperada, ela olhou para ele. - Você é um homem completamente enlouquecedor.

\- E você está longe de ser a primeira a fazer essa observação - ele respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Eu aposto - ela resmungou, cruzando os braços. - Você não vai me dizer?

\- Você deveria ser inteligente. Trabalhe por si mesma. Eu lhe garanto, não é um segredo.

A seu próprio modo, ela supunha, Snape estava lhe pagando um elogio, embora um tanto retorcido. Ele também estava deliberadamente tentando irritá-la. Como muito sonserino, para combinar os dois. Mesmo assim, seu orgulho não permitiria que ela recuasse. Ela aceitou o desafio com um breve aceno de cabeça e olhos brilhantes que só aumentaram o brilho de diversão em seu rosto.

_Você está ligado_. Levaria anos, se não mais, para descobrir todos os segredos desse homem exasperante e complexo, mas isso certamente era um começo.

* * *

O banquete de início de mandato foi estranho. Hermione não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando ela chegou e descobriu que Snape se sentara no final da Grande Mesa mais próximo da porta, e não se surpreendeu ao notar que o único lugar vago era aquele ao lado dele. Ninguém queria se sentar ao lado dele, parte dela não podia deixar de pensar que era de alguma forma infantil. Certamente você cresceu fora do ostracismo de pessoas assim quando ainda era criança? Aparentemente não.

O anúncio do retorno de Snape ao ensino foi recebido com um silêncio ensurdecedor. Normalmente, mesmo com uma nomeação impopular, a equipe, pelo menos, aplaudiria e faria com que os alunos se juntassem, não dessa vez. Não houve absolutamente nenhuma reação. Resumidamente Hermione se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela começasse a aplaudir, ela decidiu que ninguém iria participar, ela pareceria uma idiota e Snape pensaria que ela estava zombando dele. Olhando de lado para ele, ela o encontrou com um meio sorriso no rosto que para ela parecia auto aversão enquanto ele olhava para a taça.

Quando se tornou dolorosamente óbvio que ninguém iria reagir, Minerva pigarreou desconfortavelmente e passou para outras notícias.

* * *

Severus respirou fundo e levantou a mão para a porta da torre da Sonserina, como chefe de casa, ele não precisava da senha. A sala comunal estava cheia de estudantes. Nenhum deles notou sua entrada a princípio, mas gradualmente uma onda de silêncio se espalhou para fora da porta até que todos olhavam para ele silenciosamente. Ele examinou a multidão até que ele escolheu os dois monitores. - Busque qualquer aluno dos dormitórios. Gostaria de falar com todos vocês.

Quando a casa inteira estava reunida, ele as examinou. Menos do que ele se lembrava a qualquer momento desde a primeira vez em que assumira o emprego, no começo dos anos 80, e a maioria deles com sombras totalmente familiares em seus olhos. Bem, isso nunca foi um trabalho fácil, e pelo menos ele tinha perdido os piores anos, ele os tinha gasto em outro continente, lutando com seus próprios demônios interiores. Ele vinha planejando esse discurso há semanas. Provavelmente era sua única chance de alcançar os alunos mais velhos.

\- Esta é a única vez que vou me dirigir a você como uma Casa, a menos que surja algum problema sério, então ouça atentamente. Estou ciente de que, como grupo, os que estão nesta sala são quase universalmente odiados. Estou ciente de que agora sou seu chefe de casa, vocês serão odiados ainda mais. Eu também estou ciente de que muitos de vocês - se não todos vocês - me odeiam.

\- Ser Sonserino é ser odiado. Esse é o legado Salazar Slytherin em sua sabedoria deixou para nós. Ele nos dividiu, nos separou dos outros. Nós nos tornamos diferentes, e aqueles que são diferentes são desprezados. Me odeie se você quiser, mas eu sou o único membro da equipe que estará do seu lado. Por mais melodramático que pareça, eu sou sua única esperança. Certamente, a maioria de vocês já sabe que ninguém mais se importa.

\- Ao contrário do meu antecessor, não me importo com quem é sua família. Sem dúvida, a maioria de vocês está relacionada com meus alunos anteriores. Eu não poderia me importar menos. Ao contrário da maioria dos Sonserinos, eu não me importo com a pureza de suas linhagens. Eu sou um meio-sangue. O que eu me importo é o que você faz.

\- Eu estava na Sonserina. Sou chefe da Sonserina há muitos anos. Eu certamente não fui o primeiro nem o último aluno a escolher o caminho sombrio. Aqueles que nos rodeiam presumem que somos sonserinos porque somos escuros, eles não percebem que somos escuros porque somos sonserinos. As ações dos outros moldam grande parte de nossas vidas. Para cada estudante desta casa que se juntou aos Comensais da Morte para a glória e a superioridade do sangue puro, havia meia dúzia que se juntavam para um lugar para pertencer ou porque sentiam que era esperado deles, que não tinham outra escolha.

\- Ser Sonserino é ser odiado. Ser verdadeiramente Sonserino é recusar-se a permitir que isso importe. Há um trouxa dizendo: 'Viver bem é a melhor vingança'. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer para aqueles que te odeiam é provar que estão errados. Faça um sucesso do seu tempo aqui. Pegue os assuntos que quiser, obtenha os melhores resultados possíveis e continue a florescer na sua carreira escolhida. Não desperdice seu tempo em tentativas de vingança, eles são sem sentido e dificilmente terão sucesso. Viva a sua vida da melhor forma possível, apesar de todos os que tentam fazer o contrário.

\- Esta assembleia sempre teve mais do que o seu quinhão de problemas. Eu diria que pelo menos um quarto de vocês está atualmente ou recentemente teve problemas com o bullying. Ainda estou lendo os registros deixados pelo meu antecessor. Eu vou parar com isso. Garanto-lhe que não tenho qualquer relutância em confrontar outros membros do pessoal em defesa da minha Casa. No entanto, eu não vou tolerar os valentões da Sonserina. Eu sei que há estudantes aqui que rivalizam com os outros e ocasionalmente não agem puramente por autodefesa em conflitos. Isso para agora. Não permitirei que a minha casa afunde ao nível dos nossos inimigos.

\- Não há dúvidas de conflitos internos também. Isso deve parar. Todo mundo fora desta torre é, se não abertamente hostil, pelo menos totalmente desinteressado na sorte da Sonserina. Tudo o que você tem é um do outro. Não faz sentido lutar um contra o outro, você está fazendo o trabalho deles por eles.

\- Vocês são realistas. A ingenuidade não teria assegurado a sua escolha para esta casa. Não vou mentir para você e sugar a verdade, somos odiados. Aqueles de vocês no segundo ano e acima sabem o que acontece em qualquer conflito entre um sonserino e outro aluno, é a palavra deles contra a sua, e você sempre perderá. Eu não posso mudar isso. Lembre-se que a diretora era uma Grifinória e ela não tem o menor gosto por mim. Eu te defenderei a menos que eu acredite que você esteja culpado, mas pode não fazer diferença.

\- Aprenda a se defender. Não permita que tais conflitos surjam, tudo o que vai acontecer é que a Sonserina vai perder. Há um poderoso prazer em obter a queda de um inimigo e atacar primeiro, mas é basicamente falso. Você descobrirá que tais ações o prejudicam mais do que o alvo. Não falo de moral vazia, mas de preocupações mais práticas, será você, não seu oponente, quem é punido, independentemente de quem foi a culpa. Não comece brigas. Não espero que você se submeta docilmente, somos sonserinos, não lufa-lufas, mas não procuramos por problemas, vocês descobrirão que o encontrarão sem o seu encorajamento. Se você sabe que não gosta de seus companheiros, não permita que eles o encurralem. Não saia sozinho.

\- Prevenção é melhor que a cura. Não lhes dê a chance de prejudicá-lo. Aceite desde o início que as pessoas ao seu redor tentarão dificultar a vida e dedicar-se a não permitir que seus esforços o toquem. Você descobrirá que permitir que seus inimigos tentem prejudicá-lo e vê-los falhar é eminentemente mais satisfatório do que procurar ativamente preveni-los e ser punido. Sonserinos são feitos para serem espertos, faça isso. E confie um no outro, duas cabeças são melhores que uma. Um ataque contra um de nós é um ataque contra todos nós.

\- Aqui termina a lição. Em uma nota mais prática, se algum de vocês quiser discutir alguma coisa comigo, você pode se aproximar de mim depois de uma aula de Poções para marcar uma consulta. Tudo o que me foi dito será mantido totalmente confidencial e, sempre que possível, farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar em qualquer problema. Na próxima semana ou duas, gostaria de me encontrar com os monitores e o capitão de Quadribol. Eu entendo que nós terminamos em quarto lugar tanto para a casa quanto para a copa de Quadribol todos os anos desde o fim da guerra. Não pretendo permitir que isso continue. Nós somos sonserinos e não merecemos o último lugar, providencie para que nós não o entendamos. Eu vou ver vocês na aula.

* * *

Ao todo, Severus ficou surpreso com a facilidade com que o retorno dele tinha sido até agora. Suspeito, naturalmente, mas mesmo assim, tinha sido extraordinariamente indolor. Nenhum de seus colegas da equipe parecia inclinado a falar com ele, de modo algum, e, embora isso fosse desagradável para a maioria das pessoas, ele estava mais aliviado do que de outra forma, já que também não desejava falar com eles. Granger era a exceção, mas parecia não haver como persuadi-la a deixá-lo em paz, nem, se fosse honesto, ele realmente desejava que ela o fizesse. A pequena quantidade de contato humano que ela representava o manteria são e funcionando, era o suficiente.

Os alunos claramente o odiavam e temiam. Ele também não se importava muito com isso. Eles sempre tiveram, a única diferença era que agora eles tinham uma razão melhor do que sua personalidade deliberadamente desagradável. Na verdade, isso havia mudado, ele tinha poucos motivos para atormentá-los. Isso não lhe trouxe a vaga satisfação maliciosa que teve uma vez, e sua reputação era mais do que suficiente para manter a distância que ele precisava. Ele também descobriu que os problemas enfrentados pela Casa Sonserina eram ainda piores do que ele pensava inicialmente.

Para esse fim, Severus estava tentando reformar sozinho o sistema. A primeira parte de seu plano havia sido efetivada na semana passada, ele havia alterado os planos de assentos em todas as aulas. Sob o novo sistema, nenhum aluno poderia trabalhar com um membro de sua própria casa, a menos que os números fossem desiguais, e não pudessem trabalhar com o mesmo aluno em mais de uma aula. Os estudantes foram forçados a trabalhar com membros das outras Casas, e ele fez questão de atribuir poções que os obrigassem a se comunicar com seus parceiros. Qualquer par que acabasse lutando era detido, mesmo se um deles estivesse na Sonserina, os comentários de Granger sobre o favorecimento de sua própria casa haviam chegado em casa. Sem surpresa, as aulas da Grifinória-Sonserina foram as piores, mas nenhum dos alunos estava feliz com esse sistema. Ironicamente, isso estava funcionando a favor de Severus, em vários casos até agora, ele havia observado que a aversão mútua dele havia dado aos parceiros relutantes algum terreno em comum.

Isso levaria tempo para trabalhar, mas eventualmente os estudantes deixariam de se concentrar em maneiras de matar uns aos outros e começariam a perceber que os membros das outras Casas não eram alienígenas. Se mostrasse sinais de trabalho, ele pretendia ver que Granger soubesse disso, se ela implementasse o mesmo sistema e ele começasse a funcionar, os outros membros da equipe o seguiriam. Uma vez que os alunos tivessem que interagir na maioria das lições, eles seriam menos hostis fora deles.

_Desde pequenos começos... seja qual for o resto do ditado, _ele pensou. Sua primeira prioridade era começar a mostrar ao resto da escola que seus sonserinos não eram Comensais da Morte, se, a longo prazo, algo genuíno e positivo surgisse... bem, francamente, ele ficaria surpreso, já que geralmente tudo o que ele tocava se transformava em pó, mas seria bom conseguir algo positivo. Ele queria deixar para trás um legado melhor desta vez.

Sua própria casa não confiava nele nem um centímetro, mas ele sabia que levaria tempo para provar a eles que não era Slughorn e que não se envergonhava deles. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, haveria um incidente, ele defenderia seus alunos e esperaria que o choque de alguém estar do lado deles não matasse nenhum deles. Como ele havia dito antes, quando Granger tinha levantado essa ideia maluca, se ele ia fazer isso, ele poderia muito bem fazer isso desta vez.

Quanto a suas razões mais pessoais para o retorno, ele finalmente conseguiu o laboratório para sua satisfação e estava forçando seu corpo a aceitar um padrão de sono semirregular em preparação para o regime médico que ele precisaria. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, não precisaria de meses de pesquisa, apenas algumas semanas preparando-se e seus ingredientes. Ele saiu do esconderijo por causa de uma dúzia de ingredientes e espaço suficiente para prepará-los. _Típico._ Então, novamente, trocar os limites de sua caravana pelos limites de sua masmorra não foi uma mudança dramática, de muitas maneiras ele ainda estava se escondendo.

* * *

Hermione caminhou silenciosamente através da sala de aula vazia de Poções para o escritório de Snape. Ela tinha começado a pensar que ele não pretendia manter sua promessa de deixá-la ajudá-lo, quando a breve nota chegou em sua mesa naquela manhã. Como sempre com ele, foi curto e direto: - Hoje à noite, 20:00. - Atravessando o escritório escuro, ela chegou a tocar a porta atrás de sua mesa e murmurou "Janus". Um breve brilho apareceu na madeira sob sua mão e a porta se abriu silenciosamente. Ela se perguntou que proteções ele usava, desde que ela não tinha visto aquela resposta antes.

Ela caminhou pela sala de estar, notando que seu laptop estava faltando, escutando por um momento, ela não ficou surpresa ao ouvir música fraca vindo de trás da porta. Balançando a cabeça com ironia, ela se moveu para o corredor além, agora desprovida das modificações de Slughorn, e hesitou, olhando entre as três portas, de repente lutando contra o desejo de bisbilhotar. O impulso não durou muito, para um homem como Snape, seu laboratório seria mais pessoal que seu quarto, uma teoria apoiada por sua caravana, e provavelmente lhe diria mais sobre ele. Sorrindo para si mesma, ela abriu a porta à direita e encontrou uma escada que descia.

Quando ela abriu a última porta e viu o laboratório dele pela primeira vez, era tudo o que ela poderia ter esperado. Era imenso, para começar, uma grande caverna de uma sala de pedra mais pálida do que o resto do castelo, para garantir que, mesmo lá embaixo, fosse bem iluminado. O extremo estava ao mesmo tempo frio e escuro, presumivelmente para armazenamento ou, possivelmente, apenas para atmosfera, mas essa extremidade da sala estava quente e bem iluminada. A sala em si era uma mistura curiosa de trouxa e bruxo, era iluminado por um bom fac-símile de iluminação fluorescente e as pias eram de aço inoxidável apoiadas por azulejos brancos, mas os bancos eram de pedra sólida ou madeira entalhada pesada e todos os outros equipamentos, como os caldeirões, eram definitivamente de origem maçônica. Alguns dos instrumentos ao longo de um banco podiam ser modernos equipamentos científicos trouxas ou, possivelmente, antigos detectores da Escuridão, ela não tinha certeza. A coisa toda era um pouco surreal, um efeito aumentado pelo fato de que seu laptop, em seu próprio banco perto dela, estava atualmente tocando Guns N Roses.

O próprio Snape estava em uma área clara do chão, sorrindo para ela com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. - Bem?

\- Como era o laboratório de Horace? - ela perguntou, ainda olhando em volta, fascinada. - Eu não posso imaginar que fosse algo assim.

\- Claro que não. Na verdade, isso me lembrou quase exatamente do laboratório do Dr. Frankenstein em algum filme B medonho. Muito desnecessariamente teatral, especialmente desde que eu duvido muito que ele tenha se preocupado em usá-lo.

\- Tochas cintilantes em castiçais de parede de fuligem, teias de aranha no teto e barulhos suspeitos nas sombras? - ela adivinhou, reprimindo um sorriso, e ele assentiu, seus lábios se curvando.

\- Exatamente.

Caminhando até ele, ela puxou uma banqueta de debaixo de um banco e empoleirou-se, preguiçosamente enganchando um pé entre os degraus. - Então, o que vamos fazer, agora finalmente começamos?

\- Não tente me repreender em meu próprio laboratório - disse ele, embora seu tom fosse mais de sarcasmo do que de aborrecimento, às vezes, no passado, ela se perguntava se essas eram as duas únicas emoções que ele possuía. - Eu tenho estado ocupado, e levou algum tempo para se acostumar com uma rotina regular mais uma vez. - Tirando o próprio banquinho, sentou-se à sua frente, um pé igualmente enganchado pelos degraus e o pé direito apoiado no chão, mantendo a perna ruim esticada. - Primeiro, você precisa entender o passado. Você sabe muito sobre medicina trouxa e biologia?

\- Eu sei o suficiente para saber que você precisa ser mais específico.

\- Doenças autoimunes - ele elaborou.

\- O corpo gira essencialmente em si mesmo. Pode afetar diferentes áreas, e existem muitos tipos diferentes, mas todos trabalham com o mesmo princípio, o sistema de defesa do corpo deixa de ser capaz de reconhecer o 'eu' e ataca seus próprios órgãos.

\- Sim. Eu tenho monitorado meus sintomas por muitos anos, na verdade, desde a primeira guerra, quando eu era mais jovem do que você é agora. Eu acredito que, através de qualquer chance distorcida, os efeitos posteriores de todos os feitiços e maldições que eu passei conseguiram de alguma forma criar uma versão de uma das doenças autoimunes mais conhecidas, esclerose múltipla.

\- Você tem MS? - ela engasgou, totalmente atordoada.

\- Não precisamente, uma vez que foi causado por danos causados por magia, embora as verdadeiras causas da MS não sejam realmente conhecidas, então talvez isso seja irrelevante. E MS não é fatal. Em qualquer caso, chame como quiser, a condição que sofro tem uma semelhança muito grande com a esclerose múltipla, e é nisso que basearei meu trabalho. A maldição Cruciatus evidentemente destruiu lentamente ou pelo menos enfraqueceu a mielina que cobre meus nervos, da mesma maneira que a MS a afeta.

\- Não há cura para a MS - disse ela categoricamente.

\- Não para os trouxas, não - ele respondeu. - Possivelmente não para magos, tampouco, mas o que eu tenho não é uma doença. Repare o dano das maldições originais, e eu, teoricamente, serei curado. Ou o mais perto que puder.

\- Mas...

\- Saia disso, Granger - ele rosnou. - Eu não concordei em deixar você ajudar para que você pudesse reclamar de mim. Eu não tenho MS. Eu estou meramente usando isso como uma referência, já que os sintomas são muito semelhantes. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, pense nisso como algo diferente.

\- Eu não sei muito sobre esclerose múltipla - disse ela em voz baixa, sentindo-se incomodamente como uma assustada de 11 anos novamente. Apesar de seu conhecimento atual, Snape ainda poderia intimidá-la facilmente, especialmente em um laboratório de Poções.

\- Então esse deve ser o primeiro passo, se você ainda estiver determinada a ajudar.

\- Nesse caso, você precisará me ensinar como fazer objetos elétricos funcionarem em Hogwarts - ela rebateu. - Então eu posso usar meu próprio computador, a menos que você prefira que eu ficasse aqui e usasse o seu por vários dias?

\- Pereça o pensamento - ele demorou. - Ok.

Um pensamento verdadeiramente horrível ocorreu a ela, e ela sentiu a cor se esvaindo de seu rosto. - Isso é o que aconteceu comigo? Eu tenho... - Ela não conseguiu dizer isso.

\- Não - ele respondeu instantaneamente, algo sem nome piscando através de seus olhos que poderia ter sido uma tentativa de segurança. - Não, seus próprios sintomas nada mais são do que os costumeiros efeitos do Cruciatus, o pequeno dano que você sofreu não é nada tão severo. A menos que você tenha a intenção de se expor tanto a isso quanto a outras magias negras nos próximos anos, isso é tudo o que elas serão. E o trabalho que faremos aqui produzirá uma maneira de curar você. Isso eu posso garantir.

O alívio ameaçou dominá-la, antes de ser rapidamente ultrapassado pela culpa. Ela olhou para ele miseravelmente, e ele franziu o cenho. - Não diga isso.

\- Diga o quê? - ela perguntou fracamente.

\- Você estava prestes a se desculpar novamente.

\- Eu não estava - disse ela defensivamente, e ele bufou.

\- Sim você estava. Como eu disse, você ainda é muito grifinória. Não se desculpe, se você deve se sentir culpada de alguma forma, faça isso com calma. Você não será de nenhuma ajuda se insistir em transformar isso numa tragédia. Agora, recomponha-se. O charme para permitir que o equipamento elétrico funcione.

Apressadamente e sub-repticiamente enxugando os olhos na manga, uma ação que lhe rendeu um revirar de olhos, embora felizmente ele não comentou, Hermione balançou a cabeça e tirou a varinha da manga, forçando-se a prestar atenção em vez de pensar no que ela tinha aprendido. - Tudo certo.

Ele tirou sua própria varinha de seu cinto e convocou seu laptop para usar como demonstração, um estalido de sua varinha cortou Don McLean do meio da nota e a tela ficou escura. - Veja - ele disse suavemente, batendo no gabinete do laptop três vezes. - Vox illustro.

A máquina voltou e a música começou a tocar mais uma vez. - Vox illustro - ela repetiu suavemente, lutando com o latim. - Voz de iluminação?

\- Mais ou menos, ou, muito grosseiramente traduzido, 'chore para acender'. Bruto, mas suficiente.

\- É o seu próprio feitiço, não é? - ela adivinhou.

\- Sim.

Ele realmente era um homem brilhante, ela pensou em particular, mesmo que ele fosse extremamente irritante às vezes. - Obrigado. Eu vou ler sobre MS o mais rápido possível. Sem transformá-lo em uma tragédia - ela acrescentou amargamente, pessoalmente, ela preferiu pensar que era uma tragédia, mas evidentemente ele não sentia o mesmo. - Esse charme funcionará para todos os equipamentos elétricos?

\- O que você tem em mente?

\- Um telefone celular - ela confessou. As corujas demoraram demais, e falar através de uma lareira ainda era um pouco perturbador. Muitos de seus amigos tinham telefones, até mesmo alguns puros-sangues, seria muito mais fácil falar se ela pudesse telefonar para eles ou eles para ela.

\- Eu duvido. O telefone em si vai funcionar, mas estamos em uma área muito remota das Highlands escocesas, você não receberá um sinal.

\- Mas você tem acesso à Internet?

\- Infrequentemente e mal.

\- Droga. Oh bem, foi um pensamento.

Snape estava sorrindo, claramente divertido. Tentando olhar para ele só piorou. Ele perguntou suavemente: - Você fez progresso no assunto que discutimos?

\- Na verdade não - ela admitiu de má vontade, mais irritada do que nunca. - Eu presumo que não seja porque a senha é a mesma de quando você era o diretor?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Você realmente acha que era depois de todos esses anos? Certamente mudou várias vezes desde que você começou a ensinar aqui.

\- Sim, mas achei que valeria a pena pedir de qualquer maneira, já vi coincidências mais improváveis acontecerem. - _E eu sinto falta de você me fazendo sentir como sete tipos de idiotas._

\- Curiosamente, por mais idiota que seja a ideia, você está no caminho certo - disse ele. - Pense nisso.

\- Tudo bem - ela murmurou, de pé e embolsando sua varinha, hora de ir e fazer alguma pesquisa. Quando ela chegou à porta, ela parou com a mão na maçaneta e olhou para ele, divertindo-se com um pensamento repentino. - Sabe, Severus, quando eu pensei em você retornar a Hogwarts, eu não esperava que você ainda estivesse me dando dever de casa.

Ela foi recompensada com risadas, aquela risada quente e enferrujada que ela só ouvira uma vez antes de segui-la subindo as escadas enquanto saía.


	8. Chapter 8

_"There is an alchemy in sorrow. It can be transmuted into wisdom, which, if it does not bring joy, can yet bring happiness."_

_– Pearl S Buck._

* * *

Com o passar das semanas, ela não se aproximou mais do entendimento dele. Ele continuou evitando toda a companhia, evitando as refeições e a sala dos funcionários. Ela falou brevemente com os elfos domésticos e soube que eles entregavam ingredientes crus para seus quartos e ele fazia sua própria comida. Ela estava certa de que, além de seus alunos, ela era a única pessoa com quem ele falava. Mesmo com ela, ele era infalivelmente sarcástico e legal como sempre fora, qualquer pergunta que ele não quisesse responder era completamente ignorada ou apenas um insulto em resposta. Ela nunca imaginou por um momento que ele se abriria de repente e se tornaria caloroso e amigável, francamente, se isso tivesse acontecido, teria sido mais aterrorizante do que encarar Voldemort, e teria indicado danos cerebrais crônicos, mas dadas as circunstâncias que ela pensou ele poderia ter mudado um pouco.

E, no entanto, apesar de sua atitude invariavelmente fria e desdenhosa, de vez em quando havia vislumbres surpreendentes de outra coisa. Uma semana depois da primeira conversa no laboratório, ela encontrou uma nota em sua cama que dizia, enigmaticamente: - _Acredito que tenha algo seu._ \- Com a curiosidade despertada, foi para o quarto dele depois do jantar e encontrou-o deitado no sofá da sala de estar, lendo, com um ronronar de Crookshanks enrolado no colo. Incapaz de falar, ela ficou na porta olhando enquanto os longos dedos de Snape acariciavam distraidamente a pele de gengibre atrás das orelhas de seu animal de estimação.

\- Como ele entrou? - Ela conseguiu finalmente.

Seus olhos negros brilhavam divertidos por trás dos óculos. - Eu não tenho ideia. Na minha experiência, no entanto, é quase impossível impedir que um gato vá a algum lugar que particularmente deseja ir.

\- Me desculpe se ele perturbou você.

\- Ele não fez isso. Eu gosto de gatos - disse ele distraidamente, para sua surpresa. Não tendo certeza de como responder, ela o viu tirar os óculos e colocá-los em cima de seu livro na pequena mesa perto de seu cotovelo. De todas as maneiras possíveis de entrar sua cabeça, ela não tinha pensado em animais.

\- Você já teve um animal de estimação? - ela perguntou suavemente. Ele balançou a cabeça, aparentemente silenciosamente absorto no lampejo da luz do fogo sobre o pelo de Crookshanks.

\- Não. Quando eu era jovem, meu pai não tolerava um animal, mesmo apenas para as férias, e, sem dúvida, um dos meus companheiros de ano teria criticado qualquer animal que pertencesse a mim. Quando eu estava ensinando... eu nunca pensei sobre isso, para ser honesto. As masmorras não são realmente ideais para um animal, de qualquer maneira, seu gato é o primeiro a se aventurar voluntariamente até aqui.

\- Crooks vê a totalidade de Hogwarts como seu território. Aparentemente, isso inclui você - ela respondeu, querendo mantê-lo falando. Ele bufou suavemente, poderia ter sido um truque da luz, mas Hermione pensou tê-lo visto sorrindo um pouco_. Eu te devo um presente, bola de pelo. Você não é um gato, você é um milagreiro_. - Você deveria ficar lisonjeado. Ele não gosta da maioria das pessoas. - Ela nunca tinha se intrigado totalmente com os critérios de Crookshanks para sua amizade perspicaz, mas evidentemente ele considerava Snape digno do esforço.

\- Esplêndido. Nem eu. Nós vamos ficar com fama - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, e ela mordeu o lábio para parar de rir.

\- Como você entrou no meu quarto para deixar a nota? - Ela perguntou, mais curiosa do que preocupada. - É da mesma maneira que você acessa o escritório de Minerva?

\- Sim.

\- Alguém mais pode fazer isso?

\- Sim.

Ela pensou por um momento. - Alguém pode fazer isso?

\- Não.

\- Eu poderia fazer isso?

\- Ainda não.

\- Você não vai me dar nem uma pequena dica, vai? - ela perguntou, frustrada pelas respostas monossilábicas, e ele meio que sorriu em resposta e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Você já sabe tudo o que precisa saber para resolver isso.

\- Vamos, Crooks - ela disse ao gato, que abriu um olho e olhou para ela sonolentamente antes de relutantemente desenrolar. Para sua diversão, ele apoiou suas patas dianteiras contra o peito de Snape e olhou para o homem, ronronando antes de se virar e pular, indo até sua amante. Ela o pegou, sorrindo um pouco, e observou Snape tirando o cabelo ruivo de suas calças, ele raramente usava suas vestes em seus quartos, ela havia descoberto. - Desculpe pelo pelos.

\- A única maneira de evitar pelos de gato quando você possui um gato é pegar uma daquelas coisas esféricas pelos horripilantes, e eu dificilmente acho que eles contam como gatos de verdade - ele respondeu suavemente.

\- Verdade. Eu nunca tive certeza do que Crookshanks é, eu acho que ele é meio vermelho persa, meio amasso, mas isso pode estar errado.

\- Desde que ele parece em boa saúde, considerando sua idade, e desde que ele era inteligente o suficiente para encontrar um caminho através de minhas alas, parece improvável que ele seja apenas um gato - ele concordou. Esse foi um bom ponto, ela tinha possuído o gato, ou ele a tinha possuído, como às vezes parecia, por quatorze anos agora e ele tinha cerca de três ou quatro anos, pelo menos, quando ela tinha comprado para ele. Sucintamente, o absurdo da situação bateu nela, ela estava discutindo raças de gato com Severus Snape, de todas as pessoas.

\- Este é o tipo de conversa que eu esperava ter com Minerva, ao invés de você.

Ele olhou para cima, outra sugestão do que quase poderia ter sido um sorriso puxando o canto de seus lábios. - Na verdade, McGonagall não gosta muito de gatos. Eu acredito que ela é levemente alérgica. Você pode dizer quando ela se transformou recentemente, ela parece estar com um resfriado ruim.

Hermione reprimiu uma risadinha. - Então por que essa é sua forma de animago?

\- O masoquismo latente seria meu melhor palpite - observou secamente. - Embora eu suponha que seja mais provável que ela não soubesse que era alérgica até depois de ter aprendido a mudar de forma. Você teria que perguntar a ela. - Seus olhos brilharam com diversão. - Se você fizer isso, por favor, certifique-se de me avisar com antecedência para que eu possa ter uma boa visão.

\- Isso envolveria você deixando sua masmorra e associando a nós mortais inferiores - ressaltou. - Tem certeza de que valeria a pena o esforço?

\- Para irritar Minerva McGonagall? Absolutamente.

\- E nessa nota, eu levarei meu gato e deixarei você em seu livro - ela decidiu - antes que eu perca todo o respeito pela minha diretora. Boa noite, Severus.

\- Boa noite.

Quando ela saiu, ela olhou para seu gato ronronando. - Eu não sei como você conseguiu, Crooks, mas eu acredito que você realmente fez Snape sorrir. Por isso, você merece um tratamento, vamos através das cozinhas e encontrar alguns peixes. - Andando pelos corredores, ela fez uma pausa e olhou para seu animal de estimação quando um pensamento repentino ocorreu a ela. - Se você entrasse em seus aposentos sozinho, poderia sair de novo com muita facilidade. Então por que ele se incomodou em me dizer que você estava lá, se você não estivesse incomodando? O maior misantropo do mundo realmente queria companhia? - ela perguntou.

Crookshanks piscou enigmaticamente para ela.

* * *

Essa conversa foi uma grande surpresa, que reforçou sua determinação em conhecer o verdadeiro Snape. Em particular, ela queria ver aquela sugestão de um sorriso novamente, ela nunca tinha visto nada além de impassível ou um sorriso de escárnio no rosto, exceto por momentos de raiva (e, uma vez, agonia, enquanto ele estava morrendo de vontade o chão da Casa dos Gritos, mas ela tentou não pensar sobre isso) e ela queria ver o que um sorriso verdadeiro faria em seu rosto.

Seu vigésimo nono aniversário caiu em um sábado perto do final de setembro. Ela estava na sala dos professores naquela manhã, rindo com os colegas que estavam acordados quando ela abriu os presentes. Foi uma surpresa quando Snape entrou, já que ele raramente colocava os pés no lugar. Parecia cansado e irritado, como costumava fazer, e foi direto para o café que ficava no canto. - O que te traz aqui, Severus? - ela chamou para ele.

\- Acabou o café - ele murmurou, concentrando-se no que estava fazendo. Aparentemente ele não era uma pessoa matinal. Servindo-se de uma xícara, ele sempre tomava forte e preto, sem açúcar ou o que Hermione considerava ser demais, dependendo do humor dele, ele se virou e saiu da porta quando pareceu notar o que estava acontecendo. - É seu aniversário? - ele perguntou num tom de voz neutro.

\- Sim.

Para sua decepção, se não exatamente a surpresa dela, ele não disse mais nada e simplesmente saiu do quarto. Trocando olhares com seus colegas de equipe, ela revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. _Será que "feliz aniversário" o matou?_ Logo quando ela pensou que ele estava começando a amolecer um pouco, ele faria algo assim, e a deixaria se perguntando se realmente havia algo mais para ele do que a casca amarga que ele permitia ao mundo ver.

Hermione se sentiu muito culpada por esses pensamentos mais tarde, quando voltou para seus aposentos depois do almoço e encontrou um arranjo de tirar o fôlego de flores de papel em sua sala de estar, três rosas vermelhas e brancas, cada uma dobrada com requintada precisão. Não havia cartão, nem nota, mas ela não conhecia mais ninguém que gostasse de origami ou que pudesse entrar em seus aposentos. Quando ela o agradeceu naquela tarde, ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos e disse, impaciente, que não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando, se nada mais, a experiência lhe ensinou que nunca havia nenhum sinal para mostrar quando Snape estava mentindo, e que não era sensato acreditar por um momento que ela entendia alguma coisa sobre ele.

* * *

Ela teve pouco mais contato com ele até o final de outubro. Sua busca para se curar ainda estava em seus estágios de pesquisa, ela sabia que ele visitava a biblioteca ocasionalmente e checava livros sobre saúde humana, cura e magia negra, e ela tentou direcionar sua própria leitura para aqueles volumes que ele parecia não ter lido. Uma vez que ele começasse a fazer a poção, ela sem dúvida o veria mais vezes, mas no momento ele não parecia particularmente querer companhia. Minerva insistiu, relutantemente, em que ele voltasse a se reunir com seus colegas da equipe na sala dos professores, evidentemente, a diretora percebeu que a divisão entre Snape e todos os outros não era uma coisa boa. Ele obedecera com igual relutância e passara uma hora ou duas quase todas as noites em seu canto habitual, classificando ensaios ou lendo o jornal e ignorando todos, mas Hermione tinha certeza de que ele estava ciente de tudo que estava sendo dito e que metade do motivo sua obediência foi a chance de acompanhar os desenvolvimentos atuais.

Ele ainda se recusou a participar das refeições, mas as festas principais eram obrigatórias para todos os membros da equipe, e foi assim que Hermione se encontrou sentada ao lado dele no Halloween. Mesmo para Snape, ele parecia em um estado de espírito sombrio, empurrando sua comida ao redor do prato sem apetite e olhando para o espaço, e as sombras em seus olhos eram mais pronunciadas do que nunca.

\- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou baixinho. Ele não respondeu, nem parecia tê-la ouvido, e isso era um mau sinal, Snape estava sempre ciente de seu entorno. Tal distração era extremamente fora do caráter. - Severus?

\- O que? - ele estalou irritado.

\- Você está bem? - Ele olhou para ela antes de transferir seu olhar de volta para aquele ponto a meia distância que parecia fasciná-lo, sem se incomodar em responder. Nesse estado de ânimo, mesmo que ela pudesse forçá-lo a responder, provavelmente seria apenas algo desagradável, mas ela estava preocupada com ele. - Você teve outro ataque? - Ela perguntou muito calmamente, depois de se certificar de que ninguém mais estava ouvindo.

Isso lhe rendeu um olhar um pouco surpreso, como se não lhe ocorresse que isso poderia estar preocupando-a. - Não - ele respondeu inesperadamente. Hermione pensou furiosamente, tentando pensar no que mais poderia estar incomodando.

\- Então o que?

\- Você não pode se importar com o seu próprio negócio pela primeira vez? - Ele retrucou, curvando os ombros e se virando. Olhando para ele, ela voltou sua atenção para a comida, deixe-o ficar de mau humor se fosse o que ele queria. Depois de um momento ela o ouviu. Suspirou e olhou para ele do canto do olho, vendo a tensão nele enquanto ele murmurava: - Se você deve saber, eu não tenho dormido bem.

\- Eu pensei que você nunca fez - ela comentou secamente, ele era um insone extremo. Como o único membro do Trio ainda em Hogwarts, Hermione agora possuía o Mapa do Maroto, Parecia que não importava a hora em que ela tivesse verificado em seus momentos de vigília, o pequeno ponto marcado como Severus Snape era sempre encontrado em seu escritório, seu laboratório ou sua sala de estar, raramente em seu quarto.

Ele olhou para ela. Diferentemente da maioria de seus olhares infames, a razão para isso era fácil de ler, _ claro veja se eu me incomodo em lhe contar qualquer coisa novamente, _e ela se sentiu um pouco envergonhada de si mesma. - Alguma razão em particular? - ela perguntou gentilmente, tentando transmitir um pedido de desculpas sem realmente se desculpar, já que ele parecia não gostar tanto.

\- Eu não gosto desta época do ano - ele respondeu em breve. A partir do conjunto de seus ombros quando ele se virou, Hermione viu que a conversa tinha acabado, ele tinha respondido a sua pergunta e, evidentemente, considerado que o fim da história. Pensativamente voltando a sua refeição, ela contemplou o que ele tinha dito, era outono que ele não gostava, ou outubro, ou Halloween em particular?

Não foi até mais tarde naquela noite quando ela estava se preparando para dormir que a resposta a atingiu abruptamente, e ela se amaldiçoou por não ter percebido isso antes. _Claro!_ Halloween 1981 foi quase a pior noite da vida de Snape. Não só ele tinha perdido a única pessoa que ele já tinha cuidado, mas foi por causa dele. Sentada na cama, ela pensou mais um pouco, havia outros fatores na história. Tal como acontece com tudo o que diz respeito Snape, não foi tão simples e simples como parecia à primeira vista.

A morte de Lily era obviamente a pior parte, mas a morte de James o teria afetado, não importando que ele odiasse o outro bruxo, ele devia sua vida a James e não havia conseguido pagar essa dívida. E Voldemort havia caído. Embora Snape tivesse mudado de lado até então, ele provavelmente ainda sentia uma lealdade persistente ao seu primeiro mestre. Além disso, ela percebeu lentamente, as mortes dos Potters marcaram uma promessa quebrada, Dumbledore prometeu proteger Lily e sua família em troca do serviço de Snape, e não conseguiu fazê-lo sem dúvida apenas uma das dezenas de casos em que alguém havia quebrado a palavra para ele.

\- Não é de admirar que ele não possa dormir - ela murmurou para Crookshanks, que estava sentado e olhando para ela atentamente. Abruptamente uma ideia lhe ocorreu, e ela olhou para seu animal de estimação. - Crooks, você iria vê-lo? Severus? Tenho certeza de que ele poderia usar um amigo agora, e um que não pode falar seria perfeito, ele não vai querer companhia humana, mesmo que ele provavelmente precise. Por favor?

O gato olhou para ela por um longo momento, depois se levantou e veio esfregar o rosto contra o dela, ronronando tranquilamente, antes de pular da cama e sair pela porta com um movimento de sua cauda. Eles usavam animais em terapia trouxa o tempo todo, Hermione raciocinou enquanto se deitava, particularmente em casos de depressão e distúrbios psiquiátricos. Além disso, ouvir Crookshanks ronronando e sentir seu calor nas pernas sempre a fazia se sentir melhor depois de pesadelos ou quando não conseguia dormir. O que Snape precisava agora era de uma companhia que não o julgasse, que só queria fazê-lo se sentir melhor, e já que ele nunca acreditaria em motivos tão inocentes dela, Crookshanks seria a próxima melhor coisa. Ele seria muito mais provável confiar em um animal.

_É um começo_, ela disse a si mesma. Ela estava tentando não ter pena dele, mas às vezes era extremamente difícil.

* * *

Esta última ideia parecia estar funcionando muito melhor do que seus esforços anteriores. Era difícil dizer se ele estava dormindo melhor por causa do Crookshanks ou porque o Halloween já havia passado, mas ele parecia um pouco menos estressado, e ela se viu tentando não sorrir toda vez que notava o cabelo ruivo em suas vestes. Seu gato agora passava várias noites por semana longe de seu quarto, ela sentia falta dele, mas se ele estava passando aquelas noites nas masmorras, Snape precisava dele mais do que ela.

Quando o próprio Snape levantou o assunto na sala dos professores, perguntando um pouco desajeitadamente se o gato deveria estar passando tanto tempo longe dela, ela sorriu vagamente e o olhou nos olhos e respondeu que, em suas próprias palavras, era muito difícil impedir que um gato vá a qualquer lugar que queira ir, foi uma resposta muito Sonserina, e uma que ela se orgulhava. Se ele suspeitasse que o fazia, ele não disse.

O Halloween marcou o início de um período difícil para Hermione também. Agora era meados de novembro, e o aniversário do dia em que seus pais romperam todos os laços com ela para sempre estava a poucos dias de distância, um mês ou dois depois do fim da guerra, ela foi até eles e restaurou suas memórias e tentou explique-se. Eles ficaram horrorizados com o que ela havia feito a eles e pelo conhecimento de que ela poderia fazer o mesmo novamente, ou pior, sem o conhecimento ou concordância deles. Os dois meses seguintes tinham sido cada vez mais tensos, antes que tudo tivesse desmoronado para sempre no final de novembro daquele ano.

Durante o dia, ela pôde se concentrar em suas lições, em sua pesquisa contínua sobre neurologia e doenças autoimunes, em suas tarefas administrativas como membro da equipe, em sua leitura, mas à noite parecia não haver nada que ela pudesse fazer para fechar sua mente e fechar os pensamentos e memórias dolorosos que a atormentavam. Seguindo o exemplo de Snape, ela tentou música, funcionou um pouco, e certamente ajudou a não ter o silêncio pressionando-a, mas não parou a insônia ou os pesadelos.

Depois de um sonho particularmente horrendo, quando ela acordou literalmente gritando, Hermione admitiu a derrota. Snape uma vez prometeu fazer-lhe algum sono sem sonhos, se ela queria, e agora ela quer. Sentando-se, tremendo, ela distraidamente acariciou a pele de seu gato preocupado e olhou para o relógio. Duas e meia da manhã. Ela precisava dormir um pouco ou estaria desmaiando durante as aulas de amanhã. Debatendo-se debaixo do travesseiro, encontrou o Mapa dos Marotos e murmurou: - Juro solenemente não fazer nada bom - antes de examinar o pergaminho em busca de uma figura em particular.

Ela não ficou surpresa ao descobrir que Snape não estava na cama, apesar da extrema precocidade da hora, mas ele não estava em seus aposentos. Demorou quase dez minutos pesquisando o mapa antes que ela o encontrasse no topo da Torre de Astronomia, andando em círculos lentos ao redor do corrimão. Bem, parecia que não haveria poção hoje à noite, levaria tempo para prepará-lo de qualquer maneira, na verdade. Ainda assim, ela poderia pelo menos perguntar a ele, ele a teria para ela amanhã, a menos que estivesse em um de seus temperamentos. E sinceramente, ela não queria mais mentir, conversar com alguém, mesmo se ele estivesse de mau humor, poderia ajudar. Pelo menos uma briga a distrairia. Murmurando - Malfeito feito - ela se levantou e agarrou seu robe.

No momento em que ela emergiu no ar frio da noite no topo da torre, ele parou de andar em círculos e estava parado junto à amurada, olhando para os jardins. Como sempre, ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso ao vê-la, apenas olhando para cima e inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça em reconhecimento antes de voltar à sua contemplação da noite de outono. Caminhando, ela ficou ao lado dele e olhou para os jardins. Era uma noite clara, o céu cheio de estrelas e a lua estava meio cheia. Nenhum deles disse nada, naquela atmosfera curiosa que se desenvolve nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando dois insones se encontram.

Na verdade, ela ficou um pouco surpresa com a escolha de localização dele. Ela sabia há muitos anos que ele frequentemente passeava pelos corredores à noite, mas este era o local exato onde ele havia matado Albus, o local onde ele havia se disposto voluntariamente a condenar e odiar de forma generalizada e efetivamente se condenado. Parecia um lugar estranho querer ficar de pé e refletir, mas ela só o conhecia realmente fora do relacionamento professor-aluno por alguns meses. Certamente não o suficiente para entender como ele pensava.

\- Eu não consegui dormir - ela disse finalmente, suavemente.

\- Realmente, professora Granger? - Apesar do sarcasmo de suas palavras, seu tom era neutro, quieto. - Eu não saberia dizer.

\- Não, Severus, por favor. Eu normalmente gosto de brigar com você, mas não posso encarar isso hoje à noite.

\- Então vou me esforçar para me conter. - De qualquer outra pessoa, isso poderia estar provocando, mas seus olhos e voz estavam sérios. Ele estava olhando para ela da maneira pensativa que ela odiava, o olhar que significava que ele viu muito mais do que ela queria que ele visse.

\- No verão, você se ofereceu para preparar poção sem sonho para mim, se eu quisesse - ela disse suavemente, sem olhar para ele. - Eu gostaria disso, se a oferta ainda estiver.

\- Ela estará em sua mesa amanhã à noite. - Um pouco da tensão a deixou, ela pensou que ele iria recusar, ou pelo menos jogar jogos antes de concordar. Ela não poderia enfrentar outra noite de horror.

\- Obrigada - ela disse ainda mais suavemente, sua garganta apertando.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso? - Ele ofereceu igualmente suavemente.

\- Eu não imagino por um momento que você estaria interessado.

Ele endureceu um pouco ao lado dela, seus olhos ficando zangados, perdido nos terrenos vazios abaixo deles, ela não notou, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam a parte de trás de seus olhos. Enquanto ele olhava para ela, seus olhos perderam aquela ponta de raiva e se tornaram pensativos mais uma vez antes de retomar sua habitual expressão neutra, ele parecia estar pensando muito.

\- Eu encontrei algumas questões antigas do Profeta por volta desta temporada, no outono seguinte à guerra - disse ele finalmente, com apenas um leve indício de dúvida em sua voz.

Ela assentiu rigidamente. - Sim, Severus, você esta certo, como de costume. Muito bem.

\- Eu não estou tentando intrometer, Hermione. - O uso de seu primeiro nome a assustou, ajudando a afastar a ameaça de lágrimas quando ela se virou para ele. Seus olhos estavam tão ilegíveis como sempre, a única emoção em suas profundezas negras sendo uma sugestão do olhar morto, sem vida ela se lembrava de anos atrás.

Ele continuou falando baixinho, sua voz grave e áspera. - Apesar da opinião popular, eu sou humano. Também estou muito familiarizado com a dor, pesar, tristeza, raiva... e culpa.

Sua compreensão doía mais do que seu sarcasmo teria feito, e ela se afastou dele, mordendo o lábio e engolindo em seco. Ela odiava se sentir emocional e vulnerável -_ humano_, uma pequena voz sussurrada, e se ela ia quebrar na frente de qualquer um, Severus Snape não estaria em seu top cem. Houve movimento pelo canto dos olhos, ela olhou para cima e encontrou-o segurando o roupão para ela.

\- Está frio aqui em cima - disse ele em voz baixa, quase sem jeito. - Você pode não ter notado, mas seu corpo vai sentir isso.

Ele estava certo. Relutantemente, ela estendeu a mão e pegou o pano preto da mão dele, envolvendo a roupa em volta dos ombros e só percebendo quando ela parou de tremer. Os cheiros familiares da sala de aula de Poções se agarravam ao tecido, fumaça de madeira e ervas e produtos químicos e agentes de preservação, ela podia identificar todos, exceto um que a iludiu. Aproximando-se ainda mais da lã ainda quente, concentrou-se nela, algo de terra e ervas, e eventualmente a identificou como alecrim. Ela não tinha pensado em alecrim como um perfume particularmente masculino antes. _Alecrim para lembrança..._

Ao lado dela, ele limpou a garganta, deslocando-se ligeiramente e obviamente pouco à vontade, antes de falar com a mesma voz áspera e grave. - Eu vou lhe contar uma das lições mais difíceis que eu já tive que aprender, Hermione. Nem tudo precisa ser uma batalha, e você não pode lutar contra tudo e esperar vencer. Às vezes é necessário admitir que você é... apenas humano.

Algo sobre essas palavras, vindas desse homem de todas as pessoas, bateu nela como um golpe. Isso, combinado com a percepção de que ele certamente falava de uma experiência trágica e amarga, finalmente a enviou ao limite, e ela começou a chorar quase em silêncio.

Quando as lágrimas finalmente diminuíram, ela percebeu que seu rosto estava enterrado contra o peito dele, as mãos enredadas em sua camisa. Onde seu manto cheirava ao seu trabalho, tão perto que ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, um estranho, complexo aroma que a fez lembrar nada mais do que chuva, o cheiro característico do ar depois de uma tempestade, tocado com um leve toque de fumaça e algo, alecrim e hortelã-pimenta e tomilho. Se ela tivesse imaginado que isso aconteceria, ela teria previsto que ele teria corrido, possivelmente literalmente, ou azarado ela, mas na verdade seus braços estavam ao redor dela e segurando-a perto enquanto ele desajeitadamente tentou abraçá-la, seu corpo inteiro estava tenso e ele estava claramente extremamente desconfortável, mas ele estava fazendo um esforço para ser reconfortante. Hermione percebeu que ele provavelmente não tinha experiência com esse tipo de conforto e não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas ela apreciava o esforço e, embora tudo sobre ele gritasse que ele queria estar muito longe, apenas o calor de seu corpo era reconfortante.

Tomando pena dele, ela se afastou com cuidado, assim que ela se moveu, ele baixou os braços e recuou, evitando os olhos dela. Encontrando o lenço, enxugou os olhos e assoou o nariz antes de enrolar a túnica com mais força em volta de si mesma e voltar a colocá-lo no corrimão.

Enxugando os olhos novamente, ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. - Como você sabia? - ela perguntou finalmente. A própria Hermione não tinha certeza do que estava perguntando, mas como sempre ele parecia entender. Mesmo assim, demorou um pouco até que ele respondesse. Ele manteve os olhos resolutamente no horizonte, e os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos onde ele segurou o trilho.

\- Como eu disse, estou familiarizado com a dor. Eu também sei como é se sentir afundado, até que você esteja desesperado para recorrer a alguém, a qualquer um e simplesmente deixar ir, porque é isso ou sufocar.

_Ele entende._ Em um momento de compreensão, Hermione se virou para olhar para ele. - Mas ninguém nunca fez isso por você, não é? - ela perguntou muito suavemente. - Você nunca poderia... deixar ir.

Um músculo se contraiu sob um olho, e ela percebeu que ele estava usando cada fragmento de autocontrole de ferro para manter seu rosto totalmente desprovido de expressão. Seus olhos pareciam mortos, sem vida e perdidos. - Boa noite, Hermione - ele disse finalmente, virando-se e passando apressadamente pela porta e descendo as escadas. Ela sabia melhor do que segui-lo, ele tinha se mexido o máximo que podia hoje a noite, e se ela empurrasse mais.

Ela tirou o calor de sua túnica com mais força ao redor dela, seu coração doendo por ele naquele momento. Ele não respondeu a ela, ele não precisava. Tantos anos de dor e sofrimento, e ninguém a quem recorrer, ninguém para oferecer conforto humano simples, ele deve ter ficado tão terrivelmente sozinho. Lembrou-se de quão duro e desconfortável seu corpo estava quando ele tentou segurá-la e se perguntou quando ele tinha sido tocado pela última vez, ele nunca gostara de contato humano tanto quanto ela tinha visto, mas possivelmente porque não era familiar. De certa forma, ele a lembrava de um animal perdido, cheio de medo e desconfiança, desesperado para alcançar alguém e, ainda assim, com muito medo de fazê-lo, recuando para longe do gesto mais simples. Ela não podia nem começar a imaginar o quão solitário ele deveria ser. Suspeitava que tivesse acontecido tanto tempo que nem ele sabia o quanto estava sofrendo.

E, no entanto, apesar disso, ele tentou ajudá-la quando ela precisava. Ele tentou oferecer conforto quando não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo. Não havia nada a ganhar com isso, não quando ela já estava em dívida com a poção sem sonho. Tinha sido totalmente fora de caráter, e mesmo assim ele era o único que poderia ter entendido completamente como era sentir toda aquela dor e pesar e culpa até você não aguentar mais. Seus amigos... eles eram "grifinórios típicos", como Severus teria dito, apaixonados e ardentes, e suas emoções saíam deles para aqueles que os cercavam. Hermione normalmente não era assim. Ela geralmente mantinha tudo dentro, da mesma maneira que Severus.

Lentamente, ela começou a longa caminhada de volta aos seus aposentos, perdida em pensamentos e lembrando-se do cheiro persistente da chuva.

* * *

À luz fria do dia, ela revisou um pouco sua opinião. Sem dúvida ele estava ferido, profundamente, quase mortalmente, mas isso não significava que ele responderia a qualquer tentativa de ajuda. Ele tinha quarenta e oito ano, quase meio século de manter para si mesmo havia deixado sua marca. Isso não era uma história, ela não iria magicamente - _hah _\- encontrar a solução para todos os seus problemas e ajudá-lo a se curar. Ele estava muito quebrado por isso. Suas feridas eram muito profundas para curar, o melhor que ele poderia esperar, o melhor que poderia conseguir, era dar-lhe algo mais que lhe permitisse esquecê-los o máximo possível, algo que amenizasse um pouco a dor, para que pudesse viver com eles. Isso não parecia muito, mas era mais do que qualquer outra pessoa lhe dera, se ela conseguisse, poderia ser o suficiente para recompensá-lo um pouco.

_Grifinória típica,_ disse a si mesma com um pequeno sorriso enquanto lavava o rosto e escovava os dentes, tentando assumir a responsabilidade pelos problemas do mundo. _Não é meu trabalho curá-lo._ Ela ainda queria, no entanto, em parte porque ele merecia algo melhor, em parte porque o mundo bruxo lhe devia, em parte porque ele era um ser humano semelhante, mas também em parte por sua própria causa. Nos últimos meses, ela havia captado breves vislumbres do homem sob o tecido cicatricial que o envolvia, ela tinha a sensação de que poderia ser alguém que ela gostaria de conhecer.

Não havia nenhum indivíduo inocente e amoroso enterrado profundamente para ser persuadido à superfície, ela sabia disso. Se alguma vez houve algo parecido dentro dele, morrera anos atrás. Ele era quem ele era, danificado, amargo, desconfiado, sozinho, zangado e magoado. Se ela não podia aceitar isso, ela precisava ir embora agora, porque se ela persistisse em tentar mudá-lo, ambos sofreriam por isso. Havia pequenos vislumbres de algo melhor nele, se ela pudesse alcançá-los, eles poderiam equilibrar a escuridão que todos viam nele e ajudá-lo a encontrar algum tipo de estabilidade. Tentar qualquer outra coisa seria errado, de alguma forma. Para o bem ou para o mal, essa escuridão era parte dele, e ela não tinha nem o poder nem o direito de mudar isso.

O escopo do que ela planejava a deixou tonta. De todas as possíveis vítimas da guerra que ela poderia ter decidido tentar ajudar, ela só tinha que se fixar no mais danificados de todos. Então, novamente, ela tinha sido colocada neste caminho no momento em que ela entrou na estação de Waterloo, se isso tinha sido coincidência ou algo completamente diferente. Ainda assim, o fato permaneceu que Hermione se sentiu fora de sua profundidade. Ela precisava falar com alguém que pudesse oferecer uma perspectiva diferente, mas quem?

O retrato de Albus era a escolha óbvia, mas Hermione rejeitou a ideia no momento em que entrou em sua cabeça. Severus serviu Dumbledore lealmente por mais de vinte anos, mas ela comeria Crookshanks se ele realmente gostasse de seu mestre, e ela estava certa de que Dumbledore nunca tinha entendido inteiramente seu espião, apenas como controlá-lo. Hermione ainda pensava em seu Diretor com afeição e respeito, mas ao mesmo tempo essas emoções eram muito menores do que tinham sido. Necessária ou não, ela não podia gostar do que ele fizera a todos eles. Tinha sido necessário, mas a maneira como ele fingiu que isso não estava acontecendo virou seu estômago. Ela teria pensado muito mais dele se ele tivesse honestamente admitido o que estava fazendo com eles.

Não, Albus não teria nenhum insight sobre o que fez o mestre de Poções assinalar. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele provavelmente poderia dizer-lhe como provocar certas reações, e ela poderia trabalhar tanto para si mesma. Os antigos colegas de Severus eram escolhas igualmente ruins, ele nunca gostou de nenhum deles e nunca gostaram dele. Eles não teriam nada para oferecer também.

Talvez o que ela precisava não fosse novo conhecimento, mas uma maneira diferente de ver o que ela já sabia. Não um dos amigos de Severus, ele não tinha nenhum, mas talvez um dos seus pudesse ajudá-la a organizar seus pensamentos confusos. Mas quem? Não Ron, ele ainda não estava falando com ela, mas ela suspeitava que era porque ele tinha esquecido. O Natal traria um cartão e um presente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry? Não. Ele tinha muita história com Severus, muita amargura. Ele não mais odiava o mestre de Poções, mas certamente não entenderia querer ajudar seu velho inimigo. Além disso, uma perspectiva masculina não era o que ela queria aqui.

Ginny? Muito perto de Harry... e em qualquer caso, Hermione suspeitou que sua amiga ruiva também não entenderia. Ela não queria passar semanas tentando explicar o que ela estava tentando alcançar, não quando ela realmente não se conhecia. Abruptamente a resposta veio a ela, sorrindo, Hermione se acomodou em sua mesa e começou a escrever uma carta.

_Cara Luna,_

_Já faz um tempo desde que nos falamos, não desde que você se ofereceu para dar uma entrevista a Severus no verão. Me desculpe por isso. Acabei de ser pega em voltar à rotina. Na verdade, queria ter sua opinião sobre algo. Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas você sempre parece ter uma perspectiva diferente, e acho que eu poderia usar isso agora... Você está livre neste fim de semana? Eu adoraria ter uma chance de conversar..._

* * *

\- Olá Hermione! Eu ia escrever assim mesmo. Eu sei que esta época do ano é ruim.

\- Sim, é - Hermione concordou, estranhamente aliviada em falar sobre isso dessa maneira. A curiosa mistura de devaneio e senso comum de Luna era estranhamente relaxante. - Está ficando mais fácil agora que o aniversário passou.

\- Bom. Dói menos todo ano, não é? - Os olhos vagos de sua amiga estavam afiados agora. - Alguém mais se lembra?

\- Não - ela admitiu tristemente - mas eu não esperava que eles o fizessem.

\- Estar sozinha não ajuda, você sabe.

\- Eu não estava sozinha. Alguém em Hogwarts resolveu isso. Na verdade, é sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você... - Respirando fundo, Hermione se lançou na história do que havia ocorrido no topo da Torre de Astronomia. Demorou muito tempo, por toda parte, Luna não disse nada, apenas sentou-se com tinha o queixo na mão e olhava para nada em particular, ouvindo sem comentar.

\- Bem - ela disse com naturalidade quando Hermione terminou - eu posso ver porque você não foi para nenhum dos outros.

\- Não - ela concordou ironicamente. - Eu pensei, esperava, você não reagiria do jeito que eles fariam. Eu não quero tentar justificar querer ajudar alguém.

\- Você não precisa - Luna respondeu alegremente. - Eu nunca vi o professor Snape do jeito que o resto de vocês fez, de qualquer maneira. Acho que é porque não sou grifinória, ele nunca odiou os Corvinais. Eu tenho que ver uma versão mais neutra. E nunca acreditei no que alguém mostra na superfície, ninguém é simples.

\- Exatamente - Hermione concordou baixinho. - Demorei muito tempo para aprender isso. Então você concorda com o que estou tentando fazer?

Luna parecia estranhamente séria. - Sim, na verdade, eu acho. Bem...

\- O que?

\- Não tome isso da maneira errada, por favor. Eu pensei nisso por anos, mas se eu tivesse dito isso antes, você teria me enfeitiçado.

\- Disser o quê, Luna? - ela exigiu, exasperada.

\- Bem, eu sempre me perguntei se você e o Professor Snape estavam em conflito tanto porque você é muito parecida. Quero dizer, é óbvio porque ele odiava o Harry, e se você odeia o Harry você tem que odiar o Ron também, mas você não está tão emaranhada. Ele parecia odiá-la por seu próprio mérito.

\- Eu o aborreci. Eu tentei demais, mostrei.

\- O mesmo aconteceu com muitos estudantes, mas ele nunca os odiou por isso.

\- Qual é o seu ponto aqui, Luna? Eu não estou com raiva, apenas confusa. Como somos iguais?

\- Vocês dois estão feridos - disse Luna simplesmente. - O que aconteceu na torre mostrou isso. Ele não poderia ter ajudado a menos que você estivesse passando por algo que ele sofreu, ele não saberia como. Mas sempre foi mais que isso. Eu acho que você deve ter sido muito parecida com o tipo de estudante que ele costumava ser.

\- E o que é isso?

\- Inteligente. Isolado. Pária. Frustrada. Solitária. Brilhante. Impaciente.

Hermione abriu a boca em negação com raiva e fechou de novo. Nada do que Luna acabara de dizer era falso. Houve diferenças, ela duvidava que Severus já tivesse tentado obter a aprovação de um professor ou ajudado uma aluna menos capaz, e ela nunca havia criado feitiços para ferir pessoas ou ter sido exposta ao tipo de bullying universal que tinha visto na Penseira. Mas Luna acabara de listar muitos fatores comuns.

\- Talvez - ela disse finalmente, com relutância. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa além de Luna, ela teria ficado indignada com as implicações, mas Luna não via o mundo da mesma maneira que a maioria das pessoas, era por isso que ela estava falando com ela em primeiro lugar, afinal de contas. - O que isso significa agora, embora?

\- Não sei - respondeu Luna alegremente - mas obviamente significa alguma coisa. Ele não teria aberto tanto quanto a qualquer um. Mesmo com o que você me contou sobre sua saúde, ele não precisava deixar você ver tanto quanto viu. Ele está respondendo a você, Hermione, o porque não importa. Se você quiser ajudá-lo, você tem mais chances do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas isso não significa que vai funcionar.

\- Eu sei disso - ela assegurou a amiga. - Este não é um conto de fadas. Ele não vai se tornar uma pessoa diferente, e eu não quero que ele mude.

\- O que você _quer_? - Luna perguntou muito a sério.

\- Eu quero ajudar ele. Eu só não sei como. Não sou arrogante o suficiente para pensar que sei como ajudá-lo. Ele é o que é. Eu só quero que isso seja menos doloroso e menos difícil para ele. E, bem, de uma maneira estranha, acho que somos amigos, embora a maioria das pessoas provavelmente não veja assim.

\- Hmm - Luna murmurou, aparentemente pensando em algo completamente diferente, Hermione estava acostumada com isso.

\- Como ele foi quando te deu essa entrevista?

\- O que? Oh. Ele não fez isso. Ele enviou para mim e para a fotografia. Eu não o vejo desde a guerra.

\- Então, alguma ideia sobre o que eu faço agora?

\- Conseguir Crookshanks para ajudá-lo foi um bom começo - Luna disse pensativamente. - Os animais são sempre mais fáceis de lidar do que as pessoas. Eu acho que você teve a ideia certa quando você o comparou a um perdido e selvagem... Segure esse pensamento. Apenas deixe-o se acostumar com você por perto às vezes. Tente encontrar algo sobre o que conversar, os livros podem ser uma boa ideia. Algo seguro. Você tocou nele desde a torre?

\- Perdão?

\- Não se preocupe, eu ainda não estou louca - disse Luna com um sorriso. - É uma questão séria.

Hermione pensou sobre isso por um tempo. - Eu só o vi uma ou duas vezes desde então. Ele me deu o Sono Sem Sonhos que eu pedi e me disse que não era a resposta, e eu dei a ele seu robe de volta, e nos encontramos brevemente para falar sobre sua pesquisa.

\- Você tocou nele?

\- Eu não consigo lembrar... Espere. Sim. Na sala dos professores, acidentalmente. Toquei seu braço.

\- Como ele reagiu?

\- Ele se afastou - ela disse lentamente. - Realmente violentamente. Ele rasgou o papel que estava lendo. Lembro-me de pensar que teria menos reação se tivesse esfaqueado ele acidentalmente.

\- E depois?

\- Ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas rosnou para eu tomar cuidado.

\- Você estava certa, então. Ele provavelmente não foi tocado há muito tempo.

\- O que isso significa?

\- O toque é importante, Hermione. Psicólogos trouxas fizeram experimentos com animais, filhotes de cachorro ou macacos ou algo assim, esqueci exatamente. Eles levaram animais recém-nascidos e os criaram com todas as necessidades básicas, comida, água, calor, saúde, limpeza, tudo, exceto contato físico, com sua própria espécie ou com humanos. Eles nunca tocaram neles, se possível.

\- E o que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- A maioria deles morreu. Os que sobreviveram eram anormais. Agressivos, perigosos e incapazes de interagir uns com os outros.

Hermione processou isso devagar. - Então o que isso significa que eu deveria fazer?

\- Eu não sei. Este é o seu projeto, não meu. Mas se isso ajuda, é como eles começam a domar os cavalos, eles passam uma semana ou mais apenas ensinando o cavalo que ser tocado não dói, que não é algo para se ter medo. Talvez seja assim que você começa. Mostre a ele que interagir com outro humano não vai machucá-lo, que falar e tocar é normal. Quero dizer, intelectualmente ele já sabe disso, mas você precisa mostrá-lo inconscientemente. Este não é um problema intelectual, ou vocês dois achariam muito mais fácil. Isso é sobre instintos, não sobre razão. Então, pedir ajuda a um Corvinal não foi muito inteligente da sua parte.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra, antes que Hermione começasse a rir. - Você está me dando conselhos sobre como quebrar Severus para freio?

Ambos se dissolveram em risos indefesos.


	9. Chapter 9

"It is a time when one's spirit is subdued and sad, one knows not why; when the past seems a storm-swept desolation, life a vanity and a burden, and the future but a way to death."

_– Mark Twain._

* * *

O Natal trouxe consigo uma evidência fresca e condenatória de quanto esforço Hermione tinha pela frente. Na manhã de Natal, ela entrou na sala dos professores mais cedo, na esperança de chegar lá antes que todo mundo o fizesse, e examinou a sala, os elfos domésticos tinham empilhado os presentes de cada professor em sua cadeira habitual. Ela ficou triste, mas não surpresa ao notar que a única cadeira sem presentes era a cadeira de canto de Severus. Ela na verdade lhe dera um presente, depois de semanas de debate interno consigo mesma, mas tê-la sendo a única a lhe dar um presente seria, de alguma forma, mais humilhante do que se ninguém o fizesse.

Tomando para si mesma uma xícara de café, ela ficou surpresa quando a próxima pessoa a entrar acabou sendo o próprio Severus. Reunindo sua inteligência, ela o cumprimentou brilhantemente. - Feliz Natal, Severus. - Ele grunhiu vagamente em resposta e veio servir o seu próprio café. - O que te trás aqui?

\- É um dia de festa - ele rosnou em sua voz matinal, várias oitavas mais profundas do que o habitual. - Eu sou ordenado a ser sociável. - Escaneando as cadeiras, todas empilhadas com pacotes de cores brilhantes, exceto para os seus próprios, ele zombou em um cansado meio caminho e foi se sentar.

\- Eu entendo que você não está surpreso - ela comentou com cautela. - Era sempre assim?

\- Não é bem assim. Dumbledore geralmente me dava alguma coisa. Sempre sem gosto e normalmente inútil. Mas ele era o único, e eu sempre desejei que ele não fosse. Existem apenas muitas maneiras de destruir meias berrantes.

Feliz que ele pudesse brincar sobre isso, mesmo que tivesse mais que uma pitada de humor negro, ela sorriu levemente e pegou a pequena caixa do bolso. - Espero que isso não seja nem insípido, nem inútil. Eu ia deixá-lo na sua cadeira até que vi o quarto.

Foi outro daqueles raros momentos em que ela o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Depois de um momento que durou muito tempo, ele sacudiu seu humor congelado e muito cautelosamente pegou o pacote como se esperasse que ele o mordesse, olhando para ele com uma expressão ilegível. Pouco antes do momento em que ela teria feito com que ele realmente fizesse alguma coisa, ele se mexeu e enfiou a mão no bolso, desenterrando uma pequena bolsa de tecido e jogando-a para ela. Surpresa, ela se atrapalhou a captura e quase caiu.

\- Não fique excitada - ele advertiu-a ironicamente, soando mais como o seu eu habitual. - Não é para você.

Acusada, ela virou a pequena almofada nos dedos. Parecia estar recheada de folhas secas. Hermione cheirou com cautela e sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso quando ela olhou para ele. - Catnip, Severus? - Ela tentou abafar o sorriso e tentou uma voz severa. - Eu desaprovo o uso de drogas recreativas. - Ele bufou suavemente, e ela perdeu a batalha para continuar séria. - Crookshanks, no entanto, não. Em seu nome, agradeço. Agora abra o seu presente antes que todos os outros apareçam.

Ela pensou muito sobre o que fazer com ele. Qualquer coisa muito pessoal o teria feito suspeitar ou mandá-lo ainda mais para dentro de sua concha, qualquer coisa muito impessoal era inútil. Nada caro, caso achasse que tinha uma obrigação, nada barato no caso de ser insultuoso. Isso foi antes de ela ter tocado em seus gostos e opiniões pessoais. Ao todo, demorou semanas para ela encontrar a solução, e agora esperava ardentemente que tivesse adivinhado corretamente.

Sua conversa fora da caravana sobre o tabagismo foi a inspiração. Ela comprou para ele um novo isqueiro Zippo, seu antigo era ao mesmo tempo simples e parecia ter passado por um triturador de carros. Este tinha suas iniciais em relevo levantado de um lado, o duplo S destacando-se. Ele virou muito devagar em seus dedos como se não tivesse ideia do que era.

\- Acenda - ela disse a ele. Olhando para ela através das cortinas de cabelo que atualmente escondiam seu rosto, ele hesitou por um longo momento antes de fazer o que lhe foi dito, Quando a chama se acendeu, um aroma familiar encheu a sala.

\- Woodsmoke - ele disse surpreso.

\- Então você não tem cheiro de beco fora de um pub - ela disse a ele, repetindo suas palavras daquela conversa inicial. - Há também alguns outros encantos nele... Não vai precisar de recarga, e não será danificado. Seu antigo é tão amassado, parece uma escultura abstrata.

Ele estava olhando para ele como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido antes, a pequena chama refletida em seus olhos. Vozes do lado de fora anunciavam a aproximação de alguns dos outros professores, e sua cabeça subiu bruscamente, abruptamente fechando o isqueiro e fechando a chama, ele colocou no bolso com o embrulho e hesitou, olhando entre ela e a porta quase furtivamente. - Obrigado - ele disse apressadamente. - É... obrigado. - Quando a porta se abriu, ele pegou o Profeta de ontem e abriu-o, efetivamente se escondendo atrás dele. Era uma pena que algo tão simples e inocente como um presente de Natal fosse um choque para ele, mas, no geral, Hermione sentiu que tudo correra muito bem, de acordo com as circunstâncias, assim como seria de esperar, talvez.

O resto da manhã passou em uma conversa feliz enquanto os membros da equipe comparavam presentes, rindo e zombando um do outro alegremente. Severus tinha progredido de se esconder atrás do jornal, dobrando-o no joelho para fazer as palavras cruzadas, com uma caneta esferográfica trouxa, ela se divertia em notar, ele ainda estava ignorando todos, mas não tão ostensivamente quanto costumava fazer, e parecia parte do pano de fundo, e não visivelmente separado dele.

\- De quem é isso, Hermione? - Minerva perguntou alegremente quando Hermione alcançou o último presente em sua pilha.

\- Eu não sei - ela respondeu, intrigada. - Não há rótulo. E eu tive presentes de todos que eu esperava.

\- Um admirador secreto, talvez?

Ela bufou. - Dificilmente provável, dado que eu moro aqui, a menos que um dos alunos tenha uma queda ou Neville vá jogar sua namorada para mim.

\- Nem brinque com isso - ele disse a ela. - Vocês duas me matariam.

\- Verdade.

\- Bem, abra-a. Talvez haja uma nota lá dentro - sugeriu a diretora.

Franzindo a testa, Hermione virou a pequena caixa em seus dedos antes de remover o papel verde e dourado. Parece uma caixa de anel... Ela abriu e ofegou de surpresa. Era um anel, uma sólida faixa de prata esculpida na cabeça e os anteriores de uma lontra em um dos ombros e com uma pata de lontra no outro ombro. Era simples e bem feito, e uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vira.

\- Oh, isso é adorável - Minerva declarou, olhando por cima do ombro. Outros membros da equipe ficaram interessados, e antes que ela pudesse protestar, o anel tinha sido passado, discutido e admirado.

\- Uma lontra? Essa é uma escolha estranha para um anel, não é?

\- É seu patrono, não é, Mione? - Neville disse.

\- Eu nunca soube disso - comentou Minerva.

\- Eu não acho que ninguém fora da ordem, realmente. Eu nunca tive que usar um patrono na guerra - disse Hermione distraidamente enquanto ela recuperava o presente e o experimentava. Encaixou o dedo médio da mão direita perfeitamente.

\- Não há nota. Você sabe de quem é?

\- Eu... acho que sim - ela respondeu lentamente.

\- Afinal de contas, é um admirador secreto?

\- Não. É de um amigo - disse ela com firmeza, e só por um momento deixou seus olhos passarem por Minerva até o canto onde Severus aparentemente estava totalmente absorvido em suas palavras cruzadas. Ele não parecia ter olhado para cima durante a conversa, mas sua total falta de reação era em si uma revelação.

\- Deve ser um bom amigo, pensar em algo assim. - Minerva definitivamente estava pescando, ela viu uma sugestão de um sorriso cruzando o rosto de Severus, traindo que ele estava ouvindo afinal de contas.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu gostaria de pensar assim - Hermione concordou, e teve a satisfação de vê-lo soltar sua caneta.

Havia um pequeno embrulho em sua mesa quando ela chegou ao seu quarto naquela noite. Acabou sendo um frasco de vidro cheio de um familiar redemoinho prateado e uma nota.

_Feliz Natal, Hermione. Eu não queria que isso chegasse com todos os outros, é melhor você olhar em particular. Suponho que explique por que estou feliz em ajudar... domar o cavalo selvagem, diremos? Eu acho que você vai achar interessante, e esperançosamente útil._

_Luna_

Franzindo a testa, Hermione estudou o pequeno frasco de lembranças, antes de ser interrompido por um miado. Ela olhou para Crookshanks e sorriu, tirando o pequeno pacote de catnip do bolso. - Aqui, Crooks. Severus diz Feliz Natal. Vou ficar ocupada por um tempo, então se divirta - ela disse a ele, jogando-lhe o brinquedo. Ele caiu sobre ele, prendendo-o com as patas e esfregando o rosto contra ele em êxtase. - Não exagere - ela disse secamente, indo para a sala de estar e para a pequena Penseira.

* * *

Assim que Hermione viu a primeira lembrança, ela entendeu o presente de sua amiga. Ela se viu nos confins familiares da sala de aula de Poções, ao lado de uma Luna de onze anos e vendo como Severus Snape, mais jovem e menos cicatrizado, entrava na sala, tão atraente quanto ela se lembrava apesar de sua aparência pouco atraente. - Você está aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata da produção de poções... - Hermione mordeu o lábio, sorrindo. Aparentemente ele usou esse discurso para cada nova entrada de estudantes. Então, novamente, ela teve que admitir que era memorável, mesmo agora ela ainda se lembrava de cada palavra, e se viu falando com ele enquanto falava com os estudantes obviamente impressionados e intimidados.

Memórias fugazes de outras lições de Poções se seguiram. As lições com Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa pareciam ter sido muito menos tensas e hostis do que as que tinham Grifinória e Sonserina, não havia encrenqueiros, nem feudos. Sem suas casas favoritas e menos favoritas, Snape parecia muito mais neutro e mais flexível em sua abordagem, ele mal insultou um único aluno que Hermione podia ver, e perdeu a paciência apenas uma vez no que pareceu ser o terceiro ano de Luna, quando um menino da Lufa-Lufa chegou perigosamente perto de causar um acidente que provavelmente o teria matado e a maioria de seus colegas de classe.

Conforme as lições progrediam, seu comportamento mudou. No final do segundo ano de Luna, ele estava visivelmente mais mal-humorado e menos tolerante, presumivelmente devido a todos os problemas com Remus e Sirius que estavam ocorrendo na época, embora, naturalmente, Luna não soubesse nada sobre isso. No começo de seu terceiro ano, ele parecia voltar ao normal, o que ainda estava tão distante de sua atitude normal em suas próprias lições que Hermione mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo, mas na metade do primeiro período havia uma lição que era muito mais parecido com o que ela esperaria dele. Ele chegou tarde, em uma fúria imponente, parecendo não ter dormido por uma semana e abocanhado todos, recebendo pontos pelos mais fracos motivos e geralmente agindo como se estivesse enfrentando uma classe inteira de duplicatas de Harry Potter. O terceiro ano de Luna claramente não tinha ideia de por que ele estava agindo assim, a adulta Hermione, observando a lembrança, podia ver a agitação visível de Snape enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro pela sala de aula, esfregando o braço esquerdo quase constantemente e olhando de um lado para o outro, inquieto. Obviamente, isso foi quando a marca começou a escurecer em seu braço.

As lições ao longo daquele ano, para os corvinais, haviam crescido um pouco melhor depois da explosão inicial, mas começaram a declinar pouco antes da Páscoa, presumivelmente, à medida que a marca se tornava mais clara e o perigo do retorno de Voldemort se aproximava cada vez mais. Em cada lição, Hermione podia ver claramente como Snape parecia mais cansado e estressado, e fez uma nota mental para reexaminar suas próprias memórias de seu quarto ano para sinais semelhantes.

Ela esperava mais do mesmo no quarto ano de Luna, e, portanto, seu próprio quinto ano, mas estava errada. Snape aparentemente usou toda a sua energia mantendo sua atitude habitual quando policiava as lições Sonserina-Grifinória, ele parecia não ter nada de sobra para as classes da Corvinal-Lufa-Lufa. Sua atitude era quase apática, ele deixou os estudantes em grande parte por conta própria, desde que trabalhassem silenciosamente e não destruíssem nada. Os alunos das aulas de Luna pareciam muito mais comportados do que os colegas de Hermione, e havia muito poucos que fizessem qualquer coisa que provocasse sua ira, da mesma forma, já que ele era excessivamente duro ao punir até pequenas transgressões. Parecia a Hermione que ele estava punindo-os por perturbar os momentos de paz que ele poderia encontrar, em vez de por qualquer crime que eles tivessem cometido.

A próxima lembrança era de Luna cumprindo uma detenção tardia com Snape por acidentalmente derramar sua poção durante um de seus maus humores. Luna calçava caldeirões, e pelo olhar em seu rosto estava sonhando com algo completamente diferente - provavelmente Crumbi com chifres, Hermione disse a si mesma, sorrindo - quando ela e os observadores de Hermione foram surpreendidos pelo som de Snape soltando sua pena e assobiando. Hermione assistiu com horror fascinado enquanto o mestre de Poções se agarrava reflexivamente ao braço dele, ele estava aparentemente sendo convocado, algo que ela nunca tinha visto pessoalmente. - Senhorita Lovegood - ele murmurou, Luna pareceu não notar, mas Hermione podia ver e ouvir o quanto ele estava lutando pelo controle. - Isso servirá para esta noite. Eu tenho um compromisso anterior que temporariamente deslizou na minha mente. Leve uma mensagem para o escritório do Diretor informando que eu estarei fora à noite, e então você pode ir. - Como uma Luna confusa mas complacente deixou a sala, Hermione ouviu-o sussurrar em voz baixa: - Quão alto será o preço esta noite, eu me pergunto?

As próximas lembranças foram de lições de defesa. O conteúdo aqui era um pouco diferente, já que Luna era um ano mais nova que Hermione e estava aprendendo o material sobre OWL que o Grifinório deveria ter aprendido com Umbridge. Como nas lições anteriores de Poções, no entanto, a atmosfera era muito menos hostil e as lições eram mais fáceis. Snape parecia mais velho e mais cansado do que nunca, visivelmente mais magro do que antes nas aulas de Poções, e as sombras sob seus olhos ficavam mais profundas a cada vez que a memória mudava. Seu humor parecia mais variável, uma lição que ele poderia estar quase desabotoado em sua cadeira, atribuindo à classe um capítulo do livro para ler em silêncio e parecendo não ter energia para qualquer outra coisa, e então na próxima lição ele poderia estar andando impaciente para frente e para trás latindo perguntas para eles e ridicularizando as respostas. Hermione notou momentos em que ele estava mancando e claramente machucado, e momentos em que seus olhos estavam assombrados, e uma vez que ela sequer pensava que ele estava de ressaca.

Finalmente as memórias mudaram para o sexto ano de Luna. Hermione observou ansiosamente, ela conhecia apenas os detalhes mais esquisitos do que ocorrera em Hogwarts enquanto ela estava caçando Horcruxes. A primeira lembrança era do banquete de início de termo, o olhar morto e sem vida nos olhos de Snape era tão pronunciado quanto ela já tinha visto quando ele se levantou e se dirigiu à escola como Diretor, e sua voz soou igualmente morta quando ele anunciou as mudanças no corpo docente e no currículo para o próximo ano. Ele parecia ainda mais velho, e era chocante recordar que ele tinha apenas 37 anos na época. Ele parecia inconsciente do ódio em quase todos os rostos enquanto a escola olhava silenciosamente para ele, mas Hermione podia ver a amargura em seus olhos escuros e cansados enquanto ele falava. Ela não podia nem começar a imaginar o que ele deveria estar passando. Ele tinha feito exatamente como Dumbledore havia instruído, e sua recompensa era ser universalmente desprezado e deixado para lutar sozinho.

A próxima lembrança foi da Luna adulta dirigindo-se a uma sala vazia. - As próximas memórias são muito sombrias, Hermione. Não foi um bom momento. Mas você precisa ver a coisa toda.

Hermione entendeu o que sua amiga queria dizer quando as cenas se desenrolavam. Luna trabalhava de perto com Gina e Neville, os três foram punidos com frequência e severidade. As memórias quase idênticas pareciam rodar sem fim, fazendo Hermione se sentir mal, mas depois de um tempo ela percebeu um padrão. Quando foram os Carrows que infligiram a punição, Snape esteve sempre presente e frequentemente assumiu o comando após um curto período de tempo; quando o diretor estava xingando eles, não havia mais ninguém na sala. Do ponto de vista de um estranho, era difícil julgar, mas os gritos e convulsões de seus amigos não pareciam tão severos nos últimos instantes. Algumas das memórias também eram nebulosas, mostrando sinais de adulteração.

Finalmente, as lembranças mudaram, afastando-se de cenas de tortura e horror para imagens mais cotidianas. Snape estava presente às refeições irregularmente, e parecia pior em saúde toda vez que aparecia. O escritório do diretor era proibido a todos, incluindo funcionários, sem um compromisso. Havia rumores dos estudantes mais ousados de que, às vezes, quando se aventuravam a passar pela gárgula que vigiava a porta, ouviam vozes levantadas de dentro. A própria Luna estava sendo desgastada pelo que estava acontecendo. Hermione viu um ou dois casos de noites sem dormir, com a implicação de que era uma ocorrência regular, antes de uma noite em que Luna estava enrolada em um peitoril da janela na sala comunal da Corvinal, olhando pela janela com uma expressão perplexa no rosto. Hermione se juntou a ela e observou a figura escura de Severus Snape andando pelas paredes abaixo da torre. Isso se tornou um tema recorrente nas memórias que se seguiram. Luna o tinha visto andando de noite e de novo.

Uma vez, Luna testemunhou o Diretor viajando até a porta da frente do castelo. Ele estava mancando mal, cambaleando quase, e tecendo um pouco enquanto fazia seu caminho instável de volta ao santuário de Hogwarts, segurando o braço esquerdo sobre o peito.

Um aparente mau sonho mandou a jovem Luna sair de seu dormitório uma noite e se esgueirar até as cozinhas para uma xícara do que parecia ser leite quente, ela teve a infelicidade de encontrar Snape no caminho de volta e na verdade se encolheu um pouco dele. Hermione se sentiu mal ao ver aquela reação em sua amiga. Observando o rosto de Snape, ela achava que ele sentia o mesmo, por tudo que ele não demonstrou expressão, exceto por uma carranca.

\- Fora da cama após o toque de recolher, senhorita Lovegood? - Ele perguntou sedosamente em sua voz mais perigosa.

\- S-sim, senhor. Eu - eu não conseguia dormir e pensei que uma bebida quente poderia ajudar... me desculpe, senhor...

Ele olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente, zombando e olhando cada centímetro do vilão, antes que a força parecesse escoar para fora e seus ombros caíssem enquanto ele via a jovem olhando para ele em miséria e terror.

\- No futuro, quando você não puder dormir, fique no seu dormitório ou salão comunal - disse ele, cansado. - É mais seguro. Vá para a cama. - Luna olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados. - Saia da minha vista antes que eu mude de ideia - ele estalou, enviando-a correndo. Antes que a memória a afastasse, Hermione o ouviu murmurar baixinho. - Isso nunca vai parar?

As memórias desapareceram, e Hermione se encontrou de novo encarando a agora adulta Luna falando para a sala vazia. - Bem, lá vai você. Espero que tenha ajudado. Eu esqueci muito, eu acho. Mas olhando para trás, eu sempre senti que algo não estava certo, que as coisas não eram bem o que pareciam. Eu notei que houve momentos em que ele parecia estar ferido, depois do Ministério, quando você me contou sobre a Ordem, eu sabia o porquê. Nesse ano passado, no entanto, depois que Dumbledore morreu... Eu não tinha a menor ideia na época. Claro que sim, eu o odiava tanto quanto qualquer um, mas quando ele nos amaldiçoou, nunca doeu tanto como quando os Carrows fizeram isso, e minhas lembranças daqueles tempos nem sempre coincidem com as de Neville ou Gina, acho que algumas deles eram falsificados, então todo mundo achava que tínhamos sido torturados, mas na verdade não sofremos o dano, e às vezes ele não nos amaldiçoava, ele nos dava detenção com alguém como o Hagrid. Naquela época, notei que ele passeava bastante à noite e percebeu que não estava dormindo melhor do que eu.

\- E você acabou de ver a hora em que o vi retornar do que deve ter sido uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte. Na manhã seguinte, encontrei sangue nos degraus do lado de fora das portas. Foi quando eu realmente comecei a me perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porque se Snape era realmente o vilão que trabalhava para Voldemort, por que ele teria sido punido tão severamente? Por que ele nunca pareceu gostar do que estava fazendo? E por que ele parecia estar sofrendo, a insônia, geralmente parecendo insalubre? Aquela hora fora das cozinhas não foi a única vez que eu acidentalmente o encontrei depois de horas. Eu gosto de andar quando não consigo dormir também. Acho que ele percebeu que era por isso que eu estava fazendo isso. Ele nunca me puniu por quebrar o toque de recolher, uma vez que os Carrows estavam com ele, e ele os impediu de me azarar.

\- Mas não se engane, Hermione. A maioria dessas lembranças de tortura eram muito reais. Se as maldições dele não doíam tanto quanto as dos Carrows, elas ainda eram muito ruins. Ele colocou todos nós em quaisquer que fossem seus motivos, o que quer que ele estivesse passando, quem quer que ele servisse, ele ainda era um Comensal da Morte. O que ele fez para nós foi tão real quanto sua traição a Voldemort, e ele claramente não teve nenhum prazer nisso, mas ainda aconteceu, nós não sofremos menos, só porque ele estava sofrendo também, tenho certeza que ele vai te dizer o mesmo se você conseguir convencê-lo a falar sobre isso. É sobre o escuro, bem como a luz, você tem que ver toda a imagem.

\- De qualquer forma, espero que tudo isso o tenha ajudado a vê-lo de uma perspectiva diferente. É uma parte dele que você não conseguiu ver. Suas lições soaram muito diferentes das nossas e você não esteve lá no último ano. Você queria uma visão diferente, é por isso que você veio até mim, então espero que isso tenha ajudado. Não é um presente de Natal muito alegre, é? Deixe-me saber o que você pensa.

* * *

_Cara Luna,_

_Muito obrigado pelas memórias. Elas foram muito úteis. Eu resolvi voltar e olhar minhas memórias mais desapaixonadamente agora para ver o que mais eu posso decifrar com retrospectiva. Você está certa de que elas não eram muito alegres, mas eu não esperava que fossem, e você está certa, eu precisava ver a visão toda._

_Eu quero me desculpar por você ter que passar por isso, mas eu estou tentando sair do hábito da Grifinória de me desculpar por coisas que não foram minha culpa, um certo Sonserino continua me dizendo isso. Ainda assim, você sabe que tem minha simpatia, pelo que vale a pena._

_Duvido que consiga falar com ele sobre isso de alguma forma. Eu não posso vê-lo confiando em alguém o suficiente para abrir muito, e para ser honesta, eu não sei se quero ouvir sobre isso. Saber o que ele fez não é o mesmo que ter que enfrentá-lo, sim, eu sei, estou em negação. Eu estou tentando não estar. Se eu vou ser amiga dele, preciso aceitar o escuro e a luz... Estou trabalhando nisso._

_Eu acho que há uma chance de sermos amigos, no entanto. Ele realmente me deu um presente de Natal! Não que ele tenha admitido isso, é claro. Não havia tag, nem nota, mas tinha que ser dele. É um anel de prata com uma lontra, eu mostro para você quando eu a vir. Eu posso nunca tirá-lo, é simplesmente lindo. Eu sei que poderia ter sido de outra pessoa, mas muitas pessoas não sabem sobre o meu Patrono e eu lhe contei sobre a conversa que tivemos sobre totens. Além disso, ele estava assistindo quando eu abri, mesmo que ele estivesse fingindo que não._

_Ele é um homem difícil de interagir. Não posso agradecer-lhe pelo presente, ele realmente tem um problema em ser agradecido, mesmo por algo tão simples como passar uma caneta, por algum motivo. Isso o deixa muito desconfortável. Eu não sei o que ele pensa sobre o presente que eu dei a ele, eu fui com o isqueiro no final. Eu sei que ele gostou, mas ele não parecia saber como reagir. Espero não tê-lo feito paranoico. Eu não acho que ele vai acreditar que foi um gesto inocente. É tudo sobre atingir o equilíbrio certo com ele, não indo longe demais._

_Eu sei que gosto de um desafio, mas este pode estar além de mim!_

_Obrigado novamente pelo presente e pelo Feliz Natal._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Cara Hermione,_

_Seja bem-vinda. Estou intrigada com o anel, eu não o imaginei como o tipo de joalheria. É uma quebra no padrão, que eu terei que pensar. Sim, você me atraiu para o Project Wild Horse agora (e sim, eu continuo chamando assim. Se nada mais, significa que podemos falar sobre isso na frente de outras pessoas, muito sorrateiras!) E eu vou analisar todos os detalhes que você me dá, então me mantenha atualizada._

_O que você diz sobre ele não gostar de ser agradecido é interessante. Existem várias razões possíveis. Uma é que ele simplesmente não está acostumado a isso, ninguém nunca realmente disse: "A propósito, obrigado por lidar com o psicopata megalomaníaco e suportar um tormento sem fim por nós, não poderíamos ter conseguido sem você", eles disseram? Se chegar a esse ponto, não acho que muitas pessoas tenham dito: "Obrigado por me passar essa caneta". Ou pode ser que ele esteja desconfortável com todo o conceito de dívida e obrigação, é o que está por trás de agradecer a alguém, afinal de contas. Ou talvez ele simplesmente não goste de ter atenção ao fato de que ele fez algo de bom!_

_Uma imagem me veio à mente quando li o que você disse sobre encontrar o equilíbrio. Eu me vi pensando em um ferreiro trabalhando com ferro fundido. É frágil, ele vai dobrar e pode ser moldado, mas somente se você for muito cuidadoso. Uma fração muita pressão e vai quebrar. Talvez ele já tenha chegado a esse ponto, mas acho que não. Talvez você possa salvá-lo disso, suavizar o ferro um pouco para que ele possa ser trabalhado com segurança. Eu estou nas linhas certas aqui?_

_Luna._

* * *

_Cara Luna,_

_Essa é uma bela metáfora, na verdade. Vou manter essa imagem em mente quando lidar com ele. Eu não tenho certeza como a Torre de Astronomia se encaixa, no entanto, eu tenho certeza que mesmo no mundo mágico o ferro fundido não te abraça e deixa você chorar!_

_De qualquer forma, quero contar-lhe sobre o que aconteceu na véspera de Ano Novo..._

Hermione estivera com seus colegas até a meia-noite, com a notável exceção de Severo que não estava à vista. Depois de desejar-lhes um Feliz Ano Novo, ela foi para a cama, só para ser acordada uma hora depois por um Crookshanks aflito agarrando-se a ela e miando alto.

\- O quê? - Ela murmurou sonolenta, abrindo um olho. - Deixou seu brinquedo preso atrás da cama de novo? Pode esperar até a manhã.

Crookshanks miou mais insistentemente, encostando o rosto no dela. Franzindo a testa, Hermione se sentou e olhou para ele. Ele pulou para o chão e caminhou até a porta, voltando-se para olhá-la e miando novamente.

\- Você quer que eu te siga. - Ela suspirou e balançou as pernas para fora da cama, pegando seu roupão. - Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas se Timmy está preso no poço, eu vou voltar para a cama. - Estava congelando no castelo, ela demorou alguns minutos para se vestir, ignorando as exigências cada vez mais altas de seu gato. Arrancando o cabelo para trás, ela deu ao gato um olhar exasperado. - Pelo amor de Merlin, Crooks, o que é? Um dos alunos está com problemas?

Seu familiar fez um som aborrecido que presumivelmente era um "não" e bateu na beirada da porta entreaberta. Puxando os sapatos, ela suspirou e seguiu-o até o corredor. - Alguém mais, então? - Ele miou em resposta e saiu correndo, parando numa curva na passagem e esperando com a cauda se contraindo impacientemente para que ela pudesse alcançá-lo. Sufocando um bocejo, Hermione congelou quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. - É Severus? - Outro miau.

Envolvendo o roupão dela mais firmemente ao seu redor, ela seguiu o gato, andando mais rápido agora e fazendo pequenos atalhos através de algumas das passagens escondidas enquanto desciam para as masmorras. - Ele está ferido? - Crookshanks bufou por entre os bigodes, retumbando. - Não está. Bem, isso é algo. Mas você acha que eu preciso ir até ele? - Ele miou. - Você sabe, Crookshanks, minha vida seria mais fácil se você simplesmente quebrasse e falasse.

Ela não tinha certeza do que esperar quando ela falou com cautela a senha e entrou em seus aposentos. Seus aposentos estavam na escuridão, ela parou na porta e deixou os olhos se ajustarem, ouvindo a música fraca e reconhecendo Leonard Cohen. A música deprimente era um mau sinal, assim como o fato dela sentir o cheiro de uísque - muito uísque. - Severus? - ela meio sussurrou incerta.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde, professora Granger? - Sua voz ecoou das sombras. - Um calabouço dificilmente é o lugar para um passeio noturno.

\- Bem, está nevando lá fora, então eu decidi ficar - ela respondeu sarcasticamente, olhando para a escuridão antes de desistir e desenhar a varinha. - Lumos. - Ele estava esparramado em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala, levantando um mão para proteger os olhos da luz lançada por sua varinha. A garrafa na mesa em seu cotovelo estava quase vazia, a voz de Leonard Cohen se desvaneceu e foi substituída por alguém igualmente alegre que parecia Nick Cave. - Esta é uma maneira não convencional de celebrar o ano Novo. A maioria das pessoas tenta algo um pouco mais positivo.

\- Eu nunca fui muito para seguir a multidão. O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Crookshanks estava fazendo sua imitação de Lassie.

\- O gato ensanguentado é tão intrometido quanto sua amante - ele murmurou. - Coçou minha mão tentando me impedir de servir uma bebida.

\- Talvez ele tenha pensado que você já teve o suficiente - Hermione respondeu asperamente, movendo-se para sentar na cadeira em frente a ele. - Por que você está fazendo isso?

\- Nunca realmente precisei de uma razão.

\- Saia disso, Severus. Você não está tão bêbado quanto finge estar. Se você realmente bebeu tanto quanto parece estar faltando naquela garrafa, estaria inconsciente. O que há de errado? Você não gosta do Ano Novo?

\- Difícil dizer, já que tem apenas uma hora, mas até agora, não, não mesmo.

\- Você sabe que não é o que eu estava perguntando, então pare de ser brincalhão. O que há de errado?

\- O que está certo? - ele respondeu. - Este ano não será diferente do último. Os mesmos erros, a mesma estupidez, tocando repetidas vezes como um disco preso. É tudo tão fodidamente sem sentido.

Ela nunca o ouvira xingar antes. Então, novamente, ela nunca tinha realmente ouvido qualquer feiticeiro xingar antes - xingamentos criativos sobre Merlin, não obstante. Mas de alguma forma, de um homem como Severus, a linguagem chula era ainda mais chocante. - Bem, essa é uma atitude alegre, mesmo para você.

\- Bem, é - ele insistiu. - Todo mundo pensa no ano novo como um tempo de esperança, fazendo resoluções, olhando para frente. Ninguém pára para perceber que as resoluções estão todas quebradas em fevereiro e que não há nada para se esperar. Como você celebrou o milênio?

\- O que? Eu estava no Largo Grimmauld. A Ordem sobrevivente se reuniu para vê-lo juntos.

\- Que charme - ele zombou. - Eu estava em Nova York, na Times Square. Deve ter havido centenas de pessoas lá. Todos se juntaram na contagem regressiva, e à meia-noite todos aplaudiram antes de todos começarem a cantar Auld Lang, Syne, e por um momento eu pude sentir, todos estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa, unidos, e havia um verdadeiro sentimento de esperança. Por apenas um momento. Então uma briga começou, e a tropa de choque teve que entrar e acabar com a multidão, e as coisas voltaram ao normal em um minuto depois da meia-noite. Eu percebi que tudo era falso. Não há esperança para a humanidade. Nós somos o nosso pior inimigo.

\- Bem, se isso é realmente verdade, Severus, então qual é o objetivo de levantar de manhã? - Ela o desafiou. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Se é tudo tão inútil, faria mais sentido se matar anos atrás. - Foi uma coisa dura e terrível de dizer, mas o tom oco em sua voz a abalou e ela estava desesperada para obter algum tipo de reação de ele. - Por que você passou por tudo isso?

\- Amaldiçoando, se eu sei - ele respondeu categoricamente. - Não me fez nenhum bem, não é? E eu realmente não consegui nada muito. Ele não foi o primeiro Lorde das Trevas que o mundo viu, e ele não será o último. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, um deles vai ganhar. Poderia muito bem ter sido ele. Não mudou nada, sim? As pessoas ainda cometem crimes horríveis, as pessoas ainda se apegam aos seus preconceitos como ursos de pelúcia, as pessoas ainda têm medo do escuro. Ainda há mal e escuridão e ódio. E daqui a alguns anos, haverá outro Ele-Que-Era-Um-Anagrama e tudo vai começar de novo e acontecer da mesma maneira, exceto que talvez desta vez nós vamos perder. É como uma revolução. Você sabe porque é chamado de revolução? Porque sempre acontece de novo. As pessoas morrem e nada muda.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo, incapaz de falar enquanto tentava se imaginar realmente se sentindo assim. Ele realmente acreditava no que ele havia dito? Ela esperava desesperadamente que fosse apenas o álcool e seu humor, porque se isso era realmente como ele via o mundo, então ele estava quebrado além do reparo. Potencialmente, havia uma grande quantidade em sua resposta, e ela pensou por um tempo antes de falar.

\- Esse é o ponto todo, Severus. As pessoas ainda podem escolher ser perversas, preconceituosas e amedrontadas, as pessoas ainda podem ser pessoas. O bom e o mau. Se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse vencido, não haveria escolhas. Seríamos seus escravos, suas marionetes, ou estaríamos mortos. Temos medo do escuro porque ainda sabemos a diferença entre a luz e a escuridão, e escolhemos tentar permanecer na luz. Talvez um dia isso mude, talvez nós vamos perder. Talvez não. Mas aqui e agora, vencemos, e o mundo é capaz de continuar como sempre foi, em vez de descer à noite vazia. Não é tudo escuridão.

\- Esta parte é - ele respondeu depois de um momento, e ela sentiu que eles estavam chegando ao que realmente o incomodava.

\- Ninguém está além da redenção, Severus, nem mesmo você.

\- Fácil para você dizer. Você já matou alguém?

\- Eu não sei - ela respondeu honestamente. - Batalhas estão confundindo as coisas. Eu não tenho ideia se alguma das maldições que usei atingiu seus alvos ou não, e não tenho ideia se eles se mostraram fatais ou não. Mas eu lancei feitiços com a intenção de matar, sim.

\- Na batalha, em legítima defesa, em defesa de seus entes queridos. Não há honra nisso, e certamente nenhuma glória, mas é limpa, de certa forma. Imagine um cenário diferente. Imagine encarar um prisioneiro indefeso e desarmado e matá-los, muitas vezes desnecessariamente devagar e brutalmente, simplesmente porque alguém lhe disse para fazê-lo. Imagine se fosse alguém que você conhecesse. Ou se fosse uma criança. Ou qualquer um, na verdade, porque realmente não importa quem eles costumavam ser, uma vez que você os reduziu a tanta carne. Imagine fazer coisas indescritíveis para vítimas indefesas, repetidamente, e ver coisas piores acontecerem, e não fazer nada para evitar isso. Apenas de pé e assistindo. Tudo porque algum bastardo presunçoso insiste que é para o bem maior, que você não faz nada que é de alguma forma importante, que é necessário que você se embeba em sangue e rasgue sua alma, e porque sempre que você fecha os olhos você pode ver o morto quem você deve uma dívida que você nunca pode pagar.

As palavras saíam dele em uma torrente, ele estava falando tão rápido que ele tropeçou em suas palavras.

\- E quando você tentar entender como isso é, adicione outros tipos de dor. Imagine ser torturado uma e outra vez, muitas vezes sem motivo, exceto que seu mestre está entediado ou irritado. Imagine outras formas de tortura, imagine ser usado para entretenimento. Imagine sentir que, o que quer que aconteça com você, é de alguma forma melhor do que o que você foi forçado a fazer para outras pessoas, tentando dizer a si mesmo que, para tornar isso de alguma forma nobre, quando realmente não é. Imagine tentar se orgulhar de sua força, tentando encontrar algo de bom na porra da sua vida, tentando encontrar algo que não esteja podre. E então, finalmente, permissão para sair, sangrando e dilacerado, e indo para um mestre diferente e relatando ainda outra falha em uma sala sombria diferente cheia de pessoas que te desprezam totalmente pelo que você fez em seu serviço e que não sabem que você está ferido, mas não se importaria se eles o fizessem, quem ficaria satisfeito por você ter se machucado porque eles pensariam que é o mínimo que você merece e você sabe que eles estão certos.

Ele estava tremendo violentamente, e se tivesse sido mais alguém, eles teriam chorado. Hermione preferia que ele começasse a chorar, qualquer coisa seria melhor que a desolação que ela viu em seus olhos. Ele estava no inferno.

\- E imagine tudo isso acontecendo por anos, quase todos os dias, até que tudo comece a se confundir e você mal saiba quando já foi ferido porque não consegue se lembrar de uma época em que não se machucou em algum lugar, de alguma forma. Você não consegue lembrar os rostos das pessoas que você matou e torturou porque houve muitos deles. Você tem mais cicatrizes do que a pele normal e não consegue se lembrar como conseguiu a maioria delas. O mundo está ficando mais escuro a cada dia e você sabe que é parte dessa escuridão, que está piorando na esperança de que, ao fazer isso, você deixe outra pessoa pará-lo. E não sobrou ninguém do seu lado agora, porque você se virou sozinho e mordeu a mão que o alimenta, e não há uma única pessoa viva que não te odeie e ainda assim, não importa o quanto eles te desprezem, nunca, nunca será tanto quanto você se odeia, e você não pode parar, porra. Não há saída, tudo o que você pode fazer é ir mais além e esperar que isso termine logo, exceto que não há mais esperança em você.

Hermione estava lutando para não ficar doente, incapaz de parar as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Ninguém podia imaginar o que ele estava descrevendo, mas ela estava chegando perto o suficiente para deixá-la tremendo sob a tensão de tentar lidar apenas com a descrição. A realidade a teria quebrado em poucos dias. Como ele tinha sido forte o suficiente para sobreviver?

\- Então, quando você desistir, o último remanescente de sua vida se desfaz. A pessoa que tem algum uso para você decide que você não é mais útil e se volta para você. Não porque ele sabe o que você está tentando fazer, não porque você finalmente foi capaz de dizer a ele como ele é um bastardo doente, mas apenas porque ele não precisa mais de você. Agora ninguém precisa de você, você não tem nada a oferecer a ninguém, e tudo o que você pode fazer é tentar justificar o injustificável e mentir em seu próprio sangue, orando pela morte, e até mesmo ter negado a você. Finalmente, está tudo acabado, e você pode rastejar para lamber suas feridas e sentir o amargo conhecimento de saber que não tem lugar no novo mundo que ajudou a criar porque qualquer um que o reconheça tentará matá-lo à vista e você quer eles parem. Você quer morrer tanto que você sabe que não merece isso, que a morte é muito fácil para você depois do que você fez, então você se força a viver em um mundo que não o quer e é bom demais para os gostos de você. Tentando reconstruir algum tipo de vida com o que resta da sua alma_. E você fala comigo de redenção?_

Ele parou de falar, ofegante, ofegando como se estivesse correndo. Agarrando a garrafa de uísque, ele drenou o que foi deixado em vários longos goles, engasgando com o licor cru antes de arremessar a garrafa do outro lado da sala para quebrar contra a parede. A música sempre presente havia parado em algum momento enquanto ele falava, e agora o silêncio se apinhava sobre eles na escuridão quase completa.

\- Eu não posso imaginar isso - disse ela finalmente através de suas lágrimas. - Você sabe que eu não posso. Eu não posso nem começar a imaginar isso.

Crookshanks pulou no colo de Severus, fazendo um estrondo baixo de aflição e esfregando o rosto contra a mão do bruxo, tentando oferecer conforto. Lentamente sua respiração se acalmou, ele parecia artificialmente composto, dada sua súbita explosão. - Então imagine outra coisa - disse ele com voz rouca. - Imagine as consequências. Imagine ver pessoas todos os dias que não têm ideia de como são afortunados por ainda estarem vivas e livres. Imagine vê-las desperdiçar esse presente nos mesmos erros estúpidos, de novo e de novo. Então me pergunte por que eu não acho que o Ano Novo geralmente vale a pena comemorar.

Era como se tudo o que ele dissera anteriormente fosse sobre alguém completamente diferente, como se nunca tivesse dito nada. Isso não podia ser normal ou saudável, mas se era como ele lidava, se ele podia lidar de alguma forma com tudo o que ele tinha dito, ela não tinha o direito de pará-lo. Hermione secou os olhos na manga, respirando fundo, tentando pensar em algumas palavras incrivelmente significativas e profundas para dizer, para tentar alcançá-lo. De repente, uma pequena voz no fundo de sua mente que soou notavelmente como o próprio Severus disse a ela que não era o caminho a seguir, e ela mudou de tática.

\- Você acabou? - Ela perguntou.

Ele piscou para ela, perplexo, depois pareceu se recuperar. - Para o momento...

\- Bom, porque você estava começando a ficar um pouco repetitivo. - Esperando que seus instintos estivessem certos, ela se recostou na cadeira. - Eu não sou Alvo Dumbledore. Não tenho discursos maravilhosos sobre amor e sacrifício. Você está certo, as pessoas são estúpidas e a vida nem sempre é agradável, e a sua tem sido pior que a maioria. Mas essa não é toda a história. É muito grifinório de você ver apenas um lado das coisas, você sabe. Há luz também, ou você não teria nada para ver a escuridão. Até mesmo sua vida teve algumas coisas boas nela. Havia Lily, quando você era jovem. Houve momentos com seus colegas, mesmo que seja apenas uma conversa semiciviliza no café da manhã, ou momentos em que você estava do lado dele, contra a Umbridge, por exemplo, não me diga que você não gostou de se opor a ela. Seu trabalho de poções, eu assisti você fazer, você obtém algo bom disso. Pequenas coisas, seus livros, sua música, seu origami. Se fosse tudo escuridão, você não teria sobrevivido, e não me dê aquele discurso sobre a morte sendo boa demais para você.

Ele estava olhando para ela, e por um momento ela teve medo de que seus instintos estivessem errados, que ela fizera mais danos a um homem já machucado além da cura, mas então ele sorriu lentamente pela primeira vez, um sorriso real de prazer genuíno, sem amargura nem zombaria para ser visto. Era um sorriso bonito, mesmo com os dentes tortos. Ela sorriu de volta para ele, aliviada se um tanto confusa, ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de por que essa abordagem funcionara ou como ela sabia que essa simpatia não teria chegado a ele. Seu sorriso se alargou, e então ele começou a rir baixinho, a rica e profunda risada enferrujada que ouvira apenas duas vezes antes. Balançando a cabeça, ele começou a acariciar Crookshanks, que começou a ronronar suavemente.

\- Obrigado, Hermione - ele disse a ela sinceramente. Respirando fundo, ele exalou em um longo suspiro, esticando em sua cadeira e se acomodando confortavelmente. - Eu gostaria de dizer que eu não sou normalmente um bêbado sentimental, mas como eu só fico bêbado quando estou deprimido, isso seria impreciso. Digamos que geralmente não sou um bêbado com autocomiseração.

\- Você tem o direito de se sentir um pouco triste por si mesmo - ela disse a ele. - Apenas não tanto quanto você era. Nem tudo que você fez foi inútil, você sabe. E falando como alguém que você pessoalmente salvou em mais de uma ocasião, eu, pelo menos, estou muito feliz por você ter se incomodado.

Ele começou a rir de novo, e ela se juntou a ele quando lhe ocorreu o quão ridículo tudo isso era, e porque se lembrava do que ele dissera e se não ria, começaria a chorar de novo e isso não ajudaria nenhum deles. Sua risada combinada ecoou pelas masmorras silenciosas, e quando finalmente desapareceu, ele relaxou e fechou os olhos, que já não eram mais desolados, mas sim calmos e, de alguma forma, gentis.

\- Vá para a cama, Hermione - ele disse sem abrir os olhos. - E leve sua Lassie felina com você. Eu ficarei bem agora.

\- Tudo bem - ela concordou, percebendo o quão tarde era. Em pé, ela cruzou para ele e pegou Crookshanks de seu colo com cuidado. Deslocando o peso do gato em seus braços, ela tocou seu ombro suavemente antes de se virar. Na porta ela fez uma pausa e olhou de volta para ele. - Feliz Ano Novo, Severus.

\- Se você diz - ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. - Boa noite.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know what I'm searching for,

I never have opened the door;

Tomorrow might find me at last

Turning my back on the past."

_– The Moody Blues, 'You Can Never Go Home'._

* * *

Nove dias depois, Hermione rastreou Severus usando o Mapa do Maroto e o encontrou do lado de fora das portas principais, observando a neve caindo. - Olá - ela cumprimentou-o suavemente.

\- Olá, você mesmo - ele respondeu. - Venha me dizer para sair de novo?

\- Não, não, a menos que eu ache que você mereça isso - ela respondeu, surpresa com sua provocação. Este era mais um lado dele que ela nunca tinha visto antes, o homem tinha mais facetas do que um diamante. - Eu estava pensando em nossa última pequena conversa - ela acrescentou impulsivamente, não era por isso que ela queria falar com ele, mas funcionaria como uma conversa inicial.

\- E sem dúvida você tem perguntas - ele falou.

\- Muito poucas, incluindo o seu gosto lamentável em uísque, mas eu queria perguntar sobre o apelido que você usou para o Lorde das Trevas. Quem-era-um-anagrama?

Ele relaxou um pouco e sorriu para ela. - O que, você pensou que os Comensais da Morte não podiam zombar dele? A marca me impede de dizer o nome dele, isso é tudo. Isso não me impede de dizer que ele era um idiota exagerado. Eu zombei dele o tempo todo, uma das alegrias de ser um oclumente.

\- Que outros nomes você tinha para ele?

\- A maioria deles é inapropriada, e aliás eu peço desculpas pela minha língua na outra noite - ele disse, continuando com ar antes que ela pudesse responder: - Um dos meus truques favoritos era cantarolar a Marcha Imperial de Star Wars na minha cabeça quando ele entrava.

Ela começou a rir. - Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. Eu estava bem seguro, ele não sabia que eu estava fazendo isso, e ele não teria reconhecido a música se o fizesse. Essa é uma desvantagem para uma sociedade de sangue puro, ninguém para entender as referências da cultura pop. Eu costumava fazer o mesmo tipo de coisa para Dumbledore, apenas mais diretamente, ele geralmente podia dizer que eu estava zombando dele, mas ele não entendia a piada. Isso o enfureceu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu fiz, eu acho.

Rindo, ela olhou para ele. - Eu senti falta de coisas assim desde que soube que eu era uma bruxa. Harry entende mais do que a maioria, mas ele se afastou de sua criação trouxa. Então os outros nascidos trouxas que eu conheço. É estranho poder falar sobre coisas como Darth Vader, aqui de todos os lugares.

\- Pode ser útil, no entanto. Às vezes é quase como ter um idioma privado. Eu gosto de poder fazer piadas às custas de outras pessoas, sabendo que elas não podem provar que eu estava zombando delas porque elas não entendem o que eu disse.

\- Nós não somos todos idiotas da Sonserina - ela disse a ele primorosamente, tentando parecer superior.

\- O mundo não seria capaz de lidar se você fosse - ele respondeu, puxando seus cigarros do bolso. Ela notou que ele estava usando o novo isqueiro que ela havia lhe dado e reprimiu um sorriso, feliz por ele ter gostado. Um cheiro de madeira cortou a neve por um momento enquanto ele se iluminava. - O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Está congelando.

\- Eu só queria te ver por um momento e ter certeza que você estava bem.

\- Pare de ser mãe - ele resmungou. - Eu consegui perfeitamente bem antes de você aparecer, você sabe.

\- É por isso que você tem uma disposição tão ensolarada? - Ela perguntou docemente, e sorriu quando ele bufou. - Eu também queria dar-lhe um presente de aniversário. Não vou me incomodar perguntando se alguém mais se lembrou, já que eles claramente não o fizeram. - Ela tirou o pequeno pacote do bolso e o estendeu.

Ele parecia dividido entre surpreso, cauteloso e divertido ao aceitá-lo. - Algumas pessoas não querem necessariamente o lembrete de que estão ficando velhas.

\- Você tem quarenta e nove anos, Severus. Isso dificilmente é decrépito mesmo para um trouxa, e para um bruxo não é nem perto de meia-idade. - Ela observou-o descascar a camada de lenço de papel para revelar o pingente circular pendurado em sua corda, ele segurou-o na frente do rosto, franzindo levemente a testa enquanto estudava as lágrimas pretas e brancas entrelaçadas.

\- Um yin-yang?

\- Luz e escuridão, em equilíbrio - ela disse suavemente. - Eu pensei que você poderia usar um lembrete. - De muitas maneiras, era uma representação do próprio Severo, um equilíbrio perfeito entre a luz e a escuridão. Depois de um longo momento, ele baixou o colar na palma da mão, juntando o cordão de onde pendia e colocando-o no bolso sem fazer comentários, sua expressão era distante, profunda e de alguma forma pensativa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio confortável por alguns minutos antes de ela estremecer e perguntar: - Por que você está aqui fora? Realmente está congelando.

\- Eu sou proibido fumar dentro do castelo, mesmo dentro dos meus próprios quartos. Eu poderia ter quebrado o encanto que garante isso, mas sinceramente eu não posso ser incomodado. Isso me dá uma desculpa para obter um pouco de ar fresco.

\- E você não poderia ter esperado até que parasse de nevar?

\- Aqui é a Escócia. Não vai parar de nevar até abril. De qualquer forma, eu gosto de observar a neve. Passei mais de um ano nas Montanhas Rochosas canadenses porque perdi a neve adequada, em uma cabana de madeira genuína. Foi como algo saído de um filme.

\- Como foi? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Você teria achado solitário depois de um tempo, eu acho. Não havia literalmente mais ninguém por pelo menos oitenta quilômetros em qualquer direção. Estava tão quieto que você podia ouvir os flocos de neve caindo. Eu normalmente não gosto de silêncio, como você sabe, mas lá era diferente. Era a paz, a verdadeira paz, e era lindo. - Aquela parecia uma estranha escolha de palavra de um homem como Severus, mas ela quase podia imaginar o que ele estava descrevendo.

\- Parece que sim - ela disse suavemente. - Você não achou isso tão solitário?

\- Não lá, não. Eu esperava, achei difícil ficar sozinho durante minhas outras viagens. Mas a atmosfera lá era como nada que eu já tenha conhecido antes ou depois, e o isolamento parecia... certo. Eu precisava disso, eu acho, mas eu não poderia ter ficado lá por mais tempo que eu fiquei. Foi a respiração profunda antes do mergulho, realmente, um descanso final antes de voltar para a Inglaterra.

\- Você deve ter visto algumas coisas incríveis, viajando assim.

\- Sim - ele concordou em voz baixa. - Eu vi mais do que a maioria dos viajantes veria, porque eu não tinha horário. Eu andei quase em todos os lugares, eu só aparatava para cruzar oceanos. Eu andei toda a extensão da América do Norte, do México até as Montanhas Rochosas canadenses.

\- Sério? Como no Dia Depois de Amanhã?

Ele bufou. - Dificilmente. Demorei mais de dois dias. Esse foi um filme terrível.

\- Verdade.

\- Demorei nove ou dez meses. Perdi a noção do tempo. Até voltar para a Inglaterra e esforçar-me por prestar atenção à data, não sabia há quanto tempo estava ausente. Isso, também, era estranhamente libertador à sua maneira, para viver quase como um animal de acordo com o meu relógio interno do corpo e não pelo que o movimento do sol dita. É estranhamente libertador.

\- E ainda assim você está aqui em uma escola, uma das instituições mais rigidamente regimentadas da Terra - ela observou secamente.

\- Uma das muitas ironias da vida - concordou ele com ironia. - Ainda assim, posso viver fora do regime até certo ponto, minhas aulas são a única constante. E eu tenho vantagens que meus colegas de equipe, incluindo você, não tem.

\- Ah, sim, sua misteriosa habilidade de ir e vir como quiser - respondeu Hermione. - Eu não esqueci o seu pequeno desafio, mas admito que não fiz muito progresso.

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas no que pareceu uma surpresa genuína. - Eu teria pensado que você teria trabalhado muito tempo antes. Talvez eu tenha lhe dado crédito demais.

\- Ou talvez eu tenha tido outras coisas em mente - ela atirou de volta. - Você não me deu muito para continuar. Você não precisa de senhas para entrar em espaços privados, você não é o único que pode fazer isso, mas nem todo mundo pode... - Ela fez uma pausa e piscou quando um pensamento que estava em desenvolvimento por semanas finalmente se fez conhecido na parte de trás de sua mente, e seus olhos se arregalaram. - É por isso que você nunca fica surpreso quando eu apareço, porque você sempre parece saber quando alguém está vindo. Eu sempre achei estranho quando Albus fez isso. Minerva faz a mesma coisa. É isso aí, não é? Acho que pensei nisso quando mencionei Umbridge na outra noite.

\- Realmente, Srta. Granger, qualquer um pensaria que você nunca tinha sido ensinado a apresentar suas conclusões cientificamente - ele demorou. - Você chama essa bagunça de explicação?

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Isso nunca lhe ocorrera. - É porque você ainda é tecnicamente Diretor, não é? Você não morreu no cargo, não se demitiu e nunca foi formalmente demitido porque todos assumiram que você estava morto. - Ela olhou para ele, incrédula.

Seus olhos brilharam com aprovação divertida. - Dez pontos para a Grifinória - ele disse suavemente.

\- Mas... você fugiu do castelo.

\- Do castelo, sim, mas não do trabalho. Eu escolhi sair porque a outra opção era matar três dos meus colegas. Ao contrário da opinião deles sobre o incidente, eles não me afastaram. Eu poderia ter vencido, se tivesse ficado, apesar de ter sido uma luta muito difícil. Deixei o prédio de bom grado e não renunciei ao meu posto.

\- Meu Deus, Severus. Isso é... incrível. O que isso realmente significa?

Espreguiçando-se mais confortavelmente contra a parede, ele piscou a neve fora de seus cílios e olhou contemplativamente para a brancura rodopiante. - Hogwarts é uma entidade semiconsciente. Ela responde àqueles que a cercam. Mais óbvia é a Sala Precisa e o movimento das escadas. O escritório da Casa é outro exemplo, você mencionou Dolores Umbridge. Como eu tenho certeza que você se lembra, o escritório se fechava contra ela, e seus aposentos nunca eram totalmente seguros. A escola recusou-se a reconhecê-la como diretora. Houve casos no passado quando um candidato foi rejeitado pela própria Hogwarts. Para a decepção e confusão de meus colegas, eu não era um deles.

\- Que poderes isso lhe dá? - ela perguntou fracamente.

\- Eu posso acessar qualquer parte do castelo, independentemente de quais medidas de segurança estejam em vigor - exceto a Câmara Secreta, que não é contada como parte de Hogwarts. Eu conheço todas as passagens secretas, você aprendeu quando se tornou professor que existem mais do que os saqueadores já encontraram, ainda há mais que são conhecidos apenas pelo diretor ou diretora. Eu posso comandar os elfos domésticos, os retratos, os fantasmas, as estátuas e as armaduras. Eu posso ativar o alto nível segurança de emergência que protegem Hogwarts. Eu posso andar livremente nos terrenos, incluindo a Floresta Proibida, sem risco de dano. Eu posso selar partes do castelo contra ninguém, exceto McGonagall. Eu posso controlar o teto encantado no Grande Salão, uma coisa pequena, mas pode ser divertido. E, como você observou, eu sempre sei quem está por perto.

\- Meu Deus - ela repetiu baixinho, atordoada.

\- Surpreendente. Hermione Granger está oficialmente perdida por palavras. Realmente deve ser meu aniversário - ele comentou em diversão.

\- Ah, cale a boca - ela disse a ele. - Isso é incrível. Mas por que Hogwarts reconheceria dois mestres?

\- Já aconteceu antes, quando um incumbente ficou muito doente, eles não estão mortos, eles não podem articular uma resignação e não podem ser demitidos por estarem doentes. Ou quando o atual titular deve estar ausente por um longo período de tempo. A escola escolhe se deve ou não responder em tais casos. A semi-sensibilidade de Hogwarts é uma das razões pelas quais o Ministério tem muito pouco poder aqui.

\- E mais ninguém sabe?

\- Ah não. Todo mundo sabe. Mas ninguém percebeu que eles sabem. Toda a informação está lá. Mas até você precisou de algumas dicas para juntar tudo, então eu certamente não estou preocupado com mais ninguém trabalhando nisso.

_Isso foi realmente um elogio. Isso é surreal._ Hermione tentou reunir seus pensamentos embaralhados. - E se eles fossem descobrir?

Ele ficou tenso. Apenas ligeiramente, mas era perceptível. Uma ponta de cautela surgiu em seus olhos negros enquanto ele respondia com cautela: - Isso seria ruim.

Ela sorriu lentamente para ele. - Bem, então, Severus. É melhor você fazer valer o meu tempo para ficar em silêncio, não é?

Ele relaxou um pouco em seu tom, mas seus olhos permaneceram guardados. - O que você tem em mente?

\- Uma barganha, algo que um sonserino pode apreciar. Silêncio em troca de conhecimento e privacidade.

\- Continue.

\- Garanta que meus quartos sejam privados e me ensine os segredos de Hogwarts, e guardarei seus segredos.

Ele relaxou um pouco mais e considerou sua oferta, seus olhos meio encapuzados. - Bravo pequena Grifinória, para tentar barganhar com um sonserino - ele murmurou. - Muito bem. Você tem um acordo.

* * *

No sábado seguinte, Hermione não tinha trabalho para fazer e foi procurar por Severus. Ela esperava que ele estivesse em seu laboratório trabalhando, mas não havia sinal dele, ele não estava no Mapa do Maroto, tampouco, o que significava que ele estava em uma das áreas secretas que os Marotos nunca tinham encontrado, ou ele estava fora no terreno, ou ele não estava em Hogwarts. Ela escolheu procurar o terreno, com base em suas três opções que era a única em que ela tinha uma chance de encontrá-lo.

Sua localização, quando ela finalmente o encontrou, foi uma surpresa, ela o encontrou sentado em uma árvore caída ao lado da tumba de Dumbledore, olhando para a extensão de mármore branco sem expressão real em seu rosto. Ela se sentou ao lado dele sem dizer nada, encolhendo-se em seu roupão contra o frio, e depois de um longo tempo ele observou em voz baixa - Eu nunca estive aqui antes. Eu não consegui vir aqui, naquele ano final. Eu nunca vi isso.

\- Há um obelisco do outro lado, esculpido com todos os nomes da Ordem - ela respondeu suavemente.

\- Eu vi. - Seu nome não estava lá, um fato que ela tinha certeza de que ele havia notado. Ela estudou a expressão em seu rosto, tentando sem sucesso ler as emoções sem nome em seus olhos, e se perguntou o que ele estava pensando como ele olhou para o túmulo de seu mestre.

\- O que ele pediu de você foi injusto - disse ela finalmente.

\- Você não sabe tudo o que ele pediu de mim, ou você não diria algo tão banal - ele respondeu sem nenhuma maldade real por trás das palavras, mas sim com uma certeza fria, cansada e sombria que a fez estremecer e concluir que ela provavelmente não queria saber o que ele queria dizer, acrescentou suavemente: - Ab amicis honesta petamus.

\- O que isso significa?

\- 'Só se deve perguntar a um amigo do que ele é capaz.' Não que Dumbledore e eu fôssemos amigos de verdade.

Sua coragem grifinória falhou e ela se esquivou do assunto para se aproximar da verdadeira razão pela qual ela veio para encontrá-lo. - Eu esperava que você estivesse trabalhando em seu laboratório. - Ele deu de ombros em resposta, e depois de um momento ela continuou devagar: - Na verdade, você não parece estar fazendo muito trabalho... - Ele não reagiu de nenhuma maneia, isso em si era uma confirmação, mas ela queria ouvir isso dele. - Severus, é possível que o problema com a sua saúde não seja tão sério quanto você me levou a acreditar?

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, com um movimento duro da cabeça. Seus olhos estavam sem graça.

\- Porque você mentiu para mim? - ela perguntou, um pouco surpresa por doer.

\- Você não pode estar surpresa que eu fiz - disse ele sarcasticamente, mas seu coração obviamente não estava nele. Depois de um momento, ele disse categoricamente: - Você não teria me ajudado se não sentisse culpa e senso de obrigação.

\- Sim, eu faria. Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era pedir.

Ele bufou. - Mesmo se eu acreditasse em você, eu não tinha como saber disso - ele apontou com uma lógica sombria e perfeita. - Você me odiava quando criança, merecidamente talvez. Você me odiava ainda mais durante a guerra, com menos causa. Você me odiava depois, apesar de saber a verdade. Como eu ia saber que duas ou três reuniões curtas teriam sido suficientes para mudar isso? - Seu tom era pesado de ceticismo, e ele claramente não acreditava nisso. - Eu joguei com suas emoções porque não vi outra maneira de persuadi-la a me ajudar.

\- Não - ela disparou para ele, irracionalmente irritada. - Você fez isso porque é assim que você sempre age. Você é incapaz de ser simplesmente honesto.

\- Talvez - ele respondeu indiferente, ainda olhando para o mármore branco da tumba de Dumbledore. Sua falta de resposta só a deixou mais irritada.

\- Então, qual foi o verdadeiro motivo, então? Você pelo menos me deve tanto!

\- Eu não lhe devo nada - ele assobiou. - Eu paguei todas as minhas dívidas há muito tempo, da melhor maneira que pude.

\- Não, Snape, você não fez. Eu arrisquei muito para te trazer aqui. Eu poderia ter perdido meu emprego e meus amigos. E você mentiu para mim para me obrigar a fazer isso. Você me deve uma explicação, se nada mais.

Ele estremeceu, um gesto que tinha pouco ou nada a ver com a temperatura, esfregando inquietamente seu braço. O embotamento sombrio em seus olhos havia se tornado mais pronunciado até que suas profundezas negras estavam completamente sem vida, refletindo a brancura austera do túmulo à sua frente. Por fim, ele disse pesadamente: - Não havia motivo. Sem grande enredo, sem busca, sem segundas intenções. Eu só queria voltar para casa.

Qualquer que seja a resposta que ela esperava, não foi isso. Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. - E é isso? - Ela perguntou tão sarcasticamente quanto conseguiu.

\- É isso - ele respondeu cansado. - É realmente tão difícil de acreditar?

\- Sim - ela disse sem rodeios. - Você sempre tem um motivo oculto. Você nunca fez nada simplesmente por si mesmo em sua vida. E você mentiu com tanta frequência que ninguém pode dizer quando você está sendo sincero.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão resignada, como se esperasse essa reação o tempo todo, depois deu de ombros e voltou para o memorial.

\- Droga, Snape, você nem se importa? Não te incomoda, o que você faz com as pessoas? - Havia uma parte dela que queria provocar seu temperamento, que queria que ele discutisse e revidasse, para que eles pudessem gritar um para o outro e assim desabafar alguns emoções, esta aceitação sombria estava incomodando e tornando difícil ficar com raiva.

\- Seja qual for a resposta que eu dê, você vai acreditar no que você deseja acreditar e nada mais. - Ela teve a sensação de que ele não estava apenas respondendo a sua pergunta, mas falando de outra coisa completamente diferente. Lentamente, ele se levantou e limpou a neve de suas vestes, evitando os olhos dela. Afastando-se, ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos no chão, e quando veio a voz dele estava tão quieta que ela mal o ouviu.

\- Por que vale a pena ... sinto muito. - Então ele se foi, mancando para as árvores.

* * *

_Eu só queria voltar para casa._

Certamente não foi tão difícil de acreditar? Misantropo ele poderia ser, mas ele ainda podia se sentir solitário, e ele esteve sozinho por tanto tempo. A floresta nevada se transformou em um borrão preto e branco quando ele tropeçou através das árvores. Dez anos, dez anos desesperadamente longos, quando mal falava com alguém, quando evitava todas as formas de contato, e muito antes disso, realmente. Ele estava sozinho a maior parte de sua vida. Ele sabia mais do que Luna sobre a psicologia do toque, ele sabia o que o isolamento estava fazendo com ele, mas ele estava com muito medo e vergonha de tentar retornar ou tentar formar novas conexões.

Três anos antes, ele havia desistido e retornado à Grã-Bretanha, argumentando que estar em sua terra natal mais uma vez poderia ajudá-lo a se sentir menos sozinho, ele conhecia os costumes, conhecia a língua, conhecia a geografia. E isso funcionou por um tempo, mas no final fez a solidão piorar, estar tão perto e tão longe. Finalmente, ele avaliara a casca quebrada de sua vida e decidira que sua sanidade não poderia mais suportar e decidiu voltar ao mundo que deixara para trás e pôr fim ao exílio. Mesmo se eles o matassem por seus crimes passados, ou o mandassem para Azkaban, a morte seria quase uma gentileza, e ele perderia sua mente de um jeito ou de outro de qualquer forma se isso continuasse, para que os dementadores também o aceitassem. Era isso ou suicídio, e ele concluiu que a pequena chance de retornar a algum tipo de familiaridade em seu próprio mundo valia a pena o risco. Ele sempre poderia se matar mais tarde se as coisas não saíssem conforme o planejado.

Não que fosse um grande plano, ele tinha que admitir. Ele simplesmente encontrou um lugar mais público e facilmente rastreado para estacionar sua caravana e começou a passear pela Londres trouxa com a vaga ideia de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém o reconheceria, ou pensaria, e começaria a cavar. Foi apenas azar que a pessoa que o encontrou fosse um dos Trio de Ouro, ainda assim, ela tinha sido melhor do que Potter ou Weasley, que o teria azedado à vista.

Talvez ele não devesse ter mentido para ela. Então, novamente, ele não mentiu tecnicamente, todos os sintomas que ele descrevera eram reais, e assim também os ataques. Ele simplesmente não havia corrigido sua suposição da gravidade. E ele precisava do laboratório para criar um tratamento. Ainda assim, poderia ter havido outra maneira... mas ele não poderia saber disso. Por que alguém teria ajudado de bom grado? Ele nunca teve a intenção de contar a verdade simples para quem o encontrasse. Ninguém acreditaria que ele só queria voltar para casa, e ninguém estaria disposto a ajudá-lo só por isso.

Ela havia superado todos os seus sonhos mais selvagens. Não apenas encontrara um lugar no mundo mágico para ele, mas também o trouxera para casa, mais que isso, ela lhe mostrara um vislumbre de amizade. Virando-se, ele olhou para o castelo visível acima das árvores. Ela estava certa, ele lhe devia muito, mas não pelas razões em que acreditava. Não havia como ele pagar essa dívida. Ela o ajudou a voltar para a única casa que ele realmente conhecera, e ela o fez por uma mentira.

Ele não tinha certeza do que ele estava tentando se desculpar. Anos de crueldade para uma garota assustada, talvez, ou anos atormentando outras pessoas como ela. Esta última mentira entre milhares de outros. O erro que ele cometera tantos anos antes que transformara um menino em um alvo e tornava a guerra resultante ainda pior. Todos os seus fracassos, todas as suas falhas.

_Há muito a se desculpar por. Isso nunca será o suficiente._

Ele nem sentiu quando começou a chorar. Mesmo quando as lágrimas congelaram em suas bochechas, ele não percebeu. Ele ficou tão magoado por tanto tempo que não conseguiu mais saber quando a dor cresceu demais para suportar.

* * *

Hermione tinha passado o resto do dia em uma fúria imensa, exalando seus sentimentos em uma longa e furiosa carta para Luna que ela se arrependeu assim que a enviou. Por mais zangada que estivesse com ele, ela podia entender o raciocínio dele e ver a dor no rosto dele quando ele partiu. Finalmente, depois de uma tempestade de choro que a deixou exausta, ela se enrolou com Crookshanks para observar o Mapa do Maroto, ele não havia retornado ao castelo quando ela finalmente adormeceu nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Quando ela acordou no domingo, verificou o Mapa novamente e descobriu que ele estava finalmente de volta, na sala dos professores, em vez de seus próprios quartos, o que foi surpreendente. Crookshanks lançou lhe um olhar de reprovação quando ela se levantou e pulou de leve sobre a escrivaninha para pegar uma lasca de pergaminho que acabou sendo a resposta de Luna.

_Você está com raiva dele ou de si mesma?_

\- Cala a boca, Corvinal - ela resmungou resignada, sentindo um pouco de vergonha esta manhã. Rabiscando uma resposta apologética, ela tomou um banho e estava se sentindo mais como ela mesma quando entrou na sala dos professores e se acomodou com uma pilha de ensaios que precisavam ser marcados.

Severus parecia terrível, ela notou nos poucos momentos em que ela arriscou olhar para ele. Seu rosto estava pálido e desenhado, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e afundados. Ele estava aparentemente absorto no jornal, mas não demorou muito para ela perceber que ele ainda não tinha virado a página. Não demorou muito para que ela o pegasse olhando desconfortavelmente para ela. Claramente, ele se sentiu tão desconfortável com o argumento quanto ela, perversamente, isso a fez se sentir melhor. Se os dois quisessem fazer as pazes, poderia haver uma saída.

Naquela tarde, eles estavam sozinhos na sala dos professores. Tomando para si mesma uma xícara de café, Hermione fez uma pausa e o olhou considerando, debatendo se devia ou não dar o primeiro passo, ela duvidava que ele faria isso. Ela encontrou o olho atraído para o alto pescoço de sua túnica, e por um momento não conseguiu entender por que até ver o contorno do cordão amarrado visível sob o tecido. Ele estava usando o colar que ela lhe dera em seu aniversário. Decidindo-se rapidamente, serviu-lhe uma xícara de café e colocou-a ao lado dele no caminho de regresso ao seu lugar, sem dizer nada, ela podia sentir os olhos dele nela, embora quando ela olhou para ele, ele estava encarando o jornal mais uma vez.

Quando sua voz quebrou o silêncio algum tempo depois, assustou-a. - Eu acredito que você queria ver alguns dos segredos de Hogwarts - ele disse suavemente, sem olhar para ela. - Se você estiver livre quando a sua marcação estiver completa, talvez possamos começar... - Foi uma oferta de paz, embora não exatamente um pedido de desculpas, e ela aceitou.

\- Eu gostaria disso, Severus.

* * *

Fiel à sua palavra, ele começou a mostrar a ela um lado de Hogwarts que ela nunca havia conhecido. Parecia quase como se houvesse uma passagem secreta dentro de cada parede, muito mais do que os Marotos ou os gêmeos Weasley haviam conhecido. Havia quartos escondidos por toda parte e lugares escondidos que pareciam mais buracos para espiões do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele parecia divertido quando ela disse isso a ele.

\- Naturalmente. Você nunca imaginou como Dumbledore sempre pareceu saber tudo o que aconteceu?

Ela fez uma careta. - Espiar é uma explicação tão prosaica. Leva todo o mistério embora.

\- Como eu disse antes, a maioria das coisas perde o mistério quando você olha mais de perto.

\- Certamente algumas coisas realmente são tão românticas quanto parecem - ela desafiou distraidamente, não acreditando em si mesma, mas apreciando o argumento, no entanto. Era tarde da noite de uma sexta-feira e eles estavam em sua sala de estar junto ao calor do fogo quando uma tempestade assolou o lado de fora.

\- Tal como?

\- Seu banheiro - ela sugeriu impulsivamente, lembrando vividamente como ela estava chocada desde a primeira vez que a viu. A pura decadência foi surpreendente.

\- Receio que não - ele demorou. - Razões práticas novamente. Houve momentos em que eu estava gravemente ferido por ter podido entrar e sair de uma banheira normal, por isso está afundado, e é preto porque havia momentos em que a luz machucava meus olhos e porque o sangue não mostrava tanto, e é mármore porque o mármore fica frio facilmente e essa é uma das formas de tratar o Cruciatus. Horace escolheu não mudar, e eu não posso ser incomodado. Eu só uso o chuveiro de qualquer maneira hoje em dia.

\- Outro mito arruinado - Hermione observou pesarosamente. - E aqui estava eu pensando que você tinha um lado mais suave. - Ela não seria capaz de olhar para o quarto da mesma forma novamente agora, imaginando-o sozinho e ferido.

\- Minhas desculpas por destruir suas ilusões.

\- Realmente, Severus, para um mentiroso tão talentoso, você é absolutamente terrível em parecer sincero - ela disse secamente, e viu o brilho de diversão de resposta em seus olhos.- Falando de noções românticas...

\- Que nós não éramos.

\- Eu era. Não interrompa. Estou tentando te dar um aviso.

\- Sobre o que?

\- É Dia dos Namorados na segunda-feira.

\- E...?

\- Minerva é pior do que Albus já foi.

Algo como horror atravessou seu rosto. - Você não pode estar falando sério. A mulher é tão sentimental quanto... bem, como eu sou. Ela costumava discutir com Dumbledore todos os anos sobre isso. Ela quase estrangulou Lockhart depois do que ele fez. - Ele estremeceu com a lembrança e acrescentou: - Ela teria que entrar na fila.

\- Estou espantada por você deixá-lo sobreviver ao ano - ela concordou, lembrando-se da expressão absolutamente assassina que o mestre de Poções tinha usado naquela manhã enquanto Lockhart tagarelava sobre poções de amor.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de maneira desagradável. - Talvez eu simplesmente não quisesse fazer tantas adolescentes chorarem ao mesmo tempo - ele sugeriu intencionalmente. - Incluindo você, pelo que me lembro.

Hermione se sentiu corar de vermelho. - Eu não sabia que você sabia disso...

\- Não foi difícil descobrir - disse ele secamente. - Se você insiste em desenhar corações em seu horário, não é aconselhável deixar o dito cronograma em sua mesa em uma aula onde o professor anda olhando as mesas dos alunos. De qualquer forma, Lockhart continuou tagarelando sobre todas as pessoas. O único motivo por que eu não o acertei com um feitiço Silenciador, ou algo pior, é que Dumbledore me fez prometer não usar magia contra ele em nenhuma circunstância.

\- E o Clube de Duelos? - Ela perguntou, ansiosa para mudar o assunto para longe de sua paixão de infância_. Eu tinha doze anos! Bem, treze._

Ele sorriu e se recostou na cadeira. - Uma vez que ele pediu ajuda, Dumbledore decidiu que seria divertido me forçar a fazê-lo, e graciosamente me ofereceu para a tarefa. Lockhart deveria ser muito grato por eu ter escolhido humilhá-lo em vez de amaldiçoá-lo.

_Sim, ele deveria ter sido,_ Hermione decidiu. Foi um choque ver esse lado de Severo, desprovido de suas vestes ondulantes, ele era magro, poderoso e perigoso. Ela só tinha sido uma garota na época, mas dezesseis anos depois ainda tinha que ver um bruxo que pudesse combinar seus reflexos em um duelo. Isso definitivamente causou uma boa impressão.

\- O que aconteceu com McGonagall para fazê-la mudar de ideia? - ele perguntou, retornando ao tópico original.

\- Na verdade, acho que é porque ela sente falta de Albus - ela respondeu um pouco incerta. Ela sempre se perguntou sobre os dois.

Ele bufou. - Possivelmente.

\- Havia alguma coisa entre eles?

\- Não. - De repente, ele parecia divertido, como se fosse uma piada particular. - Vamos dizer... ela não era exatamente o tipo dele...

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Ela estava ficando melhor em ler o humor de seu companheiro, e sua expressão mostrava que havia muito mais nisso do que ele estava dizendo. - Alguém mais era seu tipo?

\- Ninguém que você conhecesse. Ninguém que eu conhecia chegou a isso, já era muito tempo antes de vir para Hogwarts. Não que eu achasse que teria feito diferença, se ele conhecesse alguém de quem gostasse, ele simplesmente nunca fez, até onde eu conhecer.

\- Você está falando em enigmas de novo, Severus.

\- Eu gosto de te irritar - ele respondeu com uma expressão séria.

\- Você é muito bom nisso - ela resmungou. - Você vai me contar?

Ele hesitou, evidentemente pensando bastante. Finalmente ele exalou e fechou os olhos. - Francamente, estou impressionado que ninguém tenha adivinhado - ele murmurou. - Uma vez que descobri, parecia tão flagrantemente óbvio que eu não conseguia imaginar como eu sentia falta disso.

\- Severus - ela retrucou, exasperada. - Ou me diga ou não, apenas pare de sugerir.

\- Tudo bem - ele respondeu, divertido em sua voz. - Desde que você pergunta tão bem... Dumbledore era homossexual.

Hermione olhou para ele por um longo tempo. - Como você sabe? - ela conseguiu finalmente, sua voz rouca.

\- Prática de oclumência - ele respondeu laconicamente, com os olhos ainda fechados. - Eu me ensinei, mas uma vez que me tornei seu espião, ele me testou de vez em quando, e ocasionalmente eu via mais do que ele desejava.

\- E... você tem certeza?

\- Oh, sim. Ele estava tão curvado quanto uma colher de penny - ele disse quase alegremente.

\- Que frase charmosa - ela murmurou.

\- Não deveria ser uma grande surpresa... Você já viu um homem hétero vestir alguma coisa com lantejoulas roxas? - Ele perguntou suavemente, abrindo os olhos. - Além disso, a bissexualidade é muito mais comum no mundo dos bruxos do que entre os trouxas e, portanto, a homossexualidade também é.

Sua mente desceu rapidamente por uma nova e desagradável rota, e, em horror fascinado, perguntou inquietamente: - Você é... - _Oh, Deus. Eu acabei de perguntar a Severus Snape se ele se movimenta nos dois sentidos. Eu não sabia que tinha um desejo de morte._

Sua expressão ficou nublada, mas ele não parecia zangado, e até mesmo respondeu, escolhendo suas palavras delicadamente e com algum cuidado. - Eu fui, no passado, mas... não de bom grado.

Ela considerou isso e sentiu-se mal. Ele havia insinuado isso antes, uma ou duas vezes, implicando que certas punições entre os Comensais da Morte poderiam ser sexuais, não consensuais e violentos, mas ele nunca disse isso abertamente e claramente não queria fazê-lo agora. - Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter perguntado. Não é da minha conta, de qualquer maneira.

\- Eu trouxe o assunto para cima - respondeu ele. Ela podia ver o alívio dele por ela não ter questionado mais nada, e isso por si só levantou uma nova questão.

\- Por que você responde quando eu faço perguntas pessoais, Severus? Você obviamente não quer falar sobre coisas assim, então por que você simplesmente não se recusa? Você sempre costumava fazer isso.

Prestes a responder, ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa, seus olhos escuros se tornando distantes. Finalmente ele respondeu muito lentamente: - Eu não sei. - Não havia nada para traí-lo em suas palavras, seu tom, sua expressão ou sua linguagem corporal, mas de repente Hermione estava certa de que ele estava mentindo.

* * *

Ambos sobreviveram ao Dia dos Namorados mais ou menos intacto. Minerva parecia um pouco mais contida este ano. Hermione não tinha certeza de como Severus havia reagido, já que ele se recusara a deixar as masmorras o dia todo. Ela notou, quando visitou, que seus aposentos eram desprovidos do tom suspeito de rosa que manchou o resto das paredes do castelo o dia inteiro, mas ele apenas riu quando ela pediu que ele também o removesse de seus aposentos. Era bom vê-lo rindo, ela supunha, mas ela não era um tipo de pessoa rosa mais do que ele, bem, ok, talvez não tão ruim assim.

Uma mudança no clima perto do final de fevereiro marcou o início do Quadribol para o ano. Para o eterno desespero de Harry e Rony, ela nunca havia aprendido uma apreciação particular pelo esporte, pegou-a de surpresa quando ela buscou refúgio nos aposentos de Severus e o encontrou se preparando para sair e assistir a partida.

\- Sonserina está jogando - ele apontou em resposta ao seu olhar questionador. - Como seu chefe de casa, eu preciso estar lá.

\- Horace nunca se incomodou.

\- É por isso que eu preciso estar lá - ele respondeu baixinho, pegando as luvas. - Você vem?

\- Eu poderia muito bem - ela decidiu, rapidamente transfigurando-se algumas roupas de exterior mais adequadas e seguindo-o para fora. Enquanto percorriam o caminho cuidadosamente em direção ao campo, seu mancar parecia pior naquele tempo frio , ela perguntou: - Então você não segue o Quadribol por si só?

\- Não. Eu posso jogar, eu apitei uma partida no seu primeiro ano, se você lembrar, mas eu nunca fui um fanático sobre isso.

\- Você já jogou pela Sonserina?

Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso fino e sem humor. - Não.

Aquele sorriso significava que havia mais na história, ela havia aprendido. - Por que não?

\- Porque inexplicavelmente houve um estranho acidente na única ocasião em que tentei entrar para o time - ele respondeu num tom entediado de voz. - Quando acordei na ala hospitalar um dia e meio depois com um crânio rachado, eu decidi que o esporte não era para mim.

Franzindo a testa ligeiramente, Hermione processou isso, tentando encontrar o significado oculto em suas palavras. Às vezes, falar com Severus era um pouco como falar uma língua estrangeira, você tem que realmente se concentrar. - ... os marotos? - ela concluiu finalmente, olhando para ele infeliz.

\- Quase certamente. Naturalmente, nenhuma prova de delito foi encontrada, possivelmente porque ninguém realmente procurou por ela. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Sinceramente, eu só tentei melhorar minha posição com a minha Casa. Eu nunca fiquei particularmente preocupado em não fazer o time, e eu não poderia ter conseguido uma vassoura decente de qualquer maneira.

Dirigindo a conversa para longe do assunto estranho enquanto tomavam seus lugares na seção de funcionários, ela perguntou: - Que posição você jogou?

\- Artilheiro - ele respondeu distraidamente, ele parecia estar pensando em outra coisa. Hermione realmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada para perguntar, ela mal se lembrava do que era um artilheiro. De qualquer forma, o silêncio com Severus costumava ser bastante pacífico naqueles dias, e o que quer que ele estivesse pensando não parecia deixá-lo muito deprimido ou irritado, então ela o abandonou a seus pensamentos e tentou acompanhar a partida.

O comentarista certamente não era páreo para Luna Lovegood, e não estava em pé de igualdade com Lee Jordan também, mas ela conseguiu acompanhar o que estava acontecendo. Corvinal derrotou a Sonserina, como esperado, mas havia apenas dez pontos e Severus parecia razoavelmente satisfeito com o resultado.

\- Posso parabenizá-la, professora Granger? - ele murmurou enquanto caminhavam de volta para o castelo.

Ela franziu a testa para ele. - Pelo que?

\- Você não ateou fogo em ninguém.

Hermione olhou para ele bruscamente. Ele estava aparentemente se concentrando no chão traiçoeiro, sua expressão cuidadosamente em branco, mas havia uma pitada de humor em seus olhos negros. - Você sabia que era eu o tempo todo?

\- Não é bem assim - ele admitiu, sorrindo com tristeza. - Eu já tinha visto você usando o mesmo fogo antes, para se aquecer, eu reconheci isso vagamente e acabei adicionando dois e dois.

\- Você não disse nada.

\- Eu não tinha provas, e duvido muito que alguém desejasse que você fosse castigada por isso, recompensada, talvez. De qualquer forma, entendi por que você fez isso, você acreditou que estava salvando a vida de Potter. Suponho que de uma maneira distorcida, você estava, desde que você quebrou a concentração de Quirrell, assim como a minha.

\- Essa é uma atitude muito generosa para você...

Ele bufou, contornando um trecho particularmente escorregadio do caminho com cuidado para sua perna ruim. - Com todo o resto que eu tinha que me preocupar, uma pequena queimadura e um manto chamuscado eram o menor dos meus problemas. Eu não achei que valesse a pena pensar nisso.

\- E mais uma vez você consegue esvaziar meu ego. Não terei senso de valor próprio se continuar falando com você.

\- Seria preciso muito mais do que meus esforços fracos para prejudicar sua autoconfiança, Hermione, tenho certeza - respondeu ele secamente quando entraram no castelo. - Você percorreu um longo caminho desde os onze anos de idade assustados que foram estúpidos o suficiente para quase serem mortos por um troll porque ela estava chorando no banheiro por causa do que um garoto idiota pensava dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, assombrada, sabendo melhor do que perguntar como ele descobrira a verdade daquele incidente. - Você pode torcer um elogio em um insulto melhor do que qualquer sonserino que eu já conheci, Severus.

\- Obrigado - ele respondeu com um meio arco mesquinho, virando-se para as masmorras.


	11. Chapter 11

"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough."

_– Frank Cane._

* * *

Uma noite fria de fevereiro trouxe o acontecimento que Severus estava temendo. Aconteceu com uma rapidez quase assustadora. A única advertência que ele teve foi uma ligeira dor de cabeça, e quando ele atravessou a sala mal iluminada em busca de uma poção analgésica adequadamente suave, sua visão de repente se confundiu e escureceu quando um violento espasmo de agonia atingiu seu joelho machucado. A perna cedeu sob ele e ele caiu pesadamente com um xingamento de surpresa que se tornou um grunhido de dor quando a articulação danificada colidiu dolorosamente com o chão de pedra inflexível.

Quando a dor do impacto diminuiu, ele tentou se sentar com cuidado, e os músculos de seu braço esquerdo começaram a sacudir-se e contorcer-se de uma maneira terrivelmente familiar que impediu nitidamente suas tentativas de se erguer. Amaldiçoando baixinho, ele fez o inventário, perna direita muito dolorida, braço esquerdo não está funcionando. Ele não seria capaz de ficar de pé por um tempo ainda.

_Melhor agora do que no meio de uma aula,_ ele disse a si mesmo resignado, estendendo-se no chão onde havia caído e se preparando para esperar. Como os pirralhos teriam ficado se o desagradável mestre de Poções tivesse desmoronado na frente deles, mas se isso fosse acontecer, certamente teria ocorrido durante a guerra, ele chegou perto em várias ocasiões. Uma vez que ele tivesse um número suficiente de membros funcionais, ele poderia ir ao banheiro, até então, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser esperar. Outro tremor sacudiu-o com força suficiente para que seus dentes sacudissem, e ele apertou a mandíbula para tentar se impedir de morder acidentalmente a língua. Pontos negros dançaram através de sua visão, ele não teve um ataque tão ruim em mais de um ano.

Provavelmente ele estava certo, ele considerou a dor aumentando. Se ele tivesse feito mais um esforço com sua pesquisa, ele poderia ter feito uma cura até agora. Bem, ele poderia aprender com seus erros, amanhã ele começaria a trabalhar seriamente. Ele poderia até deixar Granger ajudar como ele sabia que ela queria. O tremor seguinte foi mais uma convulsão, e ele percebeu que na verdade ia passar o dia seguinte deitado em silêncio em um quarto escuro, a menos que conseguisse fazer alguma coisa rapidamente.

Outro espasmo convulsivo sacudiu-o, com força suficiente para que ele batesse a cabeça dolorosamente contra o chão de pedra, e um arrepio de inquietação nervosa deslizou por sua espinha. Um ataque tão ruim poderia incapacitá-lo por uma semana a menos que ele conseguisse ajuda, mas... A lareira estava muito longe, e não havia retratos em seus quartos, e não havia chance de ele ser capaz de convocar seu Patrono neste estado. Isso limitou severamente suas opções.

Na verdade, ele só conseguia pensar em uma possível fonte de ajuda, que provavelmente não estava ao alcance da voz.

\- Crookshanks... - ele sussurrou fracamente, tentando levantar a cabeça. Na verdade, era um nome estúpido para um gato, na verdade, quando você pensava sobre isso. - Você, monte de bolas de pelos... você está se esgueirando por aqui novamente... - Oh, Merlin, isso doeu. - ... Crookshanks?

* * *

Hermione ficou um pouco surpresa com seu distanciamento quando se ajoelhou ao lado de seu colega. Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava consciente, mas os espasmos agitando seu corpo tornaram óbvio o que estava acontecendo com ele. - Severus? - ela perguntou suavemente. - Você pode me ouvir?

Suas pálpebras tremeram, ele tinha cílios surpreendentemente longos para um homem, ela observou desapaixonadamente, ou talvez fosse apenas que eles se destacavam vividamente contra sua pele incrivelmente pálida. Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos e levemente desfocados e piscou para ela. - Sim, Granger - ele respondeu com voz rouca, tremendo.

\- Bom. Eu preciso que você me diga como tratar isso. Eu não sei o que você costuma fazer.

\- Poção - ele resmungou. - Uma azul... a que eu te dei. Armário alto. Prateleira superior. - Seu discurso era um pouco arrastado, mas ele parecia consciente de seu entorno, o que era um alívio. Ela não gostava muito de tentar tratar o ataque na mosca, ela nem sabia por onde começar. Pegando a garrafa, ela segurou onde ele podia ver, e ele assentiu.

\- Quanto?

\- Tudo - ele murmurou. Dadas as pequenas doses que ele disse a ela para tomar, isso parecia muito, mas ela não tentou discutir. Abrindo a garrafa, ela deslizou um braço sob seus ombros e o ajudou a levantar a cabeça, inclinando a garrafa para os lábios dele. Ele pegou a maior parte, mas outro espasmo o sacudiu e o resto derramou em suas roupas. Depois de alguns minutos as convulsões tinham diminuído e pareciam menos severas, mas ela podia dizer pela respiração dele que ele estava ainda está com dor.

\- E agora?

\- Banho. Água fria. Não levite - ele acrescentou quando ela pegou sua varinha. Intrigada, Hermione colocou de volta no bolso de seu roupão e começou a tentar colocar o braço sobre os ombros, se preparando enquanto tentava ajudá-lo a se levantar.

\- A água quente não se sentiria melhor?

\- Sim. Mas não ajudaria. - Ele grunhiu com esforço e cambaleou mais ou menos em pé, inclinando-se sobre ela pesadamente. - Fria para parar. Então, aqueça depois.

Pareceu demorar muito tempo para chegar ao banheiro. Hermione descobriu que Crookshanks tinha ido em frente, ela não tinha percebido que o gato poderia virar torneiras antes, mas a enorme banheira já estava meio cheia. Severus soltou um suspiro no que poderia ter sido uma risada ante a visão antes de sibilar de dor e tropeçar, ela mal se segurou contra a parede.

\- Tente não fazer isso de novo - ela disse a ele. - Você é muito alto para eu te pegar. - Ele a ignorou, afundando no chão e tremendo. Quando a banheira estava cheia, Crookshanks bateu na torneira e fechou, antes de olhar para ela com expectativa. Hermione olhou para o homem semiconsciente e sentiu-se aborrecida consigo mesma quando começou a corar. - Hum, Severus...?

\- O que?

\- O banho está pronto. Mas... suas roupas...

Ele resmungou algo que soou como um arrastado, - Grifinórios sangrentos - antes de olhá-la da melhor maneira possível. - Botas e casaco. O resto... não importa.

OK. Ela poderia lidar com isso. Estúpida por estar se preocupando com isso, realmente, mas nada em sua vida até o momento a preparara para a experiência surreal de parcialmente tirar a roupa de seu antigo professor de Poções. Uma vez que ele esvaziou seus bolsos e estava com calças e camisa, e depois de outra convulsão particularmente desagradável que resultou em que ela evitasse ser atingida no rosto, ele meio rastejou para a banheira e praticamente caiu nela com um suspiro no frio. - O que mais eu preciso fazer? - ela perguntou incerta. Ele havia fechado os olhos, a cabeça apoiada na beira do banho.

\- Tente não... me deixar afogar - ele respondeu com uma tentativa fraca de sarcasmo.

\- Devo chamar Poppy?

\- Não.- A veemência arrastada da resposta era inconfundível. Suspirando, ela não discutiu, se acomodando na beira da banheira e ficando perto o suficiente para pegar o cabelo dele ou algo assim, se ele fosse para baixo.

\- Quanto tempo isto irá levar?

\- Não sei. - Ele abriu um olho, olhou para ela, depois fechou de novo. – A-algum outro lugar para estar?

\- Por mais deprimente que seja minha vida social, Severus, posso pensar em coisas melhores para fazer - ela respondeu ironicamente, estudando-o. O frio parecia estar funcionando, isso o fazia tremer incontrolavelmente, mas ele não parecia se mexer tanto. - Por que você me impediu de levitar você? - ela perguntou curiosa, argumentando que se ele estivesse falando, ele ainda estava consciente.

\- Achei que seria engraçado ... fazer você me c-carregar.

\- Você não pode mentir corretamente quando você está assim.

\- Levitação ... torna isso pior. Não sei porque. D-descobri o caminho mais difícil, algumas vezes. Poppy costumava me ajudar a me t-tratar.

\- Então, por que você não me deixa chamar para ela agora? Ela deve saber mais sobre isso do que eu.

\- Não. Ela sabe... os efeitos diretos da m-maldição. Não seja o que for. Quando isso começou, eu era... o inimigo. Ninguém mais sabe disso. - Seu discurso estava saindo, menos arrastado e desarticulado, embora o frio estivesse fazendo seus dentes baterem. - É por isso que eu te c-chamei. Você já sabe disso. Eu não estou deixando nada de novo escorregar.

\- E Crookshanks estava em seus quartos.

\- Isso também - ele concordou, tremendo.

\- Está facilitando?

\- Sim. - Ele expirou lentamente. - Os t-tremores estão parando.

\- O que eu faço quando eles param?

\- Aqueça a água lentamente, para a-apenas sob o calor do sangue. Isso ajuda com a d-dor.

\- Uma poção analgésica ajudaria?

\- Não. Bem, isso facilitaria a dor, mas também reagiria com a poção que eu já tomei e me deixaria violentamente doente. - Ele sorriu fracamente. - Eu aprendi da maneira mais difícil, também.

\- Como você fez isso quando estava sozinho?

\- Eu não fiz - ele respondeu laconicamente. - Você viu o banheiro na caravana. Eu geralmente permaneço onde quer que eu tenha desmoronado, até que tivesse aliviado o suficiente para que eu pudesse ficar debaixo do chuveiro. Demorava dias, às vezes.

\- Deus, Severus. - Ela balançou a cabeça e parou de fazer perguntas, tinha a sensação de que não gostaria de nenhuma das respostas. Quaisquer que fossem suas razões para ser tão honesta com ela, às vezes desejava que ele não o fizesse. Depois de um tempo ele parecia ter parado de se contorcer e estava apenas tremendo, ela começou a aquecer lentamente a água, e gradualmente os tremores pararam também, seu rosto relaxando. - Melhor? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- Sim - ele suspirou. Depois de um momento ele acrescentou calmamente - Minhas desculpas por interromper sua noite.

\- Você pode ser enfurecedor às vezes, e você ainda é um idiota, mas você é meu amigo e eu não vou deixar você com dor - ela disse a ele com naturalidade. - Mesmo se você merecer.

Ele bufou uma risada silenciosa, seus lábios se contorcendo, mas não respondeu. Depois de um tempo, ele levantou a cabeça e sentou-se cautelosamente. - Chega. Eu vou dormir e me afogar se eu não me mudar logo. - Ele parecia recuperado o suficiente para ficar sem ajuda e se arrastar para fora da banheira. Hermione estava ficando cansada agora, dificilmente surpreendente, já que as duas da manhã já haviam passado, e limitou-se a um simples feitiço de secagem antes de ajudá-lo a mancar até seu quarto, onde ele se arrastou para debaixo das cobertas e desabou.

\- Você quer que eu cubra as aulas amanhã?

\- Não - ele murmurou sonolento. - Eu não tenho nada até a tarde. Eu vou ficar bem então.

\- Tudo bem. Vou deixar você dormir um pouco.

Ela estava quase fora do quarto quando ele chamou suavemente - Hermione?

\- Sim?

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada, Severus.

* * *

Não foi até que ela foi enrolada em sua própria cama com um ronronar de Crookshanks e estava à beira do sono que Hermione percebeu que quando Severus saiu da banheira, com água escorrendo dele e fazendo suas roupas grudarem em ele e seu cabelo também se agarravam ao seu rosto ... ele realmente parecia muito bem para a idade dele. Nada mal para qualquer idade, convenhamos...

_Eu realmente preciso de algum tipo de vida social._

* * *

Apesar de sua decisão de "evitar transformá-lo em uma tragédia", a primeira coisa que Hermione disse a ele quando o viu na noite seguinte foi: - Você está bem? - e assim que ela disse isso, ela se sentiu estúpida.

Ele parecia mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa, sem dúvida porque ele tinha visto a ponta do aborrecimento autodirigido em seu rosto. - Sim - ele respondeu sem compromisso. - Na verdade, a noite passada foi... útil.

\- Como assim?

\- Falar com você durante o ataque me fez prestar mais atenção aos sintomas. Eu sei que tipo de poção de cura eu preciso fazer agora, ou melhor, quais poções existentes eu preciso combinar.

\- Você não pode simplesmente pegar os diferentes tipos?

\- O que diabos Horace ensinou a você para os seus NEWTs? - Ele murmurou. - Meu currículo do último ano dedica um período completo apenas às poções de cura. Não posso. Eles reagiriam uns com os outros, tornando-os ineficientes na melhor das hipóteses e tóxicos na pior das hipóteses.

\- Então como você as combina?

\- Lentamente - ele respondeu ironicamente. - Envolve quebrar cada poção em suas partes componentes e isolar os ingredientes ativos que são necessários, descartando os que são desnecessários, então trabalhando combinações possíveis e se quaisquer ingredientes ou processos adicionais são necessários. Feito isso, grande parte do restante do procedimento é tentativa e erro. Leva muito tempo para conseguir uma combinação confiável, e é por isso que muitos tratamentos dependem de poções genéricas, em vez de remédios mais específicos.

\- Então, quais poções você precisa combinar para tratar... o que quer que você tenha?

\- Um Nerve Tonic padrão, uma poção mais específica que ajuda na regeneração da mielina e um anti-inflamatório.

Isso realmente seria uma tremenda quantidade de trabalho, e ela sabia que isso estaria além de suas capacidades, por mais irritante que fosse admitir, mesmo apenas para si mesma, ela certamente não pretendia confessar isso a ele. - Uma poção de regeneração de mielina? Eu nunca ouvi falar de nada parecido.

\- Você não teria ouvido mesmo - respondeu sarcasticamente - pois não existe realmente. Essa é outra razão pela qual isso vai levar algum tempo.

\- Você vai inventar uma poção e combiná-la com outras duas. Bem, eu suponho que coisas assim são como você conseguiu sua Maestria - ela murmurou. - Eu vou ser capaz de ajudar em tudo?

\- Eu não sei - Severus respondeu francamente. - Você não tem o... o instinto de fazer poções.

\- Obrigado - ela respondeu categoricamente.

Ele suspirou. - Não foi um insulto, apenas a verdade. Fico feliz por não ter lhe ensinado durante seus NIEMs, nenhum de nós teria desfrutado da experiência. Você achou o assunto mais difícil sob Horace, você teria lutado muito mais se eu fosse seu professor então. Você alcançou excelentes notas até os seus OWLs apenas porque possui uma excelente memória e a capacidade de seguir as instruções com precisão, mas nunca teve a... compreensão mais profunda de por que ou como uma determinada coisa funcionou, a espontaneidade necessária para criar algo diferente. - Ele olhou para ela. - É uma das razões pelas quais eu marquei seu trabalho com tanta severidade e por que tentei evitar que você respondesse a uma pergunta na aula.

\- Eu não entendo.

\- Eu estava tentando fazer você pensar. Se tudo que eu queria fosse uma resposta regurgitada diretamente do livro, eu poderia ter perguntado a alguém. Mesmo os verdadeiros imbecis podiam ler e repetir, pelo menos a maior parte do tempo. Você era a aluna mais brilhante da turma, sem absolutamente nenhuma competição, você deveria tê-los deixado na poeira, e ao invés disso você me respondeu as mesmas respostas que eles fizeram. - Ele riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça. - Você tem alguma ideia do quão frustrante era? Pela primeira vez em anos, tive um aluno com inteligência real e você não estava usando.

\- Você tem alguma ideia de quantas horas eu passei nesses malditos ensaios?

\- Horas na biblioteca procurando o que outras pessoas já haviam descoberto - retrucou ele - e me dando a pesquisa de outras pessoas, que metade do tempo era apenas vagamente relevante para o tópico original. Se você tivesse passado menos tempo memorizando seu livro e mais tempo tentando entender os princípios envolvidos, se você fosse capaz de me dar algo original, mesmo que fosse errado, eu ficaria muito mais impressionado.

\- Nada que eu fiz jamais teria impressionado você.

\- Você não tem ideia de como está errada - ele respondeu calmamente. - Sou professor desde os vinte anos. Em todo esse tempo, tive menos de meia dúzia de alunos com alguma aptidão real e genuína para o meu assunto. É incrivelmente desanimador ter que tentar duramente e lutar para conseguir uma aula através de seus exames, sabendo que eles nunca conseguirão realmente nada além de uma nota de aprovação. Nenhum dos meus alunos foi para o nível Master. A maioria deles não era capaz disso, e os poucos que poderiam realmente ter feito algo incrível não estavam interessados... Como você.

\- Eu estava interessada! - ela protestou, menos brava agora em face deste humor mais melancólico. - Eu gostava de Poções, eu teria gostado mais se você não fosse um bastardo para mim e meus amigos.

\- Você sabe porque eu era.

\- A maior parte, sim. Mas às vezes, Severus, você era simplesmente... cruel. Por absolutamente nenhuma razão.

Ele começou a protestar, depois fechou a boca com um estalo audível. - Você está se referindo quando Malfoy enfeitiçou seus dentes.

\- Não só isso, mas essa foi certamente a ocasião mais memorável - ela respondeu baixinho, um pouco surpresa por ele ter se lembrado. - Eu nunca gostei muito de você, Severus, mas eu te respeitava, e nunca te odiei, até você dizer aquilo.

Houve um longo silêncio. Severus evitou os olhos dela e finalmente suspirou, apertando a ponte do nariz cansado. - Eu não culpo você. Foi cruel, perverso e injustificado, e eu lhe asseguro que me arrependi de ter dito isso, não que eu espere que seja muito reconfortante. Estou genuinamente arrependido.

\- Não foi nem o que você disse que me aborreceu, não realmente - ela respondeu mais suavemente, acalmando-se um pouco diante do inesperado pedido de desculpas. - Eu simplesmente não entendi porque você diria algo apenas para me machucar. Você nunca foi tão odioso com Harry, muito menos com qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Você está certa - ele respondeu calmamente. - Foi indesculpável.

\- Por que você disse isso?

\- Não porque eu acreditava. Eu dificilmente estava em posição de tirar sarro dos dentes de alguém, estava? Eu ainda não estou, convenhamos. Na verdade, não era sobre você em tudo. Não tenho certeza se isso torna melhor ou pior. Eu estava... foi apenas alguns dias depois que o nome de Potter saiu do Cálice. Dumbledore e eu éramos os únicos que sabiam o que significava. A marca começou a escurecer. Eu sabia que ele voltaria e o que isso significaria. Aquela lição... eu acabara de vir de mais uma reunião inútil com Dumbledore. Eu estava cansado de suas platitudes vazias e suas tentativas de me animar e me tranquilizar, como se ele pudesse. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma paciência para suas disputas infantis e mesquinhas quando o mundo poderia estar literalmente chegando ao fim, e ataquei com o comentário mais odioso que pude pensar no primeiro alvo disponível. Infelizmente foi você quem pagou o preço pelo meu temperamento naquela ocasião, você não foi a primeira nem a última.

Hermione se sentiu muito estúpida. Ela havia passado tanto tempo obcecada com o incidente, e nunca uma vez teve o tempo para ela, ela tinha acabado de assumir que tinha sido pessoal. – Oh - ela respondeu em voz baixa. - Eu não sei porque eu não pensei nisso.

\- Porque eu era um completo e absoluto bastardo com tanta frequência que eu mal precisava de um motivo para ser rancoroso - ele respondeu baixinho. Ela queria negar isso e dizer a ele que ele não estava, mas ela não conseguia dizer isso. Ele tinha sido rancoroso.

Um breve e frágil meio sorriso cruzou seu rosto. Suspeitava que fosse porque ele estava satisfeito por ela não ter tentado mentir para ele. - Parece que saímos do tópico original - observou ele. - Se eu tivesse sido menos... menos como eu, se fosse honesto... e me comportasse melhor em relação a você, não teria feito de você um prodígio de Poções. O assunto não era para você. Demorei algum tempo para aceitar isso, mas eu fiz, eventualmente. Seus verdadeiros interesses estão em outro lugar, _gostar _do assunto não é suficiente.

\- Acho que você está certo - ela concordou. Agora que ambos se acalmaram, ela sabia que ele estava certo, ela nunca tinha realmente considerado passar o resto de sua vida trabalhando com poções. - Então, de volta à minha pergunta original. Poderei ajudá-lo?

\- Se você ainda quiser, sim, provavelmente não com a análise e a especulação, mas certamente com o trabalho mundano envolvido, e talvez com a preparação da última poção, uma vez que eu tenha resolvido como fazê-lo. Não será interessante - ele avisou.

\- Não é por isso que estou fazendo isso - ela respondeu, e ele olhou para ela bruscamente antes de encontrar algo para olhar para um lado, seus dedos se contorcendo inquietamente.

\- Eu pretendo começar este fim de semana - disse ele finalmente. - É um fim de semana em Hogsmeade, então os estudantes estarão fora do caminho, e eu deveria ter pego minha papelada até lá.

Ela ouviu a pergunta surda, estou melhorando em traduzir a fala de Severus, e respondeu. - Estou livre todo o fim de semana.

\- Muito bem. E não vai demorar tanto quanto você pensa, espero ter algo concreto na Páscoa.

\- Apenas dois meses, para fazer tudo isso?

\- Poções de cura são fáceis de preparar, não é o polissuco que precisa ficar por um mês. E, como você disse, essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu alcancei minha Maestria - ele respondeu com uma leve sugestão de sorriso.

* * *

Naquele sábado, Hermione entrou em seus aposentos (a senha atual era "Iscariotes", imaginou quantas senhas ele poderia criar relacionadas à traição e ao cruzamento duplo) e seguiu a música distante até o laboratório. Meat Loaf, hoje, que a fez sorrir enquanto ela cantarolava. Entrando no laboratório, parou de cantarolar abruptamente e olhou fixamente. - Bom Deus, Severus.

\- Olá para você também - ele respondeu vagamente, sem olhar para cima. Ele estava rabiscando anotações em um pedaço de papel, o banco em que ele estava trabalhando estava literalmente coberto de dezenas de folhas de sua densa e espetacular caligrafia. O que parecia ser metade de uma floresta tropical estava espalhado ao redor dele.

Da meia dúzia de perguntas que se apresentaram, a que chegou à sua língua foi: - Por que você está usando papel trouxa e não pergaminho?

\- É mais barato - ele respondeu distraidamente. - E canetas não vazam ou gotejam.

\- E você não pode mastigar uma pena tão facilmente? - ela sugeriu com malícia, olhando criticamente para a caneta, que tinha marcas claras dos dentes.

Ele bufou baixinho em resposta, inteiramente impenitente. - Verdade.

Curiosa, ela examinou alguns dos papéis mais próximos. Alguns de seus trabalhos pareciam cálculos de Aritmancia, outras partes pareciam equações químicas trouxas, o resto foi escrito em notas. Círculos e linhas ligavam várias partes da página a outras partes, e havia uma grande quantidade de cruzamentos. - Isso deve ser o que o Caos parece.

\- Não me peça para explicar. Mesmo eu não entendo tudo ainda. Este é o equivalente literário de pensar em voz alta.

\- O que você quer que eu faça?

Ele gesticulou vagamente para seu laptop. - Olhe para métodos de tratamento de MS ou outros danos neurológicos. Beta-seron é o tratamento mais comum que eu encontrei, mas não tem equivalente mágico, então eu preciso de uma alternativa. Tente descobrir exatamente como eles tratam a degeneração da mielina. E não toque na música.

\- Sim, senhor - ela murmurou, reprimindo um sorriso quando ele fez uma careta para ela.

* * *

Trabalhar no laboratório foi surpreendentemente pacífico, ela decidiu algum tempo depois. Severus não falava para si mesmo constantemente do jeito que Ron fazia quando estava tentando resolver alguma coisa, ou bufava sem parar como Harry. Além do arranhão de sua caneta, ele estava quase completamente silencioso. Era bom trabalhar com outra pessoa que levava a sério.

Levou todo o seu autocontrole para não reagir quando ele começou a cantarolar junto com a música. Um olhar assustado lhe disse que ele não estava ciente de que estava fazendo isso, e ela suspeitava que ele ficaria furioso se ela chamasse a atenção dele para isso. Era... bem, em qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria dito que era adorável, mas essa palavra não cabia em Severus Snape. Sufocando um sorriso, ela manteve sua atenção focada no teclado, embora não conseguisse se impedir de imaginar como seria sua voz cantada.

* * *

Ele estava certo que não demorou tanto quanto ela pensava, embora ela tivesse negligenciado sua natureza um tanto obsessiva. Ele trabalhara em todos os momentos de folga que possuía, inclusive na noite, quase todas as noites, e em algumas ocasiões trabalhara diretamente do começo da noite até a primeira aula na manhã seguinte. Suas contribuições, uma vez que a análise e a preparação reais haviam começado, consistiram principalmente em lembrá-lo de parar o suficiente para comer, fornecendo papel novo e atuando como caixa de ressonância durante as sessões realmente tardias, quando sua concentração oscilava e ele precisava expressar seus pensamentos em voz alta.

A poção de mielina em si tinha sido bastante simples de fazer. Severus havia explicado que ele não estava tentando fazer uma poção completa, apenas um composto que agiria dentro da poção triplicada que ele estaria usando eventualmente para se tratar. Não precisava realmente funcionar, apenas para mostrar que funcionaria quando o produto final estivesse pronto. Ele não conseguia explicar como ele sabia quando acertou, na quarta tentativa de criá-lo. Ele aparentemente sentiu quando tudo se encaixou. Hermione supôs que ele tinha sido capaz de sentir a magia latente na bebida e, portanto, poderia dizer quando estava alinhada corretamente, mas se era habilidade mágica, instinto ou simplesmente experiência, ela não tinha certeza.

Adicionar o anti-inflamatório também foi fácil. Ele não havia criado uma poção separada para isso, no final, ele não precisava. Alguns ingredientes-chave adicionados à poção da mielina alcançariam o mesmo efeito, ele assegurou a ela. O Nerve Tonic estava se mostrando mais problemático, para evitar que ele reagisse com as outras poções, vários ingredientes-chave tinham que ser removidos, o que o tornaria ineficaz. A única solução era encontrar substitutos adequados para esses ingredientes ou encontrar um processo que estabilizasse a mistura. Adicionar um estabilizador externo enfraqueceu a poção e diminuiu significativamente a probabilidade de funcionar. Severus não ficara feliz em descobrir isso.

\- Severus?

\- Sim?

\- Eu estava pensando sobre as diferentes propriedades que você está tentando incorporar nesta poção.

\- E isso? - ele perguntou distraidamente.

\- Não há nada analgésico aqui. Nenhum analgésico.

\- Eu sei.

\- Por quê? O Nerve Tonic foi projetado para trabalhar em conjunto com analgésicos. Por que deixá-lo de fora?

\- Porque a combinação de tônico e analgésico funciona amortecendo temporariamente os nervos, quase mantendo o sistema nervoso em estase enquanto a tônica atua. Isso é bom para um curandeiro experiente, fazendo diagnósticos e encantos homeostáticos para manter tudo funcionando por completo. Eu preciso ser capaz de dizer que está funcionando, e os próprios nervos precisam estar funcionando ou a nova mielina será rejeitada, um pouco como um transplante de órgão.

Hermione estremeceu. - Então você vai beber algo que basicamente vai raspar todos os seus nervos. Sem analgésicos.

\- Sim - ele respondeu calmamente. - É por isso que estou me esforçando tanto. Se eu conseguir fazer isso na Páscoa, posso levá-lo no início do feriado e ter algumas semanas para me recuperar. Caso contrário, terá que esperar pelo verão. Eu duvido que eu esteja apto para ensinar no rescaldo imediato.

\- Não há nada que você possa adicionar para ajudar? - ela perguntou.

\- Infelizmente não. Qualquer coisa forte o suficiente para ser de alguma utilidade real impediria que a poção funcionasse corretamente, se não simplesmente me fizesse mal. Qualquer coisa menos potente seria inútil, tão útil quanto tomar uma aspirina para o Cruciatus.

Uma metáfora depressiva e precisa, ela suspeitava. Essa poção se sentiria como o Cruciatus. - Quanto tempo vai demorar para o trabalho?

\- Eu não sei. Não tanto tempo. Os impulsos nervosos levam frações de segundo para viajar. Reparar os nervos é muito mais complexo, naturalmente, mas não deve ser muito longo. Uma ou duas horas no máximo, eu espero.

\- Droga, Severus, tanto tempo? Isso vai te matar muito antes que seus nervos sejam consertados!

Ele ergueu os olhos de suas anotações e deu-lhe um meio-sorriso frio e frágil. - Se desejando fazer isso - ele disse, tão suavemente que ela mal o ouviu.

\- Eu não entendo...

\- Eu tenho um limite de dor extremamente alto, Hermione. Garanto a você que sobrevivi muito pior do que uma ou duas horas de dor neurológica.

Engolindo e fechando a porta firmemente em sua imaginação, ela respondeu: - Isso não significa que você deva passar por isso novamente. Deve haver outro jeito.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Se você conhece uma maneira de manipular e reparar os nervos danificados sem estimulá-los, por favor, me ilumine.

\- Não há uma, e você sabe disso - ela respondeu com uma carranca. - Mas deve haver uma maneira de evitar que você sinta essa estimulação. - Ela mordeu o lábio, sua mente acelerada. - Será que a poção funcionaria se você estiver inconsciente?

Ele foi cortês o suficiente para pelo menos considerar a questão antes de balançar a cabeça. - Um sedativo não conseguiria nada, e um anestésico verdadeiro reagiria o suficiente para interromper seriamente muitos processos fisiológicos. Minhas habilidades de Cura estão limitadas principalmente a ferimentos, não posso responder a algo assim.

_Nem eu_, ela refletiu. Ela não considerou sugerir que eles recrutassem um curandeiro, o único em quem Severus confiaria seria Madame Pomfrey, e se ele a quisesse envolvida, já o teria feito. - Eu poderia te atordoar depois de beber - ela sugeriu, meio a sério.

\- Essa é a melhor oferta que eu tenho em anos - ele murmurou, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ela não achava que ele tinha significado que ela ouvisse isso. Mais alto, ele continuou - Eu aprecio o sentimento, mas eu não o faço. Acho que funcionaria.

Hermione empurrou o comentário meio sussurrado para o fundo de sua mente para pensar mais tarde e se concentrou na conversa. - Eu suponho que não. Existe um compromisso, uma maneira de reduzir a estimulação, então pelo menos não dói tanto?

\- Provavelmente, mas seria muito complicado trabalhar e, para ser honesto, faria pouca diferença. Uma vez que a dor atinja um certo nível, ela é abrangente, e o grau preciso de dor deixa de ser relevante. - Ela abriu a boca para argumentar e ele deu-lhe um olhar penetrante. - Tenha certeza de que sei do que estou falando.

Ela diminuiu, relutantemente. - Bem. - Pensando nisso, ela franziu a testa. - E quanto aos anestésicos trouxas?

\- Uma ideia sólida na teoria. Na realidade, eu não sei o suficiente sobre eles para prever como isso afetaria a poção, nem tenho ideia de como obtê-los. A menos que você tenha experiência em invadir hospitais para roubar, como bem como lojas de poções?

\- Não, eu... - Percebendo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, ela parou de falar abruptamente e olhou para ele. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela exigiu, exasperada - Você sabe tudo o que eu fiz de errado durante meus dias de escola?

\- Eu duvido, mas eu certamente conheço a maioria das coisas - ele respondeu presunçosamente. - A propósito, seu ataque a Malfoy durante o seu terceiro ano foi inspirado. Ele teria bloqueado um feitiço, mas ele nunca poderia ter antecipado o seu soco no nariz.

\- Como na terra você sabe disso tudo?

Ele sorriu, retirando os óculos de leitura e limpando-os distraidamente com a manga do manto descartado. - Eu achei que tinha que ter sido você quem invadiu o depósito, simplesmente porque nem Potter nem Weasley eram furtivos o suficiente para ter conseguido isso...

\- Como você sabia que éramos nós em primeiro lugar?

O sorriso tornou-se um sorriso e ele riu baixinho. - Realmente, Professora Granger, use sua cabeça. Quem você acha que foi quem preparou o antídoto para o seu acidente polissuco? Os efeitos não foram fáceis de reverter, e se eu não estivesse aqui você teria passado muito tempo com bigodes. Quanto ao seu ataque ao Malfoy, eu vi. Eu estava passando uma janela do segundo andar na hora.

\- E você não me puniu por agredir um sonserino?

Seu sorriso se alargou. - Eu mal me contive de te aplaudir - ele respondeu, aparentemente sinceramente. - Draco era um pirralho mimado. Passei anos desejando poder dar a ele um puxão de orelha.

Assustada pelas palavras tanto quanto pelo sentimento, ela reprimiu uma risadinha. - Você sabe, são frases como aquela que de repente me fazem lembrar que você é do norte.

Ele olhou para ela sem expressão, seu sorriso desaparecendo. Bem no ponto em que ela ficou com medo de tê-lo ofendido, no entanto, ele disse de maneira distante e com uma expressão séria: - Sim? Tem um problema com 'pessoas do Norte,' então?

\- Meu Deus - ela engasgou, olhando para ele em uma espécie de horror. - O que foi isso?

Ele riu asperamente e respondeu em sua voz normal. - Isso era o que eu teria parecido, se minha mãe não estivesse prestando atenção. Esse era o sotaque local e o sotaque que meu pai tinha. Aliás, também é o sotaque que Tobias Prince tem, já que fornece um disfarce eficaz.

\- É... medonho.

\- Como muito do sul de você - ele observou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso assim. Eu não me importo com os sotaques do norte. Mas na sua voz... soa... errado. - Sua voz sempre foi sua melhor característica, e aquele ronronar silencioso não combinava com as vogais ásperas e consoantes duras dos dialetos do norte. Ela não poderia ter ficado mais chocada se Crookshanks tivesse começado a falar francês. Ele riu novamente e ela balançou a cabeça. - Estou falando sério. Isso foi terrivelmente sangrento.

Severus bufou baixinho. - No geral, estou feliz que minha mãe tenha decidido que eu não cresceria com esse sotaque. Eu já tive problemas suficientes, sem soar como um extra da Fazenda Emmerdale.

\- Isso é definido no Yorkshire Dales. Coronation Street seria mais apropriado, certamente, você é de Manchester, não é? Em algum lugar em Lancashire, de qualquer maneira...

Ele acenou com a mão com desdém. - Você é uma sulista, todos nós soamos iguais para você.

\- Racista - ela o repreendeu, notando ironicamente e sem surpresa que ele não tinha respondido sua pergunta sobre de onde ele era.

\- O que, nós somos uma raça diferente, bem agora?

\- Oh, cale a boca. Você não tem um Unforgiveable-in-a-bottle para fazer?

Ele usou um pequeno sorriso quando se voltou para suas anotações. Hermione se encontrou sorrindo também. Era adorável ver outro vislumbre de seu senso de humor, e ela estava satisfeita por ele evidentemente se sentir confortável o suficiente perto dela para fazer piadas, mesmo às custas dela. Ela não estava brincando, no entanto, ouvir sua voz maravilhosa de repente tão distorcida pelo forte sotaque estava completamente errado.


	12. Chapter 12

"The door is locked now, but it's opened if you're true

If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you."

_– Metallica, 'The Unforgiven'._

* * *

No início de abril, apenas uma semana antes das férias, Hermione foi acordada na madrugada mais uma vez. Não por Crookshanks, desta vez, mas por uma voz chamando seu nome. Ela abriu os olhos para ver chamas verdes na lareira e ouviu Severus a chamando de novo, impaciente. Sufocando um bocejo, ela deslizou para fora da cama e agarrou seu robe, tremendo. - Estou acordada, estou acordada. O que é isso?

\- Eu... Merlin, é que horas são? Me desculpe, isso poderia ter esperado até a manhã.

\- Bem, eu estou acordada agora, mais ou menos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu terminei a poção - disse ele sem preâmbulo.

\- Está feito? E vai funcionar?

\- Sim.

\- Severus, isso é maravilhoso! Eu vou descer em alguns minutos. Eu quero ver isso.

* * *

A poção não era nada como ela esperava. Os primeiros componentes tinham sido baseados em seu tratamento existente e tinham uma cor azul leitosa semelhante, a poção inteira fervia em estado incompleto há semanas e era de um roxo profundo e acinzentado. Agora era quase um ouro claro com um tom verde, parecendo bizarro como um frasco cheio de sol de primavera enquanto ela o segurava. - Eu não esperava que fosse dessa cor.

\- Nem eu - ele respondeu, parecendo cansado, mas orgulhoso, justificadamente. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, e ele realmente devia estar cansado porque não havia nada guardado em sua expressão quando ele sorriu de volta para ela. Isso o transformou completamente, e por um momento ela viu através da máscara e das cicatrizes o homem por baixo. Seu próprio sorriso vacilou diante de seus olhos. Foi um estranho momento de intimidade, ao mesmo tempo desconfortável e não ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois pestanejaram e desviou o olhar simultaneamente, e Hermione voltou sua atenção para a inocente poção em sua mão, sentindo-se estranhamente desequilibrada. - Você ainda planeja tomá-la no início do feriado?

\- Sim. - Se ele tivesse sido afetado pelo momento que tinha acabado de passar, não mostrou como ele continuou - eu... queria falar com você sobre isso. Eu não sei o quão ruim os efeitos serão...

Levou um momento para descobrir o que ele estava realmente dizendo. - Você quer que eu esteja lá?

\- Não quero que ninguém esteja presente, mas sinto que posso precisar de alguém presente, para registrar o que está acontecendo, dificilmente estarei em posição de ser objetivo. Também é possível que eu corra o risco de me ferir, por meio de convulsões ou algo.

\- Bem, quando você faz a uma garota uma oferta como essa, Severus, eu não vejo como eu poderia recusar - ela disse sarcasticamente, e seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso divertido que não fez nada para esconder o lampejo de alívio nos olhos dele, ele pensou que ela diria não. Mesmo agora, ele não confiava nessa estranha amizade que existia entre eles.

* * *

Voltando ao seu próprio quarto, ela se viu incapaz de voltar a dormir, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Sentada em sua mesa, ela começou a compor uma carta para Luna. Certamente era altamente significativo que seu primeiro impulso ao completar a poção tenha sido contar a ela sobre isso e compartilhar o triunfo. Mas enquanto ela tentava descrever aquele momento desprotegido quando ele sorriu para ela, Hermione vacilou, e descobriu que ela realmente não queria contar a ninguém sobre isso, mesmo Luna, tinha sido muito particular, de alguma forma. E ela não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre isso.

Não o tornara mais bonito, ou qualquer outra coisa de um romance ruim. Severus parecia muito melhor do que quando era professor dela, mas isso não dizia muito. Ele nunca seria atraente. Mas havia um senso sobre ele, um certo carisma que era estranhamente convincente quando ele não estava em um de seus humores desagradáveis, e naquele momento de contato visual o sorriso tinha suavizado suas arestas duras, temporariamente abaixado suas defesas, e o fez parece muito menos remoto, mais humano, e masculino. Ou talvez ela simplesmente tivesse se tornado mais consciente disso.

Depois de um tempo, ela concluiu lentamente que era pelo menos em parte porque o que existia entre ela e Severus era uma amizade adulta. Seus outros amigos eram pessoas que ela conhecia desde a infância, e havia certa inocência sobre isso, porque em muitos aspectos ela sempre os via como crianças de onze anos e eles a viam da mesma maneira. As amizades desenvolvidas entre dois adultos eram mais complexas e menos inocentes, especialmente porque eram sexos opostos. Tecnicamente, é claro, Severus deveria vê-la primeiro como uma menina de onze anos de cabelos grisalhos, mas ela não teve essa impressão, ele a tratou como um adulto e quase como um igual.

Grande parte do restante daquela resposta peculiar poderia ser atribuída à pura biologia, ela disse a si mesma com tristeza. Severus era do sexo masculino, e pelos padrões do mundo bruxo ele não era muito mais velho que ela, ele não era mais tão atraente assim, gostava da companhia dele, e fazia muito tempo que ela não estava em um encontro com ninguém. Sem dúvida isso explicava sua reação também, e ele reagiu, ela podia se lembrar agora, suas pupilas dilatavam-se levemente e algo tremulava em suas profundezas antes que as duas olhassem para o outro lado.

Espero que isso tenha sido tudo. Qualquer outra coisa seria incrivelmente complicada e sem dúvida embaraçosamente unilateral. Adolescente vago Lockhart-lapsos relacionados com o julgamento de lado, Hermione tinha evitado muitas complicações românticas até agora, sem paixões não correspondidas, sem homens irremediavelmente inadequados e sem relacionamentos desastrosos, a menos que Ron contasse, e depois de todo esse tempo ela não tinha certeza se ele contava. Não foi tão ruim assim.

Então, novamente, não houve histórias de sucesso, ela refletiu. Era muito difícil encontrar algo em comum com a maioria dos homens, não necessariamente porque ela era mais esperta do que eles, mas porque ela era mais intelectual. Até que ela tivesse começado conversas regulares com Severus, ela não tinha percebido o quão isolado isso a fez se sentir, como se querer discutir algo complexo ou acadêmico fosse de algum modo um pecado.

\- Estou acordada há muito tempo, Crooks. A qualquer minuto eu vou estar invocando sorvete e cantando All By Myself ou algo assim - ela informou a sua familiar, que contraiu uma orelha em resposta, mas nem se incomodou em desenrolar. Sorrindo, ela escaneou sua carta meio escrita para Luna e depois de um momento pensou no fogo, ela escreveria amanhã, quando estivesse mais certa do quanto queria dizer.

* * *

Era agora meados de abril, e uma manhã chuvosa de primavera viu Hermione no quarto de Severus. Ela teve que discutir por um longo tempo para conseguir que ele concordasse com isso, originalmente ele planejara levar a poção para o laboratório, que não era a localização mais confortável do mundo. Ele havia cedido com má graça, franzindo o cenho e murmurando que a dor não seria menor só porque ele estava deitado em um colchão, ele tinha diminuído em um silêncio sombrio quando ela havia apontado que, embora isso fosse verdade, ele não se machucaria se ele entrasse em convulsões em um colchão, enquanto ele definitivamente se machucaria se estivesse em um chão frio de pedra.

Seu quarto era tão impessoal quanto o resto de seus aposentos, na verdade, mais ainda. O único vestígio de personalidade em qualquer lugar da sala era a pilha de livros de bolso surrados na mesinha de cabeceira. Poderia ter sido um quarto de hotel além disso, sua caravana tinha mais senso de personalidade.

Severus sentou-se na beira da cama, estudando o pequeno frasco em suas mãos. Ele não parecia feliz, em parte, isso seria porque ele estava se preparando para suportar uma dor agonizante, mas também porque ficaria indefeso pela duração. Hermione sabia que ele não apreciaria o insight e se ocupou em transformar uma poltrona ao lado da cama e se acomodar confortavelmente, com um curioso Crookshanks pousando em um dos braços para assistir. Ele olhou de lado para sua audiência e zombou.

\- Posso pegar alguma coisa para você, Granger? Alguma pipoca, talvez?

Reconhecendo o desdém como defensivo Severus em vez de desagradável Severus, ela o ignorou e respondeu calmamente: - Isso não é entretenimento, e nós dois sabemos disso. Eu estarei aqui quando acabar.

Ele se esquivou do contato visual, olhando para baixo e se mexendo desconfortavelmente antes de respirar fundo e levantar o frasco. - Saúde - disse ele sem emoção, fechando os olhos e engolindo a poção o mais rápido que conseguiu engolir.

* * *

Demorou mais do que Severus calculou. Ah, o tratamento real parecia ter acabado em duas horas, até onde ela podia julgar, mas a essa altura ele desmaiara e não recuperava a consciência até aquela tarde. O que provavelmente era muito bom, Hermione considerou, já que lhe dava tempo para se recuperar de sua náusea e secar suas lágrimas e geralmente se recompor. No momento em que ele realmente abriu os olhos, ela estava lendo um dos livros que estavam ao lado de sua cama, surpreendentemente, uma antologia de poemas.

\- Severus! - Ela largou o livro e se inclinou para frente, observando-o ansiosamente enquanto ele piscava e se concentrava nela. - Você está bem? Funcionou?

\- Eu sinceramente espero que sim - ele respondeu com voz rouca. - Eu odiaria passar por isso por nada. - Ele estremeceu, fechando os olhos. - Deus, eu tinha esquecido o quanto isso doía.

\- Não parece o tipo de coisa que você poderia esquecer...

\- Eu pensava, antes, que eu estava simplesmente me acostumando com isso. Parece que deve ter sido dano nos nervos, e eu simplesmente não estava percebendo isso completamente.

\- Ainda dói?

\- Oh, sim - ele respondeu em uma voz oca, com os olhos fechados. - É assim que eu sei que está funcionando. Todos os nervos estão regenerados. Vai doer até que tudo esteja menos cru.

Depois de um momento, ela cautelosamente derramou um copo de água do jarro ao lado da cama e ofereceu a ele. - Você pode se sentar o suficiente para beber? - ela perguntou.

Como resposta, ele lutou dolorosamente em uma posição sentada com orgulho puro e teimoso, recusando-se a admitir o quanto ele estava sofrendo, e pegou o copo, bebendo lentamente antes de devolvê-lo e afundar-se contra os travesseiros. - O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou em tom mais clínico. - Eu não me lembro muito, exceto dor.

\- Não funcionou imediatamente. Você começou a parecer desconfortável depois de alguns segundos, mas não pareceu realmente começar a doer por alguns minutos. - Hermione estremeceu. - Era difícil dizer. Eu poderia ter lidado se você estivesse gritando, ou algo assim, mas você não estava fazendo nenhum som, exceto pela sua respiração. Você estava tremendo, não convulsões, mas tremores, como o ataque em fevereiro, e você estava obviamente com dor, mas você estava totalmente em silêncio, e não respondeu a nada do que eu disse.

Severus assentiu com a voz sombria. - Era... uma espécie de orgulho para mim, nunca gritar sob o Cruciatus. Mesmo o Lorde das Trevas não podia me fazer gritar assim, na maioria das vezes. Se ele queria que eu gritasse, ele tinha que ser criativo, não que isso represente um problema para ele, é claro, suponho que agora esteja simplesmente enraizado em mim fazer o mínimo de barulho possível quando estou ferido, há certas técnicas para bloquear a dor...

E ela não queria saber como ele tinha sido condicionado a dar essa resposta. Ela se perguntou brevemente se deveria lhe contar a verdade, que cerca de uma hora depois ele evidentemente escorregou para algum tipo de flashback, já que ele tinha começado a lutar contra restrições invisíveis e, nem mesmo implorando, ela poderia ter lidado com isso, mas simplesmente pedindo em voz baixa que parasse em um tom curiosamente resignado que dizia que ele sabia que não. Foi quando ela ficou doente.

Tentando combinar com seu distanciamento clínico, ela continuou: - Você tinha seus olhos fechados o tempo todo. Parecia ser pior em seu braço esquerdo, mas não sei se isso era físico ou psicológico. Durou talvez duas horas, mas em algum momento na segunda hora você perdeu a consciência. Você ainda estava tremendo, mas era obviamente contrações musculares e não qualquer movimento que estivesse fazendo. Cerca de uma hora atrás, os tremores diminuíram, e você ficou inconsciente desde então.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, pensativo, e piscou quando Crookshanks pulou na cama e veio cheirá-lo. - Qual é o seu problema, bola de pelos? - ele perguntou ao gato fracamente.

Hermione tentou sorrir. - Ele está quase tão preocupado quanto eu. Acho que ele pensou que algo estava atacando você, no começo.

\- Animal estúpido - ele resmungou, virando o rosto para longe da inspeção minuciosa de Crookshanks antes de ceder e começar a acariciá-lo. - Eu sinto muito que qualquer um de vocês tiveram que testemunhar isso - acrescentou sem olhar para ela.

Ela o encarou por um longo momento, reprimida severamente em seus dois primeiros impulsos - para começar a chorar de novo ou tentar estrangulá-lo - e finalmente respondeu: - Eu pensei que eram apenas grifinórios que persistiam em pedir desculpas por coisas que não tinham nada a ver com eles.

Ele riu asperamente e estremeceu. - Touché.

\- Você quer alguma coisa? Eu não posso cozinhar em qualquer lugar perto tão bem quanto você pode, mas eu posso cozinhar. Ou posso fazer os elfos domésticos trazerem alguma coisa.

\- Não. Eu não preciso de uma babá. - Sua voz estava se aproximando de seus tons formalmente nítidos, as paredes subindo rapidamente.

\- Pare de ser tão teimoso - ela retrucou. - Você está ferido. O que aconteceu com 'nem tudo precisa ser uma batalha, às vezes é necessário admitir que você é apenas humano'?

Ele piscou e franziu a testa. - Você se lembra? Não importa. Eu não sou meramente teimoso. Eu não estou machucado, apenas sentindo dor, e eu tenho sofrido pior. A dor não vai aliviar mais rápido porque eu estou mentindo por aí sem nada para fazer, a não ser pensar nisso. Eu me sentirei melhor em mim mesmo se eu estiver de pé e em movimento. Além disso, ajudará a reafirmar a ligação entre os novos nervos e meus músculos.

_É claro que eu me lembro._ Ela franziu o cenho para ele, percebendo que não havia nada que pudesse dizer ou fazer que o persuadisse a simplesmente descansar. - Obstinado despresível. Tudo bem. Vá em frente e se machuque.

Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto ele lutava para não sorrir. - Mulher insuportável. Você não pode consertar o mundo. Vá ser mãe outra pessoa por um tempo, eu nem preciso disso, nem mereço isso.

\- Essa é a sua opinião.

\- E é o meu corpo e minha poção, e estes são os meus quartos. - Ele se sentou, cuidadosamente empurrando Crookshanks para um lado, e lentamente balançou as pernas para fora da cama. Ele estava se movendo cautelosamente, mas ela teve que admitir que ele parecia longe melhor do que ela teria esperado. Então, novamente, com sua experiência de tolerância à dor, ele provavelmente poderia andar sobre duas pernas quebradas sem mostrar nenhum sinal de dor.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e disse, meio admirada e meio em desespero: - Você nunca desiste, não é?

\- Você não desiste, não até que você morra. Dado que minha vida melhorou drasticamente este ano, seria um pouco tolo deixar ir agora.

\- Eu estou escolhendo tomar isso como um elogio, mesmo que eu duvide que tenha sido intencional - ela o informou em um tom elevado. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela acrescentou rapidamente: - E agora que você está teoricamente fraco e desequilibrado enquanto se recupera, eu tenho um favor a pedir de você...

Severus olhou para ela cautelosamente. A suspeita em seus olhos ardia para ver, mas não era pessoal, e com o tempo ele aprenderia a confiar nela um pouco mais. Dado o que ela realmente ia perguntar, era quase engraçado vê-lo tenso. - O que?

Ela sorriu inocentemente para ele. - Alimente o Crookshanks para mim, semana que vem? Estou passando a última semana do feriado na Toca para conversar com todos e visitar amigos.

A tensão o deixou e ele riu suavemente, evidentemente capaz de apreciar o jeito que ela acabara de brincar com ele. - Acredito que posso fazer isso. Eu diria que aproveite sua visita, mas acho difícil imaginar algo pior.

\- Eles não são tão ruins assim - ela respondeu, tentando soar indignada enquanto lutava contra o riso. Mais a sério, ela acrescentou: - Se você precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, não seja teimoso demais para perguntar.

\- Eu me recuso a ser lecionado sobre obstinação por um grifinório, particularmente não de você - ele respondeu, sacudindo a mão com desdém para ela. - Para fora você.

\- Você claramente não está bem se esse é o melhor insulto que você pode inventar - ela retrucou com um sorriso, se afastando.

Quando ela estava saindo, ela o ouviu chamar suavemente depois dela - Hermione?

\- Sim?

\- ...Obrigado.

\- A qualquer momento, Severus, e eu quero dizer isso.

* * *

\- Então ele está curado agora? - Luna perguntou interessada. As duas haviam se encontrado para uma velha e antiquada terapia de compras e café no meio do feriado.

\- Ele diz que sim. Eu suponho que nós realmente não saberemos com certeza se ele não tiver outro ataque. Espero que sim, eu não acho que eu poderia assistir isso de novo.

\- Foi tão horrível? - Luna perguntou com simpatia.

\- Não. Isso foi o pior. Se ele estivesse chorando ou gritando, eu poderia ter lidado com isso, sabe? Mas ele apenas, quase ignorou isso. Ele é tão forte, isso me assusta um pouco. E todo vez eu me pego pensando sobre como ele aprendeu a suportar a dor tão bem, isso me faz querer chorar.

\- Isso faz sentido. Ele não teve uma vida fácil. Mas olhe para isso de forma positiva, ele deixou você ajudar. Parece que o projeto está indo bem.

Hermione sorriu. - Verdade. Melhor do que eu pensei que seria. Na verdade, somos amigos adequados, eu acho.

\- Ele é uma boa companhia para você - observou Luna, desenhando distraidamente a espuma em cima de seu cappuccino com a colher.

\- O que te faz dizer isso?

Sua amiga olhou para cima com seu sorriso sonhador normal. - Eu não te vejo tão feliz há muito tempo - ela disse simplesmente.

Surpresa, Hermione estava prestes a protestar, até que ela parou e pensou sobre isso. No ano passado, ela passou a maior parte do seu tempo livre escondida em seu quarto com um livro e seu gato, frequentemente importunando seus amigos com longas cartas apenas para alguém conversar. Este ano, ela passara a maior parte do seu tempo livre com Severus, conversando sem parar sobre todos os tópicos sob o sol, ou ajudando-o com sua pesquisa, ou discutindo. Até os argumentos deles eram quase divertidos.

\- Você está certa - ela admitiu devagar. - É bom ter um amigo que eu vejo mais de uma vez a cada termo. Nós... nos damos bem. Mesmo quando ele está em um de seus humores. E nós gostamos de falar sobre as mesmas coisas.

\- Bom. Estou feliz por você.

\- Eu gostaria que os outros estivessem.

\- Oh? - A expressão vaga de Luna aguçou um pouco.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, seu bom humor desaparecendo quando se lembrou dos últimos dias. - Ninguém mais parece apreciar que talvez eu seja realmente amigo de Severus. Acho que Molly e Arthur estão aliviados por ele estar bem agora, mas isso é o máximo possível. Harry e Ginny entendem por que eu queria ajudá-lo, mas agora que ele está resolvido em seu trabalho novamente eles parecem pensar que é isso. E Ron... - Ela suspirou. - Eu dou outro dia antes que ele realmente diga algo rancoroso e eu acabo azarando ele ou saindo. Parece que é um pecado querer falar sobre mim mesma e o que eu tenho feito quando eu tenho que ouvir sobre quadribol de novo. Isso me lembra de por que nos separamos.

\- Você nunca teria trabalhado de qualquer maneira - Luna respondeu calmamente, tomando seu café. - Ronald é meu amigo, mas ele é_, o que era essa frase?,_ uma verruga insensível. Você merece alguém que realmente a entenda, ou pelo menos alguém que esteja preparado para fazer o esforço.

Sorrindo ironicamente, Hermione tomou seu próprio café. - Príncipe encantado?

\- Oh, como no conto de fadas dos trouxas? Não. Você ficaria completamente entediada com alguém assim, e você não é do tipo que precisa se preocupar. Não... você precisa de alguém com quem possa discutir, alguém que possa acompanhar com você. Um desafio.

\- Você tem pensado muito sobre isso...

\- Não realmente. Parece apenas óbvio. - Luna olhou para cima e sorriu vagamente. - De qualquer forma, você está mais feliz agora. Realmente não importa se alguém mais aprova, não é?

Hermione hesitou, surpresa ao ouvir isso com tanta brutalidade, depois sorriu. - Não, você está certa, não tem. Obrigada.

\- Mantenha-me atualizada - ela respondeu ambiguamente, terminando o último de seu café.

* * *

Quando Hermione invadiu a escola alguns dias depois, a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi o próprio Severus, sentado nos degraus do lado de fora e fumando um cigarro ao sol. Ele olhou para cima com uma expressão intrigada quando ela se aproximou e se levantou devagar. - Eu pensei que você não deveria voltar até o final da semana?

\- Eu não viria. Mudança de plano - ela disse secamente.

Ele piscou, olhando para ela. - O que aconteceu?

\- Nada.

\- Bem, isso é certamente convincente.

\- Deixe isso, Severus, por favor. - Ela passou por ele e ele se moveu para bloquear seu caminho. Ela franziu o cenho para ele.

\- Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia você ir para dentro até que você esteja mais calma - disse ele em uma voz cuidadosamente neutra. - É provável que você comece a azarar algumas antiguidades valiosas. E o único que permite aterrorizar os estudantes daqui é eu. Por favor, respeite meu território.

Ela bufou, ainda com raiva demais para se divertir. - Eu entendo que você vai insistir.

\- Sim. Venha, ande comigo. - Ele não deu a ela muita escolha, tomando um aperto firme em seu cotovelo e conduzindo-a de volta pelo caminho um pouco antes de se virar e conduzi-la através das árvores.

\- Onde estamos indo?

\- Em algum lugar que me ajuda a pensar, às vezes - ele respondeu sem ajuda. Tarde, ocorreu-lhe que ela não tinha perguntado como ele estava, seu mancar era tão bom como nunca, e ele parecia estar se movendo bem o suficiente. Olhando para a cara, ele não parecia mais cansado ou estressado do que o habitual, e na verdade parecia melhor do que ele tinha desde antes de começar a gastar cada momento livre trabalhando no laboratório.

\- Aqui, sente-se. - Sua voz interrompeu sua preocupação alguns minutos depois, e ela se sentou obedientemente em uma árvore caída antes de olhar para onde ele a trouxe e piscou. Ela conhecia essa clareira sombria, vagamente, mas nunca estivera aqui nessa época do ano anterior, o lugar inteiro estava coberto de bluebells, o perfume doce pairava pesadamente no ar. Sentou-se ao lado dela e olhou para as flores em silêncio, terminando o cigarro, beliscando o toco e casualmente e sem varinha, sumindo com o resto.

Seguindo seu exemplo, Hermione sentou-se em silêncio, absorvendo a atmosfera pacífica. A luz do sol estava quente e criava um padrão de luz e sombra manchada que realçava a rica cor dos bluebells. Havia pássaros cantando em algum lugar, e ela sempre gostou da fragrância de bluebells, embora ela raramente tivesse sentido o cheiro tão forte antes.

Severus deve ter sentido ela relaxar. Depois de um tempo, ele perguntou em voz baixa: - O que aconteceu?

Suspirando, ela mudou de posição. - Realmente não era nada grande. Eu só... perdi a paciência.

\- Isso é um eufemismo. Eu não vi você com raiva há muito tempo.

\- Não, provavelmente não. Normalmente, quando estou com raiva, vou para o meu quarto e choro um pouco para deixá-la sair. - Olhando de lado, ela sorriu timidamente. - Não entre em pânico, não vou infligir isso em você novamente.

Ele bufou suavemente e recostou-se um pouco, pernas longas esticadas na frente dele e cruzou os tornozelos. - Estaria à minha frente para assumir que foi Potter ou Weasley que te enfureceu tanto? - ele perguntou secamente.

\- Provavelmente, mas isso não te faz errado - ela respondeu com um suspiro. - Eles estavam apenas... sendo eles mesmos. Eu acho mais difícil tolerar isso agora que não somos mais crianças. Quer dizer, às vezes eu gostaria de ter uma chance de falar, sabe? Eu tenho amigos e hobbies e uma carreira também, e eu gostaria muito de compartilhar isso com eles, exceto que eu não consigo falar nada. Eu estava tentando falar sobre a poção que você fez, não se preocupe, eles não conheço os detalhes de como você estava doente. Eu estava apenas tentando explicar os processos. Eu sabia que eles não estariam realmente interessados no aspecto técnico, mas eu só queria falar sobre ajudar você a fazer isso, porque foi algo que eu gostei e estava interessada, então eu tolamente presumi que meus amigos estariam dispostos a ouvir. Harry acabou de desligar, e Ron me disse para calar a boca antes de ele começar a falar sobre sua última namorada pela quinta vez naquela manhã.

\- Ele é tão diplomático como sempre, parece - Severus murmurou.

\- Oh, não, isso não foi o que me incomodou. Nós já passamos muito tempo agora, e eu já passei por isso. Era só que ele sempre tem que falar sobre si mesmo. Harry é o mesmo. Nenhum dos dois eles podem suportar não ser o centro da conversa quando são apenas nós e nossos amigos, mesmo que Harry pelo menos odeie quando há outros por perto. E... poderia ter me incomodado, sabe? Mas isso nunca ocorreu a Rony. Eu só... eu gostaria que eles pensassem às vezes. Eu não gosto de sentir que estou exagerando ou sendo muito sensível só porque eu quero falar sobre outros amigos.

\- Eu particularmente não desejo insultar seus amigos, bem, não, isso é uma mentira. Eu faço. Se você está esperando por algum deles para pensar, você está em uma espera muito longa. Enquanto você está esperando, se você desejar, posso acender uma fogueira e você pode olhar para ela na vã esperança de que ela se congele.

Relutantemente, Hermione se encontrou sorrindo. - Pelo menos você é honesto sobre isso. E você entende que eles são meus amigos, quando eu não estou lutando contra o desejo de estrangulá-los. Eles não parecem capazes de compreender o conceito de que você é meu amigo também.

\- Você estava... me defendendo? - Ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso. Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Sim. Eu sempre faço, você sabe. É verdade que sempre costumava ser porque eu desaprovava não respeitar um professor, mas agora... eu gosto de falar com você, mesmo se nós discutirmos, e eu não gosto de ser tratada como se eu estivesse sendo irracional só porque quero que meus amigos saibam que estou gostando mais do trabalho.

Ele não respondeu, aparentemente surpreso com essa revelação, e eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O silêncio era pacífico, ela observou, Severus não era do tipo que se incomodava ou ficava inquieto só porque ninguém estava falando. Ele não era para conversa fiada, se ele não tivesse nada a dizer, ele não dizia nada. Foi sossegado, depois da semana que ela teve, e era lindo aqui com as bluebells.

\- É lindo aqui - ela disse baixinho depois de um tempo.

\- Sim - ele concordou suavemente.

\- Como você sabia?

\- Como eu encontrei este lugar, ou por que eu te trouxe aqui?

\- Ambos, realmente.

Seus lábios se contraíram em um de seus quase sorrisos. - Eu conheço este lugar há muito tempo. Muitas vezes eu andava pelo terreno sozinho quando era menino, geralmente para encontrar lugares escondidos ou bons lugares para emboscadas - admitiu ironicamente. - Eu tinha passado por aqui antes, mas foi pura sorte que me trouxe de volta quando as bluebells estavam em flor. Depois disso, eu voltei todos os anos. Quanto à outra pergunta... eu gosto de estar do lado de fora se eu estou de mau humor, meu temperamento não melhora ao ficar confinado às masmorras - acrescentou em tom seco. - É difícil ficar com raiva quando você está em algum lugar quente, ensolarado e com cheiro doce.

\- Sim. Obrigada.

\- Por mais que eu tenha gostado de ver você se descontrolar em algum segundo ano inofensivo, teria sido terrivelmente confuso.

\- Bem, eu tive uma excelente professor nesse sentido - ela disse maliciosamente, sorrindo para o brilho de diversão em seus olhos. Ela havia notado recentemente que Severus parecia mais disposto a rir de si mesmo nos dias de hoje, dentro dos limites.

\- Tão bom saber que eu consegui ensinar-lhe algo de valor - ele demorou.

\- Oh, você fez, mesmo que você nunca tenha pretendido - disse ela calmamente. De uma forma ou de outra, ela aprendeu bastante com o seu exemplo, coisas como aprender a ver o que ela disse, aprendendo a ficar de olho em seus arredores para veja quem pode estar por perto, aprendendo a estar preparado (a ameaça do Prof. Snape descendo sobre eles em um humor vingativo era muito mais eficaz do que Moody latindo "Vigilância Constante!" para eles o tempo todo). Lições óbvias, a força do amor e o preço da coragem, e a capacidade do espírito humano de suportar além dos limites razoáveis.

Hermione não disse nada disso, ela não teria sido capaz de passar pela primeira frase sem gaguejar e corar como uma garota, mas ela não precisava. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e ele apressadamente desviou o olhar, impensadamente inclinando-se um pouco para a frente, de modo que seus cabelos se viraram para a frente e esconderam o rosto, um gesto que ela só tinha visto nas memórias dos outros antes. Por um momento, sentiu um desejo quase irresistível de estender a mão e empurrar gentilmente o cabelo para longe do rosto dele, e prontamente juntou os dedos no colo até que o impulso louco passou.

Buscando algo mais para dizer, ela recuou em seus pensamentos anteriores. - Como você está, Severus? Os efeitos da poção diminuíram?

\- Quase completamente - ele respondeu depois de um momento, sua voz um pouco distante, como se ele estivesse pensando em outra coisa. - Na verdade, funcionou melhor do que eu esperava. Quando os últimos vestígios de dor tiverem diminuído, vou tentar alguns encantos diagnósticos e ver se houve alguma melhora.

\- Bom. Estou feliz.

O silêncio confortável caiu mais uma vez quando a noite ficou mais escura, até que finalmente ele se mexeu. - Eu deveria voltar. Ainda tenho que avaliar meus projetos finais do sétimo ano antes do início do período de verão.

Ela assentiu, depois piscou surpresa quando ele se levantou e lhe ofereceu uma mão, aparentemente inteiramente automática. Tomando isso, ela reprimiu um arrepio quando seus longos dedos se enrolaram em torno dos dela, cobrindo-o enquanto ela se levantava observando calmamente: - Você foi obviamente bem educado...

Ele franziu o cenho levemente, então pareceu perceber o que ele tinha feito e encolheu os ombros, desajeitadamente deixando ir. - Na verdade não, como você deve saber. Mas quando eu era menino, as cortesias antiquadas ainda eram ensinadas em Hogwarts, hoje em dia isso é considerado extremamente rigoroso e visto como uma afetação puramente sanguínea, mas naquela época nos ensinavam a etiqueta. Levantando-se quando uma senhora entra na sala, abrindo portas e assim por diante.

\- Que... estranho - ela disse surpresa, e ele sorriu levemente.

\- Para você, talvez, mas era o caminho normal então. Ainda é, nas velhas famílias, eu acredito. Nós também aprendemos algumas das velhas artes tradicionais, dança, esgrima, cavalgar.

\- Você está inventando isso.

\- Não, estou falando sério. Não foi diferente de algo saído de um romance de Austen.

Isso parecia muito estranho para Hermione, mas agora que ela pensava sobre isso, Severus tinha modos um pouco antiquados. Ela realmente não tinha notado, mas ele geralmente a acompanhava até a porta quando ela deixou a caravana durante o verão, e também o fez quando ela saiu de seus aposentos. Agora ele realmente se curvou um pouco e ofereceu-lhe o braço, e ela revirou os olhos. - Não conta como boas maneiras se você está fazendo isso para enrolar as pessoas - ela disse a ele, sorrindo enquanto gentilmente pegava o braço oferecido.

\- Bobagem. Metade da razão pela qual esses costumes um tanto antiquados ainda existem é que as famílias antigas podem praticar formas cada vez mais sutis de cortar uns aos outros mortos.

Eles começaram a caminhada de volta para Hogwarts, e ela olhou para ele no crepúsculo. - Eu não acredito na pilotagem ou na esgrima.

\- Eu admito fazer esses dois - ele admitiu com outro quase sorriso. - A dança é verdadeira, e a etiqueta também. E eu sei montar e cercar.

\- Mesmo?

\- Oh, sim. Eu aprendi muitas coisas estranhas durante minhas viagens, estranho para um bruxo, de qualquer maneira.

\- Seu joelho não impede você, a cavalo?

\- Na verdade não, embora doa um pouco se eu for por muito tempo. Ou aconteceu, isso foi há alguns anos, afinal de contas.

\- Eu não ando de bicicleta desde os treze anos - ela disse remanescentemente. - E eu nunca tentei esgrima - ela acrescentou ironicamente.

\- Você deveria - ele disse distante. - Poucas pessoas, trouxas ou bruxo, estão preparadas para enfrentar um adversário que de repente está segurando uma espada. - Ele parecia estar pensando em outra coisa de novo, e ela estava contente em andar em silêncio, sentindo o movimento do músculo em seu antebraço sob sua mão, ele estava tenso, aparentemente não sobre seus problemas com contato físico.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, ele não pareceu inclinado a falar, e uma vez que ela pegou Crookshanks, ela voltou para seus próprios aposentos com um grande esforço para pensar. Não menos do que foi o pequeno arrepio que ela sentiu quando tocou a mão dele._ Oh céus._

* * *

Hermione ficou tremendamente aliviada ao descobrir nos próximos dias que, na verdade, ela não corou quando o viu, seu coração não pulou quando ele falou, e não havia eletricidade quando ela o tocou, pelo menos a maioria das vezes. Esta não era a queda hormonal tola que ela temia. Na verdade, era muito mais simples, ela gostava dele, mais do que isso, ela se sentia atraída por ele. Tudo o que aconteceu foi que ela simplesmente começou a perceber que ele era do sexo masculino.

E ele não era precisamente desinteressante, ela refletiu, agora que sua pele e cabelo não eram mais tão gordurosos e seus dentes não eram amarelos e ele não estava vivendo em um único nervo desgastado. Sua voz realmente era ridiculamente sexy quando ele não estava rosnando, e às vezes até quando ele estava, contanto que não fosse dirigido a ela, o homem poderia realmente fazer o sarcasmo soar maravilhoso. Ela gostava de seus olhos escuros e intensos, e ele tinha mãos bonitas com aqueles dedos longos e elegantes. Ele também usava cabelos compridos, ela achava difícil imaginá-lo com um corte curto. Mesmo seu nariz não era tão perceptível agora, com as outras pequenas mudanças em sua aparência, e isso deu ao seu personagem de rosto.

Depois que ela teve tempo para pensar sobre isso, ela concluiu que era uma daquelas coisas de "amizade de adultos" novamente. Seus outros amigos do sexo masculino estavam firmemente na categoria de "irmãos", Harry e Neville sempre tinham sido, e os meninos Weasley também, com a exceção ocasional de Ron, e ela não tinha mais certeza disso. Fazia sentido que Severus fosse diferente, já que ela não o conhecia como um adolescente constantemente se metendo em confusão, quando ela via os outros, ela via o garoto primeiro e o homem em segundo.

Também era importante lembrar que ela não estava em um encontro há mais de um ano, mais perto de dois anos, agora que ela pensava sobre isso. Isso era muito deprimente, mas ela não costumava conhecer novas pessoas nos dias de hoje. Severus e Neville eram os únicos homens próximos da idade dela que ela via regularmente, e Neville era falado, não do seu tipo, e sempre gravado em sua memória como um menino de onze anos com uma tendência a gaguejar perdendo seu sapo.

Depois que ela classificou isso para sua própria satisfação, ela se sentiu melhor. O próprio Severus parecia completamente inconsciente de seu dilema, eles haviam entrado no último semestre agora, e ele tinha sete anos de estudantes para praticar os exames, bem como uma casa para cuidar, além dos preparativos para o próximo ano. Ele havia atualizado um pouco o programa este ano e estava considerando mais algumas mudanças no ano que vem. Tudo isso significava que ele estava muito ocupado, ela ainda passava muito do seu tempo livre com ele, mas na maior parte do tempo ela sentava-se no que se tornara sua cadeira em seus aposentos e continuava abrindo caminho através das estantes de livros enquanto ele cavava os montes de papéis que o atormentavam.

\- Eu estava querendo perguntar - ele disse distraidamente em uma sonolenta tarde de domingo enquanto ele assinava outro formulário e o colocava na pilha que uma vez fora uma bandeja de saída - o que você realmente faz quando não está ensinando? Você tem menos de meia dúzia de aulas por semana.

\- Eu incomodo os mestres de Poções rabugentos - ela respondeu serenamente, sorrindo e colocando o livro no chão. - Não muito, se eu for honesta. Pesquisa. Eu colaborei em alguns papéis de Feitiços e Transfiguração, e publiquei uma ou duas pequenas coisas da minha autoria. Nada que abalasse a terra.

\- Não é... um desperdício? Você poderia ser muito mais.

_Como você poderia_, ela pensou, não pela primeira vez. Quando ela começou sua pesquisa sobre Severus, ela percebeu quantas qualificações ele tinha e quanta pesquisa ele tinha feito, ele estava absolutamente perdido ensinando crianças, e era bastante óbvio que ele não gostava disso.

Sabendo melhor do que reconhecer o que realmente tinha sido um elogio adorável, ela deu de ombros e explicou: - No momento é. Eu estou... esperando. Ano que vem eu ganharei uma aula. Os Estudos dos Trouxas se tornarão uma opção um ano antes do que atualmente. Eventualmente Minerva planeja torná-lo obrigatório para os estudantes mais jovens, e eu estarei ensinando em tempo integral. Se nada mais, a guerra nos ensinou que a sociedade bruxa ainda está perigosamente dividida, e isso é principalmente devido à ignorância. A maioria dos sangues puros não sabe nada da sociedade trouxa. Os nascidos-trouxas são encorajados a deixar esse mundo para trás, e meio-sangues como você, que conhecem os dois lados de sua herança, são tão raros quanto os dentes de galinha. Eu já mencionei isso antes.

\- Star Wars - ele disse baixinho, lembrando.

\- Sim. Harry é um bom exemplo, ele foi criado como um trouxa, mas ele deixou para trás o máximo possível. Ele e Gina têm um telefone, mas acho que é isso. Ou Seamus Finnegan, ele é mestiço, mas seu pai foi integrado no mundo dos bruxos e ele não sabia nada sobre os trouxas quando estávamos na escola, Tonks era o mesmo, e o pai dela era nascido trouxa, e isso não faz sentido. Olhe para você, você vive principalmente como trouxa . Por quê?

Ele começou a sorrir. - Porque é mais fácil - ele disse suavemente. - Acionar um interruptor de luz é muito menos esforço do que manter um feitiço, os feitiços de limpeza simplesmente não funcionam tão bem quanto fazer manualmente, pelo menos quando eu os uso, cozinhar por mágica não é muito mais rápido do que cozinhar à mão e não telefones são menos estranhos e mais privados do que as chamadas de Floo. Se você tem um rádio de qualquer maneira, pode sintonizar estações trouxas, já que a música é melhor. Os carros são mais seguros e mais confortáveis do que as vassouras. O Ministério percebeu, embora eu admita que a aparatação ainda é a melhor alternativa se o tempo é um problema. E a televisão e a Internet são provavelmente as melhores invenções, veja quanto de nossa pesquisa foi feita com computadores . - Seu sorriso se alargou. - A tecnologia suficientemente avançada é indistinguível da magia - ele citou.

\- Arthur C Clarke. Exatamente! - Ela vinha tentando há anos conseguir que seus amigos a ouvissem exatamente nesses mesmos pontos. - Mas todo mundo está programado para assumir que a magia deve ser automaticamente superior a qualquer coisa que os pobres trouxas conseguiram criar, então eles nem sequer consideram as alternativas, e é um pequeno passo para acreditar que os próprios trouxas são menores. Se as crianças bruxas aprendem desde cedo sobre o que foi alcançado e sobre o que os trouxas têm a nos oferecer, isso ajudará a reduzir todos aqueles preconceitos antigos.

\- Eu noto que você não é ingênua o suficiente para pensar que isso vai resolver tudo.

\- Não sou idiota, Severus, e percorri um longo caminho desde SPEW. - Ele reprimiu uma risada, e ela franziu o cenho para ele, inteiramente sem surpresa que ele soubesse disso. - Eu não quero mudar o mundo. Na verdade não. Eu cresci fora dessa fase idealista há muito tempo atrás. Mas isso é um começo, e vale a pena, ou será, em breve. - Ela encolheu os ombros, acalmando-se um pouco. - E enquanto isso, eu posso pesquisar qualquer coisa que me agrade e apenas tirar um tempo para relaxar. Eu nem sempre fiz isso. Tomei um emprego no Ministério depois dos meus NEWTs, pensando que as coisas iriam mudar agora que V - o Lorde das Trevas esta morto. Tenho certeza de que você pode adivinhar como esse pequeno sonho funcionou, mas eu era teimosa e me recusei a desistir, até que Minerva me ofereceu o posto de Estudos dos Trouxas há alguns anos e decidi que preferia fazer isso.

\- E o que você acha de ensinar?

\- Eu gosto disso. Eu suponho que isso faz uma grande diferença porque meu assunto é opcional, os estudantes não escolhem a menos que eles estejam genuinamente interessados, então eu não tenho que aturar qualquer um dos - os cabeças-ocas que você continuamente reclama. E eu também não tive que começar ensinando alunos que me conheciam quando eu era aluno. Se eu puder realmente começar a fazer a diferença também, terei quase tudo que eu realmente queria.

\- O que você planeja ensinar a esses jovens e preconceituosos puros sangues, então? - ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente curioso e sinceramente interessado, algo que ninguém mais tinha.

\- O ponto de partida terá que ser princípios básicos. Coisas como eletricidade e ciência. Além de Arthur Weasley, a maioria dos bruxos não está interessada, e os poucos estão errados e confusos. A maioria dos bruxos nem sabe como o mundo funciona, coisas como a gravidade ou o conteúdo do ar são apenas um dado adquirido. Então eu quero cobrir a história, muitas figuras trouxas importantes eram secretamente bruxas ou bruxos, mas muitas não eram. Tanto do passado teve um impacto tão grande no mundo dos bruxos, sem que ninguém perceba, e há lições valiosas a serem aprendidas. Se os magos soubessem mais sobre homens como Hitler, eles poderiam não ter sido tão rápidos em seguir Grindelwald ou o Lorde das Trevas. Eu também quero ensiná-los a sobreviver na Inglaterra dos Trouxas, sobre dinheiro, costumes e leis. Incentivar os alunos mais velhos a aprenderem a dirigir, talvez. Alguns dos meus colegas nem sabiam que havia uma rainha da Inglaterra, você sabia disso? E computadores! Muito da vida dos trouxas está se tornando informatizada hoje em dia. A maioria dos puros-sangues estaria totalmente desamparada se tivessem que fugir do mundo mágico da maneira que você fez. Se as caças às bruxas retornassem agora, todos estaríamos em sérios apuros. E isso é história novamente.

Abruptamente percebendo que ela tinha sido talvez um pouco entusiasmada demais, Hermione parou de falar e olhou para ele incerta, sentindo-se envergonhada. Havia uma sugestão de diversão em seu rosto, mas não era zombeteiro, e principalmente ele parecia realmente impressionado. - Você realmente pensou nisso.

\- Eu estive pensando sobre isso desde o meu primeiro ano - disse ela. - Na verdade, principalmente por causa de você.

Ele piscou e franziu a testa. - Eu?

\- Aquele quebra-cabeça lógico seu, guardando a Pedra Filosofal. Eu vinha fazendo quebra-cabeças assim há anos, mas Harry e Ron não faziam ideia. Eles nunca tinham visto esse tipo de enigmas antes. Nenhum sangue puro teria. Foi isso que tornou uma defesa tão eficaz. Isso me fez pensar que talvez magia nem sempre fosse o melhor caminho.

Isso lhe rendeu outro quase sorriso. - Eu baseio muitas das minhas lições na teoria de Poções sobre a química trouxa - ele confidenciou baixinho. - Muitos dos princípios são os mesmos. E minhas poções de cura, eu faço toda a preparação hospitalar porque ganho melhores resultados, e obtenho melhores resultados porque alterei a maioria das receitas, em muitos casos, usando inovações de remédio trouxas.

\- Eu não sabia disso, mas faz sentido. E desde que falei com você, tenho trabalhado no meu futuro currículo.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. - Oh, sim?

\- Você se lembra, no laboratório no começo do ano? Você disse que não achava que o mundo bruxo fosse capaz de produzir qualquer trabalho criativo de qualidade, seja música, arte, poesia ou prosa.

\- Você memorizou todas as conversas que já tivemos? - ele perguntou com uma ponta de diversão exasperada.

\- As mais importantes, sim - respondeu ela rapidamente. - Você estava certo. E o plano de aula que eu tinha apresentado era um pouco intensivo. Então, juntamente com todas as coisas importantes, eu quero encorajar os alunos a olhar para arte, música e literatura trouxas. Em parte é um alívio da luz, algo diferente. Em parte, dá uma visão da cultura dos trouxas e, em parte, os encoraja a experimentar coisas novas.

Ele transferiu seu olhar atento do rosto para a parede, e ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto pensava sobre as coisas. Finalmente, ele olhou de volta para ela, sua expressão séria, e disse baixinho: - Você pode não achar que quer mudar o mundo, Hermione, mas se isso funcionar... você não vai simplesmente mudá-lo, vai colocá-lo em fogo. Mudar essas atitudes antigas pode ser uma das coisas mais importantes que já aconteceram em nossa sociedade. Espero viver o suficiente para ver isso.

Surpreendida com a nota incomum em sua voz, e lutando para não corar ou chorar de felicidade por essa inesperada justificativa, ela sorriu e respondeu levemente: - Oh, você vai. Eu não me esforcei tanto para te deixar. Agora vá, e eu preciso de você para convencer sua Casa. Além disso, eu pretendo pegar algumas de suas músicas e seus livros quando se trata disso.

Ele soltou uma risada rouca, pego de surpresa. - Ah, é mesmo? E o que eu ganho com isso?

_Eu te devo alguns favores. Eu poderia pensar em algumas maneiras de pagá-los também._ Resistindo ao impulso de dizer que só para observar seu rosto, ela sorriu para ele. - Você começa a se juntar à revolução, camarada. Não apenas veja isso acontecer, mas participe. Se você não se importar em ajudar, há muito que você poderia demonstrar sobre viver com o melhor das duas culturas.

\- Então você vai irritar minha casa e roubar meus pertences, e me recompensar, forçando-me a trabalho extra? - ele perguntou, divertido. - Vocês grifinórios realmente não sabem como negociar.

\- Essa grifinória em particular está aprendendo com um sonserino. Eu sou uma aprendiz rápida, me dê tempo.


	13. Chapter 13

"The opposite of loneliness is not togetherness. It is intimacy."

_– Richard Bach._

* * *

Muito em breve os exames foram sobre eles. Hermione estava examinando muitos dos exames, para dar ao pessoal de tempo integral um pouco de espaço para respirar. Severus não tinha esse luxo, já que ele tinha que ficar de prontidão durante cada prática de Poções. Ninguém mais fiscalizou seu próprio assunto, mas, novamente, ninguém mais poderia produzir explosões se um aluno entrasse em pânico. Isso significava que ela não via tanto dele como ela tinha sido, mas desde que ela estava ocupada também não afetou muito. Ela se achava quase temendo as férias de verão. Seus amigos estariam ocupadas, e duvidava que fossem menos irritantes do que na Páscoa. Esperava, confiantemente, passar a folga em seu minúsculo apartamento, tentando não ferver até a morte ou cair do tédio.

\- Você tem algum plano para o verão, Severus? - ela perguntou preguiçosamente uma noite quente, alguns dias antes do final do semestre. Eles estavam do lado de fora novamente, mesmo nas masmorras, estava quente demais para ficar totalmente confortável por dentro.

\- Na verdade não - ele respondeu, prestando mais atenção à iluminação do cigarro do que à pergunta. - A caravana provavelmente precisará de alguns reparos, mas é só isso. Já tive o suficiente de viajar por um tempo. E você?

\- Não. Eu poderia ir embora, mas Luna está ocupada, e eu não acho que poderia tolerar mais ninguém por mais de um dia. Eu provavelmente visitarei algumas pessoas, mas fora isso, não. Talvez eu tente e pense em algo novo para começar a pesquisar... você está planejando algo novo?

\- Em algum momento eu estava pensando em tentar desenvolver um óleo melhor para o tratamento de tecido cicatricial - disse ele pensativo. - Eu tenho usado um produto trouxa - ele meio que riu brevemente - mas contra as cicatrizes de maldições ou criaturas mágicas há muito o que fazer e tenho certeza de que existe uma alternativa melhor.

\- Eu suponho que isso não é apenas para as cicatrizes em seu pescoço - disse ela suavemente, lembrando as cicatrizes que ela havia notado em seus braços no verão passado ou quando ele arregaçou as mangas enquanto trabalhava no laboratório.

\- Não. Existem muitos outros. - Ele deu de ombros e exalou uma fina nuvem de fumaça, vendo-a se dissipar no crepúsculo. - Nenhum deles machucou. Mas a pele está apertada e pode ser desconfortável.

\- Eu sei.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, a pergunta não feita clara em seu rosto, antes de evidentemente decidir que realmente não era da sua conta e desviar o olhar. Brevemente ela considerou contar a ele, mas decidiu contra isso por enquanto, não era um problema como tal, era apenas uma cicatriz, mas a conversa seria menos do que feliz e ela não estava com disposição para isso. Além disso, era um pouco mais pessoal do que ela achava que seria confortável, e se ele decidisse retribuir ela estava certa de que realmente não queria saber sobre suas cicatrizes. Ainda não, pelo menos.

\- Bem, esse é o projeto do ano que vem resolvido, então - ela disse levemente, para se distrair tanto quanto ele.

\- Você vai insistir em me atormentar de novo?

\- Agora, Severus, não seja desagradável. Admita, eu era moderadamente útil e não completamente irritante.

Ele apenas grunhiu amargamente em resposta, e ela não conseguiu segurar um sorriso, o que só fez ele franzir o cenho. Uma coisa sobre essa nova consciência dele, ela refletiu, isso lhe dera pelo menos algum grau de imunidade à carranca que uma vez a teria feito correr.

* * *

O último dia do termo trouxe seu caos habitual. Por fim, todos os alunos partiram e a equipe ficou no saguão de entrada, trocando suspiros de alívio antes de recolher seus pertences e partir, por sua vez. Hermione caminhou até os portões com Severo em silêncio, por uma vez sem esperar pelo intervalo, ele também não parecia estar de bom humor, apesar de seu triunfo anterior, quando o Sonserino conseguiu passar do quarto para o segundo lugar na classificação da casa.

\- Você está bem? - ela perguntou suavemente. Eles estavam entre os últimos a sair e a quietude silenciosa do terreno os cercou.

Ele exalou pesadamente. - Eu nunca gostei de voltar para casa durante o verão - ele disse categoricamente. - Mesmo que meus dias de escola fossem um inferno, na maior parte do tempo, sempre foi melhor do que estar em casa.

Essa deve ser a melhor escolha de Hobson, refletiu Hermione, confrontada com valentões de um lado e um pai violento do outro. É certo que ela não tinha nenhuma prova real de que seu pai havia abusado dele, mas certamente tinha sido fortemente sugerido por várias fontes, e se ela precisava de alguma prova, então estava escrito em seus olhos agora. Não sabendo realmente o que dizer, ela ajustou seu aperto na cesta de Crookshanks e tocou seu braço brevemente antes de retirar a mão, ele não se moveu sob o toque dela, mas ela suspeitava que era só porque ele tinha feito um esforço consciente para não fazê-lo.

\- E quando você tinha dezesseis anos... - ela disse sem jeito, lembrando do que ele havia dito.

Ele assentiu, mais em reconhecimento do que em concordância. - Isso não foi tão ruim quanto você pensa, ou tão ruim quanto provavelmente deveria ter sido. Eu... realmente não me importo que eles estejam mortos. Eu não senti nada de um jeito ou de outro sobre a minha mãe até aquele ponto. Eu teria me sentido mais se estivesse olhando para o corpo de um estranho. Quanto ao meu pai... - Ele fez uma pausa e seus lábios se contorceram num sorriso amargo. - Minha primeira reação foi raiva. - Sua voz caiu e um tipo obscuro de dor penetrou em seus olhos. - Eu tinha planejado matá-lo eu mesmo. Eu até tive o veneno maldito em meu baú. Eu tinha trabalhado em tudo isto. E o bastardo me enganou morrendo cedo.

Ela sabia que ele estava dizendo principalmente por valor de choque, intelectualmente. Mas isso não significava que não fosse verdade. De uma maneira estranha, Hermione pensou que estava agradecida pela lembrança de exatamente o que esse homem era capaz de fazer, a última coisa que ela queria para qualquer um deles era que ela criasse alguma imagem fantasiosa dele em sua cabeça ou o colocasse em um pedestal. E, mais estranhamente, a história não a incomodava tanto quanto talvez deveria ter feito. Na época, Severus tinha dezesseis anos. Ele tinha acabado de perder seu melhor amigo (não lhe ocorreu quando ele disse a ela sobre seus pais que era o mesmo verão que o incidente que ela tinha visto na Penseira, perto do lago). Na verdade, ele acabara de perder seu único amigo. Ele estava isolado e ferido e irritado e solitário, e ele estava voltando a semanas de abuso e infelicidade, sem perspectiva de escapar por algumas horas. Mas ele não tinha sido quebrado, então. Ela não achava que ele teria realmente passado por seu plano. Além disso, olhando para o rosto dele, ela também achou que ele também não acreditava. Alguns anos depois, teria sido uma história muito diferente, é claro, e agora ele não hesitaria nem por um segundo, mas de volta então? Não.

\- Às vezes as coisas não funcionam do jeito que achamos que deveriam - disse ela finalmente, - mas às vezes elas funcionam do jeito que deveriam.

Parecendo um pouco intrigado com a reação dela, Severus fez o melhor que pôde para zombar. - Se você citar Mick Jagger para mim, eu juro, vou azarar você.

\- Dê-me um pouco de crédito. Eu tenho um gosto melhor do que isso. E nós dois sabemos que você não poderia ter feito isso, não então. Eu poderia acreditar que você o amaldiçoaria, no calor do momento, mas eu não acredito que você fosse capaz de assassinato premeditado naquela época, ou você já teria feito isso.

\- Não seja ingênua.

\- Eu não sou. Eu estou sendo sincera, e você sabe disso. Agora, eu sei que você faria isso, se você realmente não visse uma alternativa, e eu posso acreditar que você não se sentiria muito. Mas você não poderia ter feito isso, e mesmo agora você não faria isso apenas para o seu próprio bem.

Ele não encontrava os olhos dela, enquanto eles ficavam de frente um para o outro à luz do sol. - Hermione, não cometa o erro de pensar que você sabe alguma coisa sobre o que eu sou capaz. Eu vi e fiz mais do que você poderia imaginar, e você não me conhece tão bem quanto você pensa que sabe.

\- Talvez não - ela respondeu, ainda surpreendentemente calma. - Mas eu estou chegando lá. Estendendo a mão, ela tocou o braço dele gentilmente, ignorando a reação dele quando ele automaticamente se afastou, e sorriu para ele. - Tenha um bom verão, Severus, e eu te vejo em setembro. - Tomando um aperto mais firme na cesta de Crookshanks, ela se virou antes que ele pudesse responder, sentindo os olhos dele enquanto ela se concentrava.

Na fração de segundo quando aparatou, enquanto o mundo girava vertiginosamente diante de seus olhos, ela ouviu distintamente sua voz sussurrar: - Setembro.

* * *

O verão não teve um começo auspicioso. Luna foi embora perseguindo alguma criatura bizarra e esperançosamente imaginária em Portugal, Harry e Gina entraram em uma de suas fases irritantemente nauseantes quando eles estavam ignorando tudo menos um ao outro (ela suspeitava que Ginny estava grávida novamente, ou se não, ela provavelmente estaria em breve) e todos os outros pareciam estar ocupados demais para conversar. Em absoluto. Ou encontro para uma bebida ou uma refeição. Ou até mesmo responder uma carta. Ela não se sentia tão solitária, frustrada, isolada ou entediada desde... bem, desde o verão passado, na verdade, até que um certo encontro na estação de Waterloo havia transformado sua vida tão completamente.

E isso, Hermione suspeitava, era a verdadeira razão pela qual ela se sentia tão irritada agora. Sentia a falta dele, sarcástica e irritante e desagradável, embora muitas vezes ele fosse, pelo menos ele estava disposto a falar com ela e a ouvir quando ela falava, independentemente da opinião dele sobre o assunto. E o tempo não estava ajudando, uma terrível onda de calor desceu e estava quente demais para se mexer, quase quente demais para pensar. E agora o maldito ventilador elétrico havia quebrado. Seu apartamento estava como um forno, independentemente de quantos Feitiços de Resfriamento ela tentasse.

Farta de tudo e de mau humor, sentou-se numa cadeira e pegou o celular, folheando a lista de endereços, na esperança de encontrar um amigo esquecido, de preferência alguém que morasse em algum lugar com ar-condicionado. Ela desenhou um espaço em branco, mas a última entrada fez sua carranca, ela tinha esquecido que ela tinha o número de Severus, embora por causa da sua privacidade ele fosse listado apenas como S. Impulsivamente ela lhe enviou uma mensagem de texto.

Bem, meu verão é total merda até agora. E o seu?

Era um desperdício de tempo mandar mensagens de texto para qualquer uma de suas amigas, na verdade, até Harry nunca havia entendido o assunto. Ela não esperava uma resposta, mas, para sua surpresa, o telefone tocou apenas um minuto depois.

Você esta partindo meu coração.

Olhando para a tela, ela sentiu um sorriso rastejando em seu rosto.

Eu sou uma destruidora de corações? Adulador. Todos os Sonserinos têm línguas de prata?ela respondeu.

A resposta foi quase imediata: Sim. Bifurcada, naturalmente.

Isso rendeu uma gargalhada baixa e feliz enquanto ela respondia apressadamente. Ela rejeitou sua primeira resposta, seria muito fácil começar a flertar, e essa foi uma má ideia em tantos níveis, sem mencionar que ele iria rir de si mesmo doente. Bem, sangue frio seria útil nesse calor.

Sua resposta veio tão depressa quanto antes, evidentemente, ele estava familiarizado o suficiente com mensagens de texto para compor mensagens rapidamente sem ter que recorrer ao massacre das palavras. Você está discutindo o tempo? Quão terrivelmente britânico de você.

Eu sou patriota assim. Mas a sério, o lugar deve ser um forno.

Demorou um pouco mais para sua resposta chegar desta vez. Se isso foi uma tentativa de obter um convite para vir e ver por si mesma, você realmente deve trabalhar em sua sutileza, Grifinória.

Você conheceu meus amigos. Por que eu precisaria de sutileza?

Um excelente ponto, ainda assim você pode achar algum grau de sutileza útil agora que você está em uma companhia mais ilustre.

Hermione sorriu, imaginando brevemente o que seu dicionário de telefone havia sugerido. Seu vocabulário não era realmente o que os fabricantes de telefones tinham em mente. Tomando um momento para pensar sobre suas mensagens, ela percebeu que ele estava certo e ela estava tentando se convidar para a caravana, ela também percebeu que, embora ele não tivesse dito sim, ele também não dissera nada. E claramente ele estava tão entediado quanto ela. Fazendo sua decisão, ela enviou sua resposta. Sem dúvida, vou adquirir sorrisos da companhia ilustre acima mencionada através de exposição mais frequente. Uma vez enviada, dirigiu-se ao quarto para se trocar, recordando o ponto de aparatação que havia usado antes.

O telefone dela tocou de novo quando ela trancou a porta. Você faz parecer uma doença.

Isto é. Aflição complexa e imprevisível com sintomas variados e, até o momento, sem tratamento efetivo. Minha pesquisa está em andamento, ela respondeu, antes de colocar o celular no bolso e se concentrar.

Quando o mundo parou de girar, ela estava à beira de um campo perto da estrada que levava ao local da caravana. Era tão sufocantemente quente aqui quanto em casa, apesar de estar no campo e perto do mar. Quando ela começou a andar, seu telefone vibrou novamente, e ela leu a mensagem enquanto caminhava. Soa sério. Alguma teoria sobre a causa?

Esta foi provavelmente a conversa mais surreal que ela já teve com alguém, ela decidiu, considerando possíveis respostas enquanto entrava no local e se dirigia para sua van. Muitas teorias, mas nenhuma evidência sólida. O sujeito tem uma tendência a ser um idiota sarcástico e pouco cooperativo, o progresso é lento.

Ela estava perto o suficiente para ouvir o bipe de seu telefone quando a mensagem chegou, e piscou quando avistou a van. Ele montou uma rede real entre a caravana e seu jipe, bem mais baixo do que o normal para uma rede, e estava esparramado nela com um braço enrolado atrás da cabeça e o celular na outra mão, sorrindo levemente enquanto lia a mensagem antes de pressionar rapidamente os botões, o som fraco do rádio passou pela porta aberta atrás dele.

Hermione conseguiu abafar o tom de alerta da mensagem do celular quando a resposta dele chegou, embora ela tivesse menos sucesso em abafar sua risada quando a lesse. Eu tenho toda fé em sua teimosia irritante. Mesmo que seus amigos nunca tenham exigido nada além de uma abordagem de marreta, ainda há alguma esperança para você.

\- Isso foi cruel - disse ela em voz alta enquanto caminhava em direção a ele. Ele olhou em volta quando ela riu e não pareceu surpresa ao vê-la, aparentemente ela interpretou corretamente a mensagem.

\- Ainda assim, preciso - ele respondeu, mudando um pouco para colocar o telefone no bolso. Sua aparição foi um choque, já que ela se acostumara a vê-lo em vestes e roupas mais formais mais uma vez, ele usava jeans soltos e uma camisa cinza clara que estava apenas meio abotoada, e ele estava descalço.

\- Isso não está um pouco baixo para uma rede? - ela perguntou, olhando para ele. O colarinho aberto da camisa mostrava o colar de yin-yang que ela lhe dera em janeiro (até onde ela sabia, ele nunca o tirara, o que era bastante doce), também mostrava parte de uma cicatriz e um vislumbre de cabelos negros que ela tentou não olhar.

\- Você honestamente acha que eu poderia entrar e sair de uma rede normal com a minha perna? - ele perguntou, protegendo os olhos enquanto olhava para ela, ele parecia cansado. - Até isso é bastante estranho.

\- O que faz a pergunta, por que se incomodar?

\- Como você imaginou com precisão, o local é um forno, quase literalmente - ele respondeu cansado. - Eu realmente dormi aqui ontem à noite. Bem, eu estava aqui com os olhos fechados. Eu não consegui dormir.

\- Conte-me sobre isso - ela concordou, avistando uma espreguiçadeira desprotegida perto de uma caravana e casualmente se ajudando. Alastrando deselegantemente ao lado dele, ela enxugou o rosto. - Meu ventilador quebrou. Não posso mais ficar sentada no meu apartamento, na verdade, eu poderia me derreter.

\- Como está a bola de pelos?

\- Oh, Crookshanks está bem. Ele está dormindo na banheira com a torneira escorrendo de costas de vez em quando. E eu coloco cubos de gelo em sua tigela de água. Ele está melhor do que eu. Vou dizer a ele que você perguntou por ele, no entanto - acrescentou ela com uma tentativa de sarcasmo.

Ele bufou suavemente em resposta, e depois de um momento mudou de posição. Ela abriu os olhos e piscou quando o viu erguer a varinha. Alguns momentos depois, duas garrafas passaram pela janela aberta da caravana e flutuaram até ele. - Severus! E todos os trouxas?

\- Neste tempo, eles vão pensar que foi uma miragem - ele respondeu. - De qualquer forma, eles estão todos na praia ficando horrivelmente queimados e tentando ignorar os choramingos infindáveis e incessantes de seus filhos. - Ele entregou uma das garrafas para ela, e ela segurou por alguns instantes antes de abri-lo. Acabou sendo uma limonada turva, quase chocantemente fria e um perfeito equilíbrio entre o doce e o azedo.

\- Perfeito. Obrigada. - Ela estudou a garrafa, que mais parecia uma garrafa de cerveja do que qualquer outra coisa e não tinha rótulo. - Caseiro?

\- De fato.

\- Você ficou muito entediado, não foi?

\- Está tão quente que acho que a televisão pode derreter, não que exista algo que valha a pena assistir. Não ousei ligar o computador caso ele superaqueça. E não consigo me concentrar o suficiente para ler. Isso não deixa muitas opções.

\- Eu conheço o sentimento. - Ela ficou em silêncio, saboreando a música suave e a bebida gelada, distraidamente observando-o. Ele até tinha uma cicatriz na parte inferior do pé esquerdo, ela viu, uma fatia irregular que parecia estar em vidro quebrado. Sua camisa estava começando a se agarrar a ele e seu cabelo parecia úmido. Ela duvidava que ela parecesse melhor, seu cabelo não era tão incontrolável como costumava ser, mas tinha uma tendência a frisar em condições climáticas extremas, e mesmo em calças cortadas e uma blusa ela estava muito quente. - Deus, isso é loucura. Eu pensei que o aquecimento global deveria acontecer gradualmente.

Ele bufou em resposta e bebeu sua limonada. - Tome um banho frio, se quiser - ele ofereceu, sem se preocupar em abrir os olhos. - Eu não pago pela água, o tanque tem um feitiço de recarga permanente, então você pode levar o tempo que quiser.

\- Isso soa... celestial - ela admitiu - mas eu não tenho nenhuma outra roupa comigo... - Sempre havia feitiços de limpeza, mas ela nunca seria uma dona de casa, feitiços domésticos a incomodavam.

\- Quarto, segunda gaveta. Você pode pegar uma camiseta emprestada. Se você quiser.

\- Eu... - Ela hesitou, sentindo o calor quase sufocante ao redor dela, e mudou de ideia. - Eu estou muito quente para ser educada. Obrigada.

\- Tudo está lá - ele respondeu vagamente.

* * *

A caravana estava insuportavelmente quente por dentro, dificilmente surpreendente, dado que era essencialmente uma longa caixa de metal que ficava a maior parte do tempo em pleno sol. As portas de ambas as extremidades estavam abertas, assim como todas as portas internas e todas as janelas, mas não havia ar em movimento em lugar nenhum. Cautelosamente entrando em seu quarto, ela encontrou a gaveta e, curiosa, pegou as camisas, imaginando brevemente o que custara a esse homem privado permitir que ela entrasse em seu mundo. Qualquer camisa que ela encontrasse seria grande demais, mas ela finalmente escolheu uma camisa azul-acinzentada desbotada com uma palmeira branca na frente que não era tão ruim. Ela não sabia por que ele tinha, não parecia realmente com ele, de alguma forma, e ela duvidava que ele já tivesse usado. Firmemente resistindo ao impulso de olhar através de suas outras gavetas enquanto ela estava lá, ele confiava nela, e ela não ia trair isso, ela entrou no minúsculo banheiro e fechou a porta.

Não havia fechadura na porta, ela percebeu. Então, novamente, isso não era surpreendente, já que ele morava sozinho, ela só trancava a porta do banheiro por hábito e metade do tempo que ela esquecia. Um feitiço de bloqueio a faria se sentir melhor, mas também seria terrivelmente insultante, e, _honestamente, Hermione, você realmente reclamaria se ele entrasse?_ Ela olhou em volta, não havia muito para ver. Vaso, pia minúscula, chuveiro. Uma prateleira no chuveiro, segurando uma garrafa de xampu, uma flanela e uma garrafa de gel de banho. Uma prateleira ao lado da pia contendo uma lata de espuma de barbear, uma navalha, uma caneca com um tubo de pasta de dentes e uma escova de dentes. Uma prateleira acima daquela segurando uma escova de cabelo, uma lata de desodorante e uma barra de sabão. Um trilho sob a pequena janela de vidro fosco com duas toalhas penduradas. Era terrivelmente mínimo e impessoal, mas, novamente, era um banheiro. O que mais ela estava esperando?

Vagamente divertida em sua busca, Hermione se despiu rapidamente e entrou no chuveiro. O primeiro toque de água fria quase doeu, mas depois de um momento seu corpo começou a esfriar e ela relaxou, virando-se para inspecionar as garrafas na prateleira. O xampu era de ervas e, a partir do cheiro, poderia ter tido ervas reais acenadas vagamente próximas a ele em algum momento, o que provavelmente significava que ele próprio o fizera, o gel de banho era cítrico. Ela usou os dois, aliviada por não se sentir tão pegajosa e desconfortável, e aproveitou a oportunidade para se demorar no chuveiro sem ter que se preocupar com o custo, suas contas de água haviam subido recentemente.

Quando ela finalmente se vestiu e saiu com as toalhas úmidas, o ar estava começando a esfriar enquanto as sombras se alongavam. A rede não estava mais no sol e Severus havia adormecido. Abandonando as sandálias numa tentativa de furtividade, pendurou as toalhas o mais silenciosamente que pôde, sem querer acordá-lo, depois sentou-se nos degraus e observou-o dormir, fascinado por esse vislumbre de um lado mais vulnerável.

Ele parecia mais jovem, dormindo. Muita da tensão em seu rosto relaxou, algumas das arestas duras se suavizaram. Vale a pena lembrar, no entanto, que ele ainda era perigoso, a varinha dele estava ao alcance dele e ela viu como seus reflexos eram rápidos. Ela duvidava que ele fosse do tipo que dormisse pesadamente. Ele também não roncava, o que, até onde ela sabia, o tornava único entre seus amigos do sexo masculino, e algumas de suas amigas, chegam a esse ponto.

Depois de um tempo, seus olhos começaram a se mover sob as pálpebras fechadas, e ela se perguntou com o que ele estava sonhando. Ela esperava que não fosse um sonho desagradável, mas suspeitava que provavelmente fosse um pensamento positivo. Ele começou a se contorcer um pouco também, não se contorcendo em pesadelos se contorcendo, mais inquietos cachorrinhos dormindo, embora ela decidisse, com um pequeno sorriso, nunca, jamais, expressar aquela comparação particular em sua audição. Observando-o, ela franziu a testa. Essa umidade estava em seu rosto? Talvez ele estivesse propenso a suores noturnos. Isso aconteceu com os sonhos ruins às vezes... O pensamento se dissolveu quando ela se inclinou para olhar mais de perto e percebeu o que realmente era.

Ele estava chorando. Silenciosamente. Em seu sono.

Hermione observou-o por um tempo, imaginando se ela deveria acordá-lo. Ele não parecia estar tendo sonhos ruins, seus movimentos oculares eram lentos, e a contração ocasional não era ruim, e sua respiração era profunda e uniforme e regular. Ela tinha uma sensação horrível de que isso era realmente normal para ele. _Talvez seja assim que ele lidou, todos esses anos_, ela pensou. _Tinha que haver algum tipo de escape emocional, ou ele teria enlouquecido. Talvez ele solte um pouco quando ele dorme_. Ela se perguntou se ele sabia e decidiu que ele não sabia. Ele nunca teria relaxado a guarda o suficiente para adormecer onde alguém pudesse vê-lo se soubesse que estava revelando algo remotamente pessoal. Isso presumivelmente significava que ele raramente dormira com companhia...

Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo havia passado, mas não demorou muito para que aquelas lágrimas silenciosas diminuíssem e parassem. Severus suspirou, deslocando-se ligeiramente para um lado e relaxou novamente, todos os movimentos cessaram quando ele entrou no sono mais profundo mais uma vez. O movimento fez com que a camisa se abrisse um pouco, ela podia ver o cabelo preto no peito agora, e uma cicatriz fazendo um sulco através dele, e um ligeiro inchaço de músculo. Isso poderia ter sido mais perturbador se ela não estivesse tão ocupada pensando nas lágrimas anteriores. Eventualmente, ocorreu-lhe que ele ficaria furioso se acordasse e a visse, e ela invocou um livro, limitando-se a olhar rapidamente para ele no final de cada página.

* * *

Até mesmo o despertar dele lhe deu outra visão. Todos em sua experiência, amigos, família, amantes, levaram pelo menos alguns segundos para se orientarem quando acordaram enquanto seus cérebros registravam quem eram e onde estavam, não é assim com Severus. Ele passou de dormir a acordar completamente sem aparentemente passar por qualquer estágio intermediário. Um momento ele estava dormindo em silêncio, no seguinte ele estava sentado, seus olhos alertas e sua varinha na mão, um reflexo automático, ela suspeitava. Percebendo-a, ele relaxou um pouco e deslizou sua varinha de volta para o cinto. - Boa noite - ele comentou, parecendo um pouco desajeitado.

\- Olá - ela respondeu, sorrindo. - Sente-se melhor? Parecia que você precisava disso.

\- Hmm - ele murmurou sem compromisso, em resposta. - Eu não esperava que você ainda estivesse aqui. Mesmo pelos meus padrões usuais, não posso pensar que eu seja particularmente boa companhia.

\- Oh, eu não sei... eu aguentei pior - ela disse sarcasticamente como ousava. - E não é como se você roncasse ou algo assim. Foi muito pacífico, na verdade. Além disso, teria sido rude apenas usar o seu chuveiro e ir embora.

\- Se você diz. - Ele lentamente se levantou da rede e ficou de pé, se espreguiçando.

\- Eu digo isso. Obrigada por me emprestar a camisa.

Ele olhou para ela enquanto subia os degraus da van, passando por ela e indo para o banheiro. Ela o ouviu resmungar baixinho: - Parece melhor em você do que em mim - quando ele passou, e quase deixou cair o livro em choque, encarando-o até que ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar.

_O que isso significa?_ Ela sentiu outro pequeno arrepio percorrer sua espinha enquanto considerava que qualquer que fosse essa atração estranha, parecia ser mútua. Esse era um desenvolvimento inesperado. Pensando nisso, fazia sentido, ele tinha menos amigos do que ela (na verdade, ele parecia não ter nenhum, exceto por ela) e as únicas mulheres até perto de sua idade em Hogwarts nem sequer pensavam, mas ainda não se acostumara inteiramente com a ideia de que os homens a achassem atraente, mesmo depois de anos de evidências para apoiá-la.

Um número de e até agora despercebidos pequenos sinais agora cutucavam sua memória. Nos últimos meses, aproximadamente, desde um pouco antes da Páscoa, na verdade, ele parecia um pouco diferente. Ela o vira observá-la algumas vezes com uma expressão estranha e conturbada que ela descartara como sua preocupação habitual, e ele não parecia saber como ele queria se comportar ao redor dela, um dia ele poderia estar fazendo uma verdadeira esforço para ser menos antagônico e mais atencioso, e no dia seguinte ele estaria mais distante do que jamais estivera, oscilando entre os dois extremos como se os meses anteriores de amizade silenciosa não tivessem acontecido.

_Bem. Isso foi... inesperado_. Ainda pensando, ocorreu-lhe que ele parecia estar passando muito tempo no banheiro, considerando todas as coisas. Lembrando-se de sua expressão enquanto passava por ela, Hermione percebeu que ele certamente não pretendia dizer nada em voz alta, e provavelmente se envergonhou. Sua expressão fechada e cautelosa, quando finalmente reapareceu, apoiou isso, ela julgou que era boa política fingir que não o ouvira, e também fingiu não notar a peculiar mistura de alívio e outra coisa em seus olhos.

* * *

Isso foi há uma semana atrás. Por uma variedade de razões, ela passou a maior parte do dia na caravana. Não foi precisamente estranho, como tal. Havia uma sensação estranha no ar entre os dois agora, mas não era tanto tensão como... consciência. E se ela pudesse sentir, Hermione refletiu, então certamente Severus o mestre espião poderia. Nenhum deles reconheceu abertamente ainda, mas ela sentiu que havia uma certa inevitabilidade nisso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam que admitir que havia algo ali.

Mas, no momento, a onda de calor continuava inabalável, e era mais fácil ignorá-la e simplesmente aproveitar o tempo juntos. Ele passou a maior parte do tempo cozinhando, principalmente para algo para fazer, ela aprendeu que quanto mais exótico era um determinado prato, maior o seu nível de tédio. A caravana estava tão quente de qualquer maneira que cozinhar não fazia muita diferença, embora eles normalmente não comessem até depois que o anoitecer trouxesse um pouco de alívio. Para seu embaraço, ela adormecera também, cochilando a maior parte de uma manhã, tudo o que Severus disse quando ela tentou se desculpar foi que a reviravolta era justa, acrescentando com um sorriso malicioso: - E não é como se você roncasse ou algo assim.

Eles assistiram filmes, ou leram ou conversaram. Sua coleção de vídeos (ele tinha apenas começado a progredir para DVDs) era tão estranha e variada quanto sua música, e finalmente ela perguntou sobre isso.

\- Não é uma escolha consciente - ele respondeu distraidamente. - Eu não tinha dinheiro por muito tempo. A maioria dos meus vídeos e CDs vem de lojas de caridade e de vendas de carros. Então, a maioria dos meus livros chega a esse ponto. Eu também tive problemas de concentração por um tempo, e mais fácil se eu tivesse uma ampla gama de gêneros disponíveis.

\- Justo.

\- Minha vez de fazer uma pergunta, eu acredito? - Tornou-se quase um jogo, de uma maneira estranha, revezando-se para fazer perguntas que geralmente eram irrelevantes para qualquer coisa que a última pessoa tivesse pedido, pulando de tópico em tópico.

\- Continue.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- O que? - Sentando-se, ele tinha lhe dado a rede e tomado uma espreguiçadeira que ele quase certamente roubara de uma caravana vizinha. Hermione olhou para ele. Ele olhou para ela seriamente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermione? - Ele repetiu baixinho. - Você não pode me dizer que sempre quis passar suas férias inteiras de verão me observando mancando para cima e para baixo na minha caravana maltratada e superaquecida e discutindo sobre O Poderoso Chefão. Você poderia estar fazendo coisas muito melhores.

Afundando de volta na rede, ela considerou a questão, alimentando-a através dos filtros especializados de fala Severus que ela havia desenvolvido durante o ano passado. - Eu não tenho uma agenda oculta, não estou trabalhando em nada, e não é por pena.

Ele parecia quase frustrado, remexendo em um fio desgastado em seu jeans. - Isso não é o que eu pedi. - O que não era o mesmo que _eu acredito em você_, ela notou.

\- Porque... - Hermione hesitou, olhando para ele. Lembrando-se dos momentos em que ele se abrira para ela, mesmo que só um pouco, e as vezes em que ele havia mostrado que confiava nela (até certo ponto, pelo menos, certamente mais do que ele confiava em qualquer outra pessoa), algo estalava nela, e ela se viu dizendo a verdade absoluta. - Porque eu estou sozinha e gosto da sua companhia.

Ele piscou, sua expressão mudando de frustrada para surpresa e depois para uma neutralidade silenciosa que de alguma forma transmitiu a mensagem que ele estava ouvindo sem julgar. Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar devagar, aliviada por finalmente poder contar a alguém.

\- Todo mundo acha que sou popular. Herói de guerra, membro do famoso Golden Trio, professora da escola mais famosa do mundo, uma das mais famosas bruxas do mundo. É uma mentira, tudo isso. Minha 'fama' é baseada na imprensa me odiando, principalmente, discutindo incessantemente com quem eu tenho dormido ou supostamente dormindo com e especulando com quem eu vou dormir com o próximo. A única família que me resta são os meus pais, e eles não apenas se recusam a falar comigo, mas eu não sei onde eles estão ou mesmo se ainda estão vivos. Meus colegas de trabalho... eles são pessoas adoráveis, principalmente, mas a maioria deles me ensinou, e a lacuna de geração torna isso difícil. Há tanta história que é difícil ser apenas amigos, e eu não tenho muito em comum com qualquer um deles. O único com quem posso falar é o Neville e ele tem a sua própria vida.

\- Quanto aos meus amigos, nunca tive muitos. Era sempre apenas Harry e Ron, e Neville, e muito mais tarde havia Ginny e Luna. Estes dias... bem. Eu sei que amizades no internato são um pouco artificiais, estamos todos compensando por estarmos separados de casa e família. Eu sei que as coisas sempre mudariam assim que saíssemos. Mas... agora eles não precisam mais copiar o dever de casa, às vezes parece que não sou necessária, como se não valesse o esforço. Quando nos encontramos, sempre que tento falar sobre algo acontecendo na minha vida, não parece ser importante. Eu geralmente fico com a sensação de que não vale a pena ouvir, e detesto me sentir assim. Mas sempre que tento dizer a eles, sinto que estou exagerando. Luna é a única que eu ainda posso falar do jeito que eu costumava, porque as regras normais não se aplicam a ela, mas eu não a vejo com muita frequência e há algumas coisas que ela não vai entender, embora ela tente . Ela é uma boa amiga ainda, mas somos pessoas muito diferentes.

\- Eu... fico muito solitária, às vezes. Antes do ano passado, eu poderia passar dias sem falar com ninguém. A menos que o Crookshanks conte, e em dias ruins eu acho que até ele fica cansado de me ouvir. Mas com você, é... diferente. Eu não sinto medo de falar com você. Não parece que eu tenho que monitorar minhas conversas com você. Nós gostamos muito das mesmas coisas, e é maravilhoso poder conversar sobre isso... filosofia, ou como as atitudes sobre a Transfiguração mudaram no século XIV, ou Arithmancers famosos, sem sentir como se eu estivesse sendo uma... uma traça de livros ou chata. E mesmo quando estamos falando de algo que eu não acho que você particularmente não liga, você é educado o suficiente para ouvir. Quando discordamos sobre algo, você não assume automaticamente que eu devo estar errada, você está disposto a ouvir o meu raciocínio. Eu ... fico falando muito sobre o meu trabalho e o que eu quero ensinar, antes do fim do curso, você é a primeira pessoa que está realmente interessada em meus planos, meus sonhos. Oh, meus outros amigos têm me apoiado, mas eles não se importaram realmente, eu não sei se você se importa ou não, mas você mostrou interesse. Quando você pergunta o que está me incomodando, eu sei que você realmente ouvirá a resposta, você não só quer que eu minta e diga que estou bem.

\- Então ... é por isso que estou aqui, suponho. Porque de uma maneira estranha, você é um bom amigo, e porque eu estou quase tão isolada quanto você, e porque eu gosto de estar aqui.

Houve um longo silêncio quando ela terminou de falar. Severus tinha ficado muito quieto, do jeito estranho que ele tinha, e estava olhando para a distância com uma expressão preocupada. De sua parte, Hermione sentiu-se quase aliviada por finalmente ter dito em voz alta o que a incomodava sinceramente há anos.

Finalmente ele exalou alto e disse lentamente: - Bem, isso serve a você.

Atordoada, ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, ele começou a falar novamente e, enquanto continuava, ela entendia um pouco do que estava vendo em seu rosto.

\- Como você se atreve a gastar todo esse tempo mantendo um par de idiotas vivos por tempo suficiente para fazer algo remotamente útil? Como você ousa criar maneiras de ajudar a salvar o mundo mágico? Como ousa suportar a tortura por causa deles? Sua puta egoísta claramente você deve ser punida. Deus, eu não entendo mais o mundo!

Ele balançou a cabeça, a raiva queimando em seus olhos negros, sua voz tornando-se áspera. - Eu ganhei meu isolamento, através de décadas de atos obscenos, falta de atrativos e uma personalidade desagradável. Eu não consigo entender como alguém como você acabou na mesma situação, você é exatamente o oposto de... seus chamados 'amigos' são até mais idiota do que sempre acreditei, e não achei que isso fosse humanamente possível. Inteligência não é um crime, e eles devem a você, mais do que poderiam imaginar.

\- 'Eles'? - ela perguntou fracamente, apanhada em seu estranho humor. - Quem são 'eles'?

\- Todos! - Ele rosnou. - Ninguém mais percebe que sem você, o precioso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não teria sobrevivido para ver seu décimo segundo aniversário?

Seu ultraje em seu nome era exatamente o que ela precisava, e o calor dele transformou cada músculo em líquido enquanto ela relaxava, perdendo nós de tensão que ela nem sabia que estavam lá. De repente, um estranho pensamento ocorreu a ela, e ela franziu a testa. - Ajudando a salvar o mundo... ajudando a manter Harry vivo... suportando horrores por causa de pessoas que não se importam... Severus, você acabou de se descrever, assim como eu.

Pego de surpresa, ele olhou para ela, a raiva desaparecendo quando ele pensou sobre isso. Finalmente ele disse calmamente: - Parece que ambos estamos sendo punidos. Eu sempre tive a impressão de que meu bem merecido castigo era por minha miríade de pecados, não por meus poucos 'bons' feitos, como eles eram. Mas se você está em uma situação semelhante, talvez eu estivesse errado... Veritas odium paret.

\- Veritas significa verdade... não consegui o resto.

\- Isso significa que a verdade cria ódio. Se essa é a recompensa que os heróis recebem, prefiro não me incomodar.

\- Concordo - ela respondeu com todo o coração. Ela pensou por um longo tempo que a maneira como ele foi tratado não era justo, quando sem ele todos estariam mortos ou desejando que eles estivessem mortos, tinha levado esta conversa com ele para ela perceber que a maneira como ela foi tratada também não era justa. Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo-se decididamente estranha. - Estou começando a ver o que você estava falando na véspera de Ano Novo.

\- Bem, eu geralmente estou certo, especialmente quando se trata deste assunto em particular - ele disse a ela, levantando-se e oferecendo uma mão.- Venha para dentro. Eu vou fazer sangria. Lembro-me de você me dizendo que nunca viu o Bom Dia Vietnã?

\- Isso soa muito perto da perfeição - ela respondeu, seguindo-o para dentro e encontrando a fita na prateleira lotada.

\- Você definitivamente está sozinha por muito tempo, se esta é a sua ideia de perfeição.

\- Se as outras pessoas não gostam, elas são culpadas - ela disse, começando a rir, ela nunca havia se sentido assim antes, uma estranha mistura de desafio e raiva, ódio e descrença, humor resignado e algo quase como medo, todo manchado de amargura que era quase doloroso. _É assim que Severus se sente o tempo todo?_

Ela viu nos olhos dele que ele entendia exatamente como ela se sentia, antes que ele começasse a rir também, sua profunda e enferrujada risada se misturando com a dela na quente noite de verão.

* * *

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte com uma forte dor de cabeça, um frasco de cura para a ressaca na mesa da caravana, uma almofada embaixo da cabeça onde estava deitada em um dos sofás e o som do chuveiro ligado. Lentamente, as lembranças voltaram, eles ficaram desafiadoramente, repugnantemente bêbados, assistindo filmes terríveis e geralmente reclamando de todos os seus conhecidos em comum (ela havia aprendido vários segredos interessantes sobre vários membros da Ordem. Kingsley, em particular, parecia ter uma vida pessoal bastante colorida, ao que parece) antes de desmaiar.

No momento em que ela tinha reunido a energia para tropeçar na mesa e beber a poção que ele deixou para ela, Severus saiu do chuveiro, totalmente vestido, para sua decepção secreta, e começou a fazer o café da manhã. Misericordiosamente, não estava tão quente como nos dias anteriores, e isso combinado com o alívio, à medida que a ressaca diminuía, a deixava mais ou menos humana.

\- De volta ao mundo real? - Severus cumprimentou-a com ironia, quebrando ovos em uma tigela.

\- Quase - ela concordou com tristeza, passando os dedos pelo cabelo e fazendo uma careta para os emaranhados. - O que diabos tinha nessa coisa? Não tinha gosto de sangria para mim.

\- Era a versão barata da sangria. Vinho tinto, suco de laranja e limonada. Principalmente apenas vinho, no final. O vinho barato sempre produz ressacas, quando você bebe tanto quanto nós, de qualquer maneira. - Ele apontou para a porta aberta. Franzindo o cenho, Hermione olhou para fora e piscou ao ver uma caixa cheia de garrafas vazias.

\- Bebemos tanto assim? Estou surpresa que acordei.

\- Eles não são todos da noite passada, mas a maioria deles é.

\- Bem, parecia uma boa ideia na época. Você não deveria ter me encorajado, no entanto. - Sentindo-se melhor, ela foi para a cozinha. - O que há para o café da manhã?

\- Torrada francesa?

\- Fantástico. Posso pegar emprestado seu banheiro de novo? Preciso escovar os dentes.

\- Você sabe onde tudo está.

\- Depois do café da manhã eu preciso pedir desculpas ao Crookshanks. Não vou demorar muito.


	14. Chapter 14

"It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning

There was fog crawling over the sand

When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning

I see the shooting stars falling through your trembling hands."

_– Meat Loaf, 'Hot Summer Night (You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth)'._

* * *

Naquela tarde, ela voltou para a caravana e encontrou Severus lendo ao sol. - Desculpe, estou tão atrasada.

\- Eu pensei que você só tinha que alimentar o seu gato - ele respondeu de forma neutra.

\- Eu tomei um banho e lavei meu cabelo também. Eu precisava, eu parecia medonha.

\- Eu não diria isso - ele respondeu indistintamente e principalmente sob sua respiração, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo e indo para dentro para pegar uma garrafa de água fria da geladeira.

Olhando para ele, Hermione mentalmente se sacudiu e seguiu. Ela estava prestes a deixá-lo cair, como ela tinha vários outros comentários que ele não tinha a intenção de ouvir, até que ocorreu a ela que, se ele realmente não tivesse a intenção de ouvi-los, então ele não teria dito qualquer coisa. Este era Severus Snape, e ele não falou sem pensar, depois de tanto tempo, ela não tinha certeza de que ele pudesse. - O que você diria então? - Ela o desafiou, observando seus ombros tensos enquanto ele estava na frente da geladeira de costas para ela.

Como sempre, ele se recuperou bem, endireitando-se e respondendo calmamente: - Eu não diria nada sobre o assunto. - Apesar de si mesma, Hermione não pôde deixar de ficar impressionada com a recuperação suave. Ela deveria ter deixado passar e aceitado a resposta dele, mas... ele permitiu que ela ouvisse por um motivo, e ela era simplesmente teimosa demais para desistir tão facilmente.

\- E se eu pedisse sua opinião? - Ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, encostando-se no balcão e tomando um gole de água indiferente e agindo como se fosse mera coincidência que ele estivesse evitando os olhos dela. Ela tinha a sensação de que sua mente estava correndo. Se, como ela pensava, ele queria que ela respondesse ao que ele dissera, ele parecia não saber o que dizer em seguida. - Certamente você não é tão insegura que sente a necessidade de questionar cada homem em sua vizinhança sobre sua aparência? - ele demorou finalmente.

\- Eu não estou perguntando a todos os homens nas proximidades - ela respondeu calmamente, dando um passo mais perto. - Estou lhe pedindo.

\- É a mesma coisa, dado onde estamos de pé - disse ele, impaciente.

\- Não é, e você sabe disso - ela o corrigiu.

Ele suspirou teatralmente, parecendo completamente entediado, não pela primeira vez, Hermione apreciou a ironia de tanto sobre ele. Se ele parecia entediado, isso geralmente significava que ele estava desequilibrado e tentando escondê-lo, ganhando tempo para pensar, enquanto que, se ele estava realmente entediado, ele geralmente parecia um pouco interessado. Conversar com ele pode ser muito difícil, às vezes. - Se você deve insistir em pescar elogios, então tudo bem. Na medida em que eu estou em posição de julgar, você parecia tão bem quanto qualquer um poderia esperar, já que tinha uma ressaca e tinha passado a noite desmaiada no sofá, e longe melhor do que a maioria das pessoas consegue nessa situação. Isso te satisfaz?

Contestando sua pergunta com uma das suas, ela perguntou: - Você sabia que sua voz muda quando você está escondendo alguma coisa? Você fala mais formalmente, com mais cuidado.

Seus olhos endureceram, mas depois de todo esse tempo ela soube o suficiente para ler os sinais. Este também era um mecanismo de defesa, ele não estava genuinamente zangado, mas lutando por equilíbrio e, de repente, dolorosamente inseguro. - Fascinante. E suponho que você tenha uma teoria sobre o que eu supostamente estou escondendo? - ele cuspiu.

\- Eu tenho uma ou duas ideias, sim - ela respondeu com cuidado. A última coisa que ela queria era empurrá-lo para atacá-la, mas ela estava desesperada para falar com o verdadeiro Severus e não com a máscara que ele usava por puro reflexo. Depois de um momento ela acrescentou com cautela: - Nenhuma delas é... indesejável...

Ele ficou em silêncio e claramente não tinha ideia do que dizer. Nem ela, mas se nenhum dos dois falava, então tudo isso desmoronaria e a amizade silenciosa que haviam compartilhado se tornaria estranha e dolorosa. Lentamente, ela se aproximou um pouco, tomando o cuidado de manter uma pequena distância entre eles. Se ela o enchesse agora, não havia como saber que tipo de explosão poderia resultar. - Eu pensei uma vez que isso dizia muito sobre mim, que você se abriria para mim tanto quanto você, que você confiava em mim o suficiente para me deixar ver algo real - ela disse calmamente. - Isso durou até que eu percebi o quão estúpido e arrogante era. Não tinha nada a ver comigo, não realmente. Qualquer um poderia ter tempo para aprender a ler você... se eles se importassem o suficiente com você para tentar. É isso mesmo Severus? Ninguém se importava com você, como pessoa. Só o que você poderia fazer por eles. E eu sei como isso é bom demais.

Os familiares olhos negros evitaram os dela, depois de um olhar quase frenético. Severus parecia extremamente tenso, mas era uma marca da confiança frágil que agora existia entre eles que ele não tentou fugir da conversa do jeito que ele tinha na Torre de Astronomia. Ele olhou para o chão, seu cabelo caindo para esconder o rosto, e ela mal ouviu quando ele respondeu. - Isso é certamente parte disso... mas não é toda a verdade...

\- Não é? Então o que é? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- Ainda tinha - tem - muito a ver com você. Se você fosse diferente do que você é, você não se importaria, e a questão seria inteiramente acadêmica.

\- Isso funciona nos dois sentidos, Severus. Eu te disse ontem que você foi a primeira pessoa a realmente se interessar pelo que eu queria fazer da minha vida. Somos mais parecidos do que qualquer um de nós percebeu.

\- Você não é nada como eu, felizmente para você.

\- Não diga isso. Você não é um homem mau, Severus. Você não é o homem que a maioria das pessoas pensa que você é. Você certamente não é o homem que você pensa que é. E eu não vejo nada de vergonhoso em ser como você. Eu queria ser mais assim.

Sua cabeça se levantou bruscamente, assustada, e ele a encarou, mas ela quis dizer cada palavra. Ela não podia acreditar que as coisas tinham realmente chegado a isso. _Coragem grifinória, Hermione... _Agora ela se aproximou, naquele espaço frágil entre eles, encontrando o olhar dele e se recusando a desviar o olhar. _Coragem._

Quando ela tocou seu rosto, ele se encolheu, mas ele não se afastou e ele não disse a ela para parar. Desejando vagamente que suas mãos não estivessem tremendo, ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele, empurrando-o de volta para poder ver o rosto dele. O cabelo preto estava macio sob suas mãos, a faixa fina de branco que marcava uma cicatriz era ligeiramente mais grosseira em contraste. Ele parecia ter parado de respirar completamente, e seus olhos possuíam uma mistura tão complexa de emoções que Hermione não podia nem começar a ler sua expressão, mas a tensão em seu corpo era inconfundível quando ele olhou para ela.

Ficaram congelados por um momento que pareceu durar horas, olhando um para o outro em completo silêncio, antes que ela gentilmente apertasse os dedos em seus cabelos e subisse na ponta dos pés, puxando a cabeça para baixo. Por um breve momento, ela pensou que ele resistiria ou se afastaria, e tudo isso desmoronaria ao redor deles, mas ele cedeu à ligeira pressão de suas mãos e abaixou a cabeça, e seus lábios se encontraram. Ele ainda estava por mais um instante antes de sentir o suspiro de sua respiração contra sua bochecha enquanto exalava, e sua boca se moveu timidamente contra a dela.

Depois dos primeiros momentos de embaraço doce que ocorreram quando alguém beijou pela primeira vez, eles encontraram o ângulo certo, e ela descobriu que Severus era um beijador muito bom. Não que isso fosse uma grande surpresa, a pequena parte de seu cérebro que ainda estava consciente refletida, ele era como ela, absolutamente obsessivo, e nunca faria nada a menos que tivesse certeza de ser bom nisso. O pensamento se dissolveu enquanto ela se concentrava nas sensações do beijo e no calor que fluía através dela.

Ele era mais gentil do que ela esperava, cuidadoso e quase hesitante. Seus braços subiram, suas mãos descansando levemente sobre seus ombros, em vez de agarrá-la, e quando seus lábios se separaram ele traçou o lábio inferior com a língua, perguntando em vez de exigente. Essa foi uma cortesia bem-vinda, e ela se abriu para ele sem hesitação, fechando os olhos quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca e o beijo se aprofundou. Ele provou de melado, quase, algo escuro e ligeiramente doce com um tom distintamente amargo que lembrava açúcar queimado, e cortando levemente outro sabor que era fresco, limpo e puro. Inconscientemente, ela se aproximou, pressionando o calor do corpo dele, e o beijou da mesma forma que ele a beijava, uma exploração lenta, cuidadosa e completa, memorizando a sensação de sua boca e o gosto dele. Ele até tinha uma cicatriz no céu da boca, e ele estava com a falta de um dente, ela descobriu, um dos molares superiores esquerdos, e ela traçou o espaço com a língua por um momento antes de recuar e deixá-lo assumir a liderança mais uma vez.

Suas mãos se moviam devagar. Uma emaranhada em seu cabelo, embalando seu crânio, e a outra deslizou pelas costas, puxando-a mais firmemente contra ele. Chegando mais perto, ela deslizou uma perna entre as coxas dele e sentiu uma vertigem de desejo quando sentiu o corpo dele respondendo a ela, deleitando-se com a prova absoluta de que ele realmente a queria. Eles se afastaram por um momento e olharam sem palavras um para o outro, os dois respirando com mais força e mais rápido, ela nunca sonhara que aqueles frios olhos negros pudessem suportar tanto calor, uma necessidade tão crua. Eles se reuniram mais uma vez, beijando mais ferozmente agora, e ela o sentiu endurecer contra ela enquanto suas mãos se moviam para baixo e deslizavam por baixo de sua camisa. Ele enrijeceu então, quebrando o beijo, e ela ficou imóvel contra ele, olhando para ele, ciente do tecido da cicatriz que ela podia sentir sob suas mãos.

Severus segurou seus ombros gentilmente e a empurrou para trás um passo, o calor em seus olhos desaparecendo um pouco. - Pare - ele disse suavemente. Pode ter soado mais sincero se sua voz não tivesse sido reduzida a um ronronar rouco que provocou nela um arrepio de pura luxúria. - Você não sabe o que está fazendo.

\- Sim, eu sei - ela respondeu, tentando não soar sem fôlego. - Nós dois precisamos disso, Severus. - Ele estremeceu quando ela disse o nome dele. - Eu quero isso, eu quero você. E eu posso dizer que você me quer.

\- Isso não é... - Ele estava lutando por palavras agora. - Você não me quer. Você não sabe... Droga. - Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, soltando lentamente. - Você não sabe o que está pedindo.

\- Eu não entendo... - Hermione disse lentamente, começando a sentir frio. Ele estava mesmo a rejeitando?

\- Eu... Apenas olhe. - Ele se afastou da porta da geladeira, e ela o deixou, sem saber o que ele estava tentando dizer. Abaixando-se, ele agarrou a bainha de sua camisa e puxou-a sobre a cabeça em um movimento severo, deixando cair.

Ela olhou para ele silenciosamente. Ele era magro, os contornos de sua caixa torácica e seus ossos do quadril claramente visíveis, mas também havia músculos ali. O cabelo preto enrolado esparsamente sobre o peito, diminuindo para uma linha fina que levava seu estômago abaixo do cós da calça até a óbvia onda de sua ereção, ele estava usando o colar yin-yang ainda. Mas o que atraiu seus olhos, o que ele queria que ela visse, eram as cicatrizes, ela já conhecia algumas delas, mas havia outros. Um casal serpenteava pela clavícula e por cima do ombro, o pior fez um sulco profundo no cabelo do peito, um corte irregular atravessou os músculos do estômago, os menores marcavam suas costelas e seus braços. Sem a camisa como camuflagem, as marcas de mordida em seu pescoço se destacavam claramente contra sua pele pálida. Lentamente, sem olhar para ela, ele se virou.

Hermione sabia quando sentiu as cicatrizes em suas mãos que suas costas estavam marcadas demais, mas enquanto seus olhos traçavam a realidade que ela mal conseguia entender. À primeira vista, não parecia haver uma polegada de pele não queimada, mas depois de um momento, ela começou a notar marcas individuais. Eles eram piores em seus ombros, linhas horizontais tortas que pareciam ter sido infligidas com um chicote ou algo similar, um longo sulco se abria por uma das omoplatas, uma cicatriz arredondada e enrugada marcava a outra, algo como marcas de garras eram visíveis em sua parte inferior das costas, que devem ter sido as que ela havia sentido, e dezenas de pequenas marcas no meio, algumas das quais pareciam queimaduras, algumas claramente cicatrizes de feitiço e outras, ela ficou com frio. Oh Deus. Alguém, talvez mais de uma pessoa, tinha cortado padrões sem propósito em sua pele. Parecia que eles estavam rabiscando ele... com facas.

Ela poderia ter chorado por ele então, sob circunstâncias diferentes e menos intensas, apenas por causa de quanto ele deveria ter sofrido, mas não era nada comparado à sua expressão quando ele se virou para olhar para ela mais uma vez. Seu rosto estava fechado, uma máscara rígida escondendo qualquer traço de emoção, exceto por uma expressão levemente resignada, enquanto esperava que ela recuasse, partisse ou, provavelmente o pior de tudo, do ponto de vista dele, que sentisse pena dele. Ainda assim, sua guarda caiu depois de seus beijos intensos, e ele não conseguia esconder o olhar frágil em seus olhos, ele também ainda estava completamente excitado. Hermione entendeu, ele não estava rejeitando ela, ele estava esperando por ela para rejeitá-lo. Ele tinha acabado de se abrir para ela, deixá-la ver tudo, mostrou-se confiante de que ele não mostrara a mais ninguém, e estava esperando que ela o abandonasse por causa disso.

E, de repente, ela sabia o que dizer em resposta. Ela caminhou até ele mais uma vez e ficou olhando para ele, descansando a mão em seu peito. - Depois que Bill Weasley foi atacado por Fenrir Greyback, todos pensamos que sua noiva iria deixá-lo - disse ela calmamente. Ele parecia muito confuso, assim como poderia, mas isso era relevante e ela não lhe deu chance de comentar enquanto continuava. - Mas Fleur surpreendeu a todos nós. Lembro-me do que ela disse no hospital... não posso fazer o sotaque, mas ela disse: 'Tudo o que essas cicatrizes mostram é que meu marido é corajoso'.

Ela viu sua expressão mudar quando ele percebeu o que ela estava dizendo, viu a frágil e incerta esperança em seus olhos e sorriu gentilmente para ele. - Essas cicatrizes mostram sua bravura, Severus, isso é tudo. Elas são distintivos de honra, cada uma delas. - Lentamente, ela tirou a mão do peito dele e colocou os dedos no pulso esquerdo dele, segurando a mão dele e girando o braço dele para expor a Marca Negra. - Mesmo esta - ela disse suavemente, e inclinou a cabeça e apertou os lábios no crânio em um beijo suave. Ele estremeceu, e quando ela recuou, seus olhos estavam fechados. Eles se abriram lentamente, cheios de necessidade crua, e ele olhou para ela quase suplicante. Não mais nervosa, ela sorriu para ele. - Eu também tenho cicatrizes - ela sussurrou. - Quer ver?

Severus estava quase visivelmente tremendo agora. A máscara escorregou, e ela viu claramente o momento em que ele parou abruptamente de lutar e se permitiu ceder. - Sim. - A palavra foi quase um suspiro. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e puxou-a contra ele mais uma vez, e enquanto ele a beijava, ela deixou as mãos passearem pelo corpo dele, explorando cicatrizes e pele imaculada e novamente enquanto o beijo se aprofundava e a fome queimava através de ambos.

Fazia tanto tempo desde que alguém a olhara com desejo, ainda mais tempo desde que ela sentira desejo em troca, e não tinha certeza de que algum homem a tivesse beijado tão gentil e ainda tão completamente. Suas mãos deslizaram por sua espinha, apertando-a contra sua ereção, antes que ele mudasse seu peso, a tensão de seus músculos era o único aviso que ela tinha antes de levantá-la do chão. Agarrando seus ombros para se firmar, Hermione envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Nenhum deles quebrou o beijo quando ele a empurrou para o lado do armário, sua língua deslizando e tocando contra a dela.

Quando eles vieram para o ar, ele abaixou a cabeça, seus lábios traçando seu pescoço e sua garganta. Sua língua circulou seu pulso e ela estremeceu antes que ela sentisse a leve pressão de seus dentes quando, guiado por sua resposta, ele mordiscou habilmente o local sob sua mandíbula que enviou eletricidade através de seu corpo. Ela não conseguiu parar o gemido que subiu no fundo de sua garganta e nem sequer tentou, sentindo-o tremer antes de enrolar os dedos em seu cabelo mais uma vez e beijá-lo novamente. Ele se moveu e se apoiou contra ela, seus beijos mais duros agora, antes de seus braços se apertarem e ele se endireitou, carregando-a pelo comprimento da caravana em alguns passos rápidos e entrando em seu quarto.

Distante Hermione estava ciente de ambas as portas externas se fechando e quebrou o beijo o tempo suficiente para dizer sem fôlego: - Se você pode se concentrar o suficiente para a magia não-verbal sem varinha, eu devo estar fazendo algo errado.

Ele riu disso, suavemente, olhando para ela com calor nos olhos. - Eu não fiz isso conscientemente. Na verdade, eu tinha esquecido que as portas estavam abertas. Garanto-lhe... o que você está fazendo comigo definitivamente não está errado. - Isso era bom saber, ela decidiu, mas então ele estava beijando-a novamente e deixou de importar mais quando ele a abaixou para a cama.

Ela se afastou e se sentou, pegando os botões da blusa, ele pegou as mãos dela, impedindo-a, e quando ela olhou para ele, ele sussurrou: - Me permita. - Cedendo, ela observou o rosto dele enquanto ele lentamente desfez cada botão, tomando seu tempo, provocando a si mesmo tanto quanto ela, pelo olhar em seus olhos, antes de lentamente empurrar a roupa de seus ombros. Ela poderia ter se sentido autoconsciente na época, mas não havia o suficiente no pequeno canto racional de sua mente para permitir que o pensamento se formasse, e tudo o que importava era o calor de sua pele quando ele começou a tocá-la. A longa cicatriz superficial em seu peito chamou sua atenção, mas ele não perguntou sobre isso, em vez disso, ele a seguiu com lábios, dentes e língua, de onde começou abaixo da clavícula através do esterno até onde terminava logo acima do sutiã, antes de voltar sua atenção para a garganta e finalmente encontrar a boca mais uma vez.

Era quase impossível pensar, ela estava se afogando em desejo puro, queimando, doendo com isso e apenas vagamente consciente de seus dedos traçando o lado dela até a cintura, desfazendo o cinto. Uma vez registrado, ela o ajudou, arqueando as costas enquanto ele deslizava as calças para baixo sobre os quadris antes de chutá-las para longe, mais interessadas em beijá-lo. Ele estava deitado na cama com ela naquele ponto, ela não conseguia se aproximar o suficiente, ainda tinha muitas roupas no caminho e se sentou para desabotoar o sutiã. Observando o rosto dele, ela afastou-o e deixou-o cair, amando o olhar quase aterrorizado em seus olhos que poderia realmente fazê-la acreditar que ela era linda.

Lentamente Severus estendeu a mão e puxou-a de volta para ele, os dois estremecendo quando seus seios nus encontraram sua pele, antes que ele rolasse os dois para deitá-la de costas. Ele a beijou novamente antes de começar a traçar um caminho frustrantemente lento de seus lábios até o pescoço, através de sua clavícula, arrastando-se ao longo de sua cicatriz e demorando-se por um longo momento antes de finalmente beijar as curvas de seus seios. A primeira leve pincelada de sua língua sobre o mamilo fez disparar fogo através dela e ela gemeu, arqueando as costas, ela o sentiu sorrir contra sua pele quando seus lábios se fecharam sobre o ponto endurecido e ele chupou suavemente, a sensação fazendo todo seu corpo reagir. Sua mão segurou seu outro seio, seus dedos provocando o mamilo, e ela enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo para garantir que ele não se afastasse.

Eventualmente, no entanto, ele se afastou, e seus lábios encontraram os dela mais uma vez, enquanto sua mão continuava a descer mais abaixo em seu corpo, deslizando sobre a curva de seu quadril e para baixo do lado de fora de sua coxa. Aprofundando o beijo, ela mudou seus quadris em antecipação ao toque dele, sabendo que ela estava mais do que pronta para ele. O contato quando finalmente chegou foi enlouquecedoramente leve, o mais leve toque de um dedo em sua calcinha, e ela quase choramingou em frustração antes de meio rosnar - Severus... pare de brincar cruelmente!

Ele riu suavemente em sua garganta, olhando para ela com os olhos brilhando. - Paciência... - ele ronronou, e apenas o som de sua voz enviou arrepios de prazer a atravessando. Lutando para ficar quieta, ela se arqueou contra ele enquanto seus dedos deslizavam sob o tecido fino e lentamente removiam a última de suas roupas antes que ele se afastasse um pouco e simplesmente olhasse para ela, ela podia praticamente sentir seu olhar atento como uma pressão tangível contra sua pele, e seus olhos estavam queimando.

Finalmente_, finalmente_, ele começou a tocá-la do jeito que ela queria, os dedos dele mergulhando entre as pernas dela, e ela se contorcia sob o toque dele enquanto ele a acariciava, quando finalmente ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela, ela gritou. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, e ele girou a mão para acariciar aquele ponto sensível dela enquanto seus dedos se moviam. Não demorou muito. Ela estava no limite e em apenas alguns momentos ela se ouviu chorando novamente enquanto arqueava as costas, empurrando contra a mão dele enquanto o êxtase brilhava através dela.

Recuperando-se lentamente, Hermione reprimiu um gemido quando ele retirou a mão, e abriu os olhos para vê-lo devagar e deliberadamente chupando os dedos com os olhos limpos, nunca deixando os dela. Era uma das coisas mais eróticas que já vira e, quando ele a beijou de novo, ela pôde saborear-se em sua boca. Isto era puro céu, mas a dor entre suas pernas era uma tortura. Esperançosamente, eles poderiam continuar jogando mais tarde, se isso funcionasse de uma forma que garantisse uma performance repetida, mas agora ela queria - precisava - dele dentro dela, e ela o empurrou até ele ceder e rolou de costas.

Severus estava quase dolorosamente duro quando ela o tocou gentilmente através de seu jeans, traçando seu comprimento com as pontas dos dedos enquanto ele estremecia embaixo dela, o tipo de dureza que você só tinha passado por anos de negação. Desfazendo o cinto, ela quase riu quando percebeu que os jeans dele eram de botão, era tão absolutamente típico dele. Então, novamente, provavelmente foi bem, luxúria frenética e zíperes em áreas sensíveis não eram a melhor combinação. Seus dedos roçaram os dela enquanto ele tentava ajudá-la, tateando e quase desajeitado em sua pressa enquanto ele lutava para sair de seus jeans. Suas pernas tinham cicatrizes também, ela notou vagamente, mas ela não estava realmente interessada no momento enquanto deslizava os dedos sob o cós da cueca e ajudava-o a removê-los.

Ele era lindo, não havia outra palavra para isso. A luz do sol de verão entrava pela janela, destacando cada contorno de seu corpo e tocando a cabeça brilhante de sua ereção. Estendendo a mão, ela gentilmente, mas firmemente, envolveu a mão em torno de seu eixo, e suas costas arquearam enquanto ele gemia. Parecia que os velhos estereótipos eram verdadeiros. Ele era magnífico, longo e grosso e tão duro que ela podia sentir seu pulso quando ela o agarrou antes de começar a mover a mão em movimentos lentos, orientando-se por suas respostas.

Sem fôlego e ofegante, ele pegou o pulso dela. - Chega - ele ofegou, tremendo enquanto olhava para ela.

\- Demais?

\- Deus... quase. - Discurso coerente tornou-se impossível então. Ele a beijou ferozmente agora, finalmente cedendo ao calor que queimava por ambos, e rolou em cima dela para prendê-la sob seu peso. Ela abriu as pernas para ele, estremecendo e segurando um gemido quando sentiu sua ereção contra ela. Ele chegou perto o suficiente para que a cabeça dele estivesse quase - mas não completamente - entrando nela antes que ele parasse, olhando para ela.

\- Por favor - ela sussurrou, empurrando o cabelo dele para trás e encarando as profundezas escuras e infinitas dos olhos dele. - Por favor, Severus.

Ele estremeceu, mudou seu peso um pouco, e deslizou para ela em um impulso suave que fez os dois gritarem. Enterrado completamente dentro dela, finalmente, ele se acalmou, tremendo, os dois se gloriando no sentimento, então ele começou a se mover, e todo pensamento coerente se dissolveu em pura sensação. Isso era diferente de qualquer homem com quem ela já tinha estado antes, até os mais leves movimentos enviaram fogo através dela. Demorou alguns minutos para que ela descobrisse por que, enquanto tentava pensar nas ondas construtivas de prazer, porque seu joelho ruim era tão inflexível, ele estava se movendo com um estranho movimento de rolamento, e cada impulso tocava lugares ligeiramente diferentes dentro dela, então o estímulo era sempre novo. Isso, combinado com o conhecimento de quem estava levando-a tão profundamente, era quase irresistível.

Perdido na sensação, havia apenas impressões vagas, a luz quente do sol enchendo a sala, a fricção da pele suada na pele, o som da respiração cada vez mais pesada, o cabelo dele roçando o rosto dela antes que ele levantasse a cabeça para olhá-la, a sensação dele tão profundamente dentro dela que era quase demais para suportar, a crescente sensação de pressão e fogo aumentando até que ela estava no limite e tremendo com o sentimento. Então, esse ritmo de rolamento cuidadoso de seus impulsos vacilou. Severus fechou os olhos por um momento e gemeu grosso, todo o controle se foi e nenhuma restrição agora, quando ele começou a se mover mais irregularmente, mais e mais rápido.

Cada movimento enviava um pulso de prazer através de seu corpo, e então ele se moveu ligeiramente e pegou o lugar certo e o mundo se dissolveu quando ela gozou com um grito que era quase um grito de puro êxtase. Meros batimentos cardíacos mais tarde, quando as últimas ondas de seu orgasmo a sacudiram, ela ouviu seu grito quase agonizante acima dela. Empurrando uma última vez, ele congelou e estremeceu enquanto se derramava dentro dela.

Sua visão retornou em etapas enquanto a neblina lentamente se dissipava. Ele tinha meio colapso, pegando a timidez de esmagá-la, ela sentiu seu hálito quente contra seu pescoço enquanto ele ofegava. Depois de alguns momentos, ele lentamente se levantou, retirando-se dela e rolando para o lado. Tremendo com a perda quando seu corpo deixou o dela, Hermione se virou e se enrolou contra ele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito sem pensar. Ele ficou tenso por um momento, depois relaxou e deslizou um braço ao redor dela, suspirando contente, ela se aninhou mais perto e fechou os olhos, ouvindo a respiração dele devagar voltando ao normal.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele suspirou, seus dedos brincando distraidamente com uma mecha de cabelo errante. Ela temia pensar como seu cabelo parecia no momento, mas ele não parecia se importar. - Tem sido... muito tempo para mim - ele disse suavemente.

Levou um momento para descobrir o que ele estava realmente dizendo - ou perguntando - e ela quase riu. Isso teria sido um erro fatal, possivelmente literalmente, mas para ele ser inseguro sobre isso, era realmente ridículo. - Para mim também - ela respondeu quando o desejo passou - mas não apareceu. Você foi maravilhoso.

Ele relaxou um pouco mais e fez um som satisfeito em sua garganta. - Permita-me devolver o elogio - ele murmurou, mudando um pouco e se estabelecendo. Ela se afastou por algum tempo, sentindo o calor do sol brilhando através da janela e o calor do corpo dele, e estava pensando seriamente em ir dormir direito quando ele falasse de novo, um pouco mais hesitante agora. - Hermione... o que é isso?

Não era algo que ela quisesse discutir agora, não quando ainda estava desfrutando do brilho remanescente, mas pelo menos ele parecia apreensivo e incerto, em vez de desconfiado e defensivo. Ela considerou suas palavras cuidadosamente, não inteiramente certas do que dizer, e optou pela verdade. - Eu não tenho certeza - ela admitiu suavemente. - Algo que nós dois precisávamos, muito. Algo que nós dois gostamos. Algo que eu não me importaria de repetir - acrescentou ela bravamente. - Eu não sei se tem que ser algo mais que isso. - Ela não estava apaixonada por ele, sabia disso, ela não tinha certeza de que isso era possível para ela, e possivelmente para ele nunca fora. Mas ela se importava com ele e estava razoavelmente certa de que ele se importava com ela pelo menos um pouco, e a paixão mútua deles parecia ser surpreendentemente forte. Por enquanto, isso era o suficiente.

\- Isso soa... aceitável - ele disse cuidadosamente, e ela não pôde deixar de rir, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

\- 'Aceitável'? - ela repetiu.

Ele teve a graça de parecer um pouco envergonhado. Houve um breve lampejo de algo áspero e feio em seus olhos quando ela riu, mas desapareceu e uma pitada de humor suavizou sua expressão. - Uma má escolha de palavras. Eu me vejo lutando para pensar tão claramente como costumo fazer, por algum motivo estranho - brincou ele, e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Boa. - Ela se acalmou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos novamente, imaginando vagamente se isso era o que eles queriam dizer com "amigos com benefícios" ou não e refletindo que esse certamente seria o relacionamento mais estranho que ela já teve, se você pudesse chamar isso de relação. Fosse o que fosse, ela lhe contara a verdade. Era algo que ambos precisavam. Todos precisavam se sentir desejados.

\- Merda - ela disse de repente, sacudindo fora de sua sonolenta reflexão por um pensamento desagradável.

\- O que? - ele perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Nós não usamos nada - ela murmurou, procurando por sua varinha.

\- Oh, isso é tudo. - Ele relaxou mais uma vez. - Não se preocupe com isso.

\- Severus...

\- Eu não quis dizer isso do jeito que soou. Você realmente mexeu no meu cérebro esta tarde. - Ele não soou como se ele se importasse, entretanto. Depois de um momento ele continuou, soando um pouco mais desperto, embora um pouco menos feliz. - A contracepção não é um problema... eu não consigo ter filhos.

\- O que? - ela exclamou, afastando-se e empurrando-se em um cotovelo para olhar para ele.

\- Um dos encantos diagnósticos de Poppy Pomfrey pegou durante um exame de saúde, quando eu ainda a deixava executá-los. Eu soube desde que eu era jovem.

\- Os curandeiros não podiam fazer nada?

\- Não. Ninguém poderia descobrir a causa. - Ele deu de ombros e espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente, aparentemente genuinamente indiferente, e continuou, desocupado: - Eu nunca desejei ser pai de crianças de qualquer maneira.

\- Oh, Severus... - ela disse suavemente.

Ele franziu a testa para ela. - O que? Eu quero dizer isso. Eu nunca quis filhos.

\- Esse não é o ponto, é isso? É apenas outra coisa sobre a qual você nunca teve escolha. - Ele piscou devagar e não respondeu, o que era a indicação de que ela teria chegado em casa. Inclinando-se, ela o beijou suavemente antes de se enrolar contra ele mais uma vez. - Bem, é uma coisa a menos para se preocupar agora, suponho - ela comentou mais levemente, distraidamente traçando o cordão de seu colar com a ponta do dedo enquanto seu braço se acomodava em torno dela novamente. - Então o que exatamente aconteceu? Quero dizer, claramente tudo ainda funciona, e funciona muito bem, na verdade...

Ele riu baixinho. - Eu duvido que eu aceitasse se esse fosse o problema - ele concordou ironicamente. - Eu não tenho ideia, francamente. Talvez o dano de feitiço novamente, não o Cruciatus dessa vez, eu era muito jovem para isso, mas poderia facilmente ser algo genético. Eu sou infértil, completamente estéril. Disparando espaços em branco, como meu pai sem dúvida teria dito..

\- Encantador.

\- Ele era um tipo de homem encantador - Severus concordou ironicamente, antes de abafar um bocejo e se mover para uma posição mais confortável. - Espero que você perceba que isso vai acabar com meus padrões de sono já erráticos.

\- Minhas humildes desculpas - ela respondeu com um bocejo próprio. - É a sua influência terrível no trabalho, você sabe. Eu nunca teria sonhado em passar uma tarde decadente fazendo sexo muito bom se não fosse por você.

\- Eu poderia me acostumar com isso - ele disse sonolento.

\- Eu também - ela concordou, aconchegando-se mais perto.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione percebeu que estava traçando, sem pensar, algumas de suas cicatrizes com as pontas dos dedos e parou às pressas, murmurando um pedido de desculpas. - Está tudo bem - ele respondeu suavemente. Ela sentiu a vibração do riso em seu peito. - Sob as circunstâncias, não faria sentido se preocupar em ser tocado - acrescentou ironicamente, e ela sorriu, olhando para ele para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente bem com isso antes de voltar para sua curiosa exploração.

\- Como é que ... quero dizer ... não importa - ela terminou apressadamente, percebendo que não havia uma maneira diplomática de perguntar como ele tinha suas cicatrizes.

\- Não, está tudo bem. - Ele soava um pouco mais desperto agora, mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de se mover, ela podia sentir seus dedos preguiçosamente passando pelo cabelo dela mais uma vez. - Eu não me lembro de mais delas, para ser honesto . E a maioria dos que eu me lembro, eu não tenho intenção de dizer, porque você não precisa ouvir e eu não preciso dizer isso. É bastante óbvio com a maioria deles de qualquer maneira... eles são quase todas as cicatrizes de combate, ou cicatrizes de punição. Alguns deles eram apenas acidentes de trabalho, queimaduras de poções e assim por diante, ou de incidentes infantis. E algumas, algumas, na verdade, ganhei durante minhas viagens. Principalmente em brigas de bar.

\- Brigas de bar? - ela repetiu incrédula, sem saber o que era mais surpreendente sobre essa afirmação. Ela teve muita dificuldade em imaginar Severus em um pub, quanto mais entrar em uma briga. - Por que você estava em brigas de bar, no plural?

\- Porque eu era psicótico de fronteira - ele respondeu em tom de fato - e as pessoas tendiam a ignorar um bêbado violento e gritar com eles. A maioria delas eram brigas que eu comecei, e a maioria delas foi porque eu pensei eu vi alguém que eu conhecia e estava tentando matá-los. Eu te disse, Hermione, eu mudei muito desde a guerra. Eu estava perigosamente instável por muito tempo. Eu me alucinei com frequência. Eu tinha gritos de ataques de pânico, eu era fóbico de quase tudo que você pode imaginar e minhas emoções foram distorcidas por todo o lugar. Felizmente para todos os envolvidos, eu não fui capaz de fazer mágica durante os piores momentos, ou Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido.

Ela não tinha certeza do que dizer e se contentou em perguntar: - Você não tem cicatrizes com histórias engraçadas ligadas a elas? Eu tenho uma em meu joelho de quando eu caí de um balanço quando eu tinha seis...

Ele riu suavemente e se mexeu levemente. - Bem, há uma na minha perna direita da qual estou quase orgulhoso, de uma maneira estranha, uma mordida na minha panturrilha que você pode reconhecer...

Ele a deixou pendurada e ela franziu a testa, pensando sobre isso e tentando se lembrar de uma época em que sabia que ele machucara a perna dele. Depois de alguns momentos, ela sorriu, sufocando uma risadinha. - Fofo?

\- De todos os nomes ridículos de um cerberus - disse ele com desdém. - Sim, 'Fofo'. É um milagre que não perdi a perna. O bruto estúpido tentou morder com duas de suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo e entrou em seu próprio caminho, ou teria sido uma história diferente.

-E você está orgulhoso disso?

\- Eu sou provavelmente a única pessoa que tem uma cicatriz de uma mordida de cerberus - ele apontou suavemente. - A maioria das pessoas que são mordidas não conseguem sobreviver.

\- Eu suponho que é verdade - ela concordou, sorrindo e distraidamente brincando com seu colar, ela ainda achava doce que ele estivesse usando. Não era como se tivesse sido caro ou fosse particularmente bem feito, não como o anel dela. - Severus, eu estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa...

-Sério? Você me surpreende.

Ela o cutucou nas costelas. – Desprezível. Eu queria perguntar sobre o meu presente de Natal. Ainda não parece com você...

\- Verdade - ele concordou, parecendo divertido. - Foi uma grande compra por impulso. Eu estava perambulando por Camden Market e parei para olhar para uma barraca de joias por curiosidade ociosa, quando vi a lontra era tão apropriada que parecia uma pena não comprá-la. Uma vez eu tive, bem, certamente foi inútil para mim, então eu decidi que eu daria a você em algum momento. Teria sido seu presente de aniversário, mas eu mudei de ideia no último minuto. - Depois de uma pausa, ele acrescentou ironicamente: - Fazia sentido na época.

\- Justo. - Ela não tinha certeza se acreditava nele, mas parecia plausível o suficiente para não desafiá-lo. De qualquer forma, ela definitivamente não queria começar uma discussão agora. Ela não queria fazer nada, na verdade. - Eu vou precisar de um banho de novo - ela murmurou. - Eu provavelmente pareço pior do que eu estava esta manhã.

Severus bufou e respondeu com algum divertimento: - Não foi isso que começou isso em primeiro lugar?

Levantando a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele. - Gostei do resultado.

\- Você deveria se lembrar que eu sou um homem velho.

\- Você não é nada disso. De qualquer forma, tudo que eu disse foi que eu precisava de um banho. Eu não mencionei nada.

\- É o meu banheiro - ele apontou, seus olhos brilhando com o riso escuro e uma sugestão do calor anterior.

Sufocando um sorriso, Hermione começou a traçar uma cicatriz novamente, seguindo a linha em seu estômago. - Esse é um bom ponto - ela concordou suavemente, sentindo-o arrepiar enquanto passava os dedos levemente por seu osso ilíaco. - Você é muito magro, você sabe -acrescentou ela distraidamente.

\- Você soa como Poppy Pomfrey ou Molly Weasley, e como eu não tenho nenhum desejo de pensar sobre qualquer um deles nestas circunstâncias particulares, eu vou agradecer a você se parar com isso - ele respondeu asperamente. - De qualquer forma, estou em melhor forma agora do que nunca.

\- Eu notei - ela respondeu provocativamente, traçando pequenos círculos no interior de sua coxa.

\- Pare com isso - ele murmurou reprovadoramente.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou inocentemente. - Você tem cócegas ou algo assim?

\- Não - ele respondeu, rápido demais. Ela olhou para ele incrédula e ele franziu o cenho. - Nem pense nisso.

\- Muito tarde.

\- Eu quero dizer isso, Hermione. Não.

Pego pela nota definitiva de aviso em sua voz, e ciente de que seus dedos tinham encontrado o que parecia ser uma cicatriz muito ruim em sua parte interna da coxa, ela manteve seu tom leve quando ela desenhou um caminho de volta para seu quadril. - Tudo bem, eu não vou, a menos que você realmente me irrite, de qualquer maneira, o que agora não parece muito provável. - O que quer que tenha provocado a breve escuridão em sua voz, ele relaxou agora, e ele estava começando a responder ao toque dela. Ela estava mais do que feliz com a ideia de uma segunda rodada, mas se sentia pegajosa e a caravana estava sufocantemente quente com as portas fechadas. - Vamos, 'velho' - ela disse maliciosamente, afastando-se com alguma relutância e sentando-se - nós dois precisamos de um banho. A menos que você precise de mais tempo para se recuperar? - Ela acrescentou desafiadoramente, olhando para ele.

O calor em seus olhos era toda a resposta que ela precisava, realmente, mas seu rosnado a fez sorrir quando ele se sentou. - Puta impudente. Mostre algum respeito pelos mais velhos. - Completamente nu, suado e com o cabelo de uma massa fibrosa de emaranhados úmidos, ele não deveria parecer perigoso, mas de alguma forma tinha confiança para administrá-lo. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele pegou sua varinha de seu jeans descartado.

\- Isso é necessário?

\- Eu sempre o mantenho onde posso alcançá-la - ele respondeu, antes de arquear uma sobrancelha para ela, uma sugestão de um sorriso cruzando seu rosto. - Além disso, quando você tinha treze anos, conseguiu me incendiar, roubar de mim e me atordoar, me atirando contra uma parede ao mesmo tempo, provocando uma leve concussão e quase fraturando meu crânio, aliás. Eu posso precisar disso.

Soltando uma risada indignada, ela se levantou. - Isso não é justo! Eu atirei fogo em seu manto, não em você, e eu só fiz isso porque eu pensei que você era mal e tentando matar meu amigo. Eu roubei de você porque eu precisava dos ingredientes de Poções, não era pessoal... - Ele a cortou pelo método simples de beijá-la completamente, e no momento em que ele se afastou ela quase tinha esquecido o que eles estavam falando. - ...E isso é trapaça - ela repreendeu sem fôlego.

Sua risada profunda e rouca deslizou por sua espinha e a fez estremecer. - Eu sempre trapaceio, Hermione. Você faria bem em lembrar disso. - Mancando para fora do quarto, sua voz a alcançou do banheiro. - E o estupefaça?

\- Não foi um estupefaça - ela respondeu, seguindo-o e sorrindo tristemente para a lembrança. - Nós todos tentamos desarmar você ao mesmo tempo, e a força disso jogou você na parede. Nenhum de nós realmente pretendia machucá-lo. Realmente, uma concussão? - ela acrescentou culpada.

\- Hmph - ele respondeu distraidamente, colocando a varinha na prateleira e ligando o chuveiro. - Sim. E é provavelmente tão bom quanto você me atordoou, acidentalmente ou não. Eu não fui muito racional naquela noite.

Isso era provavelmente o mais próximo que ele chegaria de um pedido de desculpas, e mais do que ela esperava. - Eu não culpo você. Nessa situação, duvido que alguém tenha sido racional - ela disse gentilmente, passando por ele para verificar a temperatura da água antes de entrar na tenda e inclinar a cabeça para trás sob o jato. - E foi uma noite um tanto estranha, realmente - ela acrescentou reminiscentemente.

\- Pelos seus padrões, eu teria pensado que foi bastante normal - Severus respondeu com um sorriso, seguindo-a para o chuveiro. – Você, todos vocês, conseguiram atrair problemas mais ou menos continuamente.

\- Parece que alguns de nós ainda o fazem - ela respondeu, voltando-se para sorrir para ele. - No geral, eu gosto desse tipo.

Sua única resposta foi uma risada suave quando ele pegou o xampu, e ele a surpreendeu deslizando por trás dela e começando a trabalhar o sabão em seu cabelo molhado. Foi um gesto inesperadamente terno e um que ela apreciou, a sensação de outra pessoa lavando seu cabelo era uma das sensações mais relaxantes do mundo. Parecia que ele compartilhava sua opinião, já que ele lhe permitia retribuir o favor com não mais do que um sinal resmungar, e quando terminaram de lavar os corpos um do outro também, por algum motivo estranho, pareceu demorar muito mais do que o habitual, todas as conversas nostálgicas do passado deram lugar ao presente, à medida que o desejo aumentava em ambos, mais uma vez. Recostando-se contra ele, ela sentiu sua ereção pressionando contra ela e sorriu, virando a cabeça para encontrar seu beijo.

Onde a primeira vez tinha sido tudo sobre necessidade e calor e fome feroz, isso foi lento e gentil, quando ele finalmente levantou-a para ele e ela se apoiou contra a parede do chuveiro, envolvendo as pernas em volta da cintura e movendo-se lentamente com ele enquanto se beijavam. Sua perna aleijada não afetou seus movimentos tão notavelmente nessa posição, na medida em que ela podia notar qualquer coisa, exceto o fogo dentro dela. Seu clímax também era menos volátil, sem estrelas ou quase-apagão desta vez, apenas ondas de prazer intenso que a fizeram suspirar e gemer em gritos suaves que se misturaram com seu gemido quando ele veio com ela.

* * *

Depois, muito tempo depois, deitaram-se na cama ao sol, conversando baixinho, ambos suficientemente próximos para se vestirem para passar na revista se alguém passasse pela porta agora aberta da caravana. - Você sente realmente cócegas? - ela perguntou preguiçosamente, traçando formas nas costas de seu antebraço com um dedo.

\- Se é para isso que você quer chamar - ele respondeu distraidamente. - Eu nunca costumava ter, mas desde que meus nervos foram reparados, eu pareço ser mais sensível.

\- E você claramente odeia ser agradado... Eu não estou tentando bisbilhotar. Eu só quero ter certeza de que não vou fazer algo que você não quer.

\- Não é o ato, mas o princípio - explicou sem jeito, observando os dedos dela para evitar encontrar os olhos dela. - Há várias associações desagradáveis com a sensação de estar contra a minha vontade, mesmo algo tão inocente como isso... Ser tão vulnerável, de qualquer forma, é incrivelmente desconfortável e quase... quase assustador.

Essa admissão lhe custara muito caro, e ela se aproximou para se encostar no ombro dele, pedindo consolo e desculpas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter o tom leve. - Certo, então, sem brigas de cócegas. Justo o suficiente. Você provavelmente ganharia de qualquer maneira, eu sou terrivelmente sensível. Há mais alguma coisa que devemos evitar?

Ele parecia quase divertido. - Você está me questionando sobre minhas preferências sexuais? Esse não é exatamente o assunto mais romântico do mundo.

\- Nenhum de nós tem nenhuma tendência romântica, Severus. Você é cínico demais, e eu sou muito prática. Eu prefiro saber o que evitar com antecedência, ao invés de tentar algo e você ou surtar ou perder a paciência - ela respondeu razoavelmente. - Não é como se eu estivesse planejando algo descontroladamente desviante ou exótico, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

\- Você está assumindo bastante aqui, você sabe - ele falou.

Hermione sorriu para ele. - E, no entanto, você não parece estar discutindo.

\- Touché - Ele se acomodou mais confortavelmente contra os travesseiros e considerou a questão. - Eu nunca estive muito além do sexo baunilha, francamente. Tudo parece desnecessário.

\- É verdade - ela concordou, sorrindo para a descrição.

Depois de um momento, seus olhos escureceram um pouco e ele exalou devagar. - Eu não acho nenhum tipo de dominância e submissão agradável, por razões óbvias, não importa de que lado da escala eu esteja.

\- Não se preocupe, eu definitivamente não estou abrigando fantasmas de detenção de estudantes-professores reprimidos em segredo - ela assegurou a ele (na maior parte sincera, embora não inteiramente), e ele a olhou com uma expressão levemente revoltada.

\- Estou muito aliviado em ouvir isso - ele respondeu secamente, tremendo um pouco. - Isso seria extremamente perturbador.

Ela concordou sinceramente com isso. Ela certamente nunca gostou dele quando ele era seu professor, ela apreciara sua inteligência e o potencial de sua voz, e de má vontade admirava sua bravura durante a guerra antes de matar Dumbledore, mas além disso tanto sua aparência quanto sua personalidade tinham sido desagradáveis demais para que tais pensamentos entrassem em sua cabeça. E ela estava absolutamente certa de que ele nunca tinha pensado em tais pensamentos sobre qualquer um de seus alunos, certamente não a amiga de Harry Potter, de cabelo crespo, dentes-de-pau e irritante. A diferença de idade não era um problema agora, mas teria sido demais naquela época, mesmo que as circunstâncias emocionais de ambos tivessem sido diferentes.

\- Eu também devo avisá-la - Severus agora continuou cuidadosamente - que qualquer tentativa de escravidão quase certamente me fará 'enlouquecer', como você disse. Eu não reajo bem às restrições de qualquer tipo.

\- Eu nunca estive nisso - ela respondeu tranquilizador, certa de que não queria saber a história por trás das sombras em seus olhos agora. - Eu acho que nós somos bastante compatíveis com essa pontuação, então. E sem dor, eu presumo.

\- Ah. Agora isso depende do contexto. - Ele rolou de costas, parecendo mais relaxado enquanto a escuridão em seu rosto recuava. - Certamente não a dor como fetiche... mas a dor acidental não é necessariamente um problema.

\- Dor acidental? - ela repetiu intrigada.

Ele sorriu para ela. - De fato. Eu acredito que você pode ter marcado minhas costas com suas unhas mais cedo.

\- Oh, Deus, eu me desculpe.

\- Não seja. Esse é o meu ponto. Eu não sinto dor, mas eu não me oponho a um certo nível de... entusiasmo. Na verdade, é um grande elogio - ele murmurou maliciosamente.

Hermione sabia que estava corando e fez uma careta para ele. - Desprezível.

\- Você perguntou.

\- Isso vai me ensinar.

Ele desatou a rir, uma rara demonstração espontânea de emoção desprotegida. - Oh, Hermione, o dia em que você parar de fazer perguntas será o dia em que o sol implodir.


	15. Chapter 15

"Familiarity is the thing - the sense of belonging. It grants exemption from all evil, all shabbiness."

_– E B White._

* * *

Quando ela acordou, estava escuro como breu, e Hermione se sentiu desorientada por um momento. Este não era o quarto dela, os lençóis pareciam diferentes, e o ar quente e abafado cheirava a... bem, sexo, principalmente, mas também outros aromas, aquele cheiro de chuva esfumaçado, acobreado e herbáceo. Memórias voltaram, e ela sorriu sonolenta na escuridão, saboreando a persistente dor agradável que provava que não tinha sido um sonho, afinal de contas. Agora que ela estava mais acordada, ela podia sentir o calor de outro corpo em suas costas, e ouvir a respiração lenta e uniforme. Severus estava encurvado contra ela, o braço dele solto sobre a cintura, aparentemente profundamente adormecido ainda.

Na verdade, ele estava pressionado bem de perto contra ela, e um arrepio quente deslizou pelas costas dela quando ela tomou consciência dele_. Oh. Bom dia Severus_. Resistindo severamente ao desejo de se contorcer ou se voltar contra ele, ela voltou sua atenção para se perguntar se realmente era de manhã. Era quase certamente depois da meia-noite, porque ela se sentia surpreendentemente bem descansada considerando os esforços de ontem... e presumivelmente tinha dormido bastante, mas ela não tinha ideia do que era a hora real e certamente não tinha intenção de se levantar para tentar descobrir.

Ela tinha muito o que pensar. A única coisa de que ela tinha certeza era que não se arrependia de um segundo de ontem, mas até ele acordar ela não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre Severus. Algumas horas atrás, ele parecia cautelosamente disposto a continuar com aquilo, o que quer que isso realmente fosse, mas isso não significava que ele sentiria o mesmo sob a luz fria do dia. Uma vez que o brilho havia desaparecido, era possível que ele mudasse de ideia. Se o fizesse, seria o fim de tudo que existia entre eles. Sem dúvida, havia muitas pessoas que podiam mudar de amigos para amantes e vice-versa, sem perturbar o status quo, mas ela não era uma delas, basta olhar para ela e para Ron, e ela duvidava muito que ele também fosse.

E se ele não tivesse mudado de ideia, isso ainda dava origem a toda uma nova linha de perguntas. Passar o resto do verão espraiando-se ao redor da caravana e fazer amor ao sol soava como o céu, mas o que aconteceria em setembro quando o período começasse de novo? Não havia uma regra real contra os relacionamentos entre os membros da equipe, desde que fosse discreta, pelo menos não seria um problema, ambos tinham um horror de publicidade e não era da conta de ninguém, mas espreitar Hogwarts não era fácil, como ela bem sabia.

_Talvez Harry me emprestasse sua capa se eu pedisse gentilmente_, ela considerou sonolenta, mordendo o lábio para parar de rir enquanto tentava imaginar seu rosto se ele soubesse por que ela queria. _'Veja, Harry, eu comecei a transar com o Snape, e eu preciso ser capaz de me esgueirar pelas masmorras sem ser vista, para que possamos foder como adolescentes excitados sem que ninguém saiba._' Não, ela não tinha intenção de contar a ninguém sobre isso. Não seria fácil, mas ela passara a maior parte do tempo nas masmorras no ano passado e ninguém notara nada.

Ela estava determinada a fazer funcionar, de alguma forma. Ontem tinha sido... incrível. Ele tinha sido tão habilidoso na cama quanto ela esperava, mas ela ficou surpresa com o quão terno e atencioso ele havia se provado, tanto durante o sexo quanto depois. Não era o que ela esperava, mas foi muito apreciado. Era algo que ela não tinha experimentado em muito tempo e algo que ela não tinha intenção de desistir sem lutar.

Estava se provando muito difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa, exceto o homem dormindo ao lado dela, especialmente com sua ereção matinal pressionando contra ela tão distraidamente, e Hermione decidiu parar de se preocupar com isso. Quando Severus acordasse, eles poderiam conversar, até então, ela se aconchegou mais perto do calor de seu corpo e deixou seus pensamentos vagarem onde eles estariam.

Depois que uma quantidade desconhecida de tempo passou, ele se mexeu e depois abruptamente ficou tenso. Ela se esforçou para ouvir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ele parecia ter parado de respirar. Vários momentos agonizantes depois, ele exalou devagar e começou a retirar cuidadosamente o braço que havia sido colocado sobre ela, obviamente tentando não acordá-la. Decidindo imediatamente sair disso, ela disse baixinho: - Bom dia.

Ele congelou no instante em que ela falou, e depois de um momento respondeu com cautela: - Bom dia... - Ele parecia incerto, e ela rolou para tentar olhar para ele na escuridão. Não havia luz suficiente e ela se apressou em pegar sua varinha.

\- Lumos. - O feitiço deixou os dois piscando. Uma vez que seus olhos se ajustaram, ela sorriu hesitantemente para ele e foi recompensada quando ele relaxou. Ele não sorriu de volta, mas sua expressão não era hostil de forma alguma, se alguma coisa, ele parecia quase intrigado. Havia um traço de sonolência em seus olhos, mas ele estava totalmente desperto e parecia mais alerta do que ela se sentia. Uma sombra fraca cobria sua mandíbula, ele não tinha o rosto para 'barba por fazer', realmente. - Algo errado? - ela perguntou inocentemente. - Você parece um pouco confuso.

Ele bufou baixinho, seus olhos suavizando um pouco. - Eu pensei que eu ainda estava dormindo - ele disse muito suavemente, ainda a observando incerto. - Mas meus sonhos nunca foram tão agradáveis.

A tensão a deixou abruptamente e ela relaxou, alongando-se preguiçosamente. - É definitivamente uma maneira agradável de acordar - ela concordou, acrescentando com um sorriso - como eu poderia dizer.

Ele piscou devagar antes de perceber o que ela queria dizer, sua expressão pairando em algum lugar entre o embaraço e um sorriso próprio. O sorriso ganhou, e ele relaxou completamente, sorrindo finalmente. Recuperando a varinha de algum lugar da cama emaranhada, ele a jogou na porta e a luz do banheiro se acendeu. - Damas primeiro? - Ele ofereceu.

\- Você está sendo educado, ou você só quer me ver andando até lá nua? - ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Seus olhos brilharam. - Sim. - Suprimindo o riso, ela jogou o lençol, surpresa com sua própria audácia, e deslizou para fora da cama. Agudamente consciente de seus olhos nela, sentiu-se terrivelmente consciente quando se retirou para o banheiro e ficou quase agradecida por fechar a porta e bloquear seu olhar. Seu reflexo no pequeno espelho não fez nada para restaurar sua confiança, o cabelo dela era um pesadelo, francamente. Embora muito mais manejável do que quando ela era mais nova, parecia ter voltado para algo que se aproximava do "ninho de ratos" da noite para o dia. Apenas um chuveiro iria consertar, e não havia tempo. Ela se contentou em tentar tirar o pior dos emaranhados, aliviando-se, lavando-se rapidamente e limpando os dentes antes de retornar desajeitadamente ao quarto.

O olhar em seus olhos ajudou a afugentar seu embaraço, a julgar pela expressão dele, ele não tinha notado o cabelo dela e provavelmente não teria notado se ele tinha ficado rosa brilhante durante a noite. Lutando para não corar sob seu escrutínio intenso, ela percebeu que ele pegou sua calça jeans e prontamente arrancou-a de suas mãos. - Oh, não, você não, senhor.

\- O que?

Ela apontou para a porta, voltando para a cama amarrotada ao mesmo tempo. - Justo é justo.

Era sua vez de parecer consciente agora, e por um momento ela pensou que ele recusaria, antes que ele respirasse fundo e lentamente afastasse o lençol de seu corpo. Sua ereção ainda era evidente, embora não tão proeminente quanto antes. Não olhando para ela, ele se levantou e mancou lentamente até a porta, ela estudou a forma em retirada dele, magra e coxa e com cicatrizes como ele era, e quando ele olhou para trás, inseguro, ela tentou colocar em seu sorriso o que viu. Ele era lindo, mesmo que ninguém mais visse. Parte da escuridão desapareceu de seu rosto, e seus movimentos foram mais relaxados quando ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. _Pelo menos somos tão inseguros quanto os outros_, refletiu Hermione.

Quando ele voltou, ele parou na porta, ele parecia mais acordado agora, e ele se barbeara. Olhando para ela com um traço de incerteza ainda em seus olhos, ele disse cuidadosamente: - Eu posso fazer café se você quiser...

Ela revirou os olhos para ele, sorrindo gentilmente. - Eu pensei que você fosse bom em ler as pessoas, Severus - brincou ela. - Eu tenho que soletrar? Volte para a cama.

Ele sorriu corretamente então, o último da tensão deixando-o, e fez como lhe foi dito. Ela o cumprimentou com um beijo e ele respondeu com uma paixão inesperada, puxando-a contra seu corpo enquanto sua língua deslizava entre seus lábios. Rendendo-se a ele ansiosamente, ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele e explorou suas costas marcadas com a outra. Não havia tensão nele desta vez, quando Severus pensava em alguma coisa, ele fazia isso cem por cento, e sua certeza era óbvia na sensação de seu comprimento duro pressionando insistentemente contra sua coxa enquanto se beijavam.

Como ele havia feito antes, ele a deitou de costas e beijou o corpo dela até os seios, demorando-se e provocando seus mamilos até que ela estava quase se contorcendo debaixo dele, mas desta vez, quando ele se afastou, continuou seu caminho descendente, lambendo, beijando, às vezes mordendo suavemente. Quando chegou ao seu quadril, ela não conseguia pensar e era incapaz de falar, e ela estava tremendo quando ele beijou o interior de sua coxa. Ele hesitou então, deliberadamente. Ela sentiu o sussurro de sua respiração, quase insuportável contra sua carne sensível, e a antecipação era tortura.

O primeiro toque de sua língua foi quase demais. Mordendo o lábio para sufocá-la de chorar, Hermione emaranhou os dedos em seu cabelo como um incentivo, arqueando as costas. Suas primeiras ações foram cautelosas, exploratórias, então ele começou a trabalhar a sério, e ela viu estrelas. Seus dedos apertaram seus quadris, segurando-a no lugar, e intelectualmente ela sabia que ele não tinha a força para mantê-la presa, mas em um nível distante do intelecto, ela sabia que ele era mais do que forte o suficiente. E ela cedeu a essa força, gemendo seu nome na escuridão do seu quarto enquanto ele a incendiava.

Lentamente, as ondas se dissiparam, deixando-a esgotada e tremendo embaixo dele. Ele havia deixado a luz do banheiro acesa. Havia apenas luz suficiente no quarto para ela ver seu rosto enquanto ele lambia os lábios, observando-a. Sem fôlego, ela sorriu para ele. - Permita-me... retribuir o favor? - ela ofereceu um pouco trêmula.

Para sua surpresa, ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de volta para ela. - Não, não isso - ele murmurou, arrastando-se desajeitadamente até a cama e se estendendo ao lado dela, estendendo a mão para gentilmente tirar o cabelo úmido do rosto dela. Parecia muito estranho que ele recusasse, mas ela pensaria nisso depois. Neste exato momento, os últimos traços de seu orgasmo estavam desaparecendo e deixando-a consciente de ambos que doeram dentro dela e sua ereção pressionada contra sua coxa. Virando-se para o lado para enfrentá-lo, ela estendeu a mão para ele na escuridão, beijando-o faminta e gemendo com o gosto de almíscar em sua boca.

Severus a beijou de volta tão ferozmente, mudando de posição quando ela rolou de costas uma vez mais. Não havia mais provocação agora. Ele empurrou nela repentina e rápido, sem aviso prévio, e ela soltou um grito assustado que se dissolveu em um gemido quando ele enterrou-se ao máximo antes de começar a se mover. Apesar da ação abrupta, ele foi gentil ainda, e seu corpo respondeu ao movimento único de seus quadris enquanto sua respiração soava áspera e rouca em seus ouvidos.

Agarrando seus ombros marcados por apoio, Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegando por ar quando o fogo a atravessou mais uma vez, e ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar sua garganta exposta suavemente, seu longo cabelo roçando sua pele. Ele gemeu então, seu corpo ficando tenso, e ela estendeu a mão para afastar o cabelo do rosto dele, observando seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para ela, ela queria vê-lo gozar. Mais alguns impulsos e seus olhos deslizaram para fora de foco, sua expressão mudando de concentração para algo quase como dor. Um arrepio percorreu-o e ele gritou, e quando ela sentiu o clímax dentro dela, ela o seguiu até a borda.

Deitada sonolenta e saciada em seus braços, ela relaxou, ouvindo sua respiração lenta. - Severus?

\- Hmm?

\- Por que você me parou? - Depois de uma pausa, quando ele não respondeu, ela percebeu que seria uma dessas razões. Ela tentou pensar por que ele se oporia à felação e decidiu que ela realmente não queria saber, mas ela perguntou agora. Quando ele respirou fundo, ela falou para impedi-lo. - Por favor, não minta para mim. Se você não quer me dizer, ou não quer que eu saiba, então apenas diga. Eu não vou empurrar.

\- Não minta para si mesma, então - ele respondeu depois de um momento, tremendo um pouco. - Você já sabe.

Hermione estremeceu. - Eu esperava que estivesse errada. Isso realmente é assustador, então? - Ela sentiu isso - Deus, foi apenas ontem? - quando ela o tocou, segurou-o na mão, mas ela disse a si mesma que estava enganada.

\- Sim - ele disse suavemente, virando o rosto para o cabelo dela. Seus braços se apertaram inconscientemente, e depois de um longo momento ele falou de novo, distante. - Foi uma... excepcional severa punição.

\- Quem - ela começou a perguntar, e quase mordeu a língua para se conter.

Surpreendentemente, ele respondeu. - Bellatrix, naturalmente. Cadela.

\- Ela não morreu com força suficiente - Hermione murmurou, enjoada e irritada.

\- Não - ele concordou suavemente, e suspirou contra o cabelo dela. - Eu tentei avisar você, Hermione. Eu estou muito danificado para alguém, na verdade.

\- Não seja idiota - ela disse a ele. - Não os deixe vencer. Eles tentaram tirar tudo de você. Eu não vou deixar que eles tenham sucesso, não depois de todo esse tempo. – Ondulando-se mais perto, ela o segurou por um tempo, tentando sem sucesso não pensar nisso. - Você sabia que isso aconteceria?

\- Não.- Sua risada aguda era amarga. - Eu pensei que no começo eu estava sendo recompensado. Então, no último momento possível, ela... mordeu. Forte. E enquanto eu estava tentando não gritar, tentando parar o sangramento, o Lorde das Trevas me disse por que.

\- E... porque?

\- Porque ele estava fodidamente louco - Severus respondeu sem rodeios e com veemência incomum. - Eu não fiz nada de errado. Na verdade, eu o havia agradado, daí a minha crença errônea de que era uma recompensa. Bem, se você pudesse chamar assim - ele acrescentou com um sorriso de escárnio. - Bella nunca foi meu tipo, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido antes de Azkaban destruí-la tão completamente. Acontece que foi uma recompensa, mas para ela, e não para mim.

\- Deus, Severus. Sinto muito.

\- Ah, agora, eu lhe disse para não fazer isso - ele a reprovou suavemente. - Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Foi o choque mais do que qualquer outra coisa, apesar de admitir que fiquei muito aliviado quando finalmente parou de doer. Eu sofri coisa pior.

\- Você... não mencionou isso na lista de coisas para evitar - ela conseguiu, tentando manter a calma.

\- Eu não achei que seria um problema. A maioria das mulheres não gosta do ato.

\- Eu não sou a maioria das mulheres.

\- Um fato que eu me esforçarei para não esquecer no futuro.

\- Quando isso aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou suavemente.

\- Na primeira guerra, quando eu ainda era adolescente - ele respondeu laconicamente. -Durante a segunda guerra, eu estava mais bem preparado e não teria sido obrigado a suportar algo assim.

\- Eu não entendo.

Ele suspirou, brincando sem parar com o cabelo dela. - Para ser franco, eu aleguei impotência. Isso significava que eu fui poupado de muitos, embora não todos, dos aspectos mais desagradáveis de nossa pequena e feliz sociedade. Não era nem mesmo uma mentira - ele acrescentou amargamente - sob as circunstâncias. É difícil conseguir quando você está com medo ou tentando não ficar doente, mesmo que você não esteja sob quantidades impossíveis de estresse... e eu nunca fui particularmente ativo a esse respeito.

\- Então você nunca teve que...

\- Não. - Ele se mexeu, empurrando-se sobre um cotovelo, e olhou para ela incrédulo quando ela olhou para ele. – Você... você pensou isso de mim e ainda me deixa tocar em você? - ele perguntou em algum desconcerto.

\- Bem, eu nunca pensei que você tivesse feito isso de bom grado - ela bufou para ele. - Eu sabia que você não iria me machucar, e você não fez. - Ele continuou a encará-la por vários longos momentos antes de balançar a cabeça devagar e cair de novo, olhando para o teto com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Hermione se encolheu contra ele mais uma vez, ignorando-o quando ele ficou tenso, e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. Ela pensaria sobre isso um pouco mais à luz do dia, agora era hora de quebrar o clima, antes que ambos ficassem completamente deprimidos. Um pensamento ocorreu na hora certa, e ela sufocou uma risadinha.

\- O que é tão engraçado? - Severus perguntou, parecendo confuso, assim como ele poderia, dado o tópico em discussão.

Levantando a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele. - Só de pensar... isso tornará o teste do seu novo e melhorado óleo de cicatriz muito mais divertido.

Ele pareceu sinceramente chocado por um momento, arregalando os olhos, e ela viu uma variedade de diferentes emoções passarem por seus olhos antes de começar a rir impotente e quase histericamente, todo o seu corpo tremendo com isso. Ele estava quase chorando quando se controlou, e ele ainda a surpreendeu abraçando-a bruscamente. - Deus, você é uma mulher incrível, Hermione - ele disse a ela, aparentemente sinceramente. - Só você poderia reagir tão... tão calmamente.

\- Oh, não me entenda mal, eu estou pensando seriamente em ver se você tem algum livro sobre magia das Trevas, então eu posso arrastar Bellatrix de volta dos mortos e matá-la novamente - ela disse suavemente. - Ela e o Cara de cobra, ambos. Mas se você quiser saber se me faz pensar menos de você, não, não faz. - Mais do que isso, ela estava determinada que um dia ela iria lhe dar prazer e lavar a memória feia.

\- 'Cara de cobra'? - ele repetiu em um tom estrangulado, engolindo mais risadas. - Você está aprendendo muitos maus hábitos de mim...

\- Sinta-se livre para me ensinar um pouco mais - disse ela, convidativa.

\- Você está tentando me matar? - Ele exigiu em indignação fingida, virando um pouco mais para ela e envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela.

\- Dificilmente. Você não vai ser muito útil quando estiver morto.

\- Oh, eu vejo. Então você está apenas me usando descaradamente?

\- Bem, sim - ela concordou, sorrindo enquanto se aconchegava mais perto.

\- Bom.

* * *

Hermione nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, mas o mês de agosto realmente não era longo o suficiente. Deveria ter pelo menos o dobro do tempo, ela decidiu, subindo a longa viagem de Hogwarts com suas malas e a caixa de Crookshans levitando ao lado dela. Não que ela estivesse infeliz em voltar a trabalhar, ela ainda amava Hogwarts e gostava de seu trabalho. Mas ela teria preferido ficar onde esteve durante a maior parte das últimas semanas, na cama de Severus na apertada caravana.

Foi um feriado perfeito, na verdade. Quando eles não estavam fazendo amor, surpreendentemente, uma experiência que só melhorou com o tempo, pelo menos até agora, eles simplesmente ficaram espreguiçados ao sol, falando sobre quase tudo. Ele havia perguntado sobre a infância dela, sobre quando sua magia foi mostrada pela primeira vez e como ela se sentiu sobre isso, e ela tinha sido capaz de falar sobre seus pais sem doer muito. Ela lhe perguntou sobre algumas das coisas que ele tinha visto e feito durante seus anos de peregrinação pelo mundo. Eles conversaram sobre livros, teoria mágica e os mais recentes comediantes trouxas. Eles tinham até passado um domingo perfeito e preguiçoso na cama lendo os jornais na melhor tradição clichê, embora a maioria dos casais provavelmente não tenha entrado em um debate envolvido e entusiasta sobre os paralelos entre o governo trouxa e o Ministério, que se dissolveu em uma discussão aberta resolvida apenas quando ele a enganou e a beijou até a submissão. Provavelmente foi uma má ideia deixá-lo escapar com tanta frequência.

Mas o serviço exigia, e ambos tinham empregos, e agora faltavam dois dias para o início do semestre e ela estava indo para a escola para uma reunião de funcionários durante o dia, quando os horários seriam finalizados, fins de semana e acompanhantes em Hogsmeade, partidas de Quadribol organizadas e problemas discutidos. Pelo menos ela veria Severus novamente, ela não o via há mais de uma semana, os dois percebiam tardiamente que ainda tinham muito trabalho a fazer antes do início do mandato. Então, novamente, ela estava um pouco nervosa por vê-lo, seria o primeiro encontro deles dentro da escola desde que se tornaram amantes e a atmosfera seria diferente. Ter o resto da equipe ao redor não ia ajudar também.

No final, vê-lo não foi tão estranho quanto ela temia. A sala dos professores estava cheia, um tumulto de barulho e risos que envergonhariam qualquer uma das salas de estudantes, e quando ela finalmente conseguiu olhar para ele, ficou desanimada por um momento ao ver a máscara inexpressiva e levemente irritada do Professor Snape mais uma vez, até que seus olhos se suavizaram um pouco ao encontrar os dela e o simples indício de um sorriso tocou o canto de sua boca. Só por um momento, e ninguém mais poderia ter notado, mas foi o suficiente.

Uma reunião de equipe nunca se arrastou tanto tempo. Hermione examinou seu novo cronograma, que incluiu uma aula extra este ano, e fez uma anotação mental para compará-lo com Severus na primeira oportunidade de ver se eles compartilhavam algum tempo livre. Severus parecia menos do que impressionado com sua agenda e reclamou que era impossível evitar acidentes se Minerva insistisse em dar-lhe o dobro de Poções em uma sexta-feira com os quarto anos da Grifinória-Sonserina, um grupo popularmente conhecido como a classe banho de sangue, porque eles eram de longe o grupo mais difícil de controlar. A queixa não o levou a nada, mas ele claramente não esperava, e pelo tom de voz dela, ela suspeitava que ele tivesse feito a mesma reclamação a cada ano durante a maior parte de sua carreira.

Eventualmente, no entanto, acabou, quando Hermione se desembaraçou de várias perguntas bem-intencionadas, mas decididamente indesejadas sobre seu verão, Severus havia muito havia desaparecido na direção das masmorras, se esgueirando com sua exibição habitual de mau humor. Ela suspeitava que não tivesse sido inteiramente fingida, ele não tinha paciência para a maioria das reuniões de equipe, e o primeiro do termo sempre foi muito mais longo do que realmente precisava ser. Como era provável que ele estivesse de mau humor, ela se aproximou das masmorras com cautela, percebendo apenas quando chegou à porta que não sabia sua nova senha e suspirou de irritação ao bater na porta.

A porta se abriu silenciosamente e de alguma forma ela não ficou muito surpresa ao ver Crookshanks sentado no meio do chão lavando as patas com força. - Você se fez em casa rapidamente - ela informou o gato, que a ignorou. Evidentemente, seu familiar aprovava seu amante atual, o que era um alívio, ele havia mostrado uma tendência à inveja no passado.

\- Ele não é o único - Severus cumprimentou-a com sarcasmo de onde ele estava em uma de suas muitas estantes de livros. - Parece que realmente não há paz para os ímpios.

\- Olá para você também - ela replicou, incapaz de manter o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto se aproximava dele. - Desculpas sinceras por incomodar você, talvez eu devesse voltar em um momento mais conveniente, ou - Ele a cortou rapidamente no que estava rapidamente se tornando seu método usual para impedi-la de discutir, e depois de uma luta simbólica ela se rendeu a contragosto o beijo. Chegando para o ar, ela revirou os olhos para ele quando deu um passo para trás. - Eu também senti sua falta, seu rabugento.

Ele bufou desdenhosamente e se virou, mas ela pegou o sorriso que ele estava tentando esconder.

* * *

Não houve discussão real sobre isso. Hermione simplesmente acabou passando a maior parte do tempo nas masmorras por um motivo ou outro. Inicialmente, ela não pretendia passar a noite, mas era assim que funcionava, e Severus certamente não parecia ter reclamações sobre a situação. E já que ela passava tanto tempo em seus quartos, fazia sentido manter algumas de suas coisas lá. Ele abriu espaço para suas posses sem comentários. Na reflexão, ela suspeitava que nenhum deles queria mencioná-lo abertamente, no caso de um deles perceber que era uma má ideia. Se eles não mencionassem, não desmoronaria ao redor deles. E realmente, não havia nada para discutir, se Severus se opusesse, ele definitivamente a deixaria saber. É melhor deixar as coisas mentirem - "se não está quebrado, não conserte", como o pai dela gostava de dizer.

Seu trigésimo aniversário teve um começo nada promissor. Severus acordou cedo e foi para a primeira aula sem acordá-la, o que a irritou, embora se lembrasse de que ele provavelmente não sabia que dia era porque ela não havia deixado nenhuma pista. Não se podia esperar que ele se lembrasse do aniversário dela baseado apenas nas últimas flores de papel do último ano e ela não esperava nada dele, mas isso não a impediu de se sentir um pouco chateada com isso. Até que ela chegou ao seu escritório e encontrou um livro na mesa.

Tinha que ser de Severus, porque ninguém mais pensaria em lhe dar uma edição recente de uma revista de poções de elite, mas ela estava um pouco confusa sobre o porquê. Não havia nota, nada escrito dentro da capa. Intrigada, acomodou-se na cadeira e folheou lentamente as páginas, examinando os artigos até que o nome de um autor saltou para ela - _o professor Severus Tobias Snape._

Lentamente, ela começou a ler o artigo. Era o relatório completo sobre o tratamento nervoso que ele havia criado e usado com sucesso na Páscoa, o que parecia ser quase uma vida inteira atrás. Ela reconheceu seu estilo em algumas das frases e derivou uma perversa presunção de saber que quase ninguém mais em seu conhecimento entenderia metade dos termos técnicos que ele usara. Então, novamente, este periódico não era para leigos, mas especialistas. Ela não tinha ideia de que ele planejava publicá-lo e ficou satisfeita por ele. Este foi o primeiro trabalho que ele publicou desde a guerra. Ela também se divertiu ao notar alguns médicos trouxas mencionados nas referências no final do artigo. Terminada, ela estava prestes a fechar o livro quando a última frase pareceu saltar da página para ela, assim como o nome dele havia feito.

_Por último, o autor deseja reconhecer a contribuição substancial da professora Hermione Jean Granger, cuja ajuda foi inestimável no desenvolvimento e criação deste trabalho._

\- Oh, Severus... - ela sussurrou em voz alta, atordoada.

Tudo bem, pode não ser o presente mais romântico do mundo, mas a partir de um homem tão privado e fechado como Severus, qualquer reconhecimento público de qualquer coisa era incrível. E com toda a honestidade, uma citação em um periódico acadêmico de prestígio era melhor do que um presente mais convencional. Pode ser apenas um dos melhores presentes que ela já teve. Lentamente, voltou-se para o frontispício e piscou quando notou um leve brilho no pergaminho. Tocando suavemente no local, ela viu sua impressão digital ficar preta antes de se torcer em uma caligrafia espetacular que era instantaneamente reconhecível, mesmo que tivesse sido mais de dez anos desde que ela tinha visto de perto.

_Feliz aniversário, Hermione._

_S._

* * *

Era bom que ela tivesse uma aula para ensinar no último período do dia. Isso significava que quando ela chegasse às masmorras, os estudantes de Poções haviam deixado a sala de aula e Severus estava terminando de limpar. Caso contrário, as crianças teriam ficado horrorizadas ao ver a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas simplesmente correr para a sala de aula, lançar-se a um assustado mestre de Poções e fazer uma tentativa séria de beijar seu rosto.

Pego desprevenido e desequilibrado, Severus cambaleou, quase caindo antes de se sentar na beira da mesa e responder ao ataque com gratificante entusiasmo. Ela estava distantemente ciente da porta se fechar, mas francamente ela não se importava se alguém passasse ou não, no momento ela acharia difícil se importar se todo o Ministério da Magia, o elenco completo de 'Priscilla, Rainha do Deserto' e um bando de Skrewts com fins explosivos estivessem presentes, na verdade, ela pode nem notar.

Quando a privação de oxigênio começou a se tornar um problema, ela relutantemente rompeu o beijo, recuando para olhá-lo, com ele meio sentado, meio encostado na mesa enquanto ela ficava entre as pernas dele, os olhos estavam quase no mesmo nível. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, fazendo uma tentativa credível de fingir que ele não estava vermelho e respirando com dificuldade.

\- Eu dificilmente sou um especialista em boas maneiras, eu percebo isso, mas acredito que 'olá' é uma saudação mais convencional - ele observou suavemente, também conseguindo fingir que sua voz não tinha se aprofundado àquele ronronar rouco e sedoso que fez seu corpo inteiro formigar.

\- Você é, ao mesmo tempo, um homem muito doce e um bastardo irritante e sorrateiro - informou a ele, tentando não soar sem fôlego.

\- E o que, ora, te levou a essa conclusão um pouco improvável?

Como resposta, Hermione tirou o jornal do roupão e o segurou em silêncio, lutando para recuperar o fôlego e a inteligência dispersa. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e pegou, sua expressão tentando sugerir que ele nunca tinha posto os olhos nela antes, e folheou as páginas aparentemente ao acaso, conseguindo dar a impressão de que era pura coincidência que ele parasse naquela página em particular.

\- Oh, isso não vai fazer nada - ele murmurou. - Eles imprimiram isso. O texto original dizia claramente: "O autor relutantemente é forçado a reconhecer a interferência da insuportável sabe-tudo professora Hermione Jean Granger, cuja ajuda foi inevitável" - Isso foi tanto quanto ele conseguiu antes que ela rosnasse e o beija-se mais uma vez, parte dela observando que, como método de calar alguém, funcionava tão bem nele quanto a ela. Apenas uma parte muito pequena dela, entretanto, já que o resto dela estava muito mais interessada em enfiar a língua em sua boca enquanto seus dedos se enfiavam em seu cabelo.

Eventualmente, ela se afastou para permitir que ambos respirassem mais uma vez, observando seu rosto enquanto ele tentava recuperar a compostura, seus lábios inchados de beijos e sua pele pálida corada. - Você não precisava fazer isso - ela disse suavemente. - Foi todo o seu trabalho. Eu mal fiz nada.

Seus olhos negros brilharam, mas sua voz permaneceu suave enquanto ele respondia de maneira uniforme: - É assim que você vê isso?

\- É assim que foi - ela respondeu, intrigada com a intensidade em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para ela. Ele parecia quase com raiva, mas isso não estava certo. Ela não podia realmente nomear a expressão em seus olhos.

\- Sem você, não teria sido possível - disse ele por fim. Seus olhos deslizaram para longe dos dela, aquela expressão estranha desaparecendo para um mal-estar mais familiar. - Sem você, eu não estaria aqui e não poderia ter conseguido isso. Sem você, eu... - Ele não terminou a frase, agora olhando para o chão.

\- Severus? - Ela perguntou baixinho, estendendo a mão para afastar o cabelo do rosto dele, querendo ver os olhos dele.

Ele não olhava para ela quando terminou de falar, então ela teve que se esforçar para ouvi-lo. - Sem você, eu ainda estaria sozinho.

_Oh, Severus_. A garganta de Hermione se fechou quando ela percebeu o quanto de dor aquelas palavras suaves continham, lembrando do dia em que ele admitiu que ele só queria voltar para casa. Ele esteve sozinho a vida inteira, o que ela sentiu por tanto tempo foi apenas um eco fraco do que ele havia passado. Num momento de insight, ela percebeu que aquilo havia sido o pior, todas as coisas sujas que ele suportou teriam sido muito mais fáceis de suportar se houvesse alguém para compartilhá-lo, alguém para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, alguém para cuidar de seus ferimentos, ouvi-lo e simplesmente estar lá para ele. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto, ergueu o queixo e o fez olhar para ela. - Nós não estamos mais sozinhos, nenhum de nós - ela disse simplesmente, inclinando-se para um beijo suave.

Os braços dele deslizaram ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para perto, e ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele a beijava igualmente gentilmente antes que ela pegasse o lábio inferior entre os dentes e ouvia sua respiração engasgar em resposta. Aprofundando o beijo, ela suspirou de prazer com os gostos agora familiares de melaço e chuva, tocada com um traço de café preto do início do dia. Afastando-se, ela sorriu para ele. - Venha comigo.

\- É seu aniversário - ele disse de forma neutra.

Levou um momento para traduzir. Suas amigas tinham planejado uma festa não oficial nesta noite, com bebidas em Hogsmeade. Mas isso não seria até mais tarde, depois do jantar, e em qualquer caso... - Sim, é - ela concordou calmamente - e eu posso escolher como eu gasto. E agora, eu quero estar com você. Agora pare de discutir comigo e venha me ajudar a comemorar corretamente.

Seus olhos ficaram mais quentes em um de seus quase sorrisos privados. - Bem, se você insistir.

Tomando sua mão, ela puxou-o para longe da mesa e levou-o para dentro de seus aposentos privados. Crookshanks abriu um olho, deu a ambos um olhar ligeiramente enojado e intencionalmente enterrou o nariz achatado atrás do rabo, os dois ignoraram completamente o gato quando entraram no quarto. Quando Severus se moveu para beijá-la novamente, ela colocou as pontas dos dedos contra os lábios dele, parando-o, ele olhou para ela e ela disse com firmeza: - É meu aniversário. - A compreensão surgiu em seu olhar, e depois de um momento de indecisão ele assentiu e ficou passivo, esperando que ela agisse, um gesto de confiança que ela não esperava obter.

Hermione demorou, desabotoando lentamente as vestes e depois o casaco, um botão de cada vez, até poder tirar as roupas pesadas de seus ombros, a fim de mergulhar sem ser notada no chão. Ajoelhando-se, ouviu o hálito dele acelerar quando ele ficou tenso e ela manteve a cabeça baixa, não isso, ainda não, ele não estava pronto para isso, e ela tinha outros planos esta noite, enquanto desatava os cadarços de suas botas. Ele relaxou um pouco e mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra enquanto ela tirava as botas e as meias antes de se levantar mais uma vez e estender a mão para deslizar os braços em volta do pescoço dele, atraindo-o para outro beijo lento.

Em seguida, ela começou a trabalhar em sua camisa, soltando os pulsos antes de gentilmente tirá-la de suas calças, sorrindo para a fraca captura em sua respiração. Como ela usava com suas vestes, lentamente desabotoou cada botão, gradualmente revelando mais de seu corpo à sua visão e gentilmente traçando a pele recém-exposta com as pontas dos dedos, agora ela conhecia todas as cicatrizes, as linhas de todos os ossos e músculos e todos os cabelos escuros. Outro beijo prolongado e aquecido quando a camisa caiu no chão, e ela soltou o cinto e a braguilha da calça com a mão enquanto a outra mão permanecia enrolada em seu cabelo e sua língua explorava ansiosamente os familiares contornos de sua boca.

Só a roupa de baixo dele permanecia agora, e ela deslizou a mão por baixo do cós para gentilmente embalá-lo na mão, sentindo-o estremecer. Quebrando o beijo, ela deslizou a outra mão sobre seu quadril e empurrou a roupa para baixo até que ele pudesse se libertar e ficar nu diante dela, a luz da fogueira iluminando os contornos de seu corpo até a perfeição. Apenas o mais leve lampejo em seus olhos traiu a fraca autoconsciência desconfortável que ele sentia por estar tão exposto quando ela ainda estava completamente vestida, essa era uma situação que ela pretendia remediar rapidamente.

Colocando uma mão em seu peito, ela empurrou-o para trás suavemente, e ele cedeu à pressão e recuou até chegar à cama. Outro empurrão e ele se sentou, inclinando-se, ela o beijou novamente antes de agarrar seus ombros e empurrá-lo de volta para deitar na cama, silenciosamente dizendo-lhe para ficar lá. Obedientemente, ele se contorceu para trás até que sua perna ruim foi apoiada e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, observando-a em silêncio, o calor saltando em seus olhos quando ela lentamente começou a se despir.

Seu intenso escrutínio foi suficiente para fazê-la corar. Hermione nunca tinha sonhado que teria confiança para fazer isso, mas havia algo poderoso em poder observar o efeito que ela estava tendo nele. Vendo os lampejos de luxúria e desejo em seus olhos, vendo suas mãos atadas frouxamente em punhos, observando a subida e descida de seu peito enquanto sua respiração ficava mais pesada e vendo sua ereção contrair-se enquanto ele endurecia ainda mais. A percepção de que ela era capaz de afetar um homem como ele tão fortemente era um sentimento incrível.

Nua, ela ficou por um momento com as mãos nos quadris, os mamilos apertados e arrepios na pele, tanto por causa do ar mais frio das masmorras quanto por causa do seu olhar atento que era quase um peso tangível contra ela. Lentamente, ela se arrastou para a cama e montou seus quadris, inclinando-se para capturar sua boca com a dela mais uma vez. Ambos estremeceram com o contato pele a pele, e ele se moveu finalmente, suas mãos começando a explorar seu corpo enquanto o beijo se aprofundava.

Cada movimento era terrivelmente lento. Finalmente, ela alcançou entre eles e enrolou os dedos ao redor do comprimento sólido dele, sentando-se e lentamente se apoiando nele. Era quase demais desse ângulo, quase intenso demais, e ela gemeu baixinho quando ele a encheu, sentindo-o estremecer sob ela. Tomando um momento para se ajustar, Hermione olhou nos olhos dele antes de lentamente começar a mover os quadris, no começo mal mais do que balançar sobre ele. Ele arqueou nela com um som baixo no fundo de sua garganta, combinando com seu ritmo lento enquanto ela o montava. O calor foi construído tão lentamente entre eles quanto ela aumentou seu movimento, até que era quase demais para suportar. Finalmente, quando mal conseguia aguentar mais, tudo quebrou e sua liberação foi quase ofuscante em sua intensidade. Perdida nos últimos pulsos de êxtase, ela ouviu seu gemido familiar e sentiu seus dedos apertarem seus quadris.

Então, quando o orgasmo começou a desaparecer, ela ouviu a voz dele, rouca e grossa de desejo. - Hermione... - Olhando para ele, viu que seus olhos estavam fechados. Seu corpo arqueou sob ela, e ele estremeceu, e ela sentiu o clímax dele finalmente.

Deitada em seus braços depois, ela entregou o momento e sua voz à memória. Ele não era de todo vocal e geralmente ficava quase em silêncio durante o sexo, ele raramente falava quando as preliminares atingiam um ponto específico e ela tinha certeza de que ele nunca dissera nada de coerente quando ele chegasse, muito menos o nome dela. Levanta várias questões, talvez houvesse algo entre eles que fosse mais profundo do que uma estranha amizade, uma tendência a acumular conhecimento obscuro e muito sexo bom, ela tinha a sensação de que não precisaria de muito para ela se apaixonar por Severus Snape agora, e que foda tudo seis maneiras a partir do domingo...

Nenhum deles mencionou o futuro. Além daquela primeira vez em que ele perguntara o que era aquilo e ela respondera que não sabia, nenhum deles se atrevera a questionar o relacionamento deles. Eles não eram pessoas casuais, nenhum deles, mas... Hermione sabia que tinha perdido todas as suas ilusões há muito tempo. Amor não era romance, era dor e era muito mais raro do que ela acreditava. E quanto a Severus... até agora, muito de sua mente era um mistério para ela. Ele disse a ela meses atrás que ele sabia há muito tempo que ele não amava Lily, mas isso era tudo que ela sabia com certeza. Ela duvidava que ele acreditasse no amor, e mesmo se ele não tivesse certeza de que ele tinha nele para sentir isso. Ele ainda estava tão quebrado de muitas maneiras. Ela estava razoavelmente certa de que ele se importava com ela, pelo menos um pouco, mas isso era o suficiente?

No entanto, isso tinha que ser mais. No momento, ela estava praticamente morando com ele, na superfície era um arranjo superficial de conveniência, mas Severus era uma pessoa tão privada que ele nunca a teria permitido tão longe em sua vida a menos que ele realmente quisesse, e ela duvidava muito que sexo ou mesmo amizade fossem incentivos suficientemente fortes. O fato de ele ter declarado publicamente que ele valorizava sua ajuda era muito mais do que ela jamais sonhara que poderia dar, e a confiança que ele demonstrara anteriormente em deixá-la assumir a liderança era quase inacreditável, dado quem ele era.

O que eles compartilharam agora funcionava. Ela pensara há algum tempo que ambos estavam com medo de tentar defini-lo caso ele desmoronasse e parasse de funcionar. Não havia final de conto de fadas para eles, isso era certo, mas ela não achava que quisesse isso de qualquer maneira. Não existia tal coisa como viver feliz para sempre, mas talvez houvesse uma maneira de viver feliz, por um bom tempo. Isso faria.

Ela estava vagamente ciente de que ele havia virado o rosto para o pescoço dela, os braços apertados em torno dela quase possessivamente, sempre que ela tentava se mover, e sorriu, afastando seus pensamentos conturbados para pensar em outro momento. Era o aniversário dela e ela ia se divertir. - Não fique muito confortável, Severus. Eu vou sair logo, tenho que me preparar. E você está de plantão esta noite.

A única resposta que ela recebeu foi um rosnado, mas depois de um momento ele relutantemente soltou. Se ele percebesse o que dissera antes, não mostraria, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não sabia. Hermione olhou para ele, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, a cabeça virada para longe dela. Impulsivamente ela se inclinou e beijou seu pescoço, diretamente entre as duas cicatrizes irregulares. Ele endureceu e seus olhos se abriram quando ele respirou fundo, mas ela já estava lentamente se soltando do abraço dele, e depois de um momento ele exalou pesadamente e relaxou. - Avise-me quando você fizer isso - ele resmungou, e ela sorriu para ele quando ela começou a juntar suas roupas.

\- Seus reflexos estão ficando monótonos, Sonserino - ela disse zombeteiramente, encolhendo os ombros em seu roupão. Parando na porta, ela soprou um beijo nele. - Eu te vejo mais tarde. Não espere.

\- Não se iluda - ele retrucou, e seu sorriso se alargou.

\- Se eu não fizer, quem vai?


	16. Chapter 16

"Courage is of the heart by derivation, and great it is. But fear is of the soul."

_– Robert Frost._

* * *

\- Você está atrasada - acusou Neville quando ela finalmente chegou ao Três Vassouras, entregando-lhe uma bebida. - Onde você estava?

\- Desculpe, eu acho que perdi a noção do tempo - ela disse se desculpando, tentando soar inocente.

Ela falhou. O riso geral espalhou-se pela mesa e George declarou triunfante: - Eu sabia! Pague, Harry.

\- O que? - Hermione perguntou, um pouco confusa, enquanto Harry bem-humoradamente entregou um par de galeões.

Acontece que seus queridos amigos estavam apostando desde que a viram pela última vez, pouco antes do início do curso, que ela estava envolvida com alguém, aparentemente isso realmente se mostrou, embora seu rubor fosse confirmação suficiente e muito mais.

\- Então vamos lá, conte-nos tudo - Ginny disse encorajadoramente, pressionando outra bebida nela.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, sua mente correndo enquanto se perguntava o que dizer. Por um lado, não era da conta de ninguém, mas dela e de Severus. Por outro lado, essas pessoas eram amigas e não havia malícia em suas perguntas. E ela estava feliz e seria bom compartilhar um pouco dessa felicidade. _Como Severus lidaria com isso?_ ela perguntou a si mesma e sorriu de repente. Ele diria a verdade, de tal forma que ninguém adivinhasse. _Hora de ser um sonserino._

\- Bem, eu certamente não estou contando tudo - ela disse, sorrindo enquanto tomava um gole. - Eu nem vou lhe dizer o nome dele, ainda não. Mas sim, tem alguém.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

\- Nós costumávamos nos conhecer há muito tempo atrás, mas perdemos contato. No ano passado, nos encontramos de novo, por acidente, e conversamos. Nós só estamos juntos há alguns meses.

\- Ele é o amigo misterioso que te deu seu anel?

\- Sim - Hermione admitiu, muito consciente do olhar de Luna de repente não mais vago, e Ginny riu.

\- Eu sabia! Então, como ele é? Se ele sabe sobre seu Patrono, ele deve ser um bruxo, ele é trouxa também?

\- Ele é meio-sangue.

\- Ele foi para Hogwarts?

\- Sim, é por isso que eu não estou dizendo o nome dele.

\- Qual casa?

\- Eu não estou dizendo isso a vocês também. Não Grifinória, no entanto.

\- Corvinal - disseram várias vozes ao mesmo tempo, e Hermione apenas sorriu, nem confirmando nem negando, enquanto lutava contra a súbita vontade de rir. Era tão tentador contar tudo a eles, só para ver a expressão em seus rostos, mas Severus a mataria, se não o vencessem.

\- Ele é alguém do nosso ano? - Neville perguntou.

\- Não, ele é mais velho. Bem mais velho, na verdade...

\- Quanto mais velho?

Hermione hesitou. Intelectualmente, ela sabia que em comparação com o tempo de vida total de uma bruxa ou bruxo, duas décadas era uma pequena mudança, mas parte dela ainda pensava como um trouxa.

\- Vinte anos - ela admitiu.

\- Cinquenta? Bah, ele é pouco mais do que um adolescente - George, o mais velho presente, declarou ao riso geral.

\- E ele é alto, moreno e bonito? - Harry perguntou provocativamente.

Sufocando uma risada, Hermione assentiu, sorrindo. - Na verdade, sim! Bem, alto, embora não tão alto quanto a maioria de vocês, e cabelos escuros e olhos, pelo menos. Ele não é convencionalmente o que você chamaria de bonito, mas eu acho que ele é, embora eu duvide que algum de vocês concordaria comigo. Eu duvido que ele viria a isso.

\- Ele tirou você do eixo?

Ela quase a perdeu completamente então, principalmente por tentar imaginar a reação de Severus se ele tivesse ouvido essa pergunta. - Hum, não, não realmente! Olha, este não é o romance do século. Eu nem sei para onde está indo...

\- Você diz isso, mas seu sorriso diz algo diferente - Ginny disse a ela. - Você está sendo terrivelmente injusta, Hermione, você não nos dará nenhum detalhe.

\- Bem, o que você quer saber?

\- Como ele é?

Hermione considerou a questão. - Ele é muito inteligente - disse ela finalmente, lentamente, pensando em suas palavras enquanto falava. - Brilhante, realmente, se um assunto lhe interessa. Ele é quieto, ele tende a manter para si mesmo. Ele tem opiniões muito firmes e um pouco de temperamento, nós tivemos alguns argumentos bem memoráveis. Ele gosta de música... Ele fala Latim... Ele pode ser muito temperamental e intenso às vezes, e nem sempre é fácil de entender, e há dias em que ele é impossível viver com...

\- Ele soa maravilhoso - disse Neville sarcasticamente, e como punição foi enviado para buscar a próxima rodada de bebidas.

\- Eu sei, mas na verdade, ele é - Hermione disse quando ele voltou, pegando seu copo. - Porque para todos os dias quando ele está rosnando e aborrecido, há um dia em que ele olhou para mim e soube exatamente o que eu precisava, não ria assim, Ginny, é perturbador - ela acrescentou com uma risada sufocada. - Eu não quero dizer... isso. Quero dizer coisas como, como saber quando estou chateada sem eu precisar fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, ou saber quando ele fez algo que me deixou com raiva, ou apenas saber que eu poderia usar um ouvido simpático. E quando ele quer ser, ele é incrivelmente atencioso e delicado. Eu não sei como descrever isso. El ... ele é o que eu preciso, agora mesmo.

\- Bem, ele certamente parece ter te deixado feliz, o que é maravilhoso de ver - Ginny disse a ela sinceramente. - Você o ama?

\- Eu não sei. Ainda é cedo, e eu não quero me apressar e arriscar afastá-lo.

\- Ele provavelmente vai correr se você quiser ficar sério? - Neville perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Eu não penso assim, mas não quero aproveitar a chance. É complicado... nós dois temos alguns problemas para lidar. Ele tem... um pouco de história. Estamos trabalhando nisso.

\- Você acha que ele ama você?

\- Eu não sei disso também. Ele não é abertamente demonstrativo, eu acho que do seu próprio jeito ele está com medo de cometer um erro. Estamos levando as coisas devagar. Nenhum de nós está com pressa, se isso vai acontecer em qualquer lugar, sim, mas eu estou feliz .

\- Ele estava na guerra? - Harry perguntou baixinho. Todos sabiam que a questão significava mais do que parecia.

\- Sim - Hermione concordou igualmente suavemente.

\- Ele é alguém da Ordem? - George perguntou, diminuindo o humor. - Eu sabia! É o Mundungus Fletcher, não é?

\- Não seja nojento! - Hermione protestou, rindo apesar de tudo. - Mundungus é muito mais velho que isso, e tão inteligente quanto um Flobberworm! E não, ele não estava na Ordem. - Isso não era, tecnicamente falando, uma mentira. Severus nunca tinha sido formalmente aceito em suas fileiras, e tinha jurado Dumbledore pessoalmente e não à Ordem. Era uma questão técnica, mas ela estava preparada para se esconder atrás.

\- Mas ele viu ação?

\- Muito. Isso não lhe fez nenhum favor. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais é um pouco complicado. Como eu disse, estamos trabalhando nisso.

\- Você o vê com frequência? - Ginny perguntou. - Deve ser difícil, com você em Hogwarts o tempo todo.

\- Ele também foi para Hogwarts, ele entende. E eu o vejo com mais frequência do que você imagina - Hermione respondeu, e percebeu que Luna estava tentando não engasgar com a bebida. A julgar pelo sorriso dela, a Corvinal estava gostando desse jogo, a julgar pelo olhar nos olhos normalmente sonhadores, Hermione tinha muito o que explicar depois.

\- Estou feliz que Ron não esteja aqui para esta discussão - George comentou alegremente. - Eu não quero começar a imaginar os mal-humorados.

\- Vou dar-lhe uma bronca amanhã - disse Ginny, balançando a cabeça. - Ele deveria estar aqui.

\- Está tudo bem - disse Hermione, sorrindo um pouco melancolicamente. - Se ele tem que trabalhar, ele tem que trabalhar. Sim, eu sei que ele provavelmente poderia ter escapado disso, mas... não temos muito a dizer um ao outro nos dias de hoje, e eu não quero brigar com ninguém esta noite. É meu aniversário e estou me divertindo com meus amigos.

\- E você tem um feiticeiro alto, moreno e possivelmente bonito esperando por você depois? - George brincou.

\- Sim, Hermione, compartilhe. Como ele é? - Ginny perguntou ansiosamente.

\- Você já perguntou isso - Harry disse, e corou quando todos riram. - Oh. Certo. Isso.

\- Isso é pessoal - Hermione replicou, mas ela podia sentir seu rosto queimando, e só corou mais quando suas amigas riram. - Oh, tudo bem. Ele é maravilhoso. Agora pare com isso.

\- Sim, por favor, pare - Harry concordou apressadamente, parecendo quase tão envergonhado quanto ela.

Neville veio para o resgate. - Vamos fazer a pergunta realmente importante, o que Crookshanks pensa dele? Todos nós sabemos que é a opinião que importa!

Hermione riu. - Na verdade, Crooks o adora.

\- Oho, deve ser sério! - George chorou, sorrindo.

* * *

No banheiro, Luna a encurralou. - Por que você não me contou?

\- Você estava em Portugal, ocupada caçando monstros.

\- Oh. Justo o suficiente - a Corvinal admitiu alegremente. - Por que você não me contou depois, então?

\- Porque muitas razões. Porque eu não conseguia acreditar que era real. Porque eu não queria contar a ninguém enquanto ainda era novo. Porque nunca gostei de falar da minha vida particular, e porque sei que ele não quer que ninguém saiba. Você é a única pessoa que sabe o suficiente para adivinhar, e eu confio em você para não contar a ninguém, mas... oh, eu não sei, Luna. Eu sempre quis dizer a você eventualmente, mas a hora nunca pareceu certa. Eu estava dizendo a verdade lá fora, não tenho certeza de onde isso está indo. Existem tantos problemas...

\- Você é muito boa em resolver problemas - disse Luna suavemente. - Eu não estou ofendida.

\- Você não está nem surpresa, está? Você sabia que isso aconteceria?

\- Não realmente. Eu lembro de ter pensado depois que conversamos sobre ele um pouco que vocês dois tinham muito em comum e que vocês poderiam ser bons um para o outro, mas eu não acho que eu esperava que acontecesse, a menos não tão cedo.

\- Sim, foi um pouco repentino - Hermione admitiu ironicamente.

\- Ginny está certa, no entanto. Eu nunca vi você tão feliz. E estou feliz por você, vocês dois.

Hermione piscou enquanto seus olhos ardiam. - Obrigada, Luna.

As duas se abraçaram, antes que a voz de George quebrasse o clima enquanto ele gritava do lado de fora da porta: - Vamos, aniversariante, hora do champanhe!

* * *

As masmorras estavam na escuridão enquanto ela caminhava instável pelos aposentos dele. _De todas as noites para ele de repente decidir ir para a cama em um horário normal_, Hermione pensou confusa, abrindo a porta para seu quarto e deslizando para dentro, tendo tido a perspicácia de tirar os sapatos na sala para que ela fizesse menos barulho. Dado o estado em que ela estava, não havia como ela se mexer com qualquer tipo de furtividade, então ficou um pouco surpresa por Severus ainda estar dormindo quando chegou à cama. Havia apenas luz suficiente filtrando de algum lugar para mostrar seu rosto, folgado em repouso. Nenhum sinal de lágrimas esta noite, ou ele não tinha chegado a essa fase ainda ou já tinha passado por isso, ela já aprendera que acontecia quase todas as noites. Quase perdendo o equilíbrio duas vezes, ela tirou a roupa, observando-o o tempo todo.

Ele não acordou nem quando ela deslizou para a cama ao lado dele e pressionou contra a curva quente de suas costas, o que era incomum. Como era seu hábito, pelo menos quando ela não estava lá, ele usava um par de calças de treino desbotadas em vez de pijama e sem camisa. Apoiando a bochecha contra as costas dele, ela gentilmente beijou uma das piores cicatrizes em sua omoplata, deslizando um braço ao redor de sua cintura e arrastando os dedos por seu estômago.

Severus se mexeu. - Hermione? - Ele murmurou sonolento, e ela sufocou uma risadinha.

\- Quem mais poderia ser?

\- Hmph. Boa noite?

\- Sim, na verdade, foi divertido. Você deveria ter estado lá.

\- Seja o que for para?

\- Eu teria gostado. Senti sua falta.

\- Você só se foi há algumas horas - ele apontou, sufocando um bocejo.

\- Muito tempo - ela insistiu, sua mão deslizando por baixo do cós da calça dele.

\- Você está bêbada.

\- Provavelmente - ela concordou alegremente, acariciando-o. - Isso importa?

\- Pode, de manhã.

\- Então se preocupe com isso de manhã - ela disse a ele, beijando suas costas novamente enquanto o acariciava, sentindo-o responder apesar de si mesmo. - É meu aniversário.

\- É depois da meia-noite. Era seu aniversário ontem.

\- Eu realmente não me importo. - Ela o ouviu respirar fundo para argumentar e prontamente colocou a mão livre sobre a boca, sentindo os lábios dele se moverem contra a palma da mão antes de abruptamente sua língua cintilar sobre sua pele. Surpresa, ela começou a tirar a mão, e ele pegou seu pulso, virando a cabeça um pouco e puxando os dedos em sua boca antes de chupá-los suavemente, sua boca quente e molhada.

Ele estava inchando rapidamente sob a mão dela, uma pele impossivelmente macia em contraste vívido com o comprimento duro que encerrava, e ela se concentrou mais completamente em tocá-lo, sentindo as veias e sulcos, sim, e as cicatrizes, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela tinha feito isso. Quando ela roçou a cabeça dele e provocou o prepúcio gentilmente ele parou de sugar seus dedos e gemeu, arqueando-se contra ela. Ela tirou a mão de sua boca, traçando seus lábios antes de acariciar a pele cicatrizada de suas costas e fazê-lo tremer. Deslizando a outra mão pelo seu pau mais uma vez, ela se moveu mais para baixo, e ele afastou mais as pernas para permitir que ela embalasse seus testículos na palma da mão.

Hermione beijou suavemente o lado de seu pescoço e sentiu-o estremecer, e ela sabia que não era inteiramente de prazer. Ele estava surpreendentemente vulnerável neste momento, a confiança que ele demonstrava, não se esforçando para se afastar, era quase inacreditável. Juntamente com sua submissão voluntária no início do dia, não foi nada milagroso, e ela se perguntou brevemente o que estava custando a ele fazer isso.

Seus dedos ainda úmidos de sua boca, ela traçou sua garganta, sentindo seu pulso vibrar sob as pontas dos dedos antes de acariciar a estrutura delicada de sua traqueia e encontrar as cicatrizes de picada de cobra. Ele engoliu, e ela gentilmente apertou sua ereção com a outra mão para distraí-lo, fazendo-o tremer novamente. Ambos podiam imaginar o estrago que ela poderia fazer nessa posição antes que ele pudesse impedi-la, e ela se sentiu estranhamente emocional ao confrontar a prova de sua confiança nela, ainda que frágil, especialmente considerando o que ele havia passado no passado.

Sabendo que isso estava deixando-o desconfortável, ela soltou e se afastou, permitindo que Severus rolasse e olhasse para ela. Seus olhos tinham uma mistura peculiar de alívio e desapontamento que ela havia parado, e isso a fez sorrir enquanto se movia para o círculo de seus braços e permitia que ele assumisse o controle mais uma vez. Depois de beijos seriamente intensos, ele se afastou para recuperar o fôlego e perguntou: - Você não está tão bêbada quanto parece, não é?

Ela sorriu para ele. - Você já me viu bêbada antes, você me embriagou antes. O que você acha?

\- Bruxa - ele murmurou, sem soar como se ele se importasse muito com o engano.

\- Você não está em posição de reclamar. Você é o mais leve dorminhoco que eu já conheci, e eu posso não estar completamente bêbada mas eu definitivamente não estou sóbria o suficiente para me mover silenciosamente, e isso sem considerar todas as suas proteções e segurança. Você acordou no momento em que entrei na sala de aula de Poções, não importa quando entrei no quarto, não foi?

Sua única resposta foi beijá-la de novo, o que, em vez disso, respondeu à sua pergunta. Rindo baixinho, ela se abaixou para ajudá-lo a sair de suas calças, perguntando-se, divertida, se ele alguma vez dormira e se a única razão de ele ter ido dormir era porque ela sugerira que ele poderia ter planejado esperar por ela. Então a pergunta deixou de ter importância, porque seus dedos haviam deslizado entre suas pernas e sua boca se fechou sobre o mamilo e o calor crescente sufocou todo o pensamento.

Quando ele finalmente entrou nela, ficou claro que a provocação tinha ido um pouco demais para os dois. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e duros, sua respiração pesada, e ela não era melhor enquanto se contorcia sob ele e se agarrava a suas nádegas para puxá-lo mais fundo, mais duro, mordendo seu pescoço e ombro. Ele estremeceu e virou a cabeça para pegar os lábios dela, beijando-a com força quase contundente antes de rosnar contra a boca - Não no pescoço.

\- Desculpe - ela conseguiu ofegar, tardiamente percebendo que ele tinha algumas boas razões para não gostar de ter seu pescoço mordido, mesmo em jogo. Ignorando o pedido de desculpas, ele a beijou novamente, empurrando nela mais uma vez, seu ritmo estava ficando mais irregular e ela podia dizer pelo som da respiração dele que ele estava perto.

Ele mudou seu peso, e ela percebeu depois de um momento que ele estava tentando libertar uma mão para que ele pudesse tocá-la, mas sua perna direita não podia sustentá-lo nessa posição e ele precisava de ambos os braços para segurar seu corpo sobre o dela. Ele fez um som frustrado e ela arqueou as costas, apertando os músculos ao redor dele. - Não importa - ela disse sem fôlego - eu estou quase lá...

\- Quase... - ele respondeu indistintamente, ofegando e fechando os olhos, mordendo o lábio e tremendo com a tensão enquanto lutava contra o inevitável. Enrolando a mão em seu cabelo, ela baixou a cabeça dele e o beijou, suavemente chupando o lábio inferior, onde ele apenas o mordeu, e sentiu-o mexendo os quadris enquanto ele a empurrava forte e rápido.

\- Oh, Deus, Severus - ela gemeu, quebrando o beijo e jogando a cabeça para trás para se concentrar no fogo rapidamente crescendo. Ela dizendo que o nome dele provou ser sua ruína, ele gemeu baixinho, profundamente na parte de trás de sua garganta e estremeceu. convulsivamente antes que seu corpo endurecesse e ele gritasse enquanto gozava. Se houvesse alguma palavra naquele som incoerente, ela não poderia dizer, mas seu clímax desencadeou sua própria liberação e tudo se dissolveu na névoa de prazer que se seguiu.

* * *

A vida voltou a ser uma rotina confortável, passando semanas numa estranha paródia de domesticidade. Quando ela não tinha aulas, ela lia ou trabalhava em silêncio em seus quartos, marcando redações, elaborando documentos de exames e planejando seu futuro currículo. Ele estava ensinando a maior parte do dia, ele passou seus poucos períodos livres fazendo papelada ou trabalhando no laboratório preparando poções da Enfermaria, bem como suas próprias ações privadas. As noites eram o seu tempo real, quando se acomodavam confortavelmente lado a lado no sofá em frente ao fogo e liam ou conversavam antes de passar a noite em sua cama.

Hermione estava passando pelo correio uma manhã quando uma carta a fez xingar. - Droga!

\- O que? - ele perguntou distraidamente, levantando a camisa enquanto se preparava para o dia, sua primeira aula era em menos de uma hora.

\- É do meu senhorio, ele aumentou meu aluguel de novo.

\- Você paga aluguel o ano todo? - ele perguntou, virando-se para olhar para ela. - Você mora aqui, menos dois meses do ano.

\- É por isso que ele continua aumentando o aluguel, ele quer que eu saia - ela respondeu amargamente.

\- Então saia. Você não precisa de lugar nenhum até o final de junho, e parece um desperdício de dinheiro inútil pagar por algum lugar que você não usa.

\- E o que eu faço em junho? Eu nunca vou encontrar em nenhum lugar durante a temporada de férias.

Severus hesitou antes de se virar e tentar se ocupar enfiando o cinto nas calças, sem olhar para ela enquanto respondia em tom cuidadosamente neutro: - Você passou a maior parte do tempo na van no verão passado.

Ela congelou, olhando para as costas dele_. Ele não quer dizer o que eu acho que ele quer dizer..._Tentando evitar que sua voz tremesse, ela respondeu lentamente: - Isso é verdade...

Ele deu de ombros, ainda sem olhar para ela. - Bem, então, a lógica parece ditar a solução óbvia - disse ele, com uma exibição magistral de aparente total indiferença, subindo no cinto.

\- E você não se importa?

\- Sem dúvida, você pretendia estar lá a maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira. Estou querendo separar meus pertences por algum tempo, haverá espaço. - O silêncio um tanto constrangedor que se seguiu foi quebrado por Crookshanks, que se moveu para se sentar aos pés de Severus e miou, olhando para o mago. Ele olhou para o gato e levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu posso até ser persuadido a colocar uma aba de gato na porta - ele acrescentou amargamente.

Tentando não rir disso, ela atravessou a sala para ficar na frente dele, tocando seu rosto. - E eu não vou estar no caminho?

Ele revirou os olhos. - Não, você estará extremamente no caminho. Sem a irritação da sua presença, eu poderia estar fazendo festas selvagens para toda a minha vasta gama de amigos, mas uma vez que você é um acessório permanente, em vez de um semipermanente, minha vida como eu sei que vai acabar.

\- Você está exagerando o sarcasmo só um pouco, Severus.

\- E você está exagerando nas perguntas. Se eu me opusesse, eu não teria oferecido, ou você acha que eu estava fazendo isso com a bondade do meu coração? - ele perguntou com ironia pesada, olhando para ela. - Minhas chaves sobressalentes estão na gaveta de cima da minha mesa. Neste fim de semana vou começar a separar minhas coisas.

\- Obrigada - ela disse suavemente.

\- Eu tenho uma aula para ensinar - ele respondeu sem rodeios, virando-se e indo para a porta, ela poderia ter ficado chateada com a partida abrupta, exceto por duas coisas. Um deles, quando se virou, houve um clarão de alívio e quase um sorriso nos olhos, dois, a mão dele roçou a dela, só por um momento.

* * *

No final de outubro, ela notou que o humor dele mudava, e não para melhor, ele estava visivelmente mais mal-humorado e irritado, e seus velhos padrões de sono estavam se reafirmando. Raramente dormia por mais de uma ou duas horas de cada vez, e ela frequentemente acordava para encontrá-lo ausente, ela se enrolava com Crookshanks e o Mapa do Maroto e observava-o irrequieto rondando o castelo. Em seu raro melhor humor, ele se desculpou, à sua própria maneira, isto é, sem em nenhum momento dizer explicitamente que estava arrependido e, ainda assim, de alguma forma conseguindo transmitir essa impressão, mas não era fácil lidar com isso.

Eles discutiam com mais frequência, Hermione entendeu as razões para esse estado de ânimo e tentou não responder quando ele a atraiu, mas isso só o levou a maiores esforços e ele voltou para algo da crueldade desdenhosa que ela lembrava de sua juventude.

\- Ele está deliberadamente tentando escolher brigas - ela reclamou para Luna no fim de semana antes do Halloween. - Eu sei que ele está chateado, mas isso não vai ajudar, e dói. Ele está começando a ser muito rancoroso.

Luna inclinou a cabeça pensativamente antes de dar a Hermione seu olhar mais desfocado e sonhador e responder vagamente - Com quem ele tem que lutar?

\- O que? - Hermione perguntou inexpressivamente.

\- Ele não vai se sentar e falar sobre seus sentimentos. Você sabe disso. Argumentos são seguros, se ele está com raiva, ele não está sofrendo. Quantas pessoas você sabe quem atacam quando estão se sentindo vulneráveis? E você é apenas uma em quem ele confia. Ele não pode escolher qualquer outra pessoa sem revelar o quanto está sofrendo.

Ela pensou sobre isso por um tempo. De uma maneira perversa e distorcida, fazia sentido. Parecia o tipo de lógica que Severus usaria. Recordando algumas de suas lutas mais recentes, ela suspirou. – E, é claro, ele está tão cheio de auto aversão no momento que está tentando me afastar para se dar outra razão para ser infeliz. Juro que ele não acredita que merece ser feliz.

\- Provavelmente não - Luna concordou suavemente. - A que distância ele está indo quando você discute?

Ela sabia o que sua amiga estava realmente perguntando e balançou a cabeça. - Não é tão ruim, ainda não. Ele está sendo rancoroso e desagradável, mas ele não está sendo muito pessoal. Eu não acredito que ele fosse tão longe, ele sabe que eu poderia machucá-lo tanto quanto, se não mais. Você está certa, ele só quer... Eu não sei, uma distração, ou para se punir, ou ambos, provavelmente. Não que isso torne isso melhor.

\- Ele vai ficar bem quando o passado do Halloween - a Corvinal disse encorajadoramente. Ela sorriu brilhantemente. - E eu espero que você possa fazê-lo se sentir culpado por ser tão horrível. Isso sempre parece divertido quando ouço as pessoas falarem sobre isso.

Hermione sufocou uma risada. - Não é tão divertido quanto você pensa. Harry fica mal-humorado, e Ron sempre parece um spaniel chutado. Eu não tentei isso com Severus, mas tenho certeza que ele saberia o que eu estava fazendo e ficaria irritado comigo ou desligar-se e ficar todo frio e distante novamente. Além disso, tenho certeza que ele tem mais do que suficiente para se sentir culpado... Eu não quero jogar esse tipo de jogo com ele.

\- Bem, então, eu acho que tudo que você pode fazer é esperar. Você poderia tentar lutar de volta, se ele te der uma abertura para transformá-lo em uma daquelas lutas estúpidas que nenhum de vocês realmente quer e isso só fica ridículo. Ou apenas deixe-o nisso, ele lidou sozinho todos esses anos. Eu duvido que ele esteja confortável com você ver agora.

\- Talvez. Obrigado, Luna. Eu só precisava desabafar um pouco.

\- Vá e desabafe para ele. Provavelmente será bom para você.

* * *

No final, ela tinha ido com o segundo conselho de Luna, e o deixou para ele. Surpreendentemente, Crookshanks seguiu seu exemplo, na verdade, ele a havia vencido. No meio de uma discussão, o meio amasso sibilou para chamar a atenção deles, depois deu a Severus um olhar imundo de total desaprovação e saiu.

\- Talvez seja o melhor - Hermione disse baixinho enquanto o rabo de Crookshanks desaparecia em torno da borda da porta. - Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós estar aqui tantas vezes está ajudando enquanto as coisas estão tão ruins. Vejo você amanhã?

\- Se é isso que você quer - ele respondeu categoricamente, não mais parecendo irritado. Ele havia voltado ao estado vazio sem emoção de que ela não gostava.

\- Eu quero o que vai ajudar você a se sentir melhor, Severus, e agora estou piorando. Então, vou recuar um pouco e deixar você encontrar seu equilíbrio novamente e decidir o que você quer. Mas eu não pretendo ficar longe por muito tempo, então certifique-se de voltar ao seu estado habitual em breve, quero ver o homem, não a máscara.

Antes mesmo de sair de seus aposentos, ouviu a porta do laboratório dele bater com tanta força que o chão tremeu e estremeceu. _Espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa._

* * *

Severus a evitou depois disso, ela poderia ter tomado isso pessoalmente, exceto que ele estava evitando todos, ainda mais enfaticamente do que ele normalmente fazia. Quando ele não estava ensinando, ele passava o tempo perdido em seu laboratório, até onde ela sabia, e claramente não queria companhia. Ele não havia mudado a senha para seus aposentos, mas ela sabia o que seria sua recepção e ficou clara. Coube a ele fazer o próximo movimento desta vez.

Ele estava na festa de Halloween, naturalmente, ele não teria revelado seus sentimentos pedindo desculpas, mas passou toda a refeição brincando com a comida e mantendo os olhos fixos no prato. Observando-o pelo canto do olho, ela estudou a tensão em seus ombros curvados e notou a maneira como ele inclinava a cabeça para garantir que seu cabelo, precisando de lavar, pelo que parecia, escondesse tanto de seu rosto quanto possível, e sabia que ele estava sofrendo muito. Ela também duvidava que ele tivesse dormido nas últimas duas noites, então, novamente, ela também não dormiu muito. Ela sentia falta dele.

Naquela noite Hermione acordou com a consciência de que algo havia mudado, e algum instinto a avisou para ficar parada e manter os olhos fechados. Ela esticou os ouvidos, tentando ouvir um som que não pertencia, mas não havia nada a não ser a sensação incômoda de que ela não estava sozinha. Crookshanks estava caçando, e não era um animal de qualquer maneira, ela sabia exatamente quem era. Havia apenas duas pessoas em Hogwarts que poderiam entrar em seus quartos sem sua permissão, e apenas uma delas não se anunciaria.

\- Severus, o que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou cansada. - Eu pensei que você queria estar sozinho.

O silêncio ficou mais opressivo. Ela escutou o tênue tique-taque do relógio do quarto, contando os segundos, e passaram-se três minutos e meio antes de qualquer resposta.

\- Eu também - ele disse finalmente em uma voz muito pequena.

Abrindo os olhos, ela piscou, permitindo que sua visão se ajustasse à quase escuridão. Apenas o luar o suficiente filtrado em torno das bordas de suas cortinas para deixá-la ver a mancha de sombra mais profunda perto da porta. - Há quanto tempo você está aí parado?

Houve outro silêncio tenso, embora não durasse tanto quanto o primeiro - ... Eu não sei - ele admitiu desconfortavelmente.

Em vez de usar um feitiço de iluminação, ela sacudiu a varinha para a janela, abrindo as cortinas apenas o suficiente para permitir um pouco mais de luz natural para a sala. Agora ela podia vê-lo mais claramente, ele estava encostado na parede e olhando para o chão. Sentando-se, ela o observou até que ficou óbvio que ele não iria olhar para ela ou falar novamente. - Por quê você está aqui? - ela perguntou finalmente, sem rodeios.

Severus se mexeu desconfortavelmente, e quando ele respondeu, ele parecia tão hesitante e infeliz quanto ela já o ouvira. - Eu queria... pedir desculpas. - Ela considerou perguntar a ele para que, mas decidiu que seria insignificante e rancoroso fazê-lo dizer isso. Talvez ele merecesse, mas não era completamente culpa dele, e ele estava tentando fazer as pazes agora. Quando ela não respondeu, ele moveu a cabeça ligeiramente, e ela percebeu o brilho de seus olhos por trás das cortinas de cabelo enquanto ele olhava para ela antes de voltar seu olhar para o chão. - Sinto muito, Hermione.

Era tentador ignorá-lo, jogá-lo de volta na cara dele, e talvez ele merecesse, mas Hermione sabia que não tinha isso nela para ser tão cruel. Ela suspeitava que ambos estavam pensando em Lily, que havia rejeitado suas desculpas tantos anos atrás, apesar de seus melhores esforços para explicar que ele não quis dizer isso, que ele estava sofrendo e sendo humilhado. Se ela fizesse a mesma coisa com ele agora... ela não poderia nem começar a imaginar o dano que faria a ele.

\- Então você deveria estar - ela disse baixinho. - Você tem sido um bastardo de verdade recentemente.

\- Eu sei. - Ela o ouviu engolir. - Eu não tenho desculpas - ele disse baixinho, com uma pegadinha em sua voz. - Eu apenas... me desculpe. - Ele parecia genuinamente chateado, e levantou uma mão para seu rosto por um momento antes de deixá-lo cair ao seu lado mais uma vez. - Eu não sou bom nisso - ele acrescentou desesperadamente.

\- Em pedir desculpas? Não, você não é - ela disse sem rodeios, e ele realmente se encolheu.

\- Não, não isso. Nesse... Nós. Se existe um 'nós'. Eu não sei... como agir em torno de outras pessoas. Eu não tenho vivido com ninguém desde que eu era adolescente. Quando estou sozinho, ninguém se importa com o que eu digo ou faço, não importa o que eu sinto, porque sou apenas eu. Estou acostumado com isso. Mas, quando você está aí, isso... confunde as coisas, porque eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo e tudo parece menos certo. Eu não sei o que eu deveria estar pensando ou sentindo, e eu odeio Halloween, e nenhuma das minhas maneiras usuais de lidar funcionou, e eu tenho me assistido, sendo um bastardo, e parecia que não havia sentido tentando pará-lo porque vai acontecer de qualquer maneira, porque é o que eu sou. Eu fodi tudo que já fiz. E isso não é... não é o que eu queria dizer, droga.

\- Você não está bêbado, está? - ela perguntou antes que pudesse se conter, isso era tão completamente diferente de Severus que tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era no último ano-novo e em seu relato desconexo e inarticulado de sua vida.

Ele fez um som engasgado que possivelmente deveria ser uma risada amarga. - Não. - Depois de um longo momento, ele suspirou, derrotado. - Eu vou. Estou fazendo isso pior. Eu nem sei o que estou tentando dizer.

\- Bem, isso faz dois de nós - Hermione respondeu com firmeza, tocou apesar de si mesma por sua luta óbvia. Ele estava tentando tanto explicar como se sentia, quando não se conhecia, e parecia que, quando se tratava de relacionamentos, ele era menos experiente do que ela. Ela tentou responder o melhor que pôde, controlando seu temperamento. - Não há nenhum livro de regras, Severus. Não há nada que você deva estar pensando ou sentindo. E mesmo se houvesse... não somos exatamente pessoas convencionais, qualquer um de nós. Seja o que for, isso me confunde também. Eu sei. Você odeia o Dia das Bruxas. Eu sei porque, pelo menos a maioria das razões. Eu nem sequer me importo de você tirar isso de mim, um pouco, porque eu estou aqui e não há mais ninguém. O que eu não gosto é que você sente que tem que ser tão rancoroso e frio porque é de alguma forma esperado de você. Você está tentando se punir, e você está tentando me afastar porque você se sente mais seguro em seu isolamento. É covarde, não é justo para mim, e não é digno de você.

Seu uso da palavra covarde foi deliberado. Ela tinha visto a memória de Harry da noite em que Dumbledore morrera e ela tinha visto como ele reagira ao insulto, ela sabia que permanecia um de seus gatilhos. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, sua respiração ficou presa, mas ela não estava preparada para a reação dele. Ela esperava raiva, fúria, talvez até a ameaça de violência, e ela tinha sua varinha pronta, o que ela não esperava era que ele dissesse baixinho em voz baixa: - Por favor, não...

\- Não o que?

\- Não use... isso contra mim. Por favor.

\- Eu não entendo - ela disse lentamente.

Houve um longo silêncio. Quando Severus falou novamente, sua voz era surpreendentemente uniforme, embora um pouco rouca e áspera. - As pessoas têm usado minhas emoções contra mim por mais tempo do que você esteve viva. Eu não posso suportar mais isso, especialmente não de você. Você me conhece melhor do que qualquer um de vocês, você sabe tudo o que precisa para me quebrar de uma vez por todas. Eu sou um... um covarde. Estou com medo meio fora da minha mente, porque eu não posso controlar isso e eu não sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo e eu não vou ser capaz de pará-lo quando tudo desmorona. E vai, porque eu estou muito quebrado. Eu não tenho isso em mim, eu não posso ser o que você... o que você merece.

Lágrimas picaram a parte de trás de seus olhos. - Oh, Severus - ela disse suavemente, saindo da cama e se aproximando dele, tirando o cabelo do rosto e tentando fazê-lo olhar para ela. - Eu continuo dizendo a você que você é um homem muito melhor do que você pensa que é. E mesmo se você não fosse, não importaria. Eu não quero um homem perfeito hipotético, mesmo que ele existisse, eu estaria entediada até a morte dentro de um mês. Uma amiga me disse uma vez que preciso de alguém com quem eu possa discutir, alguém que possa me acompanhar, alguém que possa me desafiar. Ela estava certa. Eu preciso de alguém complicado, alguém que seja inteligente, corajoso e... e um idiota - ela acrescentou, sorrindo apesar de si mesma. - Isso me assusta também, mas... de um jeito bom, eu acho. Você não está quebrado, não completamente. Um pouco danificado, talvez, mas eu também estou. Se isso se desmoronar, vamos apenas colocá-lo de volta juntos.

Ele fechou os olhos para não ter que olhar para ela, mas algumas das linhas rígidas de seu rosto haviam suavizado um pouco. - Só assim, suponho.

\- Entre todos os meus outros pequenos projetos, sim - disse ela sem rodeios.

O canto de sua boca se contraiu e ele finalmente abriu os olhos. Era difícil ler sua expressão na luz fraca, mas ele relaxou um pouco. - Grifinória insuportável - ele murmurou, com o mais leve indício de uma nota questionadora e esperançosa em sua voz.

\- Bastardo obstinado - ela atirou de volta. Ele sorriu então, embora vestígios de tristeza permanecessem em sua expressão. De pé na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou gentilmente nos lábios. - Venha para a cama, Severus. Nós dois precisamos dormir um pouco. Estou surpresa que você não tenha matado nenhum aluno esta semana.

Ele a seguiu docilmente em silêncio, descendo as calças e esperando enquanto ela se arrastava de volta para debaixo das cobertas antes de se virar para deixá-lo deslizar ao lado dela. Virando-se para encará-lo, ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e o puxou para perto, e depois de um momento ele virou o rosto para o pescoço dela e se acomodou em seu abraço sem dizer nada. Fechando os olhos, ela saboreou o calor familiar de seu corpo e o cheiro que sentia falta dele, e logo adormeceu.


	17. Chapter 17

"We open up a quarrel between the present and the past

We only sacrifice the future; it's the bitterness that lasts..."

– Mike & The Mechanics, 'The Living Years'.

* * *

Na semana seguinte ela o viu encontrar seu equilíbrio mais uma vez, seu sono ficou mais fácil e seu humor menos sombrio. Ele não tinha discutido com ela novamente, mesmo em tom de brincadeira, e aparentemente estava em seu melhor comportamento, ela teve que rir quando o encontrou tentando acalmar Crookshanks com suborno sem vergonha na forma de peixe fresco. Vê-lo retornando ao homem que ela conhecia tornou mais fácil suportar seu próprio humor sombrio quando novembro começou.

No final do mês, seus pesadelos vieram à tona mais uma vez. Hermione fingiu que nada estava errado, apesar de saber que ele sabia muito bem o que significava essa época do ano, e ele permitiu-lhe fingir por um tempo, fingindo dormir quando ela acordou no meio da noite e fingindo não notar seu crescente cansaço. Ela não sentia falta do fato de que ele tinha os ingredientes para poção sem sonho largado em um banco no canto de seu laboratório, mas ele não tinha presumido que realmente fermentasse, então ela não disse nada.

Finalmente uma noite ela acordou em lágrimas de um dos piores sonhos, sem horrores, nada para fazê-la gritar, apenas dor e pesar e uma pequena voz lamentando por dentro que não era culpa dela, e percebeu que Severus não estava fingindo mais. Ele estava meio sentado e a puxara para perto de seus braços, ele falava baixinho e aparentemente conversava há algum tempo antes de ela acordar.

\- ... errado, Hermione, todos eles estavam errados. Eu sei que todo mundo que sabe o que você fez com seus pais ficou horrorizado com isso, mas não há vergonha em querer proteger seus entes queridos. Você não poderia ter sido a única a dar passos tão drásticos. O que os horrorizou é que você fez isso tão bem, que você é tão forte. Eles temem você. Seus pais ficaram com medo porque não entendem. Todos os nascidos-trouxas suportam a mesma coisa eventualmente, e é lamentável que as circunstâncias neste caso fossem tão extremas. Damnant quod non intellegunt. As pessoas condenam o que não entendem. O que você fez salvou a vida deles, nunca duvide disso. Seus pais eram alvos. Eu sei. Eu não acho que poderia protegê-los. Eu não sei se eu teria tentado. Você estava certa em agir como você fez, e se ninguém mais tem a inteligência para ver, então isso é problema deles e não seu. Você estava certa, e eles estavam errados...

Ele continuou falando baixinho, repetindo-se às vezes, sua voz um estrondo profundo na escuridão, e ela fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas e ouviu a afirmação e a defesa silenciosa até que finalmente seus soluços diminuíram e ela pôde respirar mais uma vez. - Eu queria que todos fossem tão espertos quanto você - ela disse trêmula em voz baixa.

Severus parou de falar abruptamente, aparentemente surpreso por ela estar acordada, e depois de um momento respondeu levemente: - O mundo seria um lugar apavorante se eles fossem.

Fungando deselegantemente, ela conseguiu um sorriso e tentou secar os olhos, mas ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Os dedos longos enxugavam as lágrimas suavemente, alisando a pele sob os olhos com ternura, o ato suave era um contraste com a voz dele enquanto comentava secamente: - Você não é realmente atraente quando chora.

\- Eu sei - respondeu ela, quase rindo quando ela aceitou o tecido que ele entregou e sentou-se para assoar o nariz. - Isso faz uma situação pior.

Ele exalou um suspiro exasperado. - Não comece com esse absurdo novamente. Você é adorável, muito mais do que você acredita. Quando você não está com os olhos inchados e manchados, e quente... - ele acrescentou com uma pitada de zombaria, gentilmente tirando o cabelo úmido do rosto.

\- Cuidado, Sonserino - ela conseguiu enquanto suas lágrimas finalmente diminuíam. - Isso foi quase um elogio.

\- Na verdade, foi um elogio. Suas emoções parecem estar afetando sua compreensão - ele demorou com um zombar desdenhoso antes de envolver seus braços ao redor dela e puxá-la para baixo para se deitar contra seu peito, escovando sua têmpora com um beijo suave.

\- Obrigada. Bastardo. - Hermione se aconchegou contra sua pele quente, fechando os olhos enquanto sua cabeça começava a doer. - Eu estava realmente certa? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- Sim - ele respondeu instantaneamente. Depois de uma pausa, ele acrescentou um tanto secamente: - Embora eu suponha que você deva considerar quem está dizendo isso. - Ele descansou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. - Perguntas morais nunca têm respostas sim ou não, Hermione, e não há duas situações iguais. Não conheço todas as circunstâncias e não conheço todos os seus pensamentos antes de decidir fazer o que fez. Mas você tinha apenas o bem-estar deles no coração, e posso assegurar-lhe com certeza que eles teriam morrido dentro de seis meses se você não tivesse agido como você agiu. A Ordem não tinha recursos para proteger todos, como você bem sabe. Eu acredito que você estava certa.

\- Então por que ainda parece tão errado?

\- Traição sempre faz - Severus respondeu calmamente e com sentimento, ele sabia que melhor do que ninguém. - E o caminho para o inferno é pavimentado com boas intenções. O que você fez pode ter sido o primeiro passo de um caminho muito sombrio. É por isso que tantas pessoas temiam isso.

\- Mas não você? - Ela perguntou hesitante.

Ele riu baixinho e beijou o cabelo dela. - Não. Se alguém pudesse resistir às tentações do escuro, é você. Sem você, Potter estaria perdido, você sabe. Ele chegou muito perto da borda. Facilis descensus Averno. A descida para o inferno é fácil. Mas eu conheço você, Hermione. Você nunca faria nada sem considerar todas as possíveis consequências, nunca faria nada pelas razões erradas e nunca faria uma escolha menos do que informada. De todos os possíveis destinos que esperam por você, o escuro não é um deles.

\- Eu poderia fazer o mesmo com você.

Isso trouxe risadas abertas dele. - Não seja ridícula. Nem o Lorde das Trevas nem Alvo Dumbledore poderiam romper meus escudos. Por mais talentosa que você seja e por mais que você tenha sem dúvida praticado, você não é uma ameaça para mim, pelo menos não com Legilimência ou encantos de memória. E eu não apenas disse que você não faria uma coisa dessas? Se você não parar de falar bobagens, eu vou ter que te dar uma dose de alguma coisa.

\- Eu tenho permissão para me preocupar.

\- Não sobre isso, você não tem, porque é totalmente ridículo e eu proíbo isso.

Um pequeno sorriso puxou seus lábios. - Você proíbe?

\- Sim - ele disse com firmeza. - Agora vá dormir.

Ela se aconchegou mais contra ele obedientemente e fechou os olhos, mas o sono não vinha, e ela podia dizer pela sensação de seu corpo e o ritmo de sua respiração que ele estava acordado e nem mesmo tentando dormir. Lentamente, ela começou a traçar seu peito nu com as pontas dos dedos, os olhos fechados enquanto seguia cicatrizes sobre os músculos, ao longo dos ossos e pelos cabelos, quando ela traçou um de seus mamilos com a ponta do polegar, ele falou em voz baixa.

\- Isso, não vai dormir, agora, é?

\- Eu não quero dormir, não quando me sinto assim - ela disse a ele com sinceridade. - Me faça sentir melhor, Severus, por favor.

\- Você está chateada...

\- Sim, e eu não quero estar. - Ela olhou para ele, acariciando seu rosto, sentindo o leve ruído de barba sob os dedos enquanto traçava sua mandíbula. - Faz amor comigo? - Ela perguntou suavemente. Ele não respondeu, mas quando ela afastou a mão, ele se mexeu e rolou para o lado, apoiando-se em um cotovelo quando ele chegou para puxá-la para perto e beijá-la suavemente. Isso era o que ela realmente precisava, Hermione percebeu quando ela o beijou de volta, se Severus realmente a amava ou não, ele certamente poderia fazê-la sentir isso, e agora ela queria desesperadamente se sentir amada.

Ele era tão terno quanto ela já o conhecera, parecendo reconhecer sua necessidade sem ela ter que dizer nada, e ele passou um longo tempo explorando lentamente cada centímetro de sua pele com a boca e os dedos. Não foi nem mesmo francamente sexual a princípio, apenas lento, gentil e reconfortante enquanto ele acariciava sua pele e plantava beijos suaves em seu corpo. Aos poucos, seu toque mudou, embora ela fosse duramente pressionada para explicar exatamente como e se tornasse menos reconfortante à medida que sua necessidade se intensificasse. Começando a doer por ele, ela estremeceu e sussurrou o nome dele enquanto a boca dele encontrava seus seios e ele começou a chupar e provocar seus mamilos endurecidos.

Ainda se movendo devagar, Severus beijou e acariciou seu estômago para enterrar a cabeça entre as coxas dela, demorando-se e provocando um pouco antes que suas ações se tornassem mais certas e mais deliberadas. Enquanto sua língua lambia e sondava, ela emaranhou os dedos em seus cabelos e se rendeu aos sentimentos que sua talentosa boca lhe trouxe, enquanto ele eliminava com sucesso todo o pensamento coerente.

Sua boca a saboreou quando ele a beijou mais uma vez, a doçura almiscarada misturando-se com seu próprio sabor, e ela o beijou de volta com toda a paixão que podia reunir quando seu peso a pressionou suavemente contra os travesseiros. Quando ele parou para olhar para ela, ela sabia pelo olhar em seus olhos que, se ela dissesse, ele iria parar e se afastar, tendo lhe trazido prazer, ele ignoraria o seu próprio, pelo menos por esta noite. Movendo os quadris para pressionar mais firmemente contra ele, ela envolveu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, deslizando as mãos pela pele cicatrizada de suas costas para agarrar seus ombros, e ele a beijou novamente quando ele empurrou para dentro dela.

Mesmo agora, seus movimentos eram quase dolorosamente lentos e suaves, mas não menos intensos para isso. Olhando para as infinitas profundezas escuras de seus olhos enquanto ele se movia acima dela, Hermione soltou e cedeu ao ritmo de seu corpo, abandonando-se a ele tão completamente como ela já tinha, e no meio de sua liberação ela ouviu ele sussurra o nome dela quando ele gozou.

* * *

Durante um miserável final de semana tempestuoso em meados de novembro, Hermione estava tentando marcar ensaios, impedidos por Severus andando de um lado para o outro e murmurando para si mesmo. Finalmente ela suspirou e desistiu do trabalho, olhando para ele. - Severus, o que você está fazendo, e há alguma maneira de fazer isso em outro lugar?

Ele olhou para cima, piscou, então zombou dela, aparentemente automaticamente. - Caso você tenha esquecido, estes são os meus quartos. - Ele caminhou até onde ela estava sentada. - Estou tentando retrabalhar minhas proteções.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Porque eu não posso mais ficar incomodado com senhas e porque elas não são muito seguras - explicou ele. - Eu quero configurá-los para que eles sejam ligados a pessoas específicas, em vez de palavras específicas.

\- Eu não achei que isso fosse possível dentro de Hogwarts. Oh, espere, você pode superar os feitiços de segurança, não pode? Eu continuo esquecendo isso.

Ele sorriu. - Isso é um pouco descuidado de você.

\- Oh, por favor. Não é como se eu me importasse de você entrar no meu quarto quando quiser, eu te garanto que não há nada entre as minhas posses que você não tenha visto antes - ela respondeu secamente. - Ou você vai confessar que você entrou no ano passado para passar pela minha gaveta de roupas íntimas ou algo assim?

\- Não seja absurda - ele respondeu com desdém, uma sugestão de diversão em seus olhos.

\- Então é difícil refazer as proteções?

\- Não, mas não é algo que eu tenha experimentado antes, então vai demorar um pouco. Eu não percebi que estava falando em voz alta - acrescentou em uma de suas patentes, sem desculpas.

\- Você estava. Em latim, incidentalmente. Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que pode realmente falar isso, você e o Presidente Bartlett da Ala Oeste.

\- Hmph - ele respondeu distraidamente, cruzando para uma de suas estantes de livros e começando a folhear um volume. - Dado que a maioria dos feitiços são em latim ou em fac-símile do latim, eu nunca entendi porque ninguém mais parece se incomodar em aprendê-lo. Um feitiço é muito mais fácil se você sabe o que realmente significa, e o que faz, e é inestimável se você deseja criar uma mágica.

\- Eu sempre procuro a tradução de novas magias. Eu considerei aprender a língua uma vez, mas eu fiquei atolada em toda a gramática e desisti - Hermione confessou.- Eu não sou muito linguista, mas você fala muitas línguas, não é?

\- Algumas, sim - ele respondeu distraidamente, rapidamente examinando as páginas. - Viajando por tanto tempo, eu peguei muito. Eu não sou verdadeiramente fluente na maioria delas, no entanto. Ah, aqui estamos nós... - Ele parou, concentrando-se em sua leitura, e ela sorriu enquanto voltava para seus ensaios, ela e Severus realmente eram muito parecidos em alguns aspectos.

Cerca de uma hora depois, ele olhou para cima de onde estivera trabalhando ao lado da porta, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Hermione o observava enquanto trabalhava, mas não havia muito para ver, ele estava cutucando a maçaneta com a varinha e murmurando no que parecia ser latim, e traçando um padrão complicado ao redor da moldura, mas se houvesse algum efeito, ela não conseguiria enxergá-lo. - Eu acho que estamos lá.

\- Sim? - ela perguntou interessada, colocando sua pena e caminhando até ele.

\- Acho que sim. - De pé rigidamente, ele revirou os ombros, antes de bater na porta com sua varinha. - Revelio - Runas brilhantes surgiram ao longo do batente da porta e brilhavam com uma leve luz azul. Severus estudou os resultados criticamente antes de colocar a ponta da varinha no buraco da fechadura, e as runas brilharam e mudaram para verde.

\- Proteções sonserinas? - ela perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Impertinência - ele murmurou. - Não. - As runas ficaram mais claras até ficarem quase brancas, depois esfriaram para o azul mais uma vez. Tirando a varinha, ele enfiou no cinto. - Se você me emprestar sua varinha por um momento, assegurarei que as proteções o reconheçam.

\- E o que eles farão com qualquer um que eles não reconheçam? - Ela perguntou ceticamente, puxando sua varinha. Ele sorriu, mas o que ele teria dito em resposta foi perdido quando ele pegou sua varinha, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele xingou, soltando apressadamente e olhando para ela em choque total.

\- O que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou, assustada. - Você está bem?

\- Sim - ele respondeu distante, ainda olhando para a varinha enquanto flexionava os dedos. - Isso foi inesperado.

\- Machucou? - ela perguntou, lembrando das vezes em que ela pegou a varinha de outra pessoa, algumas delas não reagiram bem.

\- Não. Não, isso... não doeu. - Ele ainda parecia um pouco chocado. Engolindo em seco, ele franziu a testa cautelosamente para o comprimento delgado da madeira da vinha, antes de descer com cautela para tocá-la mais uma vez. Ele estremeceu quando seus dedos se fecharam sobre ela, mas endireitou-se e continuou segurando-a. - Estranho...

\- O que é estranho? - ela exigiu exasperada. - O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei - ele retrucou. Ele flexionou seu aperto com cautela, meio fechando os olhos e tremendo novamente. - Posso tentar um feitiço? - ele perguntou.

\- Vá em frente.

Ele olhou em volta e pegou a caneca de café daquela manhã. - Aguamenti. - Hermione observou, totalmente confusa. O feitiço parecia que tinha funcionado normalmente, produzindo um copo agora cheio de água cor de café, mas Severus estava franzindo a testa enquanto murmurava: - Evanesco.

\- Sinta-se à vontade para explicar a qualquer momento - ela disse sarcasticamente.

\- Minhas desculpas. Eu... não tenho certeza do que aconteceu. Parece... quase como reconhecimento.

\- Minha varinha te reconhece?

\- De certo modo, mas não do jeito que eu teria esperado. Não funciona bem para mim, eu posso sentir que não é compatível, mas... há algo. Uma sensação de... eu não posso descrever precisamente. Reconhecimento, talvez

\- Isso é estranho. Já aconteceu antes?

\- Não. Então, novamente, eu não tenho o hábito de manusear as varinhas dos outros - ele respondeu distraidamente, ainda franzindo a testa para a varinha. - Você está disposta a experimentar?

\- Severus, lembra com quem você está falando - ela riu, e ele olhou para cima com um leve sorriso.

\- Claro que sim, que remissão de mim.

\- Que tipo de experimento você tem em mente?

Ele cuidadosamente colocou sua varinha na mesa e desenhou a sua, colocando-a ao lado dela. - De que é feita a sua varinha?

\- Madeira de videira e pena de fênix.

Ele franziu a testa. - Eu pensei que era coração de dragão.

\- Essa era a minha antiga varinha. Os Malfoy quebraram quando os sequestradores nos levaram para a guerra. A nova ainda é feito de madeira de vinhedo, mas com um núcleo diferente, o Sr. Ollivander achou muito interessante.

\- Ele iria. Bem, tanto para essa teoria.

\- Que teoria?

\- Minha varinha é do coração de dragão. Eu me perguntei se eles compartilhavam núcleos, mas aparentemente não. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Pegue minha varinha, por favor. Eu não acho que vai doer. A sua não me machucou...

\- ... Mas a sua varinha provavelmente será mais agressiva que a minha, se essa é a palavra certa - ela terminou ironicamente. - Não pode ser pior do que a varinha de Bellatrix. Foi como se estivesse me mordendo na primeira vez que a toquei. Tive que usar a dela depois que escapamos - ela acrescentou, e ele assentiu.

\- Eu sei. Eu estava assistindo os três de perto, quando pude. Era do meu interesse fazê-lo, afinal de contas, já que se você falhasse eu teria que assumir o controle. - Ele sorriu desagradavelmente. - Ela estava furiosa por você ter roubado sua varinha. Em um ponto ela estava realmente espumando pela boca. Quanto a quando ela descobriu que você tinha se passado por ela para entrar em seu cofre... - Ele riu baixinho. - Ela quase teve uma convulsão. Eu mal conseguia manter uma cara séria. Essa não era a estratégia que eu usaria, mas foi... inspiradora.

\- Estou absolutamente arrasada em pensar que eu poderia ter perturbado a cadela louca - Hermione respondeu, inexpressiva, e ele riu novamente antes de gesticular vagamente para as varinhas na mesa. - Sua varinha é rowan, não é? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim, o que eles chamam de 'rowan voador', um epífito crescendo em outra árvore. Um álamo tremedor neste caso, eu acredito.

Mais curiosa do que com medo, ela estendeu a mão e pegou o comprimento magro de madeira escura, e ofegou bruscamente no contato. Parecia quase um choque, mas, como ele havia dito, não doeu. Na verdade... Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu o quanto não doía, tremendo na sua vez. - Hum. Bem. Isso é definitivamente... interessante.

\- De fato.

Era definitivamente alguma forma de reconhecimento, mas nada que ela conhecesse. Quando ambas as suas varinhas a escolheram, sentiu calor e uma sensação quase de boas-vindas, uma conexão, isso foi diferente. Um reconhecimento, Severus havia chamado, e ela concordou. Ela quase podia sentir sua magia sob as pontas dos dedos, mais escura e mais fria que a dela. Foi uma sensação muito estranha, mas certamente não desagradável. Pelo contrário, o oposto, na verdade, e ela sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido. Pegando a caneca de café agora vazia, ela a largou no chão e apontou a varinha para a bagunça. - _Reparo_ \- Não, a varinha definitivamente não era compatível, funcionou, mas não suavemente. Parecia uma rendição relutante, e ela reprimiu uma risada. - É definitivamente sua varinha. Eu quase posso sentir isso me animando.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Você sentiu o mesmo.

Com cuidado, ela colocou para baixo. - O que isso significa?

\- Eu não tenho ideia - ele admitiu. - Eu não sei muito sobre o que é a varinha. Muitos não sabem.- De repente, parecendo lembrar-se do que havia começado, ele cuidadosamente pegou sua varinha novamente e se virou para a porta, colocando a ponta no buraco da fechadura. As runas brilharam mais uma vez, ficando brancas antes de esfriar novamente para o azul. Entregando de volta para ela, ele pegou sua própria varinha e bateu na moldura, as runas escureceram e desapareceram lentamente até não haver sinal de que a porta estivesse protegida.

\- Ollivander saberia? - Ela perguntou, e viu pelo lampejo em seus olhos que ele realmente não queria contar ao fabricante da varinha sobre isso.

\- Talvez - ele respondeu com relutância.

\- Oh, não fique assim. Eu vou para a biblioteca mais tarde e vejo o que posso descobrir.

\- Ah, sim. Em tempos de crise, ou tédio, Hermione Granger deve ir à biblioteca - ele demorou.

\- Você soa como Ron, bem, uma versão mais eloquente de Ron, de qualquer maneira.

\- Não seja insultante.

* * *

A biblioteca não rendeu nada, então Hermione escolheu perguntar a Minerva na silenciosa sala dos professores: - Por acaso você sabe muito sobre a tradição das varinhas?

\- Por que você pergunta? - Minerva perguntou.

\- Bem, algo estranho aconteceu outro dia quando toquei a varinha de outra pessoa... - Ela explicou cuidadosamente alguns detalhes.

Minerva sorriu de repente. - Este alguém seria seu misterioso bruxo mais velho?

\- Como... Neville!

\- Não foi culpa dele, sou boa em tirar segredos das pessoas, embora ele não soubesse muito do que distribuir. Você está sendo injustamente reservada, minha querida - disse a diretora em tom de reprovação.

Hermione deu sua melhor imitação do sorriso de Severus. - Eu sei. - Ela podia ver a coisa real de onde o próprio Severus não estava sendo observado em seu canto habitual, aparentemente achando a conversa muito divertida, e ela estava muito feliz que ela já tivesse dito a ele que ela estava falando sobre ele com seus amigos, ela não queria imaginar a explosão que resultaria se ele tivesse ouvido por acidente. Ele achara a situação engraçada, para seu alívio, e aprovara os métodos de Sonserina. - Por acaso, sim, era dele. Minha varinha fez a mesma coisa quando ele tocou também. Isso é relevante?

\- São suas varinhas irmãs? - Minerva sugeriu.

\- Não, pensamos nisso. Eles são feitas de madeiras diferentes e têm núcleos diferentes.

\- E você diz que não foi compatibilidade...

\- Não. Podemos usar as varinhas um do outro, mas elas não funcionam corretamente. Nossas magias são muito diferentes.

\- Você é especializada nas mesmas áreas?

\- Não. Não há virtualmente nenhuma sobreposição. - Eles já haviam discutido isso como uma teoria possível. Os principais pontos fortes de Hermione eram Feitiços, Transfiguração, Aritmancia e um pouco de Cura, principalmente doenças e aflições, que eram todas áreas onde Severus era mais fraco. Suas habilidades eram mais agressivas, maldições e feitiços, Defesa, magia negra, Oclumência e Legilimência e, claro, Poções, e suas próprias habilidades de cura eram quase exclusivamente restritas a feridas. Apenas em Feitiços e Cura havia alguma sobreposição, e mesmo assim os sujeitos pareciam divididos entre os dois, ela disse tanto agora.

\- Isso é interessante - disse Minerva, pensativa. - Talvez isso explique... sua varinha pode tê-lo reconhecido porque você possui tudo o que ele não tem, e vice-versa, como se você fosse duas metades de um todo.

\- Sentimentalismo tolo - Severus resmungou desdenhosamente, embora Hermione suspeitasse que ele estava tão assustado quanto ela pela teoria, especialmente vindo de Minerva McGonagall, que, como ele havia dito uma vez, era uma das pessoas menos sentimentais que um deles conhecia.

\- Então o que você acha que é, então? - Minerva o desafiou. - Sem dúvida você tem uma teoria, provavelmente uma que deixa o resto de nós envergonhado.

Ele deu de ombros indiferentemente. - Talvez tenha sido mera coincidência. Eu não me importo em perder meu tempo especulando quando não tenho interesse no resultado.

\- Ignore-o, Hermione. Merlin sabe, o resto de nós faz. Magicamente vocês dois são completos opostos?

\- Tanto quanto eu sei - ela respondeu sem jeito, apenas muito consciente de como o resto dos professores faziam o possível para ignorar Severus sempre que possível. - Obviamente não nos sentamos e analisamos nossas notas ou nada, mas em tudo que encontramos, parece que somos opostos.

\- Talvez seja só porque vocês são um casal - sugeriu Minerva. - Se os patronos podem mudar por causa de amor não correspondido, não há razão para que as varinhas não reconheçam a coisa real.

\- Como é tocante - Severus zombou de seu canto. - Eu posso vomitar. - Hermione suspeitou que a referência aos patronos havia atingido um nervo. Então, novamente, dado que nenhum deles mencionou o amor de alguma forma, este realmente não era um bom momento para discuti-lo.

\- Pare com isso, Severus - Minerva disse para ele. - Você de todas as pessoas deve saber que o amor tem poder.

Houve um silêncio mortal. Os olhos de Severus estavam tão frios quanto Hermione os tinha visto. Um músculo se contorceu brevemente sob um olho, mas sua expressão permaneceu vazia. Minerva pareceu um pouco surpresa com o que dissera e, embora tentasse encarar seu olhar furioso, foi forçada a desviar o olhar. Finalmente ele falou, sua voz cortada e dura. - Nem tudo o que Dumbledore disse era a verdade do evangelho. Por incrível que pareça, ele estava frequentemente errado.

\- Você pretende negar que foi o amor que salvou Harry? - a diretora perguntou incrédula. - Mesmo que você tenha testemunhado isso?

\- Eu não 'testemunhei' - ele rosnou. - Em qualquer das ocasiões em que você está pensando. Eu tinha outras coisas para fazer.

\- Não seja tão pedante. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu não posso acreditar que você está discutindo.

\- Eu gostaria de dizer que não posso acreditar que você aceite isso tão cegamente, mas seria uma mentira. Eu posso facilmente acreditar em você. Nenhum de vocês realmente parou para pensar, vocês todos apenas alegremente aceitaram a fantasia cintilante de Dumbledore.

\- Você não pode justificar isso.

\- Não posso? - Ele perguntou, com um brilho estranho em seus olhos. - Então considere este ponto. O Lorde das Trevas foi pessoalmente responsável por centenas de mortes, se não milhares, seus seguidores mataram muitos mais. De todas essas incontáveis vítimas, você realmente acredita que Lily Potter foi a única a se sacrificar tentando salvar seus entes queridos? Mesmo eu nunca acreditei que ela fosse muito santa. Muitos morreram, passiva e voluntariamente, na esperança de comprar tempo para que suas famílias corressem. Não salvou mais ninguém da Maldição da Morte. O que quer que tenha salvado o precioso Potter, não foi o amor de sua mãe - ele zombou, com todo o desprezo malicioso que sua voz podia ter, o que era bastante.

Hermione tentou não ficar boquiaberta, isso nunca lhe ocorrera. Ele estava certo, ela havia ingenuamente aceitado a explicação de Dumbledore. Também era incrivelmente surpreendente que Severus estivesse falando sobre isso na frente de outras pessoas, até para ela, ele raramente mencionou Lily, seja pelo nome ou indiretamente. Minerva parecia igualmente atordoada, em poucas breves frases, Severus acabara de transformar uma das crenças mais firmes da Ordem em sua cabeça.

\- O que foi então? - Hermione perguntou fracamente, ambos porque ela queria saber a resposta e tentar desarmar uma situação muito tensa e potencialmente. - Por que a Maldição da Morte não funcionou? Você deve ter uma teoria.

Severus respirou fundo, visivelmente tentando recuperar o controle de seu temperamento. - Não há como provar isso.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- As Maldições Imperdoáveis são maldições de intenção e poder - ele disse secamente. - Dizer as palavras não é suficiente. Você não pode conjurar com sucesso a Maldição da Morte a não ser que realmente deseje que essa pessoa morra, e uma parte forte disso deve necessariamente envolver suas razões para desejá-los mortos. O Lorde das Trevas desejou Potter morto porque ele temia ele e viu-o como um rival - _"Ele vai marcá-lo como seu igual"_. No momento do casting, ele tratou o garoto como alguém equivalente a si mesmo, sem dúvida, a única vez que ele fez isso, talvez isso explique um pouco. Ou talvez os planetas estivessem todos em alinhamento, ou aquela cadela volúvel de Destino estendeu a mão pálida - acrescentou ele maliciosamente. - Como eu deveria saber?

\- Dumbledore disse que o Lorde das Trevas não podia tocar Harry por causa daquele amor - Hermione disse lentamente. - Isso estava errado também?

\- Não, isso pode ter sido verdade. O Lorde das Trevas evitou o contato físico com qualquer um, na maioria das vezes. Ele era tão desumano até então que é possível que qualquer emoção pura pudesse tê-lo prejudicado. Não há como saber com certeza.

\- Então, como você explica o que Harry fez na batalha final, quando o sacrifício dele protegeu a todos nós? - Minerva estalou, desafiando-o, ela parecia ter tomado isso como uma afronta pessoal.

Severus se virou para ela, seus olhos brilhando. - Como eu deveria saber? Eu não tenho ideia do que ele fez ou não fez. Eu estava ocupado tentando não sangrar até a morte naquele momento - ele cuspiu - e infelizmente eu perdi o grand finale porque meu coração tinha acabado de começar a bater de novo! - Ele estava em pé agora, fúria em cada linha de seu corpo, e o poder de sua presença parecia encher a sala que de repente parecia mais escura e mais fria que antes.

\- É sua própria culpa você estava lá! - a diretora gritou de volta para ele, seu sotaque se acentuando em sua raiva. - Você escolheu esse destino quando se ajoelhou para Voldemort! Traidores recebem a recompensa que merecem, Snape!

Magia crua, desfocada, crepitava no ar. Os olhos de Severus tinham ficado perigosamente vazios, não havia senso de personalidade ali agora, apenas uma dor amarga e selvagem, sem forma ou foco. O olhar em seus olhos não era nem humano.

\- Não se atreva, Minerva - alguém disparou. - Se não fosse por Severus, todos estaríamos mortos, ou gostaríamos que estivéssemos. Sem ele, tudo estaria perdido. Até Harry admite isso. Ele salvou a todos nós, e tudo o que ele recebeu em troca foi ódio universal. Ele não é um traidor! Ele escolheu morrer por nós, e é _assim_ que nós o reembolsamos.

Nesse ponto, Hermione percebeu que a voz era dela e parou de falar apressadamente. Minerva estava olhando para ela, e assim como Severus, que pelo menos parecia são agora, embora extremamente chocado.

\- Bem dito, minha querida - uma nova voz comentou, atraindo os olhos para uma moldura na parede. Hermione reconheceu uma das ex-diretoras, atrás dela estavam muitos dos outros Chefes de Hogwarts, tantos quantos puderam se espremer no quadro.

\- Dilys - Severus disse calmamente.

A mulher balançou a cabeça para ele. - Não me 'Dilys' Severus Snape - ela repreendeu. - Um ano e um termo que você voltou, e nenhuma palavra para nenhum de nós.

\- Ela tem se queixado constantemente sobre seus maus modos - uma voz masculina familiar demorou, e Phineas Nigellus Black moveu-se para a frente da multidão. - Eu vejo que você é tão popular como sempre.

\- O orgulho da Sonserina exige isso - Severus respondeu com um sorriso peculiarmente torto.

\- Severus... - Os outros retratos se afastaram para abrir caminho para o locutor, e Alvo Dumbledore parou na beirada da moldura, olhando para o bruxo mais novo. - Meu menino ... é tão bom ver você.

Severus engoliu em seco, a máscara cuidadosa oscilando um pouco. - Diretor - ele reconheceu em uma voz um pouco áspera.

\- Dilys tem razão em repreender - Dumbledore observou, seus olhos brilhando até agora. – Você realmente deveria ter nos visitado. Sua perda foi terrível, e ficamos aliviados ao máximo para saber que você sobreviveu.

\- Vocês são os únicos, então - ele murmurou, mas seu coração não parecia estar nele, Hermione podia ver sua incerteza.

\- Bobagem - Dilys estalou para ele. - Essa jovem formidável parece disposta a ter bom senso, pelo menos. É bom ver alguém disposto a admitir o que é certo.

\- Boa tarde, senhorita Granger - Phineas a cumprimentou em um tom surpreendentemente suave.

\- Essa é uma atitude incomumente civil para você - ela respondeu desconfiada, olhando para o retrato de lado. Um dos outros ex-diretores riu.

\- Talvez Phineas se lembre do que aconteceu da última vez que ele te insultou na presença de Severus - Dumbledore sugeriu alegremente, sorrindo levemente. - Três semanas, acredito que o encanto silenciador durou.

Minerva finalmente recuperou o controle de sua língua. - Chega - ela disse um pouco sem fôlego. - Eu peço que você não interfira.

\- Oh, pare com isso - disse Dilys com um revirar de olhos. - Senhorita Granger estava absolutamente certa, e você sabe disso. Deixe Severus sozinho. Você não tem ideia do que ele passou. Pare de provocar o garoto e deixe-o ir.

\- Dilys. Comporte-se. - Severus parecia mais divertido do que qualquer coisa, e parecia estar quase de volta ao seu antigo auto-exterior, pelo menos.

\- 'Garoto'? - Hermione perguntou maliciosamente. - Ele tem quase cinquenta.

\- E eu tinha cento e oitenta e sete quando eu morri - Dilys atirou de volta, sorrindo. - Além disso, vimos Severus pela primeira vez como um rapaz magro de onze anos, preso em frente ao Diretor para uma bronca, a primeira de muitas, eu posso adicionar.

\- Pare de tentar constrangê-lo, Dilys - Dumbledore disse levemente. - Você sabe que nunca funciona. Ela está certa, Minerva. Hermione tem o direito disso. Você sabe disso. Deixe o passado permanecer enterrado. Sem dúvida, os dois têm coisas melhores para fazer do que assistir, enquanto você permite que seu temperamento tire o melhor de você, e eu gostaria de falar com você em qualquer caso. Severus, esperamos ver você em breve, para ouvir tudo sobre o que aconteceu com você. Sem desculpas. Boa tarde, Hermione.

* * *

Em pouco tempo, os dois se encontraram no corredor do lado de fora, ambos um pouco chocados com tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Inclinando-se contra a parede, Hermione respirou fundo várias vezes antes de perguntar vagamente: - Eles apareceram apenas para defendê-lo, não foram?

\- Provavelmente, embora possam ter intervindo para proteger McGonagall, eles juraram ajudá-la como a atual diretora, afinal de contas, e eu estava à beira de azarar ela. Seus esforços em meu nome teriam sido um tanto desnecessários, com você lá - ele respondeu baixinho, parecendo um pouco esfarrapado nas bordas enquanto emoções complexas passavam por seus olhos. - Você é um pouco violenta quando está zangada - acrescentou ele, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Isso me pegou de surpresa - ela admitiu. - Mas Minerva foi longe demais. Longe demais.

\- Não, ela não... - ele respondeu cansado.

\- Sim, ela foi, mas eu não vou perder meu fôlego discutindo com você - ela disse a ele arejada, sabendo que ela nunca o convenceria. - Você acha que Albus sabe, ou foi só ele sendo irritantemente enigmático?

\- Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu, mas imagino que ele simplesmente suspeite de algo. Todos eles estão tentando me acompanhar desde o meu retorno. Tenho certeza de que eles já perceberam quanto tempo passamos juntos. Nenhum deles vai dizer nada, garanto-lhe. - Ele parecia... quase apaixonado, de um jeito estranho. Evidentemente, passar a maior parte do ano virtualmente barricada em seu escritório para tentar evitar todas as pessoas que o odiavam, com apenas os retratos de seus antecessores mortos para encorajá-lo e apoiá-lo, levara à formação de algumas estranhas quase-amizades.

\- Você realmente calou Phineas por três semanas?

\- Sim.

\- O que fez... oh, espere... Não importa. Acho que posso adivinhar o que ele me chamou.- Isso explicaria. Severus sempre odiou o termo sangue-ruim, por um bom motivo. - Dilys sempre fala com você assim?

\- Sim - ele disse ironicamente. - Ela sempre fez. Seu retrato se interessou por mim quando se tornou óbvio que eu seria uma visitante regular do escritório do Diretor, ela também passa muito tempo na ala hospitalar, onde eu era igualmente visitante frequente.

\- Então você tem seu próprio fã clube pessoal?

Ele bufou uma risada. - Assim parece, sorte minha.

\- Você está bem? - ela perguntou mais suavemente, e o viu considerando se devia ou não mentir antes de encolher os ombros ligeiramente, aquela raiva anterior, não tão são, ainda espreitava por trás de seus olhos.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Vamos lá. Vou cozinhar hoje à noite, você merece uma pausa.


	18. Chapter 18

In the night I hear you speak

Turn around, you're in my sleep

Feel your hands inside my soul

You're holding on and you won't let go."

_– Michael Bolton, 'Steel Bars'._

* * *

Severus havia desaparecido pouco depois disso, ele dissera que ia dar um passeio para se acalmar, mas logo desapareceu do Mapa do Maroto e não retornou por várias horas. A julgar por sua expressão, Hermione suspeitou que a "caminhada" quase certamente envolvia atear fogo às coisas ou fazer as coisas explodirem até que ele se sentisse menos homicida, ela só esperava que ele não tivesse destruído nada que ele pudesse querer mais tarde. Seja qual for a saída que encontrou, ele parecia calmo agora, embora estivesse com um humor muito quieto e não parecesse inclinado a falar. Comandando seu laptop, ela montou uma lista de reprodução principalmente instrumental e deixou-a tocando suavemente para si mesma, sentando-se ao lado dele para ler até que ela o sentiu relaxar.

Mais tarde naquela noite, protegido pela escuridão, ele começou a falar um pouco, embora ela tivesse que começar. - Por que você não foi ver os retratos quando voltou? Não me ocorreu que você faria, mas eles parecem... amigáveis.

\- Eles são, à sua maneira. Até mesmo Phineas, quando você se acostuma com ele. E eles me apoiaram, numa época em que eu precisava. - Ele suspirou. - Sinceramente, eu não queria enfrentar Dumbledore novamente. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eu não sei como me sinto sobre ele. Eu o odeio - ele acrescentou em um tom preocupante de fato - mas é mais complicado do que isso.

\- Eu posso imaginar - ela disse suavemente, rolando para olhá-lo, mas sabendo melhor do que tentar tocá-lo ainda. - Eu acho que muitos de nós sentimos o mesmo por ele, por um lado, ele é o tipo de velho bruxo com olhos brilhantes que sempre parecem ter nossos melhores interesses no coração, por outro, ele manipulou todos nós e conscientemente aprovou coisas terríveis. Ele precisava, mas não precisava mentir sobre isso. E de alguma forma duvido que ele tenha tratado você tão bem como ele nos fez.

\- Não. Ele não fez. - Severus suspirou, fechando os olhos. - Ele me tratou com total indiferença. Oh, ele sorriu e cintilou como fez com todo mundo, mas nunca interpretou a figura paterna do pai, não, isso não é verdade. Ele fez no começo, no meu primeiro ano. Quando ele percebeu que não estava funcionando, que eu ainda ia acabar em seu escritório quase toda semana, ele desistiu, muito rapidamente. Tudo que eu já vi dele foi sorrisos insinceros e aquela decepção horrível que sempre faz você se sentir envergonhado, mesmo quando você não fez nada de errado.

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer.

\- Dumbledore não sabia o que ele estava fazendo comigo então. Ele aprendeu a lição comigo e teve o cuidado de não repeti-lo com Potter. Ensinei-o a se tornar um substituto para o que um menino abusado poderia sentir falta em sua vida. Quando eu era menino, ele não sabia como fingir se importar. E isso me enviou para a escuridão. Ah, havia muitas razões pelas quais eu fiz as escolhas que fiz, mas o dia em que decidi me juntar ao Lorde das Trevas foi quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e foi em grande parte por causa de Dumbledore que eu escolhi.

\- A Casa...

\- Sim. Você entendeu instantaneamente o que Dumbledore sempre singularmente não percebeu. Foi uma tentativa de assassinato, e houve apenas um gesto simbólico para reconhecer qualquer forma de delito. Ele me visitou na enfermaria...

\- Você ficou ferido?

\- Não fisicamente - ele respondeu com uma voz morta - mas eu nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. Eu vi Lupin, transformado, antes que Potter me arrastasse de volta. Eu tive pesadelos sobre isso até que memórias piores o substituíram, por um tempo meu Bicho-Papão era um lobisomem. Eu estava quase catatônico durante o dia e gritei rouco à noite. De qualquer forma, Dumbledore me visitou, e eu tolamente presumi que ele poderia estar preocupado comigo, mas a primeira coisa que ele disse para mim foi: _'Sr. Snape, devo pedir-lhe para jurar que não permitirá que mais ninguém descubra o que aconteceu._' Ele só queria ter certeza de que eu não trairia seus preciosos Grifinórios. - A mágoa era clara em sua voz, o garoto desconcertado de dezesseis anos percebendo o pouco que sua vida realmente importava para as pessoas que deveriam protegê-lo.- Decidi me juntar aos Comensais da Morte quando saí da escola.

Ela queria alcançá-lo então, mas ela podia ouvir algo em sua voz que a lembrou do último Ano Novo. Lembrando a torrente de palavras cheias de dor que se derramaram dele, ela ficou em silêncio e apenas ouviu, sabendo que ele precisava conversar.

\- Eu reconsiderei mais do que algumas vezes, não era algo que eu decidisse de ânimo leve. Mas os Marotos perceberam que eles não seriam punidos, que eu era essencialmente um jogo justo. O assédio deles piorou, o incidente no lago foi apenas um passo em uma campanha intensa que eventualmente me levou quase à beira do suicídio. Não importava para onde eu me virava, ninguém estava interessado. Tentei Slughorn, ele não fez nada. Tentei Poppy Pomfrey, ela tentou, mas falhou. Eu já tinha desistido Dumbledore completamente, ele tinha matado os últimos remanescentes da minha fé nele. Eu nunca tive fé em McGonagall para começar. Eu teria me voltado para Lily, mas ela não iria mais falar comigo, e ela já era metade do Potter de qualquer maneira.

Ele se mexeu inquieto. - Você sabe o que aconteceu no lago, a maior parte dele, pelo menos. Ele continuou por algum tempo além desse ponto, mas eu tenho certeza que você pode imaginar os detalhes sem minha descrição. Eu perdi a única amiga verdadeira que eu tinha, e eu não estou exagerando quando digo que metade da escola estava reunida para rir de mim, eu estava meio zangado de fúria e humilhação quando eles finalmente me soltaram, e me arrastei para chorar como um menino muito mais novo. Os Comensais da Morte poderiam me ajudar, era algo que eu tinha considerado antes, mas não foi até o incidente na Casa no ano seguinte que eu finalmente resolvi me juntar a eles. Lily não me perdoou. Meus pais estavam mortos. O bullying continuou durante todo o meu último ano, mas eu não me importava mais. Tudo o que eu desejava era me formar e me juntar aos Comensais da Morte, em parte pelo poder, em parte por vingança, mas principalmente por fazer parte de alguma coisa, pertencer a algum lugar, para que alguém se importe quando eu morrer.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas na manga, forçando os soluços para trás. Ela podia imaginar o adolescente Severus se espatifando contra as barras de uma prisão que não era sua, tentando avenida após avenida, antes de tomar o único caminho aberto para ele. Era assustador perceber quão facilmente qualquer um deles poderia ter sido levado à mesma escolha. Se não fosse pelo incidente do troll, ela não teria amigos entre seus pares e poderia muito facilmente ter acabado amarga e sozinha. Harry sofrera muito e chegara perigosamente perto da escuridão, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse seguido Voldemort, ele poderia ter se tornado algo terrível por si só. Qualquer um de seus amigos poderia ter sido quebrado, mas pelas circunstâncias.

Severus continuou suavemente, seu rosto escondido na escuridão - De certa forma, esse desejo foi concedido. Ambos os meus mestres usaram-me e me levaram para a minha morte, mas dos dois, foi o Lorde das Trevas que me disse que se arrependia, o mais próximo que qualquer um deles chegou a pedir desculpas, pelo menos um que eu acreditei. Dumbledore me traiu. O Lorde das Trevas... não o fez. O que você deve entender é que, na maior parte do tempo, ele era não um mestre indelicado. Ele a seu próprio modo, ele protegia seu povo. Nós fomos recompensados quando o agradamos, e ele viu que nós fomos atendidos, e ele nos ajudava a nos vingar quando isso não impedia seus próprios planos, e somente ele era autorizado a nos prejudicar. E ele não mentiu para nós. Cada um de nós sabia exatamente o que o nosso valor individual para ele era, e ele manteve isso. Quando fomos punidos, ele nos disse claramente o que aconteceria e por que, para que entendamos, não havia ambiguidade, e essa é a atração mais clara das trevas, a simplicidade. Em seu serviço, era apenas preto e branco. E no serviço de Dumbledore, não havia nada além de tons de cinza.

Ele se moveu, e ela pôde ver apenas o suficiente para perceber que ele estava tocando seu braço, traçando a Marca Negra. - Levar sua marca foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida - ele disse amargamente. - Eu não sabia o que significava então, claro. Parecia que eu pertencia, como se eu importasse, como se eu fosse valorizado. Era tudo que eu sempre quis. E por um tempo, isso continuou. Foi a primeira vez que senti algo parecido com a paz. Gradualmente, as tarefas exigidas por mim tornaram-se mais escuras, e logo percebi que era um teste, quanto eu estava disposto a pagar pelo que ganhara? O que valeu a pena para mim? Não vou lhe dizer quanto tempo demorei para chegar ao ponto em que achei difícil decidir essa resposta, mas acabei percebendo que estava mergulhado demais e que, afinal, não era isso que eu queria. A essa altura, é claro, já era tarde demais.

Ele suspirou. - Eu assisti outros fazer a mesma realização e tentar fugir. Eu assisti o que aconteceu com eles. Não havia nenhum lugar para correr, nenhuma maneira de se esconder. As únicas maneiras que eu podia ver eram a morte ou a proteção de alguém mais forte, e isso significava apenas Dumbledore. Decidi que preferiria morrer a engatinhar de volta para ele, quando em parte era ele quem me levara a isso. Eu permaneci onde estava, mas não havia mais alegria. Eu ainda sentia essa sensação de pertencer, mas eu não queria mais pertencer, não a isso. O Lorde das Trevas começou a dividir sua alma até então, ele estava ficando menos são, menos humano. Eu estava menos disposto a agradar e fui punido com mais frequência. Minha nova vida havia durado menos de um ano antes que a ilusão se espatifasse como as outras.

\- Eu lutei por quase mais um ano, sendo arrastado mais fundo a cada dia e sem ver outra escolha. Poderia ter sido melhor me matar, mas apesar de tudo, eu ainda queria viver. No outono do meu décimo nono ano, deve ter sido pouco antes de você nascer, ouvi o fragmento profético que mudou o curso da história, mas não foi até a primavera seguinte, antes do menino nascer, que eu percebi a profundidade do meu erro e vi totalmente o que eu tinha feito. Não posso descrever esse momento de horror e tenho vergonha de admitir meu curso inicial de ação. Eu me joguei em minhas tarefas com todo o zelo que pude reunir, com um objetivo em mente, subir o suficiente para que o Lorde das Trevas estivesse disposto a poupar sua vida como recompensa pelo meu serviço. Funcionou, até certo ponto, ele me disse que iria poupá-la, se possível, mas eu sabia que não era bom o suficiente. Se ele tivesse o bom senso de mentir e me prometer que ele faria, se tivesse se comportado como Dumbledore teria feito, tanto teria sido diferente.

\- Eu não teria dado o próximo passo pelo meu próprio bem, mas eu não me importava mais com o que acontecia comigo. Voltei para Dumbledore. Eu me humilhei a seus pés, onde uma vez eu sonhei em fazê-lo rastejar para mim. Eu abaixei. Eu mesmo implorei, e barganhei minha vida, o que restava dela. E eu suportei seu desprezo, por não cometer nenhum erro, ele me desprezava. Cada palavra sua, cada olhar proclamava que ele estava certo sobre mim o tempo todo. Não mais do que eu merecia.

\- Eu não esperava seus termos. Eu pensei que ele estaria disposto a salvar seus Grifinórios de ouro incondicionalmente. Eu não achava que ele iria fazer barganhas com suas vidas como a minha. Mas eu aceitei o que ele pediu, e mesmo quando percebi o que isso realmente significaria, eu não me afastei. Nós planejamos cada passo, ele me ajudou a aprimorar minhas já extensas habilidades de Oclumência, e lembro-me do tonto sentimento de poder da primeira vez em que contei ao Lorde das Trevas uma mentira descarada e escapei sem ser detectado. Isso durou até a primeira vez que fui punido pelo meu primeiro mestre por obedecer às ordens do meu segundo. Não recebi nenhuma simpatia de Dumbledore, ele nem sequer oferecia ajuda física quando eu não conseguia mais ficar de pé. Fiz meu relato deitado no chão, tremendo e sangrando, e depois ele olhou para mim e disse: _'Você escolheu isso. Lembre-se das suas razões para fazê-lo'_, e ele se afastou e me deixou lá. Lembro-me de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, esparramado no meu próprio sangue e sufocado pela ironia do que havia acontecido com todas as minhas belas esperanças e sonhos.

Severus ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Hermione não estava chorando mais, muito entorpecida pelo que estava ouvindo. Ele respirou fundo, segurou por um momento e soltou antes de começar a falar novamente. Sua voz ficou muito quieta.

\- Potter nasceu em julho daquele ano. Dumbledore fez questão de me contar sobre o garoto sempre que eu o denunciava, em parte para me estimular, mas em parte para me atormentar. Você não teria reconhecido suas ações em relação a mim como pertencentes a ele. Alvo Dumbledore, ele poderia, quando ele escolhesse, ser extremamente mesquinho, e a partir do momento em que eu entrei em seu serviço e renunciei ao Lorde das Trevas até que o Dia das Bruxas me fez pagar por isso, ele não fez segredo de sua antipatia por mim.

\- No Dia das Bruxas eu soube que os Potter tinham sido traídos, que o Lorde das Trevas sabia onde eles estavam. Eu fugi para Dumbledore no instante em que pude, eu tinha começado a ensinar em Hogwarts naquela época. Sua resposta foi me selar em seu escritório antes partindo, onde passei as próximas horas apenas com os retratos e Fawkes por companhia. Você pode imaginar o que isso fez para o meu estado de espírito. E então... ele caiu.

Ele estremeceu ligeiramente, mas não deu outra reação enquanto continuava falando. - Eu não me lembro do resto daquela noite com muita clareza. Lembro de estar deitado em meu próprio vômito, arranhando meu braço, mordendo-o como um rato em uma armadilha. Eu lembro quando a dor finalmente acabou o suficiente para permitir que eu funcionasse mais uma vez, Dumbledore havia retornado. O olhar em seu rosto me contou tudo o que eu precisava saber, e eu desmoronei completamente. Ele não disse nada, apenas esperou que eu me arrastasse de volta ao mundo real, então ele me contou os fatos. James e Lily estavam ambos mortos. O menino havia sobrevivido e ficara com a irmã de Lily. A Maldição voltou e destruiu o corpo físico do Lorde das Trevas, mas isso não foi o fim. Um dia ele voltaria. Um espião seria necessário.

Hermione desejou poder ver o rosto dele, seu tom de voz não lhe disse nada. - Ele nunca me pediu abertamente para continuar a servir, ou me pediu para jurar para ele, ou... qualquer coisa, realmente. Sua expressão e seu tom diziam tudo, ele não acreditava que eu faria. Ele pensou que eu faria o que qualquer sonserino respeitável deveria fazer e abandonar o navio, aproveitar-se do fato de que ele falhou em manter seu lado no trato e usá-lo como uma desculpa para dar o fora. Eu estava... totalmente quebrado, então. Além de exausto, mal conseguindo entender o que havia acontecido, sabendo que eu havia perdido tudo. E cansado. Eu estava tão cansado de nunca ser capaz de me provar, de nada que eu já fiz o suficiente, de tudo que eu tocava desmoronava. Eu queria acreditar que eu não era a escória que todos pensavam que eu era... que havia algo em mim que era mais do que apenas _Ranhoso_. - Quando ele repetiu o apelido odiado, sua voz falhou um pouco, mas ele continuou falando no mesmo tom sem emoção.

\- Então eu olhei para cima de onde eu estava deitado no chão. De alguma forma eu consegui me levantar, até hoje não sei como. Levantei-me e olhei para Dumbledore na cara, e eu disse a ele que eu faria isso, com a condição de que ele nunca contasse a ninguém. Eu nunca vou esquecer o choque no rosto dele. Nunca antes ou desde então o vi tão desequilibrado. Eu não poderia tê-lo chocado mais se o tivesse beijado. Ele nunca acreditou que eu tinha em mim, ninguém fez. - Ele suspirou. - Eu me lembro dos retratos, então. Eles me ignoraram até aquele momento, tanto quanto me lembro, mas depois... eles aplaudiram. E lembro-me de Fawkes cantando. Então eu desmaiei.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, ele pareceu lembrar qual era o tema original da conversa, e sua voz ficou um pouco mais rápida. - Eu tinha vinte e um anos, e ele me conhecia há dez anos, mas foi só depois daquele momento que Dumbledore pareceu acreditar que havia algo de valor em mim. Demorei muito tempo para me provar. Acredito que ele só confiou em mim depois da primeira vez que salvei a vida de Potter, e não acredito que tenha confiado em mim completamente até que, quando a marca começou a escurecer mais uma vez, fui até ele em vez de tentar fugir. Eu não acredito que ele teria confiado em mim se houvesse mais alguém que pudesse fazer o que eu tinha que fazer. Ele havia aprendido, um tanto, com o tratamento dele quando eu era menino, e tentou se tornar uma figura paterna, mas já era tarde demais. E ele estava muito definido em seus caminhos, ele não conseguia parar de tentar me manipular, como ele fez com todos vocês.

\- Ele tocava para todos nós como teclas de piano, e eu ficava no mais alto dos seus conselhos porque eu não conseguia levar a moral elevada contra ele. Ele ainda podia se sentir superior a mim, então ele fez menos esforço para esconder o que estava fazendo. Levantei-me e vi como tudo o que eu tinha trabalhado foi sacrificado. Você viu as memórias daquela conversa final quando percebi que ele tinha feito isso de novo, me traiu uma última vez e enviou Potter para a sua morte. Consegui era ganhar tempo, que nunca consegui salvá-lo porque ele sempre deveria morrer... Se os eventos não tivessem chegado tão depressa à sua conclusão, eu teria me matado então, em vez de enfrentar o que eu tinha ajudou a criar, mas... sempre foi meu destino morrer também.

\- É por isso que meu relacionamento com Alvo Dumbledore é tão complicado, e por que eu não poderia encará-lo novamente. Ele era completamente frio quando tinha que ser, ele estava tão cheio de culpa quanto o resto de nós e fingiu que era melhor, ele era um velho hipócrita intrigante que teria amarrado Maquiavel num nó, ele impiedosamente sacrificou a todos nós e pediu muito mais de mim do que eu tinha para dar... mas ele era tudo que eu tinha. E ele fez o que tinha que ser feito. Eu o odeio, mas havia muito pouco que ele poderia ter feito diferente. Ele era o que ele tinha que ser, como todos nós éramos. _Dura necessitas_, a necessidade é dura.

Severus finalmente ficou em silêncio, e só então Hermione se aproximou e tocou-o. Ela sentiu a umidade em seus dedos quando tocou seu rosto, e percebeu que ele estava chorando, e provavelmente tinha sido por algum tempo. Nada havia mostrado em sua voz ou sua respiração para mostrá-lo, e na verdade ele começou quando ela o tocou e pareceu surpreso ao perceber que ele estava chorando. Ele levantou a mão para sua própria bochecha em algum desconcerto, e ela queria chorar com ele, mas algo a segurou de volta.

Muito gentilmente, ela o beijou nos lábios, saboreando o doce sal de suas lágrimas. - Obrigado por me dizer - disse ela baixinho, suavemente alisando o cabelo para trás de seu rosto. - Você era, ainda é, incrivelmente corajoso. Eu não sei como você sobreviveu, mas eu estou muito agradecida por você ter feito isso. - Sentando-se, ela estendeu a mão e colocou os braços ao redor dele, gentilmente mas firmemente o puxando para o abraço, ele resistiu por alguns momentos teimosos antes que algo cedesse nele. Ele soluçou, apenas uma vez, um som áspero e seco, antes de fechar os olhos e descansar a cabeça no ombro dela.

\- Estou tão cansado, Hermione.

\- Então durma, Severus - ela disse suavemente, beijando o topo de sua cabeça suavemente como ele tantas vezes fazia com ela. - Basta ir dormir. Está tudo bem, eu estou com você. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar.

\- Promete? - Ela ouviu a criança abandonada que ele tinha sido em sua voz.

\- Eu prometo.

* * *

Nenhum deles mencionou aquela noite novamente. Ela observou-o nos dias que se seguiram, relaxando gradualmente e tornando-se menos tenso e cauteloso, revelara sua fraqueza e vulnerabilidade, e demorou para ele perceber que o mundo não acabara, que nada de ruim acontecera, que tudo estava bem. De sua parte, Hermione não sabia o que pensar, doía fisicamente pensar em como ele sofrera. Ela nunca trairia sua confiança, ninguém mais precisava saber o que ele lhe disse.

Mais que isso... quando ele finalmente adormeceu, ela ficou acordada a maior parte da noite, segurando-o e pensando, e não demorou muito para perceber que em algum lugar ao longo do caminho ela parecia ter se apaixonado por ele. Isso não deveria acontecer. Fora uma amizade baseada na necessidade mútua e se transformara em paixão mútua, isso estava bem. Estava seguro. O amor estava longe de ser seguro, especialmente com alguém tão quebrado.

Mas ela ainda podia lembrar o gosto de suas lágrimas quando o beijou, e sua frágil confiança nela era incrivelmente preciosa. Ele era tão incrivelmente forte. Suas palavras apressadas a Minerva estavam certas, ele era um herói, e sem ele todos eles estariam mortos. Ele era feroz e inteligente, poderoso e leal, obstinado e corajoso, e ela não queria imaginar qualquer tipo de vida que não o tivesse nele, sarcasmo, amargura e tudo mais.

Ela não sabia o que ele sentia por ela. Ele era o homem menos demonstrativo que ela já conhecera. O truque com Severus era observar o que ele fazia e ignorar qualquer coisa que ele dissesse enquanto o fazia, a máxima que as ações falavam mais alto do que palavras poderiam ter sido escritas para ele. Ele confidenciou a ela, contou-lhe coisas que ele havia dito a mais ninguém, ele a tinha permitido entrar em sua vida, até mesmo pedindo, embora indiretamente, que ela fosse morar com ele, ele reconheceu publicamente sua ajuda. Ele mostrou momentos surpreendentes de reflexão e compreensão, e mesmo em seu pior e mais insultuoso, ele nunca a fez se sentir menos do que ela.

Ele podia ser cruel às vezes, e seu temperamento o tornava desagradável, e seu humor às vezes podia diminuir, mas mesmo em seu pior havia uma sensação de que ele esperava que ela o pegasse e voltasse tão forte, que ele a sentiu forte o suficiente para lidar com isso, ele não a menosprezou. Quando ela estava verdadeiramente vulnerável, ele era tão compassivo e gentil quanto ela poderia desejar, quando ela estava apenas se entregando ao mau humor, ele a intimidava, provocava e enfurecia-a até que ela voltasse ao seu estado habitual. Ele sempre parecia saber o que ela precisava dele, e na maioria das vezes ele fornecia isso. Claro que ele não era perfeito, ninguém era, mas ele era o que ela queria.

_Bem, eu nunca reivindiquei ser convencional,_ ela disse a si mesma ironicamente.

* * *

Ela não era estúpida o suficiente para contar a ninguém sobre essa revelação, ou, na verdade, qualquer outra coisa que ela aprendeu naquela noite. A única em quem ela podia confiar era Luna, e não parecia certo compartilhar algo tão pessoal. E ela sabia com certeza que, se dissesse a Severus que o amava, ele não reagiria bem, e seria o fim de tudo entre eles, mesmo que por algum milagre ele sentisse o mesmo por ela. Suas cicatrizes emocionais e psicológicas garantiam isso.

Realmente não importava no momento, em qualquer caso. O período mais difícil do ano já havia passado e, depois de pensar com cuidado, ela decidiu que provavelmente poderia relaxar até o verão. Ambos podiam deixar as lembranças por um tempo e se concentrar no presente, o que muitas vezes exigia muita concentração, como no fim de semana seguinte, quando Severus retornou de uma misteriosa incursão pelos terrenos. Sua aparência a fez piscar.

\- Severus, o que você tem feito? Você está coberto de lama.

\- Mal coberto - ele corrigiu-a pedantemente, descartando suas botas pela porta e indo até o banheiro para lavar as mãos. - Eu estava trabalhando na minha estufa.

\- Você tem sua própria estufa? - ela perguntou, seguindo-o até a porta.

\- Naturalmente. Você imaginou que eu permitiria que qualquer outra pessoa cultivasse ingredientes de poções? Especialmente com a história desastrosa de Longbottom? - ele respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio.

Hermione piscou, aquele desdém parecia genuíno, em vez de automático. - Você realmente não gosta de Neville, não é?

\- Eu não sei. Por que isso parece ser uma surpresa?

\- Bem, você finge odiar todos os seus alunos. É apenas um ato com a maioria deles, e Neville nunca fez nada com você. Então... por quê?

\- A família dele é originária de Yorkshire e eu nasci em Lancashire - respondeu ele com ar brincalhão. - Somos obrigados a odiar um ao outro.

\- Severus.

Ele olhou para ela brevemente no espelho enquanto sua tentativa de humor morria antes que ele voltasse sua atenção para limpar a terra debaixo das unhas, sem responder. Franzindo a testa, ela pensou sobre isso. Neville poderia ter sido escolhido por Voldemort como um alvo, ao invés de Harry, mas mesmo Severus não era torcido o suficiente para culpar qualquer um dos rapazes por isso. Neville realmente nunca tinha feito nada para ganhar sua antipatia, além de ser reconhecidamente sem esperança em Poções, e ela duvidava que Severus se importasse com isso depois de tantos anos ensinando. Neville tinha trabalhado contra ele durante aquele último ano, mas se pelo menos alguma coisa ela pensasse, Severus ficara estranhamente impressionado com isso. De fato, a única fonte possível de desgosto pessoal que ela conseguia pensar era... - Seu bicho-papão? - ela perguntou incrédula, e viu seus ombros tensos. - Realmente, Severus, você não pode culpá-lo por isso! Ele estava com medo de você.

\- Se alguém com a história de Longbottom não pode pensar em nada pior do que um professor desagradável e excessivamente rigoroso de que tem medo, esse é o problema dele e sua deficiência - respondeu ele em breve. - Eu particularmente não me importo com o que ele teme.

Ela reconheceu sua expressão, sugeriu que ele sabia que era irracional da parte dele culpar Neville por qualquer que fosse o problema, mas estava fazendo isso de qualquer maneira. Isso significava que seria algo complicado. - Desisto.

Ele suspirou, inclinando-se sobre a pia e curvando os ombros. - Se você tivesse que suportar a repetição da ação da aula de Defesa repetidas vezes na sala dos professores todas as noites por três semanas seguidas, você odiaria todos os envolvidos também - ele disse secamente. - Lupin aproveitou a chance de brincar de maroto novamente. Eu quase consegui esquecer como era ser humilhado publicamente. Seus colegas de classe espalharam a história por toda a escola, eu não tinha suportado tal desrespeito desde que comecei a lecionar. Você, sem dúvida, ouviu falar do maldito biscoito de Natal, só para que Dumbledore pudesse ter absoluta certeza de que eu não poderia esquecê-lo. E quanto ao resto da equipe... alguns de meus colegas riram tanto que estavam chorando. Eu não podia nem sair do quarto sem ser acusado de mau humor. Havia também uma série de piadas sobre minha orientação sexual, que, considerando minha história, não me divertiam, já que ninguém mais sabia disso, simplesmente resultou em homofobia sendo adicionada à minha extensa lista de falhas percebidas. Caso você esteja se perguntando, foi por isso que te atribui o ensaio sobre lobisomens. E sim, estou plenamente consciente de que foi vingativo e malévolo de mim fazê-lo.

Colocando nessa luz, ela podia ver o ponto de vista dele. Lupin havia deliberadamente encorajado sua classe a desrespeitar e zombar de outro professor, o que era no mínimo profissional e, dada a sua história pessoal, também era bastante insignificante. Ao saber o bicho-papão de Neville, ele deveria ter escolhido outra pessoa para a demonstração. E ele não deveria ter dito aos outros membros da equipe o que havia acontecido, eles não deveriam ter rido disso, pelo menos não na frente de Severus. Eles não poderiam saber que as piadas sobre sua sexualidade chegariam tão perto de casa, mas isso realmente não era o ponto.

\- Eu posso certamente entender por que você odiaria o Professor Lupin por isso - ela respondeu após alguns minutos de pensamento - mas não é justo culpar Neville por isso. Ele não sabia o que Remus faria, ele estava apenas obedecendo a um professor.

\- Eu não disse que a minha antipatia por ele era justa.

\- Bem, pelo menos você admite isso. - Observando suas costas, ela acrescentou baixinho: - Neville sempre achou que era pessoal, você sabe. Ele ainda acha.

\- Ele não tem entendimento. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. - O insulto não tinha seu veneno habitual. Afastando-se da pia, ele secou as mãos. - Ele me odeia - comentou quase em tom de conversa - por muito boas razões que eu poderia acrescentar. Causei-lhe uma grande quantidade de dor física e emocional. Em face disso, o meu rancor irracional é apenas uma gota ao lado do oceano. Nós nunca seremos mais do que razoavelmente civilizados um com o outro.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza - Hermione disse lentamente. - Neville não é do tipo que guarda ressentimentos, eu não acredito que ele te odeie. Ele ainda está com medo de você - ela acrescentou ironicamente - mas, mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa.

Severus deu de ombros indiferentemente e passou por ela até o quarto para tirar o roupão coberto de lama. O pano estava molhado, começou a nevar lá fora. Aproveitando o momento, ela fez uma das muitas perguntas que a incomodavam desde que ele lhe contara tanto de sua história algumas noites atrás. - Severus?

\- Eu conheço esse tom - ele disse resignado, sentando na cama. - O que você deseja perguntar agora?

Mordendo de volta um sorriso, ela se sentou ao lado dele. - Qual é o seu bicho-papão? Eu sei que costumava ser um lobisomem. O meu costumava ser um fracasso - ela admitiu antes que ele pudesse reagir à referência àquela noite mas, - obviamente, uma vez que a guerra tomou conta, tornou-se menos importante. Não tenho certeza do que é agora.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas ela podia ler o som de seus silêncios muito bem agora, e este em particular significava que ele iria respondê-la eventualmente, embora ela provavelmente não gostasse da resposta. - Principalmente, era o Lorde das Trevas, como você poderia esperar - ele disse finalmente. - Ocasionalmente isso mudou. Agora, eu não tenho ideia do que seria, mas a última vez que eu estava ciente de sua forma... meu Bicho Papão era a mesma coisa que eu vi quando eu olhei no Espelho de Ojesed. Oh, sim, Eu olhei - acrescentou em resposta à sua surpresa. - Ainda está em algum lugar no castelo, você sabe. Eu a vi pela última vez no último ano da guerra.

\- E... o que você viu? - Ela sussurrou, certa de que não ia querer ouvir a resposta.

\- Nada - ele respondeu baixinho. - Eu não vi nada.

Olhar para ele não lhe deu pistas, sua expressão estava em branco. Franzindo a testa, ela distraidamente enrolou um cacho de cabelo em volta do dedo, pensando no assunto. Ele não viu nada no espelho do Ojesed. Era fácil acreditar que isso significava que ele não queria nada, bem, fácil se você não conhecesse Severus, de qualquer maneira, mas o espelho não funcionava assim. Dumbledore disse a Harry: _"O homem mais feliz do mundo olhava no espelho e via apenas a si mesmo, exatamente como é"_. Severus não tinha visto nada, nem mesmo seu próprio reflexo. A única conclusão possível a tirar era que ele desejava não existir. Por que seu bicho-papão era a mesma coisa? Ele queria o esquecimento, mas temia ao mesmo tempo...

Finalmente ela perguntou muito lentamente: - Severus... Você é um homem particularmente religioso?

Sua expressão confirmou que ela estava certa. - Não no senso comum da palavra. Eu não acredito em um deus ou deuses em particular. Mas você está correta, eu temo a vida após a morte. Tudo o que eu fiz terá consequências. Desconsiderando as chavões de Dumbledore, minha alma foi danificada, não dividida, ou pelo menos eu não penso assim, mas muito rasgada, e haverá um preço a pagar.

\- Você já pagou muito mais do que qualquer homem deveria - ela respondeu sem pensar. - Ninguém poderia exigir mais de você.

\- Eu não acho que funciona assim.

\- Bem, deveria.

Um pequeno sorriso puxou o canto de sua boca. - Adicione à sua lista de coisas para mudar. Derrubar a lei natural não deve ser muito desgastante para você.

\- Comparado a viver com você, será um desvio menor no máximo - ela concordou, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele enquanto ele zombava de sua boca em resposta. - O bicho-papão de Harry era um dementador - acrescentou ela, pensativa.

Severus bufou. - Eu sei. Lupin tagarelou sobre isso, sobre o garoto temendo apenas o próprio medo. Só um tolo pensaria essa sabedoria. O medo é um amigo, melhora o fluxo sanguíneo, supre o cérebro com adrenalina e aumenta o suprimento de oxigênio para os músculos. Isso aguça os reflexos e ajuda a sobrevivência. É também uma indicação do senso comum, algo que Potter faltava conspicuamente - acrescentou ele sarcasticamente. - Os dementadores não podem prejudicá-lo por sua mera presença, desde que não tentem realizar o Beijo, a menos que você permita, permitindo que suas piores memórias se tornem armas.

\- E como você os detém?

\- Sabendo quais são suas piores lembranças, suportando-as e reconhecendo-as, embotando assim suas margens.

\- A Oclumência protege você contra os Dementadores? - Hermione perguntou interessada.

\- Sim. Caso contrário, com minhas memórias, eu nunca teria sobrevivido à semana que passei em Azkaban esperando julgamento após a primeira guerra. Como um oclumente eu poderia proteger minhas poucas lembranças agradáveis e impedir que minha miríade de desagradáveis me prejudicasse. Prolongada a exposição ainda me levaria à depressão e à loucura, mas não por muitos anos, e eles não teriam nada para se alimentar. Eu duvido que até minha alma os faria muito bem - acrescentou ele com um sorriso forçado. - Na verdade, isso provavelmente os envenenaria, se eles não morressem de fome tentando encontrá-la.

\- Isso não é engraçado, Severus - ela repreendeu ele.

\- Frequentemente me dizem que não tenho senso de humor.

\- Não, você tem. É apenas muito distorcido.

\- Muito parecido comigo, então.

\- Oh, quieto - ela ordenou, tentando não sorrir. - O que mais Oclumência pode ajudar? Você não disse a Harry uma vez que era semelhante a resistir à maldição Imperius?

\- Por tudo de bom que ele fez, sim - ele respondeu amargamente. - A maldição Imperius não funciona em mim, embora eu raramente estivesse exposta a ela em qualquer caso. Também sou imune ao Veritaserum e a outras compulsões e poções da verdade - acrescentou ele com um sorriso levemente divertido - algo que o Ministério não conseguiu perceber.

\- Útil - Hermione disse a ele em sua voz mais inexpressiva. - Quando você aprendeu Oclumência?

\- Após o incidente na Casa, Dumbledore ameaçou me obliviar a menos que eu jurasse para não contar a ninguém o que tinha acontecido, oh, não em tantas palavras, mas seu significado era claro. A ideia me assustou. Eu sabia sobre encantos de memória, é claro, mas até então não tinha considerado o conceito, a violação, de alguém alterando minhas memórias, meus pensamentos. Comecei a pesquisar técnicas de proteção mental e descobri Oclumência. Eu era naturalmente talentoso, minha criação me deixou com um desejo tão poderoso de esconder meus pensamentos e emoções de todos que eu era fisicamente incapaz de abaixar meus escudos instintivos. Quando me tornei o espião de Dumbledore, ele continuou a me ensinar a dominá-lo. Ele não teve que me ensinar muito sobre como esconder as coisas, em vez disso, a maior parte da batalha estava me ensinando como mostrar certas coisas e como tornar menos óbvio que eu estava me escondendo. Ao longo dos anos, desenvolvi minhas habilidades e adaptei o oclumência a outros usos.

\- Por que Harry teve tanto trabalho com Oclumência? Ele sempre foi bom em lutar contra o Imperius.

\- Ele está bloqueado, psicologicamente - ele explicou calmamente - porque fui eu quem disse a ele. Se Dumbledore tivesse ouvido meu conselho e dado ao menino um livro para estudar de antemão, ele poderia ter tido sucesso. Mas todo seu conhecimento de Oclumência veio de mim, e ele não, não pode confiar em mim, então ele nunca conseguiu dominá-lo completamente.

\- Certamente Alvo sabia que isso aconteceria?

\- Claro que sim - Severus respondeu cansado. - Acredito que parte dele queria manter a conexão entre o garoto e o Lorde das Trevas no caso de ser útil. Eu nunca tive certeza de quanto do que aconteceu foi planejado o tempo todo, mas do ponto de vista de Dumbledore, tudo funcionou muito bem. O Lorde das Trevas foi impedido de ouvir a profecia, a crescente instabilidade e imprevisibilidade de Black deixou de ser um problema, assim como sua influência em Potter. Potter aprendeu a não desobedecer e voltou a depender completamente de Dumbledore. O que importa se algumas crianças foram feridas? O que importa se eu fosse mais uma vez colocado em uma posição impossível?

Ele suspirou. - Eu despertei a Ordem, aqueles que eu pude alcançar, assim que pude, mas não pude fazer mais nada. E eu deveria estar presente, mas você não pode lutar pelos dois lados em uma batalha. O Lorde das Trevas aceitou isso, de fato ele foi quem me mandou ficar para trás, mas mesmo assim ficou furioso e eu fui excessivamente punido, como de fato todos nós éramos. - Ele encolheu os ombros e comentou em um tom diferente: - Eu acredito que você foi uma das vítimas?

\- Sim - ela respondeu lentamente, sabendo que ele quis dizer a cicatriz em seu peito.

\- Eu reconheço o feitiço, é claro - ele disse amargamente. - Pelo menos não foi um dos meus. Quem fez isso?

\- Dolohov - ela admitiu, e ele piscou.

\- Realmente. Interessante, seu objetivo sempre foi terrível. Presumo que ele tenha pretendido bater em outra pessoa. - Sua voz era irônica, mas seus olhos estavam frios. - Nenhum de vocês deveria estar lá. Maldito seja ele e seus jogos.

\- Ele realmente viu a morte de Sirius como uma vantagem? - ela perguntou fracamente.

\- Sim. Black era um perigo para todos nós. Suas pequenas viagens eram divertidas para ele, mas o risco de trair a Ordem era inacreditável. Lucius Malfoy o viu, se você se lembra. Se alguém tivesse conseguido segui-lo... ou se alguém do ministério soubesse onde ele estava... Ele poderia ter nos custado tudo. Ele era imprudente e impulsivo, dois traços desastrosos em um soldado. E ele tinha muita influência sobre Potter, distraindo-o. De uma forma ou de outra, ele teve que ser removido.

\- Como...

\- Tente não pensar sobre isso - ele aconselhou fortemente. - Melhor não saber. Certamente eu nunca perguntei.

Hermione considerou isso por um tempo. - Quanto de tudo foi planejado? - ela perguntou finalmente, sem certeza que queria saber.

\- Eu nunca tive certeza - ele respondeu quase com tristeza. - Mais do que qualquer um de nós poderia desejar, suspeito.

\- Acho que me perguntei desde o começo - ela pensou. - Eu sei como os membros da equipe são poderosos, especialmente você, Minerva e Filius, e o próprio Alvo, mas as defesas em torno da Pedra Filosofal foram fracas o suficiente para superar os três primeiros anos.

\- Sim - ele concordou duramente. - Qualquer um de nós poderia isoladamente ter escalado alas que teriam impedido alguém passar, ou a Pedra poderia ter sido simplesmente deixada em Gringotes, você viu a segurança deles. Mesmo que o cofre tenha sido quebrado mais tarde, se ainda houvesse algo lá para protegê-lo não teria acontecido. Era um teste das habilidades de Potter, principalmente, Dumbledore não contava com você ou com Weasley. Ele acreditava que a tentativa de pegar a Pedra não teria sucesso porque minha Marca Negra não reagia, ele confiava que isso significava que o Lorde das Trevas não voltaria ainda, e ele jogou suas vidas e potencialmente todos os outros sobre isso.

\- Você sabia disso na época?

\- Não. Nenhum de nós sabia. Nenhum dos funcionários teria feito isso. Eu trabalhei depois. - Deitou-se e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo, virando-se para ela. - Eu não acredito que nenhum dos negócios da Câmara Secreta fosse conhecido por ele, ele estava tão no escuro quanto qualquer um de nós. - Ele sorriu sem alegria. - Em um ponto eu acredito que ele pensou que eu poderia ser o herdeiro da Sonserina, na verdade.

\- O que? - ela exclamou, olhando para ele. - Por quê? Até Harry nunca pensou em você.

Ele bufou. - Eu não sei. Talvez ele tenha tido um momento sênior, na verdade, ninguém poderia aceitar que o Chefe da Sonserina não tivesse ideia de quem era o Herdeiro ou de onde era a Câmara. De qualquer modo, não durou muito tempo. Mas o que aconteceu sacudiu-o gravemente, ele nunca poderia suportar não estar no controle. Eu acredito que foi quando ele começou sua pesquisa sobre o passado de Tom Riddle. E eu não acredito que ele soubesse muito do que aconteceu no seu terceiro ano, não até que estivesse quase no fim. Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que suas ações foram simplesmente tirar vantagem da situação. Não acredito que tenha sido planejado com antecedência, simplesmente porque ele não ganhou muito com isso. Se ele tivesse planejado isso, ele teria feito. - O olhar em seus olhos era amargo, naquela noite e o que se seguiu realmente o machucou de várias maneiras.

\- E... sobre o Torneio Tribruxo? - Ela se fez perguntar, tremendo.

A expressão de Severus estava quase doendo. - Eu não sei, verdadeiramente. Ele sabia que o Lorde das Trevas retornaria desta vez, a Marca era evidência suficiente e muito mais. Até hoje eu não entendo porque ele permitiu que o torneio fosse adiante. Não sabíamos que algo aconteceria, mas certamente não estava fora de questão e a situação era impossível de controlar. Potter estava sozinho e vulnerável dentro daquele labirinto idiota mesmo conosco patrulhando os arredores. Uma Chave de Portal não ocorreu a nenhum de nós, nem traição, odiei e desprezei Moody, e o temia se fosse honesto, mas nunca suspeitei que ele não fosse o artigo genuíno, mas havia muitas outras formas de obter no menino.

\- Onde você estava?

\- Eu estava com Dumbledore na extremidade mais distante do labirinto. Ele me queria com ele, o canário na mina de carvão - disse ele com tristeza. - Eu percebi que algo estava acontecendo, e então descobrimos que Potter não estava mais no local. Ele me manteve com ele e não revelou que algo estava errado, mas eu me lembro dele segurando meu braço com força suficiente para machucar e ele estava constantemente me perguntando se alguma coisa havia mudado. Eu desmaiei quando senti a volta do Lorde das Trevas - acrescentou ele rapidamente. - Parcialmente porque simplesmente doía tanto, e em parte por causa de tudo que isso significaria. Sentir a dor de uma Invocação novamente, depois de tanto tempo que eu começara a esperar que eu pudesse ser livre... Bem. Tudo aconteceu rapidamente depois daquilo.

\- E você foi até ele, depois que tudo acabou - Hermione disse lentamente. Ela não tinha estado lá, mas ela tinha visto a memória de Harry, e lembrou da estranha expressão no rosto de Severus quando ele deixou as instruções de Dumbledore. Não havia palavras que ela soubesse que poderiam descrevê-lo. - Ele, Dumbledore, quero dizer, não perguntou a você, não é? - ela perguntou, maravilhada.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não. Foi para o melhor. Eu não acredito que poderia ter feito isso se eu sentisse que estava fazendo isso por ele, ao invés de por mim.

\- Eu não sei como você teve coragem. Quero dizer, eu sei como você é valente, mas...

\- Eu também não sei - ele disse pesadamente. - Eu nunca tive mais medo do que na caminhada até os portões antes de aparatar ao lado dele.

\- O que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou muito suavemente, aproximando-se dele.

\- Não me lembro de tudo. Expliquei, durante os breves períodos em que me foi permitido falar e ainda capaz de falar, porque eu tinha atrasado, Dumbledore confiado em mim e acreditado em mim ainda do seu lado, um espião disposto, quando em vez disso eu poderia ser o espião do Lorde das Trevas dentro de Hogwarts e a par de muitos dos planos da Ordem. Eu havia me preparado extensivamente. Quando ele invadiu minha mente, ele viu apenas o que eu queria que ele visse. Convenceu-o, mas eu ainda fui punido.

\- Dumbledore se importava? - Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Como você se tornou cínica - ele suspirou. - Ele fez, um pouco, mas não foi uma prioridade. Sua primeira reação ao me ver foi alívio e exultação que tinha funcionado, só depois que ele ouviu o meu relatório ele me permitiu sair e cuidar dos meus ferimentos. Mas isso foi não por maldade, não por aí, ele estava preocupado comigo, mas nenhum comandante em uma guerra pode permitir-se sentir. Ele não podia permitir que sua preocupação ou meu medo me impedissem de fazer o meu trabalho. Nenhum de nós esperava que eu sobrevivesse tanto quanto eu. Sua primeira prioridade era obter o máximo de mim antes que eu fosse descoberto. Eu não o culpo por isso. Foi necessário.

\- Eu suponho que sim - disse ela em voz baixa.

\- E agora você está chateada. - Ele estendeu a mão e tocou sua bochecha gentilmente. - Não fique. Fiz minhas escolhas de livre e espontânea vontade e enfrentei as consequências. E, no final, talvez as coisas não tenham funcionado tão mal. - Severus levantou a cabeça e olhou pensativamente ao redor da sala, antes que seus olhos negros se voltassem para ela mais uma vez. - Não, acredito que, no geral, esse foi talvez o melhor resultado possível. - Inclinando-se mais perto, ele a beijou gentilmente.


	19. Chapter 19

"So lift your eyes if you feel you can

Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan

I figured it out

What I needed was someone to show me."

_– Air Supply, 'Lost In Love'._

* * *

O primeiro fim de semana de dezembro foi a deixa para todo o pessoal ajudar na decoração do castelo para o Natal, esse sempre foi o dever da equipe favorito de Hermione. Severus conseguira evitá-lo no ano passado, mas Minerva havia colocado o pé no chão, aparentemente ainda aborrecida pelos retratos terem interferido em seu nome na sala dos professores, e ele se rendera com má graça. Hermione o observou agora, ele estava supostamente ajudando Flitwick a mover outra árvore para a posição, mas ele continuou repetidamente sacudindo a varinha para a árvore que Minerva estava decorando, ou derrubando ornamentos ou mudando de cor. Ela estreitou os olhos e olhou para ele até que ele sentiu e olhou para cima, em seguida, deu-lhe um olhar de repreensão. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou como se não fizesse ideia do que ela queria dizer, um pouco de esforço para chamá-lo de "inocente", ela pensou ironicamente, mas relutantemente parou o que ele estava fazendo.

Em teoria, as decorações deveriam ser neutras, uma mistura uniforme de todas as cores da casa e qualquer outra coisa que parecesse esteticamente agradável, mas não era difícil ver que havia mais vermelho e dourado do que deveria ter sido, e muito pouco prata, e o único verde veio das árvores de natal e do azevinho. Uma vez que Hermione percebeu isso, ela começou a imitar Severus e mudar as cores de algumas das bugigangas. Isso lhe rendeu o único abrandamento de sua carranca que ela tinha visto o dia todo, o que dele era o equivalente a um largo sorriso de qualquer outra pessoa.

Ela não tinha certeza de como Severus via o Natal. Em vez de decorar a própria Torre Sonserina como os outros Chefes de Casa faziam por suas casas, ele deixava os estudantes fazerem eles mesmos. Ele gostava de um pouco de música de Natal, mas não muito, quando ela produziu timidamente sua coleção de CDs, ele prontamente retirou todos eles e compilou uma lista de reprodução em seu computador das poucas faixas que ele considerava aceitáveis. Ele gostava da maioria das canções, estranhamente, mas parecia indiferente a muitas das canções pop clássicas e abertamente não gostava de algumas delas. Ele não tinha decorado seus quartos no ano passado que ela lembrava, mas ela realmente não tinha visto muito dele então. Ele não teve uma infância feliz, o que provavelmente explicava muito. Harry parecia quase surpreso todos os anos ao descobrir que era Natal. Sem dúvida, Severus tendia a ignorar o Natal completamente da mesma maneira.

E ela não tinha ideia do que fazer para o Natal. Todos os outros tinham sido fáceis, como sempre foram, na verdade, ela se lembrava culpada, a parte difícil estava se concentrando em cada pessoa o tempo suficiente para conseguir qualquer coisa, já que ela estava pensando principalmente em outras coisas. Ela escolhera o presente de aniversário de Severus surpreendentemente fácil, mas estava poupando isso para o aniversário dele, porque ele faria cinquenta anos este ano e era importante, e porque ele parecia ver os aniversários como fazendo mais sentido do que o Natal, de uma maneira estranha. Ela não estava realmente esperando nada dele, mas sem dúvida ele se sentiria obrigado a encontrar algo, o que poderia torná-lo ainda mais determinado a não fazer isso. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda era muito difícil de descobrir.

Parte do problema, ela suspeitava, era que ela tendia a comprar coisas para ele o tempo todo, de qualquer maneira, se ela notasse que ele precisava de algo ou se ela visse algo que ela sabia que ele gostaria. Não muito depois do início do semestre, ela notara que ele estava quase sem loção pós-barba e comprara para ele uma garrafa de Old Spice, puramente porque gostava do cheiro, ele não havia comentado, mas da próxima vez que se esgotou, comprou outra garrafa. E sempre que ia a uma livraria, geralmente pegava livros que ela sabia que ambos apreciariam ler. Ele fez o mesmo por ela, às vezes. Isso significava que não havia nada que ele particularmente precisasse, e até onde ela não sabia nada do que ele queria, ele não era do tipo material, na verdade. Seria fácil conseguir algo que ele gostaria, mas Hermione sempre foi criada para acreditar que presentes para ocasiões especiais deveriam ser mais significativos do que isso. Isso dificultava a vida, às vezes.

Foi um longo dia, e ela ficou aliviada por finalmente voltar à paz e ao silêncio das masmorras, relaxando agradecida em frente ao fogo e distraidamente acariciando Crookshanks quando ele reclamou seu colo. Severus seguiu em poucos minutos depois, franzindo o cenho, e ela sorriu preguiçosamente para ele. - Eu suponho que expressão significa que não vamos decorar aqui esta noite? - ela perguntou provocativamente.

\- Ou qualquer outra noite - ele rosnou.

\- Ah. Gostaria de saber se você faria ou não. - Seria uma pena não marcar o feriado de alguma forma, mas ela não estava tão incomodada. Ele deu-lhe um olhar penetrante e ela sorriu, acariciando o sofá ao lado dela. - Aqui. - Ele fez o que ela pediu, e uma vez que ele estava sentado ao lado dela, ela se aproximou, tomando cuidado com o gato ronronando. - Você não deveria franzir tanto - ela murmurou, estendendo a mão para traçar o sulco entre as sobrancelhas com a ponta do dedo - Você vai ter rugas.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Como se minha aparência pudesse ficar menos atraente.

\- Não fale bobagem - Hermione respondeu distraidamente, seu dedo deslizando de suas sobrancelhas para baixo da ponte arqueada de seu nariz. - Eu nunca percebi até que eu conheci novamente o quanto de sua aparência era uma máscara - acrescentou, traçando o linha entre nariz e boca. - Por quê?

\- No começo, pobreza e negligência - ele respondeu simplesmente, beijando levemente a ponta do dedo enquanto ela delineava seus lábios. - Eu não era particularmente bem cuidado quando criança, e tínhamos muito pouco dinheiro. Uma vez que eu estava em Hogwarts, houveram algumas melhorias, meu uniforme era mantido limpo e remendado e eu poderia me manter limpo e bem alimentado, mas foi em grande parte demasiado pouco, demasiado tarde e os meus dentes sempre foram tortos, em parte porque cresciam torto e parcialmente devido a serem atingidos na boca numa base semirregular. Então entrei na adolescência, o que efetivamente destruiu a minha pele e cabelo. No momento em que finalmente esclareceu, no final da adolescência, eu percebi que era... útil, de certa forma. As pessoas olhavam para mim e viam o 'idiota gorduroso', o que significava que geralmente perdiam tudo o que eu realmente queria e com frequência me subestimavam. Além disso, eu era universalmente impopular e não via razão para prestar atenção na minha aparência, muito esforço para muito pouco ganho. - Ele sugou provocativamente seu dedo até que ela o afastou de sua boca.

\- Quando eu estava ensinando - ele continuou - era a mesma coisa. Eu simplesmente não podia ser incomodado, e isso se tornou uma parte da máscara que eu havia assumido. Isso desencorajou qualquer um a olhar mais de perto, isso formou uma barreira entre eu e o resto do mundo. Eu não tinha motivos para me importar com a minha aparência, e você mesma sabe que passar o dia todo em uma sala úmida cheia de caldeirões fumegantes faz pelo cabelo, mesmo sem estresse constante - acrescentou secamente.

\- Eu suponho que isso faz sentido. É uma pena, no entanto. - Ele bufou novamente e deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, e ela se acomodou confortavelmente contra ele. - Severus?

\- Sim?

\- Eu estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa... - ela disse hesitante, e o sentiu suspirar.

\- Imagine minha surpresa. Vá em frente, então.

\- Bem... - Ela não tinha certeza de como ele iria aguentar. Respirando fundo, ela falou rapidamente antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia, ela queria perguntar há meses. - É sobre Lily. Eu me perguntava... eu sou, qualquer coisa como ela? Quero dizer... - Ela parou, ela mesma não totalmente certa do que ela quis dizer.

Ele soltou um leve som em sua garganta, e quando ela se virou para olhar para o rosto dele, ele pareceu sinceramente surpreso com a pergunta, que evidentemente não tinha sido o que ele estava esperando. Chegou um pouco fora do azul, ela teve que admitir. Franzindo a testa para ela, ele piscou lentamente e transferiu seu olhar para a lareira, as chamas refletindo em seus olhos enquanto pensava sobre isso.

\- De certa forma, talvez - ele disse finalmente, considerando suas palavras enquanto falava. - Sua gentileza, sua simpatia e compaixão. Sua inteligência, suponho, embora você seja mais inteligente, mais voltada para o estudo e mais concentrada do que ela. Mas principalmente, não, você não é nada como ela. Ela foi corajosa e leal, como você é, mas de uma forma menos agressiva, você é mais abertamente corajosa e ela... não é tão forte como você é. Ela também era mais cuidadosa, no sentido interno da palavra, muito parecida com Molly Weasley, e poderia ser bastante superficial. E ela certamente não tem o seu temperamento - acrescentou com uma sugestão de um sorriso, antes de suspirar. - Ao mesmo tempo, ela foi menos indulgente, menos mente aberta. Menos... impulsionada, mas de certa forma mais certo e mais confiante. Na verdade, nunca pensei nisso.

\- Nunca?

\- Não - ele disse firmemente, seu braço apertando ao redor dos ombros dela enquanto seu corpo se esticava momentaneamente. - Eu nunca, conscientemente, comparei você a ela de qualquer maneira.

\- Eu realmente não quis dizer isso. Pelo menos, eu não acho que sim - acrescentou Hermione honestamente. - Eu só... me perguntei. Ela foi uma parte importante da sua vida por um longo tempo.

\- Minha antiga vida - ele disse com ênfase tranquila, e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Relaxe, Severus. Eu não estou sendo insegura, eu prometo. Apenas curiosa.

\- Agora, eu posso acreditar. Não é de admirar que seu familiar seja um gato.

Crookshanks abriu um olho e olhou-o com frieza, o rabo se contorcendo. - Cuidado - Hermione advertiu, sorrindo. - Você ofendeu ele.

\- Não, eu não fiz - ele respondeu secamente com um meio sorriso. - Boa tentativa, bola de pelos. - Ele distraidamente se esticou para esfregar atrás de uma ponta de orelha de gengibre, e depois de um momento o meio-amasso retorceu-se de má vontade e começou a ronronar. - Ele sabe quando está em uma coisa boa.

\- Ele não é o único - Hermione murmurou maliciosamente, e foi recompensada com um sorriso absolutamente perverso.

\- Hmm. Você vai ronronar se eu encontrar o lugar certo? - ele perguntou provocativamente.

\- Você é mais que bem-vindo para tentar.

* * *

Após uma investigação diligente e completa, Severus foi forçado a concluir que não, ela não ronronou, mas ele havia desenhado outros ruídos dela que ela poderia ter ficado envergonhada se tivesse sido capaz de pensar direito. Com sono satisfeito, ela estava deitada no círculo de seus braços, ouvindo sua respiração lenta. Suspirando contente, Hermione se espreguiçou preguiçosamente e relaxou mais uma vez, descansando a cabeça no peito dele. - Você tem aula em algumas horas, você sabe. Você não deve ensinar quando estiver cansado.

Ele riu sonolento e beijou o cabelo dela. - Eu não deveria ensinar quando estou cansado disso - ele concordou, sonolento. - Quase, quase me deixa de bom humor. Os alunos não sabem o que fazer com isso.

\- Eu não os culpo - brincou ela. - Eu não posso realmente imaginar você de bom humor. Deve ser assustador para eles.

\- Não seja desagradável. A culpa é sua, afinal de contas.

\- Vou ter que pensar em alguma maneira de fazer as pazes.

\- Eu sabia que você estava tentando me matar.

\- Nós estabelecemos que a maldição Imperius não funciona em você - ela respondeu com um bocejo. - Você não está exatamente colocando muita luta. - Ele não respondeu, e ela sorriu, aconchegando-se mais perto antes de perguntar melancolicamente: - Você realmente não vai decorar seus quartos para o Natal?

\- Você se lembra de que foi seu trigésimo aniversário em setembro, e não seu décimo terceiro? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente, antes de suspirar elaboradamente à maneira de todos os machos, em toda parte, e desvencilhar-se dela e da cama amarrotada, alcançando sob os travesseiros a varinha antes de se sentar. Afastando-se, Hermione se apoiou em um cotovelo e observou curiosamente quando ele começou uma série de movimentos complicados de varinha que ela não reconheceu.

Não parecia haver nenhum efeito perceptível no início, mas depois de um momento as sombras no canto do quarto ficaram mais escuras e o fogo ficou mais e mais quente. O ar também ficou mais quente e perdeu a borda da umidade que caracterizava as masmorras, e adquiriu um leve, mas inconfundível aroma de resina de pinheiro, tocado fracamente com fumaça de madeira e algo que a lembrava de vinho quente. Hermione piscou rapidamente, mas o brilho estranho na borda da visão não se dispersou, depois de alguns instantes, ela reconheceu a maneira como as luzes das fadas refletiam os enfeites. De alguma forma, Severus conseguira criar toda a atmosfera do Natal sem nenhuma das armadilhas físicas. Era provavelmente o encanto mais sutil e complexo que ela já vira.

Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar em dizer era: - Eu não achava que você fosse bom nesse tipo de charme.

Isso soou como uma crítica, mas seu sorriso mostrou que ele não tinha tomado isso pessoalmente, como ele colocou a varinha longe e se acomodou de volta. - Eu não sou. Levei quatro ou cinco anos para desenvolver isso.

Ela começou a sorrir. - Você passou cinco anos trabalhando em um charme de decoração de Natal?

Ele fez uma careta para ela. - Entre outras coisas. Eu não estou completamente desprovido de sentimento. Eu simplesmente tenho mais gosto do que a maioria das pessoas.

Agora, lutando contra o riso, ela disse: - Imagine a reação do mundo se eles descobrissem que Severus Snape não é um bastardo total depois de tudo...

\- Ninguém acreditaria em você - ele murmurou amargamente, e ela começou a rir a sério apesar de si mesma. Isso provavelmente não era uma boa ideia, Severus estava muito mais disposto a rir de si mesmo nos dias de hoje, mas ele ainda não gostava disso, mas ela não podia evitar. Ele parecia tão defensivo que ela estava lutando contra o desejo de bagunçar seu cabelo.

\- Você pode negar tudo o que quiser - ela disse a ele, sorrindo - mas eu continuo dizendo a você, você é um homem muito doce. - _E eu sou a única que sabe disso_, ela percebeu. Era um sentimento estranhamente possessivo, sendo a única que conseguia ver esse lado dele, a única em quem confiava o suficiente para mostrar esse lado dele.

Inclinando-se, ela o beijou. Ele estava mal-humorado e carrancudo agora e se recusou a responder, e ela sorriu para ele, ignorando-o e empurrando-o de costas para que ela pudesse se enrolar contra ele mais uma vez. Retorceu-se com má vontade e aproximou-se dela, murmurando algo em que a palavra "insuportável" era claramente audível, e ela sorriu ao fechar os olhos.

* * *

Algumas noites depois, ela acordou com uma sensação de frio e percebeu que estava sozinha. Abrindo os olhos, ela piscou confusa, escolhendo uma sombra em movimento perto da porta. - Severus? - ela perguntou sonolenta.

\- Eu não queria te acordar - ele disse suavemente.

\- Sem problema. Onde você está indo?

\- Falar com pessoas mortas.

Ainda meio adormecida, levou um momento para processar isso. - Oh. Os retratos.

\- Sim. Eu pretendia deixar você dormir, mas se você quiser vir junto...

\- Por favor.

\- Se vista, então. Está frio.

Assentindo, ela deslizou para fora da cama, tremendo quando localizou suas roupas. - E, desse modo, se Minerva nos pegar, podemos dizer que eu estava lá para lhe dar a senha, para que ela não perceba que você não precisa disso - ela observou enquanto vestia o jeans.

\- É verdade - ele respondeu - mas não precisaremos disso. Ela tem sono pesado.

\- Eu não vou perguntar como você sabe disso. - Isso rendeu a ela um olhar levemente revoltado, e ela sufocou uma risada. - Desculpa.

\- Você está pronta? - ele perguntou com paciência exagerada.

\- Quase. Eu preciso escovar meu cabelo.

\- Seu cabelo está bom.

\- Severus, é um ninho de ratos.

\- É sempre - comentou cortantemente, mas suavizou acrescentando - e eu não tenho queixas. Agora podemos, por favor, ir? Eu não pretendo que isso dure a noite toda. Eu preciso dormir um pouco.

\- Então você não deveria ter nos mantido tão tarde - ela murmurou, seguindo-o pelos corredores desertos.

\- Eu não ouvi você discutindo.

Não havia muito que ela pudesse dizer sobre isso, então ela desistiu e o seguiu rapidamente para o escritório da diretora. Ele parecia um pouco tenso, mas a última vez que ele esteve aqui tinha sido cerca de dez anos atrás, quando ainda era seu escritório, para que ela pudesse entender o porquê. A gárgula ao pé da escada levantou a cabeça e olhou para eles. Ele se concentrou em Severus e instantaneamente deu um passo para o lado, inclinando a cabeça respeitosamente. - Diretor - resmungou.

\- Obrigado - Severus respondeu em voz baixa, assentindo enquanto passavam. Sua voz era cortada e formal, o que geralmente significava que ele estava pouco à vontade. Ela tocou suas costas quando eles começaram a subir as escadas e sentiu os músculos rígidos sob sua mão enquanto ele mancava rapidamente para cima. Do lado de fora da porta, ele hesitou, e ela o ouviu engolir antes de se endireitar e pegar a maçaneta.

Incapaz de enxergar além dele, desde que ele parou na porta, Hermione ouviu, e ouviu um leve murmúrio de vozes sonolentas antes que alguém dissesse claramente - Severus? - Houve um momento de absoluto silêncio, antes que Severus desse um passo à frente e ela conseguisse passar por ele e fechar a porta. Quando ela olhou ao redor, todos os retratos estavam em pé na borda da moldura. Eles se curvaram para ele em silêncio. Então, um por um, eles começaram a aplaudir.

Quando os aplausos se transformaram em uma tempestade e muitos dos retratos começaram a chamá-lo com mensagens de saudação e parabéns, Hermione observou seu rosto. Havia um tipo obscuro de dor em seus olhos, ela percebeu que essa era a primeira vindicação que ele já recebera, ou até mesmo o primeiro reconhecimento, porque ela não sabia como abordar o assunto e ninguém mais se importava. Naquele momento, ela resolveu fazer o que fosse necessário para garantir que o mundo reconhecesse o que ele fizera por eles, não importando quanto tempo demorasse.

\- É muito bom ver vocês dois - Dumbledore os cumprimentou, o brilho nos olhos dele mais pronunciado do que nunca.

\- É _interessante _ver vocês dois - Phineas disse sarcasticamente. - É por isso que você era tão defensivo e protetor dela, Severus?

\- Não - Severus respondeu brevemente. - Eu sou simplesmente menos preconceituoso do que você.

\- O que não é difícil - interveio Dilys antes que Phineas pudesse responder, sorrindo. - Albus está certo, é adorável vê-lo. E agora que você finalmente está aqui, conte-nos tudo.

Severus se apoiou no peitoril da janela, olhando ao redor do escritório com olhos sombrios, ele parecia estar relaxando um pouco. Depois de um tempo, ele respirou fundo e começou a falar, contando a história desde o momento em que saíra de Hogwarts naquela noite fatídica. Hermione já sabia de tudo e escutou com metade do ouvido, mais interessada em observar o rosto dele e em assistir a plateia enquanto eles engasgavam nos lugares certos ou pareciam horrorizados ou tristes com o que ouviam. Do rescaldo da batalha, Severus passou a falar de suas viagens, sua voz calma era o único som na sala escura agora. Hermione viu cintilações prateadas na borda de sua visão e viu que os fantasmas de Hogwarts se reuniram no escritório para ouvir, até mesmo Pirraça estava lá, parecendo estranhamente subjugado e com seu melhor comportamento.

Quando a história chegou ao fim, Severus começava a soar rouco, mas estava calmo e parecia tranquilo com os espectadores silenciosos.

\- E que papel você desempenha em tudo isso, minha querida? - Dumbledore perguntou a Hermione suavemente. Ele parecia à beira das lágrimas durante o relato da batalha, mas não havia sinal disso agora. Ela olhou para o retrato dele, querendo odiá-lo por causa do que ela sabia, mas percebendo que não podia, o olhar nos olhos de Severus dizia que ele entendia muito bem esse conflito em particular.

\- Fui a primeira a descobrir que Severus ainda estava vivo - respondeu ela, sorrindo apesar de tudo. - Eu literalmente dei de cara com ele, na estação de Waterloo. Ele fez a si mesmo o mais rápido possível, mas uma vez que eu soube que ele estava vivo, resolvi onde procurar e, eventualmente, o localizei.

\- Quando ela prontamente se incomodou - Severus murmurou suavemente - e começou a tomar conta da minha vida até que ela tinha intimidado a todos para permitir que eu voltasse para cá. - Hermione revirou os olhos e viu vários retratos tentando esconder sorrisos, evidentemente eles conheciam Severus muito bem e entendiam seu humor. Phineas parecia desdenhoso, mas Dilys estava abertamente rindo, e Dumbledore tinha a mão na frente do rosto para esconder sua expressão.

\- E agora? - Dumbledore perguntou, sua voz quase provocando.

Ambos os seres humanos simplesmente olharam para ele, e Dilys riu ainda mais no retrato vizinho. - Minha querida garota, você está gastando muito tempo com Severus. Você até levantou a sobrancelha, embora você não tenha o talento dele.

\- Vocês estão realmente muito entediados agora que a guerra acabou, não estão? - Hermione observou secamente, e ouviu Severus bufar.

\- Você não faz ideia - concordou Phineas com ironia.

\- Eu não acredito nem por um segundo que você se importa de um jeito ou de outro sobre nós - ela o desafiou.

\- Sobre você, certamente não - ele respondeu friamente - mas Severus é apenas o segundo diretor da Sonserina, e provavelmente será o último por vários séculos, pelo menos. Naturalmente quero seguir sua carreira. Embora eu pudesse desejar que ele tivesse um pouco mais de gosto...

\- Phineas. - A única palavra era tudo o que Severus dizia, e ele nem parecia particularmente ameaçador, mas silenciava o ex-diretor instantaneamente. _Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso_, Hermione pensou irrelevantemente.

\- Estou muito feliz por vocês dois - Dumbledore assegurou-lhes sinceramente. - Surpreso, eu tenho que dizer, mas feliz. Agora que eu vejo vocês dois depois de todo esse tempo... isso faz sentido.

\- Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando - Severus respondeu.

\- Nem eu - acrescentou Hermione.

Os olhos de Dumbledore ainda estavam brilhando. - Não, claro que não, no entanto, meus parabéns aos dois. Você merece ser feliz mais do que ninguém, Severus, depois de tudo que você conseguiu e tudo que você suportou, e você também, Hermione. A verdadeira felicidade é rara demais nesses dias.

\- Você tem seu trabalho cortado para você com este, Srta. Granger - Dilys adicionou, sorrindo.

\- Eu notei - Hermione respondeu secamente, e sorriu quando Severus fez uma careta para ela. O relógio da escrivaninha soou suavemente e ela piscou. - São cinco da manhã, Severus, você tem aula em quatro horas.

\- Hora de ir - ele concordou. Virando-se, ele examinou os retratos brevemente, acenando para um ou dois deles.

\- Boa sorte, vocês dois - Dumbledore disse suavemente. - Como sempre, Severus, você pode confiar em nossa discrição. Não pode, Phineas? - ele acrescentou intencionalmente.

\- Claro - o retrato bufou indignado. - Eu não trairia um colega da Sonserina.

\- Sim, você faria, mas desta vez é melhor que você não - Dilys estalou para ele, antes de sorrir para os dois. - Não espere tanto tempo antes de voltar a visitá-lo, garoto. Não é a mesma coisa sem você por perto. E não deixe ele se safar demais, menina - ela acrescentou a Hermione com uma piscadela que foi um tanto perturbadora vinda de um mulher morta quase dois séculos de idade.

Murmurando algo que provavelmente deveria ser uma despedida educada, Severo se virou para a porta e parou, piscando ao notar os fantasmas, aparentemente ele não os tinha visto mais cedo. Silenciosamente, eles se curvaram para ele como os retratos haviam feito antes, antes de murmurar em uníssono - Diretor. - Até mesmo Pirraça, Hermione notou. O poltergeist estava inquieto, mas não mostrou sinais de... bem, comportamento normal, dele.

Depois de um longo momento, Severus inclinou a cabeça formalmente em reconhecimento e os fantasmas se afastaram pela parede. Olhando para eles, ele se sacudiu e se afastou, saindo rapidamente. Hermione seguiu-o pelas escadas e encontrou-o em pé olhando para a parede, Ela foi até ele quando a gárgula voltou para o lugar atrás dela. - Severus?

\- Eu estou bem - ele respondeu asperamente. - Tem sido uma longa noite, isso é tudo.

\- Verdade. Vamos.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Eu preciso de um cigarro.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou pegar o fogo, está frio. Não demore muito.

* * *

Ele parecia composto quando ele se juntou a ela no quarto, úmido da neve e cheirando a fumaça. - Melhor? - ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Mais ou menos - ele respondeu inutilmente, derramando sua roupa exterior enquanto ela deslizava para deixá-lo deslizar na cama ao lado dela.

\- Fiquei surpresa ao ver os fantasmas.

\- Eu deveria ter esperado por eles. Eles, pelo menos, estavam sempre do meu lado.

\- Sempre?

\- Sim. O Barão foi o primeiro, quando eu tinha onze anos. Como o fantasma da Sonserina, ele tende a encontrar estudantes que se isolam, e fica de olho neles. Seus relatórios para mim como Chefe de Casa me ajudaram um número de estudantes. Como eu encontrei mais esconderijos ao redor do castelo, os outros fantasmas começaram a me notar. - Ele sorriu levemente. - A primeira vez que Pirraça me encontrou, ele jogou algo na minha cabeça, não me lembro o que era, e eu joguei de volta nele. Aparentemente ninguém tinha feito isso antes. Tornou-se... quase um jogo, de uma maneira estranha. Sempre que ele encontrava os Marotos tentando alguma coisa, ele sempre ficava do meu lado, provavelmente porque isso lhe dava mais alvos. Mais tarde, quando me tornei professor, continuei a falar com os fantasmas às vezes. Eles seguem o diretor. Em particular, Pirraça fez-se útil naquele último ano, ele deteve os piores excessos de Carrows sozinho. Ele os odiava. Todos os fantasmas odiavam.

\- Isso me faz sentir melhor, sabendo que você tinha aliados, mesmo que eles estivessem mortos. Eu gosto de Dilys - acrescentou ela, e o viu sorrir.

\- Ela leva para se acostumar. Completamente louca, é claro. Os retratos mais antigos geralmente são. - Ele parou de bocejar e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Você está ensinando em pouco mais de três horas. Tente dormir um pouco.

Ele não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto em seu cabelo quando ela se encolheu contra ele.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, ele emergiu de onde passara as últimas duas horas em seu laboratório. - Hermione, eu preciso falar com você - ele disse sem preâmbulo, e ela olhou para cima de seu livro. Ela sabia que algo o incomodava, ele esteve muito distraído recentemente.

\- O que é isso? Tem alguma coisa errada?

\- Não. - Ele se moveu com cuidado para se sentar à sua frente, seu joelho doía um pouco em dias muito frios, aparentemente. - As férias começam amanhã, e eu irei embora por alguns dias a negócios. Negócios pessoais - acrescentou quando abriu a boca para perguntar.

\- Posso ir com você? - ela perguntou, um pouco perplexa com a rápida reviravolta dos acontecimentos, isso veio do nada.

\- Não. Eu pretendo dizer à Sonserina que se houver algum problema durante a minha ausência, eles devem vir até você, se você estiver disposta. Não confio em mais ninguém para cuidar deles.

Isso a abalou. Ela o conhecera tempo suficiente para saber que ele era peculiarmente dedicado à sua Casa. Era raro que não houvesse pelo menos dois estudantes por semana aparecendo em seu escritório querendo falar com ele sobre alguma coisa. Ele nunca discutiu alunos específicos, nem mesmo com ela, mas explicou que na maioria das vezes isso era relativamente pequeno, os estudantes simplesmente queriam alguém para conversar. Eles ainda não estavam acostumados a alguém estar do lado deles. - Severus, claro que vou. Mas você está sendo muito misterioso. Você não pode me dizer mais alguma coisa?

Ele hesitou, depois sacudiu a cabeça. - Ainda não. Eu não quero lhe dar uma ideia errada. O que eu estou tentando pode nem ser possível.

\- É sobre mim de alguma forma? - Ela adivinhou, agora muito confusa.

Ele assentiu com relutância. - Por favor, Hermione, sem mais perguntas. Eu prometo que não é nada perigoso ou ilegal de qualquer forma. Eu prometo contar tudo a você se eu for bem-sucedido. Eu prometo estar ausente por não mais do que uma semana, isso deve levar apenas alguns dias.

Ela pensou por um momento antes de suspirar e ceder. - Tudo bem. Mas eu vou me preocupar com você.

Uma sugestão de diversão mostrou em seus olhos. - Não há necessidade.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu vou de qualquer maneira.

\- Bem, se isso faz você se sentir melhor.

* * *

Ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de onde ele estava ou o que ele estava fazendo, o que era ao mesmo tempo preocupante e irritante. Ele estava claramente tramando algo, mas ela não tinha a menor noção do que poderia ser, e ela não tinha muito tempo para se preocupar com isso por causa de todos os Sonserinos chegando em seu escritório. Muitos deles eram simplesmente curiosos, ela aprendeu rapidamente, embora houvesse um ou dois problemas menores e alguns dos alunos só quisessem conversar. Quando ela finalmente perguntou se eles não iriam esperar pelo Professor Snape retornar, um garoto com os olhos possivelmente mais velhos que ela já tinha visto no terceiro ano, disse laconicamente_, "O Professor Snape disse que poderíamos confiar em você tanto quanto nós confiamos nele."_

\- Ele realmente?

\- Sim, nós pensamos que era um pouco estranho também. Uh, o que significa nenhum desrespeito, professora - ele acrescentou sem jeito.

Isso a havia jogado. Sua confiança nela com assuntos pessoais era uma coisa, mas a confiança dele com os Sonserinos ,e mais, na verdade, dizendo isso, foi uma surpresa.

* * *

No final, foi mais de uma semana, dez dias, para ser exato, antes de ele voltar. Ela não percebeu que ele estava de volta até que Crookshanks miou e saltou do colo dela, correndo rapidamente pelos seus aposentos até o escritório dela, ela seguiu e chegou na porta para ver seu familiar enrolamento através das pernas de Severus e quase o tropeçando. Rosnando insultos insinceros, Severus inclinou-se para acariciar o gato antes de se levantar e tirar a neve do casaco trouxa, ele parecia exausto, com a expressão peculiarmente borrada que normalmente significava muita aparatação de longa distância em um curto espaço de tempo. Franzindo a testa para esconder seu alívio, Hermione colocou as mãos nos quadris em sua melhor imitação de Molly Weasley.

\- E a que horas você chama isso de Severus Snape? - ela exigiu.

Pelo seu sorriso ela suspeitou que ele reconhecesse a impressão. - Querida, eu estou em casa - ele ofereceu sarcasticamente, ele parecia cansado também.

\- Onde você esteve?

\- Senti sua falta.

\- Você não vai ficar perto de mim tão facilmente - disse ela com firmeza, reconhecendo e tentando ignorar o olhar em seus olhos enquanto se lembrava de que estava zangada com ele. - Onde você estava? Você teve seu telefone desligado e você não respondeu ao meu Patrono.

\- É verdade - admitiu ele, deixando cair o casaco molhado no chão e avançando sobre ela intencionalmente.

\- Você vai me dar uma resposta direta?

\- Não - ele respondeu calmamente, cortando sua resposta irritada beijando-a. Ela também sentia falta dele, e quase se rendeu, mas manteve espírito suficiente para se afastar e olhar para ele.

\- Severus, fale comigo.

\- Mais tarde - ele murmurou, mais interessado em beijar seu pescoço. Ansiosamente, checando que a porta do escritório estava fechada, ela tentou não tremer, tentando manter o foco.

\- Severus ...

\- _Mais tarde_ \- ele insistiu, beliscando o ponto sensível abaixo da orelha dela.

\- Você está exausto... - ela conseguiu enfraquecer.

\- Não tão exausto - ele respondeu em um rosnado baixo que causou arrepios na espinha dela, e ela teve que admitir que ele certamente não parecia muito cansado, se a sensação de sua ereção pressionada contra ela fosse algo para se passar. Aparentemente ele realmente sentia falta dela, ou ele realmente, realmente não queria falar sobre onde ele estava. Hermione estava ficando sem argumentos, e seu próximo beijo foi feroz o suficiente para que ela não pudesse articulá-los em qualquer caso. Quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca, ela cedeu, depois de fazer uma anotação mental para garantir que ele percebesse depois que ela não iria deixá-lo escapar com isso, pelo menos, não com muita frequência.

Este era um lado totalmente diferente de Severus, ela percebeu na pequena parte de seu cérebro ainda capaz de pensamento racional. Ele não era precisamente áspero, mas certamente mais insistente e mais ardente do que ela jamais o conhecera. Mais vocal também, ela notou distraidamente enquanto ela se derreteu contra ele e cedeu aos seus beijos famintos. Ele se atrapalhou impacientemente com suas roupas, emitindo baixos sons de frustração. Ele finalmente rasgou a blusa dela, e foi uma marca do quão longe ela estava, que sentiu apenas alívio pelo fato de o pano finalmente estar fora do caminho, quando ela abriu a camisa dele para expor seu peito.

Ele a virou então, puxando-a contra seu peito e agredindo seu pescoço com avidez, beijando, chupando e mordendo enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo seu corpo e começavam a puxar sua saia para cima. Sua respiração engatou quando ela o sentiu pressionado contra ela, quase dolorosamente duro, e ela gemeu e alcançou atrás dela para ajudar a soltar seus jeans. Ele sibilou quando ela roçou sua ereção, e uma mão deslizou sobre seu estômago para envolver seu seio através de seu sutiã, seus dedos provocando seu mamilo enquanto a outra mão traçava a borda de sua calcinha. Ele estava começando a moer seu corpo contra ela agora. Ela estremeceu e arqueou de volta contra ele, ofegante.

Ele se afastou apenas o tempo suficiente para enfiar sua calça jeans e calcinha nos quadris antes de retornar ao ataque, gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto sua língua traçava a borda, antes que ele mordesse levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela, puxando um gemido baixo dela enquanto ela se contorcia contra ele. Suas mãos continuaram a percorrer seu corpo, puxando sua calcinha para baixo quase grosseiramente e empurrando-a para a mesa, respirando com mais força agora. Agarrando seus ombros, ele a empurrou para baixo na mesa, inclinando-se sobre ela, seu peso a pressionou contra a madeira fria e polida, e ela sentiu o calor de seu membro entre as coxas antes de ele parar, tremendo.

\- Hermione - ele ofegou, sua respiração quente em seu ouvido - por favor...

\- Oh, Deus, sim - ela conseguiu ofegar, mal coerente, quando ela empurrou de volta contra ele com a saia amontoada ao redor de sua cintura. - Sim, Severus, sim!

Ele estremeceu e moveu os quadris, empurrando as pernas dela um pouco mais separadas, e ela o sentiu deslizando ao longo de seu corpo antes que ele rosnasse profundamente em sua garganta e empurrasse profundamente nela. Ela gemeu com a sensação e ele emaranhou a mão em seu cabelo, virando a cabeça rudemente para o lado e inclinando-se sobre as costas para beijá-la, desajeitado por esse ângulo, mas não menos apaixonado por isso. Sua outra mão agarrou seu quadril, possivelmente forte o suficiente para machucar. Ela não sabia e não se importava muito, e ele a segurou firme enquanto ele a dirigia por trás, cada impulso empurrando-a rudemente contra a mesa inflexível.

Contorcendo-se sob ele, ela se preparou contra seus movimentos quase brutais, mordendo o lábio para tentar reprimir seus gritos. Beliscando a parte de trás do seu pescoço, ele beijou o lado de sua garganta antes de dizer com voz rouca: - Não se segure... Ninguém vai ouvir... Deixe ir, Hermione, deixe ir...

Ouvindo sua voz maravilhosa dizendo seu nome naquele tom rouco, ela incendiou seu sangue, e quando ele se enterrou completamente dentro dela e mordeu o local onde seu ombro se juntou ao pescoço dela, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gritando desesperadamente antes de quase gritar em êxtase, a pequena parte dela que permaneceu racional, esperou devotadamente que ele tivesse se lembrado de proteger o quarto, porque ela certamente não tinha. Não serviria para os estudantes, ou para qualquer outra pessoa, ouvi-la gritar o nome do mestre de Poções enquanto ele a levava ao orgasmo. Um momento depois, ele gritou, quase um rugido, o som primitivo demais para palavras, e ela sentiu o clímax violentamente com ela.

Caído sobre a mesa, ofegante, levou alguns minutos para as estrelas coloridas desaparecerem e a consciência se arrastar de volta. - Bem - ela disse sem fôlego, descansando a cabeça em seus braços - eu acho que você está feliz por estar em casa?

Ele riu suavemente, soando um pouco abalado, e acariciou seu pescoço suavemente. - Aparentemente sim - ele concordou. - Eu não te machuquei, não é?

\- Não definitivamente não.

\- Bom. - Ele suspirou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela. - Eu provavelmente deveria me desculpar - ele disse pensativo - mas eu realmente não quero.

Virando a cabeça, ela sorriu aturdida para ele, conseguindo se impedir de dizer, sem pensar, que ele não tinha feito nada para se desculpar. - Desprezível - ela disse preguiçosamente em vez disso. - Você vai ter que se levantar. Há uma razão para as camas serem mais populares do que as escrivaninhas para... contatos ilícitos.

Ela sentiu a vibração do riso contra suas costas antes de ele apoiar os braços de ambos os lados de sua cabeça e lentamente começar a se acalmar, mas ela nunca ouviu a resposta dele quando ele endureceu de repente. - Merda!

\- O que?

\- McGonagall está vindo - ele disse sucintamente, apressadamente se afastando e começando a se arrastar de volta para suas roupas. - Maldita mulher!

\- Oh inferno! - Ruborizando, Hermione pegou sua varinha, murmurando feitiços de limpeza enquanto puxava a calcinha de volta ao lugar e ajeitou a saia. - Droga, Severus. Você me deve uma blusa nova. - Ou isso, ou ela finalmente teria que fazer um esforço para dominar os encantos de cerzir.

\- Eu vou sair do esconderijo de diretor - ele murmurou, tateando para arrumar a camisa. - De todos os horários inconvenientes...

\- Poderia ter sido pior - ela sugeriu, arrancando um suéter do encosto da cadeira e agradecendo às suas estrelas da sorte que ele tinha um pescoço alto, ela podia sentir pelo menos duas mordidas de amor se formando. - Ela poderia ter aparecido um par de minutos atrás.

\- Nem pense nisso - disse ele com sentimento, passando os dedos pelos cabelos e apressadamente se encarando enquanto Hermione ajeitava as roupas antes de se sentar, instável. - Tanto para o crepúsculo - acrescentou tristemente.

\- Bem, é isso que você ganha por aparecer do nada e me atacar no meu próprio escritório.

\- Para usar sua resposta favorita, você não lutou muito - disse ele com um leve sorriso enquanto ela tentava endireitar o cabelo. Sexo faz frizz pior do que a chuva já fez.

Quando Minerva bateu e entrou, ela encontrou o professora de Estudos dos Trouxas sentada calmamente atrás de sua mesa enquanto o mestre de Poções andava de um lado para o outro. - Timothy Alton veio me ver duas vezes - Hermione estava dizendo.

\- Eu sei sobre Timothy. Ele só precisa conversar algumas vezes. Ele não recebe muita atenção em casa. E os primeiros anos? Tem uma garota, Leonida...

-Não, ela não visitou. Olá, Minerva.

\- Hmm. Talvez isso tenha sido resolvido. Boa tarde, diretora.

\- Você está de volta então, Severus.

\- De fato - ele respondeu suavemente. - Eu estava falando com a professora Granger para ver se havia algum problema urgente entre os sonserinos durante minha ausência.

\- Você só se foi por alguns dias.

\- Sem dúvida, parecia uma vida inteira - ele demorou, parecendo um pouco divertido. - Havia mais alguma coisa, Hermione?

\- Eu não penso assim. Nada que não pode esperar. Você parece que precisa dormir um pouco. - _Especialmente agora,_ ela acrescentou para si mesma, lutando contra o desejo de corar ou começar a rir. Seus lábios tremeram enquanto ele lutava para não sorrir, mas era verdade, ele agora parecia totalmente exausto e a pele sob seus olhos parecia quase machucada.

\- Obrigado - ele respondeu secamente, virando-se. - Diretora. - As duas mulheres o assistiram sair, e Hermione notou, não pela primeira vez, que ele reprimia sua mania na frente de outras pessoas. Tobias Prince mancava muito, porque era um disfarce eficaz. O professor Snape mal mancava se pudesse evitá-lo, independentemente de como isso doesse sua perna, e Severus caiu em algum lugar entre os dois.

\- Honestamente, Hermione, eu juro que ele fica pior. Como você aguenta com ele? - Minerva perguntou.

\- Seu latido é pior do que sua mordida. Quando ele quer ser, ele é uma boa companhia - ela respondeu distraidamente.

\- Ele disse onde esteve?

\- Só que isso era assunto pessoal. Ele te contou?

\- Nem mesmo isso. Ele apenas me disse que estaria ausente por cerca de uma semana e que ele teria jogado as cobras em você.

Hermione franziu a testa. - Você não deveria chamá-los assim. Os Sonserinos não são diferentes das outras crianças.

\- Nós duas sabemos que isso não é verdade, querida. De qualquer forma, estou trabalhando no roteiro de plantão de Natal e queria saber quais eram seus planos. Eu presumo que você vai passar o Natal com seu homem misterioso?

Suprimindo um suspiro, ela seguiu a mudança de assunto. - Véspera de Natal, e certamente parte do dia de Natal, embora eu queira ir a Toca à tarde.

\- Tudo bem. Dê meus cumprimentos a Molly e Arthur quando você os ver.

\- Eu vou.

\- Eu ia perguntar a Severus, mas sem dúvida ele estará aqui, espreitando as masmorras como de costume. Não acredito que ele tenha deixado a escola no Natal desde os onze anos.

\- Eu não acho que ele tenha - ela concordou calmamente. - Então, novamente, eu não suponho que ele tivesse qualquer lugar para onde ele seria bem-vindo.

Minerva hesitou, depois sacudiu a cabeça e deixou cair o assunto.

* * *

Hermione se dirigiu às masmorras por volta da metade da manhã do dia seguinte e encontrou um Severus sonolento, mas acordado, sentado à mesa em seu roupão, abrindo caminho através de um prato de sanduíches com uma determinação decidida. Ele ainda não havia se barbeado e parecia incomumente desalinhado. - Bom dia - ela cumprimentou ele.

Ele grunhiu em resposta, lavando o último sanduíche com um gole de café preto e sentando-se. - Bom dia - ele admitiu, ainda cansado aparentemente, mas não tão perigosamente exausto quanto parecia ontem.

\- Você ainda parece um pouco desanimado - ela disse, olhando-o criticamente. - Você estava aparatando muito?

Ele assentiu com cansaço. - Mais do que eu esperava. Não repreenda, foi importante.

\- Você teve sucesso?

\- Sim.

\- Assim...?

\- O que?

\- Severus!

\- Eu disse não repreenda. - Ele cedeu, terminando o último de seu café. - Tudo bem. Deixe-me vestir primeiro.

* * *

Quando ele saiu do banheiro, barbeou-se, vestiu-se e ficou mais parecido com o habitual, hesitou na porta da sala de estar, começando a parecer um pouco incerto, isso nunca era um bom sinal. - Sente-se, Hermione, por favor.

Irracionalmente preocupada, ela fez o que ele pediu, observando-o andando de um lado para o outro por alguns instantes. - Severus, você está me deixando nervosa. O que há de errado?

\- Nada, na verdade. Eu simplesmente não tenho certeza de como você vai reagir - ele respondeu honestamente, parando o passo e se sentando em frente a ela. - Eu não sei se fiz a coisa certa ou não.

\- Bem, diga-me e vamos ver.

Seus olhos deslizaram para longe dos dela e ele suspirou, relutantemente tirando um pedaço de papel amassado do bolso e alisando-o. Olhando para baixo, ele brincou com um canto antes de respirar e silenciosamente segurá-lo para ela. Totalmente confusa agora, Hermione pegou e olhou para a familiar letra pontiaguda, e quase caiu em choque.

No topo da página, estava rabiscada a palavra _"Grangers"_ e, abaixo, o endereço do que parecia ser um consultório em algum lugar da França.

Depois de vários longos minutos de silêncio, Severus se mexeu desconfortavelmente e começou a tentar se explicar. - Eu me lembro de você me dizendo que você nem sabia se seus pais ainda estavam vivos e não tinha ideia de onde eles estavam. Você precisa do endereço de seu parente por razões legais, e eu pensei que você poderia querer saber que eles estavam bem. Eu não sei se você deseja tentar contatá-los ou não, mas eu pensei que você deveria pelo menos ter a opção. - Ele fez uma pausa, observando-a incerta. - Hermione?

\- Como... como você os encontrou? - Ela perguntou distantemente, sem ter certeza do que estava sentindo ainda.

Ele se mexeu novamente, aparentemente não gostando da reação dela. - Fui à Austrália para examinar os registros do censo. Hogwarts teve seu último endereço conhecido, que ajudou. Eles permaneceram na Austrália por um ano ou dois, depois retornaram à Grã-Bretanha. Eles passaram vários anos se mudando antes de se mudar para a França há quatro anos, onde estão desde então. Eles têm seu próprio consultório odontológico em uma cidade da região de Dordogne.

\- Você pode aparatar todo o caminho para a Austrália?

-Teoricamente, sim. Na verdade, isso deve ser feito em etapas. E é muito cansativo. Eu não queria usar uma chave de portal oficial. - Ele perguntou cuidadosamente: - Você está bem?

\- Eu sinceramente não sei - disse ela fracamente, ainda olhando para os nomes de seus pais. - Isso é... um pouco de choque.

\- Sinto muito - ele disse hesitante. - Eu não queria contar a você antes, no caso de não conseguir encontrá-los ou algo ter acontecido com eles.

Tardiamente percebendo que ele estava parecendo um pouco agitado, ela balançou a cabeça. - Não é sua culpa, Severus. Eu só... não estava esperando isso. Eu realmente não sei como me sinto sobre isso ainda. Mas eu sou grata, realmente sou.

Ele não parecia convencido. - Eu vou deixar você pensar sobre isso. Eu quero um cigarro de qualquer maneira.

Apanhada em seus próprios pensamentos, ela não percebeu que ele saiu.

* * *

Uma vez que a dormência inicial se esgotou, Hermione se achou mais capaz de pensar. Ela não tinha ideia do que Severus planejara ou o que ele ia fazer, ele não mencionou os pais dela desde que ela lhe pediu para não, o que parecia outra vida atrás. Ela não ouvira nada de seus pais há quase onze anos. Se o que Severus dissera era verdade, então eles estavam no mesmo país há muito tempo, mas não haviam tentado contatá-la, isso dói. Seu endereço não mudou até recentemente, quando eles se mudaram para a França, de todos os lugares.

De certo modo, ela desejou que ele não tivesse feito isso. Depois de tanto tempo, ela se acostumara com a ideia de nunca mais vê-los e quase começara a agir como se estivessem mortos. Era mais fácil desse jeito. Agora ele tinha mexido tudo de novo, e ainda doía tanto quanto tinha feito todos aqueles anos atrás. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não podia negar que estava aliviada ao saber que eles estavam vivos e bem. Tinha sido bom de Severus pensar nisso. Ela se perguntou há quanto tempo ele planejava isso. Ele era provavelmente a única pessoa que, uma vez que a ideia lhe ocorresse, não iria simplesmente descartá-la como um capricho passageiro, mas se sentaria e descobriria como fazê-lo e depois seguir adiante. Ele havia se esforçado muito nisso.

Finalmente, ela decidiu que, no geral, isso era uma coisa boa. No Ano Novo, ela escrevia para eles, apenas uma pequena nota para dizer que ela estava bem e esperava que eles também estivessem e para lhes dizer que eles poderiam contatá-la em Hogwarts, se eles precisassem. Sentiu-se melhor assim que se instalou e olhou para cima, para encontrar Crookshanks olhando-a um tanto desaprovador.

\- O que? - ela perguntou ao gato.

Ele deitou as orelhas para trás e se virou para olhar o relógio antes de olhar de relance ao redor da sala semiescura e inegavelmente vazia. Franzindo a testa, Hermione seguiu seu olhar, e percebeu que ela estava aqui há horas, já eram quase três e meia da tarde e não havia sinal de Severus. _Merda._ Ele estava certo em se preocupar com a reação dela, sua gratidão não foi exatamente esmagadora. Mas estes eram os seus aposentos, ela não queria afastá-lo. Sentindo-se culpada, ela foi buscar o Mapa do Maroto e se inclinou sobre ele, examinando esperançosamente o pergaminho gasto em busca do nome familiar.

Não havia sinal dele, o que significava que ele provavelmente estava fora em algum lugar. Reunindo roupas quentes, Hermione subiu as escadas. Estava nevando muito, ela percebeu desconfortavelmente quando ela passou por uma janela, e ela esperava que ele tivesse o bom senso de ir a algum lugar quente para amuar, mas ela suspeitava que ela o havia chateado e ele nunca era previsível naquele humor.

O local abrigado a um lado dos degraus principais ainda mantinha seus rastros na neve, aparentemente, ele passara algum tempo andando de um lado para o outro e fumando sem parar, o que era incomum. Ele raramente fumava mais de um ou dois cigarros por dia, mas havia meia dúzia de pontas na neve que ela podia ver. Longe do prédio, estava nevando muito e ela não conseguia encontrar pegadas nítidas. Voltando ao abrigo da parede, ela verificou o mapa mais uma vez sem muita esperança antes de tentar pensar. Para onde ele iria se ele estivesse se sentindo chateado e possivelmente com raiva? Ele não estava na Torre de Astronomia. Ele provavelmente não usaria a clareira do bluebell nesta época do ano. Ele não havia deixado o terreno ou teria havido uma placa na porta do escritório para dizer que ele estava fora. O único outro lugar em que ela conseguia pensar era o memorial de guerra, a menos que ele tivesse ido dar uma caminhada na Floresta Proibida.

A sorte estava do lado dela. A neve rodopiante não era suficientemente espessa para esconder a figura escura parada ao lado do obelisco. - Severus? - ela chamou quando se aproximou.

Ele não respondeu, dando-lhe um aceno cauteloso quando ela estava perto o suficiente antes de voltar seu olhar para o branco rodopiante que os rodeava. A julgar pela neve agarrada a sua capa, ele esteve aqui por algum tempo. _Teimoso, estúpido e idiota de um homem..._ Suspirando, Hermione aproximou-se de si e aproximou-se dele, afastou-se um passo, ostensivamente para permitir que ela entrasse no abrigo duvidoso do memorial.

\- Severus, me desculpe por reagir assim. Eu não queria ser tão ingrata. Foi apenas muito inesperado, só isso, eu precisava superar o choque.

\- Eu não pretendia te aborrecer - ele respondeu com cuidado.

\- Você não fez. Eu não estou chateada. Eu não estou - ela insistiu quando ele olhou para ela. - Você acabou de me pegar de surpresa.

\- Essa era a ideia - ele disse baixinho em um tom um pouco triste, e ela teve que sorrir. A maioria dos homens que planejaram o que pretendia ser uma surpresa pensativa ficaria chateado se não obtivesse uma reação positiva, afinal de contas. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar o braço dele e se moveu para ficar mais perto.

\- Foi muito gentil da sua parte - ela disse a ele deliberadamente, sorrindo enquanto ele fazia uma careta. - Sério, Severus, foi uma coisa adorável de se fazer, e estou feliz que você tenha feito isso. É bom saber que eles estão bem, e eu poderia escrever para eles no Ano Novo. Obrigada.

Por alguns momentos ele não respondeu, mas finalmente ela sentiu ele relaxar, e ela se inclinou contra ele. - E você não precisava ficar aqui tanto tempo - acrescentou. - Seus quartos são grandes o suficiente para você ter me dado espaço para pensar sem pegar hipotermia. Na verdade, você teve todo o castelo para amuar.

Depois de mais alguns momentos de silêncio, ele respondeu suavemente: - Eu pedi para você não repreender.

Aliviada, Hermione revirou os olhos para ele. - Não faça coisas que você merece repreender, então. Vamos lá, eu estou congelando, mesmo que você não esteja.

\- Você viu o quanto está nevando? Claro que estou congelando, mulher - ele resmungou quando começaram a caminhar de volta para a escola. - E a culpa é sua - acrescentou ele.

Não tinha sido, na verdade, mas ela permitiu-lhe a vitória, sorrindo para ele. - Eu vou compensar você.

\- Você já teve melhor.


	20. Chapter 20

"Everybody's looking for that something

One thing that makes it all complete

You find it in the strangest places

Places you never knew it could be."

– Westlife, 'Flying Without Wings'.

* * *

Levou mais três dias para se recuperar completamente. Hermione usou o intervalo para perguntar a alguns de seus amigos do Ministério sobre a aparatação de longa distância e concluiu que isso deveria ter levado muito mais tempo e que ele tinha sido um idiota em fazer tantas viagens quanto ele fez em tão pouco tempo. Ela levou-o para limite por isso, por usar o sexo como uma distração, por quase conseguir que ambos fossem pegos por Minerva e por irem em uma nevasca para amuar, ele suportou a bronca com um sorriso estranho que ela nem sequer começou a entender, antes de efetivamente desarmara-la durante uma pausa para respirar, comentando em um tom quase apaixonado - Little hellcat - e gentilmente enfiando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha que nitidamente roubou sua raiva, a julgar por seu sorriso, que provavelmente tinha sido o ponto. A conversa em grande parte degenerou em xingamentos até que ela desistiu e se afastou, seguida por sua risada.

O incidente parecia ter marcado outra mudança em seu relacionamento. Severus parecia estar com um humor muito mais calmo enquanto dezembro progredia, menos mal-humorado. Mesmo quando ele foi arrastado para algo que se aproximava de ser sociável, ele tendia a desaparecer no fundo agora, em vez de espreitar em um canto carrancudo, e seu temperamento era menos evidente. Hermione suspeitou que ele simplesmente se sentisse um pouco mais confiante, mais uma vez ele arriscou-se, afastou-se um pouco mais, e nada de ruim aconteceu como resultado, para que ele pudesse relaxar um pouco e se acostumar com essa nova posição antes de começar a se preparar para o próximo passo.

\- Nesse ritmo, deve levar mais ou menos uma década até que ele seja um ser humano normal e funcional - disse Luna ironicamente na próxima vez que se encontrou com a amiga para compras de última hora, três dias antes do Natal. Ginny estava com elas e embora a mulher mais jovem estivesse um pouco distraída, sua presença significava que Hermione tinha que ter cuidado com o que ela dizia.

\- Bem, você sabia que isso não seria fácil - Luna respondeu alegremente.

\- Eu suponho que eu nunca escolheria alguém convencional, não é?

\- Não. - Luna olhou para dentro da bolsa, revendo o que comprara. - Você já conseguiu alguma coisa para ele no Natal?

\- Não - Hermione disse preocupada. - É quase tarde demais, na verdade. Tenho que conseguir alguma coisa para ele. Não precisa ser nada extravagante, mas eu quero pelo menos alguma coisa significativa. Especialmente desde que ele localizou meus pais como o meu presente, pelo menos, eu suponho que é por isso que ele fez isso nesta época do ano.

\- Ele está esperando alguma coisa? - Ginny perguntou.

\- Conhecendo-o, não, ele não está - ela respondeu com um suspiro - o que torna ainda mais importante que eu consiga algo para ele. Vou ensiná-lo a não ser um completo pessimista sem me matar.

\- Pelo que você me contou sobre ele, pode muito bem - disse Luna suavemente. - Podemos ir para a Londres dos trouxas e procurar por ideias, se quiserem.

\- Você vai muito ao mundo dos trouxas?

\- Às vezes. Eu não costumava fazer isso, mas na verdade é bem interessante - ela respondeu serenamente. Hermione tentou imaginar a Luna vaga e sobrenatural vagando pelo caos da Londres trouxa e decidiu não fazê-lo. Ela nunca tinha certeza absoluta de como estava consciente de sua amiga do mundo ao seu redor.

\- Por que não comprar algo para vocês dois? - Ginny sugeriu, sorrindo.

\- Como o quê? - Hermione perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Lingerie?

Hermione considerou isso, tentando o seu melhor para ver isso como uma sugestão séria. Na verdade, ela nunca tinha visto o apelo. Pode ser divertido se vestir com algo extravagante só para ver o olhar no rosto de Severus, mas ela não tinha certeza se ele entenderia o ponto, ele apreciaria que parecesse bom, mas o único interesse que ele já demonstrara em sua calcinha era geralmente a rapidez, ou lerdeza, se estivesse com um humor de provocação, ele podia removê-la, e ele claramente a preferia sem nenhuma roupa. Ela disse isso agora, entre risos.

\- Vaca sortuda - Gina respondeu bem-humorada. - Você parece ter encontrado o único homem que não precisa de você para fazer constantemente um grande esforço, eu levaria um pouco de disfunção social e retardo emocional para isso. Quer trocá-lo por Harry?

Luna parecia estar em perigo de engasgar até a morte, e Hermione quase desmaiou na rua coberta de neve. - Hum, eu posso absolutamente garantir que você não iria querer ele - ela conseguiu finalmente em um tom estrangulado, imaginando se ousaria contar a Severus sobre essa conversa, ela pagaria um monte de dinheiro para ver o rosto dele, mas de preferência, de muito longe. - De qualquer forma, eu meio que preciso dele. Está tudo bem com você e Harry?

\- Oh, sim, estamos bem. Estamos pensando em tentar outro bebê. Na verdade, ele queria que eu falasse com você sobre isso...

\- Eu? - Hermione perguntou inexpressivamente. - Por que eu?

\- Estávamos conversando sobre nomes na semana passada. Ele tem em mente que se é um menino, ele gostaria que um de seus nomes honrasse o Professor Snape de alguma forma. Você parece ser a única que fala com ele, o que ele pensaria?

\- Eu... realmente não sei, Gin - Hermione disse devagar. - Eu acho que é uma ideia adorável, em teoria, mas eu não sei o que ele pensaria sobre isso. Eu posso perguntar a ele se você quiser, mas pode demorar um pouco para sutilmente trabalhar em uma conversa. Ele não gosta muito de falar sobre Harry, realmente, e eu não quero apenas sair com isso. - Pessoalmente, ela achava que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu nomear seu filho de Severus Snape era uma homenagem maravilhosa e faria muito para melhorar a reputação geral de Severus, mas dada a história envolvida, e a visão de Severus sobre sua reputação, ela duvidava que ele veria da mesma maneira.

\- Bem, eu ainda nem saí da minha poção contraceptiva, então você provavelmente tem cerca de um ano para descobrir se ele aprova ou não - Ginny disse alegremente. - E provavelmente será outra garota depois de tudo isso.

\- O que, com os genes Weasley? - Luna disse suavemente. - Seis garotos para uma garota?

\- Definitivamente não estou tendo sete filhos. - As outras duas simplesmente olharam para ela, e ela franziu a testa defensivamente. - Eu não estou! Três é o meu limite.

\- Depois que James nasceu, você disse que um era o suficiente - Hermione apontou, sorrindo.

\- E depois da Lily, você disse que dois eram muito - acrescentou Luna.

\- Oh, cale a boca, vocês duas.

As três passeavam de maneira amistosa, procurando inspiração nas vitrines das lojas. - O que o Homem Misterioso pensa das crianças, Hermione? - Ginny perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Cru ou cozido?

\- Não seja modesta. Ele quer filhos?

\- Realmente não importa um jeito ou outro - ela disse baixinho. - Ele é infértil.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. Ele me disse há muitos anos, depois da nossa primeira vez, quando percebi que não tomamos nenhuma precaução. Ele sabe desde a adolescência.

\- Sinto muito, Hermione.

\- Por que diabos?

\- Bem...

\- Gin, pare de canalizar seu irmão. Eu nunca quis me acalmar e criar uma família - Hermione disse gentilmente. - E ele não quer filhos também.

\- Você está apenas dizendo isso? - Luna perguntou curiosamente.

\- Não, eu quero dizer isso. Oh, se houvesse algum tipo de milagre médico e eu acabasse grávida, nós lidaríamos com isso, eu suponho que eu seria feliz, e eu não acho que ele se oporia, mas não é algo que qualquer um de nós realmente queria.

\- Suponho que isso seja justo - Ginny admitiu. - Você não é como eu ou mamãe, é verdade. Mas as coisas parecem estar ficando muito sérias com esse cara, você está morando junto, ele saiu e encontrou seus pais para você. Você acha que ele vai propor?

\- Não - Hermione disse com certeza. Pelo menos essa era uma questão da qual ela tinha certeza. - Não, eu não acho que vamos nos casar.

\- A barba de Merlin, por que não? Você admitiu que o ama. Certamente parece que ele ama você.

\- Porque não há razão para isso. - Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou explicar. - Nada mudaria se nos casássemos. Nós já vivemos juntos. Eu já uso um anel que ele me deu e eu nunca tiro - disse ela, indicando o anel de lontra. - Se nós nos casássemos, eu manteria meu sobrenome, é meu último laço com minha família, e ele teve alguns problemas com seus pais, então ele provavelmente não iria querer que ninguém mais levasse seu sobrenome. Não haverá filhos. Tudo o que mudaria é que teríamos um pedaço de papel e muita publicidade extremamente indesejada, muita dor sem nenhum ganho real. Eu sou a favor do casamento em geral, mas não é certo para nós. - Além disso, ela sabia que Severus nunca teria coragem de perguntar, mesmo se ele quisesse, seu medo de rejeição nunca iria sarar inteiramente. Ela poderia sempre pergunte-lhe, mas ela não se incomodava de um jeito ou de outro e suspeitava que ele não tivesse uma visão positiva do casamento, dada a sua criação.

Ginny parecia que ia discutir, mas Luna interrompeu. - Deixe ir, Gin. Eu sei quem é esse homem, e Hermione está certa. A reação se o mundo em geral descobrisse seria... horrível.

Ginny piscou. - Isso é ruim?

\- Pior - Hermione disse sombriamente. - Por que você acha que eu nem vou dizer aos meus amigos mais próximos quem ele é?

\- Mas Luna sabe?

\- Eu imaginei - disse Luna. - E eu só adivinhei porque eu já sabia de antemão quem tinha dado a Hermione o anel dela, do contrário eu não saberia.

\- Sério, Mione, eu não consigo pensar em alguém tão ruim que eu não pudesse te perdoar, especialmente desde que eu vi o quão feliz ele te fez. Bem, não, eu posso pensar em alguns, mas eles são todos mortos agora, e este homem claramente não é mal.

\- Não é pessoal, Gin. Eu acho que você entenderia, eventualmente, mas Harry definitivamente não iria e eu sei que você odeia manter qualquer coisa dele. E o resto de sua família iria ficar louco, exceto talvez George. Ele provavelmente acharia engraçado. Acho que Neville está começando a suspeitar, e eu não quero estar por perto quando ele finalmente adivinhar.

\- Eu falo com ele se você quiser - Luna ofereceu.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou lidar com isso. Mas não será agradável.

\- Bem, eu estou absolutamente perdida - Ginny disse com um suspiro - mas eu vou tomar sua palavra para isso. Por agora. Você vai ter que nos contar eventualmente, a menos que você planeje mantê-lo escondido para o resto de sua vida. Ou é esse o ponto? - ela acrescentou maliciosamente. - É isso aí, não é? Você acabou de acorrentá-lo à sua cama em algum lugar.

Luna entrou em histeria leve naquele momento, e Hermione não estava muito melhor. – Não - ela ofegou finalmente, quando ela podia respirar novamente. - Não, eu planejo deixá-lo sair de vez em quando. Você tem razão, eu vou ter que te dizer algum dia. Mas não agora, ok?

\- Tudo bem. Agora está resolvido, o que você está comprando para ele no Natal, se você não vai comprar uma aliança de casamento?

\- Desprezível. Eu não sei. Vocês duas deveriam estar me ajudando.

\- Você poderia simplesmente perguntar o que ele quer - disse Ginny.

\- Eu _poderia,_ mas eu prefiro pensar em algo pensado sozinha. Ele não teve isso com muita frequência.

\- Você poderia levá-lo para algum lugar - Luna sugeriu, ainda um pouco sem fôlego de seu ajuste risonho. - Ele gosta do mundo dos trouxas. Vá para outro lugar, vista-se formalmente e tenha uma noite fora.

\- Isso é um pensamento. Eu poderia fazer isso de qualquer maneira. Mas eu ainda quero que ele tenha algo para abrir na manhã de Natal, especialmente desde que eu vou abandoná-lo à tarde para ir a Toca.

\- Eu ainda acho que lingerie é sua melhor aposta, se você quer que ele tenha algo para... desembrulhar - Ginny disse maliciosamente.

\- Ele provavelmente iria rasgá-la. Ele tem sido muito bruto com minhas roupas recentemente - Hermione admitiu com tristeza. - E mesmo se ele não o fizesse, eu estaria horrivelmente atrasada para jantar com todos vocês.

\- Nós entenderíamos - Ginny disse maliciosamente. - Se você está atrasada, eu vou ter certeza de anunciar a todos que você está na cama com sua calcinha arrancada de você antes de ser arrebatada pelo seu misterioso mago alto, moreno e bonito.

\- Obrigada - ela disse secamente, decidindo em particular para ser cedo apenas para evitar tal anúncio. Severus não ficaria impressionado, e ela possivelmente morreria de vergonha, uma mudança de assunto parecia estar em ordem agora. - Vamos lá. Tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar alguma coisa. - A sugestão de Luna de ir a algum lugar diferente lhe dera o início de uma ideia, mas ela precisava falar com ele primeiro. - Vamos encontrar um lugar silencioso, quero mandar meu Patrono e perguntar-lhe uma coisa.

Eles encontraram um pequeno parque que estava misericordiosamente livre de crianças pequenas e se sentou em um banco. - O que? - Luna perguntou interessada.

\- Eu sei que ele gosta de canções trouxas, eu quero perguntar se ele já esteve na missa da meia-noite no Natal. Se ele não foi, eu o levarei para o serviço de canções de natal no King's College, Cambridge.

\- Eu já ouvi falar disso - Ginny disse pensativamente. - Não é minha coisa, ou de Harry, mas é bom, não é?

\- É para ser incrível. Eu só quero ter certeza de que o aspecto religioso não vai deixá-lo de fora. - Ela mandou a lontra de prata a caminho, esperando que ela tivesse formulado sua pergunta de tal maneira que ele seria cauteloso em sua resposta e desejando que seu telefone funcionasse em Hogwarts.

\- Qual é o seu Patronus? - Ginny perguntou, Luna já sabia.

\- Você verá em um minuto, se ele responder. O Patrono não irá para ele a menos que esteja sozinho, então se ele estiver falando com alguém, haverá um atraso. E ele pode estar de mau humor, ele parecia bem esta manhã, mas tudo poderia ter acontecido agora.

\- Você elaborou uma medida de privacidade com as mensagens Patronus? Isso pode ser útil. É difícil?

\- Na verdade não. Vou mostrar a todos vocês no Natal.

Depois de alguns minutos, Luna apontou. - Lá. É isso?

A leve e semitransparente raposa de prata estava trotando em direção a eles sobre a neve, sem deixar impressões digitais. - Uma raposa, é bonita - Ginny comentou, observando. - Eu não posso esperar para ouvir sua voz.

Hermione pensou que seu coração pararia. Ela não tinha pensado nisso e trocou um olhar alarmado com Luna. A voz de Severus era tão distinta que seria instantaneamente reconhecível_. Eu realmente, realmente espero que ele tenha lembrado que eu não estou sozinha..._ Então, novamente, dado que ele não tinha usado a mesma medida de privacidade ao enviar sua resposta, presumivelmente ele sabia. Quando a raposa os alcançou, olhou para Hermione e o focinho afiado se abriu, enquanto respondia simplesmente: _\- Sim, todo ano, quase como._

A gíria a fez relaxar, e ela suspirou de alívio, apesar do formigamento que ainda sentia ao ouvir sua voz maravilhosa distorcida por aquele sotaque áspero. A raposa piscou para ela antes de se virar e se dissolver.

Luna piscou. - Essa não era a voz dele... era?

\- É a voz que ele usa quando ele não quer ser identificado - explicou Hermione, sorrindo de alívio. - Ele deve ter lembrado que eu não estaria sozinha. Desculpe, Gin, não há pistas.

\- Droga - a ruiva respondeu alegremente. - Eu suponho que você tem sua ideia de presente de Natal agora, então?

\- Sim, mas eu ainda quero pegar alguma coisa para ele. Vamos, temos algumas horas até as lojas fecharem.

* * *

Hermione desejou ter pensado nessa ideia meses atrás. Para conseguir ingressos e reservar assentos para as Nove Lições e Carols no King's, você precisava se candidatar por volta de outubro. Caso contrário, você tinha que fazer fila. E se você quisesse um lugar, você precisava começar na fila cedo, se você não chegasse lá por volta das nove da manhã, você estaria de pé por toda a hora e metade do serviço, que não começaria antes das três da tarde.

Severus não gostou de ser acordado às seis da manhã na véspera de Natal e disse para se preparar para um longo dia e usar roupas trouxas, especialmente quando ela não lhe contasse o motivo. Ela pensou que ele poderia recusar no começo. Ela podia entender sua atitude. Deus sabe que dormiu pouco a maior parte do tempo, mas esta era uma ocasião especial, e ela anulou sua objeção um pouco insensível. Ele ficou taciturno e monossilábico até depois de tomar banho e tomar uma xícara de café, quando acordou o suficiente para começar a reclamar adequadamente, ele continuou a reclamar durante a longa caminhada pelo caminho de Hogwarts na escuridão coberta de neves até o ponto da aparatação do lado de fora dos portões, e ficou abertamente irritado quando ela se recusou a lhe dizer para onde estavam indo e insistiu na aparatação acompanhada.

Aparentemente ele não gostava de aparatação acompanhada mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, e passou alguns instantes recuperando o equilíbrio e sacudindo as sensações desagradáveis antes de fazer uma carranca ao redor dele nas ruas de inverno. - Onde estamos?

\- Cambridge

\- E por que estamos em Cambridge às sete da manhã? - ele perguntou rabugento.

\- Nós vamos nos juntar a muitas outras pessoas na frente daquele prédio e ficar na neve pelas próximas oito horas.

Ele olhou para ela niveladamente, então se virou e olhou através da escuridão em direção ao prédio em questão. - Ah, eu vejo - ele respondeu em uma voz que indicava que ele estava perdendo a paciência. - E por que vamos fazer uma coisa dessas?

\- Essa é a capela do King's College - ela respondeu, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Ele piscou e olhou para ela, surpreso. - O serviço de Carol? Então é por isso que você me perguntou sobre a missa da meia-noite no outro dia. Eu me perguntei. - Olhando para ela por um longo momento, ele finalmente quebrou o contato visual e se virou para olhar para a capela. - Você poderia ter acabado de dizer isso - ele disse finalmente em um tom de voz fracamente exasperado.

Hermione sorriu e passou o braço pelo dele. - Eu sei que eu poderia ter dito. Mas onde estaria a diversão nisso? - Ele olhou para ela, e ela reprimiu uma risadinha. - Eu sei, eu sei, sou insuportável.

\- Hmph - foi sua única resposta, enquanto caminhavam cuidadosamente pelo caminho gelado para se juntar à fila que se formava lentamente.

* * *

Oito horas de pé no frio deram-lhes muito tempo para conversar, e, afinal de contas, Severus foi quem inventou o pequeno encanto prático que impedia que alguém ouvisse. Ele sorriu ironicamente quando ela lançou Abaffiato, aparentemente em um clima um pouco melhor agora, e perguntou secamente: - Então, que perguntas você tem agora?

Ela sorriu de volta para ele. - Eu estava me perguntando como era o seu passado religioso. Quero dizer, eu não conheço muitos bruxos que iam à igreja.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Meus pais não eram religiosos de jeito nenhum e isso não fez parte da minha educação. É pura coincidência que comecei a frequentar a missa da meia-noite no Natal. Eu tinha... vinte e três, eu acho, ou vinte e quatro. Eu tinha voltado para o Spinner's End para o Natal porque Dumbledore estava me deixando absolutamente insano e eu não aguentava mais Hogwarts, não conseguia dormir e saí para passear. Eu passei pela igreja católica local e ouvi música, curioso, entrei e fiquei nos fundos para ouvir, eu sabia um pouco sobre a religião, o suficiente para perceber que era quase certamente uma carga de lixo, mas eu nunca tinha me interessado antes, encontrei um folheto da Ordem de Serviço e olhei através dele, e a maior parte não fazia nenhum sentido, mas a música... era linda. Ouvindo o órgão, e para a congregação cantando junto com o coro... havia uma atmosfera lá que eu nunca havia sentido antes, uma sensação de paz e de um je ne sais quoi. Fosse o que fosse, eu sabia que não pertencia a ele, mas eu ainda podia sentir, e eu gostava disso. Na próxima oportunidade, saí e comprei um cassete de canções trouxas, e depois disso eu tentava chegar a uma igreja todos os anos se pudesse.

\- Eu me perguntei se você era judeu, na verdade, ou parte judia - Hermione disse pensativa. Pelo menos até que eles começaram a dormir juntos, de qualquer forma, como ele não foi circuncidado.

\- Sério? Por quê? - ele perguntou curiosamente.

\- Bem, 'Tobias' é um nome hebraico e algumas de suas características ...

\- Meu nariz - disse ele categoricamente, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente.

\- ...Sim - ela admitiu com cuidado - mas os seus olhos também, eles são verdadeiramente negros, não castanhos, e os olhos negros não são exatamente caucasianos.

Severus considerou isso, parecendo pensativo. - Eu suponho que você tenha um ponto - ele permitiu com cautela. - Meu pai pode ter sido judeu ou parte judeu, se ele foi, ele tinha caducado, mas ele pode ter sido. Eu sei muito pouco sobre ambos os lados da minha árvore genealógica. Os Prince cortaram minha mãe quase completamente por se casar com um trouxa, mas não havia muitos deles de qualquer maneira, a fila estava quase morta, o que é uma das razões pelas quais ela fez isso. Eu me lembro vagamente dos meus avós trouxas, minha avó morreu quando eu era muito pequeno e eu tinha talvez sete ou oito anos. Eu vi meu avô morrer no hospital, mas eu só os encontrei uma ou duas vezes. Eu nunca me importei o suficiente para investigar o passado da minha família - acrescentou indiferente. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de ele perguntar: - E você?

\- Meus pais são ambos protestantes, mas nunca foram particularmente devotos. Nós íamos à igreja aos domingos se não tivéssemos nada melhor para fazer, e eu fui batizada para fazer meus avós felizes. Mas nós sempre fomos à meia-noite do serviço no Natal, assim que eu tivesse idade suficiente para passar por todo o serviço sem causar confusão. Eu sei o que você quer dizer sobre a atmosfera. Você pode quase sentir a fé, não pode? Eu não acredito nisso, realmente, mas definitivamente há algo lá .

\- Sim - ele concordou em voz baixa.

* * *

Foi um dia muito longo, apenas em pé no frio, quebrado apenas por se revezar para ir até os banheiros públicos mais próximos ou para pegar café ou comida, e estava congelando. Em um ponto Severus cavalheirescamente tirou o casaco e envolveu-o em volta dos ombros, ganhando sorrisos de aprovação de todos na fila que o fez ficar de cara feia e Hermione sorriu enquanto desenhava o casaco um pouco desgastado ao redor dela, apreciando o calor e o cheiro persistente dele.

Finalmente, as portas se abriram por volta da uma e meia e permitiram que entrassem, Severus estava mancando mais notavelmente por esse ponto. - Você está bem? - ela perguntou em voz baixa. - Eu sei que o frio faz seu joelho doer.

\- Sim - ele murmurou em resposta. - Eu simplesmente passei muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Uma vez que eu estiver sentado, eu ficarei bem.

Eles encontraram seus lugares, e ela sorriu para ele. - Eu realmente pensei em tentar encontrar uma boa bengala para o Natal - ela admitiu. - Não teria sido nada terrível, talvez um espadachim antigo ou algo parecido. Mas todos os que eu vi me lembraram da bengala de cafetão de Lucius Malfoy.

Ele engasgou. - Sua o que? - ele perguntou em uma voz estrangulada, e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Foi o que eu pensei da primeira vez que o vi. A bengala, o casaco... tudo o que ele precisava era de um medalhão de ouro brilhante, alguns anéis soberanos e um dente de ouro.

Severus estava tremendo com uma risada quase silenciosa enquanto fechava os olhos, mordendo o lábio para lutar contra sua alegria. - Eu daria todos os galeões que já possuí ou algum dia possuirei para ver seu rosto se ele tivesse ouvido você dizer isso - disse ele instável, com os lábios contraindo-se. - Acredito que teria envergonhado os ataques de Bellatrix. - Depois de um momento, ele acrescentou, pesaroso - Embora agora eu pense sobre isso, ele não teria entendido a referência. Mais uma razão para o seu novo programa ter efeito o mais rápido possível, pragas pomposas tão arrogantes como Lucius podem entender isso, eles não são tão intimidadores quanto eles acreditam.

\- Eu acho que Minerva vai trazer isso para a próxima reunião de equipe, ela quer fazer Estudos dos Trouxas opcional a partir do primeiro ano para cima no ano que vem, eu acho. Nós não discutimos isso.

\- Hmm. - Ele parecia pensativo, e ela sorriu, reconhecendo essa expressão, ele estava planejando alguma coisa.

\- Salve sua trama nefasta para outra hora, Sonserino - ela ordenou suavemente. - Este é um lugar de adoração.

\- Esperando que um raio divino venha esmagando o teto? - ele perguntou ironicamente. - Estou um pouco surpreso por não ter pegado fogo ao cruzar o limiar.

\- Severus - ela repreendeu suavemente, e ele sorriu.

\- Você imagina que eu não conheço o rumor persistente que insiste que eu sou um vampiro - ele perguntou secamente - apesar do fato de eu comer em público ocasionalmente e frequentemente andar à luz do dia onde eu possa ser visto? De toda a miríade de rumores sobre mim, aquele faz o menor sentido.

\- Uma das mais populares, quando eu estava na escola, dizia que você era um animago não registrado - disse ela, reminiscente.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Essa é uma história muito antiga. Qual versão você ouviu - o corvo, o morcego ou a cobra?

\- Todos eles - admitiu Hermione. - Também possivelmente uma aranha.

\- Eu não tinha ouvido isso antes. Dos quatro, eu acredito que eu poderia viver com um corvo. Eu não gosto muito da ideia de um morcego ou uma aranha, e eu nunca gostei muito de cobras... mesmo antes da Casa.

\- O chefe da Sonserina não gosta de cobras? - ela perguntou antes que ela pudesse se conter. Agora, isso fazia sentido, por causa de Nagini, mas no passado...

\- A ironia não foi perdida em mim - ele respondeu secamente. - Em todo caso, garanto a você que não sou um vampiro ou um animago.

\- Eu acho que já teria percebido se você fosse um vampiro - ela retrucou, e ele bufou suavemente. - Você seria um bom corvo - disse ela, pensativa. - Ou uma pantera, talvez, eu posso ver isso. - Sim, ele seria uma pantera impressionante, escura, elegante, predadora e graciosamente perigosa, ou talvez uma águia ...

\- Um wolverine seria mais provável - ele murmurou, seus lábios se contorcendo, e ela sorriu.

\- Não, você é muito magro e controlado demais. Você já pensou em se tornar um animago?

\- Resumidamente, eu imagino que a maioria das pessoas pense sobre isso pelo menos uma vez. Mas eu nunca considerei isso seriamente. A transfiguração não é o meu ponto forte de qualquer maneira, e eu não gostava da ideia de estar potencialmente preso a um formulário que não gostei. Conhecendo a minha sorte, teria sido uma aranha. Você sempre foi muito boa em Transfiguração, eu lembro, você tentou?

\- As preliminares - ela admitiu. -Eu cheguei longe o suficiente para saber que poderia ter funcionado. Mas eu nunca progredi mais,eu não acho que eu queira me transformar em um animal novamente. Uma vez foi o suficiente.

Ele sufocou uma risada, balançando a cabeça. - Não foi mais do que você merecia. Você tem sorte de eu ter sido capaz de criar o antídoto, ou você ainda pode ter uma cauda até hoje. Acidentes polissêmicos são notoriamente difíceis de consertar.

\- Sim, sim, eu sou eternamente grata, ó estimado mestre de Poções - ela respondeu sarcasticamente. - Eu gostaria de saber qual seria a minha forma, no entanto.

\- Um poodle em miniatura - ele respondeu instantaneamente, seus olhos brilhando com malícia alegre. - Quantidades ridículas de cabelo cacheado incontrolável e um incessante e chato latir.

\- Seu desprezível - ela engasgou em indignação, mal se impedindo de xingá-lo, eles estavam na igreja, afinal de contas, e se contentando em enfiar um cotovelo em suas costelas com força suficiente para fazê-lo grunhir.

Obviamente lutando para conter o riso, Severus sorriu maliciosamente para ela, seus olhos se enrugaram com diversão quando ele se recostou em seu assento, ele parecia mais relaxado do que ela já o vira em público. Seu sorriso desapareceu lentamente, deixando apenas um traço de sorriso em seus olhos, sua expressão se tornando mais séria antes que ele baixasse o olhar e desviasse o olhar. - Não - ele disse suavemente - você não seria nada tão absurdo. Você seria uma leoa, toda a beleza feroz, fogo e paixão.

Ele fez isso de novo, desarmou-a completamente e a deixou olhando para ele enquanto sua raiva se esvaiu. Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente, atordoada pelo elogio, de vez em quando ele dizia as coisas mais doces, aparentemente sinceramente. Ele não estava olhando para ela agora, em vez disso, aparentemente absorto em estudar o chão sob suas botas, e finalmente ela sorriu e aceitou a derrota, ela nunca iria ganhar uma guerra de palavras com ele. Puxando o casaco mais confortavelmente em torno de seus ombros, ela descansou a mão em sua coxa, apertando suavemente, ela sabia melhor do que agradecê-lo ou verbalmente reconhecê-lo de qualquer maneira. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, seus longos dedos entrelaçando os dela e seu polegar deslizando sob a mão dela para descansar contra o anel, e eles ficaram sentados em silêncio esperando o serviço começar.

* * *

Foi incrível, ela se arrependeu de não ter vindo anos atrás. A capela em si era inspiradora e a acústica era o sonho de um mestre de coro. As canções eram absolutamente lindas, e o ambiente do serviço mantinha sua própria magia silenciosa. Mas, o melhor de tudo, ela ouviu Severus cantar, muito calmamente, no começo, porque ele estava claramente tentando não ser ouvido, mas gradualmente, quando ele se envolveu na atmosfera, ele esqueceu de se conter e ela o ouviu cantar para a primeira vez. Sua voz enviou arrepios na espinha e ameaçou trazer lágrimas aos seus olhos, não porque ele era um bom cantor, já que ela era um pouco tendenciosa e não podia dizer honestamente, ou por causa do efeito que sua voz costumava ter sobre ela, embora isso estivesse lá, mas porque ele havia parado de se esconder. Ele havia baixado a guarda completamente e estava simplesmente sendo ele mesmo, uma ocorrência muito rara e uma que normalmente só via quando estavam sozinhos atrás de portas trancadas e protegidas. Ele também não soltou a mão dela durante o serviço.

Como eles saíram depois com o resto da multidão, Hermione olhou para ele. Ele estava relaxado e sorrindo, seus olhos brilhantes e quentes enquanto olhava ao redor, e naquele momento desprotegido ela viu novamente o homem que ele poderia ter sido se tivesse sido capaz de ter a vida que ele merecia. Ele parecia mais jovem e mais feliz, tanto que duvidava que alguém o reconhecesse como Severus Snape. Sentindo o olhar dela, ele olhou para baixo e ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, e ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta para ela e olhou em volta mais uma vez enquanto se dirigiam para um local tranquilo para aparatar.

\- São apenas quatro e meia - comentou surpreso enquanto caminhavam, olhando o relógio.

\- Eu sei .. parece mais, não é? O serviço durou apenas uma hora e meia.

\- Você está com pressa para voltar? - ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Na verdade não, não - ela respondeu lentamente, olhando para ele. - O que você tinha em mente?

Ele deu de ombros ligeiramente. - Nada específico, mas hoje foi... agradável e...

\- Eu não quero que acabe ainda, também - ela disse a ele suavemente, e o sorriso voltou aos seus olhos.

\- Bem, então - ele disse mais levemente - para onde, minha dama?

Pega de surpresa, ela congelou por um momento antes de rir baixinho. - Eu não sei.

\- Qualquer lugar que você goste - ele ofereceu.

\- Eu não me importo, Severus, contanto que eu esteja com você - ela disse a ele honestamente, e viu seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco. Apertou-lhe a mão suavemente, esperando que ele não entrasse em pânico e continuou: - Vamos apenas caminhar um pouco e ver se alguma coisa nos ocorre.

Depois de um momento de tensão, ele exalou e relaxou, apertando levemente os dedos em troca. - Muito bem.

* * *

No final, eles simplesmente vagavam por horas, de mãos dadas e conversando, aproveitando simplesmente a possibilidade de passar tempo juntos abertamente, sem prazos e sem necessidade urgente de estar em qualquer lugar em particular. Sem alunos, sem reuniões de equipe, sem compromissos. Severus então realizou um pequeno milagre ao descobrir o que provavelmente era o único restaurante em Cambridge com uma mesa grátis para dois na véspera de Natal, graças a um cancelamento de última hora, melhor ainda, a mesa era um reservado e aconchegante reservado em um canto escuro de um pequeno, mas excelente bistrô, garantindo-lhes privacidade e uma refeição muito boa. Hermione se perguntou brevemente se ele tinha usado magia para arranjar isso, mas quando a sobremesa chegou, seu favorito absoluto, gateau da floresta negra, que Severus aparentemente gostava tanto quanto ela, ela decidiu que, desta vez, ela não se importava.

Ele pagou pela refeição pelo método simples, mas eficaz, de começar uma discussão com ela sobre as origens da frase "indo holandês" (no sentido não-sexual) e pagar a conta enquanto ela estava distraída, e riu dela quando ela tentou repreendê-lo. Tomando sua mão, ele a arrastou para fora na rua escura, colocando o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxando para perto. - Por favor, pare de discutir - ele ordenou suavemente. - Você organizou este dia, então eu paguei o jantar. Agora desista.

Entregando-se, ela deslizou um braço ao redor de sua cintura. - Não me dê ordens - ela resmungou, sabendo que, mesmo que estivesse realmente com raiva, não seria capaz de manter sua raiva por muito tempo. Hoje tinha sido um daqueles dias perfeitos que não aconteciam com frequência, mas que permaneciam na memória por toda a vida, e era impossível ser qualquer coisa, menos feliz. Especialmente quando ele parou no meio da rua, virou-se para encará-la, inclinou o rosto para cima e abaixou a cabeça e a beijou, enquanto a neve girava ao redor deles. Ele tinha gosto de chocolate doce, cerejas pretas e álcool, e sob as notas agora familiares de melaço e chuva, os sabores de sua comida favorita se misturavam com o gosto da boca do amante.

Quando ele se afastou dela, ele não estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam quentes. - Feliz Natal, Hermione - ele disse suavemente.

Tecnicamente, não era Natal por mais três horas, mas ela certamente não iria discutir. - Feliz Natal, Severus - ela respondeu suavemente.

Eles aparataram de volta aos portões da escola e começaram a subir o caminho nevado em direção ao castelo, ainda de mãos dadas. Seu polegar esfregou os nós dos dedos. - Você está com frio - ele observou.

\- Um pouco - ela admitiu. - Eu não me importo.

\- Mesmo assim, sinto que um banho quente pode estar em ordem.

Prestes a protestar que não era necessário, ela captou o brilho nos olhos dele e sorriu devagar. - Agora que você mencionou, eu sinto que talvez isso seja sensato - ela concordou pensativamente. - Afinal, a hipotermia é terrivelmente perigosa. É melhor não se arriscar. Na verdade, você parece um pouco frio...

\- De fato? Mas a diretora estava dizendo apenas na semana passada que deveríamos ser mais econômicos, então, infelizmente, só será possível encher a banheira uma vez.

\- Isso é uma vergonha. Suponho que seja uma sorte você ter uma grande banheira, então, realmente.

\- Uma feliz coincidência, com certeza - ele demorou, relutantemente soltando a mão dela quando as luzes do castelo apareceram.

* * *

Hermione deitou na água morna com um suspiro contente e recostou-se contra o peito dele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto seus braços se assentavam ao redor dela. – Perfeito - ela murmurou baixinho, fechando os olhos e sorrindo. - Se eu fosse uma mulher suspeita, Severus, eu me pergunto se você planejou essa sedução aparentemente espontânea.

Sua voz era um profundo rugido contra suas costas enquanto ele descansava sua bochecha contra seu cabelo molhado. - Eu não sabia que você ia me arrastar para Cambridge antes do amanhecer - ele respondeu logicamente. - Se eu tivesse planejado alguma coisa, você teria interrompido. E quem disse alguma coisa sobre sedução? - ele acrescentou provocativamente, tentando, e falhando, soar inocente.

\- Você está alegando não ter segundas intenções, Sonserino? - ela perguntou, divertida. - Mesmo se eu acreditasse em você... seu corpo diz o contrário. - Para ilustrar seu ponto de vista, ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele, sentada entre as pernas dele, chamando a atenção de ambos para a crescente excitação dele.

\- Estou sentado nu em uma banheira de mármore afundada, cercada de velas, com uma jovem bonita e igualmente nua em meus braços - ele apontou em um tom suave. - Acredito que teria que ter estado clinicamente morto por três dias para não reagir, dadas as circunstâncias, independentemente de minhas intenções originais. - Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela enquanto ele acariciava seu pescoço.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás para deixá-lo acessar sua garganta, Hermione relaxou em seu toque, sorrindo. - Eu estava certa o tempo todo, você sabe.

\- Sobre o que? - ele perguntou distraidamente, prestando mais atenção em sua pele quando suas mãos começaram a vagar.

\- Seu banheiro, eu sabia que essa decadência não era apenas por razões médicas.

Severus bufou baixinho e não se incomodou em responder. Ambos sabiam que ela estava apenas provocando, nenhum deles queria entrar em uma discussão sobre suas necessidades médicas no passado, e ele estava claramente muito mais interessado em tocar e beijar tanto do seu corpo quanto ele poderia alcançar. Evidentemente ele tinha um plano específico em mente, e ela estava mais do que feliz em concordar com isso, parte do calor constante entre eles vinha de seu prazer em ser o foco de uma atenção tão concentrada e intensa.

Neste caso, sua recompensa por permitir-lhe o controle total era ser suavemente e ternamente banhada pela luz de velas antes de ser tirada da água e levada para o quarto, onde ele se certificou de secá-la completamente, um processo ainda mais difícil e agradável por sua insistência em usar a boca em vez de uma toalha, beijando cada gota de água de sua pele e se demorando em cada lugar sensível que aprendera nos últimos meses. Só então ele finalmente subiu acima dela, seu peso pressionando-a para baixo na cama enquanto ele se acomodava com deliciosa familiaridade fácil no berço de seus quadris, e seus olhos nunca deixaram os dela quando ele entrou nela.

Enquanto se movia com ele, Hermione considerou que esta provavelmente tinha sido a noite mais romântica de toda a sua vida, e foi ainda mais porque não foi planejada. Severus não tinha ideia do que ela planejava para o dia e não havia como ele ter organizado nada disso com antecedência. Havia algo muito doce na espontaneidade inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, havia um traço de humor quase desafiador em seus olhos negros que dizia que ele sabia muito bem o quanto isso era clichê e ridículo e não se importava particularmente. _Do sublime ao ridículo é apenas um passo_, ela disse a si mesma distraidamente, arqueando as costas e gemendo em sua boca enquanto ele a beijava, e _isso é certamente sublime._ Então todo pensamento se tornou totalmente impossível e ela se perdeu para ele, apenas vagamente consciente dele suspirando seu nome de prazer.

* * *

Ela acordou primeiro na manhã seguinte, algo que não acontecia com muita frequência, e sorriu ao perceber que era Natal e que ela estava embalada nos braços do amante. A vida não melhorou, na verdade. Aconchegando-se mais perto dele e saboreando o calor de sua pele contra a dela, ela olhou ao redor do quarto escuro e percebeu que Severus devia ter relaxado sua proibição contra os elfos domésticos para a ocasião, já que eram eles que tinham empilhado seus presentes ao lado de sua cama. Ou isso, ou ele acordou mais cedo e os trouxe da sala dos professores ou dos quartos dela, o que era mais provável.

Hermione não podia ver o lado dele da cama daqui, mas ela não precisava, ela já sabia que o único presente ali seria seu. Isso não foi tão perturbador como poderia ter sido, porque ela sabia que ele realmente não se importava, mas ainda era uma vergonha. No momento, porém, ela tinha preocupações mais prementes e começou o lento processo de se desvencilhar de seus braços sem perturbá-lo antes de ir ao banheiro.

Quando ela voltou, ele estava acordado, embora apenas justo, e sorriu sonolento para ela, parecendo adoravelmente desgrenhado. Ela sorriu de volta para ele. - Feliz Natal, Severus.

\- Da mesma forma, eu suponho - ele murmurou, sufocando um bocejo antes de rolar e esticar, sua voz embaçada pelo sono.

Tentando sem sucesso lutar contra um sorriso, ela balançou a cabeça para ele. - Vá se lavar e se barbear antes de perder a capacidade de falar. Vou colocar um pouco de café. - Ele realmente não era uma pessoa da manhã, como evidenciado pelo fato de que suas palavras atraíram apenas um grunhido de reconhecimento antes que ele fizesse como ela sugeriu.

Uma vez que estavam novamente enroscados na cama com canecas de café e ronronando, ele parecia mais humano e observava com um ar de diversão tolerante enquanto ela pegava o primeiro presente em sua pilha. Depois de um momento o sorriso desapareceu e ele disse baixinho: - Eu não consegui nada...

\- Não seja bobo - ela respondeu instantaneamente, virando a cabeça para sorrir para ele. - Você encontrou meus pais para mim. E você me fez muito feliz.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Por essa lógica, você não deveria ter me dado um presente também.

\- Ah. Bem, na verdade é um presente para mim, tanto quanto para você - ela admitiu, sorrindo timidamente. - Você vai entender quando abrir.

Parecendo curioso, ele pegou a grande caixa achatada e a estudou antes de abrir a fita e remover cuidadosamente o embrulho. Abrindo a caixa com o mesmo cuidado, ele afastou a camada de lenço de papel, e Hermione sorriu enquanto observava seu rosto. Ela se recusou a permitir que Ginny a convencesse a comprar lingerie, mas a ideia de roupas lhe dera a inspiração. Lentamente, ele tirou o casaco de couro preto da caixa e o ergueu, olhando para ele com uma expressão ilegível.

Custara uma fortuna, mas ele valia a pena, e agora que ela não pagava mais o aluguel, tinha mais dinheiro para gastar.

\- Eu não consigo ver como isso beneficia você - disse ele finalmente, inclinando a cabeça e olhando para ela.

\- Porque eu vejo você usando isso, é claro - ela disse a ele. Certamente isso deveria ser óbvio.

Uma sugestão de um sorriso cruzou seu rosto. - Ah. Claro.

\- Pare de sorrir assim. É um casaco, não um colarinho. Eu não tenho um fetiche de couro.

\- Eu não sugeri que você tinha.

\- Você não precisava. Você tem um sorriso maligno quando está pensando em pensamentos sujos.

Seu sorriso cresceu, mas ele não comentou, em vez disso retornou seu olhar para o casaco enquanto seus longos dedos traçavam o couro. - Obrigado - ele disse finalmente, suavemente.

\- De nada.

Ele cuidadosamente colocou o casaco de volta na caixa e colocou-o de lado antes de se recostar nos travesseiros com seu café e observar com um ar de indulgência quando ela começou a trabalhar em seus próprios presentes. Eles eram principalmente a variedade usual de livros e doces, mas havia um que atraiu uma risada deleitada dela.

\- O que? - Severus perguntou curioso.

Ela sorriu e segurou-a. - Olha o que Luna me deu. - Era um suéter macio com um pescoço de capuz profundo, tricotado de fios salpicados que era uma mistura de cinza e verde, cores da Sonserina. Era muito melhor do que o usual sueter Weasley, embora ela decidisse não contar isso a Molly, geralmente ela gostava de seu tradicional presente de Natal, mas a oferta deste ano era de um tom bastante desbotado de bege. _Ela provavelmente está ficando sem cores_.

Seus olhos brilhavam com a aprovação divertida quando ele considerou o presente de Luna. - Muito bom... - ele ronronou.

\- Eu suspeito que isso foi feito para você tanto quanto eu - comentou Hermione, sorrindo. - Eu gostaria de usá-lo hoje, mas não acho que seria bem recebido. Além disso, talvez eu devesse salvá-lo para partidas de Quadribol.

Ele riu suavemente em resposta e terminou seu café. - Que horas você está me abandonando?

\- Você vai sobreviver - ela disse secamente. - Eu disse que estaria lá no meio da manhã, mas se eu não chegar lá cedo, é provável que Ginny comece a pintar quadros chocantes do porquê de eu estar atrasada.

\- Que boa ideia - observou ele.

\- Comporte-se - ela ordenou, reprimindo um sorriso com alguma dificuldade. O brilho nos olhos dele se intensificou quando ele colocou a xícara no chão, mas ela não teve tempo de reagir quando ele se moveu de repente e rapidamente, quase derramando o último de seu próprio café enquanto ele a arrastava para a cama e para seus braços.

Rindo e sem fôlego, ela quebrou o beijo e tentou se soltar. - Severus! Eu disse, se comporte!

\- Ah! - ele murmurou, sorrindo - mas você esqueceu de especificar o bom comportamento.

\- Ah você -! - Ela começou a protestar, mas ele a silenciou com eficiência inescrupulosa e, quando o beijo se aprofundou, achou difícil lembrar por que se opusera. Conseguindo se afastar rapidamente, ela murmurou: - Um dia, eu juro que não vou deixar você sair com isso - e o beijou novamente para impedi-lo de rir. Ela raramente via esse lado mais brincalhão dele, e era maravilhoso vê-lo tão feliz, só isso teria garantido sua rendição, mesmo que ele não fosse incrivelmente bom nisso.

* * *

\- Eu espero que você esteja feliz - ela resmungou algum tempo depois, quando saiu do chuveiro. - Eu vou me atrasar agora.

Severus sorriu maliciosamente para ela de onde estava esparramado inconscientemente nu entre os lençóis emaranhados, com os braços cruzados casualmente atrás da cabeça, parecendo amarrotado, sexy e difícil de resistir. - Como isso acontece, sim, eu estou. E não, você não vai se atrasar. Não é nem meio dia e meia ainda.

\- Eu não comi nada desde a noite passada - reclamou ela.

\- Molly Weasley terá feito comida suficiente para um exército. Eu prometo que você não passará fome.

\- Ah, mas eu queimei cerca de seis meses de calorias nos últimos dias - ela respondeu, e ele riu baixinho.

\- Um excelente ponto. Eu sugiro que você coma tanto quanto humanamente possível hoje, então, já que você estará queimando muito mais no seu retorno.

\- Essa é uma tentativa dolorosamente transparente de me convencer a não ir - ela repreendeu-o, sorrindo quando um arrepio quente percorreu sua espinha. - O que aconteceu com a famosa sutileza da Sonserina?

Ele deu a ela um olhar zombeteiro e triste. - Eu passei muito tempo com uma certa Grifinória.

Decidindo que tal declaração não valeria a pena responder, Hermione fez o possível para ignorá-lo e arrumou suas roupas para o dia, relutantemente decidindo que usar o suéter de Luna seria forçá-lo. Mesmo assim, ela queria usar algo que a lembrasse dele, além de seu anel, obviamente, e encontrou uma blusa quase dourada na parte de trás do guarda-roupa que tinha bordados verdes no pescoço e nos botões. Se seu sorriso suave e quase surpreso fosse qualquer coisa, Severus reconheceu e entendeu o gesto, ou talvez ele apenas apreciasse o decote baixo e o ajuste perfeito, a julgar pela resposta de seu corpo. Ela o ignorou ainda mais, sabendo que, se não o fizesse, realmente estaria atrasada. - É melhor eu ir - ela disse uma vez que estava vestida.

\- Eu não vejo por que - ele murmurou, e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Não fique de mau humor. Por mais tentador que seja passar o dia todo com você, posso fazer isso a qualquer hora.

\- Quem disse? - ele interveio. Ela continuou a ignorá-lo.

\- mas eu não posso ver meus amigos com muita frequência. Estarei de volta esta noite. Tenho certeza que você pode se manter ocupado até lá.

\- Hmph. Eu diria para você se divertir, mas eu não vejo como isso é possível. Almoço com os Weasley e sua miríade de sogros e filhos... Eu não posso imaginar nada pior.

\- Adeus, Severus - ela disse com firmeza, virando-se para sorrir para ele da porta antes de sair.


	21. Chapter 21

"Histories of ages past

Unenlightened shadows cast

Down through all eternity

The crying of humanity..."

_– Donovan, 'Hurdy Gurdy Man'._

* * *

As coisas não correram de acordo com o planejado. A maior parte do dia fora absolutamente adorável. Foi ótimo ver todo mundo de novo, e como sempre, a comida da Sra. Weasley era soberba, bem, dada a fome que sentia, e a tarde fora divertida. Mas então tudo havia desmoronado de forma espetacular, e por nenhuma outra razão que eles estivessem fazendo perguntas provocantes sobre seu misterioso amante desconhecido e ela disse a eles que ele tinha estado na Sonserina. Ninguém tinha levado essa notícia bem, e agora Hermione estava lutando para manter sua voz enquanto falava com seu Patrono com uma mensagem.

_\- Severus, é Hermione. Eu estou na Toca, mas eu não estou em condições de aparatar de volta. Se você puder, você viria me buscar, por favor? Obrigado._

\- O que o bastardo da masmorra tem a ver com alguma coisa? - Ron perguntou hostilmente enquanto a lontra desaparecia, e ela mal conteve sua primeira reação de raiva, sentindo um flash de irritação com sua estupidez. Ela fez tudo, mas soletrar _Eu amo Severus Snape_ em luzes de néon, quantas dicas eles precisaram antes que pudessem resolver? Quantos meio-sangues sonserinos inteligentes e mal-humorados daquela idade que haviam lutado na guerra, ela havia conhecido uma vez e se encontrado de novo inesperadamente há um ano e meio?

Rangendo os dentes, ela respondeu secamente: - Como eu quero voltar para Hogwarts, faria sentido pedir a alguém de Hogwarts para me ajudar, não faria, em vez de forçar alguém a fazer a viagem?

\- Você não está perguntando... a ele? - Ginny perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Quando eu dizer a ele o que aconteceu, ele provavelmente vai querer aparecer aqui e começar a azarar. Você não o quer em nenhum lugar perto daqui quando ele descobrir. E, francamente, dada a atitude de todos, eu realmente não o quero perto de você também. - Neste momento, era horrivelmente tentador, na verdade. Nenhum daqueles aqui poderia esperar enfrentar Severus e vencer, os únicos que chegavam perto eram Harry ou talvez Bill, e seu sonserino era mais do que compatível com os dois se ele estivesse zangado o suficiente para parar de jogar limpo. - É melhor eu sair e esperar. Duvido que Severus esteja de bom humor e certamente não vai querer ver nenhum de vocês.

\- O sentimento é mútuo - Ron disparou, e ela mal resistiu à vontade de dar um tapa nele.

\- Obrigado pelo almoço, Molly - ela disse calmamente. - Desculpe se causei algum problema.

\- Você não o fez, querida - a Sra. Weasley assegurou a ela instantaneamente. - Peço desculpas pelos meus filhos. Eu pensava que lhes havia ensinado melhores maneiras - ela acrescentou em um tom que prometia palavras duras mais tarde.

\- Nem todos ficamos loucos ao ouvir a palavra - protestou George gentilmente. - Alguns de nós -

\- Não agora, George - seu pai o aconselhou em voz baixa.

Hermione estava muito chateada e com raiva de sorrir. Ela despediu-se com firmeza, olhando para Harry quando ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, e saiu para o ponto de aparatação além da cerca no fundo do jardim. Tremendo enquanto esperava, ocorreu a ela se perguntar se Severus realmente sabia onde estava a Toca, ela seria muito estúpida se ele não o fizesse. Mesmo se o fizesse, talvez ela tivesse pedido muito dele, ele não gostaria de enfrentar nenhum dos Weasleys, e ela sabia que ele preferia beber veneno lento do que ver Harry novamente. Tentando não pensar nisso, ela fez o melhor que pôde para bloquear o som de vozes elevadas vindas de dentro da casa.

Depois do que pareceram horas, houve um estalo agudo e uma figura escura familiar apareceu. Olhando em volta cautelosamente, ele relaxou quando viu que ela era a única pessoa à vista, e acenou para ela. - Minhas desculpas. Eu teria chegado mais cedo, mas não estou aqui desde que a primeira guerra terminou, e a aparatação foi difícil.

\- Tudo bem. Eu só quero ir para casa.

Ele franziu a testa em seu tom, seu corpo ficando tenso e imóvel. - O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou secamente. - Eu pensei em sua mensagem que você tinha meramente exagerado.

\- Nada aconteceu. Por favor, podemos ir? - ela perguntou.

\- Claramente algo aconteceu, se você está chateada - ele disse baixinho, com a voz de seda que avisou que estava ficando com raiva. - O que esses tolos disseram dessa vez?

Hermione suspirou cansada. - Nós estávamos falando sobre você, indiretamente. Eu disse a eles que o meu homem misterioso tinha sido da Sonserina. Houve uma discussão. Eu perdi a paciência. E agora eu não consigo me concentrar bem o suficiente para aparatar sem ranger. Eu - Não, Severus - Ela estalou, pegando o braço dele e cavando os dedos, tardiamente percebendo que ele estava usando o casaco novo. - Não.

Ele olhou para ela, mas ele se afastou da casa. - Por que não? - ele perguntou em um tom de voz muito perigoso.

\- Porque eu não quero derramamento de sangue, e porque eles podem ser insensíveis idiotas preconceituosos, mas eles também são meus amigos e eu prefiro que eles permaneçam assim. Se você for invadir, todo o inferno vai se soltar, e tudo vai cair separado. Deixe ir.

Seus olhos tinham se voltado para suas palavras. - Tudo bem - ele disse brevemente, e estendeu o braço sem outra palavra. Obviamente, ele estava irritado com isso, mas ela realmente não queria discutir com ele também, não quando o dia tinha começado tão maravilhosamente. Tomando seu braço, ela suportou a pressão e o desconforto de aparatação acompanhada e quando ela recuperou seu equilíbrio do lado de fora dos portões da escola, ele já estava subindo a estrada.

Confusa e cansada demais para essa atitude quando ela queria o apoio dele, ela amaldiçoou suavemente e se esforçou para alcançá-lo. - O que você tem?

\- Por que haveria algo errado? - ele respondeu em um tom recortado.

\- Eu não sei. É por isso que estou perguntando - ela rosnou. - Você já sabia que todos eles são preconceituosos contra sonserinos. Certamente você já está acostumado com isso.

\- Isso não é - não importa.

\- Não é por isso que você está sendo assim? - Ela estava começando a ficar sem fôlego tentando acompanhar seus passos furiosos. - Então por quê? Droga, Severus, pare um minuto. Fale comigo. - Ele parou, de má vontade, mas não olhou para ela. Depois de um longo momento seus ombros caíram quando a tensão irritada o deixou, ela franziu a testa, percebendo que ele estava chateado, em vez de zangado. - Severus? - perguntou incerta.

Ele suspirou, ainda sem olhar para ela, e perguntou baixinho: - Você realmente tem vergonha de mim, Hermione?

Aquela pergunta simples a empurrou para trás quando as implicações se chocaram contra ela. O mundo cambaleou quando ela percebeu por que ele estava tão obviamente chateado, porque ele tinha ficado bravo quando ela não o deixou defender, por que ela deveria ter escolhido suas palavras com mais cuidado quando ela disse a ele para não entrar, e dezenas de outras coisas. - Deus, Severus, não! Nunca!

Ele olhou para ela muito brevemente e depois para longe novamente, estudando os terrenos nevados onde eles estavam. Ela olhou para ele. Seus ombros estavam curvados e ele estava tenso, quase como se estivesse se preparando para um golpe. _Oh Deus_. Engolindo, ela tentou explicar, esperando que ela não dissesse a coisa errada, ela o machucou muito hoje, inteiramente por acidente. - Eu sempre planejava contar sobre nós, eventualmente, mas eles não vão aceitar isso bem. Eu esperava que, ao fazer isso desse jeito, dissesse a eles gradualmente e tentasse pintar uma imagem de quem é este homem sem se deparar com qualquer de suas noções preconcebidas sobre você, talvez seria melhor.

\- Eu não me permiti pensar nisso antes - Severus disse de forma neutra - mas... não tenho nada a perder com nossa associação. E você tem tudo. - Ele estava olhando para ela agora, mas seu rosto estava completamente carente de qualquer expressão que ele poderia não ter sido.

\- Não é isso - ela insistiu. - Se tudo se resume a uma escolha entre meus amigos ou você, eu escolho você, sempre. Mas eu espero não ter que escolher nada. Talvez seja estúpido de mim, hoje certamente diz isso, mas eu ainda espero que eu possa persuadi-los a aceitar-nos. A opinião de ninguém mais importa, não realmente, mas... eles ainda são meus amigos, e eu gostaria que eles fossem felizes por mim. Eu prometo que não é por sua causa, de seus preconceitos que eu tenho que ir tão devagar. E eu certamente não tenho vergonha de você, ou de nós. Eu não estaria tentando tanto empurrá-los na direção certa se eu estivesse.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, observando-o. Sua autoestima ainda era terrivelmente baixa, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, e ela não tinha certeza se ele acreditaria nela, precisamente porque ele gostaria que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras. Impulsivamente, ela ofereceu: - Dê uma olhada, se você não acredita em mim. Use Legilimência.

Ele ficou tenso, claramente não esperando isso. Ele também a pegou de surpresa, na verdade, mas ela quis dizer isso, embora não tivesse ideia do que ele veria em sua mente ou como isso o afetaria. Ela sabia o que sentia por ele, mas também sabia o que aconteceria se dissesse isso. - Isso não será necessário - ele disse finalmente em uma voz bastante tensa. - Eu acredito em você. - Tremendo, ele fechou os olhos por um momento. - Eu estou sendo tolo e você já estava chateada.

\- Você não estava sendo tolo. Eu posso ver por que você teria pensado isso. Me desculpe, Severus, eu nunca por um momento pensei fazer você se sentir como se eu estivesse com vergonha e quisesse esconder isso de todos. - Ela tocou seu braço hesitantemente, sentindo os músculos rígidos e tensos sob sua mão, e depois de outra longa pausa dolorosamente ela o sentiu relaxar e o ouviu expirar lentamente. Cautelosamente, ela acrescentou: - Na verdade, eu teria pensado que você teria preferido manter isso em segredo...

Seus olhos suavizaram um pouco, mais a tensão se esvaindo. - Eu sei. Mas você não, pelo menos no que diz respeito aos seus amigos. Eu tinha começado a supor que você não tinha contado a eles porque viu isso como um segredo vergonhoso. Estou aliviado por estar enganado.

Ela sorriu hesitante para ele, igualmente aliviada. - Não, eu não disse a eles porque estou tentando comer meu bolo - ela disse ironicamente. - Eu sei que Ron nunca aceitará isso, e eu não acho que Harry também. O resto dos Weasleys pode chegar a tempo, mas não será fácil. Luna já sabe. Neville vai pirar e provavelmente nunca vai falar comigo de novo, o resto da equipe me odiará até o fim dos tempos. Deixar de dizer a eles não vai mudar nada disso, de verdade.

\- Está tudo bem. Compartilhe as informações que você deseja compartilhar, a qualquer taxa que achar melhor - ele disse baixinho. - Agora que conheço seu raciocínio, vou me esforçar para ser menos sensível. - Um de seus quase sorrisos calados aqueceu sua expressão. - Embora se você publicar um anúncio no Profeta, eu posso perder a paciência - disse ele secamente.

Hermione estremeceu teatralmente. - Eu nunca pretendi fazer este conhecimento público. Apenas amigos íntimos. E por mais que estejam com a ideia, é melhor não dar uma palavra a ninguém, ou vou perder a paciência.

\- Uma perspectiva assustadora, de fato - ele comentou, e ela sorriu, recusando-se a ser iscada. Ela não era tão poderosa quanto algumas de seus amigos, mas era uma boa lutadora quando tinha que ser, e se isso acontecesse, ela teria uma vantagem porque estaria muito mais disposta a ficar violenta do que eles. _Além disso, tenho um sonserino para me defender._

\- Eu quis dizer o que eu disse quando me ofereci para deixar você dar uma olhada.

\- Eu sei que você quis dizer isso, mas eu não gosto de usar Legilimência em ninguém. Parece que, não, é uma forma de violação, mesmo quando o assunto está disposto. Não é algo que eu já fiz de leve, e certamente não apenas para alimentar meu ego.

Ela sorriu. - Você está assumindo que o que você viu alimentaria o seu ego, então eu não acho que ele precise disso.

Ele bufou em resposta, dando-lhe um olhar divertido, e foi assim que o clima foi quebrado e o incidente foi resolvido. A falta de tensão deu-lhe a chance de apreciar sua aparência, a jaqueta de couro parecia tanto quanto ela esperava. Aparentemente, ele gostou do seu presente.

\- Pare de me cobiçar, Professora Granger. O que os estudantes pensariam?

\- Eles estariam se perguntando por que o professor Snape parece tão bom - ela respondeu suavemente. - Eu duvido que eles notem que eu estou aqui se eles pudessem ver você assim.

Os cantos de seus olhos escuros se enrugaram em silenciosa diversão. - Eu pensei que meu ego não precisava de alimentação.

\- Tudo bem, eu não vou dizer nada de bom no futuro - ela bufou em fingida indignação, sorrindo e tomando o braço dele amigavelmente enquanto caminhavam de volta para o castelo. - No caso de você estar se perguntando, havia outra razão pela qual eu não deixei você confrontá-los - ela acrescentou pensativamente.

\- Que foi?

\- Não teria sido justo para eles. Realmente, Severus, você não pode escolher alguém do seu tamanho?

Ele riu disso, balançando a cabeça. - Mas então eu posso não vencer.

\- Bastardo Sonserino Furtivo.

\- Grifinória insuportável sabe-tudo.

* * *

O resto do feriado passou muito mais agradavelmente, especialmente porque as corujas não podiam facilmente passar por Hogwarts para esperar por respostas às mensagens para os membros da equipe. O posto de Hermione foi transferido do Corujal por elfo doméstico para seus aposentos e, portanto, pode ser ignorado com segurança. A pilha de tentativas de desculpas foi bastante impressionante no momento em que ela finalmente se sentou para passar por ela, um processo que foi um pouco prejudicado por Severus de pé atrás dela, lendo por cima do ombro e fazendo comentários sarcásticos. Houve várias referências desagradáveis a ele em algumas das notas, oferecidas como uma tentativa de explicar o preconceito contra os sonserinos.

No final, ela enviou cópias de uma resposta genérica para todos, informando-as com causticamente que ela estava feliz, ela realmente não se importava se eles estavam ou não, ela não precisava de sua aprovação e insultando seu amigo em uma tentativa de justificar insultar seu amante não era exatamente a melhor maneira de se desculpar, e sim, isso significa você, Ronald e você, Harry. Depois disso, ela considerou o assunto encerrado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Eventualmente, ela teria que contar a eles toda a verdade, ela estava ficando sem sugestões, mas isso poderia esperar. Uma vez que o Ano Novo passasse, seria o aniversário de Severus, e depois disso ela começaria a tentar construir pontes com seus pais, depois disso as coisas ficariam mais silenciosas e ela poderia se concentrar em questões mais pessoais. Ela precisaria de tempo para planejar uma campanha de qualquer maneira, porque se algo desse errado, seria um desastre, a última coisa que ela queria ou precisava era que alguém exagerasse e deixasse escapar a notícia de que as pessoas erradas poderiam ouvir. Isso poderia esperar.

O Ano Novo passou com muito mais sucesso do que no ano anterior. Ela informara aos colegas que estava passando com o homem e escapou para as masmorras bem cedo à noite. Severus não ficou bêbado dessa vez, pelo menos não mais do que ela desde que ela trouxe champanhe com ela, e estava em um humor muito melhor e mais positivo (não que isso teria sido terrivelmente difícil, dado o quão deprimido ele tinha no ano passado). A comemoração privada começou com um beijo alcoólico à meia-noite e terminou várias horas depois com a sonolenta descoberta de que o champanhe derramado tendia a manchar os lençóis quando os bebedores estavam apenas prestando atenção na limpeza do que havia sido derramado na pele um do outro. A ressaca do dia seguinte parecia valer o preço, e a ressaca não era um grande problema quando você vivia com um mestre de Poções.

\- Então qual é a sua resolução de Ano Novo? - Hermione perguntou-lhe preguiçosamente naquela tarde, quando os dois estavam finalmente limpos e sóbrios e realmente fora da cama.

\- Para ter Azkaban renomeado para a Casa do Sol Nascente - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, agitando o fogo. - Desde que ninguém nunca mantém suas resoluções, você pode também fazer absolutamente ridículas em primeiro lugar.

Sufocando uma risada, ela balançou a cabeça para ele. - Você é terrível. Você nunca fez uma resolução séria?

\- Não, não no Ano Novo, de qualquer forma. Se eu sei que preciso fazer alguma coisa, eu faço, ou acho que é uma maneira de evitar isso. A época do ano não importa.

\- Ponto justo - ela admitiu.

\- Você fez alguma?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele. - Continuar o ano da maneira como começamos.

Severus sorriu. - Agora, pode ser possível mantê-lo. De fato, posso virtualmente garantir isso.

* * *

Ela fizera planos para o aniversário de Severus, mas nunca teve a chance de colocá-los em ação. Ambos foram acordados antes do amanhecer por alguém martelando na porta de seu escritório. Ele rapidamente vestiu seu robe e foi investigar. Hermione ouviu as vozes distantes, incapaz de ouvir o que estavam dizendo até ouvir Severus exclamar: - O quê? - Mais vozes, sua voz e um tom mais alto que presumivelmente pertenciam a um aluno, e ele bateu de volta no quarto, um momento depois, com os olhos brilhando para puxar rapidamente suas roupas.

\- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não há tempo. Te digo mais tarde - ele rosnou, parecendo absolutamente furioso e à beira do assassinato, e varreu o instante em que estava vestido, deixando um leve traço de magia no ar atrás dele enquanto seu controle desgastava.

Infelizmente ele teve um dia inteiro de ensino, então 'depois' seria muito mais tarde. Ela o viu apenas uma vez o dia todo, quando entrou na sala dos professores para pegar alguns papéis, e uma olhada em sua expressão estrondosa lhe disse claramente que ele estava em um estado incrivelmente ruim, ela podia ver o ar que fervia ao redor dele e a atmosfera estava subitamente sufocante. Ele não olhou para ela e bateu a porta ao sair com tanta força que as paredes tremeram. O que quer que tenha acontecido, ele obviamente não tinha se dado muito bem, ela não tinha certeza se já o vira tão bravo, nem mesmo quando os Marotos estavam envolvidos.

\- Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo? - Ela perguntou a ninguém em particular, mas os outros membros da equipe da sala pareciam tão intrigados quanto ela.

Uma vez que sua última aula acabou, ela esperava que ele voltasse para as masmorras, mas quando ela olhou para o Mapa do Maroto, ele estava no escritório de Minerva com ela. Isso era muito estranho. Mordendo o lábio, Hermione foi em busca de alguém que pudesse saber o que tinha acontecido, explorando as passagens imediatamente ao redor das masmorras, na esperança de encontrar o Barão Sangrento antes de ampliar sua busca. Finalmente ela viu uma figura familiar e correu rapidamente pelo corredor em direção a ele. - Nick!

O fantasma da Grifinória se virou e sorriu, levantando a mão em saudação. - Hermione, um prazer te ver. Você estava me procurando?

\- Eu estava procurando por um dos fantasmas. Você sabe o que aconteceu esta manhã?

\- Esta manhã?

\- Um estudante veio ver Severus antes do amanhecer - ela explicou em voz baixa. - Ele está com um humor assassino durante todo o dia de acordo com rumores, e agora ele está escondido com Minerva em seu escritório. O que aconteceu?

Nick parecia grave, mais do que o habitual, pelo menos. - Um negócio ruim - ele murmurou solenemente, - Um negócio muito ruim. Uma marca negra contra o bom nome da Grifinória.

\- Sir Nicholas, sem enigmas, por favor. O que aconteceu?

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente, quase desalojando-o do pescoço antes de se recuperar. - Três do terceiro ano de Grifinória encurralaram um segundo ano da Sonserina nos banheiros do segundo andar, no começo da manhã - ele disse baixinho. - Murta viu o que aconteceu. Eles... - Ele suspirou insubstancialmente. - Eles prenderam a menina e desenharam o braço dela com algum tipo de caneta trouxa que não vai lavar.

\- Desenhou... Oh, Merlin! - O horror a encheu. - Você não quer dizer que eles desenharam a Marca Negra, Nick?

\- Eles fizeram - ele confirmou sombriamente. - Murta disse ao Barão, que despertou os Sonserinos. Vários deles foram para o resgate da menina, enquanto outro veio ao Professor Snape para informá-lo do que estava acontecendo. Havia um número de feitiços desagradáveis usados, o segundo ano está na ala hospitalar dormindo fora de histeria, enquanto dois de seus algozes e um de seus ex-salvadores estão passando por tratamento. Pirraça me disse que o Diretor - Professor Snape, quero dizer - está lutando com a Diretora sobre quem deveria ser punido.

\- Oh inferno de sangue. Não admira que ele estivesse tão zangado. - Hermione mordeu o lábio. - Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo...

\- Os retratos e fantasmas estão destinados a não revelar nada dito dentro do escritório do Diretor - disse Nick, desculpando-se. - Eu sugiro que você visite a ala hospitalar e espere, eu imagino que o Professor Snape estará lá quando a reunião for concluída.

\- Ok. Obrigado por me contar, Nick.

* * *

A vítima ainda estava inconsciente. Madame Pomfrey tinha sido forçada a dar-lhe uma poção de sono muito poderosa, porque nada mais chegara perto de acalmar sua histeria, e a Marca em seu braço não sairia com um charme ou com métodos mais mundanos, a matrona não sabe como eles o tornaram permanente. As duas baixas da Grifinória estavam uma bagunça, tendo sido atingidas com o que parecia ser uma impressionante variedade de azarações. Hermione ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o paciente da Sonserina não era outro senão Timóteo, o terceiro ano com olhos tão cansados que falara com ela duas vezes quando Severus estava ausente. Aqueles velhos olhos estavam enegrecidos e um pouco inchados agora, mas ele parecia surpreendentemente alegre quando ela falou com ele e assegurou-lhe confiantemente, se indistintamente que - Vai ficar tudo bem, porque o professor Snape vai ordená-los.

\- O professor Snape não conseguiu ensiná-lo a escolher suas batalhas? - Hermione perguntou-lhe em alguma diversão, ela gostava do garoto, e ele era um dos dois únicos sonserinos até agora a ter escolhido os Estudos dos Trouxas como uma opção. - Seu rosto parece que você perdeu uma briga com uma parede.

\- Eu caí pelas escadas, Professora Granger - ele respondeu inocentemente, antes de acrescentar - mas as escadas mereciam a tentativa.

\- Isso não é para você decidir - ela repreendeu-o gentilmente.

\- O senhor Alton tem alguns problemas de controle de impulsos - uma voz familiar ecoou suavemente da porta. - Às vezes se pergunta por que ele não foi classificado para a Grifinória. - Ela se virou com um sorriso para ver um Severus muito cansado, encostado no batente da porta, sua raiva anterior parecia ter cedido ao cansaço.

\- Grifinória não me aceitaria, senhor - Timothy respondeu descaradamente, contorcendo-se em uma posição sentada com cuidado para o braço quebrado em seu peito.

\- Cuide da sua língua - Severus respondeu distraidamente, sem ênfase por trás das palavras. - Professora Granger, uma palavra, por favor.

Ela o seguiu para fora da sala para a quietude da principal enfermaria. - Nick me contou o que aconteceu - disse ela em voz baixa. - O que Minerva decidiu?

Faíscas de raiva absoluta acenderam em seus olhos negros. - Vou te dar três palpites. E os dois primeiros não contam.

\- Oh, Deus, Severus. Ela não está deixando isso ficar impune?

\- Não totalmente - ele murmurou, seu lábio enrolado. - Todos os envolvidos receberão detenção, incluindo os Sonserinos. - A amargura em sua voz era inconfundível, para Severus, esta era uma história muito familiar. Ele continuou: - A única concessão que consegui arrancar dela, com a ajuda dos retratos, foi que as detenções da Grifinória ficarão comigo, mas apenas se outro membro da equipe estiver presente para garantir que eu não mate os pirralhos.

\- Eu vou fazer isso - disse ela instantaneamente, e seus olhos suavizaram.

\- Obrigado. Eu ia perguntar a você. E obrigada por vir ver meus sonserinos.

\- Quem disse que é por isso que estou aqui? - ela perguntou inocentemente, e ele quase sorriu.

\- O rosto de Alton vai se recompor a tempo, eu estou informado - observou ele. - Os outros membros do grupo de resgate foram sexto e sétimo anos, que escaparam relativamente incólumes.

\- Eu gosto de Timothy.

\- Eu imagino que você faria. Ele vai longe, se ele não se matar primeiro. Eu preparei um solvente para remover a caneta no braço da senhorita Hampton, ela estará acordada em breve e eu devo falar com ela antes que ela retorne aos cuidados de sua casa. Já falei com meus sonserinos e atribuí as detenções necessárias, com exceção do jovem leão enfaixado no quarto atrás de nós. Tudo o que resta são os três criminosos.

\- Quando é a detenção deles?

\- Hoje à noite. Em cerca de uma hora, para ser preciso.

Ela sentiu um lampejo de desapontamento, tanto por seus planos para a noite. - Eles vão perder o jantar. Então você vai, venha para isso.

\- Não consigo ver nenhum de nós querendo comer nada depois que isso for feito.

\- Você sabe o que vai fazer? - ela perguntou suavemente, não gostando muito da raiva em seus olhos.

Ele assentiu sombriamente. - Sim - ele respondeu em breve, sem dar mais detalhes.

* * *

\- Você parece cansado, Severus - ela disse suavemente quando saíram da enfermaria um pouco mais tarde e começaram a longa caminhada até as masmorras.

\- Estou cansado - ele respondeu cansado. - Eu tenho lutado nesta mesma batalha por quase quarenta anos, e não fiz progresso algum.

\- Sua casa tem fé em você. Eu vi isso quando você estava fora.

\- A fé deles pode estar fora do lugar. Eu não posso vencer essa luta. Tudo que posso fazer é dar três detenções a meninas estúpidas e dizer aos meus sonserinos que sejam mais cautelosos.

\- Você está tentando. Isso é o que é importante. Você sabe como é ruim saber que ninguém está do seu lado, graças a você, eles não precisam sentir o mesmo.

Ele não respondeu, mas depois de um momento ele tocou a mão dela brevemente. Eles não disseram mais nada até que a porta de seus aposentos se fechou atrás deles, quando Hermione suspirou e olhou para ele. - Eu realmente não posso te desejar um feliz aniversário sem me sentir um pouco estúpida, dado o quão bem sucedido hoje tem sido - ela observou ironicamente.

Um lado de sua boca se contorceu em um meio sorriso ligeiramente amargo. - Eu aprecio o pensamento, no entanto. - Ele bufou suavemente. - Eu sinto cada um dos meus cinquenta anos, esta noite.

\- Eu posso imaginar. Aqui... - Ela estendeu a pequena caixa para ele. - Feliz aniversário. Estúpido ou não.

\- Existe algum ponto em eu dizer a você que você não precisa me dar nada? - ele perguntou, aceitando.

\- Nenhum, já que eu já estou ciente disso - ela respondeu suavemente, observando o rosto dele enquanto ele desembrulhava a caixinha e via o anel dentro. Prata sólida, estava gravada com letras pretas e ela o observou traçar as palavras em latim com a ponta do dedo.

\- Onde você achou isso? - Ele perguntou depois de um longo momento, olhando para baixo.

Ela sorriu e disse enfaticamente: - Em uma barraca de mercado em Camden.

Seus olhos piscaram para os dela, depois para longe. - Ah - Ele parecia quase envergonhado, e ela sorriu triunfante. _Eu sabia._ Ela suspeitava há muito tempo que seu anel de lontra tinha sido feito sob encomenda a grande custo. Foi bom ter isso confirmado, e isso a fez se sentir melhor sobre a quantidade de dinheiro que ela gastou com isso. - Ad Finem Fidelis - ele sussurrou, para si mesmo e não para ela.

\- Fiel até o fim - ela traduziu suavemente, não que ele precisasse da tradução. - Eu considerei oportuno.

No passado, ele sempre cuidadosamente guardado o presente que ela lhe dera, e só colocá-lo em mais tarde, quando ele estava sozinho. Não desta vez. Ele olhou para o anel por alguns minutos, virando-a lentamente em suas mãos, antes cuidadosamente deslizando-a para o dedo anelar da mão direita e tirando sua varinha para dimensioná-lo para o ajuste perfeito e garantir que ele não iria sair por acidente. Uma vez que foi feito, ele estudou, seus olhos negros ilegível, antes de olhar para ela. - Obrigado, Hermione - ele disse em voz baixa, seu tom e expressão deixando claro que ele não estava falando apenas sobre o presente.

\- Você não precisa me agradecer, Severus - ela respondeu suavemente, sorrindo para ele.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, sua expressão escureceu e ele suspirou. - Eu preciso me preparar para isso - ele disse com relutância, abrindo a porta e entrando em seu escritório. - Você não vai gostar do que estou prestes a fazer.

\- Não me diga então. Eu confio em você, Severus - ela respondeu simplesmente. - Deixe-me saber quando você estiver pronto.

* * *

Quando a batida veio, Severus estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, ostensivamente fazendo papelada, e Hermione se sentou no canto com um livro. - Entre - disse ele, sem olhar para cima, e Minerva acompanhou as três garotas nervosas e desafiadoras até o quarto.

\- Professor Snape. Os estudantes estão aqui para a sua detenção - disse a diretora em voz baixa. - Você achou outro membro da equipe para observar?

\- A professora Granger concordou em fazê-lo - ele respondeu, colocando seu trabalho de lado e endireitando-se enquanto considerava os três alunos nivelados.

\- Muito bem, eu vou deixar você para isso. Não os mantenha muito tarde, eles têm aulas de manhã.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Severus sentou-se na cadeira e juntou os dedos, olhando lentamente de um rosto apreensivo para o seguinte em total silêncio. Hermione lembrou-se de quão eficaz era essa tática específica, mas era difícil ser simpático quando ela se lembrava da garotinha aterrorizada soluçando no ombro de Severus apenas uma hora antes, quando o solvente que ele tinha finalmente começou a remover a tinta de seu braço. Ele permitiu que o silêncio se prolongasse por vários minutos antes de falar, sua voz suave e perigosamente sedosa.

\- Antes de começarmos, algum de vocês quer dizer alguma coisa?

Muito imprudentemente, um delas, presumivelmente a líder, na verdade respondeu a ele. - Foi só uma piada, senhor.

\- Uma piada - ele repetiu friamente, e Hermione tentou não estremecer. Quantas vezes os Marotos conseguiram justificar sua crueldade flagrante contra Severus com a mesma defesa? - Sua 'brincadeira' fez com que dois membros da Sonserina ficassem de pernoite na ala hospitalar para observação e causou uma dor considerável e sofrimento a uma menina de doze anos. Felizmente para vocês três, eu não acredito que haja alguma maldade verdadeira por trás de suas ações - ele continuou inesperadamente. - Você claramente não entende o significado do que você fez. É para isso que estamos aqui para resolver.

Muito devagar e deliberadamente, ele soltou o punho esquerdo e enrolou a manga de sua túnica, e depois a manga de sua camisa, certificando-se de que cada movimento prendesse sua atenção. A Marca Negra destacou-se contra a pele pálida, ainda que desbotada como estava, ele estendeu o braço e as três garotas olharam para ele com fascínio e absoluto horror.

Ele olhou para uma delas. - Senhorita Brooks. Você é nascida trouxa, eu acredito?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Você tem avós ou bisavós que serviram na Segunda Guerra Mundial?

\- Senhor? - ela perguntou, confusa.

\- É uma questão muito simples.

\- Meu bisavô estava nas trincheiras, senhor - ela sussurrou.

\- Então aqui está uma analogia para você, embora não seja perfeita. O que você fez com a Srta. Hampton não é diferente dos nazistas que marcam prisioneiros de guerra nos campos de concentração. Talvez seja comparável a segurar uma criança judia e desenhando a suástica em sua testa. - Sua voz era de aço frio agora, e todas as três garotas se encolheram, o que ele estava falando ficou branca. - Srta. Gibbs, Srta. Quarterhouse, vocês duas são puro sangue, eu entendo?

\- Sim senhor...

\- Sim senhor.

Severus considerou-as sem expressão. - A família da Srta. Hampton não era Comensal da Morte. Ela não tem parentes próximos. Eu te garanto, eu sei disso pessoalmente. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, vocês duas, cada família pura tem parentes distantes que serviram ao Lorde das Trevas. Cada. Uma. incluindo as duas, talvez esses parentes fossem primos muito distantes, quarto ou quinto, talvez nunca tenham tomado a marca e se tornado Comensais da Morte, mas cada bruxa ou feiticeiro puro sangue e a maioria dos meio-sangues têm laços de sangue com seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Independentemente de qual Casa eles estão. Na verdade, um dos Comensais da Morte mais infames era um Grifinório, seu nome era Peter Pettigrew, e é graças a ele que Harry Potter cresceu órfão e graças a ele que o Lorde das Trevas foi capaz de retornar para a segunda guerra.

Ele respirou fundo, seus olhos escuros eram desprovidos de qualquer coisa, mortos e frios e profundamente intimidantes, se não francamente aterrorizantes. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Hermione viu o professor que ela e seus amigos uma vez temiam, em vez do homem que ela conhecera. - Agora, para a sua detenção. Na mesa diante de mim está uma Penseira, tenho certeza de que todas vocês três estão familiarizados com o seu uso. Dentro dela estão certas memórias cuidadosamente selecionadas que vocês verão. Uma vez que todas vocês três tenham assistido a todas as memórias, vocês podem sair.

\- É só isso aí? - deixou escapar a garota que dissera que era apenas uma piada, Srta. Gibbs, Hermione não ensinou nenhuma dessas garotas e não se lembrou de seus primeiros nomes.

Sua expressão era sombria. - É só isso aí. Você pode ir primeiro, já que parece pensar que é tão fácil. Não tente se afastar antes de ver tudo, você não vai gostar se eu forçar você a assistir. - Ele recostou-se e observou friamente a garota desnorteada se aproximar da Penseira e se debruçar sobre ela.

Hermione não tinha ideia de que memórias Severus havia colocado lá, mas claramente elas não eram agradáveis. Quando a srta. Gibbs apareceu, ela estava sem sangue e chorando quase histericamente, balançando a cabeça e sussurrando sem parar: - Não... não foi assim...

Ignorando-a completamente, Severus olhou para o próximo aluno. - Senhorita Brooks. Sua vez

Essa reação foi ainda pior, a garota estava quase verde quando cambaleou para longe da Penseira. Severo apontou sem palavras para uma bacia no chão próximo com o braço que levava a marca, e ela caiu ao lado dela e começou a vomitar.

O olhar do mestre de Poções era absolutamente sem pena quando ele olhou para o última das três, que estava observando seus amigos com medo. - Senhorita Quarterhouse.

\- Senhor... por favor...

Sua voz falhou como um chicote. - Faça isso. Ou eu vou fazer você fazer.

Pálida e trêmula, ela fez o que lhe foi dito. Ela parecia à beira de desmaiar quando finalmente recuou, soluçando, e Hermione se perguntou se deveria interferir, como se ele sentisse isso, Severus chamou sua atenção e balançou a cabeça fracionariamente. Ela ficou onde estava, observando em silêncio enquanto as três garotas se abraçavam e choravam.

\- Chega - Severus retrucou. Nenhuma delas conseguia parar de chorar, mas pelo menos fizeram o esforço, alinhando-se com dificuldade na frente da mesa. Ele se levantou e olhou para as três friamente e sem piedade. - Eu estarei escrevendo para suas famílias hoje dizendo exatamente o que ocorreu hoje, e no que diz respeito à punição oficial, isso será o fim do assunto.

Ele andou devagar ao redor da mesa e ficou na frente delas, olhando para elas com uma expressão de desprezo total e gelado. - O que vocês fizeram esta manhã foi absolutamente desprezível - ele disse baixinho. - Vocês desonraram sua família e sua casa e traíram tudo pelo que lutamos, sangramos e morremos durante a guerra. Espero que vocês entendam isso agora.

Respirando fundo, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu o último tiro. - Se o Lorde das Trevas estivesse aqui agora, ele riria da sua pequena 'piada' e acharia uma coisa boa. Ele ficaria impressionado. _Agora saia da minha vista._

* * *

Ele permaneceu de pé, impassível, observando sua partida até que a porta se fechou atrás deles, depois ele caiu como uma marionete cujas cordas haviam sido cortadas e viradas, movendo-se instavelmente de volta ao redor da mesa e desabando em sua cadeira antes de se inclinar para a frente e enterrar a cabeça entre as mãos.

Hermione se levantou e foi em direção a ele incerta. - Severus? - ela perguntou suavemente.

Sua voz era indistinta quando ele respondeu: - Eu te avisei que você não gostaria disso.

\- Você está bem?

Houve uma pausa antes de ele responder categoricamente - Não. - Ela o ouviu desenhar uma respiração irregular. - Ao contrário da crença de quase todos os meus alunos e colegas, eu não gosto de fazer as crianças chorarem. Eu tive mais que o suficiente para durar várias vidas. - Lentamente, ele baixou as mãos e olhou para ela através de olhos atormentados, e a dor em suas profundezas negras quase partiu seu coração.

\- Oh, meu Severus - ela sussurrou, estendendo a mão e envolvendo os braços em volta dele, ele se virou em sua cadeira e enterrou o rosto em seu roupão, tremendo. Ela não achava que ele estava realmente chorando, mas ele certamente estava perto disso e tudo que ela podia oferecer como conforto era acariciar o que ela podia alcançar em seus cabelos e ombros antes de se inclinar e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Eu odiei cada segundo disso - ele murmurou indistintamente

\- Eu sei, meu querido, eu sei - ela murmurou, piscando rapidamente para conter suas próprias lágrimas. - Tinha que ser feito. Sinto muito que tenha sido você, quando você já passou por isso. Mas agora acabou, e nenhum aluno jamais tentará algo tão brutal novamente.

Ele fez um som abafado, apertando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - Verdade. - Aos poucos, seu tremor diminuiu e parou, e finalmente relaxou um pouco, encostando-se a ela, em vez de se agarrar a ela. - Sir Nicholas veio para encontrar você?

\- Não, eu fui encontrar um dos fantasmas - explicou ela. - Você disse que eles eram seus aliados, então eu assumi que eles saberiam o que tinha acontecido, ou seriam capazes de descobrir se eles não soubessem. Ele não podia me dizer o que estava acontecendo no escritório de Minerva ou quanto tempo você estaria lá, então fui para a ala hospitalar para checar os sonserinos e esperar por você.

\- Obrigado. - Ele havia se afastado agora para olhar para ela, seus olhos estavam secos, embora ainda parecesse justificadamente infeliz. Esfregando o rosto cansadamente, ele voltou sua atenção para seu escritório, limpando em silêncio antes de começar a recuperar as memórias da Penseira e substituí-las.

\- O que você mostrou a eles? - Hermione perguntou suavemente.

\- Nada que eu queira que você veja - ele respondeu instantaneamente. Ele suspirou. - Nada que eu sempre quis que alguém visse. - Depois de um momento, ele explicou em voz baixa - Eram lembranças que mostravam o significado da Marca Negra. Havia lembranças cuidadosamente editadas de novos recrutas sendo marcados, a memória completa desse processo teria sido demais, mesmo que eu estivesse disposto a compartilhe os piores detalhes, o que eu não estou. O Lorde das Trevas nos ensinando como conjurar quando matamos, cenas de assassinato com a Marca no céu acima. Bellatrix, esculpindo a Marca na carne de algumas de suas vítimas. - Ele hesitou, olhando para o braço, e traçou uma cicatriz que corria atrás da marca. - A noite eu fiquei bêbado e fiz isso, tentando danificar a Marca, quando eu cortei meu braço até o osso e vi que ele estava do jeito certo.

\- Entendo.

\- Você não aprova.

\- Não, mas você também não, e foi ideia sua. - Ela estendeu a mão e tocou sua bochecha gentilmente. - Era necessário. Elas entendem o que fizeram agora. E muitos diriam que saíram de ânimo leve.

\- Abyssus abyssum invocat - ele murmurou. - O inferno invoca o inferno.

\- O que isso significa?

\- Coloquialmente, dois erros não fazem um direito.

\- Não. Mas isso foi o menor erro.

\- E o que teria sido o maior? - ele perguntou suavemente.

\- Não fazer nada - ela respondeu baixinho, encontrando seus olhos e segurando-os. - Não agindo para defender seus sonserinos. Deixar que o que aconteceu com você se repita ao longo de outra geração. Isso teria sido pior.

Ele respirou fundo, uma pequena vida rastejando de volta em seus olhos enquanto ele tirava algum tipo de força de suas palavras. - Sim. Obrigado.

Ela não teve a chance de responder quando a porta se abriu e uma furiosa Minerva McGonagall invadiu seus olhos em chamas. - Snape, o que você fez com aquelas garotas?

A habitual máscara impassível de Severo caiu sobre seu rosto com uma velocidade perturbadora, e seus olhos estavam inexpressivos quando ele se virou de Hermione e olhou para seu patrão. - Eu expliquei a elas o que elas tinham feito - ele respondeu friamente.

\- E é por isso que todos as três estão na ala hospitalar sendo tratados por histeria?

Ele parecia zangado. - Elas não devem receber tratamento. Não há nada de errado com elas, a não ser as habituais doenças grifinórias de estupidez e uma aversão à punição bem merecida.

\- Snape -

Hermione interveio. - Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, Minerva. Severus não fez nada para prejudicá-las. Na verdade, ele não foi tão duro quanto elas mereciam.

Minerva pareceu chocada. - Como você pode dizer isso?

De repente, Hermione se sentiu enjoada de raiva. Dando um passo à frente, ela encontrou os olhos da mulher mais velha e grunhiu - Três crianças de dezesseis anos encurralaram uma criança de doze anos, seguraram-na e desenharam a Marca Negra de Voldemort em seu braço. Elas cuspiram nela e a chamaram Comensal da Morte, e elas riram sobre isso. Elas atacaram um garoto de treze anos quando ele veio para tentar resgatá-la, de seus ferimentos eu diria que ele deve ter batido de cara em uma pia. Eu acho que é nojento que elas só tenham recebido uma detenção por isso e eu aplaudo Severus por sua contenção, especialmente depois de ver o estado emocional da senhorita Hampton.

A diretora parecia ter sido esbofeteada, mas os olhos de Severus brilhavam com algo escuro e feroz. Hermione respirou fundo e disse com mais calma - Severus mostrou-lhes algumas memórias em uma Penseira que explicavam o verdadeiro significado da Marca Negra, de modo que elas entendessem completamente o que haviam feito. Nada mais.

\- Poppy me informou que elas são incapazes de parar de chorar... - Minerva disse fracamente.

\- Elas deveriam chorar - Hermione respondeu cansada enquanto sua raiva se esvaiu. - O que elas fizeram foi desprezível e indesculpável. Acho que o fato de nossas crianças poderem tratar algo assim tão levemente apenas uma década depois do fim da guerra vale a pena chorar, não é mesmo?

Lentamente, a mulher mais velha assentiu. - Você pode ter um ponto.

Severus disse calmamente: - Isso foi nossa culpa. Aquelas garotas não tinham ideia do que tinham feito, por isso a percepção as atingiu com tanta força. Não as ensinamos como devíamos. - Ele respirou fundo. - Diretora, se eu puder fazer uma sugestão?

\- Sim? - Ela respondeu automaticamente.

\- Este não é o momento para uma discussão aprofundada, mas em algum momento em breve eu gostaria de me encontrar com você para propor algumas mudanças. Eu tenho uma ou duas ideias que podem ser úteis.

\- Eu... Muito bem, Severus. Vamos discutir isso em breve - A diretora pareceu abalada. - Você viu as memórias, Hermione?

\- Sim - ela mentiu com firmeza. - Nada lhes dará pesadelos, exceto sua própria culpa. - Ela não sabia disso com certeza, mas Severus não tinha feito isso de ânimo leve, e ele não teria mostrado nada verdadeiramente sangrento sem uma boa razão. Ela confiava nele o suficiente para mentir para Minerva para ele.

Minerva suspirou. - Muito bem, então. Vou deixar isso passar. Vou falar com você neste domingo se você estiver livre. - Ela se virou para sair e foi interrompida por uma voz suave.

\- Minerva - Severus disse calmamente. - Você precisa se lembrar que você não é mais Chefe da Grifinória, mas Chefe de Hogwarts.

\- O que você acabou de dizer, Snape?

Ele ergueu as mãos. - Eu não desejo ter uma batalha hoje à noite. Mas... por que você estava escoltando esses três para a detenção deles? O Professor Longbottom é seu Chefe de Casa. Não você. Ele deveria ter trazido eles aqui, e ele é o único que deveria esteja aqui agora. - Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado. - Havia quatro crianças na enfermaria quando você visitou hoje cedo. Eu sou responsável apenas por dois deles. Longbottom é responsável por dois deles. Você é responsável por todos os quatro. Você falou com a Srta. Hampton ou com o Sr. Alton? Você sabe até mesmo o quanto ele foi ferido ou quão traumatizado ela está? - Ele esfregou os olhos. - Eu sinto muito por trazer isso agora. Estou cansado e não estou pensando claramente. Mas eu não quero que qualquer criança sob meus cuidados acabe do jeito que eu acabei.

Houve um silêncio muito longo e muito desconfortável antes que Minerva deixasse a sala sem palavras, fechando a porta atrás dela um pouco mais firmemente do que o estritamente necessário.

\- Isso foi bem - Hermione observou.

Ele bufou suavemente, descansando os cotovelos na mesa e segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. - Foi de fato. Este foi um momento muito ruim para escolher essa luta em particular.

\- Você queria dizer isso para ela por um tempo.

\- Desde que me juntei ao corpo docente. Eu não sou cego, Hermione, e tenho certeza que você percebe porque eu gasto um pouco do meu precioso tempo livre na sala dos professores.

\- E eu não. E você não está errado. Parte do problema é que Neville nem sempre é a pessoa mais assertiva, e parte dele ainda vê Minerva como seu Chefe de Casa. Ele foi condicionado a fazer o que ela diz, então ele não fica de pé com ela como deveria.

\- Eu sei - ele respondeu cansado. - É uma bagunça. E só vai piorar.

\- O que você quer dizer, Severus?

Ele hesitou, antes de balançar a cabeça. - Não esta noite. Estou cansado e miserável e tenho uma dor de cabeça. Vamos colocar o mundo em outro momento. - Ele deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. - Este é um inferno de uma maneira de comemorar meio século.

\- Verdade - ela disse suavemente. - Vamos lá. Tome algum alívio para dor de cabeça, sirva-se de uma bebida e tome um banho quente. Vou organizar um pouco de comida. - Depois de um momento, ela sorriu para ele. - E eu realmente consegui um bolo de aniversário para você.

Ele piscou. - Você está brincando.

\- Não - ela disse alegremente. - Até tem velas nele.

Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto ele lutava para não sorrir. - Claro que sim. Você é completamente e puramente insana, mulher.

\- Eu devo ser, para aturar você - ela disse a ele com carinho, estendendo a mão para ele. Ele pegou e permitiu que ela o colocasse de pé, seguindo-a através da porta de seus aposentos privados e chutando-a atrás dele.

* * *

Teimoso como sempre, Severus insistiu em escrever para as famílias de todos os alunos envolvidos no incidente daquela manhã e enviar as cartas antes que ele relaxasse, mas uma vez feito isso, ele obedeceu às instruções dela. Ele quase adormeceu no banho, mas no momento em que ele emergiu sua dor de cabeça tinha ido embora e ele parecia muito mais parecido com o seu eu habitual.

Enquanto comiam, ele perguntou suavemente: - Por que Crookshanks estava lá comigo?

Hermione sorriu. - Ele tinha instruções para não deixar você começar a pensar, mesmo que ele tivesse que arranhá-lo para tirá-lo de lá.

\- Típico - ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. - Eu gostaria de lembrar a vocês dois que estes são os meus quartos. E tecnicamente, eu supero você.

\- Como isso é relevante? - ela perguntou inocentemente, e ele sorriu levemente, sem se incomodar em responder. Ele estava em um de seus humores quieto, quase pensativo. Levou alguns minutos para perceber que ele estava virando a mão para observar a luz das velas refletindo em seu novo anel.

Quando ela timidamente produziu o bolo de aniversário prometido, ele começou a rir. - É isso que eu acho que é?

\- Floresta Negra - ela confirmou.

\- Corrija-me se estiver errado, mas esse é o seu favorito, em vez do meu...

\- Um, eu realmente não acredito que seja verdade, não depois de sua reação em Cambridge - ela retrucou - e dois, seu favorito ostensivo é bolo de gengibre, que é bom o suficiente em seu caminho, mas você não pode tê-lo como um bolo de aniversário.

\- E por que não?

\- Porque é seu aniversário, Severus, e você deveria ingerir açúcar suficiente para causar um coma diabético.

\- Isso, da filha do dentista?

Ela franziu o cenho para ele, satisfeita ao descobrir que a referência não doía, e replicou: - Se você continuar discutindo comigo, eu não vou deixar você ter nenhum.

\- Você vai comer um bolo de floresta negra completo sozinha? Isso realmente traria um coma diabético, se você não estivesse violentamente doente primeiro.

\- Severus Snape, você vai me deixar com raiva em um minuto - ela disse a ele com a mesma severidade que conseguiu. - Agora pare de discutir, feche os olhos e faça um desejo, e apague suas velas.

Seus lábios tremeram e ela pôde ver o humor em seus olhos, mas ele obedientemente voltou sua atenção para o bolo e pensou pensativamente por um longo momento antes de soprar as velas. Era bem possível que ele tivesse feito um desejo, Hermione percebeu. Era provável que essa fosse a primeira vez que ele realmente tinha um bolo de aniversário, já que pelo que ela sabia sobre seus pais, duvidava que eles se incomodassem e ela não pudesse imaginá-lo aceitando tal gesto de qualquer outra pessoa uma vez que sua infância foi deixado para trás.

\- Você na verdade soletrou 50 em velas - ele comentou suavemente enquanto cortava uma generosa fatia para eles compartilharem.

Ela sorriu e pegou o garfo. - Eu não consegui colocar cinquenta velas no bolo.

\- Ouch. Tenha cuidado com o orgulho de um homem velho. - Ele deu uma mordida, seus olhos se fecharam por um momento enquanto ele fazia um som fraco de aprovação.

\- Bah, não seja tão sensível. É impróprio para um homem da sua idade. - O sabor explodiu em sua língua e ela fechou os olhos, saboreando-o. Quando ela engoliu e abriu os olhos novamente, ele sorria para ela em um divertimento aberto, mas ele não disse nada quando ele deu outra mordida.

O bolo terminou, ela sentou-se com um suspiro de satisfação. - Agora me diga que você preferiria ter bolo de gengibre do que isso.

Seus olhos escuros e profundos refletiam a luz das velas enquanto ele olhava para ela. - Você tem chocolate no lábio - ele observou muito suavemente.

Hermione sorriu lentamente para ele e levantou a ponta do dedo para o canto da boca. - Aqui?

Calor penetrou em seu olhar. - Não...

\- Aqui? - ela sugeriu.

Severus sorriu igualmente devagar para ela. - Não. - De pé, ele se inclinou para perto, e ela fechou os olhos quando ele beijou o canto oposto de sua boca. - Aqui. E... aqui - ele murmurou, traçando o lábio inferior com a língua. - E... - Ele parou de falar, trazendo uma mão para acariciar sua bochecha gentilmente enquanto ele a beijava. Movendo-se devagar para não ter que quebrar o beijo, levantou-se, estendendo os dedos para o cabelo ligeiramente úmido enquanto entrava em seus braços.

O amor deles era lento e gentil, sem provocação, sem lutas lúdicas pelo domínio, apenas intenso prazer mútuo. Depois ela ficou deitada no círculo de seus braços, o quarto tão quieto que ela podia ouvir o batimento cardíaco dele onde a cabeça dela descansava no peito dele. - Meu Severus - ela murmurou baixinho. - Seu dia inteiro deveria ter sido assim.

Ele riu sonolento. - Eu duvido que teria sobrevivido - ele respondeu, antes de suspirar e virar a cabeça para descansar a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. - Hoje foi... difícil - ele admitiu - mas... não tudo. Você me ajudou a proteger e cuidar de meus Sonserinos, Hermione. Isso significa muito, tanto para mim quanto para eles. Você entendeu porque eu agi como eu, e me apoiou, me defendeu. Eu não tenho certeza se você percebe o quão raro isso é... ou quão importante. E em uma nota menos pessoal, isso me deu influência suficiente que eu talvez possa persuadir Minerva para me ouvir e implementar algumas mudanças necessárias. - Ele se aproximou mais, apertando um pouco os braços, antes de levar a mão ao ombro dela, ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para o anel dele novamente.

Muito, muito calmamente, ele disse - Hoje eu vi um vislumbre do que toda a minha vida poderia ter sido, se eu não tivesse que enfrentá-la sozinho. Eu não posso esperar dizer o que isso significa para mim, mas eu acho que você sabe, ou pelo menos pode adivinhar.

Concentrando-se em sua respiração, Hermione fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam. - Sim - ela respondeu igualmente calmamente.

Um silêncio quente cercou os dois, e ela estava quase dormindo antes de Severus falar novamente em um sussurro abafado que ela mal ouviu. - Obrigado, minha Hermione.

Ela não respondeu, mas sorria enquanto adormecia.


	22. Chapter 22

"It is not the criminal things which are hardest to confess, but those things of which we are ashamed."

_– Rousseau._

* * *

Quando ela acordou no meio da noite, Hermione podia senti-lo tremendo. Ouvindo sua respiração instável, percebeu que ele estava chorando, não as lágrimas lentas e estranhamente pacíficas que aconteciam regularmente durante o sono, ele estava acordado, chorava e tentava muito não fazê-lo. Silenciosamente ela envolveu seus braços ao redor dele com mais força e gentilmente beijou seu peito, sobre a única parte dele que podia alcançar sem se mover, e percebeu que ele estava realmente sofrendo quando ele se agarrou a ela em vez de se afastar.

\- Você está pensando em quando você era diretor, não é? - ela perguntou suavemente, e sentiu ele acenar enquanto lutava pelo controle.

\- Foi pior do que qualquer outra coisa - disse ele com voz rouca, a respiração engatando por um momento. – Mesmo, até matando tirou menos de mim. Eu jurei proteger os estudantes, e eu... eu não, eu não pude. Em vez disso, eu... - Ele gemeu baixinho, um som torturado e estremeceu violentamente. - Você sabe o que eu fiz. Alguns de seus amigos ainda têm cicatrizes. Eu os torturei, os traí e permiti que outros os machucassem. Eu também era uma vítima, sabia exatamente o que estava infligindo a eles, e fiz qualquer maneira.

\- Eu sei, Severus - ela disse suavemente, soltando-se de seus braços apenas o suficiente para olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam vazios de horror e ela suspeitava fortemente que ele estava vendo aquelas memórias, que ele não podia realmente vê-la no momento. Ela também não tinha certeza se ele podia ouvi-la, mas continuou falando mesmo assim. - Era o único jeito. Eu falei com Luna e Ginny e Neville até certo ponto. Eles entendem. E eu sei que você fez o que pôde para bloquear o pior, você tentou dar punições mais benignas, você nunca colocou toda a sua força atrás das maldições, você não deixou os Carrows irem longe demais, você até adulterou memórias quando você podia. Não foi o suficiente, mas foi mais do que você teve que fazer. Poderia ter sido pior. Isso não faz certo, mas se você tivesse tentado desafiar o Lorde das Trevas sobre isso, ele teria matado você e então tudo teria sido para nada. Me escute, Severus.

Afastando-se dele, ela sentou-se e enredou os dedos no cabelo dele, forçadamente arrastando a cabeça e fazendo-o olhar para ela. Por um momento ele entrou em pânico, procurando por sua varinha, antes de seus olhos clarearem e ele a encarou entorpecido. Ela segurou seu olhar ferozmente. - Você não é um homem mau. Você é um bom homem que foi forçado a fazer muitas coisas ruins. Há uma grande diferença.

Ele desviou o olhar, tanto quanto podia quando ela segurou a cabeça dele ainda. - Eu sei disso, intelectualmente - ele disse cansado, soando mais como o seu eu habitual. - Mas eu não sinto isso. Eu nunca senti. - Ele suspirou, parecendo totalmente esgotado, e esfregou os olhos. - É tudo psicológico, eu sei disso. Fiz muitas leituras ao longo dos anos, tentando ser meu próprio médico. Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, transtorno de estresse pós-traumático complexo, transtorno de amargura pós-traumático, aquele poderia também ter sido nomeado por mim. Conhecer as razões e reconhecer os sintomas realmente não muda nada.

Profundamente preocupada, Hermione soltou o cabelo dele e permitiu que ele rolasse, observando enquanto ele se enrolava em torno de seu travesseiro com as costas para ela. Mordendo o lábio, ela pensou furiosamente, e uma repentina e louca inspiração a atingiu. - Severus, você está ignorando alguma coisa.

\- Oh? - Perguntou indiferente. - E o que poderia ser isso?

\- Você acha que os Carrows perderam tanto quanto um segundo de sono entre eles sobre o que eles fizeram? Você acha que Bellatrix Lestrange pensou em alguma de suas vítimas? Você acha que o Lorde das Trevas teve alguma coisa se aproximando de um momento de consciência em toda a sua vida? O simples fato de que você está se preocupando com isso prova que você não é como eles.

Severus endureceu, ela viu a tensão no jogo de músculos sob a pele terrivelmente cicatrizada de suas costas. Ele parecia ter parado de respirar, e ela podia ouvir sua mente correndo furiosamente. O silêncio se arrastou por algum tempo antes que ela realmente o ouvisse expirar. Muito devagar, músculo a músculo, seu corpo magro começou a relaxar, mas ainda faltavam vários minutos para que ele dissesse em voz abafada: - Você é mesmo a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração.

Se ela já não estivesse deitada, Hermione teria desmoronado em puro alívio. - Na verdade não - ela conseguiu dizer levemente. - Eu só vejo as coisas de uma maneira diferente. Se isso fosse outra pessoa e não estivesse te machucando muito para deixar você pensar sobre isso, você teria percebido a mesma coisa.

Ele rosnou indistintamente - Pela primeira vez na sua vida, você vai aceitar um elogio sincero?

\- De um sonserino? - ela perguntou inocentemente. - Você me ensinou melhor que isso.

Isso trouxe um som sufocado que poderia ter sido riso, antes de ele se mover e dizer em um tom de voz muito diferente - Crookshanks, o que - Saia de mim!

\- O que ele está fazendo?

\- Ele está... lambendo meu rosto! Afaste-se de mim, seu gato estúpido!

Hermione começou a rir impotente. - Ele faz isso comigo quando eu choro - ela conseguiu. - É o sal, eu suponho. Ou ele acha que é assim que para as lágrimas. Geralmente funciona, quando você faz ele parar, você não está mais chateado.

\- Vocês dois são completamente insanos - ele retrucou irritado, desembaraçando-se da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro com tanta dignidade quanto pôde, dadas as circunstâncias, o que não era muita, dado que ele estava completamente nu e estava chorando adoravelmente. Crookshanks piscou presunçosamente para sua amante e começou a ronronar.

\- Bom menino - ela sussurrou para o gato, estendendo a mão para acariciá-lo. - Seu tempo foi perfeito, como sempre. Da próxima vez que eu fizer compras de alimentos, vou comprar salmão fumado. - _O primeiro psicoterapeuta meio-amasso do mundo._

* * *

O dia seguinte mostrou-se longo e cansativo. A escola estava cheia de rumores conflitantes, as três Grifinórias não estavam em aula, nem as suas vítimas da Sonserina. Os sonserinos mais velhos que tinham ido ao resgate estavam se mantendo muito quietos e recusaram-se a dizer o que havia acontecido. Hermione os viu na hora do almoço, sentando-se em um nó e olhando desconfiada um para o outro. Toda a Casa Sonserina estava muito silenciosa e muito zangada, Grifinória estava igualmente calada e envergonhada. Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam simplesmente confusos.

Severus estava presente na hora do almoço, embora ele não comesse nada, mantendo um olhar atento em seus alunos e ignorando os Grifinórios e seus colegas de equipe, bem como todos os sussurros e olhares. Uma vez que as aulas vespertinas terminavam, tanto a Grifinória quanto a Sonserina haviam perdido muitos pontos quando as aulas terminavam o dia, ele passou a maior parte da noite na Torre Sonserina com a sua Casa. Hermione foi conversar longamente com Neville.

Como resultado direto dessa conversa, ela deu uma cotovelada no professor de Herbologia e deu-lhe um olhar fixo quando Severus entrou na sala dos professores, parecendo cansado e irritado. Neville lançou lhe um olhar suplicante antes de engolir em seco e endireitar os ombros. - Professor Snape? - ele perguntou, administrando com um esforço heroico para não gaguejar.

Severus se virou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, Hermione chamou sua atenção e olhou para ele com atenção. Piscando para ela, ele suavizou sua expressão fracionariamente e respondeu em um tom passivamente civilizado. - Sim?

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo dano causado aos seus alunos pela minha casa.

Severus não poderia ter ficado mais chocado se Neville o tivesse desafiado para um duelo, Hermione suspeitou, embora ninguém mais na sala tivesse visto. Ela estava acostumada ao seu habitual comportamento sem expressão e podia ler os pequenos sinais sutis, a dilatação de suas pupilas (difíceis de ver com seus olhos escuros), a leve tensão em seus ombros, o leve arco de uma sobrancelha, a hesitação antes de responder. - Seu pedido de desculpas não é necessário, professor Longbottom - ele respondeu educadamente. - O assunto foi tratado. - Ele deu a Neville um olhar especulativo antes de inclinar a cabeça, levemente, e recolher os papéis que ele realmente procurara, virando-se cuidadosamente nos calcanhares e partindo tão rapidamente quanto ele entrara.

\- Veja, isso não foi tão ruim - Hermione disse ao amigo quando eles saíram um pouco mais tarde. - Eu te disse que ele não te culparia.

\- Eu não acho que ele já tenha me chamado de Professor antes - disse Neville, parecendo um pouco abalado.

\- Você nunca agiu como um antes, Neville - ela disse tão gentilmente quanto possível. - Não para ele. Quando ele está na sala, você se transforma em um estudante gago novamente.

\- Eu não posso evitar Mione.

\- Não fale bobagem - disse ela rapidamente, parando do lado de fora da porta de seus aposentos. - Você enfrentou Voldemort sem hesitar, seu idiota. Severus é maravilhosamente intimidante, eu admito, mas ele dificilmente está na mesma liga.

Neville suspirou. - Eu sei, mas... Ele só me faz sentir desajeitado. Tosco. Seria mais fácil se ele fosse realmente malvado - acrescentou ele com melancolia.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar de popa simulada. - Você precisa se lembrar que você não é mais um aluno, Neville. Minerva é seu empregador, não seu chefe de casa, e ela não vai tomar pontos se você se levantar contra ela. Severus é seu igual, não seu professor, e eu prometo que ele não vai te dar uma detenção por falar com ele. Na verdade - ela acrescentou impulsivamente - eu acho que ele preferiria.

\- Ele não quer falar comigo.

Tentando sem sucesso não sorrir, Hermione respondeu - Não, mas eu acho que ele gostaria muito de discutir com você. Você é o chefe da Grifinória, e tenho certeza que ele sente falta de brigar com Minerva por causa de Quadribol e da Taça da Casa. Ele teve mais do que o suficiente de pessoas tendo medo dele, Neville, e ele vai respeitá-lo muito mais se você resistir a ele, e se você defender seus alunos. Eu não estou falando sobre essa situação, eles não merecem seu pedido de desculpas, francamente, eu estou falando sobre as coisas cotidianas, ele ainda tende a intimidar a Grifinória às vezes, ele está muito melhor do que ele costumava ser, mas às vezes ele falha. Confronte-o sobre isso. Ele vai rosnar e zombar de você, mas se você prestar atenção ao que ele realmente diz, você verá o que quero dizer.

\- Eu não entendo.

\- Pense nisso, Neville. Ele raramente dizia algo realmente desagradável para você, não é? Não, não discuta, pense. Oh, ele insultou sua inteligência, mas nunca particularmente duramente. As piores coisas que ele disse a você foram o quanto você era mal em Poções, e aqueles não eram insultos, Neville, eram verdadeiros - acrescentou gentilmente, e o viu sorrir tristemente. – Exatamente, você era abismal. Mas ele nunca te insultou. E ele nunca disse nada verdadeiramente pessoal. - Ela tocou o braço dele. - Ele poderia ter feito, você sabe. Ele sabia toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com seus pais e sobre a pressão que sua família colocou em você para se destacar. Ele sabia exatamente como machucá-lo, se era isso que ele queria fazer. Ele ficará muito bravo comigo por dizer isso - confidenciou ela - mas Severus não odeia os estudantes, exceto por casos especiais como Harry, de qualquer maneira. Ele nunca teria sobrevivido tanto tempo como professor, se o fizesse.

Neville sorriu então. - Mesmo?

\- Sério. E seja honesto, você tentou muito mais em suas aulas do que em qualquer outra aula, não foi?

\- Bem... sim.

\- E não facilitou ignorar idiotas como Malfoy?

Ele deu a ela um olhar assustado. - Não me diga que é por isso que ele fez isso.

\- Oh, não, ele fez isso porque ele é um pouco bastardo. Mas teve alguns efeitos colaterais bastante úteis, não foi? - ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele riu apesar de tudo, olhando em volta quase culpado. - Eu suponho que sim, quando você coloca desse jeito. - Depois de um momento, seu sorriso desapareceu. - Mas, Mione...

Ela levantou a mão. - Eu sei, Neville. Luna e Ginny são minhas amigas, e Severus também é meu amigo. Eu sei o que aconteceu naquele ano. Acredite em mim quando digo que ele se sente horrivelmente culpado por isso, mesmo agora. Ele sempre será. Eu prometo a você que isso nunca teria acontecido se ele tivesse outra escolha. E você também sabe disso, não sabe? Nunca foi pessoal, e ele odiava cada segundo disso.

Neville a olhou por um momento antes de assentir lentamente. - Eu suponho que eu sei disso. Isso não faz direito, no entanto.

\- Nada sobre a guerra estava certo, Neville - ela respondeu calmamente. - Todos nós fizemos o melhor que podíamos. Se isso te incomoda muito ainda, eu posso persuadi-lo a tentar se desculpar, embora eu garanto que ambos acharão incrivelmente embaraçoso, sendo homens.

\- Mesmo você não é tão convincente assim, Mione - ele disse sorrindo. - Ainda é estranho, você e ele serem amigos. Ele odiava você, quero dizer - ele se corrigiu com o olhar de reprovação dela - ele parecia odiá-la tanto quanto qualquer um.

\- Bem, eu era um pouco irritante naqueles dias - ela admitiu alegremente. - Agora que eu parei desesperadamente de tentar provar alguma coisa, nós nos damos muito bem, a maior parte do tempo.

Neville franziu a testa ligeiramente, seus olhos se tornando distantes, obviamente pensando seriamente em alguma coisa. Hermione percebeu que tinha cometido um erro grave por um segundo antes que os olhos dele se arregalassem tanto que pareciam estar em perigo de cair do crânio._ Ah Merda._

\- A barba retorcida e emaranhada de Merlin - ele respirou, ficando pálido. - É ele, não é?

Ela fez o seu melhor para parecer confusa, tentando não entrar em pânico. - O que?

\- Seu - oh, Merlin. Seu mago misterioso. - Ele engoliu em seco, parecendo doente. – É... é Snape, não é?

Ela hesitou por um longo momento, tentando resolver os pensamentos emaranhados enchendo sua mente. Já é hora de alguém resolver isso. _Eu amo meus amigos, mas eles são muito estúpidos. Eu tenho tempo para escalar o Obliviate. Severus ficará furioso. Eu faria uma porcaria na Sonserina. Neville não parece tão bravo quanto eu pensei que ele faria. Não há nenhum ponto em negar isso agora. Eu admito, ou eu o azaro. Oh, idiota._

\- Sim - ela disse baixinho. - Olha, Neville, entre e fale comigo, vai? Eu não quero discutir isso no corredor.

Ele seguiu-a até sua sala de estar, parecendo completamente atordoado e caiu em uma cadeira. - Eu não posso acreditar.

Hermione suspirou e deu-lhe um olhar exasperado. - O quê, você pensou que eu conheci um veterano de guerra Sonserino mestiço inteligente e mal-humorado diferente há um ano e meio? Um que eu conheci no passado? Eu praticamente escrevi seu nome no céu em letras de fogo dez metros de altura, Neville.

Prestes a dizer alguma coisa, ele franziu a testa e fechou a boca. - Eu... acho que é verdade. Mas vamos lá, Hermione, por que algum de nós teria adivinhado Snape? Quero dizer, ele é, bem, ele é Snape - ele terminou sem jeito, e ela lutou para não rir.

\- Mesmo? - ela brincou. - Eu não percebi. Puxa, isso é um choque.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

\- Sim, Neville, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas eu venho contando a você há mais de um ano, ele não é assim. Ninguém nunca viu o verdadeiro Severus, apenas o idiota das masmorras, porque isso é tudo que ele permitiu qualquer coisa para ver. - Ela suspirou. - Antes de você surtar por completo, lembre-se que este é o mesmo homem que me deu o meu anel de lontra, que me pediu para morar com ele durante as férias de verão, que se deu ao trabalho de descobrir onde meus pais estão vivendo agora e que por sua própria admissão me fez mais feliz do que desde então... eu não sei quando.

Ela sentou-se e observou-o se esforçar para se concentrar nisso. Ela podia entender o ponto de vista de Neville, este era seu atormentador de infância, o homem de quem ele realmente tinha medo até que a guerra estourasse e lhes dava muito mais medo, o homem que todos acreditavam ser um traidor e um assassino, e o homem que torturara pessoalmente Neville à inconsciência em várias ocasiões. Mas o que ninguém mais parecia entender era que esse era apenas um lado da história, havia muito mais.

Depois de muito tempo, Neville lançou lhe um olhar perplexo. - Eu ainda não entendi. Mas... você está certa, você está realmente feliz. Eu acho que você deveria ir para St. Mungus e fazer com que eles checassem você, mas... não sei, suponho que, de uma maneira realmente estranha, isso faz sentido? Você o descreveu muito bem, inteligente, temperamental, alto, moreno, não bonito... - Ele engasgou com risadas súbitas, e ela se juntou a ele. - Merlin, Hermione, isso é mental. Você e Snape. Mas todos nós pensamos que depois que você e Ron se separaram, você nunca seria feliz com qualquer um... e pelo menos Snape é tão inteligente quanto você. - Ele piscou. - Tudo o que você tem nos contado, é tudo verdade?

\- Sim.

\- Snape sendo doce e atencioso. - Ele parecia doente. - Estou com dor de cabeça.

\- Neville - ela disse com firmeza.

\- Desculpe. É só que... é muito para absorver, sabe?

\- Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, me pegou um pouco de surpresa também - ela ofereceu ironicamente.

\- Eu aposto. Como... eu quero dizer... bem... como isso aconteceu?

Hermione mordeu o lábio, lutando contra o riso. - Você realmente quer detalhes?

\- Não! - Ele gritou, e ela começou a rir incontrolavelmente.

Quando ela podia respirar, ela enxugou os olhos, sorrindo. - Desculpe, Neville, eu não pude resistir. Confie em mim, eu não tenho intenção de dizer nada sobre isso...

\- Graças a Merlin por isso - ele murmurou, parecendo verde.

Sufocando mais risadas, ela se sentou em sua cadeira. - Nós éramos apenas amigos, no começo. Você sabe muito bem disso. Temos muito em comum e gostamos de conversar sobre as mesmas coisas, então passamos muito tempo juntos. E também estávamos trabalhando juntos, alguns das lesões que ele sofreu na guerra não tinha cicatrizado adequadamente, e eu o estava ajudando a fazer um tratamento para isso, isso nos aproximou mais, aconteceu durante o verão, todo mundo estava ocupado, ou fingindo estar ocupado, e eu sabia que ele não tinha mais ninguém para conversar, então eu passei muito tempo na casa dele, e... uma coisa levou a outra, eu suponho que você poderia dizer. Nós estamos juntos desde... o fim do Junho? Eu não me incomodei em anotar a data - ela acrescentou ironicamente.

\- Estou com dor de cabeça - ele repetiu com ar de lamento.

\- Vou pedir a Severus uma poção, se quiser - ela ofereceu maliciosamente.

\- Pare com isso. - Ele embalava a cabeça entre as mãos, parecendo adoravelmente desnorteado. - Isso é... mental.

\- Você já disse isso - ela disse, prestativa.

\- Isso não significa que não seja verdade. - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e se endireitou. - Alguém mais sabe?

\- Luna sabe. Eu estive falando muito com ela sobre ser amiga de Severus, porque ninguém mais estava interessado - ela acrescentou enfaticamente, e o viu corar levemente - então ela sabia que ele tinha me dado o meu anel de lontra, que não foi por... razões românticas, foi um presente de agradecimento. Ela adivinhou no meu aniversário quando todos estavam perguntando por ele.

\- Ninguém mais?

\- Não, ainda não, embora todos vocês tenham informações mais do que suficientes - ela repreendeu levemente. - Quantas dicas você precisa?

Ele sorriu timidamente. - Olhando para trás, parece um pouco óbvio, não é? Desculpe. - Franzindo a testa, ele olhou ao redor de seus aposentos especulativamente. - Você gasta muito tempo com ele?

\- Eu não voltei desde o Halloween, exceto para pegar algumas coisas - ela admitiu calmamente. - Os elfos domésticos mantêm a poeira longe, suponho.

\- E quanto a Crookshanks?

\- Eu te disse, Crooks adora Severus. Ele se mudou para as masmorras antes de mim.

Neville sentou-se em silêncio e pensou por um tempo antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente e olhar para ela. - Todo mundo vai pirar, Mione.

\- Eu sei - ela admitiu suavemente. - Mas eu ainda vou contar para meus amigos, eventualmente, e em meu próprio tempo. O resto do mundo pode se enforcar. E mesmo se eles forem poupados, Neville, e se tratar de uma escolha entre eles e Severus, estou escolhendo ele.

Ele assentiu devagar. - Isso é sério, não é?

\- Ele é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, não importa o que ele tenha feito no passado, e eu não vou deixá-lo ir - ela disse baixinho - mesmo que ele seja um bastardo às vezes.

Neville continuou a encará-la por um momento, antes de sorrir de repente. - Bem, então, isso é bom o suficiente para mim. Eu ainda acho que você é absolutamente louca, mas se isso te faz feliz, e se eu não tenho que ouvir sobre isso, então eu estou bem com isso. E eu não vou contar a mais ninguém.

Um alívio absoluto a deixou tonta. - Obrigado, Neville. Realmente. - Depois de um momento, ela sorriu. - É essa a parte em que você diz que é melhor cuidar de mim, ou então?

Ele riu. - Não seja estúpida. O que eu poderia fazer com ele? Ele me achatou em um piscar de olhos. Eu teria mais sorte tentando beijar um Skrewt.

\- É verdade - ela concordou, tentando parecer apologética ao invés de presunçosa, ela estava orgulhosa do poder de sonserino dela.

\- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança - disse ele secamente. - Minerva vai ficar furiosa, você sabe.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. Eu não planejo contar para a equipe ainda, se é que planejo.

\- Eu não posso culpá-la. Eles... todos realmente o odeiam.

\- Eu sei. Acredite em mim, eu sei. E o mesmo acontece com Severus. É um pouco difícil de perder, afinal de contas.

\- Ele se importa?

\- É difícil dizer, às vezes. Na maioria das vezes ele não parece se importar, mas é um pouco um ato. Ele não deixa incomodá-lo, mas... isso o machuca. Quando você pensa sobre isso Neville, quase todo mundo que sabe quem ele é o odeia, e tem feito pela maior parte de sua vida, ele tem estado muito sozinho.

Neville ficou pensativo. - Eu... eu suponho que sim. Não é realmente justo. Até Harry disse que não poderia ter feito isso sem Snape.

\- Estou trabalhando nisso - ela disse a ele. - Uma coisa de cada vez.

* * *

\- Severus? - ela chamou.

\- Eu estou no laboratório - sua voz subiu as escadas. Ela o encontrou encostado em um dos bancos, aparentemente absorto em um pequeno livro sobre as propriedades mágicas de vários gases. - Você teve uma boa conversa com Longbottom? - ele perguntou distraidamente.

Dobrando os braços, ela deu-lhe um olhar nivelado. - Diz-me tu.

\- Perdão?

\- Severus, eu sei que você estava ouvindo. Uma vez que você percebeu que eu tinha falado com Neville para agir como um homem, você teria nos seguido, por pura ingenuidade, se nada mais.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e a olhou com arrogância antes de sorrir subitamente. - Só até você entrar em seus quartos - ele admitiu, seus olhos brilhando. - Não há passagem diretamente para seus aposentos. Presumo que a conversa tenha corrido bem. Você teria voltado muito mais cedo se tivesse acabado de oblivá-lo.

\- Eu não teria feito isso! - ela protestou.

Ele levantou a outra sobrancelha. - Eu vi você pegar sua varinha, mesmo que ele não o fizesse.

Hermione fez uma careta para ele. - Sim, a conversa correu bem. Ele está, ainda um pouco assustado, mas ele mais ou menos aceita isso, e ele não vai dizer nada. Acho que ele também recebeu a mensagem de se levantar um pouco mais.

\- O que na terra possuía para dizer a ele que eu queria discutir com ele? - ele perguntou, colocando o livro no chão e dando a ela um olhar divertido.

\- Porque eu sei que ele realmente não ousará fazer isso - ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros. - Mas ele deve ser um pouco mais corajoso ao falar com Minerva agora. Eu não sei por que isso parece ser tão importante para você, mas eu sei que você está planejando algo muito importante, então eu pensei em ajudar um pouco.

\- Eu não sei se ele será importante ou não - ele respondeu enigmaticamente - mas certamente não vai prejudicar em nada ter um chefe forte da Grifinória por perto.

\- Você está deliberadamente sendo irritante de novo. Há algo no ar naquele escritório que faz os Diretores falar em enigmas o tempo todo? - ela perguntou.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Não, isso foi apenas Dumbledore, apesar de me dar um século para perder mais algumas células cerebrais e eu poderia acabar assim. Estou apenas sendo cauteloso, nunca revelei nenhum dos meus planos até que eu saiba que eles vão funcionar. Você sabe disso. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Se você quiser me acompanhar ao encontro de McGonagall no domingo, verá a primeira fase sendo implementada, na verdade, você deveria estar lá, já que isso afetará em parte você.

\- Eu? Por que... você não vai me dizer. - Ela deu a ele um olhar exasperado. - Eu poderia ficar muito irritada com você às vezes, Sonserino.

\- Haveria algo muito errado com você se você não o fizesse - Severus brincou suavemente em resposta. - Afinal, sou extremamente irritante.

\- Pelo menos você admite isso.

\- Conhece a ti mesmo, Hermione, conhece a ti mesmo.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi no sábado, e dada a empolgação dos últimos dias, Hermione estava ansiosa para dormir, mas um certo Sonserino parecia ter outras ideias, não que ela estivesse muito infeliz para acordá-lo beijando seu pescoço, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam sob a fina camiseta que ela tinha dormido. - Eu vejo alguém de melhor humor. - Ela murmurou sonolenta, zumbindo em aprovação sem palavras quando se deu conta de seu corpo pressionado contra suas costas.

Severus riu baixinho, mas não se incomodou em responder, ocupado demais mordiscando suavemente o lóbulo da orelha enquanto a palma da mão segurava seu seio. Respondendo sonolenta, ela arqueou em seu toque e suspirou, tremendo quando a outra mão começou a traçar um caminho para baixo sobre seu estômago para mergulhar entre as pernas, ela parou de usar roupas íntimas na cama meses atrás, já que não parecia haver muito sentido. - 'Bom dia' é mais comum, você sabe.

\- Pare de reclamar - ele murmurou contra sua pele, mordendo suavemente o ponto sensível abaixo de sua orelha e sugando suavemente enquanto seus dedos deslizavam entre suas coxas. - Nada sobre nós é 'normal' e você sabe disso.

\- Hmm... Bom ponto - ela admitiu, deslocando os quadris para lhe dar mais acesso enquanto sua camiseta subia um pouco mais. Ele delicadamente brincou com o mamilo entre as pontas dos dedos com a outra mão, sua respiração quente em seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos começaram uma série de círculos lentos e tortuosos em torno do local que ela mais queria que ele tocasse. - Você é um provocador terrível, Severus - ela murmurou, tentando não se contorcer.

\- Você preferiria que eu parasse? - Ele perguntou suavemente em um tom divertido. Decidindo que ele estava apenas sendo injusto agora, Hermione parou de tentar ficar quieta e deliberadamente se contorceu contra ele, sorrindo triunfante quando sua respiração ficou presa por um momento. Sua risada profunda e rica rolou em sua pele, quase tátil, e ela estremeceu e mordeu o lábio enquanto seus dedos se aprofundavam um pouco mais, ainda provocando.

Ele construiu um ritmo lento e enlouquecedor entre a mão gentilmente acariciando seu seio e a mão acariciando entre suas pernas, aumentada por sua boca em seu pescoço. A estimulação implacável provocou choramingos de pura frustração dela e a empurrou para a beira da mendicância antes que seus dedos deslizassem dentro dela, e mesmo assim ele estava se segurando. - Severus... - ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos e mexendo os quadris, buscando contato mais profundo. - Por favor...

Mudando de posição, ele afastou a mão, os dedos úmidos arrastando ao longo de sua coxa quando ele afastou as pernas dela, ela sentiu o calor de sua ereção contra ela enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido - Sim... - antes que ele lentamente entrasse por trás, seu corpo ainda em torno do dela. Ele não podia se mover muito nesta posição, mas depois de toda a sua provocação, ele não precisava. Os movimentos lentos de balanço de seus quadris enquanto ele se enterrava dentro dela eram o suficiente para levá-la ao limite. Seus músculos internos apertaram ao redor dele enquanto ela gemia antes dos primeiros espasmos a levarem e ela gritou, estremecendo quando ela se separou em seus braços.

Ofegante, ela recuperou o fôlego e relaxou no rescaldo, antes de franzir o cenho levemente quando o sentiu se retirar, ainda duro. - Você não...

\- Ainda não - ele ronronou em uma voz que provavelmente deveria ter sido ilegal. - Eu tenho outros planos.

Rolando, com alguma dificuldade, já que ele se recusou a relaxar o círculo de seus braços enquanto a segurava, necessitando de uma grande quantidade de prazeroso se contorcer, ela olhou para ele, e ele deu a ela um sorriso absolutamente perverso que era tão ruim quanto a voz dele. - Eu espero que você não tenha nada importante para fazer hoje, Hermione - ele informou ela sedosamente - porque a menos que haja uma emergência extrema de algum tipo, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de permitir que você deixe esta cama.

Apenas a ideia fazia com que os músculos ainda sensíveis se contraíssem, fazendo-a estremecer deliciosamente, mas manteve bastante autocontrole para levantar uma sobrancelha para ele. - Oh? E se eu me opusesse a esse plano?

Sua voz se aprofundou em um rosnado baixo. - Objeção rejeitada - ele disse a ela, logo antes de beijá-la.

* * *

\- Bem - Hermione disse a seu amante com sono - se isso fosse algum tipo de declaração sobre sua idade avançada, tudo o que posso dizer é que mal posso esperar pelo seu próximo aniversário.

\- Hmph - Severus murmurou preguiçosamente, parecendo um tanto justificadamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. - Um homem não consegue acordar de bom humor sem ser descartado como uma espécie de crise de meia-idade?

Ela sufocou uma risada. - Um bom humor? - ela repetiu, sorrindo. - O dia todo é um pouco mais do que apenas 'bom humor', Severus. Duvido que qualquer um de nós seja capaz de caminhar direto amanhã. - Na verdade, ela provavelmente estaria um pouco dolorida, mas certamente não estava reclamando. Definitivamente tinha valido a pena, ela considerou preguiçosamente. - Tudo o que você estava tentando provar, acho que você conseguiu - ela acrescentou, tentando não bocejar, tinha sido um dia_maravilhosamente cansativo_. - Embora talvez um novo teste possa ser necessário em uma data posterior, só para ter certeza de que não foi um acaso...

Ele se esticou com cuidado e relaxou, distraidamente brincando com uma mecha errante de cabelo. - Eu não tenho bom humor muitas vezes - ele comentou preguiçosamente. - Claramente, eu estava atrasado.

\- Eu percebi. - Ela se aninhou mais perto dele, ouvindo sua respiração. - Você sabe, muitas pessoas que sofrem de estresse ou transtornos de ansiedade experimentam disfunção sexual - comentou ela.

Vibrações de riso quase silencioso percorreram seu corpo, e seu braço se apertou sobre os ombros dela. - Esse é o único sintoma que eu não tive.

\- Mm. Tão bem, realmente. - Hermione fechou os olhos, cada respiração carregando o cheiro de cobre e fumaça de erva e ele e o odor mais almiscarado do sexo. - Agora que você finalmente terminou descaradamente me usando e nos levando tanto à exaustão, eu não suponho que você tenha vontade de cozinhar o café da manhã?

\- Café da manhã? - repetiu ele, parecendo divertido, ela sentiu ele levantar a cabeça. - É... quinze para as quatro.

\- É mesmo? É justo. Chá da tarde, então? Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Eu te alimentei - ele protestou suavemente.

Ela sorriu para a memória. - O problema com a sobra do gateau da floresta negra neste cenário particular é que não sobrou muito, exceto chocolate e creme com sabor de cereja. E de uma forma ou de outra, nós realmente não comemos muito disso. - Foi sorte que ele preferisse lavar a roupa sozinho. Só Deus sabia o que os elfos domésticos pensariam dos lençóis.

\- Hmm - Severus murmurou concordando, bocejando. - Agora que você mencionou, estou com um pouco de fome. Vou conseguir alguma coisa. Uma vez eu tenha energia para me mover.

\- Você só tem a si mesmo para culpar.

\- Não é verdade. Eu também tenho você para culpar. Eu duvido que poderia ter me exaurido tão completamente sozinho.

\- Não foi minha culpa. Você é... muito determinado, quando você quer ser.

Ele riu baixinho, sorrindo. - Como eu disse em várias ocasiões anteriores, Hermione, você não estava exatamente discutindo.

\- Fui informada de que qualquer tentativa de argumentação não seria atendida - ela respondeu - então decidi guardar o fôlego para... outras coisas. - Gemendo seu nome, principalmente, mas ela realmente não viu nenhum motivo para lembrá-lo disso, ele já estava bastante satisfeito.

A única resposta que ele fez foi bocejar mais uma vez antes de suspirar contente, acariciando sonolento o cabelo dela enquanto se acomodava mais profundamente na cama.

* * *

O sábado foi maravilhoso, mas o domingo prometeu ser significativamente menor. Qualquer reunião privada entre Severus e Minerva tendia a ser um pouco preocupante nos dias de hoje, acrescentar no escritório que havia sido a cena de muita história pessoal entre eles, o que Severus menosprezou como a "galeria de amendoim" dos Chefes anteriores, e as consequências dos eventos feios da semana anterior... Hermione estava meio considerando seriamente a tentativa de transfigurar a si mesma um conjunto de armaduras corporais.

\- Severus, por favor me diga do que se trata? - ela perguntou de novo, sem muita esperança. Ele se recusou a dar a ela uma sugestão.

\- Eu te disse, você vai ver - ele respondeu, parecendo distraído enquanto olhava para o seu reflexo como se o espelho o tivesse ofendido pessoalmente. Como Hermione, ele não gostava de nenhum e de todos os espelhos encantados, e aparentemente era conhecido por fazer do feitiço qualquer objeto inanimado que falasse.

\- Eu não acredito que isso seja uma precaução - ela murmurou amargamente. - Você apenas gosta de guardar segredos.

\- Talvez - ele respondeu calmamente, um leve traço de humor brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Sonserinos - ela suspirou, cedendo. - Você é impossível.

\- Obrigado. Você está pronta?

\- Pronta para abaixar - ela disse ironicamente, seguindo-o para fora das masmorras e pelos corredores. - Será esse o tipo de conversa que envolve violência?

\- Espero que não.

Como antes, a gárgula do lado de fora da porta do escritório fez uma reverência para Severus e se afastou sem exigir uma senha, e eles subiram a escada em silêncio. Ele parecia tenso, mas não mais do que o habitual quando bateu na porta e esperou Minerva quieto - Entre.

A diretora ergueu os olhos de sua papelada e acenou para ele. - Severus. E Hermione? Isso é uma surpresa. Entre, minha querida, o que te traz aqui?

\- Severus me pediu para se juntar a vocês - explicou ela. - Ele não me disse por que, no entanto - acrescentou ela, dando-lhe um olhar levemente exasperado que ele ignorou totalmente.

\- Sente-se, vocês dois. Chá?

\- Não, obrigada.

Uma vez que eles estavam acomodados, e os retratos tinham se arrastado em molduras que lhes davam boas vistas, Hermione percebeu, Minerva voltou sua atenção para o mestre de Poções. - Tudo bem, Severus, o que você deseja discutir?

\- Como eu disse na noite de quinta-feira... - ele começou.

\- Você disse muitas coisas na noite de quinta-feira - ela observou secamente.

Rigidamente, ele inclinou a cabeça. - Peço desculpas. Foi um dia difícil para todos os interessados.

Minerva olhou para ele com firmeza por um longo momento, até que um dos retratos na parede pigarreou incisivamente, Hermione suspeitava fortemente de Dilys. Suspirando, a diretora deu um olhar irritado aos quadros antes de olhar para Severus. - É verdade - ela admitiu de má vontade. - Muito bem. Continue.

Ele respirou fundo e recostou-se. - Como eu disse na noite de quinta-feira, eu sinto que deveria haver algumas mudanças. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Posso falar francamente?

Por um momento os lábios da Diretora se contraíram e ela quase sorriu. - Não ter permissão nunca impediu você de fazê-lo antes.

Severus piscou e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, algumas das linhas em seu rosto suavizando sutilmente. Sua voz soava menos formal, enquanto ele respondia com cautelosa mas deliberada imitação - Verdadeiro o suficiente.

Hermione relaxou um pouco e pegou o sorriso fraco de Dumbledore pelo canto do olho, evidentemente, ambos estavam fazendo um esforço consciente para manter as coisas civis.

Inclinando-se um pouco para a frente, Severus disse sem preâmbulo - A maneira como a História da Magia é ensinada deve ser radicalmente alterada.

Minerva pareceu um pouco surpresa com isso, assim ela poderia, Hermione supôs, aparentemente, surgira do nada, afinal de contas. - Seu talento para o dramático é conhecido, Severus - ela disse finalmente - mas você dificilmente diria algo assim sem razão. Diga-me tudo e nós vamos levá-lo a partir daí.

\- Como quiser - ele respondeu, sentando em sua cadeira e juntando seus dedos enquanto reunia seus pensamentos. Não demorou muito, aparentemente ele planejou exatamente o que ele queria dizer. - O incidente de quinta-feira nunca teria acontecido se aquelas meninas tivessem realmente conhecido suas ações. Depois, falei com muitos de meus alunos e descobri que, em geral, o conhecimento deles sobre a guerra é deprimente. É claro que eles devem ser ensinados sobre o que exatamente aconteceu, tão claramente que deve ser responsabilidade de Hogwarts. A guerra cai sob a jurisdição da História da Magia.

\- A história, como é ensinado atualmente, é, para ser franco, um inútil desperdício de tempo e recursos. Mesmo nos meus tempos de escola, era visto como um bom momento para fazer outros trabalhos de casa ou para dormir. Binns não era muito professor quando estava vivo e a morte não o melhorou. Os assuntos que ele cobre são irrelevantes para a maioria dos estudantes e devem ser salvos para o nível NEWT, quando somente aqueles que estão realmente interessados permanecem, seu estilo de ensino garante que há poucos historiadores interessados genuinamente interessados entre os alunos.

\- Sugiro uma revisão completa do assunto. O programa precisa desesperadamente de retrabalho, vale a pena manter suas lições sobre as origens do segredo dos bruxos e os julgamentos de bruxas, mas não me lembro de mais valor. Reduza as rebeliões dos duendes a um simples resumo do que aconteceu e as principais razões pelas quais, não há necessidade de passar um ano inteiro aprendendo todas as minúcias quando isso não aumenta o conhecimento do problema e tudo será esquecido cinco minutos após o final do último exame. Em vez disso, devemos nos concentrar no conflito de Grindelwald e nas duas guerras contra o Lorde das Trevas, e na história de Hogwarts, os fundadores, nossas alianças com Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, o Torneio Tribruxo. A maioria dos sangues puros conhece alguns pedaços estranhos de trivialidades, os outros alunos não sabem nada. A menos que eles sejam insuportáveis e sabe-tudo que fazem de tudo para memorizar _Hogwarts: Uma História_, de qualquer maneira - acrescentou secamente, e Hermione mordeu o lábio para esconder um sorriso enquanto ele continuava.

\- Um novo professor será necessário. Binns é, para ser franco, sem esperança. Tenho a impressão de que ele continuará dando as mesmas palestras para uma sala vazia por toda a eternidade sem perceber que não tem alunos, ele não parece particularmente consciente de seu entorno nos dias de hoje. Se não, os outros fantasmas irão de bom grado intervir e ajudá-lo a se ajustar para não ser mais um professor. Sua substituição só precisa ser ensinada em meio período, assim como a Defesa agora é ensinada, muitos dos assuntos que sugeri poderiam ser abordados em palestras de todos os envolvidos, tanto da Ordem quanto de outros lugares.

Hermione estava tentando não olhar para ele com muita incredulidade, de onde tudo isso veio? Ele veio com tudo isso desde quinta-feira? E ele não disse uma palavra para ela sobre isso. Os retratos tinham parado de se mexer e de falar e todos ouviam atentamente, até mesmo Dumbledore estava sem expressão e concentrado, sem nenhum sinal de brilho em qualquer lugar. Minerva estava carrancuda, mas agora ela estava ouvindo seriamente e até começara a fazer anotações.

\- Binns não recebe mais um salário, um novo professor estaria vivo e, portanto, exigiria pagamento - disse ela lentamente, pensando em voz alta em vez de se opor seriamente.

Severus deu de ombros. - Já se passaram dez anos desde que eu tinha conhecimento dos recursos de Hogwarts. Eu não conheço seu orçamento ou flexibilidade e não sei o quanto os governadores ou o Ministério estão dispostos a implementar mudanças. No entanto, certamente deve ser possível.

Franzindo o cenho para suas anotações, Minerva ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Talvez - ela disse eventualmente. - Você está certo de que o assunto atual é uma desgraça, e é verdade que os estudantes precisam saber sobre a guerra, bem como outros eventos importantes... - Ela olhou para cima e lançou lhe um olhar penetrante. - Você realmente estaria disposto a se levantar e dar palestras sobre os Comensais da Morte?

Sua boca apertou, seus olhos endureceram um pouco quando ele olhou para o colo. - Se eu precisar - ele respondeu com relutância após uma pausa curta e desconfortável - mas meu conhecimento da guerra como um todo foi um pouco restrito. Eu estava principalmente preocupado com as ações pessoais do Lorde das Trevas, não sua campanha mais ampla. E eu estava operando em uma base muito estrita de necessidade de saber - ele adicionou incisivamente, com um olhar bastante irritado no retrato de Dumbledore.

\- Isso é um pensamento - Hermione observou de repente. - Os retratos. Alvo sabe mais sobre a guerra do que qualquer um de nós, ele estava mais perto de ver o quadro inteiro. E o conflito com Grindelwald. Assim como os veteranos vivos, há mortos que ainda podem falar de suas experiências. Um único professor permanente pode não ser necessário, se pudermos encontrar alguém com tempo suficiente para coordenar o número de oradores convidados e juntar documentos de exames.

Minerva assentiu, ignorando a tentativa de protesto de Dumbledore e fez outra anotação. - Vale a pena considerar, admito. Alvo, pare de se contorcer - ela acrescentou sem olhar para cima. - Isso tudo é puramente hipotético no momento. Se for necessário, conseguiremos que você dite notas para alguém ensinar. - Parecendo pensativa, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Você faz alguns pontos positivos, Severus, por mais que me doa admitir isso. Vou considerar isso e tirar minhas próprias conclusões, tais reformas levarão tempo para serem implementadas. Presumo que há mais coisas que você gostaria de discutir?

Ele assentiu. - A professora Granger me contou sobre o objetivo final de tornar os Estudos dos Trouxas um assunto central, pelas mesmas razões que a futura reforma da História da Magia, removendo a ignorância. Muitas vezes é mais fácil fazer muitas mudanças significativas de uma só vez do que espaçá-las, haverá menos objeções específicas. Combinando a revisão da História da Magia com essa mudança nos Estudos dos Trouxas, esperamos diminuir o impacto.

\- E você acha que descobriu uma maneira de fazer isso? - Hermione perguntou, olhando para ele_. Nós vamos ter palavras depois, Severus Snape. Você deveria ter discutido isso comigo com antecedência_.

Mais uma vez demonstrou a capacidade irritante de saber o que ela estava pensando e respondeu suavemente - Não, ou eu teria conversado com você sobre isso antes. Mas pensei em uma ou duas possibilidades que possam facilitar esse esquema.

Minerva pegou um novo pedaço de pergaminho. - Estou ouvindo.

Severus respirou fundo. - Aurora Sinistra tem dito há anos que ela não deseja mais ensinar em período integral - disse ele lentamente. - Se a Astronomia fosse mudada de um assunto central nos primeiros cinco anos para uma opção pelo terceiro ano e além, isso equilibraria os Estudos dos Trouxas mudando de opcional para central. Astronomia não é, na minha opinião, um assunto crucial que todos os estudantes precisa saber, tornando-se uma opção que permitiria àqueles que estão realmente interessados em continuar estudando-a.

\- A maioria das aulas de astronomia acontece à noite - a Diretora apontou depois de um momento, franzindo a testa. - Isso não liberaria espaço no cronograma

Ele assentiu. - Esse será o principal problema - ele concordou em voz baixa. - Talvez algumas das aulas de História da Magia pudessem ser realizadas à noite, muitos dos oradores convidados estariam trabalhando durante o dia de qualquer maneira e nem sempre poderiam ter folga. Algumas aulas poderiam ser reduzidas em uma aula por semana para os grupos mais jovens, com o terceiro ano sendo dada a opção de ter aulas avançadas que conteriam o material extra, a Herbologia em particular não é precisamente essencial e certamente seria menos perigosa se as classes fossem compostas principalmente por pessoas com aptidão para o assunto, embora isso seja algo que precisaria ser discutido com os membros individuais da equipe. Encantos, Transfiguração e Defesa não podem em boa consciência ser reduzidos, dos assuntos centrais, eles são os mais vitais para a maioria dos estudantes. - Ele fez uma careta. - Seria muito difícil reduzir o plano de aula de Poções, mas se não houvesse outra escolha, então pode haver alguma alavancagem.

Minerva anotou mais algumas notas. - Por que você está empurrando tanto isso, Severus? - ela perguntou com uma carranca. - Você nem mesmo fez Estudos dos Trouxas, eu me lembro. Não achei que o assunto tivesse algum interesse por você.

\- Eu não aceitei porque não sentia que precisava. Meu pai era um trouxa e eu sabia mais do que a maior parte do meu ano sobre o mundo trouxa - ele respondeu desdenhosamente - e não foi bem ensinado na época qualquer caso, além disso, como Sonserino naquela época, se eu tivesse escolhido os Estudos dos Trouxas, meus colegas de casa teriam tornado minha vida ainda mais infeliz. Eu falei com Hermione sobre o que ela espera conseguir com isso e por que, e eu concordo com dela. - Ele fez uma pausa, antes de acrescentar em voz baixa - Eu vi em primeira mão o que a ignorância e o preconceito podem levar. Eu não quero ver isso de novo.

\- É por isso que você tem se inclinado tanto na sua casa? - a diretora perguntou com uma carranca.

Severus parecia em branco. - Desculpe?

\- No início de maio os dois anos são obrigados a escolher duas opções para o ano seguinte, três em alguns casos, mas não mais que isso, não depois do exemplo de Hermione... - Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se do estresse daquele ano e Minerva continuou - mas logo depois do Natal, eles escolheram uma pequena lista de três ou quatro possibilidades que estavam considerando. Todo único segundo ano da Sonserina escolheu os Estudos dos Trouxas como uma opção possível.

\- Eles realmente? - Severus murmurou. - Eu não fazia ideia.

\- _Sério?_ \- Minerva perguntou sarcasticamente.

O chefe da Sonserina encolheu os ombros. - A maioria deles escolheu sem qualquer influência minha, asseguro-lhe. Recomendei considerar os Estudos dos Trouxas àqueles que me procurassem se eu achasse que poderiam aprender alguma coisa, mas nada mais.

_Você é um péssimo mentiroso_, Hermione pensou em silêncio, olhando para ele. Ela não sabia que ele tinha feito isso, embora em retrospecto, talvez ela devesse ter adivinhado. Nenhum sonserino teria considerado seu assunto por um segundo a menos que alguém que eles respeitassem sugerisse que eles deveriam pensar sobre isso. _Oh, definitivamente vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde._

Minerva não parecia mais convencida, mas depois de tentar descobri-lo, uma perda de tempo, ele certamente poderia superar um gato, e na verdade ele provavelmente poderia ter ganhado uma competição com um basilisco, ela deixou ir e voltou para suas anotações. - Com algumas modificações, talvez isso possa funcionar. Novamente, será preciso muito mais reflexão e discussão, mas é uma ideia que vale a pena considerar.

Isso foi claramente uma demissão, mas Severus não se mexeu. - Há outra sugestão menos dramática que eu queria fazer.

A diretora suspirou. - Sim?

\- Uma aula de Cura como uma opção para os alunos mais velhos. Ou possivelmente como uma aula noturna para qualquer um que esteja interessado. Muitos alunos se machucam todos os dias e não vão à ala hospitalar para tratamento, certamente eu raramente me incomodo. Se eles tentarem se tratar, podemos ensiná-los a fazê-lo apropriadamente.

Batendo os dedos na mesa, Minerva fez uma careta para ele. - Vá embora, Snape.

Um pequeno sorriso tocou os cantos de sua boca antes de inclinar a cabeça. - Sim, diretora.


	23. Chapter 23

"Many are stubborn in pursuit of the path they have chosen, few in pursuit of the goal."

_– Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

No corredor deserto do lado de fora do escritório da diretora, Severus exalou pesadamente e revirou os ombros como se estivesse rígido. - Bem, isso foi muito melhor do que eu esperava - observou ele.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza - disse Hermione severamente, olhando para ele. - Ainda não acabou.

Ele piscou e olhou para ela, então levantou uma sobrancelha. - Você deseja me repreender por não discutir isso com você com antecedência.

\- Entre outras coisas, sim. - Inconscientemente colocando as mãos nos quadris, ela olhou para ele. - Você planejou me dizer que você estava forçando seus sonserinos a se inscrever na minha aula?

\- Eu não estava forçando eles -

\- Não minta para mim - ela sussurrou. - Nós dois sabemos que nenhum sonserino tocaria os Estudos dos Trouxas com um bastão de três metros a menos que eles fossem empurrados para dentro dele.

\- Se eu estava forçando-os a isso - ele disse pacientemente - por que apenas dois aceitaram no ano passado?

\- Se você não estava forçando-os a isso - ela respondeu - por que todos eles escolheram este ano?

\- Eles não vão escolher oficialmente até o verão, e eu -

\- _Droga, Severus!_ \- ela meio gritou para ele. - Isso não é o que eu queria! Fiquei emocionada quando dois Sonserinos se juntaram à turma, porque eu pensei que eles tinham escolhido de bom grado, que eles queriam aprender! Eu não quero ou preciso que você interfira e eu não quero você obrigando seus alunos a escolher algo que eles não estão interessados!

Depois de fazer uma tentativa frustrada de interromper, Severus suspirou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, pacientemente olhando para a parede acima de sua cabeça e esperando que ela parasse para respirar. - Você terminou? - Ele perguntou friamente, faíscas de raiva brilhando em seus olhos negros.

Olhando sem palavras para ele, ela balançou a cabeça e se virou, e ele segurou seu braço com um aperto de ferro, seus dedos cavando com aspereza surpreendente.

\- Oh, não, minha pequena hellcat, eu não vou deixar você ir sem ter a minha opinião - ele rosnou. - Você faz eu e meus sonserinos uma injustiça, e você vai me dar a chance de responder à sua acusação. Eu não menti. Eu não ordenei a nenhum aluno que escolha um assunto em particular, e a grande maioria escolhe suas opções sem qualquer informação minha: o Sr. Alton e o Sr. Erlmein escolheram os Estudos dos Trouxas por sua própria vontade. Você sabe por que eles estão todos considerando os Estudos dos Trouxas este ano? - ele assobiou. - Porque antes do Natal eu os deixei aos seus cuidados e eu lhes disse que eles poderiam confiar em você como eles fazem comigo. Confiança não é um conceito que qualquer sonserino vê levemente. Eles estão considerando Estudos dos Trouxas porque sabem que o professor os tratará de forma justa como seres humanos ao invés de vermes perigosos. Para meus alunos isso é muito mais importante do que o assunto real. Eles não são meus fantoches ou meus escravos, eles têm mentes próprias. Acredite em mim, se eu tivesse o poder de influenciar suas decisões não teria perdido tantos deles para o Lorde das Trevas!

\- Como se qualquer sonserino, exceto você, jamais confiasse em um sangue-ruim - ela disse amargamente, e só percebeu o que ela disse quando ele ficou mortalmente pálido. Suas mãos se cerraram em punhos e por um momento ela pensou que ele ia bater nela.

\- Se você disser essa palavra na minha audição novamente, você vai se arrepender muito - ele disse finalmente em um tom de voz muito perigoso que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar dele antes. Abruptamente, ele girou e enfiou o punho esquerdo na sólida parede de pedra ao lado dele, ela claramente ouviu o estalo de quebrar o osso e se encolheu, incapaz de evitar um suspiro suave. Ele ficou congelado por um momento antes de exalar devagar e levantar a mão, estudando seus dedos dilacerados e ensanguentados com uma expressão desapegada.

Engolindo o nó na garganta, Hermione respirou instável, a repentina violência a assustara. O que piorou em muitos aspectos foi que Severus não parecia mais irritado ou perturbado. Não havia nenhuma emoção real em seu rosto quando ele considerou sua mão quebrada. Por outro lado - _oh, Deus, essa é uma frase infeliz_ \- ela o vira enfurecido antes, quando ele realmente perdeu o controle, mostrou. Se ele tivesse a intenção de machucá-la, ele teria puxado sua varinha, a amaldiçoado e estaria a caminho antes que ela tivesse tempo de piscar, ela tinha visto seus reflexos de combate antes também. Isso era outra coisa, e ela ficou aliviada ao descobrir que, depois do choque inicial, ela não estava realmente com medo dele, bem, pelo menos não muito, admitiu para si mesma honestamente.

\- Eu acho que eu sinto muito agora, na verdade - ela disse em voz baixa.

Ainda perturbadoramente calmo, ele respondeu em voz baixa - Isso foi culpa minha, não sua. - Deliberadamente, ele flexionou os dedos quebrados, estremecendo ligeiramente.

\- Por favor, não faça isso - ela conseguiu dizer com a maior calma que conseguia nessas circunstâncias. - Você vai me deixar doente.

\- Não olhe, então - ele respondeu distraidamente.

\- Não seja idiota. Você pode curar a si mesmo, ou você quer que eu tente? - Focando ajudou, ela decidiu. Se ela se concentrou no fato de que Severus estava ferido, e não se deixou pensar em como ele tinha sido ferido em primeiro lugar, era mais fácil lidar com isso.

\- Não aqui - ele disse secamente. Afastando-se, ele se afastou pelo corredor, olhando para ele por um momento, ela balançou a cabeça e seguiu-o até as masmorras.

* * *

No momento em que ela chegou, sua cabeça havia clareado, e ela sabia que não deveria permitir que ele se afastasse e lambesse suas feridas em algum lugar sozinho. Calmamente ignorando sua tentativa de evitá-la, ela o empurrou para baixo em uma cadeira e agarrou seu pulso para examinar sua mão, que agora estava começando a inchar. Se ele realmente quisesse impedi-la, ele poderia ter feito tão facilmente, sem sequer tentar, então ela estava razoavelmente certa de que ele não estava tão bravo com ela quanto parecia. - Isso foi realmente necessário? - ela perguntou suavemente enquanto passava a varinha pelas costas da mão dele, contando o número de pausas.

\- Sim - ele respondeu rigidamente, evitando os olhos dela enquanto estudava um fino fio de sangue saindo de um nó rasgado. - Eu tenho algo de uma história de exagerar nessa palavra em particular. Minha reação hoje foi incrivelmente contida. Eu matei homens por dizer isso - acrescentou calmamente. - Oh, eles fizeram outras coisas, é claro - ele disse em resposta ao seu olhar interrogativo - mas essa foi a principal razão pela qual eu fiz isso. - Ele exalou. - Você conhece vários dos meus gatilhos. Esse é um dos piores, especialmente vindo de você.

\- Vou me lembrar disso no futuro - comentou com tristeza. - Mantenha sua mão ainda, isso vai doer.

\- Não me diga?

O sarcasmo foi animador, isso significava que o verdadeiro Severus ainda estava lá. A calma misteriosa que ele estava mostrando até agora era assustadora. Suprimindo um sorriso quase aliviado, ela bateu nas costas da mão dele com sua varinha. - Episkey - Uma série de estalos surdos veio de sua mão, e ele estremeceu, flexionando os dedos enquanto os ossos se realinhavam.

\- Ow - ele disse solenemente.

\- Não seja tão banana. Você me disse que poderia suportar o Cruciatus sem gritar, mas uma mão quebrada faz você choramingar?

\- Pequenas dores costumam doer mais do que ferimentos maiores. Crianças pequenas podem quebrar um braço com um resfriado, mas se elas tropeçarem e roçarem os joelhos, elas uivam. E os cortes são notavelmente dolorosos, considerando o quão pequenos e superficiais eles são.

\- Isso é realmente um bom ponto - ela respondeu pensativamente enquanto invocava um desinfetante suave para banhar suas juntas raspadas e ensanguentadas. - Eu me pergunto por que isso acontece?

\- Acredito que seja parte da resposta defensiva do corpo a lesões graves, os impulsos nervosos do local da lesão são bloqueados temporariamente até que você esteja em algum lugar seguro e tenha o luxo de sentir dor, e é por isso que muitas feridas não machucam até você tome cuidado com eles. Lesões menores não são fatais, e talvez não sejam bloqueadas da mesma maneira...

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando as mãos dela enquanto ela gentilmente massageava sua mão machucada, pressionando cuidadosamente os ossos delicados para ter certeza de que todos estavam alinhados corretamente e esfregando os cortes nas juntas enquanto ela murmurava o feitiço de cura. Presa no que estava fazendo, Hermione refletiu que nunca prestara muita atenção à mão humana antes, a enorme complexidade era fascinante e estranhamente bela.

E Severus tinha boas mãos, considerando todas as coisas, ela refletiu. Ele tinha os longos dedos geralmente chamados de "mãos de pianista", que se pensava representar uma natureza artística, e ele manteve as unhas curtas e bem aparadas. Sua mão estava coberta de dezenas de minúsculas cicatrizes, manchas e calos de anos de poções e outros trabalhos. Estendendo a mão distraidamente, ela encontrou a outra mão e comparou as duas com uma fascinação silenciosa e totalmente absorvida. Ele era quase ambidestro, de uma maneira estranha, parecendo dividir as tarefas habituais entre as duas mãos, ele escreve com a mão direita, mas faz muito trabalho de sua varinha com a esquerda, e quando ele esta preparando, ele usa as duas mãos igualmente. Fora do laboratório, ele é predominantemente destro, mas não exclusivamente. Ela também sabia que ambas as mãos eram igualmente dotadas para dar-lhe prazer, e que ele favorecia sua mão esquerda quando se tocava, ou pelo menos, ele havia feito, não era realmente relevante nos dias de hoje.

Ela moveu cada um de seus dedos, lentamente, sentindo o movimento dos músculos e observando a pele esticada sobre as articulações dos dedos, a pele recém cicatrizada era macia e quase frágil, e os dedos dele eram extraordinariamente flexíveis, ela achava que podiam ser de dupla articulação. Em seguida, ela estudou as delicadas veias azuis sob a pele pálida, antes de virar a mão para examinar a palma da mão. Ela havia abandonado a Adivinhação antes que eles tivessem chegado a ler a palma da mão, e pensava que era uma bobagem de qualquer maneira, mas pelo menos ela sabia os nomes dos pontos óbvios como a linha da vida e a linha do amor. Suavemente amassando o grande músculo na base do polegar, ela traçou a palma da mão dele, esfregando em círculos lentos antes de transferir sua atenção para a outra mão e repetindo as ações. Eventualmente ela parou sua exploração, gentilmente traçando as letras gravadas em seu anel, a prata estava quente de sua pele e parecia quase uma parte dele.

Estudando-o mais de perto, ela refletiu que essas mãos haviam matado, não apenas uma vez, mas muitas vezes, e derramado mais sangue e causado mais dor do que ela poderia imaginar, mas eram também as mãos que a tocavam tão gentilmente e com tanta ternura, como eles fizeram amor e poderiam criar obras mestras habilmente. Era outra das complexas contradições que compunham sua natureza e era absolutamente fascinante.

De repente, ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e ergueu os olhos para encontrar Severus observando-a silenciosamente, com os olhos sérios e decididos. Corando, ela soltou as mãos dele. - Desculpa.

\- Você se arrepende disso? - ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Bem... não...

\- Então não diga isso. - Ele transferiu o olhar do rosto dela para as mãos dela, e depois de um momento olhou para ela mais uma vez. Levou um momento para ela descobrir o que ele estava pedindo silenciosamente, e ela não conseguiu se conter sorrindo enquanto pegava a mão dele mais uma vez, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele.

Ao fazer isso, ela se lembrou de uma das primeiras conversas que teve com Luna sobre ele, quando discutiram a importância do toque, não pela primeira vez, ela se perguntou quanto tempo passara desde que alguém, exceto ela, havia verdadeiramente tocado Severus. Não um contato casual, como acidentalmente roçando-o no ônibus, mas os toques habituais do dia-a-dia, ela não era particularmente sensível, mas abraçava as amigas quando as via, e muitas vezes sentava perto o suficiente para que se tocassem ou escovassem uma mão ou ombro de passagem, sem realmente pensar nisso. Esse contato casual era normal, mas para Severus ela duvidava que tivesse sido parte de sua vida. Certamente, nos primeiros dias de sua amizade, ele se sentira incrivelmente desconfortável até com um contato físico menor, e mesmo agora, às vezes, ainda o deixava tenso, ele era geralmente uma pessoa isolada, física e emocionalmente.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele podia ocasionalmente ser quase necessitado e algumas vezes completamente apegado, especialmente depois do sexo. Ela suspeitava que era principalmente porque o sexo lhe dava uma desculpa plausível para buscar a proximidade, o afeto e o contato que ele queria. Desde aquela conversa com Luna, ela estava lendo sobre a psicologia do toque, quando podia, e ela se lembrava de descrições de fome de pele, a solidão desesperada que era conhecida por levar as pessoas a distâncias inacreditáveis em busca de contato humano gentil.

Agora, enquanto ela gentilmente examinava as mãos dele mais uma vez, ela se lembrou da véspera de Natal em Cambridge, quando a única vez que ele soltou a mão dela foi colocar o braço em volta dos ombros, lembrou-se da maneira quase possessiva com que ele a abraçou depois do sexo e do fato de que geralmente faziam amor em posições que asseguravam o máximo contato pele a pele, e ela se lembrava de incontáveis noites encolhidas lendo ou trabalhando junto ao fogo, percebendo que ele quase sempre a tocava de alguma forma, fosse uma mão descansando em sua perna, ou simplesmente sentando perto o suficiente para que suas pernas ou ombros se tocassem, ou seu hábito mais recente de brincar com o cabelo dela. Ela duvidava que ele percebesse que ele fazia isso. E se ela acordasse no meio da noite, quase sempre o encontrava enrolado em volta dela e se aconchegava o mais perto que conseguia fisicamente.

Isso só confirmou o que ela suspeitava há muito tempo, que ele tinha sido abusado fisicamente quando criança. Harry havia sido negligenciado vergonhosamente, mas os Dursleys nunca o haviam espancado como tal e lhe dado comida e abrigo adequados (ainda que apenas), ainda que com relutância, seu abuso foi em grande parte emocional. Isso o deixara com sua própria parcela de problemas, mas a situação não era a mesma. E para Severus o problema era agravado porque aquele abuso físico nunca tinha realmente parado, ele havia sido intimidado extensivamente na escola, e não apenas pelos Marotos, e isso havia sido seguido pelos anos de torturas que ele sofrera sob Voldemort. E quase tudo foi suportado sozinho. Era inteiramente possível, talvez até provável, que ele não conhecesse nenhum contato humano benigno e carinhoso em décadas.

Realmente, não era de surpreender que ele fosse grudento e necessitasse de segurança às vezes, ou ocasionalmente tivesse o estranho colapso onde ele fazia algo violento como esmagar sua mão em um muro de pedra, a verdadeira surpresa era que ele era relativamente normal e funcional, especialmente porque também enfrentara muito mais do que seu quinhão de abusos emocionais e psicológicos. Ela provavelmente poderia desafogá-lo completamente com um simples tapa no rosto e o insulto certo. Era um pouco assustador confrontar o quanto de poder ela realmente tinha sobre ele.

Lentamente Hermione desfez as algemas de seu manto de ensino e de seu casaco e camisa por baixo, empurrando suas mangas de volta para os cotovelos para que ela pudesse estender sua exploração ao longo de seus antebraços, seus dedos traçavam os delicados ossos e veias de seus pulsos, alisando os finos cabelos negros em seus braços e sentindo os músculos vigorosos que corriam ao longo dos ossos. Ela conhecia seu corpo tão bem quanto o seu, depois de tanto tempo, mas ela o tocou agora como se fosse a primeira vez, reaprendendo suavemente sua pele, cicatrizes e tudo. Se seus olhos estivessem fechados, ela não teria percebido quando seus dedos tocaram a Marca Negra, ele estava certo, de volta à caravana há muito tempo, parecia apenas pele. As cicatrizes atrás dele eram velhas o suficiente para ficarem planas contra sua pele, linhas brancas desbotadas que ela não podia sentir mais. Surpreendentemente, eles pareciam ser as únicas cicatrizes autodestrutivas que ele possuía, pelo menos tanto quanto ela podia dizer.

Ele estava deitado na cadeira por este ponto, totalmente passivo, com os olhos fechados, ele mal se contorceu quando ela tirou as mãos do braço dele e tocou seu rosto. Aqui, pelo menos, suas cicatrizes eram mínimas, havia uma pequena na sobrancelha esquerda, duas linhas paralelas e muito finas em sua bochecha que mal eram mais visíveis, e a que estava em sua testa e que caía em seu cabelo e causava o traço branco. Seu rosto não era tão magro como costumava ser, suas bochechas menos vazias e seus olhos menos afundados. Seus lábios estavam mais cheios do que pareciam quando ela gentilmente traçou o contorno de sua boca.

Ela acariciou a ponte de seu nariz aquilino, sentindo as cristas irregulares de cartilagem sob os dedos, onde havia sido repetidamente quebrada e não tinha sido bem reta, e tocou a pele ligeiramente mais escura sob seus olhos que nunca perdeu totalmente a aparência machucada do insone terminal que ele era. A pele de suas têmporas era macia e seus dedos a seguiram para gentilmente empurrar seus cabelos, um pouco oleosos nas raízes ainda, apesar de seus melhores esforços, mas não o suficiente para ser verdadeiramente desagradável. Ela podia sentir a forma de seu crânio e o calor de seu couro cabeludo quando os grossos fios negros de cabelo deslizaram entre seus dedos, tocados apenas com os menores traços de cinza, meio século ainda era jovem para um bruxo, então os poucos cabelos brancos que ele possuía eram provavelmente de estresse e cicatrizes, e não de idade avançada.

Alisando uma mão pelo cabelo dele, Hermione trouxe a outra para o lado do rosto, seguindo a linha forte de sua mandíbula até a garganta, desfazendo o colarinho e puxando o colarinho alto do roupão aberto. Ela encontrou o ponto ligeiramente áspero em seu pescoço, onde a parte superior das cicatrizes de picada de cobra fazia com que fosse difícil fazer a barba e traçou as próprias cicatrizes, duas pequenas lágrimas pontiagudas, seus dedos tremeram então, enquanto se lembrava de quanto sangue ele havia perdido desse par de feridas relativamente pequenas e inocentes. Ele tinha cicatrizes muito piores, mas essas duas o mataram, embora apenas temporariamente. Mas agora seu pulso batia firme e forte sob seus dedos, e tornava mais fácil esquecer a sensação de sua pele há dez anos, quando ela esfriava e o sangue começou a secar. Empurrando a memória, ela deixou as cicatrizes e passou as pontas dos dedos sobre o pomo de Adão, sentindo novamente os delicados anéis de sua traqueia antes de descer para delinear o buraco na base de sua garganta.

Severus estava completamente relaxado quando ela afastou a mão e estendeu a mão para acariciar sua bochecha suavemente em sua palma. Ele se inclinou no toque inconscientemente, parecendo que ele estava meio adormecido. Virando-se ligeiramente, Hermione percebeu que Crookshanks evidentemente decidira se juntar a ele, em algum momento, o gato pulara de leve no colo do bruxo e se instalara sob uma das mãos de Severus, onde agora estava ronronando como um motor de popa. Sorrindo tristemente com a visão, ela se moveu para sentar no braço da cadeira, e Severus se moveu para o lado para se apoiar contra ela automaticamente, seus olhos ainda fechados.

\- Como a sua mão se sente? - ela perguntou suavemente, e observou os dedos dele contra o pelo de Crookshanks.

\- Um pouco dura, mas vai ficar bem. Obrigado.

\- Bem, se você não tivesse feito isso em primeiro lugar - ela repreendeu suavemente, sorrindo para ele. Mais a sério, ela acrescentou - Sinto muito por ter dito isso.

\- Você deveria estar - ele respondeu baixinho. - É uma coisa ruim de se dizer sobre alguém. E totalmente imerecido. Eu sei que você pensa mais de si mesmo do que isso.

\- Sim. Também não foi justo com a Sonserina.

Isso lhe rendeu um sorriso verdadeiro, seus olhos curiosamente macios quando ele os abriu para olhar para ela. - E isso, Professora, é precisamente por isso que eu suspeito que meus alunos vão lutar com unhas e dentes para fazer Estudos dos Trouxas no ano que vem.

\- É realmente tão difícil para seus alunos na maioria das aulas?

\- Sim - ele disse categoricamente. - Não é nada evidente, nada que eu possa desafiar outro professor. Mas o trabalho perfeito nunca é recompensado e raramente reconhecido, e as transgressões são punidas impiedosamente. Sonserinos raramente têm permissão para responder perguntas em sala de aula... - Ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa antes de sorrir pesarosamente. - Ocorre-me que, ironicamente, eles são geralmente tratados da maneira que eu te tratei.

\- Ouch - ela brincou suavemente, sacudindo a cabeça. - Melhorou em tudo desde o ano passado?

Severus inclinou a cabeça, parecendo pensativo. - Não precisamente - disse ele finalmente - mas isso não os incomoda tanto quanto o fazia. Ter um Chefe de Casa disposto a ativamente defendê-los e ouvi-los fez uma diferença notável em sua autoestima.

Bastante deliberadamente, ela estendeu a mão e bagunçou seu cabelo, sufocando uma risada quando ele olhou para ela. - Você realmente deve parar de ser tão carinhoso, ou eu posso me encontrar esquecendo que você é um bastardo.

\- Oh, cale a boca - ele resmungou, fechando os olhos novamente e encostando-se a ela mais uma vez.

\- Severus?

\- Sim?

\- O que realmente aconteceu esta manhã?

\- Hmm?

\- Eu não sou a pessoa politicamente mais experiente, mas eu poderia dizer que havia muita coisa acontecendo naquele escritório que não aparecia na superfície. O que você está fazendo?

Ele sorriu e mudou de posição. Pegando a dica, ela se levantou e eles se mudaram para o sofá, onde puderam se sentar lado a lado com um ronronar de Crookshanks esticado em ambas as voltas. Somente quando foram assentados mais uma vez ele respondeu. - O que você acha que eu estava fazendo?

\- Acho que você estava tentando implementar várias reformas que são muito importantes para você. Só não sei por que.

Sua expressão ficou pensativa. - Principalmente, são mudanças que eu gostaria de implementar se eu tivesse qualquer poder enquanto servia como Diretor, se eu não tivesse sido apenas uma figura de proa para um monstro meio humano psicótico. Também tem muito a ver com isso a hierarquia entre os membros da equipe, eu não sei o quanto você está ciente da hierarquia?

\- Hmm. Não é uma hierarquia oficial, mas eu sei no que você está chegando, é um pouco como as interações de dominância em um bando de lobos, não é, às vezes?

\- Existem analogias piores - ele concordou ironicamente. - Em todo caso, eu estava... em terceiro lugar, se você quiser. Se a guerra não tivesse estragado tudo, Dumbledore teria se aposentado ou morrido de causas naturais. McGonagall teria se tornado diretora, e eu teria sido vice-diretor. Eu passei anos acreditando que um dia eu seria o diretor, então eu sempre pensava no que eu gostaria de fazer se pudesse. As coisas não funcionaram bem assim - ele acrescentou com um irônico eufemismo - e eu estou agora muito definitivamente, o lobo ômega. Esta manhã eu decidi subir nas fileiras novamente e agitar as coisas para que a hierarquia se restabelecesse como deveria ser.

Ele distraidamente começou a pentear os dedos pelo longo pelo na barriga de Crookshanks, sorrindo ligeiramente enquanto o gato ronronava em volume redobrado. - O problema é que a hierarquia está errada. - Desenhando sua varinha, ele começou a esboçar uma espécie de fluxograma em linhas brilhantes no ar. - O diretor ou a diretora está no topo. O adjunto deles está abaixo deles. Abaixo do deputado estão os chefes de casa e depois os outros membros da equipe. Você vê a falha?

Hermione estudou o diagrama, observando que apenas três chefes de casa estavam representados. - O deputado? - ela arriscou.

\- Sim. Filius Flitwick é um bom homem e um bom professor, mas... - Ele cutucou o pequeno quadrado que representava o professor de Feitiços. - Ele é velho. Na verdade eu não sei sua idade exata, mas ele não pode ser muito mais jovem do que Dumbledore. É certamente décadas mais velho que McGonagall, na realidade ele não pode sucedê-la. Ele quase certamente será forçado a se aposentar nos próximos anos, o que nos deixa com um problema. - Ele cutucou o quadrado novamente, e ele fracassou e quase saiu.

\- Então você está tentando se estabelecer como vice? - ela perguntou com muito ceticismo.

Seu tom ganhou um olhar de aprovação antes que ele sorrisse. - McGonagall certamente pensa assim, depois de hoje, que era uma das coisas que eu esperava alcançar. Eu a quero paranoica e quero que ela pense em maneiras de bloquear minha suposta tentativa de golpe.

\- Para que você possa manobra-la em direção ao seu verdadeiro candidato - ela adivinhou, não pela primeira vez se maravilhando com a astúcia inato da Sonserina e capacidade de conspiração. - Eu não achei que fosse para você, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu antes.

\- Não, embora essa não seja a única razão pela qual eu não deseje o cargo. A Sonserina precisa de mim mais do que Hogwarts como um todo. O que nos leva muito bem à outra falha na hierarquia... - Ele cutucou o diagrama brilhante novamente e as caixas mudaram de cor. - Esta foi a situação quando você estava na escola, e quando eu estava na escola, chegamos a isso. - As caixas foram movidas, uma caixa vermelha levou a uma caixa vermelha abaixo dela e depois para três caixas no próximo nível, azul, verde e amarelo. As caixas restantes no nível inferior ficaram brancas. - Esta é a situação atual - continuou ele, a segunda caixa mudou de vermelho para azul e a caixa azul no terceiro nível ficou vermelha.

Severus estudou o fluxograma através dos olhos meio encapuzados. - Isto é o que deveria ser - ele disse suavemente, e gesticulou com sua varinha. A caixa de cima e a de baixo ficaram brancas, uma quarta caixa juntou as três no próximo nível abaixo, agora compreendendo vermelho, azul, verde e amarelo. A camada inferior permaneceu branca. - Você vê?

\- Sim - ela disse lentamente. - Você quer um diretor substituto ou diretora que não seja também chefe de casa. - Pensando nisso, ela assentiu. - Faz sentido.

\- Mais do que isso, é vital. O vice chefe é igualmente responsável por todos os alunos, o chefe de casa deve ser parcial em favor de seus próprios alunos. Os dois papéis são incompatíveis. McGonagall sempre tomou o lado de seus Grifinórios, contra eu em meus tempos de escola, contra Draco e os outros no seu, contra outros estudantes de outras Casas nos anos intermediários, independentemente de quem fosse realmente culpado. Ela colocou o Chefe de Casa na frente da Vice-Diretora. Com um ex-grifinório como diretor também, o viés era pior. Eu não fui o único sonserino conduzido ao caminho das trevas por esse motivo. Dumbledore nunca foi verdadeiramente neutro, ele tinha seus favoritos, e eles tendiam a ser o tipo de garoto que era classificado na Grifinória, os tipos audaciosos e aventureiros. - Ele suspirou. - Eu pareço amargo, eu sei , mas não estou me referindo apenas à minha situação.

\- Eu sei, Severus - ela disse tranquilizadoramente. - Mas certamente nenhum diretor ou diretora pode ser verdadeiramente neutro? Deve sempre haver alguma tendência a favorecer suas próprias antigas Casas.

\- Sim - ele admitiu - mas ele era um exemplo extremo, assim como McGonagall. Ela é a chefe da Grifinória há tanto tempo que ela não consegue se livrar do hábito. Sem dúvida eu teria sido o mesma se não estivéssemos em guerra quando eu era diretor - acrescentou honestamente. - Se Longbottom puder realmente mostrar um pouco da coragem de sua Casa e desafiá-la, e tomar o controle da Grifinória por si mesmo, isso ajudará. Quem quer que vença Flitwick deve ser neutro, Corvinal não costuma entrar em situações voláteis, mas ele tem sido seu Chefe de Casa por muitas décadas, e ele automaticamente estará do lado deles, não importa quão justo ele deseje ser.

\- Então, quem você tem em mente? - ela perguntou, estudando o diagrama mais uma vez. Ele claramente pensara nisso ao longo dos anos e estava certo. Os únicos membros tendenciosos devem ser os quatro chefes de casa, o chefe e o vice chefe devem ser neutros. Parecia tão óbvio agora que ele havia apontado. Ele começou a rir baixinho, franzindo a testa, Hermione olhou para ele sem expressão, o que só o fez rir mais.

\- Você pode pensar em ninguém que eu gostaria de ver como vice? - ele perguntou, ainda rindo.

\- _Eu?_ Severus, você não pode estar falando sério!

\- E por que não? - Ele perguntou baixinho. Seus olhos estavam atentos quando ele olhou para ela. - Você é inteligente e justa, com um senso bem desenvolvido de justiça, você é compassiva e atenciosa sem ser fraca ou excessivamente emotiva e destemida quando se trata de defender aqueles que são vulneráveis, você é teimosa quando precisa ser e sabe como escolher suas batalhas, você mantém sua cabeça em uma crise e você é mais do que capaz. - Não havia nenhum sinal de riso em seu rosto agora. - Eu sou extremamente sério, Hermione.

Perdida por palavras, ela olhou para ele, lutando para entender isso. _Ele realmente quer dizer isso_, ela percebeu com certo senso de admiração e descrença. Respirando, ela desviou o olhar dele e se concentrou em acariciar Crookshanks enquanto processava suas palavras.

Não foi necessariamente por motivos pessoais. O que quer que Severus sentisse por ela, ele não permitiria que isso afetasse seu julgamento, Hogwarts significava muito para ele e ele tinha um conjunto de prioridades completamente diferentes em relação ao seu local de trabalho. Ele não estava tentando conseguir uma promoção de algum desejo equivocado de ajudá-la, ele acreditava genuinamente que era do interesse da escola. Ele se beneficiaria disso, tendo um superior que trataria seus sonserinos com justiça e com quem se dava bem, mas esse não era seu principal objetivo.

Ela se perguntou um pouco descontroladamente quanto tempo ele estava pensando sobre isso, ela tinha certeza de que ele vinha construindo lentamente essa estratégia de campanha por meses, se não desde o ano passado, subindo gradualmente pela hierarquia até estar em condições de ver toda a situação e esperar por sua chance de começar a pressionar. De fato, dadas suas palavras anteriores, ele provavelmente estava considerando isso há décadas, apenas aguardando a oportunidade do provável candidato em potencial, embora, sem dúvida, a versão anterior desse plano visasse a escolha de seu próprio vice e sucessor quando chegasse a hora.

E de todas as escolhas possíveis que satisfariam seus critérios, ele sentiu que ela era a melhor escolha para cuidar da escola que amava. Foi o maior elogio que ele já lhe dera.

\- Eu... Severus, não sei o que dizer.

\- Bom Deus.

\- Você não é engraçado.

\- Você pode dizer: 'Obrigado, Severus' - ele sugeriu ironicamente.

\- Obrigado por ser um bastardo paternalista, Severus.

\- De nada. - Ele sorriu levemente. - Certamente não pode ser uma grande surpresa?

\- Eu pareço que estava esperando?

\- No momento você parece um pouco como se estivesse lutando contra o desejo de me azarar - observou ele. - Isso dificilmente é uma ocorrência rara, é claro, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo ver... Ah. - Ele fez uma pausa, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente. - Você sente que estou sendo chauvinista, que estou supondo que você não poderia obter essa promoção hipotética em seus próprios méritos, mas apenas através das manipulações coniventes de um Sonserino. Eu lhe asseguro, essa não é a minha intenção. Você já é um dos candidatos mais prováveis, eu simplesmente tenho pouca fé no julgamento de Minerva McGonagall e desejo errar do lado da cautela. Em qualquer caso, eu não sou tão arrogante a ponto de assumir automaticamente que eu posso influenciar as coisas de uma forma ou de outra, estou apenas começando as coisas.

Até que ele tivesse dito, ela não tinha percebido que estava com raiva, mas ele estava certo, ela ficou um pouco ofendida com a atitude dele. Como sempre, ele conseguiu neutralizar sua raiva sem realmente se desculpar, o que era um de seus hábitos mais irritantes. Recuando, ela encontrou a mão dele e ligou os dedos aos dele. - Por que o repentino desejo de revolução e reforma social?

\- Não é repentino - ele respondeu baixinho. - Eu falhei mal com Hogwarts de muitas maneiras. Eu gostaria de ajudar a melhorar, se eu puder. Mesmo que eu seja sempre lembrado apenas como o Comensal da Morte que assassinou Dumbledore, eu gostaria de deixar algo bom para trás, seja atribuído a mim ou não.

-Oh, Severus. - Ela se inclinou contra o ombro dele e apertou a mão dele gentilmente. - Você é. Se não fosse por você, nenhum de nós estaria aqui agora. Poderia ter sido Harry quem lançou o feitiço final, mas sem você, ele nunca teria chegado tão longe. - Erguendo a mão, ela beijou os nós dos dedos levemente antes de soltar, e depois de um momento ele silenciosamente passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela para atraí-la para perto. - Então - ela comentou mais alegremente - você vai sozinho reformar uma das instituições mágicas mais antigas e alterar para sempre a face da educação bruxa. E para o seu próximo truque?

Ele riu baixinho, descansando sua bochecha contra o cabelo dela. - Oh, o usual, derrubar o Ministério, derrubar o governo, declarar-me Rei da Grã-Bretanha Bruxa e fundar um império. Nós Sonserinos temos uma reputação de ambição que eu tenho que defender, afinal de contas.

\- Parece divertido, mas você poderia esperar até as férias de verão, você acha? Eu vou estar um pouco ocupada nos próximos meses.

\- Quem disse que você ia se envolver? - ele perguntou desdenhosamente. - Assim que eu for rei, poderei ter qualquer mulher que eu queira.

Hermione sufocou uma risada. - Assim como você só me quer, então, não é? - ela respondeu antes que pudesse se conter, e prendeu a respiração quando percebeu o que havia dito. Sua única resposta foi rir baixinho, sem zombaria, com o braço apertado ao redor dos ombros, e ela lentamente se deixou relaxar.

* * *

As coisas estavam mudando, ela observou enquanto janeiro continuava. Severus não estava mais contente em se esconder em seu canto da sala dos funcionários e observar, ele agora participava de todas as reuniões, frequentemente agitando quaisquer questões menores em conflitos. Ela sabia que era em parte por causa do plano que sua mente distorcida tinha conseguido inventar, mas qualquer um que observasse seu sorriso ao observar os resultados teria percebido que também era porque achava divertido. No entanto, ainda havia vislumbres de Snape, o professor, ele estava empurrando seus colegas e desafiando-os, fazendo-os pensar antes de falarem.

Também foi fascinante observar as sutis jogadas de poder acontecendo. A posição da própria Hermione na hierarquia era bastante sólida, a "velha guarda", professores como Minerva e Filius Flitwick, a superavam simplesmente por causa da história, ela não se sentia à vontade para desafiá-los. Além disso, ela estava bem alta. Seu status de herói de guerra garantia respeito, e sua inteligência e destemor quando desafiados garantiam que os outros ficassem felizes em aceitá-la. Ela realmente não tinha notado isso antes.

Severus, por outro lado, era como ele havia dito, definitivamente o lobo ômega. Todos olhavam para ele, ou melhor, eles tentaram. O problema era que Severus era muito mais inteligente do que a maioria deles, e agora que decidira entrar no jogo, era impossível vencer em uma discussão. Sua combinação de lógica afiada e escárnio fulminante, temperada com alguns insultos judiciosos, significava que ele era invariavelmente o vencedor em qualquer conflito, e ele rapidamente conseguiu passar por ela até seu lugar atual entre os outros Chefes de Casa.

Ele não tinha concorrência nesse aspecto. Neville ainda estava com um pouco de medo dele, e tendia a parecer um pouco verde sempre que Severus quanto Hermione estavam na mesma sala. Madame Hooch assumira a chefia da Lufa-Lufa quando Pomona Sprout partira há alguns anos, ela era uma bruxa surpreendentemente forte, mas nem de longe a liga de Severus. Flitwick não foi implacável o suficiente para prosseguir uma discussão, e também não parecia ter percebido ainda que o bruxo mais jovem estava desafiando-o. Realmente era como uma matilha de lobos.

Hermione tinha lido muito sobre lobos em seu terceiro ano, e o ponto importante sobre o lobo ômega era que ele era muito mais poderoso do que a maioria das pessoas percebia. Todos achavam que o ômega era o lobo mais fraco, o que os outros mordiam e afugentavam. Não tão, o ômega geralmente era um dos mais fortes e mantinha seu status inferior deliberadamente. Se dois lobos de alto escalão lutassem, um ou ambos seriam feridos, e o bando poderia perder um caçador, se tal situação surgisse, o ômega se jogava no meio dele, distraindo-os, atraindo sua agressividade e neutralizando a situação. Era uma posição muito poderosa, especialmente se o ômega possuísse inteligência humana e fosse habilidoso na manipulação.

Ela também havia notado que Severus estava subtilmente melhorando seu próprio status, simplesmente porque quando ela falava sobre um assunto, ele ouvia. Eles tinham entrado em alguns debates memoráveis na sala dos professores recentemente, bem, mais discussões do que debates, tecnicamente. Ele não a interrompeu e não a insultou se discordasse. Seus debates poderiam e frequentemente se dissolveram em gritos acalorados, mas ele perdeu tantos quantos ganhou. Foi uma estratégia sutil, mas eficaz, ele se declarara um dos mais fortes e tratou-a como igual.

O que era verdadeiramente fascinante era que ninguém estava consciente disso. Os humanos não operavam da mesma forma e eles se esqueceram de como ler esses sinais, mas parte do rombencéfalo ainda se lembrava, a equipe (e os alunos, quando ela começou a observar suas interações) respondia à linguagem corporal e às dicas não-verbais sem ter consciência de que estavam fazendo isso. Esse jogo de poder escapou de todos eles completamente. Severus era capaz de manipulá-los todos só porque eles não sabiam que ele estava fazendo isso. Era óbvio quando você sabia o que procurar.

\- Como você perdeu uma briga? - ela perguntou depois de uma reunião, balançando a cabeça, meio admirada, meio incrédula.

\- Eu raramente perco - ele respondeu sem se gabar. - Só quando cometo um erro grave, ou quando estava em desvantagem. - Ele sorriu levemente. - A melhor luta é aquela que não precisa ser travada, a maioria dos conflitos termina antes de começar. É por isso que muitas vezes é a pessoa que ataca primeiro quem perde.

_Sonserinos_

* * *

Nem sempre funcionava, no entanto, como Hermione observou no início de fevereiro. A reunião da equipe havia chegado ao estágio de "qualquer outro negócio", quando Minerva disse rapidamente: - Finalmente, o roteiro de fim de semana dos namorados. Severus, eu o coloquei no lugar de acompanhar Hogsmeade.

Era a tarefa que todos odiavam, e Hermione não o culpava por parecer irritado. - Por quê? - ele mordeu de repente.

A diretora levantou uma sobrancelha. - Por causa de todos nós, você é o menos propenso a ter planos para o fim de semana - ela respondeu um tanto indelicada.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua mandíbula se apertou, mas ele não respondeu ao insulto. - Deixei claro quando voltei a ensinar que estava isento das obrigações de Hogsmeade - disse ele com firmeza. Isso era verdade, Hermione refletiu, ele nunca havia explicado por que ele insistira nisso. Ela tinha assumido que era só porque ele odiava, mas olhando para ele agora, parecia que poderia haver mais do que isso.

\- No entanto, seu contrato exige que você cubra as tarefas de outros funcionários quando necessário. Isso não está aberto a discussão.

\- Tudo bem - ele retrucou, franzindo o cenho. - Pelo menos, serei poupado da visão do edifício nauseantemente rosa por algumas horas.

Minerva continuou: - Eu preciso de voluntários para garantir uma presença de pessoal no castelo... - Ela escreveu um ou dois nomes, antes de Hermione suspirar.

\- Eu vou fazer isso.

\- Você tem certeza, querida? Eu esperava que você tivesse planos...

\- Na verdade, eu descobri hoje que ele tem que trabalhar naquele fim de semana - Hermione respondeu, acrescentando um pouco maldosamente: - É seu chefe, você vê. Ela pode ser uma louca velha e vingativa às vezes, e ela não gosta dele.

Neville se engasgou com a boca cheia de café, espalhando-a pelas vestes enquanto se curvava em um longo tossido. No momento em que ele recuperou o fôlego, escarlate e chiado, Hermione estava lutando contra risos. Severus apenas olhou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas ela podia ver claramente o lampejo de diversão em seu rosto.

\- Bem, isso ainda não é desculpa - Minerva disse a ela. - Você tem certeza que ele faça as pazes com você.

\- Eu pretendo - ela respondeu inocentemente, e quase perdeu completamente quando Neville engasgou novamente. Ele parecia estar em perigo de tossir um pulmão, mas pelo menos impediu que alguém mais ouvisse Severus rindo.


	24. Chapter 24

"When one has been threatened with a great injustice, one accepts a smaller as a favour."

_– Jane Welsh Carlyle._

* * *

No Dia dos Namorados, Hermione estava tentando redigir uma carta para seus pais, e fazendo o melhor possível para ignorar o tom rosa das paredes de seu escritório, estando de serviço, ela não podia se esconder nas masmorras, e Severus ainda se recusava a remover as decorações de qualquer lugar exceto seus próprios aposentos. A carta não estava indo bem, este era seu terceiro esboço, e ela estava próxima de incinerar como os dois primeiros, quando foi interrompida por alguém martelando na porta. Franzindo a testa, ela olhou para cima. - Sim?

Quem quer que estivesse do outro lado, abriu a porta com força suficiente para se soltar da parede. Acabou sendo um rosto muito vermelho e sem fôlego. Timothy Alton, quase dobrado ao engasgar – Professora Granger! Hogsmeade - problema -

De pé, ela se certificou de ter sua varinha no roupão. - Você disse à diretora?

\- Não - ele ofegou, engolindo ar. - É o professor Snape...

\- Diga-me a caminho dos portões - ela ordenou, apontando-o para a porta. O sonserino cambaleou à frente dela. - Você correu todo o caminho de Hogsmeade?

Ele assentiu sem fôlego. - Por favor...

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Bem. Nada, ainda - ele admitiu com voz rouca. - Mas - há uma multidão - e eles estão dizendo –

\- Você está falando de uma turba - ela percebeu lentamente. - Sr. Alton, olhe para mim. - O menino mal conseguia enxergar direito, mas se concentrou no rosto dela. - Deixe-me ver se entendi. Uma multidão se reuniu em Hogsmeade. Eles estão confrontando o professor Snape, e você sente que a situação vai ficar feia e que ele pode precisar de ajuda. Está correto?

\- Sim, professora - ele concordou, trêmulo. Respirando com dificuldade, ele se endireitou, assumindo uma expressão curiosamente digna. Mais calmamente, ele disse: - Estão chamando-o de assassino, professora. Um Comensal da Morte. - Toda a emoção desapareceu de seus olhos, e ele lhe deu o olhar assustadoramente familiar da Sonserina, a expressão resignada e morta que vira de Severus com demasiada frequência, o olhar de alguém que não esperava ajuda.

\- Apenas me diga onde.

Ele caiu, aliviado. - Fora de Gladrags.

\- Vá até o escritório do professor Snape e espere até que ele retorne. Não toque em nada lá, e não fale sobre isso com ninguém - ela disse a ele. - Ah, e o Sr. Alton?

\- Sim, professora?

\- Trinta pontos para Sonserina.

Seu sorriso repentino foi a última coisa que ela viu claramente, eles estavam do lado de fora naquele momento, e ela correu em disparada pelo terreno. O caminho era traiçoeiro, parcialmente gelado e parcialmente lamacento, mas isso não importava, ela não tinha certeza se já havia corrido tão rápido antes, mas se Timothy estava certo, então cada segundo contava. Deslizando pelos portões, ela fechou os olhos, pensou em uma oração e desaparatou.

* * *

Gladrags Wizardwear estava na periferia da vila, e a rua em frente à loja estava aparentemente deserta. Evidentemente, ela chegou tarde demais. Segurando sua varinha tensamente, Hermione olhou ao redor, e depois de um momento ouviu uma voz familiar. - Lindo dia, não é?

Ela se virou, alívio a enchendo, e o encontrou encostado na parede na boca sombria de um beco, observando-a. Notando a falta de expressão reveladora em seu rosto e estudando a maneira como ele estava de pé, ela suspirou. - Quanto você está ferido?

\- Perdão?

\- Severus, eu não sou cega nem estúpida. Você não pode se mover, pode?

\- Não é fácil, não - ele admitiu com franqueza, com muito cuidado virando o corpo para se encostar na parede e cuidadosamente mudando de peso. - Por que você acha que é sempre a minha perna direita que é atingida? - Ele perguntou retoricamente, habilmente cortando seu roupão com um movimento de sua varinha para inspecionar o membro em questão.

\- Se tivesse sido a sua esquerda, em vez disso, você teria que tentar descobrir como mancar com as duas pernas - ela apontou, agachando-se para tirar o pano rasgado enquanto ele cortava as calças dele também. - Foi o seu joelho de novo?

\- Naturalmente - ele respondeu com um suspiro, sombrio sobre a articulação. Era óbvio que a rótula havia sido esmagada.

\- Não dói? - ela perguntou antes que ela pudesse se conter. - Desculpe. Pergunta estúpida. Precisamos levá-lo para a ala hospitalar.

\- Não há necessidade - ele respondeu laconicamente, e bateu o joelho com a varinha antes que ela pudesse detê-lo. – Reparo

\- Severus! - Ela ofegou, chocada. - Você não pode usar esse feitiço nos ossos!

\- Você pode, na verdade - ele a corrigiu suavemente. - Geralmente é uma ideia muito ruim, mas é provavelmente a única coisa que vai manter meu joelho junto o tempo suficiente para eu voltar para o castelo. Eu posso tratá-lo corretamente lá.

\- Severus...

\- Esta não é a primeira vez que estou nessa situação - ele disse secamente. - Eu garanto a você, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo também. Você está sendo estúpido e teimoso.

Severus a ignorou. - Você está vindo? - ele perguntou, oferecendo seu braço. Balançando a cabeça, ela pegou.

A caminhada foi dolorosa para assistir. O que quer que ele tenha feito ao joelho parecia ter fundido completamente, sua perna não dobrava, e era claramente agonia, porque seu rosto só ficava tão inexpressivo quando ele estava com muita dor. Tentando distraí-lo, ela perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

\- Eu teria pensado que isso fosse bastante óbvio - ele respondeu em um tom entediado. - Eu fui reconhecido por um grupo de pessoas que parecia se opor ao fato de que eu estava andando por aí, em vez de - qual era a frase? Ah, sim - 'apodrecendo em Azkaban como eu merecia'. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Não é a primeira vez que algo do tipo acontece, e duvido que seja a última.

\- Você foi atacado antes? - ela perguntou com uma voz chocada, dividida entre indignação e raiva.

\- Não com magia - ele respondeu pensativo. - Isso é novo. Anteriormente, as pessoas geralmente se limitavam a insultos bastante inferiores, embora alguns demonstrassem afeição por cuspir e houvesse um ou dois mísseis - pedras, principalmente, e eu pareço lembrar de uma garrafa quebrada em um ponto.

Hermione rangeu os dentes. - Se você não parar de agir como isso fosse normal, Severus, eu vou chutar sua perna boa debaixo de você. Você não pode pelo menos fingir estar chateado, ou surpreso, ou algo assim? Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fica sem emoção.

\- Para ficar chateado, eu teria que me importar com o que o público em geral pensa de mim - ele respondeu suavemente - e eu realmente não me importo. Há muito poucas pessoas cujas opiniões carregam qualquer peso comigo, e nenhuma delas deles estavam presentes hoje e certamente não foi uma surpresa. - Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado. - Isso é normal, Hermione, normal para mim, pelo menos. Sou reconhecido toda vez que entro em Hogsmeade, ou no Beco Diagonal, e ao contrário de seus amigos famosos, não atraio atenção positiva.

\- Mas para as pessoas atacarem você na rua...

\- Não foi um ataque sério - ele corrigiu ela cansadamente. - Alguém apontou uma maldição redutora perto dos meus pés para tentar me fazer saltar do caminho, dificilmente uma tática original, e um pedaço de paralelepípedos quebrados atingiu meu joelho.

\- Essa não é a questão! - ela disse furiosamente em voz baixa. - Droga, Severus, você não é um criminoso e não deve ser tratado como um!

Seus olhos escuros estavam velhos quando ele olhou para ela, velho e cansado e de alguma forma sabendo. - Você age como se isso fosse algo novo. Eu tenho sido tratado assim há mais anos do que me lembro, essas coisas não têm mais o poder de me machucar.

\- Esse não é o ponto também - ela sussurrou, meio tentada a acertá-lo apenas para tentar obter algum tipo de reação. - Não é - certo!

\- E quando isso já importou? - Severus perguntou baixinho. - Eu não acredito que você ainda é um idealista depois de tudo que você viu e fez. - Ele balançou a cabeça, concentrando-se no caminho lamacento. - Isso realmente não importa, Hermione. As pessoas têm o direito de me odiar depois do que eu fiz, elas podem cuspir em mim e me amaldiçoar na rua se isso as fizer se sentir melhor. Isso não foi um assalto, foi um acidente, e meu joelho é uma ruína de qualquer maneira. Poderia ter sido muito pior.

À beira de gritar com ele, ela fez uma pausa, estudando o rosto dele com cuidado, e percebeu de novo o quão bom mentiroso ele era. Ele nunca admitiria que lhe doía ser tão desprezado, nem mesmo para si mesmo, ele nem percebeu o quanto isso o havia picado_. Homem teimoso e orgulhoso_. Ela suspirou, sabendo que esta era uma discussão que ela nunca iria ganhar, e mudou de assunto. - Você vai chegar à ala hospitalar?

\- Isso não será necessário - ele respondeu em um tom recortado. - Eu posso fazer o que for necessário em meus quartos.

\- Por que você evitou Poppy Pomfrey desde que voltou a Hogwarts? - ela perguntou baixinho. - Eu sempre tive a impressão de que você gostava dela. - Quando ele olhou para ela, ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Vamos lá, Severus, você realmente achou que eu não tinha notado?

Ele voltou sua atenção para o pé traiçoeiro, e depois de um momento ele suspirou, sem olhar para ela. - Eu gosto dela. Ela me ajudou muito quando menino, até que eu aprendi o suficiente de cura rudimentar para cuidar dos meus próprios ferimentos, ela era a única funcionária com quem eu estava remotamente perto. Doeu muito quando me juntei aos Comensais da Morte, mas quando me tornei espião, ela me recebeu de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ela teve que me ajudar muitas vezes quando eu estava muito machucado por ter conseguido sozinho. Eu trabalhei com ela frequentemente ao longo dos anos, também, já que eu preparo quase todo o estoque de poções dela.

\- Então o que mudou? - Ela perguntou baixinho, com certeza que já sabia a resposta, mas queria distraí-lo da dor de sua lesão.

\- Tudo - ele respondeu calmamente quando chegaram ao castelo e andaram sem pressa pelos corredores. - Poppy me perdoou tanto, mas ela não podia perdoar a morte de Dumbledore, nem poderia perdoar o número horrivelmente alto de estudantes que eu pessoalmente coloquei na ala hospitalar. Não que eu a culpe, aqueles eram imperdoáveis. Algumas feridas são muito profundas para se curar.

Ela tocou o braço dele. - Eu sinto muito.

\- Eu também, eu acho - ele disse pensativo. - Ela é uma boa pessoa, e há muito poucos ao redor. - Depois de um momento ele mudou de assunto rapidamente. - Como você soube que algo aconteceu?

Hermione sorriu ironicamente para ele. - Um passarinho meio que se matou correndo até Hogwarts para me dizer que uma multidão havia se reunido e parecia um tanto hostil.

Ele suspirou com uma espécie de humor resignado em sua expressão. - Eu poderia ter sabido. O que você fez com ele?

\- Eu dei a ele trinta pontos e deixei ele esfriando os calcanhares em seu escritório com instruções para não tocar em nada. - Ela sorriu brevemente em seu olhar questionador. - Eu teria chegado aos cinquenta, mas achei que poderia deixar um pouco óbvio que algo havia acontecido. E se eu soubesse que você estava ferido, eu o teria mandado de volta para a sala comunal até que você tivesse tempo de conversar com ele.

Seu sorriso de resposta foi irônico. Quando chegaram à porta do escritório, ele parou um pouco teatralmente antes de abri-lo com um floreio e anunciou: - Como você pode ver, Sr. Alton, estou ileso.

Assustado, o terceiro ano quase caiu de sua cadeira enquanto ele se levantava. - Sim senhor.

\- A situação dificilmente justificaria sua tentativa de recriar a maratona.

Timothy manteve uma expressão cuidadosamente neutra. - Não senhor.

\- Por curiosidade, Sr. Alton, por que você se aproximou da professora Granger em vez de outro membro da equipe ou da diretora?

\- Eu não tenho ideia, senhor - o menino respondeu inocentemente.

\- Bom. - Severus olhou para ele pensativo, considerando, então assentiu levemente e o favoreceu com um de seus raros sorrisos leves. - Saia. E tente não perder nenhum dos pontos que você ganhou hoje.

A troca toda fez Hermione sorrir, mas ela estava mais preocupada com Severus, como Timothy fez sua fuga, o mago perdera a pouca cor que seu rosto mantinha, e a curiosa rigidez de sua postura deixava claro que era pura força de vontade mantê-lo em pé. Quando a porta de seus aposentos particulares se fechou atrás deles, ela perguntou preocupada: - Você está bem?

\- Ainda não, mas eu estarei - ele murmurou, mancando para o sofá e cautelosamente se abaixando sobre ele, apoiando a perna ao longo da borda das almofadas. Sacando a varinha, ele reabriu os rasgos em sua roupa, bateu levemente no joelho e estremeceu.

Depois de assistir por um momento, ela perguntou: - Você está fazendo isso de forma não verbal para se mostrar ou para me irritar?

Ele olhou para cima com uma sugestão de sorriso. - Sim. - Ela revirou os olhos para ele e ele cedeu, voltando-se para o que ele estava fazendo. - Eu estou fazendo isso não-verbalmente porque não há realmente um encantamento. Muita cura é assim, é sobre manipulação de energia, ao invés de feitiços reais. Acabei de reverter o Reparo que usei anteriormente, e agora preciso realinhar todos os fragmentos de osso adequadamente antes que eu possa tentar curar a articulação.

\- 'Tentar' curá-lo? - ela repetiu em algum alarme. - Severus, se você não pode fazer isso corretamente, você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar.

Ele suspirou e respondeu pacientemente: - Ao contrário da crença popular, eu raramente me torturo pelo puro inferno. Garanto a você que não estou me negando a cura por qualquer razão. Pode simplesmente não ser possível curar completamente o dano, chega um momento em que até a mágica não é suficiente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde meu joelho cederá. Nesse momento, serei forçado a remover e regenerar os ossos.

\- Eu ainda não sei porque você não fez isso de qualquer maneira. Você disse que não valia a pena o esforço, mas levaria apenas uma única noite.

Ainda cutucando seu joelho, agora parecendo um pouco machucado e inchado, ele não olhou para ela. - Se você deve saber, eu sou alérgico a Skele-Gro - ele disse secamente. - A única vez que eu precisei usá-lo, eu passei quase uma semana inteira incapaz de comer ou beber qualquer coisa e com considerável desconforto, certamente eu não seria capaz de ensinar. Eu não quero suportar isso novamente a menos que eu realmente precise.

\- Bem, você poderia ter acabado de dizer isso.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Meu arquivo médico ocupa uma gaveta inteira do arquivo de Poppy, provavelmente pesa mais do que você, e esse é apenas o registro oficial. Eu não poderia contar todos os detalhes do meu histórico médico, eu morreria de velhice no meio do caminho.

\- Você sabe a qual ingrediente você é alérgico? Se alguém pudesse criar uma alternativa, seria você.

Cautelosamente sentindo o joelho dele com os dedos, ele respondeu: - Eu não sei, e eu realmente não quero testá-lo e descobrir. Eu posso prepará-lo sem problemas, e como eu só precisei dele uma vez minha vida, parece um desperdício de tempo que poderia ser melhor gasto em outros projetos.

\- É justo, suponho - ela admitiu. - Como está?

Ele cuidadosamente flexionou a perna, produzindo um som horrível de trituração. - Tanto quanto eu esperava.

\- Agora você está apenas sendo repugnante deliberadamente - reclamou ela. - Eu sei que você tem um alto limiar de dor, mas na verdade, isso não era necessário.

\- Desculpa.

\- Mentiroso.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo fracamente em resposta, e se moveu para esticar a perna ruim na frente dele. - Uma vez que a inflamação acabe, ele deve estar bem, tanto quanto já foi.

Hermione o olhou pensativamente. - Existe outra razão pela qual você não quer curá-lo? - ela perguntou. - Estou razoavelmente certa de que a alergia é verdadeira, estou ficando melhor em pegá-la quando você mente completamente, mas há outra coisa?

\- Eu queria que você não fosse tão perspicaz - ele comentou. - É decididamente inquietante às vezes.

\- Boa tentativa. Responda a pergunta, por favor.

Parecendo mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa, ele deixou de ser evasivo e respondeu com uma franqueza incomum. - Eu ganhei meus ferimentos. Cada cicatriz é um lembrete que eu desejo manter, não que eu possa esquecer de qualquer maneira, mas mesmo assim, eu quero manter a evidência física.

\- Para você ou para outras pessoas?

Ele deu a ela um olhar irônico. - Eu tento reduzir meu mancar na frente dos outros, como eu tenho certeza que você já viu. Muito poucas pessoas me viram sem camisa, mas eu uso um glamour para esconder as piores cicatrizes quando necessário. - Seu lábio enrolado. - Não vejo razão para me martirizar exibindo meus ferimentos e não me orgulho deles.

\- Você deveria, pelo menos a maioria deles, mas esse é um assunto diferente para outro tempo - ela respondeu distraidamente, pensando sobre essa admissão. Depois de alguns instantes, ela disse suavemente: - Você nunca os escondeu de mim. - Ela ainda se lembrava vividamente da primeira vez, e do jeito que ele reagiu quando ela sentiu suas cicatrizes, ele pensou que ela iria rejeitá-lo. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele era bom o bastante para glamours para escondê-los de todos os sentidos, então por que ele não tinha? Talvez fosse parte de sua tendência a se punir, talvez ele quase tivesse esperado por sua rejeição, mas essa ideia não parecia certa. Ela olhou para ele com incerteza e o encontrou estudando o joelho com determinação, mexendo na varinha, em vez de realmente fazer qualquer coisa.

O silêncio ficou mais intenso, antes que ele finalmente dissesse baixinho: - Não, eu não fiz.

Severus não disse mais nada até que ele evidentemente curou seu joelho o suficiente para satisfazê-lo, consertou sua roupa e guardou sua varinha. Colocando-se de pé, ele se movia lentamente pela sala, relaxando gradualmente enquanto seu mancando se nivelava até que ele estivesse andando tão facilmente quanto costumava andar. Ela o observou em silêncio, sabendo que essa conversa não estava terminada, ela não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, mas esse era um assunto pessoal o suficiente para ser perigoso forçar demais. Até então, houve surpreendentemente poucas ocasiões em que ela acidentalmente o empurrou longe demais e o fez disparar contra ela antes de se afastar, e ela não tinha vontade de aumentar o número agora.

Eventualmente ele fez uma pausa, e ela assistiu sua cabeça sacudir, percebendo que ele estava prestes a inclinar a cabeça para que seu cabelo escondesse seu rosto, mas se deteve. Já era hora de ele começar a se libertar do hábito, e ela se sentia melhor por vê-lo. Parecendo um pouco desconfortável, ele respirou fundo, aparentemente se preparando, ele ainda achava qualquer tipo de revelação pessoal incrivelmente difícil.

\- Eu não queria mais ter que me esconder - ele disse sem preâmbulos, evidentemente tentando acabar logo com isso. - Eu sempre odiei constantemente ter que ficar em guarda, nunca ser capaz de relaxar completamente, ter que manter o glamour mesmo em situações íntimas. Sempre me senti falso. Eu queria uma pessoa com quem eu pudesse simplesmente ser, e você tinha sido tal... uma amiga que eu senti que valia a pena o risco, não que eu tivesse uma ampla gama de possibilidades para escolher - acrescentou ele com certa ironia - já que você era a única que eu via regularmente. - Depois de um momento de indecisão, ele continuou mais suavemente: - Eu não esperava sua reação.

\- Eu sei - ela respondeu igualmente suavemente. - Você esperava que eu tivesse pena de você, ficar horrorizada, talvez até mesmo enojada. - Ele assentiu rigidamente, e ela considerou suas próximas palavras. - Fiquei um pouco horrorizada, eu sabia que você tinha sofrido, mas conhecê-lo e vê-lo são coisas diferentes, e o que você deve ter suportado valeu um pouco de horror. Mas eu nunca senti pena de você, há uma diferença entre compaixão e pena... e nenhuma cicatriz pode fazer você feio, Severus. Elas não me enojam. Eles são apenas uma parte de você, e eles são símbolos de sua coragem. Eu realmente não posso imaginar você sem suas cicatrizes seja você.

\- Eu era feio muito antes da primeira cicatriz - ele respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio, ele poderia muito bem ter gritado seu desconforto com o assunto.

Deixando que ele mudasse a direção da conversa, Hermione revirou os olhos e sorriu para ele. - Você não era uma criança muito atraente, não - ela concordou suavemente - e você não é exatamente convencionalmente bonito. Mas isso não é o mesmo que feio, especialmente porque muito da sua aparência se tornou deliberada de sua parte, um aspecto da sua máscara. Você está longe de ser pouco atraente, a menos que esteja insultando meu gosto por homens?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ronald Weasley - ele comentou incisivamente.

\- Hmph. Eu era adolescente. E realmente, ele não era tão ruim assim, não. Ele havia crescido. Ele parece ter regredido agora, admitidamente, mas garanto que ele não era assim quando eu estava com ele. - Ela sorriu um pouco melancolicamente. - Eu não me arrependo, realmente, mas eu gostaria que não tivesse acabado tão mal. Eu não queria perdê-lo como amigo. Em retrospecto, nunca houve um futuro para nós.

\- Eu dificilmente estou em posição de lançar críticas sobre as escolhas de relacionamento - ele admitiu em outro não-pedido de desculpas muito familiar. - Meu próprio disco é espetacularmente menos que estelar, afinal de contas.

\- Suas circunstâncias eram um pouco incomuns. E realmente, qualquer um que visse Ron agora se perguntaria o que diabos eu estava pensando - ela admitiu com um sorriso irônico. - Eu suponho que eles gostariam de saber o mesmo sobre você, se chegar a isso, mas isso é porque as pessoas são, coletivamente, bastante estúpidas. Mas não tem nada a ver com sua aparência, você é muito mais atraente do que pensa.

Prestes a dizer alguma coisa, a julgar pela sua expressão, algo mordaz, ele fez uma pausa e sorriu ligeiramente. - Eu me lembro de dizer algo semelhante a você uma vez antes - observou ele.

\- Eu acho que nós dois temos alguns problemas com a autoestima - ela concordou secamente, sorrindo de volta para ele. - Talvez devêssemos começar a elogiar um ao outro mais. Escrevendo poesia florida um para o outro, esse tipo de coisa, afinal, hoje é Dia dos Namorados.

Severus riu suavemente. - O sol vai queimar antes que isso aconteça, garanto - disse ele. - Minha tentativa de escrever poesia não foi um sucesso. - Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu de repente. - Ironicamente, acabou sendo escrito para você, embora eu não soubesse disso na época.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele antes de perceber o que ele estava falando e rindo. - O enigma. Eu quase esqueci que você escreveu.

Ele bufou. - O enigma me levou algumas horas quando pensei na ideia, e eu já tinha o veneno e o vinho. As duas poções me levaram um pouco mais de um dia. Fazendo a maldita coisa rimar corretamente, por insistência de Dumbledore, naturalmente, levei quase um mês e, no final, estava pronto para estrangulá-lo com sua própria barba.

Ainda rindo, ela perguntou: - Havia uma razão para isso rimar, ou ele estava apenas sendo perverso?

\- Ele estava apenas sendo perverso - ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça, sua expressão em algum lugar entre enojado e divertido. - É verdade que isso pode ter sido uma reação ao meu regozijo quando ele não conseguiu resolver o enigma.

\- Sério? Ele não conseguiu resolver? - Hermione não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco presunçosa com isso.

Ele sorriu, lembrando. - Ele fez eventualmente, mas ele levou algum tempo, e ele exigiu uma pena e pergaminho para ajudá-lo. Pelo que me lembro, você levou cerca de dez minutos - acrescentou tristemente.

\- Não, foi mais do que isso. Eu tive sorte. E eu te disse, Trouxas como enigmas lógicos desse tipo.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar divertido. - E ainda assim você perdeu a solução mais lógica.

\- Que foi? - ela perguntou, intrigada.

Ele sorriu. - Você poderia ter simplesmente cheirado cada garrafa para determinar quais continham vinho de urtiga, o que teria lhe dito quais garrafas continham veneno, e trabalhava a partir daí. Nem as poções nem os venenos tinham algum odor particular, nem o vapor teria prejudicado você, e o vinho era velho e forte.

Ela olhou para ele. - Eu não sabia o que era o veneno. Poderia ter liberado fumaça tóxica, pelo que eu sabia.

\- Mas não ocorreu a você tentar, não é? - ele perguntou suavemente.

\- Ah, cale a boca. De qualquer forma, Quirrell trabalhou fora, não foi?

\- Não - ele respondeu com outro bufo de desprezo. - Ele já sabia da minha contribuição para as defesas. Ele não tinha cabeça para a lógica, e nem o Lorde das Trevas, felizmente para todos os envolvidos.

\- Ele era um pouco míope - Hermione concordou pensativamente. - Ocorreu-me anos atrás, se ele tivesse acabado de fazer todos os Comensais da Morte fazer um voto inquebrantável de não traí-lo quando pegassem a Marca, ele teria vencido. Você não teria sido capaz de mudar de lado sem morrer e Harry nunca teria sobrevivido por tempo suficiente para cumprir a profecia sem você. Você pensaria que alguém tão paranoico quanto Cara de Cobra teria pensado nisso, na verdade - ela acrescentou pensativa.

Ele piscou, antes de começar a rir. - Deus, você está absolutamente certa. Mas sua maior falha foi sua arrogância, não há dúvida de que ele esperava que alguns de seus seguidores se voltassem contra ele, para tentar salvar suas próprias peles, embora ele nunca tenha considerado motivos mais altruístas, mas ele estava tão confiante em suas próprias habilidades que presumiu que ele detectaria tais pensamentos imediatamente, na verdade, ele fez exatamente isso, muitas vezes. Ele sabia dos meus talentos, mas ele acreditava que era um Legilimens mais forte do que eu era um Oclumente. E não lhe dei razão para duvidar de minha lealdade - acrescentou com uma expressão levemente enojada, ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele afastou o clima sombrio que ameaçava antes que ela pudesse falar e continuou: - Ele sempre acreditou ser mais poderoso do que ele realmente era.

\- É uma coisa tão pequena, ter controlado tanto - disse ela lentamente.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar pensativo. - Pequenas coisas são importantes - ele disse baixinho. - Tirando exemplos da minha vida, se a consciência de Potter Sênior o tivesse picado apenas um ou dois minutos depois, eu teria sido morto por Lupin. Se eu tivesse atacado a Lily com qualquer outro insulto imaginável, um que não carregasse conotações da propaganda do Comensal da Morte, ela poderia eventualmente ter me perdoado, e eu poderia nunca ter escolhido o escuro, ou pelo menos teria ido até lá muito mais tarde do que eu realmente fiz, e quem sabe o que teria mudado? Para além dos pecados do pai, Potter poderia não ter me odiado tanto quanto ele, e eu poderia tê-lo ajudado um pouco mais, se o diretor tivesse me ouvido e não tivesse permitido que o julgamento final do tribruxo fosse adiante, é possível, embora seja improvável, admito, que o Lorde das Trevas poderia não ter voltado, no mínimo, o Sr. Diggory não teria morrido. Se Dumbledore tivesse o bom senso de dizer a outra pessoa que estava morrendo, ou mesmo de deixar uma carta "aberta à minha morte" com alguém, o último ano da guerra teria sido muito mais fácil, não apenas para mim, mas para todo o nosso lado. Se seu trem tivesse sido adiado por alguns minutos, não teríamos nos encontrado em Waterloo, e não há como saber o que poderia ter acontecido comigo - acrescentou suavemente.

\- Mas uma vez que você começa o que pode ter sido, você não pode parar - ela respondeu, pensando. - Se Ron não tivesse sido tão idiota comigo no primeiro ano, eu não teria ido sozinha, e os meninos não teriam vindo atrás de mim, nós não teríamos sido atacados pelo troll, e nós não teríamos nos tornado amigos. Eu não teria estado lá para ajudar Harry. Ou se eu tivesse permitido que o Chapéu Seletor me colocasse na Corvinal, ou se Harry tivesse se deixado ser Sorteado pela Sonserina? - Ela piscou. - E se você tivesse sido classificado em uma casa diferente, chegasse a esse ponto? Você não teria aprendido a sobreviver até a metade tão bem se você não estivesse na Sonserina... e eu lembro do seu rosto quando Dumbledore sugeriu que você poderia ter sido classificado em outro lugar.

Ele parecia satisfeito, surpreendentemente. - Você viu isso, né? Eu não acredito que o velho tenha percebido o quanto ele havia me insultado. Ele queria um elogio, afinal de contas, mas ele ainda estava sugerindo que eu teria que ter sido um Grifinória vale tudo, como se os sonserinos não pudessem ganhar mérito em si mesmos.

\- O chapéu lhe deu uma escolha de Casas? - Ela perguntou interessada. - Parece, para a maioria dos estudantes.

\- Ele sempre dá uma escolha de dois, a menos que seja dolorosamente óbvio que existe apenas uma opção possível, e permite que a preferência subconsciente do aluno influencie a escolha final. Poucos estudantes discutem abertamente com isso - explicou ele secamente. - Minha seleção não era tão simples assim, e minha opinião não foi solicitada. O tempo é relativo durante a classificação, já que aparentemente duram apenas alguns segundos, mas demorou muito para decidir onde me colocar.

\- Eu posso imaginar - Hermione concordou lentamente. - Você tem qualidades de todas as Casas, até mesmo da Lufa-lufa - ela acrescentou provocativamente, e o viu sorrir ligeiramente em resposta. - Você tem sua lealdade e teimosia, e você está cuidando, mesmo você finge não estar. Você é tão inteligente, lógico e analítico quanto qualquer Corvinal, e muito mais corajoso do que a maioria dos Grifinórios. E você é um poderoso sobrevivente com uma mente distorcida que queria provar a si mesmo. Sim, eu posso ver porque o Chapéu não sabia onde colocá-lo.

Seus olhos tinham se suavizado e ele sorriu quase incerto em resposta, parecendo em algum lugar entre satisfeito e embaraçado. - Bem, de qualquer maneira - ele murmurou - pequenas coisas são importantes.

* * *

Naquela noite, ela se lembrou de suas palavras novamente, enquanto ela estava deitada confortavelmente em seus braços. Nenhum dos dois estava dormindo ainda, mas ela estava cansada o suficiente para que não demorasse muito para que ela assentisse. Enquanto isso, ela estava pensando. Pequenas coisas eram importantes. Certamente, no que diz respeito a seus sentimentos por Severus, as pequenas coisas cotidianas eram tão importantes quanto as preocupações maiores.

Eram pequenas coisas inocentes, como saber sobre seus alimentos preferidos, sabendo que ele era indiferente ao chocolate, a menos que fosse aromatizado com cereja ou gengibre, ambos que ele adorava. Que ele não gostava da maioria dos doces, exceto as bolas de anis ou o açúcar de cevada à moda antiga, e que ele odiava limões de sorvete, por sua associação, e não pelo gosto real. Que ele tomava seu café preto, e se ele tomava algo com açúcar, tudo tinha que ser açúcar mascavo. Que ele não gostava de nenhuma variedade de chá normal, embora não se opusesse a frutas ou chás de ervas, mas surpreendentemente gostava de chocolate quente, com leite integral ou, melhor ainda, com creme. Que ele não bebe muito álcool. Ele fez uma demonstração de gostar de vinho caro na frente de outras pessoas, mas deixou para si mesmo preferido ale tradicional (que se tinha sido uma surpresa) ou conhaque francês envelhecido, a menos que ele queria ficar bêbado, quando qualquer whiskey faria. Que ele desenvolveu um gosto por Red Bull durante uma de suas sessões de preparação noturna, quando eles criaram seu tratamento nervoso no ano passado, ela havia comprado uma lata para ele como uma piada e agora ele sempre bebia se estivesse trabalhando intensamente e precisava ficar sem dormir por um tempo.

Era conhecer seus hábitos cotidianos e pequenas peculiaridades, que ele faz seu próprio sabonete e xampu porque ele não gostava do cheiro químico dos produtos comerciais, e preferia fazer a barba à mão com uma navalha de garganta cortada velha em vez de usar um feitiço ou até mesmo uma lâmina mais moderna. Que ele gostava do mundo natural o suficiente para que houvesse flores secas ou ervas em todos os cômodos em algum lugar. Que a única matéria na escola que ele nunca havia conseguido alcançar era Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, na verdade, ele havia desistido durante o primeiro ano de estudo, após uma série de incidentes cuidadosamente não especificados que ele se recusou a elaborar, da mesma forma que ela havia feito com Adivinhação, e ele tinha tomado Aritmancia e Runas Antigas, assim como ela. Que sua música favorita era soft rock ou pop clássico, seguida por jazz, mas ele não gostava de nada pesado apesar de crescer na era punk e metal e não gostava muito de música country. Que ele leria quase tudo com o zelo do verdadeiro bibliófilo, ele gostava de histórias de detetive, contanto que fossem gentis, espertos como o inspetor Morse e Sherlock Holmes, odiasse Dickens e _Wuthering Heights,_ mas não se opusesse a Austen ou _Jane Eyre_, achava que Shakespeare era superestimado e surpreendentemente gostava de poesia. Que ele falava com Crookshanks da mesma forma que ela, como se o gato fosse outro humano.

Sabendo que a maioria de suas roupas eram de cores neutras, preto, branco ou cinza, às vezes marinho, marrom ou creme, que ele não possuía muito verde. Que ele estranhamente gostava de camisetas com personagens de desenhos animados trouxas ou logotipos de bandas de rock neles, normalmente escondidos sob camisas abotoadas mais formais na escola. Que ele usualmente usava meias estranhas porque todas as suas meias eram lisas e escuras e ele nunca poderia ser incomodado em separá-las em pares exatos. Que ele tivesse, por um breve período de adolescência, a orelha e a sobrancelha perfurados. Que ele absolutamente odiava vermelho e não possuía roupas vermelhas, não por causa da conexão com a Grifinória, embora isso estivesse lá, mas porque o lembrava de sangue, uma vez que ela percebeu isso, ela tinha alterado todas as roupas vermelhas para tons mais próximos de roxo, rosa ou bordeaux. Que ele a preferisse ativamente sem nenhuma maquiagem, ao contrário da maioria dos homens, ele não estava dizendo isso porque achava que ela queria ouvir, mas porque ele genuinamente não gostava de cosméticos e tinha dito a ela com perfeita sinceridade que eles só escondiam sua verdadeira aparência e transformou sua aparência em algo falso e de mau gosto (e também porque ele não gostava do jeito que faziam o gosto da pele dela).

E era conhecer seu corpo intimamente também, sabendo que havia um lugar nas costas entre as omoplatas onde ela podia passar a unha ao longo da espinha entre as cicatrizes que o faziam arquear como um gato sendo acariciado, sabendo que ele não gostava de nenhum contato com o pescoço, mas gostava, ou pelo menos não se opunha a isso, de sentir os dentes e unhas em praticamente qualquer outro lugar, desde que não doesse de verdade. Sabendo que havia uma cicatriz em seu quadril que doía em dias frios e que era mais do que o joelho que o incomodava no inverno, sabendo que ele gostava da maneira como ela dizia seu nome em um tom particular de voz, e que ele tinha uma fraqueza inexplicável por sentir os dedos passando pelos cabelos e por fazer o mesmo com ela. Quando ele estava especialmente concentrado em pensamentos sobre algo, passava o dedo indicador pelo lábio superior e, quando se concentrava, localizava a fenda do dente perdido com a língua, e quando ele estava em uma fúria imensa, uma veia pulsava em sua têmpora, e quando ele estava realmente chateado, um tique pulava sob seu olho direito. Que ele gostava de dormir parcialmente em seu lado direito e parcialmente em suas costas, em um ângulo quase distorcido que sempre parecia desconfortável para ela, mas aparentemente funcionava para ele, pelo menos, isso era verdade, nos dias de hoje, ele parecia preferir dormir ao lado dela. E, claro, sabendo que ele ainda chorava durante o sono quase todas as noites, embora não pelo tempo que costumava fazer.

Era ser capaz de ler com precisão seus silêncios e saber se estava cansado, zangado, satisfeito ou incerto, mesmo quando não dizia nada ou percebendo as menores e mais sutis mudanças em seus olhos que ninguém mais veria, e muito menos seria capaz de interpretar. Era saber que ele não gostava de qualquer tentativa de encurtar seu nome, ele só tinha permitido Lily se safar, e só porque ele não tinha a confiança de dizer a ela que odiava ser chamado de 'Sev', isso não era um problema, já que Hermione gostava bastante do som de seu nome completo. Era sabendo que, apesar da aparente contradição, ele conseguiu ser extremamente possessivo e ao mesmo tempo completamente livre de ciúmes, ele não gostava que ela passasse tempo com seus amigos do sexo masculino, mas principalmente porque ele achava que eles eram idiotas, reconhecidamente com algum justificação, e porque ele queria que ela passasse o tempo com ele, ele certamente não acreditava que houvesse alguma coisa lá, exceto amizade. Era saber que ele confiava nela com sua vida.

Pequenas coisas eram importantes.

* * *

Eventualmente Hermione finalmente conseguiu escrever uma carta para seus pais com que ela estava mais ou menos feliz. Severus se oferecera para escrever a si mesmo, se quisesse, dizendo simplesmente que ele era amigo dela e que ela queria contatá-los, mas não sabia o que dizer, mas dissera que não. Agora ela examinou a carta bastante breve apreensivamente. - Eles provavelmente nem vão abrir - ela murmurou. - Eles vão reconhecer minha caligrafia e provavelmente rasgar.

\- Você não vai saber a menos que mande - ele respondeu logicamente, levantando-se de sua mesa e se aproximando para ficar atrás dela e ler por cima do ombro dela. Foi bem direto, ela havia simplesmente dito que havia descoberto recentemente seu endereço atual e só queria que eles soubessem que ela estava bem, que estava ensinando em Hogwarts e que poderia ser contatada ali, se necessário, e que esperava que ambos estivessem bem e que ela os amava. Não havia muito mais o que dizer até que ela soubesse se iriam ou não responder. - Envie-o pelo correio dos trouxas, se você estiver realmente preocupada - ele sugeriu. - Pode causar uma impressão melhor do que aparecer uma coruja, imagino que já faz um bom tempo desde que eles receberam algum post mágico.

\- É uma boa ideia. Obrigada. - Torcendo na cadeira, ela sorriu para ele antes de acenar em direção a sua mesa. - Falando de post de coruja, o que foi muito pouco?

Ele fez uma careta. - Administradores de publicações. Estou tentando fazer com que alguém se interesse por algumas das poções de cura que eu costumava me tratar depois da Casa, muitas foram modificadas e uma delas foi minha própria criação.

\- Esse é o derivado bezoar que você mencionou? Isso soou interessante, mas eu tinha tantas outras coisas para te perguntar que eu nunca cheguei a isso.

\- Imagine minha surpresa - ele murmurou, sorrindo levemente. - Sim. Eu encontrei uma maneira de transformar um bezoar em líquido. Eu tenho um rascunho do artigo em algum lugar se você quiser lê-lo.

\- Eu adoraria. - Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele. - Eu posso até rabiscar comentários desagradáveis em tinta vermelha nas margens.

Severus bufou deselegantemente para ela e respondeu arrogantemente: - Você não encontraria nada para criticar.

\- Se você diz isso, eu pensei que aquelas cartas poderiam ser dos pais que você escreveu no mês passado, na verdade...

\- Oh, não, todos eles responderam dentro de alguns dias. Para a irritação de McGonagall, todos concordaram com minhas ações - acrescentou ele com um sorriso. - Eu imagino que as férias serão um pouco desconfortável para aquelas três.

\- Oh, querido - ela respondeu sarcasticamente, e ele riu baixinho quando ele retornou ao seu trabalho.

\- Cuidado, você está começando a soar como eu.

* * *

Na semana seguinte, ela acordou cedo e se viu sozinha. Isso em si não era incomum. Severus ainda era insone às vezes, embora muito melhor do que costumava ser, e em noites realmente ruins, quando ele absolutamente não conseguia dormir, muitas vezes se levantava e saía para fumar um cigarro ou simplesmente se acomodava na sala de estar com um livro, onde ele podia ler sem perturbá-la até se sentir cansado o bastante para voltar para a cama. Mas seu lado da cama (e quando eles tinham progredido para ter seus próprios lados da cama? Ela não se lembrava de nenhuma discussão sobre isso) estava fria, e se ele tivesse ido fumar um cigarro, ele teria voltado antes de esfriar completamente, e havia uma sensação de que seus aposentos estavam vazios.

Envolvendo seu roupão em volta dela e desenterrando seus chinelos, ela saiu do quarto para investigar. Seus aposentos estavam escuros e claramente desertos, mas ela podia ouvir música e percebeu que havia uma luz fraca aparecendo sob a porta que escondia a escada até seu laboratório particular. Curiosa para saber o que poderia ser tão importante às quatro horas da manhã, ela desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, embora percebesse na metade do caminho que não havia como ele ouvir a música, 'Death Cab for Cutie' uma banda americana que ele havia descaradamente roubado dela, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar deles até que ele tivesse invadido sua coleção de músicas um dia. Na verdade, ele estava cantando junto, ela percebeu um momento depois, e prontamente sentou-se nos degraus perto da parte inferior da escada para ouvir.

Ela se divertiu em reconhecer a música, era "Where Soul Meets Body", uma de suas favoritas. Abraçando os joelhos para tentar se aquecer enquanto o frio da pedra começava a esgueirar-se por suas roupas, ela viu que a porta estava entreaberta e cuidadosamente a cutucou sem varinha até poder ver mais do laboratório. Mordendo o lábio para se conter, ela se perguntou o que o mundo pensaria se eles pudessem ver o notório mestre de Poções agora, ele tinha arrumado o cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo curto para mantê-lo fora do caminho e ele estava vestindo uma de suas camisetas favoritas, um caqui um pouco irregular com uma grande imagem de Wile, o Coyote segurando uma pequena placa que disse 'Ajuda!' e um par de calças de treino pretas desbotadas. Ele estava distraidamente cantando junto com a música, mexendo cuidadosamente o conteúdo de um pequeno cadinho, e estava quase completamente irreconhecível como Severus Snape.

A música terminou. Quando as primeiras notas da próxima faixa começaram a tocar, ele distraidamente moveu a mão para o computador, sem olhar para o que estava fazendo, e o Death Cab começou de novo. Hermione franziu a testa, observando-o, ela conhecia a maioria de suas canções favoritas a essa altura, e essa não era uma delas, mas mesmo que fosse, era muito incomum para ele repetir uma faixa. Talvez isso não significasse muito para qualquer outra pessoa, mas Severus era extremamente determinado, e se ele se desviava de qualquer um de seus hábitos habituais no menor grau, significava alguma coisa.

Depois de três repetições da música, ele deixou a música continuar, prestando mais atenção ao que ele estava fazendo do que à música. O conteúdo do cadinho tinha engrossado para uma gosma branco-esverdeada, a textura do creme coagulado e ela não tinha ideia do que era. De pé, ela abriu a porta corretamente e entrou. - Severus, você percebe que são quatro e meia da manhã, não é?

Aparentemente um pouco surpreso por sua aparência, e ela podia contar as vezes que ela conseguiu se aproximar dele por um lado, ele piscou para ela antes de sorrir desculpando-se.

\- Sim. Sinto muito se eu te acordei.

\- Você não fez. Eu fiquei com frio - ela acrescentou, fazendo beicinho para ele.

Ele sorriu. - Desculpe. Eu tive uma inspiração repentina e queria tentar antes de me esquecer.

Ela se aproximou e deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura dele, inclinando-se para o calor dele enquanto examinava o produto acabado. - O que é isso?

\- Versão sete da pomada cicatriz que eu tenho trabalhado.

\- É uma cor diferente, qual é o verde?

\- Wintergreen, lembrei-me que é suposto ter propriedades de quebra de hexa, por isso parecia lógico que seria útil no tratamento de cicatrizes causadas por feitiços.

\- Cheira muito melhor do que o último lote, de qualquer forma - disse ela com sentimento.

\- Pare de reclamar, mulher - Severus resmungou, sorrindo um pouco. - Ninguém fez você tocar, você sabe.

\- E como você planejou aplicá-lo às cicatrizes nas costas sem ajuda? - Ela perguntou sarcasticamente, sorrindo para ele antes de examinar a pomada lentamente esfriando. - Eu pensei que você queria algo mais como um óleo. Ou foi só por diversão?

Ele bufou, seu sorriso se alargando apesar de seus esforços para franzir o cenho. - Foi por uma razão legítima, eu vou ter você sabe, um óleo seria absorvido na pele mais facilmente. Se esta fórmula parece funcionar, eu posso alterar a consistência para torná-lo mais eficiente, mas não há nenhum ponto até que foi testado.

\- Eu não vejo por que isso foi necessário às quatro da manhã, no entanto. Você poderia ter feito uma nota para tentar em um horário normal, como uma pessoa sã teria feito.

\- Eu estava acordado de qualquer maneira, e você admitiu que eu não te acordei quando me levantei.

\- Eu estava com frio - ela repetiu.

Ele sorriu novamente, levantando uma sobrancelha. - E o que eu devo fazer sobre isso?

\- Me aqueça, é claro - Hermione disse a ele, antes de perder a paciência com o jogo e se virar da bancada para levantar e segurar o rosto dele nas mãos, ficando na ponta dos pés e puxando a cabeça para baixo para beijá-lo. Ele vacilou por um momento, claramente prestes a se afastar e continuar provocando, e ela prontamente prendeu o pé em torno de sua perna direita e enfiou o calcanhar na parte de trás do joelho machucado, puxando-o para longe o suficiente para que pudesse mantê-lo onde ele ficou com apenas a mão na parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Quando ela finalmente quebrou o beijo, ele deu a ela um olhar de desaprovação. - Isso foi trapaça.

\- Estou apenas seguindo o seu exemplo - ela respondeu.

\- Bobagem. Nenhum sonserino seria tão terrivelmente óbvio.

\- O caminho da Grifinória economiza tempo. Agora pare de discutir, coloque seus brinquedos para esta noite e volte para a cama.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando para ela em algum divertimento. - Você se lembra de que eu sou vinte anos mais velho que você, certo?

\- Mas os homens são emocionalmente e mentalmente menos maduros do que as mulheres - explicou ela, como se fosse perfeitamente lógico. Dando-lhe um sorriso travesso, ela acrescentou carinhosamente: - E você age como um menino com um brinquedo novo quando está focado em suas poções.

\- Considerando que sua reação a um novo livro é o auge da contenção madura? - Ele demorou em retorno, calor começando a rastejar em seus olhos quando seu controle começou a deslizar. Ela adorava ver isso, adorava ver aquele escudo sólido de ferro ficando mais fraco só por causa dela. Não importava que ela estivesse usando uma camiseta grande demais e seu velho roupão de flanela e seus chinelos de aparência desalinhada que Crookshanks mantinham bajulando, ou que seu cabelo era um emaranhado de emaranhados que um pente ficaria preso e desaparecer sem deixar vestígios, ou qualquer outra coisa, porque Severus achava que ela era linda e ele a queria.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele em resposta, feliz por dar a última palavra para ele desta vez, e depois de um momento ele sorriu de volta para ela, um sorriso verdadeiro, um que ela duvidava que alguém mais tivesse visto dele desde que ele era um menino, mais quente e mais carinhoso do que qualquer um acreditaria que ele fosse capaz. Levantando-se, ela gentilmente tirou o laço que temporariamente segurava seu cabelo para trás e correu os dedos pelos fios escuros enquanto ele passava os braços ao redor dela, abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la igualmente gentilmente em retorno.

\- Ainda frio? - ele murmurou em seu ouvido no ronronar de veludo que nunca deixou de fazê-la tremer.

\- Congelando - ela sussurrou em resposta, e ouviu-o rir rispidamente antes de suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas até os quadris. Ela sentiu seus músculos tensos e riu suavemente quando ele a pegou, aparentemente sem esforço. Segurada com segurança em seus braços, ela silenciosamente e sem varinha silenciou seu laptop e extinguiu todas as luzes, exceto a que estava na cabeceira da escada, e ele riu baixinho em resposta.

\- Exibida, não? - ele murmurou, apertando o abraço enquanto se movia facilmente pelo laboratório e começou a subir as escadas. - Acredito que tenho um ou dois truques para demonstrar, nesse caso...


	25. Chapter 25

"I found a picture

Our so-called family tree, yeah

I broke all the branches, looking for answers

Don't you know that ain't how it's supposed to be..."

_– Bon Jovi, 'I Want To Be Loved'._

* * *

Severus se moveu pela sala de estar sem parecer prestar muita atenção ao seu entorno, vasculhando seu posto enquanto caminhava.

\- Você está pingando por todo o chão - Hermione informou a ele, olhando para cima de seu livro.

\- Está chovendo lá fora.

\- Você não deveria sair, então.

\- Então você continua dizendo. Aqui, eu desviei através do seu escritório e trouxe o seu correio. - Deixou cair a pilha de cartas levemente úmidas no sofá ao lado dela, largou a correspondência na mesa e desapareceu na direção do quarto, presumivelmente para trocar de roupa molhada.

Sorrindo com carinho, era ridiculamente divertido que eles às vezes discutissem como um casal de velhos, e ela bebesse pus de Bubotuber antes de admitir que achava que era doce, ordenou rapidamente suas cartas. A última edição do Pasquim, completa com uma nota da Luna, ela leria mais tarde e enviou de volta seus comentários. O rabisco desarrumado de Ron, presumivelmente, ele estava agradecendo tardiamente por seu presente de aniversário. Uma pequena carta na caligrafia de Ginny, ela provavelmente queria se encontrar para uma conversa sobre alguma coisa. O mais recente catálogo da Flourish & Blott, que ela colocou de lado desde que Severus gostaria de vê-lo também. E uma carta trouxa, que era incomum... Ela virou o envelope e o mundo girou enquanto ela se concentrava na caligrafia.

_Oh Deus._

Fazia quase seis semanas, ela tentara esquecê-lo, quase conseguindo convencer-se de que não iam responder. Seu peito apertou dolorosamente enquanto ela olhava para o envelope inocente. Engolindo em seco, ela levantou a voz hesitante.

\- Severus?

\- O que? - ele chamou do quarto.

\- Você pode... vir aqui por um momento, por favor?

Ele estava franzindo a testa quando ele entrou em vista, que geralmente era sua versão de olhar preocupado. Normalmente, ele não perdia o fôlego perguntando se algo estava errado, ou o que especificamente estava errado, ele simplesmente olhou para ela e esperou por uma dica. Sem palavras, ela estendeu a carta para ele, e sua carranca se aprofundou quando ele se aproximou e a pegou, estudando o selo e o carimbo antes de levantar uma sobrancelha quando a devolveu. - Isto é...

Ela assentiu. - É a letra da minha mãe.

Severus olhou entre a carta e o rosto dela, sua atitude quase cautelosa dizendo mais alto que qualquer palavra que ele não tinha certeza das correntes emocionais e estava sendo cuidadoso. Depois de um momento, ele comentou: - Bem, a menos que a senhorita Lovegood tenha lhe enviado outro par de óculos de raios-x, um par que realmente funcione, você precisará abri-la para descobrir o que ela diz. - Apesar do tom improvisado, ela podia sentir sua preocupação, mas a brincadeira habitual deles não a fez sorrir esta manhã. Sentindo isso, ele fez uma pausa, antes de oferecer cautelosamente: - Não será nada ruim, Hermione. Eles não teriam respondido a menos que quisessem falar com você, tenho certeza.

\- Você não conhece meus pais. Minha mãe é educada, ela sempre responde cartas, não importa quem as escreva. Ela até responde lixo de correio, às vezes. - Ela hesitou. - Você pode ler para mim, por favor? Se - se é algo ruim, eu realmente não quero saber.

\- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou suavemente. - Pode ser pessoal.

\- Tudo bem. - Ela tentou sorrir para ele. - Só... resumi para mim, por favor?

Sua expressão estava cuidadosamente neutra quando ele levou a carta para sua mesa e sentou-se, cortando o envelope e desdobrando a carta. Havia apenas uma folha de papel dentro, coberta de escrita densa, e ele se acomodou para ler devagar. O silêncio era quase insuportavelmente tenso quando Hermione observou seu rosto, esperando por uma pista, ela poderia também não ter se incomodado, já que sempre a expressão dele não lhe dizia absolutamente nada. Ele foi um leitor rápido, naturalmente, e foi apenas alguns instantes depois que ele olhou para cima, dobrando a carta mais uma vez, mas parecia uma vida inteira.

Ele ofereceu-lhe um leve sorriso e ela congelou, não se atrevendo a relaxar. De pé, ele voltou para ela e estendeu a carta mais uma vez. - Não é nada ruim. Parece que ela passou um bom tempo escrevendo.

\- Você tem certeza? - ela perguntou, odiando o quão pequena sua voz soava.

\- Apenas leia, mulher - ele disse em um tom exasperado. - Não vai morder, garanto-lhe. - Tentando evitar que os dedos tremessem, ela pegou a carta e ele voltou para a escrivaninha para separar sua correspondência. Engolindo, ela desdobrou o papel.

* * *

_Cara Hermione,_

_Ficamos aliviados ao ouvir de você, depois de tanto tempo. Seu pai e eu muitas vezes consideramos tentar contatá-la novamente, sinceramente, não sabíamos se você ainda estaria em seu endereço antigo. Não, isso é uma desculpa, eu sei que poderíamos ter escrito para a escola para seus detalhes de contato. Nós não sabíamos se você iria querer. Nossa despedida foi muito dura, e nós lhe devemos um pedido de desculpas._

_Isso parece patético. Papai está lendo isso enquanto escrevo e está rindo. Um pedido de desculpas não é suficiente. Nós não entendíamos o que você tinha feito, ou por quê, mas você é nossa filha e deveríamos ter confiado em você o suficiente para permitir que você explicasse corretamente. Eu sei que você tentou, mas pelo que você disse, você passou por um período terrível, e você não era você mesma. Talvez, agora, você possa nos contar toda a história?_

_E você é uma professora agora! Nós não achamos que você gostaria muito do trabalho do governo, mas nenhum de nós pensou que você iria para o ensino. Qual assunto você ensina ou não entenderíamos? Suas lições sempre soaram tão fantásticas quando você nos escreveu sobre elas._

_Nós dois queremos tentar acertar as coisas de novo, mas há tanta coisa que devemos ter perdido, e tanto precisamos contar a você. No entanto, você conseguiu nos encontrar? Deixamos o nosso endereço com o nosso advogado na Inglaterra, mas ele não o entregou sem permissão. Por favor, minha querida, escreva de volta e deixe-nos saber como você está se saindo e seus amigos._

_Com amor_

_Mamãe e papai._

* * *

No momento em que ela estava consciente do mundo real novamente, Hermione se encontrou sozinha, exceto por Crookshanks, que estava empoleirado no braço do sofá e a observando. Severus tinha desaparecido com tato. Havia uma caneca na mesa perto do cotovelo, e ela sabia, sem nem perceber, que continha café com leite semidesnatado e um açúcar, do jeito que ela gostava, e encantada para ficar na temperatura perfeita. Ele também havia deixado alguns lenços para ela, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir quando secou os olhos e assoou o nariz. - Ele me conhece muito bem, Crooks - ela disse ao gato enquanto pegava o café. - Então, você vem a isso? A carta era de mamãe e papai. Eu não sei se eles me perdoaram ainda, mas estamos falando, então isso é algo. Vou enviar-lhes seu amor quando eu for escrever, devo?

O gato ronronou suavemente, andando delicadamente ao longo do encosto do sofá e cheirando sua orelha. Sufocando uma risadinha, Hermione se virou para acariciá-lo. - Não faça isso. Seus bigodes fazem cócegas. Severus foi até o laboratório?

\- Ele foi - o próprio homem confirmou da porta. - E ele teria ficado feliz em ficar lá, mas infelizmente os terceiros anos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal fizeram um teste esta manhã, infelizmente para eles. - Olhando para ele, ela notou que ele estava usando suas vestes de ensino e tinha uma pasta grossa debaixo do braço. - Eu confio em você se sentir melhor agora?

\- Você perdeu todas as tolas lágrimas da Grifinória - ela assegurou. - Está bem seguro agora.

\- Não seja absurda.

Sorrindo, ela se levantou e caminhou até ele, estendendo a mão para enrolar a mão em seu cabelo e abaixou a cabeça para um beijo. - Obrigada, Severus.

\- Por que diabos?

\- Se você não os tivesse encontrado, eu não teria essa chance. - Sabendo que ele às vezes ficava desconfortável quando era agradecido por qualquer coisa, ela não lhe dava uma chance de responder, beijando-o novamente antes de dizer: - Agora vá e torture alguns terceiros anos. Divirta-se e lembre-se, sem derramamento de sangue.

Ele bufou. - Se eu consegui me conter de matar toda a sua classe, incluindo você, devo acrescentar, tenho certeza que posso sobreviver a esse grupo. Te vejo mais tarde.

Sorrindo ao vê-lo sair, Hermione considerou deixar a porta do escritório entreaberta, às vezes era possível ouvir suas aulas, e ela gostava de ouvi-lo no modo de ensino completo. Decidindo-se contra isso, ela se instalou na escrivaninha e começou a escrever uma resposta.

* * *

_Querida mãe e pai,_

_Estou feliz que vocês tenham respondido. Eu tenho discutido comigo mesma por meses porque eu não tinha certeza se escrevia ou não. Sim, nós precisamos conversar sobre as coisas, olhando para trás, eu realmente não estava bem naquele momento, e não é à toa que eu fiz uma bagunça das coisas. Mas as primeiras coisas primeiro. Crookshanks ainda está comigo, a propósito, parece que eu estava certa quando disse que ele poderia ter um pouco de criatura mágica nele. Ele parece tão animado como sempre. Ele acabou de pular no meu colo, na verdade, o que torna a escrita um pouco difícil._

_Essa última linha me fez sorrir, mãe, por meus amigos, você realmente quer dizer 'meu jovem, se ele ainda está por perto', não é? Me desculpe, mas não, eu não estou mais com o Ron. Decidimos que estaríamos melhor como amigos. Ele está bem, porém, ele está gostando do trabalho dele. E Harry está bem também, ele está casado, com dois filhos (e provavelmente um terceiro a caminho em breve)._

_Eu sei que você está se perguntando se eu me acalmei ou não, eu posso ver você olhando um para o outro. Papai, pare de rir. Isso me leva à sua outra pergunta, como eu te encontrei? Bem, eu não fiz. Alguém próximo a mim fez isso inteiramente por conta própria, pouco antes do Natal. Eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca quando ele me deu seu endereço. Não tenho certeza de como ele fez isso, ele não me contou todos os detalhes, mas eu sei que ele até foi para a Austrália para rastreá-lo. Então, sim, há alguém na minha vida. Só que é uma situação bastante complicada, ele não é o tipo de homem que você sempre esperou que eu terminasse, digamos. Eu acho que você gostaria dele, mas eu não sei se você vai aprovar no começo._

_É um pouco malvado se eu deixar lá, não é? Vou contar algumas coisas sobre ele. Ele é um bruxo, mestiço, não sei se você lembra o que isso significa. Isso significa que um de seus pais era mágico, mas o outro não era. Ele é mais velho que eu (essa é uma das coisas que eu não tenho certeza que você vai gostar). Eu o conheço há muito tempo, mas estamos juntos desde junho. Ele é muito inteligente. Eu nunca vou dizer a ele, mas ele é muito mais esperto do que eu. Ele tem um senso de humor perverso. Eu poderia continuar por páginas sobre ele, mas vou guardar isso para outra carta. Tenho certeza que você quer uma descrição completa, mãe, mas vou guardar isso para outra hora também, ele é alto (mas não tão alto quanto você, papai) e ele tem cabelos negros e olhos escuros._

_Enfim, o suficiente sobre ele por agora. Eu não te culpo por estar surpresa por eu ser uma professora agora. Eu nunca realmente pensei que seria, mas agora que sou, estou gostando muito. Eu ensino Estudos dos Trouxas, ensinando jovens bruxas e bruxos como as pessoas vivem sem magia. Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eu deixei cair no final do meu terceiro ano, porque o professor fez muitas coisas erradas. É apenas meio período no momento, mas estou trabalhando com a diretora e, em um ou dois anos, esperamos poder torná-la um assunto central para todos os alunos._

_E o que você está fazendo na França, afinal? Bem, eu sei que você tem sua própria prática de odontologia, o que é maravilhoso e estou muito feliz por vocês dois, mas por que a França? Escreva de volta em breve._

_Amor,_

_Hermione._

* * *

Ela releu a carta terminada e assentiu, satisfeita. Ela queria contar a eles tudo sobre Severus, mas definitivamente era melhor trabalhar para isso, eles não iriam gostar de saber que ele tinha sido seu professor por seis anos, e eles definitivamente não iriam gostar de saber que ele era apenas quatro ou cinco anos mais novo do que eles. Ela precisaria de tempo antes de entrar em uma discussão. E ela não ia contar tudo a eles de qualquer maneira, ela não poderia explicar que sim, ele era um assassino em massa, mas apenas tecnicamente porque ele tinha tido razões válidas e importantes para torturar e matar pessoas. O mundo bruxo não funcionou como o mundo dos trouxas, e ela não podia explicar isso.

Apesar disso, ela se sentiu extremamente feliz quando selou o envelope e o endereçou. Ela não se permitia perceber o quanto sentira falta dos pais, e não podia esperar pagar a Severus por lhe dar a chance de consertar as coisas depois de todos esses anos.

Seu bom humor só aumentou ao longo da manhã, enquanto ela trabalhava o resto de suas cartas. A carta de Ron, por uma vez, estava completamente livre de qualquer coisa que pudesse começar uma briga. Ele ficou empolgado com o presente e contou várias histórias engraçadas sobre vários membros da família. A carta de Luna era a mesma de sempre, e ela escreveu sua resposta habitual aos artigos do Pasquim antes de contar-lhe as novidades sobre seus pais. A carta de Ginny a fez gritar de alegria, assustando Crookshanks adormecido a assoviar para ela e ganhando um olhar plano e levemente incrédulo de Severus, que acabara de voltar das aulas.

\- Aquilo era mesmo necessário? - ele perguntou desdenhosamente.

\- Sim - ela informou ele, acenando a carta. - É de Gina, ela acha que pode estar grávida novamente.

Ele franziu o cenho. - 'Novamente'? ele repetiu.

Hermione piscou. - Ah... eu pensei que você soubesse... Eles já têm dois filhos, um menino e uma menina.

\- Por que eu teria sabido disso?- ele perguntou.

\- Bom ponto. Eu pensei que tinha dito a você.

Ele deu de ombros, jogando a pilha de papéis de teste completos em sua bandeja para ser marcado mais tarde e desfazendo o roupão. - Então, daqui a alguns anos, terei que ensinar os pirralhos de Potter. Que maravilha.

Ela estremeceu. - Vai ser ainda pior do que você imagina - ela disse suavemente, percebendo que ele não ia gostar de ouvir isso, ela realmente achava que ele já sabia.

\- Por quê? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

\- Eles são chamados de James e Lily. - Não só isso, mas eles se pareciam com James e Lily, tanto quanto qualquer um sabia, embora pelo menos nenhum deles tivesse herdado aqueles notórios olhos verdes.

Para seu alívio, ele simplesmente pareceu desdenhoso quando se virou para pendurar o roupão no encosto da cadeira. - O menino nunca teve muita imaginação. Eu teria esperado melhor de Ginevra, no entanto.

\- Bem, a terceira não será nomeada tão obviamente, eu não acho - ela disse hesitante, lembrando o que Ginny havia perguntado antes do Natal. - Na verdade... se for um menino... eles - eles querem nomeá-lo com seu nome.

Ele congelou. Hermione observou suas costas apreensivamente, ela tinha dito a verdade a Ginny, ela realmente não sabia como ele reagiria a essa ideia. A tensão em seus ombros não era um bom sinal. - Como é? - ele disse baixinho.

Respirando, ela repetiu firmemente: - Harry e Ginny querem nomear seu terceiro filho depois de você, se for um menino.

Demorou algum tempo até que Severus respondesse a isso e, quando o fez, sua voz estava distante. - Que coisa terrível para fazer com uma criança.

\- Severus!

\- Estou falando sério - ele disse categoricamente. - Esse é um fardo terrível para um menino suportar. Seria como nomear um garoto trouxa depois de Eichmann ou Himmler.

\- Deus, não diga isso!

\- Por que não? É a verdade. As pessoas atiram pedras e cuspiram em mim na rua, Hermione. Eu sou um Comensal da Morte e um assassino, qualquer menino com o meu nome teria que suportar muito pior do que ter a Marca em seu braço. Seus dias de escola seriam tão infernais quanto os meus, sem culpa alguma. Isso não é algo que qualquer criança deveria enfrentar.

Ela não via tanta amargura ou raiva em seus olhos há muito tempo. A pior parte era que, se fosse honesta consigo mesma, sabia que ele estava certo, uma criança com o seu nome sofreria e provavelmente passaria a vida inteira lutando contra o estigma, especialmente porque o mundo como um todo não conhecia o verdadeiro Severus. Isso era terrivelmente injusto, mas era verdade, e era certamente uma das inúmeras razões pelas quais ele não queria seus próprios filhos. - Severus...

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não - ele disse, quase cansado. - Você sabe que eu estou certo. Deixe pra lá. Escreva para Potter se você precisar, diga a ele... diga a ele o que quiser. Diga que eu aprecio o gesto, diga que isso trouxe uma lágrima aos meus olhos, eu não me importo. Apenas diga a ele para não fazer isso, pelo bem do menino, se nada mais.

\- Tudo bem - ela disse baixinho, observando enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta do laboratório_. Bem, isso não foi muito bem._ Suspirando, ela se virou para a mesa. - Acho melhor escrever para Ginny, então - ela disse a Crookshanks suavemente.

* * *

Ela encontrou sua amiga ruiva para tomar café dois dias depois. - Bem?

\- Falso alarme desta vez - Ginny disse alegremente - mas você sabe como é minha família, provavelmente não vai demorar. Snape não gostou da ideia, eu entendi? Sua carta não era muito específica.

\- Não... eu queria falar sobre isso, em vez de escrever. Ele... bem, a reação dele foi um pouco estranha. Você deveria se sentir orgulhosa, acho que você realmente conseguiu chocá-lo.

\- Mas foi um não?

\- Não pela razão que eu estava esperando. - Hermione suspirou. - Suas primeiras palavras, uma vez que ele percebeu que ele não tinha me ouvido mal, eram 'que coisa horrível de se fazer com uma criança'.

Ginny piscou. - Mesmo?

\- Realmente, e... Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, ele pode ter um ponto. Ele ainda é odiado por quase todo mundo. Um garoto chamado depois dele não teria um tempo fácil, e isso é um eufemismo. - Ela baixou a voz. - Em fevereiro, ele foi realmente atacado em Hogsmeade. Eu perdi o evento real, mas aparentemente foi desagradável. As pessoas cospem nele e jogam coisas quando ele é reconhecido em lugares como o Beco Diagonal.

Sua amiga sibilou como um gato furioso. - Eu não sabia disso. Eu não gosto do homem, e duvido que vá, mas pelo menos posso respeitar o que ele conseguiu, e ninguém merece ser tratado assim. Não há como parar?

\- Sem dar a ele seu próprio guarda armado, não, e para ser honesta ele é um duelista tão habilidoso que seria um pouco redundante. Além disso... ele realmente não vê nada de errado nisso. Eu acho que parte dele acha que não é mais do que ele merece. De qualquer forma, seu argumento era que, se você nomeasse seu filho depois dele, o menino teria um tempo muito ruim. Ele não quer isso para nenhuma criança, nem mesmo uma relacionada a Harry - acrescentou ela com certa ironia. Ela não achava que Severus odiava Harry mais, mas era difícil superar tanta história, velhos hábitos morreram, afinal de contas.

\- Ele realmente está muito confuso, não é? - Ginny disse baixinho.

\- Você não tem ideia - Hermione disse com sentimento. - Mas nesta ocasião eu acho que ele está certo. Seria um lindo gesto de sua parte, e eu acho que à sua maneira ele ficou muito comovido com a ideia, embora ele nunca a admitisse em mil anos, mas não seria justo com o menino.

\- Eu não percebi o quão ruim as coisas eram. Eu suponho que você está certa, eu vou falar com Harry. Ele ficará desapontado, no entanto, ele realmente se sente culpado por Snape, você sabe. Talvez haja alguma maneira de contornar isso, para ser honesta, eu nunca fiquei realmente interessado no nome de Severus de qualquer maneira - Ginny admitiu ironicamente. - Especialmente porque nenhum dos outros tem um nome 'tradicional'. Qual era o nome de seu pai?

\- Não vá lá, Gin. Severus absolutamente odiava seu pai, com um bom motivo.

\- Havia alguém em sua vida que ele não odiasse, além da mãe de Harry?

\- Isso não é realmente justo, Ginny.

\- Não, tudo bem. Me desculpe. Mas você não teve que viver com Harry depois que ele descobriu tudo. Isso realmente... o esmagou, por um longo tempo. Você sabe como ele está com culpa, e ele Snape completamente e totalmente mal julgado tantas vezes. Nós todos fizemos, realmente, mas atingiu Harry muito duro.

Hermione suspirou. - Eu sei.

\- Como está Snape agora?

\- Eu mal o vi. Ele está com um humor muito engraçado desde que tivemos aquela conversa, eu acho que você realmente o chocou muito. E eu acho que isso o fez pensar em seus pais e em ser intimidado na escola, embora eu não possa ter certeza a menos que ele admita, o que é tão provável quanto o castelo de repente se transformando em um gigante marshmallow.

\- George está seguro para uma visita? Se não, você provavelmente está segura.

\- Muito engraçado.

\- O que há de novo com você, afinal? Você disse que escreveu para seus pais...

Ela sorriu. - Sim, e eles escreveram de volta.

\- Mesmo? - Ginny exclamou. - Oh, Mione, isso é maravilhoso. Como está indo?

\- Com cuidado, no momento. Temos muitas novidades para pôr em dia antes de passarmos à séria conversa. Mas é um começo, sabe? Eu me sinto bastante otimista sobre isso. Embora contar sobre ele seja difícil... eles não vão gostar da diferença de idade. Ele é apenas um par de anos mais novo que eles. - Sem mencionar todos os outros problemas que ela não podia contar a Ginny ainda.

\- Você vai lidar com isso - Ginny respondeu confiante. - Se a sua mãe é como a minha, ela ficará tão emocionada que você encontrou 'aquele' que ela estará muito ocupada planejando mentalmente quem convidar para o seu casamento para se importar com o que ele realmente é.

Apesar de suas dúvidas particulares, Hermione não pôde deixar de rir. - Isso parece certo, na verdade. Eu não estou planejando dizer a ela que ele é 'o único' por um tempo ainda, apenas por essa razão. Acho que a coisa mais forte que eu disse foi que havia 'alguém perto de mim' e que eu entraria em mais detalhes em outro momento.

\- Oho! - a mulher mais jovem chorou triunfante. - Você está admitindo agora que ele é 'o único'?

\- Oh, pare com isso - ela protestou fracamente. - Eu continuo dizendo que é complicado.

\- Não fale bobagens, Mione, você é esperta demais para fugir disso. Eu nunca vi você assim sobre alguém. Você não pode simplesmente admitir que está perdidamente apaixonada por ele?

\- Essa parte não é o problema.

Sua amiga a considerou seriamente. - Você ainda não vai me dizer quem ele é, vai?

\- Não, ainda não, Ginny. Quero tentar consertar as coisas com meus pais antes de arriscar perder meus amigos.

\- Eu ainda não consigo ver quem é tão ruim que você acha que todos odiariam você, não por sua descrição.

Apesar de seus melhores esforços, Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de irritação. Ginny era muito inteligente, se ela tivesse acabado de se sentar e pensado por cinco minutos, ela teria chegado à mesma conclusão que Neville tinha. Havia apenas um homem que correspondia à sua descrição. Em um lampejo de insight, ela percebeu que queria que todos trabalhassem por si mesmos, para que ela não tivesse que ficar ali parada e dizer em voz alta e ser a única a causar a briga seguinte, e piscou_. Não é de surpreender que Severus se pergunte se eu tenho vergonha dele. Droga._

\- Eu prometo que vou te contar em breve - ela disse calmamente. - Eu quero um pouco de tempo para passar o pior com meus pais primeiro, mas logo eu vou sentar com você e Harry e te contar, e espero que você não me odeie por isso. Talvez você possa me ajudar a dividi-lo com todos os demais também.

Ginny assentiu devagar. - Tudo bem. Eu não sei por que isso está te preocupando tanto, mas tudo bem. Eu vou te segurar nisso.

\- Há alguma notícia da sua família antes de eu ir?

\- Eu não penso assim, mas você tem que sair ainda? Nós não vemos muito você.

\- A maldição do ensino no internato, eu tenho medo. Eu tinha planejado ficar mais tempo, mas eu acabei de perceber que eu devo a um certo assistente uma desculpa por algo muito importante, e eu quero falar com ele de qualquer maneira, porque ele é tem estado um pouco no limite recentemente e eu quero ver se ele vai falar sobre o que o está aborrecendo.

\- Bem, é justo - ela respondeu alegremente. - Eu acho que não posso competir com isso. Mantenha-me atualizada sobre seus pais, certo? Vamos conversar em breve.

\- Tchau, Gin.

\- Tchau.

* * *

Ele estava aparentemente absorto na marcação de ensaios quando ela entrava em seu escritório, mas ela podia ver até mesmo a essa distância que eles eram estudantes do primeiro ou segundo ano e ele provavelmente poderia literalmente classificá-los enquanto dormia, então não foi muito surpreendente quando ele comentou: - Você voltou cedo - sem olhar para cima.

\- Sim - ela concordou neutra. - Percebi que lhe devo uma desculpa.

Isso chamou sua atenção, e ele olhou para ela com uma carranca fraca. - Por que diabos?

Hermione se empoleirou no final da mesa dele. - Eu estava conversando com Ginny sobre o que meus pais poderiam pensar quando lhes contasse sobre você, e percebi a real razão pela qual ainda não contei a nenhum dos meus amigos.

Sua expressão era muito cuidadosamente neutra. - Oh?

\- Eu quero ser capaz de culpá-los quando tudo der errado - ela admitiu baixinho. - Se eles resolverem por si mesmos, então eles serão os únicos a começar a luta, e eu não tenho que ser responsável, porque não terá sido minha culpa. Isso é um pouco patético, realmente, e não é justo para você.

\- Eu disse que não me importo com o que você diz para ninguém. Eu não posso dizer que a perspectiva de Potter e seus amiguinhos aprenderem ainda mais da minha vida pessoal me enche de alegria - acrescentou ele com amargura.

\- Não, eu sei, mas ainda não é justo. E no entanto eles reagem, eles não vão atacar Hogwarts para causar uma cena, eles vão lidar comigo, não com você. - Ela sorriu. - Infelizmente, você não terá a chance de provocá-los a começar uma briga para você terminar.

Seus lábios se contraíram. - Uma pena.

\- Sinto muito por privá-lo disso - ela disse com uma cara séria. - De qualquer forma, vou me concentrar em construir pontes com meus pais por algumas semanas, quando tiver certeza de que isso vai funcionar ou não, vou contar a Harry e a Ginny e ver como eles reagem. Eu sei soa estranho, mas eles provavelmente serão os mais contidos.

\- Então nós provavelmente estamos condenados, se a reação de Potter é o que você chama de 'contido' - ele demorou.

\- Ele não está tão ruim quanto costumava ser.

\- Ele estaria morto agora se estivesse - Severus respondeu sem rodeios, riscando uma linha através de um parágrafo inteiro do trabalho de algum estudante pobre e escrevendo algo provavelmente muito desagradável na margem.

\- Ginny não está grávida, a propósito, foi um alarme falso. Eu falei com ela sobre nomes de qualquer maneira e ela vai falar com Harry sobre alternativas. - Ela observou-o atentamente por uma reação, mas sua única resposta foi encolher os ombros quando ele pegou o próximo rolo de pergaminho na pilha e começou a escanear o parágrafo de abertura. Um pouco incerta, ela hesitou.

\- Pergunte o que quer que seja que você quer pedir tanto - ele disse enquanto continuava a ler. Uma pitada de humor suavizou seu tom frio quando acrescentou: - Temo que você possa um dia explodir se não o fizer.

_Ainda é irritante quando ele faz isso._ Balançando a cabeça tristemente, ela se acomodou mais confortavelmente na beira da mesa, isso provavelmente seria uma longa conversa. - Eu queria perguntar se você estava bem, na verdade. Você está de mau humor desde que eu te falei sobre Ginny e Harry quererem nomear seu filho próximo depois de você, eu queria ter certeza que você não estava muito chateado, zangado ou... o que for.

Ela esperava que ele rosnasse que ele estava bem, ou ignorá-la completamente, então foi um pouco surpreendente quando ele respondeu calmamente - Essa não foi a única razão para o meu "humor estranho", como você diz, embora certamente não ajudei. Tornei-me adepto a ignorar os gestos frequentemente estúpidos e invariavelmente irrefletidos que Potter fez ao longo dos anos, e também sou um especialista em desconsiderar as lembranças dos meus tempos de escola.

Depois de um momento ele colocou sua pena para baixo e cuidadosamente recolocou a tampa em seu tinteiro, sentando-se e olhando para ela com uma expressão distante. - Se eu estou com um humor estranho, é porque não estou acostumado a pensar em meus pais - ele disse baixinho. - Sua carta e sua felicidade em contatá-los mais uma vez são um contraste vívido com a minha própria vida familiar. Eu teria ficado completamente indiferente se meus pais tivessem interrompido todo o contato comigo.

Reconhecendo que ele estava em um de seus modos de fala muito raros, ela não disse nada, simplesmente olhou para ele esperançosa com o que ela esperava que fosse um equilíbrio apropriado entre sincero interesse e preocupação e esperou que ele continuasse.

Seus olhos negros ainda estavam distantes, e ele parecia estar olhando para algo completamente diferente. - Eu não sei o quanto você sabe, ou acha que sabe, sobre a minha infância, mas provavelmente não é exato. Eu fui negligenciado e abusado, mas essas palavras são sem sentido sem contexto, e a menos que você tenha crescido anos sessenta e setenta no norte industrial da classe trabalhadora você não pode compreender facilmente. Minha educação era deprimente normal para o tempo e as circunstâncias.

\- Minha mãe não trabalhava, poucas mulheres faziam, naqueles dias. Eu acredito que ela tinha trabalhado em uma loja ou algo assim até que ela ficou grávida, mas depois ela ficou em casa. Aparentemente para cuidar de mim, na realidade eu não tenho ideia que ela fez o dia todo, mas isso raramente me envolveu. Ela era uma mulher distante em muitos aspectos. Olhando para trás, eu me pergunto se ela estava tomando drogas, não teria me surpreendido. Ela fez muito pouca mágica, mas eu sempre soube ela era uma bruxa e eu esperançosamente seria um bruxo. Eu me lembro de vê-la fazendo poções, suspeito que ela as tenha vendido para os nossos vizinhos trouxas, o que era, e ainda é, altamente ilegal.

\- Meu pai era como a maioria dos homens da classe trabalhadora da época. Ele não tinha qualificações, muito pouca escolaridade. Ele trabalhou em uma variedade de empregos industriais pouco remunerados. Ele odiava magia, eu realmente não tenho ideia de por que ele se casou com minha mãe, e ele a proibiu de usá-la quando ele estava em casa. Ele estava descontente por eu não parecer ou agir muito como ele. Ele permitiu que minha mãe me desse um nome tradicional de bruxo, com a condição de que meu nome do meio fosse Tobias. No começo, ele era muito indiferente a nós dois. Meus pais estavam casados há alguns anos antes de eu nascer. Não acredito que eles quisessem filhos, embora minha mãe fosse certamente capaz de fazer um aborto se quisesse. Eu nunca tive a impressão de que meus pais se importavam onde eu estava ou o que eu fazia, e eu fui largamente deixado por conta própria.

\- Eu não tive um momento particularmente bom em nossa vizinhança. Duvido que você possa imaginar como era estar em uma área pobre da classe trabalhadora naqueles dias, quando você era um garoto pequeno e magro, com cabelos compridos e um nome como Severus, e nenhuma de suas roupas combinava ou parecia particularmente normal, mas garanto-lhe que não foi agradável. Aprendi muito rapidamente como evitar chamar a atenção para mim mesmo.

\- Quando eu tinha cerca de sete ou oito anos, o moinho perto de nossa casa fechou. Parece uma coisa muito pequena e simples, mas para uma pequena comunidade como a nossa foi uma catástrofe. Três quartos do bairro perderam seus empregos. Ninguém em nossa área poderia comprar um carro, então você não poderia se locomover facilmente. Foi quando as coisas pioraram. Meu pai muitas vezes era desagradável e zangado, ele frequentemente bebia demais, e ele não tinha nenhum problema em desabafar seus sentimentos sobre sua esposa e filho. Ele parecia nos culpar por existir e precisar de dinheiro dele. Eu tinha sete anos quando minha mãe começou a me usar como um escudo - disse ele sem paixão. - Até então eu me escondi no meu quarto e fingi que não podia ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo, e ela me chamava depois de ele ter passado fora ou invadiu o pub. Foi muito sonserino dela me usar para distraí-lo, ele a espancava selvagemente e com frequência a agredia, mas seu orgulho não permitia que ele abusasse de verdade de um menino pequeno. Ele me deu um tapa, mas nunca mais do que hematomas ou o lábio ou nariz estranho e sangrento.

\- Pelo que entendi, minha mãe mudou muito desde o casamento. Eu só vi o fim do declínio dela. Acredito que ser virtualmente incapaz de usar magia, cortar a família e os amigos e viver na pobreza gradualmente a desgastou. Ela nunca foi uma mulher particularmente com força de vontade, e no momento em que nasci ela havia perdido a maior parte de seu espírito e simplesmente fez o que seu marido desejava. No começo, ela tentou me proteger. Pelo menos ela passou pelos movimentos de cuidar de mim, é improvável que eu tivesse sobrevivido à infância naquelas circunstâncias, se ela não tivesse. E eu a amava, então, tanto quanto qualquer menino ama sua mãe. Mas gradualmente ela enfraqueceu, parecendo perder o interesse, como se alguma força interior tivesse desaparecido. Depois que o moinho fechou e ficamos quase sem dinheiro, o temperamento de meu pai piorou, e ela não tinha a vontade de se opor a ele.

\- Até então, nossas vidas eram normais, dadas as circunstâncias. Não é agradável, mas poderia ter sido pior. Foi nessa época que minha magia começou a aparecer. Felizmente, meu pai não estava em casa pela primeira vez. Minha mãe pareceu acordar então, por um tempo, e ela me ensinou a esconder e controlar isso. Ela me deixou ler seus velhos livros escolares e outros livros mais sombrios que ela herdou de algum tio distante, e eu comecei a aprender sobre magia. Foi a única vez em que chegamos perto e durou talvez um ano.

\- Então meu pai descobriu que eu era, em suas palavras, uma aberração como a cadela inútil com quem se casara. Dizer que ele estava descontente seria um eufemismo. Seu temperamento piorou mais do que nunca, agora seu filho era ainda mais decepcionante. Ele ficou mais violento. Eu não era mais uma criança para ele, mas uma coisa, uma aberração. Minha mãe tentou me proteger. Ele a colocou no hospital. Enquanto ela estava lá, encontrei sua varinha e tentei usá-la contra ele. Eu tinha talvez oito ou nove anos. Ele pegou a varinha e quebrou-a, e então quebrou meu braço e minha mandíbula por meio de simetria. Sem sua varinha, minha mãe perdeu o que restava de seu espírito e parou de tentar controlar seus excessos, ela desistiu e permitiu que ele fizesse o que quisesse para nós dois. Nenhum dos dois se importava para onde eu ia ou o que fiz, então comecei a vagar pelas ruas e explorar a cidade. Eu conheci a Lily. Você conhece muito dessa história, há pouco mais a acrescentar.

\- No meu décimo primeiro aniversário, em 1971, recebi minha carta de Hogwarts. Continua sendo um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, porque significava que eu poderia escapar. Minha mãe estava feliz por mim, mas ela estava cada vez mais vaga e distante nos últimos meses, e eu mantinha muita raiva contra ela naquele momento por não tentar nos salvar. Meu pai estava feliz que ele só teria que me ver nas férias de verão e não teria que pagar pela minha educação, já que eu seria uma estudante de bolsa.

\- Depois disso, só os vi por alguns meses por ano. Eles não escreveram para mim, nem eu escrevi para eles. Conflitos em casa pioraram nas poucas ocasiões em que estive lá, minha mãe era pouco mais que uma concha no terceiro ano e não tentava impedir meu pai, que naquela época era alcoólatra de pleno direito e cada vez mais violento. Eu aprendi muito sobre luta física dele nos verões, ironicamente, essas lições me mantiveram em boa posição mais tarde, ainda que curiosamente eu não me lembro de tentar usar magia contra ele, embora mesmo aos doze anos eu soubesse feitiços que provavelmente o teriam matado. A última vez que vi um deles vivo foi no verão, entre o quarto e o quinto ano, em 1974. Naquela época, não havia nada além de indiferença entre eu e minha mãe, ela mal tinha consciência da minha existência e eu desprezei sua fraqueza. Meu pai e eu realmente nos odiamos. Eu ainda era muito magro para a minha idade, mas cresci mais alto do que ele e nossas lutas foram violentas. Ele nem sempre ganhava, lembro-me.

\- Então, você tem isso - Severus terminou, quase em conversação, ao contrário das ocasiões anteriores, quando ela tinha visto este humor compulsivo quase falador dele, ele não parecia estar particularmente chateado ou irritado. - Minha mãe era bastante normal se uma mulher um tanto subjugada que permitia ao marido oprimi-la enquanto seu espírito enfraquecia, até que ela parou de se importar e se retirou para dentro de si mesma. Meu pai era um homem razoavelmente normal, embora um pouco temperamental, que não se adaptava a circunstâncias difíceis, que ficava amargurado e com raiva e bebia demais antes de se tornar verdadeiramente abusivo. Eu acho difícil compreender vislumbres de famílias como a sua, que genuinamente parecem se importar umas com as outras e estão dispostas a perdoar umas às outras. A primeira vez que vi o clã Weasley inteiro, lembro-me de ter ficado cada vez mais desconfortável, a ponto de fisicamente não poder mais ficar lá, e depois disso sempre tive o cuidado de evitar o maior número possível de reuniões sociais, uma característica que nunca perdi. Eu nunca fui capaz de desenvolver verdadeiras habilidades sociais. - Depois de um momento, ele acrescentou. - Esta é uma explicação, não uma desculpa.

Hermione olhou para ele silenciosamente de seu poleiro no final de sua mesa. Ele tinha o queixo apoiado em uma mão e a observava com uma expressão pensativa e ligeiramente pensativa que não dava absolutamente nenhuma pista do que ele realmente estava pensando.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela observou suavemente - Estou surpresa que qualquer aluno seu tenha sobrevivido a qualquer aula. Com todos os problemas que você teve em sua vida, é certamente um milagre que você não tenha decidido explodir o castelo e todos nele pelo puro inferno.

Ele sorriu zombeteiramente, tomando o comentário no espírito que tinha sido planejado. - Ainda há tempo.

\- Eu gostaria que você tivesse aprendido como ter uma conversa normal, no entanto. Pode ser muito grande, tentando lidar com décadas de história pessoal no espaço de cerca de dez minutos.

\- Você está assumindo que não é deliberado.

\- Não é. Você fala diferente quando está no modo bastardo.

\- Eu não apenas afirmei que meus pais eram casados vários anos antes do meu nascimento?

\- Isso não faz de você menos bastardo - ela respondeu, sorrindo quase carinhosamente para ele. Ele não estava com raiva ou chateado ou até mesmo particularmente amargo, desta vez, apenas preocupado e um pouco intrigado, e dado o tipo de coisa que ela normalmente aprendia sobre ele nessas revelações, este tinha sido positivamente benigno, então ela não se sentia chorando ou tentando consolá-lo. - Habilidades sociais são bastante superestimadas, você sabe - disse ela pensativa.

Um brilho entrou em seus olhos quando ele percebeu sua mudança de humor. - Sempre achei que sim - ele concordou. - Muito esforço para nenhuma recompensa tangível.

\- E as regras são tão absurdas. Por exemplo, a maioria das pessoas ficaria um pouco chocada se eu fizesse isso... - Mudando de posição sobre a mesa, ela se inclinou para frente e para baixo para pressionar os lábios nos dele. Ela sentiu a vibração de sua risada quando ele se inclinou no beijo, sua boca se abriu um pouco.

\- Como eles são muito tolos - ele murmurou contra os lábios dela. Ela recuou apenas o tempo suficiente para ver que seus olhos estavam fechados, afastando seu cabelo do caminho distraidamente antes de beijá-lo novamente, mordiscando suavemente seu lábio inferior e sentiu a pressão aumentada de sua resposta enquanto aprofundava o beijo antes de sua língua entrar em sua boca. Lutando contra um desejo súbito de rir, Hermione deslizou da mesa para o colo dele, emitindo um som assustado enquanto ele se movia rapidamente. - Tenha cuidado - ele protestou. - Esse não é um lugar que qualquer homem queira ser ferido.

Abraçando-o, ela insensivelmente ignorou essa objeção, beijando-o profundamente e tremendo de prazer por sua resposta antes de se abaixar para tirar a camisa de suas calças, trabalhando cegamente em seu cinto. - Impaciente, não estamos? - ele murmurou roucamente enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

\- Não me entenda mal, eu amo o jeito que você me faz sentir, mesmo quando você está brincando - ela assegurou-lhe - mas eu não estou realmente com disposição para isso agora. Eu confio que não vai ser um problema? - Ela acrescentou, recuando e arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele em imitação deliberada.

\- Eu acredito que serei capaz de lidar, sim - ele concordou em um tom de zombaria pensativo, seus olhos brilhando quando suas mãos deslizaram para seus quadris e ele a puxou para mais perto contra sua crescente ereção.

\- É por isso que você usava a saia? - ele perguntou distraidamente, prestando mais atenção em sua pele, a saia acima mencionada estava atualmente em volta de sua cintura.

\- Não, isso é apenas uma coincidência. Você gosta da saia?

\- Hmm - ele murmurou contra seu pescoço, sua língua circulando seu pulso. - Sua bunda parece tão boa em jeans apertados. Mas eu estou aprendendo rapidamente a apreciar as vantagens de uma saia solta...

\- Eu não sabia que você tinha o hábito de observar minha bunda.

Severus ergueu a cabeça por tempo suficiente para lhe dar uma versão mais suave de seu olhar de claramente você-é-uma-idiota, geralmente reservado para o aluno mais idiota de cada classe. - Claramente, minha querida - ele rosnou em seu ouvido - você não tem prestado atenção. - Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e chupou suavemente, fazendo-a estremecer contra ele.

Fazendo uma anotação mental para tentar continuar essa discussão mais tarde, ela abandonou todas as tentativas de falar e se concentrou em libertá-lo de suas calças e enrolar a mão ao redor dele, sorrindo quando ele gemeu antes de beijá-la novamente, aparentemente, ele não estava mais no clima de provocação também. Abaixando-se, ela puxou a calcinha para um lado e o guiou para dentro dela, pressionando o comprimento dele enquanto o pegava completamente antes de começar a se mover.

Ele arqueou contra o encosto da cadeira, gemendo profundamente em sua garganta enquanto suas mãos apertavam seus quadris. Fechando os olhos, Hermione estremeceu novamente, sentindo-o começando a se mover sob ela enquanto ela o montava lentamente. Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao fim, não quando nenhum dos dois estava disposto a desenhá-lo, e quando ela se apertou ao redor dele nos espasmos finais, ele gemeu suavemente em sua própria liberação.


	26. Chapter 26

"Without contraries there is no progression. Attraction and repulsion, reason and energy, love and hate, are necessary to human existence."

_– William Blake._

* * *

_Cara Hermione,_

_Minha querida garota, você tem alguma ideia do que sua última carta fez com sua mãe? Ela não está falando de mais nada, exceto desse novo homem seu. É como se nunca tivéssemos perdido o contato com você. Admito que estou curioso também, por favor, pelo nosso bem, conte-nos um pouco mais!_

_Não dê ouvidos a ele, Hermione. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor do que deixá-lo escrever. Em primeiro lugar, você pode responder usando uma coruja, se quiser. É mais rápido do que o nosso jeito, eu lembro, e temos muito o que conversar._

_Sim, nós dois nos lembramos de você nos contando sobre os Estudos dos Trouxas. Não foi há muito tempo, você sabe! Parece o tipo de trabalho que você gosta. Lembro-me de você ficar muito irritada com seu professor por cometer erros, e lembro de você ter nos contado sobre tentar explicar coisas para seus amigos bruxos de famílias mágicas "puro-sangue", não é o termo? E o pai do seu amigo Ron e seu hábito de colecionar coisas. Contanto que você esteja feliz._

_Quanto ao que estamos fazendo na França, foi uma decisão de impulso. Nós tentamos nos estabelecer na Inglaterra, mas não parecia certo estar lá mais. Nós não queríamos voltar para a Austrália, e você sabe que sempre gostei da França, quando ouvimos de um antigo colega que havia uma prática à venda, parecia bom demais deixar passar. Você adoraria isso aqui, é um lugar maravilhoso. Talvez se pudermos resolver as coisas entre nós, você poderia visitar?_

_Agora, dicas suficientes, jovem senhora. Conte-nos sobre esse homem, corretamente. Você sabe que eu só vou me preocupar de outra maneira, especialmente porque você não parece pensar que vamos aprovar. Eu quero saber tudo. (Papai está rindo agora, ele diz: "Nem tudo, mas quase.") Você sabe o que quero dizer._

_Diga olá ao Crookshanks por nós._

_Amor,_

_Mamãe e papai._

* * *

_Querida mãe e pai,_

_Eu sinto muito! Eu não estava tentando provocar. É apenas... uma situação muito complicada. Acho que é melhor eu contar tudo agora e tirá-lo do caminho._

_Em primeiro lugar, a idade dele, desde que eu já mencionei isso. Ele fez cinquenta em janeiro, ele é vinte anos mais velho que eu. Agora, antes de explodir completamente, lembre-se de que bruxos e bruxas vivem muito mais do que os trouxas, não é tão ruim quanto parece. Acho que, se eu fosse mais jovem, isso me incomodaria mais, mas trinta e cinquenta não são tão distantes, especialmente porque, com sorte, viveremos por mais um século._

_Eu odeio dizer isso assim, quase soa como se eu estivesse esfregando. Sinto muito, mas é verdade. Eu sou uma bruxa, e não posso mudar isso, então as coisas no meu mundo sempre serão diferentes das suas. Eu não gosto disso, mas é assim que é. Eu espero que vocês entendam isso._

_De qualquer forma, a verdadeira razão é tão complicada com esse homem... Eu nem quero escrever, porque estou tão preocupado com o que vocês vão pensar, mas aqui vai. Seu nome é Severus Snape, se esse nome lhe parecer familiar, deveria, porque falei com você sobre ele antes. Ele costumava ser meu professor._

_Antes de prosseguir, deixe-me dizer que NUNCA houve nada entre nós. Na verdade, nós nos odiamos, na verdade. Nosso relacionamento começou no verão passado, só isso._

_Espero que você ainda esteja lendo e não tenha jogado a carta em desgosto._

_Ele era o professor de Poções e o chefe da Casa Sonserina. Sei que contei muito sobre ele, mas não me lembro dos detalhes e não sei o quanto você vai se lembrar. Nós não nos demos bem, ele era o único professor que eu nunca conseguia impressionar. Ele não era um homem legal naqueles dias, e ele odiava Harry, então ele acabou me odiando também, ou pelo menos não gostava de mim. Eu fiz isso pior tentando muito para conquistá-lo, eu acho._

_Quando a guerra começou... isso vai exigir muita explicação. Eu nunca falei muito sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eu sei que vocês nunca teriam me permitido voltar se soubesse o que estava realmente acontecendo. Vai ter que esperar por outro tempo. A versão curta é que ninguém sabia de que lado Severus estava, quando ele era adolescente, ele se juntou a Voldemort (espero que você se lembre desse nome, pelo menos). Isso foi um erro, ele não sabia no que estava se metendo. É uma história muito longa e muito pessoal, mas ele mudou de lado na primeira guerra e se tornou um espião para o nosso lado, a Ordem da Fênix._

_Durante a segunda guerra, na qual eu estava envolvida, ele continuou nos espionando. Não sei tudo o que aconteceu e não quero saber. Ele passou por um momento muito ruim, e ninguém confiava nele, incluindo eu, tenho que admitir._

_Tenho certeza de que vocês estão começando a se lembrar de algumas das coisas que eu lhe contei quando a guerra terminou, agora. Vocês podem se lembrar de eu ter dito a vocês que Snape foi quem matou o diretor Dumbledore. Se não, provavelmente é apenas um choque horrível para vocês, mas deixe-me explicar, o diretor estava morrendo, e ele sabia disso. Ele pediu a Severus para fazer isso. Houve muitas circunstâncias mais complicadas que eu vou ter que te falar sobre outra hora, mas essa é a versão mais curta, e essa carta vai ser longa o suficiente como está. De qualquer forma, Severus estava sempre do nosso lado e ele estava apenas fazendo o que o Diretor lhe dissera para fazer, mas nenhum de nós sabia disso na época. Todos nós pensamos que ele nos traiu e voltou para Voldemort._

_Então, durante a Batalha Final (novamente, eu não posso te contar todos os detalhes aqui, eu estou apenas incluindo as partes que envolvem Severus) eu acabei presenciando algo terrível. Voldemort estava atacando a escola, ele estava falando com Severus sobre a varinha que ele estava usando e porque não estava funcionando corretamente. É complicado, mas Voldemort acreditava que a única maneira que ele poderia usar sua varinha corretamente era matando Severus (a parte realmente trágica é que ele estava errado sobre isso) então ele o atacou e o deixou como morto._

_Harry, Ron e eu estávamos todos lá. Severus não estava morto, ele ficou consciente o tempo suficiente para dar a Harry algumas lembranças (isso é uma mágica bastante difícil, podemos extrair memórias e colocá-las em algo chamado Penseira para outras pessoas olharem) antes, bem, achamos que ele havia morrido. Não conseguimos encontrar um pulso e ele não estava respirando. Nós tivemos que deixá-lo lá, a batalha ainda estava acontecendo._

_Eu não consegui ver as memórias até depois, quando tudo acabou e tivemos tempo para conversar sobre as coisas e juntar a história completa. Eles eram principalmente lembranças pessoais, explicando porque Severus mudou de lado e por que ele continuava lutando por nós mesmo quando nenhum de nós sabia disso, e revelando que ele estava seguindo as instruções do Diretor o tempo todo, mas também havia memórias que diziam a Harry o que ele tinha que fazer para ganhar a guerra e derrotar Voldemort._

_Naquela época, seu corpo havia desaparecido. Todos pensávamos que ele estava morto e passamos dez anos pensando que ele estava morto. Então, quase dois anos atrás, eu o vi em Londres. É mais uma longa história (eu lhe disse que era complicado), mas ele voltou para Hogwarts para ensinar novamente, e desde então nos tornamos bons amigos. Ele não é nada parecido com o homem que eu odiava quando era aluna dele, e nós realmente temos muito em comum. Como eu disse, nos reunimos no verão passado._

_Eu não sei se vocês ainda estão lendo isso. Eu não a culparia se vocês não estivessem, eu nem ousei dizer a maioria dos meus amigos sobre nós dois ainda, porque eles vão odiar isso. Severus sempre foi muito impopular e até agora sabemos seus verdadeiros motivos, a maioria das pessoas ainda não confia nele. Mas vocês são meus pais, e eu amo vocês dois e quero que vocês saibam sobre ele porque ele me faz muito feliz._

_Então, o que ele realmente é? Bem, para começar, ele é muito inteligente, ele é provavelmente mais inteligente do que eu e adora livros tanto quanto eu. Ele tem um senso de humor absolutamente cruel, muito seco e sarcástico. Ele pode ser bastante mal-humorado às vezes, e ele tem humor estranho de vez em quando, por causa de tudo que ele passou na guerra e porque é assim que ele é. Ele tem um pouco de temperamento, mas eu também, então equilibra, nós tivemos alguns argumentos bastante engraçados, na verdade. Se você alguma vez o conhecer, ele provavelmente parecerá muito frio e formal, ele não acha fácil confiar nas pessoas, e leva muito tempo para relaxar e ser ele mesmo (na verdade, acho que sou a única pessoa que ele se comporta naturalmente por aí, mesmo agora)._

_Ele é bastante defensivo e duro na superfície, mas por trás disso ele é realmente um homem muito gentil e doce (mesmo que ele goste de fingir o contrário). Ele gosta de música e animais, Crookshanks absolutamente adora ele. Ele é muito bom em ler pessoas. Ele sempre parece saber quando eu preciso de alguma coisa. E o modo como as pessoas o tratam não é justo. Ele salvou a todos nós, tanto quanto Harry, e eu posso pensar em várias ocasiões em que ele pessoalmente salvou minha vida. Dói quando as pessoas o tratam como um criminoso, mas ele é um homem tão forte que você nunca saberia olhar para ele._

_Eu realmente não sei mais o que dizer. Estou mais perto de Severus do que jamais estive em alguém. Eu o amo e ele me deixa muito feliz. Eu realmente quero que vocês aprovem ele, mas acho que posso estar pedindo demais lá. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ter voltado a entrar em contato antes, então você saberia sobre ele antes de nos encontrarmos juntos, e isso não teria sido um choque tão grande._

_Estou lhe enviando um livreto protótipo em que a escola está trabalhando, sobre a guerra e o que aconteceu. Eu adicionei bits a ele, e também Severus. Explica a guerra em seus termos mais simples, o que aconteceu e por que, ou, esperançosamente, isso acontecerá quando terminar._

_Me desculpe por apenas jogar tudo isso em vocês de uma vez, mas não há uma maneira real de amenizar isso. Este é o meu mundo e esta é a minha vida. Espero que vocês possam fazer parte disso novamente, mas não sei se isso é possível._

_Eu amo vocês dois._

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione ficou apavorada com a reação dos pais à última carta. Quando chegou, a resposta deles foi estranha, era principalmente uma lista de perguntas sobre a guerra, sem mencionar nada que estivesse na carta que acompanhara o livrinho que ela lhes enviara. Somente no final houve uma breve sentença dizendo que os pais dela não aprovaram nem desaprovaram e ainda estavam pensando nas coisas. Isso foi justo o suficiente, considerando todas as coisas, mas ainda a deixou desconfortável.

\- Relaxe - Severus grunhiu preguiçosamente para ela em uma ensolarada tarde de domingo em abril. O tempo estava glorioso, então ambos tinham sido eleitos para trabalhar fora, e estavam atualmente assentados na grama alta no sol salpicado da clareira do bluebell mais uma vez. Ele estava marcando ensaios, mas tinha acabado e simplesmente estava deitado na grama com os olhos fechados, relaxando, não dormindo, mas certamente surpreendentemente casual. Então, novamente, dado que ele saberia se alguém estava vindo muito antes de realmente chegar perto o suficiente para vê-los, talvez fizesse sentido.

\- Eu não estou incomodando você - ela murmurou.

\- Mesmo? - Ele abriu um olho e se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhá-la, levantando uma sobrancelha e parecendo levemente divertido. - Suspirando e resmungando para si mesmo constantemente é um pouco irritante.

\- Desculpe, tenho certeza - disse ela deselegantemente, olhando para ele.

\- Oh, não seja assim. Qual é o problema?

\- Eu não quero irritar você - ela respondeu maliciosamente.

Ele revirou os olhos. - E, no entanto, você é extremamente bem sucedida em fazê-lo. - Empurrando-se cuidadosamente para uma posição sentada, ele se espreguiçou. - A carta para seus pais, ainda?

\- Sim. Eu não sei como responder algumas das suas perguntas.

\- Posso ver? - Entregou-lhe a carta e a tentativa de responder parcialmente, e recostou-se para ler as páginas devagar, com os olhos semicerrados contra a luz do sol. - Hmm - ele murmurou finalmente. - O problema é que você está tentando torcer. Você está deixando de lado as partes e tentando expressar outras partes para criar uma certa impressão, e é por isso que não está funcionando. - Ele entregou os papéis de volta e sentou-se, recuando para encostar-se à árvore em que estavam sentados. - Ou diga-lhes tudo ou não lhes diga nada. É um pouco tarde para tentar influenciar suas opiniões agora.

\- Não é tão simples, Severus ...

\- Sim, é - ele respondeu calmamente. - Você está apenas tornando isso complicado. Você não tem mais nada a perder, Hermione. Eles não falaram com você em... oito, nove anos? O pior que eles podem fazer é continuar não falando com você. - Mais gentilmente, ele acrescentou - Diga a verdade, Hermione. É tudo que você pode fazer.

\- Contar a verdade não funcionou muito bem para você, não é?

\- Uma razão pela qual eu raramente faço isso, e não sou brincalhão - ele respondeu secamente. - Volte para o começo, e conte a eles sobre as Horcruxes e as Relíquias. Conte a eles sobre a vida de Riddle e sua ascensão ao poder. Revise o material que você já disse a eles, se for necessário. - Parando, ele acrescentou mais calmamente - E também fale sobre mim e sobre os Potter e sobre a profecia. Conte tudo a eles. Não fará sentido, e isso será difícil o bastante para eles entenderem.

\- Você tem certeza, Severus? - ela perguntou suavemente, virando-se para olhá-lo.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - De um jeito ou de outro, tudo vai sair algum dia - ele murmurou ambiguamente, mudando de posição e se acomodando mais confortavelmente. - Seus pais não vão entender a menos que eles saibam tudo.

Hermione se perguntou brevemente se alguém mais poderia esperar entender o sacrifício que era para ele voluntariamente entregar sua privacidade guardada como esta, e por nenhuma outra razão, exceto que era importante para ela. - Obrigada - ela disse baixinho, e impulsivamente se mexeu na grama e se esticou com a cabeça apoiada na coxa dele, arrastando os papéis em algum tipo de ordem e começando a esboçar uma resposta. Ela sentiu os dedos dele vagamente em seus cabelos, separando os fios encaracolados. Não foi até voltar ao castelo algum tempo depois que ela percebeu que ele tinha tecido bluebells através de seu cabelo.

* * *

A próxima carta de seus pais foi mais positiva. Ambos estavam compreensivelmente preocupados, mas preparados para admitir que eles claramente não estavam em condições de julgar quando haviam acabado de aprender os fatos. Eles deixariam as coisas por enquanto, mas insistiram que queriam vê-la nas férias de verão, e, se possível, conhecer Severus. Hermione não havia mencionado isso para ele ainda, ela estava esperando o momento certo para levantar o assunto.

As férias da Páscoa tiveram um início sombrio com uma mudança no clima, semanas de céu azul e sol deram lugar a nuvens sinistramente escuras e rajadas intermitentes de chuva forte, o que significava que o castelo estava cheio de estudantes entediados e inquietos. Os incidentes mesquinhos usuais foram multiplicados e, como chefe da casa menos popular, Severus foi mantido muito ocupado.

Depois de um dia particularmente difícil, ela o observou pensativo enquanto ele trabalhava em algumas das reservar da Enfermaria, às vezes ela o ajudava, já que ela podia preparar as poções básicas quase tão bem quanto ele, mas esta noite ele estava obviamente inventando um trabalho para se distrair. Havia algo quase hipnótico sobre Severus no modo Mestre de Poções, ela observou preguiçosamente, ele não estava se movendo notavelmente rápido, mas cada movimento era eficiente e direto. Ele sabia onde todos os seus equipamentos e ingredientes estavam e nunca teve que parar para procurar algo ou lembrar o que fazer a seguir. Para poções simples como estas, ela suspeitava que ele pudesse literalmente prepará-las durante o sono.

\- Severus - ela disse baixinho.

\- Sim? - ele respondeu distante, aparentemente prestando mais atenção às raízes que estava cortando do que a ela. Ela não foi enganada, ele tinha percebido o tom dela e estava esperando por mais uma dica antes de decidir em qual humor ele deveria estar.

\- Eu estava pensando que amanhã eu poderia ir ver Harry e Ginny.

Pegando as raízes cortadas, ele as adicionou cuidadosamente ao caldeirão fumegante, mexendo a poção pela metade com a outra mão. Ele não parecia ter ouvido ela, mas ela sabia que ele tinha entendido o que ela queria dizer e estava pensando nisso enquanto ele trabalhava. Ela não tinha certeza de como ele reagiria, no final, ele apenas perguntou em voz baixa - Você quer que eu acompanhe você? - e Hermione foi lembrada mais uma vez que Severus simplesmente não era como a maioria dos homens. Ele não se incomodaria em perguntar se ela tinha certeza sobre alguma coisa, ele assumiu que ela já tinha pensado nisso cuidadosamente e que ela tinha certeza.

\- Não seja bobo. Você preferiria beber esgoto bruto a se encontrar com Harry em qualquer circunstância, quanto mais isso.

Adicionando uma medida cuidadosa de pó fino ao caldeirão, Severus repetiu exatamente no mesmo tom: - Você quer que eu acompanhe você?

Ela sorriu para ele, apreciando a oferta que ele acabara de fazer. - Não, mas obrigada por oferecer. Eu ficarei bem.

\- Eu sei disso - ele respondeu rapidamente, virando-se para lhe dar um pequeno sorriso enquanto pegava uma garrafa de xarope escuro e despejava uma dose medida na poção. - Você sempre está. - O que quer que tenha trazido esse ligeiro abrandamento de sua natureza, ela refletiu, ela esperava que continuasse.

Num tom mais sério, ele disse baixinho - Não será agradável.

\- Eu sei - ela respondeu. - Parte de Harry ainda te odeia, mesmo que ele saiba a verdade e se sinta culpado por julgá-lo de forma tão errada e mesmo que ele te respeite e te admire. Eu não sei o porquê, no entanto.

\- Porque eu o tratei muito mal - Severus respondeu, acrescentando um tanto inesperadamente - e porque ele é filho de sua mãe.

\- Você não está falando do pai dele?

\- Não. James era muito preguiçoso para guardar rancor, e na metade do tempo ele era muito grosso para lembrar por que alguém poderia odiá-lo. Eu era a exceção, não a regra. Era Lily quem era verdadeiramente implacável - ele disse pensativo, observando o vapor se enrolar do caldeirão enquanto ele mexia seu conteúdo lentamente.

\- Parece mais fácil para você falar sobre eles ultimamente - disse Hermione com cautela.

\- Sim. - Ele não elaborou, e ela deixou cair, mais fácil não significava menos desagradável, e ela sabia por experiência como era doloroso quando seu melhor amigo não o perdoava por algo que você dissera ou fazia por acidente.

\- Eu não acho que Harry vai me perdoar imediatamente - ela disse agora, voltando ao tópico original - mas eu espero que ele seja menos volátil onde você está preocupado depois de todo esse tempo. E eu espero que Ginny possa para ele caso perca paciência.

\- Eu não prenderei sua respiração nesse ponto. Ela gosta de mim tanto quanto seu marido... com um pouco mais de justificativa, dado o que aconteceu durante aquele ano na escola.

\- Provavelmente verdade - ela admitiu - mas ela é menos impulsiva que Harry e não faz julgamentos precipitados. Ela não gosta de você, mas ela não te odeia também. Ela entende por que você fez o que fez, e ela entende, em teoria, pelo menos, que você mudou desde o fim da guerra. - Ela suspirou. - Vamos ver. Eu certamente não estou esperando que seja agradável, mas se meus pais podem aceitar ouvir que você é meu ex-professor e um assassino, então meus melhores amigos podem muito bem aceitar que você é meu amante.

Severus deu à poção mais alguns movimentos precisos, depois pousou a varinha e atravessou o laboratório para se sentar ao lado dela. - Você não tem que dizer a eles.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele na superfície áspera do banco de trabalho. - Eu sei disso. Eu quero dizer a eles. Eu quero poder falar sobre você se eu quiser, sem ter que checar cada palavra antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu não quero guardar segredos de meus amigos, não sobre alguma coisa importante.

Ele ligou os dedos aos dela. - Tem certeza de que não me quer lá?

Reconhecendo a mudança de tom, Hermione sorriu para ele. - Não, Severus, eu não vou te dar a chance de azarar Harry sem repercussões. Você conseguiu resistir ao impulso sob extrema provocação todo esse tempo, eu não quero testá-lo mais. Além disso - acrescentou ela - se ele vai dizer qualquer coisa que mereça um feitiço, eu mesma farei.

\- Pequena feroz hellcat, não é?

\- Maldito honesto.

\- Eu posso ressentir-me da implicação de que meus motivos são tão agressivos.

\- Você pode, mas você não vai - ela respondeu zombeteiramente, sabendo muito bem que ele só tinha oferecido porque ele queria defendê-la e também sabendo sua reação se ela dissesse alguma coisa. Era mais fácil brincar ao redor, ambos sabiam o que realmente estava sendo dito.

* * *

Brincadeira à parte, na tarde seguinte Hermione estava extremamente nervosa. Ela poderia perder dois dos seus amigos mais próximos em apenas uma hora ou duas, não era muito provável, mas ela não conseguia achar em si mesma qualquer coisa, menos pessimista sobre a situação. Ela faria isso de bom grado se a alternativa fosse perder Severus, mas isso não era muito conforto.

O próprio Severus estava tentando ser otimista. O otimismo foi tão natural para ele quanto o ciclismo para um peixinho dourado, de modo que sua tentativa não foi particularmente bem-sucedida, mas, no mínimo, o esforço foi divertido de assistir. Ele acreditava claramente que isso seria um desastre completo, mas ele estava valentemente tentando fingir o contrário, que ela apreciava. Ele também estivera empregando vários métodos na tentativa de distraí-la, e tinha sido sutil o suficiente para que ela não tivesse percebido o que ele estava fazendo até que ele a provocasse a gritar com ele, mesmo assim, ela só tinha resolvido quando viu que ele estava tentando não rir. O que foi ainda mais irritante foi que ela se sentiu melhor depois.

Pegando fracamente os restos de seu almoço, ela suspirou e olhou para o relógio pela milionésima vez. - Oh, isso é ridículo - disse ela finalmente. - Eu também posso ir e acabar com isso. - Ele tentou todos os métodos possíveis de distração, com exceção do sexo ou de um duelo completo, ela realmente não estava de bom humor para o primeiro, pelo menos uma vez, e o segundo não terminaria bem.

\- Você soa como se estivesse caminhando para a sua execução - ele observou secamente. - Uma reação compreensível para quem se aproxima da casa dos Potter, na minha opinião...

\- Severus

Ele diminuiu, evidentemente reconhecendo que seu senso de humor reconhecidamente estranho não estava ajudando a situação. - Quem estará lá?

\- Só Harry e Ginny, as crianças estão na toca até amanhã. Não sei quanto tempo vou ficar...

Encarando pensativamente o café, ele respondeu ambíguo: - Não prevejo nenhum negócio urgente hoje, imagino que estarei aqui a tarde toda.

Hermione sorriu. - Obrigada. - Ele deu a ela um olhar ligeiramente desaprovador, ela quebrou o código reconhecendo o significado dele em vez das palavras dele. - Não faça cara feia para mim. Eu tenho permissão para ser óbvia e emocional, eu sou uma grifinória, lembra?

\- Eu tento muito esquecer - ele disse irritado, com uma pitada de humor em seus olhos. - Pelo menos tente não ser teimosa, por favor. Eu não desejo ouvir através da rede de fofocas que você se estremeceu de alguma forma dramática, ou que você está atualmente presa por azarar o Garoto Que Inexplicavelmente Viveu Para Ser Imensamente Irritante.

\- Eu noto que você não faz menção de não querer ouvir que eu o azarei, só que eu fui pega - ela observou secamente. De fato, ela azarando Harry em defesa de Severus era provavelmente uma fantasia secreta dele, ela suspeitava.

\- Você está aprendendo. - Ele se levantou e pegou seus pratos. - Vá. E não represente nenhum absurdo. Você vale cinquenta dele. - O último foi dito por cima do ombro quando ele desapareceu na pequena cozinha, deixando Hermione olhando para ele. Agitando-se, ela olhou para Crookshanks, o gato deu-lhe um olhar divertido.

\- Cale a boca - ela disse ao meio Amasso, sacudindo a cabeça, seu familiar estava gastando muito tempo ao redor de Severus. Gatos não devem ser capazes de sorrir assim. _E é melhor eu ir embora, antes que eu perca completamente a cabeça. _Respirando fundo, ela se virou e começou a longa caminhada até os portões.

* * *

\- Tudo bem - Hermione disse devagar, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente com o anel. - Antes que eu diga, gostaria que vocês concordassem em me ouvir antes que a gritaria começasse.

\- Você está realmente séria, não é? - Harry disse sem expressão.

\- Eu te disse, ela é absolutamente paranoica - Ginny murmurou, parecendo mais divertida do que qualquer outra coisa. Hermione tinha certeza de que não duraria.

\- Quem é esse cara?

Respirando fundo novamente, Hermione suspirou e lambeu os lábios, se fortalecendo. Sem mais dicas, sem mais piadas. Era isso. - É Severus.

Uma pequena parte dela começou a rir histericamente das expressões em seus rostos. A boca de Ginny estava aberta de uma maneira decididamente desfavorável que a fazia parecer, infelizmente, como seus irmãos, e os olhos de Harry se arregalaram tanto que pareciam estar em perigo de cair do crânio. Toda a cor tinha sumido do rosto dele, e Ginny não estava muito melhor.

Quando ele finalmente abriu a boca, Hermione falou rapidamente para impedi-lo. - Eu não estou brincando, e você não está ouvindo coisas. Estou vivendo com Severus Snape.

Harry muito lentamente fechou a boca novamente. Finalmente Ginny conseguiu dizer com voz rouca - Snape?

\- Sim.

Depois de outro dolorosamente longo silêncio, a ruiva disse, trêmula - Bem... agora vejo por que você não queria nos contar... - Ela hesitou, depois soltou - Por quê?

As palavras foram surpreendentemente fáceis de dizer. - Porque eu o amo.

\- Você? Nunca pareceu tão certa assim.

\- Eu nunca quis dizer isso. Isso não significa que eu não soubesse como me sentia. Eu o amo, e eu conheço há muito tempo agora. - Ela suspirou. - Saia daí, Gin. Por que isso é uma surpresa? Eu contei tudo sobre ele, exceto o nome dele. Um Sonserino meio-sangue muito inteligente, vinte anos mais velho que eu, que lutou na guerra, alguém que eu conhecia e entrei em contato com um par de anos atrás que eu não achava que você aprovaria, quem você achou que eu quis dizer?

\- Bem, eu não achei que você quisesse dizer Snape! Merlin, Hermione, como diabos eu pretendia adivinhar que você se envolveu com o idiota?

\- Não o chame assim.

\- Isso é o que ele é!

\- Não, ele não é. Ele é muito, muito mais que isso. E se você for apenas insultá-lo, eu posso sair, porque não vou escutar.

\- Eu... tudo bem, tudo bem. Apenas... o que diabos? - Ginny balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Isso é uma loucura.

\- É ? - Hermione perguntou baixinho. - Eu não vejo por quê. Você sabia que nos tornamos amigos íntimos desde que ele voltou. Você até admitiu uma vez que nós parecemos ter mais em comum do que você imaginou. Eu já te disse o quanto ele mudou, como diferente, ele é do homem que todos odiamos. Por que é tão difícil aceitar que eu possa realmente gostar dele mais do que eu te disse?

\- Porque ele ainda é Snape, é por isso. Ele não pode ter mudado tanto.

\- Ele não fez - Hermione concordou, ainda se sentindo estranhamente calma. - Ele simplesmente parou de fingir. Muito do que pensávamos que sabíamos era apenas um ato. O verdadeiro Severus é muito diferente. Mas eu já lhe disse isso antes, se você não acreditou em mim, então, você não vai acreditar em mim agora. - Respirando, ela se virou. - Harry... você não disse nada ainda.

Seus olhos verdes eram duros, e ela estremeceu interiormente, sabendo que isso ia doer. Eles eram amigos há muito tempo, e isso significava que mesmo as pequenas discussões poderiam ser muito dolorosas. - O que há a dizer? - ele perdeu a cabeça. - Você está com um Comensal da Morte.

\- Sim.

\- Você está admitindo isso?

\- Bem, negar seria um pouco inútil nesta conjuntura, não seria? - Ela disse, exasperada. - Sim, Severus era um Comensal da Morte. Ele nunca negou isso. E se ele não tivesse sido, nós teríamos perdido a guerra, como você bem sabe. Você mesmo disse isso mesmo.

\- Se ele não tivesse, meus pais ainda estariam vivos.

\- Não, Harry, eles não iriam - ela disse gentilmente. - Eles já tinham desafiado Voldemort três vezes, foi na profecia. Ele teria chegado a eles eventualmente, por pura maldade, se nada mais. E foi Pettigrew quem os traiu. Severus não foi responsável pela morte de seus pais, não mesmo, embora ele ainda se culpe, e ele fez tudo o que pôde para impedi-lo uma vez que ele percebesse o que iria acontecer.

\- Ele é um assassino.

\- Não somos todos? A maioria de nós morreu na guerra. - Hermione encontrou os olhos do amigo com firmeza. - Qual é o seu verdadeiro problema, Harry? Por que você realmente se opõe?

Algo quebrou por trás daqueles olhos verdes. - Ele mal chega a ser humano, Hermione. Eu vi a ideia de amor de Snape, e está distorcida e doente. Ele é um traidor que pode mentir tão bem que ninguém pode detectá-lo. Ele vai ligar absolutamente qualquer um, não importa quem eles são ou o que eles fizeram por ele. Você não pode, como você pode confiar nele?

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele. - É sobre sua mãe, Harry?

\- Eu... bem... em parte, sim! Ele -

Ela levantou a mão para cortá-lo. - Eu não vou discutir isso com você, é muito pessoal. Mas Severus e eu conversamos sobre muitas coisas no último ano e meio, incluindo Lily. Sim, ele a amou uma vez, e tenho certeza que parte ele ainda faz, de certa forma. Mas isso não é um problema para nós. Ele finalmente foi capaz de começar a seguir em frente, uma vez que Voldemort estivesse morto. Ginny, você viu seu Patrono, pouco antes do Natal. - Mudando de posição, fechou os olhos por um momento. - E ele não é um traidor, Harry. Você sabe muito bem que ele não é. Mesmo quando ele percebeu que se juntar a Voldemort era um erro, ele permaneceu leal, ele só mudou de lado para tentar salvar seus pais. E uma vez que ele o fez, ele o fez completamente, mesmo depois que eles morreram. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma razão para continuar a servir a Ordem, e muitas razões para não fazê-lo, mas ele permaneceu fiel a nós, mesmo quando nos voltamos contra ele.

\- Ele matou Dumbledore.

\- Eu sei disso, Harry! - Ela estalou, começando a ficar com raiva agora. - Ele estava obedecendo Dumbledore, como sempre fazia, embora soubesse o que isso significaria para ele. E Dumbledore o ferrou completamente dando-lhe essa ordem, ele poderia ter dito a Minerva ou Kingsley o que ele havia planejado, ou deixado uma carta se aberto em sua morte, ou seu retrato poderia ter contado a alguém depois. Ele não o fez, e Severus gastou o que poderia ter sido, o que quase foi, no último ano de sua vida tentando ajudar pessoas que o desprezavam por fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

\- Eu não o vi ajudando muitas pessoas, Hermione - Ginny disse calmamente.

\- Isso preferiria ter derrotado o objetivo de ser um agente duplo, não seria, se as pessoas o vissem fazer isso? Porra, Ginny, não volte a falar sobre isso. Já tivemos essa conversa antes. Se qualquer outro Comensal da Morte tivesse sido colocado no comando, eles não teriam feito uma demonstração de xingar você pela rebelião que você começou, eles teriam torturado você até a morte na frente dos outros como uma lição objetiva. Você era jovem, mulher, bonita e uma traidora de sangue com laços estreitos com Harry, sem Severus, sua morte teria levado semanas, e você estaria implorando para morrer o tempo todo. Ele manteve você viva e relativamente segura em risco inacreditável para si mesma. E garanto a você que ele odiava cada momento do que ele era forçado a fazer. Ainda assombra ele.

\- Como você pode confiar nele? - Harry perguntou.

\- Como você não pode, Harry? Quantas chances ele teve de salvar sua própria pele, chances que ele ignorou? Quantas vezes ele salvou sua vida, pessoalmente, quando ele não tinha incentivo para fazê-lo e teria sido muito melhor se ele não tivesse? - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Já chega. Vocês dois já sabem de tudo isso. Severus não está sendo julgado e eu não vou ficar aqui defendendo todos os seus crimes. Vocês dois são hipócritas absolutamente hipócritas.

\- O quê? Hermione -

\- Sim, você é! Uma hora atrás, ele era o herói relutante, e você se sentiu tão culpado por julgar mal o seu caso tão horrivelmente que você iria nomear seu próximo filho depois dele. Agora, de repente você sabe que eu sou apaixonada por ele, e ele voltou a ser o traiçoeiro escória Comensal da Morte que você originalmente pensava que ele era quando éramos crianças tolas que não sabiam o que estava realmente acontecendo. Só porque ele finalmente conseguiu se mexer um pouco e começar a ser feliz, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, você não o respeita mais? Você admitiu no ano passado que não poderíamos ter vencido a guerra sem ele e que devíamos tudo a ele, o que mudou?

\- Isso não é -

\- Não, por favor, me diga. Eu realmente quero saber por que você não acha que ele está autorizado a ser feliz, depois de tudo que ele passou por nós. Eu prometo a você, você não sabe um décimo do que aconteceu com ele quando ele virou espião para a Ordem, ninguém o faz, nem mesmo eu não sei tudo, mas eu vi suas cicatrizes e escutei seus pesadelos, e eu estou lá para ele quando tudo ficar demais. Eu sou a única pessoa que já esteve lá para ele, tanto quanto eu posso dizer. - Seu temperamento finalmente se rompeu, e ela estava voando agora, palavras vazando.

\- Garanto-lhe que não perdi a cabeça. Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. E eu também não sou cega. Severus está longe de ser perfeito e sou a primeira a admitir isso. Ele é rancoroso, cínico, vicioso, mesquinho, amargo, mal humorado, deprimido, vingativo, dissimulado, manipulador, emocionalmente instável, psicologicamente danificado, implacável, inescrupuloso, obsessivo e um bastardo absoluto. Mas ele também é leal, corajoso, perspicaz, protetor, determinado, solitário, gentil, atencioso, negligenciado, culpado, teimoso, de dor, brilhante e tão forte que é quase inacreditável. Eu não tenho ideia de como ele conseguiu aguentar tanto quanto e passar por isso com tão pouco dano, mas de alguma forma ele fez, e ele me fez mais feliz do que eu jamais sonhei em ser. Eu o amo e tenho certeza de que ele me ama, tanto quanto ele pode.

Lentamente, sua raiva começou a desvanecer-se e ela se forçou a relaxar um pouco, consciente de que estivera a poucos minutos de pegar sua varinha e desabafar sua raiva em nome deles. - Eu o conheço, e você não, qualquer um de vocês. O que quer que você tenha visto e o que você acha que sabe, não é quem Severus realmente é. - Respirando fundo, ela segurou por um momento e soltou antes de inalar novamente, acalmando-se devagar. Ambos os amigos pareciam completamente atordoadas pela explosão e claramente não sabiam o que dizer agora.

\- Isso é sobre Rony? - Harry perguntou, com essas quatro palavras ele justificou completamente cada insulto à sua inteligência que Severus já havia entregado, no que dizia respeito a Hermione, e sua raiva aumentou dez vezes.

\- O que?

\- Bem... bateu forte, quando você terminou... - Ele vacilou com o olhar em seu rosto.

\- Isso foi quase uma década atrás! O que, você acha que eu sou uma solteirona louca que está apenas chorando por todos esses anos até que eu encontrei alguém apropriadamente desesperado e machucado o suficiente para enfrentar Ronald, deixando as sobras do Weasley? Pode surpreender você saber isso, Harry, mas eu tenho uma vida própria que vai além de vocês dois, há homens separados de Ron que vão olhar para mim duas vezes, e eu sou perfeitamente capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões . Eu sou mesmo capaz de ser feliz quando não estou sentada em um canto ouvindo o par de você irracionalmente falando sobre suas vidas e ignorando as minhas! Eu finalmente encontrei um homem inteligente e atencioso que se importa comigo e quer as mesmas coisas da vida que eu, o que eu nunca tive com Ron, e eu não preciso nem quero sua permissão ou aprovação! Eu também gostaria de lembrar que eu terminei com ele, e não o contrário!

\- Sinto muito - Hermione disse com mais calma - mas eu não vim aqui para me defender, ou Severus, e eu não vim aqui para tentar justificar qualquer coisa. Eu só queria contar a vocês, porque vocês são meus amigos, e eu não gosto de guardar segredos de vocês, especialmente sobre algo tão importante para mim. Você é quase o único que sabe, Luna sabia desde o meu aniversário, e Neville trabalhou alguns meses atrás. Eu disse aos meus pais recentemente e agora vocês dois. Ninguém mais sabe. Por favor, não importa o quanto você está com raiva de mim, não conte a mais ninguém.

\- Nós nunca faríamos isso... - Harry protestou fracamente.

Não convencida, ela encolheu os ombros. - Eu sei do que você é capaz quando está com raiva, Harry. Conheço você há quase vinte anos. Só quero que você pense antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Severus é mais importante para mim do que você.

Ele parecia magoado. - Como você pode dizer isso?

\- Isso é o que o amor significa, Harry. Espero que Ginny signifique mais para você do que eu. É a mesma coisa. - Hermione observou seus amigos trocando olhares e se levantou devagar. - Eu acho que deveria ir. Estamos todos um pouco exagerados e você obviamente tem muito o que pensar e falar. Quando estivermos todos mais calmos, podemos conversar de novo. Não sei quando estarei livre para visitá-lo, mas você pode escrever, se quiser. E você pode fazer perguntas, mas não vou responder a acusações ou insultos. E a menos que você tenha uma boa razão para eu não, eu mostrarei qualquer carta que você enviar para Severus.

\- Onde ele está agora? - Ginny perguntou. - Certamente ele deveria estar aqui.

\- Ele ofereceu - ela respondeu cansada - mas eu disse a ele que não. Eu não acho que ele poderia lidar com ver Harry novamente, ainda não. Ele está em Hogwarts no momento, fingindo não estar preocupado, ele sabe o que isso significa. Você deveria estar grato por ele não estar aqui, ele pode permitir que você o questione e o julgue mas ele nunca permitiria que você falasse comigo do jeito que você fez. Você estaria sangrando antes que percebesse que ele havia puxado a varinha dele, Auror ou não. - Isso machucou o orgulho de Harry, ela viu os olhos dele brilharem com uma raiva frágil, e por um momento ela entendeu o desprezo de Severus pelas emoções da Grifinória. Quase trinta, Harry ainda era terrivelmente fácil de provocar e ainda agia sem pensar, era sua maior fraqueza.

\- Chega - disse ela quando ele abriu a boca novamente. - O que quer que você esteja prestes a dizer, tenho certeza de que não quero ouvir. Estou indo. Eu falarei com você quando você se acalmar o suficiente para perceber o quanto você me insultou hoje. - Ela resistiu à vontade de bater a porta atrás dela, mas apenas por pouco.

* * *

Isso realmente não a atingiu até que ela chegou ao ponto de aparatação ao lado dos portões da escola, o que talvez fosse tão bom, ou ela realmente teria estrunchado a si mesma. Felizmente, estava chovendo tanto que não havia mais ninguém por perto, o que significava que, quando ela começou a chorar, ninguém a viu. Fazendo um esforço hesitante para parar, desistiu e encostou-se à parede para superar o primeiro choque e a dor. Severus poderia senti-la no momento em que ela pisou no terreno, ela não estava inteiramente certa de quais eram os poderes dele naquele assunto, ela nunca soube tudo o que o Diretor poderia fazer, e ela não queria que ele viesse para o resgate até que ela se acalmasse e se organizasse.

Oh, Deus, isso doeu. Não foi exatamente o que eles disseram, exceto pela zombaria sobre Ron, que tinha sido muito como ela esperava, mas o olhar em seus olhos, particularmente o de Harry... isso doeu. Sua raiva, e pior, seu desprezo, seu desgosto, ela esperava mais compreensão de seu melhor amigo, que havia sido quase um irmão para ela por tanto tempo. Abandonando qualquer tentativa de secar os olhos, Hermione inclinou o rosto para a chuva que caía e deixou-o lavar as lágrimas, tentando ressuscitar a raiva feroz que a sustentara durante a reunião, ela falhou, mas eventualmente conseguiu parar de chorar.

Realmente não era tão ruim quanto parecia, ela disse a si mesma. Ela sabia que a primeira reação deles seria volátil, ambos eram bastante impulsivos e Harry especialmente ainda reagiu sem pensar. À primeira vista, a noção de si mesma e de Severus era bastante difícil de aceitar. Nenhuma de seus amigos era realmente estúpido. Uma vez que eles se acalmassem o suficiente para pensar sobre as coisas, as coisas se acalmariam. Esperançosamente.

Lentamente, ela começou a arrastar-se pelo caminho, imaginando, cansada, como Severus reagiria. Ele teria se preocupado com ela, o que o teria deixado de mau humor, mas ela realmente não queria lutar agora e ela realmente, realmente não queria ter que convencê-lo a sair do seu furioso impulso de fugir e confrontar Harry. Ela estava muito cansada para nada disso e não queria enfrentar seu temperamento.

Quando finalmente chegou às masmorras, tendo que se virar duas vezes para evitar que alguém a visse, ela estava encharcada na pele, tremendo e drenada totalmente fisicamente e emocionalmente. Severus estava em sua mesa, mas ela duvidava muito que ele estivesse fazendo algum trabalho. Ele olhou para cima no instante em que ela entrou, seu rosto totalmente neutro e inexpressivo, como só ele poderia fazê-lo enquanto seus olhos procuravam os dela. Ela estremeceu interiormente quando aqueles olhos negros se estreitaram, faíscas de raiva acendendo em suas profundezas, mas ela não precisava se preocupar. Ele a surpreendeu novamente, dizendo absolutamente nada, apenas de pé, caminhando até ela e puxando-a em seus braços.

Ele ignorou sua tentativa de se afastar, simplesmente a puxou firmemente contra seu peito e descansou sua bochecha contra seu cabelo molhado, e depois de um momento ela parou de tentar resistir e enterrou o rosto em sua camisa. Ela estava muito desgastada para chorar de novo e em vez disso se deixou relaxar contra sua força sólida, fechando os olhos. - Estou te deixando molhado - ela murmurou, sua voz rouca.

\- Não seja absurda.

Sua camisa estava estranhamente enrugada, Hermione percebeu, e ela sentiu seus lábios se contorcerem brevemente. - Você usou um charme de secagem recentemente. Por quanto tempo você ficou de pé na chuva observando a entrada?

\- Tempo suficiente para se sentir como um idiota - ele admitiu suavemente, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, e ela quase sorriu, não muito tempo atrás, ele teria negado e simplesmente alegado que ele tinha se molhado quando ele foi para um cigarro e que era apenas uma coincidência que não tinha nada a ver com ela. - Venha, você precisa secar. Você está fria.

\- Estou bem - protestou ela, pouco convincente.

\- Você está tremendo - ele apontou, pegando-a com firmeza pelo braço e conduzindo-a ao banheiro. Pegando uma toalha, ele juntou o cabelo para trás e começou a secá-lo, começando com as pontas e subindo. - Suas roupas estão encharcadas. Quanto tempo você estava lá fora?

\- Eu não sei. Eu não queria voltar até me acalmar e parar de chorar.

\- Mulher tola - ele disse suavemente, levantando a mão e não-verbalmente convocando seu roupão do quarto. - Coloque isso até que você esteja seca.

Rendendo-se, ela tirou a roupa encharcada, tremendo mais visivelmente agora. Ele entregou-lhe outra toalha sem comentar e continuou a trabalhar em seu cabelo, por uma vez desconsiderando sua nudez. Ela gostou disso, cansada demais e miserável para querer qualquer coisa, exceto, talvez, ir dormir e acordar para descobrir que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Uma vez que ela estava seca, ela envolveu o roupão em torno dela e permitiu que ele a levasse para o quarto, onde ele a empurrou suavemente para sentar na beira da cama e deu-lhe um olhar severo antes de desaparecer brevemente, esperando que ele voltasse, ocorreu-lhe que qualquer um deles poderia ter usado um simples charme de secagem para secá-la, mas ela não iria discutir.

Quando ele reapareceu, ele lhe entregou um pequeno frasco de alívio para dor de cabeça e uma caneca de algo cremoso que cheirava levemente a baunilha e especiarias, ela não tinha ideia do que havia dentro, mas estava quente e tinha um gosto doce e ela tomou um gole sem reclamar. Ele se acomodou na cama atrás dela e começou a passar os dedos pelo cabelo úmido, separando-o metodicamente em seções antes de começar a penteá-lo gentilmente. Ele não falou até sentir que ela estava começando a relaxar, e só então perguntou baixinho - O que aconteceu?

Ela olhou para o espelho, observando seu reflexo. Severus estava se concentrando muito no que estava fazendo, ela podia ver a raiva escura e quente em seus olhos ainda, mas ele estava ignorando isso por um momento e se controlando, o que ela ficou aliviada em ver. - Exatamente o que eu esperava - ela disse baixinho. - Eles não estavam felizes.

Ele não respondeu, lentamente trabalhando o pente através de seus cachos e simplesmente esperando para ouvir o que ela quisesse dizer a ele. Depois de um momento, Hermione se inclinou para trás e ele deixou o pente cair para envolvê-la em seus braços e puxá-la contra seu peito, fechando os olhos, ela deixou o calor dele penetrar nela. - Não foi nem o que foi dito, ou não dito - ela explicou cansada, tão cansada que quase doía. - Esse foi o lixo de sempre, me contando tudo que você tinha feito, como se eu já não soubesse. Ah, e então Harry perguntou se isso era porque Ron e eu terminamos tão duramente, apesar do fato de que isso foi oito anos. Eu quase dei um tapa nele por isso. Acho que ele acredita que eu estava me transformando em Miss Haversham ou algo assim. Isso foi chato, mas...

\- Mas? - ele perguntou suavemente, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. Ela sentiu o calor de sua bochecha contra a dela e respirou o cheiro dele, relaxando um pouco mais.

\- O jeito que eles olhavam para mim. Harry especialmente, mas Ginny também. Eles pareciam tão... Eu não sei como descrever isso. Não enojado, exatamente, ou desdenhoso, mas... quase como se eu os tivesse traído de alguma forma. Como se minha felicidade os tivesse adoecido, mas também não está bem. Isso doeu.

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela, mas ele não disse nada. Descansando contra seu corpo, ela suspirou, um pouco melancolicamente. - Eu sempre soube intelectualmente que não duraria. Eu já falei sobre amizades de internatos. Nós nunca ficaríamos tão próximos como costumávamos ser. Mas eu conheço Harry há quase 20 anos. Como um irmão para mim uma vez, e agora que se foi. Nós vamos passar por isso, eventualmente, ele vai pedir desculpas, ou eu vou, e nós vamos seguir em frente, mas eu percebi que nunca vai ser assim como era antes. - Ela sorriu um pouco, os olhos ainda fechados. - Eu não acho que gosto de crescer, bem, exceto por você, de qualquer maneira. A vida era muito mais simples quando eu era criança. Perigoso, na maior parte do tempo, reconhecidamente, mas era simples.

\- Você sempre pareceu feliz - Severus disse pensativo. - Pelo menos, na maioria das vezes, você era. Pode ser difícil ensinar quando você inveja seus alunos por sua inocência. - Ele esfregou sua bochecha contra a dela suavemente, acariciando-a, e acrescentou - E você certamente não vai se desculpar. Foi culpa dele, não sua.

\- Não é realmente assim que funciona, Sonserino. Você deveria saber disso melhor do que a maioria. Não importa com frequência quem é o culpado.

\- O cinismo não cabe a você, Hermione. Você não é nem um pouco amarga e torcida o suficiente para torná-lo convincente. - Ele mudou de posição. - Eu preciso me mover, isso está fazendo minha perna doer. - Afastando-se, ele chutou as botas e se esticou na cama, estendendo a mão para puxá-la para baixo ao lado dele. - Você parece exausta, durma um pouco.

\- Está no meio da tarde - ela protestou sem entusiasmo.

\- Você está cansada - ele respondeu praticamente. - Ficar acordada até uma hora de dormir mais convencional só vai fazer você se sentir pior e, provavelmente, torná-la mais irritante do que você normalmente é. Descanse um pouco, você vai se sentir melhor quando você acordar.

\- Prometa-me que você não vai atrás de Harry até que eu esteja acordada. Não quero que você traumatize seus filhos assassinando-o brutalmente em sua própria casa.

Ele bufou. - Eu não desperdiçaria minha energia. Ele não vale a pena. Pare de se preocupar com ele e se preocupe com você mesma para variar.

Sufocando um bocejo, Hermione murmurou - Se houvesse um calmante ou qualquer tipo de poção para dormir naquela bebida que você me deu, Severus, eu vou ficar muito zangada com você.

\- Isso vai ser uma experiência nova, tenho certeza - ele falou devagar, passando um braço em volta da cintura dela e dando-lhe as costas. - A única poção que eu te dei foi a dor de cabeça, como você deveria saber, professora. Você está mais cansada do que imagina. Agora vá dormir.

Ela não discutiu mais nada, fechando os olhos mais uma vez, ela se aconchegou contra ele e soltou tudo, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.


	27. Chapter 27

"Nobody could hurt me like I know she could hurt me

But there's nothing in this world that I want more

Nobody could take me to the places that she takes me

Places that I've never been before..."

_– Evan & Jaron, 'I Could Fall'._

* * *

Estava escuro quando ela acordou, ela nunca entendera como a luz do dia penetrava nas masmorras, tão abaixo do solo, mas de alguma forma acontecia apesar da falta de janelas, e era depois do anoitecer. Levantando a cabeça, ela apertou os olhos para o relógio e descobriu que era tarde da noite. Severus estava estendido ao lado dela, lendo pela luz fraca da varinha. - Boa noite - ele murmurou sem levantar os olhos do livro.

\- Olá. - Rolando, ela se espreguiçou e bocejou.

\- Eu confio que você se sente melhor agora?

\- Eu não estou respondendo, porque isso só irá encorajá-lo.

\- Vou tomar isso como um sim. = Ele deu a ela um olhar divertido e colocou o livro no chão. - Está com fome?

\- Na verdade não. - Ela se sentou, esfregando os olhos. - Quero dizer, eu poderia comer, mas eu realmente não quero nada.

\- Justo o suficiente - ele admitiu, observando-a com tão pouca expressão que sua preocupação era óbvia. Só Severus conseguia expressar emoções, retendo-as, Hermione refletiu ironicamente enquanto sorria para ele.

\- Eu estou bem - ela assegurou. - Realmente, eu estou. Eu não estou nem mais chateada assim. Eles estavam mais chocados do que qualquer outra coisa, e nenhum deles jamais gostou de surpresas, e ambos são mal-humorados, quando todos nós nos acalmarmos, vou falar com eles novamente. Até lá, não vou me preocupar com isso.

\- Bom.

Aproximando-se, ela se acomodou na curva do braço dele, descansando a cabeça no peito dele quase automaticamente e distraidamente brincando com os botões da camisa dele. Ele pegou o livro com a mão livre mais uma vez e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. - Severus?

\- Hmm?

\- Por que é tão quieto? - Ele se moveu um pouco e ela olhou para ele. - Quero dizer, eu pensei que você odiava o silêncio.

\- Eu odeio, mas isso não é precisamente o silêncio, é? Eu posso ouvir você respirando, e cada pequeno movimento que você faz. Eu estou menos dependente de distrações de fundo hoje em dia.

\- Oh isso é bom. - Sorrindo, ela se acomodou em seus braços novamente quando ele retornou ao seu livro, e refletiu que ele estava certo. Não havia tal coisa como o verdadeiro silêncio quando alguém estava por perto. Ela podia ouvir sua respiração e o farfalhar fraco quando ele virou uma página ou simplesmente se mexeu um pouco. Era estranhamente reconfortante, e ela não tinha sua necessidade patológica de distrair o ruído para evitar pensamentos sombrios, pelo menos a maior parte do tempo. Agora ela deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, ouvindo os sons fracos de sua presença ao lado dela, e pensou em algo que ela havia planejado há muito tempo. Talvez agora fosse um bom momento para experimentar? Ele parecia muito melhor hoje em dia, e ela certamente poderia usar a distração, além disso, se fosse conforme o planejado, ambos os dois desfrutariam. - Severus?

Ela podia ouvir o sorriso dele em sua voz, mesmo que sua expressão contivesse apenas uma leve exasperação. - Agora o que é?

\- Desculpe. Eu pensei em algo que eu quero. - Hermione sentou-se lentamente, observando-o baixar o livro e virar-se para olhá-la.

\- O que?

\- Você - ela disse simplesmente, esperando o tempo suficiente para vê-lo piscar e então sorrir antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo gentilmente. Ele respondeu, sua mão suavemente envolvendo seu rosto enquanto ele virava mais para o lado, sua boca abrindo um pouco enquanto ele permitia que ela aprofundasse o beijo.

Depois de um tempo, ele se afastou, seus olhos quentes enquanto ele a olhava. - Você se importaria de ser mais específica? - ele perguntou.

Reunindo sua coragem, ela disse baixinho - Eu quero você na minha boca. Eu quero provar você.

Ele congelou por um longo momento. - Hermione... eu não sei.

Isso não foi um "não", ela pressionou sua vantagem. - Eu quero.

\- Se eu entrar em pânico... eu vou te machucar. Eu posso nem perceber que é você. E eu não quero pensar sobre o que eu poderia fazer se eu começar a pensar que Bellatrix está comigo de novo.

\- Isso pode ser verdade - ela concordou lentamente - mas contanto que se sinta bem, você não entrará em pânico. E se parar de se sentir bem, me diga, e eu pararei. Você sabe disso. Eu não perguntaria se eu não achasse que você iria gostar. - Lentamente, ela moveu a mão pelo peito e pelo estômago para descansar levemente em sua virilha. - Você acha que vai gostar também - ela observou, aventurando um sorriso, parte dele claramente não tinha objeções.

\- Essa parte de mim não tem voto de seleção - ele murmurou, parecendo incerto. Ela podia ver que ele queria, e não apenas porque ele era um homem que estava sendo oferecido sexo oral, mas ele também estava preocupado que ele iria machucá-la.

\- Eu não acho que você vai entrar em pânico - ela disse suavemente. - Eu tenho sido sua amante por tempo suficiente para saber que você não associa sexo com dor. Você nunca reagiu como muitas vítimas de abuso fazem.

\- Não - ele concordou em voz baixa. - O que eu passei não foi sobre sexo, foi sobre dominação, poder e dor. E não foi minha primeira experiência sexual, nem envolveu o meu gênero preferido. Eu era capaz de manter relações sexuais normais separadas daquelas, mentalmente, mas isso... é diferente.

Hermione estremeceu quando percebeu o que ele estava dizendo. - Essa foi a sua única vez, não foi? - ela perguntou suavemente. Confie em Bellatrix para perverter algo que deveria ter sido uma experiência maravilhosa para um jovem. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente e ela se inclinou para beijá-lo levemente nos lábios. - Então você merece sentir como é realmente - ela disse a ele. - E eu não acho que você vai entrar em pânico. Você está mais no controle de si mesmo do que você pensa. Você vai me deixar tentar? Eu prometo que vou parar se você quiser.

\- Por que isso é tão importante para você? - ele perguntou hesitante.

\- Porque é algo que eu gosto e algo que quero fazer por você - ela respondeu honestamente - e porque eles não merecem nem uma pequena vitória sobre você. Por favor?

Ele desviou o olhar, olhando para a escuridão do quarto por um tempo. Ela não empurrou, apenas o deixou pensar por alguns minutos, a mão dela ainda estava descansando levemente sobre a virilha dele, e ela podia senti-lo ficando mais duro enquanto ele considerava, o que era uma boa indicação de como ele provavelmente decidiria. Finalmente, lentamente, ele assentiu, e ela sorriu para ele antes de tocar seu rosto suavemente, deslizando os dedos em seus cabelos e beijando-o mais uma vez.

Ela desabotoou a camisa dele enquanto eles se beijavam, puxando para trás o tempo suficiente para desfazer seu roupão quando ele tirou a camisa, e eles continuaram retirando as roupas um do outro entre beijos enquanto suas mãos começaram a vagar, explorando os corpos um do outro. O calor familiar do desejo ajudou a silenciar seus pensamentos acelerados, e ela se perdeu para o aqui e agora, para seu perfume e seu toque e o gosto de sua pele enquanto ela beijava seu peito e lambia seu mamilo antes de começar a beijar seu torso, traçando cicatrizes com sua língua. Ela mordeu suavemente os músculos tensos do estômago dele e passou a língua sobre a curva do osso do quadril dele, sentindo-o tremer quando a respiração dela percorreu sua ereção, seu corpo estava tenso, uma mistura de antecipação nervosa que ela associava a um homem muito mais jovem, mas até agora ele claramente não tinha objeções.

Acomodando-se confortavelmente entre as coxas dele, Hermione o olhou pensativamente, sentindo um arrepio prazeroso percorrer sua espinha enquanto ela considerava o adorável comprimento duro que a esperava. Ela realmente gostava disso, e fazia muito tempo desde que ela tinha conseguido satisfazer. Não era sobre a sensação física, realmente, que admitidamente nem sempre foi tão agradável no final, mas sobre a maneira como ela poderia desarmar e destruir até mesmo os homens mais fortes e mais contidos, e ela realmente queria ver, e sentir, ouvir e saborear, Severus se desfazendo e perde todo o seu autocontrole. Lenta e deliberadamente, ela o lambeu, um longo golpe de sua língua ao longo de seu membro da base para a cabeça, e ouviu sua respiração prender quando ele estremeceu. Ele tinha gosto de sal e almíscar, algo terreno e totalmente masculino.

Ela beijou a ponta dele gentilmente, e traçou um círculo lento com a língua, antes de finalmente começar a aliviar sua boca sobre ele com cuidado. Severus fez um barulho suave em sua garganta, e ela parou por um momento para olhar ao longo da linha do corpo dele até o rosto dele. Ele estava encostado nos travesseiros, observando-a e seus olhos ardiam. Lutando por um sorriso, ela voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo, puxando um pouco mais dele em sua boca e explorando a pele macia e sedosa estendida sobre toda aquela dureza, redescobrindo os contornos de sua carne.

Ele assobiou quando ela começou a chupá-lo, e seu corpo arqueou, seus quadris se movendo involuntariamente enquanto ele lutava para ficar quieto. Encantada com sua resposta, ela aumentou a pressão, e ele quase choramingou. Respirando cuidadosamente ao redor dele, ela recuou por um momento para permitir que o ar frio o tocasse onde sua saliva alisava sua pele, sorrindo enquanto ele tremia, antes que ela começasse a levá-lo ainda mais em sua boca e garganta, lentamente descendo comprimento dele com alguma dificuldade. Ele era grande e ela estava sem prática.

No momento em que seus lábios encontraram seu corpo, sua garganta se espalhando ao redor dele, ele estava ofegante e fazendo sons que ela nunca tinha ouvido dele antes, seus olhos apertados e suas mãos atadas em punhos ao redor do lençol debaixo deles. Lentamente, observando seu rosto o tempo todo, Hermione começou a se afastar, levantando a cabeça do sólido corpo dele. Ele abriu os olhos por um momento e captou o visual completo.

\- Caralho! - Ele sibilou explosivamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, a obscenidade se dissolvendo em um gemido estrangulado quando ela chupou duramente os últimos centímetros de sua ereção. Ela cavou os dedos levemente em suas coxas, advertindo-o para tentar ficar quieto, e sentia cada músculo tremendo com a tensão, já podia sentir o quão perto ele estava, enquanto ela passava a língua por sua ponta, salinidade metálica misturando-se ao gosto de sua pele.

Sua voz estava distorcida quase além do reconhecimento quando ele engasgou - Hermione, eu... eu não vou... merda ... eu vou... oh, _Deus!_ \- O grito quase foi arrancado de sua garganta enquanto suas costas se arqueavam, sua espinha curvando-se enquanto suas mãos arranhavam a cama. Ela nunca o tinha ouvido tão completamente fora de controle antes, e a emoção poderosa fez estremecer quando ela levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para encontrar seus olhos frenéticos. Sua expressão era selvagem, sua boca aberta e seus olhos não muito focados, sua pele pálida corada e escorregadia de suor enquanto seu cabelo se agarrava ao seu rosto, e era uma das mais belas vistas que ela já tinha visto, Severus Snape no espasmos de êxtase quando ele se aproximava do orgasmo.

Ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de responder, apenas abaixou a cabeça e levou-o à boca mais uma vez, e observou seu rosto quando ele percebeu que ela não ia parar, que ela queria que ele viesse assim. Ele gritou novamente, sem palavras agora, e começou a tremer, quase se contorcendo contra os lençóis, seus olhos pareciam estranhos, frenéticos, as pupilas massivamente dilatadas. Metade fechando os olhos, ela se perdeu no que estava fazendo com ele, o comprimento sólido e maravilhosamente duro dele deslizando para dentro e para fora de sua boca antes que seus lábios se fechassem mais firmemente sobre ele e ela o chupasse uma última vez.

Ele quase gritou, um uivo sem palavras e inarticulado de liberação, e seus quadris empurraram contra as mãos restritivas enquanto ele gozava violentamente, enchendo sua boca e derramando-se em sua garganta enquanto ela engolia, quente e grosso e sal e metal e amargo e outra coisa que era exclusivamente dele. Quando ela se afastou, ele se esparramava embaixo dela, os olhos fechados e o peito arfando enquanto ele ofegava por ar, todo o seu corpo tremia, engolindo novamente e lambendo os lábios, Hermione observou-o ansiosamente enquanto sua respiração ofegava gradualmente.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Severus lentamente abriu os olhos, piscando atordoado para ela. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, vacilou, tentou novamente e desistiu. Trêmulo, ele levantou a mão, seus dedos tremendo e se esticou para tocar seu rosto. Quando seus olhos voltaram ao foco, suavizaram-se no quase silencioso sorriso que ela conhecia tão bem, e então ele começou a rir suavemente em prazer inocente puro e irrestrito. Havia uma nota de triunfo exultante em sua risada, e um leve toque de alívio quase histérico, mas principalmente simplesmente alegria. Havia lágrimas em seu rosto também, mas ela entendeu, e quando ele olhou para ela, ela sorriu para ele antes de se inclinar, o cabelo caindo ao redor de seus rostos, e o beijou.

Ela queria que fosse gentil, mas Severus evidentemente tinha outras ideias, e sua mão deslizou em seu cabelo quando ele a puxou para baixo para encontrar seu beijo feroz e faminto. Ele fez um som baixo no fundo de sua garganta enquanto experimentava sua boca e, se possível, ficou ainda mais ardente quando o beijo se aprofundou, sem nem mesmo a sua habitual luta simbólica, ela entregou-se de bom grado a ele e ao seu amor jubiloso, quando ele começou a fazer bom uso do tempo que seu corpo necessitava para se recuperar.

* * *

Hermione não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado no momento em que terminou, mas foi muito cedo na noite antes de ambos serem finalmente e completamente gastos. Ela não esperava provocar esse tipo de resposta nele, mas... ela certamente não estava reclamando. Seu corpo inteiro sentia um prazer pesado e lânguido e exaustão pesando-a. Severus estava deitado quieto agora, a cabeça apoiada em seus seios, e apenas o movimento lento de sua mão traçando seu abdome a deixou saber que ele ainda estava acordado, embora apenas justo.

Ele parecia não estar disposto a parar de tocá-la, seus dedos arrastando em círculos preguiçosos sobre sua pele, e sua respiração era lenta e profunda quando ele se aproximava da inconsciência. Ela acariciou seu cabelo suavemente, mais cansada do que se lembrava de estar, e sorriu quando ele virou a cabeça para acariciar suavemente sua pele, seus lábios roçando a curva de seu seio logo abaixo de sua cicatriz. Não era sexual, não mais, nenhum deles tinha a energia, não agora, e por incrível que fosse sua resistência, seu desempenho teria feito crédito a um homem com metade de sua idade, ele claramente não tinha mais nada.

\- Como você se sente, amor? - Ela sussurrou, tão cansada que não percebeu o que estava dizendo até que ela disse isso.

Ele não reagiu de nenhuma maneira ao carinho e pareceu não ter ouvido. Ele apenas exalou um pouco mais forte, acariciando sua pele novamente antes de se estabelecer em quietude mais uma vez, apenas seus dedos ainda se movendo em círculos lentos sobre seu estômago. - Eu me sinto... cansado - ele murmurou, uma vibração fraca de riso correndo através dele, e ela sorriu, sem energia para rir.

\- Eu não estou surpresa... eu não estava esperando essa reação...

\- Nem eu - ele respondeu ironicamente, o som de sua voz a deixando saber que ele estava sorrindo. - Não, eu me sinto... livre.

\- Livre? - ela perguntou, alisando o cabelo para trás do rosto dele.

\- Sim. - Ele se esticou lentamente, músculo a músculo, e manteve o momento de tensão antes de se permitir relaxar despreocupadamente contra ela mais uma vez. - Um pesadelo a menos. Uma arma a menos... a memória... não tem mais poder. - Sua voz era suave, quase arrastada pela sonolência, mas ela entendeu o que ele estava dizendo e sorriu, satisfeita por ter alcançado seu objetivo.

\- Estou feliz. Eles não mereceram muito do seu controle.

\- Mm - ele murmurou vagamente, isso poderia ter sido um acordo, ou talvez apenas um reconhecimento de que ele a ouvira. Ele bocejou e se aconchegou mais perto. - Obrigado.

Ela estava cansada demais para rir, mas tentou de qualquer maneira. - Confie em mim, Severus, definitivamente o prazer foi meu. - Se ela soubesse que ele reagiria assim, ela teria perguntado meses atrás, então, novamente, talvez fosse melhor ter esperado. Ele não estava pronto para isso antes. - E você está bem?

Ele riu sonolento. - Oh, sim... - ele respondeu, mais suspirando do que falando. Lentamente ele levantou a mão do estômago dela e gesticulou vagamente, ela notou que seus dedos tremiam um pouco em pura exaustão. Os cobertores empilhados ao pé da cama agitaram-se preguiçosamente, e ele rosnou em irritação sonolenta, repetindo o gesto um pouco mais vigorosamente antes que a cama se movesse ao seu alcance e ele arrastou-o sobre os dois.

\- Eu acho que devemos ser gratos que é feriado - Hermione disse a ele em algum divertimento, abraçando mais perto sob os cobertores e fechando os olhos. - Mesmo você lutaria para dar aulas o dia todo amanhã.

\- Do jeito que me sinto agora, vou lutar para caminhar amanhã - ele murmurou fracamente, sorrindo contra a pele dela e bocejando novamente. - Mas eu poderia ensinar, se eu tivesse que fazer. Eu não tenho muita prática ignorando o prazer, mas não pode ser mais difícil que a dor...

Hermione não tinha certeza se concordava com isso. Do ponto de vista de Severus, provavelmente era mais difícil, afinal de contas, ele estava extremamente familiarizado com a dor e tão acostumado a isso que mal parecia notar lesões, mas o prazer ainda era comparativamente raro. - Bem, felizmente, você não precisa. Eu não tenho certeza se vou andar também - ela murmurou em resposta.

Ele se mexeu. - Eu te machuquei?

\- Não - ela tranquilizou-o gentilmente, acariciando seu ombro. - Não mais do que eu te machuquei. - Ele relaxou novamente com um som sonolento em sua garganta, acariciando contra seus seios. Ela sentiu sua respiração sussurrando em sua pele quando ele se acalmou novamente e sorriu, saboreando o peso quente de seu corpo. Hoje à noite marcou algo de um avanço para os dois, ela considerou sonolenta. Era mais uma prova do quanto ele confiava nela, e outro de seus antigos fantasmas havia sido enterrado. Também lhes proporcionara um prazer considerável. Mas mais importante do que isso era o fato de que ela acabara de chamá-lo acidentalmente de "amor" e ele não entrara em pânico. Ah, ele poderia fingir que não ouviu, mas ouviu a primeira parte da pergunta ou não teria respondido, o fato de que ele não tinha sequer se tensionado levemente era um sinal muito bom. Não lhe dava mais discernimento sobre os sentimentos dele, mas pelo menos o dela provavelmente não arruinaria tudo.

Pensar em qualquer coisa era muito difícil agora, muito menos tentar analisar seu amante inacreditavelmente complexo, e ela deixou passar. Sua mão tinha parado de se mover e agora estava descansando imóvel em seu quadril, ouvindo a respiração dele, ela concluiu que ele estava dormindo. Sorrindo, ela relaxou completamente e deixou o ritmo lento de sua respiração deixá-la inconsciente.

* * *

Hermione acordou com o conhecimento de várias coisas. Um deles, em algum lugar do lado de fora, era um lindo dia de sol, uma mudança bem-vinda depois das fortes chuvas dos dias anteriores. Dois, ela estava absolutamente faminta de fome. Três, aparentemente 'desgrenhado' não era apenas uma figura de linguagem, sentia-se maravilhosamente cansada e tinha o que prometera ser esplêndidos hematomas em alguns lugares muito interessantes. Quatro, o braço dela tinha ido dormir, já que Severus aparentemente não havia se movido a noite toda. Ela o cutucou gentilmente algumas vezes, finalmente encontrando um lugar em suas costelas que teve uma reação. Ele rolou de cima dela e de costas sem acordar, e ela recuperou o braço, esfregando a sensação de volta nos dedos enquanto o observava dormindo.

Era raro que ela conseguisse vê-lo adormecido, dados os episódios regulares de insônia e o fato de que na maior parte do tempo ele dormia naturalmente e era uma visão que ela valorizava. Ele parecia mais jovem e mais relaxado, sem nenhum traço de tensão nele. Incomumente, ele sorria um pouco enquanto dormia, e ela sorriu involuntariamente em resposta à visão. Ele parecia quase... bem, "inocente" não era a palavra certa para descrever Severus, gentil, talvez. Ele parecia bonito, embora talvez não de uma forma que qualquer outra pessoa tivesse entendido a palavra.

Um momento depois, a paz de seu quarto foi destruída quando a luz prateada explodiu no meio da sala, assustando a luz do dia. Ela ouviu Crookshanks berrar, em algum lugar, mas foi a reação de Severus que a estava ocupando naquele momento. Ele mostrou sua habilidade usual de acordar instantaneamente e em menos de um segundo ele estava meio agachado na beira da cama com a perna ruim no chão, seu corpo imposto entre ela e a luz prateada e sua varinha apontada para ela. Ela nunca tinha visto nada igual aos seus reflexos, ela nem tinha certeza de onde sua varinha estava naquele momento, já que suas roupas estavam no chão do outro lado da cama em um monte descaradamente descuidado.

A luz prateada girou, e agora ela teve um momento para respirar ela reconheceu um Patrono, ela poderia até adivinhar de quem seria, assim como se uniu em um veado. _Harry, você é um idiota inacreditável! _Severus também havia reconhecido isso, ela assistiu seu reflexo no espelho e viu seus olhos endurecerem, sua mandíbula se contraindo. Claramente, ele não gostava de ser acordado nessas circunstâncias, e ele certamente parecia menos do que feliz em ver esse lembrete fantasma.

_'Hermione, por favor, podemos conversar? - O cervo perguntou melancolicamente na voz de Harry. - Sinto muito. Gin e eu estaremos do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts às duas e nós realmente gostaríamos de falar com você para –'_

O que mais ele poderia ter dito estava perdido, quando Severus sacudiu sua varinha e rosnou, - Terminus. - O Patrono deu uma tremida assustada e piscou abruptamente. Soltando sua varinha, Severus desabou de volta na cama, expirando pesadamente e deixando cair o braço sobre os olhos. - Harry James maldito Potter é sem dúvida o indivíduo mais idiota e cretino que eu já tive a infelicidade de encontrar - declarou ele em uma voz abafada.

\- Eu concordaria com você, mas acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco - Hermione respondeu trêmula, respirando fundo e tentando relaxar. - Caramba, Harry! Eu posso ter que matá-lo.

\- Por favor faça.

\- O que você acabou de machucá-lo?

\- Infelizmente não - respondeu ele, carrancudo. - Terminus é mais forte que Finite, mas não por muito. Na pior das hipóteses, pode ter doido um pouco. Se eu soubesse um feitiço mais forte, eu teria usado. - Ele rolou para o lado e piscou para ela, ainda parecendo irritado. - Deixe Potter arruinar um bom humor.

Assentindo com tristeza, ela esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta. - Embora eu suponha com toda a justiça para ele, ele não sabia ao certo que eu estaria com você. E como parece ser quase meio-dia, ele não poderia ter adivinhado que ainda estaríamos dormindo.

Severus franziu a testa novamente, mas assentiu com relutância. - Eu suponho que não. Isso não faz dele menos idiota, no entanto - acrescentou.

\- Não há argumentos aqui. - Olhando para ele, ela se sentiu sorrir, até mesmo o gesto inepto de Harry não podia estragar totalmente seu humor. Inclinando-se, ela beijou Severus gentilmente, e depois de um momento ele respondeu, feliz o suficiente para que parecesse que seu humor não estava tão arruinado. - Bom dia.

Ele sorriu para ela quando se sentou. - De fato. - Esticando, ele bocejou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. -Deixe-me tomar um banho rápido, então eu vou começar o café da manhã, ou almoço, enquanto você limpa.

\- Isso soa como uma ideia muito boa - ela concordou fervorosamente. - Estou faminta. E é totalmente sua culpa, Severus Snape.

Ele sorriu. - Eu preciso lembrar que foi você quem começou.

\- O resto da noite foi sua ideia, no entanto - ela apontou, então sorriu para ele. - E sim, eu sei, eu não estava reclamando. Mas eu posso começar a fazê-lo agora, a menos que você pegue sua bunda da cama e me faça um sanduíche de bacon.

\- Merlin me salve de mulheres mandonas - ele murmurou, não com sinceridade, levantando-se e se espreguiçando novamente, proporcionando a ela uma visão bastante agradável. - Molho de tomate, suponho?

\- Naturalmente. E alimente Crookshanks também, por favor, a menos que ele tenha corrido para as colinas quando Harry puxou seu pequeno truque.

Parando na porta, Severus olhou para ela e revirou os olhos. - Sim, _querida_ \- ele respondeu tão sarcasticamente quanto possível fazendo o seu melhor para esconder o sorriso em seus olhos quando ele se virou.

* * *

Duas horas encontraram Hermione parada do lado da aparição do lado de fora dos portões da escola, com os braços cruzados sob os seios e a melhor imitação da carranca de Severus firmemente no lugar. Ela ainda se sentia cansada e preferia estar na cama ainda, brincando com seu amante, comendo outro sanduíche e examinando ociosamente as várias marcas deixadas em ambos das atividades da noite anterior, em vez disso, ela estava aqui em uma brisa gelada esperando impacientemente para ouvir Harry tropeçar em um pedido de desculpas.

Quando seus amigos chegaram, tarde, inevitavelmente, ela olhou para eles em silêncio gelado, esperando. As primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Harry, porém, não se pareciam com um pedido de desculpas. - O que você fez?

\- O que?

\- O que você fez com meu Patrono? Foi estranho.

_Bom_, Hermione pensou em particular. Em voz alta, ela o informou com uma carranca - Eu não fiz nada. Severus fez isso. Ele não estava particularmente satisfeito em ter o fantasma de Prongs entrando em seu quarto, por incrível que pareça, nem eu, cheguei a isso, e você aterrorizou Crookshanks.

\- Ele está aqui agora? - Ginny perguntou cautelosamente, olhando ao redor apreensivamente enquanto Harry ficava com uma cor interessante à menção da palavra quarto.

\- Crookshanks? Não, ele não está.

\- Você sabe que eu quis dizer Snape. Ele está aqui?

\- Você o vê? - Hermione retrucou, não com vontade de ser legal. Na verdade, ela não sabia onde Severus estava no momento, mas ela colocou um bom dinheiro em sua proximidade, apenas do outro lado do parede, se ela tivesse que adivinhar, perto o suficiente para escutar sem ser visto. Ela não se incomodou em proibi-lo de segui-la, já que ele não escutaria, ela o fez prometer não começar nada, e ele concordou com um brilho desagradável em seus olhos que realmente fez com que ela esperasse que Harry dissesse algo estúpido e o provocasse.

\- Não, mas isso não significa necessariamente nada.

\- Você ainda tem a Capa da Invisibilidade. Eu asseguro a você, Severus não vai pular e gritar Boo - ela respondeu secamente. - Podemos mudar isso? Estou cansada.

\- Bem, você ainda estava na cama ao meio-dia - Ginny murmurou, e Hermione estreitou os olhos para a amiga.

\- Por alguma razão estranha, eu não dormi muito bem ontem à noite - disse ela incisivamente, e Ginny olhou para longe, parecendo um pouco envergonhada de si mesma. Hermione decidiu não estragar o efeito entrando em detalhes do que ela estava fazendo em vez de dormir, nem mesmo para ver que cor desconhecida o rosto de Harry viraria se ela dissesse a ele que estava chupando o pau duro do Professor Snape antes dele completamente foder em exaustão. Ela estava começando a ver o apelo da abordagem da Sonserina, ela não mentiu, apenas evitou contar toda a verdade.

Depois de uma pausa desconfortável, Harry suspirou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, que continuava tão desarrumado como sempre. - Sinto muito, Hermione. Você está certa, nós estávamos fora de ordem ontem.

\- Sim, você estava - ela concordou suavemente, relaxando um pouco sua postura agressiva e desdobrando seus braços, sinceramente, ela não estava mais nem zangada. Até agora, ela conhecia os dois bem o suficiente para saber que eles não tinham realmente feito aquilo, eles tinham acabado de ficar chocados.

\- Depois que você saiu, conversamos sobre as coisas - Ginny ofereceu em voz baixa. - E, bem, faz um... tipo distorcido de sentido? Uma vez que pensamos sobre isso... não parecia tão estranho.

Harry assentiu. - E todas essas coisas que eu disse, isso foi errado de mim. Apenas... me jogou um pouco, sabe? Quero dizer, esse é o primeiro cara que você está falando sério desde Ron, eu acho que é por isso que eu mencionei ele. Os outros, não eram realmente muito, não é?

\- Não foram muitos - protestou ela, ciente de que Severus quase certamente estava ouvindo. - Mas... sim, você está certo, nenhum deles era sério. Ron foi meu primeiro, mas ele nunca seria o meu último, estávamos errados um pelo outro.

Harry assentiu novamente. - Eu sei, Mione. Eu posso aceitar isso. Mas a ideia de que Snape pode estar certo, quando Ron não estava... É muito para aceitar, sabe?

\- Eu sei - ela concordou. - Eu sabia que seria um choque. É uma das razões pelas quais eu continuava adiando contar a você, e não havia uma maneira gentil de dar a notícia. Eu esperava que você resolvesse por conta própria - ela acrescentou enfaticamente. - Eu te dei dicas mais do que suficientes.

\- Sim - Ginny concordou, sorrindo. - Nós conversamos sobre isso também. Ficou bastante óbvio quando olhamos para trás. De qualquer forma... sentimos muito. Nós não deveríamos ter reagido assim.

Hermione deu de ombros e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. - Está tudo bem. Eu provavelmente estou sendo muito perdoadora, mas eu nunca quis cair com ninguém sobre isso. Eu sabia que você ficaria chocada, e um pouco horrorizada. Eu nem sequer culpo você, não realmente. Se eu ainda visse Severus do jeito que todos nós fizemos no final da guerra, acho que ficaria horrorizada também, mas você não o conhece desde então, então você não viu como ele é agora.

\- Quando vamos nos encontrar com ele? - Ginny perguntou. - Eu tenho que admitir, estou curiosa, especialmente com algumas das coisas que você disse.

Suprimindo um sorriso com alguma dificuldade, enquanto se lembrava de algumas conversas passadas, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu não sei. Não há muito tempo ainda, eu não me sinto pronta para confrontar todos vocês, não importa se Severus quer ou não. Eu quero dizer a todos os outros da sua família primeiro, que todos se acostumem com o ideia. Seus pais são os próximos da lista.

\- E quanto a Ron? - Harry perguntou sem jeito.

\- Deus, não. Ele é o último a ser avisado, e quando eu disser que vai estar em uma sala cheia de pessoas que sabem de antemão e quem pode segurá-lo. Caso contrário ele tentará algo estúpido, e Severus matará ele.

\- Ron é um auror, você sabe...

Hermione sorriu. - Ele também é Ron, Harry. Eu o conheço muito bem, e eu vi a rapidez com que Severus reage. Eu não conheço ninguém que poderia vencê-lo em um duelo, mas Ron é definitivamente tolo o suficiente para experimentá-lo no calor de o momento. Então, ele descobre por último.

\- Seus pais sabem? - Harry perguntou suavemente.

\- Sim. Eles parecem ter feito isso muito bem, obviamente, eles estão preocupados, mas eles não têm nenhuma noção preconcebida sobre Severus para superar, eu mal mencionei a eles. Ainda estamos falando sobre as coisas, mas parece estar bem. Eles estão mais interessados em reconstruir o contato comigo, no momento.

\- Isso é bom.

A conversa continuou por um tempo depois disso, mas não havia muito mais a ser dito, e Harry e Ginny tiveram que voltar para casa para pegar os filhos da Toca. Depois que eles saíram, Hermione caminhou de volta pelos portões e os fechou, antes de olhar para os jardins inocentemente vazios. - Bem? - ela perguntou maliciosamente.

O fantasma de uma risada profunda ecoou pela tarde ensolarada, e um pedaço de ar por perto cintilou com um feitiço de Desilusão que se ergueu para revelar uma forma escura familiar. - Bem, o que? Certamente você não foi tão tola a ponto de imaginar que eu não estaria por perto.

\- Claro que não. É por isso que eu não disse que você não estava lá quando Ginny perguntou. Estou feliz que você tenha se comportado, pelo menos.

Ele deu um passo ao lado dela quando começaram a andar de volta até o castelo. - Realmente, o que você imaginou que eu faria? - Ele perguntou em algum divertimento. - Além disso - ele acrescentou, sorrindo levemente- se eu tivesse interrompido, poderia ter perdido alguma coisa interessante. Weasley foi realmente o seu primeiro?

Ela tentou olhar para ele. - Não me diga que você acreditou em todo o lixo nas histórias de Witch Weekly e Rita Skeeter.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu posso dizer sinceramente que eu tenho muito mais coisas importantes para me preocupar do que a sua vida sexual - ele respondeu secamente. - De qualquer forma, eu faço questão de nunca acreditar em nada que Skeeter escreva. Eu não suporto a mulher. Ela me perseguiu desesperadamente no ano passado, tentando conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva. - Seu lábio enrolado.

Hermione estudou sua expressão e piscou. - Ela tentou seduzir você, não foi?

\- Mais de uma vez - ele concordou. - Poderia ter sido um pouco mais lisonjeiro, se eu não suspeitasse que ela rotineiramente o faz em busca de histórias, e se ela não tivesse sido uma bruxa tão desagradável de uma mulher.

\- Você recusou, eu acredito. - Pelo menos eu espero que sim. Ela não tinha nenhum problema real com Severus tendo tido amantes no passado, especialmente dadas as habilidades que ele parecia ter aprendido, mas ela esperava que ele tivesse um gosto melhor do que isso.

Ele riu maldosamente. - De certa forma - ele concordou com uma pitada de malícia em sua expressão.

\- Oh querido, o que você disse a ela?

\- Eu disse a ela, sinceramente, que eu preferiria transar com uma ovelha morta na semana do que ela e que, se eu quisesse uma prostituta, pagaria por uma ovelha limpa e livre de doenças. Então me ofereci para apresentá-la a algumas dos meus menos amigos exigentes e convidei-a para participar do próximo encontro dos Comensais da Morte. Ela partiu bastante apressadamente naquele momento.

Rindo, ela sorriu para ele. - Mesmo pelos seus padrões, isso foi encantador.

\- Eu estava bastante orgulhoso disso - ele concordou ironicamente, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Ela escreveu um livro sobre você, você sabe. Snape: canalha ou santo?

\- Eu sei - ele respondeu, seu sorriso se alargando um pouco mais. - Eu encontrei uma cópia em uma livraria de segunda mão em Essex não muito tempo depois que voltei para a Inglaterra. Foi um trabalho de ficção muito divertido, não foi? Eu acredito que as únicas coisas que ela acertou foram o meu nome e cargo. Ela até entendeu errado a minha idade, parece que me lembro.

\- Ela conseguiu desviar o fato de que ela não sabia nada sobre você - Hermione concordou, sorrindo com ele.

\- Para voltar ao nosso assunto original...

Ela suspirou, irritada. - Sim, Ron foi meu primeiro. Isso realmente importa?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Não. Deve ter sido um pouco infeliz para você, no entanto.

\- Na verdade, não - ela disse reminiscente. - Eu certamente não era a primeira dele, embora ele tentasse fingir que eu era. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mais ou menos, e eu pelo menos conhecia a teoria. Essa parte do nosso relacionamento não foi o problema. - Severus era melhor, na verdade um pouco melhor, mas seu ego não precisava mais ser acariciado no momento, não depois da noite anterior. Curiosa, ela olhou para ele. - E quanto à sua primeira vez? - Ela perguntou cautelosamente, observando o rosto dele, para o caso de se tornar uma daquelas histórias, ela sabia que tinha sido antes de ele se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, mas isso era tudo.

Severus parecia mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa. - Nada particularmente memorável, asseguro-lhe. - Depois de um momento, ele elaborou ociosamente - Eu tinha dezesseis anos. Durante aquele verão, depois que meus pais morreram, quando Lily não falava mais comigo, eu estava sozinho, sem nada para fazer. Comecei a andar com a gangue local de adolescentes trouxas engajando-me nos passatempos tradicionais de beber, fumar, tomar drogas, vandalizar coisas, roubar e fazer sexo medíocre e indiscriminado. Perdi minha virgindade atrás de alguns arbustos na beira do playground próximo, nós dois estávamos bêbados, e eu nem consigo lembrar o nome dela, se é que eu já sabia disso em primeiro lugar. Foi tão bom quanto você esperaria nessas circunstâncias.

\- Deus, Severus, você é tão romântico.

\- Eu sei - ele concordou, bufando suavemente. - Eu nunca fiquei particularmente interessado, para ser honesto. Até mesmo a Lily... eu a queria, de uma maneira desajeitada e adolescente, mas não era uma força motriz. Eu nunca tive um grande desejo sexual, e meu tempo com os Comensais da Morte suprimiu minha libido ainda mais. Havia mulheres, às vezes, mas raramente. Eu não me importava muito, e a menos que eu pagasse por isso, foi preciso tanto esforço da minha parte que eu raramente poderia ser incomodado. Eu não atrai muita atenção feminina, sem surpresa.

\- Elas perderam - Hermione disse pensativa. - Oh, você não era especialmente atraente na época, mas se elas soubessem o que você poderia fazer, eu acho que muitas mulheres estariam ansiosas para olhar além disso...

Felizmente para ele, Severus tinha o bom senso de parecer divertido, em vez de convencido, e até mesmo conseguiu devolver o elogio, dizendo pensativamente - Talvez eu simplesmente não tivesse inspirações adequadas no passado.

Ela pensou que era mais provável que sua profunda necessidade de afeto se manifestasse de uma maneira que sua mente consciente pudesse lidar, mas ela certamente não iria discutir. De qualquer forma, eles estavam de volta ao castelo agora, e essa não era uma conversa apropriada para se ter dentro da escola.

* * *

À medida que as férias da Páscoa chegavam ao fim, ambos os professores descobriram que sua carga de trabalho aumentava à medida que a ameaça dos exames se aproximava e eles tinham menos tempo livre para gastar um com o outro. Quando Severus interrompeu um preguiçoso sábado de manhã na cama para anunciar com um rosnado irritado que Minerva estava se aproximando das masmorras, portanto, Hermione xingou irritadamente. - O que ela quer? Ela nunca fala com você de bom grado, e se fosse algum tipo de emergência ela teria Floo.

Rosnando algo provavelmente altamente sem complemento, Severus fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça para um lado, como algo evidentemente lhe ocorreu, e um sorriso totalmente maligno cruzou lentamente seu rosto. - Eu acredito que é hora de ressuscitar um velho jogo meu - ele disse maliciosamente. - Se você se importasse com a Desilusão e encontrasse um lugar na sala de estar para observar, você pode achar divertido.

\- Severus, o que você vai fazer? - ela perguntou, dividida entre cautelosa e divertida, ela certamente não iria querer aquela expressão dirigida a ela. Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente enquanto deslizava para fora da cama e se levantava, pegando sua varinha e indo em direção à porta. - Que jogo? - ela chamou atrás dele, encontrando seu roupão e sua varinha.

\- Envergonhando Minerva McGonagall e ensinando-a a me deixar em paz - ele chamou de volta do banheiro ao som de água corrente.

\- Ela não vai saber que eu estou aqui?

\- Não. Estes são os meus quartos, e eu não quero que ela saiba. De qualquer forma, ela não estará prestando muita atenção, como você logo verá.

Tomando sua palavra para isso, e sentindo-se quase insuportavelmente curiosa, ela se sentou confortavelmente de pernas cruzadas no chão no canto da sala de estar, onde ela seria muito improvável de se meter no caminho, e lançou o feitiço em si mesma quando houve uma batida na porta e a diretora chamou - Severus?

Hermione entendeu o jogo assim que Severus apareceu. Ele estava nu, mas por uma toalha não muito grande enrolada em torno de seus quadris e seu cabelo estava molhado e pingando. Ela pessoalmente achou uma visão agradável, mas de alguma forma ela não conseguia ver a Diretora um pouco pudica sentindo o mesmo (pelo menos, ela esperava que não, já que isso era perturbador em muitos níveis). Ao se aproximar da porta, segurando a toalha frouxamente com uma das mãos, ele ergueu a varinha com a outra e passou a ponta sobre os ombros. Observando, Hermione viu um brilho na pele dele, e a maioria de suas cicatrizes desapareceu. Ela sabia o que estava sob o glamour, por isso não funcionou perfeitamente para ela, mas Minerva só veria algumas das cicatrizes maiores.

Severus esperou alguns passos da porta, observando a madeira com uma expressão divertida enquanto as batidas se tornavam mais persistentes. Finalmente, a impaciência superou a cortesia e Minerva abriu a porta, para encontrar um mestre de poções quase nu, aparentemente a caminho do chuveiro para atender a batida.

Ele fez uma careta para ela. - Entre - ele disse sarcasticamente, ficando para trás. - Fique à vontade.

A expressão de Minerva foi inestimável. Hermione apressadamente lançou um feitiço silenciador não-verbal em si mesma para se certificar de que ela não iria começar a rir e desistir do jogo. A mulher mais velha parecia quase horrorizada, Severus, ao contrário, parecia aborrecido e impaciente, mas absolutamente inconsciente. - Bem?

\- O que? - a diretora conseguiu.

\- Eu confio que houve uma razão para esta visita?

Depois de um longo momento, Minerva pareceu se recuperar. - Você acha apropriado responder a porta neste estado, Snape?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ainda não são oito e meia da manhã de um sábado. Qualquer visitante não anunciado em meus alojamentos pessoais e não em meu escritório deve ser um funcionário, e não um estudante, e a essa hora é improvável que seja uma ligação social. Eu assumi que era mais importante do que me vestir, não que você tivesse me dado tempo para fazer isso - acrescentou ele com uma ponta de sua voz. - Muito claramente, eu estava no chuveiro. Agora, Diretora, o que é que você quer? As masmorras não são tão quentes que eu gostaria de ficar por aqui assim a manhã toda.

Isso era verdade, Hermione refletiu, rindo silenciosamente em seu canto, a declaração também teve o efeito de chamar a atenção para os mamilos, endurecidos pelo ar frio e, assim, pelas gotas de água que deslizavam sobre os músculos do peito do cabelo molhado. Seus ombros tremiam enquanto ela observava a expressão de Minerva.

Depois de uma pausa longa demais, a diretora respondeu à pergunta, com o sotaque mais denso que o normal. - Eu estava procurando por Hermione...

Severus levantou a outra sobrancelha. - A menos que os aposentos dos funcionários tenham sido reorganizados recentemente, seus quartos estão vários andares acima e de algum modo para o outro lado do castelo - ele apontou suavemente.

\- Obviamente, Snape, ela não está lá, ou eu não estaria procurando por ela - ela resmungou com raiva, evidentemente, não gostando de ser tão desconcertada. - Por razões que eu não consigo entender, ela parece conseguir algo da sua companhia, então eu pensei que você poderia saber onde ela estava.

Muito devagar e deliberadamente, Severus olhou para si mesmo, depois para o patrão, com um brilho desagradável nos olhos. - Eu estava no chuveiro - ele repetiu suavemente. - Eu não tenho o hábito de receber convidados no meu banheiro.

\- Chega de jogos, Snape. Hermione está aqui? - Minerva retrucou, agora obviamente um pouco confusa.

Seus olhos negros endureceram. - Por que a professora Granger estaria aqui tão cedo de manhã, quando eu claramente não estou vestido para uma ocasião social? - ele perguntou em um tom de voz muito perigoso. - O que, precisamente, você está implicando, Minerva?

Para o total espanto de Hermione, a diretora realmente corou. - Eu - eu não quis dizer, oh, cale a boca, Snape! Você sabe exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Você ou você não sabe onde Hermione está?

\- Acredito que acabamos de estabelecer que não há nenhuma maneira possível de saber - ele disse lentamente. - Eu lhe garanto que ela não está no meu banho. Além disso, eu não poderia comentar. Havia mais alguma coisa?

_Eu amo Sonserinos_, Hermione refletiu, tentando não tremer muito com a força de sua alegria silenciosa no caso de o feitiço Desilusão balançar muito visivelmente, não que ela pensasse que Minerva iria notar, sob as circunstâncias. Severus meio nu e molhado estava extremamente atraente, afinal de contas, especialmente desde que ele tinha permitido que a toalha deslizasse uma polegada ou mais abaixo em seus quadris.

Evidentemente, Minerva percebeu que não havia maneira de vencer esse confronto em particular. Com uma expressão no rosto que prometia retaliação terrível depois, ela disse secamente: - Não. Isso será tudo.

Torcendo a faca uma última vez, Severus se curvou zombeteiramente, deixando a toalha escorregar um pouco mais e fazendo uma demonstração de puxá-la de volta ao lugar enquanto se endireitava. De novo ruborizada, a diretora bateu em retirada indigna, batendo a porta atrás dela. Assim que a porta se fechou, a raiva e o desprezo desdenhoso se desvaneceram de seu rosto e ele riu baixinho, virando-se para examinar a sala antes de se concentrar no canto. Hermione ergueu os feitiços Desilusão e Silenciador, soltando gargalhadas quando se levantou.

\- Você é um maldito bastardo, Severus! Isso foi brilhante!

Ele sorriu, claramente sentindo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. - Algo de um novo recorde para mim - observou ele, pensativo. - Eu nunca consegui fazê-la corar antes. Eu não sabia que ela podia.

\- Você costuma responder a porta para ela assim?

\- Não frequentemente. Isso diminuiria o impacto, afinal de contas. E é inteiramente culpa dela, o primeiro caso foi um acidente genuíno, muitos anos atrás. Se ela não tivesse reagido tão divertidamente, nunca teria se repetido. Você pode estar interessada em saber que fiz a mesma coisa com Dolores Umbridge também - acrescentou ele, pensativo.

Ainda rindo, ela cruzou para ficar na frente dele, descansando as mãos na pele úmida em sua cintura, acima de seus quadris e logo acima da borda da toalha. - Lembre-me de nunca deixar você com raiva de mim.

Sua risada rica e profunda juntou-se a ela na sala silenciosa. - Você está muitos anos atrasada para isso, Hermione - ele disse carinhosamente. - Eu tenho sido pelo menos um pouco irritado com você desde a sua primeira aula de Poções. Você é a bruxa mais irritante que eu já conheci.

Ela teria gostado muito de ficar zangada com ele por ter dito algo tão desagradável, mas a expressão dele era gentilmente divertida, em vez de zombar, e ela ainda estava lutando contra os risos com a lembrança do rosto de Minerva, e de qualquer forma era muito difícil discutir com Severus quando ele estava quase nu, embaraçoso, embora esse fato fosse. - Malvado desgraçado - ela murmurou, sem qualquer calor real, antes de se inclinar para beijar uma gota de água do peito dele.

\- Eu acredito que nosso estimado empregador está procurando por você - ele observou suavemente.

\- Ela pode continuar procurando por um tempo - Hermione respondeu distraidamente. - Quando ela não puder me encontrar, ela vai assumir que eu me esgueirei para passar algum tempo com meu amante misterioso, o que eu tenho, então eu nem vou ter que mentir quando a vir. - Além disso, a diretora estava possivelmente levemente traumatizada no momento.

\- Eu posso fazer um sonserino de você ainda - Severus respondeu em algum divertimento.

\- Minha Sonserina interior não é a que eu estou mais interessada neste exato momento - ela disse a ele, beijando seu peito novamente e deslizando uma mão por baixo da toalha para encontrá-lo já respondendo. Seus braços deslizaram ao redor de sua cintura e ele a puxou para mais perto, abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la em resposta, e ela se derreteu alegremente, suas mãos explorando seu corpo até que um leve formigamento contra a ponta dos dedos a lembrou de algo. - Antes de nos deixarmos levar...

\- Hmm?

Ela sorriu para ele. - Preste atenção. Você não tirou seu charme de glamour. - Ele piscou para ela, sua expressão ficando um pouco cautelosa, e ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto, ignorando a toalha maltratada quando ela finalmente perdeu a luta e caiu no chão. - Eu te disse, Severus, suas cicatrizes são parte de você. Você não é você sem elas, e eu nunca quero que você se esconda de mim.

Depois de um longo momento de incerteza, seus olhos se suavizaram e ela sentiu o formigamento de sua magia mais uma vez quando o glamour se dissolveu e ele era mais uma vez o homem que ela conhecia. Beijando-o novamente, Hermione recuou por um momento e sorriu para ele. - Eu não acho que você precisava disso de qualquer maneira. Pelo que eu vi, Minerva não teria notado se eles ainda estivessem frescos, sangrando as feridas, duvido que ela teria visto qualquer cicatriz.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Mulher tola. Há coisas muito piores do que nudez, mesmo quando estou envolvido.

Ela olhou para ele sem expressão. - Você realmente acha que é por isso que ela reagiu assim? Severus...

Ele franziu a testa. - O que?

\- Oh, homem impossível - ela murmurou, abraçando-o impulsivamente. - Como alguém tão inteligente poderia errar completamente o ponto, eu não sei.

\- O que? - ele repetiu, soando em algum lugar entre irritado, defensivo e confuso.

Sufocando uma risada, Hermione olhou para ele. - Minerva não ficou horrorizada porque viu você quase nu, Severus. Ela estava envergonhada por sua própria reação, eu me esforço muito para não especular sobre a vida pessoal de meus colegas, especialmente aqueles que costumavam me ensinar, mas eu imagino que tem sido muito tempo desde a última vez que ela viu um homem sexy saindo do chuveiro.

Ele olhou para ela, sua expressão era uma mistura interessante de perplexidade confusa, descrença total e horror fascinado que a deixaram desesperadamente lutando contra o riso. Esta não era uma das situações em que não havia problema em ela rir dele, mas o olhar em seu rosto... Concentrando-se na descrença em seus olhos, ela recuperou o controle de si mesma, sua autoestima era realmente terrível. - Acredite em mim, Severus, você merece um segundo olhar de alguém, hoje em dia - ela disse a ele mais gentilmente. - No caso de você não ter notado, você ganhou algum peso, finalmente, e é tudo músculo. Você nunca pareceu pouco atraente como tal, apenas insalubre, e agora você não faz mais. Certamente você não acha que eu sou a única mulher no mundo que acha você bastante agradável de se olhar?

Ele estava parecendo seriamente desequilibrado agora, durou apenas um momento ou dois, antes que seus olhos endurecessem quando ele recostou no único meio de defesa que ele tinha e começou a puxar suas paredes de volta ao lugar. Ela não via isso há muito tempo e reagiu instantaneamente, estendendo a mão para enrolar a mão em seu cabelo úmido e torcendo a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. - Não se atreva, Severus! Eu acabei de dizer que não quero que você se esconda, não de mim.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele disse com muito cuidado - Para responder à sua pergunta, todas as evidências até o momento sugeririam isso.

\- Lixo - ela retrucou. - Você só não notou, é só isso. Muitas pessoas estavam olhando para nós quando estávamos em Cambridge no Natal, e eu garanto que não era só para mim que eles estavam olhando, nem estavam horrorizados e se perguntando por que diabos estávamos juntos. E eu juro, se eles alguma vez inventarem uma alternativa melhor para um Time-Turner, eu voltarei aos anos setenta e agredirei todas as garotas que você conheceu durante sua adolescência, apenas em princípios gerais. Então eu vou dar um tapa em ambos os seus pais, prestando atenção específica ao seu pai, e então eu vou dar um tapa na Lily Evans novamente pelo grande inferno dela, ela e os Marotos, e eu terminarei batendo no Dumbledore na cabeça com alguma coisa. Porque eu acho que é terrível que você pense tão pouco de si mesmo.

Até o final deste pequeno discurso, ela se sentiu um pouco estúpida, mas, por qualquer motivo estranho, parecia ter feito o truque. Severus parecia intrigado, mais do que tudo, com um leve toque de diversão, mas isso era uma melhora definitiva em relação ao seu humor anterior. - Você já terminou? - ele perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Eu mal comecei, eu tenho uma longa lista de pessoas do seu passado que eu azararia se eu pudesse. Mas no momento, sim, eu terminei.

\- Bom. - Ele a pegou antes dela até registrar que ele tinha se movido, e a beijou tão profundamente e tão completamente quanto ele já teve, deixando-a completamente sem fôlego e incapaz de falar no momento em que sua boca deixou a dela. Olhando para ela seriamente ele disse calmamente: - Você é, sem dúvida, completamente e totalmente insana, e nós deveríamos simplesmente ter te soltado sobre o Lorde das Trevas e saído do caminho ao invés de confiar em Potter. - Beijando-a novamente, ele acrescentou - Estou quase tentado a encontrar um jeito de você fazer esse plano maluco, só para ver o que aconteceria. - Ele a beijou pela terceira vez. - No entanto, me sinto um pouco mais tentado a voltar ao que Minerva tão rudemente interrompeu mais cedo.

Conseguindo escapar de um quarto beijo enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, Hermione recuperou um pouco a respiração quando ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, aprovando vivamente este plano, seria muito mais divertido do que a ideia dela e, esperançosamente, faria mais pela autoestima do amante. Com isso em mente, ela começou a mostrar a ele exatamente o quão atraente ela o achava.


	28. Chapter 28

"All persons are puzzles until at last we find in some word or act the key to the man, to the woman; straight away all their past words and actions lie in light before us."

_– Emerson._

* * *

Missão cumprida, ela finalmente fez seu caminho para o escritório da diretora, deixando para trás um Sonserino sonolento e satisfeito, que estava em um humor muito melhor e, aparentemente, um pouco mais convencido de sua própria conveniência. Teria sido bom ficar lá com ele e continuar provando o ponto, mas ela supôs que realmente deveria descobrir o que Minerva queria, apenas para evitar mais interrupções em uma data posterior. Além disso, pode realmente ser algo importante.

Batendo à porta, ela entrou e sorriu para seu empregador, que estava sentada atrás da mesa e trabalhando. - Boa tarde, Minerva. Severus me disse que você estava procurando por mim? - Uma risada abafada de um dos retratos a fez sufocar um sorriso quando a Diretora fez uma careta.

\- Aquele homem será a minha morte. Ele contou mais alguma coisa?

\- Não - Hermione disse inocentemente. - Ele não parecia muito feliz, no entanto. O que aconteceu?

Vários retratos estavam rindo agora, ela podia identificar Dilys, inevitavelmente, e também Phineas, o que era uma surpresa. Albus havia se mudado para o retrato atrás da cabeça de Minerva e estava brilhando para ela com uma leve diversão, evidentemente, todos sabiam o que havia acontecido.

\- Ele nunca está feliz - disse Minerva com desdém. - De qualquer forma, eu não te chamei aqui para falar sobre Snape. Sente-se, Hermione. Chá?

Resistindo ao impulso, apenas por pouco, de continuar provocando sua chefe, ela concordou e sentou-se, refletindo que talvez estivesse realmente passando muito tempo com Severus. _Deixa pra lá._Bebendo o chá, ela olhou para a Diretora com expectativa, imaginando o que havia sido tão importante que alguém se arriscaria a confrontar o mestre de Poções em seu covil em uma manhã de sábado.

\- Eu tenho pensado muito desde que falei com você e Severus em janeiro - Minerva disse pensativa, sorrindo para ela. - É preciso muita discussão com a diretoria e muito trabalho burocrático, mas se você for agradável, a entrada de novos primeiros anos em setembro levará os Estudos dos Trouxas como uma classe central. Isso é estritamente uma tentativa, não uma mudança permanente - ela avisou quando Hermione se inclinou para frente ansiosamente. - Não há nenhuma maneira prática de aplicar um esquema como este aos alunos existentes sem interromper seriamente sua educação até agora, mas estamos dispostos a tentar nos alunos do próximo ano para ver se vai funcionar.

Ela sorria de orelha a orelha. - Minerva, isso é fantástico! - Um pensamento ocorreu a ela. - E as sugestões que Severus fez para a História da Magia?

A diretora fez outra careta. - Homem insuportável, mas ele fez alguns pontos positivos, tanto quanto eu odeio admitir isso. Eu estou trabalhando nisso. Vai ser um ano ou dois, provavelmente, antes que isso possa ser mudado, mas a alteração nas suas aulas foi mais fácil de arranjar. Eu entendo que você está disposta a tentar?

\- Absolutamente! - ela concordou fervorosamente.

Sua ex-chefe de casa sorriu carinhosamente para ela. - Hermione, minha querida, você é o único membro do pessoal, passado, presente ou futuro, que ficaria tão feliz com a perspectiva de trabalho extra.

Ela sorriu para a bruxa mais velha. - Foi-me dito esta manhã que sou completamente e totalmente insana - ela concordou suavemente. - Foi por uma razão diferente, reconhecidamente, mas o princípio ainda se aplica.

Minerva sorriu para ela. - Eu acho que você estava com um certo bruxo sem nome esta manhã, então? Eu suspeitava quando não conseguia te encontrar. Eu certamente não te nego o tempo, querida, mas no futuro, por favor me avise quando você for embora. E tenha em mente que quando você estiver ensinando com mais frequência, terá menos tempo livre para se esgueirar.

Fazendo o melhor para parecer apologética, Hermione assentiu. Era tentador dizer que ela realmente não havia deixado o terreno, mas ela achava que Minerva tinha suportado todas as surpresas baseadas em Severus com as quais ela poderia lidar por um dia. O retrato de Dilys tinha entrado em um acesso não muito convincente de tossir na parede, um tanto óbvio, já que as pinturas não precisavam realmente tossir, e Albus tentava esconder um sorriso atrás de sua mão. Os retratos sabiam exatamente onde ela estivera. Até mesmo Phineas parecia divertido, à sua maneira.

\- Como vão as coisas com esse homem? - Minerva perguntou agora, seus olhos brilhando levemente. - Satisfaça a necessidade de fofoca de uma velha.

Mordendo de volta um suspiro, _pare de canalizar Albus, é perturbador_, ela balançou a cabeça, sem sequer tentar impedir que o sorriso se espalhasse pelo rosto. - Maravilhosamente bem, na verdade.

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você terá que revelar sua identidade, você sabe.

\- Eu sei - ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. - Mas agora, eu estou votando para mais tarde. Eu realmente vou te contar eventualmente, eu prometo. - Idealmente, não até depois que Minerva tivesse se aposentado.

\- Eu vou te abraçar, querida. Você está feliz com essa notícia, então?

\- Mais do que você poderia imaginar, Minerva. Obrigada.

\- Espero que funcione. Vamos discutir os detalhes mais próximos do início do novo mandato. Agora, imagino que você deseja comemorar?

\- Bem, sim - ela admitiu, sorrindo de novo.

Minerva sacudiu a cabeça. - Oh, ser jovem de novo... Vá. Eu confio que você estará de volta onde você pertence na segunda de manhã?

\- Claro - Hermione respondeu distraidamente, já meio fora da porta.

* * *

As masmorras estavam desertas quando ela chegou sem fôlego nos aposentos de Severus. Evidentemente, ele fora chamado, já que ela duvidava que qualquer coisa mundana o tivesse arrastado para fora da cama, dado o estado em que ela o deixara. Privada da chance de desabafar seus sentimentos, ela se preparou para pegar e abraçar um Crookshanks indignado e contorcido antes de invadir sua própria coleção de músicas e atacar o laptop de Severus, algo que ela normalmente não tinha permissão para fazer.

Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo se passara antes de seu retorno, preocupado demais com sua vitória, ela só parou de dançar descontroladamente para Shania Twain quando ele exigiu da porta: - O que diabos você está fazendo?

Sobre as notas alegres de "Any Man of Mine", ela praticamente saltou através do quarto e se jogou em seus braços, beijando-o profundamente antes de se afastar e rir de sua expressão perplexa. - Olá, Severus! Onde você estava?

Ainda encarando-a como se não tivesse certeza de sua sanidade, ele demorou um momento para absorver a pergunta, piscando antes de se sacudir mentalmente e respondendo lentamente: - Houve uma pequena briga entre dois sonserinos e um lufano na escada para o corujal esta manhã. Repito, o que diabos você está fazendo?

Rindo, Hermione o beijou novamente. - Celebrando - declarou ela.

Quase contra sua vontade, um pequeno sorriso puxou seus lábios. - Basta, você agrava a mulher, pare de balbuciar e explique-se, antes de te dar uma dose de calmante - ele ordenou. - E é melhor que seja bom justificar profanar meu laptop com música country.

\- Eu não aceito críticas de ninguém que ouve um homem se chamando de Alice - ela retrucou.

\- Alice Cooper é um excelente músico. Agora, o que aparentemente levou você à loucura? - ele perguntou. - Desta vez? - ele acrescentou ironicamente.

\- Minerva me disse que no ano que vem vamos testar os Estudos dos Trouxas como um assunto central para o novo consumo - ela disse a ele sem fôlego, e teve um momento para se perguntar se ele já sabia disso antes de sorrir de repente e abraçar ela.

\- Hermione, isso é maravilhoso - ele disse a ela sinceramente, e ela sorriu para ele, sabendo que ele estava feliz só porque ela estava feliz, e isso era absolutamente adorável. E talvez ela estivesse um pouco tonta, ela admitiu, mas quando ela a jogou braços em volta do pescoço e beijou-o novamente ele respondeu com entusiasmo o suficiente para que ela decidisse se ele não se importasse, por que ela deveria?

* * *

O fim de semana seguinte foi um fim de semana em Hogsmeade, e para o desânimo de Hermione, ela havia escolhido o dever de acompanhante. Ela conseguiu se esquivar disso desde fevereiro, ela não queria andar na rua se perguntando se todos que ela conheceu tinham sido parte da turba que atacou Severus, mas nesta ocasião ela ficou sem escolha. Com os exames aparecendo no horizonte, os estudantes se comportavam principalmente, pelo menos, de modo que o dever não era particularmente pesado, mas francamente ela se ressentia da perda do sábado. Ela tinha um novo plano de estudos para planejar e queria passar algum tempo com Severus, que estava atualmente enterrado em projetos de poções da NEWT e ficando mais do que um pouco grosseiro sobre isso. Aparentemente, a atual safra de estudantes do NEWT foi, sem exceção, 'medíocre na melhor das hipóteses e altamente improvável de conseguir qualquer coisa que valha a pena'.

Hogsmeade perdeu muito do seu charme desde os tempos de escola, refletiu. Ela tinha invadido Flourish e Blott, naturalmente, mas o ramo de Hogsmeade era menor do que o Beco Diagonal e ela geralmente comprava livros diretamente do catálogo deles, nada a havia surpreendido, e nenhuma das outras lojas era particularmente interessante. Pelo menos o tempo estava melhor, ela supôs, mas na verdade, isso era chato e ela tinha coisas melhores para fazer.

Ao passar pela Gemialidades Weasley, eles haviam comprado os de Zonko's depois da guerra, uma voz completamente inesperada saudou-a com um grito do andar superior - Irmãzinha!

\- George? - ela perguntou incrédula, protegendo os olhos e olhando para cima, sorrindo para ele. - Eu não sabia que você estava aqui embaixo! Você se esgueirou, você poderia ter dito alguma coisa!

Ele aparatou diretamente na rua em frente a ela e a agarrou em um abraço de urso exuberante. - Foi um pouco de última hora. Eu ia até o castelo para ver você antes de voltar para Londres, prometo.

\- Como se eu acreditasse em suas promessas, George Weasley - ela conseguiu um pouco sem fôlego. - Coloque-me no chão, você está antes de os alunos verem.

\- Nenhum cliente meu tem olhos para poupar para assistir seus professores fora da janela - declarou em tom ofendido como ele obedeceu, antes de sorrir para ela. - Tem estado muito longe, irmãzinha. Eu não vi você desde o Natal. - Hermione sorriu para ele, não mais discutindo sobre o apelido, todos os irmãos Weasley tinham batizado "irmãzinha" depois que ela começou a namorar Ron, e George e Bill ainda usavam. - Vamos lá, vamos até o escritório e tomar uma bebida. Ou você está ocupada demais estragando a diversão dos estudantes?

\- Eu acho que eles podem ser deixados por conta própria por um tempo - ela admitiu, seguindo-o até a loja lotada.

Na típica moda de George, ele esperou até que ela estivesse estabelecida e tinha acabado de tomar uma bebida antes de ele perguntar inocentemente: - Então, como estão as coisas com você e Snape?

Uma vez que Hermione se recuperou de seu ataque de asfixia e limpou o café que cuspiu em todos os lugares, ela olhou para o ruivo sorridente sentada à sua frente.

\- Eu estava certo, então? - ele perguntou, sorrindo ainda mais amplamente.

\- Como você sabia? Harry ou Ginny te contaram?

\- Ah, é por isso que eles brigaram com você? Eu me perguntei sobre o que se tratava. - Ele deu de ombros. - Não, eu sei há séculos. Eu adivinhei no Natal. Quero dizer, obviamente, esse cara era alguém que todos nós já sabíamos, certo? E quando você disse 'Sonserina'... Bem, os únicos Sonserinos meio-sangue que eu conheço são o próprio Snape ou Mouldymort, e ele é meio que desqualificado por estar morto. Além disso, ele é muito mais do que vinte anos mais velho do que você, e um pouco de cobra, sem mencionar que toda a atitude de 'odiar os nascidos trouxas' poderia ter diminuído um pouco as coisas. Então isso deixa o próprio gordo gorduroso.

\- Não comece. Eu continuo dizendo a todos para parar de chamá-lo assim. - Ela suspirou. - Você não está - bravo?

George deu-lhe um olhar vazio. – Não, por que? - Ele franziu a testa. - O que minha irmãzinha e meu querido cunhado tem dito?

Ela acenou com a mão. - Não importa. Mas sério, você não se importa?

\- Não.

\- Por que não?

Ele sorriu. - Você preferia que eu fizesse?

\- Não, claro que não, é apenas um pouco... inesperado, isso é tudo.

\- Irmãzinha, qualquer um com olhos pode ver que alguém te fez delirantemente feliz - ele disse a ela, com o mais próximo que ele chegou de uma expressão séria. - Ok, é um pouco estranho que seja aparentemente Snape, mas se ele te faz sorrir assim eu não vou discutir. Obviamente você é mental, mas você não parece ser perigosamente insana, então... sem danos, sem sujeira, eu acho.

\- Obrigada - Hermione respondeu secamente. - Eu não achei que você aceitaria tão bem.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Não é da minha conta, é?

\- Bem, não, mas eu sei o que todo mundo pensa de Severus...

\- Eu realmente gostava dele, pelo menos antes de você começar em Hogwarts e transformá-lo de um idiota de meio período em um tempo integral - George disse a ela. - Ele sempre foi um trabalho desagradável, mas... eu não sei, na verdade. Fred e eu o deixamos espumando -

\- Não! - Hermione ofegou incrédula, sorrindo para ele. - Vocês dois? Mas vocês eram um par de anjos!

\- Ha, ha, ha. - Ele mostrou a língua para ela. - De qualquer forma, no segundo ano ele nos deu uma detenção completa de sábado copiando antigos registros hospitalares. Coisas de St Mungus, não apenas Hogwarts, registros de acidentes de poções, realmente terríveis e horríveis. Na hora do almoço estávamos prestes a ficar doentes, para ser sincero. Ele parou a detenção, nos chamou e nos disse: 'Poções não são uma classe segura para se fazer truques. Uma piada na História da Magia é apenas uma piada. Uma piada em poções pode matar alguém'. Então ele nos deixou ir.

\- Isso soa como ele - ela concordou suavemente. - O verdadeiro dele, de qualquer maneira, não o bastardo rosnante e vingativo que ele finge ser.

George sorriu. - Bem, você saberia. De qualquer forma, ouvimos e paramos de fazer brincadeiras em suas aulas. - Ela deu-lhe um olhar duvidoso, e seu sorriso aumentou quando acrescentou: - Nas aulas práticas, pelo menos. - Ele deu de ombros alegremente. - Ele era um bom professor também. Poções era uma das três únicas OWLs que passamos. Nós não gostávamos dele, é claro, mas ele também não gostava de nós, ele não gostava de ninguém, na verdade, especialmente depois você veio para a escola e foi bem divertido vê-lo se metendo em outra pessoa, você alguma vez viu ele lutar com a velha Umbridge cara de sapo?

Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se. - Oh, sim. Eu adoraria ver mais disso.

\- Ela estava em uma das nossas aulas também, e ele acabou perguntando se ela queria se voluntariar para ser um assunto de teste para os venenos que estávamos preparando. Fred e eu o aplaudimos quando ela saiu, e eu juro que ele quase sorriu, parecia que seu rosto ia quebrar, mas era quase um sorriso. - Ele deu de ombros novamente. – Além disso, ele era nosso espião, não era ele? Corajoso, para fazer isso. Eu não acho que alguém mais poderia ter feito isso.

\- Ele machucou você, no entanto. Seu ouvido...

O ruivo sorriu. - Bem, sim, mas isso é uma maldição desagradável, eu poderia ter perdido mais que uma orelha. Enfim, Harry me mostrou essa memória, ele não estava mirando em mim, estava? Está tudo bem, Mione. - Depois de uma pausa, ele acrescentou: - Eu ainda acho que você é excêntrica. Sim, Ron é um idiota, mas ele é um idiota bonito. Não tão bonito quanto eu, é claro...

\- Claro - ela concordou secamente. - De qualquer forma, Severus parece muito diferente agora, ele está muito mais bonito do que costumava ser.

\- Ele teria que ser. Não é como se ele pudesse ficar muito pior, é?

\- Oh, cala a boca. - Depois de um momento, ela sorriu. - Eu acho que tenho uma foto dele no meu celular, na verdade. Você ainda se lembra de como usar um telefone celular?

\- Na verdade não - ele admitiu, sorrindo de volta para ela. - Nenhum dos meus amigos os tem. Vamos ver como o velho Snape se parece hoje em dia, então.

\- Não é uma qualidade brilhante - ela disse a ele, ligando o telefone e passando rapidamente pelos menus até a galeria de fotos. - E você precisa ignorar a carranca, ele não gosta de ter sua foto tirada. - Ela segurou o telefone.

\- Caramba - George disse, aparentemente impressionado. - Você está certa, ele definitivamente parece diferente. - Ele fez um show de olhar para a tela. - Você sabe, se você apertar os olhos, ele poderia passar por um ser humano.

\- Muito engraçado.

\- Então, Harry e Ginny jogaram quando você contou?

\- Não foi tão ruim quanto tudo isso, mas nós tivemos uma briga flamejante. No entanto, eles se desculparam no dia seguinte e, na verdade, não se referiram a nenhuma das coisas que disseram.

\- Coisas como o que?

\- Oh, o usual, _o mal de Snape, Hermione, ele é um Comensal da Morte, Hermione, ele é um assassino, Hermione. _O primeiro está errado e eu já conhecia os outros dois. - Ela encolheu os ombros e sorriu. - E eu quase azarei Harry quando ele sugeriu que era algum tipo de rebote realmente retardado de Ron.

George começou a rir. - Nós, Weasleys, somos incríveis, eu sei, mas não acho que levaria oito anos para superar um de nós, especialmente não Roniquito.

\- Foi o que eu disse a ele, bem, eu fui um pouco mais legal do que isso, uma vez que eu me acalmei, de qualquer maneira.

\- Além de mamãe, talvez Harry, e o próprio Rony, acho que ninguém esperava que vocês dois fossem permanentes - George disse a ela. - Você é muito diferente, Mione. Você é cerca de um bilhão de vezes mais esperta do que ele e sempre quis conquistar o mundo. Ron quer um clone da mamãe, na verdade, alguém que fica em casa e cria as crianças e janta na mesa todas as noites e diz que ele é brilhante. Eu estou supondo que Snape provavelmente não quer isso.

Ambos começaram a rir das imagens mentais. - Não, ele realmente não - Hermione concordou, sorrindo. - Ele está feliz em me deixar fazer o que eu quero, mais do que isso, ele está interessado... - Ela rapidamente delineou as mudanças propostas para o currículo de Hogwarts.

\- Isso soa muito bom, na verdade. Bem, tão bom quanto as aulas extras podem ser, de qualquer maneira. - George sorriu para ela. - Você pode nem receber muitas Snackboxes Skiving usadas nessas classes.

\- É aqui que você deveria ser legal e explicar como as crianças estão contrabandeando seus produtos para o castelo quando há uma proibição geral de tudo em sua loja.

\- Esse é um segredo comercial, irmãzinha. Eu poderia te dizer, mas -

\- Mas então você teria que me azarar. Sim, eu sei. - Ela revirou os olhos para ele, sorrindo. - Você está trabalhando em algo novo?

\- Eu não sei. Eu estava pensando em talvez começar alguns produtos de cura básicos, para os tipos de arranhões que os estudantes não necessariamente querem levar para a enfermeira, começando com a expansão de nossos tratamentos de acne.

\- Oh, falando de produtos de cura, isso me lembra, Severus está trabalhando em uma pomada para tratar cicatrizes antigas, especialmente aquelas causadas por feitiços ou ferimentos de criaturas mágicas. Bill estaria interessado em testá-la, você acha?

George piscou. - Sim, se funcionasse, ele adoraria. Eu sei que algumas das cicatrizes maiores se enrijeceram e ele acha difícil realmente sorrir adequadamente. O Snape sabe que você está oferecendo?

\- Ele sugeriu, na verdade - Hermione disse a ele, sorrindo com o olhar de surpresa no rosto de seu amigo. - Veja, ele realmente não é o bastardo que todos nós nos lembramos.

\- Justo o suficiente. Se isso ajudasse Bill, isso seria brilhante. De qualquer forma, quem mais sabe sobre você e Snape? Eu não quero desistir do jogo.

\- Luna sabe quase desde que começou. Então você adivinhou no Natal. Neville trabalhou um mês ou dois depois, eu disse aos meus pais, e eu disse a Harry e Ginny algumas semanas atrás. É isso, até agora. Eu quero para contar a seus pais a seguir.

\- Boa sorte com isso. Por favor, deixe-me saber quando você fizer isso, para que eu possa evitar ir para casa por um tempo.

\- Você acha que vai ser tão ruim assim?

Ele fez um movimento com uma mão. - Eu poderia ir de qualquer forma, na verdade. Eu sei que mamãe está desesperadamente curiosa sobre esse homem que te fez tão feliz, mas ela também é muito protetora com você, mesmo que você tenha o mau gosto de não se casar com seu filho mais novo. Papai também se preocupa com você mas não tão mal, eu não acho que ele vai se importar contanto que você esteja feliz, mas ele vai concordar com o que mamãe pensa.

\- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas na verdade não acho que vai ser tão ruim assim - disse ela, pensativa. - Quero dizer, eles conhecem Severus há muito tempo, eles devem ter visto muito dele na primeira guerra, quando ele mudou de lado pela primeira vez. Sua mãe só teve alguns filhos para distraí-la, não um exército inteiro, e eu sei que houve algumas reuniões da Ordem na Toca, Severus deu a entender que ela tentou fazê-lo comer até a morte.

George sorriu. - Ele provavelmente parecia que precisava se alimentar, o que sempre desencadeia os instintos de mamãe. Bom ponto. Mas então há o meu ouvido, e o que aconteceu com Ginny quando Snape era diretor.

Ela fez uma careta. - Eu sei, mas se você não se importar com a sua orelha, a sua mãe não pode. Quanto ao que aconteceu com Ginny... Você não é idiota, George. Poderia ter sido muito pior. Ginny tinha dezesseis anos, bonita, um traidora de sangue, e ligada a Harry. O que você acha que qualquer outro Comensal da Morte teria feito com ela?

\- Eu tento não pensar sobre isso - ele disse baixinho. - Mas sim, ocorreu-me. Fred e eu tentamos fazê-la sair e nos esconder com o resto de nós, mas ela não iria.

\- Bem, então, aí está você. Não faz direito, nem mesmo perto, mas Severus estava protegendo-a o máximo que podia. E ele ainda tem pesadelos sobre isso.

\- Eu suponho que você esteja certa. Eu não sei se mamãe e papai vão ver dessa maneira, mas se você puder mantê-los calmos por tempo suficiente para explicar, então tudo vai ficar bem. E se ele puder fazer algo que ajude Bill, isso lhe renderá muitos pontos.

\- Ele não deveria precisar deles, na verdade - Hermione refletiu, antes de olhar para George. - Ele salvou a vida do seu pai, você sabe.

George piscou. - Quando?

\- Depois que ele foi atacado por Nagini no Ministério, foi Severus quem fez o antídoto. Os curandeiros de St Mungo's o mantiveram vivo e consertaram o sangramento, mas o dano causado por veneno foi tratado por Severus.

\- Eu nunca soube disso! Ninguém disse nada.

\- Não tenho certeza se muitas pessoas sabiam. Eu não sabia até cerca de um ano atrás, e só porque Severus mencionou isso quando ele estava explicando como ele sobreviveu. Foi seu trabalho curando Arthur que o ajudou a criar uma maneira de construir tolerância do veneno de Nagini.

\- Ele sabia que seria a cobra que o mataria? - George perguntou ceticamente.

\- Não, mas ele é paranoico até mesmo pelos padrões da Sonserina. Ele estava literalmente preparado para tudo o que conseguia pensar.

\- Justo o suficiente, se eu estivesse fazendo o que ele fez, ficaria muito paranoico também. Espero que ele tenha dado ao velho Moody uma corrida por seu dinheiro.

\- Definitivamente - ela concordou, sorrindo. - De qualquer forma, é assim que vou explicar isso para seus pais.

\- Eu posso dizer a Bill e Charlie, se você quiser. E Percy, a maravilha com cara de idiota. Eu estou supondo que você quer contar a Ron você mesma?

\- Bem, eu prefiro não dizer a ele, francamente, mas sim. Não por um longo tempo ainda. Eu quero saber como todo mundo leva primeiro...

Ele sorriu. - Não se preocupe, nós nos ajuntamos e ajudamos a segurá-lo o tempo suficiente para ouvir. Diga a você o que... quando você vai dizer a mamãe e papai?

\- Eu não sei. Eu gostaria de fazer isso em breve, mas este termo está ocupado, e durante o verão eu espero visitar meus pais.

\- Isso é brilhante. De qualquer forma, vamos tentar garantir que todos saibam do seu aniversário, digamos.

\- O que você está planejando, George?

\- Eu estou pensando que talvez você devesse trazer Snape com você no Natal. Será um tipo de batismo de fogo para ele, com todos ao redor, mas dará a todos a chance de encontrá-lo novamente e com tantas pessoas ao redor não será tão ruim quanto se houvesse apenas um ou dois de nós nos concentrarmos nele, se isso fizer sentido. Além disso, todos estaremos lá para impedir que Ron seja... bem, sendo Ron.

\- Hmm.

George a olhou. - Ok, esse não é o rosto mais entusiasta que eu já vi, Mione. Mudança de plano, então?

\- Não, não, desculpe. Eu só estou tentando pensar nisso. Eu adoraria, mas...

\- Ele não iria?

\- Não, realmente não. Ele... absolutamente odeia isso. Mas, tendo dito isso, ele terá que se encontrar com você de novo eventualmente, eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida tendo que manter meus amigos separados dele. E você está certo, haverá muita coisa acontecendo que ele não será tão grande no centro das atenções. Ele vai odiar sempre que fizermos isso, francamente.

\- Nós não somos tão ruins, você sabe.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Oh, eu não sei, o clã completo é uma visão bastante assustadora - ela pensou, lembrando-se de como Severus havia dito a ela que grandes reuniões de família o deixavam muito desconfortável. - Mas realmente, não tem nada a ver com você, ele vai ficar bem com a maioria de vocês, eu acho. É ver Harry de novo, ele realmente vai odiar, é muito pessoal, na verdade. Eu não sei o quanto Harry disse-lhe... - Compreensivelmente, George não estava em condições de ouvir os pontos mais delicados da conversa no final da batalha, toda a sua atenção em seu gêmeo caído, ela não tinha certeza se ele sabia sobre Lily ou não.

George parecia quase sério. - Nem tudo, o que eu estou bem, como eu disse, não é da minha conta. Eu sei que havia algum grande segredo que de alguma forma deixava Snape se sentindo obrigado a proteger Harry, e eu sei que era algo muito pessoal, e eu sei disso. A morte de Snape abalou muito Harry. E eu tenho algumas ideias, mas não vou dizer nada.

\- Obrigada, George. Eu não me importo que você saiba, mas realmente não é meu segredo para contar.

O ruivo sentou-se em sua cadeira e observou, com ar sério: - O velho Snape não odeia grifinórios tanto quanto finge, não é? Não femininos, pelo menos.

\- Veja, a coisa estranha sobre você é que você não parece inteligente - Hermione disse a ele secamente, suspeitando que não tinha sido apenas um palpite de sorte, ele já sabia, parecia.

\- Eu pareço tão devastadoramente bonito que simplesmente não há mais espaço para eu olhar qualquer outra coisa - ele respondeu, sorrindo. - Ele iria para a ideia de Natal, se você perguntasse a ele?

\- O que faz você pensar que posso persuadi-lo a fazer alguma coisa?

\- Você incomodou Ron para passar quase todos os seus exames. Eu tenho certeza que você poderia falar que o sol está nascendo no meio da noite. Snape faria isso se você perguntasse?

Reaquecendo seu café agora frio, ela tomou um gole, pensando sobre a questão. Na maior parte do tempo, Severus estava feliz em permitir que ela fizesse o que queria, mas ela nunca o pressionou em nada realmente importante, e ela sabia que havia um ponto em que ele não deixaria que ela o empurrasse mais, e ela realmente não queria encontrar esse ponto tão cedo. - Eu realmente não sei - ela disse finalmente. - Ele pode fazer, mas ele pode não querer.

\- Tudo bem... mudar um pouco o plano. Boxing Day, não no dia de Natal. Um pouco de um encontro menor. Sem filhos, eu não vejo Snape sendo afeiçoado a crianças pequenas, especialmente aquelas relacionadas a Harry de qualquer maneira, perfil ou forma, e é provável que haja algumas brigas, então elas não deveriam estar lá de qualquer maneira. Apenas nós Weasleys imediatos, mais Harry e Fleur, sem namoradas, e você e Snape. Você vem para o almoço e fica até que ele não aguente mais ou até que tudo exploda e alguém acabe sangrando no chão.

\- Isso soa melhor. Eu poderia ser capaz de persuadi-lo a ir para isso. Mas eu tenho que tentar convencê-lo a encontrar meus pais durante o verão, o que vai ser um pouco uma batalha. E se seus pais, bem, sua mãe, realmente, absolutamente enlouquecer com a ideia, então é tudo um ponto discutível de qualquer maneira.

\- Verdade. Ok, bem, nós temos uma espécie de plano, e ainda faltam sete meses. Vamos nos preocupar com isso mais perto do tempo.

\- Obrigada, George. É ótimo encontrar alguém que não está lutando comigo sobre isso. Você nunca me perguntou uma vez se tenho certeza sobre ele.

Ele sorriu para ela. - Irmãzinha, eu te conheço desde que você tinha onze anos. Você nunca fez nada que não tenha certeza. E o jeito que você tem falado sobre esse seu feiticeiro por meses a fio... é bem óbvio Snape é esperto, como você, e presumivelmente ele não age como um idiota total em relação a você, e ele ajudou você a fazer as pazes com seus pais, e ele está ajudando você a conseguir o emprego que você sempre quis, realmente não vejo muito para discutir.

Levantando-se, aproximou-se dele e inclinou-se para abraçá-lo, e pela primeira vez ele retornou sem fazer um comentário sujo. - Obrigada, George. - Afastando-se, ela sorriu para ele. - De qualquer forma, o suficiente sobre mim, como você está? O negócio está obviamente indo bem. Como está Angelina? Você já propôs novamente? Você deve estar pronto para outra tentativa.

\- Não, ainda não. Eu pensei que desta vez eu poderia realmente olhar para os anéis primeiro.

\- Eu noto que você não diz que vai conseguir um anel.

\- Não, mas eu posso mostrar a ela uma foto de um anel.

\- Eu não sei porque ela aguenta com você.

\- Porque eu sou incrível, é por isso. - Ele sorriu. - E porque ela não está dizendo que sim está deixando mamãe maluca, e isso sempre vale a pena ser feito. Nós vamos resolver isso eventualmente. E você e Snape, algum plano lá?

\- Deus, não. Você pode imaginar as manchetes do Profeta? Nenhum de nós quer isso. Não vale a pena, e isso soa realmente horrível de mim, não é?

\- Um pouco, sim - ele disse a ela alegremente - mas eu sei o que você quis dizer. O Profeta te odeia seriamente, Mione, e Snape provavelmente está um pouco cansado de ter sua vida pessoal engessada em todo o lugar. Embora eu adoraria ver algumas das manchetes que eles poderiam criar...

\- Eu não - Hermione disse com sentimento. - De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir, suponho. Você estará escrevendo para Bill, Charlie e Percy?

\- Claro. Eu vou escrever e deixar você saber o que eles dizem. E eu vou contar ao Bill sobre as cicatrizes também.

\- Obrigada novamente, George.

* * *

Vagando de volta para as masmorras naquela tarde em um estado de espírito pensativo, Hermione anunciou para o quarto em geral: - Eu tive um dia muito bom, de fato.

Crookshanks, dormindo no sofá, ignorou-a. Severus, em sua mesa e franzindo a testa para o rolo de pergaminho na frente dele como se tentasse atear fogo nele com o poder de seu olhar, rosnou - Bom para você. Eu não tenho. - Sem olhar para cima, ele acrescentou: - Você estava de babá. Como foi um bom dia?

\- Eu encontrei George Weasley e passei a tarde conversando com ele.

\- Que prazer.

\- E então nós vagamos para a floresta para continuar nosso caso tórrido.

\- Não seja absurda.

\- Você poderia pelo menos fingir ser um pouco ciumento.

\- Se houvesse até a mais remota chance de você estar falando sério, ninguém jamais encontraria o corpo dele. Ou o seu. - Isso provavelmente não era uma piada, ela refletiu preguiçosamente, Severus sempre levara a lealdade muito a sério. Se ela alguma vez fosse infiel a ele, ele provavelmente a mataria. E então ele mesmo. _Assim como não planejo trair, realmente._ Nestas circunstâncias, ela não teve absolutamente nenhum problema com a monogamia.

\- Você realmente está de bom humor esta tarde. - Ela atravessou a sala para ficar atrás dele, descansando as mãos levemente sobre os ombros curvados e olhando para a mesa. - O que você está fazendo?

\- Tentando encontrar palavras apropriadas para informar aos meus sétimos anos que não, eu não vou permitir que eles preparem venenos ilegais ou poções de amor ilegais para o seu projeto final. - Ele fez um som de pura irritação e balançou a cabeça. - Eu deveria enfeitiçá-los e acabar com isso. Eu suspeito que eles fizeram algum tipo de aposta, nenhum deles é estúpido o suficiente para acreditar seriamente que eu permitiria que qualquer uma dessas propostas.

Hermione assentiu com simpatia e começou a cavar seus dedos nos ombros dele. - Sem dúvida você vai chegar a um castigo horrível e horrível para eles, mas agora eu quero falar sobre o meu amável dia, não ouvir você reclamando.

Ele grunhiu quando os dedos dela encontraram um nó de tensão. - Deus me livre, eu deveria interromper seus delirantes olhos arregalados. Por favor, continue.

Sufocando um sorriso, ela continuou esfregando os ombros dele. - Como eu disse, passei a tarde conversando com George. Ele já sabe sobre nós dois, você sabe, de todos, ele é o único que realmente descobriu as pistas no Natal e percebeu que só conhecia dois mestiços. Sonserinos que eram muito mais velhos e um deles era, em suas palavras, 'desclassificado por estar morto', entre outras coisas. E foi absolutamente maravilhoso sentar e conversar com alguém que não estava me julgando ou tentando me convencer de que você era mal e que provavelmente iria me assassinar horrivelmente em meu sono.

\- Eles podem estar certos, até onde isso vai durar - ele murmurou, antes de fazer um som baixo em sua garganta que estava perigosamente perto de um gemido quando os polegares dela entraram em um ponto dolorido.

\- De qualquer forma - ela continuou como se ele não tivesse falado, progredindo para uma massagem adequada - nós tivemos uma longa conversa e ele me ajudou a elaborar uma campanha para convencer os outros Weasleys. Ele vai falar com a maioria de seus irmãos, e eu sei o que dizer para Molly e Arthur quando eu chegar perto, e Ron pode esperar até que haja muitas pessoas por perto para segurá-lo.

\- Sua insanidade está progredindo a um ritmo alarmante - informou ele, arqueando as costas um pouco quando outro nó de tensão se dissolveu sob seus dedos. - Eu deveria ter você comprometido.

\- Eu deveria ter me comprometido há muito tempo. Olha com quem eu estou vivendo.

\- Crookshanks não é tão ruim assim... - Ele parou quando as mãos dela apertaram, e ela o sentiu tenso. - Não faça isso.

\- Desculpa. - Relaxando seu aperto, ela cuidadosamente moveu as mãos um pouco mais longe do pescoço dele, esfregando os ombros suavemente como desculpa adicional. Amassando seus músculos tensos, ela sentiu-o relaxar mais uma vez e sorriu, inclinando-se para beijar o topo de sua cabeça. - Então me fale sobre o seu dia terrível.

\- Há muito pouco a dizer. Fiquei preso durante todo o dia lutando com montes de papelada, culminando com a minha tentativa de intimidar o meu sétimo ano que, no mínimo, vai perder todos os pontos da Casa e pode resultar em seus órgãos sendo colhidos para ingredientes de Poções. - Ele respirou fundo e expirou devagar, tremendo e arqueando as mãos um pouco. - E agora uma bruxa possivelmente insana está me atacando.

\- Para usar um argumento favorecido, professor - ela murmurou em seu ouvido - você não está colocando muita luta.

\- Isso é um desafio? - Ele perguntou suavemente, afastando-se de suas mãos e se virando para olhar para ela.

Perdendo a paciência, ela sorriu para ele. - Cale a boca e me beije, seu maluco. - Seus olhos escuros quase brilharam com uma risada silenciosa quando ele se levantou, revirando os ombros apreciativamente antes de alcançá-la e fazer o que lhe foi dito. Derretendo no beijo por um momento, ela se afastou e sorriu para ele. - Acredito que acabei de provocar com sucesso o temido Professor Snape com um humor assassino. Eu poderia fazer uma fortuna com essa habilidade.

\- Hermione.

\- Sim? Há algo que você queria?

\- Cale-se.

\- Agora, isso é apenas rude. Não há necessidade de falar comigo assim, você sabe. Boas maneiras não custam nada, e tudo isso.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar exasperado, antes de sua expressão se transformar em uma carranca e seus olhos se estreitarem em súbita suspeita. - Hermione, você passou a tarde com o Sr. Weasley. Você comeu ou bebeu qualquer coisa que ele lhe desse?

Confusa, ela piscou para ele. - Sim, nós tomamos café, mas... Oh. - De repente, percebeu que estava tagarelando como uma lunática nos últimos quinze minutos. - Eu vou matá-lo. Lentamente e dolorosamente. Possivelmente você poderia me dar algumas dicas? - Fechando a boca com um estalo audível, ela respirou fundo e soltou. - Por favor - ela disse devagar, concentrando-se em cada palavra para ter certeza de que não dissesse mais nada - me diga que você tem um antídoto para isso.

\- Eu não sei o que ele te deu. Esta não é a habitual Bebida Balbuciando. - Ela olhou para ele, sua expressão estava vazia e neutra como sempre, mas ela podia dizer que ele estava lutando para não rir. - No entanto, eu farei o meu melhor, por causa da minha sanidade, e meus tímpanos, se nada mais.

* * *

O que quer que George tenha lhe dado, seus efeitos pioraram consideravelmente à medida que a tarde avançava para a noite. Severus não achou mais tão divertido, ela suspeitava que ele estivesse a poucos minutos de bater nela com o mais forte feitiço de silenciamento que ele conseguisse, ou possivelmente simplesmente deslumbrá-la. No momento em que ele finalmente conseguiu reverter os efeitos, Hermione estava quase chorando e sua garganta estava dolorida, e ele estava em uma fúria imensa, que misericordiosamente não foi dirigida a ela.

Bebendo miseravelmente um copo de água, ela o observou pacientemente juntando um Berrador que informou George em sua mais gelada e perigosa voz de Professor-Snape-o-Comensal-da-Morte, que-teve-um-dia-muito-ruim, se ele alguma vez tentasse uma poção experimental sobre Hermione novamente sem ter certeza de todos os possíveis efeitos e sua duração, a próxima parte do corpo que ele perderia não seria um acidente e não seria nada tão benigna como uma orelha, e se ele quisesse dar a sua mãe netos ele imediatamente responderia com uma explicação do que ele tinha dado a ela. No momento em que ele voltou do Corujal, ela se sentiu completamente infeliz e um pouco enjoada, e não estava feliz com isso.

\- Realmente tinha sido um dia adorável até que isso aconteceu - disse ela com voz rouca.

\- Vai ficar pior, receio - ele disse baixinho, observando-a com uma expressão inquieta. - Eu acho que você pode estar em uma noite ruim. Você parece ter reagido a um dos ingredientes em tudo o que o idiota te deu.

\- Como você sabe?

\- O fato de seu rosto estar mais pálido do que o meu é uma pista. - Ela olhou para ele, de sua expressão, ele estava tentando fazer uma piada, mas ele parecia preocupado e em algum lugar por trás de seus olhos era uma sugestão da fúria sem fundo que ele poderia ser capaz.

\- Você pode... - Ela odiava o quão lamentável sua voz soou de repente.

\- Sinto muito, Hermione. Até eu saber qual é o problema, eu não ouço mais nada. Você vai ter que sair até Weasley responder e me dizer o que ele te deu.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a náusea de baixo nível em seu estômago piorou, e ela sentiu suor em sua testa enquanto subia e corria para o banheiro e uma das piores noites de sua vida.

* * *

A noite passou em um borrão de miséria. Quando ela não estava realmente doente, ela se enrolou ao lado do banheiro, encostada na parede e tentando não choramingar. Ela estava vagamente ciente da presença constante de Severus, lançando feitiços quando necessário ou simplesmente mantendo um olho nela, mas tudo parecia um pouco distante. A certa altura, ela percebeu o miado preocupado de Crookshanks, mas o gato não chegou muito perto.

Resumidamente, ela se conscientizou mais uma vez para ver Severus se preparando para enviar uma mensagem via Patrono. A raposa prateada se agachou na frente dele enquanto ele gritava - _Então me ajude, Weasley, se eu não pegar uma coruja de você em meia hora ou menos me contando tudo o que estava naquela poção sua, eu estou indo atrás de você, e quando eu te encontrar, você vai desejar nunca ter nascido!_ \- Hermione lembrou-se de pensar confusamente que não o ouvira tão bravo há muito tempo.

Quando ela voltou a si mesma mais uma vez, ele estava sentado ao lado dela com os braços ao redor dela, murmurando baixinho em uma linguagem musical que não reconhecia. - Severus... - ela sussurrou.

\- Hermione? - Ele recuou o suficiente para olhar para ela, afastando um cacho do rosto dela, ele havia amarrado o cabelo dela para fora do caminho, mas sempre havia um ou dois cachos que combatiam qualquer tipo de restrição. - Como você está se sentindo?

\- Medonha - Ela descansou a cabeça dolorida contra o ombro dele. - George respondeu?

Ele rosnou sem palavras antes de responder. - Respondeu. Ele alegou, com bastante nervosismo, que não era nada experimental, que era um de seus produtos existentes que nunca causou nenhum problema antes, uma combinação da Bebida Balbuciadora e uma Mistura Animadora, e que nenhum de seus ingredientes foi comprometido. Ele me forneceu uma lista e, se for preciso, não vejo nada de desagradável. Parece que você é alérgica ou simplesmente não teve sorte.

\- É isso que acontece quando você bebe Skele-Gro? - ela perguntou incerta.

\- Mais ou menos, sim - ele respondeu. - Daí minha crença de que isso é uma reação alérgica de algum tipo.

\- Oh. Acho que vou parar de dizer para você consertar sua perna, então.

\- Graças a Deus pelas pequenas misericórdias. - Seu coração obviamente não estava no sarcasmo, mas a tentativa a fez sorrir um pouco enquanto aninhava o rosto em seu pescoço. – Vamos - ele disse gentilmente. - Eu acredito que o pior já passou. Você só precisa dormir agora. - Ajudou-a a levantar-se e apoiou-a enquanto ela limpava os dentes e tomava um copo de água antes que ele a erguesse nos braços e a levasse para a cama, fazendo carinho e segurando-a até que ela caísse num sono exausto.

* * *

Quando ela acordou, Hermione quase não se atreveu a se mover, mas uma pausa cuidadosa de alguns momentos revelou que, o que quer que estivesse errado ontem, ela parecia ter tirado do sistema. Ela se sentia muito cansada e um pouco fraca e instável, mas de outra forma razoavelmente bem. Aliviada, ela abriu os olhos e se esticou com cautela, olhando em volta.

Severus estava deitado de bruços ao lado dela, a cabeça apoiada nos braços e os olhos observando o rosto dela. - Bom dia - ele a cumprimentou com uma voz grave. - Você voltou entre os vivos?

\- Por enquanto - ela concordou. - Você parece terrível.

Ele parecia ligeiramente divertido. - Obrigado.

Estudando-o mais de perto, ela suspirou. - Você dormiu mesmo?

\- Obviamente não - ele respondeu, como se não houvesse nada de errado com isso.

_Desesperado, idiota, doce..._ Na maioria das vezes ele estava feliz em deixá-la cuidar de si mesma, mas quando a situação exigia, ele tinha uma forte tendência de proteção, e se ele queria ficar acordado a noite toda cuidando dela, bem, não havia nenhuma maneira real que ela pudesse detê-lo. Balançando a cabeça, ela lançou lhe um olhar de reprovação que ele ignorou completamente, e comentou: - Bem, pelo menos se você estivesse me protegendo a noite toda, posso assumir que George ainda está vivo.

\- Não por muito tempo - ele rosnou, raiva ardente em seus olhos por um momento com uma intensidade que a fez se arrepender de dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Cuidado, Severus. Se você matá-lo, vai chamar a lendária ira de Molly Weasley. Ela é conhecida por fazer coisas insanas em defesa de seus filhos, pergunte a Bellatrix. Bem, você não pode, o que é o meu ponto.

Depois de um momento ele bufou e relaxou. - Você está obviamente se sentindo melhor.

\- Estou feliz que seja domingo. Eu vi você ensinar com muito pouco sono, e você é assustador. Sem dormir, as masmorras correriam com sangue.

\- Bem, elas são masmorras - ele apontou logicamente.

\- Bom ponto. É verdade que você tem sua própria câmara de tortura aqui em algum lugar?

Ele rosnou uma risada rouca. - Não é bem assim, não é meu, e eu nunca o usei. Mas há uma sala cheia de velhos dispositivos de tortura, é verdade.

\- Que característica adorável para uma escola. De quem foi essa ideia?

\- Umm. - Ele rolou para o lado e a olhou pensativamente. - Tecnicamente, eu não deveria lhe contar. O diretor ou diretora está a par da história completa e completa de Hogwarts, como você poderia esperar, as partes que não são de conhecimento público são bastante desagradáveis, e não, eu não estou me referindo aos elfos domésticos, - ele adicionou caprichosamente, ganhando um brilho pela referência que o fez sorrir maliciosamente para ela. Hermione estava certa de que ninguém nunca iria permita que ela esqueça SPEW, não se ela vivesse até os 500. Ela ainda não tinha ideia de como Severus tinha descoberto sobre isso.

Ele continuou: - 'As masmorras' mais... características marcantes vêm de cortesia de um ex-diretor, um charmoso brutamontes de um homem que quase certamente assassinou seu antecessor. Hogwarts não estava tão... ciente... naqueles dias como é agora, ou ele não teria conseguido. Ele era um praticante das Artes das Trevas e um desvio severo em muitos aspectos, e procurava uma maneira de se prover de um amplo suprimento de... vítimas.

\- Isso é horrível.

\- Muito. Parte de sua história pode ser simplesmente lenda, ele não tem retrato, então é difícil dizer, mas há uma velha câmara de tortura aqui que foi claramente usada em um ponto. Há outras coisas aqui embaixo também, incluindo um quarto que ninguém pode suportar para entrar por mais de alguns segundos. Eu consegui dezessete segundos uma vez, e isso foi há muitos anos, antes da segunda guerra.

\- O que há lá? - ela perguntou, morbidamente curiosa.

\- Aparentemente nada, é simplesmente uma cela vazia. Sem manchas, sem umidade, nada para indicar que já foi usado. Mas o ar lá dentro é gelado, e quando você entra... - Ele parou e encolheu os ombros levemente. - Imagine como seria uma sala se contivesse o fantasma de um Dementador. Esse é o efeito. Você ouve gritos, sente emoções terríveis.

\- Eu realmente quero te acusar de inventar isso, mas eu não acho que você inventou.

\- Não, eu não estou inventando. Eu posso lhe mostrar o quarto algum dia, se você desejar.

\- Talvez, mas eu não estou realmente com disposição para uma turnê fantasma. - Ela sentou-se e espreguiçou-se cautelosamente, olhando para ele. - Você deveria ter me dito nada disso?

Ele deu de ombros novamente. - Não, provavelmente não, mas o Diretor é tecnicamente livre para falar de tais assuntos para qualquer um que eles escolherem.

\- Apenas me diga que esses quartos estão selados para estudantes.

Severus sorriu zombeteiramente para ela. - Agora, por que tal coisa seria necessária? A mera ameaça do Morcego das Masmorras é mais do que suficiente para desencorajar os ociosos curiosos de vaguearem. Além disso, a passagem que leva a eles está sob o lago e geralmente é meio inundada. - Sua voz ainda soava áspera e grave, e ele parecia exausto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça para ele. - O tempo da história acabou por hoje. Você parece terrível.

\- Tal bajulação, Professora Granger - ele demorou, e ela revirou os olhos.

\- Chega. Quero dizer, Severus, descanse um pouco.

\- Ainda não posso - ele murmurou, apenas a menção de descanso havia afrouxado seu controle e ele já parecia meio adormecido. - Há poções fervendo no laboratório para a ala hospitalar.

\- O que quer que eles sejam, eles estão obviamente acabados e amadurecendo ou você não os teria deixado. Eu sou capaz de decantar uma poção e levá-la para a enfermaria sem sua supervisão especializada. E seja honesto Severus, você ia inventar uma desculpa para me pedir para fazer de qualquer jeito.

Ele não se incomodou em negar isso. - Isso foi antes da noite passada.

\- Eu estou bem agora, mais ou menos. Vá dormir. Eu irei me juntar a você assim que estiver na ala hospitalar, e amanhã poderemos estar preparados para ensinar novamente. - Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, e ela olhou para ele, ele diminuiu com um olhar de diversão aberta.

\- Tudo bem, que Deus me livre de discutir com uma mulher tão... determinada. Vá. E se você cair da escada, não me fale sobre isso - acrescentou, tentando abafar um bocejo.

\- E te dar outra coisa para zombar de mim? - ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele. - Eu não sou maluca. - Inclinando-se, ela o beijou levemente antes de sair da cama. - Vejo você mais tarde.

Ela suspeitava fortemente que ele estava dormindo antes mesmo de ela sair do quarto.


	29. Chapter 29

"Good luck! I wish you well,

And for all that wishes may be worth

I hope that love and strength

Are with you for the length of your time on earth."

_– David Essex, 'A Winter's Tale'._

* * *

\- Poppy? - ela chamou, empurrando a porta um pouco mais larga com o pé.

\- Hermione, é você? - A medibruxa idosa parecia a mesma de quando Hermione era estudante, exceto que seu cabelo agora estava completamente cinza. Certamente seu sorriso estava tão quente como sempre. - Eu não te vejo há anos, minha querida. O que te traz aqui em um domingo?

\- Eu trouxe presentes para você. Exame de força Calmante Seca, cortesia de Severus.

\- Ah, excelente! - Rapidamente a enfermeira tomou posse da caixa. - Vá para o meu escritório, Hermione, acabei de fazer o chá. Estarei com você assim que tiver guardado isso. Gostaria de falar com você se tiver tempo.

Sua curiosidade despertou, Hermione assentiu. - Claro, Poppy...

Quando as duas se sentaram, a enfermeira olhou para ela. - Você passa mais tempo com ele do que qualquer um, Hermione. Eu queria perguntar a você por um tempo agora, se você sabe por que Severus está evitando a ala hospitalar sempre que possível. - Hermione piscou para ela, e a mulher mais velha explicou: - Oh, ele ainda produz a maior parte do estoque, mas de alguma forma ele sempre consegue entregá-lo quando estou ocupada ou não aqui, e quando um ou outro dos Sonserinos acaba aqui ele fala comigo o mínimo possível e sempre quando há alguém na sala, eu só queria saber se você sabia por que, ou estava em posição de adivinhar, eu perguntaria a ele, mas... bem, é Severus.

Ela sorriu. - Verdade. - Bebendo cuidadosamente seu chá, Hermione considerou a questão, tomando nota cuidadosa da expressão da medibruxa. Severus ficaria furioso se ela interferisse, mas ela sabia que eles realmente gostavam um do outro, ou pelo menos tinham sido uma vez, e, francamente, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder alguém que o visse como algo próximo a um amigo. Ele não tinha o suficiente deles para se arriscar, por mais injusto que isso fosse. - Como isso acontece, eu sei. Eu perguntei a ele imediatamente, em fevereiro.

\- E?

\- Ele está envergonhado - Hermione disse baixinho. - Ele me disse que você nunca poderia perdoá-lo por matar Albus ou por colocar tantos estudantes na ala hospitalar durante o seu ano como diretor, mas acho que o verdadeiro problema é que ele não pode se perdoar por isso.

Poppy suspirou, parecendo exasperada. - Eu pensei que poderia ser algo assim. Homem teimoso e tolo! Oh, ele estava certo na época, eu não podia perdoá-lo por isso. Mas uma vez eu descobri toda a história... - Ela deu de ombros e suspirou de novo. - Eu realmente sofri quando achei que ele estava morto. Neste trabalho, vejo tantos estudantes que é quase impossível distinguir indivíduos, mas Severus sempre foi diferente. Eu o vi com muito mais frequência do que qualquer outro aluno, mesmo Harry nunca se importou tanto tempo aqui, e, claro, eu vi o preço de mudar de lado, através de ambas as guerras. - A mulher mais velha tomou um gole de chá e deu a Hermione um olhar penetrante. - E no ano passado foi a primeira vez que eu o vejo feliz por mais tempo do que alguns momentos de cada vez, mesmo quando ele era muito jovem. Hoje eu estou começando a suspeitar da razão disso.

Ela tentou o seu melhor para parecer inocentemente confusa sem ser muito óbvia sobre isso. - Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, Poppy.

A medibruxa sorriu. - Não? Há alguma outra explicação para por que ele confia em você com suas preciosas poções, e porque ele aparentemente respondeu a uma pergunta pessoal quando você perguntou diretamente a ele, tem? - Hermione tentou não se contorcer na cadeira, e Poppy balançou a cabeça, inclinando-se para tocar seu braço. - Não fique tão preocupada, querida. Eu não estou com raiva ou chocada ou assustada ou qualquer outra coisa, longe disso. Já faz tempo demais desde que eu vi aquele homem com qualquer vida em seus olhos. Se vocês dois estão felizes, e eu acho que você está, então eu também estou.

Depois de um momento de luta, ela cedeu e sorriu. - Estou feliz, verdadeiramente. E tenho certeza que ele está, embora obviamente ele não mostre isso.

\- Oh, você conhece ele. - Poppy riu baixinho. - Ele está feliz, acredite em mim. Faz muito tempo desde que eu vi isso dele, mas eu me lembro como era. Ele tinha um sorriso surpreendentemente doce quando era um menino, provavelmente porque era muito raro.

\- Como ele era realmente naquela época? Eu vi memórias, pedaços e peças, e ele me disse um pouco...

\- Se você perguntar a qualquer outra pessoa que o conhecesse, eles lhe diriam que ele era amargo e irritado e que tinha um traço sombrio que lhe dava um temperamento desagradável, que era vingativo e frio. - A enfermeira se acomodou mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira. – Conhecei Severus na primeira quinzena de seu primeiro mandato. Lembro-me dele como um menino pequeno e magro, com hematomas esbugalhados nas costelas e nos olhos mais velhos e cansados que já vi antes ou depois. Ele era amargo, sim, mas também era terrivelmente solitário e, não triste, mas infeliz. Ele tinha um traço sombrio também, mas ficava mais escuro por causa da maneira como ele era tratado. Ele era muito quieto, educado o suficiente, mas não estava disposto a falar comigo, e ele tinha o ar ferido que as crianças abusadas tinham. Eu sabia que, mesmo assim, eu estaria vendo muito dele.

\- Naqueles primeiros anos, ele estava quieto e resignado, mais do que tudo. Aquela amargura negra era mais tristeza do que qualquer outra coisa. A raiva veio depois, quando ele percebeu que não ia parar, que se quisesse sobreviver ele teria que lutar por si mesmo. Todos os garotos se tornam mais agressivos na adolescência, e Severus tinha mais razão do que a maioria, assim como mais oportunidades para permitir esse lado de fora. Ele começou em legítima defesa, mas não acabou com isso. Eu tentei fazer o que pude, mas havia muitas pessoas contra ele. Uma vez que as coisas chegaram a um certo ponto, não havia como salvá-lo de se destruir. Eu já tinha visto isso antes com outros estudantes que depois foram maus, mas eu sempre quis melhorar para ele. Ele nunca pareceu ter uma chance.

Poppy balançou a cabeça tristemente, tristeza em seus olhos. - Eu soube no momento em que ele estava realmente perdido. Eu vi isso em seu rosto, e naquele momento eu poderia ter matado Albus eu mesma. Severus lhe contou...?

\- Sobre a Casa? Sim. Eu já conhecia os fatos, mas ele falou sobre isso.

\- Eu entendo porque Albus tomou a decisão que ele fez. Eu até concordo com isso, em parte, eu sempre senti muito pelo pobre Remus, e eu queria protegê-lo também. Mas a forma como Albus lidou com isso foi totalmente imperdoável. Eu assisti ele caminhar até um garoto terrivelmente traumatizado, eu raramente vi qualquer criança com tanto medo quanto Severus era naquela noite, felizmente, e dizer a ele que se ele dissesse a alguém que alguém tentou colocá-lo em ação e matá-lo, sua memória seria apagada à força. Eu tinha Severus sob observação atenta naquela noite, ele apenas sentou na cama, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para a lua pela janela, por horas. Ele nunca se moveu, não até o sol nascer. Eu assisti algo morrer nele naquela noite e eu sabia que ele estava perdido para nós. Mesmo com as guerras, essa noite continua sendo uma das coisas mais terríveis que já vi.

\- Ele me disse que foi a noite que ele decidiu se juntar a Voldemort - Hermione concordou suavemente. - Ele disse que tinha pensado nisso antes, pensou seriamente sobre isso, mas não foi até a noite que ele finalmente decidiu.

Poppy assentiu sobriamente. - Eu não o culpo. A Luz não o queria e não se importava com o que acontecesse com ele, então ele poderia muito bem ir para o Escuro porque ele não tinha nada a perder. Mas mesmo assim, poderíamos tê-lo salvado. Se Albus tivesse lidado com ele um pouco mais gentilmente, se ele tivesse encontrado algum outro motivo para punir Sirius ou simplesmente reconhecesse o que realmente aconteceu e explicasse porque ele não o punia, ao invés de repetir aquela mentira sobre uma brincadeira, poderia ter sido o suficiente. Aos dezesseis anos, ainda havia algo gentil em Severus, algo bom. Eu vi morrer naquela noite. Ele ainda tem remanescentes disso, talvez, mas ele nunca será o que deveria ter sido. Mesmo que alguém tivesse ficado ao lado dele, ele poderia ter sido salvo. Se Lily o perdoasse, suponho que quero dizer, já que ele nunca teve mais ninguém ao seu lado.

\- Eu não sei por que eles caíram, e eu não quero saber, não é da minha conta. Mas eu acho que para Severus, esse foi o começo do fim. Ele era totalmente dedicado a ela, eu vi isso na cara dele toda vez que ela levava o dever de casa para a enfermaria e ficava para animá-lo. Sempre achei uma pena que ela nunca tivesse visto.

\- Severus acha que ela viu - Hermione disse suavemente. - Ele acredita que parte da razão pela qual ela nunca o perdoou foi porque ela não se sentia da mesma forma que ele e não sabia como desencorajá-lo, que ela usava a luta como uma desculpa para acabar com uma amizade que ela achou desconfortável. Ele pode estar certo... a luta deles foi culpa dele, mas foi um acidente genuíno e não foi sério o suficiente para justificar abandoná-lo completamente depois de tantos anos.

Francamente, embora ela não pretendesse dizer isso para Severus ou Harry, ela pensava em particular que Lily Evans Potter tinha sido uma cadela egoísta. Ela machucou tanto Severus que ele ainda tinha cicatrizes psicológicas dele quase trinta anos depois, e por nenhuma razão real. O que ele dissera foi terrível, certamente, mas ele estava zangado e humilhado e possivelmente um pouco assustado, já que sua gangue habitual de valentões conseguiu criar uma turba, ele tinha sido justificado em dizer algo que ele claramente não tinha significado, e ele tentou desesperadamente se desculpar e fazer as coisas direito.

Hermione não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria naquela situação, certamente teria ficado zangada e magoada, mas gostava de pensar que não teria respondido se juntando cruelmente aos insultos antes de se recusar a falar com ele de novo. Eles eram melhores amigos desde os nove anos de idade, e Lily tinha acabado de se afastar disso, e, finalmente, o abandonou aos Comensais da Morte. Talvez houvesse outras razões, mas Hermione ainda achava que era egoísta. Afinal, ela era quem tinha que viver com Severus como ele era agora, isolado e desconfiado e dolorosamente danificado. Foi preciso um esforço tão monumental para que ele se abrisse um pouco para ela, que confiasse um pouco nela.

Poppy continuou, interrompendo sua meditação privada. - Eu vi muito pouco dele depois daquela noite. Ele tinha começado a tratar seus próprios ferimentos anos atrás, ele só veio até mim se era sério ou se ele queria o santuário da ala hospitalar por algum motivo. Eu lembro de vê-lo se formar, ele era o único aluno que não sorria, o único aluno sem nada para sorrir, não o vi até que ele começou a dar aulas aqui, ele veio falar comigo uma vez, e eu disse a ele, para minha vergonha agora, que eu não tinha nada a dizer para ninguém com aquela marca no braço deles. Ele não discutiu, apenas olhou para mim com aqueles olhos exaustos e cansados, e saiu sem dizer nada. Meses depois disso, Albus me acordou uma noite e explicou que Severus havia mudado de lado para espionar Voldemort por nós e me pediu para ajudar a tratá-lo.

\- Severus estava uma bagunça. Ele estava coberto de sangue e tremendo tanto que não conseguia falar claramente ou andar, seus ferimentos foram terríveis. Mas seus olhos eram piores, ele parecia... eu não sei como descrever isso.

\- Como se ele estivesse assistindo coisas terríveis, coisas que você não pode ver - Hermione forneceu suavemente - e como ele não está surpreso em vê-las. Aceitando, como se algo tão terrível fizesse sentido para ele, como se fosse normal, como se nada poderia mudá-lo e ninguém vai tentar. Ele ainda fica com esse olhar às vezes.

A enfermeira assentiu devagar. - Sim, é isso. Não é desespero, precisamente, ou mesmo apatia. É...

\- Não sendo desesperado, mas a ausência de esperança.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares, reconhecendo que Hermione tinha acabado de identificar precisamente qual era o maior problema de Severus e o que estava no coração dessa tragédia, a ausência de esperança. Foi isso que o fez tão terrivelmente quebrado. Simplesmente nunca pareceu ocorrer a ele que poderia haver algo melhor ou que as coisas não deveriam ser tão ruins quanto eram. Ele sabia disso, obviamente, mas não conseguia entender como isso se relacionava com sua própria vida, ele parecia sentir que regras diferentes se aplicavam a ele, que ele não merecia mais nada.

\- Diga-me, Hermione... como ele está agora? Eu o vejo tão raramente. Eu acredito que ele está feliz, mas...

Ela pensou por um tempo, sabendo o que Madame Pomfrey estava realmente perguntando. - Ele tem dias bons e dias ruins - ela disse finalmente. - Ultimamente tem havido muito mais dias bons do que ruins. Ele está... chegando lá, Poppy. Eu não acho que ele nunca vai ser completamente, o que a maioria das pessoas chamaria de normal. Ele nunca vai se curar completamente. Mas... Você sabe o quão forte ele é, ter sobrevivido a tudo, acho que ele quebrou completamente durante o que eu continuo pensando como seu exílio, sozinho, ele sofreu um colapso psicológico, e ele se recompôs. Ninguém mais poderia ter feito isso. Ainda há momentos em que ele ataca a todos, e há noites em que ele tem sonhos terríveis, e há momentos em que ele fica tão deprimido e infeliz que dói assistir... mas não com muita frequência, ele é realmente feliz.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione sorriu. - Todos esses anos, e eu nunca percebi que tipo de homem Severus realmente é. Ele é incrivelmente doce e gentil às vezes, ele realmente é.

Poppy piscou. - Você tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo homem? Eu gosto muito de Severus, mas 'doce' não é uma palavra que eu usaria para descrevê-lo, e nem é 'gentil', chegue a isso.

Hermione sorriu. - Nem eu, realmente, mas ele é, às vezes. Você sabe a verdadeira razão que eu entreguei aquelas poções esta manhã? Porque eu não estava me sentindo bem ontem, então ele ficou acordado a noite inteira me vigiando, para ter certeza que eu estava bem, e eu insisti em trazer as poções hoje para que ele pudesse dormir um pouco.

A mulher mais velha parecia encantada com essa informação. - Sério? Me conte mais.

Lutando contra risos, Severus ia ficar furioso, ela obedeceu. - Você sabe que eu fiz contato com meus pais novamente logo após o Ano Novo? Isso não foi o meu, eu não tinha ideia de onde eles estavam. Mas antes do Natal, Severus foi embora e encontrou seu endereço atual para mim, eu não. Não pergunte a ele, e ele não me disse que estava pensando nisso, apenas voltou e me deu o endereço deles. Ele não faz coisas assim com muita frequência, mas quando ele faz, ele realmente quer dizer isso.

A enfermeira estava rindo agora. - Eu nunca teria adivinhado. Você está seriamente me dizendo que Severus Snape é um romântico secreto?

Hermione perdeu completamente nesse ponto. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu parar de rir o suficiente para falar, ela balançou a cabeça sem fôlego. - Não tão ruim assim! Mas de vez em quando, ele faz coisas realmente doces, completamente fora do azul. Meu anel de lontra, por exemplo, isso foi dele. Isso foi um longo tempo antes que houvesse algo entre nós, ele não quis dizer isso romanticamente, mas ele tinha feito sob medida para mim, bem, basicamente, para me agradecer por ajudá-lo a voltar ao mundo mágico. - Pelo menos ela tinha certeza de que era por isso que, com Severus, muitas vezes era difícil dizer qual era a motivação dele, e ela nunca tinha realmente perguntado a ele sobre isso.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se acredito nisso, você sabe.

\- Oh, não é muito frequente, e ele odeia ser reconhecido de qualquer forma, ele gosta de fingir que é apenas uma coincidência. Ele me deixa louca a maior parte do tempo, e eu não tenho certeza se quero beijá-lo ou estrangulá-lo. Ele é sarcástico e irritante e zombeteiro e teimoso e totalmente enfurecedor, mas...

\- Oh, minha querida, você está irremediavelmente e completamente apaixonada por ele, não é? - Poppy perguntou baixinho, sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu de volta com tristeza. - Eu realmente estou. É tolo, sério, não é? Eu não posso explicar isso, mas ele me faz feliz, mesmo quando eu quero bater nele. São todas as pequenas coisas, ele tem esse jeito de sorrir para mim de modo que você não pode realmente vê-lo, é apenas essa pequena mudança em seus olhos, você pode estar olhando para ele e sentir falta dele. Ele gosta do Crookshanks, eu juro, esse gato é metade do motivo de sermos amigos em primeiro lugar. Ele é, ele vai me matar por te dizer isso, ele é um abraçador (cuddler), especialmente quando ele está meio adormecido, ou fingindo estar meio adormecido para se dar uma desculpa. Ele tem um jeito de fazer as coisas sem chamar atenção, apenas sutilmente tentando melhorar ou facilitar as coisas. É doce, mesmo que a palavra não lhe sirva.

Elas ficaram sentadas em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de Madame Pomfrey dizer maliciosamente: - E, claro, aquela voz dele não dói.

Hermione começou a rir de novo. - Isso é muito verdadeiro. Eu poderia muito bem sentar e ouvi-lo lendo o inventário de suprimentos de limpeza. Quando ele diz meu nome em um certo tom, eu literalmente derreto. É um pouco embaraçoso, realmente.

\- É perfeitamente compreensível, querida. Quando sua voz quebrou pela primeira vez, ninguém pareceu notar muito, mas quando ele voltou a Hogwarts como professor, ele aprendeu a usá-la. Acredite em mim, todos se sentaram e ouviram na primeira reunião da equipe, estou meio convencida de que ele hipnotiza seus alunos apenas com o poder de sua voz.

\- Umm. Você pode estar certa. Eu ainda me lembro de cada palavra de todas as minhas aulas de Poções. Mesmo quando eu tinha onze anos, prestei muita atenção. - Ela sorriu. - É provavelmente tão bom que o resto dele era tão doentio, ou metade da escola nunca teria feito nenhum trabalho para ficar atrás dele, não importa o quão horrível ele fosse para nós.

\- Você diz 'doentio' em vez de 'desinteressante'?

\- Sim, porque ele é atraente, à sua própria maneira. Ele não o vê, o que também é realmente muito doce, ele honestamente não sabe. Mas de qualquer maneira, há esse carisma para ele. Você pode sentir a força de sua personalidade, especialmente quando ele se concentra em você. Eu não sei, eu realmente não entendo porque ninguém mais parece ver isso.

\- Porque eles não querem, Hermione. Se eles reconhecem que Severus não é um monstro feio e torcido, então eles têm que tratá-lo como um ser humano, o que significa que eles estão errados por todo esse tempo. - Poppy sorriu e sentou-se. - Fico feliz que vocês tenham encontrado um ao outro. É óbvio que você o adora, mas melhor do que isso, você o ama por quem ele é, não por quem você acha que ele deveria ser. Ele precisa de aceitação, tanto quanto o amor, e você está dando isso a ele. E você encontrou algo nele que eu ainda achava que não existia, se metade do que você me disse hoje for verdade, ele faria qualquer coisa por você.

Hermione sorriu gentilmente. - Eu sei que ele iria, mas eu não quero. Eu só quero que ele seja ele mesmo, porque isso me faz feliz. Ele passou toda a sua vida fazendo coisas para outras pessoas. Eu não vou fazer parte disso, ele está ainda curando.

\- Ele sofre de alguma forma?

Ela hesitou, antes de dizer baixinho: - Ele chora durante o sono, você sabe. Completamente em silêncio, sem soluços, sem barulho, apenas lágrimas. Não são pesadelos, são raros agora. Ele apenas chora, silenciosamente, quase todas as noites. Estou absolutamente certa de que ele não sabe que ele faz isso... Eu acho... Eu acho que é a única saída que ele tinha. Isso não o machuca, é o que eu quis dizer antes, ele nunca será normal, mas ele fez funcionar para ele. Ele não deixou que ele o derrotasse. Ele encontrou um jeito de sermos felizes, apesar de tudo.

A enfermeira sacudiu a cabeça devagar. - Eu sempre soube que ele não estava me contando tudo. O que eu sabia era ruim o suficiente, mas... foi muito pior, não foi? - Não foi realmente uma pergunta.

Hermione assentiu. - Ele usa magia para esconder a maioria das cicatrizes, de todos, exceto eu, e a primeira vez que os vi, ele esperava que eu desse meia-volta e corresse. E havia outras coisas que não deixavam cicatrizes, pelo menos não físicas.

Os olhos de Poppy estavam sombreados. - Eu conheço algumas coisas, até ele não conseguiu esconder alguns dos efeitos. Até então, eu parei de pedir mais detalhes. Eu não acho que poderia ter lidado com as respostas.

\- Ele não teria dito a você de qualquer maneira.

\- Não, sem dúvida ele não iria. E... eu odeio perguntar isso, Hermione, mas... seu relacionamento. Está tudo bem... entre vocês?

Até agora ninguém havia pensado em questionar isso, ninguém mais tinha informação suficiente para pensar nisso. Poppy não quis dizer com malícia, Hermione disse a si mesma, tentando não cerrar os dentes, ela estava apenas pedindo por uma preocupação genuína. Isso não significava que a pergunta não fosse horrível, no entanto. - Você quer dizer, ele está desequilibrado depois de ser estuprado e pior no passado, e se ele me machucou na cama? - ela perguntou sem rodeios, olhando para a mulher mais velha.

Madame Pomfrey olhou de volta, com a expressão de alguém que lidou com Severus Snape no seu pior momento e não ficou impressionado com tentativas menores. - Se é assim que você realmente quer expressar, então sim, é isso que eu quero dizer.

Sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada de si mesma, Hermione baixou os olhos. - Desculpe. Eu sei que você não quis dizer isso como uma crítica. Mas não, Severus nunca me machucou, ou mostrou qualquer sinal de querer. - Contusões, arranhões e picadas de amor não contavam, não quando eram mútuos, seu sexo nunca foi realmente duro de forma alguma, e ela tendia a marcá-lo mais do que o contrário, Poppy não precisava saber disso, no entanto. Ela estava certa de que, se Severus alguma vez causasse seu dano físico, o horror provavelmente o quebraria. Ele não tinha nele para machucá-la, não a menos que o destino do mundo bruxo dependesse disso, e mesmo assim ela não tinha certeza se ele poderia fazer isso mais.

Lembrando-se da conversa deles antes que ela tivesse caído sobre ele naquela primeira vez, apenas alguns dias atrás, ela encolheu os ombros. - Ele me disse uma vez que ele poderia manter os abusos separados em sua cabeça, que o que aconteceu com ele não foi sua primeira experiência sexual e não foi realmente sobre sexo, então ele poderia distingui-lo de todo o resto. Eu acho que é por isso que ele é sobreviveu tão bem quanto ele conseguiu, sua mente é incrivelmente forte e organizada, e isso o ajuda a lidar com tudo isso.

\- Sinto muito por perguntar - a medibruxa disse suavemente, - mas eu tinha que ter certeza. Problemas sexuais são frequentemente um sintoma de outra coisa, e com tudo o que Severus passou, qualquer outro homem... De qualquer forma, você pode estar certa sobre a sua mente. Eu pensei frequentemente durante a guerra que a sua Oclumência fez muito mais do que permitir que ele mentisse para aquele maníaco. Às vezes, durante o pior de tudo, quando alguém teria sido reduzido a um animal ferido... ele pararia de lutar e ficaria quieto, e seus olhos ficariam fora de foco, e sempre achei que ele tinha ido a outro lugar em sua mente, divorciando-se da realidade física do que acontecera com seu corpo. Ele disse que uma vez foi uma técnica de meditação, mas isso foi tudo.

\- Há muito mais a oclumência do que o pouco que eu conheço - Hermione concordou. - Nós conversamos sobre isso uma vez. Ele pode lutar contra a maldição Imperius, ele é imune a poções da verdade e outras magias de compulsão, e ele pode ao menos parcialmente resistir a Dementadores. Eu não acho que ele poderia ter sobrevivido sem isso.

\- Estou surpresa que ele tenha admitido isso. Se você tivesse perguntado, eu teria apostado minha vida em dizer que Severus nunca falaria sobre qualquer coisa remotamente pessoal com ninguém.

Hermione sorriu. - Não foi tão fácil quanto eu estou fazendo isso soar. Estamos conversando há quase dois anos, e estamos juntos há quase um ano, e ainda há muita coisa que eu não sei. Tirando a informação dele é impossível a menos que ele esteja com vontade de compartilhar, é estritamente em seus termos. - As palavras sangue e pedra vieram à mente.

\- E você não se importa com isso?

\- Se eu me opusesse a quem Severus é, eu não estaria com ele - ela respondeu honestamente. - Eu sempre soube que ele é intensamente privado e retraído. Além disso, é a vida dele, não a minha. Finalmente percebi que talvez eu não precise saber tudo sobre tudo - ela acrescentou, sorrindo.

Poppy riu baixinho. - Eu me pergunto o que Severus diria se ele ouvisse aquela confissão em particular...

Ela bufou baixinho, sorrindo. - Ele ainda me chama de um sabe-tudo insuportável.

\- Ele iria. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que o ouvi dizer isso sobre você...

\- Quando foi isso? - ela perguntou interessada, ela não estava ciente de que os dois haviam discutido sobre ela. A realização amanheceu e ela fez uma careta. - O incidente do Polissuco.

\- Temo que sim - concordou a enfermeira, sorrindo. - Eu nunca ouvi Severus rir tanto, devo admitir. Eu poderia ter batido nele por isso.

\- Não teria feito qualquer diferença se você tivesse. Ele ainda me provoca sobre isso, mesmo agora. E eu suponho, olhando para trás, foi engraçado, para qualquer um que não fosse eu, de qualquer maneira. Se nada mais, ele me ensinou a ser mais cuidadosa. - Balançando a cabeça, ela sorriu com tristeza. Todo esse caso foi profundamente embaraçoso, e ela não teve permissão para esquecer isso com pressa. As outras garotas nunca tinham descoberto porque Murta que Geme continuava miando para ela. - E realmente, poderia ter sido muito pior, afinal, ele sabia que eu estava fermentando ilegalmente, e ele sabia que tinha que ter sido eu que roubou ingredientes dele para fazer isso, e ele nunca deu uma palavra a ninguém.

\- Eu acho que ele estava agradecido pela diversão que isso lhe deu - observou a medibruxa pensativamente, - e pelo desafio de revertê-lo. Não foi um bom ano para ele, nem uma vez tudo começou a dar errado.

\- Eu suponho que não. Perder o trabalho que ele queria mais uma vez sempre o incomodava, mas perder para Lockhart deve ter realmente machucado. Eu sempre lamento por não ter visto os dois juntos com mais frequência - ela disse maliciosamente.

Poppy revirou os olhos. - Foi... interessante, para dizer o mínimo. Albus não poderia ter feito melhor se ele se propusesse a conjurar especificamente alguém projetado para irritar Severus. Estou surpresa que ele não cometeu assassinato.

\- Albus fez com que ele prometesse explicitamente não machucá-lo de qualquer maneira.

\- Em todo caso, o pior de tudo foi quando o monstro estava solto, ninguém podia aceitar que Severus não tivesse mais ideia do que o resto de nós, não quando sua Casa estivesse envolvida. E preparando o Mandrake não é fácil, era uma poção muito complexa, e eu não tenho certeza de como ele encontrou tempo para fazê-lo. Não que alguém tenha agradecido a ele por isso.

Hermione fez uma careta. - Eu sei que não sabia. Esqueci tudo sobre isso até as férias de verão, e me senti muito mal quando me lembrei. Eu queria escrever e agradecer, mas não me atrevi.

\- Ele não teria tomado qualquer aviso de qualquer maneira. Severus é seu pior inimigo às vezes.

\- Definitivamente - ela concordou fervorosamente, sorrindo novamente. - Bem, tem sido maravilhoso falar com você, Poppy. É bom conversar com alguém que entende por que estamos juntos. A maioria dos meus amigos muito próximos sabe agora e, em geral, eles aceitam, mas todos pensam que eu perdi minha mente. Você sabe o suficiente de Severus para entender isso.

\- Estou feliz por vocês dois - a enfermeira disse com sinceridade. - Eu sempre achei que Severus merecia algo melhor. Prometa-me três coisas, antes de ir?

Hermione sorriu. - Eu moro com um Sonserino, Poppy. Eu não estou prometendo nada até saber o que é.

Rindo, a mulher mais velha sorriu de volta. - A primeira coisa é que você não vai machucá-lo.

\- Eu prometo nunca machucá-lo deliberadamente, e fazer o meu melhor para consertá-lo se eu o machucar acidentalmente, bom o suficiente?

\- De você, minha querida, sim. A segunda coisa é me avisar antes de falar com os professores sobre vocês dois. Eu quero um bom lugar, e posso precisar estar por perto caso alguém tenha um derrame.

\- Ha, ha. - Revirando os olhos, ela sorriu apesar de si mesma. - Eu não tenho planos para qualquer tipo de anúncio público, mas vou ter isso em mente. E a última coisa?

\- Você diz a Severus para deixar de ser tão teimoso e venha falar comigo.

Ela sufocou uma risada. - Absolutamente não! Eu não planejo contar a ele nada sobre essa conversa.

\- Por que não?

\- Eu disse a você que Severus gosta de carinho. Se ele descobrir que eu disse isso, não há lugar no mundo que eu poderia esconder que seria seguro.

\- Esse é um ponto muito bom. Talvez você devesse deixar essa parte para fora - Poppy concordou solenemente, obviamente tentando não sorrir. - Então, novamente, ele pode adivinhar que algo está errado quando eu começar a rir da próxima vez que eu o vir. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender minha noção de que Severus é do tipo romântico.

\- Oh, Merlin. Suponho que é melhor eu ir começar a me desculpar, então.

* * *

De pé na porta do quarto, algum tempo depois, Hermione sorriu com a visão na frente dela. Severus evidentemente levantou-se brevemente, ele se barbeou e seu cabelo estava úmido do chuveiro. Agora ele estava enroscado confortavelmente, vestindo apenas a calça de moletom desbotada em que costumava dormir, quando dormia em qualquer coisa, com um ronronar de Crookshanks ao seu lado. - Bem, se não são meus dois homens favoritos - ela os cumprimentou alegremente, chegando a se sentar na beira da cama.

Severus abriu um olho e deu a ela um olhar pouco impressionado antes de fechá-lo novamente. - Você deve estar sempre tão alegre?

\- Sim - ela disse a ele seriamente. - Se nós fôssemos tão mal-humorados e irritados como você é, o mundo não poderia lidar. Suas poções foram seguramente entregues, a propósito. - Ele grunhiu em reconhecimento, aparentemente mais interessado em voltar a dormir, e ela sorriu enquanto esfregava atrás das orelhas de Crookshanks. - E Poppy diz para parar de ser tão teimoso e ir falar com ela.

Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, sua expressão totalmente ilegível. - Você teve uma boa conversa? - ele perguntou finalmente. Não havia nenhuma borda em sua voz, mas Hermione sabia que tudo isso poderia dar errado a qualquer momento. Ele nunca gostou de ser fofocado, afinal de contas, e até agora ele acreditava em um motivo desagradável muito mais prontamente do que um benigno, até mesmo dela.

\- Sim, na verdade - ela respondeu suavemente. - Ela descobriu porque você parecia feliz, ela ficou muito satisfeita.

Sua expressão não se alterou nem um pouco. Depois de um momento ele fechou os olhos novamente, e depois de uma pausa curta, ele observou friamente: - Você sabe, Hermione, você é uma bruxa extremamente agravante, intrusa e intrometida.

Relaxando, ela já o conhecia bem o suficiente para ler a maior parte de seu humor com bastante precisão, apesar de seus melhores esforços, ela sorriu. - Como isso acontece, sim, eu sei disso - ela respondeu brilhantemente. - Há um ponto específico que você queria fazer, ou você está apenas sendo mal-humorado?

\- Venha aqui para que eu possa silenciá-la, mulher enlouquecedora - ele ordenou sem levantar a cabeça ou até mesmo abrir os olhos novamente.

Tentando valentemente não rir, ela balançou a cabeça, embora ele não pudesse vê-la. - Não. Você precisa de mais sono, eu não quero o assassinato de qualquer aluno de suas aulas amanhã em minha consciência. - Deliberadamente ela se virou e foi embora.

Severus a alcançou na sala de estar, evidentemente nem tão cansado nem tão aborrecido quanto parecia, e sem cerimônia a empurrou contra a parede e começou a beijá-la sem sentido, ignorando suas tentativas de falar. Só quando ele estava aparentemente satisfeito que ela não conseguia respirar o suficiente para discutir com ele, ele se afastou, olhando para ela com os olhos brilhando.

\- Se eu fosse capaz de encarar Potter no final de um longo dia, depois de uma noite na misericórdia de meu mestre, sem cometer assassinato, eu certamente posso alcançar o mesmo quando eu simplesmente perdi o sono à mercê de alguém cuja companhia é mais agradável - informou a ela sedosamente.

Ela tinha a resposta perfeita pronta, a saber, que até Harry tinha sido uma alternativa melhor do que a companhia de Voldemort, e ela esperaria que qualquer estudante amanhã fosse uma opção pior do que ficar com ela, mas ele não lhe deu chance de dizer qualquer coisa. Assim que ela abriu a boca, seus lábios estavam nos dela mais uma vez, sua língua aproveitando a oportunidade. Um dia, ela refletiu, ela realmente precisaria impedi-lo de fazer isso. Quando o beijo feroz e devorador se aprofundou, ela decidiu mais uma vez que não precisava necessariamente ser hoje, e envolveu uma perna ao redor de sua coxa para puxá-lo para mais perto dela.

Sua tentativa indiferente de se separar fez com que ele quase a derrubasse no chão, e acabaram rolando no tapete em um emaranhado de roupas descartadas às pressas, antes que o ritmo diminuísse um pouco e seus beijos urgentes se tornassem mais suaves. Realmente, Hermione considerou, Poppy não tinha nenhum motivo para se preocupar, ela já tinha visto o lado violento de Severus muitas vezes antes, e era muito longe dessa parte de suas vidas. Não havia ligação entre essas duas facetas de sua natureza e, das duas, ela era a que mais se deixava levar. Certamente, Severus nunca fizera nada para ela que tirasse sangue, ela não podia dizer o mesmo, já que tendia a deixar arranhões às vezes. E ele certamente não tinha feito nada que ela não queria que ele fizesse.

Enquanto ele brincava com ela quase à beira da mendicância, ela parou de tentar pensar e deixar o mundo se dissolver. Aqui em seu próprio mundo privado, nada mais importava, e quando Severus a tocava assim ele a fazia se sentir a mulher mais linda do mundo, mesmo quando ele estava brincando com ela impiedosamente, ela refletiu enquanto suas costas se arqueavam e ela gemeu na boca dele. Então ele finalmente estava dentro dela, empurrando profundamente dentro dela, e não havia mais nada a não ser as sensações que despertou nela.

Ela nunca quis que isso acabasse. - Severus? - ela meio sussurrou, estremecendo embaixo dele enquanto ele se movia e olhava nos olhos dele.

Aparentemente, ele levou um momento para perceber que isso era uma pergunta, ao invés de apenas dizer o nome dele, ele há muito se acostumara com o fato de que ela era muito mais vocal do que ele, mas ele eventualmente respondeu, embora um pouco indistintamente. - Sim?

\- Você pode... parar um minuto?

Ele congelou instantaneamente e desajeitadamente, olhando para ela quando a expressão começou a desaparecer de seus olhos. Percebendo o que ele estava pensando, ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ele, tocando o rosto dele. - Não há nada errado. Eu só... quero sentir isso por um minuto.

Relaxando devagar, ele balançou a cabeça e se moveu, empurrando-a completamente e se estabelecendo em silêncio, e ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar nas sensações. Havia a sensação do tapete sob suas costas, a grossa pilha de lã mantendo o frio do chão de pedra longe de sua pele, mas fazendo pouco para esconder a falta de suavidade, e o sussurro de ar frio contra sua pele, todos os outros sentimentos vieram do homem atualmente em cima dela.

O mais óbvio era a sensação dele enterrado dentro dela, o comprimento espesso do calor sólido pressionado tão intimamente contra o que parecia ser cada terminação nervosa que ela possuía, se ela se concentrasse, ela poderia sentir o pulsar dele enquanto ele pulsava dentro dela. Então a sensação de seus quadris contra os dela, onde estava entre as coxas abertas, ele ganhara músculos, como ela lhe dissera, mas, se se mexesse com um pouco de vigor, seus ossos do quadril ainda poderiam machucar, e os planos duros de seu estômago contra suas próprias curvas suaves, o calor de seu corpo facilmente banindo o frio da masmorra. Seu peso estava descansando principalmente em seus cotovelos, segurando seu corpo acima dela o suficiente para que ela não fosse esmagada contra ele, ela ainda podia sentir o peito dele, os músculos quentes subindo e descendo enquanto ele respirava e seus pelos no peito causavam uma fricção áspera contra os seios, e a mancha de frio onde seu colar descansava contra o esterno.

Hermione podia ouvi-lo respirar, o ritmo profundo e pouco uniforme, e ocasionalmente o sentia tremendo ligeiramente. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, cobre e fumaça e ervas e chuva, e uma pitada de gel de banho e pura masculinidade. Suas mãos percorreram seu corpo, traçando os contornos de músculo e osso e tecido de cicatriz em toda a sua estrutura magra e vigorosa. Finalmente, lentamente, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, seu cabelo caiu ao redor de seu rosto, quase, mas não completamente, tocando-a. Tão perto, ela podia ver suas pupilas dilatadas com a excitação, e seus lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto ele respirava um pouco mais forte que o normal, mas não havia sinal de tensão em seu rosto e sua expressão era quase pacífica, como se ele pudesse ficar assim por horas, apesar do fato de que ela podia sentir os músculos de sua perna ruim começando a se contorcer. Ela suspeitava que ele também estivesse catalogando sensações.

Seus olhos estavam se afundando profundamente, e ela achou difícil acreditar que uma vez pensara que aqueles olhos negros eram difíceis de ler. Quando ele desejava, era verdade que ele podia segurar aquela máscara inexpressiva, mas agora ela podia ler cada minúscula nuance e piscar em suas profundezas, calor e desejo e afeição e prazer, tocados com aquele conhecimento sombrio de seu corpo que era tão masculino, que ia além da simples luxúria. Talvez ele não fosse capaz de amar, mas olhando em seus olhos acima dela agora, ela achou isso muito difícil de acreditar, especialmente quando aquele lento quase-sorriso que era único para ele aqueceu seu olhar enquanto ele olhava para ela.

Levantando-se, ela gentilmente passou as mãos no cabelo dele, enroscando os dedos nos fios escuros, e ele abaixou a cabeça muito devagar para beijá-la, dando-lhe tempo para memorizar as outras sensações, a leve escova de cabelo contra sua bochecha, o sussurro de sua respiração seguido pela suave pressão de seus lábios. Sua boca abriu e sua língua traçou seu lábio inferior antes de deslizar para dentro, e então houve o calor úmido de sua boca quando o beijo se aprofundou, o gosto único dele tocou com algo doce que ele havia bebido antes. Ela o beijou de volta, encontrando os lugares familiares em sua boca, a brecha de seu dente perdido, a leve saliência de uma fina cicatriz no céu da boca, o toque de sua língua contra a dela.

Recuando o suficiente para falar, seus lábios se moveram contra os dele quando ela sussurrou: - Agora, por favor. - Outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo e ele começou a se mover novamente com um gemido baixo em sua garganta, seu corpo se estabelecendo no ritmo familiar que a impulsionava para a chama, o peso quente baixo em seu abdômen tornou-se onda após onda de prazer, e ela ouviu distantemente sua voz chamando seu nome. Ele gritou em resposta enquanto o corpo dela se apertava ao redor dele, e ela sentiu o clímax dele estremecendo dentro dela.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Eu sinto muito. Mesmo. Eu nunca teria feito isso se soubesse que você estaria doente, você sabe disso, certo? Era apenas para ser uma piada, e eu juro que as coisas sempre foram perfeitamente seguras. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu sou um idiota. Você está bem?_

_George._

* * *

_George,_

_Sim, você é um idiota! Mas eu estou acostumada com isso. Eu estou bem agora. Foi uma noite um pouco difícil, como eu tenho certeza que você juntou dos vários Howlers e outras mensagens e ameaças veladas que vieram em sua direção, cortesia do sonserino, atualmente olhando por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu escrevo isso. Vá embora, Severus. Você pode matá-lo da próxima vez._

_De qualquer forma, sei que você não queria me deixar doente, e acredito em você que é seguro. Eu fui apenas infeliz, suponho. E realmente, eu deveria saber melhor do que beber qualquer coisa que você fez, então é em parte minha culpa. Isso não deixa você de fora, nunca mais faça algo parecido comigo ou eu realmente deixarei Severus vir atrás de você._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Desculpe irmãzinha! Seu cara é incrivelmente assustador, você sabe disso? Eu tinha esquecido o quão aterrorizante ele pode ser. Estou feliz que ninguém mais estivesse lá para ouvir. Funcionou, a propósito? Antes de começar a vomitar, quero dizer?_

_G_

* * *

_Maldito, George. Você ainda não o viu sendo verdadeiramente assustador. Ele estava pronto para te matar muito antes de eu começar a vomitar, então sim, funcionou. Você é um idiota. Se ele não tivesse percebido que tinha algo a ver com você, acabaria perdendo a paciência comigo e nós teríamos uma briga flamejante, era isso que você queria alcançar?_

* * *

_... Quando você coloca assim, soa um pouco estúpido. Eu acho que não pensei. Esse provavelmente deveria ser o lema da nossa família, não deveria? Eu realmente sinto muito, você sabe._

_G_

* * *

_George_

_Sim eu conheço. Eu posso até te perdoar, desta vez. Apenas lembre-se do que eu disse, se isso acontecer novamente, você vai ver em primeira mão o quão assustador Severus pode ser._

_Hermione_

* * *

_Mensagem recebida e entendida, irmãzinha. A propósito, enviei a notícia ao clã, aguardando respostas agora._

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Eu deveria estar preocupada?_

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Apenas ouvi de volta de Percy Idiota, ele está horrorizado. Não porque é Snape, eu não tenho certeza se ele ainda registrou essa parte ainda, mas por causa do potencial escândalo. Ele quer que você considere sua reputação._

_Jogue Snape sobre ele._

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Ele não perderia seu tempo com Percy. Boa preocupação._

_Você pode lembrar ao seu irmão que minha reputação tem sido um lixo desde os quinze anos e supostamente traindo Harry com Viktor Krum, e ao longo dos anos eu aparentemente pulei quase todos os bruxos existentes, incluindo todos os irmãos Weasley e, portanto, incluindo Perfeito Percy, ele mesmo, horrível como o pensamento é. Você também pode lembrá-lo de que a sua própria reputação também não é exatamente imaculada entre a nossa turma._

_Ou você pode simplesmente dizer a ele para enfiar um caldeirão em sua bunda, de preferência de lado. De qualquer jeito._

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Eu pensei em algo melhor. Eu ameacei dizer a mamãe que ele te incomodaria. Mas eu vou passar sua mensagem junto._

_G_

* * *

_George, você tem um mau humor às vezes. Bem feito você. Alguém mais respondeu ou eles desmaiaram de choque?_

_H_

* * *

_Mal? Eu? Agora, irmãzinha, isso dói._

_Charlie acabou de responder, mas você sabe como ele é, se não tem escamas e fôlego, ele não está interessado. Eu não acho que ele se importe de ser honesto._

_G_

* * *

_Bem, isso é justo o suficiente. Eu nunca fui tão perto dele quanto do resto de vocês. Eu mal o vi em anos, realmente. Ele não está chocado, isso é bom o suficiente. E quanto ao Bill?_

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Me de uma chance! Bill acaba de enviar sua resposta. Eu estava dizendo a ele sobre as cicatrizes também, não é tudo sobre você, você sabe!_

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Diga a ele se ele tem alguma dúvida sobre a pomada que é melhor ele escrever diretamente para Severus, ou se a ideia é muito assustadora, ele pode escrever para mim._

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Ele já te enviou uma coruja, deveria estar lá em breve. É melhor eu deixar você voltar ao trabalho, ou ao controle de Snape, ou o que quer que você esteja fazendo._

_G_

* * *

_George, asseguro-lhe, eu definitivamente não controlo Severus! De qualquer forma, espero ver você em breve. E desta vez não vou comer nem beber nada. Obrigada por deixar seus irmãos saberem, isso me salvou um emprego, embora eu tenha medo de pensar o que você disse a eles._

_Hermione_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Bem, isso foi um pouco inesperado! A carta de George fez com que eu cuspisse chá por toda a mesa. Fleur não ficou impressionada. Seu cavalo negro, você, mantendo isso em segredo por tanto tempo, embora eu absolutamente entenda o porquê. Snape, eh? Escolha interessante, eu admito. Eu não consigo ver isso sozinho. Espere, Fleur está me interrompendo._

_Hm OK. Aparentemente eu sou um idiota por não entender o porquê de Snape, parece que ele causou alguma impressão. Sou informado de que a coisa sombria e chocante é considerada atraente e que a voz de Snape é "simplesmente inacreditável e desperdiçada em um inglês", o que aparentemente compensa o fato de que ele é, bem, você sabe, Snape._

_Espero que ele não esteja lendo isso por cima do seu ombro._

_De qualquer forma, ignorando minhas aparentes falhas, eu ficaria muito feliz em tentar qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar minhas cicatrizes. Eu não me importo com a aparência delas, você sabe disso, mas alguns das maiores, especialmente o mais próximo da minha boca - estão tornando difícil para as pessoas lerem a minha expressão agora. Se eu pudesse recuperar alguma mobilidade, isso seria ótimo. Quando estará pronto, e há algo específico que eu tenha que fazer? Estou assumindo que isso é mais um teste clínico do que um presente._

_Bill_

* * *

_Bill,_

_Fleur não está errada! Não, Severus não estava lendo por cima do meu ombro, o que é bom também. Não é apenas a voz ou a aparência, no entanto, você sabe que eu não sou tão superficial! Não sei bem como explicar isso. Meio que me esgueirou depois que nos tornamos amigos. Ele é inteligente, tem um senso de humor perverso, consegue ler meus humores tão bem que é assustador... ele me deixa feliz._

_(Diga Fleur, Severus pode falar francês fluentemente com um sotaque perfeito.)_

_Vou deixá-lo explicar a pomada, é o projeto dele, não meu._

_Fico feliz que você tenha tomado isso tão bem._

_Hermione_

* * *

_Hermione_

_A inteligência faz mais sentido. Eu certamente posso comprar que você se apaixonaria pelo cérebro de um homem! Snape é certamente esperto, eu vou te dar isso, e aparentemente de acordo com George ele parece humano agora, então é justo o suficiente também. Se ele te faz feliz, é tudo que você tem a dizer._

_Eu disse a Fleur. Ela olhou para a parede sonhadoramente por um tempo, então se afastou cantando uma espécie de canção de amor francesa que parece envolver muito suspirar. Eu acho que é uma coisa feminina, eu não posso dizer que a voz de Snape já fez isso por mim!_

_Bill_

* * *

_Sr. Weasley_

_Você está certo de que isso é algo da natureza de um estudo clínico, no entanto, formalidades e protocolos não serão necessários. Tudo o que é necessário é que você aplique a pomada nas piores cicatrizes uma vez por dia até que ela desapareça, e faça anotações de quaisquer mudanças que ocorram, positivas ou negativas, e compare as cicatrizes tratadas com as não tratadas. Se a fase da lua parece alterar a eficácia, por favor anote-a, suas cicatrizes são quase únicas e não posso planejar todos os cenários._

_Anexei uma lista dos ingredientes primários, se você for alérgico a algum deles, por favor me informe. Se a qualquer momento você sentir uma reação alarmante à pomada, como dor, irritação, vermelhidão ou inchaço, pare de usá-la imediatamente e informe-me._

_Se estiver de acordo, enviarei uma amostra da pomada na próxima semana. Devo avisá-lo que isso pode não ter efeito e há uma pequena chance de que isso piore a situação. Eu não posso garantir nada._

_Severus Snape_

_PS: Hermione deseja que eu lhe informe que "sim, é uma coisa feminina". Tenho certeza de que não desejo saber do que ela está falando._

_SS_

* * *

_Professor Snape_

_Obrigado por me dar a chance de experimentar. Eu sei que está em fase experimental e sei que é difícil fazer qualquer coisa para o meu caso particular, qualquer melhora seria maravilhosa. Vou te dar o máximo de informação possível. E com o risco de parecer impertinente, obrigado por fazer Hermione feliz também._

_Bill Weasley_

_PS: Não, você não quer saber._


	30. Chapter 30

"Take it back, I dare you, take it back.

No, you can't? You should have thought of that."

_– Garbage, 'As Heaven Is Wide'._

* * *

_Realmente_, Hermione refletiu sombriamente enquanto estudava o Mapa do Maroto, ela deveria saber melhor. Tudo estava indo tão perfeitamente, e ela tolamente se permitiu acreditar que isso duraria, as pessoas estavam descobrindo sobre si mesma e Severus e sendo surpreendentemente encorajadoras, a carga de trabalho estava finalmente diminuindo para ambos, já que o fim do ano se aproximava. Até o tempo estava maravilhoso.

E então houve uma reunião da equipe ...

* * *

Minerva olhou ao redor da sala. - Eu recebi uma coruja do Ministério esta manhã, a cerimônia memorial terá que ser apresentada até o final de maio, já que eles estão ocupados em junho.

Severus, que como de costume estava fingindo não ouvir, olhou para cima com uma carranca. - O que?

Hermione preencheu, lembrando que ele não poderia saber sobre isso no ano passado. - Todo ano há um serviço memorial no Ministério, para comemorar a guerra.

Ele balançou a cabeça impaciente. - Eu sei disso. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Ministério?

\- O ministro supervisiona a cerimônia.

Sua expressão escureceu. - Por quê?

A essa altura, todos os professores estavam olhando para ele, intrigados e cautelosos, como costumavam ser quando Severus decidia envolver-se em uma discussão. As coisas tendiam a se tornar bastante voláteis sempre que ele fazia isso.

\- Por que ele não deveria? - Flitwick perguntou timidamente.

Severus franziu o cenho, endurecendo os olhos. - Como o Ministério como um todo não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a guerra, eles se recusaram a se envolver mesmo quando Fudge finalmente se convenceu de que na verdade não éramos todos um grupo de psicóticos instáveis tentando ser demitido. Scrimgeour não era melhor. Tudo o que o Ministério fez foi piorar as coisas, por que deveria haver uma presença do Ministério agora?

Houve uma pausa enquanto todos olhavam um para o outro. Nem todos nesta sala estiveram na Ordem, mas todos estiveram na guerra. Pessoalmente, Hermione pensou que Severus tinha acabado de fazer um bom argumento.

\- Nossas ordens de Merlin eram do Ministério - Neville se aventurou depois de alguns instantes, e teve que se impedir visivelmente de se encolher diante do olhar de Severus. Os dois se davam melhor ultimamente, no sentido de que conseguiam se ignorar, mas velhos hábitos morriam com dificuldade e não havia amor perdido entre eles

\- E por que eles estavam distribuindo recompensas? - o mestre de Poções perguntou, soando genuinamente irritado agora. - Que direito eles têm de dar tapinhas na cabeça? Eles essencialmente parabenizaram você por vencer uma guerra que eles negaram que estivesse acontecendo, por fazer o que era necessário enquanto eles estavam sentados, torcendo as mãos, fazendo caretas e tentando prendê-lo.

\- Sim, e você não conseguiu uma - disse Minerva maliciosamente.

Ele olhou para ela, a raiva em seus olhos aumentando. - Eu não esperava uma ou quero uma - ele rosnou. - Eu não entendo porque o resto de vocês aceitaram, como se o Ministério tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu. Não são os títulos que honram os homens, mas os homens que honram os títulos.

\- Bem, o que deveria ter acontecido? - Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente, tentando acalmar a situação. Ela não achava que citar Machiavelli era terrivelmente útil nesse ponto, embora o comentário pudesse ser justificado.

\- A Ordem da Fênix não tem nada a ver com o Ministério da Magia e deveria ter permanecido independente. Se todos vocês sentissem a necessidade de dar outros prêmios, tudo bem, mas não tinha nada a ver com o governo.

Mais uma vez, esse era um ponto válido, mas foi bastante estragado quando Minerva observou acidamente: - A Ordem da Fênix teria achado mais fácil organizar tal coisa se alguém não tivesse assassinado o chefe da Ordem.

Severus ficou muito quieto. Hermione já tinha visto isso antes, a tensão em seu corpo era inconfundível, e mesmo antes de um nervo saltar sob seus olhos, ela sabia que ele estava a poucos momentos de realmente perder a paciência. - Isso não é justo, Minerva - disse ela, surpresa com o frio que sua voz soou. - Não foi assassinato, foi um ano antes do fim da guerra e não foi culpa de Severus se não havia liderança coerente depois disso, e não tem nada a ver com o ponto que ele estava fazendo. É realmente não tem nada a ver com o Ministério.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, garota, você vai parar de defendê-lo constantemente? - a diretora estalou. - Ele não é um pobre elfo doméstico mal compreendido, ele é um Comensal da Morte, e se o Ministério tem ou não alguma palavra na comemoração da guerra, ele certamente não tem o direito de comentar! Quem piorou a guerra, o Ministério? Ou Snape? Sabe quem causou mais mortes!

Hermione estava tremendo, tão brava que ela não conseguia falar. Na verdade, foi Neville quem disse baixinho: - Isso não é justo. - Minerva olhou para ele e empalideceu, mas endireitou os ombros e levantou a cabeça. - Professor Snape estava do nosso lado, e nós precisávamos dele. Talvez se um de nós pudesse ter feito o que ele fez, nós não precisaríamos dele, mas ninguém mais poderia. O próprio Dumbledore explicou que o Professor Snape estava lhe obedecendo, e se ele não tivesse feito isso, o que teria acontecido? Acho que teríamos perdido. O mesmo acontece com Harry, e ele saberia.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você está defendendo ele! Quantas vezes ele te colocou na enfermaria?

\- Eu não consigo lembrar - respondeu Neville calmamente. - Mas se Voldemort tivesse colocado mais alguém no comando, eu teria sido morto logo no começo, provavelmente muito desagradavelmente. A maioria de nós viria a isso.

\- Ele foi um daqueles que atacaram seus pais, seu menino tolo!

\- Não, ele não estava - Hermione conseguiu dizer, como Neville ficou branco, mas por manchas de vermelho em suas bochechas. - Aquele era Barty Crouch Junior e os Lestranges. Eu não acho que Severus estava lá, e não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito se estivesse.

\- Não jogue isso na minha cara de novo, Minerva - disse Neville lentamente antes que alguém pudesse falar. Ele parecia realmente bravo, o que não era algo que alguém via do professor de Herbologia de natureza moderada com muita frequência. - Mesmo Snape nos seus dias de ser um bastardo nunca usou isso para me machucar. Mesmo ele nunca iria afundar tão baixo.

A diretora engoliu em seco. - Sinto muito, Neville. Isso foi indesculpável. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender por que você defenderia um homem como Snape.

\- Talvez porque é a coisa certa a se fazer? Isso é o que a Grifinória deveria representar, não é? - Neville balançou a cabeça e olhou para Hermione. - Alguém escuta quando você explica isso, Mione?

\- Não tão longe - disse ela sombriamente - mas isso não é motivo para parar. Severus não é o vilão aqui.

\- Possivelmente porque Severus, na verdade, não está mais aqui - comentou a voz arrastada de Phineas Nigellus de uma das pinturas na parede da sala de professores. - Ele saiu há algum tempo. Se alguém estiver interessado.

Desanimada, Hermione olhou em volta e descobriu que a porta estava aberta e Severus claramente não estava lá_. Oh, caralho!._ Ela só esperava que ele tivesse ficado tempo suficiente para ouvir que nem todos estavam atacando ele, mas de alguma forma ela duvidava disso.

\- Bem, Albus? - Phineas continuou acusadoramente. - Que preço sua justiça grifinória agora?

O retrato de Albus Dumbledore apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente. - Minerva, eu gostaria que você parasse com isso. Eu contei a história completa...

\- Cerca de um ano e meio tarde demais - Hermione interveio com raiva. - Poderia ter sido bom se você tivesse dito a alguém antes que você tivesse a marca de Severus se ele fosse um assassino e um traidor e se tornasse o segundo bruxo mais odiado do mundo, você não acha? Talvez se você tivesse, ele não teria que correr e passar os próximos dez anos se escondendo e sofrendo.

O ex-diretor suspirou e assentiu. - Você está certa, minha querida, eu admito. Eu admiti isso para Severus também, e me desculpei, por tudo de bom que ele vai fazer agora. Eu cometi muitos erros onde ele estava preocupado, e ele continuou a fazer mais do que eu poderia ter perguntado a ele. Seu ponto sobre o Ministério é bom, e apesar dessa brincadeira, Minerva, Severus nunca esteve particularmente interessado em recompensa material. Dado o tratamento que ele recebeu no Ministério após a primeira guerra, e dado sua conduta no segundo, não acredito que ele teria aceitado uma Ordem de Merlin se ela tivesse sido oferecida. Eu terei que pensar sobre isso.

\- E é melhor eu ir e encontrar Severus - Hermione disse baixinho, levantando-se. - Duvido que haja algo dito aqui que valha a pena escutar, e ele provavelmente não vai falar com mais ninguém agora.

\- Eu ando com você um pouco - Neville disse apressadamente, ambos grifinórios aparentemente não queriam dar ao seu empregador uma chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa, e eles partiram ao som de Phineas começando o que soou como um ataque apaixonado à hipocrisia.

\- Onde estamos indo, Mione? - Neville perguntou uma vez que eles estavam do lado de fora.

\- Eu não tenho ideia. Duvido que Severus ainda esteja no terreno agora. Mas se eu ficasse lá por mais tempo, eu teria começado a amaldiçoar as pessoas. É tão injusto, e eu não me importo o quão infantil isso soa!

Neville concordou com a cabeça. - Eu estou com você. Eu nunca soube que Minerva poderia ser tão... vadia. Ela estava apenas cavando para ele por despeito. E Snape fez um bom ponto, todos nós deveríamos ter dito ao Ministério para se afastar e empurrar suas medalhas onde o sol não brilha.

\- Nós tivemos coisas mais importantes para pensar na época - ela respondeu distraidamente. - Eu nem tenho certeza de onde está minha estúpida Ordem de Merlin. No fundo de uma caixa em algum lugar, suponho.

\- O mesmo com o meu - ele concordou. - Lembre-se da cerimônia de premiação?

\- Vagamente, mas está tudo meio borrado agora. Ficamos todos em estado de choque, a maioria de nós foi ferido, e eu pessoalmente só queria me arrastar para longe e chorar em algum lugar antes de voltar para a limpeza. Devemos ter olhado como zumbis. - Ela suspirou. - Você está bem?

Ele assentiu. - Eu não esperava que ela dissesse isso, mas... sim, eu estou bem. Estou magoado por ela fazer isso, mas o assunto não doeu, não muito. De qualquer forma, você deveria estar se preocupando sobre o seu feiticeiro, não eu. Ele parecia... eu não sei. Mal.

Ela assentiu com tristeza. - Dói mais do que ele jamais vai admitir. Isso vai estragar tudo por dias. E tudo estava indo tão bem, com os Weasleys e tudo mais.

Neville fez uma pausa e franziu a testa. - Enquanto estamos no clima de 'o pai' do Ministério, como você se sente em relação a 'todo mundo'?

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Faça Snape ir ao serviço memorial. Ele tem tanto direito de estar lá quanto o resto de nós, mais ainda, realmente. Você mencionou isso no ano passado?

\- Não. Ele não teria ido. Ele também não irá, desta vez, especialmente agora.

\- Eu acho que ele deveria, você sabe. Ele é um de nós, mesmo que ninguém mais admita isso.

Hermione piscou para seu amigo, então abruptamente o abraçou ferozmente, seus olhos ardendo. - Você não tem ideia do que isso significa para mim, Neville. Obrigada. - Fungando deselegantemente, ela enxugou os olhos na manga. - Ele deve ir, você está certo, mas eu não acho que ele vai. E agora eu não pretendo tentar persuadi-lo, ele vai ficar tão chateado e irritado com o que acabou de acontecer.

\- Você vai ficar bem?

\- O quê? Oh, sim. Ele não tira isso comigo muitas vezes, nunca fisicamente, apenas verbalmente, e ele sempre para quando percebe o que está fazendo. Eu simplesmente odeio vê-lo tão magoado.

Ele assentiu devagar. - Até eu pude ver. Eu nunca o vi assim. Ele parece ser mais... Eu não sei, realmente, mas ele é mais fácil de ler agora. Eu acho que é por sua causa?

\- Ele não via isso como uma coisa boa - ela respondeu, mas era verdade que Severus fazia menos esforço para esconder seus sentimentos ultimamente, pelo menos com ela, e presumivelmente isso estava transbordando para o resto de sua vida. Pouco a pouco, ela parecia ter aberto algumas rachaduras em suas paredes.

\- Bem - Neville disse mais levemente - o que devemos fazer para Minerva em vingança? Obviamente não podemos deixá-la escapar com os três membros mais brilhantes da equipe.

Ela sorriu apesar de si mesma. - Uma conversa animada e você fica todo ousado comigo. Eu criei um monstro.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. - Nah, isso é o que eu sou sempre quando Snape não está aqui para olhar para mim. Admito que ele está do nosso lado e nós devemos tudo a ele, e eu admito que ele parece ter te deixado feliz por razões que eu realmente não entendo, mas ele ainda é terrivelmente sangrento.

Ela sorriu um pouco mais. - Eu sei. - O sorriso desapareceu. - De qualquer maneira, a vingança terá que esperar. Agora, quero encontrar Severus, estou preocupada com ele.

\- Ele provavelmente é melhor para se vingar do que nós - admitiu Neville alegremente. - Eu estou fora em Hogsmeade para uma bebida, de qualquer maneira. Se eu ver Snape, eu a deixarei saber. - Ele tocou o braço dela, parecendo mais sério. - Sinto muito. Espero que funcione.

Hermione abraçou-o novamente. - Obrigada por tentar, Neville. Significa muito para mim, especialmente de você, eu sei que você não gosta dele.

\- Não importa se eu gosto dele ou não, ele não merece isso. E eu estou muito chateado com Minerva agora. Vejo você mais tarde.

* * *

Agora, Hermione olhou miseravelmente para o Mapa mais uma vez, procurando em vão pelo pequeno ponto marcado como _Severus Snape_. Ela não tinha ideia de onde ele estava. Ele tinha ido embora por horas agora. Ela mandou seu Patronus quatro vezes, perguntando-lhe apenas para deixá-la saber que ele estava bem, e não tinha resposta, e ela estava seriamente preocupada.

Finalmente, ela foi acordada de um cochilo desconfortável por Crookshanks, o meio amasso miou de novo e bateu no rosto com impaciência, e deu uma palmada no Mapa quando levantou a cabeça. Apertando os olhos, ela viu o nome familiar e quase soluçou alto em alívio. - Graças a Deus, Crooks - ela sussurrou, pegando seu familiar e enterrando o rosto em sua pele. - Eu realmente pensei que algo tivesse acontecido com ele. - Ela olhou para o relógio na parede, era duas da manhã. Ele tinha ido embora a maior parte do dia e da noite. Abraçando seu gato, que por uma vez não fez nenhuma tentativa de fugir, ela limpou o mapa e observou a porta.

Quando Severus entrou, ela sentiu o coração apertar dolorosamente ao vê-lo. Ele parecia menor, de alguma forma e mais velho, sua postura foi derrotada, seus ombros curvados. Ele olhou para ela por um segundo, tempo suficiente para ela ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto estava abatido, depois desviou o olhar e começou a passar por ela.

\- Onde você estava? - Ela perguntou baixinho, odiando o quão pequena sua voz soou quando ela abraçou Crookshanks com mais força. - Eu estava preocupada com você.

\- Mais idiota - ele respondeu rudemente, atravessando a sala até a porta que levava adiante em seus aposentos.

\- Por que você não me deixou saber que você estava bem?

Ele parou de se mover, mas não se virou. Depois de um longo momento, ele respondeu um pouco inesperadamente: - Eu tentei.

\- Eu não entendo...

\- Eu não pude convocar meu Patrono. Não pude me concentrar em uma memória feliz. - Ele soltou uma risada, o som áspero e amargo de que ela se lembrava, em vez da genuína risada calorosa que ela passara a valorizar tanto. - Eu não posso imaginar o porquê.

Crookshanks soltou um som infeliz de seus braços, observando Severus preocupado. Hermione observou suas costas e se perguntou o que dizer. - Severus...

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem olhar para ela. - Deixe-me em paz, Hermione - ele disse, cansado. - Eu não sou boa companhia e não valho seu tempo. Apenas me deixe em paz. - Abrindo a porta, ele saiu e ela ouviu seus passos na escada que levava ao laboratório.

\- Oh, Crookshanks - ela sussurrou para o gato tristemente - como vou consertar isso?

* * *

Às quinze para as cinco da manhã, ele saiu do laboratório. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele estivera fazendo lá embaixo, mas duvidava que envolvesse poção, não no estado em que ele estava, se ela tivesse que adivinhar, ele iria estar sentado olhando para a parede, e possivelmente bebendo, embora ele não pensasse assim, não desta vez. Sentada no sofá no escuro, com Crookshanks no colo, Hermione escutou ele subir as escadas e ir para o banheiro. Quando ela ouviu o chuveiro, tomou sua decisão e gentilmente levantou o gato. Ele ronronou encorajadoramente para ela e desapareceu nas sombras. Respirando, ela calmamente se aproximou do banheiro.

Não estava trancado, o que lhe dava alguma confiança de que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa. Claramente, parte dele esperava que ela viesse atrás dele, ou ele teria encurralado a porta com tanta força que nada mortal poderia passar. Ou, mais provavelmente, ele estava sofrendo tanto que não se importava mais. Gentilmente abrindo a porta, ela deslizou para dentro e fechou atrás dela, olhando através do ar fumegante. Severus era uma sombra escura no boxe. Pela quantidade de vapor, ele empurrou a água tão quente quanto iria, quente o suficiente para realmente doer. Silenciosamente ela começou a se despir.

Quando ela se despiu, ela caminhou silenciosamente pelo chão de azulejos e abriu a porta do chuveiro. Ele a estava ignorando completamente, ensaiando mecanicamente seu cabelo de costas para ela. Estremecendo com o calor quase escaldante da água, Hermione deslizou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e se aproximou, descansando sua bochecha contra suas costas sem dizer nada. Ele continuou a ignorá-la, mas depois de alguns minutos ele baixou a temperatura o suficiente para que fosse tolerável, mesmo que mal, ele parou de fingir que tomava banho agora e estava parado ali. Ele não relaxou em seu toque, nem tentou resistir. Era como se ela não estivesse lá.

Quando ele finalmente falou, assustou-a. - Não perca seu tempo. - Sua voz era áspera, rouca e profundamente cansada.

Ela não se incomodou em perguntar o que ele queria dizer. - Eu não considero isso um desperdício.

\- Estou além de economizar. Volte para seus preciosos elfos domésticos.

\- A maioria deles não precisa ser salva, e nem você. Não há nada de errado com você, Severus.

\- Hah. Essa é a sua opinião.

\- E minha opinião não carrega qualquer peso com você? - ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Você sabe disso. Mas você está errada sobre isso. Eu não valho a pena.

\- Isso não é para você decidir. - Fechando os olhos, ela se inclinou contra as costas dele, sentindo o calor quente de sua pele cicatrizada e a ascensão e queda de sua respiração.

\- Você não está em posição de tomar uma decisão informada. - Ele respirou fundo e, quando falou de novo, sua voz estava morta mais uma vez, totalmente desprovida de emoção. - Todo mundo joga a morte de Dumbledore na minha cara, mas esse é o menor dos meus crimes. Eu matei pessoas que você conhecia pessoalmente, pessoas com quem você estudava. Sua professora de Estudos dos Trouxas, Charity Burbage, morreu gritando na minha frente, implorando-me para salvá-la, se seus pais tivessem sido pegos, eu teria sido ordenado para ajudar a torturá-los, e eu teria feito isso sem hesitação. Eu torturei alguns de seus amigos mais próximos quase à beira da morte. E tem havido inúmeros outros, vítimas sem nome. O filho mais novo que eu já matei tinha talvez dois ou três anos de idade. A maioria de suas mortes foi muito lenta, afinal, a maldição de corte era minha especialidade, e eu tenho certa habilidade em manejar o Cruciatus também.

\- Bellatrix tinha entregado você ao Lorde das Trevas quando ela capturou você, como deveria, ele teria entrado em sua mente e tomado as informações que ele desejava, ele então teria ordenado que você fosse estuprada, repetida e publicamente, e então você teria sido entregue a mim. Eu teria sido ordenado a torturá-la, mantê-la viva o maior tempo possível antes de matá-la, para ter certeza de que você não estava retendo nada, tais tarefas eram frequentemente minhas, muitos dos outros não tinham o meu... controle. E eu teria feito isso. Você não teria sido o primeiro ex-aluno meu nessa posição. Eu teria assegurado que sua morte demoraria dias, como aconteceu com eles. Você teria quebrado. Nós todos quebramos, no final.

Hermione ficou um pouco surpresa ao descobrir que ela não estava chorando. Na verdade, ela se sentiu quase estranhamente calma quando disse baixinho: - Severus, cale a boca. Eu não sou uma idiota. Eu sei qual foi o seu papel entre os Comensais da Morte. Eu até sei que não foi apenas o Lorde das Trevas que exigiu essas coisas de você, você era o equivalente da Ordem de um Indescritível, porque você fez os trabalhos sujos que nós não poderíamos nem mesmo nos falar, exigimos informações de você e nunca ousamos perguntar onde você obteve, ou como. Eu ouvi falar de outro assassinato nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte, eu me perguntei se você estava envolvido, eu falei com Neville, Ginny e Luna, e vi suas memórias, eu sei o que você fez com eles.

\- Mas eu segurei você enquanto você chorava em meus braços, e eu escutei você se desculpando e implorando por perdão em seus pesadelos. Eu vi o que foi feito para você. Eu vi a lembrança de você dizendo a Dumbledore que as pessoas que você viu morrer eram aquelas que você não podia salvar. Eu sei que quando você veio para as reuniões da Ordem com o sangue ensopando suas roupas, era muito mais provável que fosse seu próprio sangue do que o de outra pessoa. Era brutal e feio, e era o lado negro da guerra. Eu nunca pensei que fosse tudo batalhas e glória. Você pagou todo preço que foi exigido de você, não importando o custo, e você ganhou a guerra por nós, a profecia será condenada. Ninguém mais era forte o suficiente para fazer o que você fez, não era certo, mas era necessário.

\- E eu não sou a única que pensa assim. Você não está sozinho, Severus. Neville levantou-se e defendeu-o ali. Neville, que ficou com medo de você por anos, que ainda tem um pouco de medo de você, que, como você tão pontualmente observou, você torturou. Até ele reconhece o que você fez por nós. Minerva não pode deixar de sentir amargura, mas é apenas uma pessoa. Todo mundo que conhece a gente tem apoiado. Eu não sou ingênua e sei que nem sempre será o caso, mas você não é tão universalmente odiado quanto você acredita.

\- De qualquer forma, eu sei que você não se importa com o que o mundo como um todo pensa de você. Isso não impede que isso machuque e certamente não acerta, mas é problema deles, e eu não considero você uma perda de tempo e eu sei o suficiente do que você fez que não há nada que você possa admitir que me faça mudar de você, então pare de tentar me afastar. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Esse tinha sido um discurso muito mais longo e mais melodramático do que ela planejava dizer, Hermione refletiu no silêncio que se seguiu, mas precisava ser dito. A grande questão era se Severus realmente escutaria ou não, e se ele ouvisse, ele acreditaria nela? Se fosse algum outro homem, ela teria dito a ele naquele momento que o amava, mas não era um homem qualquer, este era seu Severus, seu Severus quebrado, cheio de cicatrizes e amargo, e embora ela realmente o amava, ela realmente não queria dizer isso nessas circunstâncias. Ele sempre se perguntava se ela havia dito isso só porque achava que deveria.

\- Eu poderia fazer você ir - Severus disse finalmente, baixinho. - Se eu acreditasse que era a coisa certa a fazer, se eu acreditasse que você estaria melhor sem mim. - Seu tom deixou claro que ele acreditava, e suas palavras chegaram muito perto de casa para conforto.

Seu temperamento estalou. - Vá em frente então! - ela cuspiu, afastando-se dele abruptamente. Dando a ele nenhuma chance de responder, ela chutou as costas de seu joelho machucado, e agarrou seu braço enquanto ele cambaleava, arrancando-o e empurrando-o de volta contra a parede de azulejos. Se ela desse a ele mesmo um segundo para reagir, ele a mataria reflexivamente antes mesmo de registrar o que havia acontecido, ela só tinha uma chance e ela aceitou. Encontrando seus olhos, ela retrucou: - Legilimens!

* * *

Hermione sabia que a única razão pela qual ela ainda estava viva era porque ela o pegou totalmente de surpresa. Ele confiava nela, completamente, e isso significava que ela era a única pessoa no mundo que ele não se protegia constantemente, ele não esperava que ela traísse essa confiança e o atacasse. Quando a conexão mental se formou, ela tentou não sentir medo, isso foi certamente suicídio.

Ela sentiu um momento de puro pânico dele quando sua mente reagiu automaticamente, caindo em um padrão muito antigo de pensamento, ela o sentiu permitir a intrusão, dando terreno diante dela enquanto as paredes batiam em algum lugar lá no fundo. Ele estava condicionado a fazê-lo, porque o único que invadira sua mente rotineiramente era Voldemort. A profundidade do terror dele era horripilante, como ele tinha voltado tantas vezes ao seu mestre quando ele o temia tanto?

Um momento depois, mais paredes se chocaram, muito mais fortes e mais óbvias, e o medo deu lugar à pura raiva. Se ele tivesse a varinha na mão naquele momento, ela sabia que ele a teria matado. De todos os feitiços possíveis que ela poderia ter usado contra ele, essa invasão de sua mente tinha sido a pior que ela poderia ter escolhido, e a emoção que vinha dele agora ia além da fúria e do frenesi psicopata.

Mas ela conhecia Severus melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, e ela estava apostando nesse conhecimento agora. Sua mente e emoções eram disciplinadas e ele raramente agia sem pensar. Ele era espião há quase duas décadas, e era especialista em ler uma situação e perceber tudo, olhar além do óbvio e descobrir o que estava escondido. Ela sentiu aquela raiva terrível e assustadora desaparecer lentamente em silêncio e sabia que estava certa, ele percebeu que, na verdade, ela não havia invadido sua mente. Ela não tinha feito nada além de estabelecer a conexão, e agora ela ficou passivamente, sua mente completamente aberta para a dele, e esperou.

Ela havia oferecido uma vez para permitir que ele entrasse em sua mente para ver se ela estava ou não tentando esconder o relacionamento por vergonha, e ele recusara. Ele havia dito que via isso como uma forma de violação e, embora não fosse especialista em magia mental, já havia experimentado o suficiente para acreditar que ele tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Mas isso foi por instigação, seu convite. Ela abriu a porta, ele apenas teve que olhar através dela.

Depois do que pareceu um bom tempo, ela sentiu um gesto muito cauteloso contra sua mente enquanto ele mentalmente se aproximava, ela quase podia sentir sua incerteza trêmula enquanto sua moral e seu medo guerreavam com sua necessidade desesperada de saber. Hermione se concentrou na memória da reunião da equipe e em sua conversa com Neville depois, tentando empurrar a memória para ele, ela não era muito boa nisso, mas ele era, e ela o sentia observando. Se tivesse sido uma Penseira, ela teria seguido com versões cuidadosamente editadas de suas conversas com George e Poppy, mas ele veria através de qualquer tentativa de censura e isso não era o sentido disso. Ela simplesmente ficou quieta, concentrando-se em não resistir, e permitiu que ele visse o que ele desejasse.

Ele hesitou, percebendo o quanto ela havia se aberto, e captou um lampejo de emoção que passou rápido demais para ser identificado antes que ele timidamente esfregasse sua mente mais uma vez, muito leve e rapidamente, deslizando a superfície de seus pensamentos mais imediatos, coletando uma impressão geral sem olhar para nada específico. Ele não se aventurou mais fundo nem ficou mais duro, retirando-se surpreendentemente gentilmente antes de abruptamente cortar o elo e fechar a porta.

Piscando rapidamente, Hermione se concentrou no mundo real mais uma vez e encontrou Severus olhando para ela com uma expressão preocupada, os dois ignorando a água ainda caindo sobre eles. Seus olhos seguravam lágrimas não derramadas, mas ele não estava chorando, ele parecia mais em estado de choque do que qualquer outra coisa, embora a expressão estivesse desaparecendo rapidamente.

\- Você está bem? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- Isso foi incrivelmente perigoso - ele respondeu com voz rouca. - Eu quase te matei.

\- Eu sei - ela respondeu. - Eu sabia o que estava fazendo e como você reagiria. Mas também conheço você. Eu sabia que você hesitaria, e eu tinha certeza de que você hesitaria o suficiente para perceber o que eu havia feito.

Ele deu a ela um olhar surpreendentemente nivelado e ergueu a mão, apontando por cima do ombro dela. Virando-se, ela ofegou, a tela do chuveiro tinha se despedaçado, e a parede de azulejos além havia sido quebrada, e havia marcas de queimaduras no chão. - Eu quase te matei - ele repetiu, sua voz sem qualquer inflexão. - Nunca mais faça isso de novo, Hermione.

\- Você não estava me ouvindo, Severus. Eu não sabia outro jeito de chegar até você.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não importa, nunca faça isso de novo, não por qualquer razão. Da próxima vez, talvez eu não consiga me conter a tempo. Você tem alguma ideia do que me faria perceber que eu te machuquei seriamente ou até mesmo te matei?

Engolindo enquanto olhava novamente para a destruição, ela colocou os braços em volta de si, tremendo apesar do calor do chuveiro e fechando os olhos. - Sinto muito, Severus. Eu simplesmente não suportaria ver você assim.

Abruptamente ele a agarrou em um abraço áspero, abraçando-a ferozmente o suficiente para tirar o ar de seus pulmões. - Mulher idiota - ele sussurrou com voz rouca. - Você arriscaria um ataque físico ou mental só para tentar me animar? Você não estava se protegendo. Eu poderia ter apagado sua mente ou queimado a carne de seus ossos.

Conseguindo respirar, ela o abraçou de volta tão ferozmente. - Severus, eu arriscaria quase qualquer coisa para ver você sorrir. - Seus braços afrouxaram o suficiente para que ele a pegasse antes de abraçá-la novamente, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele começava a tremer. Ela colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele e as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, agarrando-se a ele o mais forte que pôde e tentando não chorar.

* * *

\- Merlin, Hermione, você parece medonha - Neville murmurou no café da manhã. - Você dormiu mesmo?

\- Não - ela respondeu um pouco rouca, dando-lhe um sorriso triste.

\- Por quê? Foi tão ruim assim?

\- Ele não voltou até depois das duas da manhã, e tinha saído cinco antes que eu pudesse falar com ele. No momento em que conseguimos resolver as coisas, era quase a hora do café da manhã de qualquer maneira.

\- Ouch. Mas você conseguiu resolver isso?

Ela se encontrou sorrindo. - Sim. - Neville levantou as sobrancelhas e ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para ele. - Abaixo, garoto, não desse jeito. Isso não funciona muito com Severus, bem, não, é verdade, mas ele provavelmente seria ainda pior depois. Nós não tivemos tempo, de qualquer maneira.

Neville lançou lhe um olhar de gratidão por não elaborar e voltou sua atenção para seus ovos. - Então, onde ele está agora?

\- Arrumando a parede do banheiro. Não pergunte - ela acrescentou quando ele a olhou inexpressivamente. Ela apontou para o centro da Grande Mesa. - Tem alguma coisa dela, esta manhã?

\- Não faço ideia - Neville respondeu rapidamente, - desde que eu não dei a ela uma chance de dizer qualquer coisa. Só porque não doeu tanto agora como teria feito alguns anos atrás não significa que eu vou perdoá-la com pressa.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e voltou para a torrada. Alguns minutos depois, Neville a acotovelou e ela olhou para cima para ver ninguém menos que o próprio Severus entrando no Salão Principal e andando entre as longas mesas da casa em direção a eles, aparentemente, ele decidira provar que Minerva não o tinha intimidado. Observando-o, ela percebeu que algo havia mudado, ele estava se movendo com mais confiança, mais confortável em sua própria pele, a aura de seu poder e certeza quase tangível e seu coxo quase inexistente. Ele se parecia mais com o Professor Snape que ela lembrava, teimoso e irritado e absolutamente se recusando a fazer concessões de qualquer maneira. Evidentemente, seu pequeno discurso motivacional, juntamente com o que ele tinha visto em sua mente, o beneficiara de alguma forma.

\- Você está babando - Neville murmurou, sorrindo para ela quando ela olhou para ele.

\- Eu não estou - ela negou calorosamente em um sussurro, incapaz de reprimir um sorriso. O carisma e o ar forte que ela associara a Severus por muito tempo eram mais óbvios agora, e ela tinha que admitir que aquilo parecia bom para ele. Ele finalmente parecia estar feliz com quem ele era. Olhando ao longo da mesa do pessoal, ela pegou o olho de Madame Pomfrey, e a enfermeira sorriu levemente antes de desviar o olhar. A expressão de Minerva era de madeira.

Ignorando todos os presentes como costumava fazer, Severus se sentou ao final da mesa e voltou sua atenção para aparentemente tentar beber seu próprio peso corporal em café preto. Parecia ainda mais cansado do que Hermione se sentia, embora só alguém que o conhecesse tão bem quanto ela pudesse ter percebido. Toda a sua atenção estava aparentemente em sua xícara de café, mas ele tinha deslocado a cadeira ligeiramente quando se sentou e sua perna tocou a dela virtualmente do tornozelo ao quadril.

Havia mais uma surpresa na reserva quando saíram do Salão Principal, ela estava andando com Neville quando Severus caiu ao lado deles. Neville olhou de lado para ela e deu de ombros levemente, ela não sabia o que ele estava querendo. Ele geralmente evitava todos em público. Os três caminharam em silêncio por um breve momento antes de Severus dizer inesperadamente: - Neville.

Assustado, Neville demorou um momento para responder. - Uh, sim?

\- Obrigado pelo que você disse ontem.

Ambos os encararam. Evitou o contato visual com qualquer um deles e, depois de um momento, desceu por um corredor lateral, varrendo-se para longe em seu usual leito fluido. Neville ficou boquiaberto por um longo momento. - Além de quando ele fez o registro em nossa primeira aula de Poções, eu acho que ele nunca usou meu primeiro nome antes - ele conseguiu finalmente. - Você o colocou nisso, Mione?

\- Não - ela negou, balançando a cabeça para uma boa medida. - Eu mostrei a ele a memória do que foi dito na reunião e de nós conversando depois, é só isso. Nós nem discutimos sobre isso, e eu definitivamente não sabia que ele faria isso. - Depois de um momento, ela sorriu para o amigo. - Veja, eu te disse que ele poderia ser doce.

\- Eu acho que o mundo pode estar prestes a acabar - ele murmurou, parecendo não ter certeza se ria ou fugiria. Seu planeta pessoal tinha claramente começado a girar para o outro lado em seu eixo.

\- Você vai superar isso. Vejo você por aí. - Exaustão, no entanto, hoje parecia estar se moldando para ser muito melhor do que ontem, Hermione considerou como ela se dirigiu para sua sala de aula.

* * *

O dia passou tanto quanto qualquer outro dia de ensino, embora ela estivesse ficando incrivelmente cansada agora e escolhesse cochilar durante o almoço na esperança de que chegasse ao fim do dia. Sua última aula foi com o terceiro ano, e quando deixaram Timothy Alton ficou para trás para lhe fazer uma pergunta.

\- Sim, Sr. Alton?

Ele deu a ela um olhar de inocência de olhos arregalados que claramente significava problemas. - Eu queria saber se o professor Snape esta bem...

\- E por que você estaria imaginando uma coisa dessas? - Ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça e olhando-o em voz baixa.

\- Bem, eu tive poções esta manhã, e ele não estava agindo como ele mesmo, professora - ele respondeu seriamente. - Acho que quase o vi sorrir uma vez, então, naturalmente, estou preocupado.

\- Cinco pontos da Sonserina por imprudência, Sr. Alton - ela suspirou, forçando-se a não sorrir. - Por que você escolheu levantar essas 'preocupações' suas comigo, ao invés de com o Professor Snape?

\- Porque eu gosto da minha cabeça presa aos meus ombros, Professora Granger.

Mordendo o lado da língua com força por um momento para manter sua expressão sob controle, Hermione balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e apontou para a porta. - Eu acho que você deveria ir embora antes que eu seja forçada a deduzir mais pontos, Sr. Alton. Saia. - Quando ela disse isso, ela percebeu que havia citado, sem pensar, Severus na última ocasião em que tinha visto Timothy com seu chefe de casa, e não ficou muito surpresa quando o menino sorriu largamente.

\- Como você diz, professora. Obrigado. - Ele correu para a porta e fez uma saída muito apressada, deixando-a sorrindo tristemente e refletindo mais uma vez que ela realmente teria feito uma porcaria de Sonserina_. Pirralho insolente. Eu gosto dele, no entanto_. Ela estava bem ciente de que toda a Sonserina suspeitava fortemente do relacionamento deles, desde pouco antes do Natal, quando Severus havia dito a eles para confiar nela como eles o faziam, do ponto de vista da Sonserina, era o equivalente a gritar dos telhados, realmente.

Mas, sendo sonserinos, eles não diziam nada. Em parte para que se sentissem superiores porque ninguém mais tinha sido inteligente o suficiente para resolver isso, em parte porque os sonserinos não fofocavam fora de casa, em parte porque gostavam de poder confiar em mais de um membro da equipe e em parte porque sem dúvida tinha uma boa ideia do que Severus faria com eles.

Incapaz de reprimir um pequeno sorriso, Hermione se levantou e se esticou, olhando para o relógio. Ela tinha um período livre agora, mas sabia que Severus não. Provavelmente era melhor voltar para os quartos quase sem uso e tentar dormir um pouco antes do jantar.

* * *

Quando ela voltou para as masmorras, encontrou Severus em sua mesa. Pela aparência das coisas, ele também estava cochilando durante todo o dia para permanecer funcional. Ele estava em um de seus humores acadêmicos, por todas as aparências, cercado por notas aleatórias e rabiscando furiosamente, e mal olhou para cima quando ela entrou.

\- Trabalhando em algo novo? - ela perguntou, se empoleirando no único ponto claro que podia ver em sua mesa e tentando ler sua caligrafia estreita e espetada de cabeça para baixo.

\- De certa forma - ele respondeu distraidamente, abrindo bruscamente algo que acabara de escrever. - Não uma poção desta vez, no entanto. Estou pensando em empreender um novo projeto, não que eu imagine que tenha tempo para isso.

Curiosa agora, Hermione parou de apertar suas notas caóticas e olhou para ele. - Que projeto?

\- Se nada mais, ontem me mostrou que não podemos depender de Hogwarts para uma conta verdadeira e imparcial da guerra - ele murmurou, escrevendo tão rápido que ela não entendia como ele poderia ler qualquer coisa mais tarde. Terminando a frase com um ponto final desnecessariamente forçado, ele sentou-se e olhou para ela, seus olhos ilegíveis e cautelosos. - Minerva certamente não será a única incapaz de impedir que seus sentimentos pessoais coloram sua conta daqueles anos. E como vimos quando você estava tentando explicar para seus pais, qualquer fonte oficial de informação será pior do que inútil.

Ela voltou suas palavras em sua mente, procurando significados ocultos, e finalmente piscou e olhou para ele com alguma surpresa. - Você está pensando em escrever um livro? Isso é maravilhoso, mas você está certo, você realmente não terá tempo.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e olhou de volta para suas anotações. - Não... precisamente - ele disse lentamente, evitando os olhos dela. - Eu estava pensando sobre a possibilidade de colaboração. - Ele olhou para ela incerto. - Você já considerou uma carreira mais literária?

Considerando que ela só recentemente tinha pensado sobre o que uma Sonserina abismal ela teria sido, Hermione ficou bastante impressionada com a miríade de possíveis motivos para isso que surgiram em sua mente agora. E dado o desastre de ontem, era inevitável que o que chegasse aos seus lábios fosse: - Uma revelação completa da guerra, co-escrita por Snape e Granger? Agora, isso realmente seria um tapa na cara... bem, de todo mundo!

Severus riu baixinho, a incerteza dando lugar a um sorriso. - Eu admito que a ideia é atraente apenas por esse motivo.

\- Tem muito apelo, no entanto - ela disse mais pensativa. - Seus pontos de vista pessoais sobre a história e os alunos precisam saber a história completa. Conseguir o seu lado da história para que as pessoas parem de cuspir em você e chamá-lo de nomes. É uma boa ideia, embora Deus saiba quando encontraremos o tempo. É tão bom que os magos vivam por tanto tempo, eu acho. - Ela sorriu para ele. - Talvez possamos conversar corretamente depois que o prazo terminar e tivermos um pouco mais de tempo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, a incerteza brevemente aparecendo novamente em seus olhos. - Falando do verão... - ele começou cautelosamente, - eu me perguntei se você tinha considerado algum plano para as férias.

\- Não, eu não, na verdade não - ela respondeu lentamente, - mas pelo som que você tem. Se importa em me esclarecer?

Sentado mais ereto em sua cadeira, ele juntou os dedos e observou desapaixonadamente: - Eu pensara na França.

\- Oh?

\- De fato. Ouvi dizer que a região de Dordogne em particular tem muito a recomendá-lo.

Hermione se esforçou para não ficar boquiaberta com ele. A menos que estivesse muito enganada, Severus acabara de se oferecer para permitir que ela o levasse para conhecer seus pais. Ela se perguntou se alguém mais poderia entender o que lhe custara fazer essa oferta. Resistindo a seu primeiro impulso, saltar sobre ele e beijá-lo sem sentido, ela conseguiu manter seu tom leve. - Um dia você vai chegar a uma surpresa que eu não vou gostar.

Ele relaxou e sorriu novamente. – Bobagem, eu sou claramente um especialista em agradar as mulheres - ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

Essa era a insinuação mais evidente que ela já ouvira dele, e ela certamente não deixaria passar sem ser notada, sorrindo de volta para ele, ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ah, sério? Não me lembro de ter percebido essa experiência. Sinto que uma demonstração está em ordem...


	31. Chapter 31

**"It may sound absurd, but don't be naive**

**Even heroes have the right to bleed**

**I may be disturbed... but won't you concede**

**Even heroes have the right to dream**

**It's not easy to be me**.**"**

_– Five For Fighting, 'Superman'._

* * *

Evidentemente, Severus havia considerado o comentário provocador como um desafio. Qualquer que fosse seu motivo, o resultado final foi que suas roupas estavam espalhadas ao acaso no chão em uma trilha que levava diretamente de sua escrivaninha para seu quarto, onde agora estavam enroscados na cama, beijando e tocando enquanto a primeira urgência diminuía. Hermione se arqueou em seu toque quando a mão dele deslizou entre suas pernas, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dele enquanto ele movia a boca para seus seios, e riu suavemente. - Sim, agora que você mencionou, você parece notavelmente hábil em agradar mulheres, essa mulher, de qualquer maneira.

Sua língua circulou seu mamilo e ela sentiu a vibração de sua resposta rindo contra sua pele enquanto seus dedos sondavam um pouco mais. - Estou tão feliz que você tenha notado. Eu odiaria que todo esse esforço fosse desperdiçado.

Arqueando os quadris involuntariamente, ela sorriu, olhando para o topo de sua cabeça. - É tão... difícil... trabalhar... duro? - ela perguntou maliciosamente, deslocando seu corpo para que sua coxa deslizasse contra sua ereção.

Severus beliscou seu peito suavemente por meio de repreensão antes de lamber o local. - Agora, Professora Granger, não há necessidade disso. Você tem um vocabulário notavelmente tosco às vezes.

Suavemente apertando os dedos em seu cabelo, ela levantou a cabeça, e ele olhou para ela, seus olhos negros brilhando com o calor. Lambendo os lábios deliberadamente, ela viu seus olhos seguirem o movimento e sorriu lentamente, provocando-o. - Isso é rico, vindo de você, Professor Snape. Além disso, pode ser útil, possuir uma boca suja - ela murmurou. - E realmente, você demonstrou sua experiência nesta área, sinto-me obrigada a exibir o minha própria experiência.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Você quer demonstrar sua perícia quando se trata de agradar as mulheres? Um pensamento interessante, mas eu nunca estive realmente em fantasias lésbicas...

\- Mantenha os comentários inteligentes para cima, Sonserino, e esta noite não vai acabar do jeito que você espera - ela o avisou com uma risada, puxando-o para mais perto e beijando-o enquanto sua mão percorria seu peito, vagando mais baixo. Sua respiração lhe escapou em um longo suspiro quando ela o tocou, seus olhos se fechando, e ela aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-lo de costas antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Ele respondeu ansiosamente, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas dela até as nádegas dela, apertando-a gentilmente quando ele a puxou mais de perto contra ele.

Apoiando as palmas das mãos contra os ombros dele, Hermione se afastou, quebrando o beijo e olhando para ele enquanto seu cabelo caía ao redor do rosto em uma profusão de cachos. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, mas ela já estava se movendo, meio rastejando mais para baixo da cama para levá-lo em sua boca. Ela não lhe dera muito aviso desta vez, nenhum caminho lento pelo corpo para deixá-lo se acostumar com a ideia, mas pelo tom de sua voz quando ele gritou ela não achou que isso realmente importava. Seus dedos serpentearam em seu cabelo enquanto seus quadris se arqueavam, e ela sorriu ao redor dele enquanto trabalhava em sua ereção, sugando suavemente.

Ele estremeceu, gemendo e fazendo pequenos barulhos na parte de trás de sua garganta, antes de dizer grosso: - Hermione, vire-se... - Parando, ela olhou ao longo da linha de seu corpo, e ele olhou para ela com os olhos ardentes. - Vire-se - ele repetiu em um grunhido, e ela estremeceu, sorrindo quando percebeu o que ele queria dizer. Erguendo a cabeça, ela ficou de quatro e passou uma perna por cima dele, ajeitando os joelhos pelos ombros e abaixando a cabeça até a virilha mais uma vez. Não era tão fácil provocar isso, mas era um ângulo melhor para levá-lo por sua garganta, e então ela sentiu as mãos dele agarrarem suas coxas e puxá-la para baixo para encontrar sua boca e ela gemeu ao redor dele.

Transformou-se em quase uma competição. Quem poderia levar o outro ao ponto de perder a concentração? Toda vez que sua boca a deixava para gritar ou dizer alguma coisa incoerente, toda vez que ele a fazia se contorcer em cima dele e levantar a cabeça dele só para respirar, voltavam com determinação renovada. E pela primeira vez, parecia ser uma competição que Severus estava perdendo. Hermione sabia que finalmente encontrara o ponto fraco dele. Ele simplesmente não tinha a experiência para manter o controle através disso, e ela teve que admitir que adorava encontrar algo que ela era melhor do que ele, embora enquanto ela gemesse novamente e empurrasse os quadris contra o rosto dele, concluiu que ele era, no entanto, extremamente bom.

Ele estava começando a perder o controle agora, seus quadris se contraindo enquanto sua respiração ficava pesada, e ela podia saboreá-lo enquanto ele se aproximava da borda. Alcançando entre suas pernas, ela embalou-o suavemente em sua mão e ouviu-o gemer, estremecendo debaixo dela enquanto ela passava a língua ao longo de seu eixo mais uma vez. Suas ações entre as pernas dela eram menos precisas e apuradas agora, enquanto sua concentração vacilava, e ela não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco presunçosa ao saber que tinha conseguido distrair o homem mais focado e controlado que ela já conhecera. Sua cabeça finalmente recuou, seus dedos cravaram-se em suas coxas, e ela sentiu a onda de tremor passar por seu corpo quando ele engasgou seu nome antes de arquear as costas e gritar quando ele chegou ao clímax.

Engolindo lentamente enquanto ela o chupava, Hermione sorriu triunfante quando começou a se afastar, ela definitivamente ganhou essa rodada, ela refletiu enquanto ouvia sua respiração pesada em algum lugar atrás e abaixo dela. Suas mãos afundaram em suas coxas novamente, segurando-a no lugar, e seu sorriso cresceu quando percebeu que Severus estava longe de terminar com ela. Ele enterrou o rosto entre as pernas dela mais uma vez e ele voltou ao que estava fazendo antes que ela o distraísse com tanta perfeição, e enquanto ele lambia e chupava e sondava entre suspiros, ela se entregou a ele, não tendo mais que se concentrar. Momentos depois o mundo ficou branco e ela mergulhou em uma névoa de prazer, mordendo de brincadeira o quadril dele enquanto ela gemia em êxtase.

Desmoronou em cima dele enquanto sua respiração diminuía, ela o sentiu acariciar o interior de sua coxa e sorriu trêmula, ciente de que o gesto também era uma sugestão sutil para ela se mover e deixá-lo recuperar o fôlego. Lentamente empurrando-se de quatro, ela se arrastou para longe dele e se virou, se esparramando confortavelmente ao lado dele e olhando para ele antes de abafar uma risada. - Deus, seu rosto está uma bagunça.

Ele riu baixinho, ainda soando um pouco sem fôlego enquanto começava a limpar a boca e o queixo com a mão, parando de vez em quando para lamber os dedos. - Eu não estou surpreso - ele murmurou, seus olhos semicerrados quando ele se espreguiçou e suspirou languidamente. - Eu não suponho que você poderia ser persuadida a permanecer aqui pelo resto da noite?

\- Eu não deveria achar que você acharia muito difícil me persuadir - Hermione respondeu secamente, - mas eu deveria ir jantar. Eu me juntei com Neville para fazer Minerva se contorcer.

\- Um objetivo digno - ele admitiu, com os olhos meio encapuzados observando-a preguiçosamente quando ela começou a recolher suas roupas espalhadas com um movimento de sua varinha. - Eu admito, até fiquei surpreso. Esse nível de despeito é geralmente reservado apenas para mim, certamente não para seus heróis grifinórios. E como Longbottom apontou, eu nunca teria ido tão baixo.

\- Por que ela está agindo assim? Eu nunca a vi assim... Eu nem sei como descrever isso.

Ele encolheu os ombros, parando e abaixando a mão do rosto, lambendo os lábios distraidamente. - Estresse pós-traumático - ele respondeu calmamente. - Isso afeta a todos de forma diferente, você já sabe disso. Minerva McGonagall é uma mulher muito forte e determinada, ela saiu levemente em termos de trauma. Mas ela nasceu nos anos vinte, ela viveu duas guerras mágicas e várias trouxas. O ano que passei como a figura de proa visível de tudo errado em seu mundo pessoal foi o último ano da última guerra. Eu era o culminar de tudo o que ela viu e sofreu, se quiser. Ela me conhece há quase quarenta anos, bem, trinta, se você não contar meu tempo vagando pelo mundo, mas ela não vê isso quando olha para mim mais. Ela só vê o Comensal da Morte.

\- Isso machucou você? - ela perguntou gentilmente, sentando-se na beira da cama.

\- Às vezes - ele admitiu baixinho. - Mas só às vezes. Nós nunca fomos verdadeiramente próximos, realmente, há muita história dos meus dias de estudante. E não é totalmente culpa dela. - Seus olhos endureceram por um momento. - Ainda assim, a atitude dela está ficando cansativa agora. E não há desculpa para ela descontar em Longbottom só porque está achando difícil lidar com isso. - A expressão dura se desvaneceu em um sorriso repentino. - Irônico, isso, vindo de mim, não é? - ele observou secamente, fazendo-a sorrir por um momento.

Limpando e encontrando calcinhas novas, Hermione se virou e olhou para ele, querendo perguntar, mas não tendo certeza se ousaria. - Você estava lá quando aconteceu? - ela finalmente perguntou baixinho.

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Foi depois que o Lorde das Trevas caiu. Os Comensais da Morte se espalharam, eu não tinha conhecimento do que tinha acontecido. Eu teria tentado fazer algo se soubesse o que eles planejaram, porque eu fui levado perto da insanidade permanente pelo Cruciatus antes. Eu não desejaria isso a ninguém. - Apesar do assunto, ele não parecia defensivo, zangado ou chateado, e evidentemente reconheceu pelo tom dela que não era uma acusação.

Colocando seu jeans, ela localizou o sutiã com alguma dificuldade, esticando preguiçosamente. - Você tem algum conselho para nós agora? Você teve muito mais prática irritante Minerva do que nós temos.

Ele riu baixinho e se espreguiçou novamente. - Longbottom não ficou realmente chateado com a referência, mas não há necessidade de a diretora saber disso. Eu confio que ele ainda se lembra de como recuar quando um professor olha para ele, se ele pode parecer infeliz ao invés de medo, nada mais vai ser necessário.

\- O que você sugere que eu faça para deixar claro que não estou feliz com o tratamento dela com meus amigos?

Terminando de limpar seu rosto, ele deu-lhe algo perto de um sorriso carinhoso. - Apenas seja você mesma, minha pequena hellcat. O resto seguirá.

\- Bastardo - ela comentou levemente, sorrindo de volta para ele enquanto ela tirava uma camiseta nova de uma gaveta, observando o rosto dele enquanto o colocava sobre a cabeça. Era verde-acinzentada, com a imagem de uma KingSnake em preto, vermelho e branco, escolhida porque tinha pouca semelhança com Nagini, sendo ainda inegavelmente Sonserina.

Ele piscou devagar. - Camisa legal.

Hermione sorriu para ele. - Eu ia comprar para você, na verdade, mas achei que você apreciaria que eu usasse mais.

\- Oh, sim... - ele concordou em quase um ronronar, seus olhos escuros brilhando enquanto ele a avaliava. - Minha Casa também apreciará - acrescentou em tom mais profissional - embora por razões muito diferentes.

Ela sorriu, encontrando suas meias e sapatos. - Timothy veio a mim depois da aula hoje para perguntar se você estava bem, ele disse que viu você quase sorrindo em sua aula de Poções e ele estava preocupado com você.

\- Um dia, aquele menino vai se meter em problemas demais para conseguir escapar - Severus murmurou. - Eu terei que repetir minha lição sobre quando calar, eu suspeito que vários deles poderiam usar o lembrete.

\- Eu acho que está tudo bem, na verdade - ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros enquanto tentava domar seu cabelo. - Eu sei que seus alunos teriam percebido o que está acontecendo quando você disse a eles antes do Natal para confiar em mim como eles fazem para você. Para um sonserino foi extremamente direto.

\- Você tem sido uma má influência para mim - Severus concordou, sorrindo enquanto voltava para sua avaliação preguiçosa.

\- Continue assim e não vou lhe dar o seu presente.

\- Você acabou de dizer que não me comprou a camisa...

\- Eu sei. - Sorrindo, ela puxou a caixa da mesma gaveta que a camisa estava e jogou para ele. - Abra rápido, eu tenho que ir ou vou me atrasar.

Ele fez isso e segurou a caneca de café até a luz, um lado trazia a imagem triangular do logo do Pink Floyd, e o outro lado havia escrito 'No dark sarcasm in the classroom'. Sua gargalhada completa seguiu-a quando ela saiu do quarto e correu para o Grande Salão.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Minerva relutantemente chamou Hermione, Severus e Neville para o escritório dela. Em um acordo sem palavras, os três recusaram o refresco ou o convite para se sentarem. Hermione foi até a janela e fez uma demonstração de admiração pela vista, já que ela não tinha sido diretamente insultada. Neville permaneceu em pé em frente à mesa da diretora, com a cabeça erguida e um olhar muito convincente de desafio ferido em seu rosto. Severus estava largado casualmente contra a parede, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o habitual desprezo desdenhoso no lugar enquanto olhava ao redor do escritório que outrora fora dele. A maioria dos retratos fingia dormir. Dilys e Phineas se mudaram para o retrato de Albus e os três estavam assistindo em silêncio.

* * *

O silêncio se arrastou quando o nível de tensão na sala começou a subir, mas Hermione não sentiu nenhum remorso para acabar com aquilo, os três estavam discutindo seu comportamento no caminho para essa reunião e o conhecimento de Severus sobre as reações prováveis de Minerva era inestimável, razão pela qual ela e Neville estavam se referindo a ele como a parte mais prejudicada.

Finalmente, depois do que aparentemente julgou ser um intervalo apropriado, Severus suspirou um pouco teatralmente e comentou em tom distante: - Estou de patrulha esta noite e tenho que preencher os formulários do inspetor antes do início dos exames. É fascinante ver os mudanças na decoração deste escritório, seu uso estereotipado do tartan é, como sempre, inspirador, há usos mais produtivos para o meu tempo do que simplesmente ficar aqui. Presumo que houvesse um propósito para essa reunião?

Hermione reprimiu um sorriso, esse era o professor Snape no seu melhor, sarcástico e arrogante e recusando-se a dobrar até um centímetro. Ele tinha muitas boas razões para realmente odiar Minerva McGonagall, que nunca uma vez tomou seu lado em qualquer coisa desde que ele tinha onze anos de idade e que fez sua vida muito mais difícil do que precisava ser em um momento em que ele mais precisava apoio, e claramente ele não pretendia ir fácil com ela agora. Se ele estivesse planejando ser menos bastardo, ele teria encontrado uma maneira de mencionar os chuveiros até agora.

A mandíbula de Minerva se apertou. - De fato, houve - ela respondeu friamente, obviamente se continha de dizer qualquer coisa desagradável em resposta, o esforço que estava lhe custando era doloroso de testemunhar. Depois de um momento, a diretora suspirou e se afastou para olhar os outros na sala. - Neville, por favor, aceite minhas desculpas. Eu não pretendia ressuscitar memórias dolorosas e eu não estava tentando te machucar.

\- O que você estava tentando fazer, então? - Neville perguntou, seu tom suave implicando que ele iria aceitar o pedido de desculpas, eventualmente, mas não sem uma explicação. - Eu realmente não vejo por que você trouxe meus pais para cá. O professor Snape não estava lá, ele não era mais um Comensal da Morte quando foram atacados. Estávamos falando sobre por que o Ministério estava se envolvendo no negócio da Ordem, isso é tudo, então você começou a trazer incidentes passados que foram falados até a morte há dez anos...

A diretora manteve seu equilíbrio notavelmente, Hermione admitiu. - Eu falei mal quando mencionei seus pais. Eu não pretendia prejudicá-lo, e me desculpei por isso. Que seja um fim para o assunto, por favor, Neville. - Ela estava deixando claro que não devia uma explicação a Neville, isso estava bem, ela não fez. Ela devia a Severo um, mas isso aparentemente não ia acontecer. Continuando rapidamente, Minerva continuou: - E Hermione, eu não quis ofender você também.

\- Você não_ me_ deve desculpas - Hermione respondeu calmamente, virando-se da janela e olhando para seu empregador. Neville veio para ficar ao lado dela, os dois tentando desaparecer no fundo, e todos os olhos da sala se voltaram para Severus. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um meio sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, e esperou que o silêncio se dissipasse mais uma vez.

\- Severus - Minerva começou eventualmente, - talvez eu também tenha falado mal com você no outro dia... - A expressão dele não mudou nem um pouco. Ele simplesmente continuou encostado na parede e a observando lentamente cavando um buraco mais fundo. - Albus me lembrou da... história oficial por trás daquele incidente em particular, e... Não faz sentido levantar o passado...

\- Oh, Merlin, isso é doloroso - Severus retrucou, perdendo a paciência finalmente. - Boa aflição, mulher, pare antes que você se machuque. - Empurrando-se na vertical, ele atravessou a sala para ficar na frente da mesa, o meio sorriso zombeteiro dando lugar a algo mais frio. - Nós dois sabemos que, mesmo que você conseguisse forçar as palavras, você não seria remotamente sincera, e eu me cansei de ouvir frases sem sentido e vazias há muitos anos. Agora, se isso era tudo, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

Seus olhos brilharam de raiva, mas sua voz permaneceu nivelada. - Havia mais uma coisa. Devo pedir-lhe para não comparecer à cerimônia em memória ao final do mês.

\- Você não tem autoridade para proibi-lo de comparecer, já que não é um evento de Hogwarts - Hermione apontou, mas ela foi interrompida pela risada áspera e sem alegria de Severus.

\- Você realmente imaginou que eu pretendia ir? - ele perguntou a Minerva, com raiva suficiente em sua voz que Hermione estava feliz por ela não ter tentado persuadi-lo a fazer exatamente isso. - Eu não sou mais o Comensal da Morte da Ordem - ele continuou friamente, - e eu não preciso mais deliberadamente me colocar em situações em que vou me machucar. Eu não tenho intenção de permitir que a turba dê um tiro livre mim.

\- Eu teria imaginado que você saltaria com a chance de ficar de pé e zombar de nós - Minerva respondeu friamente. - É uma oportunidade para admirar o seu trabalho.

Seu lábio enrolado. - Você não tem ideia de como eu penso, ou o que eu quero, Minerva. Você nunca fez. - Seus olhos foram para o retrato de Albus. - Nem você, meu velho - acrescentou ele sem rancor.

\- Não, Severus - o ex-diretor concordou em voz baixa, - eu não fiz. Eventos poderiam ter sido mais fáceis para todos nós se eu tivesse feito, certamente eles teriam sido mais fáceis para você.

\- Quanto mais fácil precisava ser? - Minerva perguntou sarcasticamente, e pulou quando a xícara de chá quebrou. Severus, evidentemente, havia atingido o limite do que estava preparado para tolerar, e a sala parecia subitamente pequena demais, à medida que a aura de sua magia aumentava com a força de sua raiva.

_\- Chega_ \- ele sussurrou, segurando a borda da mesa e inclinando-se para frente, pairando sobre ela. Hermione e Neville, perto da janela, só podiam ver seus ombros. - Você não tem ideia do que está falando! Se eu não tivesse matado Albus naquela noite, o que teria acontecido? - Quando ela não respondeu, ele rugiu: - **Diga-me!**

\- Ele ainda estaria vivo - Minerva retrucou para ele, sua voz segurando uma ponta fina de nervos, dificilmente surpreendente, dado o homem olhando para ela a poucos centímetros de distância. Quando Severus perdeu o controle de si mesmo o suficiente para começar a gritar, ele estava perigosamente perto de disparar completamente.

\- Não, ele não estaria, vadia idiota e vingativa! - Severus visivelmente se obrigou a parar e respirou fundo com algum esforço, forçando a voz de volta à calma gelada. - Se os Comensais da Morte não tivessem atacado aquela noite, se o confronto no topo da Torre de Astronomia não tivesse acontecido, o que teria acontecido? Você ainda teria seu precioso Alvo Dumbledore, sim, Alvo Dumbledore meio envenenado da Poção do Desespero, que não tem antídoto, e com uma maldição obscuramente lenta, devorando-o lentamente por dentro, que não tinha cura, ele teria durado um ou dois meses na melhor das hipóteses e sua morte não teria sido bonita.

\- O ponto é discutível. Os Comensais da Morte atacaram. Draco nunca teria coragem de fazê-lo, o pequeno furão simplesmente não era forte o suficiente. Se eu não tivesse lançado a maldição, teria sido um dos outros. Fenrir, ou Bellatrix, ou qualquer um deles. Ou talvez eles teriam capturado Dumbledore em vez disso? Enfraquecido como ele estava, ele teria sido uma presa fácil. O Lorde das Trevas teria entrado em sua mente e encontrado as chaves para o mundo bruxo, e a guerra teria terminado em questão de dias. O melhor resultado daquela noite foi que Dumbledore morreu rápido e limpo. Por que eu fui a melhor escolha para fazer isso? - Minerva não respondeu, e sua voz baixou perigosamente. - _Por que_, Minerva?

\- A Varinha Ancestral...

\- Não. Potter não foi o único que poderia adicionar dois e dois, eu vi Draco segurando a varinha de Dumbledore. Por que tinha que ser eu quem lançou a maldição?

\- Eu - eu não sei...

\- Porque isso significava que eu poderia voltar para o Lorde das Trevas e dizer a ele que eu tinha matado sua maior ameaça, e isso significava que ele me daria Hogwarts. - Severus estava lutando desesperadamente para controlar sua raiva, Hermione podia ouvir em sua voz, mas ela não podia ver o rosto dele. - Se eu não tivesse sido escolhido, provavelmente seria Bellatrix no comando, com Lucius em desgraça como estava, ninguém era alto o suficiente no Círculo Interno para ser confiável, não quando Hogwarts era tão importante para o Lorde das Trevas. Quantos de vocês, você acha que teriam sobrevivido se ela tivesse sido deixada para tocar? Você não pode começar a imaginar o que ela teria feito com as crianças. Você provavelmente teria sido pregado na parede e feito para assistir - acrescentou em um tom perturbadoramente plano que dizia claramente que ele não havia escolhido suas palavras apenas para efeito.

Ele continuou na mesma voz frágil, cada palavra segurando aquela ponta trêmula de fúria sob a calma gelada. - E se eu não tivesse lançado a Maldição da Morte naquela noite, o Voto Inquebrável teria me matado.

Hermione não ouviu o que Minerva disse em resposta, mas evidentemente tinha sido algo como "nenhuma grande perda". Severus riu asperamente, e até mesmo esse som conteve raiva.

\- Você acha que sim, não é? Quando os Comensais da Morte vieram à sua casa naquele verão, você não estava lá, porque recebeu uma denúncia anônima apenas uma hora antes do ataque. Quando Kingsley Shacklebolt foi envenenado, Poppy Pomfrey conseguiu roubar um frasco do antídoto raro, caro e difícil de fermentar que acabou de ser deixado em uma prateleira ao lado da porta do meu armário do meu estoque destrancado quando eu estava inexplicavelmente ausente. Quando o Ministério despachou Aurores para Lupin e sua companheira, eles se viram perseguindo um emaranhado de pistas falsas. Como você imagina isso, Minerva? O que poderia estar acontecendo?

Sua voz ficou muito quieta e muito perigosa. - A Ordem, todos viraram as costas para mim. Nenhum de vocês parou para pensar que talvez as coisas não tivessem sido como pareciam. Mas eu nunca me afastei de você. Continuei espionando por você, eu te dei avisos quando pude, eu fiz tudo em meu poder para ajudá-la, mesmo que todos vocês me odiassem. E isso não é tudo que eu fiz. O Lorde das Trevas tinha planos tão grandiosos para Hogwarts, por que você imagina que ele nunca visitou a escola para ver suas ordens? Você achou que ele tinha ficado entediado com a ideia? Eu assegurei que ele não tinha, e você pode ter certeza que eu paguei caro por isso. Eu abertamente desobedeci ele, não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de parar a rebelião, e eu paguei por isso também. Cada pedacinho de graffiti na parede, todos os alunos que faltam quando suas famílias foram presas, me custam sangue.

\- Sinto muito - sussurrou Neville, seu rosto estava branco e ele estava agarrado ao braço de Hermione com força suficiente para deixar hematomas. – Eu... nós fizemos as coisas muito piores...

Severus virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para olhar para os dois, seus olhos negros brilhando de raiva. - Você nunca aprende, não é, Longbottom? Nunca se desculpe por fazer a coisa certa. O que aconteceu foi a minha escolha, você acha que eu não percebi o quão mais fácil minha vida teria sido se eu tivesse simplesmente te matado? Seus amiguinhos teria desistido muito rapidamente depois disso! Eu escolhi deixar você vivo e capaz de resistir a mim, e aceitei o preço dessa escolha, pois aceitei o preço de cada escolha que fiz. - Voltou-se para Minerva, ainda oculto de vista por sua figura escura e iminente, e olhou para ela. Muito lentamente, ele se inclinou até que seu rosto estivesse muito próximo do dela.

\- Eu gostaria de ter sido mais fraco - ele sussurrou, - Eu gostaria de não ter ficado de acordo com minhas escolhas e aceitado minhas obrigações, gostaria de ter tido a força para desafiar meu mestre, tudo teria sido muito mais simples e muito menos doloroso. Mas você sabe o que eu desejei mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquele último ano, Minerva? Você sabe qual foi o meu maior desejo? - Ela obviamente balançou a cabeça ou fez algum outro sinal de que não, ela não fez. Severus se endireitou devagar. - Eu desejava com todo o meu coração que Black tivesse tido sucesso quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, que Potter nunca tivesse interferido, que Lupin arrancasse minha garganta. Eu desejei que os Marotos ganhassem, para que eu pudesse ter morrido antes de fazer a primeira escolha desastrosa, antes que isso acontecesse.

Ele deu um passo para trás da mesa, finalmente, a raiva fervente desapareceu quando ele recuperou alguma aparência de controle sobre si mesmo. Respirando fundo, ele segurou por um longo momento e expirou lentamente, parecendo mais cansado do que qualquer outra coisa. - Nunca mais comece este confronto, Minerva. Desde que eu tinha onze anos, você me deu tantas razões para odiá-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ficarei sem razões para permitir que você me trate da maneira que você faz. Eu recentemente percebi isso. Eu não sou o homem que muitos de vocês me fizeram ser, e não pretendo aguentar mais isso, sem mim, vocês todos estariam mortos ou vocês seriam escravos e prisioneiros do Lorde das Trevas. Eu paguei muito caro pela sua liberdade, tudo que peço em troca é que você me deixe em paz. - Virando-se, ele saiu e bateu a porta atrás dele.

Minerva estava com o rosto branco e parecia quase em estado de choque. Hermione não estava se sentindo muito melhor, mas ela conseguiu remover suavemente o aperto de Neville em seu braço e atravessou trêmulo a mesa, consertando a louça quebrada e fazendo chá para os três. Ninguém disse nada quando se sentaram em cadeiras e bebericaram, acalmando-se lentamente depois do que acabara de acontecer, a pura força da fúria de Severus ainda permanecia no ar, tão forte quanto se o próprio homem ainda estivesse na sala.

Finalmente, trêmula, a diretora baixou a xícara. - Eu meio que pensei que ele ia me matar. - admitiu instável.

\- Eu acho que ele também - Hermione respondeu calmamente, sentindo frio de uma forma que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura no escritório. - Eu não tenho certeza de como ele se segurou. Ele estava tão terrivelmente bravo. - Ele ficou ainda mais zangado do que quando confrontou Sirius e Remus na Casa dos Gritos no final de seu terceiro ano, que até agora fora o pior que já vira.

\- O autocontrole de Severus é diferente de tudo que já vi - observou Albus da parede, com os olhos tristes. - Mas ele tem limites, Minerva. Acredito que, se você provocá-lo novamente, ele com certeza matará você.

\- Na minha opinião, ele não estaria errado se o fizesse - Phineas acrescentou. Pela primeira vez, o retrato da Sonserina não estava zombando ou tentando provocar problemas, ele estava completamente sério e frio. - A barba de Merlin, McGonagall, você teve dez anos do próprio Albus dizendo que ele pediu a Severus para fazer o que ele fez, e você já viu evidência suficiente do que isso lhe custou. Faça o que ele diz e o deixe em paz.

Minerva suspirou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. - Eu não posso evitar isso. Eu não gosto dele, eu não confio nele. Eu o vi fazendo muitas coisas realmente terríveis. Intelectualmente eu conheço a história completa, eu vi as memórias que ele deu a Harry. Eu ouvi Poppy testemunhar o tipo de dano que ele levou de Voldemort, eu sei todas as alternativas feias, mas eu não posso mudar como me sinto.

\- Ele não se importa se você o odeia ou não, e ele certamente não se importa se você confia nele ou não - Hermione disse cansada. - Ele realmente não quer. Ele só quer que você o deixe em paz para continuar seu trabalho. Severus desistiu de toda a esperança de ser amado ou confiável quando ainda era um menino. Ele só quer ser deixado em paz.

\- E o que você quer? - Dilys perguntou suavemente.

\- Eu quero que ele seja reconhecido, apenas uma vez. Eu quero que ele seja reconhecido pelo que fez. E eu quero que ele tenha a paz que ele precisa. Ele merece muito mais do que a vida que ele teve.

\- Ele disse que permite que as pessoas o tratem assim - Neville comentou com voz trêmula, e Hermione sentiu um pouco da calmaria enquanto se lembrava do que Severus havia dito. Ele estava finalmente percebendo que ele era um bom homem e não merecia o tratamento que recebia, só isso fez tudo valer a pena, não importando o que acontecesse no futuro.

\- Ele faz, ou melhor, ele fez - Albus concordou, com uma sombra de seu brilho habitual que sugeria que ele também sabia o que Severus estava dizendo. - Eu não acho que ele pretende permitir isso mais. Um homem só pode se punir por tanto tempo.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta, senhor - Hermione disse suavemente, olhando para o retrato. - Por que você não contou a ninguém a verdade sobre o que aconteceu? Por que você deixou todos nós pensarem que Severus havia nos traído? Se até mesmo uma outra pessoa soubesse de que lado ele estava realmente, teria feito muita diferença para ele...

Albus suspirou. - É uma das muitas opções que lamento, onde Severus está preocupado. Para ser franco, Hermione, ele era um espião melhor porque ele era tão obviamente um traidor da Ordem. Tom confiava nele absolutamente. Se houvesse algo menos que resistência universal e ódio, ele não teria recebido tal autonomia dentro de Hogwarts, e ele funcionava melhor como um espião quando estava zangado e sozinho, emoções mais suaves só o teriam distraído, o próprio Severus concordaria com meu raciocínio, mas Severus nunca teve clareza necessária para julgar o que é melhor para ele. Isso também o tornava inestimável, ele assumiu riscos que ninguém mais faria, porque ele não se importava com o que acontecesse com ele.

\- 'Tenha cuidado ao lidar com um homem que não se importa com os prazeres sensuais, nada pelo conforto ou elogio ou promoção, mas simplesmente está determinado a fazer o que ele acredita estar certo. Ele é um inimigo perigoso e desconfortável porque seu corpo, que você pode sempre conquistar, dá tão pouca compra sobre sua alma'- Hermione citou suavemente. A citação original era na verdade sobre Mahatma Gandhi, mas era estranhamente apropriada aqui, e ela havia pensado em Severus assim que a lera.

\- Isso é precisamente Severus - Albus concordou baixinho. - Por mais duro que eu tenha sido, por mais brutais que sejam as minhas exigências sobre ele, ele sempre perguntou mais de si mesmo do que eu. Ele era e ainda é seu pior inimigo.

\- Não mais, parece - disse Dilys, pensativa. - Ele finalmente começou a aprender que ele é humano e tem os mesmos direitos que o resto de nós.

Minerva suspirou novamente. - Eu não posso mudar o jeito que eu sinto, mas vou tentar parar de mencionar constantemente os crimes dele. Eu não sabia de tudo, eu admito agora. Mas Hermione, eu gostaria que você reconsiderasse sua tentativa de fazer amizade com ele, ele não é totalmente estável...

\- Ele não vai me machucar - ela respondeu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu não tenho medo dele. Eu gosto dele, Minerva, isso não é uma campanha. Ele realmente é meu amigo. E você não acredita realmente que ele é instável, ou você nunca permitiria que ele ensinasse as crianças. Por favor, apenas faça o que ele pedir e deixe-o ser.

* * *

Muito mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione saiu das portas principais para a escuridão quente do verão e sentou-se nos degraus, inalando o cheiro de fumaça de madeira que não escondia o cheiro da sala de aula de Poções agarrada à figura sombria ao seu lado, seu cigarro brilhando vermelho. - Você está se sentindo melhor?

Ele exalou uma fina nuvem de fumaça. - Sim.

\- A propósito, preenchi os formulários de seu inspetor, encantei uma pena para algo parecido com sua caligrafia. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é assiná-los.

\- Obrigado.

\- Estou feliz por não ter pedido a você para ir ao serviço. - ela disse levemente.

\- Por que você faria isso?

\- Em parte porque eu queria que você estivesse lá comigo, em parte porque você tem todo o direito de estar lá, e em parte para irritar o Ministério - ela admitiu alegremente.

Severus bufou uma risada silenciosa. - É um pensamento tentador, mas não tenho o menor desejo de começar um tumulto. Isso raramente acaba bem para mim, na minha considerável experiência com essas coisas.

Ela tocou a mão dele gentilmente, escondida nas sombras entre seus corpos. - Você quis dizer o que você disse antes, sobre começar a perceber que você é um homem melhor do que você pensa?

Ele virou a palma da mão para cima, ligando os dedos aos dela. - Você é uma mulher muito chata às vezes, Hermione. Eu estava muito feliz com a minha auto aversão até você aparecer e me lembrar que eu era humano, afinal de contas.

\- Bem, eu certamente não vou me desculpar por isso. - Ela apertou os dedos dele. - Severus, eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

\- O que? - ele perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Eu quero que você prometa que vai parar de tentar me afastar. Se você realmente quer que eu vá embora, então me diga honestamente, até então, pare de tentar me convencer de que você é mau ou inútil ou ambos, que você não me merece e que estou melhor sem você, porque não vai funcionar.

\- Ninguém merece você.

\- Esse é um comentário muito sonserino com vários significados possíveis, e eu não vou tentar descobrir qual deles você quis dizer. Pare de mudar de assunto.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns minutos, terminando seu cigarro e apagando-o antes de olhar para a escuridão silenciosamente. Finalmente ele disse baixinho: - Eu prometo.

* * *

Na verdade, Hermione não esperava que ele desse essa promessa, mas tudo sobre a reação de Severus ao incidente a estava intrigando. Ele parecia ter perdido completamente aquela raiva selvagem e a única mudança real que ela notara era que ele parecia mais pensativo e sério.

Seu primeiro encontro com Minerva, desde que aconteceu, deixou toda a faculdade nervosa e observando apreensivamente, mas não houve demonstração de temperamento dos dois lados. Severus olhara para Minerva com olhos neutros e continuava sem comentários. Repetindo o incidente mais tarde, Hermione percebeu o quão absolutamente neutro seus olhos tinham sido, predadores selvagens olhavam para humanos assim, sem medo ou mesmo muito interesse, apenas completa indiferença. E não houve nada remotamente submisso ou atencioso. Na verdade, ele se declarara igual a Minerva, e ela claramente não sabia como dar um tapa nele. Não foi um desafio para sua autoridade. Severus simplesmente não se submeteu a ninguém. Eles eram seus inferiores, ou, mais raramente, seus iguais, ele não reconhecia ninguém como superior agora que não jurara a um mestre.

Minerva também não parecia saber como reagir, raramente tinha Hermione visto seu ex-chefe de casa tão desequilibrado. Certamente não havia pedido de desculpas de nenhum dos lados, e nenhuma das partes aceitaria uma delas de qualquer maneira, mas... Severus havia revelado muito naquele escritório que Minerva claramente não sabia. Inferno, até Hermione não tinha percebido que ele continuava passando informações para a Ordem anonimamente, nem havia considerado por que Voldemort não passara mais tempo na escola.

Quanto Severus tinha a intenção de revelar e por que eram questões inteiramente separadas, é claro, mas ela suspeitava que ele não estivesse tão fora de controle quanto parecia. Se ele realmente estivesse com tanta raiva, ela não achava que ele seria capaz de se impedir de atacar alguém. Aparentemente, ele se sentia confiante o suficiente do seu valor, agora que ele não estava mais disposto a tolerar ou aceitar seu tratamento, o que foi um incrível avanço para ele. Ela suspeitava que, se uma turba o atacasse na rua novamente, eles sangrariam por isso, isso não era realmente uma coisa boa, é claro, mas ela estava muito feliz por ele estar finalmente disposto a se defender.

Houve muito pouco tempo para uma análise mais aprofundada, em qualquer caso, porque os exames foram finalmente sobre eles. Alunos estressados, deveres de invigilância, o calor crescente do verão e o serviço fúnebre que se aproximava, e que de repente se tornara tão controverso, os deixavam cansados e irritados, e o desejo de que o ano terminasse, francamente. Ainda assim, Hermione estava realmente ansiosa pelo serviço, de uma maneira distorcida, já que Severus havia apontado que não era da conta de ninguém, exceto da Ordem, e daqueles que haviam lutado com eles, ela estava escrevendo para muitas de suas amigas, e havia um acordo generalizado. Ela queria ver o que aconteceria.

* * *

Foi melhor do que ela esperava, ela refletiu quando finalmente foi feito e seus amigos tinham partido. Já era noite adentro, certamente depois de duas, mas ela sabia que Severus ainda estaria acordado. Ela se perguntou se ele estava de algum modo observando de longe ou não, e embora ela o conhecesse tão bem até aquele ponto, ela realmente não tinha certeza.

Não só ele estava acordado, mas ele estava trabalhando, ela o encontrou na sala de aula de Poções fazendo um inventário das lojas esgotadas e preenchendo o formulário de requisição para suas exigências para o próximo ano. - Você deixou isso um pouco tarde - ela comentou baixinho, observando-o se movendo silenciosamente entre as prateleiras.

Ele assentiu levemente sem olhar em volta, fazendo mais anotações no formulário.

\- Algum aluno roubando de você este ano? - ela perguntou levemente.

Sua voz calma era sedutora enquanto ele respondia: - Não. Apenas um ano deixou os alunos suficientemente grosseiros e tolos o suficiente para se atreverem, e apenas um deles foi esperto o suficiente para sair impune.

Sorrindo, Hermione se aproximou e deslizou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, descansando sua bochecha contra suas costas e sentindo os musculosos músculos se moverem sob seu manto e camisa. - Sério? Continue.

\- Infelizmente, este breve flash de inteligência parece ter se perdido - ele demorou. - O estudante acima mencionado parece ter perdido qualquer traço de autopreservação e persiste em me aborrecer quando eu estou trabalhando.

Esfregando a bochecha contra o ombro dele, ela sorriu para si mesma, divertida com a provocação dele. Esse humor extravagante não era algo que ela via dele com frequência. - Isso é um pouco tolo. Talvez você esteja perdendo o seu toque, Severus, talvez você não mais inspire medo em tudo que encontrar. Você terá que fazer algo sobre isso.

\- Eu inspiro medo em todos, exceto por uma certa mulher insuportável - ele respondeu suavemente. - Eu pensei que ela era inteligente, mas se ela não tem medo de mim, bem, isso fala por si, não é? - Ele assinou o formulário em sua mão e aliviou seus braços para atravessar a sala em seu escritório, largando-o na pilha que representava sua bandeja de saída antes de apoiar seus quadris contra a mesa e olhar para ela com um leve sorriso. - Seu dia parece ter sido bem sucedido.

\- Foi - ela concordou, movendo-se para ficar perto dele. - É sempre bom ver todo mundo, é claro, mas, as coisas foram diferentes dessa vez. Você começou alguma coisa.

Ele piscou. - Eu?

\- Sim. Eu disse aos meus amigos o que você disse sobre o Ministério, eles concordaram e escreveram para os outros. A Ordem estava... menos entusiasmada hoje. O ministro não recebeu muito aplausos, ninguém se incomodou em encontrar suas Ordens de Merlin, e Harry se recusou a fazer um discurso este ano, assim como Kingsley. Eu acho que esses dois estão tramando algo, na verdade.

Ele franziu a testa pensativamente. - Interessante...

Hermione gemeu baixinho. - Deus, Severus, por favor esqueça que você é um sonserino, só por hoje à noite. Eu joguei bastante política hoje apenas por não mencionar você. Não mais conspiração esta noite. Por mim - ela implorou.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo ligeiramente divertido. - Trema esses seus cílios e eu vou azarar você - ele advertiu-a suavemente.

\- Você quer dizer que você é imune aos meus ardis sexuais? Que decepcionante.

Seu olhar de diversão aumentou. - Eu não disse isso. Se você fosse se ajoelhar e implorar, eu tenho certeza que eu poderia ser persuadido... - ele ronronou.

\- Você é um bastardo. - Rindo, ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e tentou olhar para ele, mas a luz provocante e brincalhona em seus olhos tornou impossível. Balançando a cabeça para ele, ela desistiu e se aproximou do corpo dele, batendo na coxa dele até que ele afastou as pernas e permitiu que ela ficasse entre elas. Seus braços deslizaram ao redor dela e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, deixando as sensações do memorial inundá-la, sempre foi uma cerimônia agridoce, tantas lembranças e emoções.

No momento em que ela voltou para o mundo real, ele estava inquieto. Não era nada evidente, nada para perturbar o abraço deles, mas eles foram apertados o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir os pequenos deslocamentos de seus músculos enquanto tentava aliviar sua posição, o que significava que havia muita pressão em sua perna ruim e era começando a cãibra. Dado que eles não estavam em uma posição desconfortável, ele estava andando muito mais cedo. - Desculpe - ela murmurou.

\- Não sinta - ele repreendeu-a gentilmente. - Se isso me incomodasse demais, eu iria me mover.

\- Onde você foi hoje?

\- Hmm?

\- Você andou muito por aí ou isso não incomodaria sua perna.

Severus ficou tenso por um momento, depois relaxou com uma risada suave. - Eu continuo esquecendo que você pode me ler tão bem. Eu estava em uma agência de viagens, olhando folhetos sobre a França. Eu pensei, ao invés de simplesmente aparatar lá, o que é cansativo e não muito interessante, podemos fazer um verdadeiro feriado , pegar a balsa para Calais e dirigir por dois ou três dias.

Surpresa, ela considerou a ideia, antes de afastar apenas o suficiente para sorrir para ele. - Isso soa adorável, mas eu não posso dirigir aquele monstro pré-histórico que você chama de carro.

Ele deu a ela um olhar divertido. - Você não precisa, e não é tão ruim assim.

\- Você não se importa de dirigir tão longe?

\- Eu não teria sugerido se fizesse isso - ele respondeu pacientemente. - Eu gosto de dirigir. Realmente, Hermione, por que você constantemente imagina que eu vou deliberadamente tentar coisas que eu acharei desagradáveis ou dolorosas?

\- Porque você frequentemente faz - ela apontou.

Bufando exasperado, ele sentou-se um pouco para trás e olhou para ela. - Eu estou falando sobre nós, não sobre qualquer outra coisa. Quando eu sugeri que você se mudasse para a caravana para o verão, você reagiu assim, por que eu teria perguntado se eu não queria você lá? Por que eu sugeriria este feriado se eu não ia gostar também?

\- Por que você sugeriu a França em primeiro lugar? - ela respondeu. - Eu não acredito nem por um segundo que você queira ir e ser julgado por um par de trouxas que você nunca conheceu antes. Você odeia a maioria das situações sociais de qualquer maneira, e esta vai ser além de embaraçosa.

Ele estava começando a parecer quase irritado agora, e parecia frustrado quando ele respondeu: - Não me custa nada para fazer isso. Eu não me importo com o que eles pensam, mas você sim. Eu sei que você queria me pedir para conhecer eles, assim como eu sei que você eventualmente quer que eu comece a ver seus amigos. Eu estou tentando mostrar a você que eu não me oponho. Se eu sentisse que seria muito desagradável, eu não ofereceria, porque mesmo para você existem coisas que não farei. Vai ser estranho, sim, e desconfortável, mas eu farei isso e vou me comportar, porque não vai me machucar e é importante para você.

Hermione olhou para ele, completamente atordoada. Seus olhos endureceram depois de alguns instantes e ele franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar e quebrando o contato visual. -Certamente não é uma grande surpresa - ele murmurou, soando defensivo. - Eu não sou completamente egoísta, brincadeira de lado, eu não sou um bastardo total.

\- Não, não, não é nada disso! É só que... você normalmente não gosta de ninguém reconhecendo isso, é tudo. - Estendendo a mão, ela tocou a bochecha dele gentilmente. - Eu não estava esperando que você admitisse que estava fazendo algo legal.

Ele bufou suavemente, relaxando um pouco, embora seus olhos estivessem guardados quando ele olhou para ela. - Acredito que em termos terapêuticos é o que é referido como um avanço. - Ele deu de ombros ligeiramente. - A única vez que alguém reconheceu o que eu fiz foi tentar manipular-me a fazer algo pior, nunca foi verdadeiramente sincero, e eu cresci a odiá-lo, porque me lembrava o quanto eu queria que ele fosse genuíno. Isso não parece ser tão importante, porque eu sei que você é sincera. Você não vai contar esse tipo de mentira.

Pensativa, ela olhou em seus olhos negros. - Então, é seguro ser honesto comigo, porque não vou usá-lo contra você?

Severus considerou isso antes de concordar lentamente. - Algo assim, talvez, sim - ele admitiu com cautela, tentando evitar o contato visual sem realmente desviar o olhar. Ele parecia incerto e obviamente temia que isso voltasse e o mordesse, mas ele não parecia estar esperando ativamente. Como ele havia dito, isso foi um verdadeiro avanço.

Ela acariciou seu rosto suavemente, segurando sua bochecha em sua mão e deslizando o polegar levemente ao longo de sua bochecha. - Obrigada por confiar em mim - ela disse a ele calmamente, antes de mudar e empurrá-lo de volta para se sentar na mesa corretamente para que ela pudesse se instalar em seu colo. - Você trouxe algum dos folhetos de viagem de volta com você?


	32. Chapter 32

**"The broken locks were a warning that you got inside my head**

**I tried so hard to be guarded, but I'm an open book instead..**.**"**

_– Lifehouse, 'Broken'._

* * *

Duas semanas depois, uma semana após o término, Hermione se viu sentada no jipe maltratado em uma rua tranquila de uma pequena cidade em Dordogne. Crookshanks ficou com Harry e Gina e ela e Severus viajaram pela França, parando de um dia para o outro em Orleans. Respirando fundo, ela se encostou na janela do carro aquecida pelo sol. - Estou nervosa - ela admitiu suavemente.

Ele tocou a mão dela gentilmente, esfregando o polegar nos nós dos dedos. - Compreensível, mas é tarde demais para recuar agora. Vá em frente.

\- Eu prefiro que você esteja comigo.

\- Eu estarei, mais tarde. Nós conversamos sobre isso. Você deve encontrá-los sozinhos primeiro, fale com eles. Eu não sou a coisa mais importante aqui. - Ele ofereceu-lhe um leve sorriso. - Vá em frente, Hermione. Veja seus pais novamente, abraço, chore, faça todas as outras coisas irritantemente sentimentais. Fale com eles, você tem quase uma década para acompanhar. Mais tarde, quando você estiver pronta, telefone para mim, e eu vou até você.

\- O que você vai estar fazendo?

\- Visitando pontos turísticos. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu não estive aqui antes, vou passear, dar uma olhada ao redor. Eu ficarei bem, e você está perdendo tempo. - Ele sorriu para ela. - Vai.

Inclinando-se, ela o beijou gentilmente. - Você é um homem maravilhoso, Severus Tobias Snape.

\- Você diz isso agora, mas você não me viu tentando jogar legal em uma situação social embaraçosa - ele respondeu secamente, beijando-a de volta. - Vejo você mais tarde.

* * *

Severus estava absolutamente certo, ela refletiu mais tarde. Houve abraços e choro e muito mais sentimento de ambos os lados. Agora ela se sentou e bebeu mais uma xícara de chá, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio mental, e olhou para os pais com uma sensação de quase descrença, tentando novamente aceitar que isso estava acontecendo. A última vez que ela os viu foi inacreditavelmente traumática, e ela fugiu da casa em lágrimas. Agora, finalmente, ela poderia consertar isso.

Eles pareciam mais velhos. Ninguém realmente pensou em seus pais como envelhecendo, até que aconteceu, e ela não os viu na última década. Vivendo com Severus, que era apenas um par de anos mais novo do que seus pais, mas parecia muito mais jovem do que isso, ela havia esquecido como os trouxas envelheciam. O cabelo de seu pai estava ficando ralo, a de sua mãe estava ficando branco, os dois ganharam peso e tinham linhas extras em seus rostos. Mas isso não importava, em algum lugar naquela primeira onda de lágrimas, os anos haviam se afastado.

Houve muita coisa para pôr em dia. Agora sentavam-se no pátio, de frente para a rua, tomando chá à luz do sol da tarde, e a conversa finalmente se voltou para Severus.

\- Você mencionou anteriormente que você queria falar sobre ele antes de conhecê-lo?

Hermione assentiu. - Sim. Suponho que estou tentando avisá-lo, ou pelo menos apenas explicar o que é isso. Há certas coisas que eu não quero que você pergunte a ele. Eu sei que você está cuidando de mim e eu sei que você vai querer questioná-lo, ele sabe disso também, mas Severus é uma pessoa muito reservada, até eu não sei tudo o que há para saber. Eu não posso explicar o que significa que ele sugerisse isso. Ele vai deixar você interrogá-lo, mas certos tópicos vão machucá-lo, e eu não quero isso.

\- Continue...

\- Eu prefiro que você não pergunte muito sobre a guerra, mas eu acho que é disso que ele menos se importa. Você deveria ter cuidado lá, porque ele vai responder com absoluta honestidade, e você não vai querer saber os detalhes. Há perguntas que me arrependi de pedir. São as coisas pessoais que podem machucá-lo, na verdade. Acho que o mais importante é não perguntar diretamente a ele se ele me ama.

\- O quê? Por que não?

Ela suspirou. - Perguntar a ele sobre seus sentimentos é complicado, e ele odeia discutir emoções, especialmente com estranhos, mas se você falar sobre o assunto, ele responderá. É a palavra com a qual ele tem problemas, não o conceito. Ele não está pronto para dizer em voz alta, e não quero que ele sinta que precisa. Por favor?

Seus pais trocaram olhares. - Tudo bem - seu pai disse finalmente. - O quê mais?

\- Eu não sei, não especificamente. Ele está bem com alguns tópicos realmente difíceis, e não com os menos pesados. Apenas... se eu pedir para você deixar um assunto, por favor, faça isso, por mim? Eu não acho que ele vai se sentir confiante o suficiente para dizer que não quer responder uma pergunta. Ele é... - Ela teve que sorrir. - Ele está quase tão nervoso quanto eu em relação a essa reunião. Ele está fingindo não estar, você não vai perceber, então nem tente. Você não será capaz de ler suas emoções. Mas ele realmente está nervoso, e ele vai estar se esforçando muito, então ele vai deixar você empurrá-lo e ele vai aceitar coisas que ele não iria tolerar de outra pessoa. Seja legal com ele, ok?

Eles trocaram outro olhar, este cheio de risadas. - Vamos tentar - prometeu a mãe sorrindo. - Dê a ele uma ligação. É hora de nos encontrarmos com ele.

Hermione balançou a cabeça devagar e pegou o telefone, ligando-o ao alto-falante e ouvindo o toque até que ele clicou e sua voz se aproximou do alto-falante. - Você não tem permissão para brincar com meu telefone mais.

Piscando em seu tom, ela começou a sorrir. - Severus, você está no viva-voz, seja legal. Por que não?

\- Você mudou meu toque para Cyndi Lauper - disse ele em tom de brincadeira.

Ela sufocou uma risada atrás da mão, ela tinha esquecido completamente que ela tinha feito isso. Fazia muito tempo, mas ele raramente usava seu telefone. - Oops?

\- Hmph. Estou recebendo muitos olhares estranhos agora.

Os pais dela sorriam enquanto ouviam a conversa, notou ela, mordendo o lábio para não rir. - Desculpa.

\- Mentirosa.

\- Onde está você?

\- Cerca de dez minutos a pé. - Ele fez uma pausa, antes de perguntar com cautela: - Você quer que eu vá agora?

\- Sim por favor.

\- Estou a caminho.

\- Tudo bem, até breve. - Ela desligou e olhou para os pais com expectativa.

\- Que música de Cyndi Lauper foi? - seu pai perguntou, lutando contra um sorriso.

\- 'True Colors' - ela admitiu, imaginando a reação de Severus quando seu telefone começou a tocar. As letras a lembraram fortemente dele, mas ela não era fã da música atual, e nem ele. - Mãe?

\- Acho que posso ver o que você quis dizer com a voz dele - disse a mãe, pensativa, com os olhos brilhando. - Mesmo com uma conexão de má qualidade.

Hermione começou a rir. - Espere a coisa real. Se ele relaxa o suficiente para falar normalmente... é outra coisa, realmente é.

Os três se acomodaram para observar a rua enquanto uma ansiedade nervosa se agitava em seu estômago. Finalmente ela o viu e apontou.- Ali, é ele.

Ela observou-o aproximar-se. Levou um segundo olhar para pegá-lo da multidão. Ele estava tentando cuidadosamente parecer o mais inofensivo possível, tênis desgastados, jeans azul-escuro, uma camiseta cinza-claro e uma camisa verde-escura de mangas compridas aberta por cima. Apenas pelo jeito que ele estava andando, ela poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso, ele estava se segurando rigidamente e suprimira sua manqueira, e apenas um esforço consciente mantinha sua cabeça erguida e seu cabelo fora de seus olhos.

Apesar de tudo isso, no entanto, ele ainda chamou a atenção, mesmo quando ele estava tentando ser cuidadosamente indescritível, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto o observava se aproximar dos degraus que levavam ao pátio onde estavam sentados. Seus olhos se suavizaram quando ele olhou para ela, mas seu rosto era a máscara cuidadosamente impassível que ela não gostava, embora nessa ocasião ela estivesse preparada para perdoá-lo por isso. Os três ficaram de pé quando ele chegou até eles.

\- Mãe, pai, este é Severus. Severus, este é o doutor John Granger e a doutora Helen Granger.

\- Olá, Severus. Ouvimos muito sobre você.

Ele assentiu levemente e apertou a mão de cada um deles. _\- Bonjour._

_\- Ah, parlez-vous Francais?_

_\- Oui._

\- Ele fala melhor francês do que eu - Hermione forneceu, divertindo-se com a troca. - Não que isso seja muito difícil.

\- Posso pegar alguma coisa para você beber, Severus? - sua mãe perguntou, voltando ao modo de 'mãe' facilmente. - Chá, café, algo frio?

\- Café seria bem-vindo, por favor - ele respondeu com cuidado.

\- Claro. Leite, açúcar?

\- Não, obrigada.

Eles se acalmaram novamente e o interrogatório começou.

E_ foi_ um interrogatório. As perguntas começaram inocentemente, perguntas muito cuidadosas sobre a guerra e perguntas menos cuidadosas, mas ainda aceitáveis sobre o trabalho de Severus e como ele e Hermione se tornaram amigos, mas agora as coisas estavam ficando mais intensas e Severus estava começando a parecer caçado. Observando-o tentando manter seu nível de voz enquanto tentava explicar a diferença entre a verdadeira Magia Negra e o que as pessoas viam como Magia Negra, ela viu o músculo se contorcer sob seus olhos e sabia que ele tinha o suficiente. Francamente, ela ficou surpresa por ele ter tolerado isso por tanto tempo.

As coisas vieram à tona depois de uma discussão aprofundada de todas as suas cicatrizes visíveis, quando a mãe perguntou-lhe com clareza quantas pessoas ele havia matado durante toda a sua vida. Hermione o viu se encolher e seu temperamento estalou. - É o suficiente - ela disse baixinho, com uma voz tão fria que a surpreendeu e se levantou. - Mãe, papai, por aqui. Eu quero falar com vocês. Aqui, Severus. - Ela tirou um cigarro do bolso e jogou nele. - Fique aqui. Isso não vai demorar muito.

* * *

Severus olhou para o cigarro na mão, concentrando-se em sua respiração. Este não era realmente um dos seus, aqueles estavam em seu bolso com seu isqueiro. Ele examinou com cautela antes de cheirar. _Ah. Inteligente._ Ela tinha atado com calmante Draft. Considerando por um momento, ele encolheu os ombros e se iluminou, bem ciente de que precisava, e ficou aliviado ao sentir o nó duro em seu peito aliviar com a primeira tragada.

Apoiando-se no corrimão ao redor do pátio, ele olhou para o nada, sem ver a rua abaixo dele. Ele podia ver de onde Hermione tirou isso, seus pais eram tão tenazes quanto os pit bulls. Ele podia ouvir vozes levantadas de dentro da casa agora e resolutamente tentou não ouvir, Hermione provavelmente soltaria algumas informações bastante pessoais em sua tentativa de surpreendê-los, e ele preferiria não saber. _Por que eu concordei com isso?_ Ele quase engasgou com o cigarro tentando não rir, ele não _concordou_ com nada. Foi ideia dele em primeiro lugar. E ele sabia exatamente por que ele fez isso.

Ele estava bem ciente de todas as deficiências de sua personalidade emaranhada, incluindo todos os aspectos pouco conhecidos que ele mantinha escondidos de todos os outros, e ele sabia desde jovem que era, por baixo de tudo, desesperadamente dependente e apavorado de perder alguém próximo a ele. Ele permitira que Lily criticasse quase tudo sobre ele e ditasse tudo sobre a amizade deles só para que ela pudesse ficar amiga dele. Ele deixou Albus tratá-lo como sujeira e menos do que sujeira, porque pelo menos na Ordem ele tinha um lugar, um papel, algo que o deixava acreditar que ele pertencia. Ele deixou Voldemort (pelo menos ele poderia pensar o nome dentro de sua própria cabeça) torturando-o à beira da insanidade ou morte muitas vezes exatamente pela mesma razão. Ele até tolerou o abuso do pai e a negligência de sua mãe por causa disso.

Hermione estava certa, ele aceitou a dor e a miséria quando não recebeu nenhum benefício. E nunca mais do que com ela, ele sabia que ele estava em apuros na primeira vez que ela fez contato visual e sorriu e disse que queria voltar e falar com ele um pouco mais. Se ele fosse brutalmente honesto, essa foi uma das principais razões pelas quais ele concordara em voltar a Hogwarts, ele tinha perdido o castelo, mas não as pessoas, e ele certamente não tinha perdido o ensino. Ele tinha voltado por causa do sorriso daquela maldita mulher, porque ele sempre foi uma carne fácil para qualquer um que lhe mostrasse qualquer tipo de bondade. O único ponto luminoso foi que ninguém percebera que a chave de sua alma era algo tão simples, nenhum de seus mestres jamais percebeu por que ele fez o que fez.

Era por isso que ele estava parado aqui agora e deixando dois trouxas escolherem seu passado e desenterrar todas as coisas desagradáveis que ele tentou não pensar, mesmo considerando que eles não tinham absolutamente nenhum direito de fazê-lo e mesmo assim o incomodava em responder suas perguntas. Porque ele sabia o que significava para Hermione, e se ele estava em apuros desde a primeira vez que ela sorriu para ele, ele tinha estado absolutamente e irremediavelmente perdido... quando? Ele não tinha certeza. Houve tantos incidentes, pequenos o suficiente para que ela provavelmente não tivesse ideia do significado, momentos em que ele ficara atordoado ao perceber que, contra todas as expectativas, ela na verdade parecia entendê-lo e não se horrorizava com isso.

Dando outra tragada no cigarro e relaxando quando entrou em vigor, ele lembrou o quanto doeu perceber que ela não o culpava por nada que ele fizesse, ele sabia que não merecia seu perdão, mas ela achava que ele merecia. Era horrivelmente confuso, tentando se ajustar a essa nova ideia de que talvez, apenas talvez, ele não fosse uma completa e total escória, afinal. Cinquenta anos, e ninguém nunca o tratou como simplesmente humano. Mesmo agora, quando eles estavam juntos há um ano, ele realmente não sabia o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

Ele esperava que ela nunca descobrisse o quão dependente ele havia se tornado. Ele havia lhe dito há poucas semanas que, mesmo para ela, havia coisas que ele não faria, uma das poucas vezes em que ele contara uma mentira descarada. Para manter isso, o que quer que isso fosse, ele não conseguia pensar em nada que ele não fizesse. Então ele sentava aqui e deixou os pais dela chamarem-no de assassino, e ele respondeu honestamente. E quando Hermione ousou levantar o assunto, ele se permitiria ser arrastado para ver seus amigos, para enfrentar todos os seus velhos fantasmas, embora ele nunca, nunca mais quisesse ver Potter e seus olhos _sangrentos _novamente. Ele faria o que fosse necessário para mantê-la em sua vida. Talvez não fosse saudável, mas ele estava psicologicamente mais próximo do "normal" do que estivera desde a adolescência, então se permitia uma obsessão sem esperança e perigosa, e não era como se ele pudesse mudar como ele se sentia assim mesmo. Ele nunca fora o tipo inconstante.

As vozes levantadas dentro da casa subiram alguns degraus, ele escutou os trechos de gritos do outro lado das portas de vidro e não conseguiu parar o sorriso. Seu hellcat estava em modo de ataque total, ele realmente gostava de ouvir seu temperamento glorioso, mesmo que fosse dirigido a ele, o que frequentemente era. Metade do tempo, ele deliberadamente a provocava apenas para assistir aos fogos de artifício, porque ela era linda quando estava com raiva, seus olhos castanhos brilhando e sua voz quase rosnando. E vendo aquela ira maravilhosa e aterrorizante sendo dirigida a outra pessoa em seu nome, observando sua poderosa leoa Grifinória defendendo-o... era a melhor sensação do mundo. Ninguém nunca se levantou para ele e tentou protegê-lo antes, não propriamente.

_Estou mais ou menos na profundidade_, ele disse a si mesmo, não pela primeira vez. Isso não o incomodou. Isso o aterrorizava, reconhecidamente, e quando tudo desmoronasse, ele suspeitou que iria quebrá-lo o suficiente para que ele nunca se recuperasse, mas... isso não o incomodava. A insuportável sabe-tudo o havia amarrado e acorrentado tão completamente que Albus e Voldemort se curvaram para ela em admiração, e ele não foi estranho aos laços da escravidão, mas nunca tentou lutar contra isso. Ele suspeitava que seu subconsciente finalmente tinha tido o suficiente dele fodendo sua própria vida, quando todo mundo estava tão feliz em fazer isso por ele.

Consciente de que esses pensamentos não eram como ele, ele apagou o cigarro e fez uma anotação mental para avisá-la sobre o teste da dose na próxima vez que ela sentisse vontade de drogá-lo. Também ciente de que ele ainda não estava muito calmo e ainda estava lutando contra o desejo de pegar sua varinha e começar a atacar, ele fechou os olhos e trouxe uma memória composta de sua mente.

Depois da noite em que ele foi incapaz de convocar seu Patrono para avisar Hermione que ele não era suicida ou cego de bêbado ou qualquer outra coisa, ele havia voltado para seu treinamento inicial de Oclumência e cuidadosamente elaborado várias memórias compostas com gatilhos específicos em anexo. A técnica permitira que ele bloqueasse quase completamente os níveis quase fatais de dor e níveis suficientemente altos de medo para fazer qualquer outra pessoa se irritar no terror, também o ajudara a resistir a qualquer sonda mental lançada contra ele, por mais forte que fosse. E, como ele havia descoberto, permitiria que ele criasse uma memória feliz, poderosa o suficiente para deixá-lo conjurar seu Patrono com mais facilidade do que ele jamais conhecera com esse feitiço, o que era útil agora porque ajudaria a afastar a raiva perigosa espreitando logo abaixo da superfície.

Seu estoque anterior de memória feliz, infelizmente provavelmente a única lembrança realmente feliz que ele possuía, era do dia em que ele recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts. A alegria absoluta de saber que ele estava livre tinha sido quase eufórica, e por uma vez ambos os pais ficaram sóbrios, felizes e interessados. A lembrança em si era boa, permitira que ele conseguisse um Patronus com sucesso por décadas, mas ele tinha onze anos na época e, depois de quatro décadas de inferno, o brilho já havia desaparecido. Além disso, Hogwarts não tinha sido exatamente o paraíso que ele sonhara. Ao montar a memória composta, ele foi mais cuidadoso.

Severus deixou as imagens aparecerem diante de seus olhos, principalmente flashes rápidos de frações de segundo. Seus lábios pressionando a Marca Negra em seu braço, a primeira vez que eles estavam juntos, quando ela demonstrou total aceitação de quem ele era. A Torre da Astronomia, a primeira vez em muitos anos que ele sentiu o calor de outro corpo humano contra o seu, e a percepção praticamente desconhecida e surpreendente de que alguém estava olhando para ele em busca de conforto. Aquele maldito gato, ignorando firmemente sua ordem de sair, pulando em seu colo e começando a ronronar. Olhando em seus olhos enquanto faziam amor e ouvindo sua voz sussurrar seu nome enquanto ele se movia dentro dela. A luz do sol nas bluebells e a cabeça apoiada na coxa dele enquanto os dedos dele passavam as brilhantes flores perfumadas em seu cabelo absolutamente impossível. A música assombrosamente bela no serviço de carol e o calor de sua mão na dele. Segurando o colar de yin-yang antes que ele o vestisse pela primeira vez. Lendo na frente do fogo com o braço em volta dela e a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Acordando na noite e sentindo-a enrolada em seus braços.

Abrindo os olhos, ele balançou a cabeça um pouco, diversão triste afugentando o último de seu humor negro. Em algum lugar, de alguma forma, sua vida se tornou incrivelmente estranha. Ele suspeitava fortemente que nunca mais iria saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, não enquanto durasse, e quando terminou, ele não achava que sua sanidade iria sobreviver a mais uma perda, então não importaria. Ele poderia aguentar mais algumas horas. Comparado a tudo o que aconteceu antes, isso não era nada, e ele sabia que nada era de graça, ele pagava preços muito mais altos por uma recompensa muito menor.

* * *

Hermione abriu a porta do pátio e saiu para a luz do sol, observando Severus cautelosamente até que ele se virou e olhou para ela suavemente. O cigarro fora apagado meio fumado, mas ele parecia calmo o suficiente. Juntando-se a ele no corrimão, ela se apoiou em seu ombro. - Melhor?

\- Você deu a dose errada, eu acho - ele respondeu suavemente. - Vou ter uma dor de cabeça esplêndida.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Não sinta. Isso levou a vantagem, o suficiente para eu me acalmar. Eu usei drogas muito mais perigosas pelo mesmo motivo. - Ele respirou fundo, segurou por um momento, depois exalou e olhou para ela. - Está tudo bem, Hermione - ele disse a ela mais calmamente. - Eu preferiria que eles não tivessem formulado algumas das suas perguntas de forma tão rude, mas... está tudo bem. Eu não me oponho às questões, como tal.

\- Mas eu faço - ela respondeu suavemente. - Eles perderam o direito de serem meus protetores quando me disseram para sair e não voltar. - Ela suspirou. - Você está realmente bem com isso?

\- Isso é uma espécie de teste - ele respondeu pensativo, voltando-se para olhar para a rua ensolarada. - Grande parte da verdade vai sair, se nossas ideias levarem a qualquer lugar. Essas perguntas serão feitas repetidamente. Isso está me ajudando a descobrir o que eu posso falar e o que eu não quero dizer. Há coisas que eu não falarei até de você, eu sei até onde posso ser empurrado. Eu ficarei bem.

\- Eu ainda sinto muito.

\- Grifinória - ele murmurou, uma sugestão daquele sorriso suavizando seus olhos fracionariamente enquanto ele olhava para ela. - Esta foi a minha sugestão, se você se lembrar. Eu imaginei que eles fariam algumas perguntas.

\- Basta lembrar que você não precisa fazer isso - ela disse baixinho, encontrando seus olhos. - Às vezes eu acho que você esquece que você tem mais escolhas hoje em dia. - Algo em seus olhos sugeriu que ela poderia ter marcado um ponto lá, mas ele não disse nada em resposta, apenas balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Sua expressão se alterou quando o som da porta se abriu, endurecendo-se ligeiramente, e ela percebeu que suas palavras haviam chegado em casa talvez com mais força do que pretendia, pela aparência das coisas, ele não pretendia ser tão tolerante agora.

\- Severus, por favor, aceite nossas desculpas - sua mãe disse baixinho.

Ele se virou e os encarou com muito pouca expressão, e sua voz continha algo da nota fria do professor Snape quando ele respondeu secamente: - Sua preocupação é perdoável. Sua presunção não é. - Seu tom se suavizou. - Eu não me oponho ao seu questionamento a mim, doutor Granger, mas eu me oponho ao seu insulto a mim.

Seus pais pelo menos tiveram a decência de parecer envergonhados. - Estamos realmente arrependidos - seu pai ofereceu depois de um momento. - Mas todos os pais têm esperanças e sonhos para seus filhos... e com todo o respeito, Severus...

\- Eu não sou o que você imaginou - Severus completou, sua voz seca. - Muito compreensível. -Depois de um momento tenso, ele voltou para a mesa e sentou-se novamente, e os outros seguiram o exemplo. Severus olhou pensativamente para a xícara de café vazia, evidentemente pensando bastante, e finalmente olhou para cima mais uma vez. - Talvez isso possa ser melhor se eu te contar um pouco sobre mim, primeiro - ele disse lentamente. Seus olhos negros deslizaram ligeiramente fora de foco e ele parecia estar olhando para algo que só ele podia ver. Hermione estava acostumada com isso, mas poderia ser um pouco desconcertante se você não o conhecesse.

\- Eu venho de um fundo do norte da classe baixa - ele começou finalmente. - Eu nasci em uma área pobre da cidade industrial de Lancashire. Meu pai era um trouxa e vivíamos assim, eu vivo principalmente como um trouxa agora e estou mais perto de sua cultura do que do mundo bruxo. Eu não tive uma infância particularmente feliz, e quando cheguei a Hogwarts, tive vários problemas. Eu não estava particularmente bem adaptado e, quando saí da escola, entrei para os Comensais da Morte. - Ele lentamente desfez o punho da camisa e o enrolou de volta para expor a cobra e o crânio desbotados. - Esta é a Marca Negra. Marca-me para sempre como um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas.

\- Voldemort - Hermione forneceu em voz baixa para seus pais, ciente de que no humor atual de Severus ele não podia ouvi-la e não ouviria nada até que ele terminasse de falar. - Ele não pode dizer o nome por causa da marca.

Severus continuou na mesma voz lenta e distante: - Há muitas razões pelas quais eu me juntei a ele, muitas desculpas que eu poderia dar. E eu realmente não entendi o que isso envolvia. Mas eu me uni por vontade própria, sabendo que seria desagradável. - Ele lentamente traçou o contorno do crânio, seguindo a linha da cobra com um dedo. - Apresse-se, arrependa-se a lazer. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, mas na época senti que tinha poucas opções e que essa era melhor que as outras. Eu tinha dezoito anos e meio quando me juntei. Dezenove quando eu comecei a realmente me arrepender e começar a procurar uma saída, mas meu orgulho era mais forte do que o meu pesar, mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa até que percebi que eu tinha posto em perigo alguém que eu me importava, Hermione lhe contou o suficiente. Eu não vou repetir isso.

\- Eu mudei de lado. Isso mudou muito pouco a minha vida. Eu ainda fui forçado a responder a convocação do meu mestre, e ele ainda me fez fazer coisas terríveis. Eu matei muitas pessoas. Eu torturei muitas pessoas. Eu traí muitos. Estou certo de alguém em posição de saber que, ao fazê-lo, consegui permitir que mais pessoas fossem salvas, que ajudei mais do que prejudiquei. Não sei se isso é verdade. Eu gostaria de pensar que é , mas não tenho certeza se isso melhora.

\- A primeira guerra é irrelevante para essa conversa, acabou quando sua filha era uma criança. Conheci Hermione aos onze anos, e ela era... - Ele fez uma pausa, e seus olhos suavizaram um pouco, e Hermione sabia que ele ia ser desagradável. - Espetacularmente irritante - ele terminou, seus lábios se contorcendo. - Muito inteligente, e ela sabia disso. Desesperada para impressionar, para deixar sua marca neste novo mundo. Essa é uma atitude que eu posso entender, mas o fato é que ela era... muito, muito irritante. Ela tentou demais. Para ganhar a minha aprovação, como ela fez com todos os seus professores, foi absolutamente a abordagem errada para usar comigo. Além disso, eu era chefe de uma casa contendo os filhos e filhas de Comensais da Morte, numa época em que acreditávamos que o retorno do Lorde das Trevas era iminente, eu não podia mostrar nenhum favor a uma nascida trouxa, mesmo que ela tivesse sido menos irritante. E então ela se tornou amiga do único garoto que eu realmente odiei, injustamente, mas isso não muda isso.

\- Hermione e seus dois amiguinhos causaram mais sofrimento à equipe de Hogwarts do que quaisquer outros, simplesmente por causa de sua propensão para se meter em problemas e da infeliz tendência de Potter a continuar encontrando sombras do Lorde das Trevas. E enquanto eu a ensinei, isso era tudo o que ela significava para mim, um estudante que continuava encontrando situações perigosas, que tinha um gosto abismal em amigos, que era extremamente irritante e que, não obstante, era inteligente.

\- Quando a segunda guerra começou, eu simplesmente não tive tempo de prestar muita atenção a qualquer um dos meus alunos. Meu trabalho como espião ocupou todo o meu tempo livre, e eu estava sofrendo consideravelmente. Eu sofri muitos ferimentos, o Lorde das Trevas era francamente insano e passou muito tempo torturando seus seguidores aparentemente aleatoriamente, eu era o único que tentava manter um emprego em tempo integral ao mesmo tempo. Simplesmente não era possível. Eu estava perifericamente ciente do envolvimento de Hermione, principalmente não oficial, mas quando eu pensava nela, era como um complemento para Potter, que parecia estar saindo do seu caminho para tornar minha vida difícil, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso.

\- A guerra terminou. Eu não esperava sobreviver e ainda não estou totalmente certo de como o fiz. Fugi e me escondi, embora tivesse dado informações suficientes a Potter, mais do que suficiente, para limpar meu nome. Eu não me importei se eu fosse dado como inocente ou não. Eu simplesmente não suportava ficar. Eu só queria fugir e deixar o mundo mágico para trás, e não planejei voltar.

\- Eu vaguei por todo o mundo, e enquanto fiz isso, eu passei por... Eu não sei como descrevê-lo - disse ele pensativo, franzindo levemente a testa enquanto continuava olhando para o que quer que estivesse diante de seus olhos. - Não um colapso, por si só. Uma reorganização, talvez? Eu tive tempo para pensar sobre todos os assuntos que eu tive que evitar considerar antes para fazer o meu trabalho. Eu tive tempo para lidar com um monte de, 'bagagem emocional' é a frase, eu acredito, ou 'velhos fantasmas', ou qualquer clichê que você se sentir apropriado. Continuando com os clichês, limpei a lousa, se você quiser. Eu cheguei a um acordo com tudo o que aconteceu e me tornei algo que se aproxima de um ser humano normal - acrescentou ele com um leve sorriso irônico.

\- E ao fazê-lo, eu atirei nitidamente no meu pé. Eu vinha atuando como "quase humano" há muito tempo, distanciando-me de tudo para poder me concentrar no que precisava ser feito e evitar me tornar um psicopata total. Quando voltei à sanidade mental, fiquei terrivelmente solitário e ainda estava ferido. Voltei para a Inglaterra e comecei a tentar encontrar um caminho de volta ao mundo dos bruxos e à única vida que conheci. Encontrei Hermione de novo, não era isso que eu havia planejado, mas em retrospectiva ninguém mais tinha tanta inteligência para me encontrar quanto a compaixão para tentar ajudar. Nós dois mudamos consideravelmente desde o fim da guerra, e encontramos alguns pontos em comum...

Ele parou e ficou em silêncio, olhando pensativo para o nada por mais algum tempo enquanto seus olhos lentamente voltavam ao foco e afiavam. Inclinando a cabeça, sem pensar, de modo que seus cabelos se movessem para a frente, ele olhou de maneira um tanto incerta ao redor da mesa através das cortinas pretas, e o silêncio se tornou opressivo. Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador e olhou para seus pais, que estavam alternando entre olhar para Severus e olhar um para o outro.

Finalmente sua mãe quebrou o silêncio, em silêncio. - Obrigada por nos contar.

\- Isso obviamente não é fácil de falar - acrescentou o pai dela.

Severus ficou um pouco menos tenso e recostou-se na cadeira, sacudindo o cabelo para fora dos olhos mais uma vez. - Não - ele concordou suavemente, - mas você deve saber algo de mim, dadas as circunstâncias. Eu suponho que você tenha dúvidas, eu vou respondê-las honestamente, se eu puder.

\- É claro que eles têm perguntas - disse Hermione secamente, decidindo tentar manter a atmosfera o mais leve possível sob as circunstâncias. - É uma característica da família. - Seus lábios tremeram, mas ele não disse nada, aparentemente determinado a se comportar.

Seu pai riu. - 'Espetacularmente irritante', não é o seu melhor relatório escolar, querida.

\- Na verdade, essa é uma descrição bastante contida - Hermione admitiu, sorrindo quando Severus olhou para ela. - Ele está certo, era absolutamente errado usar com ele. Os outros professores gostaram do tipo de aluno que estava entusiasmado, que sempre tentava responder a perguntas, que fazia muito mais do que o necessário, Severus não. Eu era extremamente irritante.

\- Era? - Severus resmungou baixinho, antes de ficar tenso, aparentemente sem querer dizer em voz alta. Hermione olhou feio para ele, mas deixou que ele a visse sorrir, deixando-o saber que era bom provocar um pouco. Seus pais estavam reprimindo sorrisos.

A primeira pergunta de sua mãe foi um pouco inesperada. - Que tipo de feiticeiro é você, Severus? Quero dizer, que tipo de coisas você pode fazer? Nós, nós não sabemos muito sobre magia, mesmo agora.

Severus piscou para ela, evidentemente, essa era uma questão para a qual ele não havia se preparado. Depois de um momento ele respirou fundo e respondeu lentamente: - A maioria dos bruxos e bruxas é muito forte ou muito hábil. Os poderosos tendem a generalizar e a ter um pouco de habilidade com a maioria dos aspectos da magia, os habilidosos tendem a se especializar. Eu sou... Em algum lugar no meio...

Hermione interrompeu, tendo acabado de pensar em uma boa analogia para explicar isso. - É como ser um boxeador peso-pesado ou um mestre de artes marciais. Severus é basicamente um brigão com faixa preta.

Ele bufou suavemente, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela. - Obrigado por isso - disse ele secamente, e ela sorriu para ele. - De qualquer forma - disse ele incisivamente, voltando sua atenção para sua mãe, - eu sou considerado poderoso. Minhas habilidades são em magia de combate, tanto ofensivas quanto defensivas, e no que é melodramaticamente referido como as Artes das Trevas, que tentamos falar. Eu sou bom tanto em lançar e contrariar feitiços e maldições. Eu também sou muito hábil em preparar poções, daí o meu trabalho. Mas a minha principal área de especialização é Oclumência e Legilimência - magia mental.

\- Esses não são os droides que você está procurando? - o pai dela sugeriu, e Hermione reprimiu uma risada ao olhar para Severus, vendo o súbito humor brilhando no olhar negro.

\- Não é bem assim - ele respondeu, relaxando um pouco e começando a soar mais humano. - Há encantos que podem imitar truques mentais Jedi, mas isso não é verdade Legilimência. A analogia trouxa mais próxima é 'leitura da mente', mas eu não gosto da frase porque não é totalmente precisa. Legilimência é principalmente a arte de ver memórias, um Legilimens poderoso também pode captar emoções e pensamentos se a outra pessoa se concentrar o suficiente, é um meio de passar informações rápida e silenciosamente, também é possível se comunicar telepaticamente, mas apenas através de contato visual prolongado, não a distância. A oclumência é a arte de proteger a mente contra a intrusão, de esconder memórias e pensamentos e suprimir emoções, tem muitas semelhanças com várias técnicas de meditação e também pode ser usada para bloquear a dor e o medo, na guerra isso me permitiu mentir para o Lorde das Trevas, que era um Legilimens muito poderoso, porém bruto.

\- Bruto?

Ele assentiu. - Ele quebrou seu caminho na mente de sua vítima, vasculhou seus pensamentos até encontrar o que queria, então se arrastou para fora, o processo era doloroso e traumático. Um especialista em Legilimens pode realizar a mesma coisa praticamente sem ser detectado e sem danificar a vítima.

\- Você poderia fazer isso com a gente, agora, sem o nosso conhecimento?

Severus piscou devagar, sem se ofender. - Eu não sei. Se você fosse um feiticeiro, então não, eu sou bom, mas não tão bom, sou um oclumente muito melhor que o Legilimens. Eu nunca tentei executar a Legilimência contra um trouxa, não sei se você sentir ou não.

\- Sinto muito por perguntar...

Ele acenou com a mão. - Não seja. Curiosamente, a própria Hermione fez a mesma pergunta de mim. - Seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso quase desprovido de amargura. - Não sou fácil de acreditar, afinal. E é natural que você tenha dúvidas sobre a magia mental - acrescentou, com delicadeza surpreendente.

\- Isso é Legilimência, o que aconteceu com a gente?

Severus ficou pensativo. - Em parte, sim - ele avaliou lentamente. - O que Hermione fez foi ... impressionante e complexo. Foi em parte um poderoso feitiço de memória, para bloquear suas verdadeiras memórias, mas ela usou a Legilimência para escrever em novas. Muito poucas poderiam ter feito isso. - Seus olhos se moveram rapidamente de um rosto para outro e se estreitaram. - Magia é tanto sobre intenção quanto poder - disse ele, falando rapidamente. - Você não pode conjurar a maioria dos feitiços a menos que você realmente queira dizer. A intenção por trás de um feitiço é o que separa magia negra da luz. O que Hermione fez com você não foi das Artes das Trevas simplesmente porque ela fez isso puramente para salvar suas vidas. Vocês teriam sido mortos terrivelmente se ela não tivesse, eu lhe garanto, eu estou em posição de saber, eu poderia muito bem ter estado envolvido. Se os motivos dela fossem menos que puros ela teria destruído suas verdadeiras memórias, não as teria sobrescrito, te deixaram vegetais sem mente.

Hermione se sentiu mal. - Eu não sabia disso - ela sussurrou, e Severus tocou a mão dela.

\- Você não precisava saber. A única maneira que você poderia saber era pesquisando as Artes das Trevas, o que você não teria feito, mesmo que fosse possível.

\- Mas...

Sua mão apertou a dela até que seu aperto foi quase doloroso. - Hermione, pare com isso - ele disse severamente. - Você não pode usar Magia Negra pura por acidente. Você tem que realmente dizer isso. Não havia chance de você fazer nada mal, você não tem isso em você. - Olhando em seus olhos, ela hesitou, mas se alguém soubesse sobre isso, era Severus, e ela sabia que ele queria dizer cada palavra. Piscando, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e olhou hesitante para seus pais.

\- Sinto muito, amor - sua mãe disse suavemente, enxugando os olhos. - Não queremos ser cruéis, mas este não é o nosso mundo. Só queremos entender.

\- Está tudo bem - ela conseguiu, sentando-se e apertando gentilmente a mão de Severus, e descobrindo que estava tudo bem.

Severus falou novamente, sua voz surpreendentemente gentil para ele. - Os nascidos trouxas têm um tempo muito difícil de assimilar no mundo mágico, em parte pela diferença entre as duas culturas e em parte pela família deixada para trás. Quase todas as famílias lutam cedo ou tarde, e é sempre doloroso. Essas circunstâncias eram muito piores do que o normal, mas não havia outra escolha. Hermione é nascida trouxa e ela é amiga de Harry Potter. Esses dois fatos fizeram de você os dois alvos desde o momento em que o Lorde das Trevas retornou. Sua magia salvou suas vidas, e eu não conheço ninguém que poderia ter feito isso.

\- Hermione é um bom legilimens, então?

\- Não. Ela poderia ser, com prática, talvez, mas eu não acho provável. Mas ela é inteligente, metódica e cautelosa, e ela ama vocês os suficiente para se comprometer e fazer algo que ela acha que pode estar errado, sem ser imprudente. - Apertando a mão dela novamente, ele soltou e se acomodou em sua cadeira. - Os pontos fortes de Hermione estão em magias mais sutis, encantos e alas, ou cura, magias complexas que levam tempo. Sou melhor em magias instintivas e rápidas como magia combativa.

\- Irônico, realmente, dado que ele tem muito mais paciência do que eu - Hermione preencheu, sorrindo para Severus. - Só pensei em te poupar o trabalho de dizer isso.

Seus olhos brilhavam com diversão. - Onde a magia está em causa, você pode ser paciente, contanto que os livros não estejam envolvidos, pelo menos.

Ambos os pais riram baixinho. - Ele conhece você, não é? - seu pai comentou.

\- Eu queria perguntar sobre sua tatuagem, Severus - disse a mãe, olhando para o braço dele, onde a manga ainda estava enrolada. - Você diz que isso marca você como, um Comensal da Morte?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, olhando para a marca desbotada. - Não é precisamente uma tatuagem. É mais uma cicatriz de maldição. Tem várias propriedades mágicas, o Lorde das Trevas usava para convocar seus seguidores. Isso nos permitiu aparatar diretamente com ele.

\- Aparatar - isso é teleportar, não é?

\- Em essência, sim - Severus concordou. Ele bateu no braço dele com um dedo. - A marca formou um elo entre nós, e nós poderíamos seguir esse link para chegar até ele quando ele fizesse queimar para nos chamar. - Ele fez uma pausa, e então disse casualmente - Eu sou o único sobrevivente que carrega a Marca, não sou, Hermione?

Ela piscou, pega de surpresa, e engoliu quando ele olhou para ela. - Sim - ela admitiu suavemente. - Eu não tinha certeza se você sabia.

\- Eu não sabia, não precisamente - ele respondeu calmamente. - Eu imaginei. Com o Lorde das Trevas desaparecido, os elos não tinham um ponto focal e formavam uma espécie de teia, nos dando uma consciência um do outro, não o suficiente para sentir indivíduos ou qualquer coisa dessa natureza, mas o suficiente para senti-lo quando alguém que carregou a Marca Negra morreu. Depois de um tempo, parei de sentir isso, então presumi que todos que tinham sido condenados tinham sido executados. Alguém sobreviveu?

\- Os Malfoy escaparam de uma sentença de morte - ela disse baixinho, - mas... - Ela suspirou. - Lucius dominou um de seus guardas uma noite e pegou sua varinha. Ele matou Narcissa e Draco, e depois ele mesmo. Eles foram os últimos.

Severus assentiu sombriamente. - De alguma forma, eu não estou totalmente surpreso. Não havia lugar no mundo novo para Lucius, e Narcissa realmente tinha os restos de uma consciência, eu não acho que ela teria desejado sobreviver. Quanto a Draco, ele tinha toda chance. No final, ele não foi forte o suficiente. Ele fez a escolha errada quando chegou a hora.

\- Você não parece... triste - sua mãe disse cuidadosamente.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eles não eram meus amigos. Eu era o único membro do círculo interno que não era um puro-sangue, e todos me viam como menor. Fomos todos ordenados a abusar uns dos outros de alguma maneira ao longo dos anos, e alguns mais prazer nisso do que outros.

\- Dado o que a marca representa... por que você não removeu?

Seus dedos traçaram o crânio e a cobra novamente. - Você vê as cicatrizes que correm atrás dela? Eu peguei uma faca no meu braço e tentei atravessar a marca uma vez. Cortei até o osso, a marca desce até o fim. Curto de amputar meu braço, eu não sei se há alguma maneira de removê-lo. Além disso, sou conhecido como um Comensal da Morte, eu tenho admitido publicamente, então eu vejo pouco sentido em escondê-lo. Eu quero o lembrete. E eu usei a sua presença para fazer um ponto em várias ocasiões, como mais está escrito sobre a guerra, pode ainda vir em útil.

\- Eu vejo. Obrigada.

\- Isso são todas as perguntas para hoje? - Hermione perguntou levemente.

\- Não é bem assim - seu pai disse pensativamente, virando-se e fazendo contato visual com Severus. Quando ele falou de novo, foi em francês rápido. - _Vous save ce que nous voulons vraiment vous demander. (Você sabe o que realmente queremos perguntar a você.)_

Severus ainda estava em seu caminho, mas não estava completamente relaxado, retornando o olhar de seu pai. _\- Oui._

\- Bem?

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele respondeu baixinho_: -_ _Elle m'a sauvé. Elle est... tout. Je peux à peine y croire.(_ _Ela me salvou. Ela é tudo. Eu mal posso acreditar) - _Hermione tentou em vão seguir os franceses, mas tanto ele como o pai falavam depressa demais e os sotaques eram bons demais. Não foi muito difícil imaginar que a 'elle', neste caso, era ela, mas o resto escapou dela.

_\- La protègerez-vous? (Você vai protegê-la?)_

_\- Je doute qu'elle ait besoin de moi pour ca. (Eu duvido que ela precise de mim para isso)_

_\- Êtes-vous assez bon pour elle? __(Você é bom o suficiente para ela?) -_ sua mãe perguntou.

Severus realmente riu baixinho. - _Non! __Mais ce n'est pas mon choix. __Elle est très têtue... (Não! Mas não é minha escolha. Ela é muito teimosa...)_

Seus pais trocaram olhares, meio sorrindo. Finalmente seu pai assentiu e sua mãe se voltou para Severus. - _Prennez soin d'elle. (Cuide dela)_

_-_ _Je mourrais pour elle. (Eu morreria por ela)_ \- Severus respondeu calmamente.

\- Eu odeio todos vocês - Hermione informou, frustrada. - É muito rude fazer isso. Todos vocês sabem que eu não falo francês bem o suficiente para seguir isso, o que significa que o que quer que você tenha dito, eu irei odiar.

\- Oh, eu não diria isso, querida - sua mãe comentou, sorrindo.

\- Você não vai me dizer, não é? - ela disse resignada, e seus pais balançaram a cabeça, sorrindo para ela. Balançando a cabeça, ela olhou para Severus. - Você também não vai, não é?

\- Se eu quisesse que você soubesse, eu teria dito em inglês - ele a informou suavemente. - Eu não disse nada que você já não saiba, em qualquer caso.

\- Então por que esconder isso?

\- Porque eu posso?

\- Desprezível.

Ele deu a ela um meio sorriso zombeteiro. _– Oui._

\- Bem, agora está tudo resolvido - sua mãe disse brilhantemente - quais são seus planos? Você reservou um hotel?

Resistindo à vontade de ficar de mau humor e querendo desesperadamente saber o que havia sido dito antes, Hermione suspirou e seguiu a mudança de assunto. - Não, ainda não. Nós não sabíamos quanto tempo estaríamos aqui.

\- Você quer dizer que não tinha certeza se estaria saindo cinco minutos depois de chegar aqui? - seu pai perguntou astutamente. - Justo o suficiente, suponho.

\- Onde você parou no caminho?

\- Orleans - Severus forneceu, rolando as mangas da camisa de volta para baixo e levantando as algemas mais uma vez. - Eu não sei onde vamos parar amanhã, mas na noite seguinte pensei que poderíamos passar em Paris - acrescentou inesperadamente, e Hermione tentou não ficar boquiaberta com ele, essa foi a primeira vez que ela ouviu falar disso.

\- Isso soa amável - sua mãe respondeu com entusiasmo. - Pois hoje à noite, acho que vou ter que insistir que você fique aqui. Por favor.

Hermione olhou para Severus. Ele deu-lhe os olhos suaves e um leve encolher de ombros, indicando que dependia dela. Examinando seu olhar sombrio, ela concluiu que, embora ele fosse mais feliz em outro lugar, ele não se opunha realmente, e ela tinha que admitir que gostaria de passar o máximo de tempo possível antes de partirem. - Se está tudo bem com Severus, então parece bom...

Ele assentiu. - Eu precisarei ir buscar o carro. Eu poderia usar a chance de esticar minhas pernas em qualquer caso. Eu não demorarei muito.

* * *

\- Isso foi um pouco de uma partida abrupta - a mãe de Hermione comentou enquanto lavava as xícaras de café.

Hermione sorriu. - Ele precisava recuperar o fôlego. Você não tem ideia do que provavelmente custou a Severus sentar-se e ter essa conversa, ele não é uma pessoa social. Isso foi mais falante nas últimas duas horas do que ele normalmente faz em um mês, além de ministrar palestras em suas aulas. Ele não gosta de conhecer estranhos e não gosta de discutir assuntos pessoais ou falar sobre seu passado. A menos que você pense em alguma questão realmente importante, seria melhor deixá-lo em paz pelo resto da noite e deixá-lo sentar e ouvir.

\- Com você e sua mãe na mesma sala, Hermione, nenhum homem poderia dar uma palavra se ele quisesse - o pai respondeu de brincadeira.

\- Engraçado, papai. - Ela terminou de secar a xícara que sua mãe lhe entregou. - Oh, pare com isso, os dois. Você está sendo injusto. Diga-me o que pensa dele.

Seus pais trocaram olhares novamente antes que sua mãe respondesse devagar - Ele é um pouco esquisito, não é? Seu amigo diria que ele tem profundidades escondidas. Muito, muito complicado. Eu admito que fiquei um pouco preocupada no começo, há algo de frio nele, mas nós vimos que ele tem senso de humor, e depois da maneira como falamos com ele inicialmente, achei que ele iria perder a paciência, mas ele não perdeu. Ele também foi honesto, e eu entendo o que você significava ser cuidadoso com o que perguntávamos, caso não quiséssemos ouvir a resposta.

\- A frieza é principalmente um ato - disse Hermione. - Ele é sempre muito cuidadoso e formal em uma nova situação, até descobrir o que está acontecendo e decidir como ele quer se comportar.

\- O latido dele é pior do que a mordida dele, é isso?

\- Ah não. Definitivamente não é isso. Quando ele tem que ser, Severus é muito perigoso. Agora que Voldemort e Dumbledore estão ambos mortos, ele é definitivamente o mago mais poderoso que eu conheço, provavelmente um dos mais poderosos vivos. Sua mordida é definitivamente pior do que seu latido, ele narceja e grita com as pessoas o tempo todo. É quando ele para que você sabe que está com problemas. Você não tem ideia do quanto ele está se comportando, quando ele quer ser intimidante, ele é assustador.

\- Você está vendendo muito bem - sua mãe comentou secamente.

Hermione sorriu novamente. - Ele não é assustador para mim. Mesmo quando eu era estudante dele e ele não gostava de mim, eu só o via ser perigoso quando ele estava nos protegendo, e se ele estava sendo intimidante, nós normalmente o merecíamos. E agora, ele não se comporta assim ao meu redor. Ele é realmente muito doce e gentil às vezes. _\- Não que alguém mais acredite em mim quando digo isso a eles._

\- Só as vezes?

\- Mãe, pare com isso - ela repreendeu suavemente. - Eu não preciso de ser mimada. Quando ele faz coisas doces, isso significa mais porque é raro. Ele sempre foi um idiota sarcástico, eu digo a ele com frequência, e isso é apenas quem ele é. Eu não iria querer de outra maneira. - Ela olhou para a cozinha. - O que você achou, papai?

Seu pai parecia pensativo. - Eu concordo com sua mãe, ele é complicado. Tenho a sensação de que poderíamos ter longas conversas como a que acabamos de ter todos os dias durante um mês e que não saberíamos mais sobre ele. Ele passou por muitas coisas, e isso mostra, mas... Bem, ele certamente conhece você muito bem, amor, e ele é a primeira pessoa que eu já conheci que eu acho que pode ser inteligente o suficiente para acompanhar você. E ele obviamente se importa com você. Ele te faz feliz?

Ela assentiu, sorrindo. - Muito mesmo.

\- Tudo bem então.

Isto foi seguido por um abraço em grupo que teria divertido e chocado Severo se ele tivesse testemunhado, antes que Hermione sorrisse e olhasse para seus pais. - E lembre-se do que eu disse na minha última carta, absolutamente nenhuma menção a casamentos ou netos, direta ou indiretamente, em qualquer idioma. Eu nunca quis filhos e você sabe que é fisicamente impossível agora, e eu expliquei por que somos muito improváveis se casar a qualquer momento.

\- Sou jovem demais para ser avó e, se for para 97, ainda serei jovem demais para ser avó.

\- Nós prometemos nos comportar.

\- Sim, e veja onde isso nos levou. - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - Estou espantado que Severus tenha deixado você escapar.

\- Nós estávamos preocupados com você, isso é tudo.

\- Eu sei, e ele também. - Ela suspirou antes de sorrir. - Está tudo bem. Estou tão aliviada, isso foi muito melhor do que eu pensava. Eu realmente queria que você aprovasse.

\- Não é nosso lugar para aprovar ou não mais, amor - disse seu pai em voz baixa. - Sua vida é sua agora.

\- Nós não desaprovamos - a mãe dela acrescentou. - Severus é, não o tipo de homem que sempre esperávamos que você terminasse, como você disse em uma de suas cartas, mas... você cresceu, minha querida. Você não é mais nossa garotinha e, se ele trabalha com sua nova vida, não temos o direito de interferir.


	33. Chapter 33

**"Through every page we turn**

**Each lesson that we've learned**

**Will finally set us free or bring us to our knees**

**But love is right and never wrong **.**"**

_– __Michael Bolton, 'All For Love'._

* * *

\- Eu posso ouvir o jipe agora.

\- Ele se foi há muito tempo.

Hermione sorriu. - Se ele voltasse mais cedo, eu o teria mandado de volta de novo, se ele ficasse longe por tanto tempo, é porque precisava. Ele tem boas maneiras e ele é bom em atuar, mas confie em mim sobre isso, ele está além do socialmente inepto na maioria das vezes. Ele não gosta de pessoas, ponto final, bem, exceto por mim, de qualquer maneira, e em seus dias realmente ruins, até eu estou muito às vezes - acrescentou alegremente.

Ela estudou Severus de perto quando ele entrou com as malas, ele estava quieto e não estava fazendo contato visual, mas parecia calmo o suficiente. - O quarto está pronto, mãe? - ela perguntou.

O sorriso de sua mãe se desvaneceu ligeiramente. - Bem, sim... mas... há apenas uma cama de solteiro.

Hermione piscou, ela explorou a casa mais cedo. -Não, não há.

O sorriso desapareceu completamente quando sua mãe fez contato visual direto. - Sim - ela disse intencionalmente - Há sim.

Exasperada, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - É um pouco tarde para se preocupar com a minha virtude agora, mãe. Eu vou fazer trinta e um em setembro, e Severus e eu estamos envolvidos há um ano. - Quando a expressão da mãe não se alterou, ela apelou para o pai. -Papai?

\- É a casa da sua mãe, e as regras dela se aplicam.

O rosto de Severus estava tão inexpressivo como sempre, mas seus olhos negros brilhavam e Hermione suspeitava que estava se esforçando muito para ele se conter da zombaria aberta. Ele evidentemente achou a noção ridícula, e ela quase desejou que ele fosse ousado o suficiente para dizer isso. Em vez disso, ele disse de forma neutra: - O sofá vai ficar bem - e adaptou a ação à palavra, colocando a bolsa no chão e carregando a dela para as escadas.

Ela o seguiu para fora do quarto. - Severus?

\- Está tudo bem. Absurdo, mas bem. - Ele olhou para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Sua mãe sempre foi tão antiquada?

\- Eu não sei - ela suspirou. - Eu nunca trouxe ninguém para casa para passar a noite. Você realmente não se importa?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu não vou dormir de qualquer maneira, não em um lugar estranho com pessoas que eu não conheço, especialmente depois de toda a conversa anterior. Além disso, dividir uma cama na casa dos seus pais é um pouco... brega.

\- Bem, eu não estava planejando rasgar a minha roupa e implorar que você me violente hoje à noite - ela disse secamente, e zombou em resposta ao seu sorriso. - É só que... hoje foi muito estressante para nós dois. Eu só queria me enrolar em seus braços e não pensar. Você se lembra da última vez que passamos uma noite separados?

Ele piscou devagar. - ...Agora que você mencionou, não, na verdade, pouco antes do Natal, suponho.

\- Sim, mais de seis meses atrás - ela concordou baixinho enquanto ele colocava sua bolsa no que era claramente uma cama de casal. - Eu me acostumei a dormir perto de você.

Severus olhou para baixo, depois para a sala como se buscasse inspiração. - Eu preferiria que não fôssemos separados também - ele admitiu baixinho, antes de olhar para ela através das cortinas de seus cabelos. - Mas é apenas por uma noite. Depois de todo o progresso que foi feito hoje, você realmente quer começar uma discussão e sair agora, por causa disso?

Hermione suspirou, cedendo. - Não, você está certo, eu não. E é só por esta noite. - Ela olhou para ele e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. - Realmente, Paris?

\- Se você quiser.

\- Parece adorável. Eu só fui uma vez antes.

\- Paris, então. - Ele se endireitou e sacudiu o cabelo para trás do rosto antes de lhe dar um sorriso de zombaria. - Agora não me diga que você se tornou tão dependente que você não pode suportar algumas horas longe de mim? Isso pode ser irritante, para não mencionar inconveniente.

Cedendo, ela sorriu para ele. - Sorte, Sonserino. Você só tem que aturar isso. Venha, vamos Transfigurar o sofá em algo que você pode realmente dormir sem amarrar sua espinha. Você tem muita direção para fazer nos próximos dois dias.

Como ela havia previsto, Hermione achou impossível dormir, havia muitos pensamentos enchendo sua mente. Finalmente, no meio da noite, ela se levantou e desceu as escadas, caminhando silenciosamente para a sala de estar. Apenas luz suficiente filtrada em torno das cortinas para deixá-la evitar a mobília, e ela caminhou até o sofá e olhou para baixo. Severus devolveu seu olhar calmamente, ele estava estendido de costas com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

\- Você já dormiu? - ela sussurrou, já sabendo a resposta.

\- Não. Você já?

\- Não. - Ela se moveu ao redor do sofá. – Mova-se e deixe-me sentar, ou eu vou sentar em você.

\- Isso não é muito um incentivo - ele observou secamente, seus lábios se contorcendo. Sorrindo ligeiramente, ele sentou-se e moveu-se obedientemente, e ela se sentou ao lado dele. - Como você está se sentindo?

Ela pensou sobre isso. - Eu não tenho certeza - ela admitiu depois de um momento. - É tudo um pouco estranho. Eles não são realmente as pessoas que eu lembro. Mas, exceto pelo bate-boca, tudo correu muito bem. Eu acho que estou feliz. Eu ainda me sinto culpada por te arrastar por isso, e sim, eu sei que foi sua sugestão.

Ele bufou suavemente e deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. - Grifinória idiota - ele murmurou em um tom surpreendentemente gentil. - Realmente não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. Eles não sabiam nada sobre mim, exceto o que você disse a eles, eu não estava lutando para superar preconceitos antigos. Eles podem se preocupar com você, até certo ponto. E eles são pessoas boas o bastante.

\- Mas 'bom', vindo de você, geralmente é um insulto - Hermione murmurou de volta, sorrindo.

\- Hmph. Não o tempo todo - Severus respondeu ironicamente. - Hoje dificilmente foi divertido, mas não foi desagradável, como tal, certamente eu tenho suportado muito pior. Além disso, eu sou um homem adulto. Pare de se preocupar comigo.

\- Nunca. - Descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, ela começou a brincar com o colar dele. - Você quis dizer o que você disse antes?

\- Qual parte? - Ele perguntou em um tom bastante cauteloso, e ela fez uma anotação mental para analisar a memória mais tarde quando eles estivessem em casa e tentar descobrir o que diabos ele tinha dito para seus pais. Certamente não havia absolutamente nenhuma chance de que ele simplesmente contasse a ela.

\- Sobre não ser capaz de usar magia negra por acidente - ela esclareceu agora.

\- Sim.

\- Mas... no sexto ano, Harry usou o seu feitiço de corte em Malfoy, quando ele não sabia o que fazia. Isso significa que não era magia negra?

\- Não, é. Lamento não ter destruído toda menção a ele e me arrependo sempre que o usei, mesmo contra os Marotos. Potter não sabia o efeito exato, mas o feitiço era claramente rotulado 'para inimigos', sabia que faria algo desagradável. Ele queria machucar Draco. Ele não pretendia causar tanto dano quanto ele, mas a intenção era suficiente. A situação não era como a sua.

Ela pensou sobre isso por um tempo, inclinando-se contra o ombro dele com os olhos fechados, e finalmente disse baixinho: - Obrigado, Severus.

Ele não respondeu, o que ela esperava. Depois de um momento, ele murmurou baixinho: - Se eu 'acidentalmente' atrapalhar nosso acompanhante quando ela chegar à porta, você ficará zangado?

Hermione suspirou, ouvindo o leve rangido de uma escada. - Sim. Deixe sua varinha onde está. - Ela pegou sua própria varinha e esperou até que a porta se abrisse uma fração. - Lumos - ela disse cansada, piscando sob a luz que revelou que tanto ela quanto Severus estavam completamente vestidos, embora de pijamas, comprados para a ocasião, já que raramente usavam qualquer coisa para dormir normalmente, e sentados em silêncio no sofá enquanto ela deu a sua mãe um olhar nivelado. - Veja, mamãe? Nós estamos apenas conversando. Nenhum ato lascivo e libertino de devassidão, eu prometo.

\- Nem mesmo se eu pedir gentilmente? - Severus sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela cavou seu cotovelo em suas costelas por meio de repreensão, sufocando um sorriso. Era melhor não encorajá-lo.

\- Oh, Hermione, eu não sabia que você estava aqui - sua mãe disse sem convencer, piscando enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à luz e invocavam um sorriso. - Eu só queria ter certeza de que Severus estava bem.

\- Claro que sim - Hermione respondeu ceticamente, tentando não rir.

\- O gesto teria sido, me desculpe, é apreciado - Severus comentou em um tom de polida descrença - mas não era uma boa ideia. Tenho certeza de que Hermione mencionou minha tendência à paranoia, se eu tivesse sido acordado por alguém que eu não reconheça imediatamente, eu poderia ter feito algo lamentável. - Ele fez uma pausa, aparentemente considerando, antes de acrescentar enfaticamente: - E se fôssemos... até algo... eu lhe garanto, nós teríamos assegurado a privacidade magicamente primeiro.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem - ela se rendeu. - Eu sei quando fui vencida. Vou voltar para a cama. Hermione?

Suspirando pesadamente, Hermione levantou-se relutantemente, sorrindo um pouco quando Severus riu suavemente. - Eu estou indo - ela reclamou. - Você está sendo injusta, no entanto. Eu certamente tenho permissão para falar com ele.

\- Não às três da manhã, você não tem. Cama, senhorita. Boa noite, Severus.

\- Boa noite.

* * *

Eles partiram na manhã seguinte, não muito depois do café da manhã. Hermione ficou mais aliviada quando saiu. Encontrar seus pais de novo foi maravilhoso, e sua quase aceitação tácita de seu homem era igualmente maravilhosa, e era exatamente isso. Ele tinha ido tão bem que ela queria sair de lá antes que algo desse errado. Ela considerou, não muito diferente dos primeiros dias de seu relacionamento com Severus.

O próprio Severo estava aparentemente contente em deixá-la chorar em silêncio enquanto ele percorria as estradas sinuosas entre tentar encontrar uma estação de rádio decente a meio caminho. Ele ficou quieto a manhã toda, o que não foi surpreendente. O que quer que ele dissesse, ela sabia que o machucara ter que retomar a guerra de novo, quando ele passou a maior parte da última década tentando esquecê-lo, e nunca gostou de ser julgado por estranhos, ou por qualquer um que chegasse a isso.

\- Severus - ela disse finalmente, incapaz de aguentar mais - você pode parar, por favor?

Ele piscou e olhou para ela interrogativamente, mas obedientemente sacudiu o indicador e desviou o velho jipe para a beira. Ela estava desfazendo o cinto de segurança antes de ele parar, e mal esperou que ele colocasse o freio de mão antes de praticamente se jogar no assento e beijá-lo ferozmente.

Depois de uma tentativa assustada de protestar, uma que ela duvidava que tivesse qualquer sinceridade, ele respondeu em espécie, enroscando uma mão no cabelo dela e deslizando a outra pelas costas dela enquanto ela conseguia montar em seu colo, evitando por pouco se emaranhar com a alavanca de câmbio. Finalmente ela recuou um pouco, ofegando levemente, e olhou-o nos olhos. - Obrigada.

Lambendo os lábios e parecendo meio desgrenhado, Severus levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. - Nós tivemos essa conversa várias vezes - ele apontou, antes de inclinar a cabeça pensativamente. - Não é bem assim... enfaticamente, eu admito, - ele acrescentou com um traço de sorriso em seus olhos escuros.

\- E continuaremos tendo essa conversa até você ceder, Severus Snape - ela disse a ele, azeda. - O que quer que você possa dizer, eu sei que você odiou o último par de dias e eu sei que você fez isso apenas para me fazer feliz. Eu tenho permissão para te agradecer por isso, e você está muito bem indo para aturar graciosamente, eu me faço clara?

Evidentemente, era difícil conseguir uma irritação digna quando ela estava sentada em seu colo e podia sentir o beijo dele em sua língua, mas isso não era desculpa para ele estar rindo dela. Hermione estreitou os olhos e fez o melhor para encará-lo, o que só o fez rir mais. Recostando-se em seu assento, ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, seus olhos negros brilhando. - Muito claro. Eu desisto, você venceu. Por favor, continue... _agradecendo_... a mim. Finalmente.

Ela tentou segurar o olhar, mas finalmente cedeu e riu, inclinando-se e beijando-o levemente antes de começar a subir de volta ao seu lugar. - Eu não sei quais são as leis de indecência pública na França, e não estou particularmente ansiosa para descobrir. Comporte-se.

\- Eu não fui eu quem quase causou um acidente de carro - ele protestou, sorrindo.

\- Eu não fiz isso. Esperei até que o freio estivesse acionado. Pare de exagerar, é muito grifinório de você.

\- Não seja insultante.- Ele se mexeu na cadeira e pegou a garrafa de água bem na porta, tomando um gole antes de passá-la para ela. - Foi realmente sensato fazer isso agora, quando eu deveria estar me concentrando em dirigir pelo resto do dia? - ele perguntou, dando a ela um olhar levemente reprovador. - Dirigir sem o devido cuidado e atenção também é uma ofensa deste lado do Canal, eu acredito.

\- Você vai viver - ela disse a ele sem coração, recolocando o cinto de segurança e bebendo a água. - Falando em ofensas de condução... você realmente tem uma licença?

\- Claro. Na verdade, eu tenho duas. Embora aquele em nome de Tobias Prince seja uma falsificação, aquele com o meu nome verdadeiro é genuína.

\- Quando você aprendeu a dirigir?

\- Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, naquele verão, meus novos companheiros me ensinaram a roubar carros e levá-los embora. Tivemos que procurar muito em 1976, em um bairro tão pobre, mas conseguimos. Eu fiz o teste nos meus vinte e tantos anos, entre guerras.

\- Então tudo isso é legal, então. Eu me perguntei - ela admitiu.

Ele sorriu levemente. - O carro não está seguro.

\- Não está - Severus! Por que não?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu não vou pagar o prêmio quando eu raramente dirijo a coisa.

\- Você pode pagar mensalmente, você sabe. - Ele deu de ombros e ela suspirou. - O que você planeja fazer se formos puxados?

Severus deu-lhe um olhar de diversão aberta. - Convencer os bons gendarmes (um policial armado na França) a irem embora, é claro. Se você examinar o disco fiscal, verá que é falso, eu não pago impostos no mundo dos trouxas e não vejo motivo para começar agora. Ninguém presta atenção, Hermione.

\- Não está certo, no entanto. - Depois de um momento ela suspirou, sabendo que ela nunca iria convencê-lo. - Vamos, então, Paris está esperando.

\- Nós não vamos chegar lá hoje.

\- Mais uma razão para se apressar, então estamos o mais perto possível antes de pararmos hoje à noite.

Revirando os olhos, ele se mexeu em seu assento uma última vez e empurrou o carro velho em marcha, dando-lhe um sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada mais uma vez.

* * *

Até agora, Hermione decidiu, ela ficou favoravelmente impressionada com Paris. Severus claramente tinha feito o dever de casa e não demonstrou hesitação, passando pelas ruas caóticas, lotadas mesmo no início da manhã, para um estacionamento que acabou por pertencer a um hotel muito elegante e caro. Ela mal tinha aberto a boca quando ele a informou calmamente que, se dissesse uma palavra de objeção, ele iria bater nela com um feitiço Silenciador tão forte que precisaria que ele levantasse antes que ela pudesse ensinar em setembro. Ele havia dito, quando ele descarregou as malas do carro, que não era da conta dela o que isso estava custando, já que ele estava pagando por isso, e ele não ia ouvir. Ele a escolhera e a única objeção que ele permitiria a ela seria se algo estivesse realmente errado, até que isso acontecesse, ela cessaria qualquer argumento e aceitaria.

Diante dessa repentina e magistral atitude, ela achou melhor ficar em silêncio e ceder.

Ela tinha, no entanto, salientado que este lugar era muito inteligente para eles estarem vagando em jeans e camisetas, e decidiu que ela não gostava de roupas transfiguradas. Severus revirou os olhos para o estratagema transparente, mas ele admitiu que ela tinha um ponto sobre suas roupas casuais estarem um pouco fora do lugar, e uma vez que eles fizeram o check-in ele concordou em ser arrastado para fora para fazer compras.

Normalmente, Hermione não gostava muito de fazer compras, mas ela estava se divertindo agora. Além de qualquer outra coisa, Severus fez uma companhia ideal de compras. Diferente de todos os outros homens que ela conhecia em trinta anos, ele carregava malas sem ser perguntado, era suficientemente talentoso e esperto o suficiente para escondê-lo se estivesse entediado e ficava mais do que feliz em passar três horas em uma livraria quando encontravam uma que estocava uma variedade de livros em inglês. Mesmo comprar roupas não era uma tarefa árdua, embora ela tivesse que repreendê-lo várias vezes, se ela tentasse algo que ele gostasse da aparência, ele logo a encontrou em um tamanho menor.

Finalmente, informou-a de que os dois iriam precisar de roupas formais para aquela noite, levaram-na para uma loja de aparência cara e deram aos assistentes instruções nítidas em francês fluente, antes de seguirem em direção ao departamento de moda masculina. As vendedoras risonhas disseram-lhe que ele tinha ordenado que elas se certificassem de que ela escolhesse tudo o que gostasse sem ficar presa ao preço ou se era ousado demais ou qualquer outra coisa tola, que era uma citação direta, e que ele pagaria quando ela estivesse pronta. Um deles perguntou esperançosamente se havia mais homens como ele na Inglaterra, e suspirou desapontado quando Hermione rindo disse a ela que não, ele era praticamente único.

* * *

Ela ficou muito satisfeita com suas compras no final, mas horrorizada com o preço final, ela estava um pouco confusa com a atual taxa de câmbio entre euros e libras esterlinas, sem falar no que isso significava nos galeões, mas as roupas francesas eram notoriamente caras, e isso era muito alta qualidade. Essa viagem inteira deve estar custando a Severus uma fortuna absoluta, mas ele lhe dera seu mais temido olhar de Mestre-de-poções-de-mau-humor na única vez em que ela tentara dizer alguma coisa, ela pensava que era imune a isso agora, mas aparentemente não. Fazendo uma nota mental para passar o resto do verão, se necessário, tentando convencê-lo a deixá-la pagar de volta, pelo menos em parte, ela deixou cair por enquanto.

Eles almoçaram tarde em um pequeno café e passaram o resto do dia brincando de turista trouxa, visitando a Torre Eiffel, caminhando ao longo do Sena, passando pelo Sacré Coeur, o Louvre e Notre Dame. Severus disse a ela que havia uma comunidade bruxa na cidade, mas nada para se animar, o equivalente francês do Beco Diagonal estava na verdade em St. Malo, na Bretanha. Ele também disse a ela com um ar muito cuidadosamente despreocupado que os planos de hoje à noite envolviam jantar e dançar, e pareceu abertamente divertido quando ela insistiu em voltar ao hotel várias horas antes para se preparar. Ele riu abertamente quando ela finalmente saiu do banheiro e o baniu do quarto com suas roupas para deixá-la em paz enquanto ela se vestia e penteava os cabelos.

Hermione estudou seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro e tentou não ficar de boca aberta, ela nunca pensou em si mesma como atraente até ter uma razão para se esforçar. O Baile de Inverno no quarto ano veio à mente, essa foi a primeira vez que ela entendeu que na verdade ela poderia ser muito bonita. Lentamente ela se avaliou da cabeça aos pés, seu cabelo tinha sido (quase literalmente) surrado com todo charme que ela conseguia pensar e puxou para derramar em cachos suaves pelo seu pescoço, e ela fez um esforço com a maquiagem dos olhos e acrescentou um pouco de brilho labial, mas nenhum outro cosméticos, ela odiava a sensação de base cobrindo sua pele, e Severus não gostava do sabor do batom, o que era embaraçosamente mais alto em sua lista de prioridades do que deveria ter sido. Ela sempre teve boa pele, pelo menos, ter acne ou problemas de óleo em cima de seu cabelo teria sido muito injusto. Saltos altos, que eram arriscados quando ela os usava tão raramente, especialmente se a dança estivesse envolvida, mas valeria a pena o esforço, esmaltes de unhas e uma bolsa de noite apropriada, mas foi o vestido que foi a estrela do show.

Era de seda, um profundo e rico marrom um pouco mais escuro do que um bom chocolate ao leite, com nuances que refletiam a luz em tons quentes de bordeaux e traziam quase tons de mel em seus cabelos. O corte deixou seus ombros nus e mostrou mais decote do que ela estava totalmente confortável, agarrando-se ao seu corpo até os quadris antes que a saia se alargasse apenas o suficiente para girar enquanto se movia. Bordados de ouro ao longo do decote e quase sem mangas completaram, ela estava grata que era verão, porque este vestido nunca foi projetado para ser usado com um echarpe de qualquer tipo. Ela nunca possuiu algo tão adorável, e custou uma quantia assustadora de dinheiro.

As joias, pelo menos, eram dela, brincos de topázio e ouro e a cruz de ouro que a avó lhe dera no décimo aniversário. Seu anel de lontra de prata não combinava, e a prata era um elemento de pureza que tornaria praticamente impossível transfigurá-lo, mesmo que temporariamente, ou mudá-lo com um glamour, mas ela não queria tirá-lo. Considerando o problema, ela estudou seu reflexo novamente, pensativa, e teve um breve momento de mesquinhez _\- eu queria que Lavender, Parvati e os outros pudessem ver o Cérebro da Grifinória agora! _\- antes de ver a porta do banheiro se abrindo no espelho e se virar ansiosamente para ver Severus em toda a sua glória.

E ele valia a pena olhar, ela teve medo por um momento que ela pudesse começar a babar em seu novo vestido. Ela nunca tinha visto ele em um terno de trouxa antes, muito menos um smoking, mas era definitivamente uma visão que ela queria lembrar. Foi também, a seu modo, peculiarmente Severus. Ele sempre combinou bem com o preto, e foi cortado de tal forma que sua estrutura fina ganhou largura nos ombros, sobre uma camisa branca, e ela sorriu, uma gravata de seda verde-prateada, quase azul-petróleo e prateada, e abotoaduras. Sonserino até o final, parecia. Ele havia feito alguma coisa em seu cabelo também, penteado para trás e para cima, de modo que ele se afastasse do rosto.

Ele também estava olhando para ela com uma expressão levemente atordoada que Hermione achou extremamente gratificante. Qualquer um que o observasse naquele momento teria certeza de que aquele era um homem que realmente gostava do que estava vendo, a intensidade em seus olhos foi o suficiente para causar arrepios na espinha. Sorrindo, ela se afastou do espelho e fez um pequeno giro. - Você gosta disso?

Severus realmente teve que engolir antes que ele pudesse responder, ela notou com outra pequena emoção. - Muito mesmo - ele respondeu lentamente, sua voz um pouco rouca. Só por essa reação, esse vestido valera mais do que o dinheiro, e eles ainda não tinham saído do quarto do hotel, isso prometia ser uma noite muito boa.

\- Bom, porque lhe custara uma fortuna absoluta - informou ele.

\- Pare de falar sobre dinheiro, mulher - ele murmurou distraidamente, ainda encarando. - É o meu dinheiro e se eu quiser gastá-lo em Paris, então farei isso. - Seus olhos finalmente voltaram para o rosto dela. - Realmente, Hermione, eu não sou tão pobre quanto pareço - ele acrescentou ironicamente. - Meu salário não é generoso, mas durante dez meses do ano não tenho despesas. O aluguel para o local da caravana é insignificante e eu não pago por água ou eletricidade, minhas lojas privadas de poções agora são cortesia do orçamento de Hogwarts. Portanto, estou livre para gastar praticamente todo o salário do meu ano naquilo que eu quiser. E garanto-lhe... - Seus olhos escuros fizeram outra varredura lenta de seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer quando ela quase sentiu o olhar dele tocar sua pele. - Eu ficaria feliz em pagar vinte vezes mais.

\- Bem - ela conseguiu depois de um momento, - isso é certamente bom saber. - Ela sorriu quando ele olhou para ela. - Mas eu estou falando sério agora, Severus, isso é demais. É absolutamente maravilhoso, e eu estou aproveitando cada segundo disso, e o resto do tempo promete ser ainda melhor, mas... você não precisa fazer tudo isso na minha conta e eu sei que você vai me dizer que você não estaria fazendo isso se você não estivesse gostando, mas esse tipo de grande gesto romântico não é exatamente você, é? - ela disse gentilmente, tentando não soar como se estivesse o insultando.

Ele parecia mais desajeitado do que irritado, depois de um momento ele suspirou e olhou para ela sobriamente. - Já ocorreu a você que eu nunca tive uma pausa romântica em Paris também, Hermione? - ele perguntou suavemente. - Eu nunca realmente namorei alguém. Eu perdi tudo isso, todo o esgueirando e de mãos dadas nos corredores e rindo nos cantos, não que eu quisesse mais do que isso - acrescentou ele com um lampejo de seu desdém habitual, antes que sua expressão se tornasse séria mais uma vez. Ele deu de ombros desconfortavelmente. - Minha história romântica anterior envolve alguns negócios e alguns encontros bêbados de uma noite. Eu nunca tive a chance de fazer isso antes.

\- Nunca? - ela perguntou gentilmente, tocada pela confissão. Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

\- Uma das razões pelas quais eu me agarrei tão desesperadamente à memória de Lily por tantos anos foi que simplesmente não havia mais ninguém. Mesmo quando não estávamos em guerra... mesmo se eu tivesse sido menos danificado, passei dez meses fora os doze ficando presos em Hogwarts, onde quase sempre eu era a única pessoa entre dezoito e sessenta e tantos anos. Quando cheguei a conhecer alguém que pudesse ter me interessado, quanto mais ter esse interesse retribuído? Nenhuma mulher jamais teria me olhado duas vezes de qualquer maneira. Eu era de longe a criança menos popular de qualquer gênero na escola, durante a totalidade dos meus sete anos como aluno, e a tendência continuou inabalável durante toda a minha vida. - Erguendo a cabeça, ele a olhou quase desafiante, como se desafiando-a a sentir pena dele, a sombra em seus olhos era uma que ela tinha visto muitas vezes antes e falou de muitos anos de solidão.

Hermione o estudou por um longo momento, antes de sorrir para ele. - Severus, venha aqui. Não, não faça cara feia para mim assim, apenas venha aqui. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. - Puxando o braço, ela finalmente o colocou em frente ao espelho e apontou para o reflexo dele. - Dê uma olhada em si mesmo, corretamente. - Ela observou a expressão de seu reflexo desaparecer de uma carranca em neutralidade enquanto estudava os dois no espelho. - Eu acho uma vergonha que você nunca tenha encontrado alguém com quem possa simplesmente estar - ela disse suavemente, - porque esse é o homem que você realmente é. Você é um homem muito melhor do que pensa que é, Severus, e sinto muito que tenha mantido sua máscara no lugar por tanto tempo, e me desculpe por ninguém ter tido tempo de olhar além dela.

Depois de um momento ela acrescentou mais levemente: - Mas eu não sinto muito, porque isso significa que eu fico com você sozinha agora. E se você quiser continuar praticando me mimar, fique à vontade.

Ele continuou a estudar suas reflexões pensativo por alguns minutos antes de se virar para ela, ele ainda tinha que olhar nos olhos dela, mas graças aos saltos altos, não por muito. Um sorriso suave aqueceu seus olhos antes que seus lábios se curvassem para combiná-lo, e ele olhou para o espelho com um toque de humor em seu rosto. - Nós nos limpamos razoavelmente bem, não é mesmo? - ele observou. - Eu não acredito que nenhum dos nossos conhecidos nos reconheceria esta noite.

Afastando-se alguns passos, ele se virou para encará-la e curvou-se formalmente, apresentando-lhe uma rosa vermelha que ele havia produzido em algum lugar. - Vamos, minha senhora? - ele perguntou gravemente, oferecendo o braço com um brilho nos olhos.

Sorrindo para ele, ela descansou a mão levemente em seu braço. - Continue, senhor.

* * *

\- Por que eu nunca te vi dançar, Severus? - ela murmurou, seguindo os movimentos de seu corpo enquanto a música se enrolava ao redor deles. - Você é gracioso o suficiente apenas andando, mas isso...

Eles foram pressionados perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir a vibração do riso em seu peito. - Ninguém, desde aquelas lições quando eu era menino - ele disse suavemente, abaixando a cabeça para a dela, sua respiração quente no ouvido dela, - pela simples razão de que não havia ninguém com quem eu desejasse dançar. - Sua mão alisou a seda de seu vestido sobre o quadril quando eles se viraram.

\- O Baile de Inverno costumava ser realizado todos os anos, até pouco antes de você vir para Hogwarts. No meu quarto e quinto anos, fui com a Lily, mas não dançamos um com a outro. Nós nos sentamos em uma das mesas e eu a fiz rir, criticando as pessoas que ela não gostava, e entre as vezes ela dançava com outros garotos. No meu sexto ano, eu estava na ala hospitalar. No meu sétimo ano, eu fui sozinho, e tentei ignorar a visão dela dançando com Potter por cerca de meia hora, antes de roubar uma garrafa que tinha sido planejada para batizar o ponche de frutas de um dos meus colegas de casa e fugir para pegar muito bêbado por mim mesmo.

Ela podia sentir a pressão das pontas dos dedos nas costas, cinco pequenos pontos de calor, e olhou em seus olhos enquanto captavam a suave iluminação suave e brilhavam como joias polidas.

\- Quanto a quando eu estava ensinando... Venha agora, Hermione. Com quem eu dançaria? A maioria das funcionárias eram meus antigos professores, todos consideravelmente mais velhos do que eu e variando de levemente intimidadores a completamente desorientados. Eu nunca me dei bem com nenhum dos meus colegas, como você bem sabe, nem teria feito qualquer tipo de exibição de mim mesmo em frente aos pequenos vermes que frequentam a escola. Até mesmo Dumbledore nunca me intimidou a dançar, nem mesmo para ensinar minha casa.

\- Tantos talentos desperdiçados,- ela brincou, sorrindo para ele enquanto seguia a ligeira mudança de seus ombros sob suas mãos. - Eu me sinto positivamente gananciosa, mantendo você para mim assim. Então eu digo a mim mesma que não é minha culpa que ninguém mais foi inteligente o suficiente para olhar mais de perto, e a culpa vai embora rapidamente.

Ele riu suavemente, o som deslizou pela espinha dela, e a puxou ainda mais contra ele enquanto dançavam. - Você sabe que há pelo menos meia dúzia de homens ao redor desta sala que estão olhando para você neste momento? - ele perguntou quase conversando.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Você não é nem remotamente ciumento, não é?

Seus olhos brilhavam de riso quando ele olhou para ela. - De relance, todos eles são mais jovens, mais atraentes e aparentemente mais bem sucedidos do que eu, e ainda assim todos eles têm inveja de mim. Ciumento? Estou encantado. - O riso desapareceu, mas o brilho não. - Além disso, como posso culpá-los por olhar para você, quando não fiz mais nada a noite toda?

\- Adulador. - Hermione estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto, traçando levemente um caminho ao longo de sua bochecha com as pontas dos dedos. - Eu teria pensado que você é do tipo ciumento.

\- Possessivo e ciumento não são a mesma coisa, não compartilho, e como muitas pessoas são, muitas vezes tenho inveja das coisas que não tenho - respondeu ele, inclinando-se sutilmente na carícia. - Sem dúvida, se eu sair com uma mulher menor, posso estar com ciúmes. Mas confio em você - ele disse simplesmente. - Você não pretendia dar a nenhum deles uma segunda olhada, não é?

\- Quando eu tenho você? Claro que não.

\- Então, por que razão eu tenho que ficar com ciúmes? - ele perguntou.

\- Emoções geralmente não são tão lógicas, Severus - ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele. - Então, novamente, você desafia todas as convenções de muitas maneiras, e sua mente é quase assustadoramente controlada, então eu suponho que não deveria estar surpresa que você possa suprimir o ciúme apenas decidindo que não é necessário.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de volta para ela. - Eu desafio todas as convenções?

\- Cale a boca e dance comigo.

* * *

Era como algo saído de um filme ruim, refletiu Hermione, mordendo uma risadinha. Já passava da meia-noite e ela estava talvez um pouco bêbada, andando pela rua com os sapatos na mão, porque não suportava mais andar neles, a outra mão apoiada no braço de um homem igualmente bêbado tinha soltado a gravata e desfeito o primeiro botão da camisa e o cabelo estava desalinhado. Tentando não tropeçar, ela riu em voz alta. - Isso poderia ser mais clichê?

Severus riu suavemente, firmando-a. - Eu não ouço uma trilha sonora edificante - ele ofereceu. - E garanto a você que não vou me ajoelhar e me propor. - Ele fez uma pausa longa o suficiente, antes de acrescentar com um timing perfeito: - Meu joelho não suportaria isso.

Rindo, ela empurrou-o de brincadeira e sorriu quando ele realmente tropeçou. - Você realmente deve estar bêbado.

\- Eu realmente não bebo muito - ele respondeu com o máximo de dignidade possível. - Quando eu bebo, é para ficar bêbado. Eu raramente bebo por prazer.

\- Isso é verdade - ela concordou, pensativa. Ela supunha que era em parte porque ele era filho de um alcoólatra abusivo. Ao vê-lo acenar com a cabeça, ela corou, percebendo que falara em voz alta. - Desculpa.

Ele balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. - Não sinta. Eu gosto que não seja um problema. - Ele sorriu para ela, a expressão ligeiramente torta. - Eu vou me arrepender de dizer isso, eu percebo, mas eu gosto que você fale o que pensa, que você... que você não esconda de mim - ele terminou, desenhando um sorriso de resposta dela enquanto ela se lembrava de dizer a mesma coisa para ele. Ela se aproximou dele e ele colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela enquanto deslizava o braço ao redor de sua cintura em troca.

Quando voltaram para o hotel, conseguiram ficar sóbrios um pouco, o suficiente para que pudessem pelo menos andar em linha reta. Severus estava cantarolando no elevador até o quarto e ela sufocou uma risadinha. - Você tem o ouvido mais estranho para a música.

\- Como assim?

\- Você canta maravilhosamente, mas você canta fora da chave, e você é o único homem que eu já conheci que consegue assobiar fora de sintonia.

\- Você não pode assobiar de jeito nenhum - ele apontou, com a lógica perfeita do álcool.

\- O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?

\- Bem, você mencionou a habilidade musical.

Isso era verdade e, portanto, muito difícil argumentar. Ela poderia ter feito o esforço, no entanto, mas Severus parecia lembrar como ele geralmente a impedia de discutir, e no momento em que o elevador chegou ao seu andar ele a pressionou contra a parede enquanto eles se viam como adolescentes, beijando e tateando e sem vergonha esfregando e moendo um contra o outro.

Eles fizeram um progresso instável pelo corredor de pelúcia, com frequentes pausas contra as paredes para mais beijos, antes de descobrir que nenhum deles estava sóbrio o suficiente para descobrir como operar o cartão-chave. - O que há de errado com uma chave de metal? - Severus resmungou, olhando para o quadrado de plástico como se tivesse ofendido pessoalmente.

\- Fique com os tempos, velho - ela disse a ele, mordendo o lábio para abafar a risada, e tirou a varinha da bolsa com dedos desajeitados. - Alohomora. Abra Sesame.

Resmungando uma risada, ele curvou-se galantemente e gesticulou para ela através da porta à sua frente, sem a menor cerimônia, chutando-a para trás e empurrando-a contra ela quando seus lábios encontraram os dela mais uma vez. Gemendo em sua boca, Hermione emaranhou os dedos através de seu cabelo, que tinha lutado contra o que ele tinha feito antes e mais uma vez pendurado em cortinas ao redor de seu rosto, enquanto ele enterrava sua ereção contra ela. Ele provou de uma das melhores refeições que já tivera, e a doçura do velho e caro vinho de sobremesa que eles tinham bebido a noite toda, e de si mesmo, aquele sabor viciante e agridoce que ela adorava.

Gradualmente, seus beijos famintos diminuíram e se tornaram mais suaves, preguiçosos e quase entorpecentes, e ela percebeu no mesmo momento que eles ainda podiam ouvir música vindo de algum lugar. Ela não tinha certeza de qual deles começou a se mover primeiro, mas eles começaram a dançar mais uma vez, lentamente, mal oscilando para a música distante enquanto se beijavam. Ele alcançou por trás da cabeça dela e libertou o cabelo dela, deixando os cachos se soltarem ao redor dos ombros e nas costas dela mais uma vez, e ela puxou a gravata solta completamente desfeita antes que eles se afastassem, sorrindo um para o outro.

Hermione ficou na frente do espelho e removeu suas joias com cuidado, observando seu reflexo enquanto ele tirava as abotoaduras e tirou a jaqueta antes de se sentar brevemente para tirar os sapatos e as meias. De pé, ele caminhou através do tapete de pelúcia para ficar atrás dela, e ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu os braços dele deslizarem em torno de sua cintura e puxá-la para perto dele, abaixando a cabeça para beijar seu pescoço suavemente. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo desconhecido antes de ele se afastar e começar a desatar lentamente o vestido dela, seus dedos deixando rastros de fogo em sua pele e causando arrepios na espinha.

Ela o observou no espelho enquanto ele lentamente empurrava o vestido por seus ombros, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo até a cintura e juntando a seda em seus quadris, ele se aproximou mais uma vez das costas dela e ela sentiu a respiração dele quente em sua pele enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, seus olhos também sobre os dois refletidos no espelho. Virando-se no círculo de seus braços, ela sorriu para ele quando ela começou a desfazer a sua camisa já meio desabotoada, deixando o vestido cair no chão enquanto ela fazia isso e refletindo que ela amava ser uma bruxa, a magia lidaria com qualquer rugas ou sujeira amanhã, então ela não precisava se entregar à sua consciência sobre o custo da coisa parando para pendurá-la ordenadamente e em vez disso estava livre para se concentrar em sua pele enquanto ela tirava a camisa dos ombros dele e ele dava de ombros antes de inclinar a cabeça para beijá-la mais uma vez.

Cada movimento era lento, as sensações quase nebulosas enquanto eles lentamente retiravam as roupas um do outro, suas calças unindo sua calcinha no carpete. Nua, ele a virou e a puxou de volta contra seu peito mais uma vez, observando o espelho novamente quando seu reflexo enrolou uma mão em seu seio e deslizou a outra lentamente entre suas pernas, e ela se viu arqueando contra ele como a familiar dor agradável intensificou e ele separou suas coxas para abri-la a sua visão no espelho. - Severus, por favor...

Ela o viu sorrir, mas até ele só podia provocar por tanto tempo, e ele se afastou do espelho finalmente e a puxou com ele para a cama, beijando-a mais uma vez. O amor deles continuava tão lentamente, cada sensação primorosamente puxada quando se moviam juntas, e quando ela se rendeu a ele pela última vez, ele veio com ela.

À beira do sono em seus braços, ela murmurou sonolenta, - Severus?

\- Hmm?

\- Você é muito bom nessa coisa de 'namorar', você sabe. Para uma primeira tentativa, quero dizer.

Ele riu baixinho e não respondeu.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Hermione teria ficado feliz em se mudar para Paris e nunca mais ir a lugar nenhum, mas eles acabaram indo para casa, e ela o deixou desempacotando e classificando a correspondência enquanto ia recolher Crookshanks, muito indignado por ser negligenciado por uma semana, e, ela suspeitava, mais do que um pouco cansado das crianças constantemente tentando brincar com ele. Murmurando pediu desculpas ao familiar ofendido e prometeu-lhe uma variedade de doces que eles haviam comprado na França, e ignorando o questionamento curiosamente desesperado de Ginny com um sorriso vagamente sonhador e uma promessa igualmente vaga de escrever "mais tarde", ela voltou para a caravana para encontrar Severus esticado no sofá e lendo o Pasquim com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Mais avisos sobre a infestação de inverno de Nargle? - ela perguntou enquanto colocava Crookshanks no chão, o gato desapareceu imediatamente com um miado irritado para inspecionar seu território em busca de sinais de negligência em sua ausência.

\- Na verdade, não, bem, talvez, mas eu não li tão longe. - Ele ergueu a revista e Hermione piscou quando leu a manchete.

_'Ministro envergonhado como o Memorial prova uma crítica úmida?'_

Assentindo, Severus pegou a revista e começou a ler. - _'O evento comemorativo anual para marcar o aniversário da 'derrota do Lord das Trevas' na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi realizado mais cedo do que o normal este ano,_ _mas essa não foi a única mudança. A multidão presente foi bastante reduzida, com números mais baixos desde o início da tradição e marcada por uma notável falta de entusiasmo. O habitual discurso empolgante do ministro recebeu uma recepção muito morna, e foi bastante embaraçoso seguido pela recusa de Harry Potter em se dirigir à multidão. 'A guerra não era sobre os discursos do Ministério', disse Harry, 'e essa não é uma maneira apropriada de lembrar o que aconteceu.' Seguindo seu exemplo, outros membros de alto nível da Ordem da Fênix também se recusaram a falar, e este repórter não viu uma única pessoa usando sua Ordem de Merlin, premiada pelo Ministério. Entendemos que a Ordem pode ter começado a questionar o direito do Ministério de estar envolvido na celebração e memorial, dada a sua falta de envolvimento na própria guerra. Teremos que esperar e ver que efeito isso pode ter.'_

Hermione piscou devagar, sentando-se ao lado dele. - Bem, isso coloca o Amasso entre os pombos.

\- É certamente interessante. Eu não achei que fosse tão significativo, e por si só não acredito. Mas a senhorita Lovegood parece estar girando, bem habilmente, devo acrescentar, como uma declaração de independência, e Potter sempre gostou muito de se opor ao Ministério. - Ele olhou a revista pensativamente antes de entregá-la a ela. - Nós deveremos, realmente, esperar e ver.

Ela sorriu para ele. - É sua culpa, você sabe. Isso vai te ensinar a pensar antes de falar quando eu estiver por perto.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. - E o que faz você pensar que eu não fiz exatamente isso?

Não havia muito que ela pudesse dizer sobre isso. Fazendo uma anotação mental para escrever para Luna mais tarde, ela deixou o consumado Sonserino parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo e foi terminar de desfazer as malas.


	34. Chapter 34

**"For so long there was no hope to believe in,**

**Washed away with every tear I cried.**

**But now my dreams are wide awake and breathing,**

**And I'm letting out all that I held inside**.**"**

_– Katherine Jenkins, 'Fear Of Falling'._

* * *

Alguns dias preguiçosos depois, os dois haviam se recuperado da viagem e estavam se preparando para um verão de tanto tempo quanto pudessem se safar. Ela não fora capaz de convencê-lo a sair, mas, como ele havia apontado, a pele tão pálida quanto a dele não conseguia se bronzear fisicamente e ele não estava particularmente ansioso para experimentar a queimadura solar novamente. De qualquer forma, ela estava muito feliz tomando banho de sol do lado de fora da caravana e conversando com ele enquanto ele se divertia cozinhando ou realizando pequenos reparos.

\- Algum plano hoje? - ela perguntou preguiçosamente no café da manhã, e ficou levemente surpresa quando ele balançou a cabeça devagar.

\- Sim, na verdade. Eu poderia usar alguma companhia, se você puder gastar tempo com sua agenda ocupada - ele acrescentou secamente.

Hermione sorriu para ele. - Eu posso ser capaz de me afastar por um tempo, sim. O que vamos fazer?

Ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta, claramente não ia contar a ela. Estudando sua expressão fechada, ela concluiu que ele não estava muito feliz com isso, mas também não parecia estar muito infeliz. Desesperadamente curiosa, ela foi se vestir e logo depois suportou a desorientação da aparatação acompanhada.

Sua localização, quando o mundo parou de girar, a intrigou. Eles estavam em pé em uma trilha arborizada que corria ao longo de uma cerca. Olhando através da cerca, ela franziu a testa e se virou para olhar para Severus. - Um cemitério?

Ele assentiu. - Isso não vai demorar muito - foi tudo o que ele disse, andando pelo caminho até um portão na sebe e deixando os dois passarem. Ele claramente tinha um destino específico em mente quando ele partiu sem hesitar através do cemitério, e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi segui-lo com curiosidade, imaginando onde eles estavam.

O destino deles era dois túmulos muito cobertos de vegetação, num canto um tanto gasto do cemitério, as pedras meio sufocadas por um espinheiro e obscurecidas por musgos e líquens. Abaixando-se em sua habitual postura desajeitada, com a perna ruim para o lado, Severus sacou sua varinha depois de um olhar superficial para ter certeza de que ninguém poderia vê-los, e começou a limpar lentamente os destroços.

No momento em que os nomes eram visíveis, ela já havia trabalhado, a lista de pessoas cujos túmulos ele gostaria de ter de um jeito ou de outro era muito curta, e ela sabia onde os outros estavam enterrados. Ele se levantou, limpando as mãos e recuou um pouco, ela veio para frente e ficou ao lado dele, e eles olharam para os túmulos em silêncio.

**TOBIAS SNAPE**

**1932-1976**

**_Tornou fraco pelo tempo e_**

**_destino, mas forte na vontade._**

**EILEEN PRINCE SNAPE**

**1935-1976**

**_Aquela taça foi dada_**

**_em outra medida._**

Depois de algum tempo Hermione observou em voz baixa: - Eu reconheço a citação de Alfred Lord Tennyson, é de Ulisses. Eu não conheço a outra.

\- Percy Shelley - Severus respondeu distante. - Eu não consigo lembrar qual poema de improviso, no entanto.

\- Você visita frequentemente?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Eu não visitei nada até que a primeira guerra acabasse, então eu parei uma vez por ano até 1998, apenas para arrumar. Esta é apenas a segunda vez que volto desde que voltei para a Grã-Bretanha. Eu não realmente vejo muito ponto, para ser honesto. Isso não significa nada para mim. Mas se eu não fizer isso, ninguém o fará.

\- Você quer alguma privacidade? - ela perguntou com cautela, e ele riu sem humor.

\- Se eu começasse a falar com os mortos, nunca pararia. De qualquer modo, não tenho nada a dizer a nenhum deles. E se eu desejasse estar aqui sozinho, não teria pedido a você que viesse.

\- Bom ponto. - Ela ficou ao lado dele por um tempo, pensando sobre o pouco que sabia sobre essas duas pessoas e se lembrando dos poucos vislumbres de memória que ela tinha visto deles, e ocasionalmente olhando para Severus para se certificar de que ele estava bem. Seus olhos escuros estavam distantes e ela não sabia o que ele estava pensando. Não gostando do silêncio, ela perguntou: - A família Prince tem algum mausoléu em algum lugar?

\- Eu acredito que sim, mas eu não sei onde é, nem eu particularmente me importo - ele respondeu categoricamente. Parecendo perceber que essa resposta tinha sido menos do que amigável, ele elaborou: - Todos deserdaram minha mãe por se casar com um trouxa. Nunca conheci nenhum deles. O último parente morreu quando eu ainda era um menino.

\- Isso faz de você o herdeiro da família?

Ele riu baixinho. - Se houvesse alguma coisa para herdar, talvez. Receio que não exista uma grande propriedade ou caixa de ouro em qualquer lugar.

\- Oh, droga - ela respondeu sarcasticamente, aliviada que seu humor parecia razoável. - E o lado do seu pai?

\- Seus pais estão enterrados em Whitby, eu acho. Eu os conheci uma ou duas vezes, não mais. Ele não tinha outros parentes vivos quando eu nasci. - Mais suavemente, ele acrescentou: - Eu sou o último de qualquer linhagem, o que talvez seja o melhor.

Era difícil argumentar com isso, então Hermione apenas fez um barulho evasivo e olhou ao redor deles, tentando ver além das paredes do cemitério para ver em que tipo de lugar eles estavam, ela ainda não sabia onde eles estavam. Ele nunca confirmou a teoria de que nascera em Manchester. - Eu suponho que sua casa estava perto daqui em algum lugar?

Severus assentiu e apontou quase para o leste. - Dessa maneira.

\- Eu sei que a casa se foi, mas eu gostaria muito de ver onde costumava ser... - ela disse timidamente.

\- Você não pode - ele respondeu laconicamente. - A propriedade inteira foi demolida há alguns anos. É uma propriedade industrial cheia de edifícios de escritórios agora, não posso dizer onde ficava minha rua sem procurar planos antigos.

\- Não é um progresso maravilhoso - ela disse secamente. - Bem, tanto para essa ideia.

\- Haveria muito pouco para ver de qualquer maneira - ressaltou. - Este não é exatamente um ponto importante para passear.

\- Não, mas ainda assim teria sido interessante. É a sua história. E a do Harry, de certa forma - ela acrescentou cautelosamente.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - É verdade, eu suponho. Na verdade, seus avós estão enterrados do outro lado do cemitério.

\- Como eles eram? Ele gostaria de saber...

Ele deu de ombros novamente. - Eu realmente não os conhecia, Hermione. Pense em quando você tinha nove anos, como você conheceu os pais dos seus amigos? Sr. e Sra. Evans eram pessoas legais o suficiente, e eles foram gentis comigo, eu imagino que eles sentiram muito para mim, mas eu não vi muito deles.

\- Eu suponho que é verdade. Desculpe por todas as perguntas... - Ele deu a ela um olhar de repreensão e ela sorriu. - Eu sei, se você se opusesse, não teria respondido.

\- Se eu me opusesse a perguntas contínuas, dificilmente estaria com você, estaria? - ele perguntou secamente, e ela sufocou uma risada.

\- Bom ponto. Desprezível.

\- Então você continua dizendo. - Ele olhou para os túmulos mais uma vez. - Bem, isso é tudo que eu queria fazer aqui. Gostaria de sugerir que fôssemos à cidade ou algo assim antes de voltar para casa, mas eu não reconheço mais este lugar.

\- Casa soa bem - ela assegurou, sorrindo. - Estou perdendo tempo de bronzeamento valioso aqui.

Ele bufou suavemente e ofereceu seu braço, e eles aparataram embora.

* * *

Severus ficou quieto durante a tarde, mas não foi tão incomum. Ele nunca foi particularmente falador, afinal. Naquela noite, ele estava claramente preocupado com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto comiam, o que Hermione estava bem, uma visita aos túmulos de seus pais não era exatamente um passeio alegre, independentemente de como ele se sentisse sobre eles, e ele certamente estava autorizado a estar em um humor ligeiramente distante. Depois do jantar, sentaram-se no sofá com Crookshanks, como faziam quase todas as noites. Hermione estava lendo, e Severus fingia ler, com bastante sucesso. Teria enganado até a pessoa mais desconfiada, mas ninguém que o vigiava lia há meses, o ritmo estava desligado. De vez em quando ele respirava fundo como se estivesse prestes a falar, então pareceu mudar de ideia.

Eventualmente, ele realmente começou a ler corretamente, tendo evidentemente chegado a algum tipo de conclusão, e a noite passou calmamente quando o ar esfriou e começou a escurecer. O quase-silêncio sociável foi finalmente quebrado por Severus dizendo distraidamente: - Hermione?

\- Sim? - ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da página, perdendo a nota hesitante em sua voz.

\- ...Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Assustada, ela respirou fundo e torceu para olhar para ele. Ele estava claramente um pouco ansioso, ele estava sentado debruçado sobre si mesmo, tinha os olhos fixos no livro e obviamente estava fazendo o melhor que podia para fingir que não dissera nada fora do comum. Todo o corpo dele gritava que ele estava tentando não chamar atenção para si mesmo, e ela entendeu que muita coisa estava ligada em como ela respondia, ela podia ver a tensão nele.

Deixando-se relaxar, ela sorriu para ele. - Sim, Severus, eu sei - ela respondeu tranquilizadoramente, - mas é bom ouvir isso. - Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco. - E no caso de você não ter conseguido resolver isso agora, eu também te amo - ela acrescentou em uma bela imitação de seu tom prático, antes de voltar a atenção para o livro e olhar fixamente para as páginas enquanto ela tentava descobrir o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ela sabia que não deveria perguntar que processo de pensamento o levou a decidir dizer isso agora, de todos os tempos. Por um lado, duvidava que ele soubesse, e se o fizesse, provavelmente não lhe diria. E, realmente, isso não importava. Ignorando sua própria tendência um tanto melodramática para a insegurança, ela sabia como ele se sentia a respeito dela por um bom tempo agora, embora ela não se permitisse pensar nisso até que ele dissesse isso.

Pensando nisso, ela decidiu dessa maneira, deixar cair casualmente em uma conversa, sem declarações chamativas, foi melhor. Realmente, era apenas uma palavra. Era a emoção por trás disso que importava, e ela tinha certeza disso por um longo tempo. E desta forma foi muito menos embaraçoso para os dois. Ela se perguntou há quanto tempo ele pensava em dizer isso. Até onde ela sabia, ele nunca dissera isso a ninguém, e ela apostava um bom dinheiro que ninguém jamais dissera isso a ele. Ouvindo sua respiração, ela reconheceu o ritmo muito cuidadoso e sorriu apesar de si mesma. Deveria ter sido algo tão simples, mas obviamente seu homem estava achando difícil lidar com isso.

Tomando pena dele, ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro, lavando o rosto e as mãos e demorando o suficiente para se assegurar de que não estava ostentando um sorriso embaraçosamente bobo, no momento em que ela voltou, ele saiu para fumar um cigarro. Quando ele voltou, ele se estabeleceu ao lado dela mais uma vez e retornou ao seu livro, os dois estavam se comportando como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ambos sabiam o que isso significava para eles como um casal.

* * *

Considerando tudo, Hermione decidiu preguiçosamente ao se aproximar de Hogwarts mais uma vez na última semana de agosto, o feriado deste verão havia sido ultrapassado no ano passado como as melhores férias de sua vida. Ela fisicamente não conseguia parar de sorrir, ficou espantada que Severus não se cansasse de sua incessante alegria, mas, no mínimo, parecia algo divertido, com um toque de presunção, merecidamente bem merecida.

Deixando Crookshanks ir, ela se dirigiu para a sala dos professores e a reunião de pré-mandato para resolver quaisquer problemas de última hora, e foi recebida com entusiasmo por Neville. - Caramba, Mione, você está fantástica! Esteve em algum lugar especial? Aquele bronzeado daria ao Havaí uma corrida por seu dinheiro.

\- Em nenhum lugar isso exótico - ela riu, antes de acrescentar casualmente, - apenas a França.

\- França, seus pais? Como foi? Você levou ele?

\- Sim, maravilhosamente e sim, nessa ordem. - Sorrindo, ela balançou a cabeça. - Deixe-me entrar na porta e eu vou te dizer. - Todos na sala se reuniram com expressões interessadas, e ela delineou os principais detalhes da visita, antes de se desviar um pouco e começar a especular, por fim, sobre Paris.

Severus entrou no meio de suas descrições entusiastas e revirou os olhos enquanto atravessava a sala até seu assento habitual, prendendo o Profeta Diário automaticamente quando passava. - Você ainda não está falando de Paris? É superestimada, você sabe.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele de brincadeira. - Olá para você também, Severus.

\- Você teve um bom verão, professor? - Neville perguntou, lutando contra um sorriso.

\- Tolerável, obrigado. - ele respondeu educadamente ao sentar-se.

\- Como você sabe que Hermione foi para Paris? - Minerva perguntou desconfiada.

\- Porque eu sei de tudo - ele respondeu num tom de voz entediado, uma sugestão de diversão brilhando em seus olhos enquanto várias pessoas bufavam. - Nós falamos um com o outro ocasionalmente, Minerva. Acredito que amigos fazem algo desse tipo de vez em quando, embora a arte da conversa seja popularmente supostamente morta.

\- E eu suponho que você vai me dizer em seguida que você sabe quem é o homem misterioso de Hermione?

\- Claro que sim - ele respondeu no mesmo tom entediado, abrindo o jornal. - Ela fala demais. Não foi difícil descobrir.

Neville fingiu um ataque de tosse, tentando desesperadamente não rir. Hermione apenas sorriu, fazendo uma anotação mental para garantir que ele pagasse por isso mais tarde. Pelo menos ele tinha o bom senso de não parecer convencido.

\- Eu não acredito em você - Minerva disse categoricamente.

\- Você não? No entanto, eu vou encontrar a força para continuar?

\- Hermione não teria dito a você.

\- Eu não disse que ela me disse, eu disse que não era difícil descobrir.

\- Isso importa? - Hermione interveio antes que o argumento pudesse continuar. - Vocês dois estão interrompendo minhas reminiscências aqui. - Ela retornou à sua descrição intensiva do restaurante, atraindo toda a atenção de volta para ela mais uma vez.

\- Há uma coisa que eu realmente não entendo - Minerva disse pensativa quando ela finalmente ficou sem palavras, tendo cuidadosamente analisado a conclusão da noite.

\- O que é isso?

\- Depois de tudo isso, por que diabos ele não propôs? Parece estranho enfrentar todo esse problema e não perguntar. Você acha que ele perdeu a coragem no último minuto?

\- Eu duvido muito que ele tenha pretendido me perguntar - ela respondeu suavemente, resistindo à vontade de olhar para Severus, sua expressão não lhe diria nada e ela não queria lhe dar uma ideia errada.

\- Por que não?

Hermione deu de ombros. - Nossas vidas funcionam perfeitamente como as coisas são agora, e haveria vários problemas para lidar se nós nos casássemos. Se ele perguntasse, eu diria sim, mas não estou esperando por ele e estou feliz com isso.

\- Eu não entendo nada disso - murmurou a diretora.

\- Bem, estamos numa situação única - Hermione respondeu, sorrindo. - Nós dois estamos felizes com a maneira como as coisas são.

\- Eu suponho que sim - ela disse finalmente, parecendo não estar convencida, antes de bater palmas rapidamente. - Tudo bem, então, podemos voltar a mostrar uns aos outros nossas férias mais tarde. Para os negócios, as pessoas. Em primeiro lugar, como todos sabem, haverá algumas mudanças no calendário este ano...

A reunião passou razoavelmente rotineiramente, como costumava acontecer. Finalmente Minerva disse baixinho: - Antes de vocês partirem, há um último assunto sobre o qual devo falar. - Ela não parecia feliz, e todos se viraram para lhe dar olhares indagadores. - Em algumas semanas, o Ministério enviará lacaios para redigir os perfis de todos os funcionários.

\- O que? - A exclamação veio de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

A diretora suspirou. - Eles decidiram que desejam registros mais detalhados. Não deve ser nada muito árduo, ou muito pessoal, e nós tecnicamente temos o direito de nos recusar a responder qualquer pergunta. Haverá um feitiço de detecção de verdade qualquer coisa que respondamos deve ser honesta.

\- Não Veritaserum?

Minerva parecia desajeitado. - Eles levantaram algumas dúvidas sobre sua eficiência.

\- Não há necessidade de dançar ao redor do ponto, Minerva - Severus disse calmamente do seu canto. - Isto é em parte por causa da minha presença entre os funcionários mais uma vez, não é?

\- Eu acredito que sim - Minerva concordou neutra.

\- Levaram apenas dois anos para investigar. As alegrias da burocracia - Severus observou acidamente.

\- E, claro, o resto da razão é porque o último artigo do Pasquim deixou o ministro nervoso sobre o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts - Hermione disse maliciosamente. - Eu não sabia que a paranoia era compulsória. Alguém já checou sua água potável ultimamente, não sabemos?

\- Que tipo de perguntas eles vão fazer? - Neville queria saber.

\- Não tenho certeza - respondeu a diretora. - Alguns serão informações básicas do perfil, como data de nascimento, status de sangue e assim por diante. Alguns serão um pouco mais pessoais, Formulários Patronus e Bicho-papão foram dados como exemplos. E alguns não fazem sentido, houve uma sugestão de que eles querem que todos nós cheiremos Amortentia e descrevamos o cheiro, pelo amor de Merlin!

\- O que na terra é que deveria dizer a eles? - Hermione exigiu incredulamente sobre a resposta indignada.

\- Bem, se um de nós declarar que cheira a sangue, isso é provavelmente uma indicação de que há algo errado, você não diria? - Severus falou com zombaria, ganhando alguns roncos.

\- Você não está zangado com isso, Severus? - Filius perguntou. - Eu teria esperado que você protestasse contra o uso indevido da poção, se nada mais.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Não lhes diria nada mesmo se o fizéssemos, não sem um referencial. Eu poderia listar os principais odores que detecto em Amortentia aqui e agora, e isso não significaria absolutamente nada para nenhum de vocês, porque você não saberia perfumes representam para mim. A informação é totalmente inútil, e informações inúteis é uma das maiores paixões do Ministério.

Foi Neville, surpreendentemente, que se atreveu a perguntar com curiosidade: - O que...

\- Damascos, flor de maracujá, folhas de louro e bluebells. - respondeu prontamente. - Tenho certeza de que vocês estão todos iluminados agora quanto ao funcionamento mais profundo da minha mente, não?

\- Bom ponto - Minerva admitiu depois de uma pausa, parecendo desesperada para descobrir o que aqueles aromas significavam, mas não se atrevia a perguntar, uma emoção aparentemente compartilhada por quase todos os outros na sala, a julgar pela maneira como eles estavam todos olhando para Severus. - Ninguém ficaria surpreso em saber que a minha é predominantemente de uísque e de brisa de outono, ah, e torta de cereja.

\- Recém-transformado solo e coisas verdes para mim - Neville disse alegremente, - isso e chiclete.

\- Algodão fresco, maresia, verniz de madeira e ruibarbo cozido. - contribuiu Filius.

\- Chuva, ervas, cobre e fumaça de madeira. - Hermione admitiu finalmente, lutando contra um sorriso. _Damascos, hmm? Eu nunca soube disso_.

Um por um, os outros membros da equipe listaram até meia dúzia de cheiros, rindo e provocando uns aos outros sobre alguns dos mais estranhos. Do jeito que as professoras mais velhas riam quando Madame Hooch confessava queijo azul, Hermione suspeitava de uma piada particular de longa duração, e provavelmente uma piada imunda.

\- Severus estava certo - Hermione concluiu depois, sorrindo. - Isso é uma informação completamente inútil.

\- Precisamente. E, como tal, o Ministério é bem-vindo.

\- Então, não temos objeções? - Minerva perguntou.

\- Eu me oponho a eles interferindo em primeiro lugar, mas não necessariamente ao método particular de interferência - Severus respondeu amargamente. - Um dia, eles podem aprender a cuidar de seus próprios negócios.

\- E o choque provavelmente vai parar o sol - Hermione disse a ele, ganhando um suspiro de acordo divertido. - Eu escreverei para Luna depois. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles perceberão que toda vez que eles tentam um truque em Hogwarts, são eles que ficam constrangidos.

* * *

O novo mandato veio como um verdadeiro choque. Hermione não tinha percebido a diferença que uma única aula poderia fazer, ela só ensinava os novos primeiros anos duas vezes por semana, mas isso a deixava completamente destruída pelo primeiro mês. Severus não era nem um pouco simpático, apenas informando-a com capricho que deveria ter ensinado sete aulas, cada uma com um mínimo de duas aulas por semana, como seu primeiro emprego quando ela era apenas alguns anos mais velha do que os alunos do NEWT. Ele mal conseguiu se ajustar antes do final do primeiro ano, especialmente desde que ele também estava tentando lidar com o desaparecimento de Voldemort e as mortes de James e Lily, e também tinha sido preso e julgado como um Comensal da Morte com uma semana inteira em Azkaban antes do julgamento.

Mesmo assim, ela descobriu que estava gostando disso. Alguns dos alunos estavam tendo tempo para se adaptar, os nascidos-trouxas já sabiam disso, já que ela tinha que voltar ao básico, e muitos dos puro-sangue se ressentiam de ter que aprender, mas ela planejou cuidadosamente seu currículo e estava confiante de que ela conseguiria fazer com que todos se interessassem eventualmente.

Uma nota chegou de George uma manhã que a deixou um pouco confusa:

_Er, irmãzinha, o que você fez com o seu cara?_

_G_

* * *

_George_

_O que você quer dizer?_

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Eu tenho uma carta dele aqui, me desculpando pelo meu ouvido. Não tenho certeza se devo ficar com medo ou não._

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Não tem nada a ver comigo! Vou perguntar a ele sobre isso. De qualquer forma, falando de Severus, sua mãe me convidou para passar pela Toca no meu aniversário. Eu vou contar para seus pais então. Me deseje sorte._

_H_

* * *

_Sorte, irmãzinha, e um feliz aniversário também, caso eu esqueça o dia._

_G_

* * *

\- Severus, você escreveu para George e se desculpou por amputar sua orelha? - ela perguntou devagar.

\- Entre outras coisas, sim - ele respondeu calmamente, olhando para cima de seu trabalho.

\- Por quê?

\- Você não acha que talvez mereça um pedido de desculpas? - ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele. - O que você está fazendo, Sonserino? - ela perguntou desconfiada, ela o conhecia por tempo demais para encarar esse incidente aparentemente inócuo pelo valor aparente. Ele estava planejando alguma coisa.

Ela esperava que ele parecesse inocente, bem, por mais inocente que ele conseguisse, o que não era muito, e negava estar fazendo qualquer coisa, mas ao invés disso ele deu de ombros e respondeu enigmaticamente - Construindo pontes.

\- Por quê? - ela repetiu.

Ele deu de ombros novamente e respondeu despreocupadamente: - Em preparação para qualquer esquema que você tenha em mente para minha reentrada forçada na sociedade, ou pelo menos sua parte. Sem dúvida você tem uma lista numerada cuidadosamente preparada em algum lugar. Possivelmente é codificada por cores. - acrescentou secamente.

\- Isso não foi muito legal - ela murmurou sem entusiasmo, antes de suspirar. - Às vezes eu queria que você fosse idiota afinal, Severus.

Ele bufou. - Não, você não quer.

\- Bem, tudo bem, não. - ela admitiu. - Mesmo assim, isso tornaria a vida muito mais fácil às vezes, apesar de admitir que não é tão divertido. - Ela delineou o plano que ela e George tinham elaborado para o Boxing Day. - Isso soa suportável? - ela perguntou um pouco ansiosamente.

Severus parecia mais aliviado do que qualquer outra coisa. - É melhor do que eu temia que fosse - ele admitiu com cautela, obviamente tendo visões de ser jogado no fundo do poço e desfilar em frente a todo o extenso clã Weasley, e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Eu não faria isso com você, Severus, eu também não faria isso com eles. Então isso é um sim?

\- Eu estou sem fôlego com antecipação, se não completamente tonto - ele respondeu, sua voz pingando sarcasmo como só ele conseguia, antes de retornar à sua marcação.

* * *

Hermione acordou cedo na manhã do seu trigésimo primeiro aniversário, ela concordou em visitar os Weasleys seniores antes de Arthur sair para o trabalho. Ela precisava se mexer, mas se poupou alguns momentos para assistir a Severus dormindo primeiro, ela planejara passar algum tempo com ele antes de partir, porque ele tinha um dia atarefado e provavelmente não o veria muito, mas, olhando para ele agora, descobriu que não tinha coragem de acordá-lo. Ele sempre parecia tão pacífico quando dormia, nos dias de hoje, e ele dormia mais profundamente, o que em momentos como esse era bastante útil. Sorrindo, ela cuidadosamente saiu da cama e começou a se arrumar.

Ainda parecia estranho estar aparecendo na Toca sozinha, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. A antiga casa desorganizada parecia a mesma de sempre, só que com menos confusão agora que não estava mais cheia de adolescentes desarrumados. Molly e Arthur também não mudaram tanto assim, os dois estavam ficando cinzentos agora, mas era sobre isso, e eles a saudaram tão calorosamente como sempre e desejaram seu feliz aniversário antes de levá-la para o café da manhã e conversar. Ela não tinha conseguido vê-los por um tempo e havia muito o que fazer antes de conseguir falar sobre o porquê de ela estar lá.

\- Você tem que sair ainda, Arthur? - ela perguntou suavemente. - Só tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de conversar com vocês dois... - Arthur Weasley era o chefe de seu departamento agora, e ele e sua esposa tinham muito mais dinheiro agora que não estavam tentando pegar todos os filhos na escola, embora a maior parte de sua renda fosse gasta em estragar os netos.

\- Não há nada que não possa esperar. Vá em frente, Hermione.

Ela respirou fundo, essa conversa não ficou mais fácil, não importa quantas vezes ela tivesse. - Bem, é em parte sobre este Natal, suponho - ela começou cuidadosamente.

\- Você está convidada, como de costume. - interrompeu Molly, e sorriu apesar de tudo.

\- Obrigada, mas eu prefiro dar a ele uma falta este ano, e vir para o Boxing Day em vez disso, se está tudo bem? Veja bem... Eu gostaria que todos vocês conhecessem esse homem misterioso sobre o qual estive delirando por meses, mas ele não pode lidar com toda a multidão e é um pouco injusto da minha parte pedir a ele. Eu estava pensando sobre um encontro menor, para aliviá-lo gentilmente? Sem filhos, se possível...

Eles trocaram olhares antes que Molly respondesse devagar: - Tenho certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem, mas... por quê? Há obviamente mais nisso do que você está admitindo, querida. Conte-nos tudo primeiro e depois nos preocuparemos com o Natal.

Apesar de si mesma, Hermione sorriu ironicamente. - Uma vez eu te dizer tudo que você pode nunca mais querer me ver de novo.

\- Não seja boba, Hermione. Você me interessa agora, o que está acontecendo?

Ela respirou fundo outra vez, firmando-se e exalou devagar. - Bem, esse bruxo misterioso com quem estou envolvido... não sei o quanto seus filhos falaram sobre ele, mas... ele é alguém que você conhece ou costumava conhecer...

Arthur assentiu devagar. - George tem insinuado muito recentemente...

\- Ele iria. - Ela sorriu brevemente, perguntando-se apenas o que seu amigo e irmão mais velho honorário estava dizendo, antes de suspirar quando o sorriso desapareceu. Preparando-se, ela disse rapidamente: - Bem, é Severus Snape.

Houve uma breve pausa enquanto Molly e Arthur trocavam olhares, e Hermione começou a ficar realmente nervosa, imaginando, desconfortável, o quão ruim suas reações seriam. Os dois olharam para ela e começaram a sorrir um pouco, antes de Molly dizer alegremente: - Bom.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta para eles. - O que?

Artur riu baixinho e recostou-se na cadeira. - George não é o único membro desta família que pode adicionar, você sabe. Estamos nos perguntando se era ele desde o Natal passado, mas não tínhamos certeza absoluta.

Ela continuou a olhar fixamente entre eles, antes de finalmente dizer - Eu não entendo. Por que você não está mais irritado com isso? Quero dizer...

Molly levantou a mão para detê-la, sorrindo calorosamente. - Foi um choque desagradável quando nós percebemos que todas as suas dicas enigmáticas estavam apontando, minha querida, mas nós temos falado muito sobre isso desde então. Nenhum de nós foi para a escola com Severus, você sabe, nós deixamos três ou quatro anos antes de começar, a primeira vez que o conhecemos ou até ouvimos seu nome foi quando Albus finalmente apresentou a Ordem ao seu misterioso espião Comensal da Morte, que foi algum tempo depois que Severus mudou de lado. Ele não poderia ter mais do que vinte anos, e ele parecia absolutamente petrificado por estar diante de todos nós, o melhor que podia, com homens como Alastor Moody olhando para ele e debatendo se ele era digno de confiança.

Arthur inclinou-se para a frente e sussurrou: - Ele era jovem, estava abaixo do peso e assustado. Molly adotou-o instantaneamente.

Hermione sufocou um sorriso quando Molly lançou um olhar de repreensão ao marido antes de rir baixinho. - Não completamente, ele não permitiria isso. Mas nós vimos um bom pedaço dele durante a primeira guerra, ele passou mais tempo em qualquer casa que estivesse agindo como sede na época, e ele não era tão bom ator como se tornou mais tarde. Eu estava em algum momento estranho da noite com uma ou outra das crianças, e ele já era um insone, então muitas vezes eu o via tarde da noite e costumávamos conversar algumas vezes. Bem, foi uma conversa unilateral, já que ele se recusou a falar sobre si mesmo, mas ainda assim... - Hermione sorriu ao ouvir isso, bem capaz de imaginar. Molly continuou: - E ele também não era tão bom em esconder ferimentos. Eu vi algo do que ele teve que passar. Então essa foi a nossa primeira impressão de Severus...

Seu marido pegou a história. - Eu estava em seu julgamento. Um dos meninos estava doente e Molly não conseguiu, então ela insistiu que eu fosse em vez disso. De novo, ele parecia muito jovem e muito assustado. - Ele fez uma careta brevemente. - Uma semana em Azkaban antes de ser entregue aos Aurores, que eram muito zelosos e agressivos, não lhe fez nada de bom. Ele escapou da prisão puramente porque Albus testemunhou em seu favor, e isso foi realmente o último que vimos ele por muitos anos. - Ele sorriu. - Todos os meninos reclamaram regularmente sobre Professor de poções, mas eu ouso dizer que eles mereceram quase tudo o que ele fez.

Molly encheu suas xícaras enquanto falava novamente. - Quando o vimos novamente no início da segunda guerra, fiquei chocada ao ver o quanto ele havia mudado. O jovem bastante tímido que conheci se transformou em um homem severo e amargo com um temperamento rancoroso. Mas ele ainda tinha alguns dos mesmos maneirismos, a maneira como ele tenta se esconder atrás de seu cabelo, por exemplo. E Poppy Pomfrey é uma boa amiga minha, então eu estava ciente de quantas vezes ele estava ferido. Ele não estava disposto a aceitar minha maternidade, ele novamente e não mostrou inclinação para falar com nenhum de nós, mas... ainda havia vestígios do jovem que nos conhecemos.

\- E nós devemos muito a ele - acrescentou Arthur. Sorriu quando Hermione olhou para ele com ironia. - Ouvi os curandeiros discutindo minha lesão enquanto eu estava em St. Mungus. Eles não estavam felizes em ter que confiar em um potionista independente para fazer o que seu próprio departamento de Poções não conseguia administrar. Somente um mestre poderia melhorar os curandeiros do hospital. Severus é o único Mestre de Poções na Grã-Bretanha, e certamente o único que teria alguma ideia de como tratar uma mordida da cobra de estimação de Voldemort. Não foi difícil resolver isso.

\- Bem, parece que eu estou me preocupando por nada, então, - Hermione disse pensativa, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. - Eu pensei que você ficaria absolutamente horrorizado, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com seus filhos.

\- George nos mostrou a carta que Severo escreveu para ele, pedindo desculpas pelo ouvido - disse Molly em voz baixa. - E vimos Bill apenas no mês passado, suas cicatrizes já parecem muito melhores, e isso é graças a Severus também. - Ela suspirou. - Nós tivemos que chegar a um acordo com o que aconteceu com Ginny. Admito francamente que eu poderia tê-lo matado quando soube o que estava acontecendo com ela na escola, mas quando soubemos o que realmente estava acontecendo... Bem, nós dois sabemos que poderia ter sido muito pior.

Hermione assentiu em silêncio. - Isso ainda o incomoda, você sabe. Sua culpa lhe causa terríveis pesadelos às vezes. Não importa se outras pessoas o condenam ou se o perdoam, ele nunca se perdoará.

Molly assentiu com a cabeça sobriamente. - Ele fez o seu melhor para esconder o que estava fazendo com ele, mas eu o vi quase chorando muitas vezes para acreditar em tudo que alguns dos outros -

\- Moody, principalmente - Arthur interveio baixinho.

\- dissessem sobre ele - Molly terminou, franzindo levemente a interrupção. A mulher mais velha encolheu os ombros e sorriu um pouco. - Comensal da morte ele poderia ter sido, mas sem sua intervenção direta, então metade da minha família estaria morta, e sem ele agindo como um espião que todos seríamos.

\- Você não tem ideia do alívio que é ouvir isso - disse Hermione fervorosamente. - Estava começando a sentir como se o mundo inteiro estivesse contra ele.

\- Quem mais sabe? - Arthur perguntou. - Eu sei que George trabalhou nisso, porque ele tem se regozijado com isso há meses...

Ela sorriu. - Eu posso imaginar. Ele disse a Bill, Charlie e Percy por mim, Percy ficou horrorizado com o potencial de escândalo, aparentemente, mas fora isso, tudo correu bem. Luna Lovegood sabia desde o começo, e na escola, Neville e Poppy adivinharam. Meus pais sabem, e eles o conheceram, isso não foi muito divertido, especialmente para o pobre Severus, mas tudo correu muito bem no final. E eu disse a Harry e Ginny há um tempo atrás. Isso foi muito feio, mas nós resolvemos agora.

\- Então, o único de nós que ainda não sabe é Ron - Molly resumiu, olhando preocupada para o marido. Arthur pareceu um pouco alarmado. Ron era o mais volátil da família, e nunca gostou de ouvir sobre a vida pessoal de Hermione, e também não gostava de Severus.

Hermione assentiu com tristeza. - Eu estou com medo, sim. Eu realmente não sei como dizer a ele. Sinto muito por colocá-lo nisso, mas eu acho que a melhor maneira é que ele descubra quando Severus e eu aparecermos aqui no Boxing Day, se está tudo bem para nós, obviamente. Dessa forma todos os outros podem... - Ela hesitou.

\- Conte-lo - Arthur preencheu, assentindo. Ele sorriu ligeiramente em sua expressão. - Nós sabemos como são nossos filhos, Hermione.

Molly assentiu devagar. - Não é justo que ele descubra assim...

\- Eu sei - Hermione concordou com relutância, - mas eu não vou vê-lo se ele descobrir de antemão. Eu quase nunca o vejo como é, eu não o vejo desde o último Natal. Desta forma, pelo menos eu vou dizer olá antes que ele saia, jurando nunca mais falar comigo de novo.

\- Boxing Day, então.

Arthur teve que sair para o trabalho naquele momento, desejando a Hermione feliz aniversário de novo e dizendo que ele a veria no Natal. - Se nada mais, promete ser um dia animado. Dê a melhor para Severus. - ele falou para sair da porta, e um momento depois eles o ouviram aparatar.

Molly encheu novamente as xícaras de chá e se acomodou mais confortavelmente na cadeira, sorrindo. - E agora, Hermione, vamos conversar com algumas garotas. Eu tenho que admitir que acho muito difícil chegar a qualquer tipo de cenário que faça com que Severus relaxe sua guarda o suficiente para se envolver com alguém. Você deixou ele bêbado? - ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Hermione sorriu. - Não, mas foi certamente um processo muito lento. A versão curta, já que tenho que ir trabalhar em breve também, é que eu era a única em Hogwarts disposta a falar com ele, ele teve que ceder e se tornar amigo, ou ficar totalmente isolado e se transformar em um recluso completo, e como uma das razões que ele voltou para o mundo mágico foi porque a solidão estava deixando-o louco, ele não teve muita escolha. Quando começamos a passar tempo juntos... bem, temos muito em comum. Nós gostamos muito das mesmas coisas.

A matriarca Weasley assentiu. - Vocês dois são facilmente as duas pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci. E você tem um senso de humor similar, embora o seu seja bem menos cortante do que o dele.

Ela sorriu. - Verdade. Enfim, nos reunimos há pouco mais de um ano, nas férias de verão. E não, ele não estava bêbado - acrescentou ela secamente. Evidentemente, os dois estavam muito bêbados no dia anterior, mas ambos estavam muito sérios quando se beijaram.

\- Você certamente parece feliz - disse Molly, refletindo, estudando-a. - Essa é a principal razão pela qual Arthur e eu não estávamos tão horrorizados quanto poderíamos ter ficado. É surpreendente saber que é Severus quem coloca aquele sorriso em seu rosto, mas é difícil argumentar que você não pode ser feliz a menos que aprovemos da pessoa que te faz feliz.

\- Isso é exatamente o que George disse - Hermione concordou, sufocando uma risada com o eco, todos os garotos Weasley eram muito diferentes, mas de vez em quando todos mostravam claramente que estavam relacionados. - Para ser honesta, às vezes eu acho que é um pouco estranho também. Ele é diferente do jeito que ele era quando eu estava na escola, mas não tão diferente que você não o reconhecesse. Ele ainda é rigoroso e irritado e duro e amargo e tudo mais, mas há tantos outros lados para ele também. Eu não posso explicar isso corretamente, simplesmente... funciona. Nós funcionamos.

\- E o futuro?

Ela começou a rir. - Molly, não. Nós tivemos essa conversa quando eu ainda estava com Ron. Eu ainda não quero ser uma deusa doméstica. O que você fez pela sua família é incrível, mas eu não quero esse tipo de coisa e nem Severus, tenho muitos planos para promover minha carreira docente, e Severus parece convencido de que eu acabarei me tornando diretora algum dia.

\- Você não pode me culpar por perguntar - Molly respondeu com um sorriso. Este foi um argumento muito antigo. - Eu ainda acho que você seria uma mãe maravilhosa.

Hermione bufou. - Eu não penso assim. De qualquer forma, não é um ponto discutível agora, Severus é infértil. Por favor, abstenha-se de parecer horrorizada. Isso não incomoda nenhum de nós, você sabe que eu nunca quis crianças, e nem ele. - Ela sorriu. - Você talvez tenha notado que ele não gosta de crianças.

Depois de um momento, Molly sorriu. - Você pode se surpreender. Eu sempre tive um pequeno menino ou dois comigo durante as conversas de fim de noite que eu lhe falei. Ele parece ter um jeito com eles.

Ela tentou não rir. - Não, ele não. Eu tenho assistido ele cuidando de sua casa, e ensinando seus alunos. Ele não tem a menor ideia de como lidar com crianças, então ele as trata como pequenos adultos, e de alguma forma isso parece para trabalhar. Não é uma coisa consciente.

A bruxa mais velha pensou sobre isso e sorriu. - Isso pode estar certo, na verdade. E quanto ao seu futuro, então? Eu sei que ele nunca quis ser professor, ele ficou em Hogwarts por causa de sua obrigação com Albus.

Hermione assentiu, terminando o chá. - Ele não gosta disso, não. Mas ele não odeia tanto quanto costumava. Ele ama Hogwarts, e ele se preocupa muito com a Sonserina, apesar de o inferno congelar antes de admitir isso. Ele é bom em seu trabalho, podemos passar a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos sem chamar atenção, e ele está interessado nas mudanças que estão começando a acontecer, ele também tem tempo para fazer sua própria pesquisa particular. Obviamente, nada é certo, mas eu tenho certeza que nós dois ficaremos exatamente onde estamos. - Talvez Severus tenha merecido melhor, mas contanto que ele estivesse feliz, ela também estaria.

\- Você vai se casar?

\- Não. Receio que você não consiga planejar meu casamento, nem minha mãe. - Hermione sorriu e se acomodou na cadeira. - Sem filhos para se preocupar, e o fato de eu manter meu sobrenome principalmente por sua insistência, simplesmente não vale a pena o clamor público. Nenhum de nós quer que o mundo mágico em geral descubra sobre nós, única razão, no entanto.

\- É amor, então? - Molly perguntou suavemente, e Hermione assentiu, sorrindo novamente.

\- Sim. Severus só conseguiu admitir isso alguns meses atrás - ela acrescentou carinhosamente, seu sorriso se tornando um pouco triste como ela se lembrava, - mas nós dois sabíamos muito antes disso. Bizarro como é, somos permanentes.

\- Bom, então. Estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Mas... - Molly hesitou. - Eu estava lá quando Harry enfrentou Voldemort - ela disse suavemente. - O que ele disse sobre Severus e sua mãe... era verdade?

Ela assentiu devagar. - Sim. Severus amou a Lily uma vez. Mas foi há muito tempo, ele permaneceu fiel à memória dela, em parte porque nunca conheceu alguém que significasse mais para ele do que ela, e em parte por culpa.

\- Culpa?

\- Sim. Ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu com ela e James.

\- Harry nos disse isso - lembrou Molly. - Nós não acreditávamos que Albus pudesse confiar em Severus com base nisso.

Hermione hesitou por um momento, pensando, depois tomou sua decisão e se inclinou para frente. - Severus foi quem ouviu parte da profecia e disse a Voldemort - ela disse baixinho. - Ele não sabia quem isso significava. Quando percebeu que Voldemort havia decidido que se referia aos Potter, ele foi para Albus e prometeu a ele qualquer coisa se ele os protegesse. Foi por isso que ele mudou de lado, para tentar salvá-los. Ele ainda amava Lily, embora ela tivesse parado de falar com ele anos antes, e ele devia a James uma dívida de vida, mesmo que eles se odiassem.

Molly levou a mão à boca. - Oh, aquele pobre menino. Não admira que ele fosse do jeito que ele era. Como deve ter comido com ele... - Ela piscou. - Não é de admirar que ele sempre odiasse Harry.

Hermione assentiu novamente. - Sim. Harry lembrou-o de tudo o que ele havia perdido, e tudo o que ele fez de errado. Que dor e culpa o arrastaram por décadas. Ele não podia deixar para trás até que Voldemort estivesse morto e ele finalmente estivesse livre para viver sua própria vida.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando nisso. Molly finalmente balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Eu sempre soube que ele estava passando por muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar, mas... eu não tinha ideia de que era tão ruim.

\- Ninguém sabe. Albus era o único que sabia da história completa. Severus insistiu que ele nunca contasse a ninguém. E francamente eu acho que ele manteve muitas coisas em segredo até mesmo de Albus. - Hermione sorriu fracamente. - O homem teimoso e tolo estava determinado a passar por tudo completamente sozinho.

\- Isso soa como o homem de quem eu me lembro - concordou Molly, sorrindo por sua vez. - Doeu seu orgulho ter que aceitar tanto quanto uma xícara de café.

\- Ainda faz. Ele leva o conceito de independência a um nível totalmente novo. - Ela sorriu e relutantemente se levantou. - É melhor eu ir. Pode ser meu aniversário, mas eu ainda tenho que trabalhar, tenho que ensinar em uma hora. Obrigada, Molly.

\- Nem um pouco - a outra mulher assegurou, ficando em pé e envolvendo-a em um abraço maternal. - Estou ansiosa para ver vocês dois. Dê a Severus meu amor, sim? Isso fará com que ele faça cara feia, sem dúvida, mas faça assim mesmo.

Hermione começou a rir, bem capaz de imaginar sua expressão. - Eu vou. Obrigada novamente. Nos vemos no Natal.

* * *

\- Ah, obrigada Merlin - Neville a cumprimentou assim que ela entrou na sala dos professores mais tarde naquele dia, que estava vazia exceto por ele.

Hermione piscou para ele. - Perdão?

\- Desculpe. Feliz aniversário, seu presente está no meu escritório. Mas, falando sério, estou feliz em vê-lo. Você e Snape tiveram uma briga ou algo assim?

Ela franziu a testa, confusa com a pergunta. - Não por que?

Neville sacudiu a cabeça. - Ele tem sido absolutamente terrível o dia todo, eu não o vi de tão mau humor desde que ele nos ensinou. Rosnando para todo mundo, dando punições como doces... Eu apenas presumi que você deve ter tido uma briga com ele ou algo assim.

Fazendo uma careta, ela balançou a cabeça. - Não, mas eu meio que escapei esta manhã para ir ver Molly e Arthur. Acho que talvez devesse tê-lo avisado de que não estaria por aqui hoje... - Parece que ela acidentalmente estragou algum tipo de plano. Ou talvez Severus estivesse simplesmente de mau humor por um motivo não relacionado, ela disse a si mesma, esperançosa, embora duvidasse disso.

Ele assentiu. - Eu acho que talvez você deveria ter também - ele concordou, sufocando um sorriso. - Se é assim que ele é quando você está fora por algumas horas, você vai ter que se acorrentar a ele - ele acrescentou, - ou vai ser um banho de sangue total por aqui.

Ela fez uma careta para ele. - Muito engraçado.

\- Estou falando sério, Mione. Se ele precisar de você por perto para mantê-lo vagamente humano, você fica perto dele, eu mesmo vou lançar o Feitiço Permanente de Furar-se.

Dando-lhe um olhar nivelado, Hermione sorriu em súbita travessura quando um pensamento feliz, e inegavelmente maligno, a atingiu. - Só para isso, Neville - ela disse docemente, - eu vou deixar você com a imagem mental do que Severus e eu poderíamos fazer se estivéssemos passando um tempo juntos e cadeias estivessem envolvidas. Divirta-se.

Seu rosto ficou verde quando ela saiu da sala, sufocando suas risadinhas atrás da mão enquanto se dirigia para a sala de aula.


	35. Chapter 35

**"If you knew how lonely my life has been**

**And how long I've felt so low**

**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along**

**And change my life the way you've done **.**"**

_– Chantal Kreviazuk, 'Feels Like Home'._

* * *

Já era bem tarde quando ela voltou para as masmorras, onde encontrou Severus trabalhando em uma pilha de ensaios. Cumprimentando-o alegremente, ela foi recompensada por ele olhando apenas o tempo suficiente para franzir o cenho para ela antes de voltar seu olhar para o pergaminho na frente dele. - Você está de volta, então? - ele perguntou friamente. Ele não parecia tão bravo quanto a descrição de Neville havia sugerido, presumivelmente porque ele passara a maior parte do dia exalando seus sentimentos com todos ao seu redor e queimando um pouco do seu temperamento, mas ele claramente não estava feliz com ela, e ela estremeceu antes de responder tão levemente quanto podia.

\- Bem, isso é amigável. E obviamente, sim, estou de volta.

Ele olhou para cima e zombou. - Oh, desculpe-me, _feliz aniversário._ Isso é melhor?

Hermione suspirou. - Severus, não eram nem as seis da manhã quando eu saí. Eu escolhi deixá-lo dormir.

\- Eu não queria dormir - ele informou-a um pouco emburrado, e ela reprimiu um sorriso. Ele não estava realmente zangado, pelo menos não mais, ele parecia muito petulante para isso. Ele certamente era mais do que capaz de amumar extensivamente quando estava chateado, mas não exatamente assim melodramaticamente.

\- Devo aceitar que eu tenha quebrado uma trama nefasta sua, então? - ela perguntou provocativamente.

Ele soltou um suspiro. - Bem, dificilmente importa agora, não é?

Mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso, ela atravessou a sala para ficar atrás dele e deliberadamente bagunçou seus cabelos, bem ciente de que isso o incomodava. - Você sabe, você é positivamente adorável quando você está em uma merda. - Ele rosnou sem palavras e afastou a cabeça, olhando para ela novamente, tão perto, ela podia ver o brilho fraco de diversão relutante em seus olhos, e lutou contra risos. Empurrando rapidamente entre ele e a mesa, ela se instalou no colo dele, deslizando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - Então venha, me conte tudo sobre esses planos que eu inconscientemente interrompi...

\- Hmph. Eu não vejo por que eu deveria. Além disso, estou trabalhando.

Ela bateu os cílios para ele e ficou com a melhor impressão de Lavender Brown no máximo nauseante - Porque você me ama, Sevviekins.

Ele olhou para ela impassível por um longo momento, toda a expressão desaparecendo de seu rosto, antes de informá-la, - Se você me chamar de algo assim novamente, eu prometo a você, vou inventar uma nova azaração especialmente para você, que vai garantir que você nunca mais possa pegar um livro para o resto de sua vida natural, a menos que eu pense em uma punição pior.

Perdendo a batalha com alegria, ela começou a rir. - Desculpe! Isso foi um pouco horrível, não foi? O ponto ainda permanece, no entanto.

\- Pode-se argumentar que está aberto a debate neste momento - ele murmurou, sem sinceridade alguma. - Mulher impossível.

\- Sim - ela concordou alegremente. - Eu realmente sinto muito se estraguei qualquer coisa - ela acrescentou mais a sério, recuando o suficiente para olhar para ele.

Entrando, Severus parou de fingir que estava trabalhando e sentou-se mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira, enlaçando seus braços frouxamente ao redor de sua cintura. - Não foi nada que não vai manter. Nós dois estamos trabalhando hoje, afinal, o que limitou as opções.

\- É verdade - ela concordou em voz baixa, aconchegando-se felizmente contra ele e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela ficou satisfeita por aparentemente ter sido perdoada. - Você teve que descontar em todo mundo?

\- Hmm?

\- Neville me disse que você está em um clima adorável e ensolarado o dia todo. Isso ficou muito sangrento, eu entendo.

\- Oh aquilo. - Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável agora, e Hermione levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo intrigada.

\- Não é por isso que você estava de mau humor? O que, então? Algo está errado?

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas ele estava evitando os olhos dela agora. - Não, nada está errado.

\- Severus?

Ele suspirou, mexendo-se levemente em sua cadeira, antes de fechar os olhos para não ter que olhar para ela, quando ele finalmente respondeu, sua voz estava vazia e sem emoção na maneira que ela odiava tanto. - Eu não esperava acordar sozinho. Eu não estava preparado para a minha reação - disse ele sem emoção.

Sentando-se mais ereta em seu colo, Hermione o encarou por um momento, antes de estender a mão suavemente para afastar seu cabelo do rosto para que ela pudesse vê-lo. Ele abriu os olhos quando ela fez isso, mas eles estavam totalmente ilegíveis agora, e ela suspirou. - Pare de se fechar em mim, Severus, por favor. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. O que você quer dizer? Você acordou sem mim muitas vezes.

Ele se remexeu novamente. - Eu sei disso.

\- Então, por que foi tão diferente desta vez? - Ela perguntou gentilmente. Ela não gostava de empurrá-lo assim, mas ela realmente não entendia, e ela queria ter certeza de que isso não acontecesse novamente, porque claramente ele era realmente muito além disso, era hora de ele começar a se acostumar a falar sobre suas emoções um pouco mais.

Depois de um longo momento, ele suspirou novamente e olhou para ela com óbvia relutância. - Eu simplesmente não estava esperando por isso, é tudo. Se nós dormirmos separados, eu sei que você não estará lá, e eu posso lidar com isso. Anteriormente, quando você acordou antes de mim, você só estava no banheiro ou no sala de estar, ou eu sei que você teve uma reunião da manhã ou algo assim. Esta manhã eu não sabia onde você estava, e... isso me derrubou um pouco. - Seus braços se apertaram brevemente ao redor de sua cintura. - Eu não queria dizer nada, porque eu não queria soar como se sempre precisasse saber onde você está a cada segundo do dia, ou algo tão extremo. Eu não sou tão possessivo.

\- Eu sei - ela respondeu tranquilizadora, ganhando tempo para pensar enquanto tentava entender o que ele havia dito a ela. - Você é realmente tão inseguro, ainda? - ela perguntou suavemente depois de um tempo, olhando para ele.

Piscando, Severus sacudiu a cabeça apressadamente. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não, eu não achei que você tivesse me deixado, ou algo estúpido como isso. Eu confio em você mais do que isso. - Ele bufou em frustração suave. - Não foi isso. Eu realmente não entendo porque uma coisa tão pequena me incomodou tanto. Não deveria ter feito. - Após uma breve pausa, ele acrescentou em voz baixa: - Eu não gosto de acordar sozinho. Fiz isso por muito tempo.

Relaxando, Hermione descansou a cabeça em seu ombro novamente, aliviada que o problema não fosse algo muito tremendo. Eles poderiam lidar com isso, especialmente desde que o próprio Severus admitiu que era um pouco estúpido. - Da próxima vez, vou deixar uma nota dizendo onde eu fui. Não deveria acontecer muitas vezes de qualquer maneira. Eu gosto de acordar com você, afinal de contas - ela acrescentou provocativamente, recuando o suficiente para ver seu rosto, e ela se sentiu segura ao ver a sombra de um sorriso em seus olhos escuros em resposta.

\- Você não precisa me alegrar. Agora que eu sei o quanto isso me incomoda, vou cuidar do meu temperamento.

\- Eu não estou cedendo. Eu me senti um pouco culpada por fugir esta manhã. Eu não ficaria feliz em acordar e descobrir que você tinha desaparecido. Pode ser irracional e bobo, mas isso não torna menos verdade. Então, sinto muito por isso.

\- Como eu estou - ele admitiu depois de um momento, sua boca curvando-se para cima de um lado em um meio sorriso um pouco triste, crise evitada, parecia.

Hermione sorriu para ele, tranquilizada. - E absolutamente nada do seu humor hoje foi devido ao seu mau humor porque é uma das poucas manhãs no ano passado que não tivemos relações sexuais assim que acordamos? - ela perguntou maliciosamente. Era verdade, no entanto, se uma manhã passava sem eles fazerem amor na cama antes de se levantarem, era só porque eles o faziam no chuveiro depois de sair da cama.

Ele riu baixinho. - Bem, isso não ajudou - ele admitiu, seus olhos brilhando. Lembrou-se de um par de meses atrás lhe dizendo ociosamente que a maioria dos relacionamentos geralmente arrefecia depois dos primeiros meses de paixão obsessiva, à medida que os casais ficavam mais à vontade um com o outro e o sexo se tornava menos importante. Severus havia lhe dado um olhar vazio e perguntou por que, em um tom de tal confusão honesta, ela começou a rir. Claramente, ela nunca teve que se preocupar que seu homem algum dia ficaria entediado ou não a acharia mais atraente como ele tinha feito no início, o que era bom saber. Para ser honesta, Hermione tinha que admitir que era tão viciada nele quanto ele parecia ser para ela.

\- Eu vou fazer as pazes com você - ela assegurou a ele agora, antes de perguntar: - Então, onde está o meu presente, então?

\- Quem disse que você tem um? - ele respondeu.

\- Bem - Hermione observou pensativamente, acariciando lentamente o dedo em seu peito - Eu estou contando você como um presente, então, supondo que você conseguiu alguma coisa para mim, eu realmente tenho dois de você.

\- Você está me dando um pouco por garantido, aqui - ele reclamou suavemente.

\- Absolutamente, eu também estou usando você descaradamente, ou eu usarei, mais tarde - ela acrescentou com ousadia, sorrindo com o brilho de calor que brilhou em seus olhos negros em resposta. - Você é incrivelmente duro e tenho certeza que todos sentiriam muito por você se eles soubessem o tipo de abuso que você sofre. Agora pare de fazer beicinho e fale comigo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, antes de se inclinar ao redor dela para olhar o relógio. - Infelizmente, eu estou em patrulha esta noite - ele informou a ela - então você está, para cunhar uma frase vulgar, sorte de merda. Agora me deixe levantar antes que eu te jogue no chão.

Ela sorriu lentamente para ele e deliberadamente mudou de posição em seu colo. - Oh, eu não sei, isso soa um pouco divertido pra mim...

Finalmente, os últimos vestígios de sua severa máscara racharam, seus lábios tremeram enquanto seus olhos dançavam. - Chega, sua moça insaciável, sai de cima de mim. - Relutantemente, ela deslizou para fora de seus braços e permitiu que ele se levantasse, observando com algum desapontamento enquanto colocava seu robe de professor por cima de sua roupa mais casual e se dirigia para a porta. Parando, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa, jogando-a para ela. - Aqui, feliz aniversário, minha insuportável sabe-tudo.

\- Obrigada, meu idiota, - ela disse a suas costas, quando a porta se fechou atrás dele. Comandando sua cadeira, ela se sentou em sua mesa com a caixa bem embrulhada, e sorriu quando Crookshanks apareceu aparentemente do nada para pular em seu colo e farejar – Curioso - ela repreendeu-o gentilmente, acariciando seus ouvidos. - Parece que você é toda a companhia que tenho esta noite. Quer ajudar a abri-lo? - Ronronando, ele se sentou e levantou uma pata, batendo levemente na caixa antes de estender uma garra e surpreendentemente cuidadosamente rasgando o papel ao longo de uma borda. – Obrigado - ela disse gravemente, tirando o papel e abrindo a caixa.

\- ... Caramba - ela sussurrou quando podia respirar novamente, encarando a corrente brilhante. À primeira vista, ela pensou que a pulseira era de prata, mas uma inspeção mais próxima provou ser uma mistura de prata, ouro branco e platina verdadeira, enrolada e torcida fantasticamente juntos em um emaranhado de inacreditável complexidade. Seus olhos ficaram confusos tentando segui-lo, mas depois de um momento ela começou a notar padrões escondidos no metal ondulante, símbolos muito antigos que antecediam a maioria das línguas rúnicas. Havia símbolos para a eternidade e o amor, mas também poder, proteção e força, e o bracelete virtualmente zumbia contra sua pele com a magia entrelaçada nela. - Caramba - Hermione repetiu fracamente enquanto a segurava, observando a maneira estranha como a luz brilhava.

Não havia como ele pagar isso. Ela nunca tinha visto algo tão complexo e poderoso. Quando ela lançou um feitiço simples para detectar os feitiços, as chamas resultantes quase a cegaram. Cada elo único tinha magia tecida através dele em camada sobre camada. Na maioria das vezes, eram feitiços de proteção ou feitiços para detectar magia hostil, mas ela tinha certeza de que havia magia de sangue passando por ela também. Ela não podia deixar de imaginar o que diabos ele achava que ela precisaria disso, a enorme quantidade de magia teria parado um resfriado gigante.

\- Deus, Crooks - ela sussurrou para o meio amasso. - É lindo... mas não há como ele ter recursos para isso. Você poderia virtualmente esvaziar Gringotes e não conseguir ouro suficiente para algo assim. O que ele fez? - Crookshanks farejou a pulseira e começou a ronronar em evidente aprovação. Franzindo o cenho levemente, Hermione olhou para seu familiar antes de considerar o bracelete pensativamente. - A menos que... Vamos, Crooks, eu quero checar alguma coisa. - Ela se levantou e pegou o gato em seus braços, enfiando a pulseira no bolso por um momento antes de ir para o laboratório de Severus.

Ela foi saudada pelo vazio gritante, no principal, na verdade, era quase anormalmente arrumado, exceto por um banco. Uma pilha de livros cheios de marcadores estava empilhada ao lado de um caderno grosso, e restos de aparas de metal reluzente cobriam a superfície manchada de trabalho. Como ela suspeitava, todos os marcadores estavam em seções sobre a criação de joias ou a colocação de encantamentos de proteção. Um único pedaço de papel caiu do caderno quando ela o pegou. Ela examinou a caligrafia pontiaguda e começou a rir.

_Feliz aniversário, vaca intrometida, satisfeita? S._

Ainda rindo, ela pegou Crookshanks mais uma vez e o abraçou, abafando seus risos em sua pele grossa. - Esse homem vai ser a minha morte, Crooks, eu juro. Bastardo que ele é, sorrateiro, dissimulado, sexy bastardo... - Ela levou o gato de volta para cima e deixou ele se acomodar em sua cadeira favorita perto do fogo antes de lentamente apertar a pulseira em volta do pulso, de alguma forma, ela não ficou muito surpresa quando se mexeu e se ajustou perfeitamente. Parecia que deveria ser pontudo e irregular, mas ela duvidava muito que qualquer coisa fosse pego nele. Espinhosa e lisa ao mesmo tempo, muito parecida com o homem que a fizera, refletiu. - Bastardo - ela murmurou novamente, com carinho, enquanto observava a luz brilhar sobre ela, depois de um momento, tomou uma decisão impulsiva e foi para a porta.

Apesar do que muitas pessoas pensavam, geralmente estudantes culpados que ficavam totalmente horrorizados ao encontrar o mestre de Poções aparentemente se materializando do nada no pior momento possível, as patrulhas noturnas de Severus não eram aleatórias. Havia um padrão em seus movimentos que lhe permitia cobrir a maior parte do castelo com relativa rapidez. Nenhum estudante havia rachado, incluindo Hermione em seus próprios dias de estudante, mas noites preguiçosas no ano passado com seu gato e o Mapa do Maroto permitiram que ela resolvesse a sequência eventualmente.

Enquanto se afastava rapidamente das masmorras, calculava-se rapidamente em sua cabeça, calculando há quanto tempo Severus se fora e com que rapidez ele estava andando, bem como a probabilidade de encontrar algo que o atrasasse. Chegando a uma conclusão, ela partiu rapidamente para o quarto andar, utilizando todas as passagens secretas que ele já havia mostrado para ela e feliz por descobrir que o castelo aprovava, todas as escadas mudavam a seu favor.

Ela cronometrara absolutamente perfeitamente, enquanto se movia em torno de um canto em um longo corredor, Severus estava seguindo em direção a ela em modo de caça aos estudantes, cada linha de seu corpo gritando predador. Ele não parecia particularmente surpreso em vê-la, mas ele nunca fez isso. Hermione andou em direção a ele calmamente, parando quando eles se encontraram na metade do corredor e olhando para ele. - Por que, Professor Snape, é um prazer ver você aqui - ela comentou.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando para baixo do nariz para ela. - Depois do toque de recolher, senhorita Granger? - ele demorou. - Eu confio que há uma razão para isso?

Levou tudo o que ela tinha para reprimir seu sorriso enquanto ela olhava com humildade. - Realmente há, Professor - ela murmurou. - Há algo importante que eu queria fazer.

\- E não podia esperar até a manhã?

\- Não, professor, não podia.

\- Qual é a natureza desta tarefa vital que simplesmente não pode esperar? - ele perguntou suavemente. Ela não achava que nenhum dos dois tivesse se movido, mas de alguma forma agora ele estava bem perto dela, perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir o cheiro dele, a força de sua presença fez seu corpo apertar quando ela olhou nos olhos dele, mais escuros do que nunca no corredor sombrio.

\- Isso - ela murmurou, subindo na ponta dos pés e chegando até emaranhar os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando a cabeça para baixo para um beijo. Eles estavam em um corredor largo, um local popular para estudantes problemáticos e, portanto, para funcionários vigilantes, e ela não poderia se importar menos.

Evidentemente, nem Severus. Ele respondeu com uma intensidade que a pegou de surpresa, puxando-a com força contra ele enquanto ele separava seus lábios, empurrando sua língua em sua boca. Derretendo-se contra ele, ela mudou seu peso e levantou a perna, envolvendo-o em torno de sua coxa e puxando-o para dentro dela quando ela retornou o beijo faminta, gemendo baixinho em sua boca quando sentiu o corpo dele respondendo a ela.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram por ar, os dois estavam respirando um pouco irregularmente. - Eu suponho que isso significa que você gostou do seu presente? - ele perguntou um pouco instável, olhando para ela.

Ela ergueu o pulso, mesmo na penumbra, a corrente brilhava um pouco. - Você é um gênio. E um bastardo, essa nota foi rude.

\- Se você encontrou, você estava bisbilhotando, o que também é rude - ele apontou, sorrindo levemente e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo para o gosto dela. Ignorando isso, ela emaranhou as duas mãos em seu cabelo novamente, mais ou menos desta vez, e arrastou sua boca até a dela mais uma vez. Apanhada no beijo, a próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi o impacto em suas costas quando ele a empurrou contra a parede e ela gemeu novamente com a sensação dele pressionando firmemente contra ela enquanto sua língua explorava sua boca e suas mãos começaram a vagar.

Hermione sabia, intelectualmente, que deveria detê-lo. Ela deveria quebrar o beijo e rir, e prometer encontrá-lo depois de suas rondas, e deixá-lo desabafar sua frustração em qualquer estudante estúpido o suficiente para ser pego. Ela deveria voltar para as masmorras e estar esperando por ele quando ele voltasse. Aparentemente, seu lado intelectual não estava no controle no momento, uma vez que ela se viu desenhando a saia e mexendo nos botões de suas vestes enquanto descia as calças, ambas respirando pesadamente.

Beijando e tateando um ao outro enquanto empurravam suas roupas para o lado, Severus gemeu contra seu pescoço e mordeu suavemente enquanto sua mão deslizava por baixo de sua saia e entre suas pernas, puxando sua calcinha para um lado para afundar seus dedos nela. Mordendo o lábio para abafar o choro, ela se contorceu contra a mão dele, cravando as unhas no ombro dele. Ele hesitou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ela, aparentemente tendo apenas lembrado onde eles estavam, e ela olhou para ele. - Pare agora e vou azarar você - ela sussurrou, apertando seus músculos ao redor de seus dedos.

Ele não precisou de mais nenhuma sugestão e puxou sua mão, deslizando as duas mãos sobre o corpo dela para segurar seu traseiro quando ele a levantou do chão e a empurrou contra a parede. Ela envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura dele enquanto o corpo dele a prendia contra a pedra, percebendo vagamente que sua calcinha parecia ter desaparecido completamente em algum momento no último minuto ou dois. Inclinando-se para trás e apoiando os ombros contra a parede, ela alcançou entre eles e terminou de desabotoar sua calça, suas mãos desajeitadas quando ela libertou sua ereção de suas roupas e apertou-o suavemente até que ele sufocou um gemido. - Hermione... - ele rosnou, sua voz grossa com a necessidade e seus olhos queimando quando ele recuou apenas o suficiente para olhar em seu rosto. - Por favor...

\- Sim, Severus - ela respirou, deslizando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e se movendo contra ele quase desesperadamente. Seus lábios encontraram os dela mais uma vez e ele se apoiou contra ela, apoiando o peso dela com um braço e se apoiando na parede com o outro. Levantando-a um pouco mais alto, ele rosnou sem palavras e dirigiu-se a ela com um único impulso duro, enterrando-se completamente dentro dela e parando por um momento enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Ele estremeceu, respirando com dificuldade, antes de mudar o controle e começar a se mover.

O risco de descoberta era incrivelmente alto, e eles se juntaram em quase completo silêncio, lutando contra gritos e gemidos enquanto sua respiração ficava mais pesada. Ele estava se movendo rudemente, tomando-a com força, e era exatamente o que ela queria neste momento enquanto se movia com ele e pegava o ritmo duro que seu corpo estava assentando, suas costas batendo contra a parede a cada golpe desesperado. Abafando seus gritos contra seu pescoço, ela o ouviu gemer profundamente em seu peito e deslocar sua postura um pouco, dirigindo-se a ela ainda mais rudemente e pegando o lugar certo. Quando os primeiros tremores de seu orgasmo a sacudiram, ela o ouviu grunhir quando ele sufocou um som e sentiu o clímax violentamente, mesmo quando seu próprio prazer rugiu através dela.

Trêmula Hermione encostou a cabeça na pedra fria, piscando devagar antes de olhar para ele quando começaram a se separar um do outro. - Merda - ela sussurrou. - Deus, Severus, me desculpe. Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa, eu sei que você odeia ter seu pescoço mordido...

Fazendo as calças com os dedos desajeitadamente trêmulos, ele olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha, ruborizada e ainda ofegante. - Você deve ter notado o quanto eu não gostei - ele respondeu um pouco instável - já que foi aquilo que me fez ultrapassar o limite.

Ela piscou para ele, chegando a tocar suavemente a contusão já começando a se formar entre as duas cicatrizes de picada de cobra. - Nada de pânico?

\- Sem pânico - ele confirmou, sorrindo para ela quando ele começou a por suas vestes. Seu sorriso se tornou um sorriso total. - Além disso, é certamente a minha vez de andar por aí com uma mordida de amor. Eu certamente pareço fazer isso com você com bastante frequência.

\- Verdade - ela concordou, olhando para ele como uma blusa e ajeitou a blusa. - Bastardo possessivo e possivelmente vampírico. Você deixou marcas visíveis desta vez?

\- Eu não sei. - Ele olhou em volta e seus lábios se contraíram. - Ah - Curvando-se, ele pegou alguma coisa e entregou a ela solenemente, acabou por ser o que restava de sua calcinha.

Balançando a cabeça para ele, ela os enfiou no bolso, ela realmente não se lembrava dele rasgando-as, mas evidentemente ele tinha. - Você terminou sua impressão de homem das cavernas?

Ele bufou suavemente e olhou para se certificar de que ele estava apresentável. - Você não pode me culpar por isso. Eu estava cuidando do meu próprio negócio, trabalhando. Se você me atacar em corredores escuros, você só tem que se culpar. - Endireitando-se, ele estremeceu um pouco e riu suavemente. - Se você pretende fazer disso um hábito, posso solicitar que você tire seus sapatos da próxima vez, ou pelo menos use saltos diferentes? Os pontos foram um pouco mais dolorosos do que me sinto confortável.

\- Então você deveria ter dito alguma coisa.

\- Eu não percebi na hora - ele respondeu, sorrindo de novo e esfregando a lesão um pouco pesarosamente.

\- Bem, eu provavelmente vou ter alguns hematomas interessantes da parede, então não lamente, - ela disse a ele sem coração, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para baixo para um beijo suave. - Além disso, se você reclamar também muito, eu poderia parar de te agredir nos corredores, e isso não seria uma vergonha terrível?

\- Eu não acredito que eu esteja reclamando - ele respondeu, beijando-a igualmente gentilmente em retorno antes de se afastar para lhe dar um sorriso quase travesso. - Feliz Aniversário.

Dando um passo ao lado dele enquanto continuava com sua patrulha interrompida, Hermione ligou os dedos aos dele. - Eu amei o bracelete - ela disse suavemente enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores escuros. - É lindo e poderoso. O que te deu a ideia?

Ele riu baixinho e apertou os dedos dela. - Começou como uma pulseira prateada de nó celta. Eu comecei a colocar um ou dois feitiços básicos nela, e modifiquei o padrão um pouco. Então eu adicionei o ouro branco e platina para ancorar outras magias, e mudei um pouco mais do padrão para incorporar os novos metais, e acrescentou um ou dois feitiços um pouco mais complexos... Eu fiquei um pouco empolgado, eu acredito. Na verdade, é um trabalho muito interessante quando você começa.

Rindo suavemente, ela olhou para ele. - Bem, é lindo, de qualquer forma. Obrigada.

\- De nada. Especialmente se você me agradecer assim.

Ela sufocou uma risadinha. - Deus, isso foi incrivelmente estúpido. E se tivéssemos sido pegos? - Em circunstâncias normais, é claro, Severus saberia instantaneamente se havia alguém na vizinhança, o que era um pouco infeliz para qualquer estudante que tomasse o toque de recolher quando estava em patrulha, já que isso lhe dava uma vantagem decididamente injusta, mas ele estava bastante distraído esta noite.

Ele parecia divertido. - É por isso que os encantos da memória foram inventados.

\- Você não tem permissão para azarar os alunos, Severus, lembra?

\- Seria para o bem deles - ele respondeu, seus lábios se contorcendo. - Eu suspeito que cada um deles escolheria a modificação da memória se lembrando da visão de dois de seus professores...

\- ...No cio como animais contra uma parede? - ela sugeriu, lutando para não rir.

Seus olhos dançaram com alegria. - Romântico, minha querida - ele concordou sarcasticamente. - Você realmente tem passado muito tempo comigo.

\- Eu vou aproveitar minhas chances. - Ela apertou a mão dele. - Foi realmente estúpido, não foi? Não que eu esteja reclamando, foi fantástico. Mas ainda é um pouco estúpido.

Ele murmurou um vago acordo, embora suspeitasse que concordasse com a parte "fantástica" de sua declaração, em vez da parte "estúpida".- Talvez - ele admitiu preguiçosamente, não parecendo particularmente incomodado.

* * *

O resto de setembro passou como um borrão de atividade, como costumava acontecer, e a calmaria no início de outubro era um alívio bem-vindo. Toda a equipe parecia duramente pressionado, e a sala dos professores estava estranhamente silenciosa, exceto pelas disputas mesquinhas de sempre.

O primeiro sábado de outubro foi o dia reservado para a visita do ministério, com os alunos mais velhos, principalmente em Hogsmeade, o castelo estava tão quieto quanto jamais seria, já que a equipe havia se recusado por unanimidade a sacrificar qualquer feriado. Severus fizera uma valente tentativa de convencer Hermione a ficar na cama hoje, ele foi muito convincente, e ela ficou muito tentada a ceder, mas finalmente os dois se levantaram e se vestiram relutantemente em direção à sala dos professores para ser, nas palavras de Severus, "paternalizados por adolescentes mal-humorados disfarçados de Aurores e ministérios pomposos burocratas iludindo-se em acreditar que eles têm qualquer tipo de poder ou autoridade real."

\- Você está de forma rara esta manhã - Hermione felicitou-o em sua voz mais brilhante, mais alegre e mais irritante. - A frustração sexual realmente melhora o seu vitríolo. - Ele olhou para ela em resposta e aumentou seu ritmo, alcançando a porta diante dela e não parando de cavalheirismo para abri-la como de costume. Em vez disso, ele parou morto, diretamente na porta, e não se mexeu.

\- Tudo bem, você fez o seu ponto, resmungão. Agora, deixe-me entrar, - ela suspirou, divertida. Quando ele não se moveu, ela franziu a testa, notando a tensão em seus ombros, ele parecia ter parado de respirar, o que era sempre um mau sinal - ... Severus? - perguntou suavemente, estendendo a mão para tocar suas costas, ele se encolheu levemente quando ela o tocou, e sua carranca se aprofundou, ele não reagiu ao seu toque assim em muito tempo.

Finalmente, ouviu-o respirar fundo antes de se mover para a frente, com um pé de pernas duras, que não segurava nada da sua graça habitual, dirigindo-se rapidamente para o seu canto habitual. Nervosa agora, o que poderia tê-lo feito reagir assim, não poderia ser bom, Hermione o seguiu, e assim que viu os outros ocupantes da sala, ela entendeu o choque dele. Olhando para um par de olhos verdes muito familiares, ela disse calmamente: - Olá, Harry.

\- Olá, Mione - ele cumprimentou-a brilhantemente, vindo para a frente com um largo sorriso que parecia um pouco desesperado e agarrando-a em um abraço. Ele sussurrou freneticamente em seu ouvido: - Eu sinto muito, sinto muito. Eu não tinha ideia de que estaria nisso até esta manhã. Eu realmente não tive tempo de enviar um aviso. Diga a ele que sinto muito também - com apenas uma pausa para respirar, antes de soltá-la e sorrir. - Esta é uma boa surpresa, espero?

\- É uma surpresa surpreendente - ela respondeu com uma expressão inexpressiva antes de sorrir para ele. - Você sabe que eu nunca gosto de surpresas, Harry.

Ele segurou as mãos impotentes. - Não é minha culpa, eu juro. Eu só descobri que estava vindo esta manhã. Os superiores pensaram que seria bom para visitar.

\- Socialize em seu próprio tempo, Potter - rosnou uma das figuras do Ministério, tentando soar intimidante e durona. - Nós temos muito o que passar esta manhã. - Poderia ter funcionado melhor se ele não tivesse apenas cinco pés e seis.

Harry revirou os olhos comicamente e recuou para o seu lugar contra a parede. Hermione se sentou, olhando para Severus, o rosto dele estava tão inexpressivo quanto ela já vira, os olhos brancos e vazios. Se as coisas tivessem acontecido de acordo com o planejado, ele teria recebido muitos avisos antes de conhecer Harry e se preparar. De repente, ficar cara a cara com ele claramente não lhe fizera bem algum. A última vez que ele e Harry tinham posto os olhos um no outro, Severus estava morrendo, e queria ter um último vislumbre dos olhos da mãe de Harry antes de morrer, deixou a atmosfera na sala mais do que um pouco estranha.

Nenhum dos homens de túnicas do Ministério se incomodou em se apresentar, apenas pediu a todos que sentassem em ordem alfabética e sentassem na cadeira que havia sido colocada em uma das extremidades da sala. Severus falou pela primeira vez, os olhos agora fixos na cadeira, até a voz dele parecia vazia. - Essa é a cadeira de julgamento das câmaras de julgamento do Wizengamot.

\- Reconheça isso, então, Snape? - O homem baixo disse. - As cadeias foram desativadas, temporariamente. Não precisa entrar em pânico. - Severus virou a cabeça muito devagar e imobilizou o homem no lugar com toda a força de seu olhar.

Limpando a garganta inquieto, o colega continuou falando, explicando o feitiço de detecção que agora havia sido criado por Harry, uma bola de luz azul pairaria sobre o ombro esquerdo de quem estivesse sentado na cadeira. Se eles mentissem, ficaria vermelho. Eles não eram legalmente obrigados a responder às perguntas, mas foram instados a fazê-lo com o espírito de cooperação amigável, uma frase que trouxe risos de vários dos presentes, incluindo Hermione, e fez Harry revirar os olhos de seu lugar junto à parede.

O interrogatório, que era o que era, não importava o giro que eles tentassem colocar nele, acabou sendo muito longo e muito tedioso. Hermione roubou o jornal de Severus e começou a fazer as palavras cruzadas. Neville começou a marcar ensaios, a maioria dos outros começou conversas tranquilas, ignorando quem quer que estivesse na cadeira naquele momento. Severus agora estava olhando para a parede, seus olhos de alguma forma ocos, o que quer que ele estivesse vendo, ele não estava gostando.

\- Granger - o homem baixo chamou depois do que pareceram horas e, de fato, provavelmente era. Hermione suspirou teatralmente e largou o papel, cruzando a cadeira e sentando-se o mais casualmente possível. Ela não sabia que perguntas esperar, ela estava ocupada demais se preocupando com Severus para prestar atenção em Filius, que era o único membro da equipe atual cujo nome era antes dela alfabeticamente (bem, exceto por Binns, mas eles não se incomodaram em entrevistá-lo, sem surpresa).

\- Nome completo e cargo?

\- Hermione Jean Granger, Professora de Estudos dos Trouxas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe - acrescentou ela com tanto desprezo desdenhoso e insolente quanto podia entrar naquelas cinco palavras, ela realmente estava vivendo com Severus por muito tempo, seu tom teria coalhado o leite e ganhado sorrisos de aprovação e levemente maliciosos de todos os membros da Ordem na sala (incluindo Harry, que sorria por trás de sua mão). Exceto pelo próprio Severus, pelo menos, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos sombrios.

\- Estado do sangue?

\- Nascido trouxa. - E como eles ainda tiveram a coragem de fazer essa pergunta estava além dela. Um deles, eles já sabiam, e dois, não era remotamente relevante.

\- Data de nascimento?

\- 19 de setembro de 1979.

\- Nomes dos pais e status do sangue?

\- Pai, Dr. John Granger, trouxa. Mãe, Dra. Helen Granger, nascida Lynton, trouxa.

\- Descendente?

\- Minha mãe.

\- Seu atual local de residência?

\- Eu moro com meu parceiro. Não vou dar seu nome e endereço sem o consentimento dele. - Não era frequente que ela precisasse se referir a Severus assim, ela refletiu preguiçosamente. Amante soava um pouco superficial, como se fosse apenas sobre sexo, e na sua idade ele certamente não se qualificava como seu namorado, embora imaginar sua expressão, se ela o chamasse, fosse muito divertido, ele não era seu noivo ou seu marido. Parceiro parecia certo, no entanto. Ela gostaria de saber o que Severus achava do título, mas não podia vê-lo daqui e duvidava muito que ele estivesse escutando de qualquer maneira.

\- Essa não é sua decisão, professora Granger. Vamos precisar dos detalhes de contato dele.

\- Eles não são meus para dar - ela respondeu calmamente. - E não faz sentido procurar meus amigos ou meus colegas. Eles não sabem onde moramos. Eu não vou dar seus dados pessoais sem a permissão dele. - Embora uma pequena parte dela estivesse muito tentada, só para ver o que Severus faria se alguém do Ministério fosse suicida o suficiente para confrontá-lo em seu território. No mínimo, eles acabariam tendo que obliviar dezenas de turistas trouxas após uma batalha campal no meio do local da caravana, ela suspeitava.

Depois de muitos resmungos, eles pareciam aceitar isso, pelo menos por enquanto, e passaram para outras questões.

\- Estatísticas da varinha?

\- Dez e três quartos de polegada, madeira de videira, pena de fênix.

\- Forma de bicho-papão, se conhecida?

\- Isento com base em traumas de guerra - Harry interveio da parede enquanto ela hesitava, para seu alívio, ela não tinha certeza do que seu bicho-papão era hoje em dia, mas ela suspeitava fortemente que envolveria Severus de alguma forma e ela não tinha vontade de vê-lo. Ela tinha bastante lembranças perturbadoras sobre ele como era. Sem mencionar o fato de que seria uma espécie de sorteio.

\- Patronus?

Prestes a dizer que era uma lontra, Hermione fez uma pausa e perversamente decidiu não facilitar para eles, olhando para Severus antes de responder em latim. - Lutra lutra.- Um ou dois risos abafados vieram de diferentes cantos da sala, seguidos por uma enxurrada de sussurros enquanto alguns membros da equipe rapidamente tentavam lembrar o nome científico em latim de seus próprios animais patronos.

\- Demonstre, por favor - o bruxo disse depois de uma pausa estrangulada para olhar para o colega, claramente nenhum deles reconheceu o nome científico.

\- Eu não sabia que isso era um exame - Hermione murmurou amargamente, pegando sua varinha. As correntes penduradas frouxamente nos braços da poltrona sacudiram levemente. - Você sabe, esta é uma cadeira realmente arrepiante.

\- É para ser - Harry deu um sorriso. - Não sei por que estamos usando aqui, mas essas foram as instruções.

\- Cale a boca, Potter - resmungou o funcionário do Ministério.

\- Sim, senhor - Harry respondeu sarcasticamente, saudando.

Hermione sorriu e levantou a varinha, pensando em quando ela tinha acordado ao lado de Severus mais cedo naquela manhã. Com seu sorriso sonolento em sua mente, ela murmurou, - Expecto patronum - e observou sua familiar lontra de prata girar graciosamente no ar ao lado dela antes que desaparecesse.

As perguntas continuaram, cobrindo os resultados do exame e outras qualificações, sua história de ensino e assim por diante. Pelo menos, todo o negócio da Amortentia parecia ter sido abandonado, o que provavelmente foi o mesmo. Ela foi lembrada tão poderosamente de Umbridge entrevistando os professores em seu quinto ano, uma memória aparentemente compartilhada por seus colegas, que pareciam menos impressionados, que finalmente ela começou a perder a paciência. - Já tive o suficiente disso - disse ela conversando. - A maior parte da minha vida tem sido espalhada por todo o Profeta Diário por anos, se você está tão interessado, vá em frente. Muito disso estava errado, mas esse é o seu problema, não é? Isso não é nada mais do que um inútil desperdício do meu precioso tempo, e não vou mais me entregar à paranoia do seu patrão.

Harry estava sorrindo, seus colegas estavam cuspindo. -Professora Granger, você concordou em cooperar com o Ministério! - um deles protestou.

\- E eu tenho cooperado - Hermione respondeu brevemente. - Toda essa informação é de conhecimento público de qualquer maneira. Tenho coisas melhores para fazer. Minerva?

\- Eu concordo, Hermione. Hora de seguir em frente para Rolanda Hooch, eu acredito, vamos acabar com essa farsa. Todos nós temos coisas melhores para fazer.

* * *

\- Snape - o homem chamado finalmente. Hermione assistiu ansiosamente por cima do jornal enquanto seu amante permanecia rigidamente e se aproximava da cadeira, se ele estava nervoso, isso não aparecia. Seus olhos ainda estavam vazios, e ela odiava vendo aquele olhar morto e sem vida novamente depois de tanto tempo. Não havia traço visível do homem que ela conhecia.

\- Nome completo e cargo?

\- Mestre Severus Tobias Snape, Chefe da Casa da Sonserina e Professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. - Sua voz também estava sem vida, fria e plana. Hermione suspeitou que ele estava ocluindo muito fortemente, escondendo seus pensamentos e emoções até mesmo de si mesmo. Também foi notado que não houve menção de uma Ordem de Merlin após o seu nome, todos os seus colegas seguiram o exemplo de Hermione e listaram os deles com tanto desprezo quanto podiam, aqueles que os possuíam.

\- Estado sangüíneo?

\- Meio-sangue.

\- Data de nascimento?

\- 9 de janeiro de 1960.

\- Nomes dos pais e status do sangue?

\- Pai, Tobias Snape, trouxa, falecido. Mãe, Eileen Snape, nascida Príncipe, puro sangue, falecida.

\- Descendente?

\- Nenhum.

\- Nenhum? - repetiu o homem, soando lançado pela resposta inesperada.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, um fio de frieza distinta cortando o tom de sua voz. – Nenhum - ele confirmou nitidamente. - Eu não tenho parentes vivos, nem sou casado. Portanto, não tenho nenhum parente legal.

\- Você tem testamento?

\- Sim.

\- Quem é o principal beneficiário?

\- Até eu morrer, isso não é da conta de ninguém, mas da minha.

Desconcertado, o homem trocou um olhar com o colega, antes de continuar a valer a próxima pergunta. - Seu atual local de residência?

\- Hogwarts, obviamente - Severus respondeu sarcasticamente. Evidentemente, ele decidiu deixar de pensar em constranger o homenzinho, embora estivesse evitando olhar para todo o lado da sala onde Harry estava. Ele também estava evitando olhar na direção de Hermione e do jeito duro que ele estava se segurando ele estava aparentemente tentando fingir que a cadeira em que ele estava sentado não estava lá também.

\- Seu local de residência fora da escola? - o homem perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

Severus deu-lhe um sorriso muito desagradável. - Não é da sua conta.

\- Precisamos de um lugar para entrar em contato com você ...

\- Não, você não - ele respondeu brevemente. - Sou residente em Hogwarts a maior parte do ano e, nas férias de verão, posso ser contatado pela diretora em uma emergência.

\- Receio que isso não seja aceitável, Professor Snape.

\- Receio não me importar - retrucou ele. - O Ministério não tem absolutamente nenhum motivo para precisar entrar em contato comigo. Se você fizer isso, você pode escrever para mim através da escola como todo mundo faz.

Seu clarão deixou claro que o espírito de cooperação amigável não estava mais presente, se é que alguma vez existiu. O homenzinho fez uma careta, mas aparentemente decidiu que não ia ganhar se ele insistisse. Fazendo uma anotação irritada em seu pergaminho, ele sensatamente seguiu para o próximo conjunto de perguntas.

\- Estatísticas da varinha?

\- Doze polegadas, rowan, coração do dragão.

\- Forma de bicho-papão, se conhecida?

Todos os membros da Ordem a serem entrevistados ficaram isentos desta questão por causa de seu envolvimento na guerra, mas desta vez Harry mordeu o lábio e ficou em silêncio, forçando Severus a dar a razão por si mesmo. - Isento em razão de trauma de guerra.

\- Negado - disse o funcionário com desdém. - Forma de bicho-papão?

Severus mostrou os dentes tortos em nada como um sorriso. - Não seja um tolo. Chega de minha história é de conhecimento público, considere o tipo de coisa que eu poderia temer. Você quer que eu comece a descrevê-lo?

\- Severus, sem fazer as pessoas vomitarem na minha sala de pessoal - Minerva disse distraidamente de onde ela estava sentada conversando com Filius. - Não a menos que você limpe. Sem mágica.

Os dois funcionários do Ministério estavam agora desequilibrados, e se retiraram para um debate apressado, com alguns gestos bastante enfáticos. Eventualmente, eles pareciam admitir o ponto, que Hermione, em particular, achava que era o mesmo, mesmo Severus não sabia o que era seu bicho-papão, ou assim ele disse, mas era muito improvável que fosse algo inofensivo. Provavelmente não seria bom para o moral se Voldemort se manifestasse no meio da sala dos professores, ou um lobisomem, ou uma cobra gigante, ou alguma combinação bizarra deles, e esses eram apenas os medos que ela conhecia. Parecendo irritado, o homem baixo avançou para continuar as perguntas.

\- Patronus?

Severus abaixou a cabeça um pouco, só para ter certeza de que não havia absolutamente ninguém que pudesse ver seu rosto enquanto seu cabelo se movia para a frente. - Vulpes alopecóides - ele resmungou, seus ombros enrijecendo com o farfalhar de movimento por toda a sala, a maioria dos presentes sabia sobre a corça, e vários sabiam o suficiente em latim para reconhecer que vulpes significava raposa, embora Hermione nunca tivesse ouvido falar da subespécie. Ela estava feliz que Harry já soubesse da mudança, ele nunca teria sido capaz de esconder sua reação do contrário. À toa, ela se perguntou qual seria o nome científico do latim para cervo, ela não tinha certeza de qual espécie seu Patrono tinha sido. James tinha sido um cervo vermelho devido a sua aparência, então presumivelmente o de Lily e, portanto, o mesmo de Severus... _Preste atenção, Hermione_, ela se repreendeu.

\- Demonstre.

As correntes sacudiram de novo quando Severus sacou a varinha, e ele ficou tenso ainda mais, sua mandíbula se contraindo quando ele levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente à sua frente, sobrancelhas levemente concentradas. - Expecto patronum - ele rosnou após uma pausa, e a raposa saltou da ponta de sua varinha. Hermione pisco, era mais claro e brilhante do que ela jamais vira. Aparentemente, ele encontrou uma memória mais forte para usar. A raposa virou-se com perfeição, de alguma forma conseguindo girar a cauda com um ar desdenhoso de uma maneira que lembrava as vestes de Severus e dissolveu-se lentamente. Parecia estar zombando, e o desdém foi a última coisa a desaparecer. Como uma versão realmente sinistra do gato Cheshire, decidiu Hermione, reprimindo um sorriso.

Severus se levantou abruptamente, seus olhos se apertando um pouco quando as correntes se agitaram. - Já tive o suficiente agora - disse ele categoricamente. - Eu nunca gostei particularmente de ser interrogado por vocês, e só porque desta vez você não tirou sangue não é motivo para eu tolerar isso por mais tempo. Se você quiser continuar jogando, você terá que tentar me prender novamente, embora eu realmente não o recomende. Bom dia a todos vocês. - Ele saiu do quarto antes que alguém tivesse a chance de pará-lo, deixando para trás um silêncio muito estranho e muito tenso.

\- McGonagall, chame de volta - um dos homens grunhiu depois de uma pausa, tentando soar como se ainda estivesse no controle da situação.

A diretora bufou para ele. - Não seja estúpido, rapaz. Ele era seu professor num passado não muito distante, tenho certeza de que você se lembra de como é improvável que ele ouça. Além disso, ele apenas disse o que todo mundo está pensando, e lembro-me de como ele se saiu na última vez em que esteve no terno cuidado do Ministério. Preciso de um professor de Poções que seja capaz de funcionar muito mais do que preciso para manter o governo feliz. Acho que você perdeu o tempo valioso da minha equipe hoje com suas perguntas inúteis. Eu acredito que agora você percebeu que nenhum de nós se importa o suficiente para querer derrubar o Ministério?

\- Ainda não terminamos de entrevistar...

\- Sim, você terminou - disse Hermione severamente. Havia muitos veteranos de guerra nesta sala, e ninguém tinha sido convidado a entregar suas varinhas antes de questionar. Ela deu a Harry um olhar aguçado. Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou ao redor da sala, fazendo uma careta quando percebeu quantas pessoas estavam à beira da violência.

\- Sim, acho que terminamos aqui - disse ele depois de um momento, suspirando e enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos. Quando seus colegas olharam para ele, ele apontou para a sala em geral, e os dois bruxos mais velhos pareciam um pouco desconfortáveis enquanto registravam o número de olhares hostis.

Minerva levantou-se, considerando os dois com uma expressão de desdém agudo. - Meus predecessores não permitiram que o Ministério interferisse em Hogwarts, e nem eu. Harry, querido, você é bem-vindo para ficar por um tempo, nós vemos tão pouco de você atualmente. Quanto aos seus colegas, no entanto... Bom dia, senhores.

Ambos pareciam incrivelmente incrédulos, e os olhos de Minerva endureceram. - Eu disse bom dia - ela retrucou. - Eu confio que vocês dois ainda se lembrem da saída.


	36. Chapter 36

**"Sometimes, I want your hands inside my soul**

**Sometimes, I start to lose grip and I let go**

**Sometimes, I can taste your kiss on my tongue**

**Sometimes, I'm afraid and I start to come undone **.**"**

_– Matthew Duffy, 'Until The End'._

* * *

Apesar de seus melhores esforços, não havia realmente nenhuma maneira de evitar passar tempo com Harry enquanto os outros membros da equipe começaram a discutir o questionamento, não que fosse a Harry que ela se opusesse, ela simplesmente preferia estar certificando-se de que Severus estava bem.

\- Ele vai ficar bem? - Harry perguntou desconfortavelmente, mantendo a voz baixa. - Ele parecia ter visto um fantasma quando me viu. Nunca o vi tão chocado.

\- Você não pode culpá-lo, Harry. Ele está se preparando para encontrá-lo de novo eventualmente, mas ele não estava esperando por isso hoje.

\- Não, eu sei. Como eu disse, não foi ideia minha, e eu não tive tempo para avisá-la. Por que ele está planejando me encontrar? - ele perguntou curiosamente. -Quero dizer, ele ainda me odeia, certo?

\- Porque ele sabe que eu quero - Hermione respondeu calmamente. - Eu não falei com ele sobre como ele se sente sobre a ideia em profundidade ainda, e depois de hoje eu duvido que eu ouse levantar o assunto novamente, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eu gostaria que ele conhecesse você novamente. Ele faz parte da minha vida, e você também, e eu não vou manter todos vocês separados para sempre. E não, ele não te odeia. Mas lembre-se de quando você o viu pela última vez, quando ele vê você, imagino que ele vê a Casa e Nagini novamente. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Essa cadeira sangrenta também não ajudou. Acho que ele estava lembrando quando foi julgado como Comensal da Morte depois da primeira guerra.

Harry assentiu lentamente, aceitando isso. - Ele vai ficar bem? - ele perguntou novamente.

\- Eu não sei. Você não o levou a um colapso nervoso, se é isso que você está perguntando, até mesmo você lutaria para conseguir isso. Mas ele certamente não vai estar feliz. Eu imagino que ele está bastante chateado com o momento e tentando lidar com um monte de memórias dolorosas.

\- Onde ele está?

\- Eu não sei. Ele pode estar apenas no terreno, mas eu duvido que ele ainda esteja aqui. Eu não conheço todos os seus esconderijos, ele pode ter ido para casa para pensar, ou ele poderia ter ido para algum outro lugar. De qualquer maneira. Eu não estou esperando para vê-lo novamente antes do amanhecer, não, no domingo de amanhã. Eu poderia muito bem não vê-lo novamente até a manhã de segunda-feira.

\- Desculpa.

\- Não foi sua culpa, Harry. - Ela encolheu os ombros e sorriu para ele. - Ele vai ficar bem. Ele só teve um choque desagradável hoje, e isso gerou muitas memórias ruins, isso é tudo. Severus é forte, ele vai lidar.

\- Sim, mas a maneira dele de lidar geralmente envolve fazer Neville chorar - Harry apontou maliciosamente.

\- Eles estão se dando melhor ultimamente - Hermione respondeu secamente. - Eu acho que eles genuinamente se respeitam.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que Neville estava aceitando isso, depois de tudo que Snape fez para ele.

\- Snape não fez muito para mim, realmente, quando você pensa sobre isso, se você não contar no ano quando ele era Diretor - o próprio Neville respondeu alegremente, vindo se juntar a eles. - A maior parte foi tudo em minha própria cabeça. Tudo o que ele realmente fez foi gritar comigo e às vezes me dar detenções grosseiras, não sei por que eu estava tão assustado naquela época. E sim, aquele ano foi... muito, muito ruim, mas não foi culpa dele, eu sei disso agora, ele não tinha escolha, e ele estava tentando nos manter fora do pior de tudo isso, ele, bem, eu ia dizer que ele é um cara decente, mas ele não é, realmente, é ele? - Ele acrescentou com uma risada. Harry se juntou, antes de parar e dar a Hermione um olhar culpado.

\- O que? - ela perguntou, sorrindo carinhosamente para os dois. - É verdade, ele não é. Eu continuo dizendo a você, Harry, eu amo Severus, como ele é, não uma versão estranha de fantasia dele. E ele não é um cara decente, ele é um bastardo. - Ela sorriu. - Mas ele é _meu_ bastardo.

\- Oh, esse é um relacionamento saudável - Harry bufou, balançando a cabeça. - Eu quase não o reconheci, porém, tenho que dizer. Ele parece muito diferente.

\- De um jeito bom, eu confio?

\- Quer que eu diga se o seu cara é bonito ou não? - Ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta enquanto tentava não rir. - Eu não penso assim, Mione. - Ele olhou para Neville. - Alguém aqui já adivinhou?

\- Não, só eu - disse Neville alegremente. - Oh, e Madame Pomfrey, eu acho. Ninguém mais. Eu não posso esperar para ver seus rostos quando descobrirem.

\- Tente e me diga. Vou levar pipoca.

\- Quando vocês dois terminaram - Hermione disse secamente, sorrindo. - Não é provável que eles adivinhem, de qualquer forma. Não é como se andássemos de mãos dadas e amassos nos corredores... - Lembrando-se do aniversário dela, ela lutou para não corar, engolindo o riso. Ela não tinha conseguido andar pelo corredor desde aquela noite.

* * *

Zombar com os amigos dela estava tudo muito bem, mas mesmo se Severus tivesse desaparecido, ela não queria ficar longe das masmorras por muito tempo. Hoje tinha sido longo, cansativo e frustrante e ela queria tempo para sentar e pensar em paz, e seus aposentos eram o único lugar que ela estava garantidamente imperturbável. Ela ficou muito surpresa ao descobrir que, na verdade, Severus não havia desaparecido, ele andava impaciente de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, parecendo desconfortável e pouco à vontade e tão chateado quanto jamais o vira, observado por um ansioso Crookshanks.

\- Eu pensei que você teria ido... onde quer que você vá, quando você precisa ficar sozinho para pensar - ela disse suavemente, observando-o.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com força. - Eu não quero ficar sozinho agora - ele murmurou, soando nervoso e infeliz. - Muitos pensamentos.

Isso era provavelmente o mais próximo que ele chegaria de pedir a ela para ajudá-lo, Hermione considerou enquanto se movia para ficar na frente dele. Ele olhou para ela com um mundo de emoções complexas em seus olhos, respirando com instabilidade, e ela sorriu para ele gentilmente antes de tocar seu rosto. Manteve-se absolutamente imóvel até ela se levantar na ponta dos pés e abaixar a cabeça para beijá-lo. Então foi como se uma represa tivesse estourado em algum lugar lá dentro e ele a puxou para ele quase desesperadamente, beijando-a com uma força quase contundente, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de enfiar a língua em sua boca avidamente. Sua aspereza pegou-a de surpresa, mas ela respondeu sem hesitar, sabendo o que ele precisava.

Ela não ia deixar que ele fizesse amor com ela nesse estado, decidiu enquanto o beijava de volta, ele estava muito estressado e nervoso para prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Ela não queria estragar seu registro perfeito, nem queria lidar com sua culpa quando ele se acalmasse e começasse a pensar que ele a machucara, igualmente, ela não queria ter que impedi-lo de realmente machucá-la, não que ela achasse que era muito provável que isso acontecesse. Abaixando-se enquanto se beijavam ferozmente, ela soltou as calças com uma das mãos e deslizou a mão em sua roupa íntima para agarrá-lo suavemente, sentindo-o estremecer e pressionar contra ela enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para baixo para puxá-la contra ele com mais força.

Ele estava quase dolorosamente duro quando ela o segurou na mão, quente e latejante com vitalidade masculina, e seu corpo tremeu quando ela apertou suavemente antes de começar a acariciá-lo. Ela podia sentir o gosto de sangue, os dentes de alguém tinham cortado um lábio em algum lugar, embora ela não pudesse dizer se era o sangue dela ou de Severus, ou quem causara o dano. Não importava, porém, não quando ele gemeu desesperadamente contra seus lábios e começou a balançar contra ela, empurrando seus quadris contra sua mão enquanto a língua dele penetrava mais profundamente em sua boca. Ele suavizou o beijo, em seguida, recuando o suficiente para sussurrar indistintamente: - Por favor, Hermione...

Apertando e acariciando, ela aumentou a pressão lentamente, beijando-o novamente quando ela mudou seu aperto para provocar seu prepúcio gentilmente. Ele rosnou e empurrou mais insistentemente contra a mão dela e ela aceitou a sugestão, sem provocação esta noite. Pela primeira vez parecia que ele não queria gentileza, e ele já estava tão perto que ela podia sentir o líquido em seus dedos. Envolvendo sua mão em torno de seu eixo mais uma vez, ela começou a trabalhar mais rudemente e ele gemeu em sua boca novamente, empurrando contra seu aperto e começando a tremer do jeito que ela conhecia tão bem. - Venha para mim, Severus - ela sussurrou contra seus lábios, ouvindo sua respiração irregular em resposta. - É isso, amor...

Ele quebrou o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando a coluna e fechando os olhos. Um tremor quase convulsivo percorreu-o e ele gemeu grosso, antes que ela o sentiu se contrair em sua mão e ele gozou com um grito baixo, pulsando com cada explosão de fluido que escapou dele. Deixando-se ir quando ele começou a amolecer, Hermione sorriu para ele, estendendo a mão para afastar seu cabelo do rosto com a mão limpa. - Melhor? - ela perguntou gentilmente.

Sempre o cavalheiro, pelo menos em questões sexuais, recuperou-se o suficiente para executar um feitiço de limpeza sem varinha em ambos quando sua respiração começou a diminuir, e piscou lentamente para ela enquanto seus olhos clareavam e se suavizavam em um sorriso. – Muito. - Dobrando a cabeça, ele a beijou gentilmente. - Você é incrível, Hermione.

\- Eu sei - ela concordou presunçosamente, sorrindo quando ele bufou uma risada silenciosa em resposta. - Você está bem agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, levantando as calças e parecendo muito mais relaxado. - Sim. Havia apenas... muita coisa acontecendo em minha mente. Eu precisava me distrair, para... - Ele sorriu. - Aliviar a pressão.

\- Tão feliz que eu pude ajudar - ela disse secamente, rindo baixinho e inclinando-se para beijá-lo antes de se afastar e atravessar para o sofá. Ele seguiu e se sentou ao lado dela, distraidamente entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, e ela se apoiou em seu ombro. - Vulpes alopecóides? - ela perguntou curiosa. - Eu pensei que seu Patronus era a raposa vermelha, Vulpes vulpes.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não é bem assim, embora as diferenças sejam muito pequenas. Vulpes alopecóides era o ancestral pré-histórico das raposas modernas.

\- Os patronos podem ser animais extintos?

\- Aparentemente sim.

Por mais interessante que fosse, não era sobre o que ela realmente queria falar agora. Descansando sua bochecha contra seu ombro, ela virou a cabeça o suficiente para ver o rosto dele e perguntou baixinho: - Você estava se lembrando do seu julgamento?

Ele assentiu devagar. - Em parte, sim, foi uma experiência assustadora. Dumbledore não assumiu a posição e testemunhou em meu nome até o último momento possível, quando ficou claro que não havia outro jeito, pensei que seria mandado de volta para Azkaban. Mas eu lidei com essas lembranças há muitos anos, a maior parte da minha dificuldade hoje foi da presença de Potter.

\- Foi tão terrível vê-lo de novo? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- 'Terrível' não é exatamente a palavra certa, eu não acho - ele murmurou, descansando mais confortavelmente. - Foi... um choque. Por um momento eu estava... de volta na Casa dos Gritos. Aquele momento em que percebi que ele ia me matar... Eu pensei que tinha falhado. Eu era o único vivo que tinha a informação que Potter precisava, e eu morreria sem poder passar adiante. Eu nunca esperei sobreviver, eu só queria viver o suficiente para tentar garantir uma vitória para o nosso lado. E... - Ele riu. Suavemente, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu sempre secretamente esperava sair em uma explosão de glória, para dizer ao Lorde das Trevas para seu rosto reptiliano assim que eu o estava traindo por anos sem o seu conhecimento, para provocá-lo com o conhecimento de sua própria estupidez. Percebendo que ele ia me matar só porque eu não tinha mais utilidade para ele, e nem se incomodaria em fazer isso sozinho, que ele estava apenas indo me alimentar com aquela maldita cobra, foi... bastante desanimador. Até minha morte seria inútil. E então vocês três apareceram - acrescentou ele com uma ironia tão seca em sua voz que ela riu.

\- Fomos compelidos a tornar sua vida um inferno, Severus. Nós não poderíamos nem deixá-lo morrer em paz.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Agora, eu posso acreditar.

\- Por que ele escolheu Nagini? - ela perguntou, lembrando, ela se perguntava muito sobre isso. - Se ele precisasse derrotar você para ganhar o domínio da Varinha Ancestral, apenas dizer a sua cobra para matar você não teria feito isso... Isso teria contado como uma vitória em um duelo?

Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo pensativo. - Eu não sei. Suponho que, como Nagini era uma Horcrux e, portanto, continha um pedaço de sua alma, poderia ter contado como ele me derrotando... Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Quanto você se lembra? - Hermione perguntou baixinho, virando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

\- Tudo isso, eu acho. - Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ela. - Se eu não lembrava de algo, eu não saberia, sim?

Ela fez uma careta para ele. - Engraçado.

Ele deu de ombros e se acomodou mais confortavelmente. - Não, eu acho que eu lembro de tudo. Eu quase pensei que estava tendo alucinações no começo, Potter era a figura que eu precisava ver naquele momento, e ele só aparecia no último minuto. Eu estava em absoluta agonia, não era tão ruim quanto o Cruciatus, talvez, mas certamente ruim o suficiente, eu estava perdendo muito sangue, o ano anterior tinha me deixado meio louco e eu pensei que tinha falhado, e então... lá estava ele. Eu já sabia que estava morrendo, não tive tempo para pensar, as lembranças que dei a ele se resolveram em ordem cronológica na Penseira, mas a princípio só dei a ele as de Dumbledore que lhe disseram o que ele tinha que fazer e revelou quão mal todos nós fomos traídos pelo velho homem. Isso era tudo que eu planejava dar a ele.

Severus fez uma pausa e suspirou. - Olhando para ele, entretanto... Ele absolutamente me odiava - ele disse suavemente. - Ele sempre odiou, realmente, e era mútuo a maior parte do tempo, mas naquele momento ele me odiava mais do que o Lorde das Trevas. Depois de tudo que eu tinha suportado por ele... doeu, e eu decidi que eu não queria mais ser odiado, queria que as pessoas soubessem que eu não era tão vilão, afinal, queria que soubessem por que eu era... do jeito que eu era, então lhe dei as outras memórias. Eu queria dar mais, mas não tinha forças, não teria feito se soubesse que ia viver, é claro - acrescentou clinicamente.

\- Você se lembra do que aconteceu depois? - ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele assentiu. - Eu lembro de pedir a ele para olhar para mim, sim. Eu não me lembro se ele disse alguma coisa depois disso, eu lembro de encontrar seus olhos, e então tudo ficou preto. Não havia visões de túneis ou luz branca e minha vida não piscar diante dos meus olhos, o que é tão bem, vendo que uma vez foi ruim o suficiente.

\- Por que você perguntou isso? - Hermione perguntou em voz baixa. - Todo mundo acha que era para você ver os olhos de Lily antes de morrer, mas... eu não estou convencida.

Isso lhe rendeu um sorriso suave. - Certa como sempre, claro que não foi, as pessoas realmente acham que eu sou tão melodramático? Além de qualquer outra coisa, eu poderia estar morrendo, mas não estava tendo alucinações, e independentemente do que todo mundo dissesse, Potter não tem os olhos de sua mãe. Eles são exatamente da mesma cor, é verdade, mas não podem ser da mesma forma, porque ele tem as características de seu pai, seus cílios são diferentes, e aqueles copos estúpidos de sangue dele asseguravam que, mesmo quase mortos, eu não poderia ter confundido seus olhos com os dela. E eu estava com muito medo e vergonha de ver Lily de novo, quando me culpei pela morte dela e por muito do que seu filho teve que suportar. Não, eu estava bem ciente de que era Potter que eu estava olhando. Eu simplesmente queria me lembrar de por que eu estava lá, porque eu tinha tomado as ações que me levaram ao andar da Casa. Eu acredito que eu estava tentando decidir se valeu a pena.

\- E valeu?

\- Eu não sei. Eu morri antes de chegar a uma conclusão. - Ele sorriu levemente. - Eu não me lembro de nada depois disso.

\- Não havia muito o que lembrar - ela respondeu lentamente. - Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas você parou de respirar e não tinha pulso. Harry ficou olhando para você por um tempo, e então eu disse a ele que tínhamos que ir e saímos. Na hora em que voltamos, não havia sinal de você, apenas um monte de sangue e os pedaços de sua varinha. O sangue estava secando e não havia trilha, não poderíamos descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas... você estava definitivamente morto quando nós o deixamos. Já vimos cadáveres suficientes para saber como era. E... - Ela parou de falar desconfortavelmente, e ele sorriu.

\- E você tinha muito mais coisas importantes para se preocupar do que o eventual destino da última refeição de Nagini - ele terminou secamente. - Bastante compreensível. Eu dificilmente era uma prioridade, e era mais fácil se eu estivesse morto. Não há necessidade de desculpas ou procedimentos legais, apenas um momento de 'oh, pobre incompreendido Snape, nós estávamos errados' e então todos poderiam continuar com suas vidas.

\- Mais ou menos, sim - ela concordou tristemente. - Mas não demorou muito para que começássemos a pensar. Sua varinha era um mistério, você nunca desenhou quando estava falando com o Lorde das Trevas, estava no seu bolso, então ou quebrou quando você desmoronou ou foi quebrado depois nós tínhamos te deixado. Ninguém teria se incomodado em tirá-la do seu bolso se alguém tivesse levado seu corpo, então deve ter sido você.

Ele assentiu. - Ela estalou quando eu desmaiei, eu acho - ele concordou em voz baixa. - Eu não sei por que eu deixei isso para trás. Eu não estava pensando claramente. Eu estava quase inconsciente e com muita dor, eu tinha perdido muito sangue e eu estava drogado em um coquetel de minhas poções de emergência. Pode ter havido uma razão, ou eu simplesmente posso ter desistido quando percebi que estava quebrada.

\- O sangue não estava certo também, havia muito disso, mas não tínhamos certeza se era o suficiente para matar alguém. Não sabíamos se era perda de sangue ou veneno que o matou -

\- Ambos - ele interrompeu.

\- mas parece que não havia sangue suficiente. E não havia rastro, se alguém tivesse te arrastado, o sangue teria se espalhado, e se você tivesse sido levitado, ele teria pingado. Não conseguimos pensar em um motivo por que alguém esconderia os sinais se eles tivessem tomado seu corpo.

\- Eu não lembro de apagar uma trilha. Suponho que minha roupa deve ter absorvido o suficiente do sangue que eu não deixei nenhum rastro quando me levantei, a menos que eu conseguisse fazê-lo instintivamente, ou talvez eu conseguisse aparatar antes de ter tempo para fazer ainda mais uma bagunça.

\- Bem, de qualquer forma, nos perguntamos. E seu retrato não apareceu, Harry passou muito tempo discutindo com Dumbledore sobre isso. Ele não confirmou se você teria um retrato ou não.

Severus fez uma careta. - Eu vou. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. Pelo menos se eu estiver morto, eu não vou ter que ver a maldita coisa.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele. - Nós tínhamos pessoas checando sua casa de vez em quando, apenas no caso, quando foi queimada, nós tivemos uma longa discussão sobre se você teria feito isso se estivesse vivo.

Seu lábio enrolado. - Se eu fosse queimar o lugar, eu teria feito isso muito antes disso. E eu tinha me escondido, um ato de incêndio público preferiria ter derrotado o ponto.

\- Nós meio que pensamos nisso, mas ninguém tinha certeza. E obviamente quem fez isso pensou que você estava vivo, não haveria muito sentido em queimar uma casa cujo dono estivesse morto, realmente. - Um pensamento ocorreu a ela. - Você sabe quem fez isso?

\- Como eu saberia disso?

\- Eu pensei que você soubesse tudo.

Ele sorriu levemente. - Bem, sim, existe isso. Não, eu não sei quem fez isso. Tenho minhas suspeitas, mas dificilmente importa agora. - Parando, ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco e olhou para ela especulativamente. - Eu me perguntei... O que você pensou primeiro, quando viu as memórias?

Ela sorriu para ele. - Você ficaria absolutamente furioso, Severus. Eu achava tudo muito romântico, trágico e lindo. Eu chorei bastante sobre isso. - Ele deu a ela um olhar de desgosto e ela riu dele. - Eu tinha apenas dezoito anos, Severus. E foi uma pequena tragédia romântica. E depois, depois que Ron e eu nos separamos, lembro de ter pensado sobre isso de novo e de pensar em como esse tipo de lealdade era lindo. - Ela fez uma careta e deu-lhe um olhar de desculpas. - Desculpe, mas eu fiz.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça. - Eu suponho que eu seja obrigado a perdoá-la. E no caso de eu não ter dito isso há algum tempo, Weasley é um tolo. Ele não era remotamente bom o suficiente para você. - Ele riu baixinho. - Nem eu, é claro, mas eu sou um sonserino e não vejo razão para deixar isso me impedir.

Revirando os olhos, ela se aconchegou contra ele. - Idiota. E possivelmente obrigada. Por que você foi embora? - Ela perguntou-lhe suavemente, voltando-se para olhar para ele. - Eu sei todas as razões, mas... - Ela parou, sem saber como explicar o que estava perguntando, mas como sempre ele parecia saber.

\- Em parte, era o medo, além do próprio Lorde das Trevas, eu era o mago mais odiado do mundo naquele momento. - Ele inclinou a cabeça pensativamente. - Possivelmente eu ainda sou. De qualquer forma, eu tinha muitos inimigos em ambos os lados que estavam destinados a me procurar, e eu cometi crimes mais do que suficientes para ganhar várias sentenças de morte com o Beijo do Dementador no topo. Mas o principal motivo foi simplesmente que eu não queria mais essa vida. Eu não queria mais ser Severus Snape. Eu não tinha certeza se queria viver, mas sabia que não queria ficar enquanto decidia.

Hermione se inclinou contra o ombro dele. - Você quer ser Severus Snape agora? - ela perguntou provocativamente.

Ele sorriu. - Bem, a vida dele parece ter melhorado marginalmente desde então - ele admitiu.

\- Você merecia muito mais, Severus. Desde o começo, você merecia mais.

\- Talvez. Mas alguém poderia argumentar que eu também merecia coisas piores, no final. - Ele deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a puxou para mais perto dele. - Eu lamento muitas coisas sobre a minha vida, Hermione, mas eu não acredito que poderia ter agido diferente a qualquer momento sem alterar o resultado final, e enquanto muitas pessoas eram parcialmente culpadas pela maioria dos meus erros, as escolhas finais sempre foram minhas Além disso... - Seus olhos suavizaram em seu familiar quase sorriso. - Eu estou feliz.

Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele. - Eu esperei tanto tempo para ouvir você dizer isso, Severus. - Tentando não rir, ela acrescentou: - Bastardo teimoso. Você poderia ter admitido isso há muito tempo.

Ele riu baixinho. - Eu precisava ter certeza. Eu dificilmente estou familiarizado com a felicidade, afinal. - Abraçando-a, acrescentou em voz baixa: - Obrigado.

\- Pelo que?

Ele deu de ombros ligeiramente. - Tudo, realmente - ele respondeu simplesmente.

* * *

Outubro chegou ao fim, desde a visita do Ministério, chovia quase sem pausa e tudo parecia cinzento e sombrio. Exceto, estranhamente, o humor de Severus. Hermione o observava de perto, mas ele parecia mais calmo e relaxado do que ela já o vira por mais de alguns minutos de cada vez. Pelo que ela tinha visto e ouvido, ele era o seu eu venenoso habitual nas aulas e na frente de seus colegas, mas quando eram apenas os dois ele realmente parecia... feliz. E enquanto isso era adorável de ver, também era bastante incomum, especialmente nesta época do ano.

Depois da terceira manhã seguida, quando acordou para encontrá-la observando-o especulativamente, ele pareceu perder a paciência. Empurrando-se nos cotovelos, ele olhou para ela com sono. - O que? - Ele demandou.

Hermione piscou para ele. - Desculpa?

\- Você tem me observado por dias, mulher. Qual é o problema?

\- Eu só queria saber se você estava bem.

\- Por que eu não estaria? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

\- Porque é Halloween em dois dias - ela apontou, e ele piscou, franzindo a testa, a carranca irritada se desvaneceu em uma expressão mais pensativa, e ele recostou-se nos travesseiros, tamborilando os dedos pensativamente na coxa.

\- Assim é... - ele murmurou pensativamente. - Eu tinha... quase esquecido.

\- Sem pesadelos?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Nenhum sonho, não sobre... isso, embora eu raramente me lembre dos meus sonhos em qualquer caso. Hmm.

\- Não é uma coisa ruim, Severus - ela disse gentilmente, movendo-se para se aconchegar contra ele. - Realmente, houve tantas ocasiões ruins que eu espero que todos os dias seja o aniversário de algo terrível. É impossível lembrar de tudo, é por isso que a cerimônia memorável de verão começou, afinal. E você deu tantos anos de sua vida para a guerra já é hora de reivindicar isso de novo, não é?

Ele bocejou. - Eu não sei por que você está assumindo que eu me sentiria culpado - ele murmurou, - quando todo mundo sabe que eu não tenho consciência.

Ela bufou para ele e sentou-se devagar. - Tolo de um homem, pare de ser um idiota e levante-se, reunião de pessoal esta manhã, lembra?

\- Que delicioso - ele respondeu amargamente, revirando os olhos para ela com uma sugestão de um sorriso antes de relutantemente deslizar para fora da cama.

Enquanto se vestiam e se preparavam para o dia, Hermione estava debatendo consigo mesma, remoendo algo que ela queria pedir a ele por meses e nunca realmente encontrou o momento certo para fazê-lo. - Severus?

\- Eu conheço esse tom - ele disse, mais cautelosamente do que realmente era pedido, dando a ela um olhar de brincadeira. - O que eu fiz agora?

\- Você não é tão engraçado como você pensa que é, você sabe - ela disse secamente. - Eu quero algo de você. E se você sorrir, eu vou bater em você - ela acrescentou em aviso.

Pelo olhar em seu rosto, estava tomando muito esforço, mas ele manteve sua expressão neutra. Havia um brilho de clara diversão em seus olhos negros enquanto seus lábios tremiam, mas ele estava se comportando, mais ou menos. - O que?

\- Uma memoria.

A diversão desapareceu quando ele piscou antes de inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e dar-lhe um olhar interrogativo. - Qual? - ele perguntou devagar.

\- França. - Ele hesitou, e ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Nem pense em fingir que não sabe qual memória eu quero dizer. Quero saber o que você e meus pais estavam dizendo.

Seus lábios se contraíram. - Você não pode resolver isso?

\- Não da minha memória. Eu não falo francês bem o suficiente para lembrar as palavras claramente. Era principalmente rabisco. Por favor, Severus.

Ele olhou para longe dela enquanto pensava nisso, sua expressão estava em algum lugar entre divertido e incerto, o que Hermione interpretou como significando que ele achou engraçado que ela ainda não soubesse, mas não tinha certeza de como ela iria reagir. Não poderia ter sido nada extremo demais, ele não parecia preocupado o suficiente para isso, mas ele claramente não queria contar a ela.

Finalmente ele suspirou, olhando brevemente para o relógio antes de olhar para ela mais uma vez, neutro e inexpressivo agora, ele não estava ocultando na maneira que ela odiava, apenas guardando sua expressão. - Como quiser - ele disse resignado, movendo-se para ficar na frente dela e encontrar seus olhos. - Legilimens.

Hermione observou a conversa na cozinha dos pais novamente, viu-se perguntando alegremente se eram todas as perguntas e observava o pai se virar para Severus. A própria voz de Severus falou por cima em inglês, traduzindo para ela. - _Você sabe o que realmente queremos perguntar a você._

A memória - Severus ficou tenso. - _Sim._

\- _Bem?_

A pausa foi mais longa do que na vida real, ela podia sentir que Severus realmente não queria fazer isso. Sua voz estava muito quieta quando ele começou a traduzir novamente. - _Ela me salvou. Ela é... tudo. Eu mal acredito que isso é real._

_\- Você vai protegê-la?_

_\- Eu duvido que ela precise de alguém para protegê-la._

_\- Você é bom o suficiente para ela?_ \- Ouvir a voz profunda e inegavelmente masculina de Severus enquanto assistia a uma imagem de sua mãe falando era realmente muito estranho, Hermione decidiu, um pouco chocada com o que já tinha sido dito, isso não era o que ela estava esperando.

Severus riu baixinho enquanto respondia, o atual Severus parecia muito divertido, assim como ele traduziu. _\- Não! Mas não é minha escolha. Ela é muito teimosa._ \- Ela teria gostado de protestar, mas ele tinha razão.

Na memória, seus pais se entreolharam pensativos. - _Cuide dela._

Houve outra pausa que não havia acontecido na época, antes de Severus relutantemente traduzir a sentença final. _\- Eu morreria por ela._

Ele terminou a memória muito de repente, e Hermione levou um momento para se orientar novamente. A legitimidade sempre a deixava ligeiramente desorientada. - Isso foi realmente tão difícil? - ela o repreendeu gentilmente, tentando não sorrir, talvez não fosse o que ela estava esperando, mas certamente tinha sido bom ouvir isso.

\- Sim, - Severus respondeu categoricamente com um leve sopro de fôlego. Quando ela franziu a testa e olhou para ele, ele deu-lhe um meio sorriso torto que não chegou aos olhos dele. - Mesmo agora, parte de mim está em pânico no caso de você levar mal.

\- Oh, Severus...

\- Eu sei que é estúpido - ele a interrompeu, parecendo irritado, consigo mesmo, e não com ela, felizmente, a julgar pela expressão dele. - Eu te conheço melhor do que isso, e confio em você completamente. Mas eu ainda me preocupo, às vezes. Eu não posso evitar, não importa o quão irracional seja.

Ela sempre soubera que ele era terrivelmente inseguro, e ela sabia que ele estava se esforçando muito para mudar os hábitos de uma vida e parar sempre esperando que o pior acontecesse. Foi um pouco decepcionante saber que ele ainda não estava lá, mas ela sabia que não era uma coisa consciente, ele tinha fé nela, neles, não importa o que a pequena voz no fundo de sua mente pudesse dizer. Balançando a cabeça, Hermione sorriu para ele. - Você pode ser tão idiota, às vezes - ela disse carinhosamente.

Seus olhos suavizaram em resposta. - Acredite em mim, eu sei disso - ele respondeu secamente. - Vamos. Vamos nos atrasar.

\- Você estava certo - ela pensou enquanto subiam as escadas das masmorras. - Eu já sabia.

\- Hmph - ele respondeu, antes de sorrir para ela. - Seja honesta, não foi o que você pensou que seria, foi?

\- Não - ela murmurou.

Seus olhos negros dançaram. - Você pensou que seus pais estavam me interrogando sobre minhas intenções, apesar do seu aviso para eles não fazerem.

\- Como você sabe que eu os avisei?

\- Porque eu conheço você - ele respondeu com um bufo, seus lábios se contorcendo.

\- Tudo bem, espertinho, você venceu, eu pensei que eles estavam perguntando se você iria fazer uma mulher honesta comigo.

\- Onde seria a diversão nisso? - ele perguntou, de cara séria, os olhos brilhando novamente. Sua expressão ficou mais séria quando ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado. - Você gostaria particularmente de se casar comigo? - ele perguntou cuidadosamente em um tom pensativo de voz.

Hermione piscou para ele. - Se essa foi a sua ideia de uma proposta, posso ter que perder a paciência - disse ela depois de um momento, sorrindo quando ele sorriu levemente em resposta, antes de sacudir a cabeça. - Talvez, algum dia, eu suponho, mas realmente não parece tão importante, de alguma forma. Eu nunca fui o tipo de garota que sonhava com seu casamento perfeito. Nós já temos muitas armadilhas, e eu não preciso de um pedaço de papel para saber que você não vai a lugar nenhum. Eu não acho que você realmente se importe de um jeito ou de outro, contanto que estejamos juntos, e nem eu. E nenhum de nós quer que o mundo saiba.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. - Apenas certificando-se - ele disse enigmaticamente quando chegaram à sala dos professores, segurando a porta aberta para ela.

A reunião da equipe foi mais uma fofoca geral para identificar quaisquer problemas em potencial do que qualquer outra coisa. Terminou com Minerva pedindo sugestões para mais comemorações em toda a escola e desculpas para festas, eles só celebraram o Natal e o Halloween e reconheceram vagamente o Dia dos Namorados, a Páscoa e o Ano Novo.

\- Bem, vai ser a Noite da Fogueira em breve - Hermione sugeriu distraidamente, e obteve um monte de olhares vazios em resposta, lembrando-a nitidamente que ela era a única nascida trouxa na sala. - 5 de novembro? Noite de Guy Fawkes? - ela tentou. Os olhares vazios continuaram, e ela suspirou, preparando-se para explicar. Uma voz fria a interrompeu.

\- Em 1600, um grupo de trouxas liderado por um homem chamado Guy Fawkes foi pego tentando explodir as Casas do Parlamento, a casa do Ministério Trouxa. Eles foram julgados por traição e ele e muitos de seus co-conspiradores foram executados. A bem-sucedida prevenção da trama tornou-se uma desculpa para grandes exibições de fogos de artifício e fogueiras a cada ano, muitas vezes envolvendo a queima de efígies de Fawkes.

Agora todos na sala estavam olhando para Severus, que revirou os olhos. - Merlin nos salva da ignorância de sangue puro - disse ele causticamente. - Algum de vocês já se perguntou quem Dumbledore chamou sua fênix depois?

Aparentemente, não, ninguém tinha. O mestre de Poções sacudiu a cabeça, fungou desdenhosamente e voltou sua atenção para o jornal, deixando Hermione começar a explicar o tipo de celebração que os trouxas desfrutavam na Noite da Fogueira.

* * *

O Halloween passou sem incidentes, o que era incomum. Até onde ela podia dizer, Severus não tinha um único pesadelo, e seu humor não mudava, o que significava que ele era meramente seu habitual eu espinhoso, em vez do homem verdadeiramente odioso que ela tinha visto no ano passado. Depois de pensar um pouco, Minerva decidiu que Hogwarts deveria financiar uma exibição de fogos de artifício em Hogsmeade. Por sugestão de Hermione, os fogos de artifício vieram de George, depois de ele ter prometido não usar nada rude ou perigoso.

Ela estava com Severus agora, observando as luzes coloridas refletindo nas profundezas de seus olhos escuros e rindo baixinho. - Eu não fui a um show de fogos de artifício adequado desde antes de Hogwarts.

Ele assentiu. - Já se passaram muitos anos desde que eu fiz isso - ele concordou. Sorrindo levemente, ele sacou a varinha e solenemente convocou um par de estrelinhas, entregando uma para ela. Tentando não rir, ela acendeu e começou a se mexer, observando os padrões riscando a escuridão.

\- Eu me lembro de estar realmente desapontada por não poder escrever meu nome com uma estrelinha - disse ela, pensativa. - Era muito longo. Nunca consegui mais do que quatro ou cinco letras antes de desaparecer. - Ela sorriu para ele. - Você teve o mesmo problema?

Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto observava seu próprio brilho, ela estava certa de que ele era o único homem no mundo que desenharia o alfabeto rúnico Futhark com um estrelinha. Então, novamente, ela provavelmente era a única mulher no mundo que reconheceria o que ele estava fazendo. - Na verdade, sim - ele admitiu suavemente. - Fogos de artifício eram bastante raros quando eu era jovem, e nem de longe tão avançados quanto parecem ser agora, mas às vezes tínhamos alguns fogos de artifício e estrelinhas.

\- A imagem de você como um garotinho com uma estrelinha é ridiculamente fofa - ela disse a ele, desenhando um coração com seu próprio brilho e sorrindo enquanto ele fazia uma careta para ela. - Então, novamente, você parece muito fofo com um agora.

\- Eu vou colocar fogo no seu cabelo se você não parar - ele ameaçou preguiçosamente, revirando os olhos e entregando a estrelinha para ela, para que ela tivesse um em cada mão. - Eu lhe garanto que eu era muito longe de ser 'fofinho' quando criança. - Ela prontamente mudou suas cores para que uma delas queimou vermelho e uma queimou verde, e ele bufou suavemente.

\- Você não deveria estar assistindo seus sonserinos? - ela perguntou, desenhando padrões no ar.

\- Eu prometi uma terrível retaliação se algum deles se atrevesse a se comportar mal. Eles ouviram. - Ele se contraiu levemente em uma explosão mais alta e uma chuva sibilante de faíscas, depois relaxou novamente. Ela se perguntou brevemente que feitiço hostil ele havia lembrado, e decidiu que não importava.

\- Minerva está nos encarando de novo - ela observou, tentando alguns padrões mais complicados com os estrelinhas enquanto observavam os fogos de artifício. - O que você acha que ela quer desta vez?

\- Quem sabe? - ele respondeu, virando a cabeça e olhando fixamente para a diretora. - Seja o que for, duvido que seja agradável. Ela está nos observando a maior parte da noite - acrescentou ele, parecendo irritado.

Ela reprimiu um sorriso. - Nós dificilmente poderíamos ter privacidade de qualquer maneira em uma reunião pública como esta, como você bem sabe. Não faça isso com ela até que ela faça algo para merecê-la.

Ele bufou suavemente, mas mais comentários foram evitados quando a diretora finalmente se aproximou deles. - Boa noite, Hermione, Severus. Não vem se juntar a nós? - ela perguntou.

\- Severus não é exatamente popular por aqui - Hermione explicou. - É mais fácil ficar no limite das coisas.

\- Isso dificilmente é justo para você - Minerva respondeu depois de um momento. - Você deveria ir e se divertir.

Hermione deu de ombros e sorriu, segurando seus fogos. - Estou me divertindo.

\- Eu acho que eu devo insistir, vocês dois - a bruxa mais velha disse calmamente, forçando-os para o lado da fogueira onde o resto da equipe havia se reunido.

\- Existe algum problema? - Severus perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando um pouco, embora ele manteve seu tom educado o suficiente para não criar uma cena.

Minerva hesitou, antes de suspirar. - Não... exatamente. Mas... bem, vocês dois passaram muito tempo juntos, recentemente..

\- Somos amigos - Severus respondeu em breve.

\- Sim, eu sei disso, embora eu certamente não entenda isso - acrescentou a diretora, - com sua personalidade amigável e extrovertida. - Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou novamente. - No entanto, eu não desejaria que alguém entendesse errado. Não é exatamente... apropriado...

O silêncio um tanto surpreso foi quebrado por Severus começando a engasgar. Tentando, sem sucesso, interromper os ruídos de tosse e grunhidos, ele finalmente desistiu e começou a rir impotente, e Hermione foi duramente pressionada para conter seu próprio ataque de riso. Especialmente quando ela viu Neville, mesmo na luz avermelhada do fogo, ele estava radioso e sem palavras, e ela percebeu depois de um momento que, mesmo no meio de sua própria risada, Severus tinha silenciado e sem varinha o professor de Herbologia para impedi-lo de desistir do jogo.

Severus estava rindo tanto que mal conseguia respirar, curvando-se um pouco para onde estava. A julgar pelo modo como todos os outros estavam olhando para ele, Hermione suspeitou que nenhum deles jamais o ouvira realmente rir antes, ela se lembrou do choque na primeira vez em que o ouviu. Ela ouviu Madame Pomfrey reprimir um bufo deselegante, e foi isso, ela começou a rir-se. - Obrigada pela sua preocupação - ela conseguiu um pouco sem fôlego, - mas não é realmente um problema.

Neville conseguiu se livrar do encanto silenciador. Ele estava de pé bem atrás de Minerva, de modo que a maioria dos funcionários não conseguia ver sua expressão enquanto ele mordia a manga para se conter. Os ombros da Madame Pomfrey tremiam enquanto ela lutava com a própria alegria, e Severus começava a respirar ofegante. O resto da faculdade pareceu surpreso com suas reações, exceto Minerva, que estava começando a parecer muito ofendida.

\- Eu só estou cuidando de você, Hermione. Eu odiaria sua reputação de ser mimada, e eu não quero que seu homem ouça algo desagradável e tenha a ideia errada.

\- E a minha... reputação? - Severus engasgou sem fôlego, ainda rindo, e Hermione quase desmaiou ao ver o rosto da diretora quando Neville começou a balbuciar, perdendo a batalha para evitar a histeria.

\- Minerva... está tudo bem - ela finalmente conseguiu dizer, tentando pisar no pé de Severus sem ser notada, não fazia a menor diferença. Ele parecia prestes a sufocar até a morte. - O público em geral está destruindo minha reputação há anos. As pessoas que precisam saber a verdade sabem disso. É o que importa. Eu gosto da companhia de Severus, quando ele não está sendo um idiota - ela acrescentou, tirando mais risos de seu amante agora sem fôlego, - e eu não vou evitá-lo em público para manter as fofocas felizes.

Finalmente conseguindo ficar mais ou menos sob controle, Severus se endireitou, enxugando os olhos enquanto recuperava a compostura. - Além disso - ele apontou instável - quem acreditaria?

\- Bom ponto - disse Neville pensativo, rindo bastante agora. Houve várias risadas abafadas do resto da equipe, o que Hermione achou um pouco injusto. Não era tão improvável... Quanto a Severus, ela sorriu. _Ok, sim, é._

\- Obrigada por cuidar de mim, Minerva - ela disse baixinho, suas costelas doendo.

\- Obrigado pelo entretenimento, Minerva - Severus acrescentou no mesmo tom, rindo antes de se virar e circundar a fogueira, indo em direção a um grupo de estudantes que pareciam estar planejando algo que não deviam ser.

\- Ele fica pior - Minerva disse em um tom enojado. - Eu estava apenas tentando poupar algum problema, Hermione.

\- Eu sei - ela assegurou seu empregador, se acalmando agora. - E suponho que algumas pessoas possam começar a se perguntar por que passamos tanto tempo juntos. Mas não há nada de sinistro nisso, eu lhe garanto. - Definitivamente não era inocente, mas não era o que havia sido pedido.

\- Todos nós acabamos de ver o que ele pensa da noção - Flitwick observou em sua voz severa. - Não tenho certeza se ele pretendia insultar ou não. Eu raramente estou com Severus.

Hermione sorriu. - Ele não estava tentando insultar, não. Se você não pode dizer, geralmente é uma aposta segura assumir que ele não quis dizer isso. Quando ele está tentando ser um insulto... acredite em mim, você sabe.

\- Eu ainda não vejo como você pode ser amiga dele - disse Minerva, balançando a cabeça. - Ele é totalmente...

\- Impossível? Enfurecedor? Desagradável? Irritante? - Hermione sugeriu, tentando não começar a rir de novo, suas costelas estavam doendo. - Eu sei. É assim que ele é. Mas ele não é uma má companhia, se você o pegar no bom humor. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Realmente, olhando para trás, Severus nunca fez nada para mim pessoalmente, exceto para dizer algumas coisas bastante desagradáveis quando eu era uma garota irritante e ele era um homem amargo e muito sobrecarregado. Ele pediu desculpas por isso. E ele salvou minha vida várias vezes.

\- Ele não parece tão mal quanto costumava ser - disse Neville, soando muito mais calmo agora, seus olhos estavam cheios de riso reprimido. - Eu não sabia que ele podia rir desse jeito, no entanto.

Madame Pomfrey se juntou à conversa. - Eu não acho que eu já vi Severus rir tão livremente, também. Ele parece mais feliz agora do que nunca, e eu o conheço desde os onze anos.

Minerva retornou ao tópico original com uma careta. - Mas, Hermione, você não está preocupado sobre como isso vai aparecer? Você acima de todos nós sabe como as pessoas falam. Seu homem...

\- ... Entende muito bem que eu tenho amigos - Hermione respondeu gentilmente. - Como eu disse, as pessoas que precisam saber a verdade, sabem disso. Ninguém mais importa.


	37. Chapter 37

**"Walk a little further off the beaten path**

**And we'll drive on, even if we get there last**

**Our backs against the wall; and we will lunge and bite**

**And we'll rage, rage, rage, against the dying of the light **.**"**

_– Great Big Sea, 'Here And Now'._

* * *

Começou a nevar no dia seguinte, e continuou nevando em novembro e dezembro. O mau tempo fez com que muitos alunos entediados e inquietos, e todos os professores foram mantidos ocupados. No lado positivo, isso significava que mais estudantes do que de costume decidiram ir para casa em vez de ficar em Hogwarts no Natal, de três das casas, de qualquer maneira. A maioria da Sonserina estava hospedada na escola.

\- Eu não me lembro de tantos Sonserinos ficando para trás quando eu estava na escola - comentou Hermione pouco antes do final do semestre.

\- Não. Naquela época, era um sinal de prestígio ir em férias extravagantes ao longo do intervalo. Os alunos que ficavam para trás eram geralmente aqueles como eu, ou Potter, que não queria ir para casa ou não tinha onde ir, ou aqueles que desejavam chegar ao prejuízo - acrescentou secamente. - Eu prestei muita atenção à Grifinória quando você ou Weasley ficaram no Natal.

\- Obrigada por isso - ela respondeu, revirando os olhos para ele. - Então, o que é diferente agora?

Severus se recostou na cadeira e encolheu os ombros. - A maioria das famílias de sangue puro caíram em tempos difíceis após a guerra. As famílias tradicionalmente sonserinas estão mais pobres do que eram, e muitos dos estudantes atuais são de origens menos afluentes. Para ser franco, embora... a maioria deles simplesmente não quer ir para casa. Na escola, eles têm alguém para protegê-los.

Ela franziu a testa para ele. - Severus?

\- Confidencialidade - ele respondeu baixinho. - Mas eu posso te dizer isso, muitos de minha casa vêm do tipo de fundo que faria um assistente social chorar. Eles estão melhores aqui.

\- Ouch

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso torto. - Sonserina sempre foi o lar dos resíduos da sociedade, bem como do creme.

\- Os perdidos - disse ela lentamente, lembrando de algo que Harry lhe dissera uma vez, ele se referia a si mesmo, Severus e Tom Riddle como os garotos perdidos.

\- Sim - ele concordou em voz baixa. - Aqueles com quem ninguém se preocupa. Eles são frequentemente classificados na Sonserina porque pelo menos lá, eles vão aprender a sobreviver, como eu fiz.

\- Bem. Eles têm você agora, pelo menos - ela ofereceu, levantando-se e movendo-se para ficar ao lado dele.

\- Sorte deles - ele respondeu secamente, inclinando-se contra ela. - Eu acredito que é por isso que a maioria deles está ficando, na verdade. Pelo menos eu fiz muito progresso.

\- Não seja tão miserável - ela disse levemente. - Você fez maravilhas, e você sabe disso.

\- Eu nasci um miserável, e eu vou morrer miserável - ele respondeu, levantando-se. - E agora mesmo tenho que educar os miseráveis pais do futuro.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele. - Vejo você mais tarde.

* * *

\- Tudo bem - disse Minerva alegremente, olhando ao redor da sala dos professores. - Quem quer o Ano Novo?

Surpreendentemente, Severus foi o primeiro a levantar a mão, desenhando uma série de olhares assustados. Minerva piscou para ele. - Você, Severus?

\- Se eu puder - ele respondeu um pouco rígido.

\- Você tem algum lugar para estar? - ela questionou.

\- Sim - ele gritou, começando a parecer defensivo. Hermione olhou para ele, ele não havia mencionado nada para ela. Ele não estava olhando para ela, estudando sua expressão, concluiu que ele provavelmente estava planejando algo bom e olhou para Minerva, esperançosa.

A diretora encolheu os ombros. - Sinto muito, mas é um não.

Severus fez uma careta para ela, a raiva rastejando em seus olhos. - Quando eu já pedi um dia de folga? - ele perguntou.

\- Em dezembro passado, na verdade, quando você decolou por uma semana sem explicação.

\- Isso foi por motivos pessoais - ele murmurou, antes de suspirar. - Por que não posso ter a véspera de Ano Novo para mim?

\- Porque eu disse isso, e pare de fazer cara feia assim, ou o vento vai mudar e você vai ficar assim - ela respondeu com desdém, antes de olhar ao redor da sala dos professores enquanto ele olhava para ela. - Isso vai para o resto de vocês, também, eu estou com medo. Eu pensei que seria bom para todos nós vermos no Ano Novo juntos, então todos vocês são obrigados a estar aqui, pelo menos até a meia-noite. Você pode se afaste então se você realmente precisar, Severus.

\- Não haverá muito sentido até então - ele respondeu irritado.

\- Que pena.

\- Por que esse desejo repentino de formar equipes, Minerva? Você não leu livros de administração de novo, não é? - ele perguntou sombriamente.

Ignorando isso, Minerva olhou em volta novamente. Aparentemente satisfeita que ninguém mais iria discutir, mesmo que várias pessoas não parecessem felizes, ela assentiu. - Em uma nota similar, Severus, eu devo insistir que você comece a fazer as refeições novamente. Isso dá um mau exemplo para ter um Chefe de Casa ausente. Eu deixei passar recentemente, porque francamente sua carranca de manhã cedo tende a afastar os estudantes café da manhã, mas eu não estou disposto a ignorá-lo mais.

Sua expressão sugeria que ele estava pensando em vários pensamentos desagradáveis, mas inclinou a cabeça rigidamente em reconhecimento e caiu de cara feia na parede enquanto pensava silenciosamente. Hermione ficou tentada a protestar contra essa aparente vitimização, e a perda do Ano Novo, ela planejava gastá-lo com ele de qualquer maneira, mas o resto de seus colegas não tinha percebido a equação, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Minerva se virou para ela.

\- Você também, Hermione. Você é apenas meio expediente, você não é tecnicamente necessário para participar das refeições, mas eu agradeceria muito se você fizesse isso.

Bem, não havia muito sentido em perder as refeições quando Severus estava preso no Salão Principal. Mas muitas vezes durante a semana a hora do almoço era quase a única vez que eles tinham juntos até tarde da noite, isso significava que em dias atarefados ela não o veria em particular o dia todo. Dificilmente o fim do mundo, reconhecidamente, mas ainda era irritante. - Claro, diretora - ela murmurou com relutância.

* * *

O castelo estava maravilhosamente quieto uma vez que o período terminara. Os Sonserinos eram todos capazes de cuidar de si mesmos, e pareciam entender que isso deveria ser um feriado para o seu Chefe de Casa, assim como para eles, e estavam contentes em manter para si mesmos. Muitos dos funcionários haviam aproveitado o castelo invulgarmente vazio e saíam de férias, tecnicamente, Hermione também, pelo menos no papel. Os estudantes da Sonserina certamente sabiam que ela ainda estava lá, mas nenhum deles dizia nada, e como Severus só era obrigado a se apresentar no próprio dia de Natal durante as férias, e apenas para o café da manhã e o jantar, ninguém mais perceberia que ele não saía de seus aposentos.

Quando ela acordou no dia de Natal, Severus já havia evidentemente ido ao Grande Salão, bocejando, ela focalizou a nota que deixara no travesseiro, semicerrando os olhos para a escrita espetada.

_Arbitrando a refeição no andar de cima. Seu café da manhã está na mesa. Seu gato está aborrecido por não poder comer isso para você. Espero não demorar muito. Bah, farsa. S_.

Sufocando uma risada, ela sorriu e levantou-se com certa relutância, fazendo a cama antes de tomar um banho rápido e percorrer seus aposentos em busca do café da manhã prometido. Crookshanks estava de fato amuado, mas se animou quando ela compartilhou com ele. Quando terminou, ele pulou da mesa e voltou para o quarto, lambendo os bigodes e miando imperiosamente para ela segui-lo.

Seu presente de Natal estava na mesa de cabeceira, ela nem tinha visto quando acordou. Sorrindo, ela pegou o dele e o deixou do lado dele da cama antes de se enrolar com um Crookshanks interessado para abrir o pacote. Parecia uma moldura... Olhando para a fotografia emoldurada, ela sorriu. Era uma foto trouxa, ela ficou feliz em ver, retratos faladores eram bons, mas mover fotografias silenciosas era um pouco assustador em sua opinião, constantemente reencenando a mesma cena pouco mais e mais. Depois de um momento, percebeu o que havia de errado com aquilo e piscou ao olhar para o gato.

\- Quem tirou a foto, Crooks? - ela perguntou, intrigada, enquanto estudava a foto novamente. Era dos três, ela mesma, Severus e Crookshanks, sentados no sofá. Ele estava estendido com um livro, ela estava enfiada na curva do braço dele e aparentemente adormecida, e o gato jazia esparramado sobre os dois. Era uma foto de muito boa qualidade também. - Como ele conseguiu isso?

Uma risada silenciosa atraiu seus olhos para a porta, onde Severus ficou observando-a e sorrindo ligeiramente. - Um processo muito complicado envolvendo uma penseira, uma câmera trouxa, alguma magia bastante experimental, uma enxaqueca bastante desagradável e quase um pequeno incêndio - ele respondeu em resposta à sua pergunta. - Eu realmente não recomendo isso.

\- Olá. Você já faz muito tempo.

Ele sorriu. - O terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa começou uma briga de comida. Ele escalou rapidamente.

\- Você parece feliz, você conseguiu dar muitas detenções? - ela perguntou provocativamente, e ele riu.

\- Não, mas eu sabia que ia acontecer, graças a uma dica de um certo Sonserino sem nome, como resultado, eu era o único membro da equipe a conseguir um Feitiço de Escudo a tempo.

\- E eu senti falta - ela fez beicinho. - Você tem que me mostrar mais tarde.

\- Se você quiser - ele respondeu, sorrindo novamente enquanto tirava rapidamente o manto de ensino e jogava descuidadamente em uma cadeira antes de se sentar ao lado dela e olhar para a foto.

Ela se inclinou para o lado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. - É adorável. E inteligente. Obrigada. - Ela pegou seus presentes e os entregou. - Feliz Natal.

O primeiro presente, uma antologia de poemas e pequenas peças em prosa de vários escritores irlandeses, lhe rendeu um sorriso de satisfação e um beijo. A segunda, uma caneca de café laranja berrante e pegajosa decorada com o "Melhor Professor do Mundo", fez com que ele caísse na gargalhada.

\- Você gosta disso, então? - ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

\- Eu vou mantê-la em minha mesa o tempo todo - assegurou ele, rindo baixinho. - Eu vou conseguir horas de entretenimento assistindo meus alunos tentando descobrir quem deu para mim e quais drogas eles estavam no momento.

\- Estou tão feliz que eu possa ajudar a te divertir - Hermione respondeu secamente, sorrindo para ele e inclinando-se para beijá-lo gentilmente. Ela o sentiu sorrir contra seus lábios, antes que ele a beijasse de volta com menos suavidade. Em algum momento ele tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso e jogou-o pela porta da sala, perseguido por um ansioso Crookshanks, a porta se fechou atrás do meio amasso e o tempo se afastou.

* * *

Eles passaram o resto do dia na cama, mais ou menos, interromperam apenas brevemente para que Severus limpasse com relutância e se vestisse para participar das refeições. O Boxing Day prometia ser menos divertido. Recuperando o equilíbrio depois de aparatar para a Toca, Hermione olhou em volta, até que Severus apareceu ao lado dela com um estalo agudo e um jato de neve, ela não tinha certeza se ele iria passar por isso. Essa era a sua ideia do Inferno, afinal de contas, ela tinha a sensação de que ele preferiria a maldição Cruciatus a isso. Ela lhe devia, refletiu enquanto sorria para ele. Ele não sorriu de volta, olhando para a velha casa como se fosse uma forca antes de respirar e endireitar-se, olhando para ela. Tomando a dica, ela liderou o caminho, ouvindo-o esmagando a neve atrás dela.

Molly os encontrou na porta, radiante. - Hermione, Severus, olá! Feliz Natal! Entre, entre... os meninos ainda estão se levantando, foi ontem à noite. Charlie e Percy levaram as crianças mais cedo, então está quieto no momento. - Ela envolveu Hermione em um abraço caloroso, recuperando o fôlego, Hermione assistiu em algum divertimento quando a bruxa maternal sujeitou Severus ao mesmo tratamento, dizendo a ele ao mesmo tempo como era maravilhoso vê-lo novamente depois de tanto tempo e quão deploravelmente magro ele ainda estava. Ele tolerou o abraço bastante desconfortável e desembaraçou-se assim que pôde, mas conseguiu educadamente retornar sua saudação sem parecer muito pouco à vontade, apertando as mãos de Arthur quando o bruxo mais velho apareceu atrás de sua esposa.

Um por um, o resto da família seguiu para a cozinha e para o cheiro de comida, cumprimentando os recém-chegados sem incidentes. Fleur, parecendo inocente demais, desejou a Severus um Feliz Natal em francês, e Bill e Hermione se descontrolaram quando ele respondeu na mesma língua. George cumprimentou os dois com uma piada desagradável que fez muito para aliviar a tensão e lhe rendeu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de sua mãe e outra de sua irmã quando Ginny chegou a tempo de ouvir a piada.

Houve um momento de constrangimento quando Harry entrou, e todos os outros na cozinha prenderam a respiração quando os dois bruxos se enfrentaram abertamente pela primeira vez desde a Casa dos Gritos. Depois de uma pausa que pareceu durar muito tempo, os dois apertaram as mãos com cautela, sem falar, e todos relaxaram. Hermione procurou ansiosamente o rosto de seu amante, mas seus olhos estavam inexpressivos e ele estava claramente ocultando novamente. Ele não parecia muito tenso, mas ela realmente lhe devia muito por isso.

Ron foi o último a chegar, descendo as escadas com a falta habitual de graça e cambaleando até a cozinha. - Bom dia a todos - ele disse com um bocejo. - Olá, Mione. Feliz Natal. - Ele se aproximou e a abraçou antes de olhar ao redor da sala, sem perceber que todo mundo o observava cautelosamente, e franziu a testa. - Snape? O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Pelo menos ele parece confuso ao invés de irritado,_ Hermione refletiu enquanto respirava fundo. Severus estava estudando atentamente a parede ao lado do mais jovem macho Weasley, um músculo se contraiu em sua bochecha, o que ela sabia que era um sinal de nervos em vez de temperamento. - Ele está aqui comigo, Ron - ela respondeu tão casualmente quanto pôde. - Feliz Natal.

A carranca de Ron se aprofundou. - Por quê?

\- Ron, não seja rude com um convidado - Molly disse a ele rapidamente, seguindo o exemplo de Hermione e tentando fingir que não era um problema. - Venha e sente-se, o almoço não estará pronto por um tempo ainda.

Ele ficou onde estava, parecendo confuso, antes de se virar lentamente para olhar ao redor da sala. Sua família apressadamente encontrou outras coisas para olhar, mas a tensão na cozinha era inconfundível, e Ron realmente não era idiota. Seus olhos se arregalaram abruptamente e ele se virou para encarar Severus com incredulidade_. - Você?_

Não fazendo contato visual, Severus inclinou a cabeça um pouco. - De fato - ele respondeu baixinho. ele parecia um pouco duro, mas ele estava claramente fazendo um tremendo esforço para manter as coisas calmas. - Bom dia, Sr. Weasley. - Evidentemente, "Feliz Natal" estava além dele no momento.

Ron continuou olhando, parecendo completamente atordoado. O silêncio desconfortável foi quebrado por George dizendo alegremente: - Sente-se, irmãozinho, e feche a boca antes de pegar as moscas. Sim, Hermione está aqui com o professor Snape, e é incrivelmente estranho, mas estamos todos bem, nenhum deles mate todos nós. Agora beba seu chá e se comporte - acrescentou em uma bela imitação de sua mãe. Ainda de boca aberta, Ron fez o que lhe disseram automaticamente, e o resto dos Weasleys prontamente iniciou três conversas separadas e altas para preencher o silêncio.

Não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido. Era quase impossível ser socialmente desajeitado quando cercado por Weasleys de qualquer maneira, e quando todos se juntaram para ajudar a preparar o jantar, as coisas tinham suavizado mais do que Hermione poderia ter sonhado. Severus obviamente não estava se divertindo, mas ele estava se comportando e não parecia muito agudamente desconfortável, e todo mundo estava fazendo um esforço. O efeito líquido de tudo isso foi levar Hermione a uma falsa sensação de segurança, ela mal sentiu um leve tremor de alarme quando Rony finalmente olhou para cima de seu pudim para perguntar de repente: - Por quê?

\- Porque o que? - George respondeu levianamente, enquanto Molly repreendia seu filho mais novo por falar com a boca cheia, mas era óbvio o que Ron queria dizer, e ele estava olhando diretamente para Severus.

O próprio Severus não levantou os olhos da comida enquanto respondia baixinho: - Essa é uma pergunta justa.

Houve uma pausa antes de Ron exigir: - Bem?

Ele olhou para cima, seus olhos escuros ilegíveis como sempre. - Eu disse que era uma pergunta justa. Eu não disse que iria responder - ele disse calmamente, antes de voltar para sua refeição.

Ron corou até as pontas das orelhas, um sinal de perigo bem conhecido. - Você está bebendo, Ron - Ginny disse rapidamente, tentando evitar a explosão antes que acontecesse. - Pelo amor de Merlin, não diga nada estúpido.

\- O que significa não dizer nada - interveio Bill quando Ron começou a falar. George inclinou-se sobre a mesa e habilmente empurrou uma empada na boca de seu irmão mais novo, quase o sufocando, enquanto Harry e Arthur começavam a falar em voz alta sobre outra coisa.

* * *

Não foi até depois do jantar que todos ajudaram a limpar a mesa que Ron falou novamente. Ele estava bastante bêbado a essa altura, e sua voz era alta demais quando ele declarou subitamente: - Acho que sei por quê.

Todos olharam um para o outro, inseguros, o que significava que perderam a chance de calá-lo. Ele continuou, apontando para Hermione. - Você não está ficando mais jovem, e você se deixou ir - ele disse - engordou, não era um prêmio para começar, então faz sentido você precisar pegar o que conseguir até mesmo para um Comensal da Morte. - Ele fez uma pausa, mas todos estavam ocupados demais encarando-o em descrença para tentar detê-lo, um zumbido encheu os ouvidos de Hermione, mas ela reconheceu a expressão em seu rosto e sabia que ele estava para dizer algo verdadeiramente imperdoável. Era como assistir a um acidente de trem em câmera lenta quando a boca de Ron se abriu novamente e ele declarou fatalmente: - Um Ranhoso sempre teve uma queda por sangue-ruim.

O primeiro feitiço foi de Hermione, quando ela agarrou freneticamente sua varinha e gritou: - Expelliarmus! - em uma tentativa desesperada de evitar derramamento de sangue. Ela pegou a varinha de Severus no ar enquanto voava em sua direção, ignorando o leve choque quando ela a agarrou, mas percebeu que a única razão pela qual ela tinha sido capaz de desarmá-lo era que ele não tinha realmente ido para sua varinha em primeiro lugar, em vez disso, Severus simplesmente pulou da mesa e atravessou a cozinha em direção a Ron. Seu primeiro soco levou o jovem bruxo ao estômago. Ron se dobrou e seu queixo encontrou o segundo golpe de Severus no caminho. Meio atordoado, ele caiu contra a parede enquanto Hermione gritava freneticamente: - Severus, não!

Ela olhou ao redor da cozinha em busca de ajuda. George, Bill e Arthur estavam ajudando a conter Harry, enquanto Ginny falava rapidamente com o marido e tentava acalmá-lo. Molly e Fleur tinham suas varinhas, mas não havia uma chance clara, e era uma má ideia introduzir magia. Respirando fundo, Hermione pensou em uma oração desesperada e correu pela cozinha para onde Severus agora tinha Ron preso contra a parede. Rony era mais alto e mais pesado, mas, apesar disso, Severus conseguira tirar o jovem do chão e segurá-lo pelo pescoço, estrangulando-o. O nariz de Ron estava sangrando e provavelmente quebrado, e um olho já estava começando a inchar quando ele se engasgou e lutou, arranhando o braço que prendia sua garganta e tentando chutar, pelo menos até que Severus levantou um joelho com violência e completa falta de honra.

\- Por favor, amor, deixe-o ir - ela disse suavemente, não tão certa de que Severus pudesse ouvi-la, mas sabendo que ela era a única que ele ouviria. Estendendo a mão, ela tocou seu ombro e sentiu a picada de magia sob seus dedos. Seus músculos eram rígidos e duros como ferro sob sua mão. Ela sentiu-o estremecer antes de ele soltar abruptamente seu aperto. Ron caiu no chão ofegando e tossindo, e Severus girou, seus olhos queimando, empurrando-a, passou pela porta dos fundos, batendo-a atrás dele com tanta força que quase caiu das dobradiças.

Hermione desabou em uma cadeira, tonta de alívio. Severus estava à beira do assassinato. Ela não podia se deixar pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer ainda. Ginny passou por ela, arrastando Harry por um braço. Ela rebocou o marido para a sala e fechou a porta atrás deles.

George se jogou em uma cadeira ao lado de Hermione e lhe entregou uma taça de vinho. - Eu sei que nenhum de nós realmente tinha nenhum professor de Defesa decente - ele disse em tom de conversa - mas com certeza alguém lhe disse para não ir perto de Comensais da Morte putos? Ele poderia ter matado você.

Bebendo profundamente, ela balançou a cabeça. - Ele me avisou sobre isso antes - ela respondeu cansada, sua voz soava estranha, e ela se perguntou se estava entrando em choque. - Mas ele nunca me machucaria, não importa o quanto ele estivesse zangado ou chateado. Acho que ele não pode. - Ela olhou em volta, Arthur estava ajudando sua esposa a arrumar a cozinha, pegando cadeiras e resgatando louças e talheres do chão, enquanto Bill e Fleur falavam suavemente em francês um com o outro. Ninguém estava olhando para Ron, enrolado no chão ofegante e choramingando.

\- Você está bem? - George perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Provavelmente não, mas está tudo bem. - Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo e terminou o vinho, levantando-se e movendo-se para ajudar a limpar, colocando a varinha de Severus no cinto ao lado da sua.

Hermione decidiu, depois de alguns minutos, que todos olhavam um para o outro, sem jeito, que Severus estaria calmo o suficiente agora que provavelmente não iria azarar ela, e deixaria a atmosfera tensa para ir e se juntar a ele, o grupo agora silencioso na cozinha observou-a descendo o jardim nevado até a figura escura que fumava perto da cerca. Os dois aparentemente falavam suavemente um ao outro enquanto ele terminava o cigarro, antes de Hermione se levantar para sentar no trilho superior e deslizar os braços ao redor do pescoço do mestre de Poções. Enquanto a audiência assistia, ele deslizou os braços em volta da cintura dela em retorno e descansou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela.

\- Severus, eu - ela começou fracamente, e seus braços se apertaram de advertência, sua voz cortada e áspera.

\- Não se atreva a se desculpar, não por isso. - Ela olhou para cima brevemente, tempo suficiente para ver que seus olhos estavam duros e irritados ainda, e desviou o olhar novamente, enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Pela primeira vez, seu abraço ofereceu pouco conforto. Seu corpo estava tenso e rígido, e ela podia sentir a aura de sua magia crepitando no ar ao redor dele enquanto lutava pelo controle de sua raiva. Depois de um longo momento, ele exalou e continuou falando em um tom fracamente mais suave. - Eu não estou bravo com você, Hermione, e isso não foi sua culpa. Nós dois sabíamos que era provável que algo desagradável acontecesse hoje. Você não me forçou a isso. Meu temperamento é meu problema, e a estupidez de Weasley é problema dele. Você não fez nada errado.

Respirando devagar, ela inalou seu perfume familiar e tentou relaxar, ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava tentando se acalmar. - Você está bem?

\- Eu não fui aquele que foi insultado - ele respondeu secamente, - e mesmo se eu tivesse sido, não me importo com a opinião dele sobre mim. Eu deveria estar lhe perguntando isso. - Mas ele não perguntou, e ela sabia que ele não tinha certeza do que dizer. Ele queria consertar isso tão mal quanto ela, mas nenhum deles realmente sabia como. Ele fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para perceber que ela não ia responder, e continuou em voz baixa - Se você quer dizer fisicamente, eu não estou machucado. Há muito dano lá dentro?

\- Nada sério - ela assegurou, aninhando-se em seu pescoço enquanto um pouco mais de tensão diminuía. - Molly está sob controle. - Ela suspirou. - Obrigada por não machucá-lo muito.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se foi uma decisão consciente - ele respondeu suavemente, esfregando a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. - Mas você fez a coisa certa indo para a minha varinha. Embora você não devesse ter tentado me impedir - ele acrescentou, e ela sorriu um pouco contra sua pele.

\- George disse a mesma coisa depois que você saiu. Eu disse a ele, e agora eu estou dizendo a você, que você nunca me machucaria. Seu controle é melhor do que isso.

\- Foi um risco - ele respondeu de forma neutra.

\- Pare com isso, Severus. Isso também não foi sua culpa.

Ele relaxou um pouco mais. - Ponto tomado. - Aliviada, ela mudou de posição no parapeito da cerca e se aninhou mais perto quando mais a tensão foi drenada de ambos e a sensação de sua magia lentamente desapareceu.

Depois de um tempo, Harry saiu para se juntar a eles. Ele parecia vagamente desconfortável em interromper o abraço, mas chegou e ficou perto de qualquer maneira. Parecia que Ginny conseguira acalmá-lo. - Rony foi embora - ele murmurou finalmente, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para eles, evidentemente não tendo certeza de como lidar com um simples gesto de afeto do temido professor Snape.

\- Bom - Hermione respondeu secamente, enquanto Severus afrouxava os braços e permitia que ela saísse da cerca e ficasse ao lado dele, colocando-se cuidadosamente entre os dois homens para tentar diminuir o constrangimento.

Harry olhou para os campos cobertos de neve por um tempo. - Professor, posso falar com você? - ele perguntou finalmente, parecendo desconfortável.

\- Sobre o que? - Severus respondeu, seu tom de mistura de cautela e suspeita enquanto acendia outro cigarro.

\- Sobre... meus pais. - Harry se virou, seus olhos quase implorando. - Sinto muito por perguntar, mas você é o único que pode me dizer como eles realmente eram. Eu não conheço mais ninguém que estava na escola com eles. Eu sempre quis falar com Remus, mas nunca houve tempo, e então foi tarde demais. Por favor senhor?

Severus ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando pensativo para a paisagem e fumando. Hermione deu a seu amigo um olhar de repreensão, ela desejou que ele não tivesse perguntado isso agora. Ele poderia ter escrito e perguntado mais tarde, se achasse que precisava. Mas pelo menos Severus não parecia muito chateado com o pedido, ou particularmente surpreso, ela notou. Finalmente, apagando o cigarro, ele pegou o isqueiro e começou a brincar com ele, inquieto. Por fim, ele disse em voz baixa: - Não posso lhe dar uma imagem imparcial. Havia muita emoção em ambos os lados e só vi uma faceta de cada uma delas.

\- Eu sei - respondeu Harry - mas ainda seria mais do que eu sei agora. Quase tudo o que sei deles vem de suas memórias, senhor.

\- Pare de me chamar de 'senhor', Potter - ele rosnou. - Eu não te ensinei por uma dúzia de anos felizes.

Harry quase sorriu. - Você costumava insistir nisso.

\- Eu costumava ser seu professor. E você costumava ser um pirralho mal-educado.

\- Você costumava ser um bastardo também - Harry respondeu.

\- Ele ainda é - Hermione interveio, sorrindo quando os dois homens olharam para ela com expressões quase idênticas.

\- Obrigado por isso - Severus disse a ela secamente, balançando a cabeça antes de voltar a mexer com seu isqueiro, abrindo-o e fechando-o. Harry parecia prestes a dizer algo quando o silêncio se prolongou, mas ela balançou a cabeça para ele em advertência. Severus falaria quando estivesse pronto e não antes. Finalmente ele suspirou, colocando o Zippo longe e dobrando os braços em cima da cerca, encostando-se nos trilhos e olhando para os campos nevados.

\- Com o risco de provocar seu temperamento infame mais uma vez, seu pai era um valentão arrogante - disse ele categoricamente. - Você viu como foi nosso primeiro encontro, eu não fiz nada para merecer sua animosidade. Eu estava longe de ser inocente mais tarde, eu posso admitir isso agora, mas eu não comecei. James Potter era rico, bonito e popular, e ele considerou que essas coisas lhe davam o direito de fazer o que quisesse. Ele nunca sentiu que as regras se aplicavam a ele. - Essas eram todas as coisas que Severus havia dito a Harry antes, mas ele não estava zombando ou escarnecendo agora e parecia absorto em pensamentos.

\- Usando um exemplo de seus próprios dias de escola para lhe dar contexto... suponho que James era um cruzamento entre os gêmeos Weasley e Draco Malfoy - disse Severus após uma pausa. - Na maior parte do tempo, ele parecia um garoto simpático e extrovertido, mas também era um tanto mimado e decidido a seguir seu próprio caminho, além de ser completamente impensado. Mas, enquanto Draco tendia a atacar qualquer um que não fosse um de seus lacaios James salvou esse lado de si mesmo exclusivamente para mim.

Ele suspirou. - Eu não sei porque ele me odiava tanto. Ele era tudo que eu não era. Eu era mais esperto do que ele, mas ele estava longe de ser estúpido. Acho que talvez eu tenha lhe dado uma desculpa para se entregar, universalmente impopular que ele não precisava se sentir culpado por me criticar, especialmente desde que eu devolvi o melhor que consegui quando pude. Eu acredito que ele e Black encorajaram e reforçaram um ao outro, e, claro, à medida que envelhecemos cada um de nós ficou incrivelmente ciumento um do outro por causa da Lily. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - James e eu nos odiamos amargamente, mas pelo que me lembro, ele era agradável o suficiente para todos os outros. E como eu acredito que você mesmo percebeu, se ele fosse uma pessoa realmente desagradável, sua mãe nunca teria olhado duas vezes para ele.

Harry assentiu devagar. Claramente, ele não estava gostando de ouvir isso, mas ele estava ouvindo de qualquer maneira, desesperado para aprender sobre a família que ele nunca conhecera. - Minha mãe, ela sabia sobre a Casa e Remus? - ele perguntou.

\- Não - Severus respondeu calmamente. - Ela nunca teria esquecido ou perdoado isso e eu duvido muito que James tenha planejado admitir isso. Ocorreu vários meses depois que ela parou de falar comigo, eu tenho certeza que ela sabia que os Marotos mais uma vez fizeram algo ruim comigo, mas não tenho certeza se a maioria dos funcionários sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido. No que diz respeito à escola como um todo, na verdade não passava de uma brincadeira. - Mesmo agora, ele não conseguia manter a amargura longe de sua voz ou a dor de seus olhos, e Hermione se inclinou contra ele em conforto, sentindo-o sutilmente inclinado para ela em retorno.

Depois de uma pausa, Harry perguntou baixinho: - O que minha mãe realmente gostava, professor?

\- Você nunca perguntou a sua tia?

Harry bufou. - Sim, claro que sim, mas espero que você me conte um pouco mais do que 'ela era uma aberração'. De qualquer forma, eu não vi nenhum dos Dursley em anos.

Severus ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. - Eu não posso te dizer muito, Potter - ele disse finalmente. - Demorei muitos anos para entender como eu realmente me sentia com ela. - Ele respirou fundo. - Antes de irmos para Hogwarts, ela era uma menina muito inteligente. Ela era esperta o suficiente para perceber que estava à beira de um mundo totalmente estranho, para a qual ela não estava preparada, e estava assustada. No começo, ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela. Além disso, ela era de uma família amorosa de classe média e eu vim da pobreza, abuso e negligência, e eu acredito que ela sentiu pena de mim. Depois que começamos a escola, ela fez amigos facilmente com a maior parte do nosso ano, ela era extrovertida, vivaz e gentil, e se tornou muito popular. Ela não precisava mais de mim, embora continuássemos amigos.

Ele suspirou. - Sua mãe era uma garota bastante superficial - ele disse baixinho. - Ela me usou, e eu a deixei porque ela era tudo que eu tinha. Ela trabalhou comigo nas aulas porque obteve notas mais altas do que se tivesse trabalhado com uma de suas amigas, e porque os professores ficaram muito impressionados com essa demonstração de unidade inter-casas, e porque acredito que ela se sentia como uma pessoa melhor ao oferecer sua amizade a um menino tão desfavorecido e impopular, como se eu fosse um caso de caridade. Ela era minha amiga, mas nunca na medida em que eu era dela e, com o passar do tempo, tornava-se cada vez mais unilateral, ela não precisava mais de mim, e havia muito sobre mim que ela não gostava. Acredito que ela ficou aliviada quando eu disse o que disse, já que isso lhe dava uma desculpa para encerrar uma amizade que ela não queria mais sem ter que se sentir culpada, porque foi minha culpa, e ela poderia me culpar por isso.

\- Há uma coisa que eu quero perguntar sobre isso, senhor - Harry disse hesitante.

\- Apenas uma? - Severus respondeu causticamente.

\- Bem, não, na verdade não - Harry concordou timidamente. - Mas, bem... O que você disse para minha mãe. Eu apenas imaginei, por que você disse isso? Você deve saber como ela reagiria.

Era uma marca do quão longe ele havia chegado, que Severus apenas revirou os olhos para a referência. - Use a sua cabeça, Potter. Eu tinha dezesseis anos e estava sendo humilhado e ferido na frente de metade da escola, incluindo a garota que eu gostava. Por que você acha que eu disse isso?

\- É isso? - Harry perguntou sem expressão, e Severus deu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

\- Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que você nunca disse nada desagradável para seus amigos só porque você estava chateado, quando você tinha dezesseis anos.

Harry pensou sobre isso, timidamente evitando os olhos de Hermione. - Justo o suficiente - ele admitiu depois de um momento. - Mas tem que ser essa palavra?

Severus suspirou. - Você não está ouvindo, Potter. Eu não disse isso deliberadamente. Eu estava com raiva e humilhado e ataquei antes que eu percebesse o que eu estava dizendo, algo que eu fazia frequentemente durante a minha adolescência. Eu lhe asseguro, eu nunca teria de bom grado alienado meu único amigo real, nem superioridade de sangue puro uma das minhas crenças pessoais dado o meu próprio status de sangue.

\- Não, suponho que não - Harry concordou lentamente. Ele parecia desajeitado. - Até onde vai essa memória, além da parte que eu vi? - ele perguntou.

\- Suficientemente longe - Severus respondeu repressivamente. - Você realmente não quer saber.

Harry suspirou. - Eu acho que provavelmente não sei. Me desculpe. - Severus virou a cabeça e trocou olhares com Hermione, parecendo divertido, e ambos riram baixinho. Harry parecia confuso. O que?

\- Grifinórios - Severus murmurou, desviando o olhar com um leve sorriso.

Hermione sorriu para seu amigo. - Aparentemente nós, Grifinórios, estamos sempre pedindo desculpas por coisas que não eram realmente nossa culpa. Eu costumava fazer muito, até que ele me ensinou a não fazer isso.

Harry quase sorriu em resposta, antes de suspirar um pouco infeliz. - Tudo isso não é exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir, senhor.

Severus suspirou mais uma vez. - Sem dúvida não é.

\- Mas... você estava apaixonado por ela.

\- Eu pensei que estava - Severus o corrigiu suavemente. Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de Hermione. - Eu não estava na posição de fazer um julgamento informado sobre tais emoções. - Hermione piscou, então sorriu levemente e pegou a mão dele. Ele ligou os dedos aos dela e apertou suavemente, embora ele não tivesse olhado para ela. Harry pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas sabiamente não disse nada, e depois de um momento Severus suspirou novamente.

\- Seus pais não eram pessoas ruins, Potter - ele disse baixinho. - Sua mãe tinha dezesseis anos quando eu falei com ela pela última vez, e seus pais tinham apenas dezoito anos quando os vi pela última vez. A maioria das pessoas são merdinhas desagradáveis quando são adolescentes. Você e Weasley eram, eu era, e seus pais também até certo ponto, acredito que eles amadureceram em pessoas corajosas e dignas e, estranhamente, acredito que foram boas influências um sobre o outro.

\- Obrigado, senhor - Harry disse baixinho, piscando rapidamente.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar de desgosto. - Comece a chorar, Potter, e eu vou azarar você - disse ele em aviso. - E pela última vez, pare de me chamar de 'senhor'. Tenho certeza de que você ainda se lembra do meu nome.

Harry assentiu devagar. - Obrigado ... Severus - ele disse, um pouco desajeitado.

Houve uma breve pausa antes que Severus respondesse com cuidado: - De nada... Harry.

Eles não ficaram muito tempo depois disso, apenas o tempo suficiente para terminar a limpeza e tomar café e determinar que todos estavam bem depois do que aconteceu. Molly pediu desculpas pelas palavras do filho. Severus pediu desculpas por agredi-lo, e uma vez que as coisas se acalmassem, saíam em termos surpreendentemente bons com todos os que restavam.

* * *

Uma vez de volta a Hogwarts, eles voltaram para a escola em quase completo silêncio. Hermione insistiu determinadamente que ela não estava chateada. Ron vinha dizendo coisas estúpidas e dolorosas para ela por cerca de vinte anos, ela estava imune até agora. Severus não parecia convencido, mas ele não discutiu, apenas se estabeleceu nas proximidades com um livro e a deixou em paz. Ela sabia que ele ainda estava bravo com o que tinha acontecido, lembrando-se da fúria absoluta em seus olhos mais cedo, mas ele não estava mais mostrando isso.

Quando ela começou a chorar pouco depois, a pegou de surpresa, ela realmente não tinha pensado que ela estava tão chateada. Quando ela conseguiu se controlar mais ou menos, tanto Severus quanto Crookshanks estavam observando-a com preocupação. Ela tentou sorrir e dizer-lhes que ela estava bem, mas... ela não estava realmente.

\- Severus? - ela perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Sim?

\- ...Você me ama?

Ele piscou devagar, uma carranca fraca fazendo uma dobra entre as sobrancelhas. - Você sabe que sim - ele respondeu lentamente, soando um pouco incerto.

\- Eu ... preciso ouvir você dizer isso. Por favor. - Ela odiava perguntar a ele, mas ela precisava desesperadamente de algo para apagar a memória de Ron rosnando para ela assim. Ela tinha pensado que ele a amava uma vez, mas se ele poderia ser tão odioso, então ele nunca a teve, e ela precisava de algo real e confiável para se agarrar à segurança agora.

A compreensão iluminou as profundezas dos insondáveis olhos negros de Severus. Colocando o livro no chão, ele se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira e olhou para ela seriamente. - Eu amo você, Hermione Granger - ele disse baixinho, nem mesmo tropeçando nas palavras ainda não familiares.

Ela engoliu em seco. - Você me quer?

\- Sim. - Ele hesitou por um longo momento, antes de dizer com muita calma e ênfase inequívoca: - Always. - Sua respiração ficou presa por um momento enquanto ela olhava para ele, sabendo que o eco tinha sido deliberado. _Oh, Severus..._

\- Prove para mim? - ela perguntou suavemente. - Por favor?

Ele procurou seu rosto por um momento antes de se levantar lentamente e caminhar até ela. Segurando seu rosto suavemente em suas mãos, ele se inclinou e a beijou, e ela se agarrou a ele quase desesperadamente enquanto o beijava de volta, precisando que ele a fizesse se sentir novamente.

No meio de seu ato de amor, quando o êxtase abençoado anulou suas emoções e apagou tudo, exceto o prazer, Severus parou de se mover acima dela e olhou para ela, seus olhos curiosamente concentrados. Inclinando-se, ele aninhou em seu pescoço, beijando sua garganta antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- Duvide que as estrelas sejam fogo, duvide que o sol se mova, duvide que a verdade seja mentirosa, mas nunca duvide que eu amo.

Ela não podia evitar, ela começou a chorar de novo. Ele gentilmente beijou cada lágrima quando se formou, começando a se mover mais uma vez, e seu clímax trouxe alívio misericordioso da dor quando ele veio com ela.

Deitada calmamente em seus braços enquanto suas lágrimas secavam e sua respiração ficava mais fácil, Hermione disse suavemente - Eu pensei que Shakespeare era superestimado?

\- Nem tudo - ele murmurou em resposta, suavemente alisando o cabelo dela para trás do rosto dela. - De vez em quando, ele tinha uma boa ideia.

Levantando a cabeça, ela olhou para ele. - Não é você que eu duvido, Severus, sou eu.

\- Eu sei - ele respondeu suavemente. - Eu poderia matar Weasley por isso. Na verdade, diga uma palavra, e eu vou.

Ela não duvidou por um instante, capaz de ver o fraco fio de raiva em seus olhos ainda. Ela tentou sorrir. - Não é só ele. Eu duvido muito de mim, você sabe. Eu sempre tive isso.

\- Eu não vejo por que isso significa que eu não deveria estripá-lo pelo que ele disse - Severus murmurou, antes de perguntar provocativamente: - Quem eu deveria voltar no tempo para dar um tapa, então?

Ela quase sorriu de vez. - Seu filho da puta, pare de tentar me fazer rir. Estou sentindo pena de mim mesma aqui.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. - Eu já te disse, Hermione, você não é atraente quando chora. Eu prefiro muito mais olhar para o seu sorriso.

\- Eu acho que sou muito insegura e estupidamente feminina para sorrir agora.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar divertido. - Você está falando com o homem com possivelmente a mais baixa autoestima de qualquer bruxo vivo hoje - ressaltou. - Pelo menos a minha é ligeiramente mais justificada do que a sua. Agora me diga que você me ama e vá dormir.

Murmurando para si mesma, e agora tentando não sorrir, Hermione fez como lhe foi dito.

* * *

Ela acordou e encontrou a escuridão silenciosa perturbada por um brilho verde do fogo, Severus era uma sombra escura agachada em frente a ela, sua voz um sussurro baixo e sibilante. - Eu disse a você, Potter, ela está dormindo. Como eu estava. Você mostra uma tendência ao tempo infeliz. Agora vá embora antes que eu comece a te ensinar os tipos de coisas desagradáveis e dolorosas que podem ser enviadas através de uma conexão de Flu.

Hermione fez um balanço lentamente, Crookshanks tinha reivindicado o ponto quente deixado pelo corpo de Severus quando ele se levantou, e o meio-amasso estava ronronando suavemente, encolhido contra ela. A voz de Harry a alcançou fracamente do Flu. - Mas ela está bem?

Severus suspirou teatralmente. - Claro que não. Esta é sua primeira experiência de Weasley abrindo sua boca grande e batendo o pé nele, e ela passou o resto do dia em histeria se cortando. Não seja um tolo, Potter.

\- á.Bem? - Harry estava começando a parecer irritado agora.

Ela meio que esperava que Severus respondesse com mais sarcasmo, mas ao invés disso ele respondeu baixinho: - Sim, Harry, ela está bem. Ela é forte. Você sabe disso. Agora, pelo amor de Merlin, por favor, vá embora e me deixe algum sono?

Houve uma pequena pausa antes de Harry falar novamente, em um tom mais baixo. - Você está bem?

\- Eu não sou aquele que foi insultado - Severus respondeu cansado. - Tudo está bem, Harry, realmente. Agora vá embora.

\- Desculpe. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite. - As chamas verdes morreram e Severus se levantou, esfregando os olhos com cansaço, Hermione fechou os olhos quase completamente e fingiu dormir enquanto ele voltava para a cama. - Crookshanks, mova-se - ele ordenou em um sussurro, seu familiar parou de ronronar, mas se moveu obedientemente e permitiu que Severus recuperasse seu lugar, acomodando-se no outro lado de Hermione e se enroscando novamente quando Severus cuidadosamente deslizou seus braços ao redor dela e se aninhou perto. Observada pelo homem e pelo gato, Hermione se deixou adormecer novamente.


	38. Chapter 38

**"I looked into your eyes and saw your past, you looked into mine and saw a future**.**"**

_– Jessie Grillo._

* * *

Hermione discutiu consigo mesma por três dias após o desastre na Toca, mas finalmente, certa manhã, enquanto se vestia, sua determinação enfraqueceu e ela parou de escovar os cabelos, olhando para seu reflexo. - Severus?

Ele ainda estava na cama atrás dela, ela assistiu através do espelho quando ele levantou a cabeça e piscou para ela, um pouco sonolento. - Sim?

Ela hesitou por um momento mais longo, o suficiente para ele franzir a testa e empurrar-se nos cotovelos, antes de suspirar. Sem se virar para olhá-lo, ela baixou a escova de cabelo e perguntou baixinho: - Você acha que eu engordei?

\- O que? - Ele se sentou e deu a ela um olhar incrédulo. - As mulheres realmente perguntam isso? Eu pensei que era apenas um mito, uma lenda urbana ou algo assim.

\- Não é. É uma pergunta séria - ela respondeu brevemente, sentindo-se terrivelmente consciente enquanto estudava seu reflexo, vestindo apenas sutiã e calcinha. Ela não achava que ela parecia mais pesada, mas... - Bem?

\- Não seja estúpida - ele disse sem rodeios.

Ela olhou para ele no espelho, ele parecia um pouco irritado. - Isso não é uma resposta, Severus - ela respondeu infeliz.

Ele fez um som exasperado no fundo da garganta e sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu posso não saber muito sobre relacionamentos, mas eu sei que não há resposta certa para essa pergunta. Se eu disser não, você assumirá que eu estou mentindo. Se eu mentir e disser sim, você acreditará. De qualquer forma, você ficará infeliz consigo mesmo e com raiva de mim. Você não me deixou como vencer este.

\- Isso não é engraçado, Severus!

\- Não, não é - ele concordou, deslizando para fora da cama e esticando nu pelo chão para ficar atrás dela. Ele fez um show de estudar seu reflexo por um momento, parecendo um pouco irritado por algum motivo, antes de dar um passo à frente para ficar de costas contra ela, deslizando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e puxando-a para trás firmemente contra ele. Abaixando a cabeça, ele descansou o queixo no ombro dela como costumava fazer.

\- Até onde eu sei, você não ganhou mais do que uma onça desde que colidiu comigo na Estação de Waterloo, além das flutuações normais de peso causadas por alterações hormonais e retenção de água que são muito pequenas para detectar visualmente - disse ele com calma e pedante. - Certamente não acredito que você tenha ganhado peso desde que nos tornamos amantes. Você não está absolutamente acima do peso, Hermione. Além disso, não faria diferença se você estivesse.

\- É aqui que você me diz que aparência não é tudo? - ela perguntou amargamente.

\- Uma filosofia que tive pouca escolha além de viver - ele respondeu impaciente - dada a minha própria aparência física, mas não, não é isso que eu ia dizer. Você sabe como eu não gosto de clichês. - De repente ele a mordeu no ombro, não particularmente gentilmente. - Se você tivesse me permitido continuar - ele continuou mais suavemente quando ela estremeceu, mais por surpresa do que por dor real, - eu estava prestes a dizer que me apaixonei por você, não apenas pela sua aparência. Isso significa tudo, Hermione, todo o pacote, mente, corpo, alma, coração e espírito. Você é linda, de uma forma que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o seu peso. - Dando-lhe um momento para absorver isso, ele acrescentou muito mais agudamente: - Então pare de ser uma idiota. Você é inteligente demais para esse tipo de estupidez. - Beliscando-a novamente, no pescoço desta vez, ele se afastou dela.

\- Sua maneira de cabeceira poderia usar algum trabalho - ela murmurou, mais ou menos fora de reflexo, enquanto suas palavras lentamente afundavam. Ela certamente queria acreditar nele, e era igualmente certo que Severus não era o tipo de homem a mentir, mas...

Ele bufou. - Mais do que qualquer um que eu conheço, você não precisa enfaticamente de mimar, nem eu sou particularmente adequado para isso.

\- Isso é certamente verdade.

Estudando-a através de olhos apertados, ele suspirou. - Eu sabia que você não acreditaria em mim. Veritaserum não funciona em mim, nem juramento sobre a Bíblia seria particularmente conclusivo... Devo contatar Potter e descobrir qual é o charme de detecção de verdade que o Ministério usa?

\- Pare com isso, Severus.

\- Não. Você está sendo ridícula.

Ela olhou para ele antes de se virar e sair do quarto, percebendo que ela ainda estava apenas de calcinha e tinha deixado a varinha na mesa de cabeceira. Não importava, se ele a tocasse agora ela ainda iria azará-lo. Como ousa transformar isso em uma piada? Ela podia ouvi-lo seguindo-a, mas não se virou.

\- Hermione. - Seu tom de voz a impediu, ele não parecia zangado, ou chateado, ou provocante, ele parecia tão sério quanto ela já o ouvira, quieto e decidido. - Hermione, olhe para mim, por favor. - embora ela não quisesse, ela se virou e encontrou seus olhos escuros, mas não esperava que ele dissesse: - Legilimens.

Hermione estava no lado de recepção da Legilimência antes, mas não assim. Ela sentiu como se estivesse caindo no negrume dos olhos dele, enquanto o quarto à sua volta desaparecia, não havia vislumbres de memória, dele ou dela, e nenhuma sensação de outra presença. Ela não podia nem dizer se eles estavam em sua mente ou na dele, não havia ponto de referência, apenas escuridão, e era um pouco assustador.

Do nada, ela ouviu sua voz profunda e sedosa murmurando baixinho, - Animadverto espéculo - e uma imagem tremeluzente formada na escuridão que parecia envolvê-la. Levou um momento para se reconhecer, porque havia diferenças sutis, essa figura ficou mais reta, com mais confiança. Os olhos eram maiores, mais longos, cintilando com um pouco de fogo interno, o castanho bastante comum, algo mais mutável com insinuações de âmbar e cobre. A pele era do mesmo tom, continha todas as mesmas toupeiras e sardas e pequenas manchas, até a cicatriz no peito, mas parecia de alguma forma mais clara e quase luminosa, com uma qualidade estranha que ela não entendia, e o cabelo era mais brilhante, menos frizzy e com mais destaques, os lábios mais cheios.

Ela estudou a imagem em algum desconcerto. Era definitivamente, inegavelmente ela, nada realmente havia sido mudado, ela ainda era Hermione Granger, rata de biblioteca, curta e fora de moda, curvas e com cabelo encaracolado enredado e indomável, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era. Era assim que ela sempre secretamente queria olhar.

E, ela percebeu devagar, deve ser como Severo a via.

Quando percebeu isso, a conexão quebrou, a imagem se desfez e a escuridão desapareceu quando a sala voltou a se concentrar. Severus fechara os olhos e apertava a ponte do nariz como se quisesse aliviar uma dor de cabeça. Ele estava brilhando um pouco, e ela percebeu que era porque ela tinha começado a chorar. Enxugando os olhos, ela perguntou em voz baixa: - O que significa animadverto speculum?

Ele respondeu baixinho: - Significa 'ver o espelho'. Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer em tão pouco tempo, eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes. - Dando-lhe um olhar sério, ele perguntou baixinho: - Funcionou? - Hermione assentiu com a cabeça trêmula antes que as lágrimas começassem a fluir a sério, e ela tropeçou cegamente em direção a ele. Ele passou os braços ao redor dela e ela enterrou a cabeça contra o peito dele, respirando o cheiro dele enquanto ela chorava.

Uma vez que suas lágrimas pararam, e ela progrediu de sentir-se chateada a se sentir um pouco boba, seus braços afrouxaram um pouco, mas, em vez de se soltar, começou a desenhar as costas nuas com um dedo, desenhando lentamente uma estrela de cinco pontas. Enquanto desenhava cada linha, ele murmurou baixinho: - Mente... corpo... alma... coração... e espírito.

\- Tudo - ela sussurrou rouca em compreensão, e sentiu ele acenar.

\- Sim.

Relaxando, ela se aninhou mais perto. - Desculpe - ela disse baixinho em um tom bastante envergonhado.

Ela podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz. - Eu te perdoo. Desta vez.

\- Eu estou esperando que não haja uma próxima vez - ela murmurou. - Eu me sinto como uma idiota completa.

\- Então você deveria - ele disse a ela, recuando para sorrir para ela. - Eu sinto que é justo avisá-la que, se eu suspeitar que você está pensando em fazer dieta, não hesitarei em pará-la por qualquer meio necessário, até e incluindo Imperdoáveis. E você torna muito difícil elogiar sua aparência quando você chora - ele adicionou um tanto caprichoso, inclinando-se para beijá-la gentilmente antes de perguntar: - Você é realmente tão insegura sobre sua aparência por causa daquele ruivo idiota?

Quase rindo da descrição, ela balançou a cabeça. - Não é só ele, embora ele tenha sido o catalisador para esse pequeno colapso em particular. Eu nunca me senti muito atraente.

Severus fez uma careta. - Eu me lembro de fazer alguns comentários insensíveis ao longo dos anos, suponho que não ajudei muito.

\- Não realmente, não - ela concordou, - mas você era apenas uma pequena parte do todo. Acho que provavelmente o maior fator foi ter que dividir um dormitório com Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil por seis anos.

\- Ai - ele concordou em voz baixa. - Eu raramente vi mais dois estudantes superficiais. Eu posso ver como isso pode ter tido um impacto na sua autoestima.

Ela assentiu. - Acrescente a isso todos os meus amigos homens me tratando como 'um dos garotos' e todos os outros homens me guiando claramente ou abertamente me odiando, assim como seus sonserinos me insultando toda vez que eu me virava... isso deixa uma garota insegura.

\- Eu posso entender isso - ele comentou, e ela sorriu um pouco com a ironia em seu tom.

\- Nós realmente somos ambos muito parecidos, não somos?

\- Então parece - ele concordou em voz baixa, antes de beijar sua testa. - Eu confio que você tem um pouco mais de fé em si mesma agora?

\- Um pouco, sim. Eu gostaria que todos vissem com seus olhos, no entanto.

\- Eu posso ver além do óbvio, mas não vejo nada que não esteja lá - ele retrucou gentilmente, beijando-a profundamente na boca antes de se afastar. - E agora, vejo que vou chegar atrasado ao café da manhã, preciso me vestir. Por favor, tente não ter um colapso enquanto eu estiver ensinando.

\- Eu farei o meu melhor - ela prometeu secamente. Ele se barbeou e se vestiu em tempo recorde e estava a meio caminho da porta quando ela falou novamente. - Severus?

\- Sim?

Ela andou até ele e o abraçou ferozmente. Pego de surpresa, ele congelou por um momento antes de abraçá-la. Ela ouviu uma risada fraca em sua voz. - Mulher tola - ele disse carinhosamente.

\- Provavelmente - ela concordou, recuando apenas o suficiente para sorrir para ele. - Eu amo você, Severus.

Seus olhos suavizaram e ele devolveu o sorriso dela. - Eu também te amo - assegurou ele em voz baixa, antes de inclinar a cabeça e beijá-la. - Eu gostaria de provar a você o quão atraente eu te acho, mas eu realmente preciso ir. - Dando a ela um olhar de popa falsa, ele acrescentou: - Segure o pensamento, vamos discutir isso mais tarde. Finalmente. - Beijando-a novamente, ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a sorrindo para a porta fechada antes que ela fosse terminar de se vestir.

Mais tarde naquela noite, ele manteve sua promessa e dedicou várias horas para enfatizar todas as partes dela que ele evidentemente achava atraentes, empregando sua voz maravilhosa e extenso vocabulário para apoiar seus argumentos físicos, enquanto ele procurava diligentemente por qualquer peso extra que ela poderia ter ganho sem que ele percebesse, concluindo que não havia nenhum a ser encontrado. Ele foi extremamente convincente, e ela finalmente adormeceu em seus braços algum tempo depois da meia-noite, sentindo-se completa e profundamente amada.

* * *

Na véspera de Ano Novo, Hermione observava Severus se vestir de forma relutante, com um jeito de se agarrar às vestimentas de ensino comuns, ela percebeu, e seu conjunto mais antigo naquilo. Sua carranca resumiu seu próprio humor, ela preferiria ficar aqui com ele do que ir e socializar com os colegas. Eles eram pessoas boas o suficiente, mas eles não eram Severus. - O que você planejou para esta noite? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- Londres - ele respondeu enquanto passava um pente no cabelo irritado. - Você já esteve no Beco Diagonal na véspera de Ano Novo?

\- Não.

\- É... muito atmosférico - disse ele lentamente, virando-se e olhando para ela com um meio sorriso. - Sobre a Grã-Bretanha mais próxima pode chegar a um verdadeiro carnaval, não importa o que o lote de Notting Hill pense.

\- Parece divertido - ela disse com pesar. - Isso sempre foi algo que eu adoraria experimentar, o Rio durante os carnavais. Você já fez isso, enquanto estava na América?

Seus lábios se contraíram. - Sim, uma vez, embora eu tenha que admitir que não me lembro muito sobre isso, exceto cor e barulho. Tomei algumas pílulas que alguém me deu, regadas com algum tipo de álcool que provavelmente tinha sido fervido em um balde em algum lugar, e é tudo um pouco desfocado depois disso.

\- Eu confio que você não precisa de mim para apontar que isso foi realmente uma má ideia? - ela perguntou, divertida.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Uma das muitas ideias ruins, acredite em mim. Eu provavelmente tentei quase todas as drogas recreativas conhecidas pelo homem ao longo dos anos, por uma razão ou outra, ironicamente, quase nunca para fins recreativos.

\- E, para pensar, Minerva quer que você seja um bom exemplo - ela comentou, sorrindo.

Ele riu baixinho. - Pequena chance disso. E não, ela não, ela só quer me controlar, e por extensão todos os outros. Deus me livre alguém deve sair e se divertir na véspera de Ano Novo, quando eles poderiam estar sentados ao redor tentando fazer estranho conversa fiada com as mesmas pessoas que eles têm que ver todos os dias.

\- Diversão na véspera de Ano Novo? - Ela ofegou teatralmente, tentando parecer chocada. - Mas eu pensei que era tudo uma perda de tempo colossal, 'porra inútil', eu acho que você disse.

\- Oh, cala a boca.

* * *

A noite não foi particularmente bem sucedida até agora, Hermione refletiu tristemente. O champanhe era bom, mas seus colegas de trabalho não eram realmente o tipo de pessoa com quem ela queria se embebedar, no momento em que ela e Neville estavam conversando a um lado e observando todos os outros, como Severus dissera, fazendo uma pequena conversa estranha. O próprio Severus estava espreitando em um canto, carrancudo e bebendo mais do que deveria, ela sabia por experiência que ele era geralmente um bêbado miserável, a menos que fosse em Paris, aparentemente, quando as regras normais evidentemente não se aplicassem, e ela preferiria que ele não estivesse de mau humor uma vez que eles conseguissem escapar depois meia noite.

Ela também preferiria que ele não estivesse muito bêbado para fazer qualquer coisa, uma vez que finalmente fosse para a cama, embora admitidamente ela nunca o tenha visto embriagado, ela não tinha certeza se havia álcool suficiente no mundo para tornar Severus Snape incapaz se ele estivesse se sentindo amoroso, embora seu humor atual parecesse escuro o suficiente para parecer menos provável a cada minuto que passava.

\- Isso é sombrio, não é? - Neville murmurou, olhando ao redor da sala. Ele também evidentemente tinha outras coisas em mente para esta noite.

\- Só um pouco, sim - ela concordou, reprimindo um suspiro. - Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de todos vocês, mas, na verdade, prefiro estar em outro lugar.

\- Aposto. - Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para ela.

\- Agora, agora, não há necessidade disso. Você só está com ciúmes, de qualquer maneira - brincou ela.

Ele sorriu com tristeza para ela. - Merlin me ajude, acho que às vezes estou - disse ele, para sua surpresa. - Eu ainda não consigo entender como, ou por que, mas vocês dois são irritantemente felizes. E com Minerva restringindo minha vida social, eu não tenho muitas opções por aqui. Você não pode ser miseravelmente solteiro como um pessoa normal, em vez de se envolver com Snape?

\- Aparentemente não - ela disse em tom de zombaria triste, sorrindo. - Se pudemos sobreviver ao Natal, acho que somos permanentes.

Neville assentiu. - Eu ainda não posso acreditar que Ron foi tão longe. É o tipo de coisa que ele teria feito quando tivéssemos catorze anos, não deveríamos ser adultos agora? Teoricamente, pelo menos ...

\- Deus, não vamos falar sobre ele agora. Hoje a noite é deprimente o suficiente.

\- Copie seu namorado, ou seja o que for que você o chame - Neville sugeriu com um suspiro. - Vamos ficar chateados. Nada mais a fazer?

\- Namorado - Hermione repetiu, bufando. - Ele está na faixa dos cinquenta anos, seu idiota. E eu acho que estou um pouco velho para os namorados agora também.

\- Sim, você tem trinta e um, velha. - Ele sorriu com tristeza para ela. - Se você está tão deprimida, você definitivamente precisa de outra bebida, antes que Snape pesque tudo.

\- Oh, não faça isso. - Ela suspirou. - Ele é um desgraçado realmente miserável quando está bêbado. Esta noite vai ser uma completa supressão. Ainda assim, pelo menos essa parte está quase no fim - ela acrescentou com um breve sinal de otimismo quando os primeiros sinais da meia-noite soaram.

\- Doze! - Minerva chamou. - Onze... dez...

Enquanto a contagem regressiva continuava, os professores balbuciando sem parar, Hermione se virou para olhar para Severus, que estava encostado na parede com uma mão no bolso e uma expressão estranhamente pensativa no rosto. Enquanto ela observava, ele se endireitou e colocou a taça de champanhe no chão, seus olhos começando a brilhar, ela franziu a testa em súbita suspeita, reconhecendo sua expressão conspiradora, e quando a contagem regressiva chegou a três, ele tirou a mão do bolso. Em dois, tudo ficou escuro.

Gritos chocados soaram na repentina escuridão, enquanto o último sinal ecoava acima do ruído de pessoas tropeçando umas nas outras. Hermione se atrapalhou com a varinha, ouvindo as pessoas ao seu redor experimentando feitiços de luz freneticamente e sem nenhum efeito, e quase gritou quando as mãos a agarraram pelos ombros. Ela teve um segundo ofegante de puro pânico quando foi desequilibrada, tropeçando e caindo contra um corpo sólido e familiar, antes de ser completamente e profundamente beijada.

As mãos soltaram depois de um longo momento e ela caiu de costas contra a parede, atordoada tentando descobrir o que diabos acabara de acontecer, agora que ela tinha um momento para respirar, ela reconheceu a escuridão espessa ao redor deles como Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, e mesmo quando percebeu que a escuridão começou a se difundir e a luz rastejou de volta para a sala. Todos olhavam em volta, confusos, com as varinhas nas mãos, alguns atordoados se levantando de onde haviam tropeçado em móveis ou um no outro.

Lentamente, ela se virou para olhar para Severus, que estava inocentemente parado em seu canto com a varinha para fora. Mesmo a partir daqui, ela podia ver as manchas de pó fraco em sua mão, bem como o rubor suspeito de cor em suas bochechas. Ela reconheceria o gosto e a sensação de sua boca em qualquer lugar, mesmo sem essas pistas sutis. Ele chamou sua atenção e sorriu, levantando a taça de champanhe para ela em sua mão livre e boca, _Feliz Ano Novo._

Balançando a cabeça e tentando desesperadamente não rir, ela se virou e encontrou o olhar confuso de Neville. - O que diabos aconteceu? - ele perguntou fracamente, ecoando seus próprios pensamentos.

Mordendo o lábio para conter os risos, Hermione fez o seu melhor para parecer inocentemente desnorteada. - Eu realmente não sei. - Com o canto do olho, ela podia ver Severus limpando a mão dele em suas vestes, e mordeu com mais força o lábio, tremendo com o esforço de se controlar.

* * *

A noite se dissolvera no caos depois disso. Minerva ficara furiosa, meio certa de que era algum tipo de piada, mas sem suspeitos. Neville e Hermione eram os candidatos mais prováveis, mas desde que sua única justificativa para isso era que eles eram os mais jovens, a diretora foi forçada a deixar passar. Vários membros da equipe olhavam desconfiados para Filius Flitwick, estranhamente. Aparentemente, ele havia feito algo parecido durante uma reunião de equipe em Umbridge uma vez, que presumivelmente era onde Severus tinha tido a ideia.

O verdadeiro culpado estava claramente se divertindo, sorrindo obviamente que Neville tinha notado e descoberto o que havia acontecido. O professor de Herbologia estava completamente perplexo agora, aparentemente achando difícil acreditar que o temido Professor Snape realmente tivesse um senso de humor, muito menos brincalhão. Ninguém mais suspeitava de nada, então parecia provável que ele escapasse, e ele estava parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto se encostava na parede, distraidamente, cantarolando Auld Lang Syne e observando o caos que havia causado.

\- Seu desgraçado - ela cumprimentou-o carinhosamente quando eles finalmente foram autorizados a sair. - Você poderia ter me avisado! Eu quase azarei você.

\- Avisar você sobre o quê? - Ele respondeu inocentemente, antes de bufar suavemente. - E eu estava me protegendo, naturalmente. Eu não sou um tolo.

\- Não, apenas completamente mental. - Ela sorriu para ele, certa de que ninguém iria acreditar nessa história. - Você compra na Gemialidades Weasley? É uma imagem mental interessante.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar de desdém quando se voltaram para as masmorras. - Dificilmente. Temos um armazém inteiro cheio de contrabando confiscado em volta, juntando poeira. Algumas delas estão sendo úteis, embora eu tenha certeza de que George Weasley teria me dado o pó por nada, especialmente se eu tivesse dito a ele por que queria isso.

\- Verdade - ela concordou, sorrindo. - Eu nem quero saber o que te fez fazer isso.

\- Eu queria um beijo à meia-noite - ele respondeu em um tom elevado, - e não vi razão para permitir que Minerva McGonagall o impedisse.

\- Idiota bobo - Hermione disse a ele carinhosamente. - Poderia ter sido um beijo melhor se você tivesse me dado algum aviso. Eu não tive tempo para responder.

\- Então considere-se avisada - disse ele, e ela mal teve tempo de registrar o brilho quase malicioso em seus olhos antes de empurrá-la contra a parede e beijá-la novamente. Desta vez ele permaneceu, permitindo que ela o beijasse de volta, e ela estendeu a mão para enrolar os dedos pelos cabelos dele enquanto provava champanhe em sua língua antes que eles relutantemente se afastassem.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, seu lunático - ela disse gentilmente, sorrindo um pouco. - Vamos lá, você pode me ajudar a pensar em algumas resoluções adequadas.

Acontece que ele também roubou uma garrafa de champanhe durante os poucos segundos de escuridão, encolhendo-a e colocando-a no bolso, o resto da noite acabou por ser muito mais agradável do que a parte anterior tinha sido. Não, aparentemente, ele não conseguia ficar tão bêbado que ele era incapaz de se apresentar, para sua satisfação mútua.

* * *

Hermione acordou cedo na manhã de nove de janeiro, ela tinha feito vários planos para o aniversário de Severus e, dado que os dois tinham que ensinar hoje, ela precisava de tempo suficiente para colocá-los em ação, e se algum aluno conseguisse arruinar as coisas novamente este ano, ela perderia a paciência. Era um dos seus dias mais movimentados da semana, então quando ele saía para o café da manhã ela provavelmente não o veria novamente até depois do jantar (embora ela tivesse uma ou duas ideias sobre isso). Ela não achava que teria tempo para ir almoçar. Havia muito o que fazer, mas ela se permitiu alguns minutos para vê-lo dormir primeiro, ouvindo o ritmo lento e regular de sua respiração enquanto refletia sobre os últimos dois anos. _Percorremos um longo caminho_, ela pensou vagamente, sorrindo um pouco.

Consciente de que ela só podia olhar para ele por um tempo antes que ele sentisse isso e acordasse, ela se virou de lado e se levantou sobre o cotovelo, inclinando-se sobre ele e beijando-o levemente. Acordar com Severus antes que ele estivesse pronto para acordar podia ocasionalmente ser perigoso, mas ele estava longe de ser tão nervoso quanto antes, e se ele estivesse sonhando com algo que não parecia afetá-lo, ela se sentia segura o suficiente, embora ela ainda estava pronta para se proteger e voltar se tivesse julgado mal.

Quando ela o sentiu começando a responder, Hermione quebrou o beijo e recuou para observar seu rosto, enquanto ele abria os olhos e dava a ela um olhar sonolento. Se a situação exigisse, ele ainda poderia acordar instantaneamente e estar totalmente alerta no espaço de um batimento cardíaco, mas ela tinha aprendido que ele preferia não estar, e ele era surpreendentemente fofo quando acordava devagar, algo que ela não planejava dizer ele. – Olá - ele murmurou, piscando e abafando um bocejo.

\- Olá, você - ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele. - Feliz Aniversário.

\- Mm - ele respondeu vagamente, fechando os olhos novamente. Sorrindo novamente, ela se inclinou e o beijou mais uma vez. Ele murmurou algo que soou como se fosse um comentário sobre o hálito matinal, o dela ou o dele, ou ambos, ela não podia dizer, mas respondeu sinceramente o suficiente para que ele claramente não fizesse objeções. Ela se acomodou ao lado dele e ele se virou para ela enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Fechando os olhos e relaxando enquanto seus braços deslizavam ao redor dela, ela descansou a mão em seu peito e lentamente arrastou os dedos por seu corpo, através de seu estômago e sobre seu quadril até o calor e a dureza de sua ereção matinal.

Ele suspirou em sua boca quando ela o tocou, movendo-se ligeiramente abaixo dela, e ela gentilmente envolveu seus dedos em torno de seu eixo e começou a acariciá-lo lentamente. Afastando-se de seus lábios, ela beijou o canto de sua mandíbula e acariciou seu pescoço, apertando-o suavemente em sua mão até que ele gemeu suavemente e arqueou em seu toque. Lentamente passando o polegar ao redor da cabeça, ela brincou com o prepúcio de volta, sentindo-se líquida em seus dedos e alisando seu comprimento enquanto trabalhava nele um pouco mais. Beijando sua garganta com cuidado, Hermione traçou cada uma das duas cicatrizes irregulares com a língua, sentindo-o tremer quando sua respiração engatou, ele estava respondendo a isso mais que à mão dela. Aparentemente, a velha picada de cobra era uma área extremamente sensível, agora que ele havia se acostumado a entrar em contato com o pescoço, embora ela não tivesse certeza se era físico ou psicológico, ou ambos, provavelmente.

Foi lento e estranhamente relaxado, quando ela o beijou novamente e continuou a acariciá-lo gentilmente e ele entrelaçou os dedos preguiçosamente através de seu cabelo, agarrando-se nos cachos emaranhados. Ela se moveu, deslizando para baixo da cama, gentilmente beijando sua pele enquanto ia, até que sua boca substituiu a mão entre as pernas dele e ele gemeu baixinho em resposta. Finalmente suas costas arquearam e ele gemeu profundamente em seu peito, tremendo. O gosto dele intensificou-se antes que ele gozasse em sua boca. Ele relaxou desanimado contra os travesseiros com os olhos fechados, sorrindo levemente, e ela engoliu em seco, depois encontrou sua varinha e cuidadosamente terminou de limpar. - Bem - ele observou depois de uma pausa, sua voz uma versão ainda mais profunda de seu rosnado matinal costumeiro - essa é certamente uma maneira agradável de acordar. Obrigado.

Rastejando de volta para cima da cama e inclinando-se, ela o beijou suavemente antes de se acomodar mais uma vez, descansando a cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo seu coração desacelerar enquanto o gosto dele permanecia em sua boca. - De nada.

\- Permita-me devolver o favor? - Ele ofereceu.

Ela balançou a cabeça, aconchegando-se mais perto. - Não agora. Você tem que se preparar para o café da manhã, provavelmente ainda há tempo, mas eu não estou com disposição para uma rapidinha no momento. Você pode me dever, se quiser.

\- Uma obrigação agradável, para variar - Severus respondeu secamente, parecendo um pouco mais desperto, ela podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz quando ele se aproximou. - Eu entendo que você não estará presente no café da manhã, de novo?

\- Eu não sou obrigada por contrato a estar lá, e sei que você está com ciúmes desse fato - ela o informou suavemente, sorrindo. - E eu estou ocupada esta manhã. Coisas para ver, presentes de aniversário para organizar, aulas para ensinar, esse tipo de coisa.

\- De fato?

\- Mm-hm. - À toa ela pegou o colar e começou a brincar com ele. - Ter que trabalhar em torno de sua agenda é uma dor real, você sabe.

\- Sinto muito incomodar você - ele disse a ela sem sinceridade, e ela sentiu ele se mover embaixo dela quando ele se espreguiçou. - Você conseguiu destruir totalmente a pouca motivação que eu tive para levantar, você sabe.

\- Você vai viver. Vá tomar banho e comece o dia. Tente não matar nenhum de seus alunos também - acrescentou ela em aviso. - Eu tenho vários planos para você hoje e nenhum deles envolve você ser ministrado por Minerva ou ter que supervisionar detenções. Comporte-se.

Ele bufou suavemente e sentou-se enquanto ela se separava dele, e eles compartilharam um beijo demorado antes de se separarem, Severus para o banheiro e Hermione para seus aposentos com seu pesado manto de inverno antes de se aventurar na escuridão nevada de uma manhã de janeiro na Escócia para a próxima fase de seu plano.

Isso exigiu muita pesquisa, refletiu enquanto caminhava cautelosamente pela neve, segurando sua varinha iluminada na frente dela. E ela teve um demônio de um tempo para manter Severus também, ele não era intrometido por natureza, mas ele tinha uma habilidade quase misteriosa de perceber e interpretar as menores coisas, o que na verdade era muito irritante, ela disse a si mesma com um sorriso afetuoso enquanto envolvia seu manto mais firmemente ao seu redor.

\- Ele não poderia ter nascido em junho - reclamou ela baixinho, tremendo, enquanto olhava para o obelisco de pedra na escuridão. Seria mais sensato esperar pela luz do dia, mas ela realmente tinha trabalho a fazer hoje, e em qualquer caso ela não queria arriscar que alguém descobrisse o que estava fazendo até que fosse feito. Tomando fôlego, começou a desvendar pacientemente as camadas de feitiços que protegiam o monumento, e sua irmã no Beco Diagonal, de tudo, desde pombos até deliberações de vandalismo, enquanto deixava intacto o encanto protéico que ligava os dois.

Uma vez que isso foi feito, ela casualmente subiu na esquina da tumba de mármore branco de Dumbledore, tirando a neve do caminho cuidadosamente para chegar a algum lugar seguro para ficar em pé. - Desculpe, senhor - ela murmurou, sua respiração fumegando no frio. - Ainda assim, tenho certeza que você não se importaria, especialmente se você soubesse o que eu estava fazendo. - Ela contaria os retratos mais tarde, possivelmente, ela estava certa de que eles aprovariam cordialmente isso. Erguendo a varinha, ela estudou os nomes bem gravados no topo do obelisco, era muito alto, porque havia muitos nomes. Aqueles que morreram no serviço ativo na Ordem estavam em preto, os outros em ouro.

**ALBUS**

**PERCIVAL**

**WULFRIC**

**BRIAN**

**DUMBLEDORE**

**HARRY**

**JAMES**

**POTTER**

**RONALD**

**BILIOUS**

**WEASLEY**

**HERMIONE**

**JEAN**

**GRANGER**

**MINERVA**

**MCGONAGALL**

**KINGSLEY**

**SHACKLEBOLT**

**ALASTOR**

** 'MAD-EYE' **

**MOODY**

**…**

Um tanto irrelevante, ela se viu imaginando por que Minerva e Kingsley não tinham nomes do meio. Então, novamente, talvez tenha sido bom, dado o tipo de nomes que muitas famílias de sangue puro deram a seus filhos. Ela lembrou com um sorriso caprichoso o quanto Ron tinha argumentado para tentar sair de ter seu nome do meio exibido. Com um nome como Bilious, ela não ficou nada surpresa. E admitidamente Mad-Eye não era o nome do meio real de Moody, mas a grande maioria votou pelo apelido. Ela não tinha certeza se concordava consigo mesma, Harry e Rony estavam entre os nomes mais importantes tão próximos do topo também. Harry, sim, mas ela e Ron não estavam realmente envolvidos até a caçada pelas Horcruxes, além da batalha no Ministério. Harry insistiu, no entanto.

\- Pare de colher a lã, Hermione - ela murmurou, esfregando as mãos para tentar convencer um pouco de calor em seus dedos. - Faça isso, e volte para dentro, onde está quente.- Estendendo a mão, ela bateu a varinha na pedra e começou a embaralhar os nomes, movendo os primeiros um pouco para cima e o resto para baixo. Levou um bom tempo, mas eventualmente ela tinha um espaço grande o suficiente para trabalhar. Levando alguns minutos para descansar e tentar reprimir alguma sensação de volta a seus pés, ela começou a trabalhar, aliviada por pelo menos não estar nevando. Gravação por magia não era fácil, mesmo quando você podia ver o que estava fazendo. Ela se viu desejando que ela tivesse alistado Neville para segurar sua varinha e lançar mais luz, ou pelo menos trazer uma tocha, mas era um pouco tarde para pensar nisso agora.

Finalmente foi feito, e ela deu um passo cuidadoso para trás no túmulo de mármore para admirar sua obra, enxugando a testa. Apesar das baixas temperaturas, a concentração a deixara muito quente, ou talvez fosse apenas prazer em ver o que ela fizera.

**...**

**HERMIONE**

**JEAN**

**GRANGER**

**SEVERUS**

**TOBIAS**

**SNAPE**

**MINERVA**

**MCGONAGALL**

**...**

Em um mundo ideal, ela teria adicionado o nome de Severus imediatamente depois de Harry, ou talvez até mesmo antes dele, mas ela sabia com o que poderia se safar. Ninguém aceitaria Severus recebendo um lugar tão alto, e ela sabia que o próprio Severus argumentaria. Além disso, ela tinha que admitir que gostava muito de ver seus nomes juntos. Descera do túmulo de Dumbledore, ela tocou sua varinha na pedra mais uma vez e começou a reaplicar apressadamente os feitiços que impediriam qualquer um de desfazer seu trabalho ou tentar cruzar o nome dele ou pintá-lo. Este obelisco estava ligado ao principal no Beco Diagonal. Pode demorar um pouco, mas eventualmente alguém iria notar o novo nome, ponto em que todo o inferno iria se soltar.

Sorrindo para si mesma assim que terminou, ela levou outro momento para admirar a lista editada. Se o mundo não fosse reconhecer seu amante de bom grado, ela estava indo muito bem fazê-los. Assentindo com satisfação, ela checou o relógio, hora de voltar para dentro e se preparar para sua primeira aula do dia. Ela virou-se para o castelo, apagando suas pegadas na neve enquanto ia.

* * *

No final, ela conseguiu almoçar, embora já estivesse atrasada, ela estava faminta demais para não fazer isso, já que não tomara café da manhã, nada sólido, pelo menos, ela disse a si mesma, tentando não rir quando se sentou ao lado de Severus.

\- Você parece satisfeita consigo mesma - ele a cumprimentou laconicamente enquanto ela se servia de comida, voraz depois do amanhecer no frio e uma longa aula. - Você está se divertindo? Eu gostaria de saber como você conseguiu isso.

Hermione sorriu para ele. - Em um lugar como este, você tem que fazer o seu próprio divertimento, como eu acredito que eu provei para você mais cedo - ela disse a ele primorosamente, sorrindo enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com riso e calor preguiçoso em resposta. - E até agora, meus planos estão progredindo satisfatoriamente, Professor Snape. Obrigada por perguntar.

\- Estou ansioso para descobrir a natureza desses planos - ele demorou, soando divertido e vergonhosamente se ajudando de seu prato, tão habilmente que ela duvidava que alguém pudesse vê-lo.

Chutá-lo levemente na canela por meio de repreensão lhe deu uma ideia, e ela sorriu para si mesma quando começou a comer. - Bem, você só vai ter que esperar - ela disse a ele, cuidadosamente colocando o sapato debaixo da mesa enquanto se virava e começava a conversar com Neville. Não demorou muito para que seu amigo ficasse feliz em falar sobre seu último projeto, uma coisa híbrida ou outra, ela não estava prestando muita atenção, o que lhe permitia balançar a cabeça, sorrir e ocasionalmente fazer ruídos encorajadores enquanto se concentrava no que estava fazendo.

Ela sentiu Severus enrijecer em surpresa momentânea quando seu pé agora descalço tocou sua perna, antes que ele relaxasse com uma risada mal audível e voltasse para sua comida. Suprimindo um sorriso, ela conseguiu fazer uma pergunta relevante a Neville e fingiu escutar a resposta enquanto começava a provocá-lo. No momento em que ela deixou cair a mão debaixo da mesa para descansar em sua coxa, ela podia dizer apenas pela temperatura do corpo dele através de suas vestes que ele estava respondendo. Apertando a perna dele gentilmente, ela começou a mover a mão para cima, e o ouviu sussurrar 'Abaffiato' antes de ele lhe dar um olhar reprovador quando o leve zumbido familiar encheu seus ouvidos. - Pare com isso.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou inocentemente. - Você não está se divertindo?

Seus lábios se contraíram. - Um pouco mais 'divertido' do que me sinto à vontade diante de uma plateia tão grande - respondeu ele secamente, mal mexendo os lábios. - Além disso, gostaria de lembrá-la de que estou ensinando a tarde toda. As aulas com o segundo ano e o quinto ano são bastante cansativas, não preciso de distrações, obrigado.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Então você está dizendo que eu não deveria entrar em sua aula prática esta tarde e te chupar no armário, então? - Ela perguntou maliciosamente, tentando não mover os lábios para o caso de qualquer um dos alunos ler os lábios. Hermione quase perdeu a compostura completamente com o olhar no rosto dele, ela podia sentir seu súbito interesse no modo como a coxa dele tinha ficado tensa sob sua mão e ela quase podia vê-lo tentando descobrir se eles iriam se safar.

Depois de uma pausa longa demais, ele relaxou novamente e deu a ela um olhar divertido. - Eu repito, pare de me distrair. É tentador a ideia. - Sorrindo de volta para ele, ela afastou a mão e moveu o pé enquanto ele levantava o feitiço, e voltou a falar com Neville enquanto tentava colocar o sapato de volta.

* * *

Ela conseguiu resistir à vontade de realmente se esgueirar para a sala de aula de Poções entre suas próprias aulas naquela tarde, mas era uma coisa surpreendentemente próxima. Ela suspeitava que a ideia fosse provavelmente mais erótica do que a realidade teria sido, em todo caso, ela tinha trabalho a fazer, garantindo que ambos pudessem ter uma noite livre, o que significava terminar sua própria papelada antes de passar pela marcação de Severus que ela havia roubado da sala dos professores naquela manhã. Ela estava melhorando em imitar sua caligrafia e estilo de marcação geral, ela refletiu enquanto terminava o último ensaio, embora sem dúvida ele pensasse que ela não tinha sido dura o suficiente.

Hermione deixou-o bem sozinho durante o jantar, percebendo que ele estava cansado e irritado, não incomum depois de um longo dia de ensino, ela tinha que admitir. Ele realmente não gostava disso, e ele estava perdido ensinando qualquer coisa abaixo do nível OWL, se não NEWT. Escapando bem antes do final da refeição, ela correu para as masmorras para verificar se seus planos para o resto da noite estavam todos prontos, antes de passar por algumas das passagens secretas que ele lhe ensinara, certificando-se de que, quando saísse do saguão de entrada e saísse para a noite escura e coberta de neve para fumar um cigarro, estava esperando por ele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela como uma saudação quando ele se iluminou, e ela sorriu, pegando sua mão livre e puxando-o para longe do abrigo da muralha do castelo. - Eu quero te mostrar algo.

\- Está nevando - queixou-se brandamente enquanto obedientemente a seguia, percorrendo cuidadosamente a neve.

\- Faz isso aqui em janeiro. Tenho certeza que você notou.

\- Eu vou agradecer a você deixar o sarcasmo para mim. Para onde estamos indo?

\- Você verá. - Ele bufou exasperado, mas seguiu-a de qualquer maneira, dando-lhe um olhar perplexo quando a tumba apareceu.

\- Um pouco mórbida...

\- É por isso que você geralmente vem aqui para chorar? - ela respondeu acidamente, mas suavizou-a sorrindo para ele. - Vá e dê uma olhada no obelisco. Vá em frente - acrescentou com firmeza quando ele olhou para ela, e até mesmo o empurrou para ele, observando enquanto ele levantava a varinha e lançava Lumos.

Ninguém mais teria notado, ela sabia, ela imaginou que demoraria muito tempo até que alguém visse a mudança no monumento do Beco Diagonal, provavelmente não até a próxima necessidade de limpeza. Mas Severus sempre fora observador, pelo que sabia, e aprendera desde muito cedo a prestar atenção ao que o rodeava. Anos como um espião lhe ensinara a enxergar além do óbvio, e foi apenas alguns instantes antes de ouvi-lo respirar fundo e vê-lo tenso enquanto olhava para cima. Lentamente, ela andou para frente e parou ao lado dele, olhando para a luz da varinha brilhando nos nomes gravados.

\- Oh, Hermione - ele murmurou baixinho depois de um longo momento, olhando para ela. Ele fez uma pausa, antes de continuar em um tom diferente - Você vai causar um tumulto quando alguém perceber o que você fez.

Não sendo enganada por um momento pelo comentário irreverente, ele estava genuinamente comovido, mesmo se ele estivesse se recusando a admitir isso, ela sorriu para ele e deu de ombros com desdém. - Serão semanas, senão meses antes que alguém perceba, e ninguém saberá que fui eu. Não há como saber qual monumento foi mudado, e há mais de uma pessoa preparada para admitir que você estava do nosso lado.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, jogando o cigarro na neve. - Mas a lista de pessoas que colocariam meu nome tão alto é extremamente pequena. Na verdade, acredito que tal lista consistiria em você. E possivelmente Potter, suponho, se ele se sentisse culpado o suficiente.

\- De nada, Severus, já que tenho certeza que você realmente quis dizer 'obrigado' - ela disse secamente, e ele sorriu em resposta, virando-se para olhar para a pedra antes de olhar para ela novamente.

\- Desculpe. Obrigado.

\- Isso é melhor. - De pé na ponta dos pés, ela beijou sua bochecha. - Feliz aniversário. Agora vamos entrar antes de congelarmos até a morte.

\- Eu tenho estado bastante quente hoje, na verdade - ele disse enfaticamente enquanto se dirigiam de volta para o castelo.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele. - Distraindo pensamentos, hm?

\- Extremamente distraído - ele concordou, seus olhos brilhando com diversão. - Especialmente quando eu precisava buscar algo no armário.

Hermione sufocou uma risada. - Me desculpe por isso.

\- Mentirosa.

* * *

Uma vez de volta às masmorras, ela o presenteou com sua marcação completa, aceitando o olhar agradecido e entregando-lhe uma garrafa da cerveja escura que ele gostava, que não tinha sido fácil de se conseguir aqui também. - Eu poderia me acostumar com isso, você sabe - observou ele, estendendo-se confortavelmente no velho sofá surrado.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Rústico. Eu sugiro que você não se acostume com isso. Aniversários são ocasiões especiais, você pode muito bem esperar o resto do ano.

Sorrindo levemente, ele levantou a garrafa para ela em um brinde zombeteiro e tomou um gole, relaxando. - Obrigado, em todo caso.

\- Você ainda tem um ou dois presentes para vir - Hermione disse a ele, sorrindo enquanto ele olhava para ela com curiosidade. - Posso ter o seu colar por um momento?

Para sua surpresa, seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita. - Por quê? O que você vai fazer com isso?

Piscando com essa reação, ela respondeu lentamente: - Eu estava indo apenas para Transfigurar em algo um pouco melhor do que resina e metal barato.

Seus olhos se afastaram dos dela. - Eu preferiria que você não...

\- Por que não? - ela perguntou curiosa, inclinando-se para manter o contato visual com ele o máximo possível, e ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

\- Eu gosto do jeito que é.

\- Severus, eu tenho certeza que eu peguei de um biscoito de Natal. Está ligado no que parece muito com uma renda de sapato.

Ele balançou a cabeça teimosamente, ainda sem olhar para ela. - Eu não me importo.

\- Severus? - ela perguntou gentilmente, e depois de um momento ele suspirou e olhou para cima.

\- É o melhor presente que eu já tive - ele disse baixinho.

Ela olhou para ele. - Você não pode estar falando sério.

Lentamente ele alcançou sob o pescoço de seu manto e tirou o yin-yang, virando-o em seus dedos. - Foi a primeira vez que alguém me deu algo que realmente significou algo, que foi significativo e pessoal e não apenas para cumprir uma obrigação de dar presentes.

_Oh, Severus._ Ela entendeu agora. Estendendo a mão, ela gentilmente pegou o colar de seus dedos e o colocou de volta sob o manto dele, sorrindo para ele quando ele olhou para ela. – Ok - ela disse suavemente, antes de sorrir novamente. - Eu espero que você pelo menos tenha tido o bom senso de colocar alguns feitiços nele para impedir que ele desmorone.

\- Naturalmente - ele respondeu, parecendo mais feliz agora e relaxando um pouco.

\- Ninguém gosta de um espertinho inteligente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu para ela. - Eu estava com a impressão que você sim, na verdade.

\- Eu te amo, Severus. Isso não significa que eu seja obrigada a gostar de você - ela disse secamente. - O que é tão bom, já que você não é nada agradável. - Levantando-se, ela se inclinou e beijou-o gentilmente. - Termine sua cerveja. Voltarei em alguns minutos.

* * *

Quando ela voltou, Hermione segurava um frasco em sua mão, e Severus sorriu para ela, reconhecendo-o claramente. Como ele deveria, realmente, desde que realizou a última e provavelmente a versão final de seu tratamento de cicatrizes. Bill relatou alegremente que parecia estar funcionando melhor do que as primeiras tentativas. Sorrindo de volta para ele, ela acenou para ele e foi para o quarto, e quando ele a seguiu, ela se virou para ele e o beijou antes de começar a remover suas roupas, tomando seu tempo.

Ele tinha muitas cicatrizes. Demorou muito tempo para tratá-los com cuidado, especialmente porque ela estava tão acostumada com eles até agora que ela genuinamente não notava muitas das marcas individuais. Ela deixou as costas para o final, já que era a pior, e finalmente montou os quadris dele enquanto ele deitava de bruços e olhava para suas costas, para a forma de suas omoplatas, a linha de sua coluna, o jogo do longo músculos sob sua pele pálida. Tantas cicatrizes... Inclinando-se, ela começou a trabalhar, beijando gentilmente cada marca antes de aplicar cuidadosamente uma pequena quantidade de pomada, usando-a mais como um óleo de massagem do que como um tratamento médico sério agora.

Trabalhando seu caminho até os ombros, Hermione lentamente traçou seus dedos ao longo das cicatrizes mais profundas, as que pareciam marcas de chicote, ela nunca perguntou abertamente sobre cicatrizes específicas, e ele nunca havia oferecido nenhuma informação, exceto a única cicatriz autoagressiva por trás da Marca Negra. Inclinando-se sobre ele mais uma vez, ela gentilmente passou a língua sobre as partes piores, sentindo os sulcos e crista da pele, antes de lentamente trabalhar um pouco da pomada no tecido cicatrizado liso, piscando as lágrimas quando começaram a se formar. - Tanta dor - ela sussurrou, mal ciente de que ela estava falando em voz alta até que ela sentiu ele tremer embaixo dela em resposta e ouviu-o suspirar em um acordo sem palavras.

Por fim, ela se afastou, tampando o pote de pomada e colocando-o no chão. Quando ela se virou para olhar para ele, ele se virou e a observou em silêncio, seus olhos escuros profundos e insondáveis e segurando o olhar indescritível que ele sempre usava sempre que ela dizia que o amava. Ela suspeitava fortemente que ela era a única pessoa que já dissera isso a Severus em todos os cinquenta e um anos de sua vida. Ele merecia muito mais do que aquelas cicatrizes sem amor. Voltando para a cama, ela olhou para ele e ele estendeu a mão para atraí-la para o lado dele, beijando-a gentilmente. Nenhum deles falou, não havia necessidade.

Ela beijou as cicatrizes em seu pescoço quando ele começou a remover suas roupas, por sua vez, suas mãos e depois sua boca vagarosamente viajando através de sua pele enquanto era descoberta para ele. Montando seus quadris, ela se inclinou e beijou-o, fechando os olhos e se perdendo no familiar gosto e sensação de sua boca enquanto sua ereção pressionava contra ela, antes de ele arquear as costas um pouco e ela se mexeu, sentando-se e alcançando entre eles para guiá-lo dentro dela. Ele suspirou quando ela afundou nele, seus dedos apertando em seus quadris quando ele a encheu.

Sentindo-o pulsar dentro dela, ela cerrou os músculos ao redor dele em resposta, descendo para gentilmente segurar suas mãos. Segurando seus pulsos frouxamente, ela se inclinou para frente, descansando seu peso em seus braços e prendendo seus pulsos na cama. Não foi uma verdadeira restrição. Mesmo com a alavancagem extra de sua posição, ela não era forte o suficiente para segurá-lo, nem jamais teria tentado fazê-lo. Ele a alertara contra a escravidão há muito tempo, e a ideia não tinha apelo, esse não era o objetivo disso. Ela não estava tentando impedi-lo de fazer nada, apenas deixando claro que ele não precisava fazer nada.

Severus entendeu o ponto, ela sentiu um momento de tensão instintiva quando os braços dele flexionaram sob suas mãos e suas costas se arquearam um pouco, antes de ele exalar devagar e relaxar, seu corpo ficando solto e flexível debaixo dela enquanto ele se deitava e olhava para ela com olhos nebulosos, se rendendo a ela, fisicamente, pelo menos, embora houvesse um brilho em seus olhos que desmentia sua linguagem corporal passiva. Sorrindo, ela o beijou novamente quando começou a se mover, lutando contra o desejo de fechar os olhos, observando-o debaixo dela.

Ele moveu-se um pouco abaixo dela enquanto ela o montava, seus quadris subindo e descendo para combinar com seu ritmo, mas ele parecia muito feliz em ficar lá e deixá-la fazer o seu caminho com ele. Começando a respirar mais forte, ela riu baixinho para ele. - Não é sempre que te vejo tão submisso...

Ele bufou, sorrindo para ela. - Se você quer fazer todo o trabalho, quem sou eu para discutir?

Deslocando os joelhos um pouco mais afastados em ambos os lados de seus quadris, ela sorriu e apertou seus músculos ao redor dele em resposta, fazendo-o gemer. - Você e eu somos duas das pessoas mais argumentativas que existem, Severus.

\- Verdade - ele admitiu, soando um pouco sem fôlego agora, enquanto arqueava as costas, esforçando-se momentaneamente contra o aperto dela. - Oh, faça isso de novo...

Não era sempre que ele era tão vocal, Hermione refletiu como ela fez como ele pediu. Ele estava se movendo mais agora, empurrando-se para encontrá-la cada vez que ela se afundava nele, ele não era passivo por natureza, e ela certamente não ia reclamar se ele quisesse assumir um papel mais ativo agora. Soltando seus pulsos, ela endireitou-se, começando a ofegar e a tremer quando se aproximou. Ela aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos e ele combinou com ela. Quando seu orgasmo a invadiu, ele gritou o nome dela, esbarrando nela quando ele veio com ela.


	39. Chapter 39

**"If your time to you is worth savin'**

**Then you better start swimmin'**

**Or you'll sink like a stone**

**For the times they are a-changin'**.**"**

_– Bob Dylan, 'The Times They Are A-Changin''._

* * *

Em meados de janeiro, Hermione encontrou uma nota interessante em seu correio matinal ...

_Ok, Hermione, você fez o seu ponto. Foi engraçado, e Merlin sabe que Ron merece tudo que você fez e mais, mas ele não pode ir trabalhar assim. Qual é a contra maldição?_

_Harry_

* * *

Ela estudou a carta pensativamente, franzindo a testa ligeiramente em perplexidade momentânea, antes de suspirar resignada ao chegar a uma conclusão. - Severus? - ela chamou.

\- Sim? - veio a resposta distante.

\- Venha aqui. Agora, por favor.

\- Eu estou no meio de algo. É importante?

\- Sim.

\- Tudo bem. Me dê um minuto.

Ele saiu da direção do laboratório alguns minutos depois, limpando as mãos no roupão, e ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para ela. - O que é?

\- O que você fez com Ron?

\- Perdão?

Ela levantou a carta. - Harry escreveu para mim, pedindo a contra maldição porque Ron não pode ir trabalhar. Agora, eu não fiz nada para Ron, principalmente porque se eu começasse eu nunca pararia. Se fosse um dos outros, eu suponho que eles teriam admitido isso agora. Então isso deixa você. O que você fez com ele?

Encostado na moldura da porta, Severus sorriu para ela. - Absolutamente nada.

\- Severus.

\- Eu juro a você que eu não fiz nada para Ronald Weasley.

Hermione pensou sobre isso, ela não era estúpida o suficiente para aceitar essa afirmação pelo valor aparente, não do Chefe da Casa Sonserina, e ela havia conhecido Severus por muito tempo para deixá-lo escapar impune. - Tudo bem, então, o que você fez para que ele fizesse para si mesmo?

\- Ah, agora essa é uma questão interessante.

Ela suspirou. - Severus, apenas me responda.

Ele entrou no quarto e revirou os olhos. - Potter pensou que era você? Fazer o cabelo de Weasley virar aquele tom preciso de verde da Sonserina foi bastante demorado. Eu não sabia que teria que assinar meu nome no rosto para as pessoas entenderem a mensagem.

Hermione olhou para ele - Você deixou o cabelo dele verde - ela disse devagar.

Ele acenou com a mão com desdém. - Isso foi apenas um efeito colateral, para que ele soubesse quem era o responsável, embora aparentemente eu ainda fosse muito sutil para ele.

\- Então o que você realmente fez? - Ele sorriu de novo para ela e não respondeu. - Severus, por favor, não há mais jogos. Se você o deixou incapaz de trabalhar...

\- Eu não deixei. Ele é fisicamente capaz de fazer o seu trabalho. Ele é simplesmente muito vaidoso para querer, sob as circunstâncias. - Ainda sorrindo, ele atravessou a sala e se acomodou casualmente contra a parede, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, o brilho em seus olhos era vingativo, para dizer o mínimo. - Eu me pergunto se ele descobriu todos os problemas ainda.

\- Se você não me der uma resposta direta, Severus Tobias Snape, você está dormindo no sofá hoje à noite.

\- Você não pode me expulsar da minha própria cama, especialmente dentro de Hogwarts - ele apontou com precisão, e ela olhou para ele.

\- Espere para ver...

Seus olhos brilharam e por um momento ele pareceu prestes a desafiá-la, antes de ele bufar e recostar a cabeça contra a pedra, seu sorriso desaparecendo para um sorriso um pouco menos ameaçador de diversão maliciosa. - Há um grande número de sintomas. Suspeito que o que ele menos se agrada é a impotência...

\- Você o deixou impotente?

\- Sim, e não. Ele ainda é funcional... até o momento em que ele tentar fazer qualquer coisa, em que ponto ele se achará incapaz de executar, embora eu não possa ver isso sendo um grande problema se a halitose do bafo-de-dragão tiver entrado em ação. - Severus estudou as unhas. - Como eu mencionei, o cabelo dele está atualmente verde vivo da Sonserina. O que resta dele, de qualquer maneira, desde que ele também começou a ficar careca. E ele ganhou muito peso. - acrescentou com indiferença. - Se funcionou da maneira que deveria, ele terá o tamanho de Slughorn agora, embora sem o bigode.

Hermione pensou sobre isso por alguns minutos. Não foi preciso ser um gênio para ver por que ele fez isso. Ron a chamava de velha, feia e gorda, basicamente, assim como uma prostituta, então Severus evidentemente deixara Ron velho, feio e gordo e incapaz de ser uma prostituta em retaliação. Ela tinha que admitir que havia uma certa justiça poética nisso, e parte dela teve uma enorme quantidade de satisfação rancorosa em imaginá-lo. - Como você fez isso? -ela perguntou distraidamente, perdida em pensamentos.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Enviei-lhe uma carta. O feitiço estava no lacre. Quando ele quebrou, ativou.

Ela pensou nisso por mais algum tempo antes de olhar para ele. Ele não estava mais sorrindo, estudando sua expressão fechada, ela percebeu que ele achava que ela estava brava com ele por fazer isso. - Parece bastante... infantil, para você - disse ela lentamente. - Eu teria esperado que você fosse mais cruel.

Severus deu de ombros novamente, olhando através da sala. - Weasley é um Auror, seus escritórios são cercados por feitiços projetados para detectar magia prejudicial. De qualquer forma, isso o humilhava ou o matava, e eu senti que você preferiria se eu o deixasse viver. - Ele hesitou, então suspirou, seus ombros caíram um pouco. - Além disso, seria hipocrisia da minha parte puni-lo severamente por falar sem pensar, quando eu fiz exatamente a mesma coisa.

_É claro..._ Fazia sentido que ele ficaria chateado com o que Ron havia dito, ele assistiu o bruxo mais jovem duplicar seu erro com consequências igualmente dolorosas. Os paralelos com sua própria vida eram óbvios agora que ela pensava sobre isso. - Felizmente para Ronald, sou mais indulgente do que Lily - ela disse calmamente, ela não tinha perdoado Rony ainda, e não o faria por muito tempo, mas ela não iria romper todo o contato com ele pelo resto de suas vidas também, embora ela desejasse que ele tivesse sido tão frenético para se desculpar como Severus tinha sido. Ele não respondeu, e depois de um momento ela perguntou: - Qual é a contra maldição?

\- Não há uma. - Sua voz era mais plana agora e ele estava obviamente esperando que ela perdesse a paciência com ele, sua expressão era guardada quando ele olhou para ela.

\- Você o amaldiçoou sem trabalhar em uma?

\- Os efeitos vão se desgastar gradualmente.

\- Como gradualmente? - Ela tinha uma visão de um Ron com excesso de peso, calvo e de cabelo verde, vagando por meses, e firmemente escondeu sua risada. _Não é engraçado,_ ela disse a si mesma com firmeza enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

\- Uma semana ou duas. Um mês no máximo. - Depois de uma pausa, Severus acrescentou com mais frieza: - A menos que ele seja estúpido o suficiente para usar essa palavra novamente.

\- O que vai acontecer com ele se ele fizer?

\- Nada agradável.

Estudando sua expressão, Hermione concluiu que ela provavelmente não queria saber. Ela suspeitava que não seria nada tão benigno, tão infantil ou tão indolor quanto a halitose. - Eu não preciso de ninguém para lutar minhas batalhas por mim, Severus.

Isso lhe rendeu uma careta defensiva. - Neste caso, sim, você precisa - ele replicou. - Você só ia deixá-lo escapar. Não falar com ele só funciona se ele aprecia o que perdeu. Ele merecia ser obrigado a pagar.

\- Não foi você que ele insultou - ela o lembrou quietamente.

\- Eu tenho o direito - ele respondeu, dando-lhe um olhar estranhamente desafiador, e ela piscou. Com essas quatro palavras, ele acabara de invocar costumes antigos que até as famílias mais antigas de sangue puro não usavam mais, na verdade, ele acabara de se declarar seu campeão, disposto a morrer por sua honra acima da sua. Era muito medieval e inegavelmente chauvinista, e ainda assim parte dela desmaiou com o gesto.

\- Isso só se aplica no casamento...

\- Não divida os cabelos comigo - ele retrucou, começando a ficar com raiva agora. - Por direito eu deveria tê-lo chamado, desafia-lo para um duelo e parti-lo ao meio.

\- Legalmente, você não tem esse direito.

Ele congelou por um momento dolorosamente longo. - Eu não tenho? - ele perguntou finalmente em uma voz de gelo puro que ela não ouvia há anos. De repente, percebendo que ela tinha se apoiado em um canto, Hermione se esforçou para corrigir o que poderia ter sido um erro horrível.

\- Eu disse 'legalmente' - disse ela apressadamente. - Eu não tenho certeza se essas leis existem mais.

Severus relaxou um pouco, mas seus olhos escuros estavam sombreados. - No entanto, eu reivindico o direito - disse ele com firmeza. - Weasley precisava ser punido pelo que ele disse. Você é muito sentimental para o seu próprio bem às vezes, então eu fiz isso por você. Em deferência ao seu sentimentalismo, eu o deixei vivo e mais ou menos ileso.

\- Você quebrou o nariz dele - ela apontou, e ele realmente parecia satisfeito.

\- Eu quebrei? Bom.

Lentamente Hermione atravessou a sala até ele, olhando nos olhos dele. - Você reivindica o direito, não é? - ela murmurou, o feminismo estava muito bem, mas ela certamente não podia negar que seus joelhos estavam fracos.

Seus olhos estavam realmente muito escuros enquanto a observava em silêncio. - Sim.

Respirando devagar, ela sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão para tocar sua bochecha. - Bem, eu não posso discutir com isso. - Ele sorriu de volta para ela e relaxou, inclinando-se em seu toque.

* * *

_Harry, isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Ron realmente saiu muito levemente. Ele vai se desgastar em uma semana ou duas, então me disseram, e é melhor que ele fique de boca fechada no futuro. Da próxima vez que ele me der um olhar engraçado, Severus irá matá-lo. Ele se tornou muito protetor desde o Natal. E você e eu sabemos que Ron merece muito pior do que isso. Deixe-o sofrer por um tempo. Pode ser bom para ele, embora depois de todos esses anos eu não esteja prendendo a respiração._

_Hermione_

* * *

\- Você está falando sério? Ele realmente reivindicou direito de honra?

\- Mm-hm. - Hermione mexeu o chá.

\- Mas isso é... quero dizer, uau. - Neville olhou para ela. - Isso é... muito sério, Mione. Quero dizer, tão sério quanto parece. Ele basicamente disse que vai morrer para vingar você se alguém... eu não sei, lobo assobia para você, ou algo assim. Ninguém usa isso, não mais.

\- Eu sei. - Ela pegou sua caneca e embalou-a em suas mãos, bebendo com cuidado.

\- Por que você está falando comigo sobre isso? Quero dizer, eu não me importo, mas...

\- Porque você é sangue puro, então você pode explicar isso corretamente, mas você é homem, então você não vai gritar ou começar a chorar em mim - ela respondeu logicamente. - Eu amo Ginny como uma irmã, mas quando ela fica excitada, ela bate nas notas que só os cachorros conseguem ouvir.

Neville sorriu. - Isso é uma citação do Snape? Soa como ele.

\- Não, mas temo que possa ter sido influenciada por ele.

\- Ok, bem como eu disse, ninguém usa mais, na verdade. Eu não sei se ainda seria legal ou não. Mas é como... você sabe como a França costumava aceitar crimes de paixão como uma defesa legal? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele continuou: - Um bruxo poderia desafiar alguém a um duelo e matá-lo se ele pudesse provar que estava defendendo a honra de uma dama e que ele tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Na verdade, era apenas maridos defendendo suas esposas, às vezes um pai pode reivindicar sua filha solteira, sob certas circunstâncias. Eu não acho que Snape poderia se safar, já que vocês não são casados.

Hermione acenou com a mão com desdém. - Estamos perto o suficiente para nos casarmos e isso não deve fazer nenhuma diferença. É apenas um pedaço de papel, Neville, nós já temos os anéis.

\- Legalmente, é um pedaço de papel muito importante. - ele respondeu com um sorriso antes de encolher os ombros e rir. - Eu pagaria muito dinheiro para vê-lo argumentar no tribunal, no entanto. Então ele disse que é por isso que ele azarou Ron?

\- Mm-hm.

Neville a estudou por um longo momento antes de sorrir e balançar a cabeça. - Terra para Hermione.

\- O que?

\- Você está olhando sonhadoramente para a distância - informou o amigo - com o sorriso mais gentil de seu rosto que eu já vi. O que é meio assustador. Na verdade, nunca vi você sonhando acordada antes.

\- Oh, Deus. Eu realmente estava?

\- Sim - assim diz. Ele sorriu para ela. - Você finalmente se transformou em uma garota. Nós sempre soubemos que esse dia chegaria.

\- Oh, cala a boca.

Neville realmente agitou seus cílios para ela. - Mas é tão romântico.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. - Vá em frente, garoto planta, continue me provocando. Vou dizer a Severus que você estava zombando de suas tendências românticas. - Houve uma pausa enquanto os dois tentavam imaginar a reação do mestre de Poções, antes que ela visse o olhar de Neville novamente e ambos se dissolveram em riso desamparado.

Quando ambos recuperaram o fôlego, ele sorriu para ela novamente. - A propósito, você já viu o Pasquim?

\- Não. Luna não pôde me enviar uma cópia antecipada este mês, ela estava muito ocupada... - Hermione sumiu. - Mas pela sua expressão, você tem sua cópia antecipada. Oh, inferno. O que ela fez?

\- Nada de ruim. Eu não acho. Aqui, deixe-me encontrá-lo... - Ele torceu e desenterrou a revista. - É no final de sua coluna editorial, que prefácio ela faz na frente.

Hermione leu em voz alta lentamente. – _'E em outras notícias, eu fiquei feliz em notar no outro dia que alguém finalmente conseguiu adicionar o nome do Professor Snape ao memorial de guerra da Ordem da Fênix. É bom vê-lo aonde ele pertence depois de todos esses anos, não é?'_ Ela colocou a revista no chão. - Bem, eu suponho que não é muito surpreendente que ela é a pessoa que viu, e melhor o Pasquim do que o Profeta.

\- Então foi você, então?

\- Quem mais teria sido? - ela respondeu. - Harry não teria pensado nisso, e se tivesse, ele teria começado a fazer campanha oficialmente. Ninguém mais teria se incomodado.

\- Eu acho que é verdade, mas eu meio que me perguntei se ele tinha feito isso sozinho...

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não, ele não teria feito. Ele ainda não pensa muito sobre si mesmo e sobre o que fez, você sabe.

\- Apesar de seus melhores esforços? - Neville sugeriu inocentemente, e ela sorriu em resposta.

\- É verdade, mas certamente não é por falta de tentativas. De qualquer forma, sim, fui eu. Eu não esperava que ninguém notasse isso logo, na verdade, eu só fiz isso há algumas semanas. Bem, isso deveria ser interessante , finalmente.

* * *

O Ministério chegou à mesma conclusão que Neville. Dois dias depois, Severus recebeu uma carta longa e ameaçadora, acusando-o de vandalizar o monumento, que foi principalmente uma tentativa nada sutil de descobrir como ele havia feito isso, evidentemente, eles pensavam que a magia que protegia os obeliscos era inexpugnável. Ele lidou com isso enviando a carta de volta para eles imediatamente com a palavra _Prove_ que rabiscou no parágrafo mais pomposo, e começou arbitrariamente incinerando tudo o mais que o Ministério lhe enviou sem lê-lo, dizendo a Hermione que ele pretendia continuar fazendo isso mesmo ficou entediado simplesmente porque qualquer mensagem deles nunca valeu a pena ler de qualquer maneira.

O Profeta retomou a história na semana seguinte, mas nem eles conseguiram descobrir muito, sim, seu nome havia sido adicionado, mas e daí? Alguns membros da Ordem não nomeados haviam sido citados dizendo que não se importavam, e o jornal evidentemente ainda estava muito nervoso para realmente tentar falar com Severus, então apenas avaliou um par de parágrafos deles especulando sobre por que ele poderia fez isso. Ninguém parecia considerar que talvez não fosse ele.

Dentro de Hogwarts, os estudantes não pareciam se importar nem um pouco. Entre os funcionários, Minerva e a outra velha guarda haviam desconfiado de Severus por alguns dias, e a diretora fez um comentário malicioso sobre a ambição que dizia que não estava exatamente satisfeita com o fato de seu nome estar acima do dela, mas suas reações foram todas bastante contidas. Hermione comentou sobre isso com Severus, que levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu suavemente: "O tempo cura muitas feridas. Tente não imaginar o que teria acontecido se você tivesse feito isso no ano passado".

Ele tinha um ponto lá.

* * *

Em um domingo frio e nevado no final de janeiro, a leitura de Hermione foi interrompida por um pequeno terrier prateado. O Patrono realmente conseguiu parecer envergonhado enquanto falava na voz de Ron_. - Estou a caminho de Hogwarts. Você poderia me encontrar perto dos portões, por favor, Hermione? Eu vim me desculpar. Eu estarei lá em breve. -_ O cão se dissolveu no nada, e Hermione olhou pensativamente para o lugar onde estava antes de sentir os olhos nela e olhou para cima. Crookshanks estava sentado próximo com as orelhas para trás e um olhar de desaprovação no rosto esmagado, ele nunca gostara muito de Ron. Severus estava parado na porta atrás do gato, usando uma expressão semelhante, embora sem as orelhas de espinha dorsal ou a cauda afofada.

\- Você vai encontrá-lo? - ele perguntou com uma voz cortada.

Ela suspirou e baixou o livro. - Se eu não fizer isso, ele só virá até aqui e fará um barulho até que eu faça.

\- Não se os portões não permitirem que ele passe - ele murmurou.

\- E como você explicaria isso? - ela respondeu. - Minerva iria investigar para ver quem estava superando sua autoridade, e você sabe disso. - Ela levantou. - Está tudo bem, Severus. Ele não vai tentar nada e, se o fizer, vou azarar ele na próxima semana. Ele sabe disso. Vou ouvi-lo e depois volto para cá.

\- Eu vou contigo.

\- Severus...

\- Eu disse, estou indo com você - disse ele categoricamente. Olhando em seus olhos negros, ela percebeu que não adiantava discutir com ele. Mesmo que ela o proibisse de fazê-lo, ele ou a ignoraria completamente e o faria de qualquer maneira ou apenas a seguiria. Doce embora este novo lado protetor dele fosse, ela esperou que ele relaxasse logo.

\- Você percebe que eu não preciso de proteção, certamente não de Ron? - ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele olhou para ela. - Eu não vou porque acho que você precisa de guarda. Eu estou indo porque eu quero uma palavra com Weasley, e porque eu não estou convencido de que você será capaz de ficar brava se ele começar a implorar e eu não quero que você ceda e deixe-o fora do gancho.

\- E porque há uma boa chance de ele dizer algo que lhe dará uma desculpa para bater nele de novo? - ela perguntou com malícia. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela balançou a cabeça. - Tudo bem, mas você está me dando sua varinha, apenas no caso. E eu quero que você prometa que vai se comportar.

Severus lançou lhe um olhar azedo, mas sacou a varinha e entregou a ela sem discutir. - Eu vou se ele fizer.

\- Isso não é bom o suficiente, Severus. Eu confio em você mais do que confio nele, então eu preciso que você seja o responsável e prometa se comportar. Por mim.

Depois de um longo momento, ele suspirou. - Eu não posso fazer essa promessa incondicionalmente, Hermione. Você sabe disso. Mas eu farei o meu melhor.

Ela pensou sobre isso. Se Ron disse qualquer coisa que desencadeasse um dos gatilhos de Severus, então, francamente, ele merecia uma surra. Severus era capaz de ignorar quase todos os insultos, então ela supôs que poderia aceitar as poucas coisas que ele fisicamente não podia ignorar. - Tudo bem, então. Obrigada.

* * *

Levou tudo que ela não tinha para começar a rir quando viu seu ex-namorado. A maldição ainda não havia passado, seu cabelo crescia lentamente na frente, e o novo cabelo era de cor natural, mas o resto era de uma cor um tanto lamacenta, enquanto o verde se esvaía, e ele ainda estava um pouco acima do peso. Hermione saboreou a diversão, porque a visão dele também a fez sentir raiva e mágoa de novo e ela se cansou de se sentir assim por causa de Ron Weasley quando ela tinha doze anos. Ele estava olhando para o chão, e não olhou para cima quando ela caminhou através da neve em direção a ele com Severus uma sombra escura atrás dela.

\- Se você veio se desculpar só porque espera que isso acabe logo, você pode ir embora agora, Ronald Weasley - ela disse baixinho.

\- Não é por isso que estou aqui - ele murmurou em resposta antes de olhar para cima. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando viu Severus, e seu rosto já pálido perdeu um pouco mais de cor quando ele engoliu em seco antes de endireitar os ombros e respirar fundo, obviamente se endurecendo. Hermione notou que seu nariz estava um pouco mais torto agora, essa ruptura recente havia se acrescentado a uma série de velhos acidentes de quadribol.

\- Sua mãe ou Harry ordenou que você viesse se desculpar, então? - ela perguntou com malícia.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não. É isso que você pensa de mim?

\- Você me deu muitas razões para pensar melhor em você ultimamente? - Ou em tudo? O próprio fato de que ele tinha levado um mês sólido para realmente vir e dizer desculpe falou muito, realmente.

\- Eu acho que não. - Ele suspirou. - Sinto muito, Hermione. Eu, eu estava bêbado e perdi a paciência.

\- O álcool nunca é uma desculpa, Weasley - Severus disse baixinho, movendo-se para ficar ao lado de Hermione, em vez de ficar por cima do ombro dela. - Isso traz o que já está lá, nada mais. - Ele deveria saber, ela refletiu, recordando o que ela sabia de sua infância e os anos que ele passou aparentemente tentando beber até a morte.

\- Eu sei que não é uma desculpa... senhor. Eu só... - Ele se atrapalhou, gesticulando vagamente enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas. Ela percebeu que Severus não lhe disse para não chamá-lo de "senhor", evidentemente, ele não achava que o bruxo mais jovem tivesse o direito de usar seu nome. Ron bufou, seus ombros cedendo. - Eu não sei o que mais dizer.

\- Então me permita falar - Severus interveio suavemente. Sua voz era baixa, fria e aveludada e muito perigosa. - Se você alguma vez disser algo assim para Hermione ou sobre Hermione de novo e eu ouvir sobre isso, eu vou te matar. Isso está entendido? - Era muito claro que ele não estava sendo melodramático e dizendo isso para efeito, mas significava cada palavra, ela estava feliz por ter a varinha dele. Ele quase certamente poderia matar sem varinha, admitidamente, mas era menos provável que fosse.

Ron engoliu em seco e assentiu. - Sim senhor.

\- Bom. - Severus se moveu alguns passos mais perto. Ron era vários centímetros mais alto, mas de alguma forma o bruxo mais velho parecia estar olhando para ele. - Você a machucou muito profundamente, garoto - ele disse ainda mais baixo. - Não faça isso de novo. Eu espero que você tenha aprendido com isso. - Girando bruscamente no calcanhar, ele se afastou pela neve por alguns metros, longe o suficiente para dar aos dois uma certa privacidade. Voltando-se para encará-los, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez uma carranca sombria, voltando para o modo que se aproximava.

Inquieto, Ron deu-lhe um sorriso instável e incerto. - Ele ainda é assustador como sempre.

\- Na verdade, este é ele se comportando - Hermione respondeu secamente, olhando carinhosamente para seu bruxo protetor. Ela o apreciava dando-lhes algum espaço, mas suspeitava fortemente que ele pudesse ler os lábios, o que negou o gesto. Olhando para Ron, ela cruzou os braços sob os seios e esperou, se ele achava que poderia se safar com um pedido de desculpas tão breve, ele estava tristemente enganado.

Ele visivelmente murchava sob o olhar dela e olhou para a neve. - Eu realmente sinto muito, Hermione. Eu... não sei por que eu disse nada disso. Isso, não era ciúme, na verdade, porque nós já passamos muito tempo. Eu... eu acho que estava bravo. Todos os outros já sabiam, e eu não conseguia entender porque ninguém mais pensava que era um grande negócio. E eu não entendia porque ele, quando ele sempre foi tão ruim para nós. E eu estava bêbado. Eu sei que isso não é uma desculpa , mas .. - Ele meio que sorriu com tristeza. - Eu nunca fui bom em manter a boca fechada mesmo quando estou sóbrio.

\- Isso é um eufemismo - ela concordou em voz baixa, antes de suspirar. - Eu queria te dizer antes, Ron. Não era justo você descobrir desse jeito. Mas eu sabia que você aceitaria mal, e eu pelo menos queria poder ver você por tempo suficiente para dizer 'feliz Natal, antes que você perdesse a paciência e saísse. Eu sei que você também não gosta de Severus, você deixou isso bem claro ao longo dos anos. Isso não desculpa tudo o que você disse.

Ron assentiu humildemente. - Eu sei. Mas eu nunca, quer dizer, eu não acredito... essa palavra. Nunca me incomodou que você seja uma nascida trouxa. Você sabe disso, certo? - ele acrescentou, olhando ao redor ansiosamente, pelo menos ele teve o bom senso de não repetir a palavra. Ela não achava que poderia ter parado Severus duas vezes, e ela realmente não queria descobrir que tipo de maldição ele havia colocado sobre ele.

\- Eu sei. Você disse que isso me machucou e deixou Severus com raiva. Você conseguiu de maneira admirável em ambos os aspectos - acrescentou friamente.

Ele se encolheu. – Sim - ele admitiu. - Eu não quis dizer nada do resto do que eu disse, também. Eu estava apenas tentando machucar você. Nada disso era verdade. E eu realmente sinto muito.

Isso era provavelmente o que ela ia conseguir, refletiu Hermione, e não era como se houvesse algo que ele pudesse dizer que compensaria o que havia acontecido. Ela suspirou, relaxando um pouco. - Eu sei que você sente. - Depois de um momento, ela perguntou: - Harry está falando com você ainda? - Não a atingira na época, mas depois percebeu que Ron insultara indiretamente Lily, o que não ajudara Severus a manter a calma.

\- Mais ou menos - ele respondeu, chutando a neve e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Seu manto estava apertado demais, ela notou com uma breve pontada de satisfação mesquinha, ela odiava sentir-se feminina e insegura sobre como ela se parecia. - Ele ainda está com raiva, mas... mais ou menos. Todo mundo está zangado - ele acrescentou, - mas acho que eles decidiram que você é a única com o direito de me odiar.

\- Eu não te odeio, Ron - ela respondeu cansada. - Eu não gosto de você no momento, é verdade, mas eu realmente não te odeio. - Ela supôs que tinha a guerra para agradecer por isso. Era difícil realmente odiar um amigo que apenas disse algo rancoroso em um momento de temperamento quando você encontrou Voldemort e seus seguidores. Nada mais provavelmente se igualaria àquele grau de ódio, afinal de contas.

\- Bem. Eu acho que é algo, de qualquer maneira. - Depois de uma breve pausa, ele lançou um breve olhar para Severus antes de olhar de volta para ela. - Ele realmente não tem o direito de ficar tão bravo em seu nome, você sabe. Eu entendo porque ele estaria com raiva mesmo, você está certa, é em parte porque eu disse isso, mas ele não tem o direito para lutar suas batalhas.

Em circunstâncias diferentes, ela teria começado a rir do eco do que já havia sido dito antes. Como foi, ela deu um breve sorriso antes de dizer baixinho e com ênfase deliberada: - Ele afirma o contrário.

Pela primeira vez, Ron entendeu imediatamente e seus olhos se arregalaram. - Mesmo? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele olhou em volta, incerto, antes de engolir e estender a mão para tocar seu cabelo ainda esguio e ainda esverdeado. - ...eu me sinto menos bravo com isso agora.

Hermione assentiu. - A única razão pela qual ele não te matou é porque ele achou que isso me perturbaria ainda mais. - Bem, isso e o fato de que Severus cometera exatamente o mesmo erro no passado, mas mesmo que Ron já soubesse da história, ela não mencionaria isso agora.

\- Devidamente anotado - o ruivo respondeu em um tom estrangulado. Ele hesitou antes de lhe dar um olhar suplicante. - Estou perdoado? - ele perguntou, melancólico.

_Severus não precisava se preocupar_, ela pensou enquanto olhava para ele. Mesmo quando eram jovens, essa abordagem em particular sempre a incomodava. - Não por Severus, não, ele nunca vai perdoar isso, e ele também não vai esquecer, mesmo que viva por mais um século. Mas ele não vai mencioná-lo novamente, contanto que você se comporte. - Ela olhou carinhosamente para a figura escura e carrancuda por perto, antes de olhar para Ron e suspirar. - Eu não perdoei você também, mas eu não guardo ressentimento enquanto Severus faz. Eu tenho certeza que acabarei perdoando, eu sempre faço. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, Ron, você vai me levar longe demais, você chegou muito perto desta vez. - Ela havia sido ferida profundamente, mas Severus também, e isso era mais difícil de perdoar.

Ron assentiu, parecendo deprimido. - Eu acho que é justo. - Depois de um momento, ele se aventurou a sorrir. - Você nunca costumava tolerar um cara sendo superprotetor.

Cedendo, ela sorriu de volta para ele. - É muito mais difícil persuadir Severus a não fazer algo que ele decidiu fazer. Ele só faz isso em ocasiões especiais. Eu apreciei tê-lo cuidando de mim recentemente, e ele vai parar quando estiver convencido de que estou me sentindo melhor. - Parando por um momento, ela acrescentou calmamente: - A propósito, Ron, nunca mais o chame de Ranhoso novamente. Dói mais do que ele jamais vai admitir, dói o suficiente para que, se eu ouvir você usar esse nome de novo , eu vou fazer você pagar por isso.

Severus não se referira ao uso de Ron de seu antigo apelido desprezado, mas ele não precisava, ela sabia o quanto ele odiava e quanto doía. Ela faria muito mais do que meramente punir Ron para manter aquele olhar ferido daqueles olhos negros. Encontrando o olhar de Ron agora, ela viu que ele entendia que ela queria dizer isso, antes de ele balançar a cabeça lentamente, pelo menos ter a decência de parecer um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo.

\- Você está protegendo ele também?

\- Parece assim, não é? - Não que Severus estivesse particularmente precisando de proteção, é claro.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês dois estavam tão sérios...

\- Você não _queria_ perceber - ela o corrigiu gentilmente. - Eu não faço casual, você sabe disso. E vamos lá, Ron, você realmente acha que eu teria arriscado deixar todos vocês saberem sobre ele se não fosse sério? Eu esperava algumas reações negativas, afinal de contas.

\- Bom ponto, eu acho. - Ele olhou hesitantemente para o bruxo mais velho, franzindo levemente a testa e parecendo um pouco confuso, antes de olhar para ela quase culpado. - ... eu ainda não entendi o porquê. Por que _ele_?

Hermione sorriu e encolheu os ombros. - Porque. O amor realmente não precisa de motivos, Ron. Há muitas coisas que eu poderia te dizer, ele é inteligente, ele é atencioso, nós temos um senso de humor similar, gostamos das mesmas coisas, ele tem sido muito bom, ele pediu desculpas e explicou a maior parte de sua maldade quando eu era mais jovem, e eu sei que você não vai querer ouvir isso, mas ele é muito bom na cama... mas principalmente é só porque. - Ele assentiu lentamente, franzindo a testa novamente enquanto pensava sobre isso.

Como se fosse uma dica, Severus escolheu aquele momento para decidir que eles estavam conversando o tempo suficiente, e se aproximou para ocupar seu lugar anterior ao lado de Hermione, ali em silêncio. Mais uma vez, ela se viu apreciando a pura força de sua personalidade, ele não tinha dito uma palavra, e comparado com antes ele nem parecia particularmente ameaçador, mas apenas por ficar lá ele fez Rony ir um pouco mais pálido e começar a mexer de novo. Estendendo a mão, ela colocou a mão em seu braço e apertou suavemente, sentindo a tensão rígida em seus músculos que deixou claro que ele não estava feliz, virando a cabeça e sorrindo para ele, seus olhos escuros suavemente se abriram em resposta. - Tudo bem, Severus. Ron está indo.

A cabeça de Ron balançou quando ele assentiu freneticamente, claramente ansioso para evitar outro desastre. Tinha que ter sido humilhante para ele, Hermione considerou em algum divertimento, ele era um auror e um atleta de quadribol, e um homem mais baixo, mais magro, menos musculoso e indiscutivelmente mais fisicamente ferido vinte anos mais velho que o levara para baixo sem qualquer esforço aparente e sem precisar de magia.

Severus não disse nada, apenas olhou para Ron sem expressão e esperou. Depois de um momento, o jovem bruxo engoliu em seco. - Bem, uh... tchau, então, Mione. Eu vou ver você por aí, sim?

Resistindo ao impulso de sorrir, ela assentiu. - Tchau, Ron. - Com um último olhar nervoso para Severus, Rony se virou e desaparatou, e Hermione se virou para olhar seu amante com uma expressão de desaprovação falsa. - Essa pequena exibição territorial foi realmente necessária?

\- Eu realmente não fiz nada - ele apontou.

\- Você não precisa, Severus. Você pode fazer os primeiros anos se molharem a cinquenta passos sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele deu a ela um olhar divertido. - Aduladora.

Rindo suavemente, ela pegou o braço dele enquanto eles caminhavam de volta pelos portões e subiam o caminho. - Obrigado por se comportar.

\- Eu não fiz isso por você - ele respondeu falsamente. - Mais um assassinato realmente me levará a Azkaban.

\- Claro - ela murmurou, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ambos sabiam que ele estava mentindo, mas isso realmente não importava. - Eu pensei que você fosse imune ao envenenamento por testosterona.

\- Não há nada de errado com os meus níveis de testosterona, como você deve estar ciente neste ponto.

Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo para a insinuação em seu tom. - Lascivo. Você sabe que não é isso que eu quis dizer. Você é totalmente incorrigível - ela acrescentou carinhosamente, olhando para ele. Deu-lhe um sorriso raro e desvencilhou o braço do dela para colocá-lo em volta dos ombros, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto caminhavam.

* * *

Como sempre, o Dia dos Namorados trouxe um banho de rosa se espalhando pelo castelo. Hermione acordou cedo e gemeu antes de acordar Severus para que ele pudesse se livrar dele. Ele abriu um olho, olhou brevemente ao redor da sala e fechou-o novamente. Rolando, ele esticou um braço e colocou a palma da mão contra a parede acima da cabeceira da cama, e depois de um momento a coloração rosa lentamente se afastou do quarto.

\- Eu posso até ouvir música. Ela se superou este ano - ela comentou sonolenta.

\- Mm - ele murmurou vagamente em resposta, encolhendo-se novamente sob os cobertores.

\- Você vai fazer a minha sala de aula e escritório este ano, se eu pedir carinhosamente? - ela perguntou esperançosa.

\- Não.

\- Por que não?

Ele abriu um olho novamente, aparentemente percebendo que ela não iria deixá-lo voltar a dormir. - Como você explicaria isso?

\- Como você explica sua sala de aula não ser rosa?

\- Eu não sei. As pessoas não me questionam.

Ela sorriu. - Bem, há isso, eu suponho. Por que Minerva faz isso? Eu posso aceitar que ela sente falta de Albus demonstrando sua completa falta de gosto, mas isso me lembra demais de Umbridge.

Severus gemeu fracamente e rolou de novo. - É muito cedo de manhã para me lembrar daquela mulher - queixou-se com uma voz abafada.

\- Eu entendo que ela era tão popular com a equipe quanto ela estava conosco?

\- Você não pode nem começar a imaginar. - Ele abriu os dois olhos e abafou um bocejo, começando a parecer um pouco mais acordado. Ele sorriu levemente. - Tivemos várias competições e apostas na sala dos professores para ver quem poderia incomodá-la mais. Minerva venceu, mas foi uma coisa muito próxima.

\- O que você fez com ela?

\- Após o seu terceiro ataque de gripe gástrica, Albus me proibiu de fazer qualquer coisa diretamente, o que me colocou fora da corrida, provavelmente foi bom, porque eu estava muito perto de simplesmente matá-la. Filius sozinho arruinou todas as reuniões de equipe que ela chamou. Minerva entrou em seu escritório uma vez e mudou todos os seus horripilantes pratos de gatinhos para cores reais, malhado e gengibre e assim por diante, em vez de rosa ou roxo, e ajeitou os olhos cruzados e tirou os arcos. Ela foi bastante insultada por esses pratos, eu acho. Na maioria das vezes, nós simplesmente passamos a ser passivo-agressivos, e descaradamente incentivamos os melhores brincalhões entre os estudantes.

\- Oh? - ela perguntou, sorrindo e lembrando-se de Minerva dando conselhos a Pirraça.

Ele assentiu e espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente. - Minha contribuição consistia principalmente em olhar para o outro lado... embora um ou dois dos feitiços favoritos do Príncipe Mestiço possam ter encontrado seu caminho nas mãos de Weasley - acrescentou inocentemente. Ele a fixou com um olhar severo e falso. - Eu também intercedia várias vezes para evitar que ela descobrisse as reuniões da AD. Você era absolutamente terrível em ser reservada, a maioria de seus professores trabalhava para cobrir suas costas, ou você teria sido capturada meses antes.

Hermione fez uma careta para ele. - O que mais deveríamos fazer? Tivemos que aprender e ninguém oficial nos ensinaria.

\- Essa é a razão pela qual deixamos você se safar e por que Albus levou a censura no final. - Ele se sentou devagar e se espreguiçou novamente. - No geral, simplesmente fingíamos não saber nada sobre o que os estudantes estavam fazendo e recusávamos punir qualquer um, desde que isso a incomodasse. - Ele sorriu levemente. - Os fogos de artifício foram particularmente divertidos. Eu tive um período livre e passei vagando pelas passagens secretas lançando feitiços de Vanishing em cada um que eu encontrei, antes de prender uma grande roda de Catherine na porta do escritório dela com um Feitiço Permanente.

Ela riu. - Eu ouvi o jeito que você falou com ela durante a sua revisão, eu sempre fiquei surpresa que ela não tentou se livrar de você.

Ele parecia bastante azedo. - Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder meu emprego, se tivesse sido removido de Hogwarts, não teria mais utilidade para o Lorde das Trevas e minha vida teria sido medida em semanas, na melhor das hipóteses. Tive de parecer cooperar. Trabalhar com ela, embora isso não alterou significativamente a minha personalidade ao lidar com ela. E minha casa estava se desonrando tornando-se seus pequenos cachorrinhos de estimação - ele adicionou em um tom enojado de voz.

\- Bom ponto - ela concordou. Isso prometia ser uma conversa muito interessante, mas Crookshanks escolheu aquele momento para interromper com um lamento, alto, lembrete de que era a hora do café da manhã, e ela se rendeu e se levantou. - Você realmente não vai remover o rosa?

\- Eu realmente não vou.

\- Desgraçado.

\- De fato. Vejo você no café da manhã.

* * *

A música se recusou a ir embora, canções de amor tocando tranquilamente no limite da audição. Hermione decidiu mais tarde que ela devia estar meio adormecida o dia todo. Demorou várias horas ouvindo Michael Bolton, Elvis Presley, Stevie Wonder, The Carpenters e outros antes que ela finalmente descobrisse que Minerva não sabia nada sobre música trouxa e, portanto, era altamente improvável que estivesse por trás disso. Demorou ainda mais para ela perceber que as músicas tocadas estavam entre suas favoritas, além de uma ou duas que ela sabia que Severus gostava, e que a música não estava tocando quando ela acordou, mas na verdade só começou quando Severus tinha removeu o rosa das masmorras. Quando ela finalmente percebeu, ela se sentiu um pouco idiota por não ter percebido antes.

Ela não tinha ideia de por que Severus decidira fazer isso. Ele nunca havia reconhecido o Dia dos Namorados de qualquer maneira e não tinha feito segredo do fato de que ele achava isso ainda mais brega e irritante do que ela, então esse gesto foi surpreendente para dizer o mínimo e também foi um pouco fora do personagem. Uma vez que ela estava prestando atenção, ela pensou sobre isso durante todo o dia e eventualmente percebeu que ele estava simplesmente tentando animá-la, obviamente, tendo notado que ela ainda não tinha acabado o que Ron havia dito no Natal apesar de seu pedido de desculpas.

Depois do jantar, ela foi procurá-lo e encontrou-o em seu escritório fazendo papelada. Ele obviamente sabia que ela estava lá, mas ele não olhou para cima, aparentemente se concentrando muito no ensaio que ele estava marcando, isso em si era uma oferta. De pé na porta e olhando para ele, Hermione balançou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos quadris, tentando muito não sorrir. Ele realmente poderia ser muito doce às vezes. - Severus Snape - ela disse maliciosamente - você é um velho bobo sentimental e romântico.

Ele ainda não olhou para cima, mas ele realmente corou, a primeira vez que ela o viu assim.

Foi uma das coisas mais adoráveis que ela já tinha visto.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas soa extremamente improvável - ele respondeu arrogantemente, inclinando a cabeça para deixar o cabelo cair sobre o rosto e tentando esconder o fato de que ele ficou vermelho. A música parou abruptamente, ela observou.

\- Você geralmente é um mentiroso melhor - ela observou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo antes de cruzar para ele, deslizando a mão sob o queixo e levantando o rosto para que ela pudesse se inclinar e beijá-lo gentilmente. - Você é fofo quando está envergonhado.

\- Vá embora. Estou ocupado.

Rindo agora, ela deliberadamente bagunçou seu cabelo antes de sentir pena dele. - Tudo bem, eu vou deixar você em paz. Homem maluco. Não fique de mau humor, isso foi uma coisa boa para fazer, e eu agradeço a você.

\- Eu disse, vá embora.

\- Eu estou indo, estou indo.

* * *

Hermione ficou meio desnorteada ao acordar muito cedo em uma manhã de março pelo Patronus de Minerva, convocando-a para a sala dos professores para uma reunião de emergência. Não havia sinal de Severus quando ela vestiu as roupas apressadamente, mas presumivelmente a convocação também o alcançara onde quer que ele estivesse naquele momento, ele provavelmente saíra para fumar um cigarro.

Enquanto os professores sonolentos e intrigados se reuniam em vários estados de vestimenta, Minerva entrou na sala parecendo cansado e tenso. - Estamos todos aqui?

\- Filius não está, nem Poppy e Severus.

A diretora assentiu distraidamente. - Eles não virão. - Ela respirou fundo enquanto a equipe trocava olhares confusos. - Sinto muito ter que contar a você que Filius teve um ataque cardíaco há cerca de duas horas. - Erguendo a mão para conter os gritos de choque, ela continuou falando rapidamente, seu sotaque aumentando um pouco. - Ele está vivo, e estável, na Ala Hospitalar. Poppy está com ele. O ataque não foi tão sério quanto poderia ter sido, e normalmente não haveria problemas com sua recuperação... mas... Filius tem sangue de goblin em sua ancestralidade, e as poções habituais não funcionarão nele. Estive em contato com os St Mungos, há um tratamento disponível, mas é raro e complexo e eles não têm ninguém com a habilidade de fermentá-lo.

Ainda entorpecida com o choque de ouvir o que havia acontecido, Hermione quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu. – Severus.

Minerva assentiu. - Sim. O St Mungos enviou a fórmula para nós cerca de meia hora atrás, junto com os poucos ingredientes que não tínhamos, e Severus está trabalhando nisso enquanto falamos. Ele diz que acha que pode fazer isso, mas não está disposto a garantir nada, ele também diz que vai levar algum tempo, potencialmente até uma semana. Se Filius não piorar durante esse tempo, e se Severus for bem sucedido, e se esta poção funcionar, ela raramente foi usada, com resultados mistos, então tudo ficará bem.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, permitindo-lhes absorver essa triste notícia. O professor Flitwick era o funcionário com mais tempo de serviço, tendo lecionado por mais tempo até do que a própria Minerva, o pequeno professor de Feitiços era uma instituição de Hogwarts. Finalmente Minerva falou novamente. - Vou anunciá-lo aos alunos no café da manhã esta manhã, não há como mantê-lo quieto. Isso nos deixa com dois professores ausentes... Hermione.

Surpreendida, ela olhou para cima. - Sim?

A diretora suspirou e fez uma careta. - Severus insiste que você é o único membro da equipe competente o suficiente para supervisionar Poções, ele também deseja que você atue como chefe de fato da Sonserina mais uma vez. É muito trabalho...

Hermione assentiu, ela deveria ter esperado, na verdade, mas ela ainda não estava pensando claramente. - Eu farei isso. Eu posso dar minhas próprias aulas lendo as tarefas por alguns dias, elas não precisam de supervisão contínua, apenas alguém para olhar e ter certeza de que elas não estão causando estragos.

Minerva assentiu. - Muito bem. Todos nós teremos que cobrir as lições de Feitiços enquanto e quando pudermos até Filius se recuperar, e eu terei que ficar sem meu Vice-Diretor por um curto período de tempo. Aurora, você vai agir pelos Corvinais por um tempo?

\- Claro - assegurou a professora de Astronomia.

\- Muito bem, então. - Minerva suspirou. - Tudo o que podemos ter agora é esperança.

* * *

Três dias depois, Hermione encontrou Minerva nos corredores uma tarde enquanto ela cansadamente voltava para seus aposentos. - Boa tarde, diretora.

\- Boa tarde, Hermione. - A mulher mais velha sorriu para ela. - Como você está lidando, sendo Severus?

Ela riu com tristeza. - Eu não sei como ele consegue, estou exausta. Mas não houve nenhum problema, todos os alunos gostam de Filius, e os sonserinos me conhecem um pouco. Eles estão todos no seu melhor comportamento, embora eu tenha certeza que isso não vai durar.

\- Bem, eu estou feliz em ouvir isso, de qualquer forma. Eu estava realmente no meu caminho para ver como o nosso Mestre de Poções está se saindo, se você quiser se juntar a mim? Você está mais propensa a entender o que ele está fazendo do que eu.

Hermione não achou que fosse uma boa ideia, pessoalmente. Ela não via nem pele nem cabelo de Severus desde o ataque do coração e até onde ela sabia que ele não havia deixado o laboratório, ele estava claramente trabalhando muito e enfaticamente não queria ser incomodado. Mas curiosidade, e preocupação, ela sabia que quando ele estava focado em alguma coisa, ele se esquecia de cuidar de si mesmo, triunfou sobre a cautela, e ela concordou em acompanhar a diretora até as masmorras.

Felizmente, nenhuma de suas posses estava em exibição nos aposentos de Severus, ela tinha tido a visão de arrumar quando recolheu seus planos de aula e recuperou Crookshanks. Ela notou pelo gengibre aqui e ali, mas felizmente não o suficiente para Minerva perceber enquanto se dirigiam para o laboratório, ela sentiu falta desses quartos, por algum motivo. As masmorras começaram a parecer casa.

Minerva bateu na porta do laboratório. - Severus? - ela chamou. - Hermione e eu vimos para ver como você está se saindo. É um bom momento?

Houve uma longa pausa antes de responder categoricamente e indistintamente: - Não. - Minerva pareceu um pouco perplexa com essa resposta, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a porta se abriu e Severus, de má vontade, deixou que entrassem, e Hermione viu o Mestre trabalhando.

Foi francamente uma visão inspiradora.

O laboratório estava sufocante, opressivamente quente e o ar estava enevoado pelo vapor. Severus havia tirado as vestes e a sobrecasaca e enrolara as mangas da camisa, e a camisa estava úmida com o suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele amarrou o cabelo para trás do rosto e pelo olhar dele estava precisando desesperadamente de um banho, fazer a barba e dormir um pouco, embora ele não parecesse ter notado isso. Ele não olhou em volta quando elas entraram, suas sobrancelhas profundamente franzidas e suas feições cansadas fixadas em um olhar de extrema concentração.

Não havia música tocando, os únicos sons, à parte os fogos crepitantes e o zunido borbulhante de pelo menos três caldeirões, vinham de um metrônomo em constante movimento numa prateleira acima de sua bancada de trabalho. Ele estava mexendo um dos três caldeirões com a mão esquerda, mantendo um ritmo cuidadoso ao ritmo do metrônomo, enquanto media um líquido espesso em um cadinho com a mão direita e, ao mesmo tempo, sem varinha e não verbalmente invocou um pote de pó para o banco ao lado dele. Enquanto observavam, fascinados, o tique-taque do metrônomo se alterou para um ritmo diferente e ele imediatamente mudou o ritmo de sua agitação para combinar, colocando o copo de líquido em sua outra mão para baixo e ajustando a temperatura das chamas sob o caldeirão.

Hermione olhou com admiração fascinada quando ele começou a adicionar pó do pote ao líquido no cadinho, virando a cabeça para enxugar o suor do rosto no ombro da camisa, o ritmo de sua mão esquerda nunca vacilou. Isso era extremamente multitarefa, e ela começou a ganhar uma nova compreensão do que separava um verdadeiro mestre de um mero especialista, enquanto ela olhava para a intensidade em seu rosto.

Minerva também estava olhando, você não precisava de nenhuma familiaridade com Poções para saber que você estava na presença de algo extraordinário. Finalmente ela encontrou sua voz, um pouco fraca. - Como vai isso, Severus?

\- Assim como pode ser esperado - ele respondeu distante após uma pausa, toda a sua atenção em seu trabalho. - Ainda não houve problemas sérios, mas a parte mais difícil ainda está por vir.

-Fica mais difícil do que isso? - Hermione perguntou incrédula.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em direção a uma folha de pergaminho pregada na parede próxima. - Veja por si mesma.

As duas bruxas se debruçaram sobre o pergaminho e examinaram o que tinha de ser a mais complicada fórmula de Poções que Hermione já vira. Curta de desenvolver alguns braços extras, ela não conseguia ver como qualquer homem, mesmo Severus, conseguia administrar isso sozinho. Tantos processos tiveram que ser gerenciados simultaneamente, e com tanta precisão... Ela estava ficando confusa só de lê-lo, e nunca teria ousado tentar prepará-lo, especialmente quando tanto estava rodando no resultado. A quantidade de trabalho envolvida...

Ela deu outra olhada em Severus quando uma suspeita lhe ocorreu, estudando seu rosto mais de perto. Afundados e sombreados como seus olhos escuros eram, eles eram muito brilhantes, e quando ela se aproximou para substituir o pergaminho, ela podia sentir o cheiro de estimulantes em sua respiração quando ele lambeu o suor do lábio superior. - Você já dormiu?

\- Não. - A resposta direta e incomumente direta foi a sua própria confirmação.

Minerva pareceu alarmado com a troca. - Severo, você é o único capaz de fazer isso. Se você entrar em colapso, Filius morre.

\- Eu sei - ele retrucou impaciente, ainda sem se virar para reconhecê-las, agora ele estava mexendo dois caldeirões separados com ritmos inteiramente separados, ambos mudando de vez em quando, apenas com o metrônomo para ajudar a guiá-lo. - Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Posso dormir por uma ou duas horas quando esse estágio estiver completo. E, se necessário, posso ficar sem dormir por mais tempo do que isso. Eu já fiz esse tipo de coisa muitas vezes antes. - Ele estava combinando o padrão de seu discurso com o que estava fazendo, até mesmo ajudando-o a manter o tempo.

_Isso não significa que você deveria, Severus._ Se eles estivessem sozinhos, Hermione teria sido mais dura e insistiria para que ele cuidasse de si mesmo, mas, novamente, se eles estivessem sozinhos, ela não o teria interrompido. - Alguém não pode te ajudar? - ela perguntou, já sabendo qual seria sua resposta.

\- Não. Não há passos básicos para isso. Mesmo meramente preparando os ingredientes deve ser feito de uma certa maneira, você não tem o treinamento e eu não tenho tempo para te ensinar.

\- Você pode fazer isso? - Minerva perguntou sem rodeios. Apesar de tudo o que Severus se recusara deliberadamente a garantir alguma coisa, a diretora assumira claramente que era apenas uma questão de tempo, ela obviamente não tinha percebido o quão complexa esta poção seria.

\- Eu não sei - ele respondeu igualmente sem rodeios. - Pergunte-me quando estiver pronto. - Colocando uma vara mexendo, ele puxou uma tábua de cortar em direção a ele e começou a cortar cuidadosamente alguns tipos de hastes de plantas espinhosas, duras e repugnantes usando apenas uma mão. - Mas, como você tão astutamente notou, se eu não puder, então Filius Flitwick morre. Então é melhor você torcer para que eu possa. - Faíscas surgiram do caldeirão que ele ainda estava mexendo, pousando em sua mão e braço, sua boca e olhos se apertaram fracamente, mas, por outro lado, ele não reagiu mesmo quando a pele ficou vermelha. - E agora eu devo insistir que você saia, eu preciso me concentrar.

Sem outra escolha, elas recuaram e o deixaram para ele.

A próxima tentativa de checá-lo foi ainda menos bem-sucedida. Severus recusou-se a deixá-las entrar, e quando Minerva tentou abrir a porta do laboratório de qualquer maneira, sua mão foi queimada por suas proteções enquanto ele tratava as duas com uma tirada inflamada que (talvez felizmente) era incompreensível pela porta. Hermione tinha certeza de que o ouvira xingando o que parecia ser alemão medieval, ou talvez russo. É certo que ela não conseguia entender nada do que ele dissera, mas pelo tom dele era óbvio que ele estava xingando por algum tempo. Durante as partes que eram compreensíveis, ele lhes informou que a poção estava em um estágio muito difícil e que a menor mudança na atmosfera, pressão ou temperatura literalmente levaria a coisa toda a explodir em seu rosto, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, ele estava trabalhando o mais rápido que podia, estaria completo quando terminasse e enquanto isso eles gentilmente o deixassem em paz.

Elas ouviram.

Hermione continuou a se preocupar com ele em seu tempo livre, mas ela estava muito ocupada. As poções sozinhas eram um trabalho de tempo integral. Ela ganhou uma nova compreensão do temperamento de Severus enquanto os estudantes continuavam a cometer erros básicos repetidas vezes. Ela também tinha seus próprios ensaios sobre Estudos dos Trouxas para marcar, além de tentar imitar os padrões críticos de Severus no dever de casa de suas aulas. Os monitores da Sonserina disseram a ela no final de uma de suas aulas de Poções que eles estavam policiando sua Casa e só a incomodariam em uma emergência, agradeceu-lhes com gratidão vinte pontos cada por lhe dar uma coisa a menos para se preocupar e não pôde deixar de sorrir ante a aprovação tácita dela que isso indicava.

Flitwick não melhorou, mas também não se deteriorou ainda mais. Madame Pomfrey o colocou em coma induzido para preservar sua força tanto quanto possível, tudo dependia de Severus agora.


	40. Chapter 40

**"Hope dangles on a string**

**Like slow spinning redemption**

**Winding in and winding out**

**The shine of it has caught my eye**.**"**

_– Dashboard Confessional, 'Vindicated'._

* * *

Seis dias depois do ataque cardíaco, Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala dos professores uma noite, sorrindo amplamente. - Severus entregou a poção completa para mim uma hora atrás - ela anunciou. - Eu administrei a primeira dose e Filius respondeu favoravelmente, os próximos dois dias serão críticos, mas ele está fora de perigo imediato. - A sala dos professores entrou em erupção com aplausos.

A enfermeira estava radiante enquanto levantava as mãos para o silêncio. - Sim, é maravilhoso. Mas as coisas não voltarão ao normal ainda. Severus não estará apto a ensinar por dias, eu vi cadáveres mais vivos, o homem estava praticamente catatônico. Se ele acordar até dentro das próximas vinte e quatro horas ficarei espantada, e Filius terá de facilitar as coisas por um tempo ainda, pelo menos o resto do prazo, Minerva, ele deseja falar com você assim que eu achar que ele está bem o suficiente, o que eu espero que seja na próxima semana, haverá muitas mudanças, porque sua saúde sofreu consideravelmente e sua recuperação será muito lenta, mas no momento ele está fora de perigo.

Ao abrigo de várias discussões animadas, Hermione conseguiu encurralar a medibruxa. - Como ele está?

\- Por que eu suspeito que você não está perguntando sobre Filius? - a mulher mais velha perguntou com um sorriso. - Oh, não olhe para mim assim, Hermione. Eu sei que você estava tão preocupada com ele quanto o resto de nós. Para responder à sua pergunta, Severus está bem, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer.

\- Ele poderia convencê-la de que estava bem se tivesse acabado de explodir - ela murmurou.

\- É verdade, mas estou falando sério, ele está bem. Inacreditavelmente exausto, naturalmente e completamente esgotado, então deixe-o em paz por um tempo, senhorita, ele precisa descansar, mas está bem. Ele mal podia falar, estava tão cansado - a enfermeira acrescentou com um sorriso. - Não é sempre que eu o vejo reduzido a apontar e grunhir. Duvido que o veremos por dias ainda, mas assim que ele dormir, voltará ao normal.

* * *

Hermione deixou as celebrações o mais rápido possível naquela noite e foi checar Severus, apesar de Madame Pomfrey ter conseguido informá-la de que ele estava bem. Ela estava na porta do quarto dele e sorriu carinhosamente para ele, ele estava absolutamente em coma, tão profundamente adormecido que ela duvidava de que qualquer coisa além de uma tempestade localizada centrada diretamente sobre sua cabeça pudesse acordá-lo. Ele evidentemente havia se arrastado até a cama e desmaiado depois de voltar da enfermaria. Não era exatamente uma visão atraente.

Ele precisava desesperadamente de um barbear, o crescimento desigual da barba de uma semana enfaticamente não lhe convinha. Seu cabelo estava francamente nojento, estava pior do que ela já tinha visto desde a guerra. Sua pele estava suja e suas roupas estavam imundas, graças a todos os estimulantes que saíam de seu sistema, os remendos de suor em sua camisa secaram para deixar manchas amareladas. Ele também estava roncando, de uma maneira difícil, como se estivesse cansado demais para respirar corretamente, saliva roncando seus lábios.

Ela ainda achava que ele era bonito, e apesar do fato de que, sem dúvida, ele cheirava mal a essa altura, Crookshanks havia voltado e estava enrolado ao lado dele, ronronando. Resistindo à vontade de ir até lá e beijá-lo ou bagunçar seu cabelo, ele precisava muito de sono, e ela não queria arriscar acordá-lo, ela os deixou sozinhos e foi até o laboratório para ver se havia algo que pudesse fazer lá para ajudar.

Sem surpresa, estava impecável, sem nenhum sinal da inacreditável quantidade de trabalho que havia sido feito lá embaixo, e ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. Ele não tinha tido tempo para comer ou tomar banho, mas limpou o laboratório de cima a baixo antes de se deixar dormir, à mão, desde que ele manteve sensivelmente o uso de magia a um mínimo absoluto em uma área potencialmente cheia de ingredientes voláteis e equipamento sensível. Severus era um verdadeiro profissional, e um idiota teimoso. Sorrindo ironicamente para si mesma, ela deixou as masmorras, seu amante adormecido e seu familiar desleal e voltou para seus próprios aposentos.

* * *

Passaram-se mais dois dias antes de ele finalmente emergir, altura em que Filius estava acordado e aparentemente bem encaminhado para a recuperação. Severus foi recebido calorosamente por todos quando ele entrou na sala dos professores no sábado de manhã em busca de café, calorosamente o suficiente para parecer surpreso e desconfiado. Ele também ainda parecia muito cansado, apesar de sua aparência ter melhorado muito desde a última vez que Hermione o viu. Ele não disse nada em resposta aos cumprimentos até que ele fizesse seu café, forte o suficiente e com açúcar suficiente para que a colher praticamente se levantasse sozinha, e afundasse em uma cadeira. Oferecendo uma tentativa de escárnio, ele perguntou friamente: - Entendo que nosso estimado colega está se recuperando?

\- Minerva está visitando ele agora, ela quer nos dar um relatório de progresso quando retornar - respondeu Sinistra. - Poppy diz que ele está muito melhor e se recuperando bem, graças a você.

Severus deu-lhe uma olhada plana, ele ainda não gostava de ser agradecido por qualquer coisa, embora Hermione ainda tivesse que descobrir o porquê. Encolhendo os ombros sem se comprometer, ele voltou sua atenção para o café. - Conheço Filius Flitwick há quase quatro décadas - respondeu ele, distante. - Depois de tanto tempo, eu choraria até um inimigo. - Hermione traduziu isso para significar que estava contente por ter sido capaz de ajudar, e possivelmente um pouco irritado por ter levado algo tão dramático para seus colegas serem mais do que apenas civis para ele, e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para ele.

Ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde a sua entrada e seus olhos se suavizaram no quase sorriso que ele reservou exclusivamente para ela. Ela sempre achava que era difícil resistir, e tinha sido uma semana muito longa e solitária sem ele, ela se viu esperançosamente especulando o quão cansado ele ainda estava e sorriu com tristeza quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela e sorriu um pouco no convite sutil, mas aberto, evidentemente pensando em linhas semelhantes.

Infelizmente, os negócios tinham que vir primeiro, mas se mostrou extremamente difícil ter uma conversa séria sobre as notas de Poções à vista da maioria dos professores quando ela não queria nada além de pular sobre ele e beijá-lo até uma polegada de sua vida antes de arrastá-lo para a cama mais próxima, ou para a parede, para a escrivaninha ou para o chão, se necessário. Tentando não se mexer em seu assento, ela continuou a discutir o progresso dos três anos, ciente de que ele não estava realmente ouvindo mais do que ela estava prestando atenção ao que ela estava dizendo.

Foi um alívio quando Minerva voltou de visitar Flitwick. Espero que, uma vez que ela tenha dado uma atualização, eles possam sair. A diretora fez uma xícara de chá e se acomodou em uma poltrona antes de olhar para cima e sorrir. - Filius está com muito bom ânimo, Poppy diz que ele está se recuperando bem. Obrigado, Severus. - Ele grunhiu em resposta, quebrando o contato visual com Hermione e voltando sua atenção para sua caneca de café vazia enquanto ele se movia impacientemente em sua cadeira.

Minerva revirou os olhos ante essa resposta morna, mais tolerante do que costumava fazer, antes de se tornar mais séria. - No entanto... Filius e eu tivemos uma longa discussão sobre o futuro. - A equipe de ouvintes sentou-se um pouco mais ereta e prestou mais atenção, isso soou importante. - Ele sente, assim como Poppy, e eu sou forçada a concordar, que a idade está finalmente começando a alcançá-lo e que ele não pode sustentar sua carga de trabalho atual.

\- Ele só está fazendo três trabalhos ao mesmo tempo - Severus murmurou em voz baixa. - Desistente. - Hermione o chutou na canela, ganhando um olhar aquecido que prometia algo maravilhoso no caminho da retribuição mais tarde que a fez estremecer de antecipação encantada, antes de Minerva reprimir os dois com um olhar severo.

\- Ele me pediu para contratar alguém para dividir o cargo de Feitiços e Chefe de Casa, com o objetivo de eventualmente se tornar seu sucessor, de modo que ele só precisa ensinar meio período. Alguém tem alguma sugestão para que candidatos adequados entrem em contato?

\- Luna Lovegood - Hermione e Neville disseram simultaneamente.

Eles sorriram um para o outro antes de Neville acenar para ela ir em frente, e ela continuou: - Ela é um pouco... dispersa... mas ela é brilhante em Feitiços e acho que ela adoraria voltar para Hogwarts. Enquanto não interfira com o funcionamento do Pasquim, de qualquer maneira - ela acrescentou como uma reflexão tardia, sorrindo.

Minerva sorriu e inclinou a cabeça. - Senhorita Lovegood, então. Se alguém tiver alguma outra sugestão, por favor me avise. - Seu sorriso desapareceu. - Nesse meio tempo... Filius também disse que deseja renunciar ao cargo de vice-diretor. - Todos a encararam. A diretora suspirou e disse formalmente: - Severus, você é o próximo na antiguidade... Você quer ficar? - Sua relutância era clara, mas seu temperamento estava surpreendentemente em nenhuma parte em evidência.

\- O quê? Não. - Severus disse depois de um momento, piscando e parecendo sinceramente assustado com a pergunta. Sua expressão endureceu. - Não só não, mas não o inferno.

Minerva olhou para ele. - Mesmo?

\- Realmente - ele respondeu friamente. - Em primeiro lugar, não sou tecnicamente o próximo em antiguidade, tendo apenas trabalhado aqui por dois anos completos. Dois, você conhece meus pontos de vista sobre a separação dos assuntos internos e escolares, e não encontrará ninguém para me substituir como Chefe da Sonserina, é por isso que você me contratou em primeiro lugar, afinal de contas, e não nos insulte um ao outro fingindo o contrário. - Ele fez uma pausa e soltou o tom frio, suspirando e esfregando os olhos, parecendo e parecendo cansado. - E três... O inferno vai congelar antes de eu servir como Diretor novamente. Mesmo que o resto de vocês pegue a praga e caia morto amanhã, eu recusaria. Eu não vou passar por isso novamente.

O silêncio seguiu suas palavras. Por fim, Minerva disse baixinho, num tom surpreendentemente gentil: - Estou... surpresa.

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico e torto que não tocou seus olhos. - Por causa do sucesso estonteante da minha incumbência na última vez? Apesar das aparências, Minerva, eu não aproveitei nada. As circunstâncias são diferentes agora, mas as lembranças permanecem. - Ele inclinou a cabeça e disse formalmente: - Eu respeitosamente declino.

\- Como quiser, Severus - a diretora respondeu baixinho. Ela olhou em volta. - Eu... vou considerar o assunto e discuti-lo mais profundamente com o Filius.

Ele franziu a testa para ela. - Vocês dois achavam que eu aceitaria? E vocês dois acharam que era uma boa ideia? - Ele parecia surpreso. Hermione olhou em volta da sala dos professores, Flitwick e Minerva estavam ensinando quando Severus era diretor, assim como vários outros, mas ninguém parecia horrorizado com a perspectiva. Ela pegou o olho de Neville e ele sorriu para ela, e depois de um momento ela sorriu um pouco trêmula em troca. _Eles não o odeiam mais. _Era quase tudo que ela queria para ele.

\- Alguém mais se opõe a ser considerado para o cargo? - Minerva perguntou, e foi recebido com um silêncio pensativo e alguns tremores da cabeça. Severus estava um pouco desequilibrado agora, e quebrou o contato visual para olhar sua caneca de café mais uma vez, desconcertado.

Aparentemente sentindo pena dele, Minerva conduziu a conversa de volta a possíveis graduados da Corvinal que pudessem compartilhar o trabalho de Filius, e quando a reunião improvisada terminou, ela tinha meia dúzia de nomes para contatar em relação às entrevistas. Severus relaxara de novo no final, oferecendo até alguns comentários guardados de sua autoria, ele ainda parecia um pouco confuso, mas não de um jeito negativo. Hermione também suspeitava que seus pensamentos, como os dela, haviam voltado mais cedo, e que ele estava esperando a reunião terminar com tanta impaciência quanto ela.

Esta suspeita foi confirmada quando eles finalmente foram autorizados a sair. Eles não chegaram ao quarto, eles mal conseguiram chegar às masmorras, e foi apenas com algum esforço que pararam de se beijar no corredor o tempo suficiente para atravessar a sala de aula de Poções até o escritório e bater a porta atrás deles. Realmente tinha sido uma semana muito longa, Hermione refletiu vertiginosamente, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos enquanto ele a levantava do chão o tempo suficiente para empurrá-la de volta para sua mesa, nenhum dos dois quebrando o beijo enquanto se atrapalhavam com as roupas sem fôlego.

Ele começou a rir quando ela abriu o roupão, enviando botões voando, e cortou sua tentativa indignada de justificação com um beijo que incendiou seu sangue. Quando ele recuou, ele ainda estava rindo sem fôlego enquanto olhava para ela, seus olhos quentes e escuros. - Deus, eu senti sua falta - ele disse a ela, balançando a cabeça, seus lábios se contorcendo enquanto ele lutava contra um sorriso. - Mulher louca, irritante e violenta que você é.

\- Severus? - ela disse docemente. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. - Cale-se.

Isso o fez rir de novo, mas ela pôs um fim nisso, puxando-o para cima dela e beijando-o ferozmente mais uma vez, arrancando suas roupas e abrindo a camisa, e ele abandonou o escárnio em favor de retornar seu beijo a cada pedacinho. Tão avidamente quanto ele empurrou a blusa dela para cima e desfez o sutiã, quebrando o beijo para abaixar a boca para os seios expostos quando ela enfiou as calças sobre os quadris estreitos e ele puxou a calça jeans e a calcinha para baixo. Ambos estavam frenéticos agora, como se tivessem sido separados por muito mais que uma semana, e o amor deles era furioso, enérgico e quase brutal quando ele empurrou dentro dela e eles se moveram juntos desesperadamente.

Finalmente satisfeita, pelo menos temporariamente, ela se esparramou na mesa enquanto ele desmoronava em cima dela, os dois ofegantes e tremendo no rescaldo. - Bem - Hermione observou sem fôlego depois de uma pausa - está melhor.

Rindo com voz rouca, ele ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para lhe dar um olhar divertido, o rosto corado. - No momento - ele concordou, lentamente se erguendo em seus braços e deslizando desajeitadamente para fora da mesa, tropeçando e se encostando nas costas da cadeira enquanto ela se sentava e começou a arrumar suas roupas.

Observando-o convocando os botões que ela acidentalmente arrancara de seu manto, ela sufocou uma risada, ainda um pouco sem fôlego. - Me desculpe por isso.

\- Mentirosa - ele respondeu com um bufo suave, balançando a cabeça em reprovação para ela. - Eu confio em você perceber que você vai consertar isso?

\- Como você consertar todas as minhas roupas que você rasga, despedaça ou mutila, Sonserino? - ela replicou, e ele riu baixinho enquanto ele levantava o cinto. - Eu vi queimaduras em seus braços mais cedo? - ela perguntou, era tudo um pouco de borrão agora.

Ele deu de ombros, afastando o cabelo do rosto. - Menores. Eles estão curando bem. Faíscas de caldeirão, isso é tudo.

Vagamente apresentável mais uma vez, ela foi para frente e deslizou para fora da mesa, que, felizmente, tinha sido mais ou menos limpa, já que ela estava fazendo a maior parte de sua papelada em seu próprio escritório. Só Deus sabia a bagunça que eles teriam feito de outra forma. - Essa poção... Severus, eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. Como você conseguiu isso?

Severus sorriu cansado para ela. - Você acreditaria que eu não tenho certeza? Eu pensei que tinha estragado tudo em um ponto. A coisa toda quase explodiu, poderia ter levado uma parte considerável do castelo com ele, e certamente não teria feito me muito bem também. - Ele respirou devagar e se espreguiçou, revirando os ombros. - Foi definitivamente uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz. E eu estava severamente fora de prática, não trabalhei em nada tão complexo em décadas.

\- Você é um gênio - ela disse sinceramente, aproximando-se e deslizando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - Você salvou a vida de Filius também.

\- Não pela primeira vez - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, deslizando os braços em volta dela em volta e descansando a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. - Foi melhor recebido desta vez.

\- Bem, se você insistir em ser anonimamente heroico o tempo todo, você não pode reclamar quando as pessoas não reconhecem isso - ela disse a ele com um sorriso suave, inclinando-se para beijar sua bochecha. - Ainda assim, você fez isso, homem inteligente.

\- De fato.

\- E, é claro - ela disse pensativa, - isso tem o seu plano secreto de reorganizar a hierarquia muito mais adiante, não é?

Ele endureceu, e ela se afastou e olhou para ele com um horror repentino quando percebeu o que acabara de dizer. - Oh, Deus, Severus, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer que você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso. Eu sei que você nunca faria isso, eu só -

\- Hermione...

\- Quero dizer, eu sei que você poderia ter feito, mas eu também sei que você não faria, e eu sei o quanto você teve que trabalhar para salvá-lo. Eu realmente sinto muito, eu não sei porque eu disse isso -

\- Hermione.

\- você sabe que eu às vezes falo sem pensar, e eu juro que não quis dizer isso do jeito que soou, eu não quero que você pense que eu te vejo assim -

\- Hermione.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu não estava pensando, eu estava apenas tentando, encontrar o lado bom de Filius estar tão doente, e eu -

\- Silencio!

Ela quase engasgou quando sua garganta se fechou, reflexivamente levantando as mãos para a boca enquanto o feitiço Silenciador a cortava no meio do balbucio. Severus estava olhando para ela com uma expressão de completa exasperação quando ele abaixou a varinha. - Merlin, mulher, você não precisa respirar? - ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça. - Se você me deixasse dar uma palavra, eu estava tentando lhe dizer que está tudo bem. - Olhando para ela por um longo momento com um olhar estranho em seus olhos, ele sacudiu a varinha para ela e ela respirou irregularmente quando o feitiço se rompeu.

\- É isto? - ela perguntou incerta.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, parecendo quase tão intrigado quanto ela de repente se sentiu. Parecia que ele estava mentalmente cutucando o que ela disse como se fosse um dente solto, procurando a dor, mas não a encontrando. - Sim. Eu sei que você não quis dizer isso - ele disse lentamente, parecendo pensativo.

Hermione olhou para ele. - Severus - ela disse finalmente, sentindo como se o mundo tivesse de repente começado a girar para o outro lado - que drogas você tomou enquanto trabalhava na poção de Filius?

\- Muito engraçado - ele respondeu amargamente.

\- Eu não estou brincando. - Ela se aproximou e olhou para ele. - Desde que te conheci, você sempre tomou tudo como um insulto pessoal. Eu entendo o porquê, eu sei o que aconteceu em sua vida para fazer você ver o mundo desse jeito, mas ainda é verdade. Qualquer um que implique que você tentaria cometer um assassinato para facilitar seu trabalho, sem falar em ser eu quem diz isso... Você deveria estar gritando por sangue, ou terrivelmente chateado. Não me entenda mal, eu estou muito feliz por você não estar, mas é um pouco... incomum.

Severus parecia estranhamente divertido, inclinando a cabeça e olhando para ela. - Eu deveria estar, não deveria? - ele concordou.

\- Então por que você não está? Por que você acredita em mim?

\- Porque eu te amo, eu suponho - ele respondeu calmamente, parecendo como se ele considerasse isso uma resposta. E foi, ela admitiu enquanto pensava sobre isso, você não poderia verdadeiramente amar alguém a menos que você confiasse neles completamente, especialmente se você fosse Severus, que era possivelmente o indivíduo menos confiante no planeta.

Sentindo-se um pouco emocional diante dessa evidência inesperada de feridas mais antigas curadas, ela se moveu para o círculo de seus braços mais uma vez e descansou a cabeça contra o peito dele, sorrindo enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas. Ele tinha chegado tão longe... parecia que ela finalmente o convencera de que ele era um bom homem e que nem todos estavam contra ele, e isso era tão maravilhoso quanto inacreditável. - Eu também te amo, Severus.

\- Depois de tudo isso, eu certamente espero que sim - ele respondeu secamente, abraçando-a, e ela recuou o suficiente para sorrir para ele.

\- Não fique convencido, Sonserino - ela disse, levantando a cabeça e beijando-o. Mudando de assunto antes que ela realmente começasse a clamar por pura felicidade, ela gentilmente correu um dedo pelas sombras sob os olhos dele. - Você precisa dormir um pouco. Você precisa estar pronto para a manhã de segunda-feira e a diversão de dizer a todas as crianças que as férias acabaram e você está oficialmente de volta para tornar suas vidas um inferno mais uma vez.

De brincadeira, pegando o dedo entre os lábios dele enquanto ela corria pela bochecha dele, ele sorriu para ela. - Para que eu possa enfatizar isso com bastante ênfase, eu ainda devo estar cansado - ele apontou maliciosamente.

Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso travesso. - Eu não vi você em uma semana, e você passou aquela semana sendo bastante heroico e inteligente e salvando a vida de alguém, que é incrivelmente sexy. Acredite em mim, você estará.

Ele sorriu lentamente para ela, seus olhos escuros brilhando. - Eu aceito o seu desafio - disse ele sedosamente, pegando a mão dela e levando-a para fora do escritório.

* * *

Levou mais uma semana para que as coisas se acalmassem e voltassem a uma aparência de normalidade. Severus finalmente conseguiu recuperar o sono, embora o processo demorasse um pouco mais do que deveria, já que ele parecia preferir outras atividades relacionadas ao quarto do que meramente dormir, e Hermione e Neville receberam permissão para ir até Luna e perguntar a ela se ela estava disposta a se tornar uma professora. Nenhum grifinório jamais tinha visto o amigo deles tão emotivo, nem mesmo no rescaldo da Batalha Final, como haviam previsto, ela aceitou de bom grado, sob a condição de que ainda pudesse administrar o Pasquim em seu tempo livre. Isso era aceitável e, uma vez concluídas as formalidades, ela começaria a ensinar depois da Páscoa.

A questão do próximo vice-diretor ou diretora ainda estava em dúvida. Minerva e Filius estavam sendo ridiculamente, quase infantilmente enigmáticos sobre quem eles estavam considerando para o cargo, e estavam claramente aproveitando a chance de aborrecer todo mundo fazendo isso. Severus jurou que não sabia nada disso quando Hermione perguntou, tudo o que ele sabia era que ele próprio não estava correndo depois de ter declinado publicamente. Depois de considerá-lo, ela relutantemente decidiu que acreditava nele, se ele estivesse no segredo, ele teria sido presunçoso e irritante com isso.

No final de março, Minerva e Filius entraram na sala dos professores com sorrisos quase idênticos, e a diretora pigarreou para chamar a atenção deles. - Vocês finalmente decidiram crescer? - Severus perguntou, olhando para cima de sua marcação para dar ao seu empregador um olhar mordaz.

\- Você já? - Minerva retrucou.

\- Você é trinta e cinco anos mais velha do que eu - ele apontou.

\- Severus, não é educado mencionar a idade de uma dama - Hermione o repreendeu. - Comporte-se.

\- Eu nunca reivindiquei ser educado.

\- Isso é certamente verdade - disse a diretora secamente. - No entanto, eu concordo com Hermione. Comporte-se.

Ele diminuiu com um sorriso. Claramente, ele estava aproveitando ao máximo que não seria mais desprezado por seus colegas e pretendia usá-lo como uma oportunidade para simplesmente ser rude. Hermione fez uma anotação mental para pedir que ele se comportasse mais tarde, mas ela suspeitava fortemente que seria um desperdício de ar e, se nada mais, seu sarcasmo iria animar momentos aborrecidos.

Minerva limpou a garganta novamente, dando ao mestre de Poções um olhar fulminante, antes de examinar a sala e sorrir. - Filius e eu finalmente chegamos a uma decisão, uma que eu sei que todos vocês estavam esperando, uns pouco mais pacientemente do que os outros - acrescentou ela incisivamente. - Sentimos muito pela espera, mas resolver o novo papel da senhorita Lovegood se mostrou mais demorado do que pensávamos, e não queríamos apressar uma escolha tão importante. - Ela respirou fundo. - Alguém aqui se opõe a ser potencialmente escolhido, além de Severus, que deixou claro seus sentimentos?

Ela foi recebida com um silêncio expectante e alguns tremores de cabeça, e voltou a circular pela sala. Hermione ouviu um leve farfalhar e olhou para cima, vendo Albus, Phineas e Dilys em pé em um dos quadros na parede. Albus estava cintilando, Dilys sorria largamente e Phineas parecia divertido. Olhando ao redor, ela notou Severus observando os três com desconfiança antes de ele de repente levantar as sobrancelhas e se virar para olhar atentamente para Minerva, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente na cadeira.

Levantando-se, a diretora deixou seu sorriso desvanecer um pouco e disse em tom calmo e formal: - Hermione Granger, você quer ficar?

Hermione ficou boquiaberta, sentindo falta dos sons suaves de reação de seus colegas ou do súbito assobio de Severus. _O que?_ \- ... Eu? - ela finalmente conseguiu chiar.

Vários dos professores riram de seu óbvio choque. Minerva sorriu gentilmente para ela. - Sim, garota, você. Quem melhor?

\- Ouça, ouça - Severus murmurou, muito baixo para que ninguém mais ouvisse. Sua voz profunda e familiar firmou Hermione um pouco, quando ela se virou para olhar em seus olhos negros. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de dizer em um volume mais normal: - Você vai responder a pergunta, Granger, ou finalmente conseguimos te calar?

A nota provocante em sua voz ajudou a empurrar o choque um pouco mais longe, e Hermione riu um pouco com tristeza. - Receio que não, Severus, você terá que se esforçar mais - ela retrucou, sorrindo de volta para ele, antes de se virar para encarar sua diretora e tentar reunir sua inteligência dispersa. - Eu ficaria honrada - ela respondeu, satisfeita por sua voz não estar tremendo demais.

\- Esplêndido! - Filius declarou, esfregando as mãos, o pequeno bruxo se recuperara notavelmente bem de sua doença, mas estava claramente mais frágil do que antes. Ele sorriu. - Eu acredito que isso exige uma celebração.

\- Ouça, ouça - Severus repetiu novamente, desta vez em um volume muito mais audível. - Parabéns, Hermione - ele disse sério, sorrindo para ela. Houve uma pausa para que todos olhassem para ele, incrédulos, antes que Minerva risse.

\- Bem, se até o Severus aprova, estou confiante de que fizemos a escolha certa. - Mais risadas podiam ser ouvidas enquanto todos os professores deixavam seus lugares para se aglomerarem e oferecerem seus parabéns. Hermione deixou-se sorrir e juntar-se à alegria, embora, pelo calor que brilhava nos olhos negros de seu amante, tivesse certeza de que ele sentia mais do que simples 'aprovação'.

\- Parece que vou ter que esperar a minha vez - ele observou baixinho, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso irônico.

\- Eu estou guardando o melhor para o final - ela disse a ele, antes de permitir que Neville a puxasse para um abraço quando a sala explodiu em uma atmosfera de festa distinta.

* * *

Esse foi o começo de um longo e cansativo final de semana. A notícia se espalhou como fogo entre seus amigos, e Hermione se viu arrastada à força de Severus e de Hogwarts por um Harry e George muito decididos a assistir a uma celebração Weasley completa, uma que Severus se recusava a acompanhá-la, ele tinha celebrado com ela em particular já, e foi notavelmente tolerante com Harry e George invadindo e sequestrando ela. Ela mal teve a chance de se recuperar disso antes que seus outros amigos da Ordem descessem sobre ela no dia seguinte, e então ela teve que lidar com uma ressaca assassina e uma carta muito excitada de doze páginas de seus pais (Severo havia escrito para lhes dizer enquanto os Weasley estavam ficando bêbados, foi o que aconteceu) antes de Minerva fazer o anúncio oficial no café da manhã na manhã de segunda-feira.

Para surpresa de todos, exceto presumivelmente deles, o aplauso começou na mesa da Sonserina primeiro, embora se espalhasse muito rapidamente pelo resto do Salão Principal. Os sonserinos foram os primeiros a começar a se levantar também, embora fossem evidentemente dignos demais para começar a aplaudir, que saiu da Grifinória primeiro. Corando furiosamente com a ovação de pé, Hermione se viu sendo incansavelmente empurrada a seus pés por um esforço combinado de Severus e Neville, e teve que ficar lá em absoluto embaraço enquanto a escola assoviava e aplaudia.

\- Você sabe que os Sonserinos só estão satisfeitos porque estão certos de que você pode me manipular para favorecê-los - ela disse a seu amante em voz baixa quando ela finalmente foi autorizada a se sentar e se esconder atrás do café da manhã.

Os olhos de Severus estavam quentes e sorridentes quando ele deu a ela um olhar orgulhoso antes de voltar sua atenção para seu café, ela estava razoavelmente certa de que ele estava por trás de pelo menos um dos assobios. - Claro. Eles são sonserinos. - Ele olhou para a mesa da casa, sorrindo ligeiramente e dando-lhes um olhar de aprovação, antes de olhar de novo para ela. - Eles não são estúpidos, eles não acreditam nisso, embora isso não os impeça de esperar - acrescentou secamente. - Eles gostam de você, Hermione. Por que isso é uma surpresa?

\- Eu sou nascida trouxa, e em parte responsável por muitos de seus parentes mais velhos serem presos ou mortos - ressaltou.

\- Eles eram apenas crianças pequenas naquela época. Isso não importa para eles. O que importa é que, desde que eles a conheceram, você nunca os tratou de forma diferente de qualquer um dos outros alunos. Você vê as crianças em primeiro lugar e potenciais Comensais da Morte em segundo lugar, e só isso lhe renderia seu apoio fanático. - Ele sorriu ironicamente e deu uma mordida na torrada. - Eles também são brilhantes o suficiente para estarem bem cientes de que você os achou um Chefe de Casa muito mais eficaz do que eles estavam acostumados em Horace Slughorn e que você é em grande parte responsável pelo temperamento mais moderado do Diretor da Casa atualmente mencionado.

Ela bufou. - Se você amadureceu, Severus Snape, então eu sou um hipogrifo. - Ainda assim, ele estava certo. Os Sonserinos sabiam há mais de dezoito meses que ela e Severus eram amantes, apesar de nunca terem sido informados ou testemunharem alguma coisa para apoiá-lo, e ela suspeitava que algumas das crianças mais inteligentes haviam trabalhado antes disso. Suas atitudes desde então indicavam que eles a aprovavam, para o divertimento de Severus, que achou engraçado que eles achassem que tinham o direito de aprovar ou desaprovar. - Está confuso todo mundo - observou ela, olhando ao redor do salão.

Foi a vez dele de suspirar zombeteiramente. - Nós dificilmente somos sutis. Estou constantemente espantado com a forma como rumores fictícios e ilógicos podem aparentemente se espalhar mais rápido que a velocidade da luz, e ainda assim a verdade pode estar encarando as pessoas na cara e elas permanecem alheias. Se nós ainda não gostamos uma da outra até o ponto de ódio, como fizemos quando você era estudante, as fofocas sem dúvida nos teriam como coelhos.

\- Isso é humanidade para você - ela concordou, rindo baixinho enquanto se lembrava dos meses pacientes de soltar dicas cada vez mais pontiagudas enquanto esperava que seus amigos usassem seus cérebros e acrescentassem dois e dois juntos. - Responda-me honestamente, Severus, você sabia de antemão?

Ele balançou sua cabeça.- Não. Eu adivinhei antes de Minerva dizer isso, quando vi os retratos. Eu certamente esperava que fosse você, e eu pensei que você tivesse uma chance melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa na equipe no momento, mas eu não sabia ao certo.

\- O que você teria feito se fosse outra pessoa?

\- Eu não sei. Suponho que dependeria de quem fosse, mas eu suspeito que teria inventado para tornar a vida deles um inferno, com a ajuda dos meus Sonserinos, até que eles fossem forçados a renunciar.

\- Se tivesse sido eu, eu teria dito não, se isso ajuda - Neville ofereceu do outro lado de Hermione quando ele passou por ela para o jarro de suco de abóbora, nem ela nem Severus gostaram.

\- Se tivesse sido você, Longbottom, eu teria renunciado ou você teria assassinado - Severus respondeu secamente.

\- Não fez isso sozinho? Caramba, você realmente amadureceu - ele atirou de volta, ganhando um olhar fracamente surpreso de ambos. Hermione pensou que era um sinal muito bom que Neville era corajoso o suficiente para provocar seu inimigo de infância agora, e era um sinal melhor que Severus não reagiu mal, apenas revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o café da manhã.

* * *

_Mudanças na equipe em Hogwarts_

_Na sequência do diretor-adjunto, professor de feitiços e chefe da Casa da Corvinal Filius Flitwick no mês passado, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts anunciou várias mudanças na faculdade. Os anos de avanço do professor Flitwick (ele está agora com 122 anos) e o declínio da saúde significam que ele não pode mais sustentar sua carga de trabalho atual. A diretora Minerva McGonagall (86) nos informou esta manhã que contratou Luna Lovegood (29) para dividir o cargo de professora de feitiços e, eventualmente, tornar-se chefe da Casa Covirnal quando o professor Flitwick se aposentar, a nova vice-diretora é a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas e veterana de guerra Hermione Jean Granger (31)._

_(O Profeta Diário, 2011)_

* * *

Luna chegou um pouco antes das férias, o intervalo permitiria que ela se estabelecesse e lhe desse a chance de se familiarizar com os planos de aula de Filius, além de começar a conhecer alguns dos alunos. Hermione ficou muito feliz ao ver sua amiga e prontamente abandonou um divertido e resignado Severus para passar o dia com ela, mostrando-lhe as mudanças no castelo e conversando animadamente sobre quase tudo.

\- Então, eu estou fingindo não saber nada sobre você e o professor Snape ainda? - a Corvinal perguntou alguns dias para o intervalo.

\- Inacreditavelmente, sim - Hermione respondeu com um suspiro. - Você acredita que as pessoas ainda não perceberam?

\- Bem, é bastante óbvio se você sabe o que procurar - Luna respondeu pensativamente, - mas eu não acho que nada mostra quando você interage com ele em público.

\- Não, eu sei disso, nenhum de nós é realmente demonstrativo. Mas honestamente, Luna, eu já contei a eles o suficiente sobre esse 'homem misterioso' que a resposta está encarando-os na cara, mesmo sem ele rindo e fazendo comentários maliciosos toda vez que o assunto aparece, o qual ele começou algumas semanas atrás. Quantos Sonserinos meio-sangues estão lá, afinal? Eu não deveria pensar que já houve muitos, e só consigo pensar em dois que todos conhecem, um dos quais está morto e nunca seria uma opção de qualquer maneira. Dado que eu também disse a eles sua idade e algo de sua personalidade, bem como todas as dicas sobre como eu o vejo mais vezes do que qualquer um poderia esperar... Eu não sei mais o que dizer.

\- Como Neville descobriu?

\- Oh, eu estava falando com ele sobre Severus, e algo na minha cara deve ter me afastado. Na verdade, eu nunca perguntei a ele, eu estava muito ocupada tentando impedi-lo de surtar.

Luna sorriu. - Justo o suficiente. E você disse Madame Pomfrey - oops, Poppy, eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso, sabia também?

\- Suspeito, mais do que sabia - Hermione a corrigiu, sorrindo. - E só porque ela conhece Severus melhor do que a maioria das pessoas, ela percebeu que ele realmente parece feliz, bem, feliz por ele, de qualquer forma, e, eventualmente, descobriu o porquê. Nenhum dos outros realmente o conhece bem o suficiente para detectar qualquer coisa, mas... bem, não posso deixar isso muito mais óbvio.

\- E os alunos? Eu lembro como é a fofoca aqui.

\- Surpreendentemente, eles também não parecem ter adivinhado. Eu nem sequer ouvi rumores me pareando com Neville, o que faria sentido, já que somos da mesma idade. Os sonserinos sabem, porque sempre que Severus está ausente ou ocupado ele diz a eles para irem até mim se precisarem de ajuda e ele disse a eles há muito tempo que eu sou o único membro da equipe que eles podem confiar tanto quanto eles o fazem. Os outros não parecem ter galhos, o que é definitivamente uma coisa boa.

\- Verdade, pode causar alguns problemas para eles descobrirem. - Luna deu de ombros. - Você não pode simplesmente contar aos outros?

\- Eu poderia - Hermione admitiu com relutância - mas isso não foi terrivelmente bem até agora. E eu realmente não deveria, todos são pessoas inteligentes. Eu sei que nosso relacionamento não é convencional, mas na verdade não é tudo que improvável, brincadeiras de lado, é?

Luna balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. - Não, não para qualquer um que conheça qualquer um de vocês, lembre-se, eu imaginei que algo aconteceria entre vocês eventualmente. Embora eu não esperasse algo tão permanente, eu admito. Vocês realmente são bastante parecidos de várias maneiras. Eu acho que o problema é que todo mundo assume que o professor Snape -

\- Severus

\- Oops, sim, desculpe, Severus nunca poderia se permitir estar envolvido com ninguém, especialmente se eles soubessem sobre a mãe de Harry.

\- Não - Hermione respondeu cansada, - o problema é que todos assumem que ninguém iria querer ele. Ele passou muito tempo sendo o Desprezível Seboso e agora eles não podem vê-lo como qualquer outra coisa, exceto um Comensal da Morte assassino, de qualquer forma, embora eles finalmente estão começando a superar isso.

\- Bem, eu tenho certeza que eles vão resolver isso eventualmente, a menos que você ceda e diga a eles. Enquanto isso, eu não direi nada, exceto para você ou Neville - Luna prometeu.

* * *

As férias da Páscoa tinham passado abençoadamente sem incidentes, mas o período de verão, até agora com apenas três semanas de duração, mas foram as mais longas três semanas da vida de Hermione, estava provando ser um completo e absoluto caos. Havia muito a aprender sobre seus novos deveres e ela ainda estava ensinando. Como tal, ela não gostou de ser acordada em uma hora ímpia da manhã por um lince prateado de voz profunda informando-a nos graves de Kingsley Shacklebolt que _'Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix e seus parentes são convidados a comparecer a Hogwarts na noite de 2 de julho, ao invés do Ministério. Todos os membros. Obrigado.'_

O lince desapareceu de vista, e Hermione levantou-se sobre um cotovelo, olhando inexpressivamente para um par de olhos negros sonolentos. - O que foi aquilo? - ela murmurou.

\- Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu - Severus respondeu sonolento, rolando de costas e esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos em um esforço para acordar. - Eu suspeito que estamos tocando 'Dois Dedos no Ministério' e evitando o habitual memorial em favor do nosso próprio serviço, embora por que Kingsley achou necessário nos informar em... Deus, cinco na manhã sangrenta... é além de mim - acrescentou irritado.

\- Eu presumo que Minerva já saiba, se estamos fazendo aqui...

\- Floo ela e pergunte a ela, vice-diretora.

Hermione revirou os olhos para ele. - Você não está entediado disso ainda?

\- Evidentemente não - ele respondeu secamente.

Fazendo o melhor que podia para ignorá-lo, ele desenvolvera um senso de humor quase perverso a respeito de sua promoção que ameaçava se tornar quase um fetiche se ele não parasse logo, ela relutantemente deixou o calor de sua cama por tempo suficiente para despejar um punhado de Pó de Floo no fogo que Severus tinha gentilmente aceso. Ela não sentiu escrúpulos em despertar a diretora tão cedo, presumivelmente, Kingsley enviara seu Patrono a todos os membros da Ordem, em vez de separar ela ou Severus às cinco da manhã. - Minerva, o que Kingsley está fazendo?

\- Não só ele, Hermione. Ele se uniu ao retrato de Harry e Albus e eles planejam isso há meses. Em grande parte, devo admitir, devido ao que Severus disse antes, embora eu não tenha intenção de lhe dizer isso. O homem é totalmente insuportável como é.

Hermione deu a seu amante um olhar divertido, ele havia cruzado os braços atrás da cabeça e sorria para ela com um brilho extremamente presunçoso em seus olhos. - Isso é muito verdade - ela concordou secamente. - Foi uma boa ideia, no entanto. Então, estamos dizendo ao Ministério para se afastar e nos deixar ter nossa própria festa?

\- Sim, mas acho que vai ser muito mais do que isso. Kingsley foi inflexível que todos deveriam estar lá. Esses três estão definitivamente planejando alguma coisa, mas tenho certeza que você sabe o quão impossível é tirar alguma coisa de Albus quando ele está sendo secreto.

\- Hm. Talvez eu consiga arrancar algo de Harry. Mas por que eles tinham que dizer a todos tão cedo?

\- Eu realmente não tenho ideia - Minerva respondeu cansada. - Vou enviar-lhe um berrador depois, garanto-lhe. Estou velha demais para esta hora da manhã.

Hermione riu baixinho. - Eu também, e sou melhor do que meio século mais jovem. Obrigada, Minerva. - Quando as chamas cessaram, ela acrescentou: - Pare de parecer tão presunçoso, Sonserino - antes de se virar para lhe dar um olhar perdido de reprovação. Ele piscou inocentemente para ela, seus olhos dançando com humor. - Não temos planos para o dia 2 de julho, temos?

\- Bem, eu pessoalmente estarei sentado na caravana com seu gato e assistindo televisão de lixo a noite toda. Você é bem-vinda para fazer o que quiser, é claro.

\- Você ouviu Kingsley, todos os membros da Ordem são obrigados a estar lá.

\- Eu não poderia me importar menos - ele respondeu calmamente enquanto ela caminhava até a cama e ficava olhando para ele com desaprovação. Ela deveria ter conhecido melhor, não só ele estava completamente imune ao seu olhar de desaprovação, ele achava bastante atraente se estivesse no bom humor. Sua mão serpenteou e agarrou seu pulso quando ele se sentou. Ela teve tempo para notar que ele estava evidentemente devidamente acordado agora, a julgar pelo lençol agora coberto por sua óbvia ereção, antes que ele habilmente a desequilibrasse e a puxasse para cima dele. - Como estamos acordados agora mesmo... - ele ronronou, rolando e prendendo-a na cama antes de se inclinar para beijá-la.

* * *

\- Harry James Potter, o que você está planejando?

\- Eu não vou dizer a você, Mione. Eu nem sequer contei a Ginny. Apenas tenha certeza que você e Snape estão lá, ok?

\- Ele não virá.

\- Ele tem que. É muito, muito importante que todos nós estarmos lá.

\- Ele disse que não.

\- Então você tem que persuadi-lo.

\- Eu acho que você está superestimando meus poderes de persuasão, Harry. Nada nesta terra moverá Severus quando ele absolutamente recusar alguma coisa. Nem mesmo eu.

\- Então peça-o. Você é o chefe dele agora, certo?

\- ...Sim, porque é assim que funciona. Ele vai rir de si mesmo doente, então ficar bravo se eu continuar insistindo.

\- Bem, eu não sei o que sugerir, Mione, mas certifique-se de que ambos estejam lá na noite.

\- Harry... Harry, você ainda está aí? Seu filho da puta, você fechou o Flu. Babaca


	41. Chapter 41

**"Different things can add up in different ways whilst reaching an identical solution, just as 'eleven plus two' forms an anagram of 'twelve plus one'**.**"**

_– Margot Gleave._

* * *

Hermione esperou vários dias antes de levantar o assunto novamente. Dias frustrantes gastos tentando persuadir o sangrento retrato de Dumbledore a parar de brilhar irritantemente com ela e apenas responder uma pergunta pela primeira vez em sua existência. Escusado será dizer que ela não foi bem sucedida. Ela estava bem ciente de que o tópico iria irritar Severus, então ela tentou tempo para garantir que ele estaria de bom humor, ou seja, depois do sexo, quando ele estava relaxado e meio adormecido. - Severus?

\- Hmm? - ele perguntou vagamente, alongando-se.

\- Eu queria falar com você sobre julho.

\- É um mês, o sétimo mês do ano. Em homenagem a Júlio César, eu acredito. A pedra de nascimento é um rubi...

\- Ha, ha. Você sabe, você não é tão engraçado quanto você pensa que é. E você também sabe exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

\- Sim.

\- Bem?

\- Não há nada para falar.

\- Severus

\- Não, Hermione. - Sua voz havia perdido o agradável tom sonolento e era visivelmente mais fria. - Eu não vou.

Ela suspirou e se apoiou em um cotovelo para olhar para ele. - Por que você não vai?

\- Porque eu me cansei de ouvir os mesmos insultos de muitos anos atrás e porque eu não gosto de ser constantemente odiado por todos os outros na sala. Eu não vi a maior parte da Ordem desde a noite em que eu matei Albus, isso faz com que as conversas fiquem um pouco difíceis. E eu não tenho nenhum desejo de ficar sentado ouvindo Potter falando sobre como todos nós éramos inteligentes, como se houvesse algo nobre sobre qualquer coisa que fizéssemos. - Sua expressão tinha fechado, seus olhos escuros mostrando apenas o olhar sem emoção que ela não gostava, tocado com uma sugestão de algo proibitivamente frio que era definitivamente um aviso.

\- Eu não acho que é o que eles planejaram - disse ela pensativa. - Se isso era tudo o que ele queria, todos poderíamos ir e ouvir o ministro elogiando a si mesmo.

Ele deu de ombros e rolou de costas, olhando para o teto.

\- Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá.

Sem resposta.

\- Severus, por favor - ela disse baixinho. - Eu nunca te pedi nada. É verdade que é principalmente porque você tende a sugerir coisas antes mesmo de eu pensar em perguntar, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu realmente quero que você esteja lá comigo. Você merece estar lá. Por favor amor, por mim?

Lentamente, ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela, e a raiva em seus olhos a assustou. - Não - ele sussurrou.

\- Não o que? - ela perguntou, perplexa com a súbita mudança de humor e com a raiva que parecia ter surgido do nada.

Movendo-se rigidamente, sentou-se e levantou as pernas para fora da cama, levantando-se e juntando as roupas. Ele se vestiu sem falar de novo, em total silêncio, sua linguagem corporal rígida e irritada, e ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que ela tinha feito para perturbá-lo até que ele estava prestes a sair da sala. Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta, sem se virar para olhá-la, ele falou, sua voz baixa e áspera.

\- Eu não serei manipulado dessa maneira novamente. Não por você, nem por ninguém.

Deixando, ele fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dele, e ela olhou para a madeira em desalento enquanto seus passos recuavam. Que sinceramente não era o que ela queria dizer, mas olhando para trás, ela podia entender por que ele sentia que ela estava tentando culpá-lo por isso. Certamente ele tinha todo o direito de se ressentir, depois de tantos anos tendo todas as suas emoções impiedosamente usadas contra ele por quase todo mundo, mas isso realmente não tinha sido sua intenção.

\- ... Bem, foda-se.

* * *

Ela não dormiu naquela noite, em vez disso, ela se enrolara com Crookshanks e observara o Mapa do Maroto quando o pequeno ponto rondava o castelo sem descanso, tentando encontrar uma saída. Indo atrás dele não adiantaria nada até que ele se acalmasse um pouco, enquanto ele ainda estivesse bravo, ele não acreditaria que ela realmente estava apenas perguntando. O dia seguinte estava insanamente ocupado de qualquer maneira, ela perdeu o café da manhã, ambos perderam o almoço, e ele não estava lá no jantar também. Ela ouviu na videira que ele tinha estado em um temperamento vicioso durante todo o dia, o que enfaticamente não augura nada de bom, mas ela não teve a chance de vê-lo.

Estava ficando tarde agora, mas ela ainda estava em seu escritório, terminando a última de sua papelada e debatendo consigo mesma sobre o que fazer agora. Se ele ainda estivesse zangado com ela, ir até as masmorras provavelmente seria uma má ideia, mas aqueles quartos eram seus aposentos agora, com exceção do nome. Sua cama era onde ela dormia, se ela ficasse longe agora, sem dúvida lhe causaria a impressão errada e pioraria toda a bagunça. Ao mesmo tempo, ela estava cansada e irritada e sabia que ele não estaria em melhor situação, e eles estavam tão propensos a matar um ao outro quanto beijar e fazer as pazes.

No final, a pergunta provou ser acadêmica quando ela adormeceu em sua mesa.

Hermione acordou, sentindo a cabeça confusa, e se sentiu completamente confusa por um momento até perceber que estava sendo levada em um par de braços fortes. Ela tinha a memória de trabalhar em sua mesa, sentindo-se cansada, chateada e frustrada, e concluiu que ela deve ter adormecido durante o trabalho, dificilmente incomum para ela, ela tinha que admitir. Quando seus sentidos despertaram, ela percebeu um cheiro familiar que instantaneamente derreteu a maior parte da tensão em seus ombros, e ela reprimiu um sorriso quando ouviu a voz dele, ele estava murmurando para si mesmo sobre sua estupidez e sua teimosia em termos bem coloridos.

Nestas circunstâncias, ela julgou que provavelmente era uma boa ideia fingir que ainda estava dormindo, eles poderiam conversar amanhã quando estivessem melhor descansados e tivessem mais tempo. Severus levou-a para seus quartos, repreendendo-a em voz baixa o tempo todo, antes de deitar-se muito gentilmente na cama e retirar a maior parte de suas roupas, puxando as cobertas sobre ela antes de se arrastar ao lado dela. Com os braços ao redor dela e o calor de seu corpo ao lado dela, ela podia esquecer o argumento deles e afundar agradecida no sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Quando ela acordou, Hermione ficou momentaneamente desanimada ao encontrar-se sozinha na cama, isso não acontecia com frequência nesses dias. Depois de uma pausa, ouviu o som distante dos canos rangendo e relaxou, ele estava no banheiro, ela disse a si mesma com firmeza. Eles estavam juntos há tempo suficiente para que ela soubesse quanto tempo Severus costumava passar no chuveiro, quase no segundo, não demorou muito para perceber que ele estava adiando, ele só demoraria tanto se ela compartilhasse com ele, e concluiu que ele evidentemente se sentia tão desconfortável quanto ela.

Ele certamente parecia desconfortável quando finalmente enfiou de volta no quarto, evitando o olhar dela enquanto ele calmamente desejava seu "bom dia" e acabava de se vestir. Ela supôs que era uma coisa boa que ele não parecia mais zangado, mas ela realmente odiava lutar com ele e a única maneira de consertar isso era se ele fosse capaz de superar sua maneira reflexiva de sempre ver o pior em tudo o tempo suficiente para deixe-a se desculpar e explicar.

\- Severus... - ela começou em voz baixa.

\- Eu estou indo para o Beco Diagonal hoje - ele interrompeu bruscamente, ainda sem olhar para ela enquanto levantava a camisa. - Precisas de alguma coisa?

Hermione suspirou e desistiu. - Não, obrigada. Você vai demorar?

\- Provavelmente. - Ele hesitou, e quando ela olhou para cima ele estava olhando para o chão como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante que ele já tinha visto. - Eu preciso ajustar as vestes - disse ele finalmente - e não sei quanto tempo levará.

Ela olhou para ele por um longo momento, enquanto ele continuava a olhar fixamente para o chão. A menos que ela estivesse muito enganada, ele acabara de lhe dizer que a acompanharia em julho, já que de improviso não podia pensar em outra coisa que ele possivelmente precisasse de roupas formais e duvidava muito que ele as comprasse por capricho. Ela supôs que isso significava que ela ganhou a luta, mas parecia uma vitória realmente vazia.

\- Severus, eu não estava tentando forçá-lo a ir. Eu nunca faria isso com você.

\- Eu sei disso... agora. Mas ontem, parecia o mesmo que todo mundo está cutucando e puxando. - Seu tom era apologético, pelo menos de acordo com seus padrões.

\- Eu quis dizer isso quando disse que você merecia estar lá e que eu gostaria de você lá comigo - ela disse gentilmente - mas eu não quero que você sinta que precisa.

Ele exalou devagar, começando a relaxar um pouco. - Merlin, mulher, pare de tentar me convencer disso agora. Demorei quase dois dias para decidir como é.

Saindo da cama, ela foi até ele e colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, descansando a cabeça contra o peito dele enquanto os braços dele a envolviam em retorno. - Eu não acho que eu realmente te mereça, Severus. Obrigada.

\- Não é totalmente para você - ele respondeu suavemente. - Parte de mim quer ir. Eu quero andar com você no meu braço e apenas me sentir como um homem normal, e eu admito estar curioso sobre o que é tão importante. Eu simplesmente não quero que as coisas fiquem feias e estraguem a noite.

\- Se isso acontecer, é verdade. Eu quero entrar em seu braço também. Já faz tempo suficiente para as pessoas se acostumarem com a verdade sobre você, e nós não estaremos sozinhos lá, mas se as coisas ficarem ruins, nós vamos embora.

Quando ela olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam sorrindo um pouco, embora ele ainda não parecesse inteiramente feliz. - Ok - ele repetiu solenemente.

* * *

Nenhum deles mencionou o assunto novamente. Havia trabalho mais do que suficiente para mantê-los ocupados de qualquer maneira. Hermione nunca tinha percebido o quanto o vice-diretor realmente fez por trás dos bastidores até agora, e ela não tinha ideia de como seus antecessores tinham conseguido conciliar o ensino em tempo integral e seus deveres como Chefe de Casa também. Ela estava tão ocupada aprendendo todas as suas novas responsabilidades que levou mais de uma semana para perceber que Severus estava ajudando com sua marcação, evidentemente ele podia imitar sua caligrafia tão bem quanto ela, embora fosse uma surpresa descobrir que ele podia ser tolerante em suas críticas.

Em uma das últimas reuniões de equipe antes do final do semestre, Minerva perguntou: - Hermione, quais são seus planos para o verão?

\- Nada de concreto, há essa coisa da Ordem aqui em julho, e eu gostaria de ver meus pais se houver tempo, mas não tenho planos firmes. Por quê?

\- Se você quiser, pode ficar no castelo durante todo o intervalo. O diretor e o vice-diretor podem ficar em casa o ano todo - explicou a diretora.

Ela sorriu, entendendo. - Essa é uma boa oferta, Hogwarts é um inferno de uma casa de verão, mas eu acho que vou passar. Eu posso voltar mais cedo, mas eu quero ter pelo menos um pouco de férias. Não houve reclamações, surpreendentemente, mas um certo bruxo mal me viu recentemente e acho que ele está se sentindo um pouco negligenciado.

\- Sim - Severus rugiu incisivamente por trás de seu jornal - ele está. - Essa dica, assim como várias outras que ele havia abandonado recentemente, passou completamente despercebida quando Minerva lhe lançou um olhar de censura por interferir sem aparentemente perceber o que dissera antes de voltar para Hermione. - Merlin, as pessoas são estúpidas - ele murmurou, voltando à sua leitura com uma expressão um pouco azeda.

Em particular, Hermione concordou. Recentemente, desde que ele a parabenizara abertamente por sua promoção, eles tentavam convencer seus colegas a abrir os olhos e perceber o que os encarava. Tinha sido ideia dele, mas ela concordou sem a necessidade de discutir, especialmente depois de sua discussão com Luna. Eles só podiam se esgueirar por tanto tempo e a vida seria mais fácil se os outros professores soubessem sobre os dois, mas ela estava começando a pensar que teria que pular nele e beijá-lo no meio de uma reunião de equipe antes eles transmitiram a mensagem, ou simplesmente deixaram alguém entrar e pegá-los em uma posição comprometedora. Preocupante, nem a ideia era tão desagradável, que ela o culpou por completo, ele obviamente tinha sido uma influência muito ruim nela.

\- Certamente ele dificilmente te vê de qualquer maneira? Eu não quero ser dura, mas não pode ser fácil conduzir um relacionamento de longa distância de um emprego residencial - disse a diretora pensativamente. Neville assentiu com tristeza, tendo experimentado isso por si mesmo no passado.

\- Não é realmente um relacionamento de longa distância - Hermione respondeu um pouco cansada, a diversão há muito já havia passado e a recusa constante de todos em ver o que estava bem na frente deles era chata agora. A negação era uma coisa, mas estava ficando insultante. - Mas eu não tive tempo para ele recentemente e não é justo com ele, então eu quero ter um feriado com ele antes de voltarmos ao trabalho.

\- Nem todo mundo é estúpido, você sabe - Neville murmurou em uma das mesas do outro lado da sala, como muitos dos professores mais novos, incluindo a própria Hermione, ele ainda tinha que dominar a arte de marcar ensaios equilibrados em seus joelhos.

\- Deus nos ajude a todos, há pessoas mais lentas do que Neville Longbottom - Severus respondeu. - Isso confunde a mente.

\- Que diabos vocês dois estão falando? - Minerva perguntou impaciente.

\- Se eu pintar na parede, você acha que as pessoas podem receber a mensagem? - Severus perguntou retoricamente a ninguém em particular, olhando por cima do jornal para Hermione com uma expressão quase ilegível que continha uma sugestão de pergunta.

\- Duvido - Neville respondeu quando Hermione estreitou os olhos para o amante, ele estava silenciosamente perguntando se eles deveriam parar de sugerir e apenas admitir isso. Ela considerou a ideia pensativamente, encolhendo-se mentalmente, poderia muito bem. Além disso, o que quer que Severus tivesse em mente provavelmente seria muito engraçado, e as reações de todos os outros certamente seriam interessantes. Virando-se, ela olhou ao redor da sala, sim, a maioria dos membros da equipe estava presente, incluindo Poppy Pomfrey, que agora estava ostentando um sorriso surpreendentemente maligno de antecipação, e Luna, que parecia muito menos sonhadora e vaga do que o habitual.

\- Pintar o que na parede? - Minerva perguntou, parecendo totalmente exasperado. - Você e Hermione estão tocando 'eu tenho um segredo' há semanas e está ficando muito cansativo, Severus. Ou cuspa ou cale a boca. - Dada a maneira pela qual a Diretora e Filius dançaram alegremente por semanas antes de revelar sua escolha para o novo Vice-diretor, ela estava sendo mais do que hipócrita.

Hermione olhou para ele, encolheu os ombros e assentiu. - Continue. - Seus olhos negros imediatamente começaram a brilhar quase maliciosamente, claramente, ele tinha um plano.

\- Vamos fazer um teste surpresa - ele disse em sua melhor maneira do Professor Snape, levantando-se e lentamente começando a andar para frente e para trás com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás dele, do jeito que ele fazia quando dava aulas. Neville, Hermione e Luna trocaram olhares encantados, quando ele estava no modo de professor, ele era totalmente fascinante, pelo menos até que ele se tornou desagradável e reduziu um estudante sem sorte à beira das lágrimas histéricas.

\- O que é isso?

\- A identidade do meu 'homem misterioso' - Hermione disse em sua voz mais veemente - que é algo que todos vocês deveriam ter adivinhado há pelo menos um ano.

\- Primeira pergunta - Severus falou, com a ponta de impaciência que alertava qualquer classe a se acalmar rapidamente e prestar atenção. - Quantos Sonserinos mestiços vocês podem nomear?

\- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin...

Houve uma pausa enquanto a maioria dos professores se entreolharam com vários graus de confusão. Filius Flitwick conseguiu salvar a reputação de inteligência de sua Casa, quando os olhos do mago idoso se alargaram lentamente quando ele chegou diante de seus colegas. – Oh - ele guinchou, engolindo em seco.

\- Tente não ter outro ataque cardíaco - Severus disse a ele com maldade. - Eu não vou passar por isso novamente. Se todos vocês fixaram a pequena lista de nomes em suas mentes, vamos para a questão dois, quantos desses Sonserinos mestiços estão atualmente com cinquenta e poucos anos?

A luz finalmente havia amanhecido, parecia. Olhando em volta da sala dos professores, Hermione franziu a testa, ignorando algumas das expressões horrorizadas. O brilho nos olhos escuros de Severus tinha ido de travesso para irritado, e claramente ele achou que era tão insultante quanto ela.

\- Terceira pergunta - ele disse suavemente, sua voz agora ganhando o ronronar de veludo que todos os seus alunos podiam reconhecer como um sinal de perigo. - Quantos desses Sonserinos meio-sangues ainda estão vivos? Para a grande decepção secreta de muitas pessoas, tenho certeza - acrescentou ele, com a voz fria.

Minerva estava com um tom nada saudável e agora abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Severus se virou de uma maneira muito familiar que seus três alunos anteriores reconheceram, seu manto queimando e ondulando dramaticamente ao redor dele e seus olhos duros e brilhando como obsidiana, e a diretora vacilou em face de sua raiva.

\- Isso ainda assusta a merda fora de mim - Neville confidenciou em um sussurro, tremendo e sorrindo um pouco - e ele nem sequer está olhando para mim.

\- ...Eu também, um pouco - Luna admitiu, sorrindo de volta para ele.

Hermione sorriu com tristeza, ela achou inacreditavelmente erótico, na verdade, o que foi levemente perturbador em vários níveis. - Ssh, vocês dois.

\- O que, estamos interrompendo sua baba? - Neville perguntou maliciosamente, e fez uma demonstração de calar a boca quando ela olhou para ele.

\- Quarta pergunta - Severus continuou, sua voz no tom perfeito para cortar seus sussurros e os outros que haviam surgido na sala dos professores. - Se você é realmente incrivelmente imbecil, como você espera que seus alunos aprendam alguma coisa com você? - Ele parecia a cada polegada o professor seriamente irritado agora, severo e implacável como a força e vigor de sua personalidade dominava a sala, e Hermione teve que admitir que uma pequena parte dela estava babando. Apenas uma pequena parte dela, já que o resto dela estava preocupada em observar os rostos de seus colegas e tentar adivinhar o quão ruim a explosão seria.

\- ...Você? - Minerva finalmente conseguiu sair. Ela não poderia ter parecido mais atordoada se a resposta tivesse sido Voldemort depois de tudo.

Severus zombou dela, e então, aparentemente, em princípios gerais, favoreceu o resto da sala com outro desdém. - O Knut finalmente caiu, eu vejo - ele respondeu com uma voz que gotejava escárnio.

\- Hermione, isso é verdade? - a diretora perguntou, soando genuinamente abalada. - Ou isso é uma piada? - ela adicionou.

O tom esperançoso em sua voz foi a última gota. Lutando para manter a calma, Hermione se levantou e atravessou a sala para ficar ao lado de Severus. - É verdade - ela disse categoricamente. - Vocês todos reagiram tão maravilhosamente que não posso imaginar por que nunca lhe falamos antes. Não, não é realmente uma piada.

Houve um longo silêncio enquanto todos trocavam olhares, suas atitudes variando de perplexa, chocada a horrorizada. A expressão de Severus havia mudado de desdém para algo que se aproximava estrondoso quando seu temperamento se desgastava. Quando Hermione sentiu os primeiros sinais de magia em sua pele, ela calmamente pegou a mão dele, ligando os dedos aos dele e apertando-a gentilmente enquanto ela silenciosamente o advertia para manter-se sob controle. Ele apertou de volta e ela sentiu a sensação de magia recuar um pouco, mas a raiva ainda irradiava dele.

Finalmente, ele disse: - Vocês estão deliberadamente tentando insultar ou são simplesmente estúpidos?

\- ...Nem - Minerva disse fracamente, aparentemente tremendo mentalmente. - Mas isso é sim...

\- Eu juro, se você disser 'inesperado' ou 'inacreditável' eu vou começar a azarar as pessoas - Hermione retrucou. - Eu fiz tudo, mas soletrei seu nome há mais de um ano e nenhum de nós tem tentado esconder isso, então não deveria ter sido inesperado, e quanto a inacreditável...

Foi a vez de Severus apertar a mão dela gentilmente agora. - Calma, hellcat - ele murmurou fracamente, enquanto ela respirava e tentava manter a calma.

Depois de outro longo silêncio, Minerva riu, o som era mais incrédulo do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda era notavelmente inesperado. - Oh, pare de me encarar, Severus. Eu não vi você parecer tão defensiva desde o segundo ano em que você estava tentando fingir que não foi você quem estava gradualmente empurrando a minha mesa para trás todas as lições.

Se qualquer coisa, seu tom o fez mais tenso do que antes, mas sua voz era ligeiramente menos hostil quando ele respondeu cuidadosamente - Isso honestamente não fui eu, pelo menos, não apenas eu. Eu não sei quem começou mas todos nós nos revezamos.

Muito devagar, Hermione se atreveu a relaxar um pouco, enquanto a diretora erguia as sobrancelhas e olhava para o homem mais jovem que outrora havia sido seu empregador, o relacionamento deles sempre foi bastante tenso, e, segundo todos os relatos, eles nunca haviam gostado um do outro desde que Severus era um garoto de onze anos impopular, alvo de seus Grifinórios favoritos. Apesar disso, eles se respeitaram um ao outro ao longo dos anos, e ela tinha certeza de que, se Minerva tentasse provocá-lo agora, não diria nada perigoso que pudesse desencadear seu temperamento, pelo menos não deliberadamente... embora houvesse sempre o risco de acidentes, especialmente com Severus.

\- Era você o tempo todo? - Filius perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Sim - Severus respondeu categoricamente, ele parecia cauteloso e fracamente caçado agora, em vez de zangado, seus olhos passando rapidamente pela sala com suspeita e sua mão e braço segurados de tal maneira que Hermione sabia que ele poderia alcançar sua varinha em menos de um segundo. Ela suspeitava que ele estivesse se lembrando dos dois e da professora Sprout se unindo a ele no começo da Batalha Final.

\- Por que você não nos contou?

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha, sua expressão mudando para um leve desdém. - Ninguém teria acreditado.

\- Além disso - Hermione acrescentou enfaticamente - eu praticamente contei a todos. Três dos Weasleys e Poppy conseguiram resolver isso sozinhos, e Luna teve uma dica, e Neville adivinhou quando eu estava falando com ele sobre outra coisa. Ninguém mais conseguiu até que fosse escrito para eles.

\- Você pode nos culpar? Sem tentar ser um insulto, é realmente inacreditável... dado o seu passado conhecido, Severus... - Minerva disse com muito cuidado.

Para surpresa de todos, inclusive Hermione até certo ponto, Severus apenas pareceu exasperado. - Não isso de novo. Se você quer dizer Lily, ela está morta há trinta anos - ele rosnou, parecendo completamente farto. - E se você quer dizer a Marca Negra, eu garanto a você, Hermione de fato já sabe disso. Acredito que cobre todas as principais questões do meu passado? - Ele acrescentou com um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Até onde sabemos - alguém murmurou, soava como Rolanda Hooch, mas Hermione não podia ter certeza.

Severus revirou os olhos e respondeu causticamente: - Perdoe-me por não contar ao mundo todos os meus segredos, mas não é da conta de ninguém além do meu.

\- E da Hermione?

\- Não, na verdade não - a própria Hermione interveio calmamente - mas se há alguma coisa que eu queira saber, pergunto, e se Severus sente que preciso saber alguma coisa, ele me diz. Além disso, como ele disse, é da conta dele. - Ela exalou. - Olha, chega. Nós lhes dissemos agora, mais por cortesia do que qualquer outra coisa. - Bem, pelo menos, ela tinha certeza de que Severus só tinha feito isso para causar o caos e acabar com as pessoas. - Não estamos fazendo nada errado, e mesmo se fôssemos, nenhum de nós pretendia parar. Eu nunca gostei injustamente da Sonserina só porque estou envolvida com o seu Chefe de Casa, e nunca o farei. Nada do passado de Severus é remotamente relevante para nós dois agora ou no futuro. Agora que todos vocês sabem, todos os meus amigos e familiares foram informados, exceto por um ou dois membros da Ordem que eu nunca vi de qualquer maneira. Não estamos dando um mau exemplo para as crianças. É isso?

\- ...Bem, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada - disse Filius depois de um momento, fazendo o seu melhor para soar alegre. O magozinho parecia completamente desnorteado, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia absorto em pensamentos, os corvinais mereciam sua reputação de inteligência, pelo menos a maior parte do tempo, e as coisas pareciam estar fazendo sentido para ele agora.

Severus bufou baixinho, parecendo divertido agora enquanto se acalmava, e deu a Hermione um olhar irônico, ela sorriu timidamente para ele quando percebeu que tinha acabado de assumir.

\- Vamos discutir certos incidentes, Severus Snape - Minerva disse friamente, estreitando os olhos um pouco. - Eu posso pensar em pelo menos uma ocasião quando você mentiu para mim sobre isso.

Ele estava sorrindo agora. - Eu não estava mentindo. Eu nunca em nenhum momento disse que Hermione não estava em meus quartos. Eu perguntei o que ela estaria fazendo lá e eu disse que não entretinha convidados no meu banheiro.

Hermione sufocou o riso o melhor que pôde, esperando fervorosamente que a diretora nunca soubesse que estivera ali para testemunhar o incidente, e também pensando em várias ocasiões "divertidas" que haviam acontecido no banheiro de Severus. - Desculpe, Minerva, mas você nunca vai ganhar esse tipo de discussão com um sonserino. Nenhum de nós jamais mentiu explicitamente sobre o nosso relacionamento, talvez por omissão ou implicação, mas nunca dissemos nada que não fosse verdade.

Minerva piscou. - As coisas que você nos disse, seu anel? Paris?

Agora perdendo a batalha com alegria, ela mordeu de volta uma risadinha. - Tudo verdade - ela assegurou seu empregador. Severus revirou os olhos novamente, embora ainda parecesse divertido.

\- Ao contrário da crença popular, eu sou humano, Minerva. Eu também não sou estúpido - ele acrescentou baixinho enquanto seu sorriso desaparecia, olhando de lado para Hermione - e eu sei que é melhor não desperdiçar uma segunda chance depois de tudo que eu passei.

Houve outra longa pausa enquanto todos processavam o que acabara de acontecer. Finalmente, lentamente, Minerva assentiu. - Isso é muito para acontecer, de uma só vez, mas você está certo de que não está fazendo nada de errado, e acredito que vocês dois foram e continuarão sendo profissionais. Não tenho certeza se isso faz algum sentido. No entanto, uma vez que tive a chance de pensar que poderia ser capaz de decifrá-lo. Enquanto isso, você também está certo de que não é da nossa conta. - Depois de um momento, ela acrescentou secamente: - Embora houvesse, talvez, melhores métodos de nos informar.

Severus sorriu de novo e Hermione sorriu, pessoalmente, ela gostou do método que escolheu. - Você não pode nos culpar por ter nos divertido um pouco. Afinal, eu fiz tudo menos do que o nome dele tatuado no meu rosto. Eu não sei como eu poderia ter tornado isso mais óbvio sem que alguém realmente entrasse em nós. - Ela conseguiu não corar quando se lembrou de quão perto eles tinham sido pegos uma ou duas vezes, mas era uma coisa muito próxima. Os lábios de Severus se contraíram quando ele presumivelmente pensou nas mesmas memórias.

\- E você não pode nos culpar por não perceber - respondeu Minerva, começando a sorrir um pouco. - Questões passadas de lado, o fato é que Severus é um indivíduo extremamente desagradável às vezes.

\- Você só pensa assim porque eu sou um melhor jogador de pôquer do que você - Severus respondeu preguiçosamente, seus olhos brilhando em genuína diversão.

\- Você só ganhou tantas vezes naquele ano porque eu estava distraída, tendo que lidar com aquela mulher terrível enquanto Albus estava ausente.

\- E eu não estava distraído? Não só eu tinha que lidar com ela também, eu também estava sendo invocado todos os dias por um louco réptil - ele apontou secamente. - Você não pode blefar para salvar sua vida.

\- Uma razão pela qual eu nunca faço isso, como você deve se lembrar - Minerva disse, antes de de repente parecer insegura, como se ela não quisesse realmente sugerir... o que quer que ela tivesse acabado de insinuar. Completamente perdida, Hermione olhou para o amante em busca de uma pista, ele estava abertamente sorrindo, o que era uma visão rara no melhor dos tempos.

\- Você sabia que ela tentou me matar nove vezes durante o meu mandato como diretor? - ele perguntou em conversação da sala em geral. - Eu sei que Filius estava em alguns deles, e Pomona. E você teve uma chance uma vez, Poppy - acrescentou ele, olhando para a medibruxa, que estava em silêncio até agora. Ela teve a boa graça de corar.

\- Realmente, nove vezes? - Hermione perguntou, tentando não sorrir, não que fosse um assunto engraçado, mas Severus parecia genuinamente divertido com a discussão.

\- A maioria deles não foi terrivelmente séria. Eu não acho que ela estava realmente tentando. Um ou dois vieram desconfortavelmente perto, no entanto. E isso antes de olharmos para o que os estudantes estavam fazendo, não é, vocês dois? - Ele acrescentou secamente, virando-se para olhar para Neville e Luna. - Só Longbottom seria tolo o suficiente para tentar envenenar um Mestre de Poções. Você não pode ter pensado que iria funcionar.

Neville deu de ombros timidamente. - Valeu a pena tentar. Esperávamos que você nos subestimasse.

Ele bufou. - Eu não sobrevivi tanto quanto eu subestimando as pessoas. - Levantando a voz, ele falou lentamente - A propósito, Albus, você pode parar de se esconder agora. Eu sei que você tem escutado pelo menos a última meia hora, você e os outros dois. Eu estou te culpando por cada tentativa de assassinato, aliás.

\- Como foi sua culpa? - Minerva perguntou, enquanto três retratos bastante envergonhados apareciam no interior da moldura. Phineas estava desdenhoso, ele estava longe de ser tão realizado quanto Severus, Hermione notou preguiçosamente. Dilys sorria largamente como sempre, e acenou alegremente para ela. Albus estava mexendo um pouco, mas o brilho sempre presente era mais forte do que nunca, embora pela primeira vez ele não estivesse sorrindo.

Severus se recostou contra a parede, olhando o retrato do Diretor através dos olhos encapuzados. - Porque o cabrito teimoso se recusou a dizer a qualquer um de vocês o que eu estava realmente fazendo e por quê. Algo que ele ainda não conseguiu justificar satisfatoriamente.

\- Ele não pode justificar isso, é por isso. - Phineas disse.

\- Bem, isso realmente não importa agora.- Severus acenou com a mão com desdém. - Eu sobrevivi, apesar dos melhores esforços de todos, e aqui estou eu.

\- Aqui estamos - Hermione corrigiu-o ligeiramente caprichosamente. Esta foi uma tarde bastante estranha, mas inegavelmente divertida.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para ela. - De fato.

\- Eu quero saber uma coisa, no entanto - Minerva disse lentamente. - Como é que eu não sabia disso antes? Estou preparado para admitir, de má vontade, que estávamos todos em negação até certo ponto, mas...

Severus se mexeu um pouco e Hermione lançou lhe um olhar perplexo. Ela não tinha pensado que havia mais do que a diretora sendo teimosa demais para ver o que a encarava, mas... - Isso provavelmente foi culpa minha, pelo menos em parte - Severus admitiu finalmente, parecendo dividido entre diversão e algo quase culpado. - Hogwarts sempre respondeu prontamente para mim, mesmo quando eu era estudante, eu nunca tive que esperar que as escadas mudassem a meu favor, e raramente encontrava alguém nos corredores quando eu realmente não queria. Acho que o castelo pode ter percebido que eu não queria que ninguém nos conhecesse até que decidíssemos deixá-los. - Ele tossiu apologeticamente, seus olhos brilhando.

Essa não foi toda a história, é claro. O castelo gostava de Severus, mas não nessa medida. Não mentiria para a diretora, por falta de uma analogia melhor, exceto às ordens do Diretor. Hermione duvidou que ele tivesse explicitamente pedido ao castelo para ajudar a cobrir as coisas, mas ele não precisava. Hogwarts tinha pego isso porque ele e o castelo estavam ligados, provavelmente mais profundamente do que ele mesmo havia percebido. _Eu acho que isso explica porque ninguém nunca entrou em nós. Eu não posso acreditar que achei que tínhamos sorte._

Minerva parecia um tanto azeda. - Eu suponho que isso explicaria isso. Se você pudesse abster-se de fazer o prédio responder a todos os seus caprichos no futuro, Severus, eu agradeceria.

\- Claro, diretora - o diretor respondeu suavemente, seus olhos brilhando com diversão sombria enquanto Hermione mordeu o lábio para conter o riso. _Bastardo sorrateiro._

* * *

Os poucos dias que se seguiram àquele pequeno "teste surpresa" na sala dos professores provaram ser muito desgastantes, pelo menos para Hermione, que se viu diante de intermináveis interrogatórios. Severus havia lidado com as coisas simplesmente se recusando a falar sobre isso com alguém, e tinha parado de aparecer na sala dos professores, mas ela não se sentia capaz de seguir o exemplo dele. Ela era amiga dessas pessoas e era natural que elas tivessem perguntas, afinal, ela permitia que o resto da semana a importunasse antes de finalmente se cansar e direcioná-las para Luna ou Poppy, e Neville, até certo ponto, e recuando para se esconder nas masmorras. Curiosamente, Filius tinha adivinhado que Hermione tinha sido a única a adicionar o nome de Severus ao memorial, e insistiu que ela demonstrasse como ela havia desvendado os feitiços ao redor para fazê-lo.

Pelo menos eles não precisavam se preocupar com os estudantes descobrindo, assuntos pessoais entre os funcionários nunca eram compartilhados com os alunos em nenhuma circunstância, o que aparentemente era uma das razões pelas quais Severus se tornara extremamente impopular depois de contar a seus sonserinos que Remus Lupin era um lobisomem. Ele quebrou um código de conduta não escrito, o que ele realmente disse ficou em segundo lugar.

Ajudava que o período de verão também estivesse sempre ocupado. Para os alunos, o último período do ano foi bastante lento e vagaroso até os exames começarem, não havia muito conteúdo novo nas lições, havia folga para revisão e assim por diante. Para os professores, porém, havia muito o que fazer nos bastidores na preparação para os testes de final de ano, fazendo todos os arranjos para OWLs e NEWTs, ajudando a organizar a graduação do sétimo ano e assim por diante. Hermione também estava envolvida na lista de novos primeiros anos que chegariam em setembro. Ninguém realmente tinha muito tempo para fofocas, o que era bom também.

No momento em que o prazo terminou, as coisas se acalmaram. Esperançosamente, quando o novo ano escolar começasse no outono, todos teriam se acostumado com as coisas. - Eu suponho que isso significa menos se esgueirando ao redor - Hermione comentou quando ela começou a persuadir Crookshanks relutantes em seu portador.

\- Você está satisfeita ou desapontada? - Severus demorou, terminando sua própria bagagem.

\- Eu realmente não sei - ela admitiu com um sorriso irônico. - A brincadeira era bem divertida. Mas se nós realmente tivéssemos sido pegos, isso teria sido muito ruim, e eu não acho que teremos muito tempo para nos esgueirarmos no próximo ano. Pelo menos, eu não vou.

\- Que sorte que você não terá - ele respondeu. - Eu estive pensando no ano que vem.

Franzindo a testa, Hermione levantou os olhos de uma forma segura fechando a porta da caixa de Crookshanks. - Oh?

Ele assentiu. - Até agora, de nós dois, eu era o mais provável de ser procurado fora de horas por um estudante. Agora que você é Diretora Adjunta, você provavelmente estará mais em demanda, o que significa que você não deveria estar se escondendo nas masmorras.

Ela pensou sobre isso. Provavelmente era verdade, ela realmente deveria estar onde os estudantes poderiam encontrá-la em uma emergência. - Então isso significa... - ela o incitou.

Uma sugestão de um sorriso cruzou seu rosto. - Os aposentos do vice-diretor são bastante luxuosos, pelo que me lembro.

\- E quando os estudantes vêm procurando o chefe da Sonserina? - ela perguntou secamente. Ele tinha um ponto, no entanto, seu novo trabalho veio com alguns quartos muito agradáveis, de fato. Os dois não precisavam de muito espaço, mas certamente poderiam apreciar mais espaço quando o tivessem_. Nós vamos preencher todos os quartos vagos com livros, eu acho._

\- Eles serão sonserinos e terão uma boa ideia de onde procurar - ele respondeu igualmente secamente, empilhando suas malas na cama.

\- Nem sempre, e até mesmo se forem, as masmorras estão bem longe, se for uma emergência real. E lá está o seu laboratório também. - Não funcionaria realmente, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia como ela estar dormindo a seu lado. _Talvez pudéssemos calcular uma rota ou algo assim._

Ele assentiu solenemente. - É bem verdade. Suponho que, dadas as circunstâncias, é uma sorte que eu tenha certas vantagens... - Virando-se, ele ergueu as mãos e colocou as palmas das mãos contra a pedra áspera da parede, seus olhos se estreitando e quase fechando em concentração. Ela observou-o intrigada, depois estremeceu abruptamente e esfregou os braços quando o ar mudou ao redor deles e algo mudou de alguma forma intangível.

\- O que você acabou de fazer? - Ela perguntou quando ele tirou as mãos da parede e as esfregou juntas.

\- Eu fiz um pedido - ele respondeu calmamente, seus olhos dançando enquanto se movia para a porta e olhava para o corredor. Levantando uma sobrancelha, ele se virou e acenou para ela. Agora, desesperadamente curiosa, Hermione o seguiu e descobriu que agora havia uma porta extra entre a que levava ao banheiro e a que abria as escadas para o laboratório.

\- É isso que eu acho que é?

\- Provavelmente não é o portal secreto para Nárnia - ele disse sarcasticamente, antes de abrir a porta com um floreio para revelar a sala que seria oficialmente a de Hermione em setembro, felizmente Filius já havia partido.

\- Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas você é um homem muito inteligente - ela observou depois de um momento, serpenteando um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Como uma reflexão tardia, ela estendeu a mão livre para tocar a parede e pensou: _Obrigado._

\- Eu sei - Severus concordou com absolutamente nenhum traço de modéstia.

\- Isso é fisicamente impossível, você percebe.

\- Mas não é magicamente impossível.

\- Tão bem, realmente.

* * *

As férias de verão vieram como um abençoado alívio para Hermione. Ela passou os primeiros três dias do intervalo na cama, mais ou menos, com o que Severus certamente não iria discutir, ele estava muito feliz com o plano, na verdade, o que significava que ela não dormia tanto quanto pretendia, embora se sentisse bem relaxada. Depois de alguma discussão, decidiram voltar a Hogwarts durante todo o mês de agosto, o resto da equipe começaria a filtrar de volta para o final do mês, então eles teriam uma semana ou duas para Hermione se organizar (e, ela suspeitava, para Severus apreciar o fato de que eles tinham o castelo inteiro para si mesmos, ela resignou-se a não dormir muito naquela época, também) antes que as coisas se intensificassem um pouco antes de setembro.

Depois de ter ido embora o resto de Junho, sem um pingo de culpa, Julho chegou ardente, um calor seco e intenso que era bastante incomum para a Grã-Bretanha. Severus ficou praticamente mudo por dois dias, e agora Hermione o observava sentado nos degraus da caravana e fumando nervosamente e decidiu que era hora de dizer alguma coisa. Eles estariam indo para Hogwarts em algumas horas, e ele estava claramente chateado com isso. Atravessando o chão da sala, ela se ajoelhou atrás dele na porta e deslizou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. - Severus?

Ela podia sentir a tensão nele quando ele virou a cabeça para exalar uma lufada de fumaça, antes que ele fizesse um esforço para relaxar e recostar-se contra ela. - Estou bem.

\- Tem certeza? Você realmente não precisa fazer isso.

Dando outra tragada no cigarro, ele repetiu sem emoção: - Estou bem.

Suspirando, ela se acomodou contra suas costas e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro do jeito que ele costumava fazer com ela, virando a cabeça para acariciar suavemente as cicatrizes em seu pescoço. - Não, você não está. - Colocando seus braços ao redor de sua cintura em vez de seu pescoço, ela o sentiu se afastar enquanto ele apagava o cigarro antes de seus braços pousarem sobre os dela e ele uniu os dedos nos dela, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela.

\- Eu realmente não estou ansioso para isso, mas eu estou bem. Eu não... eu não gosto de ser odiado, mas eu certamente estou acostumado com isso agora, e depois de todo esse tempo eu sei que as coisas ganharam seja tão ruim quanto eu estou imaginando.

\- Eu tenho certeza que nada pode ser tão ruim quanto você está imaginando - ela brincou suavemente, respirando o cheiro familiar de sua pele. - Sua visão geral da vida faz com que Schopenhauer pareça otimista às vezes.

Ele bufou uma risada suave. - Geralmente é justificado.

\- É verdade, mas nem sempre. Mesmo você pode estar errado às vezes, Sonserino. - Ela beijou o canto da boca dele levemente. - É hora de ficar pronto, de qualquer maneira. Lembre-se, se for tão ruim, vamos sair. Embora eu realmente queira saber o que esses três estão planejando, Minerva está furiosa porque Albus não vai contar a ela, e Ginny está sendo incrivelmente irritante porque conseguiu arrastá-lo para longe de Harry.

\- Hmm - ele respondeu sem compromisso, relutantemente se colocando de pé enquanto ela se levantava. - Pelo menos não vai envolver paredes cor-de-rosa de forma alguma.

\- Ou música? - Ela brincou, e ele olhou para ela.

\- Cale-se.


	42. Chapter 42

**"I treasure your love**

**I never want to lose it**

**You've been through the fires of hell**

**And I know you've got the ashes to prove it**

**I treasure your love**

**I want to show you how to use it**

**You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt**

**And I know you've got the scars to prove it..."**

_– Meat Loaf, 'Rock & Roll Dreams Come Through'._

* * *

Hermione demorou um pouco para se preparar, apesar de seus melhores esforços. O banheiro na caravana realmente não era grande o suficiente para se vestir, e tinha sido um longo tempo desde que ela tinha usado vestimentas formais em vez de apenas um belo vestido. Ela pegou o caminho mais fácil com um vestido preto liso, e mudou suas vestes para um ouro escuro com bordas de marrom chocolate. Tendo lutado com o cabelo, ela finalmente estava pronta e saiu do banheiro para encontrar Severus.

Ele estava esperando na sala de estar e sua aparência foi um choque. Ela só o tinha visto em trajes formais em um punhado de ocasiões no passado, e eles tinham sido negros como suas vestes de ensino habituais, mas esta noite ele estava em seda cinzenta sobre suas calças pretas e casaco e camisa branca, e brilho claro do tecido parecia maravilhoso com sua coloração. Não só isso, mas as vestes não estavam repressivamente abotoadas e o pescoço era baixo o suficiente para mostrar claramente as cicatrizes de picada de cobra em sua garganta, o que era muito raro. Ele fazia o melhor que podia para manter as marcas escondidas na frente de qualquer pessoa, exceto ela, normalmente, mas naquela noite ele havia penteado o cabelo para fora do caminho.

\- Bem, você está bem - ela o cumprimentou depois de um momento, tentando fingir que não era grande coisa.

Sua bufada deixou claro que ela não tinha conseguido, quando seus olhos escuros brilharam brevemente sobre sua figura. - Como você. Vamos acabar com isso, então?

\- Por tudo que você sabe, pode realmente ser algo bom - ela repreendeu suavemente, sorrindo enquanto se aproximava dele. - Harry é conhecido por ter uma boa ideia de vez em quando. E isso é aparentemente baseado em algo que você disse.

\- Hmph - foi sua única resposta. - Damas primeiro?

Assentindo, ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou, girando no local e aparatando. Os portões de Hogwarts estavam abertos. Ela começou a subir a estrada sem esperar, e ouviu um estalo agudo um momento depois, antes de ele se levantar e oferecer seu braço. Sorrindo para ele, ela enfiou a mão na curva do cotovelo dele enquanto caminhavam.

O Grande Salão estava iluminado e lotado. As mesas da casa haviam sido removidas e substituídas por filas de cadeiras de frente para o estrado, onde a mesa de trabalho geralmente ficava, isso também se foi e em vez disso havia mais cadeiras e uma pequena mesa com uma caixa que estava sendo cuidadosamente guardada por Kingsley. Um grande retrato foi colocado em um suporte ao lado da mesa, e o retrato de Albus estava brilhando para todos.

_Acho que estamos atrasados_, Hermione notou, um pouco desanimada, eles não estavam atrasados, como tal, mas era uma entrada mais pública do que qualquer um deles queria. Ela tentou soltar o braço de Severus discretamente, mas quando ele olhou para ela, deixou claro que não queria que ela o fizesse, e ela parou de tentar. Lentamente as pessoas se viraram para ver quem estava chegando, um silêncio ameaçador começou a se espalhar pela porta, embora fosse imediatamente preenchido por sussurros abafados.

Ela não reconheceu a voz que sussurrou: - O que ele está fazendo aqui? - mas evidentemente Severus fez.

Virando-se na direção da voz, ele disse secamente: - Venha aqui e me olhe nos olhos e diga na minha cara que eu não ganhei o direito de estar aqui. - Houve uma breve e desconfortável pausa enquanto todos evitavam seus olhos, e ele meio que sorria desagradavelmente. - Eu pensei que não. Boa noite, Sr. Potter - ele adicionou quando Harry abriu caminho através da multidão.

\- Boa noite, professor - Professores, devo dizer. Estou feliz que vocês dois tenham conseguido.

\- O que é tudo isso, Harry? - Hermione perguntou, exasperada.

Ele sorriu para ela. - Tudo a seu tempo, Mione, eu prometo. Há apenas mais algumas pessoas para aparecer, então podemos começar. Encontre-se alguns lugares. - Ele correu para longe antes que eles pudessem perguntar mais alguma coisa.

\- Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso - ela murmurou, e ouviu Severus bufar silenciosamente de acordo antes que ele a conduzisse para um par de cadeiras vazias na fileira de trás. Gradualmente outras pessoas encontraram assentos e se estabeleceram, ouvindo a conversa tranquila, ficou óbvio que ninguém tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, Harry subiu na plataforma ao lado de Kingsley e bateu palmas para o silêncio. - Ok, todos, desculpe, demorou tanto, mas todo mundo está aqui agora. Esta é a primeira reunião completa de toda a Ordem da Fênix desde... bem, desde a primeira Guerra Bruxa, na verdade, mas mesmo assim nem todo mundo estava lá. Estou muito contente que todos tenham conseguido chegar aqui. Antes de começarmos, gostaria que tirássemos um momento e pensássemos sobre as pessoas que não estão aqui...

Depois de permitir que o silêncio continuasse por alguns instantes, enquanto o clima na sala passava de animado para um pouco mais solene, Harry pigarreou. - Tudo bem então. - Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e Hermione sorriu um pouco, mesmo agora, ele ainda odiava falar em público. - Eu acho que você está se perguntando por que você está aqui, e o que estamos fazendo. Bem, basicamente, alguém fez uma pergunta muito boa no ano passado, por que o Ministério faz um grande trabalho todos os anos, fazendo discursos e dando medalhas e outras coisas, quando não tinha nada a ver com eles?

Hermione olhou de soslaio para Severus, e seus olhos brilharam brevemente em diversão enquanto ele olhava para ela, antes de Harry continuar. - Parece quase... obsceno para os principais políticos e assim por diante nos dar prêmios por fazer o que todos eles tentaram nos impedir. Nenhum deles lutou conosco. Nenhum deles sangrou conosco. Nenhum deles morreu por nós. Nós somos a Ordem da Fênix, e não temos nenhuma afiliação com o Ministério, não importa o que eles possam pensar. - Ele esfregou a mão brevemente, onde até agora ele ainda tinha as cicatrizes que Umbridge lhe dera.

\- Então, Kingsley e eu, e Albus, temos trabalhado em nossos próprios prêmios. Não a Ordem de Merlin, que nunca teve a intenção de ser uma medalha militar. Com grande originalidade, decidimos chamá-la de Ordem da Fênix.

Isso trouxe uma onda de riso da multidão, e Harry sorriu. - Sim, é um bom nome, um clássico na verdade, trouxas têm um ditado, se não está quebrado, não conserte. De qualquer forma, isso é algo feito por nós, para nós. E as alas de Hogwarts estão totalmente lugar agora, nenhum Ministério e, acima de tudo, nenhum repórter, Luna tem permissão para uma câmera, então ela vai tirar fotos depois e o Pasquim vai publicar a história, não o Profeta. Eu acho que todos nós tivemos o suficiente deles publicando mentiras sobre o que nós estávamos fazendo. Isso é real.

Kingsley se adiantou, sua voz suave e profunda rolando pelo corredor. - Tal como acontece com as Ordens de Merlin, existem três classes de prêmio. Isso de forma alguma reflete as habilidades ou desempenho de ninguém, apenas seu grau de envolvimento na guerra. Você as verá em breve, mas as medalhas têm uma fênix em vôo de um lado e o nome do destinatário do outro. O metal de que as medalhas são feitas indica a classe, a fita que os adorna está em suas cores da Casa, se fossem alunos de Hogwarts, e brancos, se não fossem. A fita tem uma faixa preta para as medalhas que são apresentadas postumamente.

Ele se virou e abriu a caixa sobre a mesa ao lado dele, enquanto Harry dizia baixinho: - Começamos com a Fênix de Bronze, para aqueles inestimáveis bruxos e bruxas de bastidores que a maioria de nós nem conhecia. Eles não lutaram nas linhas de frente, mas serviram bem e lealmente, e nós os saudamos. - Kingsley levantou a primeira medalha da caixa, pendurado em uma fita amarela da Lufa-Lufa, e Harry pegou uma lista de nomes da mesa e começou a ler.

Havia muitos nomes que Hermione não reconheceu na lista, e ela não conhecia a maioria daqueles que se levantaram e andaram até a frente da sala para subir os degraus para o estrado e apertar a mão de Harry enquanto Kingsley os dava suas medalhas. Alguns deles eram familiares, como o pobre Colin Creevy, Dedalus Diggle e Hestia Jones, e a vizinha da Harry's Squib, Mrs Figg, e até Mundungus Fletcher, para surpresa de muitas pessoas. O único comentário de Severus foi: - Ele tinha seus usos. - Aberforth Dumbledore também recebeu uma Fênix de Bronze, trocando um longo olhar e um aceno com o retrato de seu irmão.

Assim que o último recebeu sua medalha e voltou ao seu lugar, Harry disse: - Em seguida, temos a Fênix Prateada, você pode ver que pensamos muito nesses nomes - acrescentou ironicamente. - A Fênix Prateada é concedida à primeira leva de soldados, aqueles que viram muita ação e em muitos casos não sabiam por que, que lutaram e morreram por fé na Ordem...

Esses nomes eram familiares, assim como os rostos. Vários dos professores de Hogwarts foram premiados com a Fênix Prateada, incluindo Filius e Papoula, muitos ex-alunos também receberam medalhas de prata, como Dean Thomas e Lee Jordan, e outros rostos conhecidos, incluindo Hagrid. Molly e Arthur Weasley aceitaram medalhas não só para si, mas também para os irmãos de Molly, Fabian e Gideon Prewett, que haviam morrido na primeira guerra. Bill, Charlie, George e Percy todos receberam prata também, e George coletou um para Fred. Harry aceitou medalhas de prata em nome de seus pais e Sirius, Hermione notou que os olhos de Severus apertaram levemente, mas ele não disse nada e aplaudiu como havia feito os outros.

\- Tenho certeza que você pode adivinhar qual medalha é a próxima - Harry começou quando as medalhas de prata foram feitas.

\- Chocolate? - George chamou, e outra onda suave de riso correu pela multidão.

Sorrindo, Harry balançou a cabeça para o cunhado. - Com uma originalidade deslumbrante, agora apresentamos a Gold Phoenix aos guerreiros de alto nível que realmente fizeram a diferença, que fizeram as tarefas mais perigosas e assumiram os maiores riscos, e, vamos ser honestos, muitas das coisas que fizemos foram completamente insanas. - acrescentou ironicamente.

Esta lista também consistia em nomes familiares, incluindo os da própria Hermione. Tentando não ser muito autoconsciente, ela se levantou quando Severus apertou sua mão antes de soltar e caminhou até o estrado com os outros. Rony e Gina receberam medalhas de ouro, assim como Neville, Luna, Minerva e o próprio Kingsley. Remus e Tonks foram ambos premiados com medalhas de ouro póstumas, juntamente com Moody (a cor de Ravenclaw azul e fitas amarelas Hufflepuff se destacaram, Luna e Tonks foram os únicos não-Grifinórios a receber a Gold Phoenix), assim com Albus, Minerva prometeu pendurar sua medalha no canto da moldura de seu retrato.

Hermione podia ver Severus aplaudindo de seu assento, e quando ela olhou para a linda medalha ela se sentiu um pouco triste por ele. Certamente ele merecia estar aqui. Como se lesse sua mente, Albus piscou de seu corpo e sussurrou baixinho: - Ainda não acabou. - Ela olhou para ele e ele acenou para Harry, intrigado, Hermione seguiu seu olhar e obedeceu quando Harry gesticulou para os receptores da Fênix Dourada para tomarem seus lugares no palco ao invés de voltarem para suas cadeiras no corredor.

\- A próxima parte não foi ideia minha - disse Harry depois que os aplausos desapareceram, sorrindo timidamente e se movendo para um lado quando Kingsley chegou à caixa mais uma vez.

O retrato de Alvo Dumbledore moveu-se para a borda de sua estrutura e ele olhou para a multidão. - Há mais uma medalha a ser concedida hoje à noite, uma medalha muito especial. E não, Sr. Weasley, ela não é feita de chocolate - acrescentou ele ao riso geral. - A Ordem da Fênix é um grupo único de bruxas e bruxos, não há planos para desmantelar nossa organização, e sempre haverá guerras de um tipo ou de outro. Sempre haverá aqueles que ganham Fênix de Bronze, Prata e Ouro. - Mas a prévia guerra entre bruxos foi, esperançosamente, única, eu certamente espero que ninguém mais esteja em posição de receber a Fênix Platina.

Kingsley levantou uma medalha da caixa. Pendurado de uma fita escarlate, o metal brilhou à luz dos candelabros, mais brilhante e mais branco que a prata.

Albus continuou quietamente em uma voz que levava para os confins do Grande Salão. - A Fênix Platina é concedida àqueles cujas ações determinaram todo o curso da guerra. Sem seu heroísmo e sacrifício, nós teríamos falhado, e nenhum de nós estaria aqui agora, eles salvaram todas as nossas vidas. Existem apenas dois na existência.

Sussurros podiam ser ouvidos por todo o salão. _Dois? Quem é o outro para?_ Obviamente, a medalha que Kingsley segurava em sua fita da Grifinória era para Harry, mas... Hermione ficou sem fôlego e levou a mão à boca, começando a tremer. Então Kingsley alcançou a caixa novamente e tirou outra medalha de platina... pendurada em uma fita verde-esmeralda.

\- A Ordem da Fênix Platina - Albus declarou em uma voz que silenciou os sussurros- é concedida a Harry James Potter e Severus Tobias Snape!

O silêncio ensurdecedor que se seguiu foi tão intenso que Hermione podia ouvir seu próprio batimento cardíaco batendo contra suas costelas enquanto olhava para o canto escuro e sombrio onde Severus estava sentado, quase com medo de respirar caso isso se transformasse em um sonho ou alucinação. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo no momento, então ela certamente não tinha ideia de como Severus deveria estar se sentindo. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, sua figura escura se levantou e caminhou até o final da fileira, caminhando lentamente pelo corredor central, o ritmo arrítmico de suas botas nas lajes era o único som no silêncio.

Seu mancar era mais perceptível sob as circunstâncias, mas Hermione não estava prestando atenção a isso enquanto o observava se aproximar. Seus olhos procuraram seu rosto quando ele começou a caminhada pelo comprimento do corredor, uma sugestão de incerteza em suas profundidades escuras, ela não sabia o que sua expressão mostrava no momento, mas foi o suficiente para ele erguer a cabeça, endireitar os ombros e andar com orgulho. Não havia expressão óbvia em seu rosto, mas ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para perceber que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e que ele estava se segurando com cuidado e deliberadamente, ele obviamente ficou muito chocado com isso. Com toda a honestidade, ficou surpresa por ele ter realmente se adiantado, mesmo que ele soubesse que isso era uma cerimônia de premiação, ele nunca teria esperado nada.

Havia algo em seus insondáveis olhos negros que ela nunca tinha visto antes quando ele se aproximou, observando-o, ela refletiu que era a antítese exata do olhar morto, resignado, sem vida e entorpecido que ela odiava tanto. Viu o orgulho cintilando em seus olhos, um conhecimento de seu próprio valor que ela nunca conseguira colocar ali por mais do que alguns momentos de cada vez, uma autoconfiança que estivera visivelmente ausente. A primeira lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha enquanto ele subia as escadas para ficar ao lado de Harry, olhando neutra para a multidão, suas feições ásperas e macias se suavizando sutilmente do jeito que faziam antes de sorrir, alguém lhe entregou um lenço e ela enxugou os olhos distraidamente enquanto o observava.

Albus quebrou o silêncio pouco antes de o murmúrio ter começado. Se havia algo em que o ex-diretor era excepcionalmente habilidoso, estava manipulando uma multidão. - Todos nós conhecemos a história de Harry. Ele é um herói, o Garoto que Sobreviveu, o único a sobreviver à Maldição da Morte, o menino marcado na infância como igual a Voldemort, o menino destinado a derrotar Voldemort neste mesmo salão, com apenas dezessete anos, no dia 2 de maio de 1998, treze anos e sessenta e um dias atrás, enfrentou mais perigo e mais dor do que qualquer um de nós, e o fez com coragem e força, e ninguém pode argumentar que venceu a guerra.

\- Todos nós ajudamos Harry a chegar a esse ponto, mas nenhum mais do que Severus. Houve, sem dúvida, muitos Comensais da Morte que lamentaram sua decisão e tentaram encontrar uma maneira de deixar o serviço de Voldemort, mas Severus foi o único com o coragem para chegar à Ordem da Fênix. Ele mudou de lado com grande risco pessoal, e para fazê-lo ele conscientemente e voluntariamente sacrificou mais do que a maioria das pessoas pode imaginar. Ele fez muito mais do que qualquer um poderia ter pedido a ele. Tem havido muitos rumores e dúvidas sobre este homem, mas eu lhe digo agora, tudo o que ele fez desde o momento em que ele se juntou às nossas fileiras visava derrotar Voldemort. Ele sempre foi sempre leal à nossa causa, e sem ele todos nós teríamos perdido.

Kingsley deu um passo à frente, oferecendo sua mão para Harry, que o sacudiu antes que o bruxo mais velho lhe desse sua medalha. Virando-se para Severus, ele estendeu a mão, e depois de um momento Severus apertou as mãos com ele também antes de aceitar a medalha pendurada em sua fita verde, a única fita verde na sala. Ele era o único sonserino da Ordem da Fênix.

Hermione se levantou e começou a aplaudir primeiro. Por um segundo agonizantemente longo, parecia que era apenas ela, mas Ginny ficou de pé um pouco depois e batendo palmas enquanto corria para o lado do marido, e então os outros no palco se levantaram e começaram a bater palmas antes do aplausos espalhados pela sala como um todo. Ela ficou aliviada ao notar que não foi a única a chorar também, quando atravessou o estrado para Severus e os aplausos começaram.

O barulho aumentou para um rugido ensurdecedor que sacudiu as paredes enquanto ela o abraçava ferozmente e sentiu-o abraçá-la em resposta, e ela ouviu a voz de Kingsley, que soava encantada, gritando: - Senhoras e senhores - a Ordem da Fênix!

Sobre o alvoroço, muito fraco, mas inconfundível, veio a maravilhosa música da canção de fênix.

* * *

As celebrações duraram até o amanhecer. Em contraste vívido com os serviços oficiais memoriais, os presentes não sentiam necessidade de sufocar suas emoções, houve risadas e lágrimas, e algo da atmosfera de uma esteira na curiosa mistura de afirmar a vida e reconhecer a morte. A tristeza e a alegria haviam se misturado à medida que a Ordem da Fênix celebrava o que haviam conseguido e lamentavam o que aquilo custara, e parecia apropriado que acontecesse no mesmo lugar em que finalmente haviam vencido a guerra.

Nem Hermione nem Severus falaram quando voltaram para casa para encontrar o sol começando a subir sobre o local da caravana. Eles ficaram lado a lado nos degraus da van para observar o amanhecer, de mãos dadas em silêncio, até que ela apertou os dedos dele e sentiu o aperto dele em resposta. Ainda em silêncio, eles entraram na caravana, e um solene Crookshanks observou-os passar sem som quando entraram no quarto onde o relacionamento deles havia começado três anos antes.

O amor deles também foi completamente silencioso, no final, mas certamente não menos apaixonado por isso. Os únicos sons na sala eram a respiração deles e os sussurros da pele na pele enquanto eles se moviam juntos, as medalhas conquistadas com dificuldade, descartadas em um emaranhado de roupas no chão. Nenhum deles quebrou o contato visual por mais tempo do que levou para piscar, até que finalmente ela teve que fechar os olhos enquanto suas costas se arqueavam em êxtase e ela o sentiu estremecer quando eles chegaram ao clímax quase que simultaneamente. Depois ele cuidadosamente se afastou dela e se enrolou atrás dela, ainda sem falar, e ela aninhou-se contra ele quando ele deslizou um braço ao redor dela e a puxou para mais perto, pressionando o rosto em seu cabelo.

* * *

Quando ela acordou, ele não estava lá, mas ela não estava preocupada. Sem pressa, levantou-se e usou o banheiro, limpando e soltando as dores do corpo antes de vestir o roupão. Pegando suas vestes descartadas da noite anterior, ela cuidadosamente desmarcou sua medalha e enfiou-a no bolso antes de ir encontrar Severus.

Como ela sabia que ele estaria, ele estava sentado nos degraus da caravana, vestindo seu próprio roupão e olhando para sua medalha, segurado em mãos em concha. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e encostou-se ao ombro dele, escolhendo não dizer nada sobre as marcas secas de lágrimas no rosto, e depois de um momento ele mudou a medalha para uma mão e alcançou entre seus corpos com a outra para encontrar a dela. Ligando os dedos através dos dele, ela apertou suavemente.

Depois de um tempo, ele falou suavemente. - Você sabia?

\- Não. Eu realmente não fazia ideia, até que Albus disse que havia duas medalhas de platina.- Ela apertou a mão dele novamente. - Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa, Severus. Você merece isso mais do que qualquer um de nós, e meu único arrependimento é que demorou tanto tempo.

Soltando a mão dela, ele deslizou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, mudando o passo e descansando a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. - É estranho - ele disse baixinho. - Eu sempre soube ou pelo menos suspeitei que o que fiz nunca seria reconhecido. Esse não era o objetivo, e se alguém no Ministério tivesse tentado me dar uma medalha brilhante eu teria cuspido na cara deles. Mas isto é...

\- Real - ela forneceu quando ele fez uma pausa. - Como Harry disse. É por nós, para nós.

\- Sim. - Ele estremeceu ligeiramente e ela se aconchegou mais perto, embora soubesse que ele não estava realmente frio. - Eu nunca senti como se pertencesse, antes. Eu nunca me senti como um verdadeiro membro da Ordem. - De repente, ele riu baixinho. - É a ironia final.

\- O que?

Ele ergueu a medalha, virando-a para pegar a luz, fazendo brilhar. - Por tantos anos, eu teria dado qualquer coisa para este tipo de reconhecimento, ou mesmo um reconhecimento. E agora que eu entendi... É certamente um gesto legal, e é como você disse, real, mas... Eu realmente não me importo muito mais. É um símbolo físico do que todos nós já conhecíamos. - Ele se afastou dela apenas o suficiente para olhar para o rosto dela, seus olhos sorrindo. - Observar você colecionando sua medalha e tentando não corar significava mais. Recebi minha justificação anos atrás, da única pessoa cuja opinião é importante para mim.

Determinada a não chorar novamente, ela tinha feito o suficiente disso na noite passada, ela deu a ele um olhar inocente. - Oh? E quem seria essa?

Ele riu dela, inclinando-se para beijá-la gentilmente. - Isso, Hermione Jean Granger, seria a teimosa, tola, temperamental, grifinória, _insuportável sabe-tudo_ que de alguma forma conseguiu dominar a minha vida e dar a ela alguma aparência de significado. E seu incômodo sangrento de um gato que é atualmente recebendo pelo por todo o meu roupão e ronronando no meu ouvido - acrescentou secamente.

\- Você é velho romântico - ela brincou gentilmente, retornando seu beijo. - Eu suponho que você está certo, no entanto, se todo mundo finalmente percebeu que você é um herói, isso significa apenas que eles podem ter inveja de mim, porque eu já sabia. - Sorrindo, ela perguntou impulsivamente: - Severus?

\- Sim?

\- Estou querendo perguntar há muito tempo, quando você percebeu pela primeira vez como se sentia em relação a mim?

\- Ah - Ele se mexeu nos degraus para recostar-se na borda do batente da porta, olhando-a pensativamente. - Eu não tenho certeza absoluta. - Meio sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu percebi que queria você muito cedo... antes mesmo de voltar a Hogwarts, se bem me lembro. Comecei a me perguntar o quão profundo era na Torre de Astronomia...

\- Mesmo?

Ele assentiu. - Quando você começou a chorar. Normalmente, eu teria fingido não perceber, dito para você parar ou simplesmente ir embora, mas ao invés disso eu me encontrava querendo fazer você se sentir melhor. Aquilo estava fora do caráter o suficiente para eu começar a pensar. - Ele fez uma pausa, olhando pensativamente para a distância, e ela sentiu o desejo de retribuir.

\- Eu demorei mais para perceber. Eu nem sequer admiti que queria você até aquele dia na clareira do bluebell, e eu não admiti estar apaixonada por você até a noite em que você me contou sobre Dumbledore e a Casa e o que aconteceu quando você mudou de lado. Depois que você adormeceu, fiquei acordada por um tempo para pensar no que você tinha me dito, e isso me atingiu de repente.

Severus sorriu um pouco. - Não houve um momento em que eu percebi. Acho que um dos momentos mais significativos foi... a nossa primeira vez, quando você beijou a Marca Negra. Eu não acho que você tenha percebido o que isso significou para mim. Ninguém quer reconhecer a Marca, todos que souberam sobre isso sempre tentaram fingir que não estavam lá e a trataram como vergonhosa. Ninguém toca ou até olha, a menos que seja necessário. E você não apenas reconheceu isso, você fez algo... bom. Até que você fizesse isso, eu teria parado e te mandado fazer as malas, mas não consegui resistir depois disso. Me assegurou que você realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, que você viu o verdadeiro eu e não alguma fantasia.

\- Quando você primeiro admitiu para si mesmo corretamente, então?

\- ...Aquele Dia das Bruxas, depois que nós discutimos. Eu não acho que você acreditaria o quanto doeu. - Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo. - Essa percepção foi o que me levou a vir até você e pedir desculpas. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de arruinar as coisas assim e perder a minha segunda chance. Eu estava apavorado, na verdade.

Ela descansou a mão em seu joelho, apertando suavemente. - Estou feliz que você veio para mim. Isso me machucou também, mas eu não sabia como consertar isso. Eu só tinha que esperar que você fizesse. - Sorrindo de repente, ela perguntou: - Então, o que fez você finalmente decidir dizer isso?

Ele sorriu e relaxou, encontrando a mão dela e entrelaçando os dedos nos dela mais uma vez. - Nada importante, realmente, eu não estava pensando sobre a nossa divertida viagem às sepulturas dos meus pais ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu apenas decidi parar de ser estúpido e fazer tanto barulho com uma pequena palavra... embora eu tenha que admitir que eu não teria dito se não estivesse absolutamente certo de que você já sabia e fortemente suspeitava que isso fosse recíproco.

\- 'Fortemente suspeitava', na verdade - ela bufou para ele, sorrindo. - Eu teria dito isso meses antes, exceto que eu não tinha certeza de como você reagiria. Ou se você acreditaria em mim - ela acrescentou, e ele teve a graça de desviar o olhar.

\- Eu... provavelmente não teria acreditado em você, não - ele admitiu baixinho - puramente porque eu queria que fosse verdade tão desesperadamente. Eu aprendi há muito tempo atrás que eu nunca consigo o que eu quero. - Ele acrescentou depois de um momento em tom seco: - Talvez você tenha notado que eu não sou o indivíduo mais confiante.

\- Nossa, realmente? - Hermione respondeu, de cara séria, e viu o brilho de diversão em seus olhos. - Não me diga. - Balançando a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele. - Bem, realmente não importa quanto tempo nos levou para chegar até aqui. É o destino que conta... Deus, pareço um zen-budista ou algo assim.

Ele riu suavemente e se aproximou, deslizando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e puxando-a contra ele. - Isso soa inacreditavelmente piegas, sim, mas isso não necessariamente faz errado.

Ficando inquieta enquanto tentava se aconchegar ainda mais perto, ela finalmente se ajoelhou e se acomodou no colo dele, e ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura com uma completa falta de preocupação pelo fato de estarem à vista de qualquer um que passasse, Apoiou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela com um suspiro contente enquanto acariciava o rosto em seu pescoço e respirava o cheiro de sua pele. - E agora? - ela perguntou suavemente contra sua garganta cheia de cicatrizes.

Ela podia ouvir o sorriso dele em sua voz. - Nós usamos isso a nosso favor, é claro. Será muito mais fácil reformar a sociedade com publicidade tão útil por trás de nós. Nossos planos se tornaram muito mais viáveis.

\- Um sonserino até o fim - ela murmurou, sorrindo, ele estava certo. Eles haviam acabado de salvar uma quantidade considerável dos argumentos inevitáveis que estavam por vir. - Você ainda está comigo, então?

\- Alguma vez houve alguma dúvida? - ele respondeu provocativamente. - Eu estava com você muito antes de estarmos juntos. Eu teria feito isso só para irritar todo mundo, mesmo se não achasse que você estava certo.

\- Claro que você faria. Bastardo. - Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo, aproveitando o calor do sol e do corpo dele, ouvindo a respiração dele. - Nunca me deixe, Severus - ela murmurou finalmente, um pouco sonolenta.

Pego de surpresa, ele riu baixinho, um pouco assustado. - Agora, de onde veio isso? - Ele perguntou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. - Garota boba. Você não me conhece? Você não se lembra do que está escrito no anel que você me deu? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nunca.

Ela sabia disso, claro, ela não estava realmente falando sério. Parecia algo que precisava ser dito, para tirá-lo do caminho, para que eles não precisassem se preocupar com isso novamente. Do modo como Severus respondeu, ele também sabia disso, eles poderiam ler um ao outro muito bem de fato até agora. Aconchegando-se mais perto, ela sorriu, fechando os olhos ao sol. - Promete?

\- Prometo.


	43. Chapter 43

**"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is**

**eternity."**

_– Henry Van Dyke._

* * *

_A VERDADE PUBLICADA POR ÚLTIMO?_

_Colaboração Literária Surpreendente Relacionando a Verdade da Guerra?_

_Um novo livro será publicado, com a intenção de contar a história completa da guerra contra Voldemort do ponto de vista daqueles que estavam lá. Muitos membros da Ordem da Fênix contribuíram - incluindo Harry Potter (42) e o retrato de Alvo Dumbledore -, mas o livro em si foi co-escrito por Hermione Granger (43), atualmente adjunta de diretora e professora de Estudos de Trouxas da Escola de Hogwarts Feitiçaria e Magia, e Severus Snape (63), Chefe da Casa da Sonserina e professor de Poções. Essa parceria improvável, consistindo de um dos membros mais altos da Ordem e um notório ex-Comensal da Morte, pelo menos promete fornecer respostas para algumas das centenas de perguntas que as contas oficiais da guerra deixaram sem resposta._

_O livro é intitulado "As Guerras da Fênix: A Ascensão e Queda de Voldemort"; deve ser publicado no início do próximo mês, e a diretora Minerva McGonagall (98) afirmou que será obrigatória a leitura para todos os alunos do primeiro ano de Hogwarts._

_A professora Granger não estava disponível para comentar, e parece que nenhum de nossos repórteres teve a coragem de tentar encontrar o Professor Snape, que ainda está um pouco relutante em falar com o Profeta apesar de nossos melhores esforços e tem uma tendência infeliz a expressar essa relutância enfaticamente. A professora Luna Lovegood (40), chefe da Casa Ravenclaw e professora de Feitiços em Hogwarts, membro da Ordem da Fênix e também editora da publicação O Pasquim, nos conta que quando o livro for publicado, ela estará entrevistando os autores exclusivamente._

_Não foi possível obter uma declaração oficial, mas Harry Potter nos forneceu o seguinte trecho da introdução, onde os professores Snape e Granger explicam suas razões para escrever este livro e oferecem algumas sugestões tentadoras do conteúdo:_

_'Por alguns anos após a guerra, não houve relato oficial, apenas o que o Ministério sabia (o que não era verdade) e o que membros individuais da Ordem se sentiam capazes de relacionar publicamente. Muitos de nós estavam bastante traumatizados e relutantes em falar sobre o que passamos e por quê. Em retrospecto, isso foi um erro. Quando o professor Snape voltou a lecionar em Hogwarts, descobrimos que muitos dos alunos atuais ignoravam de maneira alarmante o que acontecia, embora os eventos tivessem ocorrido durante suas vidas.'_

_'A decisão foi tomada para revisar drasticamente o ensino da História da Magia para incorporar relatos da guerra de vários membros dispostos da Ordem da Fênix, e um pequeno livreto foi publicado do Ministério da Magia baseado em nossos testemunhos. Isso ajudou, mas nós dois decidimos que era necessária uma divulgação completa e começamos a planejar este livro.'_

_'Levou muitos anos para juntar tudo da maneira mais imparcial e precisa possível. Muitos dos eventos descritos são angustiantes, mas todos são verdadeiros e sentimos que é necessário relacioná-los. A verdade da guerra foi feia e dolorosa, e este livro mostra que, sem entrar nos detalhes sangrentos apenas pelo valor de choque.'_

_'A primeira parte do livro trata da ascensão de Voldemort, nascido Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendente do herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin e de uma família trouxa. Também fala da profecia feita por Sybill Trelawney, das sete Horcruxes que ele fez, e da oitava não intencional. Esta informação vem principalmente de Albus Dumbledore, que passou alguns anos pesquisando a vida de Riddle e obtendo memórias de muitas pessoas. Essas memórias ainda existem e foram pessoalmente vistas por nós dois e estão sob a guarda de Harry Potter.'_

_'A segunda parte do livro fala do desenvolvimento dos Comensais da Morte, de como sua organização surgiu e relata como Voldemort recrutou e interagiu com seus seguidores. Como a Marca Negra foi inventada e usada, o que exatamente aconteceu entre os Comensais da Morte, e tanto quanto se sabe das razões pelas quais os mais famosos - ou infames - deles se voltaram para Voldemort e suas ações. Isso inclui a deserção de Bartoth Crouch Junior, que mais tarde se infiltrou em Hogwarts, a horrível tortura dos Aurores Frank e Alice Longbottom, a traição de Peter Pettigrew por James e Lily Potter e seu retrato de Sirius Black, e a história da família Malfoy.'_

_'Severus Snape escreveu muito deste material e também revela um pouco de sua própria história, por que ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte e por que ele mudou de lado, e como ele conseguiu trair Voldemort - o único a fazê-lo - bem como o que ele sofreu como um espião. Esperamos que isso finalmente acabe com a especulação e limpe seu nome.'_

_'A terceira parte do livro cobre a criação da Ordem da Fênix, conforme nos é contada pelo retrato de Albus Dumbledore, com informações de membros importantes da Ordem, incluindo Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick e Arthur e Molly Weasley. Esta seção cobre os eventos da primeira guerra até o Halloween de 1981 e termina com o malfadado ataque de Voldemort a O Garoto que Sobreviveu.'_

_'A quarta parte do livro fala do próprio Harry Potter, relatando muito de sua história inicial e dos eventos de seus tempos de escola, incluindo seus primeiros encontros com fragmentos da alma de Voldemort e a história do retorno de Voldemort, e descreve os eventos da guerra até a morte de Alvo Dumbledore, que Severus Snape explica por completo.'_

_'O último ano da guerra é coberto de vários pontos de vista. Hermione Granger conta a história de como ela, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley percorreram o país, rastreando e destruindo as Horcruxes remanescentes, antes de Harry Potter explicar os eventos da Batalha Final. Severus Snape fala de seu tempo como Diretor, do que ele foi forçado a fazer por Voldemort e do que ele conseguiu alcançar nos bastidores, apesar de ninguém saber de sua verdadeira lealdade, terminando com a tentativa aparentemente bem-sucedida de Voldemort de matá-lo e como ele conseguiu sobreviver. O retrato de Albus Dumbledore explica a história das Relíquias da Morte, e Minerva McGonagall e Kingsley Shacklebolt relatam o que a Ordem da Fênix estava fazendo durante esse tempo, incluindo o relato de George Weasley sobre as origens do Potterwatch.'_

_'Há muitas verdades difíceis e desagradáveis reveladas neste livro, e a redação do livro foi um processo longo e muitas vezes doloroso. Nós dois sentimos que os preços que pagamos para reviver esses eventos eram necessários e que é imperativo que gerações futuras de crianças aprendam com os eventos do passado, para que possam ser impedidas de acontecer novamente. Cada palavra neste livro é verdadeira, e nós convidamos você a viajar conosco agora, mantendo uma mente aberta e lembrando que as coisas são raras, se é que parecem ser. Não é um caminho fácil.'_

_O Profeta compreende que os membros da Ordem da Fênix aprovaram coletivamente o livro antes que o manuscrito final fosse enviado para publicação e que todos possuíssem cópias de uma edição especial, mas ninguém com quem falamos está disposto a comentar antes de o livro ser publicado publicamente próximo mês._

_(O Profeta Diário, 2023)_

* * *

_A DIRETORA DE HOGWARTS MORRE_

_A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts lamenta informar-nos que a diretora Minerva McGonagall faleceu na noite passada com 106 anos. Entendemos que a diretora gozava de boa saúde, mas que os rigores da guerra contra Voldemort parecem ter encurtado sua expectativa de vida. Seu falecimento foi declarado pelos curandeiros como resultado de causas naturais e os detalhes dos preparativos para o funeral serão anunciados na próxima semana._

_Minerva McGonagall nasceu em 1925 e frequentou Hogwarts de 1937 a 1944, período que englobou a Segunda Guerra Mundial dos Trouxas. Após a formatura, ela se juntou à Ordem da Fênix e alcançou uma Maestria em Transfiguração, e quando Albus Dumbledore tornou-se Diretor, ela retornou a Hogwarts e o substituiu como professor de Transfiguração e Chefe da Casa Grifinória em 1956. Ela se tornou Diretora Adjunta nos anos 60. Após a morte de Alvo Dumbledore, em 1997, ela se tornou a líder da Ordem da Fênix, e ela conseguiu o Professor Severo Snape (71) como Chefe de Hogwarts em 1998. Após o fim da guerra contra Voldemort (agora conhecida como a Guerra da Fênix após a publicação do livro do mesmo nome), ela recebeu a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, e mais tarde recebeu a Fênix Dourada. Ela fará muito a falta._

_Seu falecimento levou a várias mudanças na equipe de Hogwarts. Nada é oficial ainda, e todas as mudanças devem ser ratificadas pelo Ministério e pela Junta de Governadores após o funeral, mas nos é dito que a diretora adjunta Hermione Granger (51) a sucederá como Chefe de Hogwarts. É quase certo que a nova vice seja a professora de Feitiços, Luna Lovegood (49), que entregará seus deveres como Chefe da Casa da Corvinal para a professora de Astronomia Aurora Sinistra (87). A adesão da professora Granger à diretora presumivelmente deixa uma vaga na equipe para o cargo de professor de Estudos dos Trouxas, mais detalhes certamente seguirão._

_(O Profeta Diário, 2031)_

* * *

Hermione estava no topo das paredes e olhava para os terrenos de Hogwarts, suas mãos descansando levemente sobre a pedra desgastada das ameias do castelo. Era uma noite calma e clara, e a luz do luar captou seu anel de lontra, brilhando em seu dedo de casamento, não era tecnicamente uma aliança de casamento, uma vez que ela e Severus nunca se haviam incomodado oficialmente em se casar, mas os dois tinham movido os anéis para os dedos anelares esquerdos há alguns anos, depois de ela ter revelado acidentalmente sua relação com toda a Ordem da Fênix, esquecendo-se e beijando-o na frente de todos em sua reunião anual de verão. É certo que todos os seus amigos tinham conhecido por anos antes, mas ele ainda podia envergonhá-la, lembrando-a do incidente, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

Ela ouviu passos atrás dela e sorriu, ela o sentiu chegando alguns momentos antes. Ele a ajudara a se acostumar a sentir a presença dentro de Hogwarts desafiando-a no mais insano jogo de esconde-esconde que ela já havia participado, durante vários dias durante as férias da Páscoa depois da morte de Minerva, e ela estava mais atenta a ele do que qualquer outra pessoa no castelo. Agora ela se virou ansiosamente para vê-lo caminhando em sua direção, ele ainda não era bonito, ainda era magro demais e ainda tinha cabelos levemente oleosos e dentes tortos, nariz adunco enorme e muitas cicatrizes e ainda andava mancando levemente, mas mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, o coração dela ainda pulou quando ela o viu.

Severus já tinha quase oitenta anos, mas certamente não parecia. Seu mancar era um pouco pior nos invernos, e seus óculos de leitura tinham progredido de ocasionais para permanentes, mas ele era notavelmente imutável em relação ao homem com quem ela havia se deparado na estação de Waterloo quase trinta anos atrás. Havia mais algumas linhas nos cantos de seus olhos, e seu cabelo preto e espesso estava lenta mas firmemente girando um distinto cinza prateado que ela pessoalmente achava maravilhoso, mas no geral ele estava mostrando muito poucos sinais de envelhecimento. Assim era ela, então suas amigas reclamaram, considerando que seu sexagésimo aniversário estava a apenas uma semana de distância, Hermione admitiu que ela também estava envelhecendo devagar. Algumas linhas em seu rosto e seu cabelo estava começando a ficar branco nas têmporas, mas isso era tudo.

Ela sempre brincou que o amor os mantinha jovens. Severus sempre sorria quando ela dizia isso e dizia a ela que era muito mais provável que fosse pura teimosia da mente sangrenta. Seus olhos negros estavam mais aguçados do que nunca quando se suavizaram em seu quase habitual sorriso ao vê-la, sorrindo de volta para ele, ela se voltou para os topos de parede e contemplou os jardins. Ele moveu-se atrás dela com toda a sua graça, deslizando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e apoiando o queixo no ombro dela, um hábito que ele nunca havia perdido, e ela se recostou contra ele contente.

Eles não precisavam se preocupar em serem vistos, seu relacionamento era o segredo mais mal guardado de Hogwarts, ou, olhando de outra forma, o segredo mais bem guardado. Certamente todos os alunos sabiam, mas se algum deles contasse a seus pais, a história não tinha ido mais longe, o mundo mágico como um todo ainda permanecia ignorante. Não que isso importasse se a história fosse divulgada, nos dias de hoje, Hermione Granger e Severus Snape eram ambos conhecidos como heróis de guerra, professores e autores de sucesso, e poucas pessoas teriam pisado os olhos. O sigilo era mais hábito do que qualquer outra coisa agora.

Todos os alunos aprenderam no final de sua primeira semana que a diretora e o chefe da Sonserina eram amantes, isso poderia ter causado muitos problemas, exceto que os alunos mais velhos cuidavam de assegurar aos colegas mais jovens que não fazia diferença alguma. Não houve favoritismo, para o desalento de mais de um jovem sonserino ambicioso ao longo dos anos, e nenhuma questão de preconceito, ambos os professores estavam disponíveis quando eram necessários e ambos agiam no melhor interesse dos alunos pelos quais eram responsáveis, mesmo que isso os colocasse em conflito uns com os outros, como ocasionalmente acontecia. O suficiente dos alunos mais velhos aprovaram que eles poderiam reprimir qualquer descontentamento entre os alunos mais jovens, e o resto do pessoal era conhecido por ser muito severo com quem fosse pego reclamando ou fofocando. O sistema funcionou.

Severus acariciou seu pescoço, seu hálito quente em seu ouvido enquanto ele murmurava baixinho: - Existe uma razão pela qual você está aqui fora, diretora, em vez de na cama?

Recostando-se contra o peito, Hermione sorriu, descansando os braços em cima dos dele em sua cintura e ligando os dedos aos dele. - Eu estava apenas pensando, isso é tudo.

\- Esse é um hábito perigoso - ele observou baixinho. - O que você estava pensando?

\- Todo tipo de coisa... você, a escola, a vida em geral.

\- Nessa ordem, eu espero.

\- Você veio aqui só para ter seu ego acariciado?

\- Não, eu vim até aqui para arrastá-lo de volta ao meu covil - ele rosnou alegremente, sorrindo e descansando sua bochecha contra a dela. - Eu realmente vim para lembrá-la de que você está se reunindo com o conselho da escola amanhã e não deve ficar acordada até tarde.

\- Isso é um pouco hipócrita, Severus - ela o repreendeu gentilmente. - Você geralmente é quem me deixa acordada até tarde. - Nesse aspecto, também, a idade parecia ser imaterial, sua paixão mútua era tão forte como sempre e ele era ainda mais do que capaz de passar a maior parte da noite vestindo os dois se tivesse uma chance.

\- E, no entanto, você ainda não discute - ele respondeu carinhosamente, apertando os braços ao redor dela.

Sabendo melhor do que dar a ele a satisfação de tentar responder a isso, ela apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, os olhos preguiçosamente seguindo a curva do caminho através das árvores até os portões distantes. A vida tinha sido boa para eles, ela refletiu. O momento mais perigoso tinha sido quando o primogênito de Harry tinha começado em Hogwarts, seguido pelos próximos anos por sua irmã e pelos filhos de seus outros amigos, ela estava muito preocupada com Severus naquela época porque sabia que não importava suas intenções, ele não seria capaz de olhar além da história, especialmente desde que James era idêntico ao seu homônimo e Lily quase também.

De fato, Severus superou suas mais loucas esperanças ao conseguir ignorar quase completamente todas elas. Ele nunca teve muito contato com as crianças de qualquer maneira, certamente não havia chance de ele se tornar tio Severus do jeito que ela se tornara tia Hermione, então, pelo menos, eles não estavam esperando por isso, ajustar-se a suas lições foi uma espécie de choque para elas, até que cada uma delas percebeu que, enquanto estavam na escola, eram apenas estudantes comuns. Eles não tinham tais expectativas com Severus, mas ela tinha certeza que todos eles sabiam o suficiente da história para perceber que seu mestre de Poções não seria amigável e eles não deveriam levar isso para o lado pessoal.

Aqueles anos tinham sido muito desconfortáveis, mas não tão desagradáveis quanto poderiam ter sido. É certo que ela e Severus tinham tido algumas brigas memoráveis, seus níveis de estresse tinham sido altos o suficiente para rivalizar com a guerra, e ela ainda era a única saída real que ele tinha, mas ele sempre conseguiu traçar a linha e se ater a ela. Eles passaram pela época mais agitada e, assim que o último deles se formou e eles tiveram pelo menos uma década antes de terem que lidar com a próxima geração, as coisas se acalmaram e o relacionamento deles ficou mais forte do que nunca.

Não só os deles também refletiu com um sorriso irônico, eles não eram o único casal entre os funcionários agora. Luna e Neville pegaram todos de surpresa, nem mesmo Severus havia percebido isso antes, embora ainda fosse o primeiro a resolver isso, bem antes de todos os outros. Ele tinha sido bastante convencido sobre isso também, ela lembrou, e alegremente começou a envergonhar Neville mais ou menos constantemente por semanas, até que ela finalmente conseguiu persuadi-lo a deixá-los sozinhos.

Houve outros momentos dolorosos também, é claro, em particular a perda de Crookshanks há alguns anos, até a metade de amasso não vivia para sempre. Ele era muito velho até mesmo para um amasso puro, mas sua morte fora indolor e suas cinzas descansavam em uma urna em seus aposentos, não havia como substituí-lo. Ela ainda sentia falta dele, e Severus também, embora ele raramente admitisse isso, mesmo agora, ele não falava muito sobre seus sentimentos. Dado que ela geralmente sabia o que ele estava pensando, não havia necessidade real.

E haveria tempos mais dolorosos à frente, porque era a vida. Seus pais já tinham mais de oitenta anos, há muito aposentados e agora morando na Inglaterra mais uma vez, na New Forest, ela e Severus visitavam algumas vezes por ano, mas era difícil assistir seus pais envelhecendo, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que perdê-los. Também estava no fundo de sua mente que eventualmente ela também perderia Severus, mas ela raramente pensava sobre isso, exceto acidentes, eles ainda tinham muitas décadas pela frente. Esse pensamento a fez sorrir agora, enquanto ela relaxava em seu abraço e ele se aninhou em seu pescoço.

\- Você está pensando muito - ele murmurou, com o menor indício de uma pergunta em sua voz.

\- Mm - ela concordou, virando a cabeça para sorrir para ele.

\- Pensamentos felizes?

\- Principalmente, sim. - Virando-se no círculo de seus braços, ela passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o familiar ritmo constante de seu batimento cardíaco. - Só pensando em tudo que sobrevivemos. - Ela riu baixinho. - Eu não acho que alguém esperava que durássemos tanto tempo. Eu sei que nunca ousei ser tão otimista.

Sua risada de resposta retumbou em seu peito. - Você não pode se livrar de mim tão facilmente, Hermione. Eu nunca tive qualquer intenção de ir a lugar nenhum. Eu não faço coisas leves. Quando me comprometo com alguém, é para sempre. Economize para o momento ocasional de temperamento estúpido, de qualquer forma - acrescentou como uma reflexão tardia.

\- Uma vez que você pare de ser teimoso o tempo suficiente para fazer o compromisso, sim - ela concordou, inclinando a cabeça para trás para sorrir para ele. - Mas você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Você está apenas sendo desajeitado como sempre.

\- Verdade. - Ele sorriu para ela sem nenhum sinal de desculpa. - Sim, eu sei o que você quis dizer. Nós certamente percorremos um longo caminho.

\- Eu nunca pensei que estaria aqui - ela comentou, voltando-se para o gesto vagamente em direção ao castelo. - Ainda parece insano. Eu, diretora.

Severus bufou baixinho. - Eu não sei, eu acho que sempre foi bastante inevitável, na verdade. Eu acho que Minerva e Albus estavam de olho em você como material de equipe em potencial desde a metade do seu segundo ano. Você teria sido a Monitora Chefe sem dúvida seu último ano fosse normal, e eu aposto todo o orçamento da escola que a única razão pela qual Minerva não te enganou imediatamente após o seu NEWT foi que ela queria te dar uma chance de se recuperar da guerra primeiro. Você sempre se destacou, Hermione, em mais de uma maneira.

\- Como uma insuportável sabe-tudo? - ela provocou, sabendo melhor do que reconhecer o elogio. Este também era um hábito há muito estabelecido, Severus ocasionalmente se permitia fazer ou dizer algo muito doce, e ela podia desfrutar dele desde que não chamasse a atenção para isso.

\- Há coisas piores para serem lembradas - ele observou, e ela sorriu, lembrando-se de uma época em que aquelas palavras teriam sido coloridas com amargura e auto aversão. Quase todas as suas cicatrizes psicológicas foram curadas ao longo dos anos, mais ou menos, pelo menos.

\- Eu nunca pensei que estaria aqui com você também.

\- Eu tenho que admitir que nunca imaginei isso - ele falou com uma ironia suave em sua voz, seus olhos brilhando com um leve divertimento quando ele olhou para ela. - Nós não somos exatamente almas gêmeas convencionais.

\- Nenhum de nós jamais foi remotamente convencional em nada - ela apontou, descansando a mão em seu peito e inclinando-se para beijá-lo levemente. - Almas gêmeas não convencionais se divertem mais, eu decidi.

\- De fato. - Ele devolveu o beijo dela levemente antes de se afastar, a mão dele deslizando levemente pelo braço dela até que ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. – Venha, é tarde. Não há descanso para os ímpios.

\- Isso é uma promessa, Severus? - ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Ele sorriu devagar. - Ah, Hermione, eu prometi tudo a você há muito tempo. - Levando a mão aos lábios, ele beijou os nós dos dedos suavemente antes de se virar, dando uma última olhada nos terrenos de Hogwarts, ela o seguiu para dentro, sorrindo.


End file.
